Kingdom Hearts : Balance of worlds
by kingdommad
Summary: Light and darkness are eternal but only if they're in balance. When one realm is weaker, beings much stronger than darkness are released. Our Hero's task follows to the Balance of Worlds. Current world: Neo Mansion/ Twilight Town
1. The message

**Chapter 1: The Message**

It has been a month after Sora and Riku returned to Destiny Island and were reunited with their best friend Kairi. Sora and Riku have found it hard to settle back in and get used to relaxing. The worst part would properly have to explain to their friends and family why they magically disappeared for the year since everyone else made it back safely after the Islands were attacked. After hearing the story, Sora and Riku's parents worried about their safety while the Major, Kairi adoptive father, questioned if Sora and Riku really avoided _this _darkness and warned Kairi to stay away from them. Of course, Kairi pretended to be round Selphie's when she was at the play Island with Sora and Riku. Tidus, Wakka and Selphie had different reactions to the story, Wakka asked if other worlds played Blitzball, Tidus fainted from the shock of the story and Selphie kept on asking about the princess of hearts and their sweethearts.

The Island was as beautiful as it was before the great storm came causing the world to disappear; the sea as clear as a glass and you could see the sand and creatures under the sea. The coconut tree waved along with the breeze as the seagulls hovered pass the small play island and the scent of the paupo fruit made the island even more unique and special. A boy with brown, spiky, gravity-defying hair ran across the wooden bridge to the Paopu Island where another boy with long, semi-spiked, silver hair was sitting on the bent paopu tree.

Sora, the boy with the brown spiky hair, had just turned 16 and was known as the Keyblade Master across the worlds. His outfit had a black, blue and yellow theme as well as being baggy. He wore a black hooded jacket with silver shoulder guards and a blue and red no sleeve shirt underneath. A silver crown was around his neck as well as wearing black gloves with a white pattern and huge black and yellow boots with a huge zip in the middle. He also wore black and blue baggy trousers with yellow straps that held his red pockets in place.

Riku, the boy with silver hair, was still 16 and was waiting for his birthday to come by in a couple of months. Riku was known as the Wielder of Dawn and had just managed to receive a Keyblade after returning to his true self in The World That Never Was. His true self considers him wearing a black zip-up tank-top and a white and yellow vest over it, his pants are a pair of baggy blue denim jeans, and has a simple pair of sneakers unlike his friend.

Sora jumped over the tree and leaned against it as he joined Riku looking out to the sea. "Nothing's changed, huh?" Riku asked after Sora settled in.

"Nope. Nothing will." replied Sora as both of them looked out to the sea.

"What a small world."

"But part of one that's much bigger."

"Yeah." There was a small silence before Sora turned his head and faced Riku.

"Hey Riku… what do you think it was, the door to the light?" asked Sora. Riku jumped off the tree, laughing a bit, before facing Sora and pointed at his chest, where his heart was.

"This."

"This?" said Sora as he looked down and put his hand on his chest before looking back at Riku.

"Yeah. It's always closer that you think." said Riku, after that Sora placed his hands back by his side and gave his friend a goofy grin.

"Sora! Riku!" A voice came from behind them, Sora turned around and saw a girl with auburn hair waving and coming to them with a bottle in her hand. When she reached them, she was out of breath.

Kairi, the girl with auburn hair, had just turned 16 like Sora and was known as one of the Princesses of Heart. She had recently received a Keyblade in The World That Never Was and has some sword fighting skills but is still being trained by Sora and Riku. Kairi's attire is a hooded pink strapless mini-dress made up with three zippers, two appear to be just decorative, as well as a white halter top underneath her mini-dress, a black belt reminicent of suspenders with a note book shaped bag attachment, and large lilac shoes.

"Hey, what's up? Sora asked Kairi but she was still catching her breath

"Look." she said finally as she looked at Sora and showed him the bottle. There was a letter inside it with King Mickey's mark.

"From the King?" said Sora, then he grab the bottle and got the letter out faster than lighting can hit the ground. Sora unrolled the letter and started to read the message, Riku and Kairi were reading at Sora's side. They all looked curious while reading the letter.

_Dear Sora, Riku, & Kairi_

_I feel a great danger coming to Disney Castle and to other worlds as well. Everything that is light is beginning to die, flowers, the sky, even the cornerstone of light is fading away._

_Please you must be here in three days._

_Please hurry_

_King Mickey Mouse_

Sora couldn't believe it. They had just managed ti get back home and now the King wants help with dealing with this new threat. Sora sighed at this, he knew it would come sooner or later but the bright side was that both of his friends will be with him this time. Sora reminded himself to ask Riku if Kairi could come. Sora quickly looked over the message again before seeing the seriousness of this letter. "Sounds really bad, guys" Sora said seriously as he looked at both Riku and Kairi before placing the message in one of his pockets.

Riku started to worry about his good friend, King Mickey, as well as wondering what could be doing this. From the sound of the letter, it didn't sound like what darkness would do to the light. He knew that darkness has it limits so what could be causing this...Riku pushed the thought aside as he realised that no transportation will be sent for them. "Well. How are we going to get to Disney Castle without a Gummi Ship to get us there?" Riku asked, as the other two started to think where they could get a Gummi ship.

"Maybe there's a Gummi ship somewhere on the islands." replied Sora, "But where?"

"We could split up." said Kairi. Sora and Riku just looked at her with questioning looks, "We could split up to look for a gummi ship or parts that could build us one." Kairi explained, excited and worried about the adventure at the same time. "I'll go with Selphie to one side of the Islands and you guys can search the other side." Sora nodded in agreement but Riku had second troughs.

"I think we should have Wakka and Tidus help us out as well," suggested Riku, "since the Islands are so big. We need to build the Gummi, get the supplies and get there within three days."

"I'll ask Tidus to help me okay," said Kairi, she started to walk across the wooden bridge.

Sora shouted to her, "You will call us if you find anything. Won't you?" Kairi nodded and carried on walking, getting her phone out to call Selphie and Tidus. Sora was watching her go before turning back around to see Riku looking at him, laughing with his arms crossed. "What?" Sora asked but Riku just laughed as he passed Sora. "Riku, what's so funny?"

Riku stopped and looked at Sora. "You." he said. "Every time Kairi is around you; well....let's just say that YOU like her" Riku carried on walking as he saw a boy with long reddish-orange coif hair arrive on the island.

"ME and KAIRI" Sora said with a nervous laugh while blushing at the same time, "We're just friends that get along really well." Riku and Sora walked up to Wakka.

"Yeah. But sooner or later, you and Kairi will properly be sharing a paopu fruit on this very beach" said Riku. He could see that Sora had liked her ever since they first met 10 years ago, he could also tell that Kairi felt the same about Sora. Before Sora could think of a comeback, Wakka butted in.

"You guys are looking for gummi parts, ya?" asked Wakka. Wakka, the boy with the long reddish-orange coif hair, was 17 and is a resistance of Destiny Islands. He's always seen with a blitzball and wears a yellow tank-top, orange baggy trousers and green sandals. Riku and Sora looked at him strangly, how did he know what they were going to ask him. Wakka saw their confused faces and explained, "I saw Kairi on my way here. She explained everything." Riku and Sora nodded and Wakka started to tell Riku where to look for them. However, Sora was thinking about the week after coming back to the island.

_**Flashback…..**_

_Sora and Kairi are sitting on the pier where they sat before their world disappeared and got separated from each other. Sora was thinking about telling Kairi how he truly felt about her but he wondered how he was going to do it. After a while of watching the sunset together and the stars came out, Sora broke the silence._

"_Kairi? Sora asked._

"_Yeah?" Kairi said._

"_I've missed you being around while I was looking for Riku and the King." _

"_I missed you too Sora," Kairi then leaned back to look at the stars, Sora then joined her. Sora started showing Kairi which star was which world. Telling her what which world was like and the adventures he, Donald and Goofy had there. Then Sora pointed to the second star to the right._

"……_and that one is Neverland, that's where I first found you after the island disappeared."_

"_What is it like there then?_

"_Nothing much, except you can fly." Kairi sat up and started at Sora._

"_Ok. Your just pulling my leg now aren't you?" said Kairi with a questioning look as she stared at Sora, not believing he could fly. "The closest you got to flying was being flicked out of a tree by Riku."_

"_Okay. I'll show ya." Then Sora got up and ran to the end of the pier, Kairi stepped to the side of the pier so that she wouldn't get in Sora's way. Sora quickly put pixie dust over him and started to run. Kairi closed her eyes so that she couldn't see this disaster go wrong. Sora jumped but there was no sound of him banging into the ground. Kairi opened her eyes and saw Sora flying around her. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Sora then stretched out his hand to Kairi._

"_Do you want to fly with me?" Sora asked. Kairi nodded and grabbed Sora hand, they both blushed. They started to fly around the island when they suddenly stopped and stared at each other. They both grinned sheepishly and started to lean closer to each other. _

_They were inches away now but then…. _

"_OUCH!!" Sora looked down and saw that Riku had just throw a coconut at his head._

"_I'm not disturbing you guys, am I?" Riku taunted as he laughed at Sora's annoyed face._

"_No." Sora lied. "What do you want?"_

"_Kairi's mum sent me to tell her that she has to go home for some reason." Sora and Kairi flew back to the ground to get Kairi home._

"_See ya later Sora," said Kairi and she gave Sora a kiss on a cheek and started to go home. Sora was speechless and just smiled._

"_Hey, what was that all about?" asked Riku but no replied, "Hello? Hello? Anyone in there?" Riku started to click his fingers in front of Sora. Riku was too late, he had lost Sora for the next three hours._

_**End of Flashback**_

"Hey Sora." said Riku, waving his hand in front of Sora, Wakka was already on his boat to find the others. Sora was still daydreaming, "Oh. That's it." Riku just grabbed a coconut and smacked it on Sora's head.

"OOOOWWWWWW!!" moaned Sora as he finally got out of the daydream, "What was that for?"

"BECAUSE Kairi called and she, Selphie and Tidus has found something on the other island. But since you were too BUSY thinking about Kairi, you didn't hear me tell you something that you would like to know" Riku got on his boat to get to the other island.

"What did you say Riku? RIKU!" Sora jumped on his boat following Riku to the other island and quickly trying to catch up to Riku to ask what he meant.

**BOWBOWBOW**

Kairi, Selphie and Tidus were in front of what seemed to be a Gummi ship. The ship was old and rusty; it looked about 50 years old. Before they went to different worlds, everyone thought that it was a car that got bombed. But now that they had seen a Gummi, they could see the details of what a Gummi ship would have.

Tidus climbed into the old Gummi to check if it still worked. Meanwhile, Selphie asked Kairi, "So... What does it feel like to be in love with someone?" looking at Kairi trying to get a leak of information about Kairi and Sora.

"I don't know what you're talking about" said Kairi as she turned to Selphie, "There is nothing but true friendship between me and Sora."

"Ha. So it is Sora" Selphie said proudly.

"Like I said, just friendship" Kairi tried hard to hide her feelings about Sora, considering that Selphie had the biggest mouth on the whole island. Heck, the whole universe could properly hear her.

"Come on. We all know that's a bunch of phooey." Selphie started, and Tidus turned around to listen. "We know that you could barely remember Sora went the rest of us had forgotten him completely. We know that you had your heart saved by him turning himself into a heartless, whereas most guys would just cry and give up. And we know that a week after Sora and Riku came back, you guys nearly kissed, ON THE LIPS. Heck, we could mistake you for a Tomato the number of times you blush every time Sora does that goofy smile of his." Selphie had a point, a good point. But Kairi wasn't gonna give up that easily.

"Just because we had a moment while flying, doesn't mean I'm in love with him." Kairi commented

"Yes it does."

"No it doesn't."

"It does when you have known that person for at least 10 years, waited for him to return for a year and every time we have a sleepover, you end up muttering his name in your sleep." Kairi started to blush out of embarrassment which Selphie caught easily.

"AH! You're blushing."

"Okay, Okay" Kairi gave in, "I love Sora, I love everything about him. His smile, his laugh, the way he is with everyone, and the way he sleeps on the beach like the lazy bum he is." Tidus couldn't help but join in.

"So when are you going to tell him how you feel?" asked Tidus

"I don't know." Kairi said sadly, "I mean... what if he doesn't feel the same way? It could ruin our friendship or worse." At that moment, Selphie tapped Kairi on the shoulder and pointed to three boys coming there direction. It was Sora, Riku and Wakka, Sora was moaning at Riku about something. Riku was just laughing.

"Hey guys, what are you talking about ya?" asked Wakka

"Well..." said Tidus with a smirk on his face. Selphie saw his face and knew what he was trying to do. "Kairi was just saying how much she…hmm...hmm." A hand went over his mouth stopping him from saying Kairi's feelings.

"How much she...eh…is gonna enjoy being on a adventure with Sora and Riku." Selphie finished, dragging Tidus away from saying anything else.

"What! Kairi isn't coming with us." implied Riku.

"WHAT!?!" Sora and Kairi looked at him in a shocking look.

"Why not?!" demanded Kairi

"Because, you are not ready!" shouted Riku.

"Yes I am." Kairi and Riku started to argue and Sora was trapped in the middle. Then Sora summoned his Keyblade, put it in the middle of the noisy two and shouted,

"ENOUGH!!" Sora dragged Riku away to talk to him about this problem while Kairi went to help the other with the Gummi ship and moan at Tidus for nearly telling Sora her feelings for him. Sora stopped and stared at Riku. "Why can't Kairi come? Her name was on that letter as well." Sora got the letter out of his pocket and showed Riku her name on the letter.

"There are two reasons why she can't come." answered Riku.

"What's reason number one then?" demanded Sora

"Her skills with her Keyblade and magic."

Sora groaned at this, "You better not be still mad about that ONE training session."

"Not one, all the training sessions"

"She's not THAT bad." Sora said to him.

"You weren't the one that got caught on fire when she was trying to do thunder. I still finch every time she gets her Keyblade out." Riku reminded him as he rushed his arm from the memory.

"That's not a reason. When I got the Keyblade for the first time, I was knocking Goofy out all the time, so give her time after all. Practice makes perfect." Sora told him.

"You like using the word 'time' don't you?" Riku joked.

"Riku!"

"I guess so." Riku gave in, through the other reason was full proof.

"Ok, what the other reason Kairi can't come?" Sora asked.

"You." Sora just gave Riku a questioning look.

"What about me?" he asked.

"Your emotions will get in the way of what is really important," explained Riku, "You will be signing your deathbed."

"If that's the only reason then I don't see why Kairi can't come." Sora honestly said.

"She can't come because she'll get in the way. Why are you agreeing with Kairi anyway?"

"Because she always misses out and it's unfair to her. Please let her come Riku." Sora had Riku trapped. He couldn't think of any other reasons. Just to make Riku feel even worse, Sora pulled out one of Riku's favourite cookies, "Agree and you can have as many Oreos as you like." Sora said, sweetening the deal.

Riku eyed the Oreo cookie before sighing in defeat and taking the cookie. "Fine. She can come." Riku said before munching on the cookie.

"YIPEE!!" Sora and Riku went over to the others to help them get the old Gummi out of the shop.

**BOWBOWBOW**

Two days have passed and Sora, Kairi and Riku had said their goodbyes to everyone. It was harder for Kairi to say goodbye as she was told by her father that she was not allowed to hang out with Sora and Riku so she left a note for her parents, hoping that they would understand

The Gummi ship was all fixed up and ready to go. It was painted blue and white to represent Destiny Island with some flames which Riku added to make it look faster. They had gathered all of the supplies they would need for the adventure and said their goodbyes to friends and families. When the trio got into the Gummi ship, it had eight rooms, a kitchen, three bathrooms, a chill zone and lots of weapons posts. Sora and Riku then started to fight over who was go be driving the gummi.

"I should be captain because I have driven a Gummi across the galaxy with Donald and Goofy when I was looking for you" Sora pointed out. He did after all have the most experience flying and fighting with a Gummi.

"Well you can't shoot if you're captain now can you" explained Riku. He had a point. Sora was also the best shot.

They both turned to Kairi for an answer, she should have know it would come to this. Just like old times. "Kairi. Who should be captain? Me or Riku?" asked Sora. Kairi thought about it before remembering the race Sora and Riku had to decide who would be the captain of the raft they had built the night before the storm hit Destiny Island.

"I pick Riku as captain." answered Kairi

"YES!!!" Riku cheered, old habits die hard.

"Why Riku?" Asked Sora

"It simple." said Kairi. "Riku is captain because he never got to be captain on the raft we made."

"But Sora's better as a pilot" said Riku. Kairi glared at Riku for making it even more difficult to explain.

"Sora is a much better pilot and shot so he needs to be able to switch posts without any of the moaning." Kairi explained

"But who's going drive when I shooting?" asked Sora. Kairi now looked like she was going to kill the both of them for the questions that is making it harder to explain.

"Riku will drive, and I will help you shoot" replied Kairi, "Any more questions?" Riku was about to speak when Kairi told him, "One word and you be outside."

Riku gulped in fear before facing Sora to glare at him, "I hope you happy." Riku whispered to him as he narrowed his eyes to glare at him. Sora just ignored Riku's negative comments and started the gummi were soon in space and flying away from Destiny Island. Kairi was crying as it was the first time she had properly left the Island without getting chased after. Sora asked Riku to do the first half of the journey; he then sat next to Kairi and gave her a hug. She turned around and returned the hug. Riku could only smile. The Gummi then went into light speed.

Next stop Disney Castle!!!

* * *

**A/N: This is my first story and will be working on it for most of the time. Tune in for more Kingdom Hearts: Balance of Worlds.**

**Kingdommad.**


	2. Fall to Disney Castle

**Chapter 2: Fall to Disney Castle**

A man wearing a brown cloak which revealed his body but left his face hidden in shadow sat alone in a room. He wore futuristic armour and had an old fashioned Keyblade by the side of his throne. The room was dimly lit as the only light came from the moon light which shining through the room's only window as he waited for one of his soldiers he tapped the armrest of his throne. He was looking down at his feet when a portal appeared, out of which came another man. He was like a heartless but he could sense that he had a heart and he had green marking going up his arms. He was wearing black muscle armour with white and green marking over it. He looked more like a solider than the other one.

The solider walked to the man and went down on one knee, the man's hand then came out and a heartless claw was revealed. His claw went over the soldier's head to check his energy. "Raise, Colonel." He moved his hand and the solider stood up.

"Master, our forces have began the invasion on the so called world Disney Castle" explained the Solider, "we will have full control of the world in about an hour's time." The master smirked at the good news. The Master focused on the energy that would be able to tell if the Colonel was telling the truth or not. It seemed that he was but sensed something else. He started to tapping on the armrest again and the solider knew that he was in trouble because this is not a good sound to hear.

"Would you like to inform me about a certain ship heading for the world we are trying to take over," he said angrily, "and since the amount light on it is too much to bear, I'm guessing the Keyblade bearer and his two friends are on that ship!" He stood up and looked at the solider, staring into his pure emerald eyes. The master's eyes however were pure dark yellow, "Get out of here and bring me the king of that world alive, GOT IT?" he ordered. The solider nodded and faded through the portal. The master sat back down and started to tap once again.

**BOWBOWBOW**

Kairi had just woken up as the journey from Destiny Island to Disney Castle was about sixteen hours long. Poor Sora, he had been driving the gummi for eight hours straight and couldn't get any sleep as he was cheering her up, making Kairi feel guilty. Kairi came in and gave Sora a can of Fanta as it always woke him up when he was being a lazy bum. Sora drank the Fanta but it only gave him a little energy. Sora then yawned. "I'm so tired, but I can't stop now." He said to himself.

"Sora let me take over for you, you need the sleep!" said Kairi. Sora would have said no but knew that Kairi was gonna grab him out of the driving seat anyway and with him being too tired to argue, he put autopilot on, got out of the seat and let Kairi sit.

"Okay" he said tiredly, "You use this to drive and this to change speed." Sora was pointing at certain parts of equipment. Kairi clung onto his every word, tired or not. "If you see any enemies or if we reach Disney Castle then you come wake me up, ok?" Kairi nodded and Sora left the room. He laid down on the sitting couch near the pilot section and went to sleep.

**BOWBOWBOW**

Sora found himself in the Station of Awakening, where he had first found himself at the beginning of his first adventure. He stood on a stained floor of him with Roxas, Kairi and Naminé. Sora was looking around when he heard the voice that had guided him on his previous visit.

**You have done well! This adventure will be your toughest yet.** Stairs appeared leading to the next level.

**Some darkness will come from light…** Sora started to go up the stairs,

…**your heart will be the weapon, not your Keyblade.** Sora got to the next level and saw Roxas.

Roxas is Sora's Nobody that was created when Sora sacrificed himself to save Kairi. He was part of Organisation XIII before getting captured by Riku and placed back into Sora. Roxas had dirty blonde spiky that seemed shorter then Sora's hair and had the same blue eyes as Sora and the same face. He wore a black, high-collared jacket with a zipper resembling the Nobody symbol. Over this, he wore another jacket, this one unzipped and white, with several black block designs and a grey hem on the end of each sleeve. This jacket's collar was red and pleated and folded back. Roxas also wore two-colored pants; the legs of his pants were light grey with several of what looked like buttons on the hem that appeared to attach the legs to the rest of the cloth, which were dark-colored. Roxas's shoes were colored in shades of grey and black and had red straps in place of laces. Finally, Roxas wore a wrist band with a black-and-white checkerboard pattern on his left wrist, as well as a plain black ring on his left index finger and a plain white ring on his left middle finger.

Roxas nodded and smiled at Sora. They both looked up just in time to see a Darkside and a Twilight Thorn land on the platform.

**Let me see how you are with old enemies.** Sora took on the Darkside while Roxas battled with the Twilight Thorn. It only took about ten seconds for Sora and Roxas to defeat them, then three stands appeared with a sword, a staff, and a shield. Roxas disappeared back into Sora's body. The objects look more futuristic than any other weapons Sora had ever seen. Sora then approached the sword,

**The path of the warrior.**

**Strength to defeat certain foes.**

**Wisdom for different problems.**

**Protection for love ones.**

**Is this the path your wish to pick?** Sora nodded and picked up the sword which then transformed into his Keyblade. The Kingdom Key now had a light blue line going down it.

A ray of light appeared leading to the next platform, Sora went into the light and was taken to the next platform. The floor had three knights, each holding a Keyblade, Sora was looking at the floor when dark creatures appeared; but they were not Heartless. The creatures were dark blue and had blood red eyes. Sora turned and tried to summon his Keyblade, but nothing happened.

**Like I said, your heart will be your weapon, not your Keyblade….** The creature jumped on Sora, sucking him into the darkness,

…**.you do remember what I said about the heart before, don't you?** As Sora desperately tried to get out of the darkness, he thought about everything which represented light in his heart. He thought about the worlds, his friends and Kairi. Light then shined from Sora and found himself on the platform, with no enemies.

**Remember, your heart is the strongest weapon of them all.** Sora then took the energy from the Keyblade and put it in his gloves and boots, for hand to hand combat. As he did so, enemies of the same kind as those who had just vanished appeared but this time Sora defeats them.

**Sometimes, the Keyblade won't be there to save you or anyone else. As your soul, I will guide you through the whole way.** Sora nodded then looked up as he heard his name being called by Riku.

**BOWBOWBOW**

Riku was shaking Sora trying to get him to wake up, mainly because he wanted to yell at him for letting Kairi drive. "Sora? Sora! Time to get up! Sora, wake up!" Riku said repeatedly while slapping Sora lightly on the face. Riku then got an idea, "Sora WAKE UP! Someone is kidnapping Kairi!!!" Upon hearing this, Sora jumped up, Keyblade at the ready.

"What! Where's Kairi?" asked Sora, panic and alarm in his voice

"Kairi is _for some reason _driving" answered Riku, and by the tone of his voice, Sora knew he was about to get yelled at. "WHY IS KAIRI DRIVING?!" asked Riku who shouting now, it was so loud that they didn't notice the 'autopilot on' voice.

"I was tired and Kairi offered to drive" explained Sora, Riku and Sora didn't notice that Kairi was eavesdropping, mainly because Riku was yelling so loud.

"WHAT happened to the word 'NO'!!" yelled Riku

"Well I was gonna say it but…."

"But you looked into Kairi's eyes and you couldn't say no." Kairi blushed and went back to the pilot section. Kairi saw something shocking, she grabbed the speaker so that it would make the other two think that she was driving, NOT eavesdropping.

"Eh…Riku?Sora? I think the king needs our help badly!" Sora then came into the pilot section, follow by Riku. Then they saw what she meant immediately, Disney Castle was half covered in darkness. Sora took over for Kairi and turned it to manual pilot.

**BOWBOWBOW**

Sora flew the gummi into the atmosphere of Disney Castle only to see the worst from under the dark clouds. Disney Castle had creatures crawling up the walls of the kingdom as well as parts of the villages that surround the castle was getting set on fire. Sora tried to fly into the gummi port only to find that the invaders have placed huge sentry guns at the entrance and began to shoot at the ship. Riku tried to shoot the guns but it seemed that the guns were protected by some barrier. Kairi looked on the scanner of the gummi and told Sora to land on the far side of the village, it was far from the castle but the only safe place.

The trio got out of the Gummi and looked around them. Suddenly, a huge dog wielding a huge shield with King Mickey's symbol came around the corner accompanied by other knights and citizens. "Goofy!" shouted Sora. Goofy ordered the knights to protect the citizens near the Gummi ship after noticing Sora, Kairi and Riku's arrival. Goofy checked that his men were in place before running over to the trio.

"Gawrsh, Sora. I wish we could catch up but we've got to leave." Goofy caught his breath from fighting. The armour that Goofy was wearing was either broken or covered with soot from the fires.

"Where are Donald and the King?" asked Sora.

"Gee, they're trapped in the Castle." Goofy looked back at the castle before looking at Sora again. "I tried to get in but my shield has no effect on the enemy." Sora summoned his keyblade and thought about that strange dream that he had. After looking at kingdom key with thought, Sora looked at Riku and Kairi.

"You guys have to help the knights protect this area" instructed Sora. Kairi nodded, acting confident as she summoned her Keyblade while Riku didn't like the sound of the plan. He wanted to see if his friend was safe and sound.

"I coming too!" said Riku,

Sora looked back at Riku with a serious expression. "Riku, I need you to help Kairi defend the ship." Riku looked back at the ship, "We can't all go and we don't know about this enemy." Riku sighed in defeat before agreeing to Sora's crazy plan. As Riku took his place next to Kairi, Goofy began to lead Sora to the castle.

Sora and Goofy started to head towards the castle when one of the unknown creatures from the Station of Awakening appeared and stood in their path. Sora tried to attack it with the Keyblade but it didn't even make a scratch. Sora was even vibrating because of the strength that the blue creature was producing. He tried magic and… it worked but only with his strongest spells. Sora cleared the area using magic and got to the gates of the castle. Sora ran towards the gates when he was stopped by a solider-like creature. Sora tried magic on it but it had no effect; the solider grabbed Sora and Goofy and threw them against the gate. Sora tried to get up but was held down by the solider creature. Sora shielded himself with his Keyblade, only to see a blank of white then to see that the solider creature is gone.

Sora got up and saw a white-cloaked person with old fashioned armour. Sora helped Goofy up and tried to see who it was. "Who are you?" asked Sora, The white-cloaked person took out the rest of the creatures that were blocking the way into Disney Castle with a staff, and then turned to look at Sora.

"If you want to find out more about these mysterious creatures" said the white-cloaked person, "then you might want to visit this man-made world." The person gave Sora a white business card which said:

_**Daniel Devon**_

_**Leader and Creator**_

_**Little Devon**_

_**The password is a friend and neighbour to Devon only bigger.**_

_**Combine the answer then go to the town with a transportation spell.**_

Sora looked up only to see that the person had disappeared. He put the card in his pocket and went with Goofy into Disney Castle. Sora and Goofy got into the Castle and were shocked by what they saw. What was once pure white and bright was scratched, burned, crumbled and shattered in every form that it can be looked at. The garden, where the gummi port was, was heavily guarded by the same soldiers that the white solider took out. Sora and Goofy quickly hid behind the pillars as a patrol rushed by to head into battle. Sora feared that they were heading towards Riku and Kairi."Goofy. Where's the last place you saw Donald and the king?" asked Sora with a serious look.

"They were heading to the tower." answered Goofy and pointed to the highest tower. Seeing the tower, Sora groaned and looked at Goofy.

"Okay. Let's go!" Sora and Goofy headed to the far end of the castle to the stairs. When Sora and Goofy got to the stairs, they saw more of the shadowed creatures again. Sora looked at his keyblade again before he disposed of his weapon, this confused Goofy greatly.

"Sora? What you doing?" asked Goofy in a worried tone of voice.

"I'm gonna try using my heart instead of my Keyblade," answered Sora while tugging his gloves and stamping his feet. His gloves and boots glowed bright blue, then without warning he attacked the strange creatures and each disappeared as it was defeated. Goofy was surprised and stayed behind Sora while they headed up the stairs. When they reached the top of the tower, Goofy had to use his potions on Sora because using his heart to fight had done a good deal of damage to his body since he didn't know how to handle his new power.

They ran into a room and found a medium sized duck unconscious on the floor and heard the sounds of a medium sized mouse, fighting in the other room. Goofy ran to Donald as he noticed that Donald started to stir "Donald, are you ok?" asked Goofy, Sora came towards the two and kneeled next to Goofy.

Donald fluttered his eyes weakly and looked at the burred versions of Sora and Goofy. "Goofy? Sora? The king needs help" Donald said, and then fell unconscious again.

Sora looked at the direction where he could hear the king fighting, wondering who he could be fighting. Sora quickly stood up before looking at his dog-humanoid friend. "Goofy. You try and bring Donald back to reality while I'll help the king." he told him.

Goofy looked up at Sora, "Be careful Sora" said the worried Goofy. Sora nodded and smiled at Goofy before running into the next room.

Sora saw King Mickey fighting with one of the solider-like creatures. This one however, unlike the others, had green markings, different armour and no helmet. Sora could see that the enemy had green hair and eyes, both the same colour as its armour markings. King Mickey was wearing some sort of black outfit that was similar to what Sora was wearing now. (KH BBS outfit). Sora rushed forward to try and help the king but was stopped by a barrier that the solider must have put up. Sora started to hit the barrier with his Keyblade which caused King Mickey to look away from his opponent and glance around trying to find the source of the noise.

"Sora! Get out of here now" he shouted, but his momentary lapse in concentration gave the mysterious soldier an opening which he seized. Grabbing the king by the head, the solider slammed him to the floor several times, knocking him out.

"Your majesty! Your majesty!" Sora called out, still trying to get through the barrier. All Sora could do was watch as the solider picked up the fallen royal mouse and threw in on his shoulder as he created a dark green solider turned to notice Sora and smirked at him as he pointed at him and then drew his finger across his own throat Sora stared at his face and memorized it so that he would be sure to recognize him the next time they met. As Sora started to make the barrier break, the solider went through the portal with King Mickey over his shoulder and the barrier disappeared. Sora tried to get to the portal but he reached it too late.

The king was gone.

The tower started to shake as Sora ran back to Donald and Goofy. Donald was awake now but he couldn't walk and he couldn't remember how to use any of his spells other than basic fire. It was starting to get hard for Sora to run across the room without worrying about his balance as the vibrations of the tower became worse.

When Sora reached them, Donald looked at him weakly, "Where's the king?" Donald asked weakly.

"He was taken by that green solider guy" Sora replied sadly.

The tower began to shake to the side, acting as if it was going to fall over. Sora quickly looked out of the smashed window to see that a number of the creatures were striking at the tower, trying to make it collapse. Sora knew that there was no time to escape and he didn't have enough energy to use a drive thanks to using the strength of his heart. Sora quickly skidded over to Donald and Goofy, who had fell over from the vibrations, and slammed his Keyblade into the ground. "Grab on to the keyblade." Sora told Goofy. Goofy quickly grabbed the top part of the blade of Kingdom Key while holding Donald in his other arm. The tower suddenly jumped as it started to tilt in the direction that Sora, Donald and Goofy was facing. As the tower started to tilt, it made it harder for Sora and Goofy to hold on to the Keyblade. The tower lost it's balance and started to race towards the ground, "This is gonna hurt." Sora said before all three of them yelled from the speed of the fall.

'SMASH'

The highest tower fell in front of the castle's gates, destroying the creatures that send it falling. Sora emerged from the wreckage holding Donald in his arms and Goofy followed behind them holding his head. They rubbed their heads and started to run back towards the gummi ship before more of the creatures could come.

When they got to the ship, Riku and Kairi were fighting the strange creatures as well, like Sora feared. Sora ran towards Riku and Kairi, yelling at them to get on the ship while going towards the weaker ones and struck them with his fist, using the strength of his heart. Everyone got on the gummi ship and Sora quickly rushed on the ship. He shut the ship's door shut, preventing the creatures to board, before jumping into the driver seat. Riku looked around to notice that King Mickey wasn't on the ship, Kairi seemed to notice this too and when over to Sora. "Sora, Where's the king?" asked Kairi.

"I'll tell you all the information later" Sora said sadly, he quickly set the controls up as the creatures began to surround the ship. Sora turned the thrusters up to full blast, blowing the enemy away and up to the sky. While leaving the world, the sentry guns from earlier blasted the gummi at the side of the ship. The ship started to jumped from the attack, Sora quickly restored to error and escaped the fallen world. Everyone apart from Sora looked back at the world once known as Disney Castle as it became eclipsed in total darkness.

**Kingdommad**


	3. Good old days

**Chapter 3: Good old days**

Everyone was feeling miserable on the gummi ship after seeing Disney Castle taken over by a mysterious force and finding out what had happened to King Mickey. Sora had told everyone what had happened to the king and he cursed himself as he felt that he could have done more. He felt even worse after hearing that the king had been trying to get Queen Minnie back. Riku was currently flying as Sora didn't feel like driving at the moment, Kairi was helping Goofy calm down the children from Disney Castle, and Donald was resting in his room recovering from the injuries he had received while trying to help the king.

The gummi was heading to Radiant Garden to drop off the citizens of Disney Castle before they started to search for the king. Riku put the ship on autopilot as they entered the Radiant Garden defensive system, that was about five hours away from Radiant Garden itself, before getting up and when to check if Donald was alright. Sora's thoughts soon got to the best of him as he forced himself up and started to walk to his bedroom. Kairi wanted to see if he was alright but knew that Sora needed time alone to clear his thoughts. Riku walked passed the depressed Sora, rubbing his head, after getting kicked out of Donald's room. Kairi asked about it and giggled when she found out that Riku had forgotten that Daisy was nursing him better. Riku also said that he felt bad for Donald for having Daisy as his personal nurse.

Kairi and Riku turned to the sound of children settling down to the captain as they all sat down. Riku and Kairi decided to join in and quickly took a seat on the sofa as Goofy began to talk, "Ok boys and girls. This is the story about how….how…"Goofy struggled as he tried to think of a story.

"How King Mickey met the queen," supplied Riku

"Thanks Riku." Goofy smiled, "Anyway, this story happened twenty years ago. Even before King Mickey was a King." Kairi turned to Riku with a questioning look.

"He was like Donald and Goofy before he met Queen Minnie; A citizen of Disney Castle." Riku whispered. Kairi knew that Sora would have loved to know how those two royal mice met, but that it would only make him feel guiltier.

Goofy started to tell the story. The main point of the story was that Mickey, Donald, and Goofy wanted to become knights whose job it was to protect the queen and her lady in waiting Daisy, known as a musketeer. It was explained by Pete who was the captain of the guards that Donald was too much of a chicken, Goofy was too dumb and Mickey was too small. Kairi couldn't think of Donald being like a chicken but she couldn't argue with Goofy who was actually there. Goofy continued his story as he explained that the only reason Captain Pete let them be Musketeers was so the queen would stop complaining about not having any bodyguards and that he was secretly was planning to take over the throne. Mickey then met the queen and they couldn't stop thinking about each other. Goofy then explained to the curious children as well as to Kairi who was listening carefully to the story, that they found out about Pete's plans and stopped him, saving the queen and Daisy. Soon after that, Mickey married Queen Minnie and took his place as king, giving the job of captain of the musketeers to Goofy while Donald became the royal court wizard of Disney Castle.

After hearing the story, Kairi started to think about where her and Sora come in their friendship. She wondered if there was a chance of them being more just friends. She didn't know at the moment but she had a feeling that this adventure will change them forever, something that she was afraid of happening. Kairi quickly looked at the clock to see that it took over three hours to tell the story and to see that Riku was back at the steering wheel of the gummi to speed up the journey a little. She decided that she'll check up on Sora before they land on Radiant Garden.

**BOWBOWBOW**

Sora was in his room…asleep, like the lazy bum he was. He started to turn and talk in his sleep. In Sora's dream, there was a dense fog so he couldn't really tell what was going on. The only thing he could tell was someone running up a flight of stairs with a group of people far following. The person had a Keyblade that he had never seen before; the person's right hand was a white shadowed claw with a few marking going up the person's arm. The person got to the top of the stairs and what that person saw, Sora saw clearly as well. The green armoured solider that took both King Mickey and Queen Minnie was fighting Kairi. The person was trying to get into the room but was blocked by the same barrier that Sora had faced while trying to help the King. Sora was shouting "help her" in his sleep but the person couldn't get through. Sora watched horrified as Kairi fought the green solider and then suddenly, something Sora never wanted to see happened.

The solider forced his weapon through Kairi's heart.

Sora suddenly woke up, shouting Kairi's name as he awoke and started to breathe deeply. He put his hands on his face, feeling tears that must have formed while he watched Kairi get killed in his dream. He wiped the tears away and sat at the side of his bed. "Maybe Riku was right." Sora muttered to himself, "Maybe Kairi should have stayed on Destiny Islands." He knew that it did not matter what he said, he couldn't stop Kairi from adventuring with them considering that she had been left out on the last two journeys.

He went in the bathroom to wash his face when someone knocked on his door. He went to check who it was while drying his face at the same time. It was Kairi. He pressed the buzzer to let her in and sat back on his bed. Kairi came in, seeing that Sora was upset. "Sora…" she asked, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Yeah. I'm alright" he lied slowly, "I'm still just upset about not getting to the King in time." Kairi came and sat next to Sora on the bed, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"You tried your best to get to King Mickey," said Kairi, trying to comfort Sora. "There was nothing you could do with that barrier up."

"Thanks Kai" said Sora as he turned to face her and grinned, making her blush as she saw him giving her his goofy grin. "Kairi. Are you alright?" asked Sora after seeing Kairi blush. "You're not getting a fever are you?"

"I'm fine, Sora" giggled Kairi

"Remember the day when you first came to the Islands?" Sora brought up.

"Of course, it was the day we first met" Both of them started to think about that day on Destiny Islands.

**Flashback…**

_Sora was four and Riku was five when they were on the island with Riku's dad, waiting for the meteor shower to begin. Riku's dad had quickly gone to the main island to get something that one of the boys had forgotten, leaving the two of them on their own on the beach. Sora and Riku were talking about their last sword fighting game, Sora claiming that he had beaten Riku, when the meteor shower began and the two boys watched to event in awe._

_While watching, Riku closed his eyes and whispered something that Sora couldn't hear. Riku opened his eyes and looked at his confused friend. "My Dad said that you have to wish on a falling star." Riku explained_

"_Does it work?" Sora asked_

"_Only if you don't tell." Riku finished and carried on watching the event. Sora soon closed his eyes and made a wish in his mind, as soon as he was finished, Riku started to tug on his shirt. "Look!" he pointed upwards._

_There was a larger star falling and was stood out from the rest. The two boys watched the star from the rest, giving their attention on that one star. Riku stopped looking at the star when he saw his dad arrive but Sora still had his eyes on that star. It was as if the star was coming towards the island._

_That because it was._

_Sora saw that the star wasn't a star at all but rather in a shape of a bird or a plane. No. It was a person, a small person. Sora got up and ran towards the small Paopu Island to get a better look on the so called star. When the small boy watched the star fall towards the sea, he could see a hint of red before seeing the star hit the water._

_Sora started to rush off the small fruit island and was about to run into the sea to see what the star was when someone had lifted him off the ground. "No! Let me go!" Sora whined, kicking his legs._

_Riku's dad didn't let him go though, "C'mon Sora. You remembered the deal." He said to him as he started to carry him towards the shack, "You and Riku would watch the pretty shooting stars and then go to sleep." He said with amusement. _

"_But there's a star in the water." Sora tried to pushed out of Riku's dad grasp but couldn't. "It was shaped like me."_

_Riku's dad chuckled at this, "Well I'm sure that we can search for your star-like self in the morning." He said as their walked into the shack, where Riku was waiting. Sora knew that he had lost this battle but he will not rest until he sees that star. _

_When Riku and his dad had finally fallen asleep, Sora had woken up and quietly came out of the shack. Sora had to cover his eyes since it was the crack of dawn but quickly ran onto the beach to see if he could find that star. He remembered the hint of red that he had saw last night and started to search for it again. After an hour of searching, his eyes caught something near the shore._

_Sora ran towards the sea to find the hint of red that he saw last night, rather a hint of red hair. Sora finally reached this so called star that had washed up on shore to see that it was a small girl. The girl had shoulder length auburn red hair and had a blue and white sundress with sandals. Judging from the clothing, Sora thought that she must have come from the other islands that were far far away but she wouldn't have come from the sky._

_Sora kneeled down near the girl and placed his hand on her shoulder, shaking her a bit. "Hey. Are you ok?" he asked her, only to received the girl to look at him with confusion before smiling at him weakly and rested her head back on the sand. Sora made the girl face upwards, thinking that the girl wouldn't want sand in her face._

"_SORA!"_

_Sora turned around to see Riku and his dad approach him with both relived and panicked faces. "Sora, what you doing out here at the crack of dawn?" Riku asked his 4-year-old friend, not noticing his father going towards the sea._

"_I found the star that was shaped like me." Sora said cheerfully, pointing behind him. Riku looked behind him, as well as Sora turning around, to see Riku's dad carrying the girl._

"_Can you boys play on the island while I'll take this girl to the Mayor's house?" Riku's dad asked. The two boys nodded and watched the girl get taken to the main island. After answering some questions from Riku, Sora and Riku started playing their sword game again…………until Sora mentioned the monster that he had heard last night from behind the tree._

**End of Flashback…**

"To think, if you didn't find me or sneaked away from Riku and his dad, I wouldn't be here." Kairi smiled.

"Well, curiosity can sometimes save the cat as well, I guess." He laughed.

A sudden thought came across to Kairi as she faced Sora again,"Hey Sora, What did you wish for before you saw me?" Kairi asked, staring at him.

Sora thought about it and looked at Kairi, "I wished to meet someone new and hoped that I would be their friend forever, no matter what."

"Even if it's more?" Kairi asked

"Even that." Sora grinned as they both stared into each other's eyes and started to lean in. They were about to kiss when the speakers when off.

"Hey guys! We'll be arriving at Radient Garden soon. So get to the bridge and prepare for departure" said Riku, who was on the speaker. Sora and Kairi looked at each other and quickly moved away, blushing crimson out of embrassement.

"Come on, Sora. Let's get to the bridge." Kairi got up and walked out the room with Sora following.

"_Man, that was close" _he thought to himself as he went to the bridge.

**BOWBOWBOW**

In a world very similar to Transverse Town but a bit bigger and more futuristic looking, a boy with red hair that was a bit spiky was running down the street. He looked similar to Sora with the same kind of hair style and innocent blue eyes. He wore a red and white sleeveless shirt with an armoured shoulder guard. He had a black glove on his right hand with a few markings appearing at the top of the glove. He was wearing ripped blue jeans with white trainers. He had a staff held on his back behind his backpack which had something white in it.

He was running through everyone to get somewhere. Citizens would yell 'watch it' or 'be careful like your brothers'. He came to a large white building which he ran into even though it had a 'no entrance' sign on it. "DANIEL!" he shouted as he stormed into a meeting full of people, a person with long blue hair stood up.

He was wearing similar clothing to what the boy was wearing. The only difference was that he had a blue and white shirt, he didn't have a glove on his right hand and he had the 'kingdom key' keyblade instead of a staff.

"Brian! What is so IMPORTANT that you just had to interrupt this meeting, even though there are lots of signs outside saying 'DO NOT ENTER'" shouted the man who was probably Daniel.

"It's Disney Castle" he said as he caught his breath, "It has been taken by the Unbirth." The crowd started to shout all over the hall saying, 'Disney Castle can't be taken by darkness' and 'what are the Unbirth?' Daniel gestured to the two people next to him to get up.

"Brian. Go into the next room. We will continue this talk in there." commanded Daniel. Brian nodded and when in the other room, he was soon followed by Daniel and two other men.

One of the men looked a few years younger that Daniel, he had a purple t-shirt and his right arm was robotic. His hair was short but had three hair spikes at the front that were purple. The other one had a black t-shirt with orange markings on the back. He was wearing a red bandana that covered his hair and had a giant hammer strapped on his back. They came in and all gave Brian a curious look.

"Why couldn't you wait till the meeting was over?" complained the robotic arm man, "Now the whole of Little Devon is thinking about what's happening in the universe!"

"And how did you find out what happened to Disney Castle before we did?" asked Daniel

"And why have you got my white cloak?" asked the other man. Daniel and the robotic armed man noticed the bit of white cloak coming out of Brian's brown bag. Their eyes widened as Daniel grabbed the cloak from Brian's bag.

"This is Scott's cloak!" shouted the robotic armed man.

"Hey, Daniel, Kyle, Scott." said Brian, "I'd love to hear you yell at me for the 500th time," a hint of sarcasm in his voice, "but we have to prepare for their arrival."

"Who's arriving?" asked Scott

"The Keyblade master. The chosen fool" he said slowly. The three men looked at each other with seriousness, knowing that their hard work will have to begin very soon.

**Kingdommad**


	4. Transformation

**Chapter 4: Transformation**

Sora took the controls of the gummi ship as they prepared to land in the gummi port that had been newly built, Kairi and the others came out of the gummi as Sora shut the system down. She could see that engineers came rushing towards the gummi as well as some soldiers to help guild the citizens of Disney Castle. Sora finally came out of the gumii and saw the damage that had been done to the gummi ship, it had been shot at the control system by the sectary guns, which meant that it wouldn't be able to take off again. Sora sighed at this as they would have to find another way to travel round the worlds. He turned to face Riku and Goofy to help him unload the supplies from the broken gummi while Kairi helped Donald and Daisy keep the citizens of Disney Castle calm with the Radiant Garden soldiers. Donald was himself again but still couldn't remember any magic. Everyone came out of the gummi port and entered the marketplace. The citizens of Disney Castle just went to the shops with Daisy. Sora and the others were just standing there looking amazed as they saw Radiant Garden. Lots of work had been done since the last time Sora, Donald, and Goofy had visited. Kairi turned to her right to see the castle. "Guys! Look at the castle!" shouted Kairi and everyone turned to see the castle. The castle was completely rebuilt. It was similar to Disney Castle only bigger it didn't have as many towers. The bottom of the castle was covered with lots of flowers. Donald had to be picked up by Goofy because he couldn't see over the wall.

"Wow…" said Sora, "All of this was done in a month?"

"It's hard to think that this used to be Hollow Bastion after seeing all of the committee's hard work." Goofy mentioned.

Kairi looked at Goofy with confusion, "Hollow Bastion? Isn't this-"

"Yeah Kairi." Sora looked at her warmly, "Welcome home." Kairi smiled brightly as she took the new discovery and surroundings at heart.

"And thus, our original plans are complete." Riku said to himself, referring to one of their missions when their were building the raft to get to other worlds.

"SORA!" Sora heard his name being called; he turned around only to be knocked down by a little blue creature. Sora picked the creature up only to be licked by him five thousand times. He stopped licking Sora and started to laugh at Donald because Donald had oil on his tail feathers from sitting on the wall. Sora, Riku and Kairi looked and then started to laugh.

"Hey! What so funny?" moaned Donald. Sora pointed to his oily tail while laughing. Donald then grabbed a handkerchief for his pocket and wiped the oil off. Sora got up as Kairi picked up the little blue creature.

"What is he?" asked Kairi

"Um…. Leon said that he was an alien experiment from a world that got destroyed years ago." Sora replied slowly while putting his hands around his head, the little creature's ears went down. Kairi looked at him seeing that he was sad.

"What's his name?" asked Kairi

"Stitch"

Kairi looked at Stitch while he picked his nose with his tongue. "He kinda cute…. I'm Kairi" She smiled.

"K-Kairi?" Stitch asked, struggling to speak. Kairi nodded in reply, "Kairi" Stitch then hugged Kairi, making her smile and hug back.

"I'm guessing he likes her" said Riku casually. Stitch then jumped out of Kairi's arms and on to Riku's head; Stitch started to smell Riku's hair before gagging and went back on to Sora. This made Riku confused and checked to see if his hair smelled.

"How have things been Stitch?" asked Sora, Stitch started to reply in his alien language which made every one give questioning looks. "English please, Stitch."

"Oh. Well…um….Stitch h-has message for Sora." struggled Stitch as he jumped off of Sora's spiky head and on to the ground. "L-Leon is waiting for you in…..um….M-Merlin's house"

"Let's get to Merlin's house then" said Sora. Everyone followed Stitch to Merlin's house.

Sora went into Merlin's house and saw that nothing had changed since he had last visited. He turned his head to the computer to see Cid doing research with Yuffie. Stitch just went on top of the computer where Cid was working. Leon was talking to three teens.

The first teen was a sixteen-year-old boy who was wearing camo shoes and pants and had blonde hair. He wore a light brown vest over a black muscle shirt that has a poorly drawn white skull and crossbones on the shirt. He also wore a small necklace that has a golden X on it.

The second teen looked the same age as the other teen and had black hair that was held up with a black and white stripes sweatband. He wore a purple banana, a red 'Dogstreet' sleeveless basketball shirt with a cream long sleeve shirt underneath, blue baggy trousers and trainers with the colour scheme of white and blue. He looked slightly larger than the other teens.

The last teen was a girl and was the same age as the other two. She had brown hair, green eyes, and soft peach skin. Her clothing is something of maybe a summery, Hawaiian kind of theme; an orange shirt with the design of a flower on the side, yellow carpis, orange socks with a white trim at the top, and yellow, black, brown, and white sneakers.

They looked like…Hayner, Pence and Olette?

"Kairi!" Olette squealed as she ran over to Kairi and hugged her, "Sora saved you!" Kairi giggled and hugged her friend back

"It's good to see you again." Pence said brightly as scratched his black hair, "We didn't know what had happened to you after going into the other Twilight Town."

"We're all glad to see that you're alive." Leon announced as everyone greeted the group. Riku wasn't sure if he fitted in or not but it was greeted just like the others. Donald and Goofy smiled as they started to hug Yuffie and tried to hug Cid.

"What are you guys doing here?" Sora and Kairi said at the same time as their looked at Hayner, Pence and Olette.

"Twilight Town was taken over by these shadowy creatures," explained Pence. "They were nothing like Heartless or Nobodies."

"Were these creatures had red eyes and their body was dark blue?" Sora asked as he tried to do an impression of the creatures that he managed to fight through. Goofy and Donald chuckled at this.

The Twilight Town trio nodded, "Leon and everyone from the committee tried to stop them…" continued Olette.

"…but their weapons didn't even scratch them" Hayner finished, annoyed that he couldn't do anything to save his home.

"The only ones who were able to cause damage were the creatures. They've sealed Twilight Town off so we can't enter. Not even a super high-tech gummi can open a route to Twilight Town." explained Leon. Leon started to looked around the room before looking at Sora. "Where is the king? He asked.

"He was taken." Riku said slowly as he entered the room, Sora lowered his head in shame, "Sora tried his best to get to him but there was nothing he could do." Kairi walked over to Sora and tried to cheer him up, it looked like that the guilt was still eating him.

"What happened to Disney Castle?" asked Cid with a concerned look on his face,

"It was taken by the same creatures that took over Twilight Town" answered Sora as he raised his head. He looked at Kairi and gave her a thankful smile.

"But isn't the Cornerstone of Light supposed to keep darkness away?" Yuffie butted in.

"That's the thing I don't get." explained Kairi, looking away from Sora. "Not even the Keyblades can do any damage."

"Well, how are we gonna stop this enemy if they aren't effected by light or darkness?" asked a worried Donald.

Goofy started to think about that cloaked person that helped him and Sora. "Oh. Sora. That card the cloaked guy gave you!" remembered Goofy. Sora suddenly remembered about the card and started to search his pockets.

"What guy?" Kairi, Riku and Donald asked. Goofy didn't answer as Sora found the card and handed it to Leon.

"A guy that had a white cloak on, destroyed the creatures that blocked the way into Disney Castle." explained Sora, "They gave me that card saying "If you want to find more about these creatures, then you might want to visit this man-made world.""

Leon went into a thinking pose as he looked at the description of the card. "It looks like the password is some sort of riddle." Leon said as he looked at the card, "Cid and I will try and figure out the password."

"In the meantime, why don't you guys go into town and have a look around?" Yuffie suggested.

"Hmm, I don't know." Riku thought about it.

"Oh, c'mon Riku!" Sora tried to convince him, "It'll be fun and we can get supplies that we lost from that attack." Riku ended up shrugging in agreement, as well as sighing. Sora looked over to Hayner, Pence and Olette. "How about you guys?"

"Can't." Hayner said, "We were going to look around the castle since it's completely rebuilt now." Sora and Kairi nodded as the both of them began to run out of the door, laughing like goofy teens.

Riku chuckled and started to follow the twowhen he noticed that Donald and Goofy were not following them. "You guys coming?" asked Riku

"We're gonna sort out the citizens from Disney Castle." answered Goofy. "So don't let us ruin your fun." Riku didn't really want to leave Donald and Goofy on their own to deal with the citizens, he wanted to help.

"Go on." added Donald, "Have some fun while you still can." Riku understood what they meant; he seemed to have a feeling that this journey will be a whole lot different to their other adventures and not just because he and Kairi are travelling with them. Riku sighed in defeat before running out of Merlin's house to find his two friends.

**BOWBOWBOW**

The marketplace was packed with people; it was the same apart from having a big widescreen TVs on a wall showing ads. Kairi was checking the local clothes shop while Sora was at the accessories shop. Riku came running into the marketplace and saw Sora hand over some mummy for something. Riku knew that he probably bought it for Kairi, it wasn't like Sora was gonna start buying him, Donald or Goofy stuff. Riku came behind Sora and tried to find out what he had gotten for her. "What did you get her?" asked Riku

Sora jumped from Riku's sudden appearance and quickly hid the purchase goods behind his back. "Get who what?" replied Sora, pretending not to know what Riku talking about.

"Oh. Come on Sora! I wasn't born yesterday" Riku tried to grab the bag that Sora was hiding.

"What? Can't I buy accessories for the journey?" Sora questioned as he still held the bag away from his silver headed friend.

"You don't buy accessories until you find out what you're fighting!" Riku pointed out.

_Oh, that's one _Roxas went in the back of Sora's mind.

"I'm just buying accessories. Ok?" Sora tried to get away but Riku managed to see this coming and stepped in front of him, preventing his escape.

"Spill Sora! What did you get Kairi?" Riku cut to the chase.

"Well, how do you know it's for Kairi?" Sora questioned. Riku noticed that his nervousness reflected in his voice, making him laugh.

"Well. You're not going to start buying me gifts are you?" Riku pointed out again.

_Oh, that's two._

"Like I said, I'm just buying accessories" Sora was trying to get away again when Riku managed to grabbed the bag with the accessory in it and looked in the bag.

He looked in the bag and his eyes when as wide as dinner plates before shaking his head and giving the bag back to Sora. "And you don't buy yourself an accessory that looks more expensive that halve of Destiny Island itself."

_That's three, and we have our winner_

_Shut up, Roxas._

"I wanted to get her something good for her birthday" Sora sighed in defeat. Sora had already turned 16 a couple of days before the King's letter arrived.

"That's not it because her birthday was the day after yours" Riku said sternly. It was amazing how close their birthdays were to each. One time, Riku had put two rings in a box and gave it to them as a birthday present. The rings had a description on it saying _'Best friends 4ever' _and of course, Riku had taken one of the rings and said that the two of them had to share the ring as a symbol of nearly having the same birthday. The next day, Sora and Kairi lost their ring down the drain and Riku broke his while sparring. That was his punishment for buying plastic ones but it's the thought that counts. Sora's accessory however DEFIANTLY wasn't plastic.

"Late birthday present then." Sora shot back

"That's not it either." Riku put his hand on Sora's shoulder, looking at him with a serious look. "You're in love with her"

"What?" Sora laughed nervously, "I'm not in love with….with…"

"See. Your heart won't let you lie out of this one." Riku said slowly while having his arms crossed, "Admit it Sora. You love Kairi" Silents fell between the two of them; Riku just smirk while waiting for an answer. Sora broke the silent by sighing.

"How did you know?" Sora said in defeat

"Oh please, everyone can tell from the way you look at her from a mile away." Riku laughed which ended up making Sora laugh along as well, though somewhat awkwardly. Was he that obvious?

_Yes_

_You weren't supposed to answer._

"When are you going to tell her your true feelings?" asked Riku

"I don't know." Sora sighed, "I've been trying since we came back to the Islands!"

"Sora. If you don't tell Kairi your feelings soon then some other guy is just gonna flirt with her." Riku explained.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked confusedly

"I mean that other guys are going to find Kairi attractive and make you jealous." There was a moment of silence. "Do it before the clock runs down."

"You're right" said Sora, "I going to find Kairi" Sora gave Riku the accessory and ran to find Kairi. Riku looked at the accessory again before chuckling to himself, at least he has a back-up plan if he fails.

_**BOWBOWBOW**_

Kairi was in front of an old, broken, burnt, wooden house. Some books were the only thing that survived the fire. Kairi grabbed one of the books and opened it. It turned out to be a photo album. She looked at the pictures and started to cry. The pictures were of her family from when she was four. Kairi was the only one left from her family, and she already knew that her dad now, adopted her when she came to the islands.

"You alright Kai?" said a voice. Kairi turned around to see Sora coming towards the burnt building. Kairi nodded and wiped away her tears, "Kairi, what's wrong?" asked the concerned Sora.

"Ever since Naminé went back into me" Kairi explained, "I've been getting my memory back about this place." Kairi turned back to the house and walked inside it, Sora followed her. "This house was my grandma's house. She was looking after me before the world was swallowed by darkness." Sora remembered that he saw Kairi listening to her grandma's story in the past when he was on his first journey. "I looked in this photo album and found this picture." Kairi handed the picture to Sora.

Sora looked at the picture around the old house to see Kairi when she was four with her auburn hair to her chin, her violet eyes happily shone as she held a small bunch of picked flowers in her hands, her grandma sitting on a chair, smiling happily into the camera with her grey hair tied up into a bun, a boy with short blonde hair stood next to the chair that Kairi's grandmother was sitting on, the small seven year old held a bold smile in the picture. There was a man behind the chair, he looked into his 30s as he was shown laughing slightly in the picture, his dark auburn hair hair was short and scruffy, similar to his daughter. Sora smiled at the sight as he looked back at his auburn haired friend. "You look happy." He smiled at her.

The girl sighed somberly as some blurred memories placed herself in her sight, of when she was with her family. "I just wish their weren't all gone." She said quietly.

"Hey." Sora told by her side, pulling her close to him as he said. "You don't know that. They could be out there somewhere."

"But what if they're not-" Kairi looked at Sora and her eyes started to water. "I just wish-I was lucky-to arrive on Destiny Islands."

"Kairi..." Sora slowly wrapped his arms around the girl. She quickly got the hint as she quicly warpped her arms around him, resting her head on his chest as seh tried to control her breathing. The sudden thoughts of one forgotten family can be a strain to one's self. The Keyblade Master stood their with his arms around the Princess of Heart, trying to comfort her as he rubbed his hands up and down his back in a soothing moment.

"Hey fellas!"

Sora and Kairi looked in the direction the voice came from. It was Goofy. "What is it Goofy?" Sora asked as he placed his arm around Kairi.

"Leon said that he needs to talk to us about the password" Goofy answered before he started walking to Merlin's house.

"Come on lets go back to Merlin's." Kairi looked back at the remains of her grandma's house one last time before Sora started to pull her in the direction of Merlin's house. Some memories are perhaps better forgotten.

**BOWBOWBOW**

The Dark Master remained in his chair, tapping his fingers on the armrest as he waited for his three remaining elite soldiers to come into the room. Three portals appeared, and three armoured soldiers came out each with different colour markings. "You're late." The Master growled angrily.

"Sorry, sir" shouted the three soldiers, one of them seemed to be weak in the apology.

"Sergeant!" the master called out.

The one with yellow marking stood at attention. "Yes, my lord." he called out

"I want you to go to each world we plan to construct on and see if it's ready for deploying Unbirths" the master commanded, the soldier left through the portal.

"Lieutenant!"

The soldier with red markings braced up and came to attention. "Yes sir!" he called out

"Go and find Maleficent. Bring her here so I can talk to her!"

"I won't let you down sir" The soldier then opened a portal and left.

"What about me?" asked the soldier with blue markings, his tone of voice sounding like he didn't care.

"I am waiting for the Colonel's report." THe Dark Master simply said. After saying that, the soldier with green marking came through a portal, he quickly put his helmet back on while holding the small, unconscious King Mickey, creating a cage to place the mouse king in as he sealed it shut.

"Disney Castle has been taken over my lord" explained The Colonel, "It is now ready for construction"

"Good. Good" The Dark Master said slowly, "Take this private with you; teach him all that you know while you begin on the building of Ultimate Castle."

"Sir." The Colonel said as he saluted to him. The colonel grabbed the private and pushed him through the portal.

The Dark Master waited for the portal to fully disappear before looking down at the unconscious king. "It's nice to see you again, your majesty." he said slowly before chuckling evilly.

_**BOWBOWBOW**_

"What do you mean you couldn't figure it out?" asked Sora. Everyone was back in Merlin's house; even Merlin was there. Leon had just told Sora and the gang that they couldn't figure out the password. "You guys are normally good at riddles."

"We tried every answer that we could come up with for a transportation spell but nothing is working." explained Leon. "Looks like this world want to make sure that no one gets there."

"It may be written rubbishy, but it's impossible to crack." moaned Cid.

Goofy was currently thinking about the situation before looking at Cid. "Hey Cid, can I look at the card?" asked Goofy

"Knock yourself out." replied Cid and gave Goofy the card. Goofy was staring at the card, thinking about what the password was. Everyone looked at him.

"What do you think it is Goofy?" asked Kairi

"That big palooka won't figure it out!" moaned Donald

"I don't know, Donald" said Sora, "Goofy has managed to figure stuff out that the two of us have missed all the time. Remember what happened when we first when to the Land of Dragon?"

"Good point" replied Donald as they both remembered that Goofy was the only one to notice Mulan was a girl, NOT A BOY. Goofy was scratching his head when the answer hit him.

"Um…Merlin…can you try Cornwall Crescent?" asked Goofy. Everyone jaws just dropped. Merlin nodded his head as he got the spell ready.

"It can't be right, it's too easy" complained Riku

"Bet you 200 munny that Goofy's right." Sora offered

"You're on!" agreed Riku and shook Sora's hands.

They watched Merlin as he prepared to do the spell. "Cornwall Crescent, Little Devon!" shouted Merlin and a portal appeared. Riku scowled as he gave Sora 200 munny, Smaking the Keyblade Master grin happily because the portal that would help them against the enemy was open and because he had actually won a bet against Riku.

"How did Goofy figure it out when Squall or Cid couldn't?" asked Yuffie

"It's Leon! Just Leon!" said Leon as he scowled at her. Yuffie rolled her eyes at this.

"Well. My son Max lives in Little Devon" explained Goofy

"Your son!" Sora, Riku and Kairi gasped, wide eyes at this discovery.

"Yeah, I thought I told ya. Ah-yuck!"Goofy laughed.

Sora wanted to ask why Goofy hadn't mentioned this during his journeys with him and Donald but knew that now wasn't the time to ask. "Come on guys, let's go" Sora shouted. Everyone nodded their heads. Sora and Riku went first, followed by Kairi, and then Donald and Goofy.

**Kingdommad**


	5. Brian

**Chapter 5: Brian**

Daniel, Kyle and Scott was wearing their armoured uniform with their white cloaks at the back, each cloak had a symbol of a dragon behind a crown, one that is very similar to Sora's crown pendant. Kyle wasn't wearing his right arm part of his uniform due to having a BIG MASSIVE ROBOTIC ARM INSTEAD. They were all standing, facing the direction for the sun as if they were waiting for something. All three of them turned around to see Brian coming out of the blue; wearing his normal clothes with a blue cloak that look like it was choking to death. He stood next to Daniel and summoned his staff so that he could lean against it. "Man, this cloak is gonna KILL me if I don't get it off now!" moaned Brian, he ribbed the cloak off and put it in his bag.

"Why are you out of uniform?" asked Scott, now curiously on if he could go back to wearing his normal clothes.

"Cause I'm not a bloody retard like you three" Brian answered sarcastically, sighing impatiently as he watched the sun set over the horizon.

"You should be wearing your uniform!" moaned Kyle, "We aarree waiting for the Keyblade master after all."

"And since YOU found out that there were coming before we did," Daniel continued, "YOU should have been the first to be here."

"Well SORRY!" Brian said sarcastically, "I didn't know that we had to give the Keyblade fool SO MUCH RESPECT!"

"He did save all the worlds from Xehanort… Scott pointed out

"…And destroyed Organisation XIII…" continued Kyle

"…at least you can do is give him respect for THAT." Daniel ended. A portal appeared that grabbed Daniel, Kyle and Scott's attention.

"No! No matter what you guys say. I will never, EVER, respect a keyblade weilde…" Brian finally stopped ranting to notice that Sora, Riku and Kairi had just come through the portal. Brian eyes widened as he saw Kairi. "Wow." he said amusing, "A Princess of Heart however, I would defiantly respect." Brian started to walk to Kairi went he was dragged away by Daniel. "Hey!" started Brain, "I didn't do anything. I was guess going to introduce myself to the Princess of Heart."

"I saw that look." Daniel said looking at Brian in a serious way.

"What look?" Brian said innocently

"That 'I like this girl' look."

"I didn't pull that look." he lied

"Look at the princess." command Daniel, Brian turned his head to where Kairi was as she was talking to Kyle and Scott with Sora. Riku was checking the portal they came through for some reason. Brian couldn't help it but mouth 'wow' at Kairi. Daniel pushed Brian's head in his direction again. "That look" Daniel pointed out.

"I was admiring the view." Brian quickly made up. Daniel laughed at the way that sounded. "I meant the sunset." He added.

"You wasn't admiring it a second ago." Daniel smirked.

"Okay. Okay. So what if I gave her the look?" Brian said while air quoting 'the look'.

"The look leads to flirting, and flirting is what I don't you to be doing." Daniel explained, making sure that no one else was listening.

"ME not flirting?" Brian shocked, he then put his hand on his chest, "It's like you don't even know me." Brian pretended to be upset, when Daniel slapped him back to reality. "What was THAT for?!" moaned Brian.

"For being an idiot!" Daniel answered

"You don't slap Scott for being an idiot!"

"That is because Scott is an idiot all the time, and my hand would get tired if I keep slapping him." Daniel then grabbed Brian by the shoulder hardly. "You don't. I repeat. YOU DON'T flirt with the princess. GOT IT?" commanded Daniel. Brian smirk back at his brother as he put his right arm behind his back and twisted his fingers together.

"Got it." he answered back as he was released by Daniel and headed to the rest of the group.

_**BOWBOWBOW**_

Sora and Kairi were talking to who their now know as Kyle and Scott. Sora through they were a bit similar to Donald and Goofy, Kyle would be Donald as he got impatience with Scott. Scott would be Goofy as he kept saying random, stupid things which involve Kyle whacking him around the head with his robotic hand.

Speaking of which, Donald and Goofy haven't come through the portal yet, but they were just behind them. Riku went in and out the portal to see where they are could have got too; Riku came out through the portal finding neither Donald nor Goofy. The portal disappeared as the transportation spell that Merlin had cast had now finished.

Sora noticed it straight away and went to Riku for information, Kairi however carried on talking to Kyle and Scott. "What happened?" asked Sora, "Where is Donald and Goofy?"

"The portal could only transport three people at a time so we have to wait till Merlin can do another transportation spell." Riku explained.

"They're still in Radiant Garden!?." Sora moaned, he then sighed, "Things can't get any worse."

"I think it just did for you Sora." Riku added

"What do you mean?" asked the confused Sora

"Look!" Riku pointed to Brian who was heading to Kairi with a cheesy smile on his face, similar to Sora's goofy smile but not the same. Brian started to introduce himself to Kairi and started to kiss Kairi's hand, which make Sora's hands balled into fists.

"Who does he think he is!" muttered to himself, even through Riku could here every word, "What makes him think that he can just walk up to her and kiss her on the hand." Sora was clinging his hands even more. Riku haven't seen this side of Sora before, it could only mean one thing.

"Somebody's jealous," sang Riku

"I'm NOT jealous" Sora shot back

"Oh yeah? Why are your hands clenching then?" Sora didn't answer as he went to meet this boy who was flirting with Kairi while Riku went over to Daniel to explain the situation about the king and the mysterious creatures.

Sora went to where Kairi and Brian were, "Hey Sora." greeted Kairi, "What going on with Donald and Goofy?"

"They've gotten stuck in Radiant Garden so they'll be here in a minute." Sora replied, he then looked at Brian, "Who's this Kairi?" Sora said in some sort of a kind way.

"This is Brian Devon, he is brothers with Daniel, Kyle and Scott." explained Kairi, Sora could only guess that the one with blue hair talking to Riku was Daniel. Sora faced back to Brian and raised his hand.

"It's nice to meet you Brian" Sora lied as he took his hand and shook it, showing a fake smile. "I'm Sora. Kairi's best friend" Sora sensed something about Brian that he couldn't put his finger on, it felt like he was shaking his own hand but Kairi's hand as well.

"_That's strange." _Sora through. "_Roxas? What do you think of this guy?"_

"_I don't know but now is not the time to talk about it."_

Brian finally stopped shaking Sora's hand and put it behind his back.

"It is nice to finally meet you Sora." he said with a bit of disgust in his voice. "I heard so much about you. Mainly from my brother, Daniel." Brian looked at Sora's garments, and then he saw Sora's BIG BOOTS. "Why have you got clown feet?" Brian said truly, Kairi didn't hear what Brian had said as she went to talk to Riku and Daniel.

"Huh?" said Sora

"Well. Your feet are so BIG that with one step, you can destroy Hollow Bastion." Brian insulted.

"It's called Radiant Garden." Sora informed

"Same place Bigfoot."

"Hey!" Sora was getting a bit tick off with this Brian guy, first watching him flirt with Kairi then getting insults by him. If one more thing happens then it's go time between Sora and Brian. Brian started to walk off, Sora didn't want to start a fight on a guy he just met, no matter how much he wanted to.

Brian stopped and faced Sora, "Oh. Kairi is a great girl. Don't you think?" Brain taunted, "Maybe I should ask her out…If that is alright with you Sora. After all, you are her best friend and nothing more. Right?" Brian air quoted 'best friends' and laughed as he carried on walking.

"_That's this!" _Sora through as he started to charge towards Brian. Luckily, Riku saw this and grabbed Sora before he pounced on Brian. "Riku! Let me go!" Sora told Riku.

"No" he replied straight away, Riku was holding Sora around his chest.

"Come on" pleaded Sora. Riku shook his head. "Please Riku. I won't hurt him..." Riku raised his eyebrow at this, "…much" Sora finished. Riku let go of him but still held on to his shoulder so that he don't go and kill Brian.

"This is what I meant about guys liking Kairi." explained Riku, considering that he said it to him only a couple of hours ago. He slowly let go off Sora's shoulder as he had calmed himself down. Sora turned to face Riku. "And this is also what I meant about you putting your emotions in front of what really matters." Sora was a little ticked off with Riku as he really said Kairi isn't as important as this new threat.

"You have to tell Kairi how you…" Riku started.

"Tell me what?" said a voice. Sora and Riku jumped as they turned around to see Kairi next to them. "What have you got to tell me, Sora?" she asked with a questioning look.

"Now's your chance, Sora." Riku whispered to Sora as he pushed Sora closer to Kairi. Riku walks away but still close enough to eavesdrop on them. Sora looked into Kairi's eyes as he tried to say his true feelings.

"Well…um…What I wanted to say was…um…that I have…" struggled Sora. Riku smiled as he hoped that his best friend can tell her how he feels.

"Come on. Sora." he muttered to himself, "If you can save all the worlds twice, me and Kairi in the process, then you can tell Kairi how you feel." Riku carried on eavesdropping on Sora and Kairi.

"That you what?" Kairi asked with a confused face. Sora wanted to get this out of his system. How much he wanted to tell Kairi how much he loved her. How much he wanted to give Kairi a passionate kiss to show his love. But for some reason; he couldn't say it. Something was stopping him, he didn't know what but something was stopping him.

"That I have a bad feeling about this Brian guy," Sora said in defeat. Riku slapped his forehand in disbelief, how he through Sora was going to tell her. "It feels like the way we would talk to Roxas or Naminé but only in a bad sort of way." Sora explained. Kairi couldn't understand why Sora had struggled to talk about a guy that they have just met two minutes ago.

"_Maybe he was trying to say something else, but just couldn't say it."_Kairi thought, "_What is he was trying to tell me that he…….nah, couldn't be. Could it?" _Kairi came out of her thoughts as a portal similar to the one they came through appeared. Riku had come back in the conversation as Sora failed to use the opportunity he had to tell Kairi that he loved her.

"I think we should get to know Brian before we start getting suspicious." She said to Sora as she started to walk to where Kyle, Scott and Brian was, "Come on. Let's go see if that is Donald and Goofy." Sora nodded and him and Riku followed Kairi to where the others were.

The portal opened and Donald and Goofy finally came through. Daniel smiled as he walked up to them and gave them hugs. Donald and Goofy smiled as they hugged him back. "Well. How have ya been, Danny?" asked Goofy

"Yeah. We haven't seen you in three years." added Donald.

As usual, Sora didn't know anything about this, so he walked to where Daniel, Donald and Goofy were. "How did you guys know each other?" asked Sora

"I crashed on Disney Castle and stayed there until I was able to fix my gummi. This is how I met Donald and Goofy, although they kept on calling me Danny when my name is Daniel." explained Daniel. Kyle then came over and whispered something in Daniel ear, Daniel face turned worried as he once again faced Donald and Goofy. "Can you guys help me with something?" asked Daniel.

"Um…sure Danny." Both Donald and Goofy said at the same time, Daniel face showed a bit of annoyance as he was called Danny. Daniel told Donald and Goofy to follow Kyle and Scott to their house. Daniel turned to face Sora and put his hand out, "It's very nice to meet you, young Keyblade master." Sora took his hand and shook it.

"Thanks. But just call me Sora." replied Sora

"Ok. Sora." Daniel finished shaking Sora's hand and crossed his arms. "I'm Daniel Devon. Leader and Creator of Little Devon." Daniel looked behind him to see Scott and Goofy waving their arms around trying to get his attention. "Sorry Sora. I got to go. It was very nice meeting you." Daniel said quickly as he started to walk backwards, "Can you tell Brian to show you guys around Little Devon for annoying me?" Sora nodded and watched Daniel turn around and run towards Goofy and Scott.

Sora turned around and saw Brian getting ready to do one of his flirt moves on Kairi, so he shouted to him. "Brian! Daniel said you got to show us around Little Devon for a while because of disobeying orders." Sora shouted.

Brian sighed at not only getting interrupted in his _busy flirting plans_ but also knowing that Daniel must have seen him doing his _busy flirting plans._ "Okay. Come on. I introduce you to some of my mates." said Brian as he headed for the west side of Little Devon. Sora, Riku and Kairi soon followed Brian to meet his so-called friends.

_**BOWBOWBOW**_

"Considering this world is called Little Devon, it takes a long time to reach one side of the town." moaned Riku. They came around the corner and saw a group of people sitting in front of…what looks like a training arena.

They are two boys and two girls; one of the boys was a dog-like person. He had a red shirt with zips near the collar, had ¾ length cargo pants and had white trainers. He was similar to Goofy expect for having more hair, standing straight and being younger.

The other boy is wearing a steel waist coat with giant zips. He also had a large pendant around his neck and his hair is blonde and messy. He had a red cloth as a belt and has armoured boots & gloves. He looked about 17 and was slightly build.

The first girl had blonde hair tied in pigtails. She had a yellow and blue body suit with brown shoulder guards and boots. She looked 17 as well and was getting along well with the first boy.

The last girl had a bit of a tomboy look. She had short, light blue, spiky hair. She had a dark green, short sleeve jacket with a shoulder guard on her right arm. She also had a white shirt and ¾ length cargo pants like the dog-boy's and brown short length boots. Brian, Sora, Kairi and Riku walk towards the group to see the tomboy girl ranting on about something to the other three.

"If ONE MORE PERSON tells me to wear a skirt. I swear. I'LL SHOVE MY ETERNAL BLADE RIGHT UP THEIR…!!" ranted the tomboy girl.

"Hey Hikari." interrupted Brian, the tomboy girl turned and got up to greet Brian.

"Hi Brian." greeted Hikari. She scanned her eyes over Sora, Kairi and Riku and then back at Brian. She smacked Brian around the back of the head, making Sora, Riku and the other three laugh a bit. Kairi didn't laugh as she wondered about something else. Brian rubbed the sore part of his head and saw Hikari cursing him.

"What did I do?" complained Brian

"How could you NOT introduce me to the Keyblade master and his friends!" Hikari moaned.

"I was about to until you hit me in the head." Brian argued. He sighed as he turned to Sora, Kairi and Riku. "Guys. This is Hikari. My best friend." Brian continued, he then turned back to Hikari. "Hikari. This is…"

"I know who they are." Hikari interrupted, "That's Sora. The Keyblade master. That's Kairi. Princess of Heart and a Keyblade wielder…" Hikari continued as she pointed to the person as she said their name. "And that's…uh…" she struggled as she pointed to Riku.

"His name's…" Brian tried to help but had his mouth covered by Hikari's hand.

"No! I want to guess." Hikari complained as she moved her hand away from Brian's mouth. Brian just rolled his eyes and let her continue. She started to say random names that could be Riku's name like 'Dumbo', 'white giant',' snowman' etc. Sora and Kairi just laughed at all the names Hikari was coming up for Riku that looked like he was getting annoyed.

"It's Riku." he said simply,

"Nah. That's not it." Hikari replied as she through about his name.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT'S NOT IT?!" Riku shouted right back at Hikari. "I THINK I KNOW WHAT MY NAME IS!" He was right in her face. Sora wanted to drag Riku away but Brian stopped him and told him to watch. Hikari immediately got her Eternal Blade out and hit him around the head with it. Riku tried to get up but Hikari put one of her feet on his chest to hold him down and pointed her blade at his neck.

"Just because you went in the realm of darkness, doesn't mean you get to be Mr grumpy locks with your depressing attitude!!" Hikari shot back. Riku couldn't believe that he was stood up to by a girl. Riku smiled and blushed a little at this. Sora saw Riku blush and nearly blacked out in the near shock of seeing Riku actually blush. Hikari disposed her weapon and helped Riku up. "And besides, I think the name 'Silver' is much better than boring name 'Riku'." Hikari finished up.

"Silver? No way." complained Riku

"Ok everyone." She turned to face the others. "Whoever thinks that the name 'Silver' is much better than the name 'Riku'. Put your hand up." Hikari asked everyone. Soon everyone had they hand up apart from Riku, Sora and Kairi. Sora and Kairi wanted to put their hands up but they knew that Riku would give them death glares or death itself afterwards. "Five out of eight. Everyone else can call you Riku but I'm calling you Silver whether you like it or not." Hikari told Riku before doing a victory dance.

"Now that we got THAT out of the way." Brian started, "I like you to me the others. That's Vaan. That's Penelo and that's Max." Brian introduce as he pointed to the normal boy at Vaan, Max at the dog-boy and Penelo at the girl. He phone started to ring so he quickly answered it.

"Hi." the three all went.

"Hey Max. Your dad's Goofy right?" asked Sora.

"Yeah." answered Max, "How do you know my dad?"

"Goofy and Donald helped Sora save the worlds from darkness." explained Riku

"He will be so pleased to see you Max." added Kairi. Max's eyes widened and his face turned to shock.

"He's in Little Devon?" asked the shocked Max

"Yep." Brian butted in as he hanged up the phone and joined the group. "In fact, that was Scott on the phone. He said that he and your dad are just around the corner. If I was your butt. I move my butt into the training arena in about 3…2..1.." Brian looked at his watch and counted down with his fingers. When he looked back up, Max was already gone which left behind a clound of dust where he was sitting as well as seeing the training doors flap open from his fast entrance. At the same time, Scott and Goofy came round the corner and started to wave like mad to them.

"What was THAT all about?" Sora questioned

"I explain Max's problems later." Brian shrugged off. "We got to go to my brother's house now. That is. If you what to find out about this enemy?" Brian smirked at the islanders.

"Let's go." replied Sora. Riku and Kairi nodded and started to follow Brian. They wave goodbye to Hikari, Vaan and Penelo as they join Scott and Goofy. They all left out of the north exit, which lead to Brian's house.

**Kingdommad**


	6. Unbirths and Endless

**Chapter 6: Unbirths and Endless**

Sora, Kairi, Riku and Brian had followed Scott and Goofy to Brian's house a.k.a the Devon house. Sora still had his suspicions about Brian but at least he wasn't flirting with Kairi at the moment. There all entered the house that made Sora, Kairi and even Riku mouth 'whoa'. The room had technology that either of them have every since before. There were light blue lines on the walls that looked like they were flashing. There were chairs that had been put in the middle of the room and made a circle shape out of it. In the middle of the circle was a giant projector with a light shining up to the ceiling. There was a computer in the back of the room where Kyle was setting up the projector as he opened and closed imagines from the light.

Scott and Goofy sat next to each other with Goofy sitting next to Donald, who was already sitting down. Kairi sat next to Donald, Sora tried to sit next to Kairi but Brian took the seat before he did. Sora just glared at him and sat across from them, Riku finally decide to sit down and sat next to Sora. Kyle sat by the computer as he had to control the projector.

Daniel came in and signalled Kyle to bring up a file but glared back at him when he brought up the wrong file. Daniel went over to Kyle to see what was wrong with the computer. On the projector, there was an image of a solider with green and white marking armour with a separate picture of his face. Sora noticed the solider straight away as it was the same thing that kidnapped the King and the same thing that killed Kairi in his dream. He started to think about how stupid he sounded when he chickened out of telling Kairi how he feels. He looked back at Kairi and gave her one of his goofy smiles. It just made her giggle and smile back. He knew that he had to tell Kairi how he feels even if it was going to be harder with Brian around.

The image of the solider finally when as Daniel came back over. "Sorry about that." Daniel apologised, "_Hopefully_ we can get an image of the creatures you guys fought while at Disney Caste." Kyle started to type on the keyboard as he tried to get the image up. Daniel turned around to see if the image had come up, making Brian and Scott's eyes widened.

Daniel still had the Kingdom key on his back.

Brian and Scott got up and dragged Daniel into the next room but not fast enough as Riku and Sora both saw the Keyblade. They both gave themselves questioning looks as they wondered why Daniel had the Kingdom Key when Sora is the rightful owner of that Keyblade. Brian, Scott and Daniel came back in the room as the image of the creatures finally came on the projector.

"Ok. Let's get started." Daniel began as Brian and Scott went back to their seats. There was a silence for a while until Daniel started to explain. "The creatures you faced are Blinks and Soul-mages; they are the most common out of the Unbirths." Donald and Goofy's faces turned worried as they heard Unbirths.

Sora being Sora, he had to ask about these things. "What are Unbirths?" he asked

"Unbirths are creatures that fight for either light or dark as they doesn't process a soul." Daniel continued. "In a being, there are three things. The heart, body and soul. The soul guides us and helps control the darkness or light in our hearts. Without a soul, the body and heart wouldn't know what to do. Unbirths will start to follow anyone that has a similar condition in their I don't get is that Unbirths only come when the balance of the worlds has become corrupted. If there is too much darkness then Unbirths will follow people with light in their hearts. But after finding out about Disney Castle, I'm thinking that there is too much light." Everyone's eyes widen at this, maybe because Sora and co went around destroying darkness everywhere they go without considering the balance at all. Daniel saw their faces and knew what they were thinking. "Don't worry. You guys didn't unbalance the worlds. But what controlling the Unbirths did." Daniel signalled Kyle to change the image.

A new image came up showing five soldiers with different colour markings on their armour. The green solider was on the projector again which made Sora fists his hands. That wasn't the only reason he fisted his hands, Brian was flirting with Kairi again. Daniel saw this and whacked Brian around the head and told him to listen. Brian just pouted as Riku asked, "Who are they?"

"These are Endless." Daniel answered, "Highly ranked Unbirths but with a twist. Endless do have souls but their souls are corrupted. It is known as the endless virus. When a warrior that fights for light is scared by an endless, then their soul is soon corrupted. The soul will become its own and will attempt to control the heart and body for its own purpose. The soul will gain your emotion in your heart and do the complete opposite from what you really feel…." After ranting on and on and on about Endless and everything else, Daniel looked and found that everyone had fallen asleep. Daniel turned the power off and said "Wateraga".

Water appeared from his hand and soaked everyone that was asleep. Sora and co jumped in shock while Brian slowly got up. "Wow." The soaked Brian yawned, "Is it me or did this lasted shorter that I remember."

Kyle came over after turning the power back on and shutting down his computer as it is doesn't run on electric. "Since your all wet, how about some new garments?" asked Kyle.

"What's wrong with these garments?" asked Riku

"What's not wrong with them?" Brian shot back as he got up. "First main reason is that your garments aren't protected from Unbirths and Endless blasts so you could get affected easily. Second main reason is that your garments will need an upgrade since Unbirths and Endless are completely different from Heartless and Nobodies. And the final reason is that you guys have horribly fashion sense. You're going to stick out like a sore thumb to the Endless when you go to other worlds." So after that, Brian found himself being lifted up by Daniel and was thrown out the room. "HEY!" His voice was heard from outside the front door.

Scott came over with some sort of machine which said 'change-o-manic' as Kyle began to set the machine up. Daniel walked over before explaining that some Unbirths and Endless have the ability to neutralise the Keyblade and the new garments will help them fight with their heart without losing that much strength like Sora did back at Disney Castle. After the machine was set up, Kyle went to the computer for control.

"Who's first?" asked Scott as he stood next to the door, the door sliding open with a cloud of clear smoke behind it. Sora, Kairi and Riku didn't want to go in there as they didn't know what it would do to them.

After a couple of minutes, Kairi stepped forward. "I'll go first. Considering these two are the biggest wimps you could meet." Kairi answered.

"Hey!" Sora and Riku both went. Kairi went in the machine and Scott closed the door behind her. Kyle started up the machine and it started to shine a bright light. After the light faded, Kairi stepped out and made Sora and Riku's eyes widened.

Kairi was wearing a pink halter top with black hoodie and straps going around her neck and down the front of the shirt with a baby blue halter-top underneath it. She had a belt of the same color with a silver heart, her Oathkeeper keychain hanging from one of her belt-loops and a small pack on the other side. Her skirt was a short black one with a silver zipper up the side with more black fabric underneath and pink shorts underneath that.

She giggled when she saw the look on Sora and Riku's face. "I'm guessing you like it then." she giggled. Riku slapped out of the trance and had to hit Sora to slap him out of it. Scott opened the door for the next person and Riku went in before Sora had a chance. The machine did the same as before and the door opened.

Riku came out wearing the similar no sleeve yellow shirt with black and light blue stripes going down it. He also had a black hoodie attracted to the shirt he had his old blue trousers and had black army boots with had silver zips on them. He had marking on his trousers, kinda like the markings you would see on Sora's clothes went ever you see him use a drive.

Riku walked over to Kairi while Sora walked into the machine. The machine's doors closed and began to glow. It took a little longer that normal then the machine suddenly got brighter which made Kyle start to hit the computer as he was trying to stop it.

KABOOM!?

The machine had blow up and scattered around the room, making everyone duck for cover. Everyone got up to find Sora still on the floor. Kairi rushed over to him as he started to wake up, she stopped and noticed his clothes had completely changed.

Sora was now wearing a silver armour undershirt with his dark and light blue hooded jacket over it, had steel shoulder guards and his silver crown pendant around his neck. He had his ¾ length magical pants that were now black, blue and silver and he had black and silver boots. Kairi went by his side and helped him up.

Sora looked at Riku who was still scanning his clothes, and then smiled. "Good thing you went last." he joked. Donald pouted and then kicked Sora in the leg.

"Now we can't get our garments upgraded!" moaned Donald referring to him and Goofy.

"Well how was I supposed to know it will blow up while I was inside it?" Sora shot back.

Daniel interrupted the spiky headed boy and annoying duck and explained that the magic in Sora's old garment must have made the machine over charged. "Now with these new garments, you have the ability to use one of the four elements in hand to hand combat." explained Daniel, "Sora. Your name means sky so you element is wind. You will be able to use powerful aero magic and have the ability to fly without using final form or pixie dust."

"How do I do that?" he asked in a hyper sort of way.

"You easily use your Keyblade to activate the wind ability. The way you did back at Disney Castle." Daniel explained. He told Donald and Goofy to leave the room and go find Brian. He then told Kyle and Scott to turn the training program on which turned the room blank white.

Images of Heartless, Nobodies and Unbirths showed up. Sora grabbed his Keyblade and changed it to pure energy that went inside of him. Sora's trousers showed the symbol of wind as he started to float. Sora put his hands together and thrust them in front of him. Powerful wind came out of Sora's hands and blew away the enemy. He then started to fly in delight, until he hit a bolder that came out of nowhere and fell to the ground. Sora got up and glared at Riku while he looked at his hand. Riku had the earth symbol on his trousers so it was obviously Riku. Sora blasted wind at him making him fall over. Riku got up and smashed his fists together making his hands turn to stone. He saw Sora flying towards him and whacked him in the jaw making him fall over again. Riku jumped on Sora and started to fight with him.

"Well. At least Riku knows that his name means Land and his element is earth." Daniel pointed out to Kairi. Kairi walked over to the two fighting boys and tried to get their attention. An idea suddenly pop into her head as she started to groan. She fell to the floor pretending to faint, which grabbed Sora's attention straight away. Riku could only laugh as he saw his best friend run over to the not so faintly Kairi. Sora went to Kairi only to see him jump went she shouted 'BOO!' Kairi giggled at this, she always knew Sora was sometimes a bit too overprotective.

Sora was about to get her back when Daniel interrupted. "Now that you two have stopped acting like kids." Daniel said referring to Sora and Riku. He turned to Kairi and helped her up. "Kairi. Your name short is Kai which means sea so that means the element you can use is water. Get your Keyblade out and Sora will show you how to change it to pure energy." Kairi summoned her Keyblade which made Riku finch for some reason. Sora remember Riku saying that he finches went Kairi get her Keyblade because of what happened in her training. Sora walked behind Kairi and put his arms around her and put his hands on her Keyblade. Kairi started to blush and turn red went Sora done this, it's a good thing Sora was behind her.

Riku turned to face Daniel with confusion, "how come you didn't show her?" Riku wondered. Daniel simply answered by pointing at Kairi who was blushing like mad. This made Riku smirk and wished that both of them will just tell each other how they felt.

"Ok Kairi." Sora started to explain to Kairi. "You have to use your heart to transfer the Keyblade to pure energy." Kairi nodded as she understood and tried to change her Keyblade but is unable to. "Kairi. Think about the most important thing in your heart. Something that you know will there forever." Sora encouraged her. Kairi then started to think about Sora, how he was always there to cheer her up when they were younger, how he sacrificed his life to give her heart back to her, how he keep his promises to come back home, bring back her lucky charm and not changing after all we have been through. The Keyblade changed to pure energy and when into her. Her skirt then had a water symbol on it. "Nice one, Kai!" Sora cheered. "Hey. What was you thinking of anyway?" Sora asked.

Kairi blushed at that moment and faced Sora, "I was thinking about you." she answered. This made Sora smile before being pulled into a tight embrace by Kairi. Sora blushed and hugged her back as she rested her head on his shoulder. Sora and Kairi forgot about Riku, Daniel, and everything else. They just stayed in that position.

Kairi muttered something in Sora's ear. "Kairi. What did you say? I didn't quiet catch it." whispered Sora. Kairi broke out of the hug and looked in Sora's deep blue eyes.

"I said that I….." Kairi repeated. Sadly she was interrupted by Riku coughing so loud that the whole universe could hear it. Sora and Kairi both blushed as they were brought back to reality and took a step back. Riku just smiled at them both. "Hey Daniel. What can I do?" Kairi asked, changing the subject.

"You can cast powerful water magic and you can breathe under water." Daniel answered; Kairi smiled and then turned to Riku. She blasted water at him making him fall over and making everyone laugh. Sora and Kairi summoned their Keyblades back to their normal form and the soaked Riku did the same one he got up. "Unfortunately, the new garment will make you unable to use spells, abilities, and drives as these garments have a different type of magic." Everyone groaned at this as it meant their will have to learn everything for the THRID TIME IN A ROW!

"Well at least one good thing came out of this." Kairi said

"What's that then?" Riku asked

"You can't moan about my skills with a Keyblade since you guys have to learn abilities again." Kairi joked. Sora put his hand in front of his mouth trying to stop him laughing. It didn't work. He started to laugh with Kairi but soon stop as they both saw Riku's death glare. Sora and Kairi gulped at this. Last time Sora carried on laughing after Riku gave him his death glare, he ended up in the hospital for two weeks with a broken leg.

"Come on." said Daniel as the room turned to its normal state. "Let me show you the gummi you be travelling in." Daniel walk out of the room with Riku following. Kairi was about to follow when Sora stopped her and she turned around to face him.

"Hey Kairi. What were you going to say before Riku decided to cough so loud the earth will shake?" asked Sora.

Kairi was about to tell him when Riku shouted to catch up. She laughed and looked at Sora. "I tell you when Silver over there isn't around." she said as she used the name Hikari came up with for Riku. She smiled at Sora and then walked out of the room. Sora stood there wondering what Kairi was going to say to him until Kairi came back in and dragged him out.

**BOWBOWBOW**

Brian was sitting at the side of the port as he saw Hikari and Donald helping Takeru who was a friend of the Devon family. Takeru was wearing a dark green body warmer with a long sleeve, light green shirt. He had brown shorts and white snickers. He had short blonde hair with a small Mohican in the middle. Goofy and Max was talking as Brian had finally dragged Max to his dad. Goofy and Max turned and helped the others prepare the gummi ship. Brian just watched as saw no point in helping the 'Keyblade fool' as he put it. Just then, Daniel, Sora, Kairi and Riku came in the port and the trio started to mouth 'whoa' again. No surprise, the port was more high-tech than the entire town. This was the only place you could find these types of gummi pieces. The port was like 100 feet by 100 feet which he must say was huge. Brian stayed put as he watched Daniel introduce Takeru to Sora, Kairi, and Riku. He could hear they voices from over there.

"Let me guess, Danny." Takeru said and turned to Sora, Kairi and Riku. "Ok. You're Sora. You're Kairi. And you're Riku." He said as he pointed to Kairi at Sora's name, Riku at Kairi's and Sora at Riku's name. The trio gave blank looks then started to laugh.

"Yeah. I'm the hero. I'm the Keyblade master." Kairi joked

Brian watched the trio laugh and joke around like they were little kids; He started to think about something then muttered, "_The trio you seek are sky, land and sea..._"

"Sora, Riku and Kairi." said a voice above; Brian looked up and saw Daniel standing in front of him.

"Why say their names?" asked Brian

"Because Sora means Sky, Riku means Land and Kairi means Sea." Daniel answered before looking at Brian weirdly as he watched Brian get up. "I thought you knew that?" asked Daniel.

"Yeah. I do. I do." he answered quickly.

"Anyway that's not the reason I came over here." Daniel started, "You're supposed to be helping load the gummi ship."

"I'm supervising." he shot back.

"NO. Takeru is supervising."

"I'm Co-supervising."

"You were supposed to be loading!"

"Why should I? I'm not going with the Keyblade fool after all." Brian argued. This made Daniel smirked as it just gave him an idea.

"Actually." Daniel said very long.

"Actually?"

"I'm not going." Daniel smikred

"What? Why not!?" Brian shockingly asked.

"Because Riku and Sora saw me with the Kingdom Key on my back. So if I went with them, they will start asking questions." Daniel explained

"Then you answer their questions." Brian replied sarcastically. He clicked his fingers and made a bottle of water appear. He grabbed the bottle and started to drink out of it.

"Which is why you're going?" Daniel said. Brian immediately spat to water out in shock and all over Daniel as well. Brian's face just looked plain worried.

"You can't be serious?" he fearfully asked.

Daniel began to wipe the water off of him. "Oh. My mind's made up." Daniel answered

"Just three words will change your mind." Brian said quickly

"Which are?" he asked

"SORA HATES ME." Brian said very slowly and clearly.

"Your point is?" Daniel replies acting he doesn't have a care in the world.

"What! You're going to let your youngest brother get ripped up by Bigfoot over there?" Brian said in a frightened sort of way.

"Of course not Brian..." Daniel said and put his hand on his shoulder. "That's why Hikari and Max are going with you."

"I can understand why Max is coming, being Goofy's son and all, but why is Hikari coming?" Daniel moved his hand back to his side.

"To make sure you don't flirt with Kairi since I know that you did not and will not listen to me."

"See. Another reason why I shouldn't go." Brian pointed out

"You're going whether you like it or not!!" Daniel argue

"Fine. But don't come crying to me when I flirt with Kairi which will make Sora sad which will spilt them up." Brian pointed out

"If you spilt them up then I will personally make sure you and your privates will be spilt up." Daniel threatened. Brian mouthed 'Ouch' and looked at Daniel's angry face.

"I'll go pack." he said quickly and ran out of the port. Daniel watched Brian leave and entered the gummi.

**BOWBOWBOW**

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, Hikari, Max and Brian was on the gummi ship. Daniel had just left after finally convincing Sora to let Brian go with them. The only reason Sora allowed Brian to come along was because he had to do a separate mission which Donald and Goofy already knew about since Daniel was suppose to come. Daniel, Kyle, Takeru and Scott were outside the gummi ship ready to wave goodbye to everyone. Brian had just come in after putting his bags in his room and saw Sora in the driving seat. He went over to Sora who was talking to Riku.

"I'm not letting Bigfoot drive." Brian argued

"And why not?" Sora shot back

"This isn't one of those toy gummies you travelled in while looking for your friends. This is a very delicate battleship, something even the Keyblade master can't do without training." Brian explained.

"We'll see about that." said Sora. He started to press certain buttons to start the gummi.

"No. Sora. Wait!" Brian shouted but Sora didn't listen. He pressed a button he would normally press to go forward but it done the complete opposite. The gummi ship blasted backwards and hit the back of the port. Everyone in the gummi ship fell over and Sora fell out of the chair.

Daniel, Takeru and Kyle wondered what happened when they turned to Scott who waving goodbye even though they haven't left yet. Daniel and Kyle slapped their foreheads out of embarrassment of their stupid brother.

Back in the Gummi, Brian got up and went in the€ driver seat, "Your foolishness is gonna kill us." Brian moaned as he took control of the ship. Sora just stayed on the floor and grunted. The gummi ship began to fly forwards and out the gummi port.

Daniel, Kyle, Takeru and Scott waved as they left the world's border. "This mission is gonna by harder than we thought." Daniel said out loud

"You said it." said the other three replied.

"I just hope Brian keeps his mind on the mission, not on Sora and Kairi." Daniel muttered to himself quietly.

**kingdommad**


	7. Rules

**Chapter 7: Rules**

King Mickey was still in the cage that the Colonel had put him in, trying to escape as the Dark Master sat impatiantly on his throne. The King couldn't summon his Keyblade as the Dark Master had placed special kind of gloves on the king to prevent him from summoning the key, aswell as needing a Keyblade to get them off. The Dark Master started to tap his fingers on his armrest as he listened to the 'ranting mouse' as he called him. "The worlds will start to collapses if you continue to unstable the balance of the worlds." King Mickey warned him, glaring up at the dark figure, only to hear the villian's insane laugher from such words. "You will be stopped just like you and Master Xehanort was before." Mickey said with determination, knowing not to give up to the enemy in front of him.

"Who's going to stop me? The new keyblade weilders?"He laughed as he recieved an cold glare from the King of Disney Castle. "The only reason they managed to stop my master was becasue he chose a weak vessel. They're nothing but weak in my eyes." A portal appeared in front of the Dark Master. The red marked Endless, who was the Lieutenant of the Unbirths, came through the portal with Maleficent behind him. "Love to hear your feelings about this matter but I got a meeting to go to." he said as he got up from his throne.

"History will be repeated if you carry on with this." The king said in a worried way, looking up at the figure, hoping he could get some sense into him.

"Quiet! Idiot!" The Dark Master blasted a 'sleep' spell in the mouse's direction, making the king's eyes drop to a heavy sleep. As soon as he fell asleep, the Dark Master spoke once more, "The worlds will benefit from this." He muttered as he jumped down from his throne and began to make his way over to the Lieutenant, who had knelled down in his presents, and to his invited guest. "Be present for this meeting." He intstructed his soilder.

"Yes, my lord." The Lieutenant stood by.

"Impossible. How did you capture the king?" Maleficent said in shock as she looked up at the trapped mouse.

"Persuasion." He answered with a hidden smirk, "You just have to poke that heart of his once or twice and he forget what's really important." He put his hands behind his back and started to walk around Maleficent. "I have a proposition for you. I need some Heartless." He said.

"Why do you want me to help? I can easily be against you." Maleficent pointed out.

"Your Heartless can't do anything against ME!" he said as he slammed Maleficent against the wall. "Against my Unbirth!" He hold her by the throat with his shadowed claw, he dig his claws into his neck which made her scream. "Besides, I can sense that their is a new Keyblade Master, one that could be just as idiotic as the hold, I need to see if he's worthly for my plan. That's why I need your Heartless." He explained, diggin his claws in deeper into the dark fairy's throat. "So...Are you IN or OUT!" Maleficent nodded violently and the Master dropped her before facing the Lieutenant. "I want you to go find Private Nikolai and bring him here, he's at Ultimate Castle with Colonel Devil."

"Understood." he replied as he summoned a portal and disappeared.

**BOWBOWBOW**

It has been two weeks since Sora, Kairi and Riku had left the islands to help King Mickey. Now they were in a brand new gummi ship, heading to their first world together. It may have been strange to have the total of eight people on-borad instead of three but no one seemed to mind. Shortly after they left Little Devon, Brian took over the pilot problem and put a barrier up the cockpit so Sora won't try to drive again. Sora was in his room as he wasn't aloud to drive the gummi after what happened in Little Devon. He was looking up at the ceiling until he gradually fell asleep. His mind soon slipped into a familiar nightmare.

Sora was watching the person again running up the stairs with someone tiring to catch up with him. Sora saw that the person was a boy since he looked at the figure. Again the person got to the top and saw Kairi fighting the colonel, again was he stopped by the same barrier, again did Sora shout in his sleep 'HELP HER'. Again did Sora watch Kairi getting stabbed in the heart. Sora wanted to wake up out of this nightmare but the dream continued. Kairi fell to the floor grabbed her chest in pain. Crying as she fell. Sora started to scream Kairi's name and watched as the person tried to get through the barrier again. But couldn't.

Sora woke up once again shouting Kairi's name and started to breathe quickly. Again he wiped his eyes as tears started to form. Swear dipping down his face this time as this dream was worse that the last. Sora tried to shack the image of Kairi falling, dieing out of his head but it just wouldn't go. Sora got off his bed and went to his bathroom; he washed his face and came back in the room. He stood there shocked as he saw Roxas sitting on his bed.

"What are you doing here?" asked Sora, "I'm not a heartless again am I?" he said while checking his appearances.

"Don't worry." assured Roxas, "I just was thinking, well what you was thinking about that hand shake with Brian." Sora started to think about that hand shake again, how it felt like shaking hands with himself but also felt like shaking hands with Kairi.

"It's like I'm shaking with me and Kairi." explained Sora.

Roxas got up and started pacing around the room thinking of what that got mean. He then stood still and faced Sora. "I've got it!" he happily said as he raised his hand with one of his fingers pointed up. Suddenly, music started to come from the bridge and pilot room. Sora's room was the closest to those rooms and you could just hear the music. Roxas put his hand down and pouted, "and I've lost it."

Sora put his jacket on and opened the door, Roxas disappeared into Sora and said that we can talk about this later in his dreams. Sora walked in the bridge and saw Hikari at the table looking at blueprints. _Why is she looking at blueprints_? Sora thought. Sora came out of his thoughts as he turned his head to the direction of the music and it looks like it coming from the pilot room. He noticed that the barrier was down so this was the time to see Brian's so-called gummi driving skills. He entered the room and saw Brian playing some sort of tune on his guitarSora had to admitted that Brian was good on his guitar, but besides the point. He supposed to be driving not playing his guitar. Sora walked behind Brian and clapped his hands near his ears which made him get out of tune.

Brian stopped playing and turned his head around, his face turned confused as he faced Sora. "How did you get in here?" he asked.

"You left the barrier off." Sora simply answered, "Aren't you supposed to be driving?"

"I am." Brian said. Sora looked at the steering wheel and saw Brian was driving with his feet. "You see, my lovable brother Daniel." he said sarcastically, " decided to put the gummi on auto-course which is one thing I can't overwrite and in auto-course mode, you can only go 30 Light speed per hour**, **which by the way SUCKS!" Brian put his guitar down and put auto-pilot on. He then grabbed the speaker and started to talk into it. "Guys, we are approaching the first world. Oh joy. They will be a meeting before we land. That is all." Brian put down the speaker, picked up the guitar and started to play it again.

He didn't get far into playing before Sora interrupted again. "Can I have a go?" asked Sora, pointing to his guitar.

"Yeah sure." replied Brian as he gave Sora his guitar. Sora sat at the co-pilot seat while Brian turned off auto-pilot and started to drive with his feet again, trying to overwrite the auto-course again. Sora started to play on the guitar and was actually doing very well. Brian stopped hacking in the controls and listen to the tune, Sora was playing a sort of calm tune on Brian's guitar. For some reason, Brian found the tune familiar from somewhere else and couldn't point his finger of where he had heard it from. Sora stopped playing the guitar and put it down before going over to the controls and pressed some buttons. The lights changed saying 'auto-course disabled', shocking Brian as he faced the Keyblade Master with shock and curiosity. Sora didn't say anything and walked out the room, leaving the Devon boy completely dumbfounded. Brian put his feet off the controls and started to drive with his hands again, wondering about the tune that Sora was playing but quickly ignored and carried on flying.

**BOWBOWBOW**

"GUYS! CAN YOU BE QUIET FOR AT LEAST 2 SECONDS!" shouted Brian. Everyone was at the bridge talking to each other while Brian was trying to tell them something important. Hikari was talking to Max, Kairi was talking to Sora and Riku, Donald was talking to Goofy and Brian was trying to talk to what everyone acting like; a brick wall. "Come on guys. You need to know the info about this world." Brain tried to get their attention.

"Normally we just go down there and find out the info for ourselves." Sora pointed out

"Have you been to a world that has it's balance disturbed?" asked Brian in a babyish way. Everyone shook they heads in reply. "Then can you please LISTEN!" Brian sighed.

"What world are we entering anyway?" asked Kairi.

Donald went over to the scanners to see which world they were heading for, "Notre Dame" he answered as he walked back towards the group.

Brian summoned his staff and slammed it on the ground to get everyone's attention. His staff was different from before, now it had 30cm long blades at each end of the weapon. Everyone went quiet and sat down. Brian put away his staff and carried on. "Now. Any world had has been throw out of balance will automatically set new rules for that world to try and restore the natural order." Brian explained, "At Notre Dame, we can't use magic."

"How come?" asked Riku

"Because, if we use magic then we'll be accused for witchcraft which would result to us being arrested and then GET BURNED TO THE DEPTHS OF THE UNDERWORLD!" he said as his voice got louder at the end of the sentence.

Hikari came behind Brian and smacked him around the back of his head with her Eternal blade. Riku started to smirk at this and didn't notice that Kairi saw that he was looking at Hikari. "There is no need to shout at us Brian! WE ALL LISTENING!" moaned Hikari

"Point taken. But there is no need for you to hit me with that stupid blade." Brian bounced back, rubbing the back of his head.

"WHAT WAS THAT!" Hikari said angrily and evilly, talking towards Brian with her sword in hand.

Brian gulped as she began to come towards him with pure anger in her eyes. "Eh…I mean that wonderful, powerful blade. That I wish I had." Brian replied nervously, trying to save his life.

"Good!" Hikari simply said as she put her blade away before helping Brian off the floor. "So who going to Notre Dame then?" she asked.

"Only four of us can go to this world due to avoiding attention. I need to go because of the mission and the other three are for Sora, Kairi and Riku." explained Brian.

"You only need one Keyblader, why do you need Riku?" Hikari questioned, crossing her arms.

"Because Riku is the coolest one out of them." Brian simply said before turning to the other, hearing Hikari huff in the process. Kairi was showing Sora what Riku was staring at, which nearly made him black out again as he was looking at Hikari. "You guys have to find the keyhole. When you get to the keyhole, you must quickly open it and get Kairi to restore the balance then close the keyhole again." Brian told the three, not noticing Riku eyeing his best friend. Sora and Kairi seemed to agree to this before bringing their attention back towards Riku.

"Why does Kairi have to restore the balance?" wondered Max, it's amazing that no one notice him staying next to Brian before.

"Because only someone with pure light or darkness in their hearts can change the balance of the world." answered Brian. Brian grabbed his brown pack-back and began walking to the teleport before Max stopped him.

"What about me?" Max asked.

"You have to stay here with Hikari, Donald and Goofy." answered Brian. Max grabbed Brian by the shirt was pushed off by the same person.

"PLEASE. You have to let me go to Notre Dame." begged Max

"Let me see…..Nope." Brian said, "Anyway, I need you to unload the supplies we got off Little Devon onto the main gummi. The supplies are in my red gummi." commanded Brian. Max pouted and let out a big sigh.

"Ok. But I'm not spending another minute with my dad. He's driving me NUTS again." said Max.

"At least you have a dad Max." Brian slapped Max gently on his cheeks, "at least you have one." Brian went through the teleport and was teleported to the world below, leaving Max to his misery. The dog teen sighed before heading out the room.

Sora and Kairi still notice that Riku was still staring at Hikari, so they decided to do something about it. Kairi went over to Hikari and said that Riku said something about wearing a skirt while Sora was trying his best not to laugh. Hikari turned around to Riku, who was still daydreaming, simply just jumped on him, resulting in Riku falling to the floor with Hikari sitting on his chest and her blade at his neck. "YOU THINK I SHOULD WEAR A SKIRT SILVER!" Hikari shouted in Riku's face, snapping him out of his daydream, mainly because of the extra force that was sitting onto of him.

"What are you talking about? And my name is Riku." said Riku with a confused look on his face.

"DON'T LIE TO ME SILVER. KAIRI TOLD ME THE WHOLE THING!"

"Kairi told you…WAIT A SECOND?" Riku and Hikari turned their heads to see Sora and Kairi laughing their heads off. Hikari anger vanished and quickly realised the position that she was in, she quickly jumped got off of Riku, muttering about guys.

Riku pushed himself off the ground, still hearing their laughter as he summoned his Keyblade out. Sora and Kairi stopped laughing and looked at Riku as he turned his Keyblade to pure energy that made his hands turn rock hard. The two gulped and looked at each other. "Time to go." Sora said quickly and grabbed Kairi's hand, he quickly dragged Kairi to the teleport and teleported to Notre Dame.

"GET BACK HERE YOU TWO LOVEBIRDS!" shouted Riku and followed them to Notre Dame.

Hikari looked around and saw that she, Donald and Goofy was the only one in the room. "Wow. Talk about your drama." She referred to the three that had just left. _Looks like this adventure is going to be an interesting one. _She thought. A smash saddened came from the back of the gummi, making Hikari looked back with curiosty. She asked Donald and Goofy for assistances as they checked out the back of the gummi ship.

**Kingdommad **


	8. Festival of Fools

**Chapter 8- Festival of Fools**

Within the dark alleys of Paris, the echos of laughter and footsteps came as Sora and Kairi shot out of the alleyway, after losing Riku behind a couple of crates fulled with tomatoes. The two stood their ground for the moment, catching their breath as well as letting out a few giggles and chuckles before looking at each other's expressions and continued to laugh. Their laughing quickly halted as they heard some heavy footsteps and a dragging of a crate came from the alley. The two quickly looked around the area to see if their was anywhere they could hid, noticing that they were in a medieval time from the style of the houses, when Sora quickly dragged Kairi, by hand, to a group of crates that they quickly hid behind. As Kairi caught her breath, Sora looked around the corner to see Riku come out of the alleyway, covered in the tomatoes that he had crashed into, angrily trying to get the crate that was struck on his leg off before looking in Sora's direction.

Sora quickly hid behind the crates, noticing that Riku's garments had been changed to a simple cotton white sheeveless shirt with brown begger trousers, brown boots and that his silver hair was tied back with a black band. Soraquickly looked down at his garments to see that his clothing had done the exactly the same as his sliver armoured undershirt had changed to a chain armour that covered a cotton white shirt, he wore a brown worker's jacket and trousers that had many zips attacted to it with shoulder and knee guards attacted. The only thing that remained the same was his boots and his crown necklace. He looked over to Kairi to see that she was wearing a red and pink fluffy dress with black leggings and shorts underneath while her shoes just changed colour.

As he noticed the change of Kairi's garments, he noticed that she seemed to have trouble catching her breath, making him slightly worried. "Kairi, are you alright?" Sora whispered, hoping Riku wouldn't hear him.

She took a couple of breaths before looking at Sora, "That was so funny." she giggled. She felt Sora place his finger on her lips, signalling her to quiet down as he pointed to their friend that was currently stamping on the crate out of frustration. But the minute that he looked but at her held expression, the two released another burst of laughter.

The wielder of Dawn kicked away the remaining parts of the crate and began to rub off some tomatoes when he suddenly heard his friends laughter come within the area. He began to look around, only to see that they were at the side of some huge cathedral while the street had carnival decorations that led to the main party where most of the town people were as they watched performers that were wearing the only form of colour in the entire city. His rage continued to grow as his friend's laughter seemed to mock him for running in the crates of tomatoes as well as getting knocked down by Hikari. He kept turning around to see where Sora and Kairi's giggling was coming from, "YOU TWO BETTER COME OUT SO I CAN PERSONALLY RIPE YOU BOTH TO A MILLION PIECE, PUT YOU BACK TOGETHER AND THEN RIPE YOU UP AGAIN!" He closed his eyes and tried and listen to the source of the laughter, making his turn his direction to the pile of crates. _I've got you now! _Riku smirked as he began to approach the crates.

"Sir. I afraid you have to come with us." A voice came from behind.

Riku halted his actions as he turned to the two guards that were patrolling the area, the dark aura that surrounded the Wielder of Dawn that it made one of the guards run, leaving the other one to deal with Riku. "WHAT THE HELL DID I DO?" Riku shouted at the man, who was terrified of Riku's approach towards him.

"Well... Um...you seem to be drunk as we saw you shouting to thin air." The tall guard replied, backing away from Riku as he approached, not noticing the watching pairs of eyes.

The Silver haired teen growled at this, "I NOT TALKING TO MYSELF! I CALLING TWO People…" He stopped in the middle of the conversation and dropped to the floor.

The tall guard slowly looked back at the unconscious body before looking up to see the fat guard that had fled before over the teen with a glass bottle fill with light blue liquid. The tall guard signed with relief as he picked up one side of Riku while the fat guard dropped the remains of the bottle and picked up the other half. "Let's put him in a high cage and then we go tell Judge Frollo about this gypsy after the festival." The tall guard suggested, his partner nodded his head in agreement as the two took him away.

Sora and Kairi, who was watching the whole thing behind the stack of boxes, started to laugh their heads off again as Riku had just got arrested for being ticked off because of something that they had done, it's something you don't see every day. The two started to calm down slightly as Sora watched the guards disappear with their friend, "Come on. We better go and see if Riku is alright." Sora chuckled slightly

Kairi nodded to this, "Ok...Sora?

"Yeah?" Sora turned back to look at her again.

"Can I have my hand back now?" she giggled as her face brightened.

Sora looked at his hand and saw he was still holding her hand from when they ran out of the gummi. "Oh!" He let go of Kairi'shand and put his hands behind his head. "Sorry." He blushed.

Kairi pushed him playfully before getting up, "Come on. Lets go." She smiled down at him as she started to walk away. The Keyblade Master chuckled at this before following her, leading to where the guards had tooken their friend.

**BOWBOWBOW**

Meaning, the youngest Devon wandered through the crowd as he searched for any clues that could help him find what he needed, looking at the multiple colours that decorated the festival and all of the acts that came along with it. "It must be the Festival of Fools that Scott always came to." he said to himself, _if I was Gypsy's gold, where will I be?_ Brian thoughts were interrupted went someone came on stage._ Man. He looks like a colourful and yet disgraceful version of Zorro. _Brian listen as the man on the stage started to say something.

"Come one, Come all! Hurry, hurry here's your chance. To see the mystery and romance." He sang, going to members of the crowd before jumping back on stage, "Come one, Come all!" he appeared in the crowd again and started to push a small, hunched, cloaked man to the edge of the stage before going on stage once more. "See the finest girl in France, make an entrance to entrance. Dance la Esmeralda. Dance!" After that, he threw a pink ball on the floor to make smoke appear as well as making the man disappear but in his place was a woman with a red dress and had long, curly, black hair.

Brian's eyes widened as well as most of the crowd as they watched her dance. _I can see why Scott always comes here. _He smirked.

**BOWBOWBOW**

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

"Only if you say it calmly and nicely…"

"…and put please at the end of it."

Riku was locked up in a cage hanging above a stage near the festival with Sora and Kairi standing below him on the stage. His hands went back to normal after getting knocked out, his clothes were covered in eggs, tomatoes plus more rotten food. Riku sighed deeply and looked at Sora and Kairi, still clenching his teeth. "Could you guys please let me out. Please." He said calmly and innocently.

Sora looked at him curiously as he put his hand on his chin, "The voice is convincing but your face ruins it all." He chuckled, "We can't let you out Riku."

"WHAT!" Riku shouted.

"See Riku, now that's not calmly OR nice." Kairi pointed out, "Just calm down."

"I would be calm if you two didn't GET ME IN THIS MESS IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Riku said calmly at first but then yelled at the end of it.

"We were only trying to help you get noticed by Hikari." Sora explained, referring to what happened back on the gummi ship.

"Yeah. I got notice alright." Riku said sarcastically, he looked at Sora and Kairi and they seemed to be whispering something to each other. "JUST GET ME OUTTA HERE!" He yelled at her once more.

"We can't free you with all these guards around and Brian said we had to stay blended in." Kairi told him as she looked at the guards that were guarding his cage, they were lucky enough just to see him.

"WENT I GET OUTTA HERE I GONNA…." Riku threatened but paused when he noticed his two friends jumping off his stage to face him.

"See ya later Riku." Sora waved happily before walking away casually.

"We'll come back and free you after the festival." Kairi told him and went with Sora to the direction of the festival.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE WHEN I'M IN THE MIDDLE OF THREATENING YOUR LIVES!" Riku shouted, walking his two friends disappear. He groaned as he smelled his worker shirt, "Argggg!"

**BOWBOWBOW**

The two wielders gasped at the festival as they saw the crowd drawn to the dancer on stage, Kairi looked throw the crowd for any sign for their comrade, "Where do you think Brian is?" she asked. Sora shrugged at this as the crowd began to push their way through the crowd, in searchfor the mage. "Sora! There he is." Kairi quickly pulled at Sora's jacket, grabbing his attention as she pointed to the spiky red head in medieval clothing.

"Hey Esmeralda! How about you do a special showing, just for me?" Brian flirted, which only has him getting jabbed in the stomach by her goat, making him hold his mid-section as he fell to the ground. As he got back up, holding his stomach in pain, Sora and Kairi quickly made their way towards him. He shook away the pain, standing back up as he turned towards the two keybladers. "Hey Guys" he greeted casually.

"What was that about?" Kairi asked him, looking back at the act that was waiting on stage with her goat.

"I was just pulling my irresistible charm." Brian answered as he brushed the dirt off his medieval garments. Brian wore a white ripped, sleeveless workers shirt, black worker gloves, brownworker thousers that were ripped like his jeans and black boots.

"Didn't look that irresistible to me" Sora muttered as he looked around the festival.

"That's because it only works on girls." He laughed at him. Sora clenched his fists as he tried to keep a straight face in front of Kairi, who giggled slightly before giving Sora a slight smile. The mage ignored it as he looked around for islander number three. "Speaking of Riku, where is he?" Brian asked them.

"Long story." Both of them answered.

"Anyway, there're about to do the main event of the festival and I thought that Sorawould have won all the way through if he took part." Brian smirked as he looked back on stage. Before Sora could ask, the two looked at what Brian was looking at, only to see one of the festival hosts jumped on stage.

"Here it is, the moment you've been waiting for. Here it is, you know exactly what's in store. Now's the time we laugh until our sides get sore. Now's the time we crown the King of Fools…" he sang.

Sorashot a look at the mage, "Ha, Ha. Very funny." he said sarcastically, he was trying to keep his keyblade at hand as he felt his rage built up. Brian laughed at his expression before he carried on watching the show._ If there wasn't a law on this world saying no magic or any type of summoning then Brian would have properly been dead._ Sora held his thoughts to himself and carried on watching the completion.

"…So make a face that's horrible and frightening. Make a face as gruesome as a gargoyle's wing. For the face that's ugliest will be the King of Fools!" The host sang.

Ten people came on the stage including the hooded man Brian saw early as they watched the dancer who was named Esmeralda to unmasked them only for them to make a horrible scary, making the crowd go 'boo' which made the goat rear them off the stage. Everyone was getting rear off when Esmeralda unmasked the hooded man to see that his face was deformed, he wasn't wearing a mask. The crowd gasped at this as they saw his face before they started to muttered under their breathes at his appearance. While Brian tried to listen in on what the crowd might be muttering to each, Sora and Kairi looked at the frightened man on stage, he looked just as frightened and confused as the crowd were of his appearance.

The host smirked as this, not affected by the man's appearance as he told next to him casually, "Don't be alarmed." The host assured the crowd, guarding their attention away from the deformed man. "We asked for the ugliest person in France and here he is, our new King of Fools. Quasimodo!" The crowd started to cheer for the deformed man as they began to followed him and the host to where Sora and Kairi left Riku. The three watched as the deformed man, who was named Quasimodo, was then dressed up like a king, standing on a stand as the crowd cheer.

Sora chuckled at this, "At least he's having a good time." He smiled as he saw the deformed man shed a tear of joy.

"I wouldn't be to sure of that." Brian said darkly as his view wasn't directed at the 'King of Fools'.

Suddenly, a rotten tomato came out of nowhere and hit Quasimodo in his face which made the crowd gasped once more, Sora and Kairi quickly turned to Brian to see that the guards that had taken Riku away was laughing as the new king, they figured out where the tomato had come from. Soon after that, the crowd began to become violate as they soon began to throw tomatoes and vegetables at him which soon led to them tieing him down to the spinning wheel that was one the stage. As Sora and Kairi tried to convince the crowd to stop this, Brian stared at the act as he watched Quasimodo roared with rage as he tried to get out of the trap that he had fallen into, breaking the ropes with his strenght. Soon his strenght faded as the two guards quickly tied his to the spinning wheel and span it as more rotten food was thrown at him. "Help me! Anyone help me." He cried for mercy, wanting to be free.

Sora and Kairi looked at each other, thinking the same thing, as the two started to move towards the stage until they were stopped by Brian. "We can't meddle in other world's affairs." Brian reminded them, knowing their habit of ignoring this rule.

Sora looked at Brian angrily while Kairi continued to look up at the torture on stage. "I'm not gonna let him get tortured just because of his appearance." He raged, not believing that he was thinking of leaving him to suffer.

"Guys! Look." Kairipointed to the stage, the two halted their argument and looked at the stage as the crowd had come to a complete silence. The dancer from before, Esmeralda, came on to the stage and went over to Quasimodo, kneeling next to him as she spoke to him.

"You there! Gypsy girl!" Aold man spoke from his formal stand where he sat comfortably as he wore a black robe and a purple striped french judge hat. Sora and Kairi can only guess that this was the Judge Frollo the guards were referring to when they were taking Riku. "Get off the stage at ONCE." he commanded her.

"Yes your honour, just as soon as I free this poor creature." she replied.

"I defy it!" Frollo yelled. Esmeralda ignored him as she cut the robes holding Quasimodo, Sora and Kairi quickly pushed past Brian and started to head of the stage in anyway to assist."How dare you defies me." Judge Frollo growled at the black haired woman that stood aside the deformed being.

"You mistreat this boy the same way you mistreat me people." Esmeralda defended, "You speak of justice yet you are most cruel to those more need of your help."

"Silence!" Frollo demanded.

"Justice!" she shouted back with just the same amount of force. She looked to her side to see a boy with spiky brown hair climb up on the stage and join her, soon followed by a girl with auburn shoulder length hair. She smiled at the two for supporting her as the three stared back at Frollo, who looked at them furiously.

Brian groaned at this, not wanting to get involved in something they shouldn't be involved in but he noted one thing in his mind. _At least they haven't blown their cover yet._ He looked back at Frollo as he warned the three of them,"Mark my word Gypsies; you will pay for this insolence." Frollo warned them.

"Well it appears we have crown the wrong fool." Sora said as he grabbed Quasimodo's joker hat off of him, "The only fool we see is you." He threw the hat at Frollo, the crowd started to laugh in their favor. The Keyblade Master smirked at this, turning to look at his caged friend, who was watching the entire event, to see him looking at a number of guards approaching them before the judge clicked his fingers, summoning a number of Blink Unbirths and Shadow Heartless.

From the sight of the Unbirths and Heartless, the crowd started to panic as they tried to save their own lives, running around like a stampede. The young mage tried to push through the crowd to reach his comrades, only to feel the force of the panicky crowd pull him away from the fight, "Hey! Get out the way!" He yelled as he tried to get through the crowd.

The dancer looked at the creatures with fear, "What are they?" She asked them.

"We'll explain later." Sora said as he and Kairi summoned their keyblades. "You take on the guards while we take these guys." He quickly commanded, making the dancer disappear with her use of stagecraft. As soon as Esmeralda was off the stage, dealing with the guards, Sora quickly turned to his friend, "Cover me! I'll try and free Riku while you look for Brian." Before Kairi could have her say, Sora jumped off the stage.

He quickly landed as he saw the Blinks in front of him coming closer to him, Sora quickly slashed at them, taking a few strikes at them before they vanished. As he turned his attention to the Heartless that approached him, he couldn't help but feel that the Shadows feel somehow different from a normal Shadow, he quickly ignored it as he blocked an attack from an Unbirth, quickly stepping back. _I need to get into my element._Sora looked back at the stage, where Kairi was covering herself by striking Shadows that were climbing the stage. _The stage is only a high jump away. _Sora smirked at this as he jumped into the air, jumping over the Unbirth and Heartless and into a table that was set between him and the stage. He groaned at his forgetfulness as he forgot that he was wearing new garments with none of his abilities. As he pushed himself back up, being covered by Kairias he got up, a small Shadow emerged from the shadows themselves and jumped on his back. "Huh? Hey, get off!" Soradisposed of Kingdom Key and tried to reach for the Heartless, wandering away from the stage that he was trying to get to. He smirked as he grabbed the Heartless off his back but soon yelled in agony as he felt the Heartless' sharp teeth pierce through the skin of his right arm. "Ahhhhh...Fire!" Sora aimed his left arm at the Heartless, blasting the Shadow off of his numb arm before getting jumped by the Unbirth.

The Princess of Heart turned towards Sora's cries of agony only to see him get jumped by a number of Unbirth, "SORA!" She quickly jumped off the stage, changing her keyblade into pure enegry as she landed, being faced with a number of Blinks. As they began to approach the unarmed princess, the pure enegry quickly went into her body, allowing her to access her element. "Take this!" Kairi placed her hands in front of her and casted Water towards the Unbirths. At times, she missed them completely but managed to make the Blinks fade away with the help of bursts of flames that seemed to come from the other side of the horde. She quickly ran past the remaining ashes of the Unbirth to see that Brian was producing fire balls from his hands to get rid of the Unbirth approaching, the fire symbol remaining on his thouserlegs before looking down at the injured Keyblade Master. She didn't question Brian's ability as she quickly ran to Sora's side as Brian took care of the rest of the Blinks, the Heartless had mysterious disappeared after Sora's injury. "Sora! Are you alright?" Kairi looked at him with a worried expression.

"I can't feel my arm." Sora gasped as he held his right arm with his left, panicking about his arm.

"We're done interfering!" Brian finished fighting the enemy and turned to the two of them, lifting Sora up from the side of him, "We need to get in cover."

"What-arggg-what about Riku?" Sora groaned from the pain.

Brian quickly looked to see that Esmeralda and her goat were riding on Riku's cage with Riku still inside it, taking out the rest of the guards before running off to safety. The door brokeopen, freeing the captured sliver head."I'M FREE! I'M FREE!" Riku shouted happily.

"He'll catch up!" Brian quickly cast 'Vanishaga' to make him, Kairi and injured Sora invisible and quickly moved to the stack of boxes.

Riku looked around for Sora, Kairi and Brian, only to trip on the cage that he was trapped in into a stock, which locked itself the mintue he landed into it, "DAMN IT!"

While Kairi got a bandage out from Brian's bag and sorted out Sora's arm, Brian watched Judge Frollo call out more Heartless to search the city fro them and the dancer. The mage watched the judge glared down at the hunchback darkly, watching the tormented soul jump off the stage as limped back into his stone prison; the cathedral of Notre Dame.

**Kingdommad**


	9. Man or Monster

**Chapter 9: Man or Monster**

Kairi opened the doors of the cathedral with Brian holding Sora up behind her, trying to keep Sora in the real world as his mind had nearly slipped while they were hiding. When the Heartless bit Sora, it drained all of his energy out so he couldn't summon the Keyblade to fight or even stand on his own for that matter. Brian leaned Sora against a pillar, which was near the entrance, before helping Kairi close the cathedral doors to avoid suspicion from the Unbirth outside. The reason they went into the cathedral was because Brian's vanishaga didn't last long and it would have taken too long get back to the gummi without getting caught by Frollo's guards, Unbirths or Heartless. Sora continued to groan from the pain of his arm, which was still bleeding badly and started to swell. Kairi knelled next to Sora and took the bandaged off his arm due to it turning completely red.

Brian broke the silence after Kairi had finished taking the bandage off Sora's arm. "What was up with those Heartless?" he asked, "They were acting creepier than usual."

"Heartless can normally change abilities and appearance when they go to other worlds." Sora explained weakly, stilling groaning about the pain coming from his arm.

Brian knelled next to Sora and Kairi and put his fist under his chin; thinking. _Those Heartless fell similar._ He thought to himself, _what is they were actually…._Brian was brought out of his thoughts when he saw Quasimodo about to walk up the stairs that headed to the bell tower, creating an idea for the mage. He knew that if they stayed at the entrance too long then the guards will find them so if he managed to aid help from the hunchback then they will be able to hide out longer until Sora was feeling his normal self and the Hunchback might be able to help him on his task. He smiled at the plan as he quickly left Sora and Kairi's side and went after the hunchback. "Hey wait!" he shouted, making the hunchback stop before continuing up the stairs.

Brian walked up to him and took in his appearance. Quasimodo's left eye looked like a giant wart, his nose was like a pig's and had a huge hunch on his back making him limp and not stand up straight. He could see why the crowd turned against, no matter how cruel it was, before remembering why he had called him in the first place. "Hunchback of Norte Dame. I ask for your help." Brian asked with a desperate tone in his voice. "One of my friends that helped you has gotten seriously hurt against the Heartless. We need Sanctuary in the bell tower otherwise the guards will take us away as we are not from this world." Brian shook inside a bit when he said that Sora was his friend before continuing, "Please Quasimodo. Give us Sanctuary."

Quasimodo looked around Brian and looked at Kairi and Sora. Kairi was trying to comfort Sora from the pain while Sora was starting to fall unconscious. Kairi shook Sora until he woke back up with made her start to cry. Sora pulled her into a hug and she started to cry into his chest. Quasimodo felt guilty that because he chose to go to the Festival of Fools, Sora got injured. Quasimodo started to think about what Frollo would do if he found out that he was keeping 'gypsies' what Frollo called them in the bell tower when he was looking for them. Quasimodo shook the thought away as he knew in his heart that he had to help Sora, Kairi and Brian. Quasimodo smiled and then faced Brian. "You have Sanctuary." He simply said as he walked past Brian to help Sora.

Brian stood there in surprise of Quasimodo's answer, he thought he had to persuade him before he answered 'yes'. "_Wow! That was easily that I thought._" He said in his head and joined the group.

**BOWBOWBOW**

"HELLO! HELLO!" Riku shouted, "THE FESTIVAL IS OVER NOW. FREE ME ALREADY!" Riku had been left in the stock he had accidentally gotten into and he was left all alone in front of the cathedral. "I'm hungry." He said quietly to himself.

**BOWBOWBOW**

Sora, Kairi, and Brian was resting in the bell tower while Quasimodo went down stairs, claiming that he had heard someone singing at the bottom of the chruch, even though no one else did. While Brian was sitting near some gargoyle statues, Sora was sleeping on the small bed that Quasimodo had lay him on while Kairi was finishing placing another set of new bandages on his bleeding arm, as well as checking if he was alright. "Do you think that he will be alright?" Kairi asked her friend as she grabbed Sora's left hand and rubbed it with her thumb in a form of comfort.

"He'll be fine." He said before looking over at the two, _The two of them seem really close__. Let's just hope that Daniel's plan works. Whatever his plan is. _He thought. His thoughts were broken as he heard rapid footsteps coming from outside the windows, slowly pushing himself up with the aid of the gargoyles for support to check it out. He gasped with surprise as he saw the hunchback running towards the bell tower with the dancer that he had flirted with eailer trailing behind him with her goat. "The hunchback can get a date with her but I can't?" he gasped in shock as he turned away from the stone window to see that the gargoyle statues that he had been sitting by earlier had disappeared. He walked over to where they were before, confused how statues could just come alive and walk away, until he looked to see one of the statues hopping down the stairs. "Hey Kairi. Did you just see…?"

"Sora…" Kairi spoke as he began to awaken, flickering his eyes as he woke, ignoring Brian completely. The Keyblade Master yawned as his blurred vision came into play, looking around at his surroundings to find that they weren't at the festival anymore. Before he could ask where he was, his eyes shot open as the pain from his bitten arm had returned. "Sora, you need to rest." She told him, handling over a hi-potion to him to relief the pain. As Sora slowly drank the potion, his mind flashback to another memory at Destiny Islands.

**Flashback**

_Sora was walking around the island, watching the sea as his mind was full of questions and worries as he was thinking on whether heshould let Kairi go with him and Riku on their next journey, if they were to be called up again as theirduty of being a Keyblade Wielder. He was worried about Kairi getting hurt or worse, especially after the training session they had just have and had to cut it short due to Kairi nearly hurting herself when casting fire. He sighed as he sat down on the beach and started at the ocean, not sure what he was going to do._

"_Hey Sora!" Sora turned behind him to see Kairi walking towards him before sitting by his side as the two enjoyed the view together. After a minute of sitting in silents, watching the waves move in and out, the girl next to him looked at him with concern. "What's wrong Sora?" she asked him._

"_I was thinking….about the next time we're needed." He said while saying nothing in the middle of the sentence. _

"_Well. It will be the three of us and none of us will get lost this time." Kairisaid happily. The Keyblade Master didn't reply as he continued to stare out into the ocean, making the girl beside him gasped at what he was thinking. _"_Sora. You aren't leaving me here again." Kairi said angrily, jumping away from him as she glared down at him. "You think I'm gonna let you go to other worlds while I'm stuck here being worried sick about the two of you."_

_He sighed with annoyance, hoping he could avoid this, as he kumped up from sitting at the sand and looked at her, _"_I want you to come but you still unable to fight with the Keyblade and you nearly burned yourself to death when we were training." Sora argued back._

"_Then you will help me along the way. Please Sora! I don't want to lose you like I did when you turned into a Heartless." Kairi cried, normally she prevent saying these things to Sora, but being the situation of him leaving her again, then she didn't care about what she was saying. _

_There was a small silence between the two before Sora stepped closer to her, _"_I'm don't want that to happen to you either." Sorasaid sadly, "Kairi, I think we will have to talk-" Sora tried to walk away, not sure what to say to her yet._

_"Don't go!" She cried as she grabbed his hand and held it tightly. Sora turned around and looked at her as she tried to make him understand why she needed to go, why she needed to share the adventure with her two best friends. _

_Sora'sbrain was ranting him to say 'no' because of the dangers that might be appearing but knew all to well that leaving her will do just as much damage to his heart as it would if he let Kairi come. Listening to his heart, Sora looked at Kairi who was still waiting for an answer. _"_I promise…." Sora started. _

_Kairi looked down as she had heard the beginning of that sentence before. 'I come back to you. I promise.' She waited for the rest of the sentence she didn't want to hear. _

_"….I'll keep you safe while we're visiting other worlds." _

_Kairi looked up in surprise of his answer and carried on listening. "And when we have to go, I convince Riku to let you come." She leaped in joy as she jumped towards him, knocking Sora back onto the sandy beach with her on top of him. She giggled happily at Sora's decision, not realising what position the two were in, as she turned to face Sora to see him look at her with a passionate look on his face. Her laughter slowly halted as she looked into his eyes once more as he looked into her eyes, making the two smile goofily at each other while looking in each others eyes. Before the two knew it, their heads slowly become closer, their eyes began to lower, their breathe began to blow against each other's skin, their noses began to touch, Kairi's phone began to sing._

**_WHEN YOU WALK AWAY, YOU DON'T HEAR ME SAY…_**

_Kairi quickly got off the Keyblade Master, her face blushing from what the two nealry did as she asnweredher phone. While she talked to whoever had ruined their moment, Sora sat up on the sand and started to blush from what nearly happened again. _"_Sora?" Kairi grabbed his attention, bringing him out of his thoughts, "I have to go. My mum wants me for something again." Sora nodded as she pulled him up._

_As she was about to let go, he quickly pulled her into a hug, _"_I promise." He simply said to her, feeling her hug him back. She broke out of his hug and looked at Sora before kissinghim on the cheek and smiled warmly at him as she departed to head home, leaving Sora to smile goofily at her with his hand on his cheek. _

**End of Flashback**

"Hey Sora." Brain said, finally grabbing his attention, Kairi was searching through Briann's bag for more Hi-potions. "I thought you were this saviour of all worlds but you can't even handle one simple bite from a worthless Heartless." He insulted, earning a glare from the injured KeybladeMaster. "I mean this is the first world and we've already have to save your hide-"

"Brian. Shut up." Kairishouted at him, irritated by this before hanging Sora another Hi-Potion, giving him the strenght the stand up without support.

Just then, Quasimodo came up the stairs with the stone gargoyles following him, Brian started to rub his eyes in disbelieve, seeing the three stone gargoyles that he was relaxing by eariler more alive and freely. One had a big gut, mouth and horns with little wings. Other one had a muscular build with large wings and little horns. He was known as the brains of the three. The last one looked older than the other two, if that's possible. It had median size horns and wings and had lots of pigeons following it. Brian watched as the gargoyles were talking to Quasimodo without noticing the others."Well done Quasi." the chubby gargoyle congratulated, "You already got the ladies coming after you."

"Yeah. We always said you were the cute one." The old gargoyle smiled.

"I thought I was the cute one." The chubby one interrupted while eating cheese that came from nowhere with his mouth open.

"No! You're the fat, stupid one who never shuts up." The old one shouted back.

The chubby statue opened chewed the cheese in his mouth while looking back at the old statue questionably "What'reyou trying to say." He asked stupidly, makin Brian, Sora and Kairi laugh at the little comedy show.

The smart gargoyle turned to look at the three and then back his friend, "Aren't you going you introduce us to your friends, Quasi?" he asked

"No time. Must hide." He said quickly as he ran behind one of the curtains and hid in the shadows. Before anyone could question the hunchback's actions, a call came down from below, making the three gargoyles halt their actions and turned themselves into lifeless statues once more.

The three off-worlders watched the stairway as their heard footsteps approach to where they were resting, only to see a white goat with golden loop piecings come up the stairs and growl at the staff weilder. "I know you! You was with the dancer." Brian said as the three of them watched the dancer herself appear in the bell tower with them. "I see you come back to take me offer right?" Brian smirked, only for the goat the strike him in his precious place, sending him to the ground. Sora smiled at this as he knew he deserved it for the way he treated girls, better the goat than him.

The dancer looked at the two familar teens, "You two are the ones that help me defend that boy from anymore torture." she said before noticing Sora's arm, "What happened?"

"Nothing to worry aboout." He assured her as he stepped forward with a smile, "I'm Sora." He introduced, "This is Kairi and the one that's groaning on the floor is Brian." He said while pointing at the person for their name.

"So much pain!" Brian curled into a small ball on the wooden floor.

The dancer smiled at the introduction, "I'm Esmeralda and this is Djali." she replied as her goat said 'baa' as a hello. "Did you see the boy that ran in here?" She asked them, looking around for any sight of him.

"I'm here." A voice came from behind the curtain as the hunchback came out of the shadows and greeted himself, "I'm Quasimodo."

Esmeralda smiled that he had shown himself to her, "Well it's nice to meet you Quasimodo." Esmeralda replied as she shook Quasimodo's hand.

**BOWBOWBOW**

Quasimodo started to show Esmeralda, Sora, Kairiand Brian around the bell tower, naming all of the different bells before leading them up the tower, saying that they is something beautiful to see at the top of the tower. While Kairi was amazed of how many bells there were and wondered why Quasimodo wasn't deaf, Sora checked his arm, finding that it didn't hurt as bad as before but he was unable to summon the Keyblade and even if he could with his other hand, he wouldn't be able to fight as he fights with both hands on the weapon. Brian was trailing behind, trying to keep his distance from the goat as he had trouble climbing the stairs.

"Look." Quasimodo spoke as they reached the top of the tower, opening a wooden door that lead them onto the rooftops of Norte Dame, showing them a view that could shame Twilight town as the sun began to set at the edge of the town, radiants of red reflecting in the setting sky. Everyone awed at the view, allowing them to see the entire town from the rooftop as the hunchback looked at the view by sitting on the side of the roof, one of his legs hanging off the side.

Brian looked down at the streets to see that there were guards at every door, "Looks like we're not going anywhere." He pointed out, showing Sora and Kairi the guards.

"Don't worry." The hunchback assured them, "So long as you stay here, you have sanctuary. The guards still follow the law of the chruch."

"We can't stay." Esmeralda looked away from the sunset as the hunchback began to talk to her again.

"There's Riku." Brian smirked at the site of the trapped silver head as he began to gather spit within his mouth. As he was about to spit off the side, Sora quickly jumped behind him to see what he was doing, making the red mage chock on his spit and nearly fall off the side if Sora didn't pull him back. Brian sighed in relief before turning to glare at Sora, "What the-"

"Brian!" Kairi glared at him, "We're in a chruch."

Brian nodded to her reminded before the three walked over to Quasimodo and Emseralda were speaking, the sun completely setting to let the stars appear in the sky. "Frollo can get on my last nerve. Why can't he give us gypsies a change?" Esmeralda complained.

"Frollo is my master you know." The hunchback informed them before walking over to the centre of the rooftop, sitting on the roof itself as everyone went silent.

Esmeralda walked over to the hunchback and sat beside him with Djali. "How can a man so cruel bring up such a kind person?" she questioned while sitting on the roof.

"Oh no. He took me in when no one else would." Quasimodo assured before facing away from his friends, "I'm a monster you know." He said sadly

"You're not a monster!"Kairi told him, "If you were a monster, then you wouldn't have gave us three sanctuary." The hunchback smiled at Kairi's words before having his attention taken by Esmeralda as she started to check his hand.

"Kairi's right." Sora added, "The only real monsters out there are the Heartless, Unbirths, Endless and anyone who decides to use them."

Brian smirked as he turned to face Sora. "Does that mean you and Riku are monsters?" Brian laughed. His chuckles died quickly though as he recieved a evil death glare from both Sora and Kairi. _Oops, must have pulled there stings._

Esmeralda started to hum as she read the hunchback's hand, "Well I don't see any…" she said looking at his hand.

"Any what?" Quasimodo looked down at his hand in confusion.

"Monster lines." She simply answered as she looked up at the hunchback before letting go off his hand.

"See Quasi. You're a man, not a monster." Sora smiled at him.

"Well if you minus the huge hunch, stood up straight and every else then-" Brian muttered until Sora elbowed him in the ribs, making him shut up.

Kairi quickly pulled the boys aside as she asked them, "How are we going to balance the world if Riku is stuck in a stock below and that we're stuck in a cathedral?" She asked them, only to recieve an worried expression.

"I know a way out." Quasimodo spoke up, making everyone look at him with questioning looks.

"How?" Brian questioned thw hunchback, "All the doors are guarded."

"We climb down." Quasimodo simply answered, making the dancer and her goat look down at the distance between here and the ground.

The Princess of Heart looked at her childhood friend with concern. _With his arm injured, he would never made it to the bottom. _"Sora. You have to stay here." Kairi instructed him.

The Keyblade Master turned to her in disbelief, "What? No way! I'm coming." he argued.

"Sora you can't go! You can't even walk straight let alone summon your Keyblade." She shot back.

Quasimodo was getting ready to take Esmeralda with Djali in her arms down the cathedral, "Are you guys coming?" Brian turned to the two with annoyance.

"I use my heart to battle." Sora told her.

"But you need your Keyblade to use your heart." She pointed out.

"Can I say something?" Brian interrupted.

"STAY OUT OF IT!" They both shouted at him.

Brian flinched at the two angry expression from his interruption, "I was only going to say that we need more information about Norte Dame itself and where the Keyhole might be and we can't do that if one of use don't stay behind." Brian pointed out.

"My point exactly." Kair turned to Brain, "Thank you Brian."

"No problem!" He grinned cheesy at her, making Sora clenched his hands into fists out of jealousy but hiding his facial expression.

He looked at Kairi and saw that she started to do her puppy dog look. "Please Sora. Stay here with Quasi. For me?" She pleaded him. At first, he looked away to prevent falling for the 'look' but couldn't help but look back at her to see it, making the Keyblade Master sigh in defeat. Kairi cheered at this as she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you." She said before she jumped on Quasimodo's back. Brian chuckled at the cheesy looking Keyblader as the others began to climb down, following them after seeing Sora's expression.

He blushed slightly from the kiss and Brian's teasing but shook it away as he looked up at the stars in the sky. _So many worlds... I wonder how many we will go to to find the King and the ones that caused this. _He shook that thought away as he smiled, _Kairi and Riku are with me this time, we can finally have that adventure to go to other worlds with each other. _He smiled at the thought as he began to head back down the sprial of stairs, wondering if he could talk to the gargoyles about this world, when he was halted by a blonde hair man in golden armour, "Who are you?"

**Kingdommad**


	10. First sign

**Chapter 10: First sign**

"Excuse me? Do you know where Esmeralda is?" The solider asked, avoiding Sora's question.

"Why should I tell you?" Sora replied coldly. "You're a soilder. You're not allowed in the cathedral."

"Well. You're not allowed in this world but you don't see me complaining." He shot back as he tried to bypass Sora but wasn't successful as Sora put his arms up in the way, making him noticed that Sora's right arm had bite marks around it and was completely swollen. Sora grabbed a torch with his left hand and started to wave it around, forcing the golden solider to go down the stairs. "Why aren't you using your Keyblade?" He questioned.

"It's not of your business!" Sora raged as he continued to wave the flamed torch.

"It is because of THIS!" He grabbed Sora's injured arm, mading Sora yell in pain as he dropped the torch to try and pull the solider's grip off of his bandaged arm. The solider placed his other hand against Sora's neck and pushed him against the wall. Sora struggled as he was suffering by the undeniable pain from his arm. "You better be careful, otherwise I'll be sending soldiers to get that red-haired witch." He threatened.

Sora started to feel the anger rise in him after hearing that, there was no way he was going to let anyone talk about Kairi like that. He kicked the solider in the mid-section, making him let him go. The raging Keyblade Master ignored the pain coming from his arm as he lifted the solider up with his bitten arm and push him up against the wall like he had done to him. He was glaring at him with pure rage, with his face right up against the solider. "YOU NEVER TALK ABOUT KAIRI LIKE THAT...NEVER!" Sora shouted. His right bandaged arm started to twitch while holding the solider, his vision started to blur making him see three of him.

"Look. I'm sorry. I don't want any trouble. I just want to see Esmeralda." The solider apologized with fear. Sora shook his head a couple of time to try and shake the blurriness in his eyes before letting go of the solider, fleeing down to the bell tower before losing balance on the wooden floor, as his uneasy breathing send his mind into the darkness.

**Dangers approaches **

**Friends will betray**

**Love will fall**

**If you don't find the truth about your life**

The Keyblade Master tried look place his sight on the mysterious voice once more, finding it strange to talk like this, only to find his sight in the darkness once more. _What are you talking about? What truth? _Sora asked the voice in his head.

**Was there anyone missing after the arrival of Kairi?**

**When you saw Roxas, were you reminded of someone?**

_What do you mean? Who are you talking about? _

**You will soon find information on the war.**

_What war?_

**You must find out about the three keyblade wielders**

_Keyblad- There are more wielders? What's going on?_

**Look deep in your heart, search for the connection. **The voice faded away.

Sora's eyes slowly opened as started to wake up again, looking around the room with confusion. He saw that he was bad in the bed that the hunchback had placed him in before when he, Kairi and Brian had come upstairs to the bell tower, another potion on the side for him to drink. He turned to his bandaged arm, which seem to twitch every now and again, _Roxas, do you have any idea what just happened? _He asked his Nobody.

_I'm not sure. It was as if I was block from the conversation._ He answered, _Why? What happened? _ Roxas asked his other.

_There_ _was a voice, telling me about a war and some Keyblade wielders, saying that there is a truth to discover...but what? _There was no time to reply as another voice seemed to grab his attention.

"Hey Sora." Sora snapped out of his conversation to turn to Quasimodo, who was knelling beside him. "You alright?" He asked with concern.

"Yeah. Yeah." He replied slowly before trying to get up but soon fell back down again from the shooting pain coming from his chest and injuried arm.

"You should rest Sora." Quasimodo said to him in a worried tone,making sure that he stayed down. "Isn't that the whole reason you was told to stay behind."

"Yeah." He chuckled slightly "I can be a bit naïve sometimes." He can just imagine what Kairi would say if he tired to get up with her around, she does know how to make a good potion though.

"I can see that." Quasimodo laughed.

Sora took the potion on the side and began to drink it, feeling energy come back into his body. "Who was that guy?" He asked him as he paused at the potion.

"Frollo's new captain of the guards, Phoebus. You don't have to worry, he's gone now." He answered before the hunchback turned to Sora with a smile. "What's going on between you and Kairi?" He asked as Sora took another slip of the potion.

"W-what!" Sora shocked on the potion from the question, "We just friends and… er…. I …"

"Like her?" The hunchback added.

"I never said that." Sora said defensively.

Quasimodo smiled as he sat down next to Sora to looked at the bells above. "For many years, I have watched love blossom from below." Quasimodo told him, "It's better to be with your true love than keeping it bottled up like I am in this place."

The Keyblade Master thought about the hunchback words as his mind flashback to the many times he had seen his friends happy, only to wish that it was him and Kairi were like that, remembering the times that Donald and Goofy had caught him out on some occasion. It was funny how his friends, even ones that he had just met, were able to tell the connection that he had with Kairi, did his feelings show that much? He shook as he looked up at the bells, hearing the chimes of the bells as the wind blow within them, playing a peaceful tune. "Thanks Quasimodo. You're a good friend." Sora smiled at the hunchback as the two enjoyed the chimes.

**BOWBOWBOW**

Deep within the Palace of Justice at the dead of night, Frollo, Quasimodo's master, stood in front of a huge fireplace, staring into the bright flames while holding a purple silk scarf with stars and lunar moons on them, the scarf that Esmeralda had wore during the show. He threw the scarf into the flames, watching the scarf fall apart and burn within the flames as if a hidden desire was placed behind them. As soon as the scarf had turned into aches, the judge turned around only to jump back in shock as a solider dressed in full black muscle suit with yellow armour placed on it, wearing the helmet that had the view of the Endless mark. "What are you doing here Endless?" Frollo demanded, recovering from his shock.

"My master wants to know if you're ready for phase two to concur this world." He replied in a middle-aged voice.

"Can't you see I've got to find the Court of Miracles first?" Frollo pointed out angrily, "Also I got to deal with those witches."

"Witches?" The solider questioned, "You mean the red-haired boy, the princess of heart, the Keyblade master and the gypsy."

Frollo was shocked to hear that two of those people he have been going after has been involved with Kingdom Hearts, the reason while the world still exists from the Heartless. Frollo looked at the solider for advice, "What can I do against this…this….MAGIC….um..." Frollo looked at the solider for a name.

"Sergeant Abroc" the soldier introduced.

"Abroc?" Frollo raised his eyebrow at the name.

"Don't ask." He simply said.

"Well Abroc. What can I do?" Frollo asked him at this time of need.

The solider growled at the request before turning to the judge, "Well for starters, you can't touch the boys," Abroc started to explain, "The Keyblade master is automatically protected by the laws of Notre Dame due to him reviving this world went it was swallowed by the Heartless. The other boy is not to be harmed by order of my master, we have further use of him."

"Why? What makes him important?" Frollo asked.

"Don't ask" The Endless repeated.

"Why not?" Frollo asked anyway.

Abroc sighed angrily as he got his yellow, thunder shaped broadsword out and pointed to Frollo. "WHAT PART OF 'DON'T ASK' DIDN'T YOU UNDERSTAND?" Abroc shouted at Frollo.

"Alright. Alright." Frollo apologized. Abroc backed off and put his weapon away, "What about the princess of heart? Why isn't she protected by the laws of Notre Dame?" Frollo asked.

"The princess of heart theory is part of the realm of light and darkness which Notre Dame doesn't believe in as well of Kingdom Hearts. Only if she had the Keyblade Master shout out 'sanctuary', you can assume her of witchcraft." Abroc answered.

"So I can do anything to the princess and the gypsy?" asked Frollo.

"The Princess is to be transported by to us but you can't if they are safe in the cathedral now. Can you!" Abroc pointed out.

Just then, a guard came rushing in the hall making Frollo and Abroc glare at him; despite Abroc having his helmet on."…um… is this a bad time?" the guard asked nervously.

Abroc turned away while Frollo just rolled his eyes. "What is it?" Frollo asked coldly.

"Three of the gypsies has escaped the cathedral." He reported

"WHAT!" Frollo shouted in shock.

Abroc started to think, _Three?_ he through, _One of them must have stayed behind but which one. _Abroc turned to face the guard, "Who stayed behind?" he asked, disguarding Frollo's shock.

"The one with the hair that looks like a porcupine." The guard replied.

Abroc looked at the guard for a second then nodded his head in understanding. "Thanks for letting us know." Abroc dismissed him and the guard went back to his previous duties.

"How could their have escaped?"Frollo mutter darkly as he tried to figure out how they could have escaped.

Abroc ignored Frollo's muttering as he went back into thoughts, _Why would the Keyblade master stay behind? He's the strongest out of the four…unless. _He thought, Abroc walked up to Frollo. "Did the Keyblade master get hurt at any time during the festival of fools?" he asked with curiously.

"The guards reported that he was bit by a heartless." Frollo told him.

"You sure it was a heartless?" Abroc made sure that he got the information correct.

"Postive."

There was a small silence until Abroc backed away from Frollo and opened a portal behind him. "Contact me when you find the court of miracles then I'll send you a platoon of Unbirths." Abroc informed him before entering the portal and disappearing from site while Frollo tunred back away from the portal and continued to stare into the fire.

**Kingdommad**


	11. Love wasn't meant for me

**Chapter 11: Love wasn't meant for me**

Kairi and Esmeralda were walking along the outskirts of Notre Dame with Brian slowly behind them, trying to avoid patrols from the Heartless and Frollo's men. There had been an announcement from Frollo for the capture of Esmeralda and Kairi, leading the judge to turn most of Notre Dame into ash. Brian wondered why he wasn't being looked for considering that he did the most magic out of the group but he knew that he couldn't leave them on their own because they would get caught without his help and if he went back to the cathedral; he'll get double beating from Sora and Quasimodo. It had been five days since the three of them had managed to escape from Notre Dame, with a worried expression from Kairi as they fled, and continued to find a way to stop Frollo. As the three of them, including the goat, walked along, the cocky mage halted his actions as he knelled to the floor, trying to catch his breathe from the distance and his previous injuries that he had endured. _How...much...LONGER! _He watched a shadow cast over him, making him look up to the familiar Princess of Heart. "Come on, Brian." She tried to encourage him as she knelled beside him. He should see Esmeralda and her 'goat of pain and evil' as he put it continue up to the farm house in the distance. "We have to keep going."

Brian panted slightly as he tried to get up before collapsing on the floor out of pure exhaustion, "Can't...go on." He gasped fakely, seeing Kairi shake her head. "Leave...without me!"

"Oh no!" Kairi played along, getting up to her feet as she placed her hands on her hips, smiling at the plan that was forming in her head. "What _ever _should I do to get him up?"

Brian placed a weak expression across his face ashe looked up at Kairi. "Can you kiss me on the cheek so I can at least say a cute girl kissed me tonight?" Brian chatted up. Kairi smiled to herself before she started to lean closer to Brian, making the mage closed his eyes. _I cannot believe that actually worked_. Brian cheered in his head.

Well it didn't.

Kairi softly kissed her hand and then smacked it against his cheek, making him jump up in pain. "If you can flirt with me and jump up in pain." She told him with a stern tone, watching him hold his cheek from the slap. "Then you can walk for a few more minutes."

"Well you been saying different if you was the one getting beaten by a Billy-goat and a princess." Brian whined, watching her walk off without him. "Hey! Wait up!" He sighed as he watched her move on, making him stuggle to catch up.

Apart from the terrible chat up line, the way that Brian had acted was in a similar way to Sora a couple of years ago in Kairi's mind. If he didn't flirt with her every chance he could get as well as have brown hair instead of red then she could have easily mistaken Brian for Sora. She shook her head at the thought, _Brian and Sora are two completely different people, there's nothing similar about them._She halted her actions as she looked up into the night sky once more, seeing all of the different worlds that shun like a thousands lanterns within the darkness. _An adventure that the three of us have been waiting for. When Sora gets better, our adventure can truly start under one destiny._

"Ohhhh. You decided to wait then. That's reeeaaalllll kind of you." A sarcastic comment came from behind her, being her sight away from the stars, ones that were slowly being covered by think clouds from the burning of Paris, to face the cocky mage herself. "Did I really deserve the slap? Really?"

"You should think about others before your own needs, Brian." She told him before placing her eyes on the old mill house in the distance, "C'mon! We have to catch up with Esmeralda!" She turned her back to him as she began to walk again.

"Yes, your highness." He muttered.

She halted once more, "Will you stop that?"

"Stop what?" He simply shrugged.

"Stop referring to royalty!" She commanded.

"Well, when you give commands like that and slap those that disobey, how can I not?" He smirked at her. Another slap proved his point.

**BOWBOWBOW**

Kairi and Brian slowly came up to Esmeralda, who was using Djalias part of her get up so that she didn't get spotted, having a cloak over her similar to the ones that Kairi and Brian were wearing. When the two reached her, they saw her watching Frollo and some knight in golden armour fall into an argument after Frollo locked a family of four into their house.

"What's going on?" Kairi whispered to her.

Esmeralda turned around and smiled at them both before answering, "Frollo has put the miller's family under house arrest for no reason and now Phoebus looks like he is refusing to follow Frollo's commands." She updated them.

"Phoebus?" Brian raised an eyebrow at this, how did she know the knight's name.

"He's the reason I managed to stay safe in the cathedral in the first place." She looked over to Brian to see the huge red mark on his face."What happened to you?" Esmeralda asked quietly.

"Got slapped." He replied sadly, only to pout as he watched Esmeralda turned to Kairiand congratulated her for the act she had committed. _I should had stayed back at Notre Dame with Big foot and hunchback. _He turned his sight back to the judge and the captain just as Frollo had clicked his fingers, summoning small Unbirths shaped as a flame to jump on the straw-like house to set the entire burning on fire. "What the-" He looked back at Kairi and quickly grabbed her before she blew their cover. "Wait."

They watched as Phoebus, the captain, had quickly kicked down the front and bursted intothe burning house before reappearing again with a pair of frightened children in his arms, the parents following as the house collapse behind them. While he handed back the children to their parents, a Shadow Heartless formed from behind him and swiped at the captain, knocking him down to the ground. The shadow casted from Frollo's horse covered the knight as Frollo looked down at him, "Defining orders will senescence you to death. Pity. You threw much a promising career away" Frollo informed him as the Shadow Heartless appeared to jump the fallen knight once more.

"Consider it my highest honor, sir." Phoebus commented, earning an angered glare from his former commander.

Before Brian had the chance to tell the gyspy to stop, Esmeralda had got out of her way to find some rocks and swing them towards Frollo's horse, making it jump up in pain and fright, knocking Frollo off. The Shadow had jumped as the horse shrieked, but the distraction that was caused allowed Phoebus to kick the Heartless away before jumping on Frollo's horse in a attempt to flee. It didn't take long for Frollo to summon Archer-like Heartless to shot Phoebus off his horse and watch as he fell into the river, darken arrows following his trail.

As the three outcasts began to sneak their way over to the river to help Frollo, the Princess of Heart's sight noticed a number of Unbirth being summoned to search the river, as well as heading their direction. They needed to get to Phoebus to a safe place without the worried of Unbirth and possibly Frollo following them. She quickly made her decision as she halted her actions towards the river, "You guys help Phoebus." She told them, "I'll be the distraction." She quickly turned around and headed to the top of the bridge.

"Kairi! Wait!" Brian shouted, failing to grab her in time as he watched her jump on the bridge, waving her arms around like a crazy woman to grab Frollo's attention. It didn't take long for all of the Unbirths to follow her, watching her flee deeper into the outskirts. "Sora's gonna kill me." Brian simple muttered.

**BOWBOWBOW**

Sora's injuries had not passed much since the attack five days ago but he was strong enough to move around and fight again, only for him to see the state of the city of Paris. It had only been a short while since Sora had managed to speak to the gargoyles freely, getting to know them as Hugo, Victor and Larverne, as he toldQuasimodo about the experience of the outside world, as well as other worlds. He watched the scene sadly as he heard the sound of hopping stone on the edge, hearing the gargoyles join him. He felt useless being copped up in the bell tower, unable to help his friends in need because of one meanless Heartless bite. He looked down at his newly bandaged arm as the thought came into mind, their was still alot of pain coming from the arm, it looked like it wasn't going to go any time soon. He had asked his Nobody if he had come across anything like this, only to receive unreliable responses.

"This doesn't look good." Larvernespoke, knocking Sora out of his thoughts to see that she was talking to the taller gargoyle, Victor.

"You're telling me." The three turned their heads around to Hugo playing poker with some random birds, "I'm losing to a bird!" Hugo moaned, slamming his cards down, making the bird take off.

"I hope Esmeralda is all right. Quasi is really worried about her." Laverne said with concern.

"Hey Sora. How come you're not worried about that Kairi girl?" Hugo asked as he shuffled the desk of cards and started to set them out again.

An sad expression hit him as he looked away from the gargoyle."I am worried about her. More than anything." Sora said in a low tone voice, looking down at the entrance of the cathedral where Riku was still in the stock sleeping. "But I know that no matter where she goes, I'm always with her…" he then turned to face the three gargoyles, "…In here." Sora finished pointing to his chest.

Victor and Laverne understood what Sora was trying to say but Hugo just had a blank face. "Your stomach?" questioned Hugo, resulting him to get jabbed in his stone chest by Laverne.

Laverne suddenly heard footsteps coming as she turned to the others, "Now don't metion anything thing to Quasi. He worried enough as he is."

"Got it! Sora? You wanna play?" Hugo asked him as he played with his cards.

"I think I'll pass." Sora smiled gentle before going back to his own thoughts about his friends once more.

"Not a word." Victor said strongly just as Quasimodo joined them to watch the burning site of his home world.

"Any sign of them?" He asked.

Victor was next to him, trembling like mad until he burst in to tears. "Oh there properly fallen in the grasp of Frollo and had their hearts pulled out and left in the stone cold dungeon and there is no hope for us all." Victor sobbed negatively and was pulled into a hug by Quasimodo, patting his back. Sora was kinda hurt after what Victor said but just shook it off.

"Way to keep it zipped, Victor." Laverne said sarcastically.

Sora pushed himself away from the sight of the burning city and went up to Quasi. "Don't worry." Sora assured, "I know that they are alright."

Hugo put his cards away but keeps one card in his hands as he hopped to Quasimodo and Sora. "Yeah. Considering that you both have your heart set on it." Hugo pointed out, Victor and Laverne nodded in agreement.

Sora placed his hands behind his head and grinned innocently, trying to hide the blush on his face, while Quasimodo just laughed nervously and blush a little. "Oh no. She wouldn't want a guy like me." said Quasimodo.

"Of course she would Quasi." Sora replied

"You're one of a kind." Victor added

"You're unique." Laverne said

"A guy like you, she would love." The three gargoyles said.

"And you would have better luck with this." Hugo said as he handed Quasimodo a card that was the ace of hearts.

Quasimodo smiled at them all for their support. "Thank you. All of you." He looked down at the card, smiling at the chance that was staring at him in the face.

"Quasimodo?" a sweet voice quietly called through the bell tower.

As the gargoyles turned to statues again and Quasimodo went downstairs, Sora turned back to looked at the view, looking down at his sleeping friend once more before turning around as Quasimodo came back up the stairs. He watched as he was followed by Esmeralda, Djali and Phoebus, who was being held up by Brian. While Quasimodo pointed to the bed that Sora had been resting in after his blackout, The Keyblade Master walked over to the cocky mage after he had rested Phoebus down. Before he could question why they had brough the captain of the guard back, slightly remembering about the way he had spoken to Kairi, he had noticed that his cheek was bright red. "What happened to you?" Sora laughed, forgetting about his thoughts before.

Brian rolled his eyes at the laugher before answering, "Kairi slapped me for chatting her up." He sighed, backing away slightly.

_Way a go, Kairi_ he said happily in his head as he looked around for his best friend, only to notice the missing red-head. A worried and panicky emotion struck him as he turned to Brian. "Where's Kairi?" Sora asked, hoping he would say something that will relief him.

Brian started to fiddle with his fingers as he thought of an answer, throwing all chance of relief out the window. "Well…you see…." Brian spoke nervously, "I've kinda…..misplaced her."

"MISPLACED HER?" His anger has now returned. "HOW CAN YOU MISPLACE HER? SHE NOT AN ITEM!"

"It would be a lot easier if she was." Brian muttered aloud, recieving a deadly expression from his teammate. "I didn't mean it like that." He added quickly.

_Roxas? As you are a part of me, I feel that I should ask you if murder is against the law in this world? _Sora tensed up slightly as he tried to hold his anger.

_Yes it is and calm yourself down!_ Roxas told him, _You should be asking where she could be, not getting into another fight. We don't want the same thing happening like before._

_I guess you're right. _Sora sighed with anger as he looked away from the so-called comrade that lost his best friend to whatever. "You know, I don't know why you worry about that chick." Brain casually said.

_Chick? Kairi is not just some chick?_ Sora's right arm was shaking as he summoned his Keyblade, Brian's eyes widened in fear.

"Oh... you can summon that stupid key again." Brain said nervously with a nervous laugh after, he looked at Sora before placing his arms in front of his face. "Please don't hurt me. I'm too cute to die." He begged.

Sora was about to swing his Keyblade around Brian's head when he saw something out the corner of his eye. He looked in that direction to make sure he wasn't mistaking what he was seeing. _Ohh no...I can't believe it. _He faced Brian again, watching him cowering as he calmed himself and put his Keyblade away, making Brian confused.

"Wait. You're not gonna hurt me?" Brian questioned, Sora didn't answer. "Wow. You must like me better than I thought." A sudden fist smaked him around the jaw, making him lose balance a bit and grab his jaw in pain. "Owwwww... Or not." He simply said.

Sora rolled his eyes and pointed to where Quasimodo, Esmeralda, Phoebus and Djali were."Look." He simply said and soon Brian understood what he meant.

Esmeralda was kissing Phoebus passionately, not noticing that the hunchback was watching the scene, his heart breaking in the process. A few tears formed in Quasimodo's eyes as he walked over to Sora and Brian. "Quasi. I'm sorry." Sora apologized.

Quasimodo looked down and took out the ace of hearts Hugo had given him early. He cried as he slowly ripped it into pieces. "Love wasn't meant for me." Quasimodo muttered to himself.

**Kingdommad**


	12. Sora's secret

**Chapter 12: Sora's secret **

Kairi had Unbirths still on her tail, she managed to get rid of some Blinks that were behind her but now Soul mages and the flame Unbirths (which she heard Brian muttered Pyro ticks back at the river) were chasing her and they were a lot tougher. Kairi came to a graveyard and hid behind a huge angel statue waiting for one of the Soul mages to come around the corner. One did and she whacked the Soul mage with the Oathkeeper. Sora had given Kairi the Oathkeeper keychain because it resembled her and that she kept moaning to Sora and Riku that her first Keyblade was too girly and weak.

Soon all the other Unbirths came around the corner, too many to use the element of surprise. Kairi charged at a Soul mage and took it out with a couple of hits. The other Soul mage summoned more Pyro ticks which were getting on Kairi's nerves. She turned and pointed her Keyblade at the group of Unbirths .

"Blizzard!" she shouted and froze the Unbirths in place. She then started to swing her Keyblade in a circular motion and it started to glow. "Light!" she pointed the Keyblade at the frozen group and a bright light covered the entire graveyard. When it cleared, the Unbirths were gone, but more Unbirths appeared out of nowhere. Kairi wobbled slightly, then fell to the ground and tried to stand up, using her blade as a crutch. Kairi fell to her knees, panting and looked up at the Unbirth, who was about to strike her. She closed her eyes waiting for the blow, it never happened.

Kairi open her eyes to see an armoured person in front of her with an old, rusty keyblade. Her eyes closed again as she fell to the ground from the last of her energy. Using light wasn't a good idea

_**BOWBOWBOW**_

"Hey, Hey. You got to wake up" a man said as he shook Kairi on the shoulders. Kairi's eyes started to flicker open as she slowly turned her head to see who was shaking her. It was Clopin. She looked around and noticed that she was still in the graveyard; she also noticed that the armoured person was gone. She noticed a sticky note stuck on her arm, she took it off her arm and started to read it:

_**Today I've saved you**_

_**Another time I'll meet you**_

_**We have something in common you and I**_

_**We both care about the Keyblade Master**_

_**If only he remembered who I was**_

_**Look at the back of his crown necklace, it shall say my name.**_

Kairi didn't know what the note meant to mean but maybe Sora, Brian or Riku might know about this. Kairi thought about Brian for a minute.

"_What IS up with Brian? Sora was right about him making you feel like his our nobody. He even got a similar smile to Sora's goofy smile that I love so much." _Kairi was brought out of her thoughts when Clopin shake her again to see if she was awake.

"Come on Princess." Clopin said, "We have to get to the Court of Miracles before the Unbirths return with…well more Unbirths." Clopin helped Kairi up and he led her to the Court of Miracles."

**BOWBOWBOW**

Djali started to act crazy at the edge of the room; Brian went over to see what he was going crazy about.

"Uh Guys. I think we should get out of here." He said

"Why?" Sora asked. Brian pointed down to the entrance of the cathedral and Sora saw what he meant. Frollo was coming.

"How do we get out? We can't climb down again." Esmeralda asked as she got up from Phoebus's side. Brian face smirked and he turned to Quasimodo.

"Have you got any leftovers?" he asked, this made everyone turn to him and give him questioning looks. "Just trust me on this." He assured

"Like I trusted you with Kairi?" Sora muttered, Brian ignored the comment by rolling his eyes. Quasimodo slowly turned around and handed him a basket full of tomatoes. He then went over to the side again with Sora watching curiously. Brian looked at the view and saw Riku was asleep in the stock.

"Perfect_."_ He simply said. Brian then grabbed one of the tomatoes and threw it straight at Riku. Sora looked straight at Brian surprised then gave him the '_How the hell is that going to help_' look. "Wait for it." Brian simply said.

Riku had woken up from getting hit by that rotten tomato and his anger was rising as he remembered where he was and that his two best friends had left him there for 5 days straight. Riku took his anger out on the closest person possible. Frollo.

"HEY! WHAT WAS THAT FOR YOU USELESS ACCUSE OF A JUDGE." Riku said angrily. Frollo stopped himself from walking in the cathedral and looked at Riku.

"You have no right to talk to me gypsy." Frollo replied

"OH PLEASE!! I'VE GOT ALL THE RIGHT IN THE WORLD." Riku started, "AND ANOTHER THING, YOU THINK YOU'RE BETTER THAN EVERYONE BUT I'LL TELL YOU THAT YOU'RE LOWER THAN RATS ITSELF." Frollo forgot all thought of entering the cathedral and went up to Riku.

Sora started to laugh that of Brian doing; Riku had started on Frollo causing him to not enter the cathedral.

"See. Riku is causing a distraction for us." Brian said as he faced back to the others. Emeralda was asking Quasimodo to look after Phoebus while Sora walked over to his bed and put on his jacket. Brian gave him a curious look as he finished putting his jacket and boots on.

"Why are you getting ready?" Brian asked. Sora got up and looked at Brian.

"Because I'm gonna look for Kairi." He simply answered

"You're not fully recovered. Kairi wouldn't want you to leave." Brian protested

"Kairi's not here because you weren't protecting her!"

"Hey! Last time I checked, she didn't need a personal bodyguard. She got a Keyblade doesn't she? She got new garments doesn't she?" argued Brian, he then took a deep breath to calm himself. "Ok you can come. Just make sure you don't use that arm too m…." Brian stopped in the middle of the sentence went he noticed that Sora's arm was still swollen and was darker than before. Brian started to go through his brain to see what that meant.

"Don't worry Brian." Sora assured bringing Brian out of his thoughts. "After all, I AM the Keyblade master." He said as he walked to the exit Quasimodo and Esmeralda were staying by. Brian walked over to mutter something under his breath about that comment, he then turned around as he heard the doors open to the cathedral and Riku's voice outside.

"THAT'S RIGHT YOU BETTER WALK IN THAT CATHEDRAL. IF I WASN'T STRUCK IN THIS STOCK THEN I WOULD BE KICKING YOUR SORRY BUTT ALL THE WAY TO BLODDILY KINGDOM HEARTS ITSELF. YOU SON OF A …..cough…..cough." Riku shouted from outside. Riku started to cough from the strain of his voice; Brian only thought one thing as did Sora.

"_Good thing he coughed."_

"Come on." Quasimodo pleaded, "You have to go. Frollo's coming." Brian replied with a simple 'no duh' before running out the room. Sora rolled his eyes at Brian's comment and looked at Quasimodo.

"Remember Quasi. You control your own heart and destiny, not Frollo." Sora said, Quasimodo replied with a nod before Sora ran out the room and out of the cathedral.

**BOWBOWBOW**

Sora and Brian was searching the town for Kairi; or what's left of it. Brian was sighing from the questions Sora was asking him. He knew that if he told Sora all the details then it would lead him one way ticket to knock-out desert. There was only one word that he could describe the event with Kairi and Esmeralda.

Painful.

"How did Kairi go missing anyway?" Sora asked. Brian stopped walking and turned to Sora.

"What's with you and the questions?" Brian moaned, "You sounding like your more in love with her than you are best friends."

"Well…um…I'm…um" Sora stuttered. Hearing this, Brian could only smirk at the newly found secret.

"You do love her, don't you?" he slowly asked pointing a finger at Sora. Sora didn't answer. "So that's why you were so mad; I knew you liked her but love? Now that's something."

"Will you just answer my question?" Sora nervously

"Not until you answer mine?" he replied with a smirk

"Answer mine first!"

"No answer mine"

"No"

"Come on"

"NO"

"You know you want to know about Kairi going missing"

"NO" Sora said not listening to the comment.

"What!?! You don't love Kairi?" he said mockingly.

"What!?... I…WHAT!?!" Sora groaned angrily at Brian confusing comments. Suddenly some voices were coming round the corner. Sora started praying to whoever was up there in his head for getting the subject out of the way. Brian summoned his staff while Sora was just able to summon his Keyblade; hand shacking. Brian noticed this but shook it off as the voices got louder. Brian was about to run around the corner when Sora stopped him. Brian turned to him with a questioning look.

"That voice sounds like Quasimodo." Sora pointed out. He was right. Quasimodo and Phoebus came around the corner. Quasimodo was holding a woollen bade which Brian knew Esmeralda had given Quasimodo. He didn't remember what she said about it as he was trying to chat up Kairi at that time.

She ignored it that time.

Brian and Sora disbanded their weapons as their waited for Quasimodo and Phoebus.

"Hi Brian." Phoebus greeted, Brian greeted back. Phoebus then turned to Sora. "Sora. I wanted to apologise about that comment I made about Kairi." He started, "If it wasn't for her leading away those Unbirths then I'll be hovering in darkness right now."

"WHAT!" Sora glared at Brian who started to shake nervously. "You said only Heartless went after her."

"Well I must have forgotten to mention that." He laughs nervously, he looked back at Sora with fear and still he was glaring at him. Brian quickly turned to Quasimodo, "Hey. How come you're out of the cathedral?" Brian asked changing the subject. Sora stopped glaring at Brian and turned to Quasimodo and Phoebus. He wondered this too.

"Well when Frollo came in, he blamed me for Notre Dame being half in flames because I helped Esmeralda and Kairi escape the cathedral." Quasimodo explained, Phoebus took a step forward and continued from where Quasimodo stopped.

"He then mentioned that he had found the Court of Miracles and said that he would attack it with a thousand Unbirths and Heartless." Phoebus informed the two, Sora and Brian eyes widened hearing this. Sora took a deep breath before saying,

"We'll help you." Sora then turned to Brian who still had wide eyes, "Right Brian?"

"I thought we were looking for Kairi?" he asked curiously considering the fact that 30 seconds ago he wouldn't stop asking questions about her disappearance.

"We can look for Kairi while heading to the Court of Miracles. She might even be in there."

"That would be multi-tasking."

"And?"

"There is no way I'm doing multi-tasking." Brian moaned

"Do you want to help me find Kairi or not?" Sora said with a bit of annoyance in his voice. Brian sighed and straightens his right arm out.

"Okay. Okay. But only because the item I'm looking for might be there." Brian replied, he then walked between Quasimodo and Phoebus and turned back to Sora. "And the fact that you might kick me with your gigantic feet if I don't…Bigfoot." He then turned the other direction and started to run away with Sora slowly running after him calling out to Brian.

"Don't call me Bigfoot!" he shouted as he chased after Brian. Quasimodo and Phoebus looked at where Sora and Brian was and then looked at each other.

"Should we tell them that they're heading the wrong way?" asked Quasimodo, Phoebus just smirked before turning to the right direction.

"They'll notice that we aren't following in the next couple of minutes." Phoebus laughed. Quasimodo and Phoebus then started heading out to the outstirks of Notre Dame.

"Hey. Wait up!" Brian shouted as he and Sora were running from behind to catch up.

**A/N: Sorry for not updating people but i was.....**

**Brian:Too busy gloating about a world record she was in**

**A/N: I was so not**

**Sora: Then where did you get the Keyblade from Mad?**

**Riku & Kairi: Yeah???**

**A/N: None of your business. Anyway can you review please and tell me what you think about Brian's attiude**

**Brian: There is nothing wrong with my attiude**

**Sora & Kairi: Yes there is**

**Riku: Hey when am i going to come out of the stupid stock**

**A/N: Not telling. Anyway, me(Kingdommad) and Shadow Sylph got in the world record's gamers edition. Say the disclaimer Brian**

**Brian: But...**

**A/N: NOW!!!!!!**

**Brian: Okay. Okay. Kingdommad doesn't own Kingdom Hearts or Square-enix or Disney or any of their characters**

**Sora: expect you**

**Brian: shut up Sora**

**A/N: see you next time.**


	13. Court of Miracles

**Chapter 13: Court of Miracles**

Sora, Brian, Quasimodo and Phoebus have been following the map on Quasimodo's woollen band for the last couple of hours. Phoebus would question Quasimodo on whether if the woollen band was a map to the Court of Miracles now and again. Every time he did, Quasimodo would pull a face showing his annoyance. Sora would pull a similar face every time Brian would ask him if he really did love Kairi. Even thought Sora had told Brian the truth; he still asked him over and over again for the last two hours.

"Brian! Why are you asking me this?" Sora whined while walking with his hands behind his head, "You all ready know the answer."

"Because you could have just said it to shut me up." He replied quickly

"_If only it did._"

The group then came out of the outskirts of Notre Dame and into a graveyard. There was fog covering the gravestones, weeds covering them. Brian shuddered at the site of the place as they began walking through it. He looked around the graveyard and then something caught his eye but he simply ignored it and carried on walking.

Sora on the other hand, when to have a closer look.

Sora saw some frozen Unbirths near a angel statue but only their feet remained. There was also some prints on the ground showing that someone must have been lying been. Sora hoped that it wasn't Kairi and started to follow some footprints that were nearby. As he was following them, he noticed that they were leading to the top of the hill where a tomb was, and where Quasimodo, Phoebus and Brian had approached.

Sora was about to run up to them went something familiar caught his cerulean blue eyes. This object that was on the floor near the print had five shells put together to make a star shape and in the middle of the object was a small crown and a smiley face. Sora knew this item well as he looked at it to remind him of home and Kairi, this item could only be one thing…

Kairi's thassala shell made good luck charm.

Sora picked the charm up and expected it; it's in good condition. "I hope Kairi is alright." He said to himself, "She never goes anywhere without her charm. The only time when she didn't have it was when she gave it to me." Sora knew that Kairi had put her charm on her Keyblade to change it to the Oathkeeper, so maybe the charm fell off when she was fighting the Unbirths.

Sora snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Brian calling him 'Bigfoot' and shouting to him to hurry up as he stood next to the tomb. Sora put Kairi's charm in his pocket and started to run up to the top of the hill where Brian was. When he got there, he saw that the tomb had a staircase leading underground. He reached Brian, only to see a bored expression on his face.

"Man Sora! Could you be any slower?" moaned Brian, "Quasimodo and Phoebus are already waiting for us at the bottom of the stairs." Brian crossed his arms and gave Sora a curious look, "Why did you go that way anyway?"

"Something caught my eye."

"Whatever. C'mon we gonna catch up with Phoebus and the hunchback." Brain said then began walking down the stairs.

"His name is Quasimodo." Sora complained, "Not hunchback."

"Same person" Sora just ignored Brian and followed him down the stairs.

Quasimodo and Phoebus had waited for Sora and Brian; they began walking through the pathway. The pathway itself was an abandon sewer line with human skull placed everywhere. Phoebus found a burned out torch but Brian casted fire on it to light it up again.

"Is this the Court of Miracles?" Quasimodo asked

"Off hand I say it's the Court of ankle deep sewerage." Phoebus replied, "Must be the old death-hold." They carried on walking in the deep, green liquid in silence until Brian broke it.

"This stinks!" he simply said. The other just stopped walking and looked at him like he was crazy or something.

"We're in a sewer Brian! It's supposed to stinks." Sora reminded

"No…I mean the fact that THIS STINKS!" Brian informed, everyone started to walk as he continued. "I could be in Little Devon right now…chatting up girls. Instead, I'm in an death sentence sewer with three guys I hardly know."

"Quit complaining Brian!" Sora said, "The sooner we find Kairi and the Keyhole, the sooner we can leave and go to the next world. Okay?" Brian just grunted as a replied. They continued their way down the pathway went this time Phoebus broke the silence.

"Wish you got out more, Hey Quasi?" he joked

"Not me. I just want to warn Esmeralda before I get into anymore trouble." Quasimodo replied. Hearing the comment, Brian's eyes widened

"Speaking of which; we should have hit some by now." Phoebus wondered

"What do you mean?" Sora and Quasimodo both asked. Brian started to look around his surroundings as he sensed something in the pathway.

"You know trouble. Like a guard or a trap or…" Phoebus didn't finish his sentence when the torch went out leaving them in pure darkness and Brian realising what he had sensed.

"Or an ambush." Brian finished off.

* * *

_**In the Court of Miracles…**_

Kairi was walking around the gypsy's hideout, looking at how they make a living. The gypsies had gave Kairi quiet a welcome as they had explained that more people didn't believe in other worlds and thought that this was the only world that was create by God. Kairi explained to them about Kingdom Hearts and all the other worlds that were out there. The gypsies then said that they were treated as outcast for believing that there are other worlds. Kairi had also been practising magic without using her Keyblade that Brian taught her. She had to admit, Brian was better at teaching magic that Sora or Riku was back at Destiny Island. She couldn't tell Sora thought as she saw that Sora was a bit jealous of Brian for some reason.

"_Do you think his jealous because he thinks I like Brian?" _Kairi thought

"_If that was the situation, then Roxas would have told me; unless Sora demanded him not to._" Naminé replied

"_If that is the situation, does that me that he like me the way I like him or is he just being a good friend by being overprotecting?"_

"_Well if it was the second reason, then he wouldn't get jealous over it.__"_

"_Could you ask Roxas if Sora…"_

"_Oh no! Me and Roxas agreed not to get into you guys romantic situations before joining back to your hearts. You have to find out yourself.__"_

"_Ok. Just ask Sora. That shouldn't be too hard, right?"_

Kairi carried on walking when she saw Djali rush by her and started heading to the crowd. Kairi wondered what was going on so she joined in the back of the crowd. She couldn't get any closer due to greedy gypsies that can't be bothered to move out the way for her but luckily Djali was able to get through. She could hear Clopin voice on the stage.

"Gather around everyone." Clopin called, "There's good news tonight. It's a quatre header with a couple of Frollo's spies." Kairi was jumping up and down trying to see what the hell is going on but the gypsy still didn't move. All she could do was to listen. The crowd started to boo as Clopin continued.

"But not just any spies," Clopin informed, "His captain of the guards and his loyal bellowing henchmen."

"Phoebus and Quasimodo" she muttered to herself, "But who are the other two?" Djali came out of the crowd and started to pull on Kairi's shoe, signalling her to follow him. Kairi started to follow when she heard Clopin continue,

"And let's not forget this foreign Keyblader and his red-headed sidekick."

"What!?!" Kairi turned back to the crowd and this time she could see on the stage, her shock was confirmed.

Sora, Brian, Quasimodo and Phoebus was tied up, bandanas around their mouths and a rope around their neck.

Djali started pulling on her shoe again and Kairi turned straight away to start looking for Esmeralda. It didn't take her long to find her; Esmeralda had just finished talking to one of the gypsy merchants with a small, brown pouch in her hand.

"Esmeralda!" Kairi called as she and Djali ran up to her

"Hey Kairi." She greeted happily, she then saw the worried expression on Kairi's face and tured serious. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Clopin is about to hang Sora, Brian, Quasimodo and Phoebus!" Kairi explained, Esmeralda eye's widened but shook it off quickly.

"Let's go" she said and she, Kairi and Djali went towards the crowd. When they got over there, they saw Clopin about to pull them to their deaths.

"STOP!" They both called out. Clopin stopped what he was doing and looked at Esmeralda and Kairi.

"Esmeralda!" Quasimodo and Phoebus muttered through their bandanas.

"Kairi!" Sora and Brian muttered through their bandanas. Esmeralda and Kairi came on the stage; Esmeralda and Djali approached Clopin while Kairi began to untie the four.

"These men aren't spies. They're our friends." Esmeralda explained

"Well why didn't their say so?" Clopin asked innocently

"We DID say so!" Quasimodo and Phoebus both shouted after Kairi had removed their bandanas away from their mouths and untie them.

"Quasimodo helped me and Kairi espace the cathedral." Esmeralda informed, "Phoebus saved that family in the outskirts. Brian protected me and Kairi from some Unbirths; even through he wouldn't stop hassening us the entire 5 days…… And Sora is the Keyblade Master who restored our world from the Heartless and is Kairi's…" Kairi had just removed Brian's bandana when he decided to blurted out…

"Boyfriend." Kairi and Sora's eyes both widened in surprise as well as blush out of embarrassment, the only different was that you couldn't see Sora's blush due to having the bandana around his mouth still. Kairi however, didn't have a bandana to hid behind. Esmeralda smiled at this then turned to Phoebus to listen to his warning.

"Sora's not my boyfriend!" she protested. If she turned around, she would have seen the disappointment and sorrow in Sora's cerulean blue eyes.

"Liar. The entire five days, you couldn't stop talking a-…hmm…hmm…hmm." Brian said in a cocky way but was stopped half way when Kairi had put the bandana back around Brian's mouth to shut him up. Sora raised an eyebrow at this as she approached Sora took off his bandana.

"What was that about then?" he asked curiously

"Nothing important." She replied and started to untie him. When she had finished, Sora pulled her into a hug which made her immediately hug back. The hug lasted about a minute or so before Sora pulled out of the hug but not too much, only to see into Kairi violet eyes.

"I heard you fought some Unbirths." He said while showing his goofy grin, "and was good too."

"I learned from the best." She giggled, "And I'm much better with magic now."

"That's great." He said happily, they both pulled out of the hug and then Sora started to search his pockets. "Hey, I thought that you might want this back." He pulled out his hand to reveal Kairi's good luck charm. Kairi gasped and then she summoned her Keyblade to see that it has changed back into her useless, girly Keyblade.

"Oh Sora. You're a life-saver." She breathed as she pulled him back into a hug. Her charm didn't just give her luck; it reminded her of Sora and his promises that he always kept. He chuckled before leading close to her ear.

"You know; this would be the second time that I've brought this back to you," he whispered in her ear as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Well, its lets me know that I can always depend on you to stand by me when I'm in trouble… right?" she said softly. Sora pulled out of the hug to look into Kairi's eyes.

"Kairi. I'll always stand by you." Sora began saying, Kairi could see the sense of emotion in his eyes. "I'll always be there to help you, to comfort you, to l…."

"Hey Guys. What cha talking about?" Brian said jumping in between the two thus ending their hug AND what Sora was about to saying.

"Brian?" Kairi said surprised, "How did you get untied?"

"Clopin untied me and told me to check if you're alright." Brian explained. Sora turned to him with a worried yet curious look on his face.

"Why does she need to be check up?" Sora asked slowly. Behind Sora's back, Kairi was signalling the choke sign to Brian meaning 'shut up' but he didn't catch it.

"Because she was found unconscious." Brian answered

"What happened?" Sora said panicky as he turned back to Kairi. Kairi was cursing Brian in her head before she took a deep breate to answer Sora's question. She told Sora and Brian from when she left Esmeralda and Brian to when she found the note left by the knight. Sora was about to ask her something but Brian got there first.

"Can I look at the note?" he asked curiously. Kairi nodded and gave Brian the note, as he began to read it, Kairi looked at Sora.

"It says that we have to do something."

"Yeah… I think this person is a gay stalker because its says …" Brian began to say

"The bottom bit Brian." She instructed showing a bit annoyance in her voice.

"Oh" Brian looked over the last part of the note then turned to Sora and yanked on his crown necklace.

"What the hell are you doing Brian!?!" Sora moaned as Brian pulled on his necklace.

"It says that his name is at the back of the necklace…NOW GIMME!" Sora pushed Brian away after making him loose grip on the necklace.

"You could have just asked!" Sora complained before holding his necklace in his palm and turned it around. Kairi and Brian stood next to him to see what it said:

'_**Ventus'**_

* * *

**A/N: Okay the reason it took like a fortnight to do one chapter was because I had to rewrite it like about five thousands times, business teachers like their coursework handed in (why I picked it I do not know) and after finishing it, I get ill so I got banded from the computer. Other than that, I sorry for not updating people.**

**Brian: Hey guys, how come you're not reviewing?**

**Sora: That's because they don't like you**

**A/N: Sora they will still review if they really hated something/someone. Okay people, remember that Riku is in the stock.**

**Riku: which I'm gonna kill Sora and Kairi for leaving me in.**

**A/N: don't interrupt me… anyways, every review send in will be a cookie that Riku will receive as a sorry for leaving him in the cold and rotten food.**

**Kairi: Don't we get any cookies?**

**Sora & Brian: Yeah… where're our cookies?**

**A/N: Not telling. Brian disclaimer please.**

**Brian: Why do I have to do it….(signs) Kingdommad doesn't own Disney, Square-enix or Kingdom Hearts. Only the plot, some characters and Little Devon.**

**A/N: also, the next chapter will not be updated unless I get at least 5 new reviews, anything but flamers. Okay see you next time. **

**Kingdommad**


	14. Heartless Judge

**Chapter 14: Heartless Judge**

_Ventus…Ventus. Who is he? _

For the last half hour, the Keyblade Master had been thinking about the mysterious name that was placed on the back on his necklace. For some reason, the name felt familar to him in his heart but didn't understand why. After coming out of thought, Sora had told Kairi and Brian about the sudden voice he had heard after he had blackout, hidng the reasons why he blackout in the first place. At first, Kairi had worry written all over her face but Sora assured her that apart from the shakes from his arm, he was fine. After looking over the information that the three of them knew, Brian got his blue notepad a pencil out and noted:

_**Notes about Ventus**_:

**1) He had known Sora from before and must have given him the crown necklace before leaving**

**2) He apparently looks like Roxas, Sora's Nobody.**

"You have a nobody?" Brian questioned him, " I didn't know this." He watched as Sora shrugged at the comment before looking back at his notepad, snickering as he wrote the next note.

**3) He is a gay stalker**

"Brian! For the last time. HE IS NOT A GAY STALKER!" Sora moaned for the millionth time.

"Okay. Okay. Fine." Brian rubbed out number three and replaced it with something else.

**3)** **His name in Ventus could be 'Ven' for short**

**4) His name means wind**

**5) He will eventually meet Kairi once again.**

"I wonder why he wants to meet Kairi." Sora wondered outloud, worrying if they could trust this guy.

"It's because if he meet you, he would show his gay stalker ways." Brian said in a creepy voice as he put his notebook back into his bag.

"Brian! HE IS NOT A GAY STALKER!" Sora and Kairi shouted at him, getting sick of his joke.

"There's no need to shout." Brian whined as he held one of his ears, "You're trying to make me deaf or something" His eyes wandered to the star-shaded charm on Kairi's hand. "oh charm." Brian grabbed Kairi's lucky charm from her hand and stare at it curiously. "It is me or does thing look like Sora."

"Give me back my charm Brian!" Kairi demanded as she started to chase him, only to watch Brian jumped onto the stage.

"Can't I hold it a little longer?" he said like a little kid, laughing softly at Kairi's angry figure before looking back at the charm. As he looked back at the charm, His eyes widened as his mind flashed, showing the charm with missing and broken pieces. _Huh? Where have I seen this charm before?_ His thoughts didn't last long as the charm was grabbed out of his hand by a spiky keyblader, watching him jump down to 'his secret lover' and handing the charm back. "Hey! I was looking at that!"

"You can't just take things, Brian." Kairi scolded him as she held on to her charm. "This means alot to me." She placed her charm back on her keyblade, changing it to Oathkeeper.

"I can see that." He mumbled as he jumped back down to join the two, "You think Riku might know about this _Ventus? _You think that we'll survive Riku's revenge for leaving him in a stock for five days straight?" Brian asked them, watching their eyes widen.

"Riku!" they both said, "We forgot about him."

"Man. I'm too scared to go and face him now." Sora said shakily.

Brian just rolled his eyes, "Some hero you are_." _He commented, earning a deathly glare from Sora.

"We need Riku for the Keyhole, right Brian?" Kairi said

"For this world, yeah. Sora, what did you find out about the Keyhole?" Brian asked him, remembering the reason Sora was left at Norte Dame in the first place.

"Not much." Sora began, "Quasimodo had only heard Frollo mutter it under his breathe at least once or twice and a bit from the Festival of Fools."

"Well, let's ask Emeralda. She might know something about it." Kairi said. They both nodded to the idea and Kairi headed towards Emeralda. Sora began following when he was stopped by Brian putting his arm around his shoulders.

"Er…Brian. What are you doing?"

"It funny how Kairi is chasing me around and not you huh?" Brian taunted, he removed his arm away and started to move towards Kairi and the othesr. "If you aren't gonna be an item with her, then I will." He finished as he walked away.

Sora clenched his hands tight; he didn't want THAT to happen, not while he was still breathing. _What if Brian likes Kairi? If he does, what if Kairi likes him…no she couldn't like him, could she?_

_Don't worry about it._ Roxas assured, _Brian might like Kairi but she only thinks of him as a friend._

_How do you know that for sure? _Sora asked him.

_Because Naminé had just told me how annoying it was to listen to his constant flirting for five days straight._

_Thanks Roxas. I feel much better now. _Sora rolled his eyes, feeling that he didn't want to know

Sora finally came out of his thoughts and walked to the group. When he arrived, he saw Emeralda handed Brian a small, brown poach. He quickly checked inside it and then put it in his brown backpack. "_It's properly for that mission he's doing."_ Sora then approached Kairi after she left the conventation about 'Where the gypsies would go?'

"Hey Sora." She greeted, "Esmeralda said the Keyhole is right here in the Court of Miracles."

"That's good to know." He replied in relieve, at least he didn't have to search for it.

"Now all we need is Riku." Just as she said that, a familiar, wet, smelly silver haired person came falling in the room. Sora, Kairi and Brian ran up to him but took a step back after smelling him.

"Bloody hell Riku." Brian moaned, "You smell worse than that death sentence sewer." He laughed while holding his nose. Riku didn't reply as he faced the three with a not-so-peasant-face and brought the Way of Dawn out. Brian's eyes widened with fear, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Please don't kill me." Brian cried, begging on his knees. Sora and Kairi laughed a bit at Brian's behavior before looking back at Riku. He just grunted at Brian's behavior and pointed his Keyblade at the passageway.

"They're coming." He said darkly.

Thousands of Soul-mages and other solider type Unbirth (Brian muttered 'Armored Souls' under his breathe) burst through the entrance with Frollo and a yellow armoured solider behind them. The Unbirths surrounded Sora, Kairi, Riku and Brian while some other Unbirths surrounded Quasimodo, Esmeralda and Phoebus. Frollo started to approach Quasimodo's group while the solider approached Sora's.

"Finally…after 20 years of searching…the Court of Miracles and the Keyhole is mine." Frollo breathed

"I'm guessing you're ready for phase two now." The solider said in a bored expression, "My master and I are fed up of waiting."

"Be patience Endless." Frollo shouted, "Unbirths, grab the witches." The solider saw Sora and Riku draw their Keyblades out while Brian got his Staff of Myth out, protecting Kairi who also got Oathkeeper out. The Unbirths couldn't get to Kairi but managed to get to Esmeralda by grabbing Phoebus and Quasimodo and pull them out the way. The solider create two hovering cages with shadowed walls and put Esmeralda in one of them. He then clicked his fingers; whispered 'Disarm' and all the weapons disappeared.

"What the…?" Riku shocked

"Huh?" Sora confused

"How did he…?" Kairi asked

"I've should have seen this coming." Brian simply said

The Unbirths pushed by with ease and block any stuggles Sora, Riku and Brian attempted to do.

"Kairi!" the three called out. Kairi tried to cast spells as Brian tried as well, but they were disabled to. The Unbirths dragged Kairi into the other cage. Brian started to glare at the yellow solider.

"Abroc! I knew it was you." He spat coldly

"That SGT ABROC to you ya little excuse of existences." The solider argued. Sora and Riku looked at Brian in confusion.

"You know him?" Sora asked

"Abroc is one of the elite solider of the Endless my brother told you about." Brian informed, "He always a choice for disarming people and making them go silence. Also he can use the power of fears in Endless victims. I can't see how you got to Sgt thought."

"Well I got Mako's position after you and your annoying brothers destroyed him and I have great control of the thunder element now AND THAT'S ENDLESS ORDER TO YOU BOY!" Abroc replied and then shouted at the end.

"What is the Endless Order up to?" Brian demanded

"Don't ask."

"Don't ask or don't know!" Riku cockily asked

"Guys! This isn't time for taunting with the enemy." Sora reminded, "If you remember, Kairi and Esmeralda are in those cages." Frollo smirked as he summoned pyro ticks and send them in Esmeralda's and Kairi's cage which mysteriously has straw on the floor.

"And to make sure they don't get to them." Abroc said as he turned to Frollo and revealed his yellow thundered claw. He quickly thrusted it into Frollo's chest and his head went near his ear.

"If you want to go behind my Master's back and use Heartless then you shall become a Heartless yourself." He said coldly and slowly. He pulled his arm out of Frollo's chest and watched him drop to the floor. Phoebus and Quasimodo couldn't believe what they had just saw while Brian didn't seemed bothered and Riku and Sora was just confused. Abroc turned to face them and then turned back and opened a portal.

"Destroy them." He commanded before entering the portal. The Unbirths started to march forward, step by step. Brian leaned near Sora while seeing if Kairi and Esmeralda were alright.

"Sora." He whispered, "You have to turn into wisdom form."

"What! How? I've got different garments." Sora asked

"You still got the abilities from your old garments expect from they're harder to control." He put his hand on Sora's shoulder and closed his eyes. He started to glow red that made Sora glow blue. Riku understood what Brian was trying to do and done the same thing, instead he glow dark purple.

"Use our energy to do your drive then quickly cast Esuna to get rid of silence and disarm; then quickly cure us."

"But I've been put silence as well. How can I cast it?"

"Wisdom Form automatically cures it…NOW MOVE!" Sora nodded in understandment and jumped in the air. He landed on the stage while Armored Souls started to approach him.

"GIVE ME STRENGTH!" Sora glows and turned into his original Wisdom form. "ESUNA!" His hands glowed light blue and covered him, Brian, and Riku. As soon as the spell was cast, Riku automatically changed into his land element and started to cast 'Earth' and threw them at the Soul mages. Brian summoned his staff and cast 'Ultima Fire' on himself so he could use his fire element and create a flame block between the Armored Souls. Sora quickly cast 'cure' and then looked at Kairi and Esmeralda's cages. Their cages were cover with smoke.

After seeing that dream, Sora DOES NOT want to see Kairi die.

Quasimodo saw the smoke in Esmeralda's cage and his anger grew, he managed to get rid of some Soul-mages just by punching them. He freed Phoebus and gave in back his sword so he could fight. Quasimodo joined Sora and they both started to head towards to cages.

Frollo slowly got with a dark aura surrounded him; he saw Sora and Quasimodo heading to the cages. "Oh no you don't" he growled and teleported. Frollo teleported in front of Sora and Quasimodo. (who were surprised to see him alive yet alone teleporting.)

"Out the way Frollo!" shouted Sora. Brian, Riku and Phoebus finished off the Unbirths and joined the other two. "NOW!"

"These witches haven't got sanctuary so therefore I will be sending them to hell." Frollo informed. Frollo started to change form, he was getting bigger, his hands placed on each cage, himself changing into a statue with yellow eyes.

"Master…" Quasimodo breathed out. Sora, Brian and Riku got ready to move when they were blocked by more Armored Souls.

"I can do what I should have done 20 years ago...destroy you Quasimodo." Frollo said as his dark covered heart came below his head and then was shielded by one of the Armored Souls. The group (apart from Quasimodo) didn't hesitate to attack. Before Sora attacked, he heard a voice; a familiar voice.

"_Sora help…"_

"_Kairi?" _Sora asked

"_The smoke…can't breathe…help." _Kairi pleaded before his head going silence.

Sora started to shoot at Kairi's cage still being in Wisdom form and all. Brian saw what Sora was doing and started to cast 'Meteor Strike' at Esmeralda's cage. Quasimodo took the last Armored Soul so the shield guarding his heart faded. Riku started to strike it but was hit by Kairi's cage. Phoebus tried but his sword didn't do everything. Quasimodo tried attacking Frollo's heart but he couldn't do much damage either.

Riku recovered from Frollo's attack and change back using the Way to Dawn and started to strike Frollo's heart again. Sora continued to shoot at Kairi's cage, desperate to break her out. Sora stopped his attack and quickly changed into his element. He flew up to the cage and started to cast 'Aeroga' at the cage.

Brian went flying lessons after getting struck by Esmeralda's cage. He shook the dizziness out of his head and looked at the giant statue looking judge. He looked at the stone shadow hand that was holding Kairi's cage:

It was shaking from Sora's attacks

Brian got up and started to attack Kairi's cage, making Sora look down at him. "What are you doing?" Sora asked, "I through you were attacking Esmeralda's cage." Before Brian answered, both he and Sora quickly dodge Frollo's attack.

"It will take us longer to free them if we work individually. We need to combine our spells together aiming at Frollo's hands." Brian explained then pointed to Frollo's shaking hand and quickly striking it with a small meteor. Sora observed the attack and quickly struck in the same place Brian struck. Frollo's hand then cracked a bit near where it held the cage. Sora and Brian smirked at each other and then both started to attack the hand at the same time. The hand scattered and dropped the cage making it scatter as well went it hit the ground. The smoke cleared from the cage and revealed an unconscious Kairi on the floor. Sora gained a horrified expression on his face and ran towards Kairi. Brian called Riku to help him destroyed the other hand and soon Esmeralda was released. Quasimodo and Phoebus took Esmeralda to safety and Brian and Riku started to fight Frollo once more.

Sora ran over to Kairi and lifted her to a safe location then he started to shake her gently. "Kairi." Sora called out. No response. "Kairi. Open your eyes. Please open your eyes!" A tear when down his cheek when once again she didn't response. Sora turned to see that Esmeralda started to wake up but immediately turn her attention back to Kairi and started to check her breathing.

Now that Frollo didn't have any hands, he couldn't attack very well. He could fire magic out of his mouth but it was either dodged or reflected by Brian's spells. Riku ran straight to Frollo's heart and sliced it in half. Frollo yelled in pain and then he faded away with his heart heading towards Kingdom Hearts.

Sora put his ear near her lips, inching from touching and started to watch her chest for 10 seconds.

She wasn't breathing

"Oh no. oh no. oh no." Sora started to panic, "Kairi you can't leave me. Not after everything we've been thought." Riku and Brian ran up to Sora to see that Kairi is still unconscious.

"What's wrong with her?" Riku asked as Brian kneeled down aside her and checked her breathing and pulse. Before Sora could answer, Brian stood up and looked at the two with a disappointed face.

"I'm sorry you guys but Kairi…" He said slowly in a sorrow sort of way. Neither Sora nor Riku wanted to hear the rest of that sentence and Sora could have sworn to start fill emptiness in his heart.

"_No…No…She can't be…she can't."_

Brian looked down to his medieval boots and started to grin slightly. "…Kairi needs the kiss of life but will freak if Bigfoot does it." He laughed. Sora raised his fist and was about to knock Brian out if Riku hadn't stopped him.

"Kill Brian later. Right now, you need to help Kairi." Riku hissed. Sora clenched his teeth together but he soon eased when he turned his full attention back on Kairi. As Sora kneeled down to Kairi's side, Riku turned back to the now snickering Brian. Riku grabbed Brian by the collar of his shirt and started to drag him away from Sora and Kairi. While he was dragging Brian (who was now begging for release), he noticed that Esmeralda was fully wake and Quasimodo was linking hers and Phoebus's hands together. Riku had dragged Brian to the other side of the Court of Miracles and had slammed him into the wall with Brian still snickering.

"What's your big idea Brian?" Riku asked angrily, "This isn't a laughing matter and defiantly one that you shouldn't make jokes about."

"You don't even know the situation Silver." Brian innocently said. Brian then quickly yelped and ducked from Riku's stone cold fist. Brian raised his head and looked at the damaged Riku had done to the wall as a result of him ducking. The hole created was 6cm length, height and width. Brian looked back at Riku who looked mad as hell.

"ONE: you're not in a situation to call me Silver." Riku raged, "TWO: The situation is that KAIRI COULD DIE. Sora freaked enough that she's not breathing, he doesn't need you to crack jokes about her being dead."

"I know different." Brian replied with a smirk. Riku released Brian and looked at him dumbstruck.

"What you talkin' about Brian?" he asked.

"She's breathing and conscious and Sora knows nothing about first aid." He simply said. Riku looked at him, confused then his eyes widened as he realized something.

If Sora was to give her the 'kiss of life' while she was conscious, she might think that Sora is taking advantaged of her and she would never trust him again.

Riku turned around and saw that Sora was about to lean in. "SORA STOP! KAIRI IS….hmm…hmm…hmm" Riku shouted but was stopped by Brian jumping on his back like a monkey and covered his mouth. Sora stopped leaning in and looked at Riku who was trying to wrestle Brian off his back, even Quasimodo, Phoebus and Esmeralda found them entertaining to watch them two act like idiots. Sora continued to watch until he heard slight coughing coming from the side of him.

Sora turned his attention back on Kairi and started to shake her shoulder again. "Kairi. Come on Kai please wake up." Kairi's eyes started to flutter a bit as she started to wake up. She moved her hand in front of her eyes from the bright light but quickly moved it when a figure of someone's spiky hair blocked the light.

"Sora?" she asked weakly. She didn't get a reply, only a tight embrace. Sora had one of his hands at the back of her head, the other on her back. Kairi then swung her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. Each of their heads were on each other's shoulders. A tear fell from Sora's eye and down his cheek as he closed his eyes.

"I thought I've lost you." Sora whispered. Kairi pulled out of the hug and looked at Sora to see the tear stain down one of his cheeks.

"I'm not going down that easy." She smiled. Sora grinned back (which made Kairi blush) and got up on his feet then pulling Kairi up to hers. Of course due to Sora not knowing his own strength, he pulled too hard making Kairi fall onto him, hands going down his chest. Sora and Kairi looked at each other but stepped away from each other making them both blush crazy. Sora could have sworn that when Kairi's hands when down his chest, he felt a shiver go down his spine but in a good way.

Riku had finally got Brian off his back and they both went over to Sora and Kairi. When he saw their faces, he couldn't help but smirk.

"So…What are you guys blushing about?" Riku joked, making the two blush even more. Brian just looked at Riku in disbelief.

"Oh no. Not you too Riku." Brian moaned, "Can't you blistery see that they…" Brian didn't finish as he got a jab in the ribs by Sora. He turned to him and saw his glare saying 'shut the hell up' which he did.

Quasimodo approached the four with Phoebus and Esmeralda behind him, holding hands.

"You're leaving?" Quasimodo asked

"Yea…but don't worry Quasi. We'll come visit." Sora said then turned to Kairi and Riku. "Right guys?" They both nodded in reply.

"We could even bring Donald and Goofy next time." Riku added

"We'll like that." Phoebus said. Although how happy this moment of farewell was, Brian was looking at them all like they were a bunch of idiots.

"Hey guys. Remember the balance we came to sort out." Brian reminded Sora, Kairi and Riku. "Yea we haven't done it yet."

"Okay so where is the Keyhole?" Riku asked, "Because I wouldn't know considering the fact that I was struck IN A STOCK FOR 5 DAYS STRAIGHT." Riku started. Sora, Kairi and Brian simply ignored him as they waited for a answer for Esmeralda.

"Above us!" Esmeralda pointed up.

Everyone looked up to see the ceiling painted like stars and some stars making a shape of a keyhole. Sora wondered why the gypsies had painted the ceiling in starts but simply ignored it as he, Kairi and Riku brought their Keyblades out. The tips of the kingdom key and Way to Dawn shined white while Oathkeeper shined blue. A ray of light came from Sora and Riku's keyblade and it reached the Keyhole. Before it locked, the blue ray of light from Kairi's keyblade when into the keyhole and made the keyhole both it's light and darkness. The amount of light and darkness was soon balanced and the keyhole was locked.

Brian (who was sitting at the sideline) grabbed a red notebook from his bag and while he wrote, his face smirked. Before joining the others, he quickly looked at what he had just written:

**Gypsy's Gold: Check**

* * *

**A/N: I need reviews people or don't you like cookies. Please review because I have finally finished in this world so that means no more watching Hunchback of Notre Dame (which I love in any way) but can watch and study the next Disney world.I can't reply back due to only having a Wii for reading. Please Review**

**Kingdommad**


	15. HiJacked

**Chapter 15: Hijacked**

At the same time in the Gummi Ship; Hikari, Donald and Max were looking around the bridge. The bridge itself was a total wreck. The table was completely chopped up, the sofas were ribbed apart and Hikari and Max were missing their left shoe for some reason. The kitchen (gallery) was smashed up with glass everywhere on the floor and food splattered all over the walls. If you went into the bedrooms…well lets just say that nobody will be able to change clothes even if they wanted to. Luckily, the cockpit was intact but for how long.

The three of them feel to the floor, out of breathe and looked at the damaged ceiling. As they looked up, the lights when on and off and the ship itself would jump now and again. Donald was the first to get back up, then Hikari, then Max. They all turned their heads to the door that lead to the training room below the bridge as they heard lots of noise coming from below and Goofy does his familiar yell.

"Goofy must have found the intruder." Donald sighed and he headed towards the door. Max when to follow him but was stopped by Hikari.

"Hey! What gives?" Max asked

"If you think I'm going to explain to Sora, Kairi, Brian and Silver about what happened alone? THINK AGAIN!" Hikari moaned

"I like the fact that you said 'Silver' instead of 'Riku'" Max commented

"Why thank you Maxi." She said sweetly. Max's face looked a bit annoyed.

"My name is Max." he reminded her

"Not according to your dad it doesn't."

"Why can't dad just treat me like an adult, not like a little kid?" Max complained, "That was the main reason why I moved to Little Devon in the first place."

"Max. You should consider yourself lucky that you've got a dad." Hikari informed, "Remember what Brian told us about his family. How he's really…"

"I know but this is different." Max argued and he started to look at his feet. Hikari walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"When I had problems with my brother, I always used to think of the good times we had." She started; Both Max and Brian knew the story about Hikari's brother, Sakuzy. He was one of the soldiers for Little Devon but was killed by one of the Endless Order members. She only has her memories and his blade to remember him by. Max then looked up to her., "You know, you should try it out sometime." Max was actually surprised at what Hikari was saying.

"This is the first time I've seen you nice." He said

"That's because I don't like seeing my friends being angry or feeling sorrow." Hikari said softly

Max added with a bit of amusement in his voice, "Unless you're the one causing it."

"Exactly." She said happily

Just then Sora, Kairi, Riku and Brian came through the teleport. Riku was for some reason eating a bag of chocolate chip cookies and had just thrown the wrapper on the floor. Kairi and Sora was laughing about the gargoyles back at the cathedral and Brian was trying to make Sora mad by saying random chat up lines behind their backs. That didn't last long though as he immediately noticed the state of the Gummi ship.

"What the hell happened in here?!?" Brian said angrily, "Were you trying to cook something then it exploded into a million pieces!" For some reason, when he said that comment he looked at Hikari.

"HEY! MY COOKING IS NOT THAT BAD!" Hikari yelled. Max then quickly muttered,

"Yes it is." Hikari just looked at him evilly and that made him hide behind Riku. By now, Sora, Kairi and Riku saw why Brian was SO mad. Their eyes widened while looking at their surroundings.

"What happened?" Kairi wondered as she looked around her.

"Didn't you just hear my comment?" Brian asked, "Hikari blew up MY Gummi ship by trying to cook." He then turned back to Hikari, "AGAIN!"

"WHY WOULD I WANT TO BLOW THIS PLACE UP!?!" Hikari questioned, Brian crossed his arms and had a smug look on his face.

"Last time you said that: you destroyed half of L.D.A from trying to make a cherry pie." He said smugly

"L.D.A?" Sora asked.

"Little Devon Academy." Max answered. Both Brian and Hikari took a deep breathe to calm themselves down, then Hikari started to point at Brian.

"ONE: I was making Cherry cake not Cherry Pie. TWO: How was I supposed to know that the cherries I got were actually cherry bombs! AND THREE: I through it would cook quicker if I turned the heat up full blast." Hikari explained innocently like a little girl at Christmas, flicking her finger at Brian. Brian just shrugged at the comment and pushed her hand down.

"It's rude to point." he laughed as he crossed his arms again.

"Says the master of rudeness himself." she shot back. Sora, Riku and Kairi was kinda enjoying the little argument Brian and Hikari were having; it reminded them of their friendship and childhood…somehow. Max however wasn't enjoying it as he always knew the outcome of this.

He'll end up getting blamed

"I'M AM NOT RUDE!" Brian whined

"You flirt with girls…when they don't want you to…and you've broken I don't know how many relationships. Shall I continue down the list?" Hikari smirked while she counted the number of reasons with her fingers and then looked up at him, trying her best not to laugh at his pouting face. Brian uncrossed his arms and started to poke her in the arm.

"I don't flirt with all the girl." He pointed out, dragging out the word 'all'. Hikari pushed his hand away and gave him a disbelieving look.

"I don't count!" Hikari said slowly and clearly. "and it's rude to point." Brian was about to comment but Max manages to beat him to it.

"Guys! We don't have time for this." Max said, "We've got an intruder to catch, remember?" Max looked at Hikari when he mentioned the intruder then dragged out 'remember' in her face. Hikari push his dog looking face out of hers resulting him to fall to the ground.

"Intruder?!?" The three bystanders went; they were too entertained at the argument that they've forgotten how it started in the first place. Hikari was about to answer the confused Keybladers but was interrupted by a blue creature bursting into the bridge with Donald and Goofy chasing after it. Donald and Goofy tried to jump it but it simple turned into a ball and rolled away, causing Donald to land on the floor and Goofy landing on him. The creature rolled passes the group and started to climb on the walls. When it started to wall crawl, everyone; apart from Max and Hikari eyes widened as they recognized the creature.

"Stitch?" Mostly everyone said but Brian said a different comment.

"626?" Brian summoned his staff and started to cast 'Watera' blasts at Stitch. Stitch dodged every attempted that Brian fired and Stitch soon jumped into the cockpit.

"NNNOOO!!!!" Hikari, Brian and Max shouted at the same time, "Not the cockpit." Sora chased after Stitch and managed to grab him before he done too much damage in the cockpit. Sora came out to the bridge with Stitch struggling in his arms.

"I wonder how he got on the Gummi Ship." Sora asked as he approached the group. Donald and Goofy were standing again and was with the group.

"Yea. Considering the fact that Stitch was in Radiant Garden the last time we saw him." Riku added.

"Hey Guys? Did anything happen in Radiant Garden after me, Sora and Riku went through the portal to Little Devon?" Kairi asked, directing the question to Donald and Goofy. Donald and Goofy stood in silent of a minute, thinking about the answer.

"Um..I was talking to Aerith who had just come in and ask how things are." Donald answered, "As I was explaining about what happened to Disney Castle, I saw Cid give Goofy a bag which potions, ethers ect." Anyone then turned their face towards Goofy.

"Please Dad. Please tell me you're not to blame for this." Max pleaded. Goofy stood there, hand scratching the top of his head in thought.

"Well…" Goofy began

_**Flashback**_

_As Donald as said, he was talking to Aerith near where Merlin and Leon were trying to get the transportation spell to work again. Yuffie was trying to get Stitch off of Cid's super computer as Cid walked over to Goofy and gave him a sports bag full of potions and ethers. Cid coughed to get Goofy's attention._

"_Now Goofy…" He started, "These potions and ethers are for your journey ahead of you. And the __Restoration Committee would like to wish you the best of luck." Cid held his hand out and Goofy began to shake it._

"_Gawrsh Cid, don't you worry." Goofy replied happily, Stitch jumped of the super computer and started to roll around Merlin house making Yuffie lose sight of him. "We appreciate what you guys do for us. I wish they was someway we can repay you." Goofy finally stopped shaking Cid's and Cid rubbed his nose with his thumb quickly and smirked._

"_Just make sure you find the King and defeat this new enemy, kay?" Cid then turned back to his super computer. All at the same time, Yuffie ran outside looking for Stitch, Stitch quickly came out of his hiding spot and jumped in Goofy's bag. Goofy started to walk over to the bag._

"_Hey Donald!" Goofy called looking at the duck; Donald turned around and looked at the oversized dog._

"_What do you want you big palooka__!?!" moaned Donald, at the same time Goofy zipped up the bag without looking into it._

"_Would it be great to see Danny, Kyle, Scott and Brian again after all these year?" He said happily while swinging the bag over his shoulder, no knowing that Stitch is still inside it._

"_It won't if Brian starts on Kairi." The mage pointed out, Goofy walked over to Donald as Merlin summoned the portal._

"_Right, Brian has a habit of dirking with girls; especially with princesses." Goofy said_

"_Flirting!" Donald corrected with annoyance in his voice._

"_Right, habit of flirting." Laughed Goofy as the two started to walk through the portal. "Gee, I wonder how Maxi been?" Leon and the other smiled as they went, then noticed something missing._

_**End of Flashback**_

"GOOFY!?!" Everyone moaned expect Max who was embarrassed as hell and wanted to hide away in the darkness just to get away from his goofy dad.

"I'm still trying to figure out how the HELL you were able to become the captain of the guards at Disney Castle!" Brian nagged. Stitch who was sitting comfortably in Sora's arm, finally took his first proper look at Brian.

His eyes widened in fear

Stitch started to struggle in Sora's arms again but Sora gripped on him tighter. "Hey Stitch, what's wrong?" Sora asked concerned looking down at him. Stitch didn't listen as he continued to struggle. He couldn't use any of his four arms to push himself out because of them being under Sora's arms. Stitch only had one solution come in his super computer brain. He wishes that he didn't have to do it but it was the only way to get away from Brian.

He bit Sora's arm…HARD

Not only that but it was his arm that that Heartless bit into and Stitch's teeth went in most of his previous bite wounds. Sora yelped quickly in pain and fell to his knees, still holding Stitch.

"Sora!" Kairi called as she watched him kneel. Sora grinned his teeth together from the pain but then Stitch bit harder. Sora could hear Stitch mutter 'sorry' to him before biting harder into his wounds.

"AAAAHHHH!" he finally screamed and let go off Stitch. Sora started to clutch his injured arm as Kairi came to his aid. Donald and Goofy tried to catch him but ended up jumping on each other again. Max wasn't paying attention and got knocked over by Stitch. Riku tried to stop him but he ended up running into Hikari who was also trying to catch him and both of them landing on the floor, Hikari on to of Riku. Brian came up to the two with his staff,

"Guys! Now not the time to have some Vaa Vaa Voom." He commented angrily, he then headed down to the docks where Stitch was last seen heading. Hikari immediately jumped off of Riku while hiding her blush very well and followed Brian. Max came over and helped Riku up who couldn't believe what had happened and was unable to hide the blush on his face like Hikari. Riku shook it off and went to Sora and Kairi while Max went to help Donald and his dad, Goofy up. Kairi cast 'cure' over Sora's wounds and it healed but it was still swollen and black like before.

"Hey, what happened to your arm?" asked Riku, seeing Sora's arm.

"Sora was bitten by a heartless back in Notre Dame." Kairi answered as she took the old bandages off Sora's arm. Sora sat up after not feeling any dead filling pain in his arm anymore and started looking around.

"A heartless? Sora that isn't like you." Riku pointed out. Sora stopped looking around and looked at Riku.

"It caught me off-guard." Sora pouted

"Off guard or not." Riku stated, "Heartless aren't able to do this…I should know." Riku lowered his head down a bit in shame as the memory of giving in to darkness flashed though his mind. Riku then started to wonder, "I wonder what ever happen to Maleficent?" he muttered to himself. Kairi helped Sora up and Sora just started to look around the room again.

"Where's Stitch?" Sora asked. His question was answered when the Gummi ship started to rumble and the three saw a red gummi ship flying away from theirs. Sora then turned his head to the radio when he heard Stitch's laugh on it. The others came bursting back into the room, mostly Brian. He looked like that he had been put in a frying pan and had been left there until he was nice and crispy. He simply raged passed Donald, Goofy and Max who have just managed to get back up and headed to the cockpit.

"That bloody fuzz ball took my gummi ship!" Brian moaned angrily, "If he thinks that he can escape me using hyper-drive, he can think again in that super computer of his." As Brian walked in the cockpit, Hikari walked to the others and was about to explain to them what happened to Brian when Brian's voice was heard from the cockpit.

"HE DESTOYED THE HYPER-DRIVE!!!!!" screamed Brian. Stitch however still had his hyper-drive and activated it, leaving behind an electrical shock wave that blackout the gummi ship for a couple of seconds. When the lights came back on, everyone (expect Riku) jumped when Brian just appeared out of nowhere with a ticked off expression over his face when truly he just walked from the cockpit to the bridge. "I CAN'T BELIEVE 626 TOOK MY GUMMI SHIP!!" Brian raged, Hikari came over and pushed Brian on the sofa.

"Bloody calm down Brian!" Hikari complained. She knew one thing about Brian; if he is mad then you have to calm him down before he could hurt someone. "We'll find him and your gummi, okay?" Brian just crossed his arms and grunted which Hikari took as an 'okay'. "Well think of the bright sides." She said comforting, "None of us are hurt…dead wise Sora" she added the last bit when she saw Sora about to open his mouth out the corner of her eye.

"Oh"

"Also your Gummi has a transmitter on it so we can just follow it and we know that Max took the supplies of the Gummi before we even found Stitch." She then turned to Max to assure her answer, "Right Max?"

Max's eyes widened with realisation, guilt and fear. "Ohhhhh…." Max replied. Hearing that, Hikari and the other looked at him in disbelief while Brian looked at him with pure anger.

"YOU DIDN'T DO IT?!?" Brian yelled at Max while rising to his feet.

"Well I was going to but then I saw this skateboard completion on TV and I guess I got distracted." Max stammered at Brian's icy glare.

"_No matter how much you say you'll never be your dad; in this situation I could mistake you two for bloody twins." _Brian thought of saying but it didn't come out as he continued his terrorizing death glare. "Max. You have got to the count of 10 to run for your life." He said slowly and deadly. Everyone looked back and forth to see their reactions. Max looked simply scared.

"You can't serious?" Max asked worried, Brian's glare didn't change.

"ONE!" he shouted.

He summoned his staff.

"TWO!"

He aimed it at Max.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!" Max yelled as he realised that Brian wasn't joking and started to run for his life.

"TEN!" Brian finished, skipping the rest of the numbers and started to chase Max down with Hikari following from behind. Sora, Riku and Kairi was silent for a minute or two then started to laugh uncontrollably. Donald started to sort the kitchen out while Goofy went to see if he still had a son. Sora was the first to stop laughing as he grabbed his right arm, Kairi and Riku stopped laughing after noticing Sora grabbing his arm.

"We need to find something to protect your arm." Riku simply said, "Otherwise this _Endless Order_ could use it as a weakness." Riku made a note to himself that he had to ask Brian about them, maybe he'll be able to tell them something without making them fall asleep like Daniel did. Sora stopped grabbing his arm and looked at Riku and Kairi.

"Don't worry about me guys. I'll be fine." Sora comforted them of their worries, "C'mon lets fix the Gummi ship." Riku and Kairi was still unsure about Sora's arm, they nodded to Sora's opinion and started to fix the Gummi Ship.

* * *

**A/N: MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR! The following reviewer will get any Kingdom Hearts plushy and Keyblade their want from yours truly.**

**Shadow Sylph**

**Inukargrules**

**Darkangelodd **

**Poor Riku, only had five cookies, is it me or do you guys like torturing Riku as much as I do.**

**Sora: Unforturaly, Kingdommad can't update during Christmas break because of her laptop being broken and the fact that she will be doing her coursework that had to be done yesterday.**

**A/N: Hey! When was the last time you got homework mister KeybladeMaster.**

**Sora: (silent)**

**A/N: Brian say the disclaimer…..Brian?**

**Kairi: He still chasing Max**

**A/N: Fine, Daniel?**

**Daniel: (appears out of nowhere) Yes Mad?**

**A/N: Disclaimer NOW!!**

**Daniel: No prob….Kingdommmad doesn't own Disney, Square-enix or Kingdom Hearts expect plot and characters (OC's)**

**A/N: See ya after the holidays**

**Kingdommad**


	16. Blame

**Chapter 16: Blame**

Endless and Elite Unbirths, working for their master, building defences for their main base for the Order. They were interrupted went they started to hear yells and bangs coming from the mansion. A table came out of the window, smashing it along the way and landing in one of the shops that had just been finished. The Unbirths continued their work but the Endless looked up to the mansion and only one comment went through all their heads:

Looks like we're redecorating again.

In the mansion itself, the Dark Master was first firing spells but soon revolved to throwing furniture at Sgt Abroc. Abroc was able to dodge the furniture as the Master threw it. So far, the Master had throw; sofas, tables, chairs, bookshelves and now started to throw tall lit torches all from the comfort of his throne. Abroc jumped to the floor to dodge the flying torch before he started to talk.

"I'm sorry Master. I'm sorry." Abroc cried trying to reason with him; it wasn't working. "I didn't know that you were using Heartless. No one informed me about this." The Master stopped throwing stuff at Abroc and simply glared.

"So…Instead of going to your fellow endless to ask about this; you decided to go against my orders and KILL THE ONLY SOURCE ON THAT WORLD?" The Master angrily asked and started to throw furniture at him again.

"It was an honest mistake." Cried Abroc, "I though that we were NEVER to us Heartless in ANY situation."

"Well you thought WRONG!" The Dark Master yelled and threw the last of the furniture. Abroc dodged it and noticed that the Master wasn't throwing any more stuff.

"HA! You ran out of stuff Sir!" he shouted proudly but then stopped his little one man party when he noticed the Master levitating one more thing. "Oh no." The Master threw King Mickey's cage at Abroc with King Mickey still in it and managed to hit Abroc to the ground and knock him out.

King Mickey slowly started to wake up and started to look around him curiously. His mousey eyes widened when he remembered where he was and started to bang on the cage with his hands. The Master started to tap on the armchair as he watched King Mickey trying to get out of the cage.

"King Mickey." The Master said warm-hearted, "I'm so glad that you are awake. You know, you're the only one I can have a decent conversation with." The Master removed his cloak to reveal his armour. The Master now had a full covered black helmet, instead of his plated armour; he had a body skin cover like a heartless (Dark Solider attire KH:BBS) and you could see his Endless claw go all the way up to just above his elbow.

King Mickey stopped his attempt to get free and glared at the Dark Master. "That's because you know that you don't know anyone else for your time." Mickey replied coldly.

The Dark Master decided to try a different strategy. "I wouldn't say that if I was you." The Master started and then he started to form clouds above him and it shown an image of Queen Minnie chained up against the wall.

Mickey gasped at the sight. "Let Minnie go!" Mickey demanded.

The Dark Master shook his head as a reply before turning to the trapped king. "I have a proposition for you. If you EVER want to see you beloved queen alive and in your arms then you must tell me everything about these new keyblade wielders."

**BOWBOWBOW**

The gummi ship was now restored to the way it was before. The kitchen was cleaned up, the bedrooms were replaced, Max was still alive and Brian managed to calm down. No one was able to fix the hyperdrive so it would take at least 3 days to get to the world that Stitch was on now. Also since most of the supplies were on Brian's gummi, everyone will have to be careful on how much they eat which mysterious was pointed to Sora several times.

Brian walked into the communication room and sat next to one of the computers. He was dreading the call ahead. A year ago, Brian had taken up the job as assistance to Dr Jumba Jookiba. Together they had created lots of evil genetic experiments but not seeing the reasons for it. Jumba had been hired by Maleficent to create them (before she was defeated by Sora the first time) but never told Brian that information. As soon as Daniel found out Jumba's plans, he put Jumba in Little Devon's prisons with the statues 'Mad Scientist' for god knows how long and instructed Brian to get rid of 626 (who was just created) Brian however though had it wasn't right to kill Stitch. He may have been created for the wrong reasons but he still has a heart. So Brian decided to erase Stitch's memory of Little Devon and send him to Hollow Bastion.

Unforturnaly he didn't erased all the memories of him.

He took a deep breathe, type in the code to contact Little Devon and waited for someone to answer. The screen flashed up and Kyle appeared on the screen. Brian sighed in relieve, _At least it isn't Daniel._

Kyle smirked on the screen before he began to talk; "**Calling to return home already Brian**?" he said with an amusement tone; "**You must be ignoring the Keyblade Master rreeaall bad if you want to come home tthhiiss early.**"

Before Brian could answer, Kyle was knocked out of his seat and Scott came on the screen.

"**Hi Brian**." He said cheerfully, "**You should have been here man. Ever since you left, Vaan and Penelo have started dating and all the girls in Little Devon have started a fan club of you and they saying that they all gonna built their own gummi ship and install an Brian radar on it**." Brian smiled as he was happy for his friend then his cocky grin nearly came off his face when he heard about the fan girls.

Scott went flying off the screen as Kyle had shot him with his robotic laser cannon and he appeared on the screen again. "**Stay off my computer you idiot**." Kyle moaned, Scott didn't make a comment and Brian amused that he got knocked out by Kyle's laser. Kyle then turned back to Brian. "**Must be important considering that you didn't tell Scott to get off**." Kyle pointed out, "**So what's wrong?**"

Brian started to fidget with his fingers as he began; "You remember a year ago, when Daniel told me to stop being a lazy bum and get a job?" Brain asked

"**Yeah**?"

"…and I work with Jumba to create 626.."

"**Yeah**?"

"…and Daniel told me to get rid off him?" Kyle crossed his arms while gave Brian a serious look as he understood want Brian was trying to say.

"**You send him to Radiant Garden a year ago and now you've crossed paths once again and he recognised you so he decided to steal your gummi ship which had all the supplies on it which Max forgot to unload because he was too busy watching an skateboarding completion.**" Kyle said with full confidence. Brian was dumbstruck at this; he wondered how the hell Kyle had guessed mostly everything that had just happened.

"How did you-? " Brian began

"**Daniel installed cameras in the gummi ship to make sure that you didn't flirt with Kairi.**" Kyle cut in, Brian was starting to panic, if Daniel saw that then Daniel must have seen Sora's arm and that will mean…

"**In case you're starting to panic in your head, then let me make it worse by saying that Daniel knows about Sora's arm.**" Kyle added

_God damn it! _

Brian started to explain the situation at Notre Dame. He left out the bit where he made Sora think that Kairi was dead but the rest was truthful. Kyle sighed before sending something to Brian. Brian looked to his side and notice that Kyle had sent him four oval shaped, red communicators. Brian then looked at the screen as Kyle started to talk again.

"**We pinpointed the world that 626 had crash on. He appears to be on Ohana.**" Kyle informed, Brian nodded as he noted the information down. "**Daniel not happy about you lying to him about 626 so he has told me to tell you that if you don't capture 626 within 3 days, beginning the day you arrive at Ohana then you and Hikari will be send back here.**"

"WHAT?" Brian yelled. Brian didn't want to go back to Little Devon; he didn't know why he didn't. He just didn't want to go back and it was unfair to Hikari, this was her first time going to other worlds and Brian didn't want to ruin that because of his mistake.

"Daniel can't do that!" Brian moaned

"**He can Brian and he will.**" The screen then went blank and the words 'Transmission ended' came on the screen. Brian couldn't believe what had just happened. He wanted to start swearing on the spot to get rid off the disbelieve feeling but he didn't for two reasons:

One: He couldn't be bothered

Two: Hikari would notice that something is wrong.

Brian came out of the communication room with the communicators in hand and headed to the bridge. He placed the communicators on the table and looked at what everyone was doing. Riku was in the cockpit, driving the gummi, _Better him than Bigfoot. _Donald, Goofy and Max were in the kitchen, _Properly catching up on own times by the look on Max's face. _Sora was sleeping on one of the couches with his left arm behind his head and his right arm resting on his chest, _Kairi's right. He is a lazy bum. _Kairi was sitting on the armrest on the couch Sora was sleeping on and started to fiddle with his chocolate spikes with her fingers then she turned her head at something, _I wonder what Kairi's looking at. _Hikari had finished searching through a box saying:

**Brian's stuff**

**Property of Brian**

**Do not touch unless your name is Brian**

She pulled out a metal red and black armguard and then put the box away… _Hikari going through my stuff, nothing weird about that. _Brian turned to leave to the bedroom when he just noticed something wrong with that sentence- _Wait a second..._Brian turned back to Hikari to see her showing the armguard to Kairi. "What the hell are you doing with my armguard?" Brian asked angrily. Both Hikari and Kairi jumped at the sound of Brian's voice, not knowing that he was there.

Hikari placed her hands on her hips, glaring at him as he took the garmet away. "That's a stupid question to ask." Hikari shot back, "What else would we use an armguard for? Pies? Hell no!"

"Just answer my question Hikari." Brian demanded, Hikari was about to answer when Kairi stepped forward.

"Sora's arm keeps hurting him so we need something to protect it and won't infect it." Kairi explained.

"And you never use this anymore anyway so we might as well give it to Sora." Hikari finished, their may have given him an explanation but Brian still clung onto his armguard.

"You can't take my stuff just because Sora wasn't able to stop things biting his arm. Besides he's the Keyblade fool, he should look after himself." He replied. Kairi was getting irritated that Brian wouldn't help Sora even through Sora would help him either way.

Kairi wasn't the only one; Hikari couldn't believe what Brian was saying. "How can you be so SELFISH!" Hikari yelled.

Brian ignored her and looked at the sleeping Sora. "How can Sora sleep through all this yelling?" he asked himself.

Hikari summoned her Eternal Blade and slapped the side of the sword around Brian's head which grabbed his attention. "Don't change the subject!" Hikari complained, "Now we can do this the easy way or do I have to pull out the big guns?" Hikari disarmed herself as Brian finished rubbing the side of his head. He then looked at her unconvinced.

"Pull them out if you want, I'm not gonna change my mind." Brian stated.

"Fine!" Hikari turned her back on him and then looked at him again with a puppy dog pout. "Please Brian." Hikari asked sweetly and innocently, "Let Sora wear the armguard, Plleeaassee…."

Brian looked at her straight in the eye with his arms crossed. "I'm immune to it now so there is nothing you can do." Brian laughed.

Hikari's face brightens as she turned back to Kairi. Brian didn't know what she was up to but before he knew it; Both Hikari and Kairi was giving him the puppy dog look. "Please Brian" they both said.

Sora started to wake when he started to watch Brian's face change from unbreakable to curious to just plain worried. "No..No!..NO...nonononononononono!...ugh fine FINE!. Take it." Brian gave in and handed it to Kairi who saw that Sora had woken up.

Hikari walked up to Brian with a victorious smile on her face.

**Hikari: 1 Brian: 0 **

"Did you have to get MY armguard?" complained Brian as he watched Kairi help Sora put HIS armguard on. "If the only thing that I've got left off my dad."

"I thought you hated your dad?" Hikari asked

"You know what I mean." Brian sighed as he began walking towards the cockpit when Donald, Goofy and Max came into the Bridge.

"Hey Guys…uh where are we headin' to?" Goofy asked. Brian didn't turn around to face them but stopped at the doorway of the cockpit.

"Ohana"

* * *

**A/N: Hope you all had a nice Christmas and my NYV is to try and finish this story before the next one so you might see more updates.**

**REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: Only own Brian and other Oc's and plot okay.**

**If i can review people stories and can reply back then so can you**

**Also people who favor this story but don't review, I KNOW YOUR OUT THERE!**

**See ya**

**Kingdommad**


	17. Searches

**

* * *

**

Chapter 17: Searches

"How dare they throw me away like yesterday's rubbish!!" Maleficent said with anger and disbelieve in the tone of her voice.

Maleficent was walking through the halls of the former Organisation's castle in The World That Never Was with Pete walking sluggishly behind her. Pete was hesitantly thinking of a comment that wouldn't drive Maleficent over the wall that she was nearly over. The reason Maleficent was nearly over that wall was because she had just received a message from the not-so-good-looking Abroc saying that the Order no longer needed her services thus ending their 8 day alliance. Maleficent wasn't mad about the alliance being broken, oh no she could care wits about them. She was mad because she felt like she was used, made her feel like a weakling, a small person in these gigantic worlds, a heartless or a nobody.

The two carried on down the hallways in silent with Solider Heartless bowing to them as they walked by. Finally the two reached the conference room seeing Maleficent's new and old group of villains waiting for her arrival and also…

Arguing

"I'm ye Lord of ye Underworld!" Shouted one of the villains

This villain has octopus-like arms of his beard, his left arm seems to be a crab claw, and he was covered in moist and slime. He was wearing a simple pirate hat, black boots and a long length jacket with moist on that too. The Villain that he seems to be arguing with had a black gown and his hair was a blue flame as well as his body was blue. This was no other than Hades.

Unless you painted a statue blue and sets its hair on fire but that's presided the point.

"Okay first of all. It's THE Lord of THE Underworld, not YE." Hades said while trying his best to hold that short temper of his. "And second, I'm been looking after those worthless souls WAY longer that you so I'm the Lord of the Underworld whether you like it or not."

"You're ye Lord of the Dead and that's it."

"Well you're the Lord of that stupid locket of yours, you stupid pirate!!"

"I've got a name! It's Davy Jones. Captain of the Flying Dutchmen. RESPECT IT!"

"MAKE ME!!"

The others three villains watched in interest as all of them was wise enough not to interfere. You would be an idiot to try and spilt up two angry immortal beings of the Underworld that are ready to rid each others or anyone else's heads off. Davy Jones started to rise from his seat as he continued to glare at Hades.

"The only reason you think your in change of ye Underworld is because you got kick off of Olympic Mountain by all the other gods and was forced to live with dead people." Hades had now turned red and rose from his seat also.

"The only reason you got your own locker of souls was because you fell in love with _literally_ a goddess who told you to do that job for 10 years and then go back to land where you would meet her once again. But when you went back, she wasn't there so you decided to turn yourself into a Heartless."

Jones went up to Hades and grasped his neck with his crab claw. Hades didn't struggle, just watched a tear go down his face. "I am NOT A HEARTLESS!!" Jones cried. Hades glowed and done a big fire blast that pushed Davy Jones away from him. Jones wiped the tear that was on his octopus skin while Hades wiped the moist and slime that came from Davy Jones off of him and faced Jones again.

"Yes you are! You took your own heart out your body so that make you a HEARTLESS!! Wait a minute………………..my mistake I mean a nobody. THAT MAKES YOU A NOBODY!!!" Hades explained

"I'M NOT A NOBODY EITHER!!!"

"ENOUGH!!"

Both of the Underworld Lords and the other three villains turned to Maleficent who was observing the argument the whole time with Pete behind her. Maleficent looked at the five villains who were all now back in their seats. Maleficent then looked at Pete and he started to shake from the look she was giving him.

"FIVE!?! What am I going to do five villains you USELESS IMBECILE" Maleficent yelled right in Pete's face. As Pete was explaining to the witch why they're not a lot of villains, The other villains started to talk among themselves.

"So what world are ye from?" asked Davy Jones. Hades carried on giving him evil looks and muttered something under his breathe.

"Agrabah….and my name's Sa'luk." said one of the villains. Sa'luk appears to be bald, bare six pack chest with only a open vest on his upper body, he had red silk around his waist and light blue baggy bottoms.

"Do I have to introduce myself again?" sighed another villain. He has but one hand, as his left hand has been replaced with a hook. He had long black hair and wore red pirate attire.

"You do because you ran away from that croc for god knows how long." Hades cut in. The other villain who looks like a giant whale-shark being with a black and red uniform and a blaster in his gun pouch likes looked at Hades with a questioning expression.

"Aren't you one of those immortal gods?" he asked

"Yes I am." Hades replied, "That's why I can say that…" Hades then turned to the fancy dressed pirate that wasn't covered in moist. "…you have been running and crying to yourself for exactly 429 days, 2 hours and 23 ½ minutes." The other villains just looked at the pirate, waiting on his comment.

"I'm Captain James A.S. Hook and I'm from Neverland." he said in defeat. Davy Jones looked at Hook with disgust.

"You are horrible excuse of a pirate let alone a captain." Jones moaned, he then turned to the whale like being. "And where are ye from?" he asked. The shark being straightens up before answering.

"I'm Gantu. Captain of the Heartless armada…" he introduced. Sa'luk was in his chair, listening to Gantu when a comment came though his mind.

"_While I'm just a good looking thief, these other guys are Captains and Gods and two of them are immortal. I feel so out of place." _Sa'luk then started to listen to Gantu again.

"…and I was from a world called Little Devon." Gantu finished

"Little Devon you say?"

The villains stopped their conversation and pointed their attention at the calm tone Maleficent was using in his voice. Then they appointed their attention at Pete who was currently on the floor unconscious.

"Gee Maleficent; what did you do him this time?" Hades joked

"That's not of your concern." she replied rather nastily. She then turned her attention back to Gantu. "Tell me. Have you heard anything about 626?"

"The abomination…he was destroyed a year ago back when I was one of Little Devon soldiers." Gantu then raised an eyebrow before continuing, "Why do you ask?"

"It seems that 626 is well and good and is heading for the world called Ohana with the Keyblade Master and the rest of his friends following from behind; including the youngest of the Devon brothers." Gantu growled after hearing that Brian was with the Keyblade Master.

"That kid. He got me banished from Little Devon." Gantu growled.

"Patience Captain Gantu. I would like you to go to Ohana and collect 626 and bring him back here." Maleficent carried on approaching Gantu as she continued and as all eyes were one her. "If you want extra credit, then you can try and capture the Princess of Heart who is with the Keyblade Master."

"Oh here we go again with the seven Princesses of Heart thing" Hades commented. Maleficent simply glared at him which only made him mutter under his breathe. Maleficent again turned back to Gantu.

"Do you accept this mission?" she asked

"Gladly." Gantu simply replied while bring his blaster out.

* * *

_**Meanwhile in Ohana…**_

When Sora and co arrived in Ohana, Donald suggested that the group should spilt into three to search for things they're looking for quickly. Everyone agreed and Riku separated the groups. Sora, Brian and Max was in one group, Riku, Kairi and Hikari in another and Donald and Goofy in the last group. Sora's group went to look for Stitch while Riku's group went to look for Brian's gummi and Donald's group went to see if there was any sign of the King or Brian's item.

Sora's group had first found Stitch in a dog pound, getting adopted by a little 5 year old girl who seems to be called Lilo. All three of them seemed to be surprised and shocked when Lilo had named Stitch with the exactly same name he has now.

Talk about strange

Unfortunately the three wasn't able to get near Stitch without Lilo's older sister noticing and Brian couldn't use the blaster that he had gotten off of Kyle because Stitch was using Lilo as a human shield. So all they could do was act like they were tourists while following Stitch but Sora chose to be a Islander because he was all ready one.

Yes Ohana was an Island like Destiny Island expects this Island was much larger than the one Sora, Kairi and Riku had come from and the fact that they had lots of mountains on this Island.

Mountains that Riku, Kairi and Hikari are now climbing to get to Brian's gummi ship.

As soon as Kairi and Hikari found out that Brian's gummi ship was top of the largest mountain in Ohana, they immediately started to moan at Riku for why he suggested to go after Brian's ship and why did he pick them two to go along with him. Riku was asking that same question in his thoughts and now wished he had picked Sora and Max and left Kairi and Hikari with Brian. A smirk had appeared on his face as he remembered why he had pick Kairi and Hikari and started to slace up the mountain with Kairi and Hikari behind him.

Donald and Goofy were just scaling through town looking for King Mickey and Brian item but ended up buying lots of accessories and a full five course. While everyone else in the other groups moaned at them for wasting their mummy, Sora simply asked why they didn't save any food for him.

It was now Day 3 on Ohana and Brian started to get calls from Kyle, telling him to hurry up. The truth was no one got anywhere. Sora's group was still thinking of a new way to get Stitch without causing havoc which Brian and Max managed to cause yesterday at the restaurant. Riku's group was still scaling the mountain and Donald and Goofy was still having five course meals without consulting the others.

BEEP BEEP

Sora woke up from his nap and started to listen to the communicator.

"**Sora this is Kairi. What's your status? Over"**

Sora was about to grab the communicator with his right arm (which now had Brian's black and red steel armguard instead of bandages) when Brian pushed him back to ground and grabbed the communicator.

"Hey! Since when was your name Sora?" Sora moaned. Brian didn't listen to the comment and smirked as he started to talk in the communicator.

"Well beautiful. My status is single, charming and sexy but I'll change the single part any day for you baby." he said in a flirtatious tone of voice. Sora went over to Brian and grabbed the communicator which was still in his hand.

"Give me that!" commanded Sora. He took the communicator from Brian and pushed him to the ground.

"**What did you say Sora!?! Over.**" Kairi's voice sounded shocked.

"Nonono. That was Brian just now." Sora explained while glaring at Brian as he sat up.

"**Strange. It sounded like you….Never mind, what's your status, Sora?**" Sora turned his sight away from Brian and to the beach.

"We're in the tree line just by the beach. Stitch has been out with Lilo and her sister all day so Stitch should appear at the beach soon." Sora turned back to Brian and saw him running to him and tried to jump him. Sora saw it and stepped backwards so Brian ended up on the floor again. "How about you? What's your status?" he asked.

"**We're nearly reached Brian's Gummi. We're just taking a break before we do the final bit.**" Kairi replied.

Brian got up and dusted the dirt of his ripped jeans. He then turned to Sora. "Hey Sora, can you tell Kairi that I meant what I said." Brian loudly asked. So loud that Kairi could hear on the other line.

"I'm trying to talk Brian. Go away!" Sora moaned and pushed Brian away from him as he was trying to get the communicator again.

"**Tell Brian that I'm not interested.**" Kairi giggled. Sora turned to Brian with a smirk on his face.

"She's not in-terest-ed." Sora sang in a childish sort of way. Brian stopped his attempts to get the communicator, struggled at the comment and when back on lookout with Max.

"**Why did you say it like that, Sora?**" Kairi asked

"Oh…uh…no reason. How's Riku?"

"**Riku is getting teased by Hikari. She saying that Riku looks like a girl with his long silver hair and that's the reason he pick us because he's a girl and he nearly got knocked out a couple of times from her Eternal Blade**." Kairi explained. Sora laughed at the thought of someone calling Riku a girl. He knew someone who called him a girl once, yeah he never saw him again.

"SORA!?!" Brian yelled, "GET OFF THE COMMUNICATOR!!!! ME AND MAX DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR LOVE LIFE!!!" Sora fell an blush come upon his face, hoping that Kairi didn't hear that.

"I gonna go." Sora said quickly

"**Yeah I better g-**" Kairi began

"**KAIRI!!!! WE GONNA GO!!! FLIRT WITH SORA WHEN HE NOT SO NAÏVE AND HE CAN SEE IT!!!!"**

"**RIKU!!!!" **Kairi moaned, "**I gonna go too. See ya.**" Kairi hanged up after Sora said his goodbyes. He put the communicator in one of his magical pockets and walked towards Brian and Max.

* * *

_**In Riku's Group…**_

Kairi put the communicator away and walked up to Riku. Hikari was sitting down, packing away her stuff when see turned and saw Kairi slap Riku on the arm. Riku started to rub his arm and then faced the now very scarily Kairi as she placed her hands on her hips and simply glared.

"Why did you say that for!?!" Kairi angrily asked

"Because he's a girl looking, silver idiot." Hikari answered for him. Riku turned around and started to glare at Hikari.

"STOP WITH THE GIRL COMMENTS!!!!" Riku demanded

"I will when you cut your hair and have it styled like boys." Hikari replied

"NO I LIKE MY HAIR!!!….OW!!" Riku got another slap on his arm and he turned back to Kairi who still looked very scarily.

"Answer my question Riku." Kairi commanded

"Trying to help." Riku simply said

"How was that helping??"

"I have no idea." Riku admitted then he crossed his arms and smirked, "But I can clearly see your true feeling for Sora." Kairi started to blush like a red tomato and was about to make a horrible excuse up when…

"WHAT??????" Hikari jumped up in surprise and walked up to Kairi and Riku. Riku was smirking inside out as the reason he picked Kairi and Hikari to come with him was coming to its full affect. "Kairi you've been holding out on me haven't you. KAIRI. DETAILS. NOW" Hikari was holding on to Kairi's shoulders looking her straight in the eye. But Kairi was too irritated with Riku to start explaining stuff, especially her true feelings about Sora.

She muttered 'sorry' to Hikari, grabbed her stuff and started to scale the mountain again. Riku and Hikari watched her go, then started to follow Kairi. Silences didn't last long as Hikari broke it.

"So, Riku…." Hikari began, Riku immediately stopped and faced Hikari.

"You used my real name, what do you want?" he asked darkly.

"Nothing! I was just wondering if you could tell me something about that Sora and Kairi situation." Hikari explained nicely. Riku crossed his arms and smirked.

"I don't think I should." Riku said amused, "After all, you have been pretty nasty to me these last four days."

"Okay. If I stop calling you a girl, will you tell me?" Hikari proposed

"Hair cut comments too and you got yourself a deal." Riku added

"Seriously Riku, you hair NEEDS to be cut." Hikari pointed out

"Hikari…"

"Okay fine." The two started to scale up the mountain again and was glad that Kairi was an good distance away.

"Well." Riku began, "It all started when Kairi first came to Destiny Island."

* * *

**A/N: Hi everyone, its nice to know that you guys have fingers to reviews. Reviews make me happy.**

**I also like to point out that YOU SHOULDN'T COPY OTHER PEOPLE WORK!!!! Its against my beliefs**

**REVIEW AND YOU GET COOKIES**

**Kingdommad **


	18. Odd friends

**Chapter 18: Odd Friends**

Donald and Goofy was sitting on one of the benches in town, taking a rest from their search for the King and Brian's item. There both admitted that the King wasn't in Ohana and that they had no idea what Brian's item was. They tried calling to Sora's group with their communicator but the line was busy all the time. They thought it were Kyle constant reminders to Brian so they didn't try again.

They both sighed and got up; they started to head in the direction of the beach where they knew Sora, Brian and Max would be. It was nice and quiet with the relaxing feeling in the air but the silence was broken when they both heard a yawn coming from Goofy's orange hat. Goofy took his hat off and the two of them watched it until a little cricket appeared straightening his body.

"Jiminy, how long have you been in Goofy's hat?" Donald asked. Jiminy yawned and started to look around, then confusion struck his face.

"Uh Donald, where are we?" Jiminy asked

"Gawsh Jiminy, you've been asleep even since King Mickey send the letter to Sora." Goofy pointed out. Jiminy was about to repeat himself since Donald didn't bother to answer his question but something pop in his head.

"Did King Mickey tell Sora what we found in my journal?" Jiminy asked. Donald and Goofy lowered their heads in shame and sorrow before answering.

"The King didn't get a chance." Donald replied in a low tone

"King Mickey and Queen Minnie got captured by Endless." Goofy replied in the same tone as Donald's.

"That's a shame….Well fellas, look like we'll have to tell Sora ourselves." Jiminy proclaimed

"Great idea Jiminy." Goofy cheered and placed his hat back on his head with Jiminy sitting on it and started to walk again. Donald quacked and ran in front of Goofy to stop him walking. Goofy and Jiminy looked down at Donald to see why he had done that sort of action.

"Not so great idea Jiminy!" Donald complained, "If you remember, the King made us promise not to tell Sora about this. He wanted to tell him himself."

"But Donald, you said it yourself. The King didn't get a chance and he would want Sora to know as soon as possible." Jiminy replied.

"Yeah but only King Mickey knows the full situation of this so we can't tell Sora even if we wanted to." Donald argued

"Hey can't we just show Sora the message in your journal, Jiminy?" Goofy suggested

"Great idea Goofy." Before Jiminy started his search for his journal, he blinked that the comment he just said, "Wow. Never thought I say that my lifetime." He thought out loud and then carried on searching for his journals.

"You're not gonna find them." Donald said, "You left them in the library and we not at Disney Castle." Jiminy stopped searching and looked at Donald.

"Where are we then?" he asked again

"Ohana."

"What!?! We started another journey and you guys didn't wake me up?" Jiminy asked calmly, Goofy was about to reply but Jiminy carried on rambling, "Wait! Don't answer that. I better get started." Jiminy then jumped back, deep into Goofy's hat to begin his work. Donald started to walk with his good old friend, Goofy behind him. Again they ran into silence and again somebody broke it.

"Gee Donald, I don't like keeping this many secrets from our friends." Goofy said with an upset tone.

"What are you talking about Goofy? What other secrets?" asked Donald, not turning to face his friend and carried on walking.

"The secret about Danny's whereabouts and...er...the Keyblade Knights and B--hmm." Goofy answered. Donald's face just turned panicky at that point and he quickly covered Goofy's mouth with his feathered wing.

Both he and King Mickey were hoping he wouldn't remember.

"Be quiet Goofy." Donald said in a low, serious tone, "King Mickey and Danny made us promised never to speak of that until Danny and the others have gone home. Remember...." Donald removed his wing away from Goofy's mouth and he replied by nodding his head. Donald gave him a glare saying, '_Keep your mouth shut or I'll burn you to a crisp!!!_' and started to walk again. Goofy didn't like keeping secrets; he knew they always ended up hurting someone that they're close to.

But he promised King Mickey and Daniel.

Goofy sighed and quickly caught up with Donald. The two then started to tell Jiminy about their journey so far. They both knew (mostly Donald) that they won't reach Sora's group until early the next day.

That's what they get for being on the opposite side of the Island to the others.

_**In Riku's Group...**_

Riku was first to get to the top of the mountain and turned to help Kairi and Hikari up. Kairi had calmed down a bit now and Riku knew that now WASN'T the time to tease her about Sora. Hikari now knew the situation between Sora and Kairi thanks to Riku (which he didn't really get thanked for) and Hikari thought their innocent relationship was sweet and romantic.

Who knew 'Sweet' and 'Romantic' was in Hikari's vocabulary

Then she started to realise Brian's increased flirting tactics on Kairi (which she gladly socked him for) which means he knew about the developing relationship. "_Why can't Brian just leave girls alone? What happened to the old Brian? The one that I always said 'good O'Brian' to; where did he go?_" Hikari ranted in her head.

"Hey Hikari?"

Hikari came out of her though and turned Kairi as Riku went to check on Brian's Gummi they work SO HARD to get to. "Yeah Kairi?" she asked kindly.

Again, 'Kindly' in HER vocabulary!! Don't think so.

"I was just wondering how you became friends with Brian. You two always seem to be fighting." Kairi answered. Hikari sat down on the stone cold ground, Kairi soon join her and left Riku to deal with the ship.

"Me and Brian have a brother-sister friendship; similar to you and Riku only that we fight more." Hikari began, "And as for meeting him...Well. Let's just say it was a-not-so-happy day."

_**Flashback....**_

_Hikari, at the age of 14, had only lived in Little Devon for a month and already she had lost her only family left. Her brother, Sakuzy. Sakuzy along with Reks (Vaan's brother), Angel (Brian's sister) and a few other Little Devon soldiers were killed during the defence attack against Sgt Mako. The day was dark, gloomily and the rain fell hard. The bodies were cremated in the sight of the sorrow family members. Hikari had already meet Vaan and Penelo as all three of them had one thing in common,_

_They're all orphans_

_As Hikari looked around, she could see other soldier's families whimpering and crying over their loss. Hikari wanted to cry so badly but she had no one to comfort her, to cheer her up, to show her hope so what was the point. When Hikari's parents had died from the Heartless invasion, Sakuzy was there for her, he taught her how to fight with both weapon and hand, he told her that light will never go out in our hearts as long as we remember our love ones and he had protected her when they struggled in their home world. After thinking about those memories, she couldn't hold back her tears any longer._

"_It must be hard. Losing your b-"_

"_**Kairi, I knew you was an lazy bum like Sora but you Hikari, I thought you be helping me and not letting me do ALL THE WORK on the Gummi."**_

"_**SILVER YOU DICK!!! YOU'VE JUST RUINED THE EMONTIONAL ATMOSPHERE IN THIS FLASHBACK!!!!"**_

"_**WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!?"**_

"_**Hikari was just telling me how she met Brian."**_

"_**Bet he mistook you for a boy."**_

_**SMACK!!!**_

"_**OW!!!!!!!!"**_

"_**Riku are you going to listen to the story or not?!"**_

"_**Okay okay Fine."**_

"_**Now. Where was I?"**_

"_It must be hard. Losing your brother like that." A gentle voice came. Hikari turned to see a 14 year old boy next to her. _

_He had short dark red hair that was a bit spiky but was a bit flatten from the rain. He wasn't looking at her but she could tell that his focusing eyes were ocean blue. He was wearing a red silk scarf around his neck as the ends when down his back. He wore a red and black T-shirt and deep blue cargo pants. He had a red and black armguard on his right arm with a black glove underneath. He had his arms crossed and continued to look at the flaming bodies in front of them. Hikari wiped her fallen tears off her face and continued to look at him weirdly._

"_How would you know?!" she said coldly. He continued to look at the flames as he replied,_

"_I would know because...because my dad was the only family I had left." He said with a upset tone._

"_Oh...I'm s-sorry." Hikari said sadly, she shouldn't act mean to someone who trying to relate._

"_It okay." He then turned his glaze to her and saw him grin, "Besides, Daniel and the others have help me out a lot. Even though they're not my real family, they will always been my brothers to me." Hikari's mind clicked, remembering something a couple of weeks ago._

"_Your that boy that they found and took in a couple of weeks ago right?" He nodded in reply and took out his right hand. _

"_I'm Brian Haru Devon." He greeted._

"_Hikari Hoshino." She replied, took his hand and shook it. After they shook they turned their glaze back at the flames. They stayed in silence, watching the hearts of the dead return to Kingdom Hearts._

"_Tell me Brian." Hikari whispered but loud enough for Brian to her, "How did you feel after your dad past away."_

"_That depends on the situation, was you with your brother when he died?" He turned to face her as he waited for a reply. She shook her head and watched his glaze return to where it was. "I can't really answer your question then. You kinda have to be in the same position to understand how I feel." He said as he wiped a tear that had unconsciously fallen from his eyes. "It's better to hear about it than...than finding them dying with your own eyes."_ _He finished. _

_Hikari decided not to push the matter further and wait until they knew each other better, she looked at him and saw that the memory that must have flashed in his mind must have caused the tears to fall from his eyes. _

_Hikari went up to Brian and swung her_ _arms around him._

_Brian looked to the side of him when Hikari hugged him. He was confused at first but then saw that she was trying to cheer him up and that she needed a bit of cheering up as well. Brian swung his left arm over her shoulder and appointed his glaze at the stars._

"_You know..." Hikari looked at him as he started to talked, "My dad once told me that our hearts are always with the people you care about, no matter where they go as our hearts are connected and will always be connected even in the deepest of darkness. Like friends." He looked back at Hikari, _"_We are friends, aren't we?" he asked_

"_Yeah we're friends." She replied cheerfully. She then raised her arm upwards, "Friends that stick like glue?"_

"_Yeah. Stick like glue" he grinned and grasped her hand in his, making it clap when the two hands when together._

_**End of Flashback**_

"Wait, wait, wait I don't get it." Riku said at the end of the story, he was sitting in front of Kairi and Hikari with an icepack on his head. Kairi looked at him confusingly.

"What don't you get Riku?" she asked

"Well it's the way Hikari described Brian and what he said. It sounds nothing like the Brian we've gotten to known for the last week or so and sounds more like Sora." Riku explained. Kairi eyes widen as she noticed this too, especially the bit about their hearts being connected. Both Riku and Kairi looked at Hikari for an explanation.

"Brian didn't always used to be a cocky dickhead who you would want to kill every now and again. He used to be like that and as you guys would say, act like Sora." Hikari told them, "He even had his own Keyblade."

"A Keyblade?!?" Riku and Kairi said in unison, shocked

"Yeah. I forgot what it was called through."

"What about Daniel? How and why does he have the Kingdom Key?" Riku asked, remembering what he saw in Little Devon.

"Your guess is as good as mine Silver." Hikari replied.

"How did Brian's personality change?" Kairi asked, "I mean something must have happened to change it, right?"

"Well something did happen." Hikari replied, she took a deep breath before continuing, "About a year and a half ago, Brian and Kyle went on a Recon mission to where help was needed. During the trip back through, an Endless ship had followed them and shot homing missiles at them, causing the ship to explode." Riku and Kairi looked at her, curious about what happened next as she continued.

"Brian and Kyle were the only ones that survived but Kyle lost his arm and Brian was kept inside for unknown reasons. I didn't see him again until after a week of the Stitch incident. When I did see him again through, he never talked about his past anymore, he stop using his Keyblade and fought with the Staff of Myths his got now, he got in fights all the time, he didn't talk about his dad anymore and took his armguard off and he started to be disrespectful to others; especially to girls."

"The only reason Brian doesn't flirt with me is because he knows that I won't hesistate to kick him in the bulls if he does. We may have fights like two little siblings that want to rid each other's hair out but Brian can still be his old self every now and again which I'm glad for." Hikari finished.

She rose from ground, getting on to her feet. Kairi and Riku did the same and dusted themselves off. Riku threw the icebag over the cliff which resulted to them hearing a cat screeched. After that, Riku quickly looked at Hikari with a confused look.

"Wait if Brian was adopted then why has he got the same surname as Daniel and the other?" Riku asked.

"I think it's because he wanted to be part of their family more, to make sure he wasn't the old one out." Hikari answered, she then sighted the gummi ship then back to her two friends. "C'mon let's get this gummi working." Riku and Kairi nodded and the three of them started to work on the gummi.

_**Meanwhile near the beach....**_

Stitch was pretending to be a dog when he, Lilo and her sister Nani was heading to the beach. Lilo was dragging along a cart full of music and Elvis stuff and was talking to Nani about something. Stitch had to admit, he never had so much fun in his life and he started to feel that he was destined to meet Lilo. Lilo would talk to Stitch about other worlds and creatures she hope she would never meet, Lilo was even able to draw some of the creatures from dreams she had and he knew them straight away.

She drew Heartless.

Stitch even made up a game that was actually based on Sora saving Kairi when Radiant Garden was Hollow Bastion. But he didn't tell Lilo that or that he was from another world. When they would play the game, Stitch would be Sora, Lilo would be Kairi and Lilo's handmade doll Scrump would be Riku.

Lilo was the only one that he would talk to as she didn't care about abnormal things but he really didn't talk that much, just growled a lot.

He came out of his thoughts when Lilo started to talk to him,

"Hey Stitch, Nani has gone to the lifeguard to try and get a job so that means we can go to the tree line to set up." Lilo announced cheerly, "Then we can show Mr Cobra Bubbles that you can be a model citizen." Stitch nodded in agreement and started to head to the tree line. Stitch then paused and picked up a scent. He turned his head slightly left in the tree line and used his eyes to telescopically zoom in.

He saw Sora and Max talking about something while Brian was on lookout for him. Stitch went up to Lilo and starting nudging her to the far right of the tree line. Lilo agreed and they started to head further and further away from Sora's group. When they got to the tree line, Stitch started to help Lilo set up the music stuff that Stitch had no idea why she had brought it for. Stitch made sure that they set it up quietly, too loud and one of Sora's group would hear. If worse come to the worse, he hopes Max gets sent to investigate.

When they had finished, Lilo when into her red cart and threw him some white clothes and a black Elvis wig. He looked at the clothing and then at Lilo with confusion.

"You dress up like Elvis and play the guitar, and then you'll become a legend like the King of rock himself. Then Nani would be able to get a job and we'll live happily ever after." Lilo looked at the beach and then back at Stitch. "You ready Stitch?" she asked

"Ei" Stitch replied and started to put the costume on.

**A/N: OMG!!! Brian had a Keyblade, Jiminy comes out of nowhere and Riku hit a cat!!! I never saw it coming. Oh Wait....I DID.**

**Man I'm tired, I think I should go to sleep but before I do.**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**THAT'S ALL GOODNIGHT**

**KINGDOMMAD**


	19. Slip of words

**Chapter 19: Slip of words**

Sora and Max started to clean up the mess from their lunch while Brian stayed on lookout. A couple times while eating, Sora felt a struck of pain run through his arm causing him gritted his teeth and grab his arm in pain. Max noticed this and asked if he was alright but Sora just forced a smile and said that he was fine. They finished cleaning up when Sora grabbed his arm in pain again. When the pain passed, Sora looked at Max, who had a worried expression on his face.

"You sure you're ok?" Max asked, worried

"Yeah I'm fine." He lied; Sora was in a lot of pain. He started to think that the heartless bite didn't only break through his arm. Sora started to feel that something has been unleashed and worried that if that was the case, it would grow over time and consume him. Like Darkness but he wasn't sure. He had asked Roxas about this but he was just a clueless as he was. All he knew was that it hurts…ALOT!!!

"Well maybe you should ask Brian to check your arm out." Max suggested. Sora came out of his thoughts and looked at Max in disbelief.

"What can Brian do?!" Sora asked

"You'll be surprised what Brian knows." Max replied, "One time, I was skateboarding and I ended up breaking my leg. Brian came and fixes it straight away without using cure and that Hikari and I had caught him reading medical journals about all kinds of enemies. Plus, if it's really bad then Brian can always contact Kyle and ask him what to do."

"Maybe you're right Max. I'll ask him to check it when we get back on the gummi." Sora promised. "Thanks Max"

"No problem Sora. Ah-huck!" Max covered his mouth in embarrassment. He hated his laugh. After hearing that laugh, questions started to flood in Sora's spiky head.

"Hey Max. What happened to you and Goofy anyway?" he asked

"He was always too busy with being Captain of the Guards and sleeping to pay any attention of me." Max said sadly, "I bet he didn't even mention me while he and Donald were travelling with you." Sora opened his mouth to help his friend but closed it again to realise that Max was right. Goofy never said anything about him. "I didn't want to get taught how to fight by my dad anyways so when Danny…um Daniel had crashed onto Disney Castle, I when with him."

"Max. I didn't know. I'm-" Sora said slowly

"If you're gonna apologise then there's no need." Max cut him off, he and Sora then got up from the ground, not realising that they had sat down. "C'mon. Let's get back to lookout." Sora agreed and both off them started to walk back to Brian.

When they had reached him, Brian was looking out of the binoculars. "Damn! That lifeguard in red would look so much better with me." He said to himself, not realising that Sora and Max was behind him. Max just sighed while Sora shook his head in disappointment but carried on listening.

"Wow! She is FIT!!" he whistled

"Fit?" Sora whispered to Max, not wanting Brian to hear him.

Max answered in the same tone of voice," Brian's way of saying that they're hot or fine or sexy even."

"Oh forget the lifeguard. Lilo's sister is even fitter than her. WOW! Shame she's with that fire spinner, surfer guy." He sighed. Sora and Max both made themselves noticed by Brian when he mentioned Lilo's sister.

If she's here than means Lilo and Stitch won't be that far away.

Sora grabbed the binoculars to check if Brian was just lying while Brian groaned in pain from Sora's sudden grab, got up off the ground and started to brush the sand off his shirt and jeans. He then appointed his attention to Max. "You guys took your time eating. What did you talk about?"

"Nothing important." Max shrugged, "Anyway, why are you interested in Lilo's sister anyways? She like Daniel's age."

"Because she's fit." Brian simply answered

"Looks isn't the only thing you know."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." He then looked at Sora. "Hey Sora, do you think that we should ask Donald and Goofy if they see any sign of your gay stalker?" he randomly asked

"Brian! How many times do I have to tell you? HE IS NOT A GAY STALKER!!!" Sora moaned, turning his head behind him to face Brian.

"Ok I was just asking!" Brian reassured

Brian, Sora and Kairi had explained the situation about Ven to the others and all agreed that they would look for any signs of him during their journey. Riku had said that he had heard the name before but couldn't remember where. The only one that might know something was King Mickey but he got captured.

Sora turned his head back towards the beach and started to look for Stitch again. "Hey Brian, What are we gonna do with Stitch once we find him?" he asked, not turning to face him.

"See, that's the hard part." Brian took a deep breathe before he started to explain, "I would want to send 626 back to Hollow Bastion but-"

"Radiant Garden." Sora and Max corrected in unison.

"Does it matter!?!" Brian moaned, "Anyway, Daniel wants me to send him back to Little Devon so he can destroy him. If I don't then me and Hikariare going home and 626 will still get destroyed." Sora rose from the ground and looked at Brian angrily.

"That's not fair!! Stitch has a heart; he has a right to live." Sora raged, he could feel his arm shake in pain again but simply ignored it. "Why can't he just go back to Radiant Garden where his friends are!?!"

"You think I haven't tried?!!!! I think that this is wrong too but there's nothing I can do!! DON'T BLAME ME!!!" Brian shot back. Sora turned away from Brian and back on lookout.

"_I can't really blame Brian for this. He did save Stitch before but I just wish his life didn't have to end this way_." Sora said in his mind

Sora carried on his lookout and Brian turned to Max, giving him an evil glare.

"What?" asked Max

"This is your entire fault!" Brian proclaimed

"What did I do?!?" Max whined

"If you had gotten the supplies off my gummi then I wouldn't had to call Daniel about it, tell him the truth and then I wouldn't be in the situation of looking like the bad guy."

"Guys..." Sora called

"It's not my fault! You created Stitch so it is your fault!!" Max argued

"Guys!"

"I wouldn't have created 626 if I wasn't bored considering that either you or Hikari came to visit me when I was struck inside." Brian shot back

"Well Daniel kept us away and kept saying that you needed to recover from the crash so you can't blame me for that!"

"YES I CAN!!!" Brian shouted

"GUYS!!!!" Sora yelled finally grabbing their attention. "Stitch is on the beach and you're not gonna believe your eyes." Max and Brian stopped arguing and looked at the direction Sora was pointing to.

Sora was right. They couldn't believe their eyes

* * *

_**In Riku's Group….**_

"No!"

"Come on!"

"No!"

"Please Kairi"

"No!"

"C'mon Kairi, I'm like a brother to you. Please tell us."

"No!"

"Kairi! Silver can't tell stories to save his life or anyone else for that matter."

"Hey!"

"Point is I need to hear it from a reliable source so please"

"No!"

"Hey Kairi, I'll get you something nice if you tell."

"NO!!!"

For about the last half an hour, Kairi had been saying 'No' to telling Riku and Hikari about her feelings for Sora. It all started when they had started to work on the gummi which was now half complete. Kairi was daydreaming about Sora (Who else would it be?) and of course Riku saw her face and thought it was a good time to tease. Riku coughed a couple of times while Hikari looked at him wondering if he was choking on something. When Riku spoke, his voice sounded like Sora's. Hikari was about ask him what he was up to but then saw Kairi looking for Sora.

Kairi was deep in her daydream so she didn't know that Riku was the one asking the questions. When Riku was going to ask her the big important question, his voice when out of tune and Kairi snapped out of her daydream immediately. She looked confused and then started to regret the daydream as the questions and pleads came running at her.

So here she was, half an hour later, with a dry throat from saying 'No' lots of time. She walked over to their supplies and grabbed a bottle of water. Hikari then came over making Kairi sigh.

"C'mon guys. Can't we talk about something else?" Kairi pleaded

"But I don't know your side of the story." Hikari whined

"The thing is guys. I don't want to get my hopes up." Kairi explained

"What are you talking about Kairi?" Riku asked

"Well, what if he doesn't feel the same way. I mean-"Kairi stopped talking and then turned to Riku, who was chuckling from the comment she had just made. His laughing seized when he caught Kairi's curious glare. Hikari wondered why Riku had started laughing when something clicks in her head.

"Did Sora tell you anything?" Hikari asked with amusement.

"No. But that's beside the point." Riku acted innocently then his voice and actions turned serious. "Kairi, you love Sora, don't you?"

"What?" Kairi laughed nervously and blushed, "I'm not in love with…with…"

"_Bloody hell, they even had the same reaction when I asked them that question. I'm getting sick of this. I need to do something…fast._" Riku noted in his head, he decided to use the same comment as he did with Sora.

"See. Your heart won't let you lie out of this one." Riku said slowly while having his arms crossed, the same way he did in Radiant Garden. "Admit it Kairi. You love Sora." Kairi was speechless; she didn't know what to do. She could tell them but there were a high risk of Riku telling Sora about her feelings. No matter what the others say; there's still that fear of rejection inside her.

Hikari saw her chance to tease and started to sing, "You think his gorgeous… you want to love him… you want to hug him… you want to kiss him…you want to-"

BEEP BEEP

"**Kairi. This is Sora. Can you hear me?**"

"Well speaking of your lover." Riku joked. Kairi walked away from the two, her face being the same colour as her hair. She took some deep breathes and ignored Riku and Hikari laughing their heads off from that song before picking up the communicator.

"Kairi here."

"**Kairi, we've just found Stitch and you never guess what**."

"What?"

"**His dress up like Elvis Presley and is playing the guitar as we speak**."

"AWWW!!!!! That sounds sssooo cute." Kairi squealed

"What so cute?" Riku asked as he and Hikari came from behind, Hikari would have asked but she didn't would to add another girly word in her vocabulary.

"Sora says that Stitch is dress up like Elvis Presley." She said happily.

"Get a picture!" Riku and Hikari asked in unison. They then looked at each other and started laughing their heads off again.

Kairi just shook her head over their silliness and asked Sora to send them a picture. A couple of seconds later, a picture of Stitch in his Elvis costume printed from the bottom of the communicator and Kairi handed it to Riku and Hikari who had just managed to calm down. As soon as they saw the picture, they ended up falling to the ground, unable to hold their laugher. Kairi walked away from the two laugh-dying freaks so she could hear Sora.

"**What's with all the laughing**?"

"Riku and Hikari are having laughing fit for no apparent reason." Kairi explained to him.

"**Riku? Laughing? That doesn't sound like him.**"

"I know. It seems that Riku is having one of his rare happy days which also involves teasing me."

"**Um...the last time Riku was in one of those moods was when he had just turned 15 and he liked this...girl.**" There was a sudden silence and then both of them started to laugh at the thought, Kairi always loved his laugh and can imagine him grinning.

"**Sora c'mon!! A crowd is surrounding 626, this is our chance!" **Kairi heard Brian's voice in the background.

"**I gonna go Kairi. Talk to you later.**"

"Okay Sora." She replied cheerfully

"**SORA C'MON!!!!!" **Brian yelled in the background

"**ALRIGHT ALRIGHT I'M COMING!!! Talk to you later Kai. Love ya. Bye**" Sora said quickly and then hanged up. Kairi was speechless; she started to feel her face heat up again and started to be relieved about Riku and Hikari not eavesdropping due to them dying of laughter.

"_Did he just say what I think he'd just said?" _She asked herself

A Questionable thought maybe? But that didn't stop Kairi grinning ear to ear.

* * *

_**In Sora's group...**_

Brian had just skidded to a halt when he had heard Sora's last comment to Kairi. He couldn't believe that Sora had just said it, he personally thought it was gonna take him at least 5, 10 years before he actually say it. But NO, He had just said it, right here, right now. Brian turned to Sora with his jaw dropped and his eyes widened.

"OH MY GOD!!! SORA ACTUALLY OWNS A PAIR OF BULLS!!!" Brian shouted in shock. Max stopped in his tracks and wondered what was with Brian's random statement.

"What are yo-" Sora didn't finished as a quick flashback passed through his mind, curiously of Roxas.

3

2

1

"I've just said that!!??!!" Sora jumped with a worried tone, "Ah, Kairi properly hates me now. I got to apologise to her." Before Sora even had a chance to grab the communicator, Brian had sprinted over and grabbed the communicator. "Brian! Give it back! I need it." He called desperately

"Now now Bigfoot! We wouldn't want to give Kairi the wrong thoughts now would we?" he laughed, then he turned and headed further into the treeline. Sora got up straight away and started to catch Brian.

"Guys! Come back! We need to catch..." Max looked back at the beach to see everyone on the beach gone apart from Lilo and Stitch waving sheepishly at Nani and a very angry lifeguard stomping off the beach. "...Stitch." He finished. Max sighed and shook his head before following the two spiky heads.

* * *

**A/N: I like this chapter. I couldn't stop giggling**

**Brian: Kingdommad doesn't own Kingdom Hearts or Disney or Square-enix or that the song Hikari sings from the film miss congeniality. **

**Kairi: That film is so funny**

**Mad: I'm watching it tonight. You want to watch it to.**

**Everyone: Yeah!!!**

**Mad: Okay I'm gonna watch this film with the Kingdom Hearts gang (and Brian) while you guys review and memory the cookies. See ya.**


	20. Water attack

**Chapter 20: Water attack**

"Brian. How did we end up here?"

"Well Max…When a mummy and daddy love each other very much, they have this sort of special hugs and kisses and…"

"NO!!!! EW! NO...I mean how we ended up in this SITUATION!?!"

"To be honest, I have no idea. At first, he was behind me and then he ended up here."

Max and Brian was standing side by side to Sora who was currently on the floor unconscious with a huge red mark on the top of his forehead and two giant coconuts by his head. Max looked at the tree Sora had ran into.

"This coconut tree is HUGE. How could Sora miss it?" Max wondered. Brian picked up the rather heavy coconuts and looked at the tree as well. The tree looked very thick and its width was about a metre long. You would have to be blind, stupid or distracted to not see that tree.

"Sora must have been thinking about his confession while he was chasing me." Brian guessed, "This making him run into this gigantic tree and making these huge, rock hard coconut fall and knocked him out." Max raised an eyebrow.

"What confession?" Max asked

"The confession that made me shouts out, 'Sora actually owns a pair of bulls' confession." Brian answered. Max's question still wasn't answered but now wasn't the time to search of answers. "C'mon, we have to get 626!" Brian dropped the coconuts and began walking; Max quickly stopped him seconds later.

Max then looked down at Sora, "What about Sora? We can't just leave him here, it's like murdering someone and then going around shouting 'We're the killers, arrest us'."

"How is it like that?" questioned Brian

"It's just is OK?!? The point is, we can't leave Sora on his own."

BEEP BEEP

"Maybe we won't have to." Brian smirked before getting the communicator from his pocket and pulled it to his ear. "Brian here."

"**Brian. Where's Sora**?" Donald was on the other line.

"Oh he's um…" Brian looked at the unconscious Sora with a thoughtful look, "Sleeping. Yeah that's it. Sleeping." He made up.

"**So wake him up**!"

"Oh Donald. We can't do that. He might lash out on us if we do."

"**That's a bunch of phooey. The only thing Sora would 'lash out' on is a yawn and moan about being woken up**." Brian was biting his lip, thinking of a comeback.

"**Um Donald can't we just tell Brian**?" Brian heard Goofy's voice in the background.

"**NO!! Sora is the leader of that group so therefore I'll talk to Sora!!**"

Ding Ding Ding Idea!!!

"Sora put me in charge while he decided to be a lazy bum and fall asleep until the next day. Me and Max had argued against it and tried to wake him up but he won't wake up and we gotta get 626." Brian quickly made up.

"**Oh...Ok.**" A sign of relief went through Brian before he carried on listing to Donald, **"Well we've been looking everywhere and there is no sign of King Mickey or any of the Order. We also looked for the Roxas look-a-like as Sora described him and we can't find him either.**"

"Of course you won't find them. You've been in the buffet for the last three days." Brian complained

"**We can eat and search at the same time thank you very much. Also, YOU NEVER TOLD US WHAT THE ITEM'S NAME WAS!!!**" Brian pulled the communicator away from his ear a bit to prevent him becoming death before replying.

"Oh, sorry about that. The item from this world is called 'Family Aura'" Brian said.

"**FAMILY AURA?!? HOW THE HECK ARE WE GONNA GET THAT?????**"

"Don't ask me. You are a Mage after all. You figure it out." Brian cockily replied but that didn't help the duck's mood.

**"WAAAAKKKK!!!!!!!!!!"**

Then it mysteriously hanged up.

Brian and Max looked confusedly at each other after hearing Donald's angry scream before the line went dead. Max looked at Brian with an annoyed expression.

"See what you've done! Now we can't get Stitch because you decided to tick off Donald." Max moaned.

"Don't come up with conclusions just yet Max and besides, it's all your fault." Brian smirked

"MY FAULT? I wasn't even on the communicator." Just then the communicator started to ring again and Brian quickly answered it.

"Hello?"

"**Hi Brian, it's Goofy.**"

"Goofy what happened to Donald?" Brian asked

"**Oh he was too busy yelling that he didn't notice the sewer drain and ended up falling down it.**"

"**GET ME OUTTA HERE GOOFY!!!**" Donald's voice in the background. Max and Brian started to laugh their heads off. Brian calmed down a bit and noticed the sun was starting to come down showing that there isn't much time left.

"**Hey we should be with you guys in the morning so we'll wake Sora up when we get there.**" Brian looked around his surrounding and saw a rather thin but climbable palm tree. Brian could climb it but not with the communicator in his hand.

"Yeah that's great Goofy." Brian then looked at Max and got an idea. He turned the speaker off the communicator and made sure you couldn't hang up without his fingerprint before beginning to speak. "Hey Goofy, I think your son wants to talk to ya." Max immediately turned around and saw the smirk on Brian's face.

"**Really?**"

"Brian! Don't you even dare you doofus!" Max begged angrily.

"Oh yeah he really wants to talk to you. He literally begging on his knees saying 'Please Brian, let me tell my daddy how much I missed him while I was in Little Devon'." Brian replied to Goofy, ignoring Max in the progress.

"C'mon Brian, we have to get Stitch. Remember?" Max trying to distracted Brian, it wasn't working. Max was now wishing that his dad would be smart enough to realise that he doesn't want to talk to him.

"**Well what are you waiting for Brian? Put Maxie on.**"

Looks like he still got some wishing to do.

"I'll put him on right now." Brian smirked before chucking the communicator over to Max. As Max caught it, he tried to hang up but then saw the fingerprint touch was actived. Brian looked at Max with his gloved hand over his chest. "Now Max, don't forget to tell your daddy how you love him." Brian picked up the binoculars and started to talk to the thin palm tree.

"You realise how much I hate right now!" Max blankly said. Brian stopped in his tracks and turned back to Max. He then straightens his arms out as far as they can.

"Bout this much." He simply said before going up the tree and leaving Max with an unconscious Sora to look after and his goofy dad to deal with on the communicator.

**BOWBOWBOW**

Brian was sitting on top of the palm tree and started to look through the binoculars. He started to voom on Lilo, Stitch and Nani who was holding a surfboard. "Wait...Something is not right." Brian said quickly to himself. Stitch looked excited but how can he? He can't swim in water. "626 will get destroyed if he goes into water." He looked back through the binoculars and Stitch was now on the surfboard behind Nani and Lilo was in front of her. Nani was stroking to the next wave. "But he cannot swim. Why would he risk drowning?" He carried on watching Stitch before climbing down the tree.

Meanwhile, Max was dealing with his dad and was trying his best not to yell down the communicator.

"Things have been fine Dad" You could hear Goofy on the other line.

"Yes I'm wearing my sweater......."

"I only got bitten by Stitch once..........."

"NO! I don't have bitesadosies Dad............. "

"I'm sure because it doesn't even exist............."

"Ask Donald if you want to Dad. IT DOESN' EXSIT!!!........"

"And you wonder why I left Disney Castle." Max was about try another mention of making the communicator hang up when another call came up on the communicator.

"_THANK YOU KINGDOM HEARTS!!!!!" _Max cheered in his head

"Sorry Dad. I've got another call. I see you tomorrow Ok? Ok bye." Not giving a chance for Goofy to reply, Max quickly switched his connection to the new caller. "Hello. Max speaking." He greeted.

"**Max. Where is Brian?**" It was Daniel

"He's up in a tree." Max replied

"**Why the hell is he up in a tree for? Hah Never mind, put Sora on.**"

"He's sleeping."

"**Considering that he slept for a year. I very much doubt that. Where's Sora?**"

There was a moment of silence before Max answered, "Out cold."He said nervously.

"**How did he get out cold?!?**" Max now wished that he carried on talking to his dad and started explaining things to Daniel. Brian came sliding down the palm tree and started to approach Max.

"Yeah yeah things are going well." Max told Daniel. Out the corner of his eye, he saw Brian coming towards him, "Things are going well, right Brian?" he asked. Brian didn't reply, he walked up to him and hanged up the communicator. Max was confused by Brian's actions but watched him careful. Brian when thought the supplies they had and pocketed metal cuffs before turning to Max.

"We're going swimming."

_**BOWBOWBOW**_

Brian and Max were under the sea, watching the surfboard that Stitch was on go above them. Brian had done a spell on him so he could breath underwater while Max decided to be logical and bring an oxygen tank with him, unable for him to move. Brian started to swim the way the current was going and soon enough, he had been placed in the wave. Brian saw Stitch back away from Nani as he was holding her leg for balance. Stitch raised his arms in the air and cheered with excitement but it didn't last long as Brian took his chance, swung at Stitch and dragged him underwater. Brian had him in a tight hold but soon let go when Stitch had bit his arm.

Stitch struggled to swim back to Lilo and Nani who was throw off balance by Brian sudden attack. Brian cure his arm on the quick, swam back up, grabbed Stitch's leg and dragged him back under water; not realising that he had grabbed Lilo to try and get out of the water. Brian dragged him lower and lower but Stitch espaced his grasp by kicking him in the face and was now trying to save Lilo. Brian covered his left eye and then watched Nani and another male (Brian had heard the name David from Lilo) grabbed Lilo to safety and kicked Stitch away.

Brian tried grabbing him again when Max came over with the metal cuffs. Max tried to put the cuffs on him but Stitch ended up grabbing the cuffs and pushed Max into Brian. Brian pushed Max out the way, making Stitch put one of the cuffs on Max's wrist. Stitch then quickly the other cuff onto Brian's wrist when he attempted to punch him. Brian then tried to summon his staff but before he had a chance, Stitch and swam down to Max's oxygen tank and bit it hard.

"_God damn it!"_

The oxygen tank burst, sending Brian and Max straight out of the ocean and to jump the sea like a skipping stone with their screams for help skipping as well.

* * *

_**Meanwhile in Riku's group...**_

Kairi was sitting at the side of the cliff, watching the sunset while Riku and Hikari set up camp. Riku and Hikari had calm down from their happy hour and had apologized to her for harassing her about Sora. Hikari had gone straight to her tent while Riku noticed the smile on Kairi's face when they had mention Sora. Riku sat down beside her and watched the sunset with her. There both watched the sun in silence, enjoying the view.

"I can see why you guys like it now." Riku suddenly said.

"Huh?" Kairi asked, not moving her glaze away from the view

"The sunset. On Destiny Island. I understand why you and Sora always watch it." Riku replied. Kairi smiled at the though and the two fell into silence again.

As their watched the sunset, the words that Sora had said to Kairi kept on playing over and over again in her mind. **"**_Did he really mean those words or did he mean friendly love?" _She didn't know the answer but there was one person she could ask to help her answer it. She took in a deep breath before she started to speak. "Hey Riku?"

"Yeah?"

"Did Sora tell you anything?" she asked quietly. Riku turned to look at her and saw the question that was running though her eyes.

"Depends. Did Sora tell you anything?" Riku asked while lying down on his back. Kairi started to blush about the memory before then turned her view back to the sunset.

"While you and Hikari was dieing of laugher...um...before he hanged up he told me that he loved me." Kairi answered. Upon hearing that, Riku sat back up and looked at Kairi.

"He said 'I love you'?" Riku asked, surprised that Sora actually said it. He personally thought that it would take a couple of months before telling her.

"That's what I want to ask you Riku." Kairi then turned to Riku, "Did Sora tell you that he loves me?" she asked, sounding a bit desperate. Riku thought about if he should tell or not but then turned back to Kairi and said one simple word.

"Yes."

* * *

_**Later on at night....**_

Stitch was thinking about a lot of things since he arrived on Ohana but one question occurred the most in his mind. Who was his family? He always thought the Radiant Garden Restoration Committee was his family but the way he saw Lilo, Nani and David at the beach today and all the stuff he had done with Lilo, he wasn't so sure anymore. Sure, he had lots of friends that would help him out the way he did back at Radiant Garden with the Heartless invasion. But none of them was his family and he personally felt like the ugly duckling out of the storybook.

Stitch was now in Lilo room, upset that he had made Lilo lost her sister because of his outburst out the water and what David had said to him struck him hard in the heart.

"_You know, I really felt like that they had a chance....then you came along."_

Stitch had to agree with David's comment, if he never stole Brian's gummi then he wouldn't have messed up Lilo's life and she wouldn't been taken away from his sister tomorrow morning. Stitch lifted up Lilo's pillow to see a photo that Lilo had protected a couple of days ago. It was a picture of Lilo, Nani, their mum and dad gathered around a palm tree. Stitch understood why Lilo cared about it so much because he hasn't seen her parents even since he came.

"That's us before..." Lilo began; Stitch looked at her and saw that she was looking down, sad about the memory. "It was raining and they went for a drive." Lilo looked at Stitch for a reaction, but he just stayed eyes widened. He wasn't sure what to do. "What happened to yours?" Stitch surprised to hear that as he always wondered what happened to his family. Did he even have a family? "I hear you cry at night. Do you dream about them?" Stitch just hugged onto the pillow and turned away from Lilo so she couldn't see the sorrow in his eyes.

Lilo looked away also and looked at him every now and again, "I know that's why you wreck things and push me..." Stitch jumped off Lilo's bed and grabbed a book from his own while Lilo climbed into hers. "Our family is little now and we don't have many toys but if you want you can be part of it." Stitch listened to Lilo while looking at the book. "You could be the baby of the family; we could play that Sora game you made up. You could be part of our family, our ohana." Stitch started to walk towards the window with the book in hand.

"Ohana means family..." Stitch stopped on the stairs and looked at Lilo. "Family means nobody gets left behind." Stitch turned back away and carried on towards the window. "But if you would to leave, you can." Stitch thought for a minute, he wanted to stay but he's messed up everything for Lilo already and if he stayed then he would just make it worst. Stitch placed the book on the windowsill before climbing thought the window and grabbing the book with. He was about to let go so he would drop to the ground but then heard Lilo's last words.

"You will always remember you in my heart Stitch. I remember everyone that leaves."

Stitch looked back into Lilo's room to see that Lilo had gone to sleep. He really didn't want to leave; Lilo was the clostest thing he had to a family. But he messed it up; he doesn't belong in her ohana. Stitch then dropped to the ground with the book in hand. He headed thought the trees that was near Lilo's house and stopped at a point where the ground was flat and the moon was shining. Stitch opened the book and looked at the page where the ugly duckling cries because his lost.

Lost... that what Stitch truly is.

Lost.

* * *

**A/N: I'm lost too, lost in my coursework that is.**

**Sorry about editing the story, i had to fix some things that doesn't make sense in my plot. But other than that I was glad to get the Stitch bit done. Anyway it's 23:57 and I'm tired and I'm.....ZZZZZZZZZ**

**Brian: Fine I'll finish then. Shadow.S is drawing a comic like thing for this fanfic for fun because she better at drawing that Mad is.**

**Mad: I heard that**

**Brian: Also, Shadow said that you have to pay for making Riku hit that cat back in Chapter: 18**

**Mad: O'yeah. What are you gonna do about it.**

**SUMMON**

**Brian: Sheng Kang!!!!**

**Sheng Kang comes out of nowhere and starts to attack Mad. Mad gets her buster sword out and chops him in half.**

**Mad: ATTACK ME AGAIN AND I SWEAR I MAKE YOU GET KILL BY GOOFY.**

**Brian: Okay I be good.......Kingdommad doesn't own anything apart from me and the plot**

**Mad: Also, can you guys review more, you're missing out on cookies**

**Shadow.S: Yeah, Mad even buys them for me because I'm her beta reader.**

**Mad: What the hell are you doing here?**

**Shadow.S: Revenge!!!!**

**SUMMON**

**Cloud comes out of nowhere and starts to chase Mad who is currently running for her life.**

**Mad: AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!**

**Shadow.S: See you guys next time if Cloud doesn't kill Mad. She buys me cookies. **


	21. My Way

**Chapter 21: My way**

It was now morning. If you looked at the sun then you could guess that it's about 7 o'clock in the morning. The seabirds were soaring through the sky on this bright sunny day. The waves were as pure as they could be as they collided with the dark coloured land and the two coughing bodies….

Wait a minute, two coughing bodies. Well that's a way to ruin a nice description right there.

Two forms were coming out of the sea, coughing and gasping for air. One of them had dark red hair that looked flatted from being in the sea. He wore a red and white, no sleeve shirt with an armour right shoulder, he had a black glove on his right hand with a few markings appearing at the top of the glove and he was wearing ripped blue jeans with white trainers which was covered with seaweed and moist.

The other one was a dog-like person. He had a red shirt with zips near the collar, had ¾ length cargo pants and had white trainers which were also covered in seaweed, moist and tiny octopuses. He also appeared to have an oxygen tank on his back which had a huge bite mark out of it.

It was none other than Brian and Max.

They both crawled and pulled themselves to land while filling their lungs with air instead of oxygen. They both lied on their backs, looking at the clean blue sky while catching their breath. After a minute or two, Brian sat up while still breathing deeply and gave Max a glare that'll makes people think, 'If looks could kill.'

"Didn't want to waste my magic you said." He complained, Max sat up and looked at him with annoyance, "Thinking more logical you said. He gonna notice the big giant tank I said but he will never notice it you said. Well…considering how he made BOTH of us go flying for a couple of hours….I THINK HE NOTICED!!!!!"

"Are you done?" Max asked irritation in his voice.

"Not yet." Brian quickly mumbled then turned back into his complaining tone, "I have a right to blame you this time because it's actually your fault this time. If it wasn't for you, I would have captured 626 and send him back to Hollow Bastion."

"How about now?" Max asked again.

"Yeah, I'm good." He replied calmly. Max sighed with relief and laid back down after taking the oxygen tank off and throwing it in the water. Brian looked at his surrounding and was glad to know that they were still on Ohana. The communicator started to go off and Brian sighed at the sound. There were four possible people on the other line:

Sora- to complain about being left behind

Kairi- actually decided to call Sora back

Hikari- to ask for a status report

Daniel- to nag about 626 and then get killed about not finding him

He wished it wasn't number four.

Brian got the communicator out of his pocket and removed the octopus that was stuck on it. He wiped the slime and water off the communicator before answering it. "Hello?"

"**You're over your three day limit. Where's 626?!**" Looks like Max isn't the only one who needs to wish some more.

"He's on Ohana where you told us he is. Why are you asking me?" Brian cockily replied

"**Have you captured 626 or not!**"

"Well…..define captured."

"**BRIAN!!!!!**" Brian moved the communicator away from his ear while Daniel shouted at him for a minute or two. He moved the communicator back to his ear to listen to Daniel. "**Why can't you do this simple job? It's not that hard!**"

"Why should I do this anyway?!! You're gonna have him killed." Brian argued

"**I was but I've talked to Leon who somehow got communication with Little Devon and we have both agreed to send him back to Radiant Garden.**"

"That's good to hear but personally I think 626 would be happier here." Brian pointed out; he grinned goofily when he learned about Leon reaching them. He should send letters more often.

"**Both Radiant Garden and Little Devon council have decided on this matter. I'm coming to Ohana so you and Hikari can start packing. I'm sending you home**."

"WHAT!?!? That's not fair. Hikari shouldn't get send home for this; all of this is my fault."

"**I've made my final decision. Why are you moaning anyway? You didn't even want to go!**" Brian couldn't answer that question straight away; he started to think about something then mumbled out loud.

"The Sky and Sea are to be together if the Sun wants to show its true purpose."

"**What are you talking about????**"

"I need to stay with the others; to understand my true purpose." Brian replied, unsure about it himself.

"**The only place your true purpose will be shown is back at Little Devon dealing with those fan girl of yours**."

"But-"

"**No Buts! That's final**." Daniel finished and hanged up before Brian could reply. Brian growled with anger and threw the communicator onto the floor. Max sat up again and looked at Brian, worried.

"Hey Bri, What's wrong." Max asked, using the nickname only him and Hikari can use. Brian didn't answer; all he did was pace back and forward angrily. He then summoned his staff and stormed pasted Max. Max had seen Brian's bad moods before and knew that nothing well every come out of them. Max quickly gathered the stuff that he needed and the communicator before chased after Brian. Max knew that something was going to happen by what he heard when Brian stormed past him.

"This time! I'm going to do things my way!!"

_**BOWBOWBOW**_

"Sora?"

"Sora wake up!"

"C'mon Sora. We have to find Brian and Max."

"Hey Sora, we brought you a buffet….aw phooey."

"Do you think something bad happened to him Donald?"

"No he's just lazy and won't get up." He replied sarcastically.

Donald and Goofy had arrived to Sora's location a couple of minutes ago. Donald had done thunder on him to try and wake him up but saw that he was in a deep sleep. They made sure not to come to the wrong conclusions like they did went Goofy got knocked out by that rock in Radiant Garden and everyone though he was dead. Goofy had moved King Mickey out of the way even though King Mickey is ¼ the size of him so the rock wouldn't have hit him anyway.

After seeing that Sora wasn't waking up by hurting him, they decided to bide him out of sleep instead.

"Hey Sora, if you wake up. We'll buy you some sea-salt ice-cream!" Donald suggested. Nothing.

"Um Donald? I don't think it's working." Goofy pointed out. Donald turned back to Goofy and glared at him.

"Thank you Captain Obvious." Donald growled.

"Don't mention it." He cheered making Donald sighed from his stupidity. He looked back at Goofy and saw Jiminy looking at Sora thoughtfully while sitting in Goofy's hat. "Jiminy do you have any ideas?" asked Donald. Jiminy broke out of his thoughts and looked at Donald.

"Well, why don't you mention Riku or Kairi to him." Jiminy suggested and both of them nodded before Jiminy went back to his journal. Donald and Goofy didn't notice Sora starting to wake up when they walked over to him. Donald and Goofy started to talk about what they should say while Sora's eye fluttered opened and he started to get up.

"_Roxas what happened?_" Sora asked in his mind

"_You ran into a huge coconut tree_." He replied. Sora sat up and looked at the tree.

"_How did I not see this tree?_" He wondered

"_I don't know. Something blocked me off from your mind while you were chasing Brian_."

"_Well what can you remember_?"

"_The confession and the beginning of the chase_." He answered.

"_What conf_……KAIRI KNOWS?!?!" Sora accidently shouted the 'Kairi knows' bit out loud making Donald and Goofy turned around.

"SORA!!!" They both said and started to run towards him.

"_Oh no_."

SLAM!!!!

Sora was now back on the floor with Donald and Goofy now on top of him. The three then started to laugh at the whole thing until Sora lost the feeling to breathe and told them to get off. Donald and Goofy got off of Sora and helped him get to his feet. Sora dusted the dirt off his clothes and looked around at his surroundings.

"Hey Sora, how could you not miss this tree?" asked Donald. Sora looked back at the tree and wondered himself.

"I don't remember. Someone started to talk to me and that's all I know." He replied

"Who was it?" Donald asked, Sora turned back to Donald and Goofy before replying

"I don't remember. I just told you that Donald." Sora complained

"Hey Sora, when you woke up, what did you mean when you yelled 'Kairi knows'?" Goofy asked. Sora face started to blush without him realising, making Donald and Goofy chuckle.

"Well...um...when I said that...huh...I meant that she....found out that I hate broccoli." He sheepishly made up on the top of his head. Goofy and Donald carried on laughing when Donald looked at him, smiling smugly.

"Yeah sure, we believe you" Donald said with amusement. Sora started to feel the heat rise in his face, he quickly changed the subject before they noticed,

"Hey where is Brian and Max?"

"Yesterday they said they were going after Stitch." Goofy answered. After that comment, a communicator started to go off. Donald got out their communicator but saw it wasn't going off that. The trio started to look around for the damn thing when Sora found it back at the camp him, Brian and Max and set up. Donald and Goofy followed him into the camp when Sora picked the communicator up.

"Hello?"

"**Sora? Oh thank god you woke up.**"

"Max? What's wrong? You sound out of breath." Sora asked, catching the heavy breathing from the other end.

"**That's because I've been trying to catch up with Brian but he runs too fast when he's angry.**"

"Why is he angry?"

"**I don't know, he didn't tell me. All I know is that it's something to do with him and Hikari. Brian's on his way to Lilo's house and I can't calm him down on my own. I would have call Hikari because she knows what to do but I can't reach her and she wouldn't be able to get down from the mountain in time. You'll have to hurry Sora before Brian does something he'll regret.**"

"Okay Max. We're on our way." Sora told him, hanged up and placed the communicator in his pocket. Sora then turned to Donald and Goofy who had curious faces. "Max needs us at Lilo's house." He told them. Goofy then turned the other way and started to run in that direction.

"Don't worry Maxie. Daddy's coming." He shouted before disappearing from Sora and Donald's view. The two looked at each other and then back in that direction.

"Let go to make sure Goofy doesn't hurt himself." Sora said. Donald nodded and the two started to follow their dog like friend.

_**BOWBOWBOW  
**_

Stitch was curled up like a cat, sleeping with the story book. He slowly woke up and looked at his surroundings with his eyes still half closed. His eyes widened and his ears popped up when he heard something in the bushes. Stitch slowly got up and silently stepped towards the noise. He stopped in his tracks when someone came out of hiding.

"Brian…" Stitch gasped and slowly started to step backwards. Brian was looking at Stitch with determination in his eyes. He had his staff pointing at Stitch and was approaching him. The red marking that was mostly covered by his glove was glowing for a couple of seconds then it died down again.

"626, Why are you here? What are you waiting for?" Brian asked in a low tone. He stopped in his tracks when he stepped on the story book. He lowered his staff and picked up the book. He looked at the pictures and then back at Stitch.

"Family." Stitch finally answered.

"Your family is the Restoration Committee back at Hollow Bastion." Brian told him while placing the book back on the floor.

"No. Leon and others are friends, battle comrades, not family." Stitch replied, still backing away.

"You were created by me and Jumba to destroy armies; NOT to have a family. That's not your purpose." Brian coldly revealed but calmly said it. "Now come quietly so I can take you home." Brian reached out to grabbed Stitch but he turned and ran for it, heading in the direction of Lilo's house. "Nononono. Don't run!" He called out but Stitch continued to run. Brian summoned his staff again and was about to run after him when he heard rustling in the bushes. He looked in the direction of the noise for a while before turning away to chase Stitch.

Little did he know, a certain blue armoured endless was watching him before going back into the portal.

* * *

**1,243 Hits this month HELL YEAH!!!!**

**A/N: Sorry about editing but there was mistakes in the story that would make no sense to later on in the story so I quickly corrected them after healing myself a dozen times from Cloud's attacks. Still waiting for RE:COM to come to the UK but I might end up importing it here. Also can't wait for BBS and 385/2 days to come. As soon as we have played them, Square-enix would make KH3 and we will see Sora and Kairi together. If not, I'll go to JAPAN MYSELF AND ASK WHY?? Other than that, I'm very happy cause I got a A in English. Looks like story writing is paying off after all. I'm done with my rant now. If you have any questions, you can review or private message me your question and I'll will answer them next update but for now………..MORE REVIEW PPPPPPPLLLLLLLEEEEEEAAAAAASSSSSSEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! With a cherry on top. Thanks everyone.**

**Brian: Kingdommad doesn't own Kingdom Hearts (sighs) I hate my job. **


	22. House Raid

**Chapter 22: House raid**

Stitch was running like hell and was dodging Brian's attacks at the same time when he came on the dirt road. He may have been out of breath but if he stopped, there was no stop guessing what Brian might do to him. Stitch quickly made a sharp turning, making Brian blast a palm tree down and miss the turning. Brian regained balance in his footing and chased after Stitch again who was now heading to Lilo's house.

"Come back you little..." Brian raged as he chased the little blue creature down. Stitch had gotten a good distance away from Brian so he couldn't use his spells. Stitch speeded through the door and when Brian got to the house, he didn't hesitate to kick the door down and come in the hallway where Lilo and Stitch was.

"Oh hiding behind your little friend are we? Well, that won't work anymore. Didn't I tell you? I've got fired this morning and when people get fired…" Brian informed, he summoned his staff once more while Lilo hid behind Stitch. Brian had an evil smirk on his face before adding, "They'll do anything to get their job back." Stitch told Lilo to go in the other room while he dealt with Brian. Brian blasted a fireball out of his staff and fired it at Stitch but he managed to catch it. Stitch laughed, taunting Brian in the progress when the fireball became too hot in Stitch's hands so he quickly threw it in Brian face.

Stitch quickly came in the kitchen where Lilo was waiting while Brian had fallen on the floor from the sudden hit.

"What are we going to do?" Lilo asked, worried in her tone of voice. Stitch started to think when he came up with a idea and dragged Lilo down to the basement while grabbing Scrump the doll along the way.

Brian gotten up and was about to look for Stitch when small black creatures with huge golden yellow eyes came out of the ground. They looked like solider Heartless but had a type of space uniform on and they had blasters as weapons. As soon as Brian saw them, he started to groan angrily.

"Oh just want I need on a day like this. Yeah I always wanted Armada Soldiers to appear out of nowhere when I'm trying to catch something. IT'S LIKE A DREAM COME TRUE!!!" He commented sarcastically and started to cast reflect to block the upcoming fire from the Heartless. While using his staff as a shield, Brian pulled out the blaster Kyle had given him and started to return fire. Brian defeated most of the Heartless straight away by pulling headshots at most of them.

"_Note to self: Playing shooting games while struck inside after the accident pay off after all so remember to tell Kyle that he was wrong." _He quickly said to himself.

He was brought out of his thoughts when one of the Heartless remaining managed to shot the blaster out of Brian's hand and get lost somewhere in the house. Brian stopped castings reflect and struck the Heartless with his staff. The Heartless blocked the attack and broke the 30cm blades that were at each side of the staff. Brian ignored it for the time being and finished the last Heartless off. After watching the heart return to Kingdom Hearts, he carried on his search for Stitch.

"Come out, come out where ever you are" Brian called out as he walked back into the hallway, "I'm not gonna hurt ya!" he lied but then came to a halt when he saw Scrump the doll come in the hallway, tied to a holler skate. "What the-" Brian said while looking at the doll curiously. He didn't get to finish his comment because the doll decides to explode right in his face and send him flying through the kitchen. Brian sat up and saw Stitch climbing on the ceiling and was heading towards the living room.

"C'mon?? What's the big deal??!!" Brian asked as he got up from the floor and started to follow Stitch. Brian knew Stitch's language so he'll be able to understand his comments. (**A/N: Underline means Stitch talking in his language.)**

"You're going to take me apart!" Stitch replied in his alien language.

"I'll put you back together again." Brian assured while summoning his staff again and started to charge a certain spell he learned years ago. "I'll make you taller and less fluffy." He added as he entered the room. "BLADES!" Brian started to fire orange coloured air slashes at Stitch's direction but he managed to dodge and the slashes went through the ceiling.

"I LIKE FLUFFY" Stitch commented while dodging Brian's attacks.

Max came to view of Lilo's house and quickly stopped to catch his breath. When he looked back at the house, he could see the air slashes coming out of the roof. Max knew who was using whose attacks and watched as more slashes when through the roof. "It's confirmed, Brian's in a bad mood." Max said to himself. He looked behind him to see if there was any sign of Sora, Donald or Goofy. He signed after awhile and headed towards the house.

Back in the house, Stitch was on the ceiling and was looking at Brian who had stopped his attacks.

"You only created me because of the horrors of your past" Stitch told him, not realising the pattern of holes Brian had made.

"Oh, leave my past out of this!!" Brian raged, Stitch grinned as a response but that stopped when part of the ceiling that Stitch was staying on collapsed and leaved him under lots of rubble.

"You know, you could do with a makeover." Brian said as he headed towards the pile of rubble, "I tried to give you my good looks while Jumba wasn't looking but lets face it, something went wrong." Brian started to search through the rubble when Lilo came up to him and started to hit him with a broom. Brian shielded his face with his arms while Lilo was attacking him. Brian took the broom off of Lilo and threw it on the other side of the room. He was about to say something to Lilo when Stitch busted out off the rubble, picked Brian up and chucked him out the window. Brian got up and quickly checked his right arm over before jumping back up through the window.

More Heartless had appeared and started to go after Stitch; Lilo was shocked to see that the creatures from her dreams were real and stayed behind Stitch. Stitch jumped on one of the soldier's head and bit it straight off, making it fall to the ground. He took the Heartless's blaster and shot all the other Heartless until the blaster ran out off ammo and threw it to the side. Stitch then went back to Lilo in a defence stand as he saw Brian approach them.

"Quick, This way" Lilo called. She opened the back door only to find a dog-like person in the way.

"You're alive!" He cheered, which didn't lasted long as Lilo slammed the door right in his face.

"They're all over the place." Lilo screamed, having her back against the door to prevent Max coming in. Lilo and Stitch looked towards the doorway and saw Brian come in.

"Running away? Well, I'm here to stop you." He said as he summoned his staff and done a Blade attack towards them. Lilo and Stitch moved out of the way of the attack and the slash ended up hitting Max who on the other of the door. "Max! Two words for you, GO AWAY!!" he shouted when he saw Max come into the doorway and slam Brian up against the wall.

"Brian! You need to calm down." Max told him

"I will when you LET ME GO!!!"

"I called Sora, Donald and Dad. They're on their way now."

"YOU WHAT!?!" Brian had now pushed Max away and slammed him in the wall.

"Hello? Cobra Bubbles? Aliens and Heartless are attacking my house." Lilo said on the phone in the other room. Brian started to push Max in the room that Lilo was in.

"Get her off the phone. We don't need a world on world incident." Brian commanded.

"Bit too late for that Brian." Max commented before trying to stop Lilo. Stitch must have gone outside some time ago because he ended up smashing the entire kitchen wall with a rusty, light blue buggy car. Stitch chucks it up in the air so he had a better grip on it when he saw Brian.

"Blue punch buggy." Stitch called out and swung the buggy at Brian, making him go flying into a bedroom. "No punch back." he added and threw the buggy car into his chest. Brian groaned from the pain, he quickly took control of his breathing before doing anything else.

"Gravity" Brian breathed out and a purple aura surrounded the car. Brian trusted his arm forward which made the car go in the same direction, sending Stitch back outside. Brian got up and quickly cast cure over himself. Brian walked in the completely destroyed living room while holding his chest and saw more Armada Soldiers appear. Brian sighed with annoyance and started to get rid of the Heartless.

"They want my dog." Lilo shouted down the phone while using the other hand to block the battle noise coming from the other room.

"There's no need to call the officials." Max told her, clearly she wasn't listening. Max looked in the other room and saw Brian fighting off the Heartless. Max looked back at Lilo, quickly took the phone off of her and changed his voice. "Everything is under control." Lilo quickly pushed Max out of the way, grabbed the phone again and looked at what Stitch was doing.

"Oh good, my dog found the chainsaw. See ya." and with that, she hanged up on the social worker.

Brian finished off the last Heartless when he turned to face Stitch who was currently standing on top of the blue buggy car, with a ripped chainsaw, laughing like a crazy people. If that's not crazy sight, then I don't know what is. Stitch jumped off the car and attempted to cut Brian in half. Brian acted fast and threw his staff at him, making Stitch drop the chainsaw and fall into the kitchen. Stitch looked around and found Brian's blaster, he pulled the trigger to fire but Brian managed to put a carrot up the mussel.

"You shouldn't play with guns." Brian said while looking at him, Stitch was looking at the blaster and saw that it was getting bigger.

"Oh ok." Stitch replied and gave the blaster to Brian.

"Thank you" Brian looked at the blaster and knew what was wrong immediately. "Er…I just remembered. It's your birthday." Brian said, passing the blaster back to Stitch who was trying to get away. "Happy Birthday." he added and tried to escape. Stitch pulled on his shirt and chucked the blaster back to him.

"Merry Christmas." Stitch replied

"It's not Christmas" Blaster went back to Stitch.

"Happy Hanukkah." Blaster went back to Brian

Max saw what was going on and grabbed Lilo. "We leaving Stitch?" she asked while being carried away by Max.

"Trust me. This isn't going to end well." Max replied as he headed towards the stairs.

"One potato" Stitch had blaster

"Two potato" Brian had blaster

"Three potato" Stitch had blaster

"Four potato" Brian had blaster

Max ran down the stairs with Lilo in his arms and started to head towards the tree line.

"My…"

"Mother…"

"Drove…"

"Me…"

"You…"

"Are…"

"Dead."

"HA! I Win!"

KABOOM!!!

The green coloured explosion ripped the house up and sends it all across the island. The explosion made Max loose balance; he ended up dropping Lilo and flying away a distance further. Brian came shooting in the same direction and ended up crashing into Max after he got himself up. Lilo didn't seem to notice thought, all she saw was that the only home she had ever had had just been destroyed.

_**BOWBOWBOW**_

Sora, Donald and Goofy turned their attention to the green coloured explosion that wasn't too far from where they were. Goofy rushed in the direction of the explosion, Sora and Donald soon got the curiously to check the explosion out. When Sora and Donald got there, they saw Brian lying on the floor unconscious and Max close to unconsciousness by the effect of Goofy's bear hug.

"Oh Maxie. I'm so glad that you're okay. I don't know what I do if I lost ya." Goofy hugged a little tighter, making Max turn purple.

"Hey dad, if you love me so much then how about you let me go so I can breathe." Max gasped as much as he could. Goofy looked at his son and let him go.

"Oops. Sorry son." Goofy said and the two, along with Sora and Donald looked at the unconscious Brian. Max told them that he had tried everything he could think of to try and wake Brian up which gave Donald an idea. Donald walked up to the sleeping Brian and got his wizard staff out.

"THUNDER!!"

A huge thunderbolt came out of nowhere and hit Brian straight in the chest. Brian jolted up straight away and then clanged onto his chest in pain. Seeing this, Sora looked at Donald.

"I think you overdid it Donald." Sora pointed out

"How can I overdo it? I had just learned the spell again so how could I overdo it!!!" Donald raged

"Don't worry guys. Donald didn't overdo it." Max assured them; Sora and Donald stopped their argument and faced Max, "Brian just got a buggy car slammed into his chest." Max turned to Brian and helped him up. "Are you okay Brian?"

"Yeah I think so." Brian's mind then flashed back to the events that happen a couple of minutes ago. He just laughed to himself while the others wondered why he was laughing. "Looks like I got a prize from winning after all." Brian commented, referring to the explosion. Max knew what he was talking about and chuckled to themselves while Sora, Donald and Goofy didn't get it at all.

"Hey Brian?" Max asked

"Yeah?"

"The Heartless that we saw, don't they belong to that captain you got fired back in Little Devon?"

"You're right." Brian agreed and started to think of what purpose whoever it was has with Stitch. Sora walked up to Max while he was waiting for an answer.

"Who's this guy you're talking about?" Sora asked

"Gantu. He used to be the captain of Little Devon's alliances until Brian managed to find information on him using Heartless and was involved with the endless attack that had ended Hikari's brother's life as well as Vaan's brother and Brian's sister Angel. After hearing that, Daniel personally wanted to send him to Kingdom Hearts himself because he cared about his sister so much but instead he send Gantu away. No one had heard from him since, until today that is."

Sora turned to Brian who had now summoned his staff. "Brian. You had a sister?"

Brian stopped in front of the others, "She was like a sister to me, yeah."

Sora was about to ask Brian about what he meant 'like a sister' when Donald and Goofy stopped him.

"We'll tell you later, Sora" Donald said.

"Yeah, now's not the time for this." Goofy finished. After that, more Armada Soldiers appeared along with Shadows and Soldiers. Brian was ready to fight when he heard Lilo's name being heard from the distance. He noticed Max to follow him when ready and then looked at Sora.

"We have to go find Stitch. You sure you don't need my help against these Heartless Sora?" Brian taunted.

"Positive." Sora replied confidently while summoning his Keyblade. Brian still noticed Sora's hand shaking from summoning his weapon but simply ignored it for the moment.

"Good luck guys." Brian and Max then left the group and ran further into the tree line. The Heartless had surrounded the trio and started to step in slowly.

"Like old times, right guys?" Sora cheered

"Yeah, all for one and one for all." Goofy replied, Donald nodded as a reply. Then the three started to fight the Heartless.

Things were as they normally were at first, Sora would take four to five Heartless down at once with his gigantic key, Donald would cast lots of magic and healed anyone that had gotten injured and Goofy was running around, bashing into Heartless like a madman. Things change thought, Donald had noticed that he was curing Sora too many times.

Sora himself didn't feel as strong as he was before. He felt a great amount of pain coming from his swollen arm and now his shoulder blade and head. Sora fell to one knee as Goofy finished off the last Heartless and Donald came over to him. Sora was starting to hear the voice he had heard back at Notre Dame.

**Secrets are** **there to determine your destiny**

**So how many are your so-called friends keeping from you**

**But I'll tell you this**

**Sometimes dreams can also tell your destiny**

**And can also tell mine.**

Sora's eyes widened, if that was true then there was a chance of Kairi getting killed by the Colonel. He wasn't going to let that happen. He was curious about the secrets bit though, it's properly nothing important. The pain finally when away and Donald and Goofy helped him up.

"Are you okay Sora?" Donald asked

"Yeah, I'll live." Donald and Goofy still had worried expressions on their faces but decided to leave the subject for now, "C'mon, lets catch up with Brian and Max." The two nodded and followed Sora further into the tree line.

**BOWBOWBOW**

When Sora, Donald and Goofy had caught up with Brian and Max, they saw Nani in front of them questioning them while they had Stitch in his hands with cuffs on. Brian and Max pretend to not know what Nani was talking about until she started to yell from the top of her voice.

"Lilo! She's a little girl, this big..." she said while making a size with her hands to show how big she was, "She has black hair and brown eyes and she hangs around with that THING!" she shouted, pointing at Stitch who eyes filled with guilt.

Sora decides to walk in at that moment that is immediately brought to Nani attention. "We know her. Why? What happened?" Sora asked

"A huge whale thing put Lilo in its ship and flew off." Nani explained while holding back her tears from the lost for her sister, "and these two are saying that they can't get her back." Sora then turned back to Brian and Max who were unaware that Stitch was approaching the upset Nani.

"Why can't we save Lilo?!" Sora demanded, he only guess was that the whale thing was Gantu Brian and Max had mentioned earlier.

"Because we have to deliver 626 and if we do help, we would be meddling with other people's affairs." Brian explained

"We caused these affairs! We have to save Lilo!" Sora statement

"Again, that would be multi-tasking and since Kairi isn't involved this time, you can take my answer as a no." Brian began to walk away when he noticed that Stitch wasn't with him. "Hey, where's 626?"

"Ohana." Stitch said to Nani. Nani looked up at Stitch and wiped her tears away. She was about to ask him what he just said when Brian came over to them and picked Stitch.

"You'll stay away from her." Brian told Stitch

"NO!" Nani screeched and pull Stitch out of Brian grip so Stitch was in front of Nani, "What did you say?"

"Ohana." Stitch repeated, "Ohana means Family. Family means-"

"Nobody gets left behind…" Nani cut him off

"Or forgotten. Yeah." Stitch finished. Brian and Max couldn't get what gotten into Stitch while Sora, Donald and Goofy looked at him proudly. Stitch thought of something quickly and then looked at Brian. "Hey Brian, let me go so I can rescue Lilo for my mistakes." Stitch demanded.

"WHAT?!?" Brian yelled out of surprise and raged. He walked up to Stitch, picked him up and started to yell in his face. "After all that you put me through, you want me to let you go just like that. JUST LIKE THAT?!?"

"Ei" Stitch simply replied. Brian thought about it for the minute then groan with annoyance.

"Fine!" he growled and started to searched for the key. Sora's communicator started to go off so he stepped away from the group to answer it.

"You're actually letting him go?" Max asked, surprised that Brian had chanced his mind so quickly.

"If we do this then we'll be able to get the family aura that I need to collect." Brian replied as he unlocked Stitch's cuffs and Stitch jumped out of his hands. "Besides, this is our fault so we need to fix this together." Goofy and Donald cheered for Brian's realisation as Sora got off the communicator.

"What actually are we doing?" Max asked

"Rescuing." Brian said proudly

"We're going to get Lilo?" Nani gasped with happiness

"Ei" Stitch replied to her, happily.

"But how are we gonna save her?" Donald asked, bring everyone's hopes down.

"Just look up guys and our question will be answered." Sora told everyone, grinning ear to ear. Everyone looked up and saw a ship blocking the sun's rays and started to fly to the side of them. Everyone looked in that direction and saw that it was Brian's gummi.

"My Gummi!!" Brian cheered happily. The door opened and Hikari was waving like mad and threw a rope ladder down. Everybody started to head towards the ship while Stitch cheered with excitement. Sora then looked at Stitch before he grabbed the rope ladder.

"What? You don't think we walked, didn't ya?" Sora laughed

"Naga." Stitch replied and jumped on Sora's back before Sora started to climb the rope ladder.

* * *

**A/N: ****Kisdota-The Freak Gamer** **is the only one reviewing and is the only one getting attention. If you are a shadow reader then you can now review secretly as I have on ****anonymous reviews so you can tell me you opinion without the waste of your life loginning on for the 10****th**** millionth time.**

**In the story I will try to link it to BBS, 385/2 Days and Coded as best as I can. Brian disclaimer please.**

**Brian: Kingdommad doesn't own Kingdom Hearts.**

**REVIEW!!!!!**

**See ya next time.**

**May the light in our hearts keep us strong **

**Kingdommad**


	23. Gummi Battle

**Chapter 23: Gummi Battle**

Gantu was in his giant purple gummi ship he had gotten of Sgt Mako for helping him with planning the Little Devon attack. He wished that Brian hadn't caught him out thought, he rather like his position as Captain of Little Devon alliances but being Captain of the Heartless Armada isn't half back either. He was unaware that Stitch had managed to escape the capsule by squeezing through a very tiny hole that is impossible to squeeze through. So he carried on flying out of the world border with only Lilo in the capsule.

Lilo was sitting in the capsule, holding her legs curled to her chest with her head resting on her knees. A lot had happened to her in the last few hours of her waking up. First, she was upset that Stitch had left the house, then Nani leaves for a job offer, then Stitch comes back out of nowhere, then some red-haired guy was after Stitch, then the creatures from her dream were actually real, then some dog-like thing tried to stop her on the phone, then her house blew up.

When Mr Bubbles had arrived, Lilo explained the situation to him as he placed her in his car. She saw Nani come back and the two started to argue about what Lilo needed. Lilo didn't want to listen to them from outside so she ran out the other side of the car. She had heard her name being called out but ignored them as she ran into the tree line. That's when she ran into Stitch.

**Flashback**

_Lilo came to a halt when Stitch had come out of the bushes. He looked at the item in his hand and then to Lilo as he handed the item towards her. She took the item and saw what the item was. It was her photo of her family that she had kept under her pillow for safe keeping. She loved that photo so much, it was the only reminder of her family; her ohana. The photo was now burned at two of the corners of the photo when the house had blown up. Even thought Lilo could see the picture clearly still, she was upset that it was damaged._

_Lilo looked up from the photo to Stitch who was waiting for a reply. "You ruined everything." Lilo said as coldly as the glare that she was giving. Stitch didn't replied to her, instead he showed her something. Two antennas came out of Stitch's head as well as __three spines_ _from his back. Stitch lifted his arms up and two more came out from his side with his claws showing. One of the arms that had come out was holding some sort of card. Stitch handed the card to Lilo for her to read:_

_**Radiant Garden **__**Restoration Committee Honorary Member**_

_**Member's name**_

_**Stitch aka 626**_

"_Radiant Garden??" Lilo asked herself and then she looked at Stitch who was waiting for her reaction. "You're one of them?" she asked in surprise but in a low tone. Stitch knew that she was referring to Brian and Max. He nodded and was about to explain about his world when Lilo had pushed him away, handing him his membership card back in his hand. Stitch looked at Lilo to see that she wasn't looking at him, rather at the floor. "Get out of here Stitch." She said darkly. _

_Before Stitch could reply, he heard rustling in the bushes. Both he and Lilo turned their heads in the direction of the noise and saw __Armada Soldiers__ surround them. Stitch was about to attack them as she held Lilo behind him when a huge net was shot at them and both of them got struck in the net. Stitch and Lilo started to search for a way out when they had heard stomping and an evil chuckle. _

"_Well that was easily that expected. This will please Maleficent very nicely." They heard from outside. Stitch knew it wasn't Brian but couldn't remember who it was. Lilo and Stitch was jumping around the net due to this guy picking the net up and was walking at quite a pace. They then looked at the light that appeared at the top of the net and the two was dropped into the Capsule. Stitch turned around and saw who this guy was._

_It was Gantu._

"_Hey, I even got you a SNACK!" His yellow breathe pressed on the glass of the capsule when he looked at Lilo and said 'snack'. He then laughed as he went to the cockpit of his gummi ship. _

_Lilo could hear her name being called and saw that Nani was running towards the ship. She looked at the slight left of Nani's position and saw Brian and Max notice the ship and started to run towards the ship as well. She looked back at Stitch and saw that he had managed to get out of the capsule. When Stitch was about to try to save her, the engine started and blasted to the sky; making Stitch fall off the gummi and Nani, Brian and Max fall over from the strength of the thrusters. Lilo called out Stitch's name when he fall but it was no use. He couldn't hear her._

**End of Flashback**

Lilo wiped her tears away and picked up the photo that was sitting by her. She picked it up and looked at it before closing her eyes shut and hugged the photo tightly. She carried on hugging the photo when a shadow forms over her. She opened her eyes and saw a wing coming out of the clouds. She carried on watching when the wing fully came out of the clouds and reveled a red gummi ship. The ship flipped to its right side and it looked like the ship was surfing on the clouds.

Lilo stood up in the capsule and put her hands on the glass to try and get a better look. She looked in the front window of the ship and saw the red-headed guy in the driving seat with a silver colour headed girl talking to…

Her mistake, it was a guy.

Anyways, the silver headed GUY talking to the red-headed guy. Then at the far right of the window, she saw a blue creature slowly looking up and started to wave at her. She knew it was Stitch. She forced a smile and waved back before she saw another guy come up to Stitch and looked at what he was waving at. This guy had brown, spiky hair and Lilo was immediately reminded from the hero Stitch had mention in his game. She looked at the guy and waved at him too and saw him mouth to her 'We're here to help'. She carried on watching the ship as it ascended forward.

* * *

_**In Brian's Gummi….**_

"Hey Brian, I think that I should drive." Riku suggested.

"ACE PILOT, MY GUMMI, I'M DRIVING!!!" Brian shouted back without looking back. Stitch and Sora was at the window, waving to Lilo. Goofy, Donald, Hikari and Max went to the mini gummies just in case Gantu decides to attack. Kairi was with Nani, cheering her up and Riku just wanted to drive again but just went back to radio. Riku was messing with the transmitter when he picked up Gantu and Maleficent over the radio. Riku quickly told Brian and he started to move the gummi forward. When the ship got closer to Gantu's, Brian started to taunt him by intercepting the radio.

"Hey Gantu. Look to your right." Brian laughed. Gantu looked at the gummi in shock and then saw Stitch started to taunt him as well. Gantu full covered eyes widened and then he quickly hanged up on his communicator. Brian then tilted the ship a bit so that the wing would knock against Gantu's.

A few seconds later, Heartless ships started to appear.

Riku contacted Donald's and Hikari's ships and told them to take out the Heartless while they'll go after Gantu. The mini gummies departed it and started to fight off the Heartless. Brian looked ahead and saw that Gantu was gone. He speeds up through the clouds as he searches for Gantu again. When Brian's gummi came out of the clouds, so did Gantu's but it was now behind them. He then started to open fire on them but missed every time as Brian managed to dodge every shot.

Riku stayed on communication so he knew what the other's status was. Kairi and Nani came in the cockpit to see Brian trying his best to dodge the open fire while Stitch was crawling in the room curiously and Sora was getting ready just by the door.

"What exactly are we doing?" Nani asked, scared that her life might end right here.

"Don't worry. It's all part of the plan." Brian explained while looking at the radars and the view in front of him, "We are professionals." Brian then looked down and saw Stitch started to chew on the one of the important wires that exactly makes the gummi fly. "Hey! Get that out of your mouth!" Brian told him as he made Stitch drop the wires.

"What exactly is the plan?" asked Kairi. Sora turned to her as she came out of the cockpit and into the bridge.

"When Brian is able to get close enough to Gantu, Stitch and I are going to jump on his gummi and get Lilo out." Sora explained.

"Sora! You could get killed!" Kairi cried, "What if you miss the ship then you would be crashing down to the ground or what if Gantu see you on the ship or what if…"

Gantu managed to shot the ship which made it rumble. Kairi ended up losing balance and was about to fall backwards when Sora grabbed her hand and pulled her up. Kairi started to blush out of embarrassment but then looked at Sora as he still held on to her hand and looked her in the eyes.

"Nothing's going to happen to me. I promise." He said calmly and then showed his goofy grin as always. "I'll always be with you."

The shot had the gummi drop attitude a bit so the gummi was heading straight for the mountain. "Grab on to something guys! This is gonna bit a bumpy ride." Brian shouted from the cockpit. Sora grabbed Kairi and quickly casted gravity before Brian made the ship go to it's side. Riku ended up against the wall because he didn't grab anything quick enough. Kairi gripped tighter around Sora as the ship spinned.

As the gummi went between the gummi, Gantu ended up hitting the mountain. He quickly gained balance and started to follow the side of the mountain where Brian was hiding. Gantu was about to flip over to the other side when he got shot at the wing and saw that Hikari's and Donald's ship was tailing him. He summoned more Heartless ship for them to deal with before going after Brian.

Brian was gripped tight into his chair so he didn't worry about grabbing something while Nani was hugging the armrest for dear life and Stitch looked like he was hanging off the cliff. "Stitch, Sora! It's show time." Brain shouted. Stitch laughed as he started to head of the door. Sora dragged Kairi to the wall and made her grip the safety bar before releasing her. Their stared at each other for a second or so before Sora gave her a assuring smile and when over to Stitch.

"Get ready!"" Brian shouted to Stitch in his language and then pulled the ship up. Nani screamed as Brian pulled the ship into another flip. Sora held onto the safety bar near the door while Kairi still held on hers. Sora, Kairi and Stitch watched Riku come flying across the room and saw him crash right into the supply closet.

"OW!!!"

After Brian had hit Gantu's ship and was now flying above him. Sora gave Kairi one more glance before Stitch opened the door and the two of them jumped out.

Sora and Stitch started speeding down the sky when they both landed on the ship. The two of them managed to smash through the glass and the two looked up at Gantu. He was about 100x the size of them. Sora guessed he was a bit taller than a Darkside. More Armored Soldiers appeared on Gantu's dashboard and the two started to fight. Sora got his keyblade out and started to fight off the Heartless. Stitch done what he had done before at Lilo's house and nicked the Heartless's blasters. While fighting Heartless, their also had to dodge Gantu's pounding fists.

"Blasted vermin." Gantu grunted as he carried on attacking the two. Soon there was too many Heartless and that left Sora and Stitch with only one choice.

"Sora!" Stitch yelled as they went into Limit mode.

Stitch managed to summon his original blasters for the Limit and the two started to shoot the Heartless. Sora used his Keyblade to shoot at the Heartless also; this affected half of the Heartless and took them out. Stitch then got a Ukulele out of nowhere and started to play it. The music notes appeared and attacked the Heartless. Sora started to play his Keyblade like a Ukulele to and that started to get rid of the rest of the Heartless. Gantu put the ship on autopilot and started to slam his fists down aggressively. Sora carried on playing his Keyblade like a Ukulele while Stitch started to shoot Gantu head on. Both attacks slowed Gantu down and was unable to attack when the Limit had finished. Gantu wiped his eyes and started to attack the two of them again.

"You're viol, you're foul, you're finished." Gantu shouted as them with it slam. On the third slam, Gantu had managed to slam his fist at Stitch. Sora called out Stitch's name only to see Stitch raise Gantu's fist up with a smug look on his face.

"No! I am cute and FLUFFLY!!" Stitch picked Gantu up and chucked him out the window of the ship. Gantu began to fall but then disappeared as he opened the corridor to darkness. Sora and Stitch started to climb to the other side of the ship to save Lilo. They would have attempted to drive the gummi but they were WAY TOO SMALL to even reach the controls.

As they reached the other side, Hikari's and Donald's ships had appeared again and started to shoot at the ship. Sora had left his communicator on Brian's ship so he couldn't tell them to crease fire. The two ships started to open fire and took one of the thrusters off of Gantu's ship. Sora and Stitch quickly got to Lilo's capsule and started to break it. Stitch just ended up slamming his head through the glass and picking Lilo out.

"You came back." Lilo breathed as Stitch lifted her in the bride carrying position.

"Nobody gets left behind." Stitch replied as they saw Brian's ship fly below them. Sora and Stitch jumped off the exploding ship while holding Lilo in his arms. The smoke covered the windows off Brian's gummi and everywhere surrounding it. Stitch managed to land on the wing but heard Sora started to slip off. Stitch quickly changed his vision and grabbed Sora's hoddie and the back of his shirt before he fell off completely. When the smoked cleared, Lilo and everyone else who decided to look out the window saw Stitch pull Sora on the wing.

"Good dog." Lilo petted Stitch as he finished pulling Sora on the ship and let him grab something while Stitch still held Lilo. Sora looked over to Lilo with a questionable look on his face.

"You do know he's not a dog right?" asked Sora.

"Yep." Lilo replied happily, "He's my best friend from the world called Radiant Garden." She then looked at Sora. "I'm Lilo."

"Sora." He replied as they saw Brian's gummi land back on the grounds of Ohana.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, V-day is coming so I might do a one-shot for that day but it is really on the MIGHT holder. REVIEWS ARE NEEDED TO KEEP ME ALIVE!!!! If you want me to live, can you review please**

**Tell me if you want me to continue because you guys are not reviewing.**

**Brian: WHAT?!? Does that mean that I won't exist?**

**A/N: Yes Brian.**

**Brian: NNNNOOOOOO!!!!!!!**

**Sora: Yes! That will mean no one is flirting with Kairi**

**A/N: It also means that you and Kairi won't get together till KH3, Sora.**

**Sora: NNNNNOOOOOO!!!!!!! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.**

**A/N: You heard the Keyblade Master. Review.**

**Brian: Kingdommad doesn't own kingdom Hearts**

**A/N: and now for messages,**

**Kisdota-The Freak Gamer- **Now my friend, there's a reason why I'm doing lots of fluffy stuff now. You will understand when you read the chapter 'Third Sign'.

**Thank you guys and remember what Sora said: REVIEW!!!**

**May the light in our hearts keep us strong**

**Kingdommad **


	24. Report

**Chapter 24: Report**

Sora jumped off of Brian's gummi with Lilo and Stitch in his arms. He let them go and then turn to look out to the sea. The gummi ship doors slowly began to open and Kairi, Riku, Brian, Hikari and Nani came out. Donald, Goofy and Max was still parking or repairing the damage that the mini gummies had received from the Heartless ships. Only four words can describe that gummi battle...It was not pretty. Nani stepped off the ramp and then shouted out to Lilo with joy, knowing that her sister was safe. Stitch started to walk towards the two went someone came out of the bushes that 'happened' to be close by and quickly cuffed him.

"HA HA! I've got him." The person cheered, everybody turned to this person and most of them knew who he was. This guy wore a red bandana over his hair, wore a black t-shirt with orange markings, dark blue trousers and white trainers. He was also wearing a grey waistcoat which had a symbol at the back of it.

The symbol of Little Devon.

"Scott? What are you doing here?" Brian asked, surprised

"We're here to pick you guys up." A voice came.

The group turned and saw Daniel and Kyle come towards them with David leading the way. Their gummi ship could be seen at the edge of the beach so it wasn't that far away. Hikari came to attention while Brian tried to make a run for it but Riku grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. Sora started to walk back towards the others and stood next to Riku. "Scott! Take him to my ship." Daniel instructed and Scott started to walk away with Stitch in his hands.

"Leave him alone!" Lilo instructed and went to stop Scott but was stopped by Mr Bubbles who mysteriously appears out of nowhere. The man wearing an agent looking suit told her to listen to the conversation. Scott decided to stay for the hell of it with Stitch in his hands. Daniel then looked at Brian.

"Since you didn't capture 626. You and Hikari are coming with us." Daniel told them. The three Devon brothers then started to head for their ship. Hikari came out of attention and simply glared at Brian in disbelief. Brian felt rage built in him and he approached Daniel once they were closer to their ship.

"We did catch him!" Brian shouted, "We had caught him just a couple of hours ago but we had meddled in this world's affairs so we went to fix them." Daniel, Kyle and Scott stopped in their tracks and turned to Brian. Behind him, everyone else was catching up.

"What about the item from this world!" Daniel shot back, "I bet that you didn't get that yet." Brian was about to explain when he saw Kyle reveal an glass container full with light blue energy.

"How did you..." Brian asked, confused

"There's more that one family on this island, Brian." Kyle informed. Kyle threw it to Brian and he quickly placed it inside his brown backpack.

"What about us?" Hikari asked, "What's going to happen to me and Brian?"

"The both of you will be coming back to Little Devon with us." Daniel confirmed.

"Why do Brian and Hikari have to go back to Little Devon?" Kairi asked

"Nice to hear your opinion sweet thing."

"That's why." Daniel answered Kairi's question. Hikari hit Brian around the head and told him to act serious. Riku turned to Sora and saw that he was clenching his fists.

"Hey Sora, are you okay?" He said quietly to him so the others couldn't hear. Sora felt upset that Brian and Hikari were getting sent home. Sure, Brian can get on his bad side lots of times but there was something about him that felt so familiar.

Like he had met him before.

Also, Hikari was a good ally and Sora found it funny when she would tease Riku. Sora then turned Riku who was still waiting for an answer.

"We have to do something." Sora whispered, "Do you know any good points about Brian?" Riku thought about it for a minute and then shook his head as a response. Sora started to think about it while the two continued to listen to the conversation.

"Brian, did you remember to fix the keyhole while you are here?" Kyle asked.

Brian's eyes widened in realisation. "Oh crap, I completely forgot." Brian cursed himself.

"Good thing this world wasn't unbalanced otherwise we would have never had locked this world's heart." Daniel said, glaring at the mage. Lilo, Nani and David was just dumbfounded; Mr Bubbles was listening to the others. Scott had set Stitch down to see that he wasn't actually struggling. Hikari still shouldn't believe that she had to go home and Sora and Riku was still thinking of a good comment for Brain. Kairi looked at Brian as if she had met him before where else before. She didn't have a chance to think it thought as Daniel's angered voice broke her thoughts."You're the cause of all this Brian!" The leader of Little Devon growled at his brother. "If you and Jumba didn't create 626 then none of this would have..."

"Stitch."

"Huh?" Daniel turned to face Stitch who was standing by his gummi ship.

"My name Stitch." He announced

"Stitch then." Daniel said and turned back towards Brian, "If you and Jumba didn't create Stitch then..." Daniel stopped half way through his rant and then turned back to Stitch with wide eyes.

"Does Stitch have to go in the ship?" he asked, rather happily

"Yes..." Daniel replied still unsure about Stitch's actions.

"Can Stitch say goodbye?" he asked again

"Yes..." he repeated in the same tone. Stitch thanked him and went towards Lilo and Nani who was both sitting down on the sand, watching Stitch. Daniel watched Stitch as he sat down besides Lilo and she hugged him. "Who are they?" Daniel asked.

"It's Stitch's family." Sora stepped forward. Daniel looked at Sora and then turned his glaze to Kairi who stepped forward as well.

"He found it all on his own." Kairi supported

"Stitch may have been created for darkness..." Riku joined

"...but his heart is strong..." Hikari carried on

"...and fights for what's right." Brian finished.

Daniel looked confused at them all and then looked at Stitch who had stepped forward as well. "It's little and broken but still good..." Stitch looked back at Lilo and Nani and then back at Daniel, "Yeah, still good." Stitch started to walk back to the ship.

Daniel looked at Brian and Hikari and the two of them nodded sadly, making the two of them waved to Sora, Kairi and Riku with weak smiles and started to head for the ship as well. "Daniel!" Sora called, running up to him with Riku and Kairi by his side. "Brian and Hikari have been a great amount of help. If it wasn't for Brian then I would properly still have lots of pain coming to my arm."

"And he was able to protect me while we were stuck in the outskirts." Kairi added

"He also able to give us information on the worlds we're going to." Riku pointed out. Sora and Kairi agreed to that montion.

"Sorry guys but I'm not changing my mind." Daniel told them.

"What about Hikari?" Riku argued, "She was able to help me and Kairi fix Brian's gummi in no time flat."

"That and she makes fun of Riku yet makes him happier than me and Sora had seen him in a long time." Kairi smiled as Sora nodded in agreement, Riku blushed slightly for a second before confirming it as well.

"Can't we just let them stay with the Keyblade Master?" Kyle asked, "Brian will get destroyed by the amount of fan girls back at home and we'll never hear the end of his gloating."

"It wouldn't be gloating! It would be screams of pain!" Brian shouted to them.

"Even worse!" Kyle growled darkly

"Kyle! You're supposed to be my right hand man. You're supposed to agree with me." Daniel moaned before looking at Scott. "Scott? Who's right? Me or Kyle?" he asked.

"Er..." Scott looked between Kyle and Daniel continuously before laughing nervously and started to run away from the group.

Everyone watched Scott run away while Kyle and Daniel sighed in embarrassment. "That idiot. He got to come back some time, we're his ride home." Kyle muttered to himself.

Daniel nodded in agreement with his brother before looking back at his younger brother and his friend, sighing in defeat. "Fine! Brian and Hikari can stay." Daniel announced.

Brian and Hikari jumped in joy and joined Sora, Kairi and Riku. "What about Stitch?" Sora asked once the two had calmed down.

"I would if I could but like a explained to Brian, both Little Devon council and Radiant Garden council have agreed on this so I can't do anything without any proof of family." Daniel explained.

Lilo watched Stitch go up the ramp when Mr Bubbles started to talk to her. "Lilo, didn't you buy that thing at the shelter?" he asked.

Lilo started to search through her pockets until she found a pink letter from the law of Ohana on it. Lilo then ran up to Daniel and started to tug on his trouser leg to get his attention, it wasn't working. "Hey!" Lilo shouted, Daniel turned as a response and saw no one there but then looked down to see Lilo. "Three days ago, I brought Stitch at the shelter. I paid 200 munny for him." Lilo unfolded the letter and started to point at it, "See this stamp. I own him." Lilo gave Daniel the letter so he could have a closer look. "If you take him, you're stealing." She finished. Kyle had a quick look over the letter and agrees to the official important of this letter, making Daniel sigh in defeat again.

"Little Devon always follow the rules." Mr Bubbles simply said.

Daniel gave the letter back to Lilo and then looked at him. "You look familiar..." Daniel said slowly

"Are you the one that got their hair shaved off by Lt Skullo a couple of years back?" Kyle asked while trying not to laugh. Daniel recognized him and tried not to laugh as well.

"I would appreciate it if we are not reminded of that day." Mr Bubbles growled. The two didn't listen and started to laugh their heads off. "I'm leaving!" he growled and left without another word. The two come down after he had left.

"I didn't mean to be rude but that will still be funny from years on end." Kyle chuckled

"Agreed." Daniel said

Scott finally came back and saw where everyone was. "Hey, why is Brian over there?" he asked.

"Scott, take note of this." Daniel instructed. Scott quickly jumped into action and got his notepad out. Daniel walked over to Stitch and picked him up in his hand. "This creature has been sentence to be destroyed and then sentence to stay in Radiant Garden." Daniel took Stitch's cuffs off and started to walk over to Lilo and Nani. "A sentence that now will be set here..." Daniel placed Stitch between Lilo and Nani and leaned back up. "On Ohana." He finished.

Lilo started to hug Stitch while Nani petted him on the head. Sora started to jump up and down like a little kid which made Kairi giggle. Riku shook his head at Sora's behaviour while trying to keep himself from laughing. Hikari however started to laugh at Sora which made all four of them join her. Brian stopped laughing to himself and walked over to Daniel who had asked to talk privately with him. "I'm glad you are staying Stitch." Lilo said after finishing hugging, "Now we can play that Sora game all the time."

"Uh oh" Stitch muttered slightly.

"What game?" Sora asked as him and Kairi approach the two. Nani had gotten up and gone to explain things with David.

"The game when Stitch would be Sora and I would be this princess called Kairi and my toys would be the bad guys. Stitch would defeat all the bad guys and would pretend to kiss the princess like Stitch had told me in the story." Lilo explained happily. This made Sora and Kairi both blush really badly. Kairi was now darker than the colour of her hair and Sora looks like that he has a really bad sunburn. Sora turned to Stitch who grinned sheepishly and started to run away from Sora.

**BOWBOWBOW**

Daniel had pulled Brian away from the group far enough so they could have a private talk. Kyle and Scott would have come with them but decided to head back in their ship. The two stopped and Daniel turned to Brian.

"Have you seen any of the Order these last couple of days?" Daniel questioned

"Yeah... Sgt Abroc decided to make an appearance at Notre Dame but I haven't seen any of them here though." Brian reported

"Then who attacked you here?"

"Gantu."

"What." Daniel growled

"I'll get him for you Daniel, I'll promise." Brian assured

"You always keep your promises." Daniel said quietly to himself with an grateful smile on his face.

"What?"

"Oh nothing." Daniel quickly replied, "What about Sora and Kairi?"

"What about them?" he asked

"What is the status on their relationship?"

The mage raised an eyebrow at the question before answering. "Well, Sora had already said 'I love you' to her but it was by accident and I think Kairi definitely knows about Sora's feeling towards her." Brian explained

"This isn't good...What about Sora? Does he know about Kairi's feelings?" he asked

"I don't think so but lemme talk ya, that Keyblade fool is more naive than I thought." Brian replied

"When you see them together, do you feel something familiar or anything that seems familiar to you?" Daniel asked

"Kairi's charm and Sora's necklace seems familiar and the two feel like that I've met them before and...waitwaitwaitwait! What's with the 20 questions? Why would I find it familiar?"

"Just asking" He simply replied and the two fell in silent.

Brian turned his head and saw Sora chase after Stitch while Riku and Hikari were giving him a look saying 'What the hell?' and saw Kairi looking rather red. _I've just missed something funny, haven't I? _He thought in his head.

"Brian?" Brian turned back around and faced Daniel again, "How did Sora get that bite mark?"

"He was attacked by a Heartless." He replied

"You sure it was a Heartless?"

"Well personally I don't think so. Heartless don't normally attack like that and the Heartless at Notre Dame seem very familiar." Brian said, he then added on to his opinion after Daniel didn't reply to his comment. "Should I test him?"

"It's the only thing we can do at the moment and hope for the best." Daniel replied, "Send every test sample possible."

"Every single one?" Brian whined

"Yeah Brian, every single one." Daniel said angrily but then calm himself down, "You'll know what will happen if Sora gets the Virus right?"

"The Order wins."

"Exactly... We can't let them succeed. If we do then our work would be wasted." Brian nodded in agreement. "If the results come back positive then I want you to gather those items as fast as you can. With those items, we can..."

"...cure anyone with the virus and unlock worlds that are under the Order's control." Brian finished for him.

"Very funny Brian." Daniel replied sarcastically. "Did you find out anything else?"

"We actually found someone's name at the back of Sora's necklace, someone called Ventus."

"Ventus was one of the Keyblade apprentice to Master Erauqs about 12 years ago along with Terra and Aqua." Daniel explained

"How do you know about these things?" Brian questioned

"King Mickey fought side by side with the apprentices years ago when he was apprentice to Yen Sid. He didn't say much due to his memory not being so good after that final battle they had with that rouge master and his apprentice." Daniel informed

"Again, how old is King Mickey? What he like 500 years old now." Brian commented

"The King is not that old and it doesn't matter how old he is; he is still a great fighter." Daniel told him, "I'll get Kyle to do research on that while you carry on with the journey." Daniel then stood to attention and done some strange salute formed by having his right forearm pointing upwards while his left hand holds onto his wrist. Brian did the same and he turned to walk to the others.

"Brian?" Brian stopped AGAIN and looked at Daniel

"Hmm?"

"Inform them about the Unbirths and Endless again."

"Got ya!" Brian grinned at his brother and then ran towards the others who were now entering his Gummi. Daniel watched Brian head towards his ship and only one thought went through his mind before he entered his own ship.

_He's so much like his father_

**A/N: I'VE BEEN LOOKING AT 358/2 DAYS AND I HAVE NO CLUE TO WHAT XION IS? COMPLETELY CONFUSED. ANYWAY, I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS AND I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER. R&R PLEASE!**

**KINGDOMMAD**


	25. Partnership

**Chapter 25: Partnership**

It had been a couple of hours since the group had left Ohana. Brian's gummi was safety docked back into the main gummi. Donald and Goofy was currently driving the gummi ship while Riku and Hikari were down in the docking bay, unloading the ship. Max was in the training room, wielding his new weapon. When the group had come back to the main gummi, their realised that Max didn't have a weapon the entire time they were ay Ohana. Max had actually left his weapon in Brian's gummi with the supplies when Stitch decided to take it for a spin.

Max's weapon wasn't like Goofy's shield; it was completely different from everyone else's weapons. Sora, Kairi, Riku and Brian had close-combat weapons with use of magic expect Brian fights left- handed from time to time. Hikari and Goofy have just close-combat weapon and Donald is for magic use only. Max's weapon is an long range weapon as he wields an red & green bow with the Little Devon symbol on it, same with the arrows and the arrow head was made out of the same material use to make ultima weapon,

Brian, Sora and Kairi were in the medical room as Sora sat up on the bed with Kairi sitting by the bed side. Brian had a lab coat on and put a white glove on his other hand. He was checking some chemicals he was going to use and then asked Kairi to take the armguard off of Sora without turning around. Kairi got up and smiled at Sora as he held his right arm out so she could take the armguard off. Sora closed his eyes from the pain coming from his arm as Kairi slowly and careful took the armguard off. When she was able to take it off, she could see that the injury hadn't gotten any better. It looked like it was becoming worse as his arm looked more swollen then before, his skin that surrounded the injury had gotten darker and Sora's wrist was being to go darker as well.

All this in the matter of twelve days since the attack.

"What do you think it is Brian?" Kairi asked, referring to Sora's arm

"Properly just an infection." He said as he came over to Sora with an old looking carpet bag. He started to pull out a rope, some test sample tubes, a blood pressure pump, some needles, a scalpel, a brick, a drill, a heart monitor, some medicine and a revving chainsaw. "Best to run some-" He started to chainsaw up, "tests." Sora gulped in fear at the since of the chainsaw.

"Err Brian? W-what's the c-chains-saw for?" Sora asked nervously, "Y-you're not gonna c-chop off my arm, are you?" Brian looked confused until he started to snicker to himself.

"Oh this?" He laughed as he looked at the chainsaw and then back at Sora, "Aw I just brought this in to scare the crap out of you." He said and then turned the chainsaw off and placed it back in the small looking bag.

"That wasn't funny Brian." Kairi glared at him as he looked back up.

"Yes it was." He said cockily which made him receive a punch in the arm from Kairi, "OW! Man Kairi! You punch harder than Riku." Brian cried as he rubbed his arm in pain.

"You got punched by Riku?" Sora asked

"Yeah but only because I called him a girl." Brian replied.

When Brian had reached the ship after talking to Daniel, Hikari told him to call Riku a girl because she promised not to do it anymore. When Brian when up to him and commented about his hair, Riku had punched him in the face, summoned the Way to Dawn and threatened him to call him a girl one more time. Brian ended up ratting Hikari out which earned him a point their so-called game board and a punch in the face by Hikari. After healing himself multiple times, he could still feel the sting on his face.

Brian got up and started to connect the heart monitor to Sora. After that, he quickly took Sora's blood pressure and noted the results down. He then grabbed the rope and tied it around Sora's right arm. "I'll be doing a number of tests on you Sora." Brian informed him, "Your blood pressure seems a little off so I'll have to take a blood sample for testing." Brian then grabbed one of the needles of the side and then rubbed a bit of medicine on his arm. "This isn't going to hurt one bit." Brian then struck the needle through Sora's arm.

"OW! I thought you said it wasn't gonna hurt one bit!" Sora moaned from the sudden pain

"Well it didn't hurt me." He smirked as he withdrew some blood and placed it in one of the test-tubes.

"Will you two just get along for once!" Kairi complained at their childish behaviour.

"When pigs fly." Brian replied as he untied Sora's arm.

"You fly?" Sora joked, causing Brian to glare back. "Besides, elephants are much better flyers than pigs are." he added.

"Huh?" Brian and Kairi in unison.

Brian placed the test tube down and then looked at Sora weirdly while Kairi tired not to laugh by looking down at her shoes. "Elephants can't fly." Brian argued.

"Can too. I've seen Dumbo fly when he came to help me on my first adventure." Sora shot back.

"You don't count Sora."

"Not me!"

"You sure it wasn't Peter Pan in an elephant suit?" Kairi asked

"I am sure!" Sora replied

"Ok so if you are telling me that elephants CAN indeed fly then it's either those coconuts hit you harder than I thought or that you're completely insane to begin with." Brian concluded.

Before Sora could comment back, the speakers when off and the group could hear Donald on the radio. "Could Brian go to the communication room, Daniel is on line 2." Donald reported before the radio when dead.

"Couldn't have called days later, just had to call couples of hours after we last talked." Brian muttered under his breath. He then took off his lab coat and his white glove before heading to the door. "I've seen everything when I see an elephant fly." Brian muttered in amusement before leaving the room.

Leaving Sora and Kairi alone.

The only noise that could be heard in the room was the heart monitor going BEEP every two seconds, until Kairi began to talk.

"Sora? Remember when we were watching the sunset the day the storm came and separated us?" Kairi asked

Sora smiled at the memory, "Yeah, you mentioned just the two of us taking the raft out to explore worlds but then said that you were kidding. Why did you ask?"

"I was just thinking...No matter where I go or what I see, I'll always be able to return to Destiny Island." She then faced Sora before adding, "Right?"

"Yeah, of course!" Sora answered, they fell into silence again when he realised was she's trying to say. "You feel homesick?"

"Maybe...It just Destiny Island didn't really feel the same without you and Riku there. When I had suddenly lost my memory of you, it made me stop going to the Island. Even thought I still could remember Riku, I think that you were the main reason why I waited at the Islands but without you..."

"You okay?" Sora asked, she smiled warmly at him and nodded before carrying on.

"Anyway, when you and Riku returned; it felt like home again and I just wish we could have enjoyed a little more." She finished.

She looked up at Sora to see him widened his arms out in a sort of air hug style. Kairi understood what he meant and sat at the side of his bed. Sora pulled her into a friendly hug and the two just stayed like that. Their bodies just fix together like a jigsaw puzzle. They pulled apart but then stopped as they were trapped by each other's eyes. "The three of us will stick together this time." Sora said softly, "We'll find the King and defeat this Order. Then we can go home and finally return to our normal lives."

"What you being a lazy bum?" Kairi giggled

"Exactly! Same as you." Sora laughed

"I am not a lazy bum!" Kairi pouted

"Yeah sure." The two of them laughed for awhile until they managed to calm down.

_**BOWBOWBOW**_

Brian was now back in the room and was finishing the last couple of tests on Sora. Some tests Sora have never even heard of like 'Nucleus Balance Check' and some other long complicated words that are impossible to say. Sora was currently sleeping due to Brian knocking out with a brick, much to Kairi's disapproval. Brian was putting away the drill he used to collect some tissue from Sora's muscle in his right forearm. As he put all 26 samples in a neat pile, he when over to Sora and started to stitch his arm up.

KNOCK KNOCK

Brian looked up at the door to see Riku come in with two cans of Coffee. He took a sip out of one of the cups while he handed the other one to Brian. Brian finished stitching up Sora's arm, placed the armguard on it and then grabbed the coffee of Riku. Riku looked around the room to see that Kairi wasn't in the room.

"Where's Kairi?" Riku asked

"In her room asleep." Brian replied

"Well, why isn't she in here? Knowing her, Kairi would have slept by Sora's bedside even if he wasn't going to wake up."

"Wish I knew." Brian replied, "All she said after nearly putting me in a coma for knocking Sora out and me asking her 'Why do you care?', that she needed to go asleep and think something over."

"Did she say what it was?" Riku asked

"Only that it was something personal or something to do with her home-world. I don't know." Brian sighed as he quickly down the rest of the coffee and started to wash his hands thus making him take off his glove. Riku saw that his entire right hand was blood red and the tips of his fingers looked more like claws. Brian quickly cleaned his glove and placed it back on his right hand.

"What's wrong with your hand?" Riku asked, suspiciously

"Just a birthmark." Brian assured him, looking at his right hand aimlessly before turninghis attention to Riku. "What was it like in the realm of darkness?" he asked changing the subject.

"I rather not talk about." Riku said in shame, he still regretted jumping into darkness that day Destiny Island was taken and falling in Maleficent and Xehanort tricks which lead to hurt his two best friends. "How is the testing going?" he asked, changing the subject again.

"Just by taking samples, I can say that it is not looking good." Brian then turned to Riku, "Did anything happen to Sora that involves Darkness or being a Heartless or..."

"Sora sacrificed himself to bring Kairi's heart into her own body while turning himself into a heartless in the process." Riku cut him off "It's only because of Kairi's pure light in her heart that Sora was able to come back."

"Well is there anything that still that shows anything like that?" Brian asked.

"Sora's Anti-form drive."Riku told Brian. "It's the closest he can get to turning back into an Heartless."

Brian started to think to himself for a minute before facing the sleeping Sora. "This may be a problem..." Brian said in a low tone.

"What do you mean?" Riku glaced at his friend.

"With this Heartless problem that Sora has, it affects the results of the samples so if I send them to Little Devon, they might not be able to use those samples as a reliable source. Therefore leading us into the risk of testing Sora again later on." Brian explained

Riku looked down at his friend in worry before looking back at the mage, "What exactly are you searching for?"

"Just checking that he's alright." Brian simply said, not pleasing the wielder with his answer. The heart monitor started to speed up even though Sora didn't show any sign of discomfort. Riku went to check on his best friend when Brian stopped him, earning him a raised eyebrow. "Don't worry. The monitor does that every time somebody is having a good dream." Brian confirmed.

"We both know who he's dreaming about then" Riku laughed and was soon joined by Brian.

**BOWBOWBOW**

Sora's eyes fluttered open and saw a bright blue sky above him. He forced himself up as he looked around his surroundings. He was back at Destiny Island. He yawned to himself and lay back down on the sand with his arms behind his head. He closed his eyes to fall back asleep when he suddenly became soaked and very cold. He jumped up from the surprise and looked at the suspect but he soon lost his breath.

Kairi standing there with a blue bucket in her hand but what she was wearing had caught Sora's attention. She was wearing a light blue sundress, similar to Naminé's while her auburn red hair shone in the sunlight and her laugh when in tone with the oncoming waves. Sora looked at himself quickly and saw that he was in black and blue ¾ lengths and was wearing a white tank-top. He also noticed that his right arm was completely healed up. Sora turned back to Kairi to see that she was giggling.

"Gimme a break, Kairi." Sora smiled while looking at her.

"Sora, you have no idea how long I wanted to do that." She laughed

"Well, I'm glad to be of service to your torture deeds." Sora joked, Kairi laughed and hit Sora playfully on the arm then turned her attention to the sea.

"C'mon Sora, let's go for a swim." Kairi cheered, Sora agreed and the two headed towards the sea

**BOWBOWBOW**

Brian tried to hold back his laugher while Riku just shook his head and smirked when Sora started to talk in his sleep.

"It's a great day for swimming, don't you think Kairi?" Sora muttered in his sleep.

"I've just gained myself an idea." Brian said cheerfully then turned to Riku, "You want in?"

"I'm not taking part in any of your schemes." Riku replied in a dark tone.

"Who said my ideas were schemes?" Brian asked

"Hikari."

"Well what does she know?" He growled, "Well,you don't have to watch if you don't want to Riku." Brian then headed towards the door when Riku stopped. Brian gave him a questionable look until a smirk appears on Riku's face.

"I said I wasn't taking part, I never said I wasn't going to watch." Riku said

"Glad to see you onboard." Brian said happily, "Make sure Sora doesn't wake up. I'll be back in a sec." Brian then opened the door and left the room.

"Where are you going?" Riku called to him

"To the deep freezer."

**BOWBOWBOW**

Sora was underwater, waiting for Kairi to come above him. Sora was now in his black and silver swimming trunks with no shirt, you could see the deep scar in the middle of his chest from releasing Kairi's heart. Sora REALLY needed some air so he quickly resurfaced and found that Kairi was nowhere to be seen. Sora swam towards the pier and leaned against the post of the pier while he waited for Kairi. He swam on the spot until he felt something grab his leg and dragged him under.

Sora was underwater again and saw that Kairi had pulled him under. She was now wearing a pink and white swimming costume which Sora thought brought out her figure out very well. Kairi started to blush and giggle from Sora checking her out. Sora soon realised what he was doing and started to blush as well. Kairi started to point upwards and Sora understood the gesture. Kairi managed to resurface first when Sora pop up behind her and swung his arms around her. Both of them were laughing and then Sora leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. Kairi immediately started to blush but turns to face Sora. Sora was blushing as well but blushed twice as hard when Kairi puts one of her hands on his chest.

Her hand then when up to the scar, "You know, I still wonder why you scarified yourself for me." She began while stoking Sora's chest, "I know that I'm a princess of heart but apart from that why did you do it?" She looked up at Sora for an answer. Sora quickly shook the blush and heat from his face (it failed miserably thought) and looked at Kairi in the eyes.

"When I just saw you lying there, I felt my heart break. I just wanted you to live and not die from mine and Riku's obsessions to visit other worlds. I can't live without you Kai. I-I love you." Sora confessed. Kairi was speechless all together and stayed that way when Sora closed the gap between them. Kairi's eyes widened but soon closed as she pushed into the kiss.

Sora was glad to kiss the girl of his dreams but her lips were something he didn't image him tasting. Her lip felt dry and crispy and scaly at the same time and it tasted almost...

Fishy

**BOWBOWBOW**

Sora shot his eyes open to see Brian and Riku trying to hold their laugher in when Brian was holding a catfish to his lips. Sora immediately slaps the fish away from him and started to wipe his lips and slip the scaly taste off his taste buds. The fish fell to the floor and Brian and Riku started laughing their heads off. Riku calmed himself down but Brian laughed even harder and ended up holding his mid-section in pain.

"Have you finished the testing!" Sora spat out in anger. Brian nodded in replied and then started laughing quietly to himself. "I'm going to my room." The Keyblade Master then jumped off the bed and went out the room. Riku when over to Brian and helped him up.

"I have to say Brian, that was pretty good." Riku said

"Thanks...say Riku? Why don't we try to set them up when we reach the next world?" Brian proposed.

"I thought you liked Kairi, considering the fact that you flirt with her non-stop." Riku asked, confused that Brian wants to help them get together.

"Okay. One- I'll flirt with any girl, if I like them or if I consider them as a close friend then I'll stop flirting with them. Two- If you picked up a random hobo to watch them for around 10 minutes, he would see that they belong together. And three..." Brian paused

"Well...what's reason number three?" Riku asked

"I can't remember. It just slipped from my mind." Brian admitted, "Point is, both of them are clueless and useless to know each other's feelings. If we combined our skills together then it would make cupid look like a fool. So what do you say? Partners?" Brian held out his hand and waited for Riku's answer. Riku thought about it and then grabbed Brian's hand and shook it.

"Yeah, we're partners." Riku confirmed as he let go of Brian's hand and crossed his arm.

He looked up at Brian who grinned happily at the new alliance. "So what should we do to set them up?" Brian asked

"Well, what world are we heading for?" Riku asked

"Not sure but there's a wedding going on down there." Brian replied

This gave Riku an idea. "I know actually what to do."

* * *

**A/N: I would have updated this quicker if i was at college or if i wasn't moving. Man, moving suck. Also if you go on youtube and type 'kingdommad300 about' then you will know my opinion on moving. Anyways, remember to REVIEW **

**Kingdommad**


	26. Order?

**Chapter 26: Order?**

Sora opened the door to his room and jumped on his bed. He lay on the bed and looked at the ceiling. He could hear the others walk pass his door while either going to their room for a quick rest or heading to the Bridge. Sora thoughts were on something else though. He then turned his head to see Roxas in an armchair.

"Is there something wrong Roxas?" Sora asked, concerned that his nobody had to speak to him in person instead in his mind.

"It's safer to talk here." Roxas explained, guess he could tell by Sora's curious face.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked, what danger could there be in his head? There was a pause of thought before Roxas began to talk again.

"Do you remember that voice that guided us through the last two journeys?" Roxas asked. Sora nodded in response. "Well, something is wrong."

"What is it?" Sora sat up on his bed

"I was talking to that part of you while you were still in Ohana and I was asking it if it remembered anything before you hit that tree." Sora nodded to show that he understood before Roxas carried on. "While I was talking to it, its voice started to go jumpy and then started to say 'Something is troubling, don't listen to me' over and over before fading. Now its voice seems different and it's something I don't trust." Roxas looked over to Sora to see that he was completely lost from everything that he just said. "I'll try to find out more about this ok?" Sora nodded in response, not saying a word. He watched Roxas disappear back into him before he felt sleep fall on him and ended up falling asleep on his bed.

**BOWBOWBOWBOW**

"_Is this where that Colonel is holding da King and Kairi?"_

"_Where are we?"_

"_........... ............."_

"_Never heard of it."_

"_It's ....... ....... you palooka"_

"_The only palookas here are you, Goofy and Riku, you duck!!"_

Sora had fallen into a dream and was watching the event below like he had when he had fallen into one of Kairi's memories when she lived in Radiant Garden. He couldn't see the surrounding well as there were all blurry but he could see Donald, Riku, Goofy and that guy from his dream.

Sora could see much better detail in the guy that before. He had white, spiky hair and it was more gravity-defying than Sora's hair. His garments were all ripped as he wore Sora's old black and blue ¾ lengths, black boots and white t-shirt with the right short sleeve ripped. He could still see that his right hand was a white shadowed claw with two white curved spikes coming out of his right forearm and his skin was slightly darker than his. His face however was blurred out like the surroundings.

"_....!! Now is not the time to have an outburst!" Riku shouted_

"_It is when you guys are being idiots as always." The guy growled. His voice growled much more than any evil person that Sora had faced._

Sora was starting to dislike this guy, even if tried to save Kairi or not. That's where it hit him.

"_You useless excuses of fighters can go save mousey boy while I'll go save the princess" The guy said darkly before heading in another direction._

Sora felt some force that was making him follow this guy, seem the dream wanted him to see something that he didn't want to see again.

_The guy reached a white room with a dark portal that revealed some stairs. He heard his name get called and turned to see Donald, Goofy and Riku behind him. He growled under his breath and cast a reflect spell at the passageway. Riku managed to pass the barrier but Goofy and Donald was trapped behind it. The guy just grunted in anger and carried on through the portal. _

_Stairs had appeared and another portal was at the top. The guy started running up the stairs and Riku soon joined him. The guy got to the top and ran thought the portal without a second thought. The room he appeared in was white as well when he ran down the hallway. He quickly cast reflect on the portal entrance so Riku wouldn't be able to follow him and was about to enter the room when a barrier formed._

Sora looked away from the guy and looked in the room. He could see that the Colonel was smirking when he put the barrier up and then looked over to Kairi who was holding on to Oathkeeper for balance and dear life. He started to laugh when he summoned a two handed heavy sword similar to Cloud's and started to approach Kairi.

"I don't want to see anymore." Sora shouted and tried to wake up but the force he felt earlier was keeping him there. "Hey! Why can't I wake up!?!"

**Because this will happen if you don't find out the truth from your fellow friends.**

Sora would have questioned the voice if he wasn't watching his worst nightmare.

_Kairi gathered all of her strength she had left and tried to defend herself. The Colonel put his sword in the ground and grabbed the Oathkeeper with his green shadowed claw. He laughed evilly as he pulled the weapon away from her and kicked her to the ground. He then broke the keyblade in half with the force of his hands and kept the half with the keychain in his claw while throwing the other half at Kairi. He pulled Kairi's lucky charm off the broken Keyblade; he looked at it and laughed before looking at the Princess of Heart who was struggling to get up._

"_Soon much for this bringing you luck." His dark accent growled as he crushed the charm in his claw._

Sora quickly looked at the guy to see that he had stopped his attempts to break the barrier and just watched the two, not knowing the emotion in his face due to it being blurred out. "Why are you just standing there!!!!!? SAVE HER!!" Sora yelled at the guy but no matter what he did, he couldn't be heard. Sora turned back to the fight to see what was happening.

"_l won't lose." Kairi whispered, the Colonel just laughed as he grabbed his sword without her knowing, "I WON'T LOSE!!" She shouted as she cast lots of magic. The Colonel dodged every single attempt and ended up teleporting behind her._

"_You just lost." Kairi turned around only to meet her end as she felt the cold, sharp weapon went though her chest._

"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!"

Sora jumped out of his nightmare and fell of his bed. Breath was quicker than before. Sweat fell from his forehead and there were more tears than usual. Before he got up and tried to clean his thoughts, one question kept running though his head...

Where was he?

_**BOWBOWBOW**_

The rest of the group were in the bridge sitting on either the floor or the sofas. There was a screen set up for what looks like a presentation. Brian had explained to the others that he was properly going to explain why he has to come and what the Order and the Unbirth and Endless were considering Daniel didn't give them a proper description and he did own them for convincing Daniel to let him and Hikari stay with them. However, he couldn't without EVERYONE in the room and Sora had locked his door when he had entered. So everyone was just getting to know each other better while waiting for Sora.

"Hey Riku, when did you lose your voice?" Brian asked

"That has got to be the most randomest subject who have EVER come up with." Max laughed

"What makes you say that?"

"We were talking about fighting styles." Hikari huffed; Brian rolled his eyes and waited for Riku's reply.

"I lost my voice even before I thought of the idea to build a raft to travel to other worlds back at Destiny Islands." Riku answered Brian's question.

"You must have been an idiot to think that a wooden raft was able to achieve intergalactic travel, Silver." Hikari commented

Riku rolled his eyes at his 'nickname' and looked over at Brian. "When did you lose your voice then Brian?" he asked. Brian lay back against the sofa and thought about the answer.

"I-I don't remember." Brian sighed

"You do realise that you have crap memory, don't you?" Hikari asked, concerned.

"Memory isn't considered when I have my looks to worry about." Brian replied smugly.

"I think that your memory is more important than your looks." Kairi said to him. Brian was about say something which involved saying that Kairi has short-term memory loss due to her beauty but decided to hold his tongue so he'll be able to keep it.

"When did you guys lose your voice?" Hikari asked, appointing the question to Donald, Goofy and Max.

"Well I...." Donald began

"...Never lost your voice because it's as high as ever." Brian commented. This resulted to Donald to jump out of his seat and pouch on Brian. Goofy got up and dragged the raging duck off the freak-out red-head. Goofy then said that they need to get ready for the next world and the two headed to their rooms.

"Hey Max, when did you lose your voice?" Kairi asked. Max looked uncomfortable before sighed in defeated and looked at his feet before answering.

"My dad signed me up to a choir went I was younger and my voice broke right in the middle of King Mickey's ceremony." He said miserably. Brian and Riku burst in laughter but were stopped when Hikari slapped both of them around the head. Kairi could still hear a soft chuckle; she turned around to see Sora leaning against the wall with an ice-cream stick in his mouth. Sora quickly threw the stick in the bin before joining the others.

"Hey Sora, when did you lose your voice?" Max asked.

"Yeah, I always wondered that." Kairi said out loud.

"C'mon Sora, tell us." Riku demanded. Sora started to think about it like Brian had early, then he laughed nervously.

"Promise you won't laugh?" Sora asked

"Promise!" Riku, Kairi , Hikari and Max said in unison. Brian however, leaned back in the sofa and crossed his arms.

"I can't promise that." He replied.

Hikari looked at him and shot him a look

"But changing habits just this once wouldn't hurt." He laughed nervously. Hikari turned back to Sora as he took a deep breath before answering.

_**Flashback**_

_Sora, Donald and Goofy had been chasing after Pluto to get the King's letter but the trio had soon lost him and the sun began to set. The three stopped to catch their breath before walking along the endless path again._

"_Aww, why can't we rest? My feet hurt!" Goofy complained_

"_We can't stop until we find the King." Donald raged._

"_But Donald, we've been running for hours and you have flat feet." Sora argued with his high, young voice._

"_What's your point!?!" Donald shot back, "We need to find the King and Riku."_

"_I know we do but we need to...." Sora started to cough from his throat feeling weird._

"_You okay Sora?" Goofy asked. Sora carried on coughing until Donald handed him a bottle of water for him to clear his throat._

"_Are you alright now?" Donald asked, Sora nodded as a response. "I guess we can set camp up a little way up." The trio started to walked again._

"_Thanks Don-"Sora grabbed his throat in surprise. It voice sounded different. Goofy and Donald stopped and looked at Sora weirdly. The two then looked at each other and started to laugh. "What's so funny!?" Sora asked, irritant and confused about his two friends laughing._

"_Gawsh Sora, this is a part of growing up." Goofy smiled_

"_What my voice sounding like I have a cold?" Sora asked_

"_No. Your voice sounding like a croaking frog for the next couple of hours before your voice truly breaks." Donald smirked as the trio started to walk again._

"_Break? I'm not gonna become mute am I?" Sora asked worriedly while grabbing his throat. Donald and Goofy just shook their heads while holding their laughter and carried on walking._

_**End of Flashback**_

"So let me get this straight." Riku began while looking at Sora seriously, "At least ½ an hour after me and King Mickey were trapped in the Realm of Darkness and Kairi went back to Destiny Islands; you lost your voice."

"Yeah..." Sora replied nervously

Awkward silence was the only thing that could be heard until you could hear Brian's lungs explode of laughter.

"God damn it!! That's hilarious!" Brian laughed and started to grab his sides. Soon, Riku and Max had joined Brian's laughing fit and Kairi and Hikari tried their best not to laugh while Sora just pouted.

"Guys!! You promised you wouldn't laugh." Sora whined.

A couple of minutes later, the group managed to calm themselves down as Brian, Hikari and Max when to get the presentation ready. Sora just sat on the sofa and pouted like a little kid. Riku and Kairi saw this and set themselves aside him.

"We're sorry we laughed, Sora." Riku began; he formed a fist and put it in front of him. "Forgiven?" Sora smiled happily and nodded before forming a fist and clashing it with Riku's.

"We? I kept my promise unlike you who started laughing out loud." Kairi complained

"What're you talking about? You were laughing under your breath." Riku argued. Kairi grabbed the pillow that was behind her back and threw it at Riku which cause him to fall of the sofa. Sora chuckled at both of them.

"I'm sorry about laughing, Sora." Kairi said warming.

"I forgive you." Sora mimicked and pulled Kairi into a hug. Riku sat up, rubbing his head and smirked when he saw the two.

"Hey!" Sora and Kairi pulled out of their hug and looked at Riku, "Where's my hug?"

"Well when I'll make a promise to you, break it accidently and apologise to you then you can have a hug." Kairi replied

"Well you threw a pillow in my face; don't I get a hug for that?"

"Nope, just another pillow" Kairi said innocently

"Huh?"

Before Riku knew it, Kairi had grabbed the pillow behind Sora and threw that in Riku's face, knocking him to the floor again. Sora started to laugh and put his arm around Kairi's shoulders, making both of them blush. They managed to get rid of their blush before facing each other.

"You know, I think you've been hanging around Hikari too much." Sora laughed

"If I've been hanging around with Hikari too much then I should called him Long John Silver and beat Brian every time he chooses to flirt." Kairi smiled as she jested the 'Long John Silver' to Riku who was still currently on the floor.

"Well, at least Brian would learn some matters." Sora joked. Kairi giggled but was then caught in Sora's glaze. She blushed as she saw Sora leaning closer to her; she started to lean closer as well until...

"Come guys! If you want to act like that then either wait till I've done explaining things or go have some alone time in your rooms." Brian complained as he entered the room. Sora and Kairi backed away from each other and started to blush while Riku jumped up from the floor and looked at everyone.

"What did I miss?" Riku asked

"Nothing important. The presentation's just beginning." Brian replied

**BOWBOWBOW**

"Okay before I start, do you guys know what the Unbirths are?" Brian asked

"They're creatures created without a soul and are only brought out if there is unbalance in than world." Riku answered confidently.

"Good but what my brother didn't mention to you is that Unbirths had actually appeared before. All I know about their early appearance is that they were around before Heartless, Nobodies, The Virus, Endless, the whole lot. And research says that they were created to balance out life."

"They're the opposite of human life?" Sora asked. Brian, Hikari and Max nodded as a response.

"How come Donald and Goofy aren't in here?" Kairi asked

"The two were informed about it when Daniel had crashed on Disney Castle." Hikari answered

"Why am I standing up here again!?" Max asked with annoyance in his voice.

"You're standing up because you have to change the screens so Hikari and I don't look like fools. Now could you please change it to the Endless Screen?"

"Well as least he said please." Max muttered under his breath as he changed the screen to the Endless.

"Endless are highly ranked Unbirths but with their souls corrupted due to the virus. The Endless and the Order run like Organisation XIII did. They have normal Endless which are able to take any form and are mainly used to effect people with their virus. You also have the elite Endless who form the Order. There are three types of the virus; normal, neutral and Heart-struck. What's the different between them? I have no idea."

"What does this virus actually do?" Sora asked.

"Well like my brother said the virus will gain your emotion in your heart and do the complete opposite from what you really feel but that happens over time. The main signs are anger burst, blackouts, memory loss, behaviour changes, twitching, and sometimes horrible illnesses if your body can't handle the change. There have been some cases when the virus had turned that person into a Heartless or face death itself. Kinda makes you sorrow over the less fortunate."

"That's terrible." Kairi gasped

"That's why we're journeying with you guys. The items we're collecting while balancing the worlds are the items we need for the cure and we'll be able to open the dark shield that is covering Disney Castle and Twilight Town." Max explained

"We'll be able to save Mickey and Minne?" Riku hoped. Hikari and Brian nodded in response as Max changed the screen to the some wave system.

"How can these items bring down the shield though?" Kairi asked.

"It's quite simple." Brian began, "The shield is powered by negative energy that was created when the Order unbalanced that world. The items that we're collecting are known as the world's greatest treasure to the heart of that world. Examples of this are the Gypsy Gold I got from Notre Dame and Family Aura from Ohana. The items contain some sort of pure light similar to the Princesses of Heart but it is not as strong so these items can't be used to open the Door to Darkness." Brian turned to Max and singled him to start the screen. Max turned the screen on and the wave started to move.

"On the screen, you see two waves. The red one being darkness and the blue one being light." Max explained.

"The items would be able to create just enough light to measure with the dark energy used to create the barrier around Disney Castle and Twilight Town. With the energies matched, they would cancel each other out and the barrier would fade." Brian then looked over to Sora, Kairi and Riku. "You guys understand so far?" He asked. The three nodded as a response while Max changed the screen to the Order members.

"During this journey, we'll be facing some of the Order members while they attempt to unbalance the world they're on or trying to gain another base…." Hikari explained.

"Base?" Riku questioned

"The Order unbalances the worlds so they can create a huge army against anyone who fight for light, darkness or nothingness. The Order thinks they represent death itself as technically Endless are related to Unbirths." Brian cleared up, "Anyway, every time the Order gain a new base; they re-name the world and change it completely."

"How does the Order know you, Brian?" Sora asked.

"I've had been captured by the Order as well as Daniel. All I know Kyle said is that Daniel was experimented on and we were freed before I was next." Brian admitted

"We're getting off subject here!" Hikari complained

"Oh right!" Brian jumped and laughed nervously before singling the first member. "Sora, you should know this member. He's the one who lead the attack on Disney Castle."

Sora knew him alright, the Endless who haunted his dreams. The picture was much better than it was at Little Devon and the others could see his features. The Endless had short, grass green hair with was tied up and had the side of his hair shaved. His eyes were piercing green like emeralds, he was wearing his green marking armour and had his right armoured glove missing to show his green shadowed claw and there was a scar just slightly to the right of his fore-head.

"This is Colonel Devil." Brian informed them, "His second in command of the Order. If we face him, I'm telling you now; he's nearly impossible to defeat. The emotion that he can manipulate is jealously and controls the cure element. With his power, he could revive his entire army over and over again." Sora just glared at the Colonel's face, images of him taking the king and stabbing Kairi flashed though his mind. He could still hear his demon-like laugh. He looked at Riku to see he was determent to face this new threat while Kairi looked almost scared of the Colonel as she looked at the picture.

"Kairi, are you alright?" Sora whispered. She nodded weakly while still looking at the picture. The picture changed and showed the soldier they had faced with in Notre Dame.

His hair was in the same style as the Colonel's but was blond instead of green. He had a goatee and had a smirk on his face and his eyes were like a Heartless. He actually looks similar to Luxord except he was a bit fatter. He had yellow marking armour and had a vemon yellow shadowed claw.

"This is Sgt Abroc. He may be dumb sometimes but I wouldn't under estimate him. Like I had said before, he's always a choice for disarming people and making them go silence. His emotion is fear and controls disarm, silence and now thunder." Max changed the picture and a new member came up.

This endless had red markings over his armour as well as a blood red shadowed claw. He had short, scrappy, black and red hair with pure red eyes. He looked thinner than the other two.

"This is Lt Skullo." Hikari took charge, "He's the brains of the lot. We may have trouble with this guy because he is the same element as Brian and all fire wielders can sense each other if they are in the same area."

"No worries though, we let Kyle put a chip in his arm to avoid being sensed." Max laughed

"And it hurt like hell!" Brian showed as he rubbed his arm from the memory.

"Skullo controls the emotion Anger so we have to fight him as calm as possible otherwise he'll know our moves and really Kairi is the only one who can fight him." Hikari continued. Kairi eyes widened in surprise while Sora was worried and Riku was just confused.

"Why Kairi?" Riku asked

"Kairi's element is water and what puts out fire? Water! Use your brain Silver!" Hikari complained

"My name's Riku!" he shot back.

"Guys! Like I said to Sora and Kairi, either wait until I'm done or go in another room!" Brian shouted. Riku sat back down while Sora and Kairi started to blush; luckily for them, no one seemed to notice.

Max showed the next member on the screen. This one was a female and her armour had pink markings on it. She had a pink shadowed claw but her face was like a normal person. She had blue eyes and brunette hair.

"This is Lizza. She is one of the lower ranks in the Order as she's a neutral. She's not that good of a fighter but she can defend herself and arouse guys like us." Brian smiled. Hikari summoned her blade and hit Brian over the head with it, making him go nightly night on the floor for a while.

"He'll never learns." Hikari grumbled before carring on from where Brian had left off, "Well, this slut is able to sense the emotion Love and most properly she will tell Abroc or Devil if she finds any sort of it. She also controls Poisonous attacks and reflect." Hikari spat out in anger. Max changed the scene to show a new member.

This member's claw wad different from the other, instead of being shadowed; it was brown reptiles skin claw. His armour didn't have any markings and he wore a cowboy hat. His eyes were brown and he had a piece of straw in the corner of his mouth.

"This is Maj Snake." Hikari pointed to the screen. "He's a very strong endless with one weird accent. His element is earth and the emotion he carries is Pessimism." Max changed the scene again and their waited for the next picture to load.

"Have much longer is this gonna take!?" Sora asked

"Just two more members and we'll be done." Max confirmed, Sora just sighed as he saw the picture appear.

This endless member had purple markings over his armour and a silver and purple shadowed claw. He has short silver hair and violet eyes. He looked younger that the other members looked around Daniel's age.

"This is Cpt Link." Hikari carried on, "He's normally seen with Lt Skullo. His emotion is Remorse and controls gravity."

The last member showed up on the screen; this one looked to be Sora's age. He had blue markings on his armour and his claw was thunder blue colour. He had short black hair and his eyes were Cerulean blue like Sora's. Just by looking at his face, you could tell that he looked trapped.

"This endless is properly the only one that still has a will of his own. His name is Nikolai." Hikari said, "He has been seen helping Little Devon every now and again but he assures us that we're his enemy. His controls Blizzard and can sense sorrow and he's a neutral endless."

"Who's the leader then? You didn't mention them." Sora asked

"No one knows who the leader of the Order is. We're coming close to finding out thought." Hikari then turned to Max, "Okay Max, you can sit down now."

"Finally!! I can sit down!" Max cheered as he turned off the scene and jumped on one of the sofa. Sora and Kairi started to stretch their muscles while Riku when over to Brian and woke him up.

_**Couple of minutes later….**_

"Now arriving at destination, Welcome to Agrabah." The gummi's computer announced.

"We're at Agrabah? Yes!! Finally a place that we know." Sora shouted out of happiness. Riku chuckled to himself when watching Sora before discussing something to Brian.

"Who's down there?" Kairi asked

"Aladdin, Genie, Jasmine, Abu…" Sora counted with his fingers

"Wait! Isn't Jasmine one of the Princesses of Heart like me?" Kairi asked, Sora nodded as a response. "Is she the one with the light blue attire?" Sora nodded again. "Yay! I know someone!" Kairi cheered. Sora smiled at her behavior and laughed a bit when she tripped a bit when she was jumping around. Kairi hit him on the arm playfully and then the two locked hands and started to play-fight.

"Hi guys!" Goofy greeted as he and Donald came back in the bridge. Sora and Kairi stopped mucking about and looked at their two friends.

They were wearing suits.

"What's with the suits guys?" Sora asked, Goofy was about to answer but Donald jumped up and grasped his mouth shut. Donald laughed nervously at the two confused teenagers and dragged Goofy into the teleport, sending them to Agrabah. "Okay." Sora left the subject and turned to Riku and Brian who was approaching them.

"Donald said something about seeing if their suits still fit and wanted the opinion on them from Jasmine." Brian made up. Truth was, Riku and Brian had informed Donald of their plan and agreed to help while they were at Agrabah.

"Is it just us two, Donald and Goofy?" Kairi asked. The two nodded as a response.

"I have to send the test samples back to Little Devon and I'll been dueling with Riku." Brian explained

"I'm not going because if Princess Jasmine sees me, she'll send that tiger of hers on me and then Aladdin would jump me and then I'll spend the rest of me life in the dungeon." Riku replied, "When you guys are down there, could you give this to that Genie?" Riku revealed a white envelop and handed it to Sora. Sora was about to become nosy when Riku took it off of Sora and handed it to Kairi instead. "You guys are NOT allowed to read it if you know what's good for you. It's for Genie's eyes only." Riku instructed. Kairi smiled and nodded while keeping the envelop away from Sora.

"No Sora! You're not allowed to read it." She giggled as she when thought the teleport to Agrabah.

"C'mon Kai, you want to read it as well." Sora laughed as he chased after her. Riku and Brian looked at each other and started to snicker to themselves. Hikari, who was sitting on the sofa, looked at the two suspiciously. She put the magazine she had in her hand down and when over to the two.

"Okay Silver, Flame Spill!! What was in that envelop?!" Hikari demanded while using both of their nicknames.

"What is in that envelop is the key item to bring Sora and Kairi together." Riku smirked.

* * *

**A/N: FINALLY!!! i'VE LOG ON!!! I WAS TRYING ALL DAY YESTERDAY TO COME ON BUT IT WOULDN'T LET ME ON!!!! Anyways, Agrabah is the next world and now you know who the members are. Some members have been killed so I couldn't be bothered to explain those members. This was orginally suppose to go in chapter 6 but I didn't have any clue for the members then and i didn't want to edit that much in the chapter so i moved it to this chapter instead. If you want to see your favorite ff character in one of the worlds then send my a review saying which character and what world they should be at. Disney world only or kingdom hearts world. REVIEW!!!!!!!! PLEASE**

**Brian: Kingdommad doesn't own kingdom hearts**

**Kingdommad**


	27. Party in Agarbah

**Chapter 27: Party in Agarbah**

A dark portal appeared in front of the Dark Master to reveal a red marking armoured Endless dragging Nikolai thought the portal.

"It would be an intelligent and wise thing to tell me why you were at Ohana and not with the Colonel!" The red Endless growled as he pushed Nikolai to the ground.

"Enough Skullo!!" The Master commanded, Skullo stopped what he was doing and stood attention to the dark master.

"Forgive me my lord." Skullo bowed, "I'm just frustrated about having to persuade this useless neutral who can not stay in the location he was appointed to." Nikolai pushed himself up and looked at his claw with disgust before turning his glaze at Skullo.

"I was scouting and knowing the area." Nikolai said darkly

"Were you instructed to do such an action?" Skullo growled back.

"What part of ENOUGH don't you understand Skullo!!" The Master yelled. The two stopped bickering at each other and looked to where the Dark Master was tapping at his armrest. "You are the higher rank Skullo so set an example and listen to what I command you to do!" the Master reminded him.

"Yes my lord. My apologies." Skullo bowed again

Nikolai grunted before whispering something near Skullo's ear. "Kiss up." He muttered

"THAT'S IT!!" Skullo summons his blood red twin ninja swords and started to attack Nikolai. Nikolai dodged Skullo's swipes of fury with his claw until Skullo decided to lose his temper even more and set his swords on fire. The Master would have stopped it but this was the best entertainment he had seen in weeks. Skullo's moves started to speed up and he struck at Nikolai only for him to bloke the attack with his blue and silver gunblade.

"Bring it on!" Nikolai taunted and continued to fight with Skullo. Soon the two stopped their attacks, panting and grasping for air when the doors blew open to reveal three endless members. One of them was Sgt Abroc considering he was wearing his yellow marking armour and the fact that he had his helmet off and you could see the cage marks on his face. The other two started to take they helmets off to reveal their faces. One of was a girl while the other placed a western-style hat on his head and a straw in his mouth.

"My my...haven't you got an short temper." The girl appointed to Skullo who just grunted and disposed his weapon. Nikolai disposed his weapon as well as he watched the three endless members enter the throne room.

"Abroc, Lizza, Maj Snake. Glad that you were able to enter respectfully into the room for the meeting unlike Lt Skullo here." The Master growled as he saw Skullo bow to him once more.

"Wait! We have a meeting??" Abroc panicked. Everyone just rolled their eyes while the Dark Master just growled at him.

"Listen Skullo. Where I come from, we tie up all of our nerves and only concentrate on the important things in life like our farms or our steakhouses." Maj Snake advised in his western accent. Skullo turned to him and bow to him as he was one level higher than him in ranks. Lizza started to sexually walk over to Nikolai and purred as she licked her lips but was ignored by Nikolai.

"Hi Nicky." She said in a seducible tone, "Haven't had any time to talk to you these days."

"Go away!" He hissed as he pushed her away and when over to Abroc, "Who knew love could be a pest, literally." He grumbled to himself.

"Now that you're all here I would like...Wait. Where's Cpt Link?" The Dark Master asked. Skullo and Nikolai looked over to Abroc, Lizza and Snake but all of them just shrugged. Suddenly an portal appeared and revealed and purple marking armoured soldier with an scythe on his back.

"I'm late because someone was feeling sorry for himself so I made him happy." He explained in a monotone voice. He reached the blade of his black and silver scythe where he wiped the blood off the blade and looked at his now bloody claw. "I could still hear his screams of joy." He smirked.

"You know, that's just sick and wrong." Nikolai protested to Link's actions.

"You're lucky you're an Endless otherwise I'd be glad to get rid of that depression status of yours." Link replied darkly. Nikolai didn't reply as he knew the others would interrupt him.

"I don't blame him for the depression ya know." Snake defended, "It's basically the stress of being a neutral for 11 years since joining us."

"I feel your pain Nick." Lizza said softy as she placed a hand on his shoulder. Nikolai grunted angrily at her false efforts and for saying his nick-name that no one is allowed to call him anymore. Lizza got the message from his cold glaze and took one step back.

"I can't imagine what it's like to be a neutral." Abroc said out loud.

"Well Sgt, it's much better than being a normal, mindless, self-control slave to one other." Nikolai answered coldly, appointing his glaze at the Master. Skullo was about to jump him again when Snake stopped him before he had his chance.

"THAT'S ENOUGH NIKOLAI." The Master roared as he stood from his throne. Nikolai just carried on glaring while everyone stood to attention. "You may haven't escaped from the Order like your friend did but did your friend ever come back to get you like he said?!"

"No..." he replied in a low tone

"Who were there for you like a family when your friend left without you?"

"The Order..."

"Who were the ones that save you from the streets when your parents left you to die due to you having the virus?"

"The Order..." he repeated

"Who taught you to fight and use spells?" Skullo joined in

"The Order..."

"And who taught you the true meaning of our existence?" The Master asked one last time. Nikolai didn't reply but forced himself to stand at attention like the others. "You may thing Destiny hates you but Destiny itself has given you rather a gift than a virus."

"I feel like a nobody." Nikolai said quietly under his breath.

"As I was saying before." The Master resumed, "Half of you will be heading to our new base while the other half....." Nikolai didn't really listen to what his so-called master and comrades were talking about. He was still thinking about the last question the Master asked him. The answer's simple.

Haru....

* * *

_**In Agrabah....**_

Sora, Kairi, Donald and Goofy came out of the old peddler's shop; it looked like the peddler moved away with all the gold he got off of one of the members of Organisation XIII. When they went in the direction of the bazaar, the group saw lots of people.

"Is Agrabah normally this busy?" Kairi asked

"Only if you count Heartless appearing out of nowhere and destroy the stalls every time we walk down there." Sora joked. Goofy started to walk though the crowds in his nice suit while Sora and Kairi were wondering why there are so many people but stopped when they noticed Goofy gone and Donald about to walk through the crowd. "Donald, where're you and Goofy going?" he asked

"To the palace, it's where everyone would be." He answered before running through the crowds to catch up to Goofy. Kairi then turned to Sora.

"You want to attempt this crowd?" she asked, hoping he'll say no.

"Hell no, this crowd is more deadly than Xenmas wearing a hockey mask and revving a chainsaw." Sora said, shaking from the image.

"Am I to believe that the Keyblade Master is scared of a small crowd?" Kairi taunted

Sora chuckled, "No but the Keyblade Master does know another way to the Palace."

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Kairi cheered and stormed off to one of the other direction while Sora just stood there and smiled at her behaviour. She stopped when she noticed Sora wasn't following. She turned to see Sora in the exactly in the same place, smiling warming and trying not to laugh. "What?"

Sora chuckled when he pointed the other direction. He chuckled and smiled even more when he saw her blush out of embarrassment and marched right past him to the direction he was pointing to.

"I knew that." She said when passing him.

"No you didn't" Sora teased as he walked beside her.

"Well how would you know?" Kairi giggled

"I know because the Keyblade Master knows all." Sora said in a saga-tone voice.

"Oh yeah? Then what's the square root of pie?"

"You know I'm no good with maths." Sora laughed

"It just proofs that you don't know all mister Keyblade Master." She taunted

"Yeah. Yeah. I may not know all now but I will one day." He confidently said.

"Yeah sure." She giggled

"C'mon let's get to the Palace to let them know we're here." Sora grabbed Kairi's hand and the two began running to the Palace.

**BOWBOWBOW**

When they arrived at the front of the palace, the two saw the palace doors right open. The two started to head inside when blue smoke appeared in front of them and Genie appeared.

"NO! NO! NO! YOU'VE GOT IT ALL WRONG!" The Genie shouted, "YOU SEE THE FLOWERS HAVE GOT TO BE SET OVER THERE AND THE ELEPHANT VALET PARKING HAS TO BE OVER HERE. THIS IS A SPECIAL DAY PEOPLE!! WE CAN'T MESS IT UP!!"

"Uh Genie?" Sora called

"WHAT'S GOING ON PEOPLE?!?! THE BRIDEMAIDS HAVE BE HAVE BEEN DRESSING FOR HOURS AND WE'RE MISSING ONE OF THEM AS WELL."

"Genie!" Sora repeated

"GUESTS ARE FILLING UP THE SEATS BUT WE'RE MISSING SOMETHING!!! OH YES! THE GROOM AND BEST MAN!!! I HAVE TO FIND THEM!!!"

"GENIE!!!" Sora and Kairi shouted. Genie stopped his rambling and turned around to see Sora and Kairi.

"SORA!!" Genie pulled Sora in a deep crushing hug while Kairi just giggled at Genie's behaviour. "I was wondering where you were when you didn't appear with Donald and Goofy." Genie then stopped hugging Sora and noticed Kairi. He poof next to Kairi looking like a fat woman with 70's style black hair. "Hey Sora, who's this beautiful girl you bring to Agrabah?" Genie asked in a deep woman's voice.

Kairi giggled from the compliment, "I'm Kairi." She greeted

"Kairi? NO WAY!!" Genie said excitedly and poof back in front of the two changing into his normal self. "Well, Miss Kairi; I'm Genie, the blue genie, the care-free friendly genie and whoever is a friend of Sora's is a friend of mine."

"It's nice to meet you Genie." She smiled warmly as she shook Genie's hand. Genie then turned into a gagster looking person.

"The duck said you had something for me." Genie said in a dark shiftily voice.

"I think he's talking about the envelop." Sora guessed and Kairi handed the envelop to Genie. Genie opened the envelop and pulled out a letter that must have been from Riku. As Genie read the letter, he would quickly glace at Sora and Kairi and smile before reading the rest of the letter. After he was done, he poof the letter away and pulled out the rest of the contents.

Two Agrabah wedding invites.

"Aw guys, you remembered your invites; now we can have a party!!" Genie cheered. Sora and Kairi were shocked to see wedding invitations, and then everything started to make sense. Donald and Goofy wearing suits, the bazaar being so packed, Genie actually organising stuff.

"Is Aladdin and Jasmine getting married?" Sora asked excitedly.

"YES!! AND I NEED TO FIND THE LUCKY GUY FOR HIS OWN WEDDING!!" Genie panicked and poof away. Sora and Kairi just shook their heads while grinning and carried on walking to the palace.

"I love weddings; you can feel the romance in the air as you watch the bride be with the one they love." Kairi awed

"You're not just watching the wedding dear." Blue smoke appeared again that made the two jump. "YOU'RE IN IT!!" Genie cheered

"Huh?" Both Sora and Kairi were confused by his statement.

"Al had made you his best man, he was going to make Abu it but the monkey can't speak English and he might run off with the rings." Genie told Sora then turned to Kairi. "Jasmine has made you maid of honour because you're a fellow Princess of Heart and she had a hunch that Sora would bring you anyways."

"Really?" Kairi and Sora said happily

"_Maybe being Best Man won't be that bad." _Sora thought cheerfully in his head

"Yep and best of all guys, you two have to dance together." Genie announced. Eyes widen and the two immediately start to blush at the thought.

"_Ok I was wrong. This is very bad."_

"_What are you talking about? You always wanted to dance with her, even in your dreams." _Roxas asked

"_You don't know the situation Roxas."_

"_Which is?"_

"_I can't dance."_

"_What do you mean you can't dance?!? You learned how to dance at Beast's Castle when Beast and Belle were dancing."_

"_If you remember correctly, I kept tripping up my own two feet."_

"_Oh yeah....You're right Sora, you're in trouble"_

Genie made a copy of himself and one of them put a hand on Kairi's shoulder. "C'mon Kairi, THE DRESSES AWAITS!!" Then Kairi and that Genie poof away somewhere in the palace. Sora was about to say something when the other Genie poof him somewhere else.

**BOWBOWBOW**

Sora ended up poofing into Aladdin's house where Aladdin was currently looking at a box. Abu hid thinking it was Genie when he looked up at Sora and jumped on his head. Sora smiled and looked at Carpet who was shaking his hand to say hello. Sora then looked over to Aladdin who was still looking at the box. "Hey ready for your big day?"

Aladdin looked behind him to see Sora, he then placed the box down and when over to Sora. He gave Sora a friendly hug before looking at his good friend. "It's good to see you again Sora. I'm glad that you could make it." Aladdin said warmly

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Sora replied as he watched Aladdin pick up the box again. "_When I get my hands on Riku for not telling us about the wedding..."_ Sora muttered in his mind. Aladdin blew the dust off the box and smiled warmly at it. Sora and Abu stood there confused when a gigantic eye appeared behind them.

"Hello." Abu jumped off of Sora's head and hid behind Aladdin and Genie appeared at the window. "SOMEONE'S GONNA BE LATE FOR HIS OWN WEDDING!" Genie shouted, the wind from his breath caused Abu to lose his grip on Aladdin and flew into the wall.

"Hold on, Genie. There's something I need." Aladdin replied as he turned back to the box.

"I gotcha." Genie then turned into his normal size again, make a giant cake appear with Sora, Abu and Carpet wearing party hats and had a drink to them each. Genie then burst out the cake who had changed into a dancing woman. "It's a bachelor party, big boy!" Genie cheered. Sora put his drink down as he doesn't drink as well as Abu while Carpet tried to drink some when Genie took the drink off of him. "None for you. You're the designated flyer.

"No. What's in this box is for the wedding." Aladdin replied and then opened the box. Inside the box was a small dagger with a symbol of a golden hand on the handle while the blade itself was in its brown pouch.

"A dagger?" Sora asked

"It belonged to my father." Aladdin explained he kept the dagger in his hands.

"Your father?" Sora echoed

"You never said a word about your father." Genie then started to panic, "Oh, I've got to let the caterer know!" Genie then turned into a waiter and when in front of Aladdin. "Chicken or Sea bass?" Genie asked as a waiter.

"He's not coming to the wedding. He died a long time ago." Aladdin said sadly. Genie immediately changed back into himself and regretted saying what he just said.

"Sorry." Genie breathed

"That's okay." Aladdin got up and placed the dagger to his waist belt. "I never knew him." He then when over to the window. "Maybe if I did, I'd feel ready for this."

"You're not getting cold feet, are you?" Sora asked. Aladdin shook his head and held on to the dagger once more.

"No, Sora. It's just that..." Aladdin then sat down on the floor with Abu approaching him. "I-I've always been a street rat, stealin' what I need to survive, runnin' from the guards, livin' my life alone." Sora sat on the other side of him while Abu jumped on Aladdin's lap. "I'm takin' a big step today into a new world."

"Is it fear of the future? Fear of having a family?" Sora asked

"I never had a father to show me how to raise a family." Aladdin started

"No role model. Get a litter deeper." Genie encouraged

"What do I know about families? Genie, Sora, What if I'm no good at it? Ah, if my father was here—"

Genie floated to Aladdin and swung a arm around his shoulder, "Al, little buddy, if your father was here, he'd be as proud of you as we are."

"Genie's right. I've also lost my dad before I had a chance to meet him so I understand what you're talking about. Let me just say Aladdin, you've save Agrabah twice from getting destroy by Jafar and the ways you have able to show the world that anything is possible so I think that your father would be very proud of you." Sora confidently said. Aladdin thought about it and smiled at the both of them before heading to the window.

"I just wish he could see this." He breathed.

"Why are you guys just standing here like idiots? We have a wedding to go to, remember!" Iago moaned as he came flying to the group.

"OH YEAH!!" Genie remembered and changed Aladdin into his wedding wear. He made Sora wear a similar thing, minus the hat and gave him the rings. He then flew to the palace. Sora turned to Aladdin.

"Hey, come on. It's your wedding day." Sora cheered as he jumped off the edge of Aladdin's house. Aladdin soon joined him as well as Abu as the three landed on Carpet and followed Genie to the ceremony.

* * *

**A/N: Another world beings, aswell as another month in yet another house. Is it me or am I saying another too much. Also I would like to say that Cpt Link is not shadow Link from Legerd of Zelda if any of you are thinking that (Shadow S) and Nikolai's name has been corrected because I just remeber how to spell his name. Brian disclaimer..**

**Brian: Why? I'm not even in this chapter or any of the other Agrabah chapters**

**Mad: DO IT NOW!!!**

**Brian: Okay. Kingdommad doesn't own kingdom Hearts**

**Kingdommad**


	28. The Oracle

**Chapter 28: The Oracle**

Aladdin, Sora, Abu, Genie and Iagoarrived in the hall where Aladdin's and Jasmine's wedding is taking place. When Sora got off of Carpet, him and Aladdin when over to Donald and Goofy who was standing as Aladdin's groomsmen.

"Hi guys, I'm glad you could make it." Aladdin greeted before taking his position and looked at the passageway. Sora looked over to Donald and Goofy to see both of them gulp from his glare.

"How come you guys didn't tell me or Kairi about the wedding?" Sora asked, making sure his voice wasn't that loud.

"Well, I thought you knew and tried to tell ya but Donald stopped me." Goofy said truly. Sora then appointed his glare at the duck and waited for his reason.

"Well?" Sora waited

"I'm not telling you anything." Donald replied

"Uhh Donald, I think it would be good and more safety for you to tell?" Goofy said, worried.

"Goofy has a point, Donald." Sora smirked

"You'll never get anything out of me. No matter what you do." Donald resisted

"I'll get you a diamond the size of your mouth." Sora offered

"Riku and Brian are the masterminds."

"Riku and Brian. I knew something was going on between them besides fighting. What did they tell you to do? " Sora asked

"I'm not telling until I get that diamond you promised." Donald replied.

"Grr! C'mon Donald." Sora commanded

"No! Besides, now is not the time to argue about this. We have a wedding to focus on." Donald quaked

"Donald's right, Sora." Goofy agreed. Sora sighed in defeat and nodded in agreement as he went back to stand by Aladdin. The guests started to come in and Genie when up to Aladdin with a white flower in one hand and silk in the other.

"Bad news, Al. The boutonnieres clash with the cummerbunds." Genie reported while looking at the items.

"Genie, isn't it a little late for that?" Aladdin pointed out as the crowd was waiting for Genie to start the ceremony that he had been bugging the entire city about ever since he found out. Genie looked at Aladdin and dropped the items.

"What? What are you trying to say? Out with it! What? What?" Genie started to laugh nervously as he noticed the crowd.

"They're here, Genie." Sora simply said.

"OH, NO!" Genie then turned into the white rabbit which Sora, Donald and Goofy recognised from Wonderland. Man, how they hated that place. "I'm late, I'm late for a very important date." Genie ran out of the doors as the white rabbit and re-entered a millisecond later as himself wearing his clothes that he chose (Cough. Cough..Created..Cough) and a trumpet in his hands. He blew though the trumpet and whizzed back to the others as a groomsman.

Soon the bridesmaids walked into the room, throwing flowers on the floor. Sora immediately noticed that one of the bridesmaids was Kairi. Unlike the other bridesmaids, who was wearing violet and gold dresses, she was wearing pink and white and her hair was kept down. Aladdin looked and noticed that Sora was completely awed by Kairi's presents. Aladdin jabbed him in the ribs to snap Sora out of it and to save him further embarrassment. The bridesmaids when to the opposite side and were facing the groomsmen. Sora grinned at Kairi which see gladly return with a smile of her own.

The doors opened again to reveal a short old man being carried up the aisle in a throne; being carried by four large palace guards. "Who's that?" Sora whispered to Aladdin.

"That's the Sultan. He's the ruler of Agarbah and Jasmine's father." Aladdin answered in the same tone of voice. As he was carried by, people would bow to him and greet him as 'Your Majestic' or 'Your Highness'. When the guards lowered the chair, the sultan went over to Aladdin and Sora who bowed respectfully.

"D-don't look so solemn, boy. This is a happy day." The Sultan smiled, he then looked over to Sora, Donald and Goofy. "You must be the young men who help restore Agarbah from Jafar."

"Gawsh, I won't say we're young, ah-yuck." Goofy smiled

"Speak for yourself." Donald said clearly to Goofy

"It's an honour to meet you, Your Majestic." Sora respected as he bowed to the Sultan once more along with Donald and Goofy. The group then looked up to see Jasmine in her wedding dress, holding her bundle of flowers and smiling warmly at Aladdin.

"Wow!" Aladdin breathed, Sora would have jabbed him but he was already in reality.

"Jasmine looks very beautiful." Kairi said to the other bridesmaids who giggled in agreement. When Jasmine approached the group, her father took her hand and patted it softly.

"I never thought this day would come. Now I'm afraid that it has come too soon." The Sultan said.

"Oh, Father." Jasmine hugged her father. Kairi sneaked pasted the groomsmen and stood by Sora.

"Jasmine told me mostly everything her and Aladdin have been through together. They're such a cute couple." Kairi cooed

"Yeah, they are. It seems like they were prefect for each other." Sora smiled. The romantic vibe in the room seemed to be affecting Sora because he ended up putting his arm around Kairi's shoulder and pulled her close without even realising it. Kairi blushed and her eyes widened at first but then relaxed and rested against Sora. If they weren't paying attention to the wedding, the two would have noticed a flash coming from where the groomsmen stood.

Jasmine walked up to Aladdin as he held his arm out. She took it and Aladdin escort her up the stairs.

"This is all so magical." Genie had tears forming in his eyes, "I'm not going to cry. I'm not-"Genie ended up crying his eyes out and started to use Carpet as a personal handkerchief. "Oh, sorry" he said as he let Carpet go.

Jasmine stepped up to the top with Aladdin. "Well, here we are," said Aladdin.

"Together forever," finished Jasmine.

Just then, the place started to shake. While tried to regain footing, Kairi and Jasmine sense that something was causing this, something very similar to a...

"HEARTLESS!!!" Genie yelled as Elephant sized Heartless along with Luna Bandits appeared.

The crowd ran for their lives as Sora and the gang summoned their weapons. One of the elephant Heartless was about to Abu when Genie swooped in and grabbed him before getting flattened. Sora turned to see where the other elephant when and saw that it was heading straight for Aladdin and Jasmine. Sora quickly changed into his element, flew to them as fast as he could and pushed them off the stand before the elephant crushed the-soon-to-be-weds. Sora changed back to using the Keyblade and started to run to one of the Heartless elephants. Sora felt his speed quicken and his vision focus on the elephant, soon he performed a quick slash, going right through the elephant and causing it to fade.

"Wow, that's new." Sora said in amazement before fighting more Heartless.

Goofy saw the Lunar Bandits surround him and acted quickly by throwing his shield like a Frisbee and took out the Heartless in one go. Goofy ran towards Aladdin (who had joined the fight) and saw that he needed a weapon. Goofy bashed into the Heartless and stayed with Aladdin until he could find a weapon. Donald was with Kairi as the two worked together with their spells to take down another elephant.

The Lunar Bandits suddenly disappeared and a group of thieves burst into the hall.

Most of them were stealing treasure of the remaining guests who were trapped by the thieves. Kairi went over to Jasmine, Carpet and Abu to help them out with a couple of thieves they started to fight. Kairi looked up and saw that the three thieves were under a chandelier. She used the ability that Sora taught her back at Destiny Island called Strike Raid and aim Oathkeeper at the chandelier. The Oathkeeper struck the chains that were holding the chandelier up and the chandelier fell and knock the thieves out.

Sora had switch places with Goofy as Donald had called for Goofy's assistance. (That's a first). Goofy threw his shield in the air and Donald aim his wand at it. "Blizzard strike!" Donald called out and turned the shield to rock hard ice. Goofy grabbed his ice covered shield and started to throw the shield multiple times at the Heartless elephant. After a couple a minutes, the elephant faded away and Goofy's shield turned back to normal. Donald and Goofy regained balance after that limit and was about to attack again when a thief with golden claws in his left hand stopped them.

This thief appears to be bald, bare six pack chest with only an open vest on his upper body; he had red silk around his waist and light blue baggy bottoms.

Donald and Goofy was about to attack when the thief done quick and sudden strikes. Donald and Goofy looked at themselves and saw that the thief had rip their suits up and only stood in their Disney Castle boxer shorts. Genie saw this and poof them their original battle garments before trying to mend the palace by holding the ceiling. Goofy blocked the bald-men attack as Donald saw that his magic was not affecting any of the thieves.

"They fight like Heartless." Donald shouted to everyone as Goofy back off Sa'luk away from him.

"Worse than heartless. We're the forty thieves!" Sa'luk said as he continued to fight Donald and Goofy. Genie started to count the thieves while the others fought.

"Really? I count 39." Genie said out loud. Aladdin turned to look in the room where the wedding gifts were.

"Forty." Aladdin corrected when he saw the last thief going through the gifts. He tapped Sora on the shoulder towards the room where the other thief was and to two began running to that location. The man wearing a blue haik, Sora and Aladdin saw him grabbed a golden scepter with a smooth, round emerald in it that was in the presents. The man turned around to leave when Sora kick him right in the face, making him drop the sceptre and Aladdin quickly grabbed it. When the man looked up, he saw Aladdin slam the sceptre in his hand like a club and Sora pointing the keyblade at him.

"Can I see your invitation?" Sora cockily asked.

"Stay out of this, boys. This is a fight you cannot win." The man said as he grabbed a present that fell on the floor and threw it at Sora. Aladdin looked to see if Sora was alright when the man grabbed the scepter his hands and tried to take it from Aladdin. "No one can stop the King of Thieves." The man announced. Sora got back up and charged at the king of thieves.

Back in the hall, Genie looked up to see that the entire ceiling had fallen down even with him holding it up. "Well there's no point to this now." He said as he flew down to help the others. Just then, Lunar Heartless returned to the fight and started to surround the others. Genie smirked as he turned into a dozen ninja genies, they all ran and started to take care of the palace's pest problem.

Sa'luk's anger grew as he saw the genie fight against the genie. He knew that there was a slight chance that the keybladers and their friends might show up but he didn't expect to fight an almighty genie. "Everyone! It's time to go! Let the 'king' handle this." He spat coldly before him and the other 38 thieves ran out of the palace.

Aladdin and the king carried on their struggle for the scepter when Sora raised Kingdom Key to strike the king. The king saw the attack coming and regretfully let go of the scepter to avoid getting killed. When he was about to approach Aladdin, he noticed the rest of the thieves gone. The last elephant heartless burst in the room and the three of them dodged the heartless. The elephant heartless burst through the wall and left the palace.

"Where's the King of Thieves?" Sora heard Aladdin say. Sora got up and saw that the King of Thieves was no longer in the room.

"He must have hitched a ride on the heartless." Sora concluded. Sora looked at the scepter in Aladdin's hands and wondered why the King of Thieves just wanted the scepter.

**BOWBOWBOW**

"What were they after, the gifts?" Jasmine asked as she picked up one of the broken gifts. Sora, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, Jasmine and Aladdin were in the room where all the gifts were kept, the only room that didn't collapse.

"The king only seemed to be interested with this scepter." Aladdin replied as he shows her the scepter, he gave it to Jasmine and she started to examine the object. Sora was deep in thought about the thieves.

"Do you think that the 40 thieves are working for Maleficent?" Kairi asked who was standing next to him.

"The heartless does show that but knowing Maleficent, she would have commanded the thieves to take either you or Jasmine or both of you." Sora replied, half of his mind was still in thought.

"Gawsh, maybe Maleficent doesn't know that we're here." Goofy suggested

"Or the Endless Order messing with Heartless again." Donald pointed out. Sora didn't reply, only in deep thought of the subject. He finally snapped out of it when he noticed Aladdin and Jasmine come over to the group.

"Donald, could you look at this? Aladdin and I can't figure out why the king would go after this." Jasmine asked, handling the sceptre to Donald. Donald agreed and took the sceptre in his grasp. He tapped the emerald on the sceptre to see if anything would happen…

It didn't work

He tried casting magic out of the sceptre, thinking it's some kind of staff or wand

It didn't work

He started waving it around and said random words that he had read in the magic book

It didn't work

He soon lost his temper and started to slam the sceptre on the floor.

That didn't work either

"Wak!" Donald raged, "Why would the King of Thieves go after this hunk of junk!?!" After saying that, the sceptre started to glow brightly; making everyone shield their eyes.

"You question is mine to answer." A saga tone voice said, the sceptre floated out of Donald's wings and when in the middle of the room. Everyone opened their eyes and found a spirit from the sceptre in front of them.

"The King of Thieves sought my sight to find the Ultimate treasure." The spirit answered, Donald perched up as soon as he heard one of his favourite words.

"Did someone say 'Treasure'?" Iago and Donald asked excitedly, Iago flew over to the group after finally escaping a vase that the King of Thieves must have trapped him in.

"Treasure is the word that I have spoken." The spirit replied, Genie came flying into the room after seeing the light and stood next to Aladdin. Aladdin and Sora asked him what was in front of them and Genie put some sunglasses on before answering their question.

"Oh, looks like an Oracle." Genie said in a serious tone.

"I see all that has been and all that will be." The spirit explained.

"Defiantly an Oracle." Kairi summarised. Sora looked at Kairi with a questioning look, "What? I learned it from school."

"The school teaches you about other worlds?" Sora asked, surprised

"Noooo. The school teaches you about myths." She corrected, "See Sora, this is why it is important to go to school."

"Oh Ok....Hey! What's that suppose to mean!?" Sora asked

"Nothing..." Kairi replied quickly and appointed her attention back at the Oracle.

"Okay you know all, so tell all." Iago said as him and Donald approached the Oracle. "Where is the treasure?"

"You know the ultimate one?" Donald finished as him and Iago eagerly waited for the reply.

"I am bound by the rule of one. One question, one answer." The Oracle explained, the reply wasn't enough for the two treasure crazy birds.

"I only want one answer!" Iago complained

"Where is the ultimate treasure?" Donald hastily asked again

"You two have already asked your one question." The Oracle replied again, the two then knew what it was talking about.

"You mean before? Oh, that wasn't a question. That was, uh, thinkin' out loud." Iago explained as he flew up to the Oracle's face. Donald nodded in agreement but the Oracle didn't grant then another question. Donald started to lose his temper again and Donald and Iago were held back by Genie and Goofy.

"We could get information about the Dark Master." Sora pointed out

"Or about Ven." Kairi suggested

"Or if Maleficent is planning something again." Donald said

"I wonder what Riku did while we were asleep for a year?" Goofy asked out loud.

"The one you call Riku was working with Ansem the Wise and an nobody called Naminé to restore your chain of memories..." The Oracle began answering; Goofy immediately started apologising for wasting a question.

"Gawsh, sorry guys." Goofy repeated

"No need to apologise Goofy. Besides, Riku never told us about his days with Ansem anyway." Sora assured and carried on listening to the Oracle.

"During that time, he would go to different worlds to try and find a nobody called Roxas. When he went to a place called Beast's Castle, he found out the fourteenth member of Organisation XIII called Xion." The Oracle said

"Whhaatt????" Sora, Donald and Goofy yelled like they did when Ansem wasn't Ansem, he was Xehanort.

"Another member?" Kairi said, confused

"Why didn't Riku tell us?!" Sora muttered under his breath

"Riku had found out that Xion was able to wield the Keyblade, he met up with Xion on a world called Destiny Island before returning her to her true self and went to capture Roxas. I believe that you know the rest of the answer." The Oracle finished

"WHAT!?!" Kairi yelled, considering that she had to stay on Destiny Islands for a year, it would have be nice of Riku to say that he was alive. Sora closed his eyes while clenching his teeth and fists.

"_Why didn't Riku tell us? Riku went back to Destiny Islands and didn't even say hi to anyone, not even Kairi." _Sora asked in his mind, hoping Roxas would answer his question.

**Just shows you what Secrets can do to a person, doesn't it**

Sora recognized the voice from the strange pains he has but it was just the voice this time. He knew the voice was trying to get to him like it did in his dreams, so he ignored it.

"Riku said that he didn't want anyone to see that he had fallen into darkness so maybe that's why he didn't visit anyone while on Destiny Islands." Sora explained.

"He still could have told us about the fourteenth member." Donald moaned

"Me and Kairi both know Riku and we know that he'll tell us when the time is right." Sora said, Kairi thought about it for a minute before nodding in agreement.

"Aladdin..." Jasmine called, Aladdin turned to her as he had been listening to what the Oracle was saying to Sora and the others. "We could learn anything about our lives, our future."

"You have but to ask." The Oracle replied as it faced Aladdin and Jasmine.

"I know what my future is." Aladdin then faced Jasmine, "My future is you. But my past is a blank. My mother died when I was just a kid, and I never knew my father." Aladdin then took his father's dagger out of his pocket and looked at it thoughfully. "I have no idea where I come from." Everyone looked at the Oracle again when it began to reply.

"Your question is your choice, but remember the rule of one. Choose carefully." The Oracle warned

"Oh, sure. She warns him about the one question." Donald mumbled under his breath

"I don't think you can help me." Aladdin said and looked away from the Oracle, "My past isn't just one question, it's a million questions."

"Ah, but mere questions about you past can be answered by your father." The Oracle said, this caught Aladdin's attention.

"My father?" Aladdin grasped, wide eyed. Everyone was wide eyes when they found this out. The Oracle then revealed a image for a man in his late 40's, with grey hair, a full covered beard and you could see the resembles between him and Aladdin. "My father is alive?" Aladdin said as he continued to look at the image of his so-called father.

**A/N: Yay!!! I've finished!!! I can rest till the weekend!! And now for messages:**

**Destiny-FaithAngel- **You have to figure the letter out yourself and I'll mention Sora's revenge plan in a couple of chapters later.

**Akane-Chan8015- **(yum yum) That cookie was nice! Anyway, I will continue with my story because if I don't, I'll bug Shadow Sylph all the time at college and I do that enough as it is. Thanks for reviewing

**Kingdommad is AWESOME!- **I am great, aren't I? I mentioned what was in the envelop last chapter remember. It was Riku's letter and the wedding invitations. Great name by the way!

**Kisdota-The Freak Gamer- **Kill....Kill Riku.....Nah, can't pick on him if I kill him but what's going to happen to Riku, he will never forget. BWAHAHAAHAHA!!!!! Hope that helps.

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts for the last time!! See ya next time and remember to Read & Reviews. Reviews makes me happy******

**May the light in our hearts keep us strong**

**Kingdommad**


	29. Lair of the Forty Thieves

**Chapter 29: The lair of the Forty Thieves**

Sora, Kairi, Donald and Goofy were at the balcony, waiting for Jasmine to return with Aladdin. Due to the shock of finding out that his father is alive, Aladdin needed some time alone. Donald wanted to go with him but Sora and Goofy stopped him, saying that now is not the time to meddle. Also, Kairi seemed to be a bit annoyed with Riku after finding out about him coming and going from Destiny Islands that past year. Kairi did know why Riku didn't go and see her and the others; it's just the fact that he didn't tell them about it was the bit that annoyed her.

Sora looked over to Donald and Goofy, who was currently talking to the Genie and laughing among themselves. Sora's glaze then turned to Kairi, who was currently pacing up and down the balcony, muttering something under her breath. Sora smiled as he had seen this before. When the two were younger and back on Destiny Islands, Riku had an old habit of pranking the two contently. When they were ten and after Riku had managed to get Sora, Kairi and Tidus covered in sea weed and Paupo juice. Sora and Tidus had said that they would want to get Riku back but was afraid what his reaction might be, Kairi however...

Sora jumped off from sitting at the side of the balcony and when over to Kairi, who was still pacing. "Are you alright Kai?" Sora said, hint of amusement in his voice.

Kairi stopped pacing and looked at Sora. "Didn't you say that you wanted to get back at Riku for not telling us about the wedding?" Kairi asked

"Yeah..." Sora replied, unsure what she was suggesting.

Kairi began pacing again before she came to a complete stop and her face brightens up with enlightenment. She then turned to face Sora. "Do you remember that blueprint that we saw Hikari looking at before we went to Notre Dame? Kairi asked.

Sora put his hands behind his hand as he started to go through his memory. After finding the memory, he brought his attention back to Kairi. "Yeah, I remember her looking at a blueprint when I went to tell Brian to stop playing his guitar while driving." Sora said.

"Brian plays the guitar?" Kairi asked

"Yeah, he's quite good. He let me play on it for a while before-"Sora answered.

"You play the guitar?" Kairi gasped, "Since when?"

"I learned when I was younger when—waitwaitwaitwait, I thought we were talking about this blueprint?" Sora remembered.

Kairi giggled nervously and then turned to the view of the sun setting behind the mountains of sand dunes a distance away from Agarbah. Sora joined her as he listened to her plan. "Before the meeting Brian had organised to discuss about the rules at Notre Dame, I saw Hikari with the blueprints and I asked her 'Why are you looking at a Blueprint?'." She looked at Sora and saw that he was following every word and gave her an assuring smile to carry on. "Well Hikari said that guys like Riku, need to be taught a lesson when they have done something wrong and that she was making a plan just in case he does."

Sora started to gain a smirk on his face, as well as Kairi. They both knew Hikari's actions towards Brian and Riku so far and that's without planning, how dangerous can her plans be when they're actually planned. "What's her plan?" he asked.

"I don't know, she said that if she told me, it might ruin the prank. She said that it would get Brian as well just in case we were holding a grudge on him, similar to killing two birds with one stone and that she will over do it if she has both of our permission." Kairi finished.

Sora leaned against the edge of the balcony and put his hand under his chin in a thoughtful way while looking at the sunset. After a minute of thinking about it, she turned to Kairi. "I think it would be funny to see Riku's reaction." Sora chuckled. Kairi nodded in agreement.

"Looks like I'm not the only Princess of Heart with someone she cares about by her side." Sora and Kairi turned around to see Aladdin, Jasmine, Donald and Goofy come on the balcony. Realising what Jasmine had said, Sora and Kairi started to blush.

"Aww, they're embarrassed." Goofy cooed

"We were just talking." Sora and Kairi said in unison

"Looks like they'll be another wedding really soon, Goofy." Donald joked.

The two started laughing, making Sora and Kairi blush even more and speechless in the process. Aladdin and Jasmine just gave Sora and Kairi an assuring smile before going over to the edge of the balcony with the scepter in Aladdin's hands. He raised the sceptre in the air and let go of it as it floated like before.

Soon the Oracle was back in front of them. "Have you chosen your question?" The Oracle asked

"I have." Aladdin confirmed

"Same here." Sora stepped forwarded

"Me too." Kairi copied

"Then ask." The Oracle simply said. Aladdin turned to Sora and Kairi.

"Do you guys want to go first?" He asked; looks like he still seemed a little nervous to find his father. Sora nodded and took another step towards the Oracle.

"Where is King Mickey being held?" Sora asked, he did have a better question in mind like 'Who's Ven' or 'What does my dream mean?' but Donald and Goofy said that the Ven question was a waste and he couldn't ask the dream question in front of Kairi.

"The king is being held on a world which has been blocked from my ability as a result of the worlds being misbalanced." The Oracle answered, "That is all that I can say." Sora nodded with understandment and took a step back. Sora walked as he saw Kairi step towards the Oracle.

"What happened to my family when I was living in Radiant Garden?" She asked. Sora was surprised to hear this sort of question and stepped forward to listen to the answer.

"Your family was of three; your grandmother, your brother and your father. Your mother died after your birth so your father and grandmother took care of you. A year before the Heartless struck, a spell was placed on your pearl necklace by a Keyblade Master called Aqua, allowing you to escape the world when it fell. Your grandmother past away a couple of month before the world fell to darkness. When the heartless invasion came, you was found by Xeranoth and had your memory erased before the spell sent you to Destiny Islands." The Oracle answered.

Kairi just stood there, completely emotionless. She didn't know how to react. Sora sensed that something was wrong and pulled her into a hug. Kairi felt some tears fall down her cheek but she remained silent and rested her head on Sora's chest. Sora just rocked her back and forward as he hugged her. She may not be heavily crying over the discover of her family's end but she was still uneasy and Sora just wanted her to know that he's always there for her. Kairi moved her head away from Sora's chest and thanked him before turning around and watched Aladdin step towards the Oracle while having Sora's arms around her still.

Aladdin looked away from the Oracle before facing it again and asked his question, "Where is my father?"

"Follow the trail of the Forty Thieves." The Oracle said as it pointed to the sand dunes, "Your father is trapped within their world."

"The Forty Thieves?" Aladdin gasped, "Is he hurt?"

"How long has he been their prisoner?" Goofy asked, both of them sounded panicky

"I'm sorry. I can only answer one question." The Oracle said before fading away back into the Scepter as it floated back into Aladdin's hands. He knew what to do next.

_**BOWBOWBOW**_

It was now nightfall as Carpet carried its passengers as it followed the tracks left by the Forty Thieves. On Carpet were Aladdin, Sora, Abu and Iago flying nearby. Aladdin and Sora was wearing their normal fighting garments again. Sora agreed to go with Aladdin to help find his father while Kairi, Donald and Goofy headed to the Cave of Wonders to sort out the Keyhole and to see if the item that Brian needs to collect is in there. Sora was still concerned about Kairi about the whole family deal but she assured him that she was fine and that Donald and Goofy will be there if she felt sad.

Carpet when lower to the ground and slowed down as they could see a much clearer trail. "There!" Sora pointed as you could basically see some of the thieves go around the corner. Carpet sped up and quickly went around the corner only to quickly halt as the Forty Thieves were just staring at the ocean. Carpet slowly backed up behind the rock as the others got off of him. Aladdin quickly looked around the rock before facing the others.

"Whew. Well, they have nowhere to go." Aladdin informed

"We've got them trapped." Sora grinned

"We?" Iago questioned as he flew onto a rock and then faced Aladdin. "They are 40 thieves. We are you, a rug, a monkey, a key-boy and me." He then started to shake his wings when he realised he accounted himself. "Wait, don't count me."

Sora looked around the corner while Iago was having his little rant to see that the Forty Thieves were still in the same place. "There're just standing there." Aladdin looked around the corner as well as they watched the Forty Thieves. The King of Thieves approached closer to the water while on his horse and raised his arm in the air before shouting, 'Open sesame'. The water then spit in half to reveal a path and the cliff opened up.

As the thieves rode into the cliff, Sora quickly changed into his element while Aladdin and Abu jumped on Carpet. The group raced to get in the cliff as it began to close. They managed to slip in before the entrance was sealed. Sora ended up crashing into a wall, Aladdin and Carpet landed on a huge rock while Abu and Iago crashed and burned onto the ground. Sora removed himself from the wall before changing back into her Keyblade. Aladdin pushed himself up and just laid there with his face at awe. Sora looked at Aladdin before looking in the direction Aladdin was looking at and his face looked awed as well.

They were staring at a hidden ruin city, where the Forty Thieves lived

"Woah..." Sora gasped

"I know, Sora. It's incredible" Aladdin replied as Sora helped him up, "C'mon let's find my father." Aladdin, Sora, Carpet, Abu and Iago then when into the ruin city.

_**BOWBOWBOW**_

"Sa'luk! Why did you use those Heartless that witch gave you? I told you never to use them!"

"Well, the Forty Thieves used them before you came along so I don't see what the problem is!"

Aladdin and Sora heard some voices coming from around the corner so they hid behind a pillar and listened to the argument that was going on. It seems to be Sa'luk and the King of Thieves.

"We could've had all of the loot at the wedding, but we followed the king's plan. This is what we have to show for our troubles for wasting Heartless at Agarbah." Sa'luk speech to the other thieves and then slammed his fist on the table to show his annoyance. "NOTHING!" Sa'luk ended up breaking the table and some thieves agreed with Sa'luk while others stayed loyal to their king.

"It looks like that the Forty Thieves are working for Maleficent." Sora whispered to Aladdin.

"Maybe it's just that one thief, we heard the King of Thieves complain about them." Aladdin whispered back before listening to the argument again.

"Your time draws to a close, Cassim." Sa'luk said as he approached the King of Thieves. Aladdin's eyes widen when he heard the King's name.

"Cassim? My father." Aladdin echoed

"Your father is the King of Thieves?" Sora asked, shocked. The two watched as the king removed his cover from his blue saik and it was the same guy that the Oracle had shown them.

"If you're talking about spilling my blood, well, I just don't see that happening." Cassim replied as he crossed his arms.

"Then let me open your eyes." Sa'luk challenged as he came closer to Cassim and was about to slash him when someone knocked him down.

It was Aladdin and Sora

Sora summoned his keyblade to keep the other thieves away while Aladdin held Sa'luk down. "Run!" Aladdin shouted to Cassim. Cassim just raised his eyebrow at the boy, "I'm Aladdin. You're my father." Cassim gasped as a surprise. Sa'luk knocked Aladdin off, making Aladdin drop his father's dagger. Cassim went towards the dagger and examine it with wide eyes. Sora disposed of his Keyblade as he saw Sa'luk had Aladdin in his grip and was about to attack when another thief tied him up and was grabbed by other thieves.

"I don't know about your father, boy, but I'll send you to meet your other ancestors." Sa'luk said angrily and was about to strike Aladdin when Cassim stopped him by grabbing his wrist.

"Let him go." Cassim commanded, "The boy is my son." The thieves gasped out of shock while others were wondering what to do with Sora. Cassim then held the dagger up in the air. "I gave this dagger to my wife years ago. I told her to give it to our newborn son, Aladdin." He explained to his friends, their all gasped once again expect for Sa'luk, who looked completely ticked off.

Aladdin brushed himself off and then looked at Cassim, "You're the King of Thieves?" Aladdin asked, a hint of disgust in his voice.

"Like it or not, boy. We are blood." Cassim replied as he threw the dagger back to his son.

"Blood or mud, these boys are intruders, and we have rules about intruders." Sa'luk scolded as he ruined a perfect father-son reunion.

"We also have rules about not using Heartless but you seem more than happy to break that one, right Sa'luk." Sa'luk ignored Cassim's comment as he faced the other thieves. The others thieves pushed Sora forward while some held Carpet, Abu and Iago in their hands.

"They have found our secret lair. They have seen too much." Sa'luk to everyone, "They must die."

"Die?" Iago screamed, "He's your son. I'm his friend. Cast a vote of mercy here!"

"Yes, Cassim, mercy would be so much like you. Soft and Weak." Sa'luk told Cassim. Cassim started to think what to do, making everyone wait.

"Kill them." He simply shrugged.

"Huh?" Both Sora and Aladdin went in shock. The thieves cheered and Sa'luk smirked as he was about to attack when the King of Thieves interrupted with another opinion.

"Or the boys could—Yes, the boys could, Nah."

"What? What? Th-The boys could do what?" one of the thieves asked

"Nothing. Properly a bad idea." The king stubbornly replied

"Let's hear it." Three more thieves went

"Well, it seems to me that—Oh, never mind." Cassim went off the subject again.

"What?" Sa'luk demanded, as well as the other 38 thieves. Cassim started to pace when he suddenly got an idea.

"The boys could face the challenge." Cassim suggested. The other thieves cheered in agreement as they untied Sora and let go of Carpet, Abu and Iago. "That's that. My son and his friend shall face the challenge." He announced

"And I'll be the one to test them!" Sa'luk said confidently while showing his claws on his left hand.

"Two against one? That's not fair." One of the thieves complained

"Cassim won't have a problem if I use heartless in the test, would he?" Sa'luk questioned

"Fine! But only one heartless to even the odds." Cassim cursed.

"A test, huh?" Iago said, showing interest as he flew on Sora's shoulder, "Ah, that's not so bad. Maybe it'll be multiple choice."

If only he remembered that heartless are only good for fighting, not mental questions

* * *

**A/N: I done this in one day...I should do a happy dance. (yawns) Sorry. I'm a bit tired. Let's get on with the messages:**

**Shadow Sylph: **You got to love the boxer shorts; it would be cool if they had a poster of worlds. I would buy Hollow Bastion.

**KH ROXS: **I have a feeling that you want me to write more so I'm gonna write more.

**Kisdota-The Freak Gamer: **That sounds like a good idea actually, I might use that later and I like what going on in your story. How Sora and Sora2 (I too tired to spell his name) end up in the same boat and Sora2 can only threaten Sora. Now I'm gonna get killed by Sora2 for calling him Sora2 but luckily, I'm not in your story so =p to Sora2. Keep writing.

**Anyone reading this go to KINGDOM HEARTS: MATERIAL OF THE HEART. It's a good story. Ok I don't owned Kingdom Hearts.**

**May the light in our hearts keep us strong**

**Kingdommad **


	30. The challenge

**Chapter 30: The Challenge**

Thunder struck as all the thieves gathered around the battle arena to where the challenge will be held. Abu and Iago found themselves locked inside a small wooden cage. A particularly fat thief was sitting on Carpet, while Sora and Aladdin stood next to Cassim. Abu chattered something to Iago. "Escape?" the parrot translated. "Not likely. Our ride home is grounded, while Al and Sora... well, it's been nice knowin' them."

Aladdin felt no better about the situation. "What's going on, _Dad?_" he asked

"Oh, the challenge is simply enough." Cassim explained, "Only one man survives, well in this case, one team." Sora and Aladdin looked over to Sa'luk who was waiting in the arena, his face basically screamed 'psycho killer', making the two gulped as thunder brighten up his deadly figures. Sora looked behind him and saw a Heartless that he hoped that he would never see again in this world...

It was Kurt Zisa

"Oh no, anything think but that Heartless." Sora moaned. Aladdin saw Kurt Zisa and was now starting to make a letter of his lasts words to Jasmine while Cassim looked at Sa'luk with annoyance.

"Sa'luk! When I mean one Heartless; I meant one that is the same size as you. Not one that is big enough to destroy the entire lair." Cassim proclaimed. Sa'luk grunted angrily as he disposed of Kurt Zisa and summoned a shadow form of himself, making Sora and Aladdin sigh in relief. "As I was saying…" Sora and Aladdin looked at Cassim, "You're my son and you're a keyblader. You'll be that team." He said. Sora wasn't so sure about that considering the fact that Sa'luk has the ability to control Kurt Zisa. Cassim then handed Aladdin his dagger. "Knock him dead, kid. Seriously." Aladdin took the dagger of his father and Sora and Aladdin stepped into the arena.

The four looked deadly at each other; Sora looking at Sa'luk while Aladdin looking at Anti-Sa'luk. The thunderstorm carried on above them as the winds picked up a bit. This reminded Sora of the storm that hit Destiny Islands before it was swallowed by darkness; it wasn't as strong but still very familiar. All four of them summoned they weapons, getting ready, as they watched one of the thieves approach them. He waved his sword down, like a flag, signalling them to start.

As soon as the sword went down, Anti-Sa'luk literally jumped Aladdin as he tried to rip Aladdin apart. Aladdin kicked the heartless off him and flipped back up before dodging its wipes. Sora wasn't having that much like either. Sa'luk started trying to punch and slash Sora, Sora dodges his attacks but finds himself against a pillar. Sora saw Sa'luk's attack and was about to counter it when his Keyblade disappeared from his hand. '_What the-' _Sora saw Sa'luk aiming for his head and quickly dodged it, making him fall into the thieves.

Aladdin pulled out his dagger and tried to attack the Heartless; it dodges and attempts to swipe Aladdin's head off. Aladdin saw this coming and round kick it in the gut, making it gag for breath. Sa'luk starts to taunt Sora as he is pushed back up by the other thieves. Sora tried summoning the Kingdom Key while being pushed but nothing happened. '_Why can't I wield the Keyblade?' _Sora looked up and saw Sa'luk about to slash him. Sora thought fast and ducked, avoiding Sa'luk attack. Sora then sweep kicks at Sa'luk's legs, making him fall over.

Anti-Sa'luk regained his posture and started to punch Aladdin at the mid-section and jaw. Aladdin dropped to the floor while dropping his dagger next to him. Anti-Sa'luk was about to pounce on the fallen Aladdin like a lion would on prey when Aladdin quickly grabbed his dagger and forced it through the Heartless's chest. Anti-Sa'luk then stepped away from Aladdin with the dagger still in his chest. He fell to the ground and faded back to Kingdom Hearts. Aladdin walked over to the dagger and picked it up before heading over to Sa'luk and Sora.

Sora was still evading Sa'luk attacks while trying to summon his Keyblade. Sora had some slashes on his mid-section and his left shoulder but the adrenaline in his body was keeping the pain away for the time being. Sora was backing away from Sa'luk's attacks when he tripped over a rock behind him and fell to the ground. He looked up as he saw Sa'luk approach him. Sora tried summoning his weapon again and praying to who knows what to make it appear. Sa'luk stood over him and chuckled.

"Maleficent was wrong about you." He growled like a heartless, "You're nothing but a weak, useless boy."

Sa'luk was about to attack and possible end Sora's life when Aladdin came sliding in, kicking Sa'luk in the legs as he slid in and made Sa'luk fall over again. Aladdin ran over to Sora and gave him a potion. Sora thanked Aladdin as he pulled him up, not realising that Sa'luk had gotten back up. Sa'luk's attack was aimed at Sora's head; Aladdin saw Sa'luk behind Sora and pushed him out of the way. Sa'luk's claw struck down and when deep in Aladdin's arm.

As Aladdin screamed due to the pain in his arm; Cassim flightily watched his son get tripped to pieces while Iago and Abu watch helplessly from their cage. Aladdin grabbed his arm in pain as he looked up at Sa'luk who was smirking. Sora gave up summoning his Keyblade and finally deicide to use hand to hand combat; luckily for Sora, he had managed to learn some forms of hand to hand from Riku, Beast and Hercules.

While Sa'luk wasn't looking, Sora ran to him and strikes him right in the middle of the chest. The punch forced Sa'luk to go flying into the pillar, collapsing it at the same time. Sora's eyes widen in surprised and looked at his right hand, the hand he had used to punch Sa'luk. His hand flashed brightly before turning back swollen and half of his hand was turning dark. Sora looked up as Sa'luk as he pushed out of the rubble. Sora, as well as everyone else, was surprised to see that Sa'luk had three claw marks where Sora had punched.

"Sora, how did you do that?" Aladdin asked, a bit of fear was hidden in his voice.

"I have no idea." Sora replied with a hint of worry in his voice as he looked at his hand again. Since Aladdin and Sora was distracted from that strange attack. Sa'luk had managed to grab the both of them by the legs. Sa'luk held them upside down as both of them struggled to escape. Sa'luk then walked over to the edge of a cliff as he threw them off and watched.

Cassim just froze in place as he watched his only son who he thought was dead all those years ago was throw over the cliff. "No…" he breathed and hoped that his son and his friend were still alive.

As Aladdin and Sora started to fall, Sora tried to summon and by chance it finally came. Sora slammed his Keyblade in the cliff while Aladdin mimicked the action with his dagger. The weapons made a path in the cliff as it tried to save their wielders life. The weapons finally stopped the two from falling and stepped on a small edge that must have been formed from erosion from the death crushing sea below. Aladdin sighed in relief and looked up to get his dagger; he stopped what he was doing and tapped Sora on the shoulder while pointing up.

Sa'luk was coming down the cliff with his claw holding into the cliff. Sa'luk landed on the edge and started to approach the two with a grin on his face. Aladdin and Sora started to back away and then saw than they had nowhere else to go and Aladdin couldn't climb due to his arm being clawed.

They were trapped.

Sora started to looked around and saw that they needed Sa'luk to back away. The thunder struck once more but it was nearer to the group. Sora went to summon the Keyblade back into his hand but the Kingdom Key wasn't responding again. Sora sighed, frustrated about how the Keyblade wasn't working with him today and he needed the Keyblade to use his element. Sora felt his right hand shake as he felt a force that was familiar to the dream he had. His arm subconsciously rises in front of him as both he and Aladdin watched his actions.

Sa'luk was bothered about Sora's actions a bit and stepped closer.

Thunder then struck again near them and Sora could feel words starting to escape his lips.

Sa'luk took another step forward

Sora felt that someone else was in control and could hear Roxas trying to see what's going on.

Another step

"**THUNDERA!**" Sora shouted but it wasn't his own voice, it seemed darker.

Thunder struck again at the same time that Sora cast his spell. Both bolts of lightning joined together and struck Sa'luk, making him back away. He was now behind the weapons. Aladdin jumped over Sora, grabbed the Keyblade in the wall and kicked Sa'luk straight in the face. Sa'luk backed away even more and started to slip on the edge. He started to lose balance and then jumbled off the side. Sora and Aladdin went to grab his hand but missed and the two watched one of the Forty Thieves fall to his death.

Aladdin looked up to see the thieves throw down one side of a rope while Sora just looked at his swollen arm with curiosity and concernedly. "What's happening to me?" Sora said quietly to himself. He looked at Aladdin and quickly healed the both of them before they started to climb the rope. Aladdin pulled out his dagger and put it away while climbing up. Sora had done the same action with his keyblade as he climbed up the rope and wondered what had just happened to him.

When Sora and Aladdin got to the top of the cliff, they saw the other 38 thieves surround them. "Look w—w-we didn't mean-" Sora tried to explained to the thieves but they ignored his explanations and grabbed the two. The thieves took Sora and Aladdin, as well as Iago, Abu and Carpet in front of the King of Thieves, Cassim.

"You killed Sa'luk. The code of the Forty Thieves is very clear at this point." Cassim said darkly with his arms crossed.

Aladdin and Sora gulped with fear.

"You're in." Cassim shrugged as the other thieves cheered for their new members.

_**BOWBOWBOW**_

Kairi, Donald and Goofy came into the treasure room than was set inside the Cave of Wonders. The group had just gone though the trail that they had to go through last time they came here. Kairi had a little trouble at first but with Donald and Goofy's help, she was able to pass the trial and was able to learn cure off of Donald. When they stepped into the treasure room, Kairi was simple awed.

"Wow…" she breathed, "I didn't expect to see this much treasure."

"Uh, just be sure not to touch anything." Goofy warned her, "Last time Donald touched something, the entire place collapsed on us and we barely escape with our lives." Donald immediately turned to Goofy and wacked his staff against Goofy's leg. "Ow! That hurt." Goofy rubbed.

"That wasn't me that made the Cave collapse. That was Abu." Donald defended himself. Kairi carried on looking at all the treasure in the room, forgetting about Donald and Goofy for the moment.

"Really?" Goofy asked, now confused by his own memories. Donald nodded and then looked over to Kairi. Donald snickered mischievously as he turned back to Goofy.

"Goofy, do you remember the plan that we discussed with Genie?" Donald asked

"Uh…." Goofy lifted his hat and scratched his head as he thought while Donald tapped his foot impatiently. "Oh! I remember! That was…" Goofy shouted but was stopped half way by Donald.

"Shh Goofy!" Donald scowled, "Just follow my lead." Goofy nodded hastily as Donald let go of his month. The two animal-like creatures then caught up to the distracted princess as she continued to look at the treasure. Donald and Goofy nodded to each other, similar to when they were telling the King that they were leaving back at Radiant Garden during the Heartless invasion. The both of them grinned before staying next to Kairi.

"Have you seen anything shinier that treasure, Goofy?" Donald asked, making himself sound excited.

"Well…I thing that the wedding would be much better than some treasure." Goofy said honestly. Kairi turned away from the treasure and looked at the two. "Hey Kairi, I betcha looking forward to the wedding, Ah-yuck!" Kairi smiled softly at them as a response.

"Weddings are so romantic." Kairi said dreamily

"Yeah, it's too bad that Sora can't dance." Donald sighed. This caught Kairi's attention.

"Sora can't dance?" Kairi asked, there was a hint of amusement in her voice.

"Gawsh Kairi, we thought Sora told ya." Goofy replied

"I don't blame him though." Donald defended, "If I was in Sora's shoes, I wouldn't dare tell Daisy about my dancing." Kairi giggled at the thought of Sora trying to dance but ending up falling to the ground instead.

"I think I'll have to do something about that." Kairi said to herself then faced her complainers again. "C'mon, let's seal that Keyhole." Kairi then headed towards the room where Genie was found. Donald and Goofy chuckled among themselves before following her.

When the three entered the room, they saw that someone was already sealing the keyhole with their Keyblade. Kairi looked at the Keyblade curiously. The Keyblade appeared to have no keychain on the old fashioned Keyblade and it seemed to be shaped of a back handed wielder. Kairi looked up again and saw that the person was the knight see saw back at Notre Dame. Before she could say something, she heard barking.

Everyone looked at the source of the noise and saw a yellow dog by the knight's side. The trio's eyes widen in shocked.

"Pluto?" The three gasped

Pluto barked happily in response and wagged his tail as the knight patted his head caringly. "Donald and Goofy." The knight said to with surprise, "You guys haven't changed."

"How do you know us!" Donald demanded. The knight chuckled as he finished balancing the world and face the three.

"King Mickey saved my life a couple of years ago against Master Xehanort's apprentice." The knight replied. "Don't you remember?"

"Apprentice?" Goofy echoed. "Xehanort has an apprentice?"

"Time is of the essence. I have no time to explain." The knight replied, he then bowed to Kairi. "It's an honour to be in the present of a Princess of Heart. One who isn't on the floor after casting such powerful magic." The knight said in amusement.

"Y-You're Ventus." Kairi guessed, ignoring the princess comment at the moment. The knight nodded in agreement, making Donald and Goofy gasp with realisation. "How do you know Sora?"

"Like I said, time is of the essence." Ven replied. The place started to rumble as it started to collapse. Heartless appeared around them. Ven took his back handed Keyblade and threw it at the Heartless, controlling his Keyblade using his wind magic. After he took out the Heartless, he made to portals of light appear. He faced the three as he pointed towards the left portal. "The portal will take you back to Agrabah." Ven informed them as he and Pluto headed towards the right portal.

"Wait!" Kairi called out but Ven and Pluto when thought the portal. The portal disappeared and left behind a piece of white paper. Kairi quickly ran over to it, while dodging falling rocks, and pick up the note…

_**I once one a peaceful world**_

_**But left to aid my friends,**_

_**As your friend did before.**_

_**Sometimes the unexpected happens,**_

_**And it causes friends to walk the wrong path.**_

As Kairi read the note, she paused to think what Ven meant. _What does he mean? Is he talking about the past or the near future?_ Kairi pushed the thought away for the moment as she noticed more writing on the note.

_**The item you seek isn't here,**_

_**You'll find it on a turtle's back.**_

Kairi placed the note in her pocket and turned to look at Donald and Goofy who was calling to her from the other side of the room.

"C'mon!" Donald called out to her before going thought the portal that Ven had formed.

"Hang on, Kairi." Goofy shouted and summoned his shield. Goofy ran over to Kairi while using his shield to protect his head. "C'mon Kairi, we gotta skedaddle." Goofy said to her while lowering his shield. Kairi was about to replied and follow when she noticed a bolder collapse from the ceiling and was going to hit Goofy. Kairi summoned Oathkeeper and aimed it in Goofy's direction, earning a scared expression from Goofy. "Uh Kairi…"

"Aero!" Kairi shouted and a gust of wind fired out of her Keyblade.

"Woah!" Goofy immediately dropped to the floor to avoid the attack. He rolled on his back to see the gust of wind push the bolder that was about to hit him, be pushed into the wall. Kairi walked up to Goofy and held out her hand. Goofy grabbed her hand and Kairi pulled her up. "Gee Kairi, thanks. I was a bit worried there, Ah-yuck!" Goofy said, cheerfully.

"Sorry, I guess I should have warned you." Kairi replied sheepishly, placing a lock of her auburn hair behind her ear. The place started to shake again and reminded the two that the place was collapsing. Kairi and Goofy quickly ran thought the portal before the Cave of Wonders collapsed…..again.

_**BOWBOWBOW**_

Sharks were swimming in the calm, silent sea with the moon reflecting its shine on the watery surface. The sharks started to circle something that could be seen under the water when one of the sharks was suddenly dragged under. The other shark went to swim under when something dug its black claw in its chest and threw the dead shark on the beach. The figure slowly approached the shore of the beach. The light of the moon then shined on his face, revealing the appearance of this creature.

It was Sa'luk

His entire chest, where Sora had struck had turned completely black along with his right arm. He looked like that someone had grabbed a random heartless and tried to merge the two bodies together. Sa'luk looked at his right hand and saw that his knuckles looked pointier that usual. When he clenched his fist, black shadowed claws pieced thought his skin. Sa'luk then looked at his other hand, which was still normal. He clenched his fist but it seemed the same. Sa'luk looked down as he saw his golden claws wash on to the shore. He picked them up and placed them on his left hand. He then turned his direction to the moon.

"This power is much more offering than what Maleficent had given. I can take over Agrabah without her." Sa'luk said to himself, he then looked at his claws, both black and gold. "And I will get back at Cassim, Aladdin and Sora with this new power."

* * *

**A/N: Yes! I finished this chapter. Stupid word decided to finish it's trial so I can't do the story over the weekend now and I don't know when the next chap would be up. Well at least it gives you guys some time to ask some questions and to review. Remember, join the Order by reviewing, we have cookies. Also, if you want to know about some of my Oc's then go to my profile where I have written about my Oc's and what there weapons are and everything. **

**Now time for messages:**

**Kisdota-The Freak Gamer: **No prob, it's a great story and I always wondered why you called Sora2, Azurith but not Aros like others? Did you decided to be creative unlike the rest of

**ONLY ONE! Man, you guys are missing out on some good cookies. Remember to R&R.**

**May the light in our hearts keep us strong**

**Kingdommad**


	31. Reasons

**Chapter 31: Reasons**

"I find my son and lose my enemy. You did your old man proud."

Cassim was walking with Aladdin, Iago, and Sora through hidden catacombs of the Forty Thieves' lair. Abu had stayed above; helping Carpet get ready for the trip home.

"To be fair, Sora done most of the damage to Sa'luk while I fought his Heartless." Aladdin corrected his father.

"True but the two of you managed to get rid off him by working together." Cassim shrugged. "And if you two hadn't fought, you both would've been killed."

"Does this code have any rules that _don't_ end in death?" Sora asked.

"It's a strict code." Cassim replied. Apparently, no such rule existed. "But there _are_ two things that I added: we never use Heartless and we never hurt the innocent."

"Uhh... for future reference, I'm as innocent as the day I was hatched." Iago said with the best innocent face he could manage.

It wasn't very convincing. Sora made a comment under his breath that only Aladdin heard, "Oh brother."

Cassim ignored this as he removed a small medallion from his blue cape. The medallion depicted what appeared to be a golden hand-the very same hand depicted on Aladdin's dagger. Cassim placed the medallion into a matching indent in the wall, and the wall slid back to reveal a hidden room. "My men don't even know about this place." he told Aladdin and Sora.

Cassim took a torch from just inside the wall and began to light several fires around the room to see by. The room was instantly illuminated enough for Aladdin and his companions to see the assorted knickknacks strewn about. "Listen, boy." Cassim told his son. "There is a treasure... the ultimate treasure. Compared to this, a pharaoh's tomb is a pauper's grave; a sultan's fortune nothing but... lunch money! And I am this close to it."

"That's tantalizingly close." Iago commented. Aladdin only frowned and crossed his arms.

"But it's on an island that's never in the same place twice!" Cassim added as he dug through a large cupboard nearby. At last, he removed from the cupboard a very large scroll. "The Vanishing Isle."

"That would be a problem." Iago observed.

"What is this 'ultimate treasure'?" Sora asked while Aladdin reminded the same. Aladdin could hardly believe it! His father had left him and his mother all alone to find some silly treasure that couldn't be found? It was ridiculous!

"The big one, boy." Cassim replied as he unfurled the scroll. "The Hand of Midas."

The scroll depicted what appeared to be a large turtle. On the turtle's back was a large, golden hand very similar to the one on Cassim's medallion. It was the most vague treasure map Aladdin had ever seen. "It's just a myth!" Aladdin said indignantly.

"It's not a myth, boy!" Cassim argued. He approached a curtain at one end of the hidden room and pulled it back. Beyond it was a narrow stone staircase leading to an underground inlet of the sea. "It was once right here! Look, boy! There's your proof!"

Aladdin and Sora descended the stairs and looked down into the water. What they found shocked them. It was a sunken ship, seemingly made form solid gold! "From stem to stern!" Cassim shouted. "Every piece of railing, every peg and board, all of it! Solid gold!"

"Woah!" Sora gasped. He had never seen so much gold in his life, not even in Port Royal.

"Touched by the Hand of Midas." Cassim explained.

"And sunk by it." Aladdin added angrily, ascending the stairs again while dragging Sora away from the view of the golden ship.

"You don't understand!" Cassim argued. "You don't know what it's like to have nothing! To stare up at the palace and know you deserve more! To be called... street rat."

Aladdin's heart skipped a beat when he heard the familiar words. "Yes." he sighed, remembering the countless times he'd been forced to outrun the sultan's guards and resort to petty theft just to survive. "I do."

"I knew exactly what I wanted for my family." Cassim told Aladdin, "The best. I couldn't give up and go back empty-handed! But weeks turned into months and months turned into years..." Cassim took a deep breath. "I came back to Agrabah one night. But I couldn't find my wife or my son." For the first time in a very long time, the King of Thieves had to fight back tears as he told his painful tale. "I thought my family was lost forever. At that moment, I would've traded anything to get your mother back."

"We never wanted gold." Aladdin told his father. "We wanted you." Aladdin fell into silent for a while, facing his old memories until he spoke again. "I wanted a father. I still do. Come to my wedding!"

"This time, you have an invitation." Sora added

"Aladdin, Sora," Cassim said, staring at the ground, which had now become inexplicably fascinating. "I just don't know."

"Dad, I'm not going back to Agrabah until morning." Aladdin assured the now self-conscious King of Thieves. "At least think about it." Aladdin and Sora left the King of thieves be while Iago stayed behind. The two were heading back to the lair to go to sleep when Sora began to talk to him.

"Are you sure that he'd come?" Sora asked

"It would be nice to have my father at my wedding." Aladdin replied. Sora frowned at the thought of his father. Sora knew that his father would come out of thin air like Cassim did.

"Yeah, I'm sure that your father will make the right decision." Sora agreed with Aladdin and smiled. The two then carried on to the lair.

_**BOWBOWBOW**_

Sa'luk was walking in the desert, wondering about his new power and was thinking of his revenge on Cassim and the others. He stood there in a thoughtful position as he looked at the path that leads to the Forty Thieves lair. He was about to carry on with his journey when he felt a presents behind him. Sa'luk turned around to see a dark figure behind him.

The figure seemed to be in some sort of Arabian clothing similar to Sa'luk. The figure was wearing a dark purple haik with the symbol of the endless holding it up. He wore white baggy trousers and was bare foot. Sa'luk was about to question this figure when he took off part of the haik that was covering his face. The figure had short silver hair and violet eyes. Sa'luk was shocked to see this person.

"Leo?" Sa'luk gasped, "Is that you?"

"It's Link now." He corrected as he took a black glove off his right hand, revealing his silver and purple claw.

"I thought you were killed when the thieves thought you were a traitor." Sa'luk said

"A lot can happen when you learn about the remorse that was going through most of the thieves." Link replied

"So you just decided to kill half of the thieves then." Sa'luk grunted. Link just chuckled out of amusement of Sa'luk's complains. Sa'luk could see that he was being mocked and raised his golden claw, ready to fight. "What are you doing here?" Sa'luk questioned darkly. Link looked at Sa'luk and pointed at the right side of him, where half of him looked like a shadow.

"I was near the area as I'm helping making the galaxy a better place." Link explained in a mono-tone voice, "When I notice some similar energy that normally comes from Endless, I though I come to see who in the Order had done the damage and to see who our might-be-new member be." Link then turned away from Sa'luk and began to walk away.

"None of your useless members or those Endless had done this to me." Sa'luk said angrily while showing both of his claws. This caught Link's attention as he faced Sa'luk again.

"Was it a Heartless?" Link asked, sounding kind of worried

"NO! IT WAS THE STUPID, YOUNG KEYBLADE MASTER!" Sa'luk yelled at Link as his right hand flashed red and Heartless appeared from his rage. Link watched the Heartless as they changed into the form of Unbirths and then changed again into the form of the guards. Link looked at Sa'luk again, only to see that he had changed appearance too. He now looked like one of the royal guards from Agrabah expect for the claws, their was still showing.

The newly disguised Sa'luk smirked as he looked at his also disguised Unbirths, gaining himself a plan. He then faced Link who had a serious face to him.

"Perhaps we'll meet again, Leo." Sa'luk said. His voice had changed as well, it sounded more loyal like any guards voice would be. Sa'luk turned with his Unbirths and started to head for the forty thieves lair again.

Link stood there as he watched his former comrade get controlled by the Endless, knowing for full fact that he would meet his doom. What bothered him though was the fact of Sa'luk getting infected in the first place and no other Endless member have been on this world. Now that he had heard that the Keyblade Master was the one that affected Sa'luk. It only meant one thing and it wasn't good for either side of the playing field.

"I have to report this." Link muttered to himself as he summoned a portal and went though it.

_**BOWBOWBOW**_

Kairi, Donald and Goofy were currently walking the sand junes near Agrabah. Ven's portal had managed to teleport them in the middle of the desert but was able to see the palace. As the trio walked, they would gradually fall into conversation. While Donald and Goofy would ask Kairi about her childhood while on Destiny Island, she would ask them about their journey with Sora and what was Disney Castle like before the Order took it over.

Kairi quickly thought back on what Ven said to them and ran up to Donald, "Hey, how did Ven know the King?" Kairi wondered.

Donald was about to answer when Goofy beat him to it, "Well Ven was one of the Keyblade Weliders that came from the Land of-." Goofy said happily. Donald immediately summoned his staff and cast thunder. Goofy was electrocuted and fell to the floor, making him roll down the last sand junes that lead straight to the castle gates.

Kairi was about to question Donald's actions when Donald faced her and began talking, "Now what I'm about to say to you is under the strict code of the King and is not allowed to be told to anyone else." Donald told her. "Not even Sora and Riku."

"Is it that important that I have to lie to my best friends?" Kairi asked, a little confused at why Donald and Goofy would keep secrets from them.

"It is when there's a risk of the war starting up again." Donald sighed

"What war?" Kairi asked quietly

"A war that will never end and will mean the end to us all."

_**BOWBOWBOW**_

It was dawn. When Aladdin had said that they weren't leaving for Agrabah until morning, Sora had taken the words to heart and forced Aladdin to be ready as soon as the sun peeked out of the eastern horizon. Aladdin just shook his head and smiled when he could guess why Sora wanted to get back to Agrabah so much. Sora would never admit that of course but you could just see it. Still, when dawn came, everyone was ready to leave, Cassim included.

Aladdin was currently showing Cassim how to ride on Carpet. "Hop on, Dad!" he shouted.

"Oh no." Cassim argued. "It's a rug. You sweep dirt under it, you don't fly on it. At least I don't"

"Don't be afraid! It's fun!" Aladdin protested.

"I am not afraid." Cassim huffed. "Now get off that thing before you break your neck!"

"I trust Carpet with my life!" Aladdin pleaded.

"We'll take horses." Cassim insisted. "Horses were good enough for my father, and his father before him, and they have always been good enough for me."

"He sounds like a father all right." Aladdin sighed. Sora jumped on Carpet as he couldn't ride a horse even if he magically gained horse riding powers to ride the horse but will still fall off the horse or get kicked very far. Sora went over to Aladdin, who was getting on the horse.

"I'll fly near by." Sora informed him, Aladdin nodded. Sora, Aladdin and Cassim, a long with Abu and Iago on Carpet, then started their journey back to Agrabah.

* * *

**A/N: I finished this chapter…YAY! I have 11 days until I turned 17. YAY!**

**Brian: what you doing for your birthday? **

**A/N: you already know!**

**Brian: Well at least tell me when I'm going to be in the story again. It's boring with Riku, he smells funny.**

**Riku: WHAT WAS THAT!**

**Brian: errrr….. (runs away from Riku.)**

**Riku: Now time for messages:**

**Kisdota- The Freak Gamer: **Thanks for the review and that comment about your mistakes was just mean. Hope you pick my character and have a good time in OHANA. Lol

**JuneBaby95: **errr… Sora you answer the review.

**Sora: Why me?**

**A/N: because she's asking about you so answer it!**

**Sora: ok**

**JuneBaby95: **(Sora) I don't feel like a Heartless, I just don't know what's up with me lately. I'm sure that it'll past….I hope.

**Ok, see ya next time**

**Kingdommad**


	32. You can't change me

**Chapter 32: You can't change me**

The thieves were sitting around the lair, bored out of their mind. Since Cassim went with Aladdin and Sora and Sa'luk had been killed, the thieves didn't have any co-leader to tell them what to do. All the thieves decided to do is play poker while gambling the stolen goods they managed to get from the wedding.

"I see your call and raise you two."

"Same here."

"Me too!"

"Ha Ha! Four of a kind! I win!"

"…"

"But how can you have four aces? I have two of them."

"YOU CHEATER!!!!"

"I didn't cheat; you're just rubbish at poker."

All of the thieves then turned their attention away from the death fight to the entrance which was currently opening.

"I wonder who it is."

"Cassim properly forgot something."

Couple of thieves stood up just in case as all of them watched the entrance. They just had confused faces on them when no one came through. The thieves went to relax again went everything just went blank.

_**BOWBOWBOW**_

Sora, Aladdin and Cassim walked past the palace gates and looked up at the palace. Abu was sitting on Aladdin's shoulder while Iago was sitting on Cassim. Cassim looked at his surroundings while Sora and Aladdin carried on looking at the palace.

"Looks like Genie has everything ready." Aladdin smiled, looking at his father at the corner of his eye.

"No surprise there." Sora laughed, "Let's just hope that he hasn't put a swimming pool in like he tried to do last time." Cassim went wide eyes as he turned his attention towards Aladdin.

"Genie? You have a genie?" Cassim gasped, "Have you used all three wishes yet?"

"Oh, please, don't go into it." Iago sighed while using his wing to wipe his head, "It's just too painful."

"That's because you was working for Jafar and you was contently hit with Donald's thunder spell." Sora replied to the parrot. Before Iago could say anything, a 'POOF' of smoke appeared to reveal the supernatural Djinn.

"Oh, Al, Sora, You're back!" Genie cheered as he hugged both Aladdin and Sora.

"That's great, Genie. Uh--"Sora chocked from the lack of air. Genie put a hand over Sora's mouth to stop him talking.

"Security's tight." Genie said in a serious tone as he let go of Aladdin and Sora. "No big crowd. Immediate family only." Cassim just stood there dumbfounded as he watched the all-powerful Djinn talk to his son.

"Does that mean that we aren't invited anymore?" Sora sobbed, he still wanted to be the best man.

"Don't worry, Sora." Genie assured him, "You, Kairi, Donald and Goofy are still invited. If it wasn't for you, Donald and Goofy; there wouldn't be a wedding."

"Perfect, because this is my--"Aladdin tried to introduce his father when Genie just whizzed next to Cassim.

"No lowlifes this time, other than the parrot, of course." Genie cut off

"Hey! Who're you callin' lowlife?!" Iago flapped his wings angrily, "I've turned over a new wing, I swear." Genie ignored Iago's comment and whizzed back to Sora and Aladdin.

"I'd like to see one of those Forty Thieves get within an inch of your wedding." Genie said confidentially while folding his arms. This made Cassim and Iago smirk at each other.

"Allow me to introduce--"Iago began introducing

Cassim chuckled before finishing the introduction, "The King of Thieves."

Genie just stood there motionless before he started to panic. He then started to lock down the palace with high-top security and turned into dozens of swat policemen while saying 'code-red' over and over again. The police genies surrounded Cassim and Iago while pushing Aladdin and Sora out of the way. The genies then aim their machine rifles at the two. "Do not attempt to move, or we'll be shooting ourselves." Genie said to Cassim.

"Genie!" Sora called out as him and Aladdin tried to push past the genies.

"Back off, guys." Genie warned them, "This creep's got a yellow sheet as long as my arm."

"Genie, meet my dad." Aladdin finally introduced.

All of the genies went wide eyes and looked at Aladdin and Sora in shock. When Aladdin and Sora nodded to confirm that Cassim was Aladdin's father, Genie turned back to his original self and started to approach Cassim. "If you're Al's dad…AND the King of Thieves, I just want to know one thing." Genie said roughly while grabbing part of Cassim's blue saik.

"Yeah?" Cassim matched.

Genie suddenly let go of Cassim and turned into a waiter. "Will you be having the chicken or the sea bass?" Genie asked.

Cassim was just confused by Genie's change of personality while Sora and Aladdin was just laughing. When Sora stopped laughing, he thought that he'll see if the others are back and went into the palace while Genie complained about Cassim's clothing.

_**BOWBOWBOW**_

Kairi was watching Donald and Goofy talk to each other as she sat at the side of the room. She was thinking about all the stuff that Donald and Goofy had told her and she just couldn't believe it. She though that Donald or Goofy would have told Sora straight away about this, mainly because it concerned him the most. She could see that Goofy didn't like keeping these secrets as much as she did, but it's for the safety of the worlds and for Sora's sake.

"Guys? Where are you?" Sora's voice came from the other room.

Donald quickly shouted back to Sora while Kairi got up again. Kairi walked over to Donald and Goofy as Sora came in the room. Sora smiled at the three as he approached them. "Hey guys." Sora greeted, "How was the Cave of Wonders?"

"It would have been better if the place didn't collapse on us." Donald grumbled

"You guys alright?" Sora freaked out

"We're A-Ok Sora! Ah-yuck!" Goofy confirmed as he done a thumps up. Donald looked at Sora's arm like Brian had told him to do while they were at Agrabah and just looked worried.

"I can't say the same thing about you, though." Donald said in a serious and worried tone.

"What do you--"Kairi stopped mid-sentence when she noticed Sora's hand, "Sora! What happened to you?" Sora looked confused at the worrying faces that he was receiving.

"What are you guys talking about?" Sora asked, "I'm fine." Kairi, Donald and Goofy all pointed towards his right hand. Sora looked at them confusedly before bringing his right hand in front of him and saw what the problem was.

His hand looked like a Heartless claw.

"Gee Sora, what happened at the lair?" Goofy asked. Sora didn't answer; he was clenching and unclenching his shadowed fist.

"Sora?" Kairi said quietly. Sora looked away from his hand and looked at the three again. He then shook his head to clear the thoughts that he had before answering.

"I wasn't sure what happened." Sora began explaining while looking at his claw, "When we first got there, I seemed fine and was able to summon the Keyblade. When we were fighting this guy so we could stay alive, I couldn't summon my Keyblade. Before Sa'luk managed the attack, I decided to fight without the Keyblade and just ended up clawing him on the chest."

"I think it's best if we check your health when we get back to the Gummi." Donald replied. The three of them agreed. Sora, Donald and Goofy started to walk out the room while Kairi didn't move; Sora looked behind him to see that Kairi wasn't following.

"Kairi, are you alright?" Sora asked as he started to walk back to her.

"I'm alright" She lied, "I just got something to think about. I'll catch up."

"Ok, I meet you in the throne room." Sora replied and left the room like the others. Kairi was now feeling worse than before as she took out the note that Ven had left behind and read the one line that seemed to be making sense…

_**BOWBOWBOW**_

"My boy Aladdin must have been born under a lucky star to find such a treasure."

Sora looked to his right to see that Kairi had just made it in the throne room to see what was going on. She came next to him as well as standing next to Donald and Goofy.

Cassim was currently inspecting his son's bride-to-be. Judging from his poetic flattery, he approved of the marriage. "You are most definitely Aladdin's father." Jasmine said with a smile toward Aladdin, who was standing beside Genie at one side of the room. Cassim no longer wore the raiment of the King of Thieves, but rather the finery of a noble. Judging from this, Sora assumed that Genie must had won the argument about The King of Thieves clothes and changed them.

"It must have been dreadful!" Sultan exclaimed. "Trapped by the Forty Thieves!"

"Uh-oh." Sora gulped

"Why? What is it?" Kairi whispered to him

"Oh nothing."

Fortunately, Cassim displayed the same shrewdness he had used when getting the thieves to agree on making Aladdin and Sora facing the challenge in the Forty Thieves' lair. "I try to block out the memories." he told Sultan with a false gleam of lament in his eye.

Sultan believed every word. "Say no more." he told Cassim. "Not another word on the subject."

"Yes." Cassim agreed. "Let's turn to happier thoughts--the blessed union of our children!" To emphasize his happiness, he wrapped his arms around Sultan's waist and picked him right up off the floor!

Sultan was not used to being picked up, but he understood Cassim's sentiment. "Indeed." he managed to gasp through his constricted lungs. Cassim laughed and set Sultan down.

"It worked, Genie! They love him!" Aladdin whispered to his magical companion.

"It was the hat." Genie replied. "Nothing does the trick like a smart chapeau."

"It's more than that." Aladdin corrected him. "All he needed was a second chance."

_**BOWBOWBOW**_

Sa'luk walked out of the lair with most of the thieves captured. He had turned back into his original self after leaving the lair. His Unbirths was still guards and was carrying the wooden cage full of thieves. While the thieves called him a traitor, Sa'luk's rage built as he was unhappy that Cassim, Sora or Aladdin wasn't at the lair.

As one of the Unbirth soldiers approached him, Sa'luk clearly took his anger out on it. "He's not there!!" Sa'luk growled at his soldier.

"But he wasn't there, sir." The Unbirth whimpered. Sa'luk saw the fear in the Unbirth and let it go, causing it to disappear. Sa'luk was about to rage on the other Unbirths went he gained an idea. He then started to walk back towards the lair.

_**BOWBOWBOW**_

Everyone was ready for the wedding again. While Kairi was with Jasmine and The Sultan, Sora, Donald and Goofy was with Aladdin, Genie and Abu…all that was missing was Cassim and Iago. Everyone was wearing formal garments again expect for Sora who decided to go Final form instead of wearing the itchy Arabian suit.

"I wonder where he could be. I hope he hasn't gotten lost in the palace." Aladdin wondered.

Suddenly, Genie transformed into a big brown warthog, said, 'Hakuna Matata,' and transformed back. "Whoa! I had an out of world experience there," he said.

"You reminded me of someone," said Sora.

"Do I? Who?" asked Genie.

"I know a warthog who always says that," answered Sora.

"A… warthog?" asked Aladdin. "_And I thought I seen crazy things."_

There was a long pause before Genie broke the silent. "Maybe he wants to make an entrance," said Genie.

"What?" asked Sora.

"Aladdin's dad. Maybe he wants to make an entrance," repeated Genie.

"We'll go and look for him." Donald volunteered and began walking out of the room. "C'mon Goofy!" Donald called out. Goofy hung his head low and started to follow him.

_**BOWBOWBOW**_

After a couple of minutes searching, they couldn't remember the way back. "Uh, are you sure we came this way Donald?" Goofy asked, "I'm sure we past that painting a couple of minutes ago." Donald was about to complain to his tall friend went they heard some voices. Donald and Goofy hid behind the wall and listened to the voices.

"Here's the monkey's lock picks. You know how to use 'em?"

Donald and Goofy looked around the corner to see that the voice came from Iago and was sitting on Cassim's shoulder. It then hit the two, they were near the entrance of the treasure room and Cassim was unlocking it with the lock pick. When Cassim and Iago when in the treasure room, Donald and Goofy hid besides the door and watched the two. They saw Cassim approach the specter.

"I promise you, bird," Cassim assured his parrot companion, "after this, I go straight."

"You're gonna give up being the King of Thieves for Al?" Iago asked

"I've missed out on so much; I don't want to miss any more." Cassim replied as he reaches towards the specter. As soon as Donald and Goofy heard Iago say 'King of Thieves', they began approaching the two kooks.

"STOP!" Donald shouted and froze the two in time. Donald and Goofy walked over to the two and looked at them disappointedly.

_**BOWBOWBOW**_

Jasmine, Kairi and The Sultan had come in the room after hearing that not only was Cassim was missing but now Donald and Goofy. Sora was on his communicator, trying to contact Donald and Goofy only to realise that their left their communicator in the throne room. Aladdin was worried about his father's whereabouts while the others were thinking what to do.

"Genie, could you go look for them? " Aladdin asked his blue friend, "They have been gone for a long time."

"Don't worry Al, I'll sniff them out." Genie replied and turned into a blue version of Pluto. This caught Sora's attention.

"Hey, I wonder what happened to Pluto. I hope that he's okay." Sora said out loud. Kairi's mouth opened to say something but quickly closed it as she remembered what Donald had told her.

Genie began to sniff the ground. "I need a scrap of his clothes or a lock of his hair." he called to everyone. Suddenly, his nose bumped into a shoe with Cassim's distinct scent. "Or a shoe." Genie amended. "A shoe's goo--AAAH!" Genie turned back to his original self when he found that Cassim and Iago was in the custody of Donald and Goofy. Everyone was surprised by this while Sora and Kairi were shocked by Donald and Goffy's actions.

"Donald, Goofy, What are you guys doing?" Sora asked questioningly

"What is the meaning of this?" The Sultan demanded

"Your Majesty…" Donald said sadly, "We found him in the treasure room after the specter…."

"And found out that he's The King of Thieves." Goofy finished in the same tone of voice. "And Iago lead him to it." Goofy then held up Iago, who was chained up as well.

"This is a big misunderstanding!" Iago pleaded. "It's a slap on the wrist and community service kind of thing!"

"Now I know why you really came back." Aladdin fumed. Cassim hung his head in shame.

"Your father is the leader of the Forty Thieves?" Sultan gasped. "Th-this is most..." Sultan could not finish his sentence. He was in disbelief! His daughter, the princess of Agrabah and a Princess of Heart, was going to marry the spawn of a crook!

"Aladdin," Jasmine addressed her fiancé, "did you know?" Kairi looked at Sora in the same way, only to receive no answer.

"I thought I could change him." Aladdin sighed. "I had to try."

"You can change my clothes, Aladdin." Cassim told his only child, "but you can't change who I am."

"What should we do with them, Your Majesty." Donald asked the Sultan.

"Father, isn't there another way?" Jasmine asked. She didn't support Aladdin's choice to try to change Cassim, but she did support Aladdin. It would break his heart to see his father incarcerated.

"I'm afraid there is not." Sultan said sadly. "Take them to the dungeon."

"Dungeon?" Iago repeated.

"For life." Sultan continued.

"Life?" Iago managed to yelp before Donald froze Iago's beak in place.

"C'mon guys, you can't do thi-" Sora begged Donald and Goofy but was stopped by Aladdin. Aladdin then looked at Genie.

"Is there anything we can do?" Aladdin asked

"I'm sorry Al. There are some wishes which even I can't grant." Genie replied sadly as they watched Donald and Goofy take Cassim and Iago to the dungeons.

* * *

**A/N: Now for messages:**

**inukagrules: **That sounds like a good idea actually, I see if I can fit it in.

**Shadow S: **I don't know why I'm replying to you, you go to my college. Oh well....Thanks for reviewing and I can't wait for Expo. YAY!!!

**Also, my brithday is in 6 days and I might not update until after, we will see.**

**May the light in our hearts kept us strong**

**Kingdommad**


	33. Once upon a dream

**Chapter 33: Once upon a dream**

Sora was sitting in the throne room where everyone had been before. It was now dark and Aladdin had gone back to his run down home in the middle of Agrabah to think some things over. Kairi was with Jasmine talking about some stuff; properly for the wedding. Donald and Goofy felt bad for handing Cassim in so they went with Genie, Abu, Carpet and Iago to help cheer Aladdin up. The Sultan had a meeting with the guards so it was only him.

Sora sighed out of boredom and looked at his hands; he soon looked more at his right hand. He looked at it with the same curiosity as he did before when Donald had pointed it out. Sora just looked at his claw before he heard the voice again. Before Sora could reply, he started to get a strong headache and blackout.

_**BOWBOWBOW**_

Sora started to slowly open his eyes to see nothing but darkness. He quickly got up and looked at his surroundings. He then noticed that he was in the Station of Awakening and looked at the stained floor that he was standing on. This mural was different from the ones he had seen before.

This one had him in the middle, sitting on the floor and was looking at his claw. To the left of him, Roxas stood while facing at Kairi, Riku, Brian, Hikari, Donald and Goofy pictures that were in circles like on the mural Sora had fought Roxas on. To the right of him, there was the guy from his dreams, the one who tried to save Kairi. He had a smirk on his face while his white shadowed claw rested on Sora's shoulder. The guy was facing pictures of his worse enemies including Xehanort, Maleficent, most of Organisation XIII and Col Devil. Sora looked at the mural closely, trying to figure out what it could mean.

"It's your balance."

Sora looked next to him to see Roxas looking at the Mural with more worry than curiosity. "Every heart has a balance, the same as every world does."

"What do you mean?" Sora asked. Roxas didn't answer as he continued to look at the mural.

Roxas pointed to the side that he was on and Sora noticed that the background of it was Destiny Islands. "On this side is light. On this side are your dearest friends, your heart's home and the person who helps you understanding the light."

"But why is Brian on there?" Sora asked as he looked at Brian's picture. "I can understand why Hikari is on there but Brian and I are not on the best of terms."

"Maybe there is something to Brian that is familiar to someone close to you." Roxas suggested. Sora gained a thoughtful look as he looked at the picture of his friends constantly.

"This side is your darkness." Sora stopped looking at the picture of his friends and looked on the other side of the mural where Roxas was explaining again. "This shows your worse enemies, your fears and someone who can convert you to believe that Darkness is the way to go."

"How come the mural isn't showing the guy's face?" Sora asked. It's true; the guy's face was blurred out like it was in Sora's dream. Before Roxas could answer the mural started to crack and Roxas faded away. "Wait!" The mural broke and Sora fell onto a new mural.

Sora stood up and looked at the new mural; it seemed to be a mural of the Order. In the middle of the mural was a person wearing Heartless type of armour. Sora guessed he was the leader. There was also Col Devil, Sgt Abroc, Lt Skullo, Maj Snake, Lizza, Nikolai, Cpt Link and three other members that he didn't recognise. He noticed that there was blank spaces and cross out spaces as well, and that Nikolai's face looked like he was in pain.

**The Order will be in your way**

Sora took his sight away from the mural and started to look around him, looking for the source of the voice.

**But your so-called friends will be as well**

"Who are you??!!" Sora raged, he was getting sick of this thing constant riddles, "Show yourself!"

**Instead of raging at me, you should try to restore the balance**

Sora was now confused, "You want to help the worlds?"

**Without the balance, history will repeat itself and more keyblades will appear**

"Is this the Keyblade war you mentioned before and about the Keyblade Knights?" Sora asked.

**Yes**

"Then tell me how to stop it!!" Sora demanded

**I do not know any more than you do! It is best if you locate that Knight that seems to know you.**

"Ven? You think that we will know?" Sora asked. No answer, instead light was appearing like before and pushed the darkness and the mural away.

_**BOWBOWBOW**_

"Aladdin's gone!"

"What?!?"

"Aladdin went to free his father."

"We tried to stop him but he said it was something he had to do."

"I'm telling you, it was the cape talking."

"Sora, wake up…"

Sora groaned in pain and held his head as he pushed himself up. He opened his eyes to see Kairi and Abu by his side. To see if Sora was okay, Abu jumped on his head and pulled his spikes to make him get up faster. Kairi grabbed Abu off of Sora and held him in her arms. Sora opened and closed his eyes a couple of times before speaking, "What happened?" Sora asked weakly.

"We came in here and found you passed out, we have been trying to wake you up." Kairi explained. Sora looked at the time on the communicator to find that he had been in the Station of Awakening for at least 3 hours. Sora sighed as he pushed himself to his feet. He then realise what the other voices were talking about.

"Wait! What happened to Aladdin?" Sora asked

_**BOWBOWBOW**_

Cassim, Iago and Aladdin headed out of the city gates and started to ride away on the horses. Aladdin's original plan was to free his father so he could never be in Aladdin's life again but he got caught by one of the guards and that guard would most properly tell the Sultan so he had to get out as well. Aladdin halted the horse and thought for a minute. He didn't want to do what he father had done to his mother; He didn't want to walk out on Jasmine.

Cassim halted his horse when he noticed that his son was not following, "What are you doing?" he asked

"I'm going back to Agrabah." Aladdin replied

"You can't!" Cassim argued

"Watch me!" Aladdin rejoiced, "If the Sultan is gonna punish me for it, I'll take it."

"The moment that guard saw your face, your life in Agrabah was over."

"I won't walk out on Jasmine!" Aladdin shouted as he jumped off the horse.

"Kid, it's over." Iago told Aladdin. "You're a criminal now."

"I won't do what he did!" Aladdin shouted, referring to Cassim. "I won't run away."

"I never ran away from anything in my life!" Cassim rejoined.

"You ran away from you family!" Aladdin snapped.

"I told you what happened!" Cassim cried in self-defence. "What else could I do? What else can you do?"

"The right thing." Aladdin riposted. He removed his father's dagger from his belt and threw it at Cassim's feet. "You should take this back."

"You can't!" Cassim pleaded.

Aladdin turned his back on his father and jumped on his horse again. "I won't walk out on Jasmine. I'm your son, but I can't live your life."

"We have the Oracle!" Iago implored his friend. "The treasure's just waitin' for us!"

"The Oracle?" Aladdin asked, raising a brow.

Cassim lowered his head. "I had nothing left to lose." he told him.

"Yes," Aladdin said coldly, riding away from his father for what he hoped to be the last time, "you did."

"This was supposed to be a father-son outing!" Iago begged.

Aladdin took Iago from his perch atop his shoulder. "Go with him, Iago."

Iago stared at Aladdin as though he were crazy. "What? You mean it? Seriously?"

"Go." Aladdin repeated.

"Good luck, kid." Iago shrugged before going off with Cassim.

Aladdin watched his father ride away while he headed back to Agrabah.

_**BOWBOWBOW**_

"From 40 thieves down to seven. What are we going to do?" Thieve No 1

"How did the guards find us? How did they know the magic words?" Thieve No 2

The entrance began to open again and the 7 thieves prepare themselves for another raid. "It is a good day to die." Thieve No 3 said

"Or a good day to come back from the dead." The entrance closed and Sa'luk was revealed to them.

"Sa'luk!!" The thieves called out. They got a better look at him and saw that half of his chest and his right arm looked completely shadowed. "What happened to you?"

"I'm a survivor, like all of you." Sa'luk approached the seven. "No thanks to Cassim"

"What does he want us to do?" Thieve No 1 asked

"He wants us to rot in the palace dungeon or to be turned into a heartless." Sa'luk as he fisted his golden claw to is left hand.

"Bah! The King has loyal for us until the end." Thieve No 4 argued. Sa'luk just went up to the thief and clawed him in the gut, leaving him out cold.

"He was the one who betrayed you! He sold you out!!" Sa'luk lied to them

"But you have always hated Cassim and he would never use Heartless." Thieve No 5 pointed out.

"Why should we believe you?" Thieve No 6 added

"How do you think the guard got the magic words?" Sa'luk told them.

"The King told them the magic words???" Thieve No 7 said confusedly

"I don't believe it!" Thieve No 3 protested

"Me either!" No 7 agreed. The other 5 thieves agreed as well and started to walk away from Sa'luk.

"Fine! Don't believe me but soon you will see the truth." Sa'luk said coldly as he clicked his fingers. Unbirths appeared and grabbed the other thieves. "You have two opinions; either join me with this power or die." Sa'luk then stood on the rock to over look all of the thieves.

"Are you In or Out."

_**BOWBOWBOW**_

The guard had reported about seeing Aladdin escape with his father to the Sultan and everyone else, making everyone miserable. Sora, Donald, Goofy and Genie assured them that Aladdin will do the right thing and Kairi and Jasmine trusted them on that but the Sultan wasn't so sure. Jasmine decided to wait for news in her room and spend some time with her father and her pet tiger, Rajah. Goofy was sitting with Donald, saying that this situation reminded him of his and Max's troubles. Sora was in the other room doing something and Kairi was on the communicator, talking to Hikari.

"**Are you sure about this, Kairi?**" Hikari double-checked, "**As much as I like to see the look on Riku's face and see Brian get beaten by him, I don't think it is harsh enough. They should be forced to watch something girly and childish like 'My Little Pony' in a closet.**"

Kairi giggled at the thought, "I think that is going a bit too far, Hikari."

"**Well, you just remember that plan when one of the guys decides to be a prick.**"

"We'll just stick with the plan we discussed earlier." Kairi replied

"**Okay okay I'll……ah ha……ah ha…..Brian said, 'have you had any luck finding the item?'**."Hikari asked. Kairi told her about what happened at the Caves of Wonders apart from the bit about Ven. "**Man, you're lucky. Did Brian tell you what the item is called?**"

Kairi thought about it for a moment, "Now that I think about it, he didn't tell us what it was called. Only that it was a golden hand."

"**Okay, I'll ask Brian to find out and call you or Sora back. Speaking of Sora, where is he?**" Hikari asked

"He said that he wanted to practice something for the wedding. He wouldn't tell me what it was." Kairi said

"**The only way you'll know what he's doing is to spy on him. You never know, it might be funny.**" Hikari suggested

"I don't know…" Kairi said quietly

"**I've gotta go. Max is doing his victory dance again because he just beat Riku and Brian on a computer game. If I was playing then it would be a whole different story.**" Kairi laughed at Hikari's comment and said goodbye to her before hanging up the phone. She decided to take Hikari's suggestion and go see what Sora was doing.

When she quietly walked in the room, she held in a giggle when she saw what Sora was trying to do. There was a mat on the floor with a number of footprints and some sort of waltz music was playing. Kairi had to hold a giggle because Sora was trying to learn how to dance but ended up tripping up his own two feet. After about 5 seconds, she let a giggle slip.

Sora's eyes widened and turned around to see Kairi at the entrance. He started to feel his face heat up and used his arms to cover his face while crossing his legs like a school boy. Kairi walked over to him with her arms behind her back and giggled again at the way he was acting.

"So…This is what you doing." Kairi smiled

"Doing what?" Sora played, "I'm just sitting here."

Kairi walked over to the stereo and turned off the waltz music while picking up the dance mat. She then walked over to Sora again. "If you were sitting around, what are these for then?" Kairi giggled.

"errr….."

"You were trying to dance." Kairi said. Sora slowly nodded as a response. "I thought you knew how to dance."

"I did but that was along time ago." Sora sighed

"Why are you trying to learn how to dance anyway?" Kairi asked, it was unlike Sora to suddenly take an interest in dancing.

"I didn't want to be a klutz when I'll dance with you." Sora looked up at Kairi, "I didn't want to ruin your fun because of my horrible dancing skills."

"Sora, I…." Kairi was speechless, "No one has done that for me." Kairi then gained an idea. She placed the stereo back on the floor, played the waltz music again and walked over to Sora, who was still sitting on the floor.

Sora raised an eyebrow. "Kairi, what are you--"

"I'm going to teach you how to dance." Kairi cut in

"Kairi, I don't think--"

"C'mon, you lazy bum, It will be fun." Kairi said as she held out her hand to him. Sora chuckled at her determination and smiled warmly at her as he grabbed her hand and got up. "Okay, now I'm the teacher and you're the student." Kairi informed

"You're enjoying this, are you?" Sora laughed, he knew what she meant.

Kairi laughed as a response before she carried on, "Okay. You have to place one of your hands on my shoulder while the other one in my hand." Kairi instructed.

Sora gulped out of being nervous and places his hands in the places where Kairi suggested. "Like this?" he asked

"Yeah, you got it." Kairi said warmly, "Now, the movement."

"I'm not sure about this, Kai." Sora warned her, "I have big feet."

"C'mon Sora. You're not gonna let this one thing bring you down. You have to be confident." Kairi encouraged him. Sora smiled at her and thanked her. "Now, I'll lead."

Donald, Goofy and Genie were at the door of the room where Sora and Kairi was in. Donald and Goofy was looking for Sora and passed the door when they heard talking and some music. Donald and Goofy slowly opened the door when Genie appeared and joined them. The Dog, Duck and Djinn was now watching Sora and Kairi slowly dancing together to waltz music.

Goofy smiles at the two, thinking that he had never seen Sora happier. Donald and Genie however was talking to themselves and Donald snickered mischievously while Genie zapped the stereo to change the song.

"Hey! I think I'm getting the hang off it." Sora cheered happily, making Kairi laughed. The two stopped dancing when they noticed that the song had changed. "Strange…I only put waltz music on that CD." Sora said as he went to check the stereo. When the music started to play, Sora and Kairi recognised it straight away. "Hey, isn't this…"

"It's that song that we had to dance to in our school play." Kairi squealed. Sora then turned back to Kairi.

"It that the 'Sleeping Beauty' one we did when we were eight?" Sora asked

"Yeah, went I was the princess and--"Kairi replied

"…and Riku was the prince." Sora sighed. Another thing Riku was able to beat him at.

"But you were the understudy and you did practise the dance scene with me." Kairi pointed out. Kairi held out her hand to Sora and he took it, going back in the position he was in before.

"Do you remember the words?" Sora asked.

"Do you remember the dance steps?" Kairi also asked. Sora smiled at the question and started to properly dance with her, similar to when Beast and Belle dance. "I take that as a yes." Kairi giggled. Kairi then started to sing the words.

**(A/N: **_Kairi: Italic _Sora: Underline **Both: Bold)**

_I know you, I walked with you_

_once upon a dream._

_I know you, the gleam in your eyes_

_is so familiar a gleam_

_Yet I know it's true that visions_

_are seldom all they seem_

_But if I know you, I know_

_what you'll do_

_You'll love me at once_

_the way you did once_

_Upon a dream_

They both laughed as they carried on dancing. "I guess that answers my question as well." Sora smiled at her.

"What about you? Do you remember the words?" Kairi asked, "You didn't last time."

"Like you said, I was an understudy." Sora replied. Kairi carried on singing.

_Once upon a time,_

_I dreamed we'd be together..._

_In love forever._

_Once upon a night,_

_I was wishing for a never..._

_A never ending._

_Once upon a time, once upon a night,_

_Once upon a wish, _**once upon a dream...**

Sora hugged her and was dancing behind her, while leaving off where she left off.

I know you

I danced with you once upon a night

there we were wishing that this dance

would last forever all time

I hope it's true

this vision is more than what it seems.

Cause if dreams come true

I know what we'll do,

we'll dance once again the way we did then upon a dream

Kairi smiled brightly as she listened to Sora's singing. She then joined in with him.

**Once upon a time**

**I dreamed we'd be together**

**in love forever.**

**Once upon a night**

**I was wishing for a never...**

**a never ending**

**once upon a time, once upon a night,**

**once upon a wish, once upon a dream...**

As the song slowly faded out, Sora and Kairi slowed down. The two stopped in front of each other as the music stopped and the stereo turned off mysterious. Sora and Kairi started to smile at each other, unaware that Donald and Goofy was walking while Genie was taking pictures before disappearing.

Kairi pulled Sora closer to her and then faced him, "Sora, there has been something that I wanted to ask you." Kairi said while blushing.

"W-what is it?" Sora asked, almost stuttering. Sora and Kairi no recollection of moving but the two seemed to get closer and closer to each other.

"I-I wanted to ask if---if…." Kairi breathed. Their faces got closer until…

**BEEP BEEP**

"**Hey Kairi, its Brian. Is Sora there?**"

Donald and Goofy watched Kairi and Sora move away from each other as Kairi searched for the communicator. Goofy then heard Genie cheering about something and dragged Donald with him to find out what Genie was talking about. After handing Sora the communicator, Kairi went out of the room to see what the commotion was as well.

Sora started to talk to the communicator, "What do you want, Brian!"

"**Wow! Someone sounds annoyed. Did I just interrupt something?**" Brian laughed

"N-no…" Sora stammered

"**Yeah sure…**" Brian said, hint of sarcasm in his voice. "**Anyway, I've called to ask if you seal the keyhole and to tell you what the item is.**"

"What are you talking about? Kairi has sealed the Keyhole." Sora replied

"**Maybe so but the radar is sensing Unbrith and Endless activity near the off shores of Agrabah. It would be best if you guys check it out when you get the chance.**" Brian informed him.

"Okay okay. What about the item? What is it called?" Sora asked

"**Oh, it's called the Hand of Midas.**" Brian replied. "**Did you get that Sora?**" No answer. "**Sora? Are you still there? Sora! Oh fine! I'm going to bed, see you whenever.**" The line then went dead.

Sora just stood there in disbelief, if Brian had told them that at the beginning then they would have managed to get and see Aladdin and Jasmine get married all in one day. He sighed with annoyance and was about to call Brian back when Carpet came in and started to push in out of the room and onto the balcony.

_**BOWBOWBOW**_

"I know the treasure's limitless! But I'm not crazy about a forty-way split. If it was just, uh... you and me."

Cassim and Iago were beginning the trek back to the Forty Thieves' lair, discussing just what would be done with the treasure once they found it. Iago, of course, wanted as much for himself as he could get. Cassim disagreed. "I would never cut my men out of the deal!" he protested. "They're my family. My only family…I can always count on them."

Cassim walked in the lair and called out 'I'm home' while holding the specter. The thieves came out of the shadows and drew out their swords. Iago gulped at the sight, "Uh, why aren't they happy to see you?"

"We are!" Cassim and Iago turned to see Sa'luk appear out the shadows and summons Blinks. "We're trilled."

_**BOWBOWBOW**_

Carpet pushed Sora on to the baloney where everyone seemed to be, including Aladdin. Sora approached the group and saw that The Sultan wasn't pleased about Aladdin's actions. "I am very disappointed in you, Aladdin." The Sultan scowled

Genie then appeared beside Aladdin, looked up at the Sultan and said, "Your honour, if I may enter a plea of insanity, BECAUSE I'M CRAZY ABOUT THIS KID!"

"I can handle this, Genie." Aladdin told Genie before going to the Sultan.

Sora stood with Kairi, Donald and Goofy, he knew that this was one of the things he couldn't with. He watched Aladdin try to explain things to the Sultan.

"Sultan, I convinced my dad to come here," explained Aladdin, "It's all my fault. It would have been better off if I hadn't known."

Jasmine walked up to Aladdin to comfort him, "Aladdin, you found your father. A father who risked his freedom to see your wedding, and you risked everything to help him, just as I would for my father."

"And just as I would for my friends." Sora added. Kairi, Donald and Goofy cheered in agreement.

The Sultan thought about it for a minute before facing Aladdin, "Aladdin, I cannot over look your father's crimes, but what you have done, well, you did it out of love, and you came back to take responsibility for your actions." The Sultan smiled happily now, "Let us put this matter behind us. I believe we have postponed the wedding long enough."

"FINALLY!!" Donald cheered

Everyone then heard a scream; they looked up to see Iago falling to earth. As he was about to hit the ground, Carpet jumped out to save him, catching the distressed parrot. "Iago! What's wrong," asked Aladdin.

Iago was shouting random words which didn't make any sense, "Take a deep breath, Iago." Goofy instructed him.

Iago stopped trying to talk and breathed in before he carried on, "Al's... dad..." he managed to wheeze.

"What about Aladdin's father?" Jasmine asked while scooping him up into her arms.

"It's Sa'luk!" Iago gasped. "The guy you guys beat... he ain't beat! He's _back_! These blue creatures are on his side now... and he's got Cassim!"

"That sounds like the Unbirth." Kairi concluded

"Unbirth??" Jasmine wondered. She then turned to her father, "Father, was those the creatures that attack Agrabah went I was younger?" she asked

"You know about them?" Donald asked. The Sultan nodded.

"The Unbirth was with this key-weilder like Sora here. Three knights got rid off them and closed the world off from the other worlds to keep them safe." The Sultan explained

"HELLO!!!" Iago yelled, seems that he got his voice back, "Sa'luk had got Cassim!"

"That's _his_ problem!" Aladdin fumed. "He _chose_ to go back to that life."

"Al, I know your dad made a lot of bad choices," Genie reasoned, "but that doesn't mean _you_ have to."

"He is your _father_!" Jasmine added. "How could you do anything else?"

Aladdin stepped away from his friends. "I'm being as stubborn as _he_ was." he muttered. "Show me the way."

* * *

**A/N: YAY!!!! ONE DAY TILL MY BIRTHDAY!!! FOR A PRESENT, I WOULD LIKE LOTS OF REVIEWS PLEASE.**

**Now for message: **

**Kisdota-The Freak Gamer: **I took a while to write because of family stuff, that's all. How was your holiday.

**Please review and happy easter**

**Kingdommad**


	34. Hand of Midas

**Chapter 34: Hand of Midas**

Sora, Aladdin, Kairi and Jasmine were riding on Carpet while Donald and Goofy were riding on Genie, who turned into a plane. They were following Iago's instructions that lead them to a fade light in the distance. The group started to follow it the light that lead them to the middle of the ocean. As they got closer, they saw the light disappear and the waves of the sea got rougher. Then something that appeared to be a rock rose from the depths of the sea. But as the rock continued to climb, one could see that it was not a rock at all... but a building! More buildings followed, until an entire city emerged. The city was seemingly on a small island, until a _head_ poked out from the water, a turtle's head.

The group was wide eyes went they saw the city. "Look fellas, it's the Vanishing Isle." Goofy shouted.

"On a back of a giant turtle." Jasmine added

"And never in the same place twice." Sora finished. He then turned to Kairi, who was wide eyes as well. Sora turned back, not noticing that she muttered someone's name under her breath.

"C'mon, let's get a closer look." Aladdin told them and the group got closer to the turtle city.

The group approached the isle to see Sa'luk, the seven thieves and some Unbirth searching around the city with Cassim in custody. Sora gasped as he noticed the change in Saluk and the thieves, they all seem to be changing like he was. "Is that Sa'luk?" Donald asked

"Yeah. That's him." Aladdin answered

"Looks like Sa'luk is the cause of the disturbance in the balance." Sora confirmed. Sora, Aladdin, Donald and Goofy jumped on the eagle statue while Kairi, Jasmine, Carpet and Genie jumped in front of the thieves.

While Carpet rolled itself up and bashed into the seven affected thieves, Kairi remembered that Sora could do a special limit with Genie and though she'll give it a try. She turned to Genie and called his name, making him change into similar drive clothing that Sora used to have and summoned his false Keyblade. Genie turned into his blue garments, casting him his wisdom form. Kairi started to strike continuously at the Unbirths with magical bullets coming out of her Keyblade while Genie took out some of the thieves surrounding them using his Judgement move. When Kairi and Genie finished their limit, Kairi saw that Jasmine needed some help with the other thieves.

Sora, Aladdin, Donald and Goofy watched Sa'luk dragged Cassim with him in a hostile position. Genie whooshed up to them and saw the situation, "Oh, two claws! With those his looks like a pussy cat." Genie commented

"We need to find a way to distract him." Aladdin said.

Suddenly, Donald jumped up in joy and pulled him and Goofy near him. The three huddled in a circle and suggested Donald's idea. While Sora and Aladdin wondered what Donald's plan was, the three broke up. Genie picked Donald and Goofy up and flew to the turtle's head. Donald and Genie started to cast magic on its nose to make it open its mouth. As soon as the turtle opened its mouth, Genie flew in with Donald and Goofy.

Sora and Aladdin was dumbfounded when the place suddenly started to shake, it was then when they realise that they were causing a distraction. This gave Aladdin the time to get the jump on Sa'luk. He jumped from an arch of the statue and kicked Sa'luk in the chest knocking him down.

"It took me years to find my father. I'm not losing him again," said Aladdin to Sa'luk. Sa'luk got up but Sora jumped down and kicked him in the face, knocking him back. Sora looked back at Aladdin and Cassim.

"I'll hold him back." Sora position himself in his battle pose as he summoned his Keyblade, "You go get that treasure of yours." Aladdin and Cassim nodded in agreement and ran further into the Isle. Sa'luk started to approach Sora as he got both of his claws ready. "Sa'luk! What is Maleficent planning!" he demanded

Sa'luk just charged at him, which Sora dodged, before answering, "Who said I was working for Maleficent." He smirked. Sa'luk strikes at Sora, only for him to broke both of his claws with his Keyblade. "She is nothing but weak. Just like you, boy."

Before Sora could comment back, both of Sa'luk's hands began to glow. Dark orbs began to appears and Sa'luk's eyes completely red. Sora pushed himself away from Sa'luk and dived for cover as Sa'luk started to fire at him. The isle rumbled again, which caused Sa'luk to aim at one of the buildings above Sora. Sora gasped as he saw the building--- afar too late as the rubble fell on the Keyblade Master. Sa'luk watched the rubble for any movement. After seeing none, he gave of a satisfying grunt before he went off to find Aladdin and Cassim.

The moment when Sa'luk was out of sight, the rubble started to move and revealed a light blue shield. Sora shouted something, making the shield clear the way by turning it into some kind of wave attack. Sora started to pant and held his right arm from the usage of magic. "That's the last time I'm using Donald to plan a distraction." Sora said to himself. When Sora stepped out of the rubble, he noticed that the path was flooded. Sora took this as a sign of time and hurried to where he thought the main chamber might be.

_**BOWBOWBOW**_

Jasmine punched the last thieve in the face, knocking him out. Kairi and Carpet came towards her as they watched the blackness that had affected their skin and hands started to fade away. When it all disappeared, the thieves started to wake up. The princesses of heart was about to attack again when they noticed the thieves talking among themselves.

"Where are we?" Thieve No 1 asked

"How did we get here?" Thieve No 4 added.

Jasmine and Kairi looked at them oddly before Kairi disposed of Oathkeeper and the two walked up to the thieves. "You don't remember anything?" Kairi asked.

The thieves turned around to face the princesses, "We don't know." No 6 explained, "We remembered sticking with the King when Sa'luk asked us to betray him…"

"Then the creatures that was holding us against our will, spread this black ooze over us…" No 3 continued.

"Next thing we know, we find you ladies and ourselves here." No 5 ended. The Island rumbled, making some of the thieves lose balance. The group then noticed that the isle began to sink…the turtle was diving.

"Jasmine, you and the thieves get on the boat to safety, I'll go and find the others." Kairi told her. Before Jasmine could say anything, Kairi began to search the isle.

_**BOWBOWBOW**_

Sora entered the main chamber, but found Sa'luk had already found the father and son. Sa'luk and Aladdin were standing on a giant, floating, golden hand. In Cassim's hand was the Hand of Midas.

"Give me the hand, Cassim," shouted Sa'luk. Sora wasted no time trying to climb up to help his friends, but behind him water came flooding into the chamber, blocking the entrance. "Or your son dies," finished the clawed villain.

"Sa'luk, your battle is with me," shouted Cassim.

"Don't worry Dad, I can take him alone," Aladdin said back to his father.

Cassim looked at the Hand and then shouted, "You want the Hand of Midas, Sa'luk? Then take it," and with that he threw the Hand through the air, where Sa'luk caught it. By now Sora had reached the top and ran over to Cassim.

"Cassim, why did you do that?" asked Sora.

"Sa'luk is a fool," said Cassim, "He caught the Hand BY the hand. Only the handle is safe to touch. The hand is the part that turns things to gold." That fact may be true but nothing was happening to Sa'luk.

Sa'luk then started to laugh, "You're the fool, Cassim," said Sa'luk, "If I combine this power with the power that the key-boy supplied me with, I'll be the most powerful being of all the worlds." He started to laugh again and he started to float into the air.

Then he started to grow and grow. Soon he was nearly the height of the room. He gained golden armour and a golden helmet with horns and now his claws had become a great clawed gauntlet. His eyes had also turned red and the Hand of Midas became his heart. He was so big that half of his body was underwater. Sa'luk voice boomed throughout the chamber. "Cassim, your son, your friend and anyone else who dares to defy me will be crushed."

Sora jumped onto the hand with Aladdin. "Come on," Sora said to Aladdin, "We have taken on worse; let's end his reign of terror."

Aladdin grinned as he drew his sword, "Yeah, let's show him the power of our hearts is more powerful than that of darkness."

Sa'luk laughed, "Your Hearts? The Heart is weak." He then brought his hand down to crush the two. They jumped out of the way and then ran up his arm. Sora reached Sa'luk's head first and tried to damage him, but to no avail. Sa'luk looked at him and batted him away with his other hand. Sora landed back on the floating hand. Sa'luk then grabbed Aladdin and started to squeeze the life out of him. "Cassim," boomed Sa'luk, "Watch as I crush your only son."

Sora panicked as he tried to remember what spells he knew. "Ohhh. What spells DO I know?" he asked himself. Then he remembered, "That's it. BLIZZARD!" He pointed the Keyblade towards Sa'luk's heart and fired. But his hopes were shattered when the spell evaporated before it reached its target.

"Fool!" boomed Sa'luk, "You want to die first?" He then brought his hand down to crush Sora. There was no way to avoid it so he closed his eyes and waited for the crushing blow.

It never came.

Sora heard a roar of pain and some powerful rumbles as he opened his eyes. He looked to see Aladdin and Cassim run by his side to see if he was alright while he watched Sa'luk. Sa'luk was striking at the raising water, trying to hit the fighter that was attacking him underwater.

Cassim watched with amazement, "He is doing really well against Sa'luk." he said. Aladdin turned to his father while Sora carried on studying the fighter.

"What makes you say that the fighter is a he?" Aladdin asked

"My boy, only men can fight. Woman can't do such a thing." Cassim replied. Sora was semi-listening to the conversation and knew for a fact that if Hikari was here, Aladdin wouldn't have a dad anymore. Sora looked at the fighter again when he noticed something familiar.

"What are you talking about Dad? Jasmine can fight, not to mention K-" Aladdin was cut off as Sora shouting to the fighter.

"Kairi?" Sora gasped.

Kairi jumped out of the water and started to run up Sa'luk's arm like Sora did before. The water symbol was on her garments so that explains her ability to stay under water for so long. Sora and Aladdin started to charge at Sa'luk again as Kairi tried to strike the same way as Sora did. Sa'luk battled Kairi away and was about to hit one of the statues when Sora quickly changed into his element and caught Kairi in mid-air. Aladdin was on Sa'luk's arm when Sa'luk tried to squash him like a bug when Aladdin jumped on the golden hand again.

Sora looked at his friend, "Kairi, what are you doing here?"

"I thought you could use the extra hand." Kairi replied, "The Isle is sinking and we need the Hand of Midas."

"The Hand of Midas…" Sora said thoughtfully to himself, "That's it!" Sora flew towards Aladdin while Kairi in his arms and landed on the golden hand. Sora turned to Sa'luk, who was ready to destroy them, and cast 'Time' on him, Kairi and Aladdin, making them teleport on the other side of the room. While Sa'luk started to rage at their disappearance, Sora looked at Kairi and Aladdin.

"I think I know a way how to defeat Sa'luk." Sora said to the two.

"How?" Aladdin asked

"The Hand of Midas." Sora answered, "If we remove it, Sa'luk's heart will be showing. Then me and Kairi can lock his heart away to Kingdom Hearts. It's perfect."

"One problem though, Sa'luk is too high up and he is bound to notice someone flying." Aladdin pointed out. The group heard a roar, meaning that Sa'luk had found them.

"Sa'luk's knees aren't that strong, that's his weak point." Kairi revealed. Before Sora or Aladdin could confirm the plan. Sa'luk slammed his claw down. The group dodged his claw but it was the infected claw, making Sa'luk summon some Unbirths.

Kairi jumped underwater and her water element took affect. Kairi summoned her Keyblade as she saw sight of Sa'luk's knees. She was about to strike when Unbirths appeared in front of her. Kairi fought of the blue coloured enemy and struck Sa'luk multiple times.

Sa'luk roared in pain and kneel down, while looking in the water. Aladdin took this chance and jumped off the golden hand. Aladdin dived towards Sa'luk's chest and sliced of the hand. Cassim, who was watching the event, saw the hand fly towards him and grabbed it using his cap.

Sora could see Sa'luk's heart clearly now and aimed the Kingdom Key in Sa'luk's direction. The tip of the weapon started to glow and it fired into Sa'luk's heart, causing it to fade out of him. Sa'luk roared in pain as light filled his entire body and made him explode, sending shard of his exploded body into every inch of wall. It was a miracle the shards didn't hit anyone.

_**BOWBOWBOW**_

Sora, Kairi, Aladdin and Cassim climbed out on to the top of the city. The water had carried on raising after Sa'luk exploded. Cassim looked at The Hand of Midas thoughtfully while Aladdin began to talk to him.

"You finally got the Ultimate Treasure." Aladdin smiled

Cassim shook his head, "No… that wretched thing almost cost me the ultimate treasure. You my boy, you are my ultimate treasure. I'm sorry it took me this long to realise that."

Aladdin smiled happily at this, "Thanks… Dad."

Cassim then turned to Sora and said, "Thank you. Sora, Kairi, for all you've done."

Sora shook his head, "Really, we didn't do anything."

Cassim chuckled at Sora being modest, he looked at the Hand of Midas before handing it to Sora, "Here. Take it." Cassim handed out, "You need it more than I do." Sora smiled as he took the Hand of Midas. The item was already wrapped up so it was safe to place in his magical pants. The building started to rumble again as they saw the water rise again.

Suddenly, Carpet came flying to them and the four jumped on before the entire city dived back into the sea. Carpet flew them next to the Thieve's ship, where Jasmine was kept safe.

Sora and Kairi notice some people missing, "Where's Donald and Goofy?" Kairi asked. At that moment, the turtle head raised again and opened it's mouth to let a steamboat out. This immediately reminded Sora of the steamboat he had a go out when he was in Timeless River. The group looked to see Donald and Goofy, waving at them happily, while Genie was personating King Mickey when we drove the steamboat. Genie drove the steamboat over to the thieve's boat so Donald and Goofy could jump on it.

As soon as Genie flew next to Aladdin, Sora counted everyone and said that everyone was here, "Let's go home." Aladdin sighed, turning toward Jasmine. "_We_ have some unfinished business." Carpet and the Thieve ship started there journey back to Agrabah.

_**BOWBOWBOW**_

"How dare he betray me and side with the Order." Maleficent raged

"Maleficent! Remember your blood pressure." Pete reminded her. Maleficent just slapped him around the face, leaving a shocked Pete.

"Get out of my sight before I'll give you a worse fate." Maleficent warned him coldly. Pete didn't hesitate to ran out of the room as fast as his chubby legs could take him. Maleficent started to think of a plan to get back at the Order when see felt a presents in the room. She turned around and started to look for the person. "Who dare comes in without my permission?" Maleficent demanded.

"The prince of darkness himself."

Maleficent watched the shadows as a male figure appeared. He wore a white and black worker's shirt, Brown baggy trousers, Black army boots and deep green shoulder guards. He had short, grass green hair with was tied up and had the side of his hair shaved. His eyes were piercing green like emeralds, and deep green shadowed claw and a scar just slightly to the right of his fore-head.

It was Col Devil

"What are you doing here?" Maleficent growled

"Ow Maleficent!" Devil pretended to be hurt by her comment, "Just when I try to be your friend. You throw it right back at me."

"Why should I be friends with you, Endless." Maleficent said darkly before facing away from him.

"Okay, now you're just be racist." The Colonel walked over to the witch, summoned his giant sword and slammed it in front of Maleficent, grabbing her attention. "I heard that you plan to gather the Princesses again." Devil said in a serious tone

"My plans have nothing to do with you and aren't you suppose to be at Disney Castle." Maleficent argued. Devil laughed smugly before disposing of his weapon.

He began walking away from her with his eyes shut and his hand behind his back, "I've just come to let you know that it would be a waste of your life to try. We'll need one of the Princesses for our plan." He then faced Maleficent, "We wouldn't want to ruin the worlds now, would we?" Maleficent didn't answer, just carried on listening. " What do you know about Little Devon? He asked

"It's just a in-between world that has a similar pathway like your Endless worlds." Maleficent answered. Devil could sense the fear in her voice, anyone could. He could also sense a hint of Jealousy, the best emotion to mess with.

He walked over to her, "What are you Jealous of?" he smirked

"What is there to be Jealous of? I'm the ultimate darkness." Maleficent said angrily.

"If you was then why do you fear me!" Devil shouted. Maleficent sensed the power burst though him so she didn't answer, confirming Devil's senses. "What do you know of my son?" he asked

"Your son?" Maleficent questioned

"Red hair, blue eyes, got a cocky attitude, goes by the name of Brian." Devil replied impatiently, "Don't play games with me, witch. Tell me where he is!"

* * *

**A/N: Bet you didn't that one coming. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. I'm 17 WOAH Sis had her baby boy who should be called Zack WOAH I've just realised that I'm in a woah mood. WOAH WOAH WOAH. **

**Brian: why???**

**Mad: why what?**

**Brian: why are we related?**

**Mad: cause it funny. Now for messeges…**

**Kisdota- The Gamer Freak: **Good to be back, even though I didn't go anywhere. Here's a cookie.

**Soragirl4ever: **As much as I want to make them kiss now, I can't. I'm saving there first proper kiss for a important thing.

**Shadow Sylph: **HAPPY EASTER HOLIDAY!!!!!!!!! Glad it cheered you up cause it was funny to write. You know what chapter coming next…

**KK For the next chapter, I'm giving off a warning about it. So no flames about what I'm gonna do to Riku next chapter. Sorry Riku fan girls but it has to be done. To let you know, this is Hikari plan.**

**I don't own anything part from Order, Little Devon and Oc's**

**Kingdommad**


	35. What's a Chocobo?

**Chapter 35 : What's a Chocobo?**

The next morning in the gummi ship; Brian walked into the bridge and looked at the teleport to see if anyone had come back. He yawned very loudly as he straightened his right arm while resting his other arm behind his head.

"Oh God." He yawned, "I never knew a wedding was this long… How long are Sora, Kairi, Donald and Goofy gonna take?" Brian removed his view from the teleport and fixes it on the cupboards in the kitchen. "There's gonna be some food around here" he said to himself as he started to search the cupboards.

As he searched the cupboards for something good to munch on, Hikari came in whistling as she passed the hungry Brian and started to head to the teleport. Brian turned around with a Mars Bar in his hand and saw Hikari about to enter the teleport to Agrabah.

"Hikari?" Brian asked while munching on his Mars Bar.

"AH!?!" Hikari jumped at the sound of Brian's voice. The scream made Brian drop the Mars Bar and look at Hikari cursorily

"What are you doing?" Brian asked

"What can't a girl just walk in here innocently?" Hikari shot back.

"Not you." Brian replied slowly, he started to feel some sort of vibe.

"It doesn't matter. Here take this." Hikari calmly said and put huge sliver metal scissors in his left hand. Brian looked at the scissors and then back at Hikari.

"Whhyy?" he asked, the vibe was getting stronger.

"Because I'm going to Agrabah, get some decorations, come back and decorate the gummi ship. It's really dull." She replied cheerfully.

"Whhyy?" he repeated.

Hikari sighed with annoyance and he saw her restrained herself for hitting him. "Stop asking me questions!" she complained, "Can't a woman just go into town, buy stuff and come back?!"

"Not you." He replied, he now recognized this vibe.

"Oh sod you Brian!" she said out of annoyance, "hold those scissors, stay there and I'll be back." Hikari then when to the teleport.

"But...." Brian called out but Hikari just when thought the teleport, down to Agarbah. He sighed in defeated and then looked away from the teleport to the silver scissors in his gloved hand. "She's up to something." He said to himself, "She's definitely up to something."

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH?????!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!?!?!"

"Nope! She has already done that something." Brian said out loud. Brian looked in the direction of where the bedroom would lead and where the yell had came from. Brian heard someone stomping down the hallway and Brian suddenly felt that his life was about to end. Finally, someone appeared from the hallway and he looked as piss as hell.

"WHO CUT MY HAIR!!!!"

It was Riku and half of his hair had been cut to reach the end of his chin. Brian was puzzled why Riku was looking at him angrily, and then he looked at the scissors and then back at Riku a couple of times before it hit him. "Oh crud." He cursed himself, falling for Hikari's cruel prank.

**Hikari: 2 Brian: 1**

"BRIAN!!!!" Riku yelled at him.

"Damn you, Hikari." He muttered under his breath before facing Riku, making him laugh nervously. "Hi Riku, I know what you're thinking and let me just say…" Brian noticed that him still holding the scissors wasn't helping his situation at all. He threw the scissors on the floor and held his hands up defensively. "It wasn't me." He said clearly to him. Riku's attitude didn't change, the only think he did was changed himself into his earth element. Brian took a deep breathe before adding, "It was Hikari. Bye." and ran through the portal as fast as he could.

"GET BACK HERE!!" Riku yelled as he went after him

_**BOWBOWBOW**_

Sora, Kairi, Donald and Goofy was walking though the bazaar, heading back to the gummiship. They had enjoyed the wedding last night and enjoyed the party. Genie had given Donald a package and told him to give it to Riku. After the newly weds went off and everyone went off. The group had decided to stay in the palace for the night, one night in a royal wouldn't hurt. This morning, the group said their goodbyes and wished the newly weds luck.

"That was a great wedding, don't cha think Sora? Ah-yuck!" Goofy asked.

"The wedding was really fun." Sora replied

"And romantic." Kairi added, who was walking next to Sora. "But it would have been useful if he told us about the wedding."

"When I see Riku, I'm gonna beat him so hard in the training room." Sora mumbled, Kairi giggled at his comment.

"Aww I think it was cute watching you two dance at the wedding." Donald cooed. Heat began to rush to their faces. True, Sora and Kairi managed to dance pretty well at the wedding and Sora was gonna tell her how he felt to her properly if Genie didn't drag him away to do the best man speech.

"One of the main reasons why I'll be fighting Riku later." Sora said, trying to change the subject.

"But Sora, I though that you guys liked each other." Goofy spilled. The group immediately stopped after that comment. Sora and Kairi's faces went completely red and lost the ability to speak.

"Well, do you guys like each other or not?" Donald pressed on.

"Look, is that Daisy over there." Sora pointed towards the crowd, "I think I just saw her."

Donald didn't even bother turning around, "Answer the question!" he commanded. Sora realising that there is no escape, though he could use this perfect chance to tell Kairi how he feels, thanks to Roxas's nagging.

Sora turned to Kairi, who was still bright red. "Well I…" Sora was cut off……yet again.

"HELP ME!!!"

"What was that?" Kairi asked out loud. The group turned to the direction of the old peddler's shop where the portal to the gummi ship was. They watched the entrance when a very scared red head burst out of the door and started to run for his life.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH"

"Hey Bri-" Brian just ran past Goofy's greeting and went down one of the alleyways. "-an" Goofy finished.

"I wonder what he is running from?" Kairi said out loud

"GET BACK HERE YOU RED HEADED SCUM!!!!"

The group turned back at the peddler's store to see Riku run out and in the same direction as Brian. "Riku?" Sora and Kairi gasped, noticing his appearance. Looks like Hikari's plan worked. After Riku disappeared, the four was just silent.

Goofy was the first to break the silent, "Gawsh, is it me or did Riku had long hair last time." Sora and Kairiwas holding their laughter from seeing the sight, now with Goofy's oblivious question and looked at each other only to see their pulled faces….They just laughed.

"Well I know what to do now when he's being a jerk." Sora smirked

"Mock his new hairstyle?" Kairi guessed

"And thank Hikari." Sora chuckled softly, "C'mon, we better head back to the gummi." Kairi agreed and started to follow him.

Donald and Goofy however didn't and Donald shouted, "We'll catch up with you."

"Yeah, we gonna check out the bazaar for a while." Goofy shouted as well.

"Okay guys, see you guys later." Sora waved as he and Kairi went back to the portal.

_**BOWBOWBOW**_

Sora and Kairi came into the bridge and was immediately greeted by Max, who was trying to fix his stakeboad. "Hey guys, how was the wedding?" Max greeted

"It's a long story, Max. You don't want to know." Sora and sat on one of the sofa's. Max looked at Kairi with a raised eyebrow as if saying 'Why not?'

"Max…We just want to sit down." Kairi explained, "Ask Donald or your dad went they come back." As if they have been summoned, Donald and Goofy came into the bridge and Goofy had something in his hands.

"Hey guys! Guess what I got." Goofy said happily as he raised the item in the air. It was a egg.

"WOAH!! That's one big egg." Max said in awe, "Where did you get it Dad? Where you get it? Get it. Get it. Can I have one?"

"Sorry son, they only had one left." Goofy said sadly to his son then carried on showing the egg. "It is a chocolate egg."

Sora looked up to see what was the commotion about and from the word chocolate. He continued to examine the egg when he heard Kairi say, "It doesn't look like a chocolate egg." Sora moved himself from the sofa and joined the group again.

"What did the peddler say, Goofy?" Sora asked

"He said this was one of the rarest chocolate eggs that you could find and the delicious chocolate rests inside." Goofy answered, "If I was you, I'll summon the Keyblade and smash it open so we can get to the nice, delicious chocolate."

"But if it's rare, we could save it." Kairi protested.

"I'm not sure." Sora though about it, "How much did it cost?"

"20 mummy." Goofy replied

"Good enough for me." Sora shrugged as he summoned the Kingdom Key. Kairi gave him a disapproving look, Sora leaned her and whispered, "Don't worry. It's properly a knock off egg to try and con Goofy. Agrabah peddlers can be like that sometimes."

Goofy placed the Oval shaped, shield sized egg on a small table while Sora prepared himself and Kairi, Donald and Max took their places on the sofa, ready to hid under the table if there was any signs of chocolate.

"Okay. On the count of three." Sora looked up at Goofy, who agreed. Sora started to raised the Keyblade slightly from the shell of the egg. "One, Two, Thr--"

At that moment, Brian came in the bridge, looking completely ripped apart and was out of breathe. "Ahh, finally I escape the mani---" Brian eyes widened as he saw what Sora was about to do, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!!" Brian quickly gripped the egg out of the way, causing Sora to cut the table in half.

Sora looked at Brian confused and angrily, "Why did you move the egg out the way for, Brian?!" Sora complained, Kairi, Max and Donald got back up and came toward Sora, Brian and Goofy.

"BECAUSE WHY ARE YOU KILLING A POOR DEFENCELESS CHOCOBO!!!" Brian shouted at him.

"Huh?" Sora was just plain confused

"This is a Chocobo egg!" Brian raised the egg.

"Ohh, It not a Chocobo egg, it's a chocolate egg." Goofy tried to explain. Brian should have known. He faced Goofy.

"Goofy?" Brian said

"Yeah?"

"You sure it's a chocolate egg?"

"I'm positive."

"How did the peddler spell chocolate, Goofy?" Everyone could hear the irritated tone in Brian's voice.

Goofy started to think, "Hmm, well I not sure. It was spelt in Arabian language…um…It was spelt C-H-O-C-O-B-O Chocolate." Donald slapped his forehead for not checking what Goofy was buying.

Brian took a deep breathe to calm himself down. "Goofy. Could you stand there for just a second." Goofy nodded happily. Brian turned around to Max, who was behind him, and handed him the egg. While handing the egg over, Brian asked Max something, which he agreed to. Brian then quickly summoned his rod and whacked Goofy over the head with it. Goofy held his head in pain while Sora pointed his Keyblade at Brian. Brian disposed of his weapon and raised his hands defensively. "Wait! I had Max's permission." he cried

"Permission or not, you don't go hurting my friends." Sora said angrily at him while disposing of his Keyblade.

Kairi looked at Goofy, who was being aided by Donald, then looked back at Brian, "Why did you hit Goofy around the head for." Kairi complained

"Because Goofy's should know what this egg is and how to spell chocolate for that matter." Brian replied, he then got the egg off of Max, "This is a Chocobo egg, not a chocolate one. A CHOCOBO!!"

Sora no idea what Brian was talking about so he just had to ask, "What's a Chocobo?"

Brian just looked at Sora in disbelief, "You mean to tell me, you gone to most of the worlds out in this here galaxy and you don't know what a Chocobo is."

"No…." he trailed off

"Sora, even I know what a Chocobo is." Kairi giggled, and that's saying something considering that Kairi had gone to the total of six worlds for the last two years.

"I think everyone knows what a Chocobo is apart from Bigfoot here." Brian taunted

"Stop calling me that!" Sora sounded a bit annoyed now, "Can you tell what a Chocobo is?"

"Okay Okay Fine." Brian took a deep breathe before he began to answer, "Chocoboare large, herbivorous birds are unable to fly, but their powerful legs allow them to run at high speeds. Its size and impressive speed make it the most popular type of mount in open land like that field with the endless path. Although too small to allow flight, the chocobo's wings assist in keeping balance and also function as a type of brake. In the past, Hollow Bastion and Little Devon primarily used chocobos as mounts and general labor, but as of late, chocobos have been raised all over the world and are a popular form of transportation. Great skill is required to ride them due to their wild nature. Chocobo can come in different types as well as colour. For example, a blue Chocobo have the ability to walk though strong tides in rivers. It really depends on how you breed them."

"Wow" Sora said in amazement, everyone had took a seat on the sofa as they had listened to Brian describing a Chocobo. "Can't wait for the little guy to hatch." he smiled

"You better." Brian said as he placed the chocoboegg in a protective, heated case that he dug out while talking, "Seeing a Chocobo hatch live right in our very eyes is one of the rare sights of the universe since Chocobo are rare now." Brian put the egg in a safe place and faced the others, "And I'll be making sure that I'll be the one to take care of the little thing."

"Why do you get to look after it?" Max asked

"I get look after it is because most of you mistake it for a chocolate egg and TRIED TO EAT IT" Brian reminded. Brian looked at the pathway to the teleport to see Hikari glaring at him. He knew he wasn't safe, so he quickly grabbed the closest people to him and dragged him to the bedrooms.

That person was Sora

**_BOWBOWBOW_**

Brian stopped dragging Sora when they reached his room, Brian was about to go in when Sora grabbed his arm.

"Brian, what did you do?" Sora asked

"Remember when I was running from Riku.."

"Yeah…"

"Well I kinda told Riku that it was her and she doesn't like tattle tales." Brian explained

"BRIAN!!!"

"Sora! Guard the door. What ever you do, don't let her in." Brian instructed. Before Sora could say anything, Brian had jumped in his bedroom and Hikari was now in front of him.

"Sora! Get out of the way!" Hikari demanded. Before Sora could reply, he heard Brian's voice on the other side of the door.

"Tell her I can't to the door right now, I'm in the shower." Brian's voice muffled through the door, it was so muffled that Sora had no clue what he had just said, so he just guessed.

"He said 'I taunted to the ore right now. I'm in with launder.' Man, that's the worst excuse I've ever heard."

"Great, now I sound like a idiot because you're deaf, thanks a lot." Brian moaned

"Fine! If he's not coming out, I'm coming in." Hikari simply said

"Be my guest." Sora stepped aside from the door and let Hikari pass.

"No Sora don't let her……….Oh Hi Hikari, It's a beautiful day, It's nice to see you here. This is a very special surprise" Brian voice changed from worried to innocent in a flash.

"GET BACK HERE SNITCH!!" Hikari yelled. Sora could hear Brian yell in pain and the constant SMASH and SLAP from the other side of the door.

"HAA, HELP ME SORA! HELP ME!" Brian yelled from the other room.

"You're on your own, Brian." Sora chuckled as he tapped to door as in saying good bye and started to walk away.

"NOOO! HELP ME! THE STUPID BLADE IS HITTING ME!!" Brian begged

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!!!" Hikari raged

"YOU HEARD ME RIGHT, IT'S A STUPID BLADE!"

"BRIAN, I GONNA KICK YOU A-"

Sora walked back into the Bridge, still able to hear Brian calls of help. He looked around the bridge to see that everyone was hear, including Riku. Sora decided to mock Riku's hair later because Donald and Goofy seem to be doing a good job at the moment. Instead, Sora went to the cockpit and sat in the driver's seat. With Brian getting beaten, no one can stop in from driving.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you like this chapter and Riku's hair just had to be cut, he just looked like a girl. Now for messeges**

**Kisdota- The Gamer Freak: **If I could fit it in the storyline, it would be Alice, she needs to die. If I do that though, that will make her important and we don't want that.

**Sailor winx: **Don't give up on your guess just yet.

**I will talk to Shadow later as She's my beta. She properly love this chapter because it mentions chocobo's and I'm Blue Chocobo while she's Purple Chocobo.**

**I won't be able to update until next Monday, at least it gives you time to review. If you review, you get cookies.** **The three that review get two bag full of cookies and some pocky too if you like it.**

**Kingdommad **


	36. Who's IT

**Chapter 36 : Who's IT**

The Dark Master was in a VERY BAD MOOD today. He gets his favourite sandwich eaten by one of the Endless workers, who is now resting in peace before he gets a report from Cpl Link saying that one of Maleficent's minions had caught the virus, meaning that one of the Order member went to Agrabah when he and the Colonel strictly told them not to go there. A little side note was that he started to sense an energy that he hadn't sensed since their last incounter, he knows that the appearance of the idiotic light won't be able to bother him this time. Now that he had the virus on his side, he needed to get someone with a similar balance to his own. Not knowing how only threw him into a deeper mood. The Master was tapping on his armrest as he waited for the three Order members that were told to stay at this base but only Maj Snake was in the room.

Maj Snake wasn't wearing his armour, he was wearing his normal garments. He was wearing his cowboy hat, snake-skin vest with a white worker's shirt underneath, brown leather trousers and snake-skin boots. Snake was holding his brown coloured chain-sword which was able to change from sword to whip at his ability.

"Where are the others." The master said coldly while tapping on the armrest even faster. Maj Snake gestured his hat before his lord.

"Don't rattle your little head just yet, sir." Snake said calmly, "Link when to report the news to the Colonel at Ultimate Castle and Lizza is…."

"WHY IS MY HAIR PINK!" Lizza screamed from the other side of the mansion.

"…is coming out of her Neutral status." Snake finished

"Quicker than that iceberg did." The Master growled referring to Nikolai.

The doors burst opened to reveal Lizza, pulling at her now bright pink hair. Lizza was wearing her normal garments as well. Her garments were more of a pirate theme as she wore a white corset and a long, brown lacy shirt, and brown gloves that covers her claw.

"Nice to see you finally join us, Lizza." The Master said in the same tone. Lizza looked at the Master and saw that he was in a bad mood, she stopped pulling at her hair and bowed to him before going to stand next to Snake.

"You do look better with pink hair." Snake whispered to her

"Shush up, cowboy." Lizza cursed back

"That's Major Cowboy to you little missy." Snake chuckled. A portal appeared like before and Link came before his comrades and master.

He bowed to the master and stayed at attention, knowing the master wanted to talk to him. "Now Link, how did you find this out and did you sense any other energies?" The Master asked referring to Sa'luk turning into one of them.

"Like I said before…" Link began, "I was near the area when I had sensed two energies so I when to-"

"Now hold up, when were there two outlaws involved?" Snake pounded

"Like I was saying." Link said, ignoring Maj Snake's question, "I went down to the weakest energy, knowing that was the being who got affected. I find out that it was Sa'luk that got affected and not by any of our members."

"If it wasn't any of our members then who could make him develop the virus so quickly." The Master questioned

"Sa'luk said it was the Keyblade Master." Link answered

"But the Keyblade Master isn't an Endless." Lizza protested

"This is what I think." Snake said as he stood in front of the three, "My Lord, didn't Sgt Abroc report the Keyblade Master being attacked by a Heartless?" The Dark Master nodded, "Well, what if that so-called French judge summoned some of our endless spies without realising. That would explain the two energies on that there sand-pit world."

"Even if that was so…" Link argued with his arms crossed, "The Keyblade Master would only be in the neutral status since he fights for the realm of light. We all know that neutrals can't give off their own energy unless an stronger Endless has the same element power."

"And all Endless are noticed by the Master and the Colonel so he couldn't have the virus." Lizza added. Snake stepped towards the Dark Master's throne. He got down on one knee and took of his hat as he bowed his head.

"My Lord. Where I come from, when we have a hunch or a theory in our tails, we should tie it up in our heads and track it down." Snake suggested. Link and Lizza just stood there with confused faces.

"Do you have any idea what he just said, Corporal?" Lizza asked quietly

"If I did, I'll kill myself." Link replied darkly.

"He said 'If we have a lead, we should follow it'." The Master told them all of a sudden, making them jump a bit, "and I'm of one who wants to know more about this Keyblade Master." Perhaps the reappearance of his idiotic light hadn't been a complete waste.

_**BOWBOWBOW**_

Brian and Riku was hanging around in the Bridge, looking at the item's in Genie's package. Riku had cut the other half of his hair to the same length of the other side and made it look like his old hair style that he had when he was fifteen. Sora was driving the gummi, even with Brian's disapproval. Max and Goofy was having their normal father-son chats, Donald was in the kitchen counting all the mummy he managed to get off of Brian and Riku for the package, and Kairi and Hikari was in Kairi's room, having a girl's talk. The two friends was chuckling to themselves as they looked at the pictures of Sora and Kairi at the wedding and dancing together, including Sora's dancing lesson with a picture of them nearly kissing. Riku put all the other pictures away and placed them in his room before sitting back down on the sofa. Brian chuckled before looking thoughtfully at the picture.

Riku seemed to notice his change of mood. "You alright?" Riku asked, concerned about his friend.

Brian nodded his head, not taking his glaze from the picture. "Yeah, it's just that seeing them like that. I-It reminds me of something."

"Like what?"

"Well…their bond."

"Their bond..." Riku slowly repeated.

"Yeah…Kyle once told me that the very soul in one's body and heart is very similar to two hearts that have a great bond, finding identical feeling would show…" he paused, his face placed in an thoughtful expression as he tried to remember.

"What would it show?" Riku asked, interested in the connections of the soul, heart and body. Brian tried to think of the answer but ended up getting a sharp pain in his head, making him grab his head. "Hey Brian, don't hurt yourself." Riku joked.

Brian just punched him playfully in the arm. He gave the picture to Riku and went over to the Chocobo egg. He took the egg out of the case and brought it back with him as he sat on the sofa. While Brian was checking the egg, Riku looked at the picture, smiling happily before placing it on the table and facing Brian. "What did Kyle say when he called?" Riku asked

"He said 'the results were unreliable' which I did not want to hear." Brian said in a monotone voice, still having his attention on the egg.

"This is when you done that test, right?" Riku asked

Brian nodded as a response, "I was right about the Heartless theory and now we have to be on our feet because we have no idea what is happening to Sora."

"You think Sora has the virus?" Riku said in a low tone.

"I can't really say anything without results. The only change there'll be is the place where he was affected and his fighting ability." Riku nodded, showing that he's listening. "I don't know for sure so it's best not to tell anyone about this, if anyone asks, the results were clear."

Riku didn't like the sound of this secret, "Brian, I don't think-"

"It's safer for all of us." Brian placed his right hand on Riku's shoulder, "For the safety of the worlds and our lives." Riku sighed before nodding in agreement.

Just then, Sora walked into the bridge and walked towards the two, "Hey guys, what were you talking about?"

Brian leaned against the sofa and stretched, "You know, normal stuff that normal guys talk about like cheese or weapons or even girls that we might have seen during our travels to other worlds."

Sora looked at Riku with a confused face, "You were talking about cheese?"

"Apparently." Riku simply said.

Brian yawned before actually noticing that Sora wasn't driving, "You complained about me not letting you drive so why are you not driving?" Brian raised a eyebrow.

"We're 30 minutes away from the next world so I just put the gummi on Auto-course." Sora informed them.

"Sora! What did I tell you about Auto-course?" Brian moaned

"Don't worry, I'll turn it off before we'll leave." Sora promised.

"What world are we heading to anyway?" Riku asked

"Port Royal." Sora answered, "It's the place with all the pirates."

"We can count Kairi out then." Riku simply said while relaxing against the sofa.

"Why do you say that?" Sora wondered, "Kairi might like it." Sora grabbed a chair from the side of the room and placed it on the other side of the table.

"Kairi said that she doesn't like pirates because of what happened on Captain Hook's ship." Riku said, "Besides, she has been to three worlds straight. I think that she should pass on at least one world."

Sora nodded in agreement, best not to push Kairi too hard. "Donald and Goofy are coming, saying they want to see Jack, Will and Elizabeth again. Are you coming?" Sora asked the two.

"Someone has to keep an eye out for you, Donald and Goofy." Riku chuckled, Sora chuckled as well before he faced Brian for an answer.

"I wish I could but I got banned from that world." Brian replied as he checked on the Chocobo egg that was still on his lap.

"How did you get banned from a world?" Riku and Sora in unison and amusement.

"You know what? I haven't got a bloody clue." Brian was silent all of a sudden before he carried on, "I know that Hikari won't go because she will end up decking every pirate there and Max might go, depending if he's in good terms with his dad or not."

"Yeah, I hope that Max can come." Sora said

"GO AWAY DAD! I'M NOT A LITTLE KID ANYMORE! I'VE GOT MY OWN LIVE!" Max yelled to his dad as he passed through the bridge and into the training room with his bow in his hands.

Sora, Riku and Brian watched Donald come out of the kitchen to see if Goofy was alright. "That answers that question then." Brian said as he got a pack of cards out of his pockets and passed them to Riku. Riku started to deal the cards out when Kairi and Hikari came in the room. Hikari saw the three and she crossed her arms and glared at Brian. "What?"

"I seem to remember that Max is not only MY friend but YOUR friend as well. I think you should come with me to calm Max down." Hikari glared

"Why should I? Goofy only cares about him, it's his fault that he won't accept it. Besides, the only way to calm Max down is to duel with him and I end up kicking his butt every time." Brian scoffed.

Hikari walked over to him and slammed his head on the table and kept his head there until he agreed to come. While Hikari was holding his head down, she didn't notice Riku mouth 'wow' and glare at her with wonder. Sora had to snapped his fingers in front of him to snap out of it. Brian finally agreed to help as he left the table and handed Kairi the Chocobo egg. Riku carried on dealing the cards out while thinking what had happened that he didn't notice Brian swiping the picture of the table before going in the training room with Hikari.

Kairi placed the egg back in it's case before taking a seat, where Brian was seating before and took the cards. The three of them played for a while in silent before Sora began talking, "Hey Riku?"

"Hmm?" Riku placed a card in the middle and picked one up.

"Me and Kairi found something out while we were in Agrabah." Sora continued while repeating what Riku had just done.

"Really? What was it about?" Riku asked, keeping his attention on his cards. Kairi put two cards in the middle and picked two cards up before answering his question.

"You." She said

This made Riku put his cards down and look at his two best friends confusedly, "Me?"

"Yep, about you and the 14th member of Organisation." Sora replied, "Riku…Man, why didn't you tell us?"

"It's hard to explain." Riku said sadly, "How did you find this out?"

"An Oracle." Sora replied, "We tried asking it about King Mickey but with the balance being jumpy…"

"Can you tell us about Xion?" Kairi asked, "Me and Sora have asked Naminé and Roxas but Naminé said to ask you.."

"…and Roxas doesn't remember much in the Organisation since you and Ansem the Wise send him to the virtual Twilight Town." Sora finished her sentence.

Riku sighed before looking at his friends, "The truth is, I can't remember a thing."

_**BOWBOWBOW**_

Max was panting from lack of breathe, being tired and was completely beaten. He had his bow out which was separated into two blades that acted like swords. Brian was out of breathe too with his staff summoned and had fixed the 30cm blades on them again. Hikari was at the side of the training room, keeping an eye on the two and had a bag of potions just in case one of them decided to past out. Brian ran towards Max and strike at him, Max tried to jump over Brian to avoid the attack but Brian jumped up as well and slammed his staff at Max's chest, making him fall on the ground. Brian disposed of his staff and handled out his hand. Max disposed of his weapon and took it.

"You're getting better Max." Brian panted as he pulled him up, "You nearly had me there."

"Not enough to please my dad." Max muttered as he and Brian walked over to Hikari for potions.

"He's just worried about you, Max." Hikari said as she handled both of them a potion, "If you had a son, wouldn't you want to keep him safe?"

"Yeah but I would give him the choice to fight with his team mates and have his freedom, something my dad isn't giving me." Max said angrily.

"What exactly did Goofy say?" Brian asked before he drank his potion.

"He said 'I should stay on the Gummi Ship since Port Royal is too dangerous, Ah-yuck!' That's the lamest excuse I've ever heard." Max replied while personating his dad. Max drank his potion before facing Brian and Hikari.

"He does have a point." Hikari said, "Port Royal isn't the safest place and it's not like you'll be the only one that isn't going."

"Oh yeah, name one person who isn't going apart from you and Kairi." Max replied darkly

"Brian isn't going." Hikari replied.

"What? Bri, why aren't you going?" Max questioned, he was surprised by this.

"I got banned." Brian simply said.

"Daniel did tell me the reason but it slipped my mind." Hikari smiled

"Ha! You can't moan at me for forgetting things now." Brian cheered. Hikari just rolled her eyes and picked up her supplies before the three started to head towards the stairs that leaded to the bridge.

Max then stopped and looked at Brian, "Hey Brian, what was your dad like?"

Brian and Hikari stopped and both Hikari and Max looked at Brian, waiting for a answer. "My dad…" Brian said repeatedly while placing his hands behind his head. Hikari noticed that Sora done that as well as he thought but decided not to mention it.

After a while, Brian faced Hikari, "Hey Hikari, what was my dad like?" he asked her

"Why the HELL are you asking me for?" Hikari complained

"I've told you so many times, you can save me the discomfort." Brian replied as he ascended the stairs.

"Do you hate your father so much that merely mentioning him ignores you?" Hikari questioned angrily to him. Brian froze on the middle of the staircase and muttered something to himself, not facing Hikari or Max. "Brian?"

Brian turned his head to face her, "Yeah?"

"The question about your father." Max reminded him.

"Oh right, yeah. Umm….yeah, I'll go with that." Brian replied and went out the room. Hikari sighed with annoyance and concern on her friend.

"Is Brian alright?" Max asked her.

"I'm not sure, Max." Hikari replied sadly, "He seems to be having a off day again."

"What did happen to Brian's dad anyway?" Max asked

Hikari sighed as she and Max ascended the stairs, "He got killed by one of the Order members right in front of Brian."

* * *

**A/N: Poor Brian and Sora… I can be cruel. I noticed that I have put the chocobo chapter up near easter and Goofy mentioned chocolate egg, talk about timing. I didn't write Riku telling about his life during Sora's sleep because I have no idea what it might be and will properly mention it when the game has come out in Japan and I decided to ruin it for everyone. Time for messages…**

**Sailor winx: **I wish chocobo's were in the game too.

**kisdota- The Freak Gamer: **It amazing what peddlers have these days

**Shadow S: **I HATE LONG LISTS, THANKS ANYWAY PURPLE CHOCOBO.

**Kingdommad**


	37. No waiting around

**Chapter 37: No waiting around**

Riku was right about Kairi not going when Sora asked her if she wanted to go to Port Royal and she turned down the offer. When Sora, Riku, Donald and Goofy left to go to Port Royal, Brian and Max done anything that was possible in the gummi ship because they were technically 'the men of the ship'. As soon as Hikari heard that from them, she just laughed at the two before she began reading her magazines, blueprints of future pranks or just talking with Kairi. At some times, Brian would give Kairi some training with magic only to see that she had become very good with her spells and element.

It was four days later and all four of them was sitting in the bridge. Brian and Max were laying on the floor, looking at the ceiling. Hikari was trying to read her magazine but was contently irritated by Brian and Max. Kairi was looking out of one of the small windows that looked down at Port Royal. Kairi was starting to get worried, normally the group would give off a status report to each other everyday to check if the other person was alive. However, neither Sora or Riku had called back ever since they went to Port Royal. "_Maybe I should have gone down there with them…_" Kairi thought to herself.

"_Sora and Riku will be fine._" Naminé assured her original self, "_Sora has been there before with Donald and Goofy and Riku would not let anything happen to him._"

"_I know that but at least one of them would have called us to let us know they are alright._"

"_Well…Why don't you ask Brian or Hikari to check up on them?_

"What do you want to do?"

"I don't know, what do you want to do?"

Kairi was pulled away from her thoughts and the view of Port Royal to turn her attention at Brian, Max and Hikari. Hikari had her magazine on the table and was rubbing the side of her forehead from the headache that had formed from Brian and Max. Hikari gets a headache every time the two get bored because they always ask each other the same question over and over again.

Brian sat up and looked at Max, "Hey Max, can't we do something different?"

"What do you mean?" Max asked, still looking at the ceiling.

"Well I'll ask you, 'What do you want to do?' and then you say, 'I don't know, what do you want to do?'" Brian explained, not noticing Hikari's angry glare. "Can't we do something different for once?"

"I don't see why not." Max replied. Brian laid back down and looked at the ceiling again, Hikari sighed with relief until Max added, "So what do you want to do?"

"I don't know, what do--" Brian sat up and glared at Max, "Hey, don't start that again."

Hikari just burst from her seat with a angry sigh catching Kairi, Brian and Max's attention, "Why are you two complaining!?!" She glared at Brian and Max, "There are lots of things to do on the gummi."

Max and Brian sat up and looked at her before Max replied, "Well, we've done anything." Max replied.

"Yeah. We've duelled, done skateboarding, training, complete every game we have, tried out my inventions which we are still sorry about, fix and took my gummi for a spin and I've played on my guitar as well as check the chocobo egg." Brian listed, "There is nothing else to do." They were THAT bored.

"Well, I'll give you something to do since the two of you are useless when it comes to be in charge." Hikari huffed. She first faced Max, "Max, go do us some food. It's unfair that Brian and Kairi has to cook for us for the last four days. I would do it myself but someone, not saying any names, won't let me anyway near the stove."

"But-" Max said

"No buts. Go. Do. NOW!!" Hikari instructed him. Hikari pointed towards the kitchen and Max rushed past Hikari, Kairi and Brian. Kairi giggled at the sudden change of behaviour in the two, Max was actually doing as he was told and Brian had fear in his eyes. Hikari then turned to Brian, "Go in the communication room and contact either Silver or Spiky, we haven't heard from them for days and I can assumed that not only me but Kairi is starting to worry about them."

Brian smirked as he crossed his arms, "Are you sure it's just not Riku you are worried about?"

"Excuse me."

"I think you like him and he likes you."

"EXCUSE ME!!" Hikari yelled

"Brian, I don't think now is the time to have this conversation." Kairi stepped between the two, preventing any chances of death. "Can you just go and contact Sora please?" she asked him. Brian sighed before he gave her a single nod and went to the communication room.

When Brian had left the room, Hikari faced Kairi. "I swear that boy can bring up the most stupidest things sometimes."

"Yeah…" Kairi said quietly. The question that Brian was implying to was now struck in Kairi's head. "Do you like Riku?" she asked unsurely.

"Of course not!" Hikari replied roughly, Kairi just about saw a hint of red on her cheeks before turning away from her.

"Was that--are you blushing??" Kairi gasped

"N-no." Hikari stammered before adding, "Do you hear that?"

"Don't try to change the subject Hi-" Kairi replied

"No really! Listen…" Hikari cut her off. Kairi stopped talking for the minute and listened. She could hear the faint sound of banging coming from the communication room. Both of the girls sighed with slight annoyance as they knew who it was and decided to go see what the problem was.

When Kairi and Hikari reached the communication room, the two watched Brian slammed down his fists on the main computer, which controls the radars and any com technology that they have on the gummi or on any other world. Brian growled with angry as he gritted his teeth, "I can't believe this! I'm a bloody idiot."

"Why are you complaining? I tell you that everyday." Hikari laughed, "What's the problem anyway?"

"Oh nothing important" Brian said calmly, Hikari knew he was being sarcastic, "Just that someone send a virus to the main computer which has made it completely shut down on us, making us completely unaware of anything at all for the last four days." Hikari's grin immediately went and turned into a angry frown. Max came in to see both Brian and Hikari's angry expressions and decided not to ask what all the banging was about.

"What are you waiting for?! Fix it! Who knows what is happening down there." Hikari commanded him. Brian seem to be in a bad mood so he didn't move an inch. Max was the only one to notice that Kairi was starting to get impatient too.

Brian began to speak very slowly to her, "I will only fix it if you say please and be my slave for a w-"

"Brian!! Fix it or I will personally bring out my Keyblade and re-create the wounds you had gotten off Riku when he though you cut his hair!!" Kairi threatened him. All three of them was surprised of the Princess of Heart's sudden angry burst.

Brian, believing that she was only buffing, relaxed against the computers and smirked smugly at her, "Make me." he challenged her. Kairi just summoned Oathkeeper and threw it straight at him. Brian quickly dived out of the way and saw Oathkeeper stick out of the wall, his heart would have been gone if he didn't move. Brian felt his angry and stubbornness get replaced with pure calmness and respect for Kairi. He looked up at her, "I'm sorry Kairi. I'll get right on it." Then he went to the main computer and tried to fix it.

When the others left the room, a sudden though came across to Brian which froze him in place. _"Why does it feel that she's not only feel familiar but a part of me too. Maybe I should stop flirting with her…"_

_**BOWBOWBOW**_

When the group first arrived on the world, they noticed that the teleport send them off course, leading them on a island called Pelegosto. They searched the island until they came across the Black Pearl on the beach, full of heartless. While Sora and Riku battled the heartless, Donald and Goofy got the ship ready, thinking that Jack had lost the Pearl again and would sail to Port Royal to return it or just keep it if they couldn't find him, either way Donald would be happy. When the ship was ready and the heartless was gone, they saw Jack, Will and Gibbs being chased by millions of heartless. As soon as the three had jumped on the Pearl, Jack pushed Riku out of the way of the steering wheel and fed away from Pelegosto.

When they were safe on the Pearl, Will greeted Sora and the others and told them that he needed Jack's compass to save Elizabeth. Jack then told them that he is looking for a key that can open a certain chest. Riku then asked why not use the Keyblade open this called chest, only to be told that some Keyblader had tried that when the chest was first buried and it caused the world into complete horror and nearly destroyed it. He told them that the so-called key could only be found on the Flying Dutchmen. He also said that the captain might have some connection to Maleficent which made Sora and the others agree to help.

After four days of searching, the crew had found a possible lead of the Flying Dutchmen's location. Jack was hiding below deck somewhere. Gibbs was at the wheel, driving the Pearl. Donald and Goofy were at the side of the ship, looking out for the Flying Dutchmen. Will and Riku were talking about Jack's odd behaviour and how suspicions this plan of Jack's sounded. Sora was sitting on the stairway that lead to the upper deck, where Gibbs were, trying to contact the gummi ship. He wanted to let them know that they are alright, mostly Kairi. He soon gave up and sighed with annoyance before placing the communicator in his pocket.

It soon turned dark and they had reached the place where the Flying Dutchmen was last seen, only to see sharp rocks, tough tides and a ship broken in half. It was raining down hard, it was thundering and it was no use trying to stay dry because it was completely impossible. Everybody was at the side of the ship, looking at the wrecked ship.

Riku looked back at Sparrow in disbelief, "That's the Flying Dutchmen?" judging by his tone of voice, Riku didn't trust Jack much. Jack and Gibbs didn't reply to his question, they didn't know what to say.

"That can't be the Flying Dutchmen, can it?" Sora asked out loud while looking at the ship.

Will then looked at the two, "She doesn't look like much." He said before looking at the ship again. Donald and Goofy agreed with this.

"Neither do the lot of you." Jack said as he looked at Will, "Do not underestimate her." Jack theb elbowed Gibbs in the ribs to add on the comment.

"Musta run afoul of the reef." Gibbs made up on the spot, holding his ribs from the pain before going to get the rowboat ready with the help of Donald and Goofy.

"So what's your plan then?" Jack asked Will.

"We'll row over, search the ship until we find you're bloody key." Will replied darkly

"And if there are any crewmen?" Riku asked

"I'll cut down anyone in my path." Will replied before he started to head in the direction of the rowboat.

"I like it. Simple, easy to remember." Jack said to the two Keyblade Masters before following Will. Sora was about to follow when Riku stopped him.

"There's something fishy about this." Riku said to Sora, "I think Sparrow is hiding something."

"It's _Captain _Jack Sparrow, Riku." Sora corrected, "That's just Jack for you. You'll get used to it." Sora then when towards the rowboat where Donald and Goofy was already in. Riku eyed Captain Jack for a moment before following Sora.

Will, Sora and Riku jumped onto the rowboat and was about to set off when Jack called to them, "Oy! If you do happen to get captured, just say Jack Sparrow sent you to settle his debt. Might save your life."

"Or end it." Riku muttered to himself.

"Don't worry Jack, we will." Sora said to him and Donald and Goofy started rowing the boat. Half way there, Riku looked back at the Black Pearl only for it to fade away into the darkness.

The five arrived on the wrecked ship and began to search for this key. They looked and looked but found nothing but broken barrels of gunpowder. Sora moved some broken barrels to an old, soggy book. He called the others over showed them the book that said 'Mythical creatures of all worlds' Sora started to skip though the pages, looking for the one that seemed to connect to the 'black spot' that Jacl had on his hand. Sora then stopped on the page that shown information about 'The Kraken'.

Suddenly, a sailor fell from the riggings behind the group and Donald goes to investigate. "Hey, are you ok?" Donald asked the fallen sailor as he kneel next to him and rolled him over. As soon as he did, he wished he hadn't. Donald complete freaked and hid behind Goofy. Sora, Riku and Will ran over to see what freaked out Donald. The sailor had his face sucked off.

Riku turned to the noise of something coming out of the sea and saw a giant ship coming out of the sea. Sora called out to him, making him turn to see strange sea-life men appear on the ship. Riku saw one of the pirate-sea-creature-thing swing at him and quickly grabbed the ropes above him to evade the attack. Riku then summoned the Way of Dawn, as well as everyone else, and started to attack the enemy. Donald and Goofy was the first to get beaten by these creatures and was taken away. Sora changed into his wind element and blasted all of the creatures to the floor. Will hit a lantern that was on the ship and set his sword on fire. Will started to take out the enemy but was hit from behind and was knocked out, leaving only Sora and Riku.

Sora changed back to using the Kingdom Key and was back to back with Riku as the other sea-creature crewmen surrounded them. Riku slices open the stomach of one of the crewman, fish spill out instead of blood before the crewmen died. As the struggle continued, Riku started to notice Sora's health. He was breathing heavily, his hand was shacking and he was having trouble seeing. Riku turned to aid his friend when he was taken out the same way as Will was.

Sora fell to his knees, not knowing what was happening to him. Before the darkness took over him, he saw a part octopus, part crab captain come aboard the wrecked ship.

_**BOWBOWBOW**_

"What do you see, Captain?" Gibbs asked as Jack looked though the spyglass.

"Not good mate." Jack replied, "Looks like they got captured after all." Jack could see that Davy Jones were talking to the four while Sora seemed to still be unconscious.

"What should we do?" Gibbs asked

"Well, we'll wait and see if old squid-face would take them instead of me." Jack looked at Gibbs and then when back to looking thought the spyglass. Jack could see Jones look in his direction, as soon as he moved the spyglass away from his face, Jones was right in front of him. "Oh bugger"

"You have a debt to pay." Jones said angrily to him, "You've been captain of the Black Pearl for thirteen years. That was our agreement."

"Technically, I was only captain for only two years, then I was viciously mutinied upon." Jack tried to back away from Jones and tried to escape but Jones's deathly glare seem to freeze him in place.

"Then you were a poor captain, but a captain nonetheless! Have you not introduced yourself all these years as 'Captain' Jack Sparrow?" Jones mocked.

"You have my payment." Jack told him, "Not only one but fives souls to serve on your ship is already over there."

"One soul is not equal to other." Jones growled at him

"Aha! So we've established my proposal is sound in principal, now we're just haggling over price." Jack said to him.

Jones stopped in front of him, "Price?"

"Just how many souls do you think my soul is worth?" Jack asked

"One hundred souls, three days." Jones told him

"You're a diamond, mate." Jack said cheerfully, "Send me back my crew, I'll get started right off." Jack tried to make a run of it again but was blocked by Jones's claw."

"I keep your crew. A good-faith payment. That leaves you 95 more to go." Jones laughed evilly.

"The five have to be worth more than that. What of the dog and the duck? Their should be worth at least two souls each. The silver haired guy should be worth three souls and Zola should be worth at least ten souls since his got that key thingy." Jack pointed out.

"95 souls!" Jones replied darkly

"Have you not met Will Turner?" Jack asked, he though that Will's back-story might make Jones send him back, "He's noble, heroic, terrific soprano. Worth at least four…maybe three and a half. And did I mention… he's in love." As soon as Jack said that, Jones seemed to be clouded by his memories. "With a girl." Jack continued, "Due to be married. Betrothed." Jack began to circle Jones, "Dividing him from her and her from him would only be half as cruel as actually allowing them to be joined in holy matrimony. Aye?" Jones felt a tear fall down his cheek, making him come out of his daze. Jack didn't seem to notice, "Also, Zola seems to have a bonny lass as well and had already be separated before hand, we don't want to that to the poor lad now. Aye?"

Jones realised what Sparrow was trying to do and just snorted at his comments, "I keep your crew, 95 souls. But I wonder, Sparrow, can you live with this?" Jones then turns around to face Jack. "Can you condemn some innocent men, friends of yours, to a lifetime of servitude, in your name while you roam free?" Jones asked him

Jack paused as he thought before he answered, "Yep! I'm good with it" he replied cheerfully, "Shall we seal it in blood? I mean…mm-mm…ink?"

Jack held out his hand that had the black spot mark on, Jones grabs Jack's hand, resulting in moist and slime to cover his entire hand. "Three days." Jones reminded him before fading away to the wrecked ship along with Jack's black spot.

_**BOWBOWBOW**_

Kairi, Hikari and Max went in the bridge while Brian fixed the main computer. Hikari looked at Kairi in amazement of what had just happened between her and Brian. "I have never seen Brian agree to something so fast while being in a bad mood before." Hikari laughed, "What made you do that, it's so unlike you."

"I just want to know if Sora, Riku and the others are safe and Brian was just being a jerk." Kairi sighed before crossing her arms.

Max quickly went into the kitchen and grabbed a can of fanta for the each of them. Max handed them the drink and sat back down on the sofa before trying to look on the bright side, "Well, at least things can't get any worse." Max took a sip of his drink, only to spit it out again when Hikari slapped him at the back of the head while drinking. After coughing and sniffing out all the fanta that came out his nose, he looked at Hikari with anger, "What did you do that for?!"

"You just jinxed us."

"I did not!"

"You did too, I heard you!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!!"

"Did too!!"

"Did not!!!"

"Did too!!!"

"What's this all about??" Kairi turned to the voice to see that it was Brian. He had a confused face that was watching Max and Hikari childish 'did not, did too' game. Brian then looked at Kairi, knowing that she would want to know if the computer is fixed. "I've have finished mending the computer and the A.I system should reboot right about………………….now." Max and Hikari stopped their bickering when they heard the ship's A.I log on in the system and introduces itself.

Before Kairi could thank Brian, red lights appeared from the ceiling and the A.I spoke again, "WARNING! WARNING! BALANCE CORRUPTION DETECTED! LEVEL 4 CORRUPTION DETECTED! REPEAT: LEVEL 4 CORRUPTION DETECTED!"

"Level 4?!?" Brian gasped, "That can't be right." Brian quickly rushed back into the communication room with Kairi, Hikari and Max right behind him. Brian began to check the radars that scanned Port Royal. His eyes widened in shock as he saw the problem and he went over to the communication screen.

Kairi could sense the sudden worry and stress that Brian was giving off, "Brian, what's wrong?" she asked

Brian put in some sort of code on the computer while answering Kairi's question at the same time, "Port Royal is showing major corruption levels, lower the level is, the more chance we have of restoring it. The radar is showing that the world is on level 4, meaning that it's near impossible to balance the world without a pure heart and that it's showing signs of Endless activity somewhere on that world."

Hikari turned to Max and seemed to address him when she said, "You just had to bring it up, didn't you." she cursed him.

"It's not my fault." Max put his hands up defensively.

Brian ignored the two and tried to contact Sora. "Sora, this is Brian. Can you hear me?"

**BUZZ**

"Sora! Can you here me?!"

**BUZZ**

Brian tried a different approach, "Hey Sora, I have a picture of Kairi topl-" Hikari immediately went over to Brian and covered his mouth. Brian gave her a questionable look and only to receive a look that said 'you know what you done wrong.'. Brian got a better idea and let Kairi had a go.

Kairi started to speak, "Sora? This is Kairi. Are you there?

**BUZZZZZ**

"C'mon Sora, let me know you're okay." she pleaded

**BUZZ "…found this….Keyblade m……, Captain."**

"Hey guys, I've got a signal." Kairi called to the three. Brian, Hikari and Max hovered around the screen to listen what was going on. They could tell that the signal was jumpy but they could basically tell what they were saying.

"**Dispose of it and………….devices on… That way they won't sum……Keyb……"**

"**Aye Captain"**

The four heard a loud pitch noise coming from the communicator before ending the transmission. Kairi was the first to burst up, "We have to save them." she said to them

"I agree, we have to get them out of there before the world goes to level 5 and get swallowed by the Order and their Endless and Unbirths." Brian smiled at Kairi

"The only reason you are agreeing is because it lets you down there when you are banned from the world." Max excused.

"Not this time." Brian said to the three, "Look, I know I've been a jerk or selfish, especially to Sora. I want to help them because it's the right thing to do." Hikari smiled at Brian, these are the kind of times where he would act like his old self. She was about to say something when Brian added, "Besides, it would make you guys feel better if I help save your boyfriends."

Max immediately laughed and Kairi and Hikari felt their faces heat up. "There are not our boyfriends!!" Kairi and Hikari said in unison. Hikari said it more boldly that Kairi though, Kairi then wondered that herself.

Brian laughed as the four prepared for departure, "Yeah sure, you're blushing for no reason what so ever."

"You know Flame, you was this close to a nice comment from me. THIS CLOSE!-" Hikari brought her index finger and thumb very close together, "--and then that MOUTH OF YOURS came in."

Brian smiled softy to Hikari, apologized to her before the four went down to Port Royal.

* * *

**A/N: First chapter of Port Royal. Will be mainly aimed at Riku this time, just seems right. WHAT'S GOING ON PEOPLE??? I'M ONLY GETTING AT LEAST 1-3 REVIEWS A CHAPTER. I KNOW A LOT OF YOU READ THIS SO IT WOULD MAKE ME HAPPY IF YOU GUYS REVIEWED.**

**Now for messages:**

**Kisdota-The Freak Gamer: **I was thinking sometime after or during Halloween town, I might change my mind and Kairi is going to Port Royal. YAY! Like I leave Kairi out of one the best worlds.

**If I don't get more that 5 reviews next time, I will got though everyone who has favourite the story and ask where the reviews are. I am here to reply to them so just review a question or something. ANYTHING.**

**I don't own anything part from most OC's**

**Kingdommad**


	38. SSPB

**Chapter 38: SSPB- Super Smash Pirate Brawl**

A bright light shone at the port near the town full of drunken pirates and desperate woman. Kairi and Brian appeared after the light faded; Hikari and Max made to look for something before they headed down. While Brian looked at his surroundings, Kairi looked at her garments.

They had changed again.

Kairi had her hair tied up and the end tapped together with a dark ecstasy rope. She wore a white, puffy, silk shirt, a dark brown waistcoat, dark brown leather trousers and brown travelling boots. Kairi looked back up at Brian and saw that he was in completely different garments.

Brian had a navy blue tri-cornered hat that pulled Brian's red spikes behind or under the hat. He wore a white scarf that hanged over his navy blue and white overcoat. He still wore a shoulder guard and his one black glove but it was the symbol of Little Devon instead of a simple shoulder guard and Black travelling boots. Brian turned to Kairi to see her looking at him, "Are you alright, Kairi?"

Kairi blushed slightly as she looked at the boy in uniform, "Um…yeah. I'm fine." She stammered, Brian just shrugged at her and carried on looking around. "Hey, do you think that the others' garments have changed too?" Kairi asked

"Not likely." Brian replied while looking at his surroundings, "Sora and the others entered the world when it was just in Level 1 and our garments change automatically when it's in Level 2, like when we were at Notre Dame." Brian then looked at Kairi and smirked, "Why? Do you like a guy in uniform?"

"N-no I was j-just wondering." Kairi stammered, making Brian chuckle, "What's so funny?" she scowled

"I just find you funny and also innocent and cute, that's all." He said honestly to her before pulling out one of his devices. Kairi blinked with confusion for a second before just shaking all of the crazy questions that was now forming in her head.

Kairi looked around for the first time and noticed that it didn't look anything like the way Sora had described Port Royal. Kairi looked at Brian as he looked between his device and his surroundings, "Brian, is this Port Royal?" she asked.

"Nope." Brian replied. He placed his device back in his trouser pocket before facing her. "The portal must have sent us off-course. It's the only reason we ended up here instead of Port Royal."

Kairi and Brian then turned their attention at the sudden light that appeared near them to reveal Hikari and Max. "Hey guys, what took you so lon—"Brian just suddenly froze in shock and awe as his eyes widened and his jaw dropped. Kairi wondered what made Brian do this and looked at Max.

Max had a red bandana on his head, hiding his hair but still showing his dog ears. He wore a white puffy shirt, dark brown ¾ trousers and brown travelling boots. Kairi mentally noted that Max's appearance wouldn't have just froze Brian then noticed that Max was gasping. Kairi turned her attention to Hikari, making her eyes widened in surprise.

Hikari was wearing a pink fluffy lacy dress that shown a bit of her chest and her legs and she didn't look pleased one bit.

"H-H-Hikari? Y-you're wearing a…er…d-dress." Max stammered.

Hikari looked deadly at Max, "YOU THINK I HAVEN'T NOTICED!!" Hikari yelled at him, making Max stop gasping. "I OFFICIAL HATE THIS WORLD!!!" Hikari looks at Kairi to see that she is dressed like a pirate. "THIS IS UNFAIR!!! WHY OUT OF ALL OF US DO I HAVE TO I HAVE TO WEAR A STUPID DRESS BUT NOT JUST ANY DRESS, A BLOODY SLUT'S DRESS. I LOOK LIKE THAT SLUT OF THE ENDLESS." She screamed with annoyance.

Kairi looked at Max, "Does she mean that endless that can sense the emotion love? Er..Lizza, was it?" Max nodded his head, "But I would have though that Lizza would have come from somewhere romantic like Notre Dame or Beast's Castle."

"Trust me; even her comrades think that they might have mistaken her emotion." Max laughed. He quickly stopped though when he noticed Hikari trying to bring Brian out of his stance, who was still in the same position as before, and was walking back to him with a shovel in her hands. Max quickly ran over there, "Hikari! No!" he grabbed the shovel off of her and threw it on the floor.

"WHY THE HELL NOT! HE'S GONE ALL GOOGLY EYES ON ME AND IT'S CREEPING ME OUT." Hikari pouted and turned her back to Max. She then noticed a pirate walk into an alley and picked up the shovel without Max or Kairi noticing. "I'll be right back." She then hurried to follow the pirate.

As soon as Hikari was gone, Brian jumped and blinked a couple of times as he looked at Kairi, "What happened?"

"You completely blank out from seeing Hikari in a dress." Kairi explained.

"What?!?" Brian gasped then turned to Max, "Did you get a picture to get her back with?" he asked

"I was too busy trying to prevent Hikari knocking you out with a shovel." Max huffed, "Besides, I don't have a camera with me."

"Then what did you get in the gummi?" Brian asked. Max then dug in his pockets and pulled out two large golden rings. Max placed the rings around his left forearm, making it float. Max then held out his hand and a burst of light appeared and revealed his bow.

"I got these rings from Kyle, it lets me summon my bow in a similar way Kairi and the others summon their Keyblades." Max explained

"And you needed to do that because??" Brian said in a monotone voice.

"Because it's cool the way the Keyblades just appear out of thin air." Max pointed out

"Yeah, that's about the only thing cool about the Keyblade." Brian huffed

"What you think the Keyblade is useless?" Max questioned

"Useless is an understatement." Brian argued, "If you were on a world full of angry 10-foot tall alien robots and you only had that stupid key as a defence. The key would snap in half on the first strike or brock and then you would get squashed by the robot's giant foot."

"I think you're over exacturating a bit Brian." Kairi placed his hands on her hips. "Didn't you have a Keyblade?"

"What?!?" Brian said in disbelief

"Now that you mention it, I remembered you having a Keyblade when we first met." Max added

"Now who's over exacturating! You guys are properly mistaking me for my twat of a brother." Brian came back

"But Hikari said that you had one before." Kairi revealed

"And I remember you having it all the time before the Recon Mission." Max added

"Well you guys may think that I have a Keyblade but I think I would remember if I had one." Brian turned his attention to approaching footsteps to see Hikari approaching them. Brian then looked back at Max and Kairi. "And you guys lied; Hikari is not wearing a dress." Max was about to argue when he noticed Hikari's new set of clothes.

Hikari was now wearing a creamily coloured puffy shirt, a brown pirate cutlass holder where she had placed her Eternal sword in, dark brown breeches, pirate belt and boots. She swings a brown tri-cornered hat before placing it on her head.

Max immediately questioned, "Where did you get those clothes?"

"What are you talking about? My clothes were always like this" Hikari replied

"You were wearing a pink fluffy dress a minute ago." Kairi said

"Yeah right, I wouldn't be dead caught in a dress. I wouldn't even put one on of that matter, even if I was paid lots of munny." Hikari replied. "C'mon, let's find this Sparrow person." When the group walked passed the alley to get to the town centre, Max quickly looked down the alley to see the pirate that had walked passed earlier knocked out with a pink puffy lacy dress on.

_**BOWBOWBOW**_

The foursome entered some pirate pub where the other pirates had spotted Jack Sparrow in. The group sighed as they saw how many drunken pirates there was in this small pub. Brian was the first to speak, "How are we going to find him? We don't even know what this _Captain _looks like."

"Well Sora described Jack's appearance when he was telling me his adventures." Kairi said

"My dad told me a bit about him as well; at least I think he was talking about him." Max added

"So what are we looking for?" Hikari asked

"Sora said that he never anywhere without his hat, is always wobbling from the amount of drink he had and has one of those pirate goatees." Kairi answered

"Well that narrows it down to everyone." Brian said sarcastically

"What did your dad tell you, Max?" Hikari asked

"Well dad said that he had no shots or powder in his gun, a compass that doesn't point north and a cutlass sword that looks like it has been made of wood." Max listed

"He is in fact the worst pirate I've ever heard of." Brian blankly said

"It's the only pirate you've ever heard of." Hikari replied.

"It still narrows it down to everyone." Brian complained, "Face it; we have no idea who we are looking for."

"Well, why don't we split up? If we cover more ground, we might find someone with at least most of those features." Kairi suggested

"Good idea." Hikari said then face Max and Brian, "You guys search over that side near the bar while me and Kairi search over here." The guys nodded and the two started to search the bar.

After a while, Max and Brian decided to take a break from checking every pirate's appearance and actions. The two sat on the stalls and ordered to bottles of water. While they waited for their drinks, Max turned towards Brian, "Are you alright Brian?"

"Of course I'm alright. Why do you ask?" Brian raised an eyebrow

"Well you just seem to have your mind on something else." Max said. Max looked at Brian to see that he didn't respond, "Oh come on, man. You can tell me what's wrong." Max placed his hand on Brian's shoulder and gave him an assuring smile.

"It's just dreams, that all." Brian shrugged Max's hand off his shoulder.

"What kind of dreams?" Max asked

"Dreams that make not sense." Brian said in a low tone.

Max was about to ask about it when the bartender placed two mugs of rum next to them. Max swung round to the bartender, "Hey! We didn't order this." Max complained

"This is Tortuga! You either drink the rum or get out." The bartender said before walking away. If Max carried on looking at the bartender instead of his mug of rum, he would have noticed a flash of dark red.

Max looked at his drink in disgust, "There is no way I'm having this."

"Giive it to me then." Brian said as he swung around and quickly downed his drink. He then took Max's drink and downed that too.

"Brian, I don't think that-"

"It's only a drink, mate. Nothin' wrong with that." Brian drowsy said. He swung back around and saw a pirate interviewing other pirates. "Let's check that table out." He said before getting up and walking towards the table.

"Brian! Wait!" Max chased after him

Kairi and Hikari stood at the entrance of the pub trying to get some sort of fresh air. Hikari looked at Kairi, "It's hopeless. They all look the same." Hikari whined.

"I have to agree, there is nothing but rum, pirates and more rum." Kairi sighed before sitting down. Kairi looked at Hikari when she didn't sit down and noticed that the expression on her face. "What is it?"

"I just remembered why not only Brian but all of the Devon brothers are not allowed on Port Royal." Hikari said with a hint of fear in her voice.

"Hikari…"

"The Devons, including Brian, has always had a problem around rum and we had just left Brian in a pub full of it." Kairi now understood why Hikari suddenly went panicky. When the two heard a smash and some yelling in the pub, the two rushed back in their and started to search for Brian.

The two came towards the crowd to see Brian aiming his staff at two pirates with Max trying to calm the pirates and Brian. When their got closer, they could hear the conversation.

"You two look familiar, have I threatened you before?" one of the pirates asked as he had his cutlass out.

"Not in this lifetime, Sparrow." Brian spat nastily at him. Kairi and Hikari looked at the two pirates to see that the one that had the cutlass out fit the horrible description of Jack Sparrow. They were glad that they had found him but they didn't need Brian giving off the impression that they're there to kill him. "You are going to help us find our friends."

"I would love to help you lad but I don't see any profit for me and I have my own troubles to deal with." Jack replied, "Maybe if you scratch my back, I might scratch yours."

"Sorry, I don't have time to play your tricks." Brian said as he began to cast a thunder spell.

"Brian! No!" Max dived in and pushed Brian's staff upwards, making the thunder spell to fire towards the ceiling, reflected of the metal lamp and hit one of the punter's mug. The punter then shot the next pirate next to him. Soon, the entire place was in one huge brawl; including Kairi, Hikari, Brian and Max.

Kairi summoned Oathkeeper and started to parry the pirate's attacks. Couple of pirates started to shoot at her and quickly reflected the bullets with her Keyblade. A pirate grabbed Kairi's arm from behind and dragged her towards to bar. Kairi placed a foot on the bar and flipped kicked the pirate in the face. Kairi regained her balance, not noticing a pirate with a broken glass bottle behind her.

"DUCK!"

Kairi took the advice and quickly ducked, revealing the pirate to a frozen blizzard blast. Kairi looked up to see a boy that seem to be the same age as her, holding an silver Gunblade with it's handle looking like an icicle.

He had short black hair and deep cerulean blue eyes. He wore a deep blue scarf that the ends ran down his back, a black and blue T-shirt with silver zips at the bottom, black fingerless gloves, black and dark blue baggy bottoms and white and black boots. The boy handled out his hand and Kairi quickly took it. Kairi noticed that his fingertips were thunder blue and were in the shape of claws.

The boy pulled Kairi on the bar and saw pirate heartless appear in front of them. The boy pointed towards the staircase where Kairi saw Hikari and Max trying to follow Jack and the other pirate. Kairi cast a light spell to push the heartless back and the two retreated upstairs.

Hikari kicked the pirate away from her, resulting to the pirate falling off the balcony. Hikari looked down at the crowd to see that Brian was fighting and drinking everyone's rum at the same time. She sighed with annoyance then faced Max, who was shooting anyone who tried to attack them and try to stop Jack at the same time. Hikari told Max to carry on following Jack while she'll try to get Brian. Max agreed and ran after Jack while Hikari jumped over the balcony and landed gracefully on the ground before pulling out her blade and fought her way towards Brian.

Max turned his bow into two separate blades and started to cut though the pirate heartless that started to appear since the brawl started. Max could see Jack and the other pirate in front of him and was seconds from reaching them when he felt something grab his foot and pull him down, dropping his blades in the process. Max rolled around to face one of the pirates that had fallen to Hikari and was about to stab Max with his dagger when blizzard spell froze the pirate in place and was scattered from the strike of a silver Gunblade. Kairi came over and helped Max up and then saw that they had lost Sparrow.

Brian was fighting of pirates, drinking rum while Hikari was on the other side of the support beam. Brian threateningly holds a bottle of rum in his right hand, "Come on, men! Who wants some? Form an orderly line; I'll have you all one by one. Come on, who's first?" Brian challenged.

From behind, Hikari grabs the bottle from Brian, smashes it over his head and knocked him out, "I just wanted the pleasure of doing that myself!" The crowd cheers and everyone holds up their mugs in a toast.

_**BOWBOWBOW**_

The unconscious Brian is throw into the mud with some pigs, Hikari, Kairi and the boy approached the drunken teen while the crowd when back inside. Kairi slowly walked towards Brian and kneeled down beside him. Brian had lost his tri-cornered hat during the fight and ripped his sleeves off the overcoat. Kairi sighed, "Brian Devon…What has this world done to you."

"That's Haru for you." The boy said.

Hikari turned towards the boy, "How come you always call him that?" she asked

"Because that's what I used to call him." The boy replied before facing Kairi and held his hand out. "I'm Nikolai."

"Nikolai? Aren't you one of the-" Kairi began

"Yeah, don't remind me." Nikolai answered before she finished, "It's a good thing I'm a neutral otherwise the Dark Master would have send one of the other members after me."

Kairi eyed Nikolai's hand before grabbing it and shook it. "I'm Kairi." She smiled. Nikolai smiled at the princess of heart before looking at Hikari.

"Something's not right with the energies and the Order is starting to notice it." Nikolai said in a serious tone after letting go of Kairi's hand.

"What is it?" Hikari asked.

"The Dark Master is keeping an eye on Sora, thinking that he might have the virus." Nikolai answered.

"Sora has been tested though and the results were clear." Kairi protested

"Did you see the test results for yourself?" Nikolai asked. Hikari and Kairi shook their heads, "I better watch out for Sora then."

"Hey guys! Guess who I've found." Max called from the bar. Hikari and Kairi looked back to see Nikolai gone.

"_Head towards the port to find Sparrow. When you get on the Black Pearl, I'll tell you more._" Nikolai's voice came from nowhere.

Just then, Max appeared with a woman that seemed to be dressed like a cabin boy. "This is Elizabeth Swann, she knows my dad, Donald and Sora and more importantly she's looking for Jack Sparrow too." Max then stepped near his friends, "Elizabeth, this is Hikari, Kairi and…er…where's Brian?"

"Behind you." Hikari and Kairi said in unison. Max turned around and saw Brian being to wake up. Max when over to aid Brian while Elizabeth approached Hikari and Kairi.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Elizabeth smiled then faced Kairi, "I've heard a lot about you from Sora, Kairi."

"Really?" Kairi giggled

"We have no time for 'the bigfoot story'." Brian said drunkenly as Max supported him, "If you remember, we have to find Sparrow."

"Your friend is right." Elizabeth agreed, "Let's find Jack." The others agreed and headed towards the port.

* * *

**A/N: YAY! I finished this chapter, i have been waiting to write this chapter.**

**Brian: why did you make me drunk?**

**Because if I made you nice, it would ruin you bad boy vibe**

**Riku: He's not a bad boy, he's a loser**

**Brian: AM NOT!**

**okay, okay enough. Now for messeges:**

**KairiDestiny: **That was funny, glad you liked it. (::)

**Kisdota- The Gamer Freak: **Kairi might cause some problems. I'll have to think about it. (::)

**Sailor winx: **First question- They would have to get off otherwise they isn't a story. Second question- I don't know, I will either throw Ven on there, a FF character or neither. Third question- like that would happen in this lifetime. Fourth question- That actually got me thinking and have not planned something when they go to Destiny Islands. Thanks for the questions. Here is a cookie. (::)

**Shire Folk: **Sorry about the PM but it was one of the random times that I felt like asking everybody if they are alive. Anyway, I glad that you liked my chapter and I've been reading TAOD: War and i liked the chapters with Sora and Kairi. Are they going to be in middle earth in the entire three other stories and i know you have been VERY VERY CRUEL to Kairi but please don't make her die. Make Alice died instead, no ones likes her expect Kisdota. (::)

**soragirl4ever**: I have no problem with that expect that you are now my personal slave HAHAHAHA kidding but look on my profit if you want to know more about me. (::)

**Keyblader384: **You can't re-write this disney film without Sora fighting the Kracken. Thanks for your question. (::)

**Keybladedude: **Glad that you like my story and always do my best to update. (::)

**YAY! Seven reviews in one chapter, that has got to be a new record. I know that I got some PM's as reviews because FF decided to be a bum to them but I can't check the e-mails due to being in college. sorry. I might re-write the flashback in chapter 3 cause I just remembered how Sora and Kairi met. Brian disclaimer....**

**Brian: WHY!!!!!**

**Because I told you two!**

**Brian: Fine! Kingdommad doesn't own kingdom hearts.**

**See ya next time **

**Kingdommad**


	39. Second Sign

**Chapter 39: Second Sign**

Sora woke up painfully and felt that something was wrong. Before he could question it, he noticed his surroundings were not the Black Pearl. His mind quickly flashed back to the battle on the wrecked ship and just knew that he had been captured. Sora jumped off the moist seaweed bed that he was laying on, wishing that he hadn't from the killer headache that he has gotten. He looked around the room and saw a steel cell door that a small keyhole that was keeping him in. '_They never learn, do they?' _he though. Sora placed his right hand in front of him and waited for Kingdom Key to appear.

He waited.

.........................................and waited

.....................................................................................................................and waited

Sora sighed with annoyance when he noticed a device on both of his wrists. '_Okay maybe they did learn then.'_ Sora started to pace around his cell, thinking of a plan with his hands behind his head. Sora then looked in the other cells and noticed that they were empty. _'Where's Riku? Where's Donald and Goofy? Where's Will? Where is everybody?' _Sora then heard some music coming from a pipe organ from the other side of the ship, Sora then froze with confusion, _'Since when could I hear so good?'_

**Since when could the Keyblade Master get trapped in a stupid cage?**

Sora started to get annoyed of this voice coming and going every time it felt like it. Now the voice was taunting him and insulting him too. "How about you show yourself!!" Sora shouted to this voice out loud.

**If I did then you will be dead and I don't want that……..yet.**

"What do you want?!" Sora growled with angry. Sora then grabbed his right arm in pain as he horridly watched the dark inflection cover the rest of his arm and part of his chest. Sora yelped in pain when he felt something pieced his skin on his right forearm. Sora removed the armguard and threw it carelessly on the floor. He then tilted his arm to the side to see two tiny cone shape spikes coming out of his arm**. **Sora then gasped as the spikes started to flash of light before it covered every place where Sora was inflected. The light blinded Sora and pulled his conscious mind away from his body's control. Before Sora lost control, he heard the voice reply,

**I just want a bit of fun, that's all.**

_**BOWBOWBOW**_

Riku was scrubbing the moistly, hard surfaced deck while Will were helping hoist the cannons and Donald and Goofy were being guarded by some crewman. Riku scrubbed with a face of pure angry as he didn't like being captured. Most importantly, he knew that something was wrong with Sora. Riku wouldn't say it out loud but before Riku was knocked out, he could sense something in Sora that he didn't like one bit.

It sensed like Darkness

Riku knew that it couldn't be the darkness and the energy was similar but not the same as darkness itself, like it was something that was trying to hide itself and was trying to control something. Riku didn't know what but he did know that it had to do with something he and Brian had discussed back on the gummi ship, that there might be a possibility that it's the virus that is causing Sora to blackout and get great amount of pain in his arm. That itself was a rough chance, it was even that or Anti Sora is trying to gain more control of Sora since that attack in Notre Dame. Riku then gasped at the thought…

That would explain everything.

Riku was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a pipe organ playing from the captain's quarters. '_Great! Not only is there something wrong with my best friend and we can't do anything about it because we're captured but now I have a headache from that stupid pipe organ.' _Riku raged in his head and carried on scrubbing the impossible to clean deck.

Riku then froze in place as he sensed a similar energy that he had sensed in Sora only that it seemed stronger…..much stronger. Riku looked around him and noticed that none of the crewman was paying any attention to him. Riku slowly got up and crept towards the lower deck, where Sora was being held. Riku slipped passed the door and came down to the cell room, seeing no one in the cells. '_Where's Sora?' _Riku wondered as he ripped off a piece of wood off the rotten wall and started to check the cells.

"Sora?" No answer. "Sora?" When Riku got to the cell, that Sora was suppose to be in, he stood there dumbfounded when he didn't find Sora in there. "Sora? Where are you?" Riku loudly whispered then heard some footsteps behind him.

"**Behind you.**"

Riku turned around only to get kicked into one of the cages doors. Riku quickly shook the dizziness out of his head and saw that the figure was gone. Riku rushed back up on deck to see the figure that had attacked him destroying everything in sight. Riku saw that the figure had placed a hood over his head and that he was wearing garments that were similar to Sora's. Riku was starting to get worried, he didn't know where Sora was and it could be possible that this figure knew what had happened to Sora.

Riku watched as the figure jumped out of the way of the crewman and started to run to the other side of the ship, cutting one of the ropes that were holding the cannon. Riku saw that the cannon were above Donald and Goofy, who couldn't get out of the way due to being guarded. Riku quickly ran over towards the rope and grabbed it before the rope completely snapped. Riku looked over to where the crew was heading ad saw powerful magic being cast. He saw one of the ropes that were holding the other cannon up, was starting to run lose. Luckily, the first mate noticed as well and shouted out for 'Mr Turner', making Will and another crewman head over there. Riku quickly tied the rope down and headed towards the front of the deck, the same direction that Will and the other crewman were heading.

When Riku got over there, he saw the figure blasting all the crewmen away with magic. Riku guessed that he was some kind of magician or a black mage. Riku started to climb up the side of the ship and tried to get towards the figure but he noticed Riku climbing and shot him down with a thunder spell. Riku was about to get up when a cannon fell, blocking the figure from everyone's view.

By time they moved around the fallen cannon, he was already gone.

_**BOWBOWBOW**_

Riku, Donald and Goofy were being held by the crew while Will and Sora were dragged on to the top deck. After the figure had escaped, Will was brought in by order of the first mate, Bo'sun, for dropping the cannon in the first place and Sora was then found near the captain's quarters unconscious and though that he was the one that tried to destroy the Flying Dutchmen, even though Sora had bruises and cuts like the rest of the crew.

"Haul them weevils to their feet!" the Bo'sun ordered, pointing at them. Four crewmen dragged Will and Sora onto their feet, placing their fronts to the mast and backs to the Bo'sun. The Bo'sun placed the whip with the iron whips in another's hands as he stood in front of William. "Five lashes will remind you," he said as he and his colleague prepared to strike, "to stay on 'em."

"NO!" Riku pushed out the crewman's grasp and grabbed one of the whips as well as a crewman with waterlogged hair and clothes and a starfish on his face.

"Impeding me in my duties?" the Bo'sun asked, looking between them. "You'll share the punishment." Riku quickly glance with the other man in understanding before glaring at the Bo'sun.

"We'll take it all," he said.

"Would ye now?" a voice spoke. Riku looked up to see Davy Jones standing nearby. "And what would prompt," he asked, approaching the man, "such an act of charity?" The man looked uncomfortably at his captain for a second.

"My son," he said at last, turning to look at Will. "He's my son." Will's head turned to look strangely at the man as Jones shifted his attention to Riku just as Donald and Goofy realized that the man must be Bootstrap Bill Turner that Jack Sparrow had talked about.

"And you?" he asked, moving to stop directly in front of Riku's face.

"He's my best friend." Riku said bitterly at the creature in front of him while pointing to Sora's unconscious form.

Jones chuckled at this, "Ah, you must be that boy that was Maleficent's puppet."

"I was NEVER her puppet." Riku growled

"No, you weren't……you were Xehanort's puppet instead." Jones and his crew laughed as Jones walked away from Riku. Riku knew for a fact that if he didn't have these magical cuffs that prevented him summoning the Way to Dawn then he would be sending Jones to his own damn locker. "Well what fortuitous circumstances be this!" he said with a laugh as he took the whips from the Bo'sun and his assistant. "Five lashes be owed. I believe it is." He pushed the iron whip in front of Riku's face as he handed the other one to Bootstrap.

No," Bootstrap said, shaking his head. "No I won't!"

"I am not going to whip my best friend, especially when he's unconscious," Riku said while glancing at Sora, who was still unconscious and being held up by two of the crewman before looking at the iron whips in front of him.

"The cat's out of the bag you two!" Jones said. "Your issue will feel its sting be it by the Bo'sun's hand, or your own."

"No," Riku said darkly to Jones as he looked at the sharp iron whip. Jones looked maniacally at him.

"Bo'sun!"

"NO!" Riku was about to cast his dark aura attack when about twenty sword appeared and was aimed at his neck. Riku got rid of his attack but gained an idea in the process. He knew what Maleficent was like so maybe he can use that to prevent Sora getting hurt more. "Jones! What about Maleficent?"

Jones looked back at Riku questionably, "What about her?"

"Well, I know that she wouldn't be very pleased if you were to kill the Keyblade Master when you and I both know that she what's to do it herself or turn him into a Heartless."

"I'm not going to kill him. Just be a couple of whips." Jones pushed the whip towards Riku. "From your own hand."

"I said I wasn't going to." Riku pushes the whip back towards Jones, "And Maleficent would be more pleased with you if I took his punishment than damage the one you she wants to have revenge on."

Jones had a thoughtful look on his face as he looked at the unconscious Sora for a while before looking back at Riku. He snarled at Riku as he knew he was right and knew that both Hades and Maleficent have been driving him nuts every since Gantu decided to leave. He looked that the two crewman who was holding Sora. "Take him back to his cell and make sure he doesn't escape this time." The two crewmen pulled Sora away from the mast and began dragging him to the lower deck. Riku watched Sora being safety taken away until he felt his arms get grabbed and was pushed against the mast with his back facing Jones and the crew. Jones handed Bo'sun the whip for Riku while he approached Bootstrap.

Riku tried to listen to the argument between Jones and Bootstrap when he felt the back of his shirt get ripped off. Riku grunted his teeth, waiting for the on coming pain.

CRACK

Riku grunted in pain he felt the whip got deep in his back

CRACK

Riku howled and slammed his eyes shut tightly

CRACK

Riku though on the good side of this, that Sora was being kept from harm

CRACK

Riku though that he had tried to kill Sora in the past and knew that this was some sort of payback for it that had been added onto his load

CRACK

The pain had triggered some sort of flashback, before the keyblades, before the heartless, before Kairi came to the Islands. Back when it was just him and Sora.

_**Flashback**_

_Riku had just turned 5 and was looking out to the sea while leaning at the paopu tree with his arms crossed. He had played with Wakka and Tidus a while ago and was now waiting for Sora to come back from his house. As he looked out to the sea, he felt that something will properly change within a couple of weeks that would properly change his and Sora's life forever. He didn't know what but he had a feeling that it was coming soon._

_Riku heard his name being called and turned his head to the source of the noise. He saw Sora running across the beach while Sora's mum tied the boat up. Riku may have been allowed to the island on his own because his dad taught his to row a boat but Sora had trouble and he was still getting use to swimming so his mum came to keep an eye on him. Sora ran up to him, breathing heavily and then started to talk to Riku really hyper like and quickly. "Sora. Slow down." Riku told him._

"_My mum gave me something really cool. She said that someone in the family who lives someway else wanted me to have it." Sora said really fast but understandable._

"_What is it?" Riku said eagerly, wanting to know what Sora had._

_Sora dug into his short pocket and pulled out a chain with a silver crown pendant out. "This." Sora smiled as he hanged it in front of Riku's face._

_Riku looked blankly at him, "It's a crown."_

"_And?"_

"_Crowns are supposed to go on your head not around your neck." Riku said to him_

"_Well, it's not like I'm a prince of the Islands." Sora told him as he placed the necklace back in his pocket._

"_True." Riku quickly looked over to Sora's mum before looking at his best friend again. "What did you mum say about watching the meteor shower next week?"_

"_She said that I could go as long as there is an adult with us to make sure we don't get taken or sink in the water or something." Sora answered. "But Riku, what do you rrreeeeaaaallllllllyyyy think of the necklace." Sora showed him the necklace again._

"_Hmmm, I guess it's alright." Riku then picked up two wooden swords and threw one to Sora, who had placed his new necklace around his neck. "Wanna play adventures?"_

"_Okay." Sora said cheerfully. Riku began running towards the cove when he heard Sora call his name again. Riku looked at him. "If we ever go on real adventures, we'll be a team and protect each other, right?"_

"_Yeah." Riku swiped his sword in a positive way. "We'll stick together." The two then carried on with their game._

_**End of flashback**_

"Riku? Riku wake up."

Riku shot his eyes open and sat straight up, which he then regretted from the sudden sharp pain coming from his back. Riku then noticed that he was shirtless and had a bandage covering his back and some of his chest. Riku looked at the side of him to see Donald while seeing Goofy checking on Sora. Riku then noticed that they were placed in a large cell with the lit lanterns as their only source of light.

Riku went over to Sora, "I wonder what that being did to Sora?" Riku asked out loud while checking Sora's black shadowed claw. Riku noticed that their were two small cone shaped spikes coming out of his forearm. Donald then walked over to Riku and gave him Sora's (Brian's) Armguard. Riku thanked Donald and placed the armguard back on Sora's arm.

"Poor Sora…" Donald said somberly as he looked at his friend.

"Oh c'mon fellas." Goofy placed his arms around Donald and Riku's shoulders, "I have a feelin' that Sora will pull through just like all the other times that we had to cope with." Goofy said with a smile.

"Yeah as long as we keep hope in our hearts, we'll know that Sora will be fine." Donald said confidently.

"Yeah…you're right." Riku took to heart of what Donald and Goofy said and knew that they were right and no matter how idiotic the two can be most of the time, he could understand why Sora liked them so much. They were just as much Sora's friends as he and Kairi were.

If only he realized that two years ago.

_**BOWBOWBOW**_

Will and Bootstrap had managed to convince Davy Jones to let Riku out the cell, they tried to get Donald and Goofy out as well but Jones denied to idea and Donald and Goofy wanted to look after Sora. Will and Riku didn't think that would be a great idea but it was the only way. Riku and Will walked at both sides to Bootstrap as he explained things to the both of them in the interior of the ship.

"One hundred years before the mast, losing your heart, bit by bit. Until you end up - end up like poor Wyvern here or one of the captian's white creatures." Bootstrap said as he looked to the side of him and saw one of the crewman seal into the wall. Riku and Will saw that the middle of his chest was completely empty. He had no heart.

"Nobodies." Riku muttered under his breathe. He then carried on listening to Bootstrap as he looked at the both of them.

"Once you've sworn an oath to the Dutchman, there's no leaving it. Not until your debt is paid." Bootstrap informed them.

"We've swore no oath." Will said to his father

"Then you must get away." Bootstrap warned them.

"Not until we find this…" Will pulled out a small cloth with a picture of a small key. "The key."

"The dead man's chest." Riku heard a voice behind him. Riku, Will and Bootstrap turned around to see Wyvern eyes open and looking at the three while coming out of the wall.

"What do you know about this chest?" Riku asked

"Open the chest with the key and stab the heart." Wyvern said before shaking his head, "No-no-no-no. Don't stab the heart." He said. "The Dutchman needs a living heart, or there'll be no captain. And if there's no captain, there's no one to have the key."

"So the captain as the key." Will said. Wyvern eyes widened as he realized that he had said too much and started to go back into the wall. "Where is the key?" Will asked

"Hidden"

"Where is the chest?" Riku pressed on

"Hidden" Wyvern repeated before he was fully back in the wall and fell into silence as he closed his eyes.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about the lateness but I had to catch up on some coursework and get ready for expo later in the month. It feels good to change the person's feelings. I should write about Riku more. Okay, now for messages...**

**Shire Folk: **I agree with you on the bit that Kairi should be part of the disney princess crew but you should see my view that Alice isn't part of the crew so I just don't understand why they placed her as a princess. Also, I hope that you update your story soon I've gotten myself sinked into it. (::)

**Sailor Winx: **I know but I though i should just answer it in question form. (::)

**Kisdota-The Freak Gamer: **That is a very good point. At least you get to find out next chapter. (::)

**Destiny-FaithAngel: **I'm glad that you like the chocobo chapter. Anyway, a Endless comes in three stages, Netural, Normal and Heart-struck. The different between them will be explained later on in the story. Nikolai is the only Netural endless so the master can't control him so he can act like himself and help out. Hope that clears up the confusion. (::) (::) and one for your sister (::)

**Future Keybearer: **Norrington wasn't in KH2 so the story when completely different as you know so it would be hard to add Norrington to the story and he would take the pay i offered and shot him instead. Hope that clears it up. (::)

**Taeniaea: **Why thank you. Thank you very much.

**Remember to ask any questions when you review, if you do you get cookies.**

**See ya next time**

**Kingdommad**


	40. Your turn

**Chapter 40: You****r turn**

Elizabeth, Kairi and Hikari with Max and Brian not far behind managed to get back to the port to see Jack Sparrow and his first mate board the Black Pearl and started to set sail with the other pirates they had managed to recruit before Brian had interrupted them. While Max and Brian were a little way away, the girls that were dressed as men were right behind Jack Sparrow. "Captain Sparrow!" Kairi called out

"Come to join my crew lads? Welcome aboard." Jack said without facing them as he headed towards the steering wheel.

"I'm here to find the man I love." Elizabeth said as she, Kairi and Hikari came on deck while Max and Brian started to walk up the boarding plank.

As soon as Elizabeth had said that, Jack had frozen with discomfort. "I'm deeply flattered, son, but my first and only love is the sea."

"She meant William Tu- it is William right?" Hikari quickly asked Elizabeth. When Elizabeth nodded, Hikari carried on, "William Turner, Sparrow."

"Captain!" Jack said with an annoyance tone in his voice as he began to turn around. "It's Captain Jack Sparrow." His eyes then widened when he saw them. "Elizabeth…" Jack breathed out. He quickly turned back towards his first mate. "Mr Gibbs!"

"Captain." the first mate called out

"Cast off the lines and steer to open sea. I need to have a talk with the new crew members." Jack instructed. Gibbs when off to his duties while Jack approached the three. "Guessing by the red hair and your weapons, I would have to say that your Zola's and Ricky's bonnie lasses." Jack said pointing to Kairi and Hikari.

"It's Sora and Riku." Kairi corrected

"And we are not their bonnie lasses." Hikari said angrily

"This is Kairi and Hikari." Elizabeth introduced them, "Kairi was the one that Sora was looking for."

Jack quickly introduced himself before he carried on, "You know, these clothes do not flatter you three at all. It should be a dress or nothing. I just so-" Jack was interrupted by Hikari pulling her eternal blade out and pointed it against it his neck. "On second though, you guys look so much better with men's clothing." Jack quickly said. Hikari then disposed of her blade.

"Jack. We know that Will, Sora and the others came to find you. Where are they?" Elizabeth asked him.

Jack sighed and took a deep breath, "I am truly unhappy to have to tell you this but through an unfortunate and entirely unforeseeable series of circumstances that have nothing whatsoever to do with me…Will, Sora, Riku, Donald and Goofy have been press-ganged into Davy Jones crew."

_No__…_Kairi gasped in her mind

"Davy Jones?" Elizabeth questioned

"This is good."

The four looked in the direction that comment came from and saw Max and Brian behind them. Jack looked at Brian, "You look bloody awful. What are you doing here?"

"You agreed to help us." Max answered while Brian quickly shook his head to get rid of the dizziness.

"It's not our problem if your memory is lax." Brian spat coldly

"You smell funny." Jack shot back. Jack then stepped back a bit and looked at the two boys. "Ah, now I know where I've seen you." Jack turned to Max, "You're Goofy's son."

"Did my dad tell you about me?" Max hopefully asked

"Nope. You just look a lot like him. That's all." As Jack turned to Brian, he didn't notice Max hang his head low. "And you must be Sora's brother."

"What?!? HELL NO!" Brian yelled in the nastiest way possible.

"Oh your Kairi's brother then." Jack said

"We look nothing alike." Brian defended

"Jack!" Elizabeth shouted at him to gain his attention. While Elizabeth and Jack talked, Hikari and Kairi turn to Brian and Max.

"Why is Sora and the others getting captured by this Davy Jones a good thing!" Hikari demanded.

Brian quickly shook his head again before answering, "Because my dear friends, that makes them the knights in distress."

"That makes no sense." Max said to him

"Think about it." Brian started to explain as he walked up to Kairi, "Kairi has been the damsel in distress on the last two journeys and Sora and Riku has had to play knights with horrible fashion sense to save her." Brian then faced Kairi, "Sure, Riku went the wrong way to try and save you but it's the thought that counts right?" Brian then walked in front of the three again. "Also, Sora and Riku had been protective with Kairi every since we began our journey. All I'm saying that it's…" Brian points to Kairi, "….Kairi's chance to save them this time and to show them that you know how to fight, how to use magic and that you're not like the other Princesses of Hearts. Show them that you don't need protecting and that you are a reliable ally."

Kairi blinked at Brian's words and though about them, "You really believe in me?" Kairi whispered

"Course I do as well as the rest of us, right guys?" Brian smiled at her.

"Right, I trust Kairi." Max gave her a thumbs up

"I wouldn't ask for anyone else." Hikari replied happily.

"We'll go together." Brian said to Kairi before walking towards Jack and Elizabeth.

While Kairi took in Brian's words, Hikari and Max looked at each other confusingly, "Max. I thought Brian was drunk." Hikari said to him.

"He was but I found out that Elixirs can make a person sober. It was our last one though." Max answered.

"Let's just make sure that he doesn't have any more." Hikari hoped as she, Max and Kairi then joined Brian, Elizabeth and Jack in their conversation.

"And you have a way of doing that?" Elizabeth asked Jack as the others joined in.

"Well, there is a chest... "Jack began to say.

"No surprise there." Hikari huffed as she crossed her arms, "That's all you pirates do. Search for treasure chests."

"If I'm guessing right, this chest doesn't contain silver or gold or any thing shiny." Brian straightened his right arm.

"You're right lad." Jack cheered, "A chest of unknown size and origin." Jack noticed everyone's curious faces so he carried on, "What contains the still-beating heart o' Davy Jones and whoever possesses that chest possesses the leverage to command Jones to do whatever it is he or she wants, including... saving brave William, Sora and the others from their grim fate."

"The heart of Davy Jones…" Brian muttered to himself before quickly checking his notepad in his brown backpack that he still carried.

"Wait! Doesn't that mean that Jones is a Nobody?" Max asked.

"No!" Jack said, "If Jones were a Nobody then his heart would have faded away to that big heart thing but that heart is in a chest so his heart is still at reach and Jones needs to exist to deliver the souls to the next world otherwise chaos would be caused on the world."

Everyone just stood there bewildered, "Okay. Now can you say that in English." Brian asked.

"You don't actually believe him, do you?" Hikari asked Kairi and Elizabeth.

After a minute of thought, Kairi looked up at Jack. "How do we find it?"

Jack smiled at her as he dug in his pocket. "With this." Jack pulled out his compass, "My Compass... is unique."

"That's the compass that my dad said was broken." Max pointed out.

Jack rolled his eyes as he continued to talk to Kairi and Elizabeth, "True enough. This Compass does not point north."

"Where does it point?" Elizabeth asked.

"It points to the thing you want most in this world." Jack replied

"Are you telling the truth, Captain?" Hikari asked

"Every word, love." Jack said truthfully, "And what you want most in this world is to find the chest of Davy Jones, is it not?"

"To save Sora" Kairi pressed

"And Will." Elizabeth added

"By finding the chest of Davy Jones" Jack said before handing Kairi the compass and went over to Gibbs.

While the three girls looked at the compass with awe, Max and Brian sat at the side of the boat. Brian looked at Max, "Hey Max!"

"Hmm?" Max replied

"You know what I said to Kairi, about that it was her turn to do the saving?" Brian asked

"Yeah…"

"I meant you too." Brian said. Max looked at Brian confusingly, "You can save your dad and prove that you aren't a little kid anymore." Brian explained

Max smiled gratefully at Brian, "Thanks Bri. I needed that." Brian got up and started to walk away, leaving Max to wonder about Brian's new behavior without being drunk……

Until he saw Brian go lower deck where all the rum was.

_**BOWBOWBOW**_

Riku, Goofy and Will were on the upper deck, watching some of the crewmen play some sort of dice game. Riku and Will looked behind them to see 'Bootstrap' Bill Turner behind them before looking back at the game. Donald stayed with Sora to see if he decided to wake up, the group though it was a bad idea but Riku wanted to think of an escape plan and Goofy wanted to know Bootstrap more. Bootstrap went towards Riku and Will, "Wondering how it's played?" he asked them.

"I understand." Will said

"It's a game of deception. Your bet includes all the dice, not just your own." Riku added

"Gawsh, what are they wagering?" Goofy asked after seeing the last game finish.

"Well, the only thing we have: years of service." Bootstrap replied

"So any crewman can be challenged?" Will asked

"Aye. Anyone" Bootstrap replied.

Riku looked at the corner of his eye and saw that Will was about to say something. He quickly caught his idea and pulled him back. Will gave him a confusing look before he understood what Riku was doing. Riku finally stepped forward, "I challenge Davy Jones."

The organ music that had been playing from the captain quarter stopped and thumping from a peg leg is heard. With each thump of the peg leg, gooseneck barnacles retract. One of the crewmen looked at Riku and just laughed at his brave attempt when Jones appeared. "I accept." Jones agreed.

The crew instantly got up and brought the gambling table forward as well as a couple of seats. Riku took his place while Jones stood near his seat. Jones looked at the silver-headed teen, "The stakes?" he asked

"You can turn me into a Heartless and make me serve on your ship for all eternity." Riku offered to the game. Goofy and Will eyes went wide at this while Bootstrap started to get worried about Riku.

"Against?" Jones asked

Riku looked in Will's direction as Will went though his pockets. After finding what he was looking for, he threw the cloth to Riku. "I want this." Riku said, plopping the cloth onto the table. Davy Jones looked at it with interest, unfolding it with his lobster claw and picking it up to see a drawing of the key.

Jones quickly gasped to himself and looked at Riku again. "How do you know of the key?" Jones whispered.

"That's not part of the game, Jones." Will said to him

"You can still walk away." Riku offered him. Jones glared at Riku as he began to seat down. One of Jones' tentacles goes into his vest and pulls out a key that looked exactly like the one on the cloth. He showed it for a couple of seconds before placing it back in his vest. Riku and Jones grabbed their dice and cups while giving each other deathly glares. When the two slammed their cups down, another cup slammed down. Jones and Riku looked to their side and were surprised to see that Goofy had decided to join the game.

"I'm in." Goofy said while taking a seat, "I want information on Maleficent or the Endless Order."

"What are you doing?" Riku whispered to him.

"I can't stand and watch you fall into darkness again, that would crush Sora, Kairi and the others." Goofy replied.

"Don't do this." Riku begged him

"It's too late." Bootstrap announced, "The dice is cast."

Goofy looks at Jones, "I bid three twos. It's your turn, Captain." Goofy said

Davy Jones smirked at the table. "Four fours." Jones said turning his head towards Riku, who was next.

"Four fives." Riku said.

The three of them looked at their own dice before looking up at each other again. Goofy made his bid, "Six threes." Neither Jones nor Riku noticed Goofy scratch one of his dog ears.

Davy Jones looked up, satisfied "Seven fives." He said with a smirk.

Riku closed his eyes shut for a second before opening them and looking at Jones confidently, "Eight fives." He said. Jones chuckled evilly as he looked at Riku.

"Welcome to the crew, lair." He sneered. Riku looked up at Jones, waiting for him to turn him into a heartless when he heard Goofy's voice.

"Twelve fives." Everyone looked at Goofy in disbelieve as he said these words. "Twelve fives." he repeated, looking deliberately at Davy Jones as he said it. "It was my go, wasn't it?"

"It was and I will be called a liar myself for my trouble!" Jones retorted, grabbing Goofy's cup and revealing his dice.

_**BOWBOWBOW**_

Donald couldn't believe what he heard when Riku and Will returned to the cell rooms where Sora was kept. Donald didn't know what to say because he honestly didn't think this would happen. He wished that he was there with his own eyes, not looking after Sora. Although Sora was still in his deep sleep and looked like he was fighting himself, Donald couldn't just leave Sora's side. When Donald was first told the news, he laughed thinking that it was a joke. After seeing Riku and Will's face unchanged, Donald froze in shock.

Goofy had beaten Jones in the game of Liar's dice.

Goofy was now in the Captain's quarters, talking to Davy Jones about Maleficent or the Endless Order since that's want Goofy barraged for, not the key. Will and Riku had made up a plan to try and get the key from Jones but they would have to wait until nightfall to process. As Riku checked on his best friend's health, Goofy came back in the cell.

"Hiya fellas." Goofy greeted happily as he entered the room. Donald immediately went over to Goofy and glared at him.

"What were you thinking Goofy!?!" Donald yelled at him, "You could have been turned into a heartless!"

"It doesn't matter." Riku said to the duck before facing the dog like creature. "Goofy, what did Jones tell you?"

Goofy started to tell them what Jones had told him, how Maleficent took control of the Castle That Never Was, how she had lots of Heartless and Nobodies at her control, the Order's visits and deals they have had with her, how Gantu had now left Maleficent's side as Captain of the Heartless armada to make sure he doesn't run into any of the Devon brothers and how Maleficent is re-thinking her plan to gather the seven Princesses of Heart.

"Wait! Maleficent always goes after the Princesses of Heart." Riku pointed out, "What was able to make her 're-think' her plans to get to the door of darkness?"

"Uhh, Jones said that he heard one of the Order members in Maleficent's room." Goofy replied

For hearing 'Order members' Will decided to come involved in the conversation, "In this 'Order', is there a man by the man of Skullo?"

"Why do you ask?" Riku raised an eyebrow at Will.

"He was the one who ruined mine and Elizabeth wedding when he captured Elizabeth." Will then looked away from the group. "He was the one that wanted Jack's compass."

"Will!" Donald gasped in shock. Goofy remained silent, not sure what to say. Goofy went up to Wiil and rested his left hand on his right shoulder while giving Will an assuring smile.

Riku thought about what Will had done to try and save Elizabeth, it reminded him of when he tried to save Kairi. Working for the Order wasn't the smartest thing Will had done but neither was working for Maleficent wasn't a smart thing either. After a minute of thought, Riku finally spoke, "You just wanted to help the one you love." Riku said quietly as he looked at his black boots before looking up at his friends, "We won't hold you back for that."

* * *

**A/N: Wow, Brian said something nice and Goofy knows how to play lair's dice. Wonder what Goofy was like when he was younger. Important questions people.**

**The idea of Goofy winning was Shadow Sylph……if it's wrong…..sorry.**

**Sora: Now for---**

**Mad: WHAT ARE YOU DOING AWAKE!!!!! (Knocks Sora out) Riku, that's your job.**

**Riku: Okay. Okay, Now for messages:**

**Sailor Winx: **I'm glad you are enjoying my story (::)

**Taeniaea: **Don't worry, Sora will wake up……eventually. (::)

**Kisdota-The Gamer Freak: **Kairi isn't going to randomly kill Jack....no that's Hikari's job. She might kick some ulimate as you say soon though. (::)

**Future Keybearer: **I wish this was the new game, I would be rich then.

**Brian: **and I would have fan girls who would love my personatiliy

**Mad: **Yeah right.

**Kairi: **This is Kingdommad's 40th chapter and throughout the entire story so far that she started in August. The number total of hits are....

DRUM ROLL

**Shadow S: **C'mon, me, Mad and Gokuzooom want to know how many hits this story has.

**Gokuzooom: **Yeah, all three of us have be working together to make new characters.

**Shadow S: **And being beta and giving new ideas

**Mad: **Hey! What about the story line and plot and battles and how to write the story. Isn't that important too.

**Gokuzooom: **We just want to see the cool FF characters that you put in and see what crazy changes you will do to them.

**Shadow S: **I would have to agree with Goku, Mad

**Mad: **But you are suppose to agree with-Goku! are you giving Shadow chocolate cookies shaped as cloud while I'm not looking?

**Gokuzooom: **Maybe.... ^^

**Shadow S: **CHOCOLATE CLOUD XD

**Mad: **Man, what am I going to do with you guys.

**Riku: **Okay, the total amount of hits are--

**Sora: **8,366 HITS!!!!!

**Mad: **Wow! For a first time writer, I done pretty good.

**Shadow S & Gokuzooom: **Ahem!

**Mad: **I mean that I could have never done this without the suppose and help from my loving friends from the UK and the USA. I'm making the world united. I would also like to thank all of the people who has managed to review and like my story even though some of you guys are shadow readers but i thank you anyway. Wait..........SORA! GET BACK TO DREAM LAND!

**Sora: **No! I want to do something at Port Royal (Runs away)

**Mad: **(Runs after Sora)

**Shadow S: **Kingdommad doesn't known kingdom hearts.

**Gokuzooom: **Yeah, She owns most of the Ocs and new created worlds, Shadow owns two and I own one

**Shadow S: **See ya next time.

**Kingdommad, Shadow Sylph and Gokuzooom**


	41. Neutral Spy

**Chapter 41: Neutral Spy**

It was about three o'clock in the morning with the tides pressing fast but calm and only a small breeze flowing by the Flying Dutchmen. All of the crewmen were asleep except for the one poor crewmen who was struck driving the ship. Riku and Will quietly came out of the lower deck and walked along the upper deck towards while Bootstrap went towards the driver and told him that the captain had relived him from his duties.

As soon as crewmen came lower deck, he quickly check the cells. When he saw Donald and Goofy snoozing while Sora slept quietly, he walked away and when towards the cabin rooms to sleep. One of Donald's eye shot open as soon as he heard the footsteps die down. He pushed himself up and turned himself around to face Goofy. The duck started to slap his best friend's face to make him wake up. As soon as Goofy was up, which took about ½ an hour since Donald normally has to use a thunder spell to wake him up, he went towards Sora to try and wake him up again. Donald sighed worriedly as Sora didn't even move a inch, Goofy soon came over and look down at Sora.

"Gee Donald, I'm really starting to get worried about Sora." Goofy said then faced his friend, " It was like the journal said, 'We must return to free them from their torment.' What if Sora had the virus which could be causing him torment as well as Kairi and Riku?"

"Don't be ridiculous Goofy! The message in the journal has been looked at by a computer programme that the king set up and how would Sora have the virus? Brian told us that the results were clear." Donald cleared up.

"But Donald, the Endless virus is the only thing that ma-" Goofy was cut off.

"We don't have time for this Goofy!" Donald scolded, "Now pick up Sora and let's get out of here." Goofy sighed as he knew there was no way to be getting to Donald, he noted to himself that he should talk to Kairi about this since she was the only other person that knew about the secret they had kept for the king.

Goofy went over to Sora and sling him carefully over his shoulder while Donald quietly opened the cage door and checked his surroundings. When he saw that they were clear, he and Goofy quietly went above on deck with Sora on Goofy's shoulder.

When the two managed to sneak on deck, they saw Bootstrap get some sort of boat ready. Goofy saw that the boat was mainly white, it had no sails and had some kind of symbol on it that he couldn't see from where he was. Goofy thought that the boat could properly be seen from miles away if the Flying Dutchmen did come after them but decided to just keep it to himself. As Donald went over to Bootstrap with the final preps, Goofy set Sora near some boxes and kneeled down to look at him.

It hurt Goofy that he has to keep secrets from his friends, especially Sora and even his own son, Max. He remembered Sora asking Goofy why he never mentioned Max while they were saving the worlds. There were three reasons why Goofy didn't mention his son.

One: Max would always been his little boy and was worried that he would lose him like he did his mother or the fact that mentioning his son might give away his weakness and go and hurt him. If he found out that Max was dead during their journey, he would have lost his only source of light left.

Two: Sora reminded Goofy of Max when he was younger. He wasn't saying that Sora immature like a 9-year-old, he though that Sora's cheerful nature and his belief in Santa Claus just reminded him a lot like Max before he became a teenager and was properly the main reason he stuck by Sora when he and Donald had sided with Riku when he had the Keyblade.

Three: The story behind it and how Max left Disney Castle to go live and train in Little Devon had hurt him the most.

Goofy wiped some tears from his eyes before facing Sora. "I wish I could tell you Sora." He said in a whisper, "But I know that if we told you the bits that we did not tell Kairi, it would break you heart." Sora didn't response as he was still asleep.

Just then, Will and Riku came out of the captain's quarters with Will holding the key to the chest and Riku holding keys to his and Sora's cuffs as well as Donald's staff and Goofy's shield. Will went towards Donald and Bootstrap as they finished preparing the white ship while Riku kneeled down by Goofy's side and looked at his friend, "Has Sora shown any signs of waking up yet?" Riku asked Goofy.

"Not yet." Goofy said with his voice full of concern, "I hope Sora gets better." Riku nodded in agreement as he got up and handed Goofy his shield. "How can that one being make Sora sleep for so long? I didn't even see Sora at all while that being was attacking." Goofy stood up and handed Donald his staff as Riku carried Sora the same way Goofy did early.

Riku unlocked his and Sora's cuffs as he and Goofy approached Donald, Will and Bootstrap Bill. Riku then noticed the ship that Bootstrap had set up for them, "Is that a Nobody ship?" Riku asked.

"Only one that could carry all of you back to Port Royal." Bootstrap said, "It has the ability to take these angry tides that are coming soon." Donald and Goofy jumped on the Nobody ship with Sora. Riku stayed with Will as he said his goodbyes to his father. "Here. Take this too." Bootstrap handed Will an small rusty knife. Will looked at the knife while Bootstrap quickly looked at Riku, "Now get yourself to land, and stay there." Bootstrap looked back at Will, "It was always in my blood to die at sea. But it was not a fate I ever want for you."

"It's not a fate you had to choose for yourself, either." Will said to his father.

Bootstrap chuckled slightly, "I could say I did what I had to, when I left you to go pirating, but it would taste a lie to say it wasn't what I wanted." Bootstrap placed a hand on Will's shoulder, "You own me nothing, Will. Not at all."

"Come with us." Riku said to him, after Bootstrap shook his head, he added, "They'll know you helped us."

Bootstrap Bill laughed at the comment, "What more can they do to me?"

Will showed his father the knife, "I take this with a promise." Will said to him, "I'll find a way to sever Jones' hold on you. And not rest until this blade pierces his heart."

"We will not abandon you." Riku said, "We promise."

_**BOWBOWBOW**_

It was the next morning on the Black Pearl and things have not been pleasant. Brian had managed to drink half of the stock full of rum in the matter of five minutes which didn't please Jack Sparrow and told him to keep out from the lower deck. Brian was now really ratty as he woke up from his hangover and they hadn't heard the end of it. Brian had managed to insult Will, Sora and Riku within one sentence with resulted to received two slaps around the face and punch in the jaw which knocked him up.

A couple of hours later, Brian had woken up and just scrubbed the deck in silent near Max, who was steering the Black Pearl. Jack, Gibbs, Elizabeth and Kairi were talking about something while Hikari went lower deck for some reason. Max was in deep thought while steering the Black Pearl, thinking and worrying about his dad. He though was interrupted though went he heard Brian call his name.

Max looked at his friend, who was resting against the side of the ship. "You feeling alright Brian?" he asked.

"Yeah…I just that…um…there's this question that has been rotting in my head ever since I've met you." Brian said while he rubbed his tired eyes.

"What question is that then?" Max asked

Brian drunkenly approached Max and leaned against the other side of the wheel when he asked, "Are you a Cog or a Dow?"

"Do I want to know what you mean by that?" Max sighed as he looked at his friend.

"Well there was this discussion that my brothers had a couple of days before I decided to go see King Mickey and they are saying that your mom is a cow." Brian told him

Anger soon rose in Max, "My mom was not a cow!" Max yelled at him as he quickly make sure that the steering wouldn't go crazy if he left it.

"Hey! It wasn't my words." Brian defended as he started to back away, "It you heard what Daniel said to Scott, you would be losing it even m-" Max summoned his bow and changed them into his swords. Brian took his chance and started to run away from Max.

Kairi watched Max chased Brian around the ship before shrugging and paying attention to the conversation again. Elizabeth shown Kairi, Jack and Gibbs a letter written in elegant writing. Elizabeth read the letter out loud.

_For price of your help, the Endless Order will full pardon with you and your bride-to-be as well as the commission of a Order privateer on behalf the Dark Master and the Endless Order._

_Signed _

_Lieutenant Skullo_

_High member of the Endless Order._

"Skullo!" Gibbs cursed

"What would the Order want that would involve Skullo ruining your wedding day?" Kairi asked

"I'm not sure but I know he asked Will to receive your compass, Jack" Elizabeth replied. Jack gagged at this.

"Will was working for the Order, and never said a word." Gibbs spat out coldly, "I wonder if Will had told Sora and the others yet." Jack gagged again.

"Sora…please be alright." Kairi said quietly to herself

"Skullo wants the Compass. Only one reason for that." Gibbs said to Jack.

Jack gasped at the thought, "Of course. He wants the chest."

"Yes, he did say something about a chest." Elizabeth remembered

"If the Order controls the chest, they controls the world." Gibbs told the two ladies.

"A truly discomforting notion, love." Jack said to Elizabeth.

"And bad." Gibbs added, "Bad for every mother's son what calls himself a pirate." Gibbs looked over to where Max was supposed to be and noticed that no one was at the wheel. "I think there's a bit more speed to be coaxed from these sails." Gibbs went a took over Max's job.

Jack and Elizabeth carried on the conversation while Kairi looked what was happening with Brian and Max. Brian was hiding behind some gunpowder barrels while Max paced past the barrels multiple times with an angry face. _Whatever Brian had said to Max, it must have been pretty bad._ Kairi thought.

"Kairi?" Kairi turned around to see Hikari, "I need your help with something." Hikari said. Kairi and Hikari went below deck.

_**BOWBOWBOW**_

Light had always been on his side before.

Light had gave him protection from the Darkness.

Light had helped him fight for and to protect his friends.

Light had helped him find his way home.

So why was Light blinding him from control of himself?

Who was this voice that posed as his soul?

What has happened to his heart's strength?

_**BOWBOWBOW**_

Roxas searched for any sign of Sora within his mind, jumping from mural to mural to find his other or properly the cause of Sora's loss of control. Roxas arrived on the mural that he last saw Sora on, the one with Sora, Roxas and the mysterious person. Roxas walked on the mural, looking at his surroundings but found no sign of Sora. Roxas signed and jumped on the next mural up.

Roxas jumped onto the next mural and looked down at the mural, it was a mural of Sora, Kairi and Riku. Before Roxas could think of the reason for the mural, he saw a slight light above him. Roxas looked up and saw that Sora was trapped within a light caged barrier. Roxas went to jump up to free Sora when something from the edge of the mural jumped up and struck Roxas back down. Roxas shook his head and got up to see the creature.

"Wha-" Roxas was in disbelief, the creature that was in front of him was the same creature that he locked away deep within Sora with the help from the light he had gotten off of Kairi, the same creature that showed it way every now and again but could never make its way to the murals thanks to Roxas. He didn't understand how it would escape, how did Anti Sora escape.

Anti Sora twitchily stood between Roxas and Sora as he prepared for battle. Roxas summoned Two Across as he began to fight Anti Sora. Roxas was so busy fighting Anti Sora and trying to help Sora that he didn't notice another being above, watching the fight below.

_**BOWBOWBOW**_

Kairi and Hikari walked lower deck only to see a familiar face sitting on the a barrel of gunpowder. Kairi was surprised to see him, "Nikolai? How did you get on the ship?" Kairi asked

Nikolai turned to face them when he heard his name, "It's nice to see you too, Princess." Nikolai smiled, "And to answer your question, there's this new invention, it's called a portal."

Both Kairi and Hikari glared at the Endless, "Don't smart-talk, Nikolai." Hikari warned him. Nikolai chuckled as he jumped off the barrel that he was sitting on and walked towards the two. "What's the Endless Order planning?" Hikari asked

"The same thing all of the other bad guys plans revolve around." Nikolai said as he started to craft a crystal ball out of ice. "Master Xehanort."

"Xehanort is alive?" Kairi gasped, surprised to hear the name Xehanort again.

Nikolai chuckled at this, "Don't worry, Xehanort isn't back." Nikolai then looked at the two seriously. "The Endless Order are planning to start something that Master Xerhanort had failed to do twelve years ago. They're trying to misbalance the worlds so Kingdom Hearts will start to show itself. If the Order get to Kingdom Hearts and misbalance it, they will repeat the war that happened those so many years ago."

"The Keyblade war?" Kairi asked uneasily.

"Similar. The only difference is that the Order are trying to make sure that Keyblade wielders don't pop out of blue like last time." Nikolai answered.

"What or better yet, Who stopped the war twelve years ago?" Hikari asked, confused about the whole thing.

"The Keyblade Weliders that came from the Land of Departure. They had crossed paths with King Mickey." Nikolai replied

"Aqua…" Kairi muttered under her voice. Hikari didn't hear Kairi but Nikolai did.

"You know about them." Nikolai asked the Princess of Heart.

"Only that they fought against the Unbirths." Kairi quickly replied, _And a slight memory of you and Mickey saving me from Unbirth back at Radiant Garden._

"What I don't get is, how the Endless evolved from the Unbirths? No offence but you guys just came out of nowhere, like a ghost or something." Hikari said to Nikolai.

"Hmm. Funny." Nikolai said sarcastically before returning to his serious tone of voice. "The story of the Endless Origin isn't from Master Xerhanort but rather from his apprentice." Nikolai waved his hand over the crystal ball to show the image of a solider with full covered armour that looked very similar to Riku's armour when he was working for Maleficent. "While Master Xerhanort looked for a new vessel for his heart, Xerhanort's apprentice carried on learning about the Unbirths and their origin, having the ability to control them. His apprentice also wanted to form with the keyblader welider called Ventus because the two were somehow connected. If the two were to merge together, the apprentice would be able to gain a keyblade like none other to recreate the keyblade war. Luckly though, Ventus managed to defeat him in cost of his own heart." As Nikolai had explained the story, the two teenage girls watched the event happen on the ice crystal ball. Kairi, as well as Naminé, noticed that Ventus looked exactly like Roxas. Hikari seemed to noticed Ven's appearance too and had asked Kairi if he was Sora's brother. Kairi shook her head as she knew that Sora was an only child. "Time in the realms had kept each heart away from the living, but the Unbirth soon returned, along with the newly formed apprentice."

When Nikolai had stopped talking, he hovered his hand over the crystal ball and return the ice into him.

After he was done, Hikari was the first to speak, "Just me guessing here but the Apprentice secretly hid all these years while turning others into Endless, creating the Order and planned his revenge on Light and Darkness, in order to create this so-called key."

Nikolai smiled at her, "You know, you should get a medal for guessing." Nikolai closed his eyes for a second before opening them up again and sighed. "I have to go, it looks like they've noticed that I wasn't on Wonderland." Nikolai turned away from the girls and was about to make a portal when Kairi quickly stopped him in his tracks.

Nikolai turned to face her and waited her last question, "Back at the pub, when Brian was thrown in the pigsky, why did you call him Haru?" Kairi asked.

"Because." Nikolai opened his blue portal, "He has been my best friend for eleven years. One day, he will see the friendship that was once there and help me escape the Order like he had promised." Without another word, Nikolai left thought the portal.

**Kingdommad**


	42. Kraken!

**Chapter 42: Kraken!**

The sun was shining brightly on the ocean as well as a certain white ship that could be seen for miles. Riku had mentioned this lot of times to Will, saying that if the Flying Duthman did find that they were gone, they would only have to look to their right and find a giant spot of white in the distance. Will just choice to ignore Riku's comments and trust in his father's words about the ship.

Riku had even asked Bootstrap where he got the nobody ship from and how he managed to hide it from Jones when Bootstrap said that one of the crewman had turned completely into a nobody that still served under Jones. Apparently, Bootstrap had won a game of Liar dice against the Nobody crewman and instead of giving up years of service, he gave Bootstrap the ship instead.

Riku started to walk towards the captain's quarters while Donald took control of the ship. When he walked in, he saw that Sora was STILL unconscious and Will had a blanket over him due to him falling over board a couple of minutes ago. Goofy was in the room checking Will and Sora before walking out to see if Donald needed any help after seeing Riku come in the room.

Riku quickly checked Sora and noticed that his face looked like it was in pain. He then checked Sora's arm and noticed that the dark markings had gone down a bit and saw the arm itself had grown stronger. _Looks like I was right about the Anti-Sora theory_ . Riku thought. _I just hope that he'll wake up soon._

"How long until we reach Port Royal, Riku?" Will shivered as he drank some of his tea.

Riku came out of his train of though and looked at Will, "We'll been there in about 30 minutes." He said. "I'm guessing that you would want to see if Elizabeth is safe."

"We could use your or Sora's Keyblade to free Elizabeth and to get that anger Endless out of Port Royal." Will suggested.

Riku nodded to the suggested. _We can also go back on the Gummi to let Sora rest as well as get beaten by the girls and I can moan at Brian for not telling us that the rule of the world is no technology._ Riku noted to himself.

Suddenly, Donald came rushing in a started to pant from the lack of oxygen. "Donald, I thought you were driving the ship?" Riku questioned.

"Riku…(pant)… a ship's…(pant)…been spotted." Donald panted.

"The Flying Dutchmen?" Riku asked. Donald nodded. "I knew that they will be able to spot us." Riku said angrily as he started to head towards the deck. Will followed as well as Donald but Riku quickly stopped him. "Watch over Sora." Riku instructed as he went above.

_**BOWBOWBOW** _

On the Flying Dutchman, Jones was on deck, looking at the cloth that Will and Riku had swapped for the key to the chest. Jones threw the cloth into the ocean and looked at Bootstrap, who was being held at knife point from the other crewmen. "You will watch this." He said darkly to Bootstrap as he summoned a couple of Berserker Nobodies to start turning a large screw in the centre of the boat.

Jones started to shout so all the ship could hear. "Let no joyful voice be heard! Let no man look up at the sky with hope! And let this day be cursed by we who ready to wake... the Kraken!"

"NOOOOO!!!" Bootstrap shouted as the large screw fell and created a large thump against the sea.

_**BOWBOWBOW** _

Riku and Will came rushing out of the captain quarters and onto the deck when they saw the Flying Dutchmen. "I've doomed us all." Will muttered fearfully to himself, even though Riku still heard him.

Riku turned to face Goofy, who was driving. "Goofy. Head towards the closest land you can find." Riku shouted to him. The ship suddenly started to shake, causing Riku and Will to fall over. Riku looked at Goofy angrily, "GOOFY! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" Riku complained

"He must've hit a reef, Riku." Goofy shouted back. Riku went to check the side while Will started to climb up the mast.

Riku looked over board to see nothing but bubbles. "There aren't any reefs, Goofy." Riku turned back to see that Will wasn't on the deck any more. "Where has Will gone?" Riku looked up when he heard his name being called from the top of the mast. Before Riku could question Will, he saw him pointing out to sea. Riku turned to the direction that Will was pointing and his eyes widened when he saw a giant tentacle raises high over the ship. Riku quickly looked at Goofy with horror, "GOOFY! QUICK! GET OVER HERE!"

Goofy looked up at the tentacle when the tentacle slammed down hard against the ship, making the ship break in half and made Goofy soar through the sky. "Yah-hiiiiiiiiii-Hoy-Hoy-Hoy!" Goofy yelled as he fell into the water with a big SPLASH.

Back in the captain's quarters, Donald freaked out of his feathers when he saw a tentacle slided over the window of the ship. After hearing Goofy's yell, Donald had tried to wake Sora up knowing that this would be the perfect time for Sora to wake up and save the day. "C'mon Sora! Wake up." No response. "Sora. If you don't wake up, we're gonna die." Still no response. "Sora wake up! For Kairi and Riku." There was little movement, like Sora was trying to wake up but couldn't.

Riku came rushing in and looked at Donald, "Donald! We need to get off this ship!" Riku informed him, "NOW!" Donald nodded and got his staff out ready while Riku ran over to Sora and placed him on his back.

Donald and Riku came out of the captain's quarters and saw that one of the tentacles was climbing up the mast, after Will. As they watched the tentacle, another tentacle burst from the captain's quarters and grabbed Sora from Riku. Riku immediately turned around, summoning the Way to Dawn while watching Sora being pulled through the ship. Riku ran in the direction of the tentacle and dived into the sea while Donald helped out Will.

Riku swam underwater and what he saw made him gasped bubbles from his mouth. He saw the huge Kraken with his own eyes as it had about eight tentacles and used its sharp teeth to eat the nobody ship. He saw the tentacle that had Sora and began to swim towards it.

Sora slowing began to open his eyes and tried to yawn when his lungs were suddenly filled with sea water. He shots his eyes open and found himself underwater as well as being held captive by a mythical creature. Sora tried to wriggle his way out of the Kraken's grasp but the Kraken wrapped around him too tightly and it started to pull his tentacles near his mouth. Sora could see how deep its mouth went and knew for a fact that there was no way out of this one like Monstro.

SLASH

Riku cut the tentacle that was hoping Sora off, watching the tentacle go back towards the Kraken. Riku then swam over to Sora and helped him swim in to the surface. When the two resurfaced, they saw Will and Donald swimming over to them. They turned around, hearing Goofy's voice, swimming towards them with a floating board that must have come from the ship. All five of them grabbed onto the piece of ship before seeing the Flying Dutchmen appear from the mist.

_**BOWBOWBOW** _

Davy Jones looked overboard to see no one swimming or alive for that matter. One of the crewmen reported to their captain, "The boys are not there. They must've been claimed by the sea."

Jones looked at him bluntly, "I AM the sea." He said as he stomped over towards to Bootstrap, who couldn't believe that his son was gone again. "You need time alone with your thoughts." As Bootstrap was dragged to the cabins, Jones didn't notice Will and Riku watching the event. Jones sensed some dark energy that normally came from Riku and looked in their direction, only for them to duck out of view before being seen.

While Will carried on listening to the conversation, Riku walk towards Sora as they hitched a ride in the jaw formation of the Flying Dutchmen. Riku sat down next to Sora, "You gave us quiet a scare." Riku said to him while ruffling his hair, "If Kairi were here, she would have called you a lazy bum."

"Or she would be checking if Sora was alright." Goofy added. Sora blushed at the though of Kairi being protective over him which made the other three laugh. Soon Sora joined in as well and the four just laughed until Will came to join them.

"Jones is heading to Isla Cruces." Will informed them.

"We're running out of time." Donald said out loud, "We need to find the keyhole."

"And the item of this world." Goofy added

"Which Brian forgot to tell us …again." Riku grumbled

"And I need to get Jack's compass to save Elizabeth." Will said.

Sora didn't speak the entire time, which caught Riku's attention immediately. "Hey you ok, buddy?" Riku asked. Sora nodded his head. "You're not talking though."

"I'm just got something on my mind." Sora said quietly. Sora did have something on his mind, he was wondering what was going on with him. He couldn't remember anything from when he woke up on the Flying Dutchmen, heck it was like he was never even there. Roxas had managed to beat and placed Anti-Sora away but asked Sora what could have caused it to escape in the first place.

The truth was, Sora didn't know.

**BOWBOWBOW**

Sgt Abroc was in the courtyard of Ultimate Castle, where all the plants were a brown colour like it was the middle of autumn while the castle behind him was original white but was slowly being covered with a dark blue cover, the same colour as the Unbirth. Abroc was leaning against the castle based bush, playing his PSP.

When Col Devil came in the courtyard, looking for any sign of life, he found the yellow Endless humming to the Tetris song while playing the game. Devil just smirked to himself as he approached his fellow member. "To think, when we're not around, people will actually fear you." He chuckled as he looked at him.

Abroc looked upwards from the portal computer screen to see his good old friend, "Oh hey Devil." Abroc greeted cheerfully, ignoring his higher rank status. Abroc jumped up and placed his PSP in his armoured pocket. Both of the Order members were wearing their armoured uniform with their coloured shadowed claws showing. Devil and Abroc started to talk about the past, all the things that they did before and after they had caught the virus, avoiding the death related details.

The two had reached the library, which now had books about the Endless, Unbirth and the Order and the pictures of King Mickey's ancestors were taken down and destroyed. The group sat on the edge of the desk, which King Mickey used to work on, when Abroc changed the subject.

"Any luck finding the boy?" Abroc asked. Devil sighed with annoyance as he moved away from the desk and started to pace around the room.

"NO!" Devil shouted with frustration, "I can't sense him anywhere."

"I thought you were looking for him?" Abroc asked him, not realising that he had just said a stupid question.

Devil stopped pacing around the room and glared deadly at the sergeant, "Abroc. You're my best friend, don't make me hurt you." He threatened.

Abroc gulped with fear, "Right. Sorry" he sheepishly said as he watched the Colonel started to pace around the room once again.

After a couple of minutes, Devil stopped pacing again and faced Abroc, "Where are Skullo and Nikolai?" he asked, remembering that he hasn't seen anyone else in this corrupted world.

"We sent Nikolai to Wonderland to misbalance and plant a base on that world while Skullo went to misbalance Port Royal." He replied

"Why has Skullo gone to Port Royal?" Devil asked

"He said that he wanted to try something out." Abroc answered, "Besides, if he's here, he would want to try and practise his outburst mode on me and I don't want to smell like charcoal again." Devil smirked at the thought of Abroc coming in a room covered with soot.

Devil's face then turned serious again, "What world did you go to?"

"Neo Mansion. I needed to check something." Abroc said as he walked away from the desk and towards to books.

"The history book." This was a statement, not a question.

Abroc nodded his head, "The Dark Master said to check it every now and again."

The Colonel started to feel anger rise in him, "The Dark Master isn't even from the same place as us. Why would he want to know about the information in _our _ history book?" he raised his voice.

"Uh…he said it might help clear up this Keyblade Master theory?" Abroc said unsurely, receiving a slap around the head from his commanding officer. "Ow! What I do?"

"You idiot!" Devil said angrily at him, "Remember that the Dark Master is to know NOTHING about the Keyblade Master's condition. If he gains his control then we can throw any chances of taking over."

Abroc smirked as he remembered the plan, "Right…Me, you, Skullo and Snake came here to make sure that things stay the same…"

"And to make sure that those Devon boys don't get in our way like the time they prevent us taking that world one time, good thing Skullo found one of their ships and destroyed it." Devil and Abroc laughed at this when a red portal appeared near the desk and Nikolai was pushed through and was held on the desk by Skullo. Devil and Abroc nodded to each other, noting to not say anything and walked towards Skullo, who was holding Nikolai down on the desk.

Devil sighed and shook his head, "We're gonna make a habit of this, aren't we Skullo?" He said to him. Skullo apologized, as Devil expected, he was always respectful to higher ranks even if he could be a hot-head at most times.

"Would you mind letting me up now?" Nikolai tried to get up when Skullo slammed him back down onto the desk. Nikolai had put on his armour to make it look like he was actually doing what he was told to do for once, it didn't work.

"You stay down, you neutral." Skullo said angrily. Isn't Skullo just a wonderful role model for the Endless-to-be? Tortures the young and neutral while respect the old and powerful. Yep, best role model ever.

Abroc laughed at Skullo's behaviour, "What did Nick do to piss you off this much, Shawn?" the sergeant asked. Skullo was about ready to move his claw away from Nikolai and burn him to a crisp but Devil beat him to it by blasting him with one of his leaf blast. Abroc looked up with confusion.

"Respect their Endless names." Devil said coldly to him as he went back over to Skullo and Nikolai.

Abroc pushed himself up from the floor and brushed the dust off of him, "Ohhh but our original names sounds so much better." Abroc said, ignoring all the deathly glares, that could kill, he was receiving right now. Abroc then chuckled, "I remember when the villagers back at Incas would always call you D.D instead of your name which was—"

"Abroc-"Devil tried to stop his rambling.

"---really funny when you met Julie and she would always called—

"Abroc!" Devil knew he was going over the line this time, mentioning his past wife.

"—you D.D or 'The D man' instead of David---"

"ANTONY!!!" Devil shouted as loud as he could. Abroc froze and shut his mouth as he looked at his friend with fear. "Shut. Up."

Abroc bowed respectfully, "Sorry sir." He said and stood to attention without another word. Nikolai knew for a fact that the Colonel would now be in a bad mood thanks to Abroc mentioning his past wife. According to the other members, he so-called wife had cheated on him but with the Colonel's emotion being Jealousy, he highly doubted it.

Devil stomped over to Skullo, who was still holding Nikolai on the desk, and looked deadly at him. "What did Nikolai do?" he asked darkly.

"For one, he decided to balance Wonderland and collect the world's item instead of capturing it for the Order." Skullo reported.

"So what! We have half of the galaxy in our control. It doesn't matter if one world goes wrong." Devil reminded him, making Skullo not happy at all. "Anything else?"

"Well _Sir!_ " Skullo said with bitterness, "He had been helping the Princess of Heart in Port Royal."

"Which one?" Abroc asked, feeling that it's safe to talk again.

"DOES IT MATTER?!?" Skullo yelled at him before facing Colonel Devil again. "Point is! This neutral is going to worlds that he shouldn't be going to and is helping the enemy. He's a spy."

While all of this was happening, Nikolai was in though of what Skullo said earlier. _How did he know I was there, I didn't see him there. _ Nikolai thought. _Wait a minute….he must have been the bartender that gave Haru and Max the drinks. I wonder what was in them. What does it matter, I wish I had what Haru has, friends that care about me._

"This is Nikolai we're talking about, Skullo. He doesn't even have the ability to turn into his outburst mode so why would he go against us! It's like saying that Abroc is the smart one of the group or that the Dark Master is actually 'one of us'." Devil argued

"Do you have to use me in every example of something not happening?" Abroc whined but was annoyed by both of the hot-heads.

"It would if it involved a certain friend of his." Skullo shot back. Nikolai gulped as soon as he heard that and tried to get out of Skullo's grasp only to have Skullo dig his claw into his back. Devil had enough of Skullo's behaviour and pushed Skullo away from Nikolai.

Nikolai looked confusedly at the green infected Endless when he started to talk, "We will get him back soon. All you have to do is to follow our orders."

"I won't do that to Haru." Nikolai said at he looked deadly at Devil.

"How many times do I have to tell you, boy. He's name is BRIAN!!" Devil blasted his powerful sphere orbs that was know as leaf blast at him, only for Nikolai to summon Frozen Promise, his gunblade, and deflected them all. He didn't see Devil teleport up to him and punched him square in the chest, making Nikolai fly into the bookstand of books. Lucky for Nikolai, the bookstand was screwed to the wall so it didn't fall on him. Nikolai pushed himself up while Devil ordered him around. "You are going to go back to Port Royal with Skullo and you will bring me back me son!"

Nikolai pushed himself up and formed his blue portal. Skullo walked though it and Nikolai was about to walk threw when he turned around and said: "Last time I checked, he wasn't your son." and ran though the portal before the Colonel could kill him from those words.

* * *

**A/N: Sora's finally awake. I was planning to wake him up at the second kraken fight but this seemed right. Do you think I've made Kairi too under confident cause normally see's happy and all-sort. I think I could use a guild on character's personalities. Also, wonder what happened in Devil's past, this will be important.**

**Sora: Now for messages.**

**Brian: FINALLY! I WANT TO SEE MY FANS**

**Riku & Sora: (laughs) what fans?**

**Kairi: Aww leave Brian alone.**

**Riku: Kairi and Brian sitting in a tree.**

**Brian: no way man**

**Sora: RIKU!!!!**

**Riku: sorry man. What I was meant to say was…**

**Riku & Brian: Sora and Kairi sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!**

**Kairi: (blushes) Guys, messages.**

**Riku, Sora, Brian: Oops**

**Kisdota-The Freak Gamer: ** Oops, my bad. I remember that next time and this story will properly have a lot of spoilers, just warning you now. (::) (::)

**Future Keybearer: ** I was planning to do that anyway with the three way fight and I would love to hear this idea you have for a new world. Also, not only Brian but all the Devons have a problem around rum so they don't go there. Hope that helps. (::) (::)

**sailor winx: ** Glad you liked it. (::)

"**Tetsuya Nomura went on to say that he will put all his attention on Versus XIII until it is finished, but wants that to be his last Final Fantasy so that he can focus on Kingdom Hearts III after that."**

**Not only have we got 2 Kingdom Hearts coming as well as FF XIII and FF Versus XIII but now we know when about KH3 will be started, meaning that we could see it in about 2 or 3 years. We just have to wait for FF Versus to come in the shop then we can start to find screenshots of the new game. I'm soooo excited.**

**Also, I won't be able to update for a while due to coursework, exams and all that stuff. Hope to update again in a couple of weeks**

**See ya**

**Kingdommad.**


	43. Isla Cruces

**Chapter 43: Isla Cruces**

Brian had become his usual self again but had managed to find Gibbs' drinking pouch. He came on the desk after apologizing to Max about saying that he mom was a cow and getting shot in the leg 'accidentally' by him when some Unbirths decided to attack the ship. Brian took a swig of the rum in Gibbs' pouch and went to find something to do when he noticed that Elizabeth, Kairi and Hikari were sitting on some steps on the deck. Brian decided to just eavesdrop for the moment to listen what the girls were mopping about.

Elizabeth sighed, "I miss Will."

Kairi sighed as well, "I miss Sora."

Hikari also sighed, "I miss my toffee cakes." Elizabeth and Kairi turned their heads and looked at Hikari strangely. "What? I miss them."

Brian chuckled at Hikari's comment, knowing that she would say something like that. He then watched Jack walk up to them. "My tremendous intuitive sense of the female creature informs me that you three are troubled." Jack said as he took a swig of his rum.

"I just thought I'd be married by now." Elizabeth sighed, "I'm so ready to be married."

Upon hearing the word 'married', Brian jumped out of his hiding place and stood next to Jack, "Married as in a wedding?" Brian asked, Elizabeth nodded. "A wedding! I love weddings, drinks all around!" Brian raised his arms up as he cheered.

"You're having none of my rum, mate." Jack told him as he handed the bottle of rum to Elizabeth.

Hikari then noticed something in Brian's hand, "Is that Gibbs' pouch?" Hikari scowled at him.

Brian quickly looked at the pouch and flew it on the other side of the deck as quickly as possible before looking at his friend innocently. "Pouch? What pouch? I don't see a pouch." Hikari just shook her head while resting her hand on her forehead.

Jack looked at Kairi, "And what is troubling you, young lady." Jack asked

"Be careful Kairi. Jack's being polite." Hikari warned him, which learned a laugh for Brian and Elizabeth.

"I just worried about Sora." Kairi sighed sadly.

"Sora can look after himself." Brian straightened his right arm, "Just the same as you can look after yourself." Kairi just nodded, unsure to what to say. Jack asked Elizabeth if he could talk to Elizabeth privately, leaving Kairi, Brian and Hikari near to stairs. Brian then sat between Kairi and Hikari. "Besides, you got me to look out for you." He said in a flirtation way.

Kairi and Hikari got up from the stairs from the smell of Brian's breathe, "I think Kairi would rather be with Sora then you, Brian." Hikari said nastily to him, knowing that Brian was going to be a jerk today.

"You guys have been saying that I'm actually like Sora so why wouldn't we work." Brian smirked at Kairi, who was walking away.

"Maybe because you don't act like Sora at all." Kairi came to a halt and looked at him.

"Thank you! Someone agrees with me!" Brian cheered.

Hikari rolled her eyes. "How so Kairi?" Hikari asked.

"Well for one, Sora is highly optimistic when Brian just has this negative attitude." Kairi answered.

Brian turned around to this, "Hey, I am highly optimistic! It's Sora who isn't optimistic." He complained.

"Also, Sora has the ability to forgive people, not hold grudges."

"Well I'm glad I don't have that, otherwise you see me going up to the Colonel of the Order and say 'Hey there, I forgive you for kidnapping royalty and taking over half of the worlds in this galaxy' there's a purpose for grudges."

"Like your grudge with your father?" Hikari asked him. Brian thought about it before nodding.

"Okay, let _me_list some things that Sora is and I'm not." Brian started to count his fingers, "He's gullible, he's childish and he doesn't know how to work a computer so he gets frustrated.

"Like you then." Hikari shot back.

"NO! Not like me." Brian gave her a death glare, "How did we get to talking about mine and Sora's personalities? We were talking about us." Brian said to Kairi.

"It won't happen." Kairi's voice sensed of irritation.

"I beg to differ." Brian went to step forward but was stopped by Kairi aiming Oathkeeper at him. "Even though I'm like Sora in some ways, I'm like you too."

"You're nothing like me." Kairi spat coldly.

Neither of the girls noticed Brian's eyes flash a bit of violet before turning back to their normal blue coloured self. "We both are loyal and headstrong, as well as stubborn to a point. We also determined and courageous when someone we care about is in danger and we are not afraid to speak our mind."

"Then you wouldn't mind if I speak my mind by saying, MY HEART BELONGS TO SORA, NOT YOU!"

"Brian, go and find Max instead of hassling Kairi." Hikari said to him, reaching for her blade.

"Fine! I get the message when I've said enough." Brian began to walk away when he stopped and looked at the girls, who were prepared to hurt him if he said anything else, while leaning against the mast. "Maybe you should ask the Captain what really happened to your boyfriends." Brian began to run as he knew that would have Hikari over the line as he heard her draw her sword and come after him.

Kairi watched Hikari chase after Brian, wondering that rum shouldn't have cause Brian to say that, something was up. Elizabeth came towards Kairi and saw that she was upset. "Are you alright, Kairi?"

Kairi nodded and the two just watched the view of the island that they were about to search: Isla Cruces.

**BOWBOWBOW**

Kairi, Elizabeth, Brian and Jack were walking the beach of Isla Cruces while Max, Hikari and Gibbs stayed on the Black Pearl. While Kairi and Elizabeth were in front of the group, Jack and Brian were behind them, Brian holding a shovel. Elizabeth was holding Jack's compass, leading them the way while Kairi and Brian looked around their surroundings as they had saw glimmers of Unbirth while docking the ship on the beach.

After a couple of minutes of following the compass, the group found themselves to a halt when the compass decided to change direction all of a sudden, making Elizabeth paced up and down the beach with frustration.

Brian was rubbing his forehead from not only from the beating he received from Hikari but from the constant headache that he has had every since he drank that rum back in Tortuga. He knew that he shouldn't had started to flirt and hit on Kairi, he even tried to hit on Elizabeth by saying 'Can I have ya booty?' which he would have done anyway but that wasn't the point.

_I wish I could say sorry to Kairi._ Brian said in his head. _But she won't even look at me. I have to make it up to her somehow. _

Elizabeth sighed with irritated as she threw the compass to the sand. "This doesn't work. And it certainly doesn't show you what you want most." Elizabeth complained. Elizabeth sits down on the sand and buried her head between her knees as Jack scurried over and looked at the compass.

Jack saw that the needle was pointing towards Elizabeth, "Yes it does." Jack said to her, looking at the compass. "You're sitting on it."

Elizabeth looked at Jack with confusion, "Beg your pardon?"

"Move." Jack commanded her. Elizabeth moved out of the way with curious while Jack whistled, signalling Brian to come over and start digging in the point where Elizabeth was sitting.

Kairi and Elizabeth looked around to see pirate like Unbirth appear in front of them, making Kairi and Elizabeth get in their battle stances, the girls looked behind to see Jack hid behind one of the sand junes right when a barrier appeared between the boys and the girls.

"Coward!" Elizabeth shouted to Jack. The two then turned towards the Unbirths. The Unbirths pulled out their cutlass and pistols and started to run towards them.

Elizabeth started to parry with one of the Unbirth while the other four started to come towards Kairi. Kairi summoned Oathkeeper and charged to the first Unbirth. The Unbirth dodged Kairi's attack and shot her in the shoulder blade. Kairi back flipped away while holding Oathkeeper and her gun wound as she landed. Before Kairi could heal herself, another pirate Unbirth came up from behind from behind her. Kairi swing around and bashed the Unbirth away, receiving a sharp pain from her shoulder blade.

Elizabeth looked over to Kairi and saw that one of the Unbirths were coming behind her. She quickly ran over and cut apart of it's blue shadowed arm. The Unbirth hissed making Kairi turned around. The Unbirth started to attack Elizabeth and had gotten her to the floor. Before the Unbirth attacked, it was frozen in place as if time had stopped. Kairi then teleported in front of the Unbirth and cut it in half. Kairi panted for a while as she looked around her empty surrounding before turning to Elizabeth and helped her off her feet.

Kairi's adrenaline had faded away now, letting her remember about the multiple gun shots to her shoulder blade. Kairi tried to cast cure but found that all of her magic had been used for her last spell. Kairi then started to search her pockets for ethers or potions only to find them empty. Kairi sighed with annoyance and pain as she told Elizabeth that she'll be okay before heading back towards the boys.

Jack Sparrow saw the two girls walk their direction and started to wobble towards them. "Well ladies, I hope that you found my assistance useful." Jack said to them.

"You didn't assist in anyway." Elizabeth complained, "You were too busy hiding."

"I would rather watch both of your fighting skills then get my pistol nicked by one of those blue things."

"Jack, you know what they are called." Kairi said to him as she walked toward Brian, who was digging.

Brian wiped his forehead from sweat when he heard a feminine voice call his name. He turned around to see Kairi knelling down by the sand. Brian planted the shovel in the sand and had an apologising expression on his face. Before he said anything, he noticed Kairi holding her shoulder blade, changing his expression into a concerned one. "What happened to you?" he asked.

"I got shot and I have no magic left to cure myself. I couldn't find any ethers or potions either." Kairi explained.

Brian nodded in understandment, "Hold on." Brian held his hand out in Kairi's direction, "Curaga" Magical green tendrils poured out of his fingers and wrapped themselves around Kairi, healing her gun wounds on her body. Kairi thanked him and started was walking away. Brian was about to call her back when Jack came towards the hole.

"Have you found it yet?" he asked, while drinking some rum that he had brought.

"Not yet, Jack." Brian said as he picked up the shovel and started to dig again.

"Captain!" Jack told him, "Captain Jack. Why can't you be like your brother." Jack then walked away from the hole. Brian planted the shovel in the sand again and climbed to the top of the hole.

"I. AM. NOT. SORA'S. BLOODY. BROTHER!" Brian growled at Jack before jumping back in the hole and started digging again…

_**BOWBOWBOW**_

On the beaches of Destiny Islands, Ven stood in his usual place when it came to watching the sunset. He hasn't been here for a long time, he remembered appearing here after Terra had saved him from getting struck by his master, because of the ability that he had. He remembered finding his other half here, his evil half, telling him to come to Sunset Horizon, to the Keyblade Graveyard to save his friends.

He just couldn't believe all that has happened.

He remembered gathering with his two friends at the centre of the Keyblade Graveyard, ready for the final battle to prevent another Keyblade War and to stop the Unbirth. He remembered explaining to his friends that Master Xehanort wanted his ability to use at his own, to recreate the Keyblade War, all for one key. He remembered asking his friends to put an end to him if such a key was to be near to creation. He remembered attempting to fight Master Xehanort before being frozen alive by him. He remembered being held by Aqua, unable to do anything. He remembered being held down by Unbirth, seeing the face of his other side before everything went black.

Now he was twelve years into the future, finally unfrozen by two boys about two years ago in a place called Castle Oblivion. He had gone to Radiant Garden only to find it being called Hollow Bastion, in search for his friends, Aqua and Terra. He had found out that both of his friends remained missing, finding no clues in any of the worlds that the three had visited before, only to find the world he grew up in, remained in darkness, covered by dark creatures called Heartless.

A couple of months later, he went to Disney Castle to find that the King Mickey was on a journey as well as Donald and Goofy. Ven had asked Queen Minne what was going on, who was surprised to see him, and where the King was. Minnie had told him everything that had happened and had show him the letters that Mickey sends her to let her know that he was alright. It was just the fact that this information about the certain two islanders and a girl from Radiant Garden all seemed very familiar to him, if only he remembered why. Due to him being asleep within the Room of Awaking in Castle Oblivion, his heart had slowly restored but still lacked the connection of his other half, meaning that his darkness could be lurking. So when Ven woke up, he was glad to feel like his normal self again.

Pluto's bark brought Ven out of his deep thought as he looked at the letter that Pluto had held back on the endless fields where Pluto had seen Sora, Donald and Goofy. Ven slowly took the letter away from Pluto and unrolled it before he started to read the letter to himself.

"Ven. If you are reading this then there is much to be told…" Ven read out loud

_**BOWBOWBOW**_

Brian was still digging while Jack sat in a lotus position nearby on a sandy slope and Kairi and Elizabeth stayed on look out as they came to realisation that the guys weren't gotta help and wished that Hikari was with them.

BANG

Kairi, Elizabeth and Jack turned towards Brian as they saw him kneel down in his hole. The three approached the hole when a huge chest came flying out of the hole. Brian climbed out of the hole, only to receive a dirty glare from each of them. The four of them dusted all of the sand off of the chest before opening the chest.

The chest contains a pearl necklace, documents, full of letters and roses as well as a smaller chest.

Brian looked at it intently as Jack took the smaller chest out while Elizabeth and Kairi looked at the letters and read to themselves. "If the sea were to fall, the sky will forever be stormy." Brian said quietly as the chest in front of him flashed into a small box with pictures and charms as well as a certain broken keychain.

"Are you alright, Brian." Elizabeth asked after taking her view away from one of the letters. Brian eyes widened as he looked at Elizabeth with confusion before looking back to where he was looking to see it was only the chest.

"Why would Jones have these kind of letters?" Kairi asked Jack, holding one of the letters. Elizabeth wanted to know too and forgot about her concern for Brian.

Jack brought the smaller chest near them, "Because love, Jones was in love once only to be heartbroken and the pain was too much for him."

Kairi suddenly felt pity for Jones as well as fear of being heartbroken. _Even if Sora did say it, he could have meant friendship love. I rather stay friends with him then be heartbroken._

_If you just stay friends then nothing is going to happen._Naminé told her. _Besides, Sora might need you more than ever._

Before Kairi could question her other, she heard a thump coming from the smaller chest. After hearing that, all four of them bend near the smaller chest and rested a ear on it, only to hear another thump like a heartbeat.

"It's real…" Elizabeth gasped

All four of them leaned away from the chest, "You actually were telling the truth." Brian said to Jack.

Jack just shrugged, "I do that quite a lot." Jack said, "Yet people are always surprised."

"With good reason!"

**Kingdommad **


	44. Three way duel

**Chapter 44 : Three way duel**

Kairi turned around to hear a familiar voice only to see Will, Riku, Sora, Donald and Goofy standing behind them, soaking wet. "Sora! Riku!" Kairi cried as she ran up to them and hugged them both. Both of the boys laughed at her ability to hug them surprisingly before hugging her back.

The three ended their group hug when Sora and Riku looked at Kairi's attire and noticed the change, "Why have you got pirate garments on? You hate pirates." Riku asked her.

"Oi! I take offence to that" Jack shouted to them as the three saw Brian in the same place as he was, looking at the chest thoughtfully again while watching Elizabeth run to Will. Donald and Goofy went to see what was in the larger chest since they figured that no one is going to call their names with joy.

"Aww! I want to dress up as a pirate." Sora whined. "With a cool pirate hat and an eye patch and parrot on my shoulder had would repeat everything I say an--"

"Actually, I'll ask later." Riku said suddenly, shutting Sora's rambling off. "What are you doing here? You and Brian are supposed to be on the gummi ship."

"Well, you guys were taking too long and we heard that you got captured by Davy Jones as well as the balance getting worse so we--" Kairi said innocently while placing her hands behind her back like she did when she was 14. Sora smiled at her boldness appearing again.

"Wait." Riku cut her off, "When you mean 'we', you don't mean all of you, right?" Riku questioned.

"Well…" Kairi said sheepishly while swinging back and forwards a bit.

"It doesn't matter, mate." Brian said as he took his gaze away from the larger chest and quickly looked at Will and Elizabeth before smirking at Sora and Kairi. "The point is, you two are ruining a very emotional atmosphere of two people finding each other again because you guys are oblivious of the expressions on your faces and your body language you show." Brian just bluntly said to them.

Sora and Kairi was just dumbfounded by Brian's quick and mumbled voice, "Come again?" They asked.

Brian grunted, "Look to your right."

Sora and Kairi turned the attention towards Will and Elizabeth to see them share a passionate kiss together. With that and Brian's words, both of the teens turned back to face Brian, bright red in the face. "We're just friends." Sora and Kairi shouted to him, not knowing that their hearts as well as nobodies were screaming different.

"Yeah sure I believe you, mate." Brian said sarcastically, "If you guys are just friends then I'm an overgrown pixie from Neverland who decided to grown up."

Riku walked up to him and knelt next to him, "I think that now is not the time to try and set them up." Riku said quietly to him as he pulled Brian up before stepping back from the smell of rum. "Have you been drinking?" Riku raised an eyebrow.

"Hey! I have you know that I have been completely sober for the last half an hour thank you very much." Brian defended himself before falling on the sandy beach again. Riku looked at Kairi, giving her a face to explain about the drunk laying next to him. Kairi mouthed to him 'I tell you later' to him, Riku dropped the subject.

"I do own you thanks, Jack." Will said to the captain as he held Elizabeth in the embrace.

"Same here, Brian." Riku said, looking at his friend who had decided to relax by placing his arms behind his head as a pillow, similar to Sora's sleeping position on a beach.

"You do?" Jack and Brian said in unison.

"After you tricked us onto that ship to square your debt with Jones…" Will said to Jack, making Jack gulped and hanged his head down a bit.

"…and the fact that you cannot commutate with the gummi because of the 'no technology' rule set on this world…" Riku added, making Brian curse himself for forgetting again.

"What?" Elizabeth and Kairi said in disbelief, looking at the two.

"What?!?" Jack and Brian mimicked in a false tone, making Brian sit up.

"…I was reunited with my father…" Will continued.

"…and I figured out what was wrong with Sora." Riku finished

"Yeah! Wait-what?" Sora looked at Riku confusing.

"I'll tell you later." He said to him.

"Uh…no problem?" Brian wasn't sure what to say so he just shrugged and smiled innocently at them.

"Oh! Well… you're welcome, then." Jack said to Will.

Elizabeth and Kairi started to storm towards Jack and Brian with an angry expression, making Brian slightly fear for his future. "Everything you said to us, every word was a lie!" Elizabeth yelled at Jack.

"Hikari was right about you-you-PIRATES!!" Kairi joined in.

"Well, at least she knows the number one rule when sailing with pirates." Jack said casually, not bothered by the two angry females.

"And what's that, Jack?" Elizabeth asked with an irritated tone of voice.

"Never trust a pirate, love." Jack told her.

Kairi then faced Brian, who was currently trying to crawl away from the madness going on. "And you!" Kairi started to storm towards Brian.

"Ah oh" Brian said as he got up on his feet and faced Kairi.

"Even since we've got here, you have been nothing but an inconsiderate, disrespectful, jerk!" Kairi said to him.

"I said I was sorry!" Brian raised his voice.

"No you didn't!" Kairi argued back.

"Well Princess Stubborn, I'm sorry if I'm being honest."

"Honest? You haven't been honest at all."

"Well nether have you!"

"I am honest!"

"That's enough!" Sora came between the middle and glared at Brian, making Brian even angrier than before.

"Why the hell are you glaring at me for?!! Kairi's the one who started it." Brian yelled at Sora. "Wait! I know how I can show that I'm honest, unlike Kairi."

"If Sora wasn't in the way then--" Kairi started from behind Sora's back.

"Is that a treat, dear princess of heart?" Brian challenged.

"Stop calling me that." Kairi warned him.

"Well if you want to fight then push Bigfoot out of the way."

"Brian! Stop this!" Donald said, "This isn't you."

"Yeah Brian, think of what Hikari and Maxie might say." Goofy reminded him.

Brian took a breath to calm himself down a bit but not enough to stop arguing with Kairi "You're strong enough, just push Sora out of the way and then the real battle can begin." Brian said to her, gesturing his arms in a taunting way.

"I said that's enough!!" Sora raised his voice, summoning the kingdom key, making the two be quiet. "Why are you acting like this? You two are acting like someone I don't know."

Before the argument continued, Jack's voice caught their attention. "Oi! What're you doing?" Sora, Kairi, and Brian turned around to see Will on his knees, trying to open the smaller chest with a key.

"I gonna kill Jones." Will said truthfully. Jack automatically draws his cutlass from his holder and aims it at Will's neck, freezing his motion.

"Can't let you do that, William." Jack said to him, Will looked at sword before facing Jack again. "Cos if Jones is dead, who's to call his terrible beastie off the hunt, eh?"

"We can get rid of it." Sora offered.

"Sora, we fought it earlier and it nearly ate you." Riku reminded him.

"That was when I was caught off-guard but with us all working together, we can defeat it." Sora said confidently.

"You mean when you were caught asleep." Donald said while crossing his arms.

"So Jack, we can deal with the problem." Goofy said to him.

"Sorry Goofy, I can't take that chance." Jack said to him while facing Will with Elizabeth not believing Jack's threat and Brian looking at the small chest that Will was trying to unlock. Will slowly rose from the small chest and started to step back while Jack aimed the cutlass at him, "Now, if you please." Jack handed his hand out, waiting for the key. "The key."

Will slowly started to back backwards, closer to Elizabeth while Brian and Riku watched his actions while the others were trying to convince Jack to reconsider. When Will got close enough to Elizabeth, he grabbed her cutlass from her holder and aimed it at Jack. "I keep the promises I make, Jack." Will said as he aimed the sword at Jack and Elizabeth stepped away. "I intend to free my father. I hope you're here to see it."

Brian summoned his staff of myths and aimed it at Will, "I can't let you do that either, sorry mate." Brian said to him.

"Brian! What're you doing?" Goofy gasped

Jack lowered his sword, "I knew you'd warm up to me eventually." Jack said cheerfully as he started to approach Brian. Brian then aimed his staff at Jack, making Jack aim at Will and Will aim at Brian.

"The heart of Davy Jones is the one of the importance world's items we need to stop the Order." Brian informed everyone for his actions. "The items I get will help other people lives."

"Ah. The dark side of ambition." Jack said to him.

"I see it more as a light side as ambition, seeing that this world will get captured by the Order any time soon." Brian said as he started to attack.

Will parried the attack as Jack chased in the battle as well while Elizabeth jumped away from them. Each of them carried on battling, broking and ducking each other's moves while more away from the others and Elizabeth started to chase after then.

Riku looked at the smaller chest before looking at Donald and Goofy, "Donald, Goofy! Take the chest back to the Black Pearl, we'll try to solve this pursued." Donald and Goofy nodded and Goofy took a hold of the chest while Donald ran behind him, neither of them noticing that Elizabeth was following them.

Sora, Kairi and Riku was about to catch up to the fight when a blue portal appear in front of them to reveal a blue armoured Endless, making them summon their keyblades. Kairi recognized the Endless and disposed of her weapon, earning two confused faces from her best friends. Kairi stepped forward when the Endless held his claw up, signaling her to stop.

"There was one thing that I forgot to mention on our last in-counter, princess." he said.

Sora and Riku came out of their battle stance and looked at Kairi. "You know him?" They both asked her.

"What did you forget, Nikolai?" Kairi asked him, ignoring Sora and Riku's question.

"The fact that I have to have balance in my life, otherwise I would be exactly like the other members." Nikolai said to them, "I gathered that Hikari had told you that I'm not on your side no matter what good I do." This made all three of them stands in their battle stance as Nikolai held a small spider endless in his hand and flew it in the sand.

"To complete balance within one's soul, you must go though both sides of the heart…" Nikolai covered the spider endless with ice as it buried itself within the sand; the three didn't notice a certain item within the ice blast before landing on the sand. "I've have gone though my deeds to light but now…" The ice as well as the sand around the ice began to rise, "but now I must commit my sin to darkness."

The ice broke into three pieces; the two smaller pieces formed themselves as hands while the middle piece formed as some kind of warrior helmet as it was placed over the creatures head. Pure red eyes appeared as the rest of the body was formed from sand and the endless sign appeared in the middle of its chest.

Nikolai opened his portal again and clicked his fingers before going through it, making the sandman endless charge at the three keybladers.

**BOWBOWBOW**

Jack was in position of the key at the moment with Brian being behind him and Will not so far behind. Jack was parrying Brian's attack on his staff while running backwards. Will caught up and tried to attack Brian, only to make Brian cast a fire spell to the ground, making Brian and Jack fall to the ground. Will run up to Jack and swipe the key while Jack was on the ground. Jack rolled around to swipe at Will, only to miss by an inch and run after him. Brian also got up and he and Jack worked together to try and get the key off of Will. Brian struck Will in the leg, making Will stunned. Jack automatically ducked under Will's arm and took the key before running off. As Jack ran, Will started to hold Brian back. Will started to run again when Brian grabbed him by his coat and threw to the sand.

Brian then placed a barrier around Will before bowing at him tauntingly, "By your leave, Mr Turner." Brian said before chasing after Jack.

**BOWBOWBOW**

Donald and Goofy halted due to the fact of needing oxygen. The two looked around to see no sign of the Black Pearl. The two was about to go again when Elizabeth appeared in front of them, "What are you two doing with the chest?" Elizabeth questioned.

"We're taking it to the Black Pearl for safe keepings." Donald said

"Yeah, while Sora, Riku and Kairi try to resolve the situation with Jack, Will and Brian." Goofy added.

"Well, the ship is on the other side of the island." Elizabeth said before turning towards the jungle, "We can head through there." Donald and Goofy looked at the jungle unsurely, thinking that they might get attack while carrying the chest.

The three of them then heard a something behind them, they turned around to see a red armoured endless. Elizabeth went to reach for her cutlass to fine that it wasn't there. Her mind reminded her that Will had taken it off of her when Jack Sparrow was threatening him. Elizabeth just decided to glare at the endless. "What do you want, Skullo?" Elizabeth said bitterly.

"Only the contents of that chest." He said darkly. Donald and Goofy brought their weapons out, making Skullo huffed. "You single minded fools should not attempt to fight me; you cannot even defeat Heartless without the help of the Keyblade Master."

"Are you saying that we're useless!!" Donald raged.

Skullo laughed, "If I had said that, it would be an insult." Donald, Elizabeth and Goofy looked at him strangely, "No. You are much use to us just like your friends."

"We'll never help you." Goofy said.

"Yeah, we're Disney Castle's heroes." Donald said proudly.

"Ha! No wonder the Colonel claimed that world so easily." Skullo laughed again.

Donald's blood started to boil, "That's it!" Donald pointed his staff in Skullo's direction. "Thundera!" A thunderbolt formed from Donald's staff and headed straight towards Skullo. Skullo just summoned one of his twin ninja swords and spit the thunder spell into two, making the spell go pass his sides.

Skullo then raised his red claw up as it started to glow, "Berserk." Suddenly, Donald's temper started to get worse and worse as well as his eyes turning red. Donald soon turned around and started to attack Goofy and Elizabeth with fire spells.

"Donald! What are you doing?" Goofy tried to get through to Donald, "It's me, Goofy, your best friend."

"It's no use Goofy." Elizabeth stopped him, "That 'Berserk' thing must have affected Donald." Skullo snapped his fingers to see red blinks appear, "Goofy, let's go!"

"What about Donald?" Goofy said.

"Get the chest, Donald!" Skullo commanded him.

"WAK!" Donald and the red blinks started to chase after Elizabeth and Goofy.

"I don't think that would be a problem." Elizabeth then grabbed the other side of the chest and dragged the chest and Goofy into the jungle.

**BOWBOWBOW**

Out of the sea, Jones men began to appear and come onto shore. The men carried their weapons as their approached the digging site. The men saw the three keyblade wielders dodged the attacks from some sort of sand and ice creature. They began to approach them went the first mate stopped them and told them that the heart was not here.

**BOWBOWBOW**

Sora back flipped to dodge the sandman's attacks while Riku fired dark aura at its ice helmet. The attack was unaffected to the endless and just smashed Riku away. Kairi turned into her element and started to blast a watera spell right at its chest. A huge circle was created at his chest and Sora soon cheered Kairi for the attack. Riku soon halted and pointed at the chest. The three watched as the chest simply recovered itself.

"What are we going to do?" Kairi asked, sounding a bit panicky.

"We have to find that spider that inside it." Riku told them.

"Meaning that we would have to search to entire creature to search for it." Kairi said, sounding more relaxed.

Riku looked at Kairi, "Think you can keep up with me and Sora?"

"Of course Kairi can!" Sora answered for her, "Kairi can fight just as great as us." The three looked at the sandman endless as it recovered from Kairi's attack and summoned huge ice blades and threw them in their direction.

"Scatter!" Riku shouted as the three dodged the attack.

**BOWBOWBOW**

Brian ran full speed after Jack as they began to approach the side of the jungle that lead to an abandoned church with a windmill by the side of it and a bell tower with half of the tower broken. Brian entered the church and started to run up the stone steps that led up to the bell tower. Brian saw Jack halt on the staircase and started to attack him. Brian was about to cast a fire spell when Jack kicked him in the chest, making him hit the wall. Brian started to chase Jack again but tripped on one of the wooden steps that they had come on to. Before Jack could run of it, Brian grabbed his leg, making him fall to his face. Both of them got up and Jack was about to attack when Brian disposed of his staff and grabbed Jack's arms.

Jack and Brian were caught in the struggle of strength. Brian managed to swing Jack on the other side of him and push him against the wall. Brian saw the key daggle from Jack's wrist and quickly grabbed it. Jack turned it into a match of tug-of-war as he pulled his wrist back until it was pulled off by Brian. Brian then grabbed Jack and pushed him off the staircase, making Jack grabbing one of the ropes to prevent him falling. Jack suddenly fell downwards, making the bell ring.

Brian looked at the key happily and was about to head out when Will appeared out of nowhere and grabbed the key out of Brian's hands. Brian looked up and saw Will daggle the key tauntingly at Brain while being on the top floor, "By your leave, Mr Devon." He said before making his way out of the broken wall. Brian began to dash after Will.

**BOWBOWBOW**

Goofy and Elizabeth came into the jungle but was stopped by a barrier. The two turned around to see Donald and the red blinks behind them. Elizabeth looked at her surroundings for some kind of weapon. She noticed a cutlass lying near a tree. Elizabeth quickly rolled towards the sword, picked it up and started to push the red blinks away from Goofy, leaving him with Donald.

Goofy wielded his shield but he didn't make any attempts to attack Donald. Donald started to cast thunder spells at Goofy, only to get broke by Goofy's shield. Goofy lowered his shield to face the mage, "Donald! You need to calm down!" Goofy told him.

"I'm not listening to you, you palooka." Donald said as he struck at him again. Donald hit Goofy right in the chest, making him fly into a tree and drop his shield. Donald started to approach him.

"Donald, don't do this." Goofy begged him. "Think about your friends like me and Sora and King Mickey."

"I don't need them." Donald raged as he carried on towards Goofy.

"What about your family like Huey, Dewey and Louie and your Uncle Scrooge." Goofy tried again.

"Nothing but trouble." Donald said as he began to charge a spell up, one that would properly finish Goofy off. "Goodbye, Goofy." Donald raised his staff.

Goofy covered his face with his arms, "What about Daisy?" Goofy waited for the attack but found that it never came. He moved his arms out the way to see a very confused Donald.

"Daisy?"

**BOWBOWBOW**

Jones men hauled went their heard a church bell ring, their saw a broken up church from the distances and started to head their way.

**BOWBOWBOW**

Sora transferred his keyblade into energy as his garments flashed and the wind element appeared. Sora flew above the sandman endless and started to blast piles of sand away from the endless body while Kairi done the same with her element. Riku turned into his element and turned his hands to rock. Riku began to smash the ice blades that were getting fired at him and his friends. He was too absorbed taking out the blades that he didn't see the sandman's huge ice fist heading straight for him.

Riku flew into the sand and created a trail similar to when a meteor crashes. Sora dodged the sandman's attack and flew down to Riku. Sora quickly heals Riku and casts reflect as another ice covered fist came crashing towards them. Kairi took this chance to use her new water limit, her hands started to glow a light blue and started to shoot multiples water blasts at the sandman endless.

The endless started to stutter backwards as it tried to recover from Kairi's attacks. The spider suddenly burst out of the sandman endless.

**BOWBOWBOW**

Will came towards the edge of the tower and stuttered for balance, he looked back to see Brian right behind him. Will decided to jump on the other side as he kept his balance on the wall that he was standing on. Brian summoned his staff and started to fight with Will again. The two jumped and fought on top the wall, moving towards the windmill in the process. The two started to fight on the roof, unaware that Jack was right behind them.

Brian had managed to get the key back off of Will and was keeping it away from him by fighting with one hand, causing him a struggle. Jack tried to grab the key out of Brian's hand while he was busy fighting Will. Jack grabbed the key off of Brian with a satisfied smirk, making Brian and Will notice him. Will and Brian started to work together and struck at Jack both high and low. Will struck at Jack and made him drop his sword and defenseless against Will and Brian's weapons.

Brian looked at Will, "Please excuse me while I hurt the guy who flirted with my friends."

"Be my guest." Will said as Brian turned back to Jack.

"Let us hold on that guess, shall we?" Jack hauled their actions for a minute, "Who was the one that said that they were honest when you're not very honest to begin with? Was it not you who flirted with Sora's bonnie lass as well as Miss Swann? So who was it that flirted instead of being honest, eh?"

Brian could feel a very angry glare being burned into his body. Brian turned to look at Will nervously, "Err…"

"You flirted with Elizabeth?!?" Will pointed his cutlass at him.

"I'll be going now." Jack said to them as he jumped off the roof, Brian and Will didn't seem to notice.

Brian started to back away, "Well, you see…"

"How dare you flirt with my fiancée!?!" Will raged.

"Let me ex—" Brian blocked Will strike and the fight continued.

"Still routing for you, mate." Jack shouted up to Brain as he grabbed his sword, placed it in his holder and started to make a run for it. Jack looked back to see the two were completely oblivious of him. Jack started to walk and placed the key around his neck but disregarded the fact that there was an unfilled grave right in front of him. Jack fell face first into the grave, "Oh bugger."

A rumbling suddenly shook the ground as the wheel broke loose from the side of the church and began rolling towards them. Jack popped his head up from the grave just before the wheel rolled over it. He broke through and got himself caught, his legs flailing as William and Brian fought on the top of the turning wheel.

**BOWBOWBOW**

"Remember Daisy!" Goofy told Donald as he began to stand up and faced Donald. "She wouldn't want you to be angry."

"Daisy…" Donald began to hold his head and his eyes soon turned to their original colour. Donald looked at Goofy confusingly, "Goofy? Where are we?"

Elizabeth ran up to them, "Donald, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I think so." Donald replied.

"Let's just get the chest to the Black Pearl." Goofy said.

The three began to walk towards the chest when they saw a rather large wheel roll by them with Brian and Will fighting on top of it and Jack trying to chase after the wheel. Donald and Goofy looked at each other, as well as looking at Elizabeth before just shrugging the situation off and carried on walking towards the chest.

An axe was thrown into one of the palm trees, freezing the groups actions. Donald, Goofy and Elizabeth turned towards the roars of crewman to see that Jones men were following the gigantic wheel and was heading straight towards them. Elizabeth started to back away and drew her cutlass. She turned back to see if Donald and Goofy was ready, only to find them running away with the chest. Elizabeth had no choice but to follow.

**BOWBOWBOW**

Sora, Riku and Kairi went back to using their keyblades as now that the spider wasn't in the sandman, its heart was showing. Kairi tilted her Keyblade in an angle and speeded towards the sandman. "Kairi! Wait!" Riku called to her. Kairi lost her concentration when Riku called out her name, making her miss the heart and strike the helmet instead.

The sandman glared at Kairi and wacked her right in the mid-section, causing her to lose grip of her Keyblade and have her face rubbed in the sand. "Oww" Kairi groaned.

"Kairi!" Sora called out, he was about to dash towards her when Riku stopped him. "Riku?"

"We need to take this thing out first." Riku told him, "If what you say is true then Kairi will be fine and back on her feet in a few." Riku then teleport in front of the sandman and slashes its heart in two. He then flipped back to Sora, "Okay…now you can go to Kairi."

"That was a bit simple, wasn't it?" Sora said with shocked eyes as he watched it heart go to Kingdom Hearts.

"It's made of sand, what do you suspected?" Riku said to him before approaching the empty helmet and hands. Sora just shook the confusion away and ran towards Kairi.

Kairi sat up in the sitting position and tried to heal herself, only to remember that she still didn't have any magic or potions. Kairi sighed with annoyance as she tried to get up but found that the pain coming from her mid-section was too much. She just choice to cross her arms and pout. Sora came beside her and lowered himself to looked at her pouting face, "Hey, you're not pouting because Riku got the last hit, are you?" Sora chuckled

Kairi stuck his tough at him, "No. It's because I can't heal myself because I have no potions or magic." She pouted.

"How come you haven't got any?" Sora smiled at her as he asked.

"Cause Brian ticked me off on the ship and I forgot." Kairi answered. "He was nice too before we boarded the Black Pearl, almost like you." Kairi said the last part more quietly, making Sora confused.

"Almost like what?" Sora asked.

"Hey guys! I can't find the spider." Sora heard Riku's voice approach them. Sora and Kairi faced Riku. They saw him carrying some-sort of pocket watch and a note. "Found this under the endless helmet though." Riku handed Sora the note and Kairi the pocket watch.

"Hey Riku, have you got any potions or ethers for Kairi?" Sora asked.

"When don't I have them?" Riku asked him rhetorically while pulling an elixir out and gave it to Kairi. While Kairi drank to disgusting green liquid, Sora read the note out loud:

_The pocket watch is the world's item from Wonderland, saves you from going there._

_The Colonel is up to something and I know it has something to do with Xehanort._

_I'll try to help you along the way but remember that I'm your enemy until you find the cure._

_There is more at stake than just the worlds._

_Nikolai_

"Well, at least we don't have to go to Wonderland now." Sora said with relief, "As much as I would like to see Alice again, I rather not face the Queen of Hearts and her temper."

Kairi smiled as she looked at the pocket watch before placing it in one of her pockets before seeing something small from the distance. "Look! The spider!" Kairi pointed passed both of the boys.

Sora and Riku looked in the direction Kairi was pointing in and saw the spider running towards the direction of the Black Pearl. "C'mon! It's getting away." Sora grabbed Kairi's hand, pulled her up and the two started to chase the spider. Riku just shook his head before following them.

**BOWBOWBOW**

Jack finally caught up with the spinning wheel and ran inside it while Will and Brian carried on their fight on top of the wheel. Jack saw that the key was caught on a nail in the middle of the wheel and waiting for it to come close. Before Jack grabbed the key, Will grabbed it and began fighting with Jack. Brian flipped in and the three carried on their duel from inside the wheel.

**BOWBOWBOW**

Elizabeth, Goofy and Donald started to fight against the sea creature crewmen since Goofy accidentally ran into a palm tree and he was carrying the chest. Donald used his thunder spell on them since it was most affected on Jones men. Elizabeth battled and stabbed a couple of them and Goofy used his shield as well as himself like a rocket and blasted in all of crewman.

As they fought, they didn't notice a flash of red around the chest before Goofy grabbed the chest and started to run towards the Black Pearl while Elizabeth and Donald held Jones men back.

**BOWBOWBOW**

Jack grabbed the key off of Will and began another round of tug of war. The string broke and Jack looked at the key with happiness. Will and Brian tried to strike against Jack but managed to climb on top of the wheel a grabbed a palm leaf before the wheel went down a really big hill. Jack chuckled as he heard Will and Brian's yells of surprises and of the sudden speed change.

Jack heard something in the bushes and turned around to see Goofy running with Dead man's chest. Jack looked at the ground and picked up a coconut before looking at Goofy and the coconut multiple times. "Sorry, mate." Jack muttered to himself before throwing the coconut at Goofy.

Jack watched as Goofy dropped the chest and fell to the floor, unconscious. Jack then ran towards the chest and placed the key in the keyhole. All of the locks came unlocked and Jack opened to chest to see just what he wanted to see.

The Heart of Davy Jones.

Jack quickly placed the heart under his shirt, closed the chest and made a runner for it as he heard Goofy beginning to wake up and Jones men from the far distance.

**BOWBOWBOW**

Sora, Kairi and Riku carried on running after the endless spider, trying to hit it with spell but missing completely. The spider then went into the ocean, preventing the three to go any further. Sora was about to cast a thunder spell on the ocean when Kairi and Riku stopped him. "There's no use." Riku said, "It's gone now."

"Riku's right." Kairi agreed, "Let's head toward the Black Pear-"Kairi went to point at the Black Pearl that was docked onto land only to see two rowboats in its place and the Black Pearl in the open water.

"Well, that's annoying." Riku bluntly said.

"Hey, isn't that Jack?" Sora pointed towards a figure running towards the rowboats. Sure enough, it was Jack splash in the clear, shallow water to get to one of the rowboats. Sora, Kairi and Riku began to run towards his direction when their saw Goofy, Donald and Elizabeth appear from the forest with the chest, followed by all of Davy Jones men. "We have to help them." Sora said as he summoned his keyblade, followed by Kairi and Riku.

Riku suddenly flinched and looked at Sora and Kairi, who were giving him evil glares, "Sorry, force of habit." Riku said before the three joined to fight.

Riku teleported near one of the crew members and slashed him across the neck, "That's for making me scrub the floors." Riku said to him before turning towards another member and stabbed him in the chest, "That's for throwing seaweed in my already damaged hair." Riku turned towards another one and kicked him in the chest, making the member fall to the ground. Riku then forced Way to Dawn into his chest, "and that's for saying I should return to darkness." He said as he removed his keyblade.

"RIKU! LOOK OUT!!" Sora and Kairi shouted at him.

"Huh?" Riku looked up and his eye widened…

BLAM!!

The wheel that Will and Brian had been trapped on for the last five minutes due to it increase in speed had appeared from the jungle and had rolled Riku over, making him buried in the sand. Sora and Kairi ran over to him and dug him out of the sand. "Ok. I know that I've done bad things in the past but I don't deserve this kind of torture." Riku yelled with annoyance.

Brian fell out of the wheel as well as Will due to the dizziness from the contentious spinning from being in the wheel. Brian managed to get up and saw that Jack was too busy fighting off one of the crew members as well as everyone else. Brian ran towards the rowboats and looked what was inside it. Jack's coat, Jack's jar of dirt, a fishing net and a oar. Brian grabbed Jack's coat and found the letter from Lt Skullo, _We could use this later on. _Brian quickly though and placed the letter in one of his pockets of his navy uniform. Brian then noticed that there was some dirt on one of the seats.

Sora blocked two strikes by one of the pirates with the Kingdom Key, stepping back all the while, before sticking out his left hand and sending a blizzaga spell at the pirate's arm. The pirate howled as his flesh froze and Sora retreated further and created a shell of fire between their group and the pirates.

"Fall back," he commanded, sprinting backwards. He heard a 'whack' behind him and turned to see Will lying unconscious by one of the boats.

"Will!" Elizabeth cried, turning towards her love as the pirates screwed up their courage and ran through the flames.

"Leave him lie!" Jack ordered, holding his oar in front of him. "Unless you plan on using him to hit something with." Riku wiped his forehead as the pirates approached.

"These guys won't die," he breathed. "We're not getting out of this."

"Not with the chest," Brian said, grabbing the article from the boat. "Into the boats."

"Brian?," Kairi said, looking at him confusingly

"Don't wait for me," Brian said to all of them before leaping out past the pirates as the fire shield fell, leading them away.

"Brian!" Kairi called out, she was stopped by Donald and Goofy.

"I say we respect his final wish," Jack said shakily.

"Aye!" Sora said as they began clambering into the rowboats and made their way back to the Black Pearl.

* * *

**Mad: FINALLY!!! THIS CHAPTER IS FINISHED. I'M GONNA GO STRAIGHT TO MESSAGES: **

**Kisdota-The Freak Gamer: **I just to say that love would properly cause half the problems in this story (::)

**Future Keybearer: **I was thinking about Narnia but I don't think I'm going to use it in this story. Anyway, I chased the heartless for a while with my own metal kingdom key but I wasn't allow to it them because I would have been done for assult and that would have just ruined everyone's day. Also, I didn't take the pics of me at Expo, my mates did but you might be able to find it on facebook.(::) (::) (::)

**Let us have some reviews cause this chap was a pain and I had writer block on it for a while so please tell me I've done a good job, PLEASE!!!!!**

**That's all I ask.**

**See ya**

**Kingdommad**


	45. Fallen World

**Chapter 45: Fallen World**

Hikari and Max looked out at sea while Gibbs looked out for Jack and the others. They had to admit, the view of the Caribbean was nice and peaceful but from what Kairi had said about Destiny Islands from dawn to dusk, this place was nothing. Looking out to sea had brought some important thoughts to Hikari and Max. Hikari was wondering why Brian was acting so strange and what was happening to her friends while Max seemed more worried about his dad. Hikari had said that he does care about his dad but Max just denied it, the conversation soon went to talking about Brian.

"I don't know what's up with him lately." Max said while looking out to sea, "He's been angrier ever since drinking that rum from that pub."

"Yeah…" Hikari said, "He's been saying stuff that he wouldn't even say, drunk or not."

"Maybe…" Max said with wonder, "Maybe the chip that Kyle had pulled into Brian was destroyed."

Hikari looked at him questionably, "You mean the one to keep Skullo off his trail?"

"Yeah, what if he created this new thing that he placed in our drinks and tried to give it to us to destroy the chips and the only reason it didn't affect me is because Brian drunk my rum before I ever got the chance."

Hikari raised an eyebrow at Max, "We haven't seen Skullo at all, Max. He might not even be here anymore since Elizabeth escaped his grasp."

"You'd never know, he might be still here." Max said.

"I doubt it." Hikari huffed.

"Glad to see you alive and well, Riku." The two heard Gibbs say to the group boarding the ship. Hikari and Max turned to see Jack, Riku and Donald talking to Gibbs while Goofy and Sora carried the unconscious Will with Elizabeth and Kairi right behind them.

"It would have been better if-"Riku began replying when he felt something around his waist, Riku looked to see Hikari hugging him.

"Where the hell have you been, Riku? I've been so bored and I-"Hikari stopped to see Sora, Kairi and Max looking at her strangely while Riku was wide eyes. "What?"

"Okay, we'll just annoy the fact that you just hugged Riku." Max said, "But did you just called him by his actual name?"

"No." Hikari responded quickly, "I said Silver."

"No, you said Riku." Riku smirked. Hikari stopped hugging him and smacked him around the arm. "Ow!"

"Oh please, like that hurt." Hikari huffed then realised something. "Wait. Where are Flame's taunts?" Hikari started to look around to see not sign of Brian, "Where's Brian?"

"Brian drove Jones men away by making himself bait so we could escape." Sora said to her.

"And you let him?" Max asked the three.

"We couldn't really stop him-"Riku started to explain when Hikari started to panic and got herself ready.

"Brian's plans never work!" Hikari shouted, "He could get killed. I'll go get him." Hikari was right about ready to jump off the Black Pearl and swim towards land when Max grabbed her and pulled her away from the side of the ship. "N-no, Max! Let me go! I have to go and save that idiot." Hikari tried to struggle out of Max's hold without resulting to hurting him.

"Don't worry, Kari." Max assured to her. Max soon wish that he didn't say her nickname because it resulted to Hikari freezing her actions and lowered her head as a memory flashed though her mind.

"Hikari?" Riku tried to approach her, stepping closer.

"I'm fine." Hikari said quickly to him, rubbing her eyes with her arm on the quick.

"Hikari, I'm sorry. I forgot tha-"Max began to apologise when Hikari cut it off.

"I said that I'm fine." Hikari repeated firmly and started to walk away from the group. Sora wanted to help but was dragged away by Elizabeth as Will started to wake up. Kairi, Riku and Max followed Hikari as she walked on the other side of the ship, looking in the distance again.

"Don't worry about Brian, Hikari." Max carried on from before, trying to cheer Hikari up. "And look at the bright side; at least we're not being attacked."

Just as he finished that sentence, the Flying Dutchman appeared from under the water and right next to the Black Pearl. Hikari slammed her fist down on the side of the ship and turned to glare at Max, "Well done, Max." Hikari said angrily at him, "You jinxed us again." Hikari then stormed towards Jack, Gibbs and Donald.

"Lord on high," Gibbs said, crossing himself, "deliver us."

**(A1)**"I'll handle this mate," Jack said as he stepped past Gibbs and Donald. He held out the jar of dirt above his head and began waving it around and walking sideways. "OI! Fishface!" he yelled at Jones, attracting his attention. "Lose something? Eh? Scungilli!" Jack suddenly put a foot out into the air and fell down the steps from the bridge to the deck. Sora and co cringed as looked down the rail from the bridge. The jar of dirt popped up as Jack stood to show he was okay. "Got it!" Jack carried on his talk, "Come to negotiate, eh, have you, you slimy git? Look what I got" Jack started to chant. "_I got a jar of dirt, I got a jar of dirt. And guess what's inside it?_"

Riku raised an eyebrow at Jack, noting that he will never understand Jack Sparrow. Riku, as well as the others, grew serious as the cannons to the Flying Dutchmen started to reveal themselves. "I don't think Jones cares about the dirt, Jack." Riku shouted to him.

"Hard to starboard," Jack said as he stared down the barrel of one of the guns.

"Hard to starboard!" Elizabeth shouted as Goofy ran over, grabbed the wheel from Gibbs and spun it in a clockwise direction. Will began shouting orders as Sora, Kairi, Riku, Max, Hikari and Donald headed towards their stations. The Dutchman's cannons began to fire as the ship turned away. The cabin's windows shattered as cannonballs flew through, breaking down the wooden doors as they exited the cabin.

"The Dutchmen is on us!" Donald shouted.

**(A2)**"She can't hit us like that!" Sora retaliated. "There are no cannons at the fore of that ship." A cannonball suddenly flew past, shattering a lamp behind him and crashing into the deck, sending a man flying into the sea. Sora ducked his head in surprise as pieces of glass fell onto the bridge before some pirate nobodies appeared on the ship.

"You were saying, Sora!" Riku argued as he summoned Way to Dawn and started to fight off the nobodies.

While Jack took over the steering from Goofy, Sora, Kairi, Riku, Max, Hikari, Donald and Goofy started to fight Jones nobodies. Unlike Jones crewmen, the nobodies weren't immortal so it was much easier to fight them off. After fighting the nobodies back and dodging any cannonballs flying by, the nobodies retreated back and the group noticed that the Black Pearl was speeding away from the Flying Dutchmen.

Sora , Riku and Will approached Jack and Gibbs as the ship carried on fleeing from Jones. "She's falling behind?" Sora questioned

"Aye, and we've got her." Gibbs replied cheerfully

"We're the faster?" Will raised an eyebrow.

"Against the wind the Dutchman beats us. That's how she takes her prey." Gibbs went to explain, "But with the wind..."

Will smirked with realisation, "We rob her advantage."

"They're giving up!" Donald yelling from the rigging of the ship. Hikari and Kairi started to cheer, Sora ran up to the girls and started to dance with Kairi out of happiness. Goofy and Max locked their arms and started to jig but ended quickly as Max realised what he was doing. Riku and Will approached Jack, who was at the wheel.

"My father is on that ship." Will said to Jack.

"If we can outrun her we can take her. We should turn and fight" Riku added. Jack turned to the two with a smile as he placed the jar of dirt on the rail.

**(A3)**"Why fight when we can negotiate?" he asked rhetorically. "All one needs, is the proper leverage." The ship suddenly shook violently and the jar of dirt fell onto the deck and shattered, revealing that inside all there was, was dirt.

Riku and Will looked down at Jack strangely while he digged in the little pile of dirt like a mad man. "Yeah, I don't want to know." Riku simply said.

"Me nether." Will agreed.

"Man, we must have hit a reef." Sora said as he looked overboard. Riku eyes widened and quickly pulled Sora away from the side, accidentally throwing him on the floor. "Hey Riku! What gives?" Sora complained.

"Get away from those rails." Donald shouted to Kairi and Hikari as Max was getting dragged away by Goofy and Elizabeth was held on to by Will.

"Why? What is it?" Kairi asked.

"The Kraken." Will responded.

"We need to ready the cannons." Riku instructed, "Me, Sora, Kairi and Donald will set the cannons while Elizabeth, Hikari, Max, Goofy, Gibbs and Jack will stay up here with weapons ready. Will, you give off the signal, got it."

"You got it, Riku." Sora cheered, making everyone agree with the plan.

Sora, Kairi, Riku and Donald then headed lower deck and started to set up the cannons. As they loaded the cannons, Kairi tapped on Sora's shoulder and pointed to the cannon hole. Sora gasped as he and Kairi watched one of the Kraken's tentacles slime over the cannon as it raised over the Black Pearl. "Will?" Kairi said to him unsurely, waiting for the signal.

"Not yet." Will replied as he stood on the stairs that lead to the upper deck.

Riku looked out his cannon hole to see the shorten tentacle slime over his loaded cannon, "Will."

"Hold. Hold." Will said to them.

"Uh Will, I think we've held fire long enough." Donald told him. Sora, Kairi and Riku could hear the others backing away on the deck, guessing that the Kraken was right near the edge of the ship.

"WILL!!!" Hikari's voice shouted.

"FIRE!" Will signalled

The group automatically casted fire on the fuse of the cannons, shooting the cannonballs at the Kraken tentacles. The Kraken groaned in pain and withdrew its tentacles. Sora, Kairi, Riku and Donald came back on deck to see the others gathering.

"It'll be back. We need to get off the ship," Will said. The group looked to see that the rowboats were destroyed.

"Great, the boats are dead." Hikari sighed angrily, "Now what?!"

Will looked as a barrel rolled across the deck and an idea formed in his mind. "Pull the crates," he ordered. "Get all of the gunpowder onto the net into the cargo hold." He handed Elizabeth a rifle. "Whatever you do don't miss," he warned.

"As soon as you're clear," she answered before turning away.

Riku looked around briefly to see that someone was missing. Riku quickly went over to Gibbs, "Gibbs, where's Jack?" Riku asked. Gibbs shrugged before being told by Riku to go somewhere safe.

In the cargo hold, Donald, Goofy and Max started to full the cargo net but stopped when they only found six barrels of gunpowder. Max stopped Sora as he was about to go above, "Sora, we only have six barrels."

"What else do we have?" Sora asked

"Nothing but rum." Goofy replied as he looked at him.

"Then load the rum." Sora told him.

"But Jack said to leave the rum." Max told him.

"Well, Jack's not here." Riku came lower deck to see what the wait was about, "He's done a runner."

"What?!?" Sora said in disbelief

"Max, load the rum." Riku instructed him as he and Sora came on to bridge. The ship suddenly thudded at the kraken's return. Riku summoned the Way to Dawn followed by Sora summoning the Kingdom Key. The kraken attacked the lower decks and cargo hold with its tentacles. Kairi and Hikari ran over to the boys with their weapons draw. Riku faced them, "We have to protect the cargo net from the Kraken until Elizabeth has a clear shot."

"Right, we'll take out the tentacles." Hikari said and waited for the Kraken to attack the bridge. Sora looked over to Riku.

"Hey Riku, you're starting to sound like a captain." Sora grinned

"Yeah, yeah, just get ready for the battle." Riku shrugged the conversation off.

"Aye! Aye! Captain." Sora said before getting in his battle stance.

In the cargo hold, Donald, Goofy and Max dived out of the Kraken's tentacles as soon as it burst into the ship. Donald casted fire to burn the tentacles, Max turned his bow into swords and started to chop the tentacle up while Goofy had his shield in the defence position, protecting Will as he was lifted with the cargo net full of barrels. Goofy looked to see that another tentacle was heading straight for Max, who was oblivious of it.

"Maxie, look out!" Goofy cried out. Max turned around but was caught at the Kraken's grasp as it grabbed Max's waist and started to pull him back.

"Dad! Help!" Max pleaded. Goofy left his post and grabbed one of Max's swords which he had dropped from the sudden attack. Goofy rode on his shield and speed across the room. Before the Kraken pulled Max through the tiny hole from where it came in, Goofy jumped and sliced the tentacle off. The tentacle withdrew while Goofy went over to Max and untangled him from the dethatch piece of the tentacle. "Thanks Dad." Max smiled warming at his father for the first time in ages. Goofy handed the sword back to Max and quickly grabbed Donald before fleeing on to the deck.

Back on deck, Riku, Sora, Kairi and Hikari fought against the tentacles as the cargo net carried on rising. Sora looked around to see even more tentacles appearing from the depths, Sora then decided that they only one thing he could do. "Light! Give me Strength!" Sora shouted as he started to glow brightly. Sora garments then change into a yellow and black theme as he turns into Master Form with Oblivion as his second Keyblade.

Sora jumped on the cargo net and then on the top of one of the sails, the Kraken's tentacles started to go after Sora due to his sudden power up. When all of the tentacles were near, Sora started to use his disaster move by spinning in the air and started to gather wind around him. The tentacles didn't take any effect of the move due to its mass and smacked Sora right back into the ship, breaking the wheel that was pulling the cargo net up in the process.

Riku turned to see Sora revert back to his original form and was struggling to get back up. Riku started to run towards Sora when the Kraken's tentacles wrapped around Riku's arm and started to pull him off the ship.

Hikari turned around from dodging one of the other tentacles to see Riku get pulled off the ship, "Si-Riku!" Hikari ran over with her Eternal Blade and struck at the tentacle. The tentacle let Riku go and went after Will like all the other tentacles. Hikari went over to him and gave him a hand, Riku took it and the two carried on defending the Pearl.

Will had dropped his sword when the Kraken's tentacles wrapped itself around the cargo net and was now trapped. Kairi went over to Elizabeth, who was waiting for Will to get out of the way. While Elizabeth and Kairi were waiting for Will to be set free, two tentacles came from the captain's cabin. Sora rose and saw the tentacles, "Kairi! Elizabeth!" Sora cried.

Both of the tentacles grabbed the girls' ankles and pulled hard. Elizabeth dropped her gun and Kairi dropped Oathkeeper, which vanished in an instant. Kairi and Elizabeth screamed in terror as the Kraken pulled them through the ship. Luckily, Donald and Goofy were in the cabin room so they used Goofy's shield as an axe to chop one of the tentacles. Elizabeth was set free but Kairi was still getting dragged through the room. Sora watched with horror as one of his best friends were getting taken away from him again, before he could do anything, Riku pushed him down to the floor and covered his head.

The cargo net explodes as the Kraken holds it, causing it to groan in pain as more of its flesh was destroyed. The Kraken then retreats back to the depths. As everyone recovered from the explosion, Sora pushes Riku away from him and runs towards the rails of the ship, looking out for Kairi.

Riku runs up to him, "Sora, what's wrong?"

"Kairi was taken by the Kraken." Sora quickly said before shouting Kairi's name as loud as he can.

"Uh Sora, no she wasn't." Riku said to him, quickly looking to the side of him.

"Yes she was." Sora argued without facing him, "I saw her get dragged into the ocean by the Kraken and-"

"and used her water element to breath underwater and escaped the Kraken's grasp." Riku cut him off.

"And how would you-"Sora turned around and was dumbfounded, "know..."

Kairi was standing right next to Riku, completely intact and soaking wet with a bit of seaweed in her auburn hair. She smiled sweetly at Sora before she giggled, "I told you guys I could protect myself." She told them before walking over to the others. Sora sighed with relief to know that Kairi was safe while Riku just dragged him towards the others.

Riku and Sora walked over to the group to see that they were saved by none other than Jack Sparrow. Riku stormed up to him, "Decided to come back, did ya?"

"I never left, mate." Jack protested.

"But you weren't on the ship and one of the boats were missing." Riku started to argue with Jack being on the ship while the others wondered about the Kraken.

Donald and Gibbs looked over the side, "Is it dead?" Donald asked.

Gibbs shook his head grimly, "No. We just made it angry."

"And that is when time runs out." A voice appeared behind them. The group turned to see Lt Skullo looking smugly at them; his helmet was under his left arm.

Elizabeth stepped forward from the group to face Skullo, "You're wasting your time, Lieutenant." Elizabeth said to him, "The chest isn't here."

"Who said I was after the chest?" Skullo questioned

"Gawsh, you brainwashed Donald just to try and get it." Goofy reminded him

"I do not need to be reminded." Skullo struck at the group with a fireball. The group jumped out of the way and summoned their weapons, except for Hikari and Max. Skullo looked at the two with a smirk, "At least you two are clever enough to know that you cannot win." He said to them.

Riku and the others looked at the two strangely, "Why haven't you summoned your weapons?" Riku whisper-shouted to them.

"Remember what we said about Skullo?" Hikari started to explain, "We can't fight him out of anger, he'll just know our moves and cast berserk on us like Donald."

Skullo chuckled as the group disposed of their weapons, knowing that they really couldn't do anything without a proper plan and with a Kraken just underwater. "I'm glad that you see the light, unlike this world." Skullo said to them.

"What do you mean?" Sora raised an eyebrow. Skullo just pointed upwards, towards the sky. The group looked up to see that the sky was no longer the bright blue colour that it was but was now covered with dark red clouds, "What's going on?!?" Sora gasped.

"The world is falling to the Order." Hikari replied.

"You mean the world has unbalanced." Riku looked at her.

"Same thing, Silver!"

Skullo clicked his fingers before summoning his blood red portal. He looked at the group, "Shame that you did not destroy that spider, it would not have got to the keyhole otherwise." He said before going through the portal. The waves started to become stormy and blue lightning began to show. Sora and the others fell to the floor as the Black Pearl began to rock until their were suddenly covered by a bright light.

* * *

**A1, A2 & A3 belong to Shire Folk and should be creited for those bits, not me**

**

* * *

**

**Mad: This chap is done. YAY! Not as good as the last chap but still alright. Ok, now for messages:**

**Kisdota- The Freak Gamer: **I can't tell you about the chocobo but it will be here soon. (::)

**JuneBaby95: **Kairi may be a Pure Heart but Brian just gets on every girl's nerve. (::)

**Sailor Winx: **I'm glad to hear that you find Brian as a interesting character. YAY!!! (::)

**Future Keybearer: **Wonderland is boring and I just didn't want to go there. (::)

**Destiny-FaithAngel: **I think that the Riku bit was the funniest bit in that chap and I thought that you guys would see it coming since I've tortured Riku in every world so far and it goes with the storyline. (::)

**Shadow Sylph: **Why am I even writing to you, you're right next to me.

**Shadow: Hello**

**Mad: Why am I here again?**

**Shadow: because you nicked my Irn Bru**

**Mad: Well its nice. Anyways, I now have a deviant-art account and have posted a picture of Brian. Just go onto my account to get the link to the page. KK, I gonna have a pretend snowball fight with Shadow.**

**Shadow: SNOWBALL FIGHT!!!**

**See ya next time**.

**Kingdommad **

* * *


	46. Diagnosis

**Chapter 46: Diagnosis**

Sora slowly fluttered his eyes open only to find the dark abyss surrounding every inch of him apart from the ground which was the stained-glass platforms that he had visited before. Sora groaned with the sharp pain that was coming from his head before he pushed himself up onto his feet. "Roxas!!" Sora shouted, trying to summon his nobody. "Roxas!!!!" Sora repeated no avail. Sora sighed and looked down at the mural. The mural was of Destiny Islands with him, Riku and Kairi resting on the paopu tree. Sora studied the mural thoughtfully, oblivious to his surroundings. Sora looked at Destiny Islands that was pictured behind them. _I hope the Islands are alright right after seeing what happened to Port Royal before that light appeared. We'll have to visit their again to visit our parents as well as Wakka, Tidus and Selphie. _

Sora bought his attention to the picture of his two best friends; he first looked at the picture of Riku. _It seems that you're starting to return to your old original self, no more talking about darkness and looking at everyone with regrets, at least his knowledge and being wise is a handle thing too. _Sora then looked at the picture of Kairi. _I can't understand why I can't say anything to you. All I know is that everything I get the courage to say something, I'm either feel something pull me back from making a move or someone interrupts us. I just want to say what my heart is saying._

"SORA!!"

Sora came out of his own list of thoughts as he remembered where he was and started to look around. Sora saw a burred image heading straight for him, as it got closer; Sora recognised the blob as Roxas. Roxas rushed towards his somebody, "Sora! I know what's wrong."

Sora faced him with a confused expression, "What is it?" he asked.

"You-"

Their surrounding suddenly changed from the Station to Awaking to a white room with dark blue markings starting from the corner of the room. Sora and Roxas looked around to see that the room felt familiar but could not remember where from. Roxas started to get angry from the sudden chance of appearance, knowing that it was watching them. Roxas summoned both Oblivion and Oathkeeper as he looked around his surroundings. "Come out! You coward!!" Roxas shouted.

Sora went over to Roxas, "Roxas, calm down." He said to him, making Roxas face him, "Who were you talking abo-"

Suddenly, Sora and Roxas became transparent as other images of people formed. Sora cut his question short as he turned his attention away from Roxas and onto the two people. They both appear to be fighting, one fighter had a two-wielder sword while the other had a-

Sora's eyes widened and tried to look away from the fight as he recognised the two people and where he was, he was watching Kairi's last stand again. "N-no, not this again." Sora said with a hint of pain in his voice.

Roxas sensed the pain in his somebody's voice and soon recognised the scene himself. Roxas went over to Sora and turned him forcefully by the shoulders make him face him, "Sora, don't set your heart and your decisions on this dream." Roxas instructed him, "That's exactly what he wants you to do."

"Who?" Sora pondered. Chains appeared and wrapped themselves around Roxas, pulling him away from Sora and covering his mouth in the process. "Roxas!" Sora went to save him when he suddenly froze in mid-air and couldn't move a muscle.

**Your time should not be wasted here, young Keyblade Master. **

Roxas watched as Sora was faded out of the conversation as well as his mind. Roxas's eyes cornered to his side as he watched a figure approach him.

**If you know what's good for you then I suggest that you keep that arrogant mouth of yours SHUT!!**

**BOWBOWBOW**

Sora groaned as he started to wake up from that bazaar meeting with Roxas. Sora was just glad to get out from watching that dream again, he had already lost count to how many times that dream had appeared. Sora was about to open his eyes when he heard this loud string vibration right next to Sora's right ear. Sora jumped up with surprise and fell off the bed that he was on. Sora groaned with pain and rubbed his head before using the bed as a support to pull himself up.

Sora looked up to see Brian laughing at Sora's reaction to him playing his guitar. Sora noticed that Brian was back into his usual attire except that he had a black and white T-shirt instead of a white and red T-shirt. A sudden thought then struck Sora, _how the hell did Brian get here? Better question is where am I?_

"Wakey, wakey, Bigfoot." Brian said tauntingly while placing his guitar in the corner of the room where no one would damage the guitar.

Sora climbed back onto the bed and looked at Brian with a confused expression, "Where am I?" Sora asked without looking around the room.

"What do you mean where ar--- You're in the medical room back on the gummi ship." Brian first questioned before answering Sora's question. Sora gasped and looked around the room, Brian was right he is in the medical room. Sora wouldn't forget even if he wanted to, he could still taste the catfish's lips from Brian's prank. "It's a good thing that I got to you in time otherwise you would have been captured."

KNOCK KNOCK

Sora and Brian looked towards the door as it began to open. Sora smiled as his two best friends walked into the room. Sora noticed that Kairi had also changed back into her original garments and noticed that she was wearing her gold locket again.

Riku walked next to Brian while Kairi went over to Sora. Riku and Brian just shook their heads as the two drove into a conversation. Riku quietly said something to Brian, keeping his glaze on Sora and Kairi. Brian chucked at the joke before turning serious.

"Glad to see that you woken up right away." Riku spoke, breaking Sora and Kairi's conversation.

Sora looked at both Kairi and Riku, "Where are the others?" he asked.

"Everyone is getting ready to rest after having a two hour shower to get all of the slime from the Kraken off of them." Kairi answered while finding a seat next to the bed.

"Kraken...Kraken!" Sora braced up from his bed, only to grab his right shoulder in pain. Riku rested Sora back on the bed while Kairi and Brian scowled at him. Sora and Riku looked at the two.

"It's best if you rest." Kairi and Brian said in unison.

Sora and Riku carried on looking at the two strangely, "Wow…" Sora said with shock.

"That's just creepy." Riku added an actual sentence. Brian and Kairi looked at the two strangely before looking at each other in the same way. Sora then remembered the reason why he braced up in the first place.

"Wait! What happened to Jack and the others?! We have to help them." Sora went to brace up again when Riku pushed him back down on the bed. "You know, you don't have to keep pushing me back on the bed." Sora said to Riku.

"There's nothing we can do." Brian told him, "I couldn't warp any more people on the gummi when I had found you and the barrier is surrounding Port Royal now or should I say Caribbean Waste."

"But-"

"Don't worry, Sora." Riku cut him off, "Even though he had a screw loss in that head of his, I'm sure that Jack Sparrow will find a way to bring balance back to Port Royal, no matter how much of a coward he can be."

"Yeah, you're properly right." Sora shrugged off. Little did they know; Jack Sparrow was half way down the Kraken's stomach.

"What about the heart? What did you do with it, Brian?" Kairi asked.

"Davy Jones Heart and the White Rabbit's Watch are safety locked in the safe like all the other items. There is nothing to worry about." Brian relaxed a bit against the wall with his hands behind his head. Brian then yawned, "I think its best that we all get some rest before heading towards the next world."

Riku nodded in agreement, "Brian is right. We better rest up."

"Come on, Sora." Kairi offered a hand, "I'll help you to your room."

"Woah! Help him to his room. You sure you guys are gonna behaviour while in there." Brian joked. Kairi walked up to Brian and slapped him around the arm playfully before turning to Riku and gave him a slap for chuckling at Brian's joke. Kairi then helped Sora up and the two left the room. Brian just shook his head when the two departed, "I bet they're hitting it off without us knowing." Brian said to Riku.

"Yeah right. Like that would happen." Riku and Brian walked out of the medical room and into the bridge. They were about to head towards the bedrooms when Riku's pervious thoughts came rushing back through his mind. "Brian!" he called him back.

"Yeah?" Brian turned to face Riku.

"What if Sora hasn't got the virus but something that has just affected his heart?" Riku asked

"Depends. That's a big 'if'." Brian answered, "What has given you that idea?"

"Sora's energy is similar to when he turns into Anti-Drive, indicating that the problem is around the heart not around the soul that the virus does and from what you had said." Riku explained.

"Sooo….you think that it's affecting Sora's heart instead of his soul?" Brian made sure that he heard correctly.

Riku nodded as an answer, "It's the only explanation." Riku said, "You said that Sora's arm would have to get worse to show signs of the Endless Virus but Sora's arm is beginning to heal."

"Wait! It's healing?!" Brian gasped, "That's not supposed to happen."

"What do you mean 'that's not supposed to happen'?" Riku questioned, making Brian curse himself muttering something about letting something slip. "You're acting like you don't want to help Sora at all."

"I-I was just…er…surprised to hear that, that's all." Brian assured him before walking away from the window and looked outside the window. As Brian looked into the cosmos, a voice from the past told him something that he had heard long ago…

_The Sun must be careful not to tell too much while fulfilling its purpose otherwise the Sky will fall._

Brian sighed as he couldn't remember who had told him the warning, he could only remember their voice and it just ignored him that no one else would answer his questions. He knew that his brothers knew but also knew that Daniel would never tell him and would command Kyle and Scott to do the same.

Brian shook himself out of though as he knew that Riku was still there, waiting for some kind of response to break his silence. Brian then spoke, "Are you sure about this?" Brian asked, "The last thing we need is to make Sora worse by making the wrong diagnosis."

"I'm sure, Brian." Riku responded from behind him. Brian then turned around and faced him.

"Alright, I'll test Sora for HDS tomorrow morning." Brian said as he approached Riku.

"HDS??" Riku raised an eyebrow while crossing his arms.

"It stands for Heartless Displacement Syndrome." Brian explained, "It only affects people who have managed to turn back to their original self after turning into a heartless."

"But there have only been two people who had managed to turn back from a Heartless, Sora and Xehanort." Riku debated, "How can you get a diagnosis from only two people." Brian could tell by the sound of Riku's voice that he was starting to get suspicious. "Come to think of it, I've never even heard it from Diz and he had studied the Heartless as well as the Heart."

"Well…uh…my brothers have journals about the last Keyblade war as well as past diagnosis." Brian stuttered and bit his lip nervously.

By the look of Riku's face, he wasn't buying it, "_Really. _Okay, where did they get the journals from then." Riku questioned.

"Where they got them?"

"Yeah, I mean they would have to get them somewhere, right?"

"Yeah, of course." Brian said nervously as he tried to explain the question to Riku without saying too much, "Uh….. From an ancient world." Brian quickly said.

"An ancient world." Riku repeated.

"Yeah and it's the last kind of journals in all of the worlds as that world was the first world to get destroyed by the Heartless." Brian laughed nervously before looking at the clock on the wall. "Well, would you look at that? We better get to bed now, see ya." Brian said and quickly dashed to his room before Riku could say anything else.

**BOWBOWBOW**

While Riku and Brian was having their conversation, Sora and Kairi were first walking towards Sora's room before eventually running to Sora's room. Sora had insisted that he felt fine that he would be able to run like crazy which lead to Kairi saying that her running had improved and that she had a chance of beating Sora in a race. Sora being Sora, accepted the challenge and started to race towards his room. The two had to dodge other members of the team in the hallway as they were either heading to bed or jumping in the shower. Both of them slammed on Sora's bedroom door at the same time and started to say 'I win' to each other at the same time before laughing it off.

Sora and Kairi entered the room with blue coloured walls and had a half a dozen of pictures of Sora's friends at his bedside. While Sora jumped onto his bed and went into his relaxing position, Kairi kneeled by the bedside to look at the pictures, most of them were of Kairi, Sora and Riku during that month when Riku and Sora had returned. Kairi smiled at the pictures before sensing the feeling that she was being watched. She turned her head to see that Sora was looking at her, "What is it?" she asked him, making him jump a bit, "Is there something wrong?"

Kairi failed to notice the slight blush that appeared on Sora's face as he jumped out of his sudde daydream. "No, no. It's just that...th-that it's late and you would properly want your rest." He quickly made up.

"Yeah right." Kairi huffed as she took a seat on the bed by Sora's side. "What's the matter?"

Sora wasn't sure what he could tell her. He couldn't just say something clique like 'It's nothing I just got draw in by your eyes' or something like that. Those are cheesy and the only person who is good as well as being a fail at being cheesy is Brian. On the other side, he couldn't just made something up like he did just now, Kairi knew him too well. The only time that works is when he's upset about something and he was nowhere near the depression mark. He only had one choice...

"Uhh...I can't remember."

"Fine. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Sora could tell by her voice that she was trying to be dramatic, "I'll just leave you and you can tell your thoughts to the guys but not me."

Sora laughed at her poor acting skills, making Kairi along as well.

BUZZ

"Who is it?" Sora shouted to the other side of the door, being too conformable on the bed.

"It's me." Max's voice came from the other side, "Brian and Riku had just gone to bed and Hikari said not to talk all night since she's sick of waking up in the morning to find people sleeping unconscious in the hallway."

"Thanks for heads-up, Max." Sora shouted back.

"Night guys." Max's voice started to part away from the door. Soon after Max had headed to his own room, Kairi began to yawn loudly.

"Well, I better head back to my room." Kairi tiredly said as she got up from the bed and started to head towards the door.

"Kairi, wait." Sora jumped off his bed and went over to Kairi.

"What is it?"

"I-I...er...just wanted to say..." Sora began to stutter before taking a deep breath, "Ithinkyoulookreallygoodinpirategarments."

"Sora, you could repeat that, please?"

"I think you look really good in pirate garments." Sora said more clearly but making sure not to look at Kairi to hid his blush and to try and prevent any more embarrassment that he has throw himself in to.

Sora eyes went wide with surprise when Kairi just suddenly hugged him like she did in the Castle That Never Was. Sora turned his head to face Kairi, making the uninspected happen.

* * *

**Mad: Hey everybody, been busy doing coursework and volunteering stuff** **as well as trying to find some inspiration to get me to write. I've been nothing by in the dumps all week, kinda sucks. Anyway, I would like to point out the bits that I used from Shire Folk story were only the movie bits from Pirates of the Caribbean and I would like to leave the point at that. No more talking about it, it should be broken from our chains of memoires. NO MORE. Beg of you! No questions about that bit but I will say this...**

**Shire Folk is a great author and I say that you should try to have a go at reading Annual of Darkness series, if you don't might crossovers that is. Overall, good stories.**

**Now messages**

**Shadow Sylph: **That snowball hurt *rubs head* thanks for the cookies and you just have the fact that Riku and Hikari argue when the world was about to end.

**Shire Folk: **I have said what I have said in the PM and hope that a clear slate can be created and the conversation will end.........NOW. I hope that you liked this chapter and have you found out what Xion is? I couldn't believe it when I found out.

**Kisdota-The Freak Gamer:** Thanks for the good comment Kisdota, I needed that. Anyways, I know what Xion is and you can ask me if you want to know or not and if you do then I PM you the knowledge. To make your story better, I think that you should do a new paragraph when there is a new speaker and write a bit about that person's feelings or something. That's all the advice I can give you really.

**Future Keybearer: **The bit about Riku being called captain has its purpose and will be mention later on.

**Soragirl4ever: **Nice to hear from you again, I did read the chap but I didn't have time to review, meaning Sora has to scrub the toilets. (evil laugh) anyway, I still think that you should have made Kairi sneak on board. *Mad's magical thought*

...Riku's driving

...Sora's looking out window

....Riku tells Sora to cheer up

...Sora opens closet to get some potions ready

...Out comes Kairi.

That what I think you should have done but your way sound alright too. (::) (::)

**See ya next time.**

**Kingdommad **


	47. Confused Red

**Chapter 47: Confused Red**

Brian groaned as he covered his head with the pillow as he tried to get back to sleep. He had been able to fall sleep two times, the first time he had got woken up was when he heard Riku slam into someone's room and he was too tired to care which room. The second time he woke up was after he had the same nightmare that he had been having for the last year and a half, starting after the Recon mission. Brian soon gave up trying to get to sleep and though this was a good time to call home, not bothering to look at the time.

Brian weaved himself off of his white and red covered mattress, got dressed and slowly started to make his out of his bedroom. As Brian walked along the hallway, he noticed some familiar energy coming from Sora's room. _Why is that energy coming from Sora's room and why does it feel familiar?? _Brian started to head towards Sora's door and was about to open it when he moved away and shook his head. _It's properly nothing. _Brian shrugged before making his way to the communication room.

Brian took a seat near one of the computer and started to tap the co-ordinates in the computer. As the computer waited for a connection, Brian started to think about his dream. He remembered sitting in a gummi ship in the bridge with Kyle and some other Little Devon shoulders. He remembered that they were coming back from the Recon mission that they had just completed. He remembered himself thinking about the choices that his dad had make and how he hated him for that. He remembered flames and explosions appearing as they were attacked by an unknown ship. He remembered feeling his skin burn and heard the soldiers scream before everything went black and the dream ended. Brian couldn't understand what the dream meant. All he knew was that his father must have done something against Little Devon to anger him so, maybe that's why Brian can't talk about him because he doesn't understand the hatred towards his father himself.

Brian suddenly heard a tired and frustrated groan, bringing him out of his thoughts and brought his attention to the computer screen. Brian saw that Daniel had answered the line. _Great, now Daniel is going to complain about being woken up._

"**Do you know what time it is?!?**" Daniel asked angrily as he rubbed his eyes and sat down on the computer chair. Brian quickly looked at the clock and was surprised to see that it was around four o'clock in the morning. Strange, he could have sworn that it was midnight. Brian shrugged about the time and turned back towards the screen.

"I couldn't sleep." Brian explained, "Besides I thought that you would want to-"

"**Why wake me up when you're having the sleeping problem!!**" Daniel complained, "**When don't you have sleeping problems. **"

"Look, I didn't call to hear you moan about my sleeping routine." Brian said firmly to him, not afraid of the 21 year old.

"**Then why the hell did you call for?**"

"I was wondering if you could run a HDS test on the samples that I had sent you for the Endless Virus." Brian asked him to do. The question had created an awkward silence between the two and Brian could sense Daniel's tension rise even from the computer screen.

"**YOU WOKE ME UP FOR THAT!!!**" Daniel yelled through the computer back in Little Devon.

Brian growled at Daniel's anger, "Why are you getting so worked up?!? I'm just asking for some tests."

"**At 4:35 in the morning.**"

"Well it's important."

"**It doesn't sound like it.**" Daniel shot back, "**Why the hell do you think that Sora has HDS??**"

"Well, the symptoms fits to-"Brian started to explain.

"**So does the Endless Virus.**" Daniel added.

"I know it does but-"

"**Listen Brian, I don't care what you think. Never have, never will.**" Daniel bluntly said to the red-haired teen. "**We know the facts and we've already failed at preventing one event.**" Brian rested his chin in his gloved hand while listening to Daniel usual lectern. "**Just concrete on collecting the world's item and let Kyle worry about what tests need to be tested. Scott and I are going to a couple of worlds to help you out.**"

"I still think that we should test Sora for HDS." Brian carried on

"**We are not running the test.**"

"But Daniel-"

"**Don't 'Daniel' me!**" Daniel screeched through the computer screen. "**I am not going to make Kyle run a useless test that would lead us back to square one as well as waste our resources.**"

"Why! Just because some history book told you so, you are willing to throw any change." Brian angrily said to Daniel.

"**Don't start getting angry because you can't get your own way**!" Daniel shot back, "**Now when you get the chance, come back to Little Devon. Kyle and Takeru need your help with something since Scott and I are going to other worlds.**"

"Fine. Bye." Brian said in a monotone voice and hanged up on Daniel. Brian now knew that he would not be able to fall asleep, no matter how tired he felt. As Brian stood up, the markings about his glove glowed brightly before faded back to its normal colour. Brian could feel anger pulse through him and he needed to calm his nerves without waking everyone up. _I know, I run the test myself and to calm my nerves…_ Brian began to head below the ship. _A bottle of Rum._

**BOWBOWBOW**

"So Sora, Kairi. Have you guys got anything to say to me?"

"Yeah, nothing happened."

"We were just hugging."

"Oh right, hugging. Since when did hugging involve lips!?"

It was now morning. Sora, Kairi and Riku were in the cockpit with Sora driving and Kairi and Riku in the co-pilot seats. Riku was currently suspecting Sora and Kairi about last night in Sora's room when Riku came to see if Sora still had his IPod since he likes to fall asleep to some relaxing music. Riku had seen Sora's door slightly open and he heard Kairi's voice in Sora's room. So Riku decided to wait for Kairi to come out of his room, being respectful for the two as he chose not to watch them. After a while of waiting, Riku got bored and decided to brash into the room when he suddenly froze for surprise as he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"You guys were kissing. I saw it with my own eyes." Riku said while pointing at his own eyes. He could not help but envy Sora. Riku had liked Kairi in the past, the whole reason why he and Sora became rivals but knew that Kairi would have picked Sora anyways. He envied Sora because he was able to find true love while he was just stuck as the third wheel.

"We were not kissing!" Kairi protested, blushing from the conversation that they were having.

"We were just talking and then we hugged each other good night." Sora explained while facing the window. He was glad that he was driving, that way no one can see his blushing face.

"Guys, you don't have to hide it from me. I'm your best friend and I don't mind." Riku seriously said to them.

"We're not hiding anything from you Riku because nothing happened." Kairi argued.

"Guys, can we change the subject please." Sora begged, "I don't really want to get distracted due to us flying in an asteroid field."

"We are not flying in an asteroid field and I will only chance the subject when you admit that you kissed Kairi." Riku said as he got up and swinged Sora's chair around, revealing his pink face.

"Nothing happ-"Sora said to Riku.

"SORA! LOOK OUT!" Kairi pointed to the gigantic asteroid that was heading straight towards them. Sora swinged his chair back and steered to gummi a hard right to avoid the asteroid. The three heard painful groans and cursed as Sora turned the ship as well as hearing something fall off the shelf.

"I told you." Sora glared back at Riku before carrying on driving. "Can you check on the others for me, see if they're alright?" Riku nodded and left the room. The cockpit had become silence from the previous conversation. Sora concreted on the asteroids as well as being in deep though.

"Sora?" Kairi asked quietly.

"Hmm…"

"Thanks."

Confusion struck Sora as he turned to face her, "For what?"

"For being a good friend." Kairi said warming before hugging him as well as the chair from behind and left Sora to himself as she placed headphones over her head to check the radars and communication from other worlds.

"Yeah… a good friend." Sora said sadly to himself before returning to his duty.

**BOWBOWBOW**

Hikari started to storm her way to the bridge with half of her hair and face was covered in thick engine oil. Since Hikari was in the engine room and was changing the oil in one of the engines when Sora decided to make a hard right for reasons unknown, she managed to lose grib of the bottle of oil when she fell to the ground and the bottle just so happen to be flying over her pointing downwards.

Hikari entered the bridge, ready to slap Sora around the head for the uninspected turn, when she suddenly tripped over something. Hikari grunted angrily as she pushed herself up. "Who the hell left something in the hallway again!" she yelled. Last time, Max had left his skateboard in the hallway while the others were in Notre Dame and that made Hikari as angry as hell. Hikari looked back on the object and her anger grew as she saw that it was a someone not something. Brian was currently asleep in the middle of the corridor with a bottle of rum in one hand and some test tubes in another.

Hikari growled at Brian's drunken state, "No wonder he wanted to take the chest away." _Good thing Max had found his secret sash this morning and mistake it for petrol. _Hikari walked over to Brian and took the rum and test tube out of his hands. Just then, Riku walks into the bridge to see if everyone was alright when he just froze from the picture he was just seeing. "You say anything about my position and I swear you will only be leaving this room with one arm." Hikari warned him.

"Do I even want to know?" Riku raised an eyebrow.

"No, you don't." Hikari glared at him, placing the test tube and rum on the side table. Hikari then turned back to Brian and kicked him in the ribs. Brian soon shot his eyes open before clutching his chest in pain. "Get the hell up!" Riku approached Hikari to see Brian on the floor when Hikari whispered to him, "Sort out Plan B." Hikari instructed him. Riku nodded and headed towards the kitchen.

Brian looked up at Hikari and carried on laying on the floor. "Go away." Brian said sternly. Hikari was not in the mood to deal with Brian's moods. _I swear, he's worse that some of the mean girls back at Little Devon_.

"What was that turn about?" Max, Donald and Goofy came into the bridge after falling off their beds in their bedrooms. Max looked between Hikari and Brian and knew that this wasn't going to be pretty. Max turned to Donald and Goofy, "Hey Dad, can you and Donald find out what world we are heading towards?"

Donald crossed his feathered arms, "Why do we both have to g-"

"Of course, son." Goofy said happily before dragging Donald with him towards the cockpit. Max shook his head and smiled at his dad before facing Hikari. "Why is Brian on the floor?" he asked

"Because he's being an idiot by sleeping on the floor and it's time to get up." Hikari kicked Brian in the ribs again.

"OW! What the hell!" Brian complained.

"Get. Up."

"No!"

"Brian, you even get up or I'll go to Plan B." Hikari warned him.

"Oh no, not Plan B. Please don't do Plan B. Anything but Plan B." Brian said dramatically.

Max laughed at his best friend, "You don't even know what Plan B is, do you?"

"Not a clue." Brian replied.

"Fine, have it your way." Hikari as she quickly looked behind her before looking at Brian. "Now Riku!" Riku appeared from behind Hikari with a huge bucket that was filled with ice cold water that was just throw on Brian.

Brian jumps up from the cold and started to shiver. Brian suddenly felt his head spin like he was on some ride. Brian though that he was going to pass out and he could feel his arm, mainly his right arm heat up. Brian blinked a couple of times and tried to get rid of the dizziness in his head. Riku, Hikari and Max start to laugh, thinking it was just the shock of the ice cold water. Hikari was about to say something to him when she watched him fall to the ground again as he lost consciousness.

**BOWBOWBOW**

Sora, Kairi, Donald and Goofy were in the cockpit discussing what world their were going to head off to next. Sora and Kairi had not talked to each other since Riku left due to him leaving the two in an awkward position to talk to each other. The memory was still rushing through their mind, Sora wished that he didn't turn his head and Kairi wished that she didn't try to kiss him on the cheek like she had been doing for a while, hoping that Sora would get the message. The peck on the cheek turned into a peck on the lips, surprising them both and to make things worse, Riku had to bragged into. The two teens did like the kiss but their were too embarrassed to tell each other that.

"I think that we should go to this world." Donald said as he pointed to the medieval theme world. Another point to make, since Donald and Goofy had entered the room, it had made the two teens forget about the event for the time being as they decided what world to go to.

"Why that one?" Sora asked.

"Because that world looks fun." Goofy answered for his friend.

"Hey, I was going to say that!" Donald complained.

"Well, I think we should head to that world." Kairi pointed to the world that looked like a high school. "We could find some information out."

"There is no way I'm going to a school." Sora said.

"Aww, c'mon you lazy bum. School can be fun too." Kairi placed her hands on her hips.

"Since when has school been fun?" Sora placed the ship on auto pilot and crossed his arms while looking at her.

"Umm, maybe we could ask the others?" Donald suggested.

"Good idea, Donald." Sora agreed.

"Ah-yuck! I just call Maxie." Goofy told them and was about to call his son when Max came running into the cockpit, panting for air." Gawsh Maxie, I was about to call ya to see whi-"

"We have a bigger problem, dad." Max cut him off. "Brian collapsed."

"What?!" Kairi gasped in a worried tone.

"What happened?" Donald asked. Max was about to explain when he had heard a yell come from bridge.

"AHHH PINK ELEPHANTS EVERYWHERE!!!"

"He's delusional. Grab him!"

"How can I grab him when he's using haste."

"I don't know. Just try."

"MUST FLY AWAY FROM THE PINK ELEPHANTS!!!"

The group cringed at the sound of objects being broken and frustrated yells from Riku and Hikari. Max looked at his father. "Dad, we need to protect the doorway." Max stood in the doorway to the cockpit. He then summoned his bow and placed paralyzing herbs on the arrow heads, ready to paralyze Brian. Goofy nodded and summoned his shield, blocking the entrance with his son. Max and Goofy guarded the door while the others carried on listening to stuff being broken. Goofy and Max eyes widened as they saw a huge red blur coming towards them before knocking them to the floor. The blur stopped to see Brian looking at his surroundings. He looked like he was having a nervous breakdown. With everyone distracted by Brian's behaviour, no one noticed the markings above his right hand glowing or that his eyes were violet.

Brian dashed past Donald and Kairi, knocking them down, and next to Sora. He then pushed Sora out of the driving seat, "Get out the way, Bigfoot. We have to escape the pink elephants!" Brian panicky said as he took the auto-drive off and started to head straight into the heart of the asteroid field.

"Brian, are you-" Kairi began to ask, noticing the markings glowing.

"Crud, the pink elephant are right behind us." Brian shouted and started to press random buttons.

"Brian, there are no pink ele-" Sora tried to explain, approaching the confused red to try and jump him. The ship suddenly started to shake, causing Sora to fall to the floor. Brian managed to press a certain combination of buttons to summon a special red button.

Riku and Hikari came running into the cockpit, "The engines are blown. We need to-" Hikari then noticed that Brian was about to press the red button. "Brian! What ever you do! Don't press the red button." she said to him.

"I'm not listening to you." Brian said as he turned back to the red button. "Let the pink elephant barbeque BEGIN!!!" Brian pressed the almighty red button.

"Warning! Ship engines overload! Prepare for crash landing." The computer A.I system announced as the ship began to shake and rumble to the closest world that there is.

"Brian!!"

"What?! We're only crashing on some mysterious world." Brian said casually before leaning back on the chair with his feet under the steering wheel. The chair gave way, making Brian fall off the chair, snap the steering wheel off and knock himself out.

"Sora! Do something!" Kairi screamed.

"I can't! There's no steering." Sora shouted back.

"Hey guys, think of a plan because I can see the ground." Hikari told them.

"I know!" Donald stepped forward. "Protectaga!" All of the party were covered in protective barriers as they were stumbling down to the earth below.

CRASH!!

* * *

**A/N: Yay! I'm done. Brian is having a bad day. Weird dreams, sudden blackout, yelling random stuff. I wonder what's wrong and what are the test results for Sora's HSD test. We will soon find out. Don't you love it when people have accident kisses and then you walk in the room and immediately think that they're a couple now. Funny. I never liked the pink elephants in Dumbo, gave me nightmares. Okay, now for messages:**

**Kisdota- The Freak Gamer: **Thanks for the review. I hope that it leads to something cause it would be a waste of time if it didn't…maybe not. Hey, you know what Xion is?

**Shire Folk: **Oops… I was never good at spelling. Heck, I'm lucky enough to get half the spelling right in my fic as well as the grammar. Always get 'Annals' and 'Annual' mixed up. Don't know why, I just do.

**Soragirl4ever: **Thanks for the review and I've read the next chapter. I liked it that mostly everyone ganged up on Axel and the fact that Sora can't be bothered to make his own poem up while kairi writes in a message that are always mentioned in the games. Lol. Hey Sora, you can't hate me, you had some nice alone time with Kairi with King Mickey butting in, cause he is captured. HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!

**Future Keybearer: **I will explain how Master Xehanort became Heartless Xehanort in the further chapters.

See ya next time.

Kingdommad.


	48. Which world?

**Chapter 48: Which world?**

Sora groaned from the pain that he had received from the crash, noting that it would have been a lot worse if Donald didn't act quick. He tried to breath but only managed to choke from the thick smoke that was covering the atmosphere in the ship. Sora held his breathe as he got up and tried to find his way around blindly. Sora managed to feel the walls to lead him into the bridge. Sora began to cough from the lack of oxygen in the air and felt his eye sight getting blurry. Sora suddenly yelled in pain as his head received a sharp pain in his head. Sora dropped to his knees and held his head tightly.

**Your heart is beginning to turn**

**You don't know what to think**

**But I can tell you this**

**The sense of betrayal will begin every soon.**

Sora felt something grab him around the shoulder and lifted him up from the ground. Sora went to look at the figure and couldn't tell who it was due to the thick smoke. The figure helped Sora out of the bridge and through the gap in the metal wall that lead to the outside world. Sora saw that they had crashed on a wasteland of a world as the ground was just dry dirt but the sky was night blue as the stars shined. Sora noticed that some of the stars had a slight purple line around them. Sora looked away from the damaged view of the worlds and looked at the person who was dragging him everywhere. It was Riku.

"You alright, buddy?" Riku asked with concern as he set Sora carefully on the ground.

"Uh…yeah. I think so." Sora then faced Riku, "How did you managed to walk through the smoke without any problem?"

"If you remember correctly, I wore a blindfold for over a year and managed to fight and travel perfectly fine. I don't a little smoke will bother me." Riku answered before going to check on the others. Sora looked around to see the others were safety out of the smoky death-trap. Donald was healing Max's head injury, making Goofy faint from the sight of his son's blood. Hikari was trying to get Brian up, who was currently unconscious and Kairi was looking up at the stars with Riku joining her.

Sora closed his eyes as he though it would be a good time to talk to Roxas, _Roxas, can you hear me? _There was no answer. _Roxas? _Sora sighed, _Where could Roxas be? It's not like my mind has a secret hotel he could sneak off too._ Sora shook his head and opened his eye. He then got up and walked over to Kairi and Riku, who were currentlytalking about the situation on the stars.

Hikari started to run her hand through her light blue hair, trying to untangle her hair from the oil when she heard someone groan as if they were beginning to wake up. She looked to her side to see Brian yawning and stretching his biceps with his eyes closed. "About time you woke up." Hikari said to him before bringing her attention back to her oily struck hair.

"Man, the gummi feels like it has a draft." Brian yawned before opening his cerulean blue eyes to see his surroundings. Brian's smile faded when he saw that the gummi was destroyed and that they were stranded on basically a wasteland. Brian started to look for Sora as he clearly remembered Sora driving the gummi. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO THE GUMMI SHIP, BIGFOOT!! DANIEL GOING TO KILL ME FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE." Brian yelled at him as soon as he laid sights on him.

Sora, Kairi and Riku turned to look at Brian in disbelief, _Did he just blame me?!_ "I didn't make us crash, you was the one who pushed me out of the driver seat, ranting on about pink elephants!" Sora defended.

"I have you know that I was unconscious the entire time due to Riku throwing ice cold water onto me!" Brian shot back before slightly glaring at Riku.

"Well who else with short red hair could have rampaged across the gummi, causing it to crash!!" Sora was starting to get annoyed with Brian and began to approach him when Riku grabbed his shoulders and shook his head at him.

"Now is not the time for this." Riku said, disapproving both Sora and Brian.

"Riku is right. We need to find out where we are." Kairi agreed. Brian took a deep breath to calm himself down but only started to cough. "Brian, are you alright?" Kairi asked. Brian didn't answer as his coughing got worse. Kairi quickly went over to him and started to rub his back to help his coughing calm down.

Brian suddenly dropped to his knees and coughed something out of his mouth. It was a small spider robot which started to crawl around the surface until Hikari stamped on it to bring it to its end. "No wonder you have been acting like a jerk lately." Hikari lifted her foot off of the bug and tried to get the remains of the bug off of her beloved boot. Hikari noticed that the ground sounded a bit off when she slammed her foot down but decided to note it aside as Kairi helped Brian.

"Thanks Kairi." Brian said warming to her before hugging her to show that he meant it. Kairi's eyes widened with surprise and shock from Brian's actions but decided to hug him back.

Riku was surprised to see this too and looked over to Sora, who was glaring jealously at Brian while clenching his fists.

"What's going on guys?" Max, Donald and Goofy, after spending all of the time trying to wake him back up, walked over to the group after Brian and Kairi had broke away from each other.

"Max, did you place a robotic spider in Brian drin-." Hikari suddenly stopped, "Wait, drink! The rum!"

"The bartender must have place something in the drinks back on Port Royal." Max catch on.

"Meaning that the bartender must have been an Order member in disguise ."

"And the only Order member that was there was Lt Skullo."

"Can we concrete the fact that the ship is destroyed and that we are strangled!! " Brian said ignoringly.

"Okay, we know that the main gummi is-" Riku started.

Brian's eyes widened. "WAIT! WHERE'S THE CHOCOBO EGG?!?!" Brian quickly changed into his element and ran into the gummi. Before any of the team could react, the smoke disappeared from the wrecked ship and Brian came running back out with the chocobo egg in his hands. Brian quickly handed the egg to Kairi and faced Riku, "You were saying?"

"As I was saying, we know that the main gummi is wrecked but looking at where the damage is, I think that Brian's gummi would have been protected." Riku said to them.

"It would take a while to remove it from the wrecked ship." Donald said, looking at the ship

"And we have to move all of our important equipment to Brian's gummi." Max added, joining Donald with the view. The ground suddenly rumbled, making the others balance themselves. "That can't be good."

"I think that we need to explore this world to see what's going on." Goofy suggested, "That way, we can search for that there item."

"Right, so we should separate in two teams." Sora said while placing his hands behind his head, "Question is, who is going where?"

"We should separate the teams equally like we have two unique mages so maybe one mage for each team." Kairi said to them, handing the chocobo egg to Goofy.

"I suggest that Riku, Donald, Max and Goofy should work on the gummi while me, Sora, Kairi and Brian will search for a town for us to rest in." Hikari listed out.

"What?" Riku and Sora gasped.

"Trust me on this, if we take all of our best fighters without knowing what on this world then we can kiss our chances of getting off this rock good bye." Hikari explained to the two islanders.

"Yeah!" Brian cheered, "Wait, I'm one of the best fighters." Hikari rolled her eyes at Brian's comment.

"Okay, we know the teams. Let us not waste anymore time." Sora said to them. "But before we go…" Sora then whistled. Every one looked at Sora weirdly apart from Donald and Goofy, who were looking at Goofy's hat.

Jiminy Cricket then appeared from Goofy's hat and quickly hopped over to Sora. "You whistled Sora?" Jiminy waited for Sora question.

"Yeah, we need you to be Brian's conscience." Sora asked him.

"That cricket is not a conscience." Brian said bluntly.

"Well young man, I have prove." Jiminy lifted his jacket to the side and showed them an 18 karat golden badge. "See.' Official Conscience' by the Blue fairy herself."

"You mean Merryweather?" Goofy asked.

"No, I mean the Blue Fairy from the world me and Pinocchio came from." Jiminy corrected.

"Okay. Explain to me why I need a conscience?" Brian crossed his arms.

"Actually, I do see Sora's point. You have been acting strangely." Riku told him.

"That was because of the bug." Brian with frustration before sighing, "Fine, I have the cricket as a conscience." Jiminy hopped over towards Brian and jumped on his shoulder.

"But Sora, what about the journals?" Donald asked.

"Well, Jiminy will still be able to do them." Sora faced Brian, where Jiminy was. "Won't you, Jiminy."

"You bet I will." Jiminy faced Brian, "I can assure you that I will be a good conscience like I have with Pinocchio and if you ever need me, give a little whistle." Jiminy explained to the red head. Brian nodded and Jiminy went to rest on top of Brian's brown bag which Brian placed all of the supplies their need before heading off the discover the world.

**BOWBOWBOW**

Skullo smirked as his device had worked on the red head as he watched the radar sense him. He had come back to Ultimate Castle to show the Colonel the device that he had placed in Brian's drink to get rid off the chip that one of the Devon brothers had placed in his arm and to change his behaviour to get them to the that location.

Nikolai looked over at Skullo's smug face as he continued to shine the armoured boots. He knew that they were planning something that involved with Brian; If only he could warn them. Devil and Abroc soon walked into the computer room with was previously the library after coming back from a meeting in Neo Mansion. Devil was surprised to see Skullo at Ultimate Castle. "Skullo, what do you want?!" The Colonel questioned.

"Forgive me for my sudden appearance, sir." Skullo bowed respectfully, "I have come to Ultimate Castle to show you some new technology."

"Yeah right, you only came here to get away from Lizza who is currently at Caribbean Curse." Nikolai huffed as he finished a pair of shiny metal boots and started on a muddy pair. Nikolai was glad that ever since Lizza came out of her Neutral status, she grew an interest for the younger normal endless, meaning that both Link and Skullo will never hear the end of it. Lizza stills flirts with Nikolai but not as much.

Skullo swinged around on his chair and gave Nikolai an murderous glare, "Stay out of this, Neutral." He said venomously.

"Lieutenant, explain to me why I would be interested in the information that this ancient box would tell?" Devil asked with annoyance, never really caring about Skullo's respect towards him.

"Because this 'ancient box' just so happen to lead your son, the Keyblade Master and the others to Major Snake and Corporal Link's location." Skullo informed him.

This brought a satisfied smirk on the Colonel's face, "Really now. That does sound like interesting information." Devil then turned to his right hand man, making Abroc brace into attention, "Head to Snake and Link's position and collect the Princess of Heart, I have high hopes that she would stay with the Keyblade Master."

"Yes sir." Abroc bowed and summoned his portal, leaving the three endless in the computer room.

Skullo became confused by Devil's actions, "Why are we attempting to capture the princess now? The date isn't for another ten weeks."

"If we leave it ten weeks then we would have been defeated by the Chaos of Light." Devil said to Skullo while looking out the window to the view of the autumn trees. "Time is becoming quicker and so is its power." Nikolai listened to all of the Colonel's plans while he carried on polishing the armoured boots.

**BOWBOWBOW**

Sora, Kairi, Brian and Hikari were walking the night lit wasteland with Jiminy by their side. Everyone was surprised that Brian was listening to Jiminy's advice without any arguments. The reason that was because Jiminy was only giving his opinion on which way they should go. Jiminy then went back in Brian's bag when Sora, Kairi, Brian and Hikari came across a cliff that lead to a huge tower.

"Woah!" Sora gasped.

"That's one big tower." Kairi's wide eyes looked at the tower.

Hikari faced Brian, "What do you think it's for?" Hikari asked.

Brian shrugged, "Properly some sort of transmission device to send messages to other gummis.!" Brian then stepped forward to the edge of the cliff and started to skid down the cliff.

Kairi wasn't sure at first but decided to follow Brian, followed by Hikari and Sora. Sora was having a bit of trouble skidding down the cliff due to his gigantic boots, making him trip while skidding and ended up rolling down the hill instead. When the others landed safety on the ground, they all turned around to watch Sora roll all the way down the cliff and appear in the sitting position in front of Kairi. Sora was now covered in dirt and decided to grin goofily at her, making Kairi giggle at his clumsiness.

Brian approached the two and crossed his arms as he smirked down at Sora, "Nice and graceful, Keyblade fool." he laughed.

"Yeah. Yeah." Sora shrugged off, "Help me up, will you." Brian nodded and handed Sora his right hand for him to grab. Sora grabbed Brian's hand and Brian pulled him up. As Brian pulled Sora up, Sora suddenly saw a flash of images rush through his mind.

_They is nothing I can do, we have lost._

_Destiny Island is gone. Destroyed. All because of the Keyblade._

_There's something about you that seems familiar._

_You'll help save the worlds from this war, won't you?_

_Riku! Look out!_

Sora blinked a couple of times, not sure what he had just seen, "Sora?" Kairi rested her hand on his arm, trying to see what is wrong. Sora sighed, knowing that he would not be able to figure it out for the time being. Sora faced his worried friends and the curious Brian and said that he was fine and that they should press on.

As Sora started to approach the huge tower, the girls looked worriedly at him before following while Brian remembered about the tests that he had run the night before and tried to remember what test he ran. _I think that it was the HSD test, I know that I ran the Endless test again just in case. I think it was HDS that was positive. _Brian then concentrated on the task ahead and joined the others.

As the group approached the tower, Kairi looked at her surroundings once again. Sora turned around to see Kairi's curious face, "You alright, Kai?" he asked. Brian and Hikari halted and turned to face Sora and Kairi.

Kairi looked at the others after realising something, "Hey guys, is it just me or have you noticed that this is the only thing that we have come across?" Kairi asked them.

"It's you." Hikari glared at Brian and jabbed him in the gut. "OW!!"

"Kairi's right." Sora piped up, "We haven't see any people either. If this tower is here then there should be people, right?" Hikari nodded in agreement while Brian thought about the situation.

Brian stepped forward when he noticed to sound of the ground, "That's weird." he muttered.

"What? What is it?"" Hikari raised an eyebrow.

"Listen." Brian slammed his foot on the ground multiple times, "What does that sound like?"

Sora, Kairi and Hikari pondered on the sound for a moment, "It sounds like…" Kairi began to answer, "metal."

"Why would you the ground sound like metal?" Hikari asked.

Sora pointed to the tower, "Maybe the metal flooring goes with the tower."

"Yeah but remember when I destroyed that robot bug with my foot." Hikari reminded them, "When I slammed my foot down, the ground sounded different. The tower's flooring couldn't have reached that far off."

"We also haven't seen any Unbirths, Heartless, Nobodies or Endless around." Kairi told them, "Something is defiantly wrong."

Brian's eyes widened from realisation as he gulped with fear as soon as he heard the words 'Unbirths' and 'Endless', "Uh oh." Brain breathed.

"What's wrong, Brian?" Sora asked.

"I just realised where we are." Brian said with fear.

"Where?" Kairi and Hikari stepped towards him.

"We didn't crash on another world." Brian explained the situation to the three, "We crash on an Endless Elite ship. We need to get out of here!" The others' eyes widened from the sudden discovery and nodded to Brian's suggestion.

"Don't move!"

Sora, Kairi, Brian and Hikari freezed their actions and slowly turned around to look at the top of the cliff. "Ah…you gonna be kidding me." Brian said as he looked regretfully on the top of the cliff.

On top of the cliff was Major Snake with an army of Unbirths and Endless. "Move away from that there talking tower. If you get any closer, I'll send my comrades on ya." Snake raised his scaly claw to signal the archers to take aim. As the archers took place, Snake chuckled as he watched the red headed boy run all over the place.

"Okay everybody, move like me. They can't hit a moving object. " Brian told the others but they decided to not to act like an idiot. "C'mon guys!" Brian looked up at Major Snake, "GO AWAY!" Brian looked back at the others to see that they were not doing anything. "Why am I the only one doing it? C'mon-"

Hikari approached Brian and slapped him around the head to stop his childish plan. She then kept her view on the enemy, "Are we going for it?"

"No, we are not gonna go for it…" Brian answered.

"We can take them!" Sora said positively as he summoned his Kingdom Key. Kairi agreed and summoned the Oathkeeper.

"No. There's a 'no' here." Brian complained.

"Stop whining and get ready to fight." Hikari then drew her Eternal Blade. Brian gulped as he looked back up at the huge gigantic army.

Snake smirked as the group's naive optimism, "Hah! Hope is such a useless thing." Snake then pointed down to the group. "Restrain them!" he ordered and the front line of Endless soldiers began to skid down the cliff.

"Um…Hello! What are we go- Let's run, I'm a fast runner…" Brian began to step backwards as the army approached.

Hikari grabbed Brian's shirt to stop him from running away, "Why have you suddenly become a wimp? We're going for it."

"We're in this together." Sora added.

"Yeah," Kairi agreed. "Let's do this." Hikari let go off Brian's shirt and the three charged into battle, leaving Brian dumbfounded.

"Oh god damn it." Brian summoned his Staff of Myths and charged into battle with his friends.

Brian came running in, changing into his element as he ran. He created an meteor shot from his flamed hands and started to fire at the soldiers that were still coming down the cliff. Kairi and Hikari ran together as they headed towards the mages who were healing the soldiers that Brian had just hit. Some mages managed to notice the approaching girls. The Soul mages began to strike thunder spells at the fighters, only for them to dug at the attack and continued to charge towards them. Kairi struck the first mage while blasting another one away with a blizzard spell a while Hikari charged her sword up until it glowed brightly and power hit the mage away. Sora began running towards a group of soldiers with his Keyblade ready. Sora then skidded to a halt and waved his Keyblade, creating a powerful air blade. The air blade then turned bright blue and took out all of the soldiers in front of Sora.

Brian then stopped his actions and watched Sora take out ten Endless soldiers in one shot, "SHOW OFF!!" he shouted before he created a fire based tornado to take out even more soldiers that Sora just took out.

Snake watched as his soldiers slowly decrease from the young fighters. Normally, he wouldn't' mind this because the Colonel would be right around the corner to revive his soldiers but this time was different. "Why are y'all losing to four people. We are all suppose to mean death so act like it." Snake shouted down to his soldiers below before raising his scaly hand, "Archers! Fire!"

"But Major, Endless troops are still down there." An Endless Private told him.

Snake growled like an dinosaur at the private and quickly clawed its heart out, making it fade. "It's the bad side of life that I'm willingly to look aside." Snake then turned towards the fight and raised his claw again. "FIRE!" he commanded.

Arrows began to fall upon the group as well as the other Endless soldiers. As some endless got shot and faded, mages that were still alive cast protect on the remaining soldiers to protect them. The others was not so luckily as arrow began to rapidly fall at them as well as worrying about the fighters. Brian tried to dodge the soldiers attack went a couple of arrows pieced through his right arm. Brian gritted his teeth together as the rushing pain came through his body and froze his actions completely.

Sora saw that Brian was completely paralyzed and couldn't defend himself from the Endless soldier. Sora perform quick dash and slashed the Endless in half, saving Brian's life. Sora quickly ran over to Brian and dragged him closer to the communication tower while Kairi and Hikari defended them. Sora quickly pulled the arrows out of Brian's arm, making Brian yell in pain, and quickly cured him from his injuries. Sora then handed Brian an hand, helping him up. "Thanks Sora, looks like we're even now." Brian then took his defence position as he and Sora watched the enemy surround them.

"There're too many." Sora noticed his surroundings.

"It's no use." Hikari then noticed a pipe leaking near the side of the tower. "Brian, aim for the pipe." Hikari told him.

"Sora, Hikari and I will draw them off." Kairi said, catching on to the plan and referred to the soldiers in front of them.

"Ignite any energy leaking out." Hikari carried on instructing.

"Right!" Brian then relied what Hikari was suggesting, "What? No, that's not gonna work."

"There's no other way." Sora struck a thunder spell to prevent the soldiers approaching them.

"If they come through then we'll be captured." Kairi told him.

_There is no way I'm letting that Colonel get his hands on Kairi. _Three soldiers ran towards the group to try and attack them but Sora cut them down within one shot. He then looked at Brian, "Brian, do it!" he shouted to him.

"Okay. Okay. I'll do it. " Brian aimed his staff similar to when you aim an gun and fired a spell towards the energy leak.

"What th-" Snake gasped as he watched the bottom of the cliff completely exploded and moved upwards towards the other soldiers. The explosion blew Snake away from the side of the cliff, preventing him to see what was happening below.

The others looked at the tower and saw that it was about to collapse, "Okay, time to go." Brian gulped once more, disposing of his weapon.

"For once, I agree with Brian. Let's go." Hikari disposed of her weapon too and began to run.

Kairi began to run as well but then noticed that Sora wasn't following. She quickly halted, catching Hikari and Brian's attention, and saw that Sora was just staring up at the communication tower which was beginning to fall apart. "Sora!"

Hikari and Brian ran to Kairi's side and saw that Sora was just standing there, "Sora! Let's get out of here before it's too late." Hikari shouted to him. Sora didn't listen though and they watched him drop the Kingdom Key and continued watching the falling tower. Brian took a deep breathe and ran straight towards Sora. "Brian?"

Brian ran straight in front of Sora, "Sora, snap out of it!" Brian palm hit Sora at the side of his head, bringing him out of his deep though. Sora looked confusly at Brian, "We need to get out of he-" Both of the boys gasped as the tower collapsed right on top of them with the dust taking Kairi and Hikari.

**A/N: Wow! Wonder what happening to Sora and the others? Kay, on with the messages.**

**Future Keybearer: **You will find out when I go to those worlds but I will say that the highschool one is high school musical.

**Kisdota-The Freak Gamer: **I will only say that one of your guesses are REALLY close but I will say no more and for some reason, finding a bit about a character in a game can't ruin a game for me, that and I kinda came across the information from facebook which was quite annoying. Also, I have a very special plan for the high school world which I think that you as well as others would enjoy.

**Soragirl4ever: **No no no! It can't be green elephants, it has to be pink elephants but the chapter was just one of the random one.

**See ya next time**

**kingdommad**


	49. Secrets underneath the glove

**Chapter 49: Secrets underneath the glove **

Max and Goofy were half way from getting Brian's gummi out of the destroyed gummi while Donald checked the settings in Brian's gummi and Riku was on lookout. Max and Goofy decided to take a break; while Goofy went inside the gummi to take a nap, Max went to see if Riku was going to tell him if he had seen anything. Max stood aside Riku and sighed, "You don't see anything, do you?" he looked at him.

"Nope." Riku said while looking through the binoculars, "Nothing but a night sky and dirt. Lots and lots of dirt." he replied.

Max stepped away from Riku and summoned his bow. He took a deep breathe before pulling one of his arrows out and placed it with the odd colour balance flap pointing away from the bow. He aimed his bow and fired at a far distance. Riku stopped looking at his surroundings and looked over at the distance looking archer. "Max, you alright?" Riku asked. Max ignored him and carried on aiming at a far distance. Riku walked over to Max and lowered his bow down, making Max look at him. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing." Max looked at the previous arrows that he had fired and tried to guess how far he had fired.

"Look, I've seen a lot of things and I can tell when something is on someone's mind." Riku saw that Max didn't want to talk about. Riku looked at Max's face and looked into the corner of Max's black eyes. If there is one thing that Riku had learned over the last year of wandering in darkness then it's the fact that eyes cannot lie, no matter how much you want them to. "You want Goofy to trust you more." Riku said to him.

Max looked at him with shock, "How did you-"

"Eyes never lie." Riku said to him, "It's hard for a father to let go of their only child even if you just reunited a month or so ago."

"Well, you don't know my dad." Max grumbled as he prepared to shoot again.

The ground trembled as sudden smoke appeared from the distance, Riku quickly grab the binoculars that were around his neck and looked into the direction of the smoke. The ground started to tremble again, worse than before. Riku and Max fell to the ground and noticed the sound that the ground made when they bodies contacted with it. Riku started to brush some of the dirt away from the ground to find something popping out of the ground. Max had also found something of a similarity to what Riku had found. It looked like a rusted pipe that been stuck in the ground for years. Riku, knowing better, got up and ignored the mysterious item in the ground whereas Max decided to rest his curiosity by pulling it out of the ground.

Two trap doors then appeared under Max and Riku's feet, making them fall nearly 100 feet under ground. Riku quickly responded by using his teleport ability to land safety on the steel ground before falling to the floor again when Max landed on him. Riku felt the air get wheezed out of him due to Max's mass. Riku managed to groaned in pain and muttered Max to get off of him, which he applied and helped Riku up.

Riku looked back up to the only sort of light to see the two trap doors immediately shut after their fall. Riku took this time to register where they actually were all this time as he could see that they were in some sort of training simulation unit.

"What is this place?" Max asked out loud. Riku went over to the walls casually as he was used to walking in darkness and started to look for a light switch.

"I'm not sure but I can see that this is not another world." Riku replied as he found the light switch, "Cover your eyes for a sec." he warned Max before switching the light on in the room. Riku was right when he though the room was a training simulation. He could see the digital blue lines, similar to the Devon's home, running around the room.

Max had his arm covering his eyes before he slowly opened his eyes and looked at his surroundings, "Woah! This looks awesome!" he cooed.

"C'mon. Let's find out where we are." Riku said before he and Max approached the door.

* * *

**Spoiler Warning!! World location for 358/2 days**

* * *

A dark portal suddenly appeared in the Station of Awaking as Roxas quickly dived out of the portal and quickly closed it before anything could come through. As soon as the portal closed, Roxas sighed with relief as he laid back on the stained-glass mural, panting for oxygen. Roxas has been searching every single mural for that being that locked him up after getting rid of Sora. He wanted to get rid of him so Sora could stop having these dreams and can fight normally again without worrying that he is going to pass out.

Roxas finally caught his breathe and got up before looking at the mural that he was on. His eyes widened as he looked at the mural in surprise. It was a mural of him, Axel and some girl that looks like Kairi and Naminé sitting on the paopu tree on Destiny Island. Roxas was confused by this, some of his memories were returning to him from returning to his other just as Kairi's memories about Radiant Garden were returning to her when Naminé returned to her other. But he doesn't remember going to Destiny Island or meeting some girl that supposedly looks like Naminé.

**You're properly thinking who she is, right?**

Roxas turned around to see the figure standing in front of him, wearing an black coat that used to belong to the former Organisation XIII. The figure had the hood up so Roxas couldn't see its face. Roxas growled and summoned both Oblivion and Oathkeeper, aiming it at the figure. The figure just shook its head and clicked its fingers. Oathkeeper disappeared from sight and Oblivion suddenly changed into Two Across. Roxas gasped at the disappearance of his second Keyblade and that his other Keyblade changed back to its original. Roxas then felt his anger grow as he stepped towards the figure. "Who are you?!!" he demanded.

**The better question is; do you enjoy being who you are.**

"Of course I do." Roxas shouted to him.

**Do you really? **Roxas looked at the mysterious figure with confusion, **You had your own friends. You had your own mind and body. You even contained some sense of emotions that Nobodies can't do. You are greater than being some forgotten ghost that rests within an boy's mind and heart. You are just as trapped as I am.**

"What are you trying to say?" Roxas relaxed a bit and continued to listen but was still aware in case it decided to pull anything.

**I'm saying that we should try and regain our own heart, body and soul. The only way we can do this is to remind Sora of the darkness back when he sacrificed his heart for the princess.**

"No! Never!" Roxas raged while using Two Across to signal awarning slash to the figure.

**Don't you want to be real again?**

"I do. More an anything." Roxas admitted, "To have friends like Hayner, Pence and Olette again. To feel the wind in my face when I'm on my skateboard. To fight for myself once more. To be myself. But I won't betray Sora and I won't leave Naminé."

**You would stay within the light's shadow instead of helping us find a way to be. To exist.**

"Yeah. I would." Roxas replied to the figure's angry tone of voice.

**Fine. If you want to play that way then let me help you fade back into darkness where all of you nobodies buddies now rest. **The figure clicked its fingers once more, making part of the mural that Roxas was standing on shatter. Roxas fell through the mural and continued to fall into darkness.

* * *

**Spoiler ended**

* * *

Riku and Max came into a hallway pointing to many directions, making them completely lost within the ship. Max went to carry on searching the ship when Riku placed his arm in front of him; preventing him to process forward. Max looked at Riku questionably when Riku pointed to the floor of the direction that Max was heading. It showed self activating lasers about 2ft above the floor and some bouncing off the walls, preventing entrance without proper I.D. Riku and Max looked at the other hallways and noticed that they were at the same state as the first hallway.

"What are we going to do now?" Max whispered to Riku.

Riku thought about a couple of scenarios about what sort of actions their could take. After finding that all of the scenarios would set the alarms off; Riku sighed and looked at Max. "There is no way to pass the lasers without one of us tripping the lasers." He told him, "We have to head back and try to gain some sort of I.D to pass them." Max nodded and the two started to head back in the direction that they came from.

Half way down the hallway and Max could hear footsteps coming from behind him. "Riku." He whispered but Riku didn't managed to hear him as he continued to walk down the hallway. "Riku!" Max said louder, catching Riku's attention. "Riku, we need to hide."

"Hey. Did you hear something?"

"Only the sound of your mouth going on and on."

"No. Down there. I heard someone's voice."

Max started to look for somewhere to hide from the guards but saw that there was no where to go. Max turned back around to face Riku and was about to say something to him when he noticed the serious vibe that was coming from Riku. "I have a plan." he said before pulling a dark spell on both of them.

Two guards in complete black endless armour came walking down the hallway, " It properly just the Order member of fear coming aboard the ship or something." The arrogant guard said to the panicky guard.

"Yeah but the Order member could not have been that loud. He's on the other side of the ship."

"Well, you know Sgt Abroc. You give him an speaker and he shout the 'banana phone' song throughout the entire elite ship."

The two guards suddenly halted when they heard something scatter across the metallic steel floor. The two guards looked at each other through their helmets before slowly walking through the corridor with caution. As they checked to floor while resting their shadow claw on their blasters when their suddenly heard a 'whoosh' sound appear from behind them and felt something cold and sharp pieces through their mid-section. They both fell to the floor and watched their eye sight fall into darkness.

Riku and Max shook the remaining darkness that covered their body off before it infected them. While Riku checked the pulses of the two endless, Max's body shook from the feeling of that spell. "Riku, can you do me a favour and never use that spell on me again." Max told him.

"Don't worry. That spell is a one use only. I can't use it again." Riku said before signalling Max to knell down beside him. Max knelled down next to him and looked at the corpses. "This is our way in." Riku pointed to the corpses.

Max looked wide eyes at the corpses before looking at Riku, "You want us to put on uniform that is still placed on corpses?" Max said with disgust and was hoping that Riku was kidding.

"It's the only way to get past the lasers." Riku said before dragging one of the corpses around the corner and started to take it's armour off.

Max groaned as he looked at the other corpse disgustedly. "Uh…can't you just disguise yourself and pretend that I'm your prisoner." Max suggested.

Riku popped his head from around the corner while having some of the black armour placed on his right arm. "I guess you're right." Riku sighed, making Max quietly chant happily. "If only Goofy was here, I know that he would have dressed up." Riku smirked before continued gaining the armour. Max immediately dragged the corpse around the corner without another thought and started to strip the armour away from the dead solider.

Ten minutes later, Riku and Max appeared back in the cross paths of self activating lasers with fully dressed black aluminium armour with the under garments being thunder blue and had placed black gloves on their right hand to show as their shadow claws. Riku checked his appearance by checking that none of his silver hair was showing at the bottom of the helmet. Max was too busy trying to adjust his armour, mostly his helmet.

"How do they breath in this thing and my ears are really hurting." Max complained within the helmet.

"Well, I'm sure that they don't make helmets for another beings." Riku went over to Max and slammed his fist down on the top of Max's helmet, making it go into place. "Let's go. Sora and the others are waiting." Riku said while ignoring the sudden jump that Max got while getting hit in the head.

"Okay. Okay. Just don't hit me." Max had said with a bit of anger while Riku went over to the I.D machine and placed his I.D card in the card slot. Max repeated the process and the lasers were suddenly shut off. The two quickly ran through the hallway before the lasers came back on.

**BOWBOWBOW**

Sora groaned as he slowly opened his eyes, using his right arm to the light that was coming from the lights on the ceiling. As Sora moved his arm away, he noticed that his arm was still looking like a claw but the marking that was up to his upper arm has gone back below his elbow and was starting to brighter up. Sora was glad at this as it showed that he was getting slightly better from what ever was happening to him but was also wishing that the reason Sora was getting better because the cost was getting rid of Roxas, the reason why he hasn't been about to contact him. Sora slightly shook his head at the thought, if that was the case then he would have been questioned by Kairi since Naminé and Roxas were at constant communication.

Sora pulled himself up using his surrounding, in this case bars. Sora looked at his surroundings to see that he was placed in a sphere like cage that was hanging from between the floor and the ceiling. Sora then looked that Kairi, Brian and Hikari were placed in separate cages with Hikari to his left, Brian to his right and Kairi opposite him. The walls were bright white with strange blue markings over it and saw that must have been placed inside ship after the tower fell on them since he was looking out the window and could only see the star-lit sky.

Brian looked at Sora's cage after hearing some sudden noise. After seeing that it was just Sora getting up, he crossed his arms and leaned against the wall of the cage. "Look, sleeping beauty's finally awake." he said out loud.

Hikari and Kairi looked at Brian strangely before seeing him point towards Sora's cage where they saw Sora awake. "You okay?" Hikari asked.

"Yeah. You guys aren't hurt, are you?" Sora asked with concern, more worried about them than himself.

"We're just glad that you and Brian didn't get killed when that tower collapsed." Kairi said with relief as she placed her hands on the bars and faced Sora.

Brian then looked over to Hikari with an accusable look, "Hey, uh, great game plan there getting ourselves knocked out and captured. Hey that's brilliant. Why didn't I think of that?" he said with a sarcastic tone.

"Don't rub it in!" Hikari scowled at him, "Every situation has it's way out. We just have to use plan B….or C."

"When you said aim at the pipe, did you have a plan B? Or was getting captured plan B? How about a plan G, like 'Get the Hell out of here!'" Brian then looked at Sora and Kairi as well, "I mean, you guys are supposed to be heroes of all of the worlds and ...and……and guess what? We're still captured."

"Give it a rest, Brian" Kairi told him, irritated by his constant complaining.

"Oh, I have plenty of time to rest--because we're captured." Brian replied.

Kairi rolled her eyes and faced Sora again, "What made you daze out when the tower started to collapse anyway?" Kairi asked him.

Sora sighed before answering, "I don't know. It was like I had no control over my body, like I wanted to stay." he honestly said. Before the conversation continue, Brian's complains returned from the depths.

"Can someone think of a GOOD plan that will let us fly free like birds, not listen to Hikari's plans since it lead us to getting captured." Brian shouted to all of them.

Hikari faced Brian's cage and glared at the person inside, "You're only saying this because you know you I can't hurt you." Hikari said deadly to him.

"At least there is one good point to being CAPTURED!" Brian shot back. Sora and Kairi watched from both sides as their watched the tension rise between the two and could have swore that they have seen electricity spark between the two teens.

The tension was suddenly interrupted when they heard a the door open. The four teens faced the door to see the endless that had attacked them back at the tower enter the room in his normal attire. Major Snake chuckled as he looked at what he had caught, "Well I be, we managed to catch some riff raff on our precious flying machine."

"Our names are Sora, Kairi, Brian & Hikari, Not riff raff." Sora announced, making Brian slap his forehead for Sora stupidity.

"Don't go introducing yourself to the enemy." Brian complained with an irritated tone , "Geeze why don't you just give him your address to where you live as well, that way he can steal all of your possessions."

Major Snake felt surprised as he heard an familiar name, "Brian?" he repeated before at Brian directly. After looking at the red- headed boy for a while as well as receiving an confusing yet warning glare from him, he chuckled as the memory came back. "My boy, haven't you grown. I haven't see you since you were five." The Endless smiled.

"Five? Brian, you said that you met the Order when you and Daniel were captured." Sora, Kairi and Hikari gave Brian an questionable look.

"I had never met an Endless till I was about fourteen and even then I've never meant any one with a cowboy get up in my life." Brian explained but sound kind of nervous.

The Major chuckled at the boy's insult, "Ha! Your funny kid, just like your old man." Brian face deepened with anger as he knew he was talking about.

"I thought you father was died." Hikari said as a statement instead of a question and waited for Brian to back it up.

"If you're talking about who I think you're about then I'm NOTHING like him and he can rot back into darkness for all I care." Brian said with hatred to the Major, ignoring Hikari's words.

"Negative towards him as always." Snake then looked at Sora, Kairi and Hikari before smirking at faced Brian, "I bet you haven't even told them, have you." This time, Brian's anger seemed to rise ever more and only the Major managed to notice that his head sub-conscious hanged in some other emotion.

"Told us what?" Kairi asked, wanting to know just as much as the others and then Brian just lost it.

"Okay, I've had enough. Who are you?! How do you know me and my business??! What the Hell are you talking about?!?!" Brian demanded as he felt anger pulse through him once more.

Major Snake at the familiar vibe of the boy's rage, "You should know, Brian. You have been keeping secrets under that there glove of yours…" Snake then when over to Brian's cage and used his scaly brown reptile claw to pull off Brian's black glove to reveal his red claw that was glowing due to his sudden rage. "Endless."

* * *

**A/N: One more chapter then it would be 50 chapters. Hope I can get pass 52 before August then it would mean that I'm ahead of plans and that I'm not being lazy. Also, I hope that I'll get lots of reviews for this and the next chapter and I would like to thank the following reviewers since I began:**

**Shadow Sylph**

**Kisdota- The Freak Gamer**

**Future Keybearer**

**Soragirl4ever**

**And many more. Thanks for your reviews guys and hoped that you have enjoyed my first fic so far. Now for messages, YAY! DAMN IT, I CAN'T TYPE COOKIES ON THIS LAPTOP**

**Kisdota- The Freak Gamer: **I just me and you are head to head and since I'm a completive person, I'll say this. YOU WON'T PASS ME!!! BWAWAWAWAWAWA!

**Future Keybearer: **It's best to remember Jiminy Cricket because Kingdom Hearts can't be Kingdom Hearts without Jiminy Cricket. When I went to London MCM Expo as Sora, I was the only one with a Jiminy Cricket in my pocket. Talk about forgotten.

**June_baby95: **Sora…and Brian…getting along? O-o (Laugh out loud) Like that would happen, if this doesn't get them back to the *I hate you* barrier then something so will.

**Also, My laptop is finally fixed and if I get more inspiration from you guys then hopefully I can write more and post more. It all to you guys, REVIEW!!!**

**See ya next time**

**Kingdommad **


	50. Aversion Endless

**Chapter 50: Aversion Endless**

Sora, Kairi and Hikari couldn't believe what they were seeing as well as hearing. Sora felt anger pulse through him as well as realising that the voice had been right about the sense of betrayal from Brian. Kairi was disappointed that Brian couldn't come up to them and tell them straight but instead he decided to play an act on all of them and from the look of Hikari's face, it seem like he didn't tell his best friend as well. Hikari was the most upset, never knowing that her best friend was a spawn to the creatures that killed her brother.

Hikari faced Brian, who was still glaring at Major Snake, "It's not true." Hikari stammered quietly. This caught Brian's attention and despair appeared on Brian's features after seeing tears appear in Hikari's eyes. "Tell me it's not true."

"It not true, Hikari." Brian said truthfully before glaring at the Major again, "It's nothing but a birthmark."

Major Snake laughed once more, "I never knew that birth marks could glow." he said with an sarcastic tone.

"It's know as a lambent birth mark." Brian informed him.

"Boy, you just made that up." Snake replied with a accusing tone.

"How would you know? You still live in the 18th century." Brian shot back.

Snake growled like a demon at the insult, "You aren't in a position to be cocky, boy." Snake warned him, "Besides, I'm sure that you would want your friends to know all about you." Snake steeped away from Brian's cage and looked at the others. "But I'm a respectful and responsible Endless so I'll make sure not to tell much about your life in the Order."

Brian knew he had to do something to convince the others. Brian started to shouted at the others for their attention, "Guys, don't listen to him. He setting you into his trap by making you look at this in a bad way."

"Is there a good part to you not trusting us?" Sora questioned but not in an accusing way. Brian didn't answer; instead he kept his eyes on the steel flooring of his cage.

"Maybe he didn't tell us because he didn't know." Kairi defended him. "A claw isn't enough proof to accuse him of an endless." Brian looked up at Kairi and smiled at her gratefully.

Snake looked in the direction of Brian's defence to see Kairi. He smirked as he approached her cage, "Well, if it isn't the Princess of Heart?" Snake said, acknowledging her for the first time since he entered the room. "Nice to see you alive and well, Princess."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Sora demanded as he placed his hand and claw around the bars. Snake looked over to Sora and noticed the colour of his right forearm and claw as well as the small spikes at the side of his arm which the Keyblade Master has failed to notice due to the armguard.

_The Colonel was right then. _Snake then smirked as he looked at Sora, "Oh, you'll find out soon enough Keyblade Master." Snake then walked back into the centre of the room, "But if it's proof you want then I'll run a little test." Snake then raised his claw up and clenched it as hard as he could. The group could tell that it was some kind of dragon claw or something. As soon as he claw started to glow, he began to explain, "Every Endless is immune to the other Endless' emotion, meaning that they would not get affected from my expulsion. If Brian is an Endless then his behaviour shouldn't change, if he isn't then he should be looking at the situation that he is in in the worst possible way."

"Like being captured isn't bad enough." Brian muttered under his breathe.

"To show you that the spell actually works, I'll test it." Snake suddenly turned to Kairi's cage and blasted a light blue energy all around Kairi.

Sora, Hikari and Brian called out to Kairi and watched as the blue energy cover Kairi's cage. The energy started to fade away and revealed that Kairi didn't have a single scratch on her. Snake smirked as he watched Kairi dropped to her knees and began to cry. "We're never going to get out of here." She cried as she hugged her knees.

Sora watched painfully at Kairi's state and wished that he could brake out of his sphere like cage to go and comfort her. Sora gritted his teeth together out of anger and looked at Major Snake, "What'd you do to her!" Sora demanded.

"I just letting her be more pessimistic." Snake answered before surprising Brian by casting the spell on him too. Sora and Hikari watched with curious as the energy began to fade away. They watched as Brian sat lazily on the cage floor with expressionless face. Snake watched him as well as soon approached him. Major Snake slammed his fist into the cage bars creating a slight dinging noise. Brian automatically jumped from the unexpected noise and rumble of the cage. Snake laughed at this as he faced Sora and Hikari. "People that live in the negative way of life are never surprised."

"What are you?" Hikari stammered while rubbing the remaining tears off her face and waited for Brian to answer the question. Brian only gave her an apologising look as he didn't know how to answer a question he didn't know.

"He was once an Order member that served under the Dark Master, until he ran away of course." Snake answered for him. Brian had enough of some stranger telling all of his friends stuff that he can't even remember.

"Ok. You're talking a bunch of crap now. I was and never will be part of the Order." Brian said coldly.

"You were boy!" Snake shot back bitterly, "You were the Colonel's rebellious son, all ways causing trouble." Snake looked at the corner of his eye to see Sora clenching the bars that he was holding harder than before. Snake then looked at Brian to see that he was replying the same way.

"He's not my father." Brian said darkly to the Major.

Snake took off his hat and quickly dusted it before placing it back on his head, "You always used to say that too." He replied. "At least you showed your emotion that way as you was known as the Aversion Endless(A1)."

Brian, Hikari and Sora looked over towards the door as another Order member walked in and bowed to the Major. From the look of his armour and silver and his purple shadowed claw, they could guess that it was Corporal Link. "Major Snake, Sergeant Abroc has arrived and is waiting for us in the bridge."

"Very good." Snake started to followed Link out of the room but halted to look at the angered Endless, the sorrowed tom-boy, the former Heartless Keyblade Master and the pessimism princess who had fallen to sleep due to the after affect of the spell when it's cast on non-infected beings. "Hope you have a good talk now." And locked the huge steel doors without saying another word.

**BOWBOWBOW**

Riku sighed with annoyance from inside his helmet as him and Max looked up at the ship's map. The only thing that they have managed to learn from this complicated map was its name and it wasn't even creative. _Of all the names they could pick for a deadly elite ship._Riku said sternly to himself. Riku then looked back at the map and tried to find the room where they could find Sora and the others. Riku first pointed to the simulator room, the room he and Max fell into and guilded his finger upwards as he followed the hallway.

Max placed his hands in the undergarment's pockets and started to swing back and forward while lifting his feet up and down. Riku wouldn't let him check the map, saying that he would do something his father would do. Max muttered angrily at the thought, he would never do anything stupid that would blow their cover. Well, there was that one time where he slipped on a soap bar and it lead to the academy to get blown to pieces but that wasn't his fault.

"Max!" Max jumped from being shouted out of his memories and crashed to the fall, causing a lot of noise. "Stop goofing around and come here." Riku instructed him. Max muttered something under his breathe, something about making a silver string for his bow. Max weaved his armoured covered self off the ground and walked over to Riku.

"Check this out." Riku said as he pointed to the map, "I've managed to find where the prison blocks are. Problem is, both are opposite side of each other." Riku pointed to one prison block that was on one side of the ship then pointed to the other one that was on the other side of the ship.

"Can't we just take a prison each? There are two of us." Max suggested.

"One of us could easily be caught or get lost." Rikureplied while looking at the map, "We need to stick together while we're in a place that we're unfamiliar with." Max huffed before walking away from Riku a bit. Max didn't manage to see the broken piece of steel flooring tilting up from the rest of the flooring. Max tripped from the unstable flooring and skidded across the floor until he passed several laser traps and crashed into the wall.

As the alarm sounded, Riku turned away from the map and started to look around for the cause. As soon as he found Max, Rikugroaned with annoyance and ran up to Max. As he tried to wake Max back up, he didn't notice the alarms shut off or hear footsteps approach him. "Come on, wake up." Riku shook the unconscious dog to try and wake him up and even tried hitting hit across the head to see if that would work.

"Is there a problem here?"

"Err..." Riku slowly turned around and saw two Order members behind them. Riku quickly searched his memory and remembered that it was Major Snake and Corporal Link from looking at their appearance. Riku was now glad that they were in disguise. "No-" Riku quickly coughed to change his tone of voice, "No, everything's fine." He said in a deeper voice.

"It doesn't look fine." Link said with an monotone voice as he pointed to Max.

"Oh well...err...my friend got confused by the map since we're new here and...err...forgot about the self activating lasers." Riku quickly made up. Major Snake seemed to buy it but Link looked like he knew better.

Link stepped towards Riku, "What's your name?" Link asked with a suspicious tone.

"My name?" Link nodded, "Oh my name is...." _Tom, no. Jerry, no. Ralph, no. Bill, no. Ansem, no I've done that. Peter, no. Lucas, hell no. Crap, I need a name._

Max started to wake up, not noticing the Endless. "What the hell is your problem, Ri-" Max looked up and noticed the two Order members, "Ri-Ricky." Max quickly said.

_Ricky? What the hell?! That's worse than Lucas. _"Yes, my name is Ricky." Rikuwent along with it. "Me and my friend Lax..."

"Lax?" The Order members as well as Max giving him a questionable look, though it was hard to tell with Max since he had a helmet on.

"Yes, his name is Lax." Riku confirmed, _this is what he gets from naming me Ricky._"Isn't that right, Lax." Riku pulled Max off the floor and pushed him in front of the two Order members.

Max gulped and quickly went into attention to hopefully show that he was respectful while in disguise, "Yes sir. My name is Lax. We're new recruits here at...err..." Max quickly looked at the ship's name, "St DragonKnight."

"Hmm, maybe we should take these go getters to the meeting with us." Snake whispered to Link, "I'm sure that they'll enjoy the weapon demonstration on this flying horse."

"I'm not sure, sir." Link replied and kept his eye on Riku, "Something feels familiar with one of these...recruits." Link sounded the word 'recruits' with emphasis, showing that he wasn't trusting these so called recruits.

"Hush your mouth, Corporal." Major Snake told him, "Where I come from-" _Oh great, another 'where I come from' speech. Maybe if I pretend to listen I always do, he might not notice._ "-did you get all of that, Corporal?"

_Wait. What? _"Yes sir." Link just nodded.

"Alright then, we're in agreement. While I take the boys to the bridge for the meeting, you'll go get me a cowboy style caramel milkshake. Don't forget the marshmallows now." Riku and Max watched Link's face sudden drop and muttered something under his breathe below opening a portal and going through it.

Snake then started to point them to the bridge, heading away from the prison blocks. Max and Riku, known as Lax and Ricky, caught up with Major Snake, "Sir, what is the meeting about?" Max asked.

"Ohh, we're just discussing some Order information with another comrade which I'm afraid you guys aren't allowed to hear." Snake informed them. _Well, there goes our chance of hearing their plan. _"On the plus side, you fellows will have front row seats to watch our brilliant flying machine at work."

"Which is?" Riku asked, not caring if he was respectful or not.

"Our new weapon system." Major Snake answered, "It's said to destroy entire worlds." Max and Riku eyes widened at this. _This is not good._

**BOWBOWBOWBOW**

He could feel the two pairs of eyes watching him, glaring at him, and possibly waiting for the first of their thousand questions to be answered. He did not even have to look up to notice the icy cold glares that he was receiving, he could just feel the coldness as he shivered. As much as he would want to give them the answer that their were looking for, the answer that would either make them sigh in relief or burst into anger, he knew from his heart that he wouldn't be able to give them the answers that they were seeking if he doesn't know the answer.

Brian slowly and regretfully looked up from the cage floor and looked at his friends that were waiting for his response. The silence that was surrounding the air was pressuring him, making it even harder for him to speak, to explain. Brian opened his mouth, as if to say something, only to close it again and sigh and he would repeat that as he truly did not know what to say. For the first time since this journey began, he was god-smacked.

After what seemed like hours, Brian finally spoke, "It's not true." Brian said. Silence pressured the room again as it was the only thing he said. The silence seemed so dense and deep that it would act like fresh oxygen coming to naked flame. This just shows that Brian is the naked flame in the situation, he was to say the wrong thing then the room would blow with anger and pain towards him like fresh oxygen heading towards the naked flame.

Hikari was resting her head on one of the bars, looking down at the floor as she could not bear to look at her best friend. _Lies; all this time. Nothing but lies._More tears of anger ran down her face, she hadn't cried like this since her brother had died but this time was different, the person that had comfort her last time had gone and was the cause of the pain. "Why..." Hikari said quietly, only Sora was able to hear.

Sora was sitting on the cage floor, resting his head on the bars as well. He had questions of his own that he wanted answered, mainly about the colonel and what Major Snake really meant about saying 'alive and well' to Kairi. Sora then looked over to Kairi to see her lying on the cage floor as she slept. Sora softly smiled at Kairi, knowing that she would have a good night sleep unlike the three of them. Sora then looked between Brian and Hikari as he saw Brian noticed Hikari crying and knew that his questions would be answered for him.

Brian looked painfully at Hikari and wished that there was something to say that would cheer her up. "Hikari..." he began to say.

"Why didn't you ever tell me!?" Hikari suddenly demanded, making Brian feel even worse than he was. "All this time, why didn't you tell me, Max, anyone?! All I want to know is why!"

Brian looked at the ground again, avoiding eye contact. "It's all a lie."

Sora pulled himself up by using the bars, "You weren't affected by the spell." Sora said.

"It doesn't mean a thing." Brian quickly shot back before looking at Hikari. "I'm not an Endless and even if I was then I don't remember being in the Order."

"You still should have told me!" Hikari cried. "You could have told us about the Order knowing you instead of making up lies."

"I didn't lie-" Brian defended himself.

"Yes you did!!" Hikari shouted, making Brian stop from what he was saying. "You have been lying to me since day one. You lied about your father being dead just to make me feel a little bit better. I had lost my brother and I only let you in because I thought we had something to relate too. I thought that I wouldn't have to go through this alone; that we could help each other since you was still grieving over your father." Hikari wiped her eyes on the quick to get rid of the blurred vision before carrying on in a calmer, sorrow tone of voice. "When you stopped talking about your father after the Recon mission, I knew that I could always come to you or Max for comfort if I needed." Anger started to rise in her voice again. "It's just the fact that you lied just to get to me and...and it sickens me. It really does."

Brian felt a few tears fall down his face during that speech and was still falling as Hikari faced away from Brian and cried as she held her knees to her chest as she laid on the floor and started to cry herself to sleep. Brian placed his head between two bars as he watched Hikari's weeping form, "Hikari, I was telling you the truth about my father." He began to say, not sure whether Hikari was listening or not. "The colonel's took me in when I was born but I don't remember much. I know I escaped and found my real father. That was the father I was talking about." Brian watched her for a responses but she didn't move a muscle. "Hikari, you have to believe me when I say that I'm not an Endless an-"

"It's no use, Brian." Sora said to him, grabbing his attention. "She's already asleep."

Brian then faced Sora, "You believe me, right Sora?" Brian's voice seemed to be asking for some glimpse of hope.

Sora looked at Brian sadly and shook his head, "Everything makes sense now. Why the Devon brothers treat you different, why you really had that chip in your arm, why you need to calm yourself down."

"You know, I thought you of all people would back me up. You've been a Heartless before." Brian said to him.

"Yeah, I have." Sora admitted. "It's never good to lie to yourself. Maybe you should try admitting that to yourself." Sora then sat down on the ground and placed his arm behind his head, ready to go to sleep.

"I'm not an Endless." Brian said firmly to him but noticed that Sora wasn't listening, most likely fallen asleep. Brian sighed as he fell to the floor and ran his hand and claw through his dark red spiky hair. Brian then paused and looked at his red shadowed claw, which was not glowing anymore. Brian decided to take Sora's words as began to say it to himself while looking at his claw.

"I'm not an Endless." He said quietly and unsurely to himself.

* * *

**A1- Aversion Endless: can sense the slight despair and anger between people. Stronger than Anger, Weaker than Hatred. Element: Fire **

**

* * *

**

**A/N: That's the end of that chap and my 50 chap run. If you want me to continued my story then the reviews must reach to 140, meaning that I must get 9 more reviews or I will work on my one shots or the Prince and the Pauper story or even my coursework. DUN DUN DUUUUUNNNNNNN I'm only doing this cause I was hoping for more reviews on the sudden plot twist. On the plus side, you might see more great stories that will not start rubbish from your's truly. Now for messeges:**

**Kisdota-The Freak Gamer: **It's much worse than that my friend. Only three words would describe your reaction when you find out. Oh. My. God. It's more twisted than any of these stories.

**Soragirl4ever: **Your review managed to cheer me up since I was having a crap day when I read it. Thanks. Hope to hear from you soon.

**Shadow Sylph: **Don't why I'm writing a message since I'm going to see you at college anyway but I thought I'll just send you a message. PIE RULES.

**Future Keybearer: **It was a nice plot twist and it would not be kingdom hearts or any other square enix game without plot twists.

**Destiny-FaithAngel: **I would tell you the reason but it would ruin the story so I can't. Sorry, you just have to keep reading to find out. If people review that is.

**Remember the review guys cause I'm not posting until it hits 140.**

**Kingdommad.**


	51. Weapon Demonstration

**Chapter 51: Weapon Demonstration**

Sergeant Abroc looked satisfied as he looked out of the huge view in the bridge. St DragonKnight was heading towards a world that was randomly targeted and was the most closest to them as the huge wasteland covered fleet elite ship headed out of the asteroid field. Sergeant Abroc chuckled to himself as he heard the metal door open and turned around to see Major Snake walk towards him. "What is it that the Colonel has you doing this time, Abroc?" Snake asked as he walked towards him.

"I'm here for the Princess of Heart." Abroc informed him.

"Hmm, I'm guessing that the Colonel wants to make sure that nothing changes in this part of the plan." Snake assumed.

"This has to be done." Abroc said, "The Keyblade Master's rage and anger shouldn't be pointed at you."

"Look Abroc, I know that you're the right hand man for the Colonel but this is nothing better than a bunch of cow pie. There is no way that I'm handing over the little princess."

"It is orders, Snake." Abroc told him firmly. "It needs to be done."

Snake glared at Abroc before heading towards him and grabbed him by the neck. Snake then slammed him in the wall, making Abroc growl in pain. "Don't tell me what needs to be done." Snake growled at him, "I wasn't born yesterday and you have no right to tell me what to do."

"I sense multiple numbers of emotions." Link appeared through a portal, making Snake let go off Abroc. "I didn't miss something, did I?" Link asked the two as he handed the milkshake that he was told to make to Snake.

"Don't ask." Abroc coughed as he felt his neck with his yellow claw, "Just Snake looking at the situation in the wrong way."

Snake took a sip of the drink before looking down at Abroc, "Where I come from, we don't give away our prize, we cherish it." He watched Abroc lift himself off the ground. "We are following the Dark Master's orders, not Devil's. And the Dark Master's orders are to take the prisoners to African Depths."

"Prisoners?" Abroc raised an eyebrow.

"You didn't think that the Princess would be here on her own, did you?" Link asked him in a monotone voice.

"Well..." Both Snake and Link sighed at this.

"We can discuss this later." Snake said to the Sergeant, "We have a gun to test." He then turned to Link. "Let the privates in." Link nodded and opened the door to let the two recruits that Snake and Link had found lost. "Sergeant Abroc, this is Private Ricky and Private Lax." Snake introduced.

Abroc turned to the two, confused about these new privates. As he looked over their appearance, he decided to test something on one of them. His yellow claw glowed a golden colour for a second before going dull again. Abroc then approached the two, "Nice to meet you." Abroc placed his claw in front of them.

"You don't seem that fearful." Ricky statement as he crossed his arms.

"Ric! You have to be respectful." Lax whispered to him.

"How can I been respectful when you call me Ric." Ric said bitterly.

The solider known as Lax seemed to ignore this as he approached Sergeant Abroc, "It is an honour to meet you sir." Lax grabbed Abroc's claw to shake and Abroc smirk as he could feel the solider starting to shake from his ability. He could sense that this Lax was getting more intimidated by Abroc. Abroc could see the victim's worst fears, memories, life. Abroc knew that something was fishy about these privates.

Abroc let go of Lax's gloved hand and watched as he whimpered back to his friend. Abroc then turned back to Snake, "I'm not sure about that Lax kid." Abroc reported.

"And the feeling from this Ricky seems stronger than any other depressed person that I've made feel better." Link added.

"Both of you hush." Snake instructed them. "You are just as paranoid as each other. I don't want to hear another word about this."

"But-" Both of them started.

Snake summoned his snake sword and whipped it at the two as it changed into whip form. This made the two endless drop the subject. "Ready the weapon so I can leave this flying machine." Abroc and Link sighed before going to the machines.

Snake looked at the world that they were approaching and saw that it was a high school kind of world. "Sir, the cannon is fully charged and is ready to fire." Link reported.

"Tell the metal horsemen to aim the cannon at co-ordinates 5318 a.k.a WildCats." Snake commanded. While Link closed his eyes to send the message to the engineers; Abroc, Ricky and Lax approached Snake so they could see the view as well. They watched as a silver coloured cannon appeared from the front of the elite ship. A bright green energy started to gain in the middle of the cannon as the ship appeared to fire.

**BOWBOWBOW**

On Wildcats, thousands of students that went to the so called East High School were celebrating as the big game was going to happen in the next two weeks. The colour theme to the school was red and white as the basketball team was named after the world 'Wildcats'. Wildcats are the only world that has multi-world competition and in two weeks, they will be against Transverse Town. A yellow bus appeared to reveal a group of students coming to school. A guy with brunette hair that went below his ears wearing a blue t-shirt, green jacket and beige trousers came off the bus. As soon as he did, a guy with an afro style hair approached him with a basketball in hand.

"Hey Troy, what's going on?" the guy with the basketball cheered happily.

"Hey Chad, you excited for this new semester?"

"Hell yeah!" Chad shouted, "In two weeks, we'll be taking on Transverse town for the championship with you leading us to infinite and beyond." Troy smiled as Chad handed him the basketball.

"WILDCATS!" The others students shouted. "GET YOUR HEAD IN TH-"

The cheering of the students stopped as the sky changed from the clear blue to a dark green. The students of East High looked up in the sky to see a huge green like sun in the sky. Some students were starting to get scared; others were trying to figure out what was going on.

Chad looked fearfully at this green sun before looking at his captain, "What do you think it is?" he asked him in a worried tone of voice.

"I don't know." Troy asked with a hint of fear. Before any of the students knew it, the green sun got bigger.

**BOWBOWBOW**

KABOOM!!!!!

Riku and Max eyes widened and they breath was caught from underneath their helmets as they watched the elite ship destroy the entire world. The only trace of the world ever existing is a red lion's head from a poster that was floating in space. The two looked at each other to see if they had just seen what they think they just saw. It seemed to be confirmed when Major Snake started to cheer happily as well as Abroc chuckling to its success and Link simply nodding. As the three order members celebrated, Riku looked at Max to see that he was literally shaking in his boots and he could hear him breathing quickly. "M-Lax, are you alright?" Riku quickly corrected himself.

Max started to laugh nervously as he watched Abroc, "R-R-Ricky, have you f-f-fought Abroc?" he asked fearfully.

"What? No." Riku stepped towards Max, "What did he do to you?"

Max watched as the image of Abroc turned into a huge shadow with horns and red eyes, hovering over him. "H-H-His emotion." Max replied before stepping behind Riku for protecting. Riku sighed before turning to face Max and tried to calm him down.

"I have to go now. I have to take the prisoners to their new home." Snake announced as he placed his snake sword away and began to head out of the door.

_Prisoners?_ Riku turned around at this.

Abroc approached Snake, "You can't just disobey the Colonel. He needs the Princess of Heart."

_Kairi... so Snake is heading to where Sora and the others are. _Riku turned to Max, who was still shaking with fear, grabbed him by the shoulders and began to drag Max towards the two members. As Riku went towards Snake, he could feel an intense glare burn his skin. Riku quickly looked to his side to see Link staring at him with his arms crossed and his eyebrow raised. Riku knew that Link was starting to get suspicious of him and Max so he tore his eyes away from the purple clawed endless and headed toward Snake.

"We will not discuss this again." Snake said firmly to Abroc as Riku and Max approached him. "I will not give-"

"Sir, can we come with you to African Depths." Riku interrupted them. Snake turned around and looked at him strangely.

"You're asking permission?" Snake questioned. Riku didn't reply, he just stood there. "Well, I see no problem wi-"

"We need them here." Link spoke up, "A few extra hands wouldn't hurt, right Abroc."

Abroc nodded in agreement, "I'm sure that having a few privates with you would disgrace your cowboy image." Abroc said to Snake.

Riku and Max looked back at Snake as he began talking, "Hmm...I suppose so." _Damn!_ Riku thought. Snake then opened the portal and went through it, leaving Riku and Max with Abroc and Link. Abroc faced the two again as stepped towards Max, making him shiver.

"Fear is something that Endless shouldn't have." Abroc said deadly to him, "It would lead to a quick and painless death."

Link started to walk towards Riku, "Having regrets would lead to being remorse and being remorse would leave you weak." Link raised his right arm up and his purple claw glowed. Riku and Max then grabbed their helmets as they felt a sudden increase of gravity being pushed in their helmets as it started to crush their head. Link waved his claw again and the helmets shattered, revealing their faces.

Abroc growled at the sight of Riku and summoned his thunder shaped board sword. "Looks like we have the captain to ourselves." Abroc aimed his sword at Riku. _Captain? Why did he call me captain?_ "One strike and I can change everyone's lives." Riku summoned Way to Dawn and was ready to defend himself; he looked over to Max to see that Abroc's special effect was still affecting him. Abroc charged his sword so sparks of blue lightning reflected of the sword. He was about the strike when Link summoned his scythe and blocked the path between Abroc and Riku. "What are you doing? I'm the commanding Order member of this ship-"

"You're also an idiot which allows me to out-rank you." Link shot back before slamming the staff part of the scythe down on the floor. He then glared at Riku, "Such remorse shouldn't exist. What is it that you hold causes you so much mental pain."

"There's nothing wrong with me." Riku shouted and charged at Link. Link smirked at Riku as he simply dodged his attacks. Riku growled at Link's lack of seriousness in his attacks and started to teleport behind Link. Link just stepped to the side to where Riku appeared and Riku went flying right into Max.

Link then looked at Abroc, "Let's finish them." Abroc nodded in agreement and started to approach the two. Riku groaned in pain as he got off of Max and got up to face the order members. Abroc waved his claw to create a row of thunderbolts. Riku quickly created a barrier to protect him and Max. Link then crushed his claw together, destroying Riku's barrier, then pushed his claw forward, making Riku go flying into the wall.

Riku huffed as he quickly summoned the Way to Dawn again and crushed the keyblade into energy. Riku's fist suddenly turned rock hard and he quickly slammed down on the ground. The ship started to rumble from Riku's attacks, making Abroc and Link lose their balance. Riku took this chance to grab Max and ran out of the bridge.

**BOWBOWBOW**

**The sense of betrayal runs through your veins, it's not safe to keep things bottled up.**

_GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!!_

Sora had woken up in his sphere-like cage after experiencing his worst nightmare once again. He looked around to see that the others were still asleep and safe. Sora sighed in relief before he leaned against the bars of his cell. _Tell me where Roxas is. _Sora demanded.

**Why worry about a Nobody? He technically doesn't exist.**

_Shut up! Roxas may be a Nobody but he does exist and will continue to exist. Now where is he!?!_

**I didn't want to tell you this but...** Sora waited for the voice to respond. **Roxas is deep in your heart, trying to release Anti-Sora so you would forever be a heartless and that he would be free.**

_W-wha... Roxas wouldn't do that. I know that he wants to be free but he wouldn't go against me and he wouldn't leave Naminé._

**If all that you have said is true than where is here?**

"ENOUGH!" Sora shouted out loud. The mysterious voice didn't have a comeback to Sora, making Sora glad that it was gone for the time being. Sora thought about what the voice had said. _Roxas betray me? He wouldn't do that...would he? _Sora then realised that he had said that out loud and checked if anyone woke up. Sora heard yawning coming from one of the cages and looked to see who was waking up.

"Huh?" Sora watched as Kairi began to wake, "Kairi! I'm glad you're okay." He said.

Kairi held her hand in pain as she woke up and then looked around the room, "Sora, where are we?"

"Kairi, we were captured. Remember?" Sora reminded her as he got up and stepped forward the egde of the cage that directed Kairi's cage.

"Oh." Kairi quickly looked at her surroundings again as the memory of before came rushing back to her. "It wasn't a dream..." she said quietly.

"A dream?" Sora asked, managing to catch Kairi's words.

Kairi nodded, "It just seems like something that would be in a dream." Kairi said "But everything that we have experience would seem like a dream. Like Destiny Islands getting destroyed by the Heartless, going to other worlds, meeting new people like Donald and Goofy."

Sora chuckled softly, "Yeah, I guess you kind of get use to it. Get used to the fact that dreams have their way of..." Sora then realised what he was saying, "coming true." He muttered to himself.

Kairi was starting to worry about Sora, she had started to notice throughout this journey that his behaviour was off. She had found up and about at early hours in the morning, claiming that he couldn't sleep. She had seen him looking aimlessly at his claw with confusion and she had seen him lose his temper more but with Brian being cocky all of th-

Brian

Kairi looked over to Brian's cell to see that he was asleep and was muttering 'not an endless' in his sleep. Kairi then remembered the whole event with the Major and how he had set a spell on her to prove his point. She still wondered what that achieved but the image of Brian being in one of those Endless uniforms were just plain scary. "Do you think Brian would be okay?" Kairi asked, finally out of her train of thought.

Sora suddenly came back from zoning out and looked over to Brian's cell. "He'll be fine." Sora said before looking back at Kairi. "It's just gonna be strange when we look at him now."

"What do you mean by that?" Kairi questioned.

"Well, he's an endless-"

"And you were a heartless but we didn't hold you back on it, especially me." Kairi cut him off.

"I know. I know. I didn't mean it that way." Sora assured his friend, "It's obvious that Brian had no idea about this. I'm just thinking that his personality would change after the words that Hikari said to him and finding out the truth."

"Why? What happened between Hikari and Brian?" Kairi asked with eagerness.

"Well, Hikari was just as surprised and upset as all of us that Brian didn't tell any of us. She said that he had been lying to her the whole time." Sora looked at Kairi again to see her looking at Brian with empathy. "I'm sure that they would make up. They are best friends after all." Sora said brightly.

"Yeah, you're right." Kairi agreed before looking around her cell, "We have to get out of here." Sora nodded in agreement and the two tried to find a way out. At first, they both found a tiny keyhole for the lock and tried to summon their keyblades. They were surprised and shock when the keyblades did not come but Sora then realised that they were wearing the special magic cuffs that prevents them from summoning their keyblades. The two then tried kicking the door, the hold of the sphere cage, the walls, everything but it wouldn't move an inch.

The two suddenly heard big metal machinery around the prison as their cells started to move, making Sora and Kairi fall to the ground and waking Hikari and Brian up. As the two wandered what was going on, Kairi looked up from the side of the cell and saw a huge metal claw grab her cage. Kairi started to feel terrified and shouted down to the others as he cage was lifted through the roof. Sora called after her, followed by Brian and Hikari before three more metal claws appeared and grabbed their spheres as well. The claws lead the group to strange train-track style pathway that made the sphere roll. The four held their yells and screams as the spheres went down a huge dip about hundred feet down. The spheres gathered more speed while going down the track before suddenly halting, making everyone in the sphere cages crash hard into the wall. The group then said a blue and white coloured gummi ship in front of them before more claws appeared and placed them in the gummi.

* * *

**A/N: WRITER BROCK SHOULD BE BURNED. Sorry for the slow update and this chap make not be as good as others. On the plus side, I have made a good use for High School Musical. BWAHAHAHAHAHAH Also, for those who has read and reviewed Bachelor Auction. Thank you and you guys have asked if I make it to a full story. Thing is, I have no ideas on how to extend it without ruining it. It's best to leave until this story is done. If you do have any ideas for that story then just review me. Also, I've been busy socializing, going to London to buy cooler kingdom hearts stuff and be telling friends of the time when I was blindfolded and I ran into the table. **

**Sora: Can we do messages now?**

**A/N: No! Not yet! Also, I met the actor from SG-1, Daniel Jackson. He was cool, I got to hug him. I also brough the entire kingdom hearts manga series cause it's funny and it saves me going on the game.**

**Kairi: you done yet?**

**A/N: No, I'm not do-"**

**Brian: She's done. On with the messages.**

**A/N: But- (staff of myths is aimed at my neck) Okay, messages.**

**Kisdota-The Freak Gamer: **Trust me though, It still shocks me now. It's that confusing and bizarre yet it makes complete sense. (::)

**Taeniaea: **Yes thank you. I'm glad it's a great story because if it wasn't a great story then I would be wasting precious amount of my life but I like writing so I properly would have wasted it anyway, hope to hear from you again soon (::)

**Artmis/Forester: **Welcome to the Balance of Worlds, talk line thank you for your reviews. I'm kingdommad and I'm glad that you have chosen this story to read. Also, this story will not die as I am determined to finish this story so hold on tight for the journey that you would be reading. Hope to read more great reviews from you. (::) (::) (::)

**Shadow Sylph: **PIE RULES.... It's summer and it's already been cool. I went to the London Film and Comic Con (Which you properly already know since I accidently called you) and meet actors and got more cool stuff. There were even cosplayers. How is your summer going at the moment? Can't wait to hear from you. (::)(::)(::)(::)

**Sailor Winx: **I love the fact that you write 'Almost'. It put a smile on my face. Hope to read more of your opinions on the story. (::)(::)(::)

**Future Keyblader: **You see where I'm coming from. Kingdom Hearts is best for plot twists. Anyway, hope you like what I done to High School Musical. (::)(::)(::)

**Kairitheseventhprincessofheart: **WOW! You're must like my stories. Thanks for your review, your review is great because it makes me look great. You should get a metal....or cookies. Yeah, cookies will do. Hope to read reviews from you again. (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::) WOW you got a bag of cookies.

**Destiny-FaithAngel: **yum yum, that cookie was nice. Anyway, for your Endless are similar to Organisation XIII. The Endless are highly powerful Unbirths only that they have their own bodies, has an element, an emotion and cool outburst modes which will be explained while Unbirths run under Endless and have different forms like Nobodies and Heartless. I will properly show different forms of Unbirths in the next chapter since Riku and Max are on the run. (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)

**That's it for me. Hopefully I won't have writer block while writing. It's annoying. I know what to write but I don't know how to write it. I can only write when I zone out. Thanks for reaching the right amount of reviews guys.**

**Brian: Kingdommad doesn't own kingdom hearts, only the plot and most of the OCs.**

**See ya next time**

**kingdommad**


	52. Prison Angel

**Chapter 52: Passages in St DragonKnight**

"Attention all Endless! Intruders have boarded inside the ship. Approach with caution." Link announced over the intercom as Riku and Max ran back into the hallway where they had first been seen by Link and Snake. The two had managed to get rid of their armour as they avoided the Order's Unbirths and Endless. Riku quickly looked behind them and saw that they had lost the guards for the time being. Riku huffed before looking at the layout of the ship again and then looked at the two pathways that each lead to one of the prisons.

"Which way, Riku?" Max asked quickly.

"I don't know. Either one could properly lead to a trap." Riku replied.

Riku suddenly felt the atmosphere change within the air. Riku summoned the Way to Dawn while Max followed his actions by summoning his bow. Portals started to surround the Wielder of Dawn and the Archer dog as a number of Blinks and Soul-mages appeared in front of them. Riku began to offend against the Blinks while Max quickly changed his bow into two swords. Riku started to take out the multiple forces of Unbirths, one by one.

A Soul-mage quickly cast a Fira spell towards Riku, which he didn't notice. Max quickly jumped behind Riku and intercepted the spell by spinning his two swords in a clockwise rotation, creating a burred shield. Max then quickly changed back into his bow and pulled three arrows out of his arrow holder. Max placed the clip on his arrows onto the bow, making sure that the odd coloured plastic balancer was facing upwards. Max then aimed and fired all three of his arrows into the Soul-mage and the two other Soul-mages behind that one.

Riku turned and smirked at Max's attack before jumping away from another portal. A huge Unbirth appeared in front of them. It had two red eyes and it was the size of a Large Body Heartless. The top halve of it was a baby blue colour , the middle of it was black with the Unbirth symbol in the middle of its stomach and the bottom part was dark blue which seemed to fade in with the light blue as they joined together. The Fat Unbirth approached and slammed down in front of Max and Riku, creating a huge wave attack. Max was hit by the attack while Riku managed to duck under the attack and dashed towards the Fat Unbirth. Riku tried to attack its front but his keyblade only seem to bounce of the Unbirth's gut. The Fat Unbirth seemed to chuckle at this and grabbed Riku in his boxing glove styled hand. Riku dropped his keyblade, which vanished and The Fat Unbirth squeezed the life out of Riku as he brought Riku to his face and huffed his soulless breath in his face.

Max grabbed another arrow and placed it on his bow. As he readied himself to fire, his arrow gain an power around it as it surrounded the arrow head. Max held his arrow in place as he waited for the right moment to fire as well as his arrow still charging. When the Fat Unbirth threw Riku against the wall; Max fired the arrow and watched it go in great speed and strength as it pierced through the Fat Unbirth's chest, making it fall to the ground and fade away while it's heart went to Kingdom Hearts. Max placed his bow on his back before running over to Riku. Riku started to breath fast as he held on to his chest tightly. Max started to search his pockets that could help Riku since he didn't know magic.

Max looked down at Riku again to see traces of purple liquid form from Riku's body. _He must have got poisoned while the Unbirth was crushing him _Max concluded. Max's face brightened as he found what he was looking for: an Antidote and an Elixir. Max kneeled down next to Riku and made him drink the antidote first. Even though Riku coughed at the unbearable taste of the antidote; the poisoned attacked faded away in Riku's immune system. Max held his hand out to help Riku up and then pulled him up.

Max was about to hand him the Elixir went more portals started to appear which revealed Endless soldiers. As soon as they had seen Riku and Max, they pulled out their blasters and started to fire. Riku summoned Way to Dawn again and Max changed his bow into swords again as the two began to reflect the laser blasts with their swords and reflected them back at the soldiers. This made the soldiers stunned, giving Max and Riku the chance to move in. Riku dashed in front of one of the soldiers and quickly slashed him to his doom while teleporting in front of another and casting dark aura right at the endless' chest. Max started to spin his two swords again and threw it like a flying saw. The weapon managed to hit a number of Endless soldiers, making them fade away, before the swords returned to Max's hands.

More and more soldiers were appearing while Riku and Max were getting worn out from the number of Endless that kept on coming. Max and Riku stood side by side with their weapons ready as the Endless surround them. "We need to find a way to take them all down at once." Max said.

"I have an idea," Riku said, "Wait for my signal." Max nodded and began to fight against the soldiers once again. "Max!" Riku called as he threw Way to Dawn in the air.

"I can show you!" Max ran up against the metal walls and jumped away to grab the Way to Dawn while in the air. Max placed the Way to Dawn in his bow and fired it in the middle of the group of the soldiers. As soon as the keyblade struck in the metal flooring, a dawn coloured blast exploded off the keyblade and blindly covered the soldiers. "Riku!" Max then threw his bow down to Riku as he began to land.

"Time's up." Riku said as he jumped up and grabbed Max's bow and then landed with two swords in his hand. Riku ran straight into the dawn shadowed cloud and started to slash multiple attacks before dashing out of the cloud with one of his arms in front of him while his other arm is behind him as he kneeled down. The cloud faded away and all of the Endless soldiers dropped to the floor and faded away.

"That was so cool." Max said as he ran towards Riku and helped him up. He dugged in his pockets again and pulled out an Elixir. Max quickly poured the Elixir over Riku, refreshing Riku's maga and energy.

"Attention all endless. I'm now your commanding officer as Major Snake has departed to African Depths. Also, find the intruders; Dead or Alive." Link announced once again over the intercom.

Riku huffed at the announcement, "Great, we're too late!" he said angrily.

"We need to do something before more Endless come." Max said to him as he checked the hallways for more enemies.

"I know. I know. We just need to-" Riku was suddenly cut off with a bark. Riku and Max looked at each other before slowly turned around to see a dark brown half German shepherd, half border collie with white nose, chest and paws sitting in one of the hallways happily. The dog continued to bark at the two before running down the hallway. "Let's go." Riku said.

"Wait! We're following the dog?" Max placed his bow on his back again.

"It's either that or running into a number of traps and Endless." Riku started to run down the hallway where the dog was. Max scratched the back of his head before running after Riku.

**BOWBOWBOW**

The dog barked happily as it entered the room and ran to the back of the room as Riku and Max scrolled in. Riku and Max looked around the room to see that the half German shepherd, half border collie had lead them to one of the prisons. They saw three sphere cages that was being held between the floor and ceiling. As Max looked at the prisoners in the cages, Riku watched the dog jump up at the sphere shaped cage at the far end of the room. Riku walked over to the cage and saw that there was a woman inside.

She had layered black hair that reaches to the middle of her back with three caramel highlights on either side of her face that ran through her hair. Her eyes were a deep dark brown, a heart-shaped face and a small nose. She wore a long, sleeveless, blue-hued rib-knit duster sweater that has a pair of white wing designs on the back, matching rib-knit arm warmers, a black halter top, a denim button up skirt, a black ribbon on her left arm, and black bike shorts that have zippers going down the front with a pair of silver buckled black boots. She also had a necklace with a ring around it and looked to be about 25, the same age as Leon.

"Good job, Angelo." The woman said to her dog. "You found help." The woman then looked up at Riku, "You must be Riku."

"How do you know who I am?" Riku questioned, surprised that this stranger knows who he is.

"Squall mentioned you, Sora and Kairi in the letters. He says that Sora was looking for you and Kairi." She explained.

"Squall?" Riku looked down at Angelo and started to pet the dog as she couldn't reach her master.

"Right, he changed his name." The woman reminded herself before looking at Riku again. "I should introduce myself. I'm Rinoa Heartilly." Angelo barked happily again as she heard her master's voice.

"How did you get here?" Riku asked her.

"We were captured. That's how!" Riku turned around to look at the cage that Max was currently looking at.

He approached the cell to see a guy that he had seem in Twilight town. He wore a hat with the "Ore" kanji sign, a blue vest, with a cross-like design lined in white, a gray coat with an emblem resembling the symbol of the Cross of Saint James on the sleeves, as well as black gloves and boots. He had short blond hair, blue-green eyes, and a scar across his forehead and nose. "He don't need your help, not even from you, Goofy." He said to Max.

"We have to trust them, Seifer." Rinoa said to him.

"MY NAME IS MAX!!!" Max shouted at him.

Riku looked in the other cage to see a small creature that looked similar to a heartless but had a huge yellow hat, a baggy blue top, baggy green trousers and he didn't have a heartless symbol on him. Riku remembered that he was from Twilight Town and his name was Vivi. "Seifer, what're we going to do. They already took Rai and Fuu." He said in his high pitched voice.

"We'll just have to work on a way to get out of here." Seifer replied.

"Wait, isn't Squall Leon?" Max asked, remembering one of his dad's stories.

Rinoa nodded, "Before Radiant Garden was taken, me and Squall used to be the best of friends. While he arrived in Transverse Town, I arrived in Twilight Town and we had started to write letters to each other after Radiant Garden was reclaimed. Before I had to return to Radiant Garden, the Order appeared in Twilight Town with their army of Endless took us prisoner. We've been here ever since, taking us away one by one."

"We need to free them." Max said to Riku.

"Way ahead of you." Riku summoned the Way of Dawn and pointed it at Rinoa's cell. A dawn coloured beam appeared from Riku's keyblade and unlocked Rinoa from her prison. As Rinoa deal with Angelo jumping over her, Riku repeated the process with Seifer and Vivi's prison.

"We have to shut this ship down." Rinoa said as she stood from Angelo.

"We can do it with Seifer on our side." Vivi cheered.

"That's right." Seifer said as he walked past Riku, Max, Rinoa and Angelo as Vivi followed. "I would lead us to victory." Seifer then grabbed a metal pole from the side and was ready to leave the room.

"You have no idea what you're up against." Max warned him.

"Besides, I'm the leader of the group so you'll follow me." Riku said as he and Max walked passed Seifer and out of the room. Vivi seemed to like Riku's bravery and followed him as well. Seifer growled at Riku taking command but was soon overcome by respect. He watched Angelo bark pass him and follow Riku and the others. Seifer then sighed and looked at Rinoa before both of them followed the group.

**BOWBOWBOW**

Angelo was in front of the group, sniffing out for a trail that could lead to the engine room as well as sniffing for any Endless or Unbirths. Max and Riku had their weapons ready as they had to protect the group now, even though Seifer claims that he can protect himself. The group had already ran into a couple of Endless guards but managed to stealthily kill them without rising any suspicious. Vivi had be handle to the team as well as he knew his fair of magic so he was able to shut off any self activating lasers without using an I.D card but he couldn't do any more magic without his wand.

Rinoa mentioned that they all had weapons when the Endless attacked Twilight Town and knew which room they were being held and it wasn't that far away from the engine room. As they reached the doorway which lead to their weapons, the group looked down at Angelo who was growling at the door. "Angelo, what's wrong?" Rinoa tried to calm her dog down.

"There must be Endless on the other side." Max concluded.

"As leader of this group, I will get our weapons back." Seifer placed his pole behind his back and went to open the door.

"Wait." Riku pulled Seifer back.

"Get your hands off me." Seifer pushed Riku away from him.

"You don't know what's in there." Riku pointed towards the door, "What if it's one of the Order members."

"He's right, Seifer." Rinoa looked up at the two, "Let them take the lead." Seifer huffed with annoyance and stepped aside to let Riku and Max pass. Riku and Max nodded to each other, noting to each other what to do, before kicking down the door. Riku and Max was about to attack the figures in the room when Vivi ran in front of them. Riku and Max was confused by his actions and looked up when Vivi pointed at the figures.

They saw that the figures were a boy and a girl and they were both facing the room, guarding the weapons. The guy had tan skin and short black hair with sideburns and seemed to be as tall as Riku and as muscular. He wore an orange tank top and baggy dark sweatpants over wide shoes, giving him the look of a basketball player. His orange tank top also sports two thunderbolts on the upper back near the arms. The girl had silver hand with a long fringe covering her left eye. She wore a sleeveless jacket and capri pants.

Vivi jumped up and down happily and began to run towards the two while Seifer casually walked past Riku and Max as he spoke to the two, "Rai, Fuu. We knew you'll be alright." Seifer said to them, "That's the whole reason we set up the Twilight Town Disciplinary Committee." Vivi went over to Rai and pulled his tank top to try and get his attention while Seifer walked over to Fuu. Riku and Max was confused at why these guys would be here of all places while Rinoa was still trying calm Angelo down. Vivi gasped when he saw Rai's face and was sent flying across the room before he could make an response.

Seifer touched Fuu's shoulder and was then grabbed by the neck. Riku and Max summoned their weapons when they saw that Rai and Fuu's faces were half covered with shadow and one of their eyes were red. Fuu threw Seifer in the same place where Vivi was. Rinoa ran over to Seifer and Vivi with Angelo by their side to help them up. As soon as she left Riku and Max's side, a barrier appeared, preventing them from helping Riku and Max. Riku and Max watched as Rai's right hand turned into a yellow claw like Abroc's and Fuu's hand was silver and purple like Link's.

"The Endless is the most powerful being in the worlds, y'know." Rai informed them.

"Immortal." Fuu added.

"It's worthless to resist its power." Rai's claw began to produce sparks of electric. "You stand in the Dark Master's way; you will never defeat the Order."

"Rai, Fuu. What about our town? You swore to protect it!" Seifer shouted at them.

"We are protecting our home world; from you." Rai replied.

"Misguided beings." Fuu added again.

"Now with this new knowledge; I won't be standing in your shadow anymore, Seifer." Rai said deadly. "Once we get rid off these chums then I'll be taking you down, y'know."

"You know what I think." Riku cut in. "I think you both have gone delusional with the virus controlling your every thought."

"Wrong." Fuu replied.

"The virus helps us see the truth. The truth in where secrets are normally kept. A life without death." Rai explained

"What has happen to you guys?" Vivi cried.

Riku looked over to Max, "Is there anyway to save them?" he asked. Max shook his head, Riku then sighed before looking at the two. "You give us no choice." Riku and Max then ran in for the attack.

* * *

**Mad: YES! 52 is done. That means that I had done 1 chapter per week since I had started, also meaning that I'm ahead on plans since i started in august. Now for messages:**

**Kisdota- The Freak Gamer: **The outcome of this chap isn't as bad as what could have happen. Hope you enjoyed the chap.

**Sailor Winx: **Oh man, I'm hope that you're alright. How did you get into cruthes? Wait.....oh no. YOU HAVE THE VIRUS!! *runs away* Just kidding, hope you feel well soon.

**Junebaby95: **I think you enjoyed high school musical getting blown up...

**DarkAngel555: **How do you know that Troy is dead? I might do a random chapter that they had ended up in Transverse town, you never know.

**Taeniaea: **Thanks

**Future Keybearer: **You know what; I was trying not to laugh when I was writing that bit.

**Shadow Sylph: **NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! *blinks of madness* Have you told Jess yet? I guess that I'll just go with Liz and Gazz to expo since we all being Org XIII members anyway. Ha ha, housework does suck and I have to do my fair share every now and again *making drinks, washing up* You need to get a wireless thing for your Xbox360 or come on MSN so we can talk about stuff for the story. Hope to hear from you soon.

**That's all folks. See ya next time.**

**Kingdommad.**


	53. Lost Virus, Lost Memories

**Chapter 53: Lost Virus, Lost Memories**

Rai and Fuu both waved their claw in front of them to summon Unbirths to add them in the battle, some taking Riku and Max's attack. The Unbirths that Rai summoned were yellow and black and had sparks surrounding them; symbolising their similar element to its master. Fuu was different as she had managed to summon Unbirths that were grey and black with rapid winds around them; symbolising that their element is aero.

Riku turned his Way to Dawn into energy once again as he turned his hands into stone and started to smash the Unbirths with his fists. Riku countered an unexpected attack from Rai and punched him in the gut, leaving Rai winded. As Rai gained his balance, Riku noticed that Rai was now wielding a shadowed form pole. _Where the hell did he get that?? Their weapons seem to be forged from darkness. _Riku considered the event ahead and quickly began to fight of the thunder Blinks before Rai began to attack again.

All of the Aero Blink were placed in a defensive line in front of Fuu and started to blast strong currents of wind in Max's direction. Max tried to spin the wind into another direction by using his two swords but the force of the wind was too strong and it started to push Max back. Max stopped his attack and quickly slammed his swords into the group to keep him in place. Max gulped when he saw Fuu summon a shadowed form chakram as he was completely defenceless. "Riku!" Max called.

Riku quickly looked over to Max's direction, seeing that Max was holding on to his swords tightly while the rest of his body seem to be floating or lifted from the Unbirths' Aero. Before Riku could help his friend, Rai managed to strike him in the face. Rai was about to strike him again when Riku grabbed Rai's shadowed staff and crushed the staff in half, despite being shadowed. Rai backed away and charged his claw before striking Riku again with multiple punches to the gut and face, causing Riku to fall out of his element.

Max, who was still stuck in position, forcefully placed his feet on the ground with all of his strength and pushed his swords out of the ground, making him go flying due to the wind and dodging Fuu's attack at the same time. Max took his advantage of heading straight into a wall by bouncing off the wall as he headed upwards, away from the current of wind. Max quickly turned his swords into his bow again and placed seven arrows in his bows. All of the arrows turned blood red and started to gain some sort of energy around it. Max fired all of his arrows in a straight line, taking out Fuu's Aero Unbirths. Max didn't notice Fuu casting haste on herself and Rai while he changed back into his swords.

With the Haste spell active, Rai quickly summoned another shadowed pole and strike at Riku again. Riku managed to intercept the attack with the Way of Dawn and the two carried on strike each other. Rai was the only one getting hits as he had the haste spell. Riku flipped away and changed back into his element, "Lets see if you can intercept this!" Riku closed his eyes and summoned a huge boulder that was covered in a dark aura. Rai chuckled as he knew that the boulder was too far away and it wouldn't hit him since he would just be able to walk to the side. Unexpectedly, Riku teleported in front of Rai's face with the dark aura boulder that was the size of a car above him and threw it right at him, causing Rai to crash into the barrier that was holding the others back and lose control of his shadowed pole.

Fuu began to charge her chakram as the wind began to make it spin faster and faster before she let it loose as the chakram speeded as quick as light to hit Max's chest. Max fell to the floor and grasped his chest tightly as he panted and tried to get back up. Fuu looked over to Rai and cast cure on him, making him get up and fight Riku again. Fuu quickly aided Rai as they both worked together by Fuu throwing her chakram upwards to let Rai charge it with thundraga before striking it at the unexpected Riku.

Riku ended up flying next to Max, Max looked back at Riku, "They're too strong." He said with pain.

"W-we're not done y-yet." Riku said as he and Max struggled to get up.

"Decision." Fuu said, "Join or die."

"Neither!" Riku and Max shouted before charging at the two again.

Fuu and Rai just looked at each other before Fuu waved her claw and the room went dark. This wasn't a problem for Riku but Max had no idea where he was going. Riku carried on charging towards the two when a huge meteor came out of a black portal, unseen by the two, and struck Riku right into Max. The two got up again but was quickly hit by the rest of the meteors that Fuu had summoned. When light came back into the room, Riku and Max was lying on the floor, feeling like their were going to pass out any minute as they breathed heavily for air and tried to move their bodies.

Fuu and Rai looked over to Seifer and summoned more Unbirths to push him in the battlefield. Seifer ran over to where his gunblade was supposed to be but found that his and everyone else's weapons were just a hologram. Seifer then turned around only to have Rai shove his claw into his chest. Vivi cried out Seifer's name as Vivi, Angelo and Rinoa watched Seifer drop to the ground. Rai began to chuckle evilly while Fuu looked down at Seifer's body regretfully. Both them then turned to a purple portal, meaning that Link was going. As the two bow for their commanding officer, the two didn't suspect to suddenly get slashed. The Endless lowered his weapon as Rai and Fuu both dropped to the ground and faded away along with Seifer.

The Endless pointed his weapon at the barrier and destroyed within one slash. Rinoa went up to Riku and Max and revived them from their battle. Max and Riku had never felt so much energy burst through them so fast or feel their wounds heal so fast. Angelo ran up to them and licked their faces so they would get up. Riku and Max applied to Angelo's actions while Vivi looked at the Endless. Vivi started to approach the armoured Endless as the Endless looked at the Heartless look a like, "What's happened to them?" Vivi quietly asked it.

The Endless turned away from Vivi and diposed of his weapon before answering, "They're in a more peaceful place. A place I wouldn't mind seeing." The Endless answered from behind his helmet. Vivi headed lowered from the meaning of that reply and started to wipe his eyes. The Endless seem to notice and kneeled down to face Vivi, "Your friends may be gone but they will always stay in your heart." It said as it placed its claw on Vivi shoulder, "Along as you remember them, they will remain there. That's what I do."

Riku stepped forward slightly and quietly as he was curious of this Endless. _Why is this one being so nice and why did it help us?? _Riku looked at the colour of the claw to see that it was thunder blue. Riku's memory clicked after seeing this. _Of course._ Riku disposed of his keyblade and walked towards the two, "Here to help us again, Nikolai?" Riku questioned while crossing his arms.

The Endless faced Riku and stood up before replying, "Would you rather me be against you like any other Endless?" He questioned himself, mimicking Riku's actions.

"That's what the bad guys are supposed to do." Riku replied.

"But I'm a Neutral so I can be on both sides." Nikolai replied cockily.

Max was confused that Riku knew this Endless and was talking to him casually like any other person. Max disposed of his weapon as well before walking up to the two as Vivi ran over to Max, "You know him?" Max asked Riku.

"Kairi and Hikari said that he has been helping time an-"Riku then paused when he realised that they still had to recuse OH CRAP! We need to get to African Depths." Riku said urgently.

"There's no way you can get to African Depths." Nikolai informed them, "It's in the Endless border line; the Order would easily find you and destroy you."

"Endless border line?" Rinoa repeated as her and Angelo approached the group. While Rinoa checked to see if Vivi felt any better, Angelo went over to Nikolai and started to check if he was safe.

"When the Order collects a number of worlds that are near each other, the barrier that surrounds that world expands and joins with other world barriers, creating a huge barrier that block of the worlds from other worlds." Nikolai answered while doing hand actions that would help explain.

"Like the world barrier then." Riku stated.

"Yeah. Only difference is that the world barrier was created to protect other worlds from the darkness within people's hearts, something that can never be taken but the Order just want to hide their business behind close doors." Nikolai explained, "If the Keyblade Master and the others escape then they will be about to uncover many untold secrets within those worlds."

The ship started to rumble again, making Nikolai sigh. "You were heading towards the engine room." He said as he created a portal. Rinoa and Vivi looked at the portal strangely, thinking whether they should trust him or not. Angelo barked happily at Nikolai and went through the portal; Rinoa soon followed knowing that Angelo can tell from good and bad and then Vivi. Riku was about to follow when he noticed that Max wasn't following.

Riku looked at the masked Nikolai, "Can you keep the portal open?" he asked.

"Make it quick. Abroc and Link will be able to sense it soon." Nikolai replied before going through the portal himself.

Riku turned away from the portal and went over to Max, "Come on, Max. We have to go." Riku said. Max didn't move though, he was still in his thoughts. "What's wrong, Max?" Riku asked.

"What if..." Max started, "What if one of us gets the virus or one of our friends and we don't get the cure in time? What if we have to kill them just to keep everyone else safe? What if we ended up killing our friends, our family-"

"Max! Don't think like that." Riku forcefully grabbed hold of Max's shoulders, "I know what thinking and I'm worried too but none of us will become Endless. If one of does then we'll try and gather as much world's items as we possibly can and that if one of us did get the virus then we can hope that they would remain neutral." Riku slowly let go of Max while Max looked at his shoes, "Fears would only lead you into darkness, Max. It's best that we'll face them."

Max looked at Riku in disbelief, "How can we face our fears if we can't defeat the ones causing them?! Look at what happened to Rai and Fuu, they were always loyal to Seifer but now because of the virus, they killed him; their own friend. We couldn't even defeat them! If it wasn't for Nikolai appearing out of nowhere like he normally does, we could've been killed or even turned into one of them to be sent to kill our own friends." Max argued

"Endless still have hearts and even if the Order members have their life set on one emotion, they still contain other emotions like any other being." Riku pointed out, "Fuu's expression was full with regret after Rai had killed Seifer, meaning that a part of her was still loyal to him."

"Okay, I agree on that." Max sighed, "But we need to think this through. If we can't even fight beings that had just gotten use to the virus and their element; what make you think that we can take on any of the Order members?! Heck, the only reason we were able to defeat Sergeant Mako two years ago was because the Devon brothers had fought them before and had gotten use to their fighting style."

"Max! Riku grabbed his attention, "I'll tell you what Sora told me after we defeat Xenmas. He said and quote: 'You gonna try and think positive'. I kept that in mind since that day to help me keep out the shadows of my memories. As long as we think positive, they will be a way to defeat them." Riku then chuckled, "How do you think your old man does it?"

"Yeah." Max sighed before looking at Riku again, "You're right. I have to think positive and try to face my fears."

Riku looked over to the portal before looking at Max again, "C'mon let's catch up with the others." He said. Max nodded in agreement as the two went through the portal.

**BOWBOWBOW**

"I wonder what's taking them." Vivi wondered as he tilted his head to the side.

"I don't know but I have to close the portal soon or the others will find us." Nikolai said as he held the portal open. Nikolai sighed with relief as Riku and Max FINALLY came through the portal and quickly closed the portal before falling to the ground.

Angelo jumped at Riku happily as Rinoa approached Max and Riku, "Hey, what took you so long?" Rinoa asked kindly.

"Just some things we had to discuss." Max answered.

Max and Riku took the chance to look around the room. It seems that Nikolai had taken them to the engine room after all as they saw a huge bronze generator with green energy within the generator as well as a few huge engines with one of them having a description saying 'metal horses'. Max and Riku were confused by the description but just shrugged it off and walked back to Nikolai as he got back up.

"What do we do?" Vivi asked Nikolai.

Nikolai quickly fixed his helmet before continuing, "If I remember correctly, we have to shut off the generator in a certain order for the engines to overheat, giving you enough time to get back to your gummi and fly out of here."

"What about you, Nikolai?" Rinoa asked.

"I-I have to stay. I have no choice." Nikolai sighed as he looked down at his metal armoured boots that he could now see his face in. Max was about to say something to Nikolai but Riku stopped him, he knew that they wouldn't be able to help him. That's properly the way of being an Endless, he did wonder if it was worse off fate than being trapped in the darkness.

Max looked over to Vivi and Rinoa to notice that they had their weapons again. While Vivi had a small wand that set him off as a black mage, Rinoa had a blaster edge that seems to be in the style of angel feathers. Max was bewildered by this, "When did you guys get your weapons?"

"We have no time for that, Max." Riku interrupted before facing Nikolai, "Where is the main system?" Nikolai pointed to the side of the room where a computer can been seen, Riku walked over to the computer and sat in the computer chair. Rinoa came over and watched Riku's actions on the computer as he went through the files to find the control settings to the ship.

As Riku worked on the computer with Rinoa's assists every now and again, Max realised that there should have been at least guards or even engineers in this room since it was soooo important. Max started to look around the room when Nikolai spoke up, "I got rid of them before I came to find you guys." Nikolai answered.

The generator began to slow down and soon completely halted, making some of the lights flicker. Everyone looked over at the engines to see that they were started to ratter, "You better make a move to your gummi if you want t-"

"TRAITOR!!"

Link and Abroc appeared through their portals and started to strike at the group. While Riku dived from the computer with Rinoa and Max and Vivi went flying into one of the overheating engines; Nikolai reflected their attacks and quickly went through his portal. Abroc growled angrily and went through his own portal, following Nikolai's trail while Link looked at the damage done. "Who knew one that suffers can cause so much trouble." Link said out loud.

"You won't win." Riku said as he got up and summoned the Way to Dawn, "You and your Order members will fall."

Link slightly chucked at this, "The day the Order will fall is the day you hold no regrets in your heart and your decisions isn't based off your remorse." Link raised his claw in front of him once again. Riku's expression changed as he felt his heart create a sharp and deadly pain and fell to his knees while clenching onto his chest, similar to went Xehanort tried to free Kairi's heart within Sora when he was in control of Riku. Riku's entire body dropped to the floor as his other hand held his head as he felt Link search through his memories...

_____________________________

"_If we ever go on real adventures, we'll be a team and protect each other, right?" The four year old Sora asked._

"_Yeah." Riku swiped his sword in a positive way. "We'll stick together."_

_____________________________

"_Sora, what you doing out here at the crack of dawn?" Riku asked his 4-year-old friend, not noticing his father going towards the sea._

"_I found the star that was shaped like me." Sora said cheerfully, pointing behind him. Riku looked behind him, as well as Sora turning around, to see Riku's dad carrying the girl. Where did she come from???_

_____________________________

_The two friend's eyes fell upon a large brown door on the far wall. Riku ran over and tried pushing it."It won't open. Is it a broken door?"_

"_Geez..." Sora sighed, "It's that really all that's in here?"_

_Riku shrugged, "What do you expect in a boring place like this? But don't worry, when we grow up, we'll get off this Island!" Riku looked up at the skylight, "We'll—we'll go on REAL adventures, and not this kid stuff!"_

_Sora nodded emphatically with Riku's plan. "Sure! But isn't there anything fun we can do now? Hey! What if we go see that girl we saved!" _

_Riku nodded and they both walked from the cave. As they left, Riku wondered to himself why Sora suddenly brought up the girl, the one his father took to the Mayor to see just a couple of minutes . Suddenly, Riku felt something cold touch him from behind and he looked back to see a golden Keyhole sitting in the middle of the oaken door._

_____________________________

"W---what are y-you d-doing??" Riku gasped in pain as he screamed in agony as his chest felt like a huge sword had cut through him and his head felt like it was about to explode.

"Seeing what causes you so much pain." Link answered as he twisted his claw, searching through more of Riku's memories as well as making Riku feel much worse.

_____________________________

"_Sora! Did you let the new girl into our secret base?!" Riku demanded as much as a five year old could._

"_Noo..." Sora trailed off._

"_Oh, you would not mind if I go in then." Riku tried to push in._

"_You can't." Little Sora stood in the way of the entrance to the secret cave._

"_Why not?"_

"_Because it's mine and Kairi's secret cave." Sora admitted before covering his mouth. Riku had heard enough and decided to leave Sora as he tried to figure out why this girl was better company for his best friend than him._

_____________________________

"_Do you remember anything yet?" Sora asked the seven year old Kairi, making Riku eight as the three sat at the Paupo tree._

"_No..." Kairi said sadly, "I like it here though."_

"_Another world." Riku suddenly said, receiving confused looks from Sora and Kairi, "I know it sounds strange but it would all make sense. Falling from the sky, no memory about it..._

"_That would make sense..." Kairi agreed._

"_Let's go to other worlds." Riku suggested._

"_Yeah! We can have real adventures." Sora stood cheerfully on the trunk of the Paupo tree before losing balance and fell into the water_

_____________________________

"_I've always wondered why we're here, on this Island. If there are any other worlds out there, why'd we end up on this one?" Riku continued with his deep thoughts as Riku, Sora and Kairi watched the sunset back when they were building the raft, "And suppose there are other worlds....then ours is just a little piece of something much greater. So we could have just as easily ended up somewhere else, right?"_

"_I dunno." Sora shrugged as he flipped over the tree._

_____________________________

"_The door has opened, Sora!" Riku repeated, glancing at Sora. Annoyance laced the edges of his words like poison. "Now we can go to the outside world!"_

"_What're you talking about? We've gotta find Kairi!"_

"_Kairi's coming with us." Riku shouted at him, making Sora freeze._ _"Once we step through, we might not be able to come back. We may never see our parents again. There's no turning back" he continued on with a sudden renewed vigor, "But this may be our only chance. We can't let fear stop us! I'm not afraid of the darkness!"_

"_Riku....?" Sora began, unsure what was happening to Riku._

_At that moment, a pool of darkness snapped open beneath Riku's feet and began to snake tendrils of darkness up Riku's body._

_____________________________

"Stop!" Max shouted as he summoned his bow and changed it into his swords once more. Max began to charge towards Link and began to strike. Link looked at the corner of his eyes and summoned his scythe with his left hand and began to defend against Max's attacks while searching through Riku's memory.

Riku clutched his head harder; forgetting about the pain in his heart as the memories rushed threw his mind. When he found himself in Radiant Garden after the Islands were destroyed, when Maleficent took him and used him by making him believe that Sora and forgotten about him and Kairi and had moved on with new friends, like when Sora would be with Kairi more than him. When he encountered Sora, Donald and Goofy in Transverse Town to ending up believing Maleficent. When he had found Kairi in Neverland but as a empty shell, aiding Sora in Monstero, learning to control darkness, escaping Sora with the comatose Kairi in his arms, the list when on as Link looked at his darkest sercets.

_____________________________

_Ansem began to approach Donald, Goofy and Kairi when he was suddenly halted by a transplanted Riku appearing in front of him. "No! You won't use me like this!" Riku shouted as raised his arms, preventing Ansem from passing. Kairi was about to say something to him when Riku cut her off, "You've got to run." He warned them, "The Heartless are coming."_

_Riku watched as Kairi, Donald and Goofy ran for their lives._

_____________________________

_Riku helped Sora, Donald and Goofy close Kingdom Hearts in the realm of darkness with King Mickey while the others were in the realm of light. Before the door parted the two, Riku said four finally words to Sora, "Take care of her."_

_Sora nodded and the two closed Kingdom Hearts before Riku watched the door disappear right in front of them._

_____________________________

Max backed away from Link as he nearly made his life short but was soon hit by one of Link's gravity spells as he, Vivi, Rinoa and Angelo were forced to the ground. Link smirked at the information and secrets that came through his mind, the beginning, Castle Oblivion, The road to Dawn even his time with Xion that Riku can just remember, all of it, including some important information that Riku had discussed with Brian at some point. Link finally realised Riku from his death grip on his mind and heart, watching the Wielder of Dawn suffer with amusement before summoning a portal a leaving.

Riku heard Max call his name and felt him trying to pick him up along with Vivi and Rinoa but he couldn't move, his thoughts, his mind, his heart was trapped in his memories. The last thing Riku saw was a blind looking light coming from Rinoa and some angel wings. At least there's a angel on our side now....

* * *

**Mad: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *blinks of madness* i NEVER KNEW RIKU HAD SO MANY MEMORIES!!!**

**Shadow S: Didn't you play chain of memories?**

**Mad: No, I couldn't find it. I just watched the cut scenes on either youtube or . I never liked the card system anyway.**

**Shadow S: Okay, now since you forced me out of bed during the summer holidays to come and reply, where's my chocolate Cloud cookie you promised!**

**Mad: I thought you be happy with just HSM blowing up.**

**Readers: YAY!**

**Shadow S: I was, I just want my Cloud cookie.**

**Mad: How bout a Roxas cookie?**

**Shadow S: Prefer Cloud but Roxas cookie is good too. *mad hands over cookie* YAY COOKIE! XD**

**Mad: Since all of the characters are either captured, half-dead or asleep, I'm making Tidus write for me.**

**Tidus: WHY ME! I'M ONLY IN ONE CHAPTER.**

**Mad: Because Wakka would just go ya at the end of the reply and Selphie would go on about romance stuff and would properly give them spoilers and the gang would still be going to Destiny Islands, it's like the best world ever.**

**Tidus: Fine! Now for messages...**

**Future Keyblader: **Rinoa is from Final Fantasy VIII (8) the same as Leon/Squall, Angelo, Seifer, Rai, Fuu (rest in peace) and Selphie. Here's a blitzball. (**Mad: TIDUS!**) Fine, here's a cookie. (::)

**Shadow Sylph: **Since you busy eating a Roxas cookie that Mad gave you two seconds ago over the internet even though it's completely im- (**Mad: Don't make me swing you out the chair**) Sorry, Mad researched about Angelo and found that the dog gender was a girl. Do I have to give shadow more co- (**Mad: Yes or she will get me with her compass of doom.**) But it's summer holi- (**Mad: COMPASS OF DOOM**) Fine! Cookie. (::)(::)(::)

**Topaz Tsubasa: **(**Mad: I'll answer this**) Thanks for the help, mate. Everyone can learn new things and we can all agree that schools are very bad at teaching people since teachers don't care anymore and can only learn yourself through hobbies. Thanks for reviewing. (::)(::)(::)

**DarkAngel555: **That sounds like a brilliant idea. Hey, thanks, I'll do that now. BWAHAHAHAHAAHA. (::)(::)(::)

**Kisdota-The Freak Gamer: **Dude, you didn't review first. What's going on? Anyway, hope you enjoy Rinoa in the story and hope your laptop gets fixed soon. They're a pain. (::)(::)(::)(::)

**Sailor Winx: **Thanks for the review and hope you carry on enjoying the story. (::)

**Starlight: **Welcome to the club of readers that enjoyed me destroying HSM. Thanks for your review, it made me happy that I'm writing the characters right since i was afraid that I would get Riku and Kairi wrong. Review any time and if you have any stories then I'll read them since I've read all of the SoraXKairi and I can't be bothered to go over to RoxasXNaminé since I still read them it the other stories. (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)

**Night everyone...**

**Tidus: By the way, Xion is *Gets knocked out***

**Last time I'll use Tidus. See ya next time.**

**kingdommad**


	54. Cricket Moment

**Chapter 54: Cricket Moment**

The sun shone dimly between the gabs of the wooden walls and floor that was reinforced with strong metal. Eyes wondered as they moved to the view of the bars holding them captive as well as a hand and red shadowed claw grab the bars and tried to see if the bars will break. No matter how much strength it took, the bars wouldn't budge. Brian sighed and sat back down against the wall before looking at his shadowed claw with a thoughtful look. _I can't be an Endless. If I was then I would have been the first one to know. What's wrong with me...?_ Brian brought his knees to his chest and placed his crossed arms onto of his knees before sinking his head in the middle of his crossed arms.

**You're different to the others.**

"Huh?" Brian lifted his head from the sound of Kairi's voice and turned to face her. Kairi was still asleep though along with Sora and Hikari. Brian was confused; he could have sworn that Kairi had just spoken. "Just my imagination."Brian shrugged before placing his head in his arms again.

**You're not like the others, Haru.**

Brian raised his head again and looked at Kairi to see if she was really awake or not. He watched as Kairi turned around to face him, showing him her peaceful face as she slept. _Wait, if Kairi is asleep then..._ Brian was really confused now, someone or something is speaking to him in his mind using his friend's voice, calling him another name that he had never heard off and is making no sense what so ever.

**You're not like the other Endless, Haru.**

Brian started to look around for the source of the voice but found that it was only him and his friends in the weed walled prison. _Where is that voice coming from? _Brian though as he searched the room again with his curiously eyes.

**In the same place as always.**

Even though that the voice sounded cheerful, Brian still jumped when he heard the voice radiant in his mind instead of his surroundings, explaining why no one woke up from the sound of the voice. Brian sighed with annoyance before closing his eyes. _Why do you sound like my friend and why are you calling me Haru?! _Brian demanded.

**You already know the answer to the first question and your birth name is Haru.**

Brian was getting just as frustrated as he was confused. Why would he ask questions if he knew the answers to them and he was pretty sure that his name was Brian, not Haru. Brian shot his eyes opened after he let the voice's previous comment pass through his mind._ What do you mean that I'm not like the other Endless? My friends already treat me like it without giving me a chance... _Brian looked at the sleeping form of Hikari with sorrow in his eyes.

**You're friend doesn't understand as well as you. **

_What makes you think that I understand? I always thought my hand was a damaged birthmark and nothing more._

**Many years it has been since we have last spoken. I guess that your father's death took a stronger toll on you that I've thought.**

_My father has nothing to do with this. _Brian said firmly as he tried to avoid the glimpses of his memories flashing back. _I'm not an Endless but you talking to me right now_ _is not proving my innocents._

**You'll understand soon...**

**Look to your left**

And with that, the voice was gone.

Brian couldn't run through his mind on what the voice meant, he knew that the soul of the Endless had their own mind which is the main cause and control of the virus as the corrupted soul would take over the body and heart and would be the person's new personally. The thing that didn't make sense is that the soul's voce should be the same as the original person's and that if he has been the Endless for that long then the voice would have been bugging him for a long time, not when he suddenly finds out that he is an Endless which still has high chances of being false. He still wondered on why the Order more about him that he does himself when he hasn't met them before. If only he had someone explain it to him, if only his brothers told him the truth to begin with so he wouldn't end up in this situation, if only Hikari would judge him for this lie that has been told.

Brian cleared his mind of all thoughts as he would need to think about this later and faced his left to see Sora. He watched as Sora muttered someone's name in his sleep with distress and horror written on his face. Sora tossed and turned as he dreamt. Brian noticed the armguard that Hikari had given Sora had broken off and looked at Sora's corrupted arm. He could see that the spikes, that Riku had mentioned to him, had slightly grown longer, thinker and sharper than before that it must have cut the armguard off. Brian also noticed that Sora's arm wasn't faded back to its orginal skin colour like Riku had thought but was actually turning from black to grey.

Sora shot up from his dream and immediately grabbed his arm in pain. Brian watched as Sora struggled to get up and gain balance. Sora lost his balance again and fell against the wall as he grunted from the pain that was coming from his arm. Brian knew not to approach someone when having these sort of attacks, he wasn't watching just to be cruel to him....well, maybe a part of him did.

After the pain passed and Sora relaxed, Brian slowly approached him, "Sounds like you just had a nightmare. I managed to guess just by the way you woke up." Brian sat next to him.

"I don't know." Sora said darkly as he carried on breathing hard, "Just that it's...very painful...every time I have that dream..." Sora pushed Brian away forcefully, making fall back to the floor.

Brian grunted as he fell on his red claw and looked up to see Sora face outside of the prison. "C'mon Sora, I just want to help you out." Brian said truthfully as he pushed himself back up.

"They're my dreams, not yours!" Sora said firmly to him without looking at him.

"Why won't you tell me?! Is it because I'm _apparently_ an Endless?!" Brian demanded.

"No..." Sora trailed off.

"Then why?" Brian waited.

"It's none of your business." Sora sighed, wanting to end the conversation.

"Is it about someone in the dream?" Brian asked. Sora didn't answer. "Who was the person, S-"

"Will you just drop it?" Hikari shouted angrily at him as she had apparently been awake the entire time, listening in on the conversation or Brian's pestering to be more precise.

"What?" Brian faced Hikari and shrugged his shoulders at her. During this, Kairi begin to wake up from the shouting.

"Can't you see? It's obvious that right now all his dream is doing is hurting him physically and emotionally." Hikari sat up and looked at the two.

"I can see that." Brian replied angrily, "I'm just trying to find a way to help him."

"You've help enough." Hikari said bitterly to him before turning away from Brian, not wanting to face him again. Brian opened his mouth to say something to his friend but soon dropped to the floor in his misery and mysterious thoughts.

Kairi rubbed her eyes as she woke up to the new surroundings that they're in, "Where are we?" Kairi asked drowsily.

"The best guess is African Depths." Brian quietly answered, "I was still awake when we arrived."

"This place looks similar." Sora said as he looked at the surroundings.

"Of course it would look familiar." Brian said, "African Depths is Deep Jungle." Sora looked back at Brian with a shocked expression.

"Deep Jungle?" Sora repeated, "This must be the tree house." Sora looked at the surroundings again before looking at Brian with the same expression. "When did the Order get Deep Jungle?" Sora desperately asked.

"I think about a year ago. Even Organisation XIII didn't notice the strange active here with the balance." Brian answered.

"Bet one of his Endless friends told him." Hikari muttered under her breathe.

"We need to get out of here." Sora said before turning back to the bars of the cell, looked at his claw before striking the bars. All Sora managed to do was make his claw swollen and whined in pain as it fobbed.

"Nice plan, porcupine." Brian replied sacristy as he watched Sora jump up and down from the pain of his claw. "Were you hoping it would chop in half or something?" Brian then rose and started to pace up and down the room for an idea.

"I like to see you think of something to get us out." Hikari rose and said to Brian's face. Brian didn't listen as he carried on pacing. Soon, Brian halted as he was left with a raw red patch across his face where Hikari had slapped him.

"OW! WAS THERE ANY NEED FOR THAT?" Brian shouted angrily in Hikari face. Hikari was about to strike again but Brian grabbed her wrist with his claw and forced her arms behind her back. Hikari elbowed Brian in the gut and flipped him to the floor. Brian quickly reacted by swinging his legs in a clockwise direction, tripping Hikari to the floor as well. Sora and Kairi took that to separate the two before anyone got killed.

"Guys! We have no time to be fighting." Sora said firmly to the both of them as he held Brian back and Kairi held Hikari back. Kairi seemed to have a bit of trouble holding Hikari back as she wanted to continue the fight.

"Haven't you guys got any conscience!?" Kairi added. "You shouldn't be breaking your friendship over something that either of you two knew about. It has hurt both of you so just leave it aside like me and Sora with Riku joining the darkness and forgive each o-"

"Wait! What did you say?" Brian asked urgently as he was hold back.

"You don't even have the decently to listen." Hikari scowled at him.

"I said that you shouldn't be breaking your friendship over-" Kairi began to repeat.

"No, not that bit." Brian cut her off again, "The bit before that."

"The bit about the conscience?" Sora asked him.

"Yeah. I know what to do now." Brian then whistled.

Brian looked over across the room where his bag had been place to watch Jiminy Cricket slowly come out of the bag as he was starting to wake up. "Gosh, we've been though a lot." Jiminy yawned, "It took me all day and night to get my journal up to date." It seem that Jiminy didn't notice the others in their cell.

Sora and Kairi let go off Brian and Hikari and the four of them rushed towards the bars of the cells. "Jiminy!" All of them called him in their own way.

Jiminy looked at his surroundings before seeing Sora, Kairi, Brian and Hikari in the cell. "What're you fellas doing in the cell?" Jiminy asked.

"What's important is that you need to get us out." Brian said to his new conscience, "I need you to go through my bag and look for a purple looking sphere; it should be the size of your head." Jiminy nodded and went back into Brian's bag. After waiting for Jiminy to come out and Brian catching some of his possessions that Jiminy decided to throw out of his bag; Jiminy came out with a purple ball in his hands that was the size of a small marble. "Good Jiminy. Now carefully bring it over here."

Jiminy nodded again and jumped off the table but lost grib of the purple marble as he landed. The marble began to roll and was heading straight towards a hole in the floorboards. Everyone in the cell held their breath as Jiminy began to hop after it. The purple marble was about to go through the hole when Jiminy managed to grab in time, making the others sigh in relief. Jiminy then hopped over to the others and landed in Brian's hand, who placed Jiminy on his shoulder and took the purple marble off of the cricket.

"Nice one, Jiminy." Brian thanked him.

Kairi and the other looked at the pearl strangely, "What's that?" Kairi asked.

"This?" Brian showed them the purple sphere marble. "This is one of my brother's inventions. It's you know, what you might call being prepared."

"It's dangerously isn't it?" Hikari asked him straight away as she crossed her arms and flicked her hair back, which was hard since she still had sticky oil in her hair.

"No! It is not dangerous." Brian said in a mocking style.

"Wasn't that the experiment that you and Max were testing back when we were on the gummi?" Kairi asked him.

"Errrrrr......no." If his voice wasn't suspicious enough, seeing his eyes go side to side would obvious tell that he was lying.

"What's all that racket!" A guard shouted as it opened the door.

"Well, you'll see for yourself." Brian added to the replied he made to Hikari. "You use it like this." Brian waited for the guard to come towards the cell before throwing the purple sphere at the Endless solider. The sphere exploded, making the guard drop to the ground.

Brian gulped as he didn't expect that, "Uh-oh! I think he's dead."

"No. No. No. Wait. He's getting back out." Jiminy pointed out as the guard slowly got up.

The group watched as the guard got back up and looked at them confusingly, "He went that way!" Brian shouted randomly as well as pointing in a random direction, earning a smack around the head from Hikari.

"Uh, excuse me?" The guard asked, making everyone confused. "What am I doing here?" The guard looked at his surroundings.

"What's with him?" Hikari whistled to the others, "Has he forgotten his job?"

"It looks like that the pearl has made him lose him memory" Kairi concluded.

"YES! IT WORKED!" Brian cheered, "Let me handled to rest." Before anyone could object, especially Hikari, the guard faced them once again.

"Um, why am I... What's going on?" The guard asked them.

"You, sir, are a soldier. Act like one." Brian explained firmly to him.

"Huh? Ok. But how come?" He questioned.

"Listen, we're just your normal Endless residences as well as family as it's me, my brother that's a hedgehog with huge clown feet..." Brian began to explain.

"Hey!" Sora complained.

"...My sister that has a heart of gold that you can always rely on..."

Kairi smiled at this.

"...and my crazy girlfriend who would punch someone for no reason and should still trust someone even when they are sorry."

Brian was so glad that he was talking to the guard otherwise he would be die for more than one reason.

"Anyway, there was this misunderstanding. And we got throw in this cell. I hate to ask, but I have a meeting with the Order." Brian made up.

"But don't I need permission, you know, to release you guys?" The guard asked out of confusion.

"Well, that's what you came here for right?" Brian said to him, "You came to let us "falsely accused prisoners" these are your words, not mine, out of the cell. It's obvious there was a mistake."

Sora decided to help Brian out as he faced the guard, "We heard your boss tell you to come down and let us go." Sora added,

Brian smiled at Sora's aid, "Yeah. And then you slipped on your head. Looks like you've forgotten your duty." Brian and Sora waited for the guard's reply.

"Oh, ok. How embarrassing." The girls went wide eyes at this. _Did he just fall for it?_

"Look, see that claw print thingy there?" Brian continued as he pointed to the laser lock system that seem to only work for normal Endless. "It's probably applies with your claw. I don't know...maybe it will open the door." Brian shrugged innocently.

"Yeah, yeah, okay. I'll try that." The guard walked over to the pad and placed his claw in the locking system.

With a slight flash and click, the cell door opened.

As Sora, Kairi and Hikari nodded their gratitude to the guard and walked towards the exit; Brian placed his possessions in his brown bag that Jiminy had thrown everywhere. After Brian had everything, including Jiminy, in the bag; he turned to face the guard. "Hand in there, Solider." Brian saluted to the guard.

"Oh, okay." The guard saluted back and greeted Brian farewell before walking up to the others. Brian immediately faced Sora, "Thanks for the help. I was running out of ideas." He thanked him.

"No problem." Sora smiled. Brian couldn't understand Sora's sudden change of moods. He was depressed two seconds ago.

"Hey Brian." Hikari grabbed his attention.

"Look I know that you-AHHHHHH!" Brian fell to his knee and crawled up in a ball as he struggled with the kick that he had just received to his private. "Owwww...." Brian whined in a high pitched voice.

Hikari smirked at her achievement and leaned down so her lips were near Brian's ear. "If you ever. EVER! Call me you girlfriend again, I will forcefully tie you to the front of the gummi ship and crash into an asteroid." Hikari quietly threatened in his eye.

"What did you want me to say?!" Brian grunted from the pain, "That you were a monkey's uncle?"

Hikari turned away from the three and began to walk towards the door. "I just rather not have any connection to Endless; even Nikolai isn't worth trusting so why would I believe that he knew you." Hikari opened the door to the exit and pause and said, "But I guess he was right all along." Hikari then stepped outside and shut the door.

Brian struggled to get up, Sora and Kairi came by his side and helped him up, "I'm not an Endless." Brian said again.

"Even if you are, you're still our friend and you're still the same Brian that Hikari had first met. She'll understand soon." Sora said.

"Yeah..." Brian trailed off before managing to get up. "I wonder what Max is up too?" Brian wondered all of a sudden ashe, Sora and Kairi leaved the treehouse to find their weapons and possible some answers to this sudden mystery.

* * *

**Mad: AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! STUPID LAPTOP! I HAD ALREADY WRITTEN THIS CHAPTER ABOUT A WEEK OR SO AGO BUT MY SO CALLED LAPTOP DECIDED TO RANDOMLY ENTER THIS ENDLESS CYCLE AND DIE. So I've been trying to remember what the hell I wrote as well as hanging out with some friends and playing my xbox (which I like doing anyway) Now I have to hunt for a another computer again like I did in college. That's the reason for the late update and I'm sorry for the delay. Hope you enjoyed the chapter cause I was looking forward to writing this chapter.**

**Sora: Now for messages....**

**Kisdota-The Freak Gamer: **I know the feeling mate. I really do.

**DarkAngel555: **haha. I was kidding. I wouldn't do that to Traverse town....I would do it to Wonderland though.

**Future Keybearer: **I'm just not a fan of the card system on chain of memories. I'm more of a gummi route fan.

**Shadow Sylph:** Hiya Shadow. Wish you could come to the fest. Jess-Chan was there. Uni stuff is important though so it understandable. We have to meet up before the summer ends. I still don't know what's going on with my dad so I will try to contact so we can hang out and do random scenes that would be good for the story....damn crumbly laptop.

**Artism: **Yeah bur you got to admit, it's great to watch.

**Good this chap is done and the next chap will be back with Riku and co. Warning. Disney craziness next chap.**

**see ya next time**

**kingdommad.**


	55. Where’s the Chocobo?

**Chapter 55: Where's the Chocobo??**

Max, Riku, Rinoa and Vivi were able to escape St DrangonKnight by Rinoa using some sort of teleporting spell as she came into her angel limit. It was annoying for Max, who was struggling with carrying the comatose Riku over his shoulder, to come back to Brian's gummi and to find Donald and his dad in the bridge asleep. Max quickly placed Riku on the sofa and rushed over to the cockpit. After a couple of minutes of stress with trying to remember Brian's stupid password for his gummi and the fact that St DrangonKnight was coming apart; Max was finally able to decode the ship and got it running. Donald and Goofy had woken up from the sudden departure from the elite ship and came into the cockpit to help Max out. While Rinoa and Vivi strapped themselves in as Rinoa held on to Angelo tightly; Max pulled the steering wheel back to avoid the asteroids that the elite ship had hidden itself in.

As the gummi began to flee away from the asteroid field, St DrangonKnight started to get crushed from the gravitational pull that was caused from a chain reaction of the engines overheating. The remains of the ship expanded like a supernova as the blast began to shoot the asteroids at the gummi. Donald and Goofy ran to the cannons at the side of the ship and began to shoot the asteroids as the asteroids shot pass at high speed. The explosion of the elite ship started to get closer and closer to the ship as the asteroids started to come faster at them.

Max was starting to panic at the situation that they had been caught in and tried to remember what Scott had taught him. He knew that he had to increase the thrusters of the ship so it would outbalance the pull of the gravitational pull from the blast and with the asteroids striking at the ship more and more; he knew he had to do it fast. He started to hear Donald call back at him to do something but the panic was getting to him.

The blast started to overtake the ship and was beginning to rip it apart the protective armour. The speed from the thrusters were suddenly shot and the gummi ship began to be pulled back to the centre of the blast as the supernova blast itself had turned into something similar of a black hole except that it was heading towards a huge explosive energy like a star instead of a small sucking hole of doom. The ship suddenly turned 180º, making the ship face the explosive star. The thrusters were suddenly activated again and the ship began to head towards the star. The gummi spinned multiple times as the ship ahead towards several asteroids and was immediately slashed in half as the gummi used it's blade system while some asteroids were still being blasted away. The gummi started to speed up towards the star, the ship still falling apart from getting closer to the star and the blast starting to crush the gummi. The gummi suddenly glowed white and flashed right through the star before the blast, asteroids in the blast and the star itself collapsed in itself. Near the medieval world where the group had passed a while back, a damaged red gummi warped out of nowhere with trails of the explosive following it. As soon as the gummi was close enough to hover near the world, the gummi glowed green as the auto-healing gummi block activated.

Max carried on looking at his shoes, knowing that he had disappointed everyone. Donald had to take over the gummi after Max made the thrusters cut out while his dad controlled both of the cannons. As Donald carried on controlling the auto-healing gummi, Max heard his dad come back into the room and rested his hand on his son's shoulder, which was shrugged off roughly. "Maxie, you can't blame yourself for this-"Goofy said to him gently.

"Save it!" Max spat nastily at him before riding from his seat and glared at his dad. "I screwed up. I don't need your sympathy." Max stormed into the bridge, ignoring his father's calls, and went to his room. When Max passed the chocobo egg, he failed to notice the movement of the egg and that it was closely near the edge of the shelf.

**BOWBOWBOW**

"Are you trying to make me pissed off because if you are then you are doing a great job at it." Colonel Devil yelled with frustration at Nikolai as Abroc and Skullo held him in place by each arm. Nikolai was currently in his endless armour but has had his helmet ripped off as his face was covered in cuts and bruises from Abroc and Skullo's attacks. "I am sick and tired of having Order members dragging you back here since you keep trying to help the enemy."

"What we do is wrong." Nikolai replied darkly. Devil growled angrily at the comment, giving the signal to Skullo that he can jab Nikolai in the mid-section with his boiling hot claw. Nikolai yelled in pain at the attack that was being afflicted to him.

Devil raised his claw, making Skullo stop. "What we do is for the better of all the worlds. You know this." He said to Nikolai in a softer tone as he leaned down in front of Nikolai's face. Nikolai didn't reply, instead he panted heavily. Devil smirked at the boy's stubbornness before moving away from him and looked for a book in the stock of books. "You know better than most Endless about the stories that we've been told back home."

"Riiiggghhhttt." Nikolai coughed from the pain, causing more pain. "The home Major Snake always talks about. The one that Link, Lizza or the Dark Master would never understand about."

"Then you know how important it is to make sure that the stories become true." Devil told him.

"Making those stories become true would not only make the Keyblade Master fall to pieces but billions of lives would be wiped off many worlds and billions more would be control by this curse that hides our true hearts..." Nikolai warned him before quietly laughing to himself, "Like what you did to your wife and kids."

Abroc and Skullo lost grip of Nikolai as Devil slammed his emblem claw in Nikolai's face. Nikolai knew that he had stepped on Devil's nerve, every Endless doesn't want to hear about their past live. It was the only thing that he would admit he had in common with these monsters; only that Devil took it the most seriously. Devil quickly moved his claw to his throat as he began to choke Nikolai. Nikolai could see spikes coming out of his arms, shoulders and the upper part of his back, meaning that he was close to going outburst mode which WAS NOT a good thing for him.

Devil's eyes had turned completely emblem green as he watched Nikolai turning limp as he lost consciousness from the lack of air. Devil then shook his head to return his eyes back to normal and dropped Nikolai to the ground. Devil grunted before summoning two of his Endless soldiers which considered them wearing green marking armour like the colonel and had a huge bark like claw instead of the small regular claws that the other Endless have. "Whip him to remind him of our purpose before letting him rest in his quarters." Devil commanded them. The soldiers bowed before taking Nikolai away.

Devil was still as angry as the underworld as he turned to face Abroc with a murderous expression, "err...why are you looking at me like that, good buddy? Abroc showed off his nature by the sound of his voice.

"Oh I don't know." Devil said sarcastically, "Maybe because I asked for THE PRINCESS OF HEART!!!" The sudden raise of voice made Abroc back away from his friend into the desk, making him fall to the ground. Abroc hastily got to his feet, feeling the deathly glare that was being burned into his very corrupted soul. Abroc may be dumb around other members sometimes but he did know this; leave now or you'll be seeing the thousands of beings he had killed over the years. "Get out of my sight." He told him.

Abroc summoned his portal and left.

"Idiot!" Skullo muttered under his breath.

"And you!" Devil turned to Skullo, "Since you find this place sooo muuuccch better than Caribbean Waste. You wouldn't have a problem when you teach Nikolai some history and computer knowlegde."

"What the hell did I do!?" Skullo shouted angrily, "You should be the one that should prepare for disobeying the Dark Master. Traitors are supposed to be killed on sight. Why save the Neutral??"

"Skullo, you're a good comrade. Don't make me kill you." Devil threatened.

"You know what, Colonel. Snake would do sooo much better as leader." Skullo summoned his ninja swords. Devil summoned his two-wielder sword when a portal appeared in the middle of them. "Looks like the Dark Master heard of your doings." Skullo said smugly.

Devil sighed as he watched the Dark Master appear in front of the two with Corporal Link by his side. He knew he was going to hear news that he already knew that would involve him making the stories from back home come true.

**BOWBOWBOW**

A couple of hours after escaping the explosion, Max came out of Riku's room and began to head towards the bridge. Max had been informed by Rinoa that Riku had gone into a comatose state as he was trapped within one of his memories and said that they would need the help of a healer. No one on the ship had the magic to create the portal that would lead to Little Devon so their only choice was Radiant Garden. Everyone, who was conscious, agreed that they would search the world below to receive the world's item but wouldn't be able to balance since not of them had a keyblade.

Max walked in the bridge to see his dad and Vivi watching the wide screen TV that Riku, Kairi and Hikari must have installed when they were on Ohana. Max could see that the TV was tuned into the Little Devon channels as he saw Goofy and Vivi were watching the L.D.A Warriors vs Devon's University Almighty Ducks. It seems that Goofy was cheering for the ducks as he had a duck's jersey on and was going 'quack quack quack' while Vivi was waving a little Almighty Ducks flag. Max sighed at this; that was his jersey and his dad properly thought that cheering for the team might make a connection between the two. _Like that would work. _Max huffed. _Might as well watch the match though, it'll be funny to watch some ice hockey. _

Max began walking towards Goofy and Vivi when he suddenly heard a 'CRUNCH' and 'SQUISH' from under his right foot. "Huh?" Max looked down to see that he had stepped on what appears to be half an egg shell and remains of the albumin in the egg shell. Max moved his foot and noticed the other half of the shell a few feet away as well as more albumins. Max looked around him to find any more traces of the egg when his eyes passed the protective case for the chocobo egg. Max gulped as he looked into the protective case...

No chocobo egg...

Max realised what he had just stepped on and came up with two conclusions.

One) He had just killed the chocobo but there would have been more parts and he would have heard his dad said 'Hey, where's the chocolate?'

Two) the crash that Brian had caused and the intense heat from St DragonKnight explosion must have caused the egg to pre-maturely hatch, leaving a pre-mature chocobo running around the ship.

Either way, Brian is going to kill him if he doesn't find the chocobo.

"Dad!" Max called over with a hint of panic in his voice, "We have a problem."

"What is it, Max?" Goofy asked concernedly, noticing the panic in his voice. Goofy turned off the TV, making Vivi completely confused on what was going on, and walked over to his son. That is when Goofy stepped on the other shell, "Gawsh, what's this?"

"The chocobo shell, dad." Max said firmly to him, "There's a chocobo running loose on the gummi." Goofy's eyes widened at this and now realised why his son was worried. With no time, Goofy and Max began to search for the tiny chocobo with haste. Vivi just stood there and watched Goofy and Max ripped the entire bridge and kitchen apart, thinking that they were playing hid n' seek with the chocobo.

While Max was searching through one of the cupboards, he found Brian's box and saw a small ripped hole in the corner, if the chocobo managed to get in the cupboard then it would properly go in the box for safe keeping. Max then started to search the box.

"What's with all the racket?" Donald raged as he came from the cockpit. Donald gasped at the mess that the goof's had made. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! WE HAVE A WORLD TO GO TO!!" Donald yelled at the both of them. Max didn't notice Donald's existence since he was too busy looking through Brian's stuff. Donald waddled over to Goofy, who was currently checking inside an oven. "Goofy, what are you doing?" Donald stomped his flat foot impatiently from the frustration of not being answered.

Goofy banged his head on the top of the oven as Donald spoke. Goofy brought his head out of the oven and looked down at Donald cheerfully. "Looking for the little birdie." He said before looking around the kitchen again. "Here birdie birdie birdie." Goofy called out while searching the cupboards and the fridge.

Max carried on searching through Brian's stuff, forgetting about the chocobo. As Vivi told Donald that they were searching for the lost chocobo, Max stopped searching through the box as he lifted a picture from the box.

Max saw that it was Brian at the age of thirteen with a guy the same age as Brian in the picture that has jet black hair, blue eyes and has his arms crossed as well as a girl in the middle of the two who had short black hair with a thunder blue fringe and looked similar to the guy with the black hair. Max saw that there was a guy behind them, obliviously chuckling at the others. The guy appeared to be in his late 20's, he had gravity defying pure white spiky hair with stone cold blue eyes. He strangely looked familiar to Max.....

"MAX!" Max quickly placed the picture and box back into the cupboard and locked the doors before turning around to see Goofy struck in the vent while Donald was hanging on the fanlight with dear life as it began to short circuit and spin faster. Vivi jumped up and down in panic. "MAX, SHUT THIS THING OFF!" Donald screamed as the fanlight went faster and faster.

"It's pretty cosy in here, ah-yuck!" Goofy's voice echoed as he relaxed inside the vent.

_How did they get in that situation??? _"Don't worry guys. I'll-" Max forgot about the egg shell on the floor when he began running towards the kitchen and ended up skidding uncontrollably into the kitchen. "..Noooooo!" Max waved his arms to keep his balance and yelped when he saw that he was heading right into the pantry. Max's entire body crashed into the pantry door and fell on his butt. As Max rubbed his nose, the pantry door slowly opened and an ironing board fell out and hit Max's head, making Max lightheaded and let the rest of his body fall to the ground.

Max groaned as he saw a number of little chocobo chicks circle his head and make him fell even more dizzy then before. They soon disappeared as Max felt something licking his face; Max tilted his head to see Angelo sitting happily next to him.

"What happened in here?" Rinoa questioned as she turned the fanlight off, making Donald dropped to the kitchen floor from the dizziness. Rinoa looked over to Goofy with a thoughtful look before leaving the room. As Max got to his two feet and helped Donald up, Rinoa came back into the kitchen with a bottle of baby oil and a rope. She walked over to the vent that Goofy was still currently stuck in, undone the baby oil and placed it all around Goofy's sides. Rinoa then tied the rope to the end of Goofy's legs told everyone to pull the rope. After three pulls, Goofy flew out of the vent and crashed onto the wooden floor.

"We were looking for the chocobo." Vivi answered Rinoa's question as Max and Donald went to help Goofy up.

"You mean you guys looking for a small chocobo chick cause you to do this?" She asked as she pointed to the sofa that was for some reason on fire, stuffing from the other sofa everywhere, ripped magazines, broken potions ect.

"errr...." Goofy and Max replied.

Rinoa shook her head and smiled, "You guys are just entertaining." Rinoa giggled, making Donald, Goofy and Max sigh in relief. "Did you guys check under your hats?"

"Hats?" The Disney crew questioned and looked in the direction of Vivi as he lifted his huge yellow wizard hat up. As soon as Vivi removed the hat, the group saw a small tiny chocobo chick sleeping on Vivi's head. The chocobo was only white at the moment as it was just hatched. What confused most of the group was the fact that they expected the chocobo to be bigger since it came out of a shell the size of a shield, just it didn't grow as much since it hatched pre-maturely. Rinoa walked over to Vivi and placed the sleeping chocobo chick in her hands, letting Vivi placed his hat back on. "Vivi, how could you not notice the chocobo in your hat?" Max asked.

"I was routeing for the ducks." He honestly said. Max just anime dropped to the ground.

"With a chocobo that would need special care and watching over Riku, we would need the mages to stay here." Rinoa announced. Vivi, Donald and Goofy seemed to agree with Rinoa but Max was shocked by the known conclusion.

"Wait, you don't mean-"Max said

"This will be great, son." Goofy said as he pulled his son into a love-warming hug, "We can have some quality time together." Max only had one comment to this as his dad hugged him...

"I think I'm gonna be sick."

* * *

**Mad: How will the chocobo be? What's going on with Riku? Will Max be driven into blinks of madness? What are Sora and co going to do on African Depths?? Tune in next time for KINGDOM HEARTS: BALANCE OF WORLDS...... Now for messages...**

**Starlight: **PS3 is for the hardcore gamer, Xbox is for causal and multiplayer gamers and Wii is aimed at family. Wii is good and I'm a Nintendo fan to the end but when you got no one to play the games that they have with you then its kinda boring. Sora and Kairi have the cuffs that the Endless normally place on them so they can't use their keyblades. Also, I had a compact F500 with windows vista, i think it was vista that caused the problem. Thanks for reviewing.

**Kisdota- The Freak Gamer: **Do what I do, either pre-plan it on paper or ignore someone for sooo long that they would give you the laptop/computer so you will be quiet. It's funny and useful.

**Future Keybearer: **Thanks, just you can see which world is by the name. Thanks for the review.

**Artism: **Yes, it is annoying that people don't update but gives you the time to catch up with some friends instead or play the computer.

**Next chap will stay with Sora and others till they leave African Depths and there's a hidden surprise in the chapter...**

**See ya next time**

**Kingdommad. **


	56. African Depths

**Chapter 56: African Depths **

Hikari pushed through the overgrown bamboo forest with Sora, Brian and Kairi tailing from behind as the bamboo forest looked to be the safest route to go. After Sora had showed them that they could slide down the tree trunk, which lead to Kairi bringing carried by Sora as he slipped off and lead to another moment, they saw that most of the jungle was dead and there were patrols on some of the old elephant trails. Sora suggested on going to the campsite where Tarzan and Jane are normally found to see if there are any clues on what had happened and if there was anything that could lead to finding them. Without any weapons and with the cuffs on Sora and Kairi, they had to push through the bamboo forest as they couldn't take the route towards the camp with patrols guarding the entrance.

The group had been pushing for so long that Hikari didn't suspect to walk into thin air, making her fall to the ground with everyone else tumbling on her. Kairi was the only one that didn't feel any pain as she was at the top of the pile while sitting on Brian then Sora and then Hikari squashed at the bottom. "Kairi, even though I'm in a bad mood; I'm going to say this in the nicest possible way." Hikari muttered in the dirt, "GET THE HELL OFF!"

"Oh." Kairi laughed nervously before getting off of Brian and gave him a hand, "Sorry guys." Brian smiled up at Kairi and took her hand. As soon as he was pulled up, Kairi and Brian lifted Sora off of Hikari.

"You know, I was just wondering." Brian said as he helped Sora get up on one side of him while Kairi was on the other side. "If that was the nice way, what was the mean way?" Brian asked Hikari as he let go of Sora after making saw that he was steady.

"And why should I tell you?" Hikari said coldly to him as she stepped away from him.

"I just want to know, alright!?" Brian said with an irritated tone as he was starting to get annoyed of Hikari ignoring him.

Hikari turned and glared deadly at him, "Even if you were in a ditch with a few seconds to live; I wouldn't tell you."

"You're just being hash now." Brian returned the glare, "Can't you put aside the hidden truth and look at the memories that we have had together?" Brian begged her.

"Those memories were a part of your act to get to me." Hikari wiped her eyes quickly before anyone could notice the tears forming again, "Let's just get out of here." Hikari then followed the small corner path. Brian didn't say anything; he just looked at his shoes with a thoughtful look before rushing after her.

Sora and Kairi were starting to worry about the two, "I didn't think that Hikari would hold a grunge for this long." Kairi said sombrely. "I hope that it won't ruin their friendship."

"Yeah." Sora agreed before the two began to follow the path. Sora's arm began to hurt again but this time his chest, his heart was hurting him, not his head. Kairi noticed Sora not following her and rushed to his side as he fell to his knees as he clutched his chest.

**Secrets are starting to reveal; how many more lies are your friends hiding?? **

_Sssora. Fight it. I can't beat it a-a-alone. _Trails of Roxas' voice echoed in Sora's mind. _He planning to—"_

**You know the truth about the Endless; he is the link to your beloved's fall. Get rid of him and then she's safe and yours for the taking.**

_Don't listen Sora. D-don't L-isten Sor__......_

**Sora...**

_Don't listen Sora_

**Sora... **Flashes of the dream reminded Sora of the pain from the deathly scene

"Sora!" Kairi shook his shoulder to snap him out of it. As soon as she did, Sora sat up so fast that it made Kairi jump before wrapping his arms around her neck and placed her neck and placed his head on her shoulder, making Kairi even more worried about Sora's saddened scared nature. _He hasn't been like this since we were seven and that we got attacked by that shark in the deep waters... _"Sora, what's wrong? What just happened?"

Sora's mind was still trapped in the dream, "Don't leave me..." Sora breathed in a low tone. Kairi would have enjoyed Sora hugging her if he wasn't so freaked out. Kairi pushed Sora away from her, receiving a hurt look from the confused Sora, and placed her hands on the side of his head, making him face her.

"Light." Kairi's hands lit up and make Sora close his eyes. The thoughts that were in Sora's mind cleared and settled Sora down. Sora rested his gray claw on his head with his eyes shut before looking at Kairi. "Sora, what's wrong?" Kairi repeated with a firm voice.

"It's nothing." Sora lied as he stood up like nothing happened to him, making Kairi annoyed.

"It's obvious that something is wrong with you. You don't just fall to your knees in pain for no reason." Kairi said to him with an annoyed tone, "Why won't you tell me? Don't you trust me?"

"What?" _Where would Kairi think that I wouldn't trust her? _"Of course I trust you. With my life." _I just not that sure with leaving in battle alone..._

"Then why won't you tell me!" Kairi demanded. The conversation was interrupted when they heard Brian's yells from the other side of the path that Hikari and Brian had taken. Kairi had looked in the direction of the yell before facing back to Sora who had a cold and distant face on. _What's happening to him?_ "Sora-"

"Will you just drop it?!" Sora shot at Kairi suddenly, making her jump slightly, before he pushed past his so-called love interest and ran in the direction of the yell. Kairi was shocked at Sora's behaviour, he had NEVER yelled at her before, it was always her and Riku yelling at him about something. Kairi followed Sora with a thought in mind.

_There is defiantly something wrong with Sora._

**BOWBOWBOW**

"OW. OW. OW. OW. OW. How is this fair? I don't even have a weapon."

"Quiet Endless!. I won't let you harm the beautiful young lady."

"OWOWOWOW. Move the blade away, I wasn't attacking her. Would you help me out here?"

"Annnnd why would I want to do that?"

Sora and Kairi ran in to see a brown cloaked figure staggering over Brian with one of their purple coded looking daggers aimed at his neck, threatening to cut while Hikari watched at the sidelines with an amusement struck at her face. The hood covered the figure's face while the cloak was tied with a small rope at the top, leaving the rest of the cloak open. Most of the top half of the figure was hidden but Sora and Kairi could see that the figure wore straps of brown belts with a dark yellow tail wrapped around their waist, dark blue baggy trousers and a dark brown thief boots. On their belt was a symbol of Radiant Garden.

The figured looked up at Sora and Kairi before aiming their other dagger at Sora." Woah." Sora raised his hands up defensively. The figure moved away from Brian and came towards Sora, he slashed at Sora before pushing Kairi protecting behind them. Sora feared that this figure was going to take Kairi away so he quickly dodged the daggers and jumped at the figure.

Kairi, Brian and Hikari were surprised at this and tried to break the two up, "Sora, stop it." Kairi begged him.

While Sora looked at Kairi with confusion, the figure paused at the name. "Sora? You mean Sora the Keyblade Master?" The figure asked.

Sora looked back down at the figure as he got off of the figure. "Uhh, yeah?"

The figure placed their daggers into their holders again before stepping away from the four and removed their hood while relaxing their tail. It appeared to be a male and looked to be about 19. He had shoulder-length blonde hair and piecing light blue eyes. Sora, Kairi and Brian waited for the guy to explain who or what he was but Hikari seemed to cry out his name as she ran up to him and hugged him.

"You're alive." Hikari banged at his chest as she cried into his shoulder; the guy was just as confused as her comrades. "Sakuzy and I thought you got killed by the Heartless."

The figure's eyes widened and pushed Hikari away to properly look at her, "Hikari?" Hikari nodded shakily before hugging him again, this time the figure hugged back. "Man Hikari, you've sure have grown. If you weren't my best friend's sister, I would be flirting right now." The figure chuckled.

"Trust me, mate." Brian said, referring to the time when he had flirted with Hikari after the Stitch problem, "Not a smart thing to do."

"I'm Sora." He greeted, "This is Kairi and Brian."

Hikari pulled away from the figure and faced her friends, "Guys, this is Zidane." Hikari pointed to the figure, who shrugged innocently and smiled cheesy at them. "He was friends with......my brother." Hikari sighed before looking back at Zidane. "What happened to you?"

"Well, let's just say that when I stayed to let you and Sakuzy escape the Heartless world; I was a prisoner in darkness until the worlds were restored. I've be here ever since." Zidane simply said, not wanting to be reminded before realising why Hikari was sad at the reminder of her brother, "I heard what happened to Sakuzy. I'm sorry." Hikari smiled and gave Zidane another hug.

"You know, Zidane's personality is kinda like Brian's." Sora pointed out.

"Properly the reason why she was still my friend after the Recon mission." Brian sighed with misery. Kairi placed her hand on Brian's shoulder and smiled softly at her, noting that everything is going to be alright.

"We need your help, Zidane." Sora spoke up, grabbing everyone's attention, "We need to get our weapons back and these cuffs off." Sora showed the cuffs on his wrists to Zidane. "Then we need to find Tarzan and Jane to see if they're alright."

"You're lucky to find me then." Zidane said happily.

"And why is that?" Brian questioned as he crossed his arms.

"Because...ta da da da." Zidane opened his cloak to reveal Brian's staff, Hikari blade and a set of laser styled keys. "I thought the blade looked similar so I took it with me." Zidane handled Brian his staff and Kairi the keys to her and Sora's cuffs.

"How did you get our weapons?" Hikari gasped with amazement as Zidane handled her Eternal Blade over. Sora and Kairi took their cuffs off and summoned their keyblades.

"If you remember, I'm a thief." Zidane reminded her, Hikari smiled innocently; embarrassed that she forgot that about Zidane. "I also had some help from Storm."

"Storm?" Hikari questioned. Sora, Kairi and Brian were discussing a plan to travel across this world so they didn't listen in on Hikari and Zidane's conversation.

"Yeah, he's a Netrual Endless soldier where-" Zidane explained.

"Wait, you're friends with an Endless?" Hikari said with shock. He knew about Sazuky's death so he should have hatred for Endless as well.

"Ha! You can talk. You have two Endless friends." Zidane shot back while pointing at Sora and Brian, who was currently arguing on which route to take with poor Kairi trying to stop them from fighting.

"I can't say much for Brian but Sora isn't an Endless." Hikari said to him.

Zidane looked at Sora's claw for a while with wonder before looking back at Hikari, "I would keep an eye on him if I was you." He said, "Many unexpected things appear in life, one of them might change everyone's lives." Hikari nodded at the advice. "C'mon, let's stop these two." Zidane then started to comb his hair with his fingers and smirked as he looked in Kairi's direction.

Hikari looked in the direction that Zidane was looking at before shooting him a glare, "Zidane! NO!"

"Just this one time." Zidane shrugged Hikari's demands away before walking up to the three. Hikari watched as Zidane wrapped his arm around Kairi's shoulder, catching both of the boys' attention. Zidane then stepped back a bit when Sora AND Brian summoned their weapon and pointed at Zidane.

This confused Hikari as Sora and Brian was even had the same angry expression on their faces, _why was Brian being protective over Kairi? He was the one flirting with her to begin with._ _Not to mention that he was the one promoting that Kairi can do her own things so why has his behaviour changed towards her?? _Hikari huffed at what she was thinking. _What do I care at what Brian does?! It's properly just another act to lure them in._

"Hikari!" Zidane called her over, breaking her out of her thoughts. She saw that Sora and Brian had dispose of their weapons. They are strangely familiar. "We have to go."

"Where are we going?" Hikari asked as she approached the group.

"Elephant Falls." Zidane said as he placed his hood over his head again. "We can meet up with Strom then think of a way to sneak into Dark Mountain." Zidane looked at Hikari, "Before we go, are you up for this?"

Hikari giggled at the thought of Zidane being protective, he always done that. "Yes Zidane, I'll be able to look out for myself."

"I know that." Zidane interrupted, "I meant when we meet up with Storm. You're not gonna go insane over him, are you?"

"Uhh, of course not. He's a Neutral." Hikari was slightly confusion on why Zidane was concerned about his Endless friend. He must have heard the death threats that she had made against Brian back at the tree house of horror.

"Okay. If you're sure." Zidane didn't sound conviced by Hikari's answer but choose to respect the reply for now. "Let's go."

**BOWBOWBOW**

The group had decided to go with Sora's idea as they used the vines to get across the jungle. Brian's idea was going through the paths where there are lots of patrols and suggested that they fight their way through. If they done that, Zidane wouldn't be able to meet up with Storm and they would easily get out-numbered and throw back into the slammer. Even though Sora's route took longer, it was the more safer route.

"C'MON KAIRI, WHILE WE'RE STILL YOUNG."

"Can't you see that she's having trouble?"

"Yeah but Sora's over there so he should be able to help."

"AHHH! SORA!"

"C'mon Kai. I was only kidding."

"Not by much though."

While Zidane was relaxing in a tree as well as lookout for enemies and distance, Brian and Hikari were one the larger branch below as they waited for Kairi to learn not to look down while swinging on a vine. Brian and Hikari watched as Sora tried to explain to Kairi how to swing on a vine but so far it had lead to Kairi nearly falling to her death five times and counting.

"SORA!" Brian shouted over to him, grabbing his attention, "JUST LEAVE HER. SHE CAN DO IT ON HER OWN." Hikari looked at Brian in disbelief.

"Have you not been counting the failed tries??" Hikari asked him.

"Yeah but Kairi can't really try with Sora down her throat, that's why she trains with me and Riku." Brian explained, "Listening to Sora's advice on things is like giving a monkey a flamethrower."

"Sora is just naive. He's not an idiot." Hikari defended Sora.

"I never said he was an idiot." Brian said as he watched Sora shack his head at him before grabbing a vine himself and showed Kairi how to swing instead of telling her. "I just said that his advice on training isn't that good." Kairi swinged on the vine but ended up tangled in other vines and having herself trapped in the vines. "Exhibit A." Brian smirked at the tangled up Kairi.

"How about you respect Sora for once in your life?!" Hikari complained to him.

"I'll respect him when you forgive me." Brian shot back. The two were too busy glaring intense heat into each other's eyes that they didn't notice Zidane hang upside down while using his monkey tail as support with his arms crossed.

"Hello?!" Zidane flipped to the ground as his let down of the branch above. While Brian and Hikari took their attention away from each other and faced Zidane; Sora came swinging over with Kairi holding tightly against his chest with both arms around her waist. Sora settled Kairi down and asked if she was alright. "Now that everyone has made it." Zidane took command, "Let's carrying on." Zidane pushed aside a huge jungle leaf to reveal a cliff that had a view of a waterfall and the Endless camp by the side of the lake. The water was strangely pure white instead of light blue. Zidane, Sora, Brian, Hikari and Kairi dropped to the ground to try and keep cover as they slowly crawled to the side of the cliff. While Zidane watched out for his Endless friend, the others watched the soldiers of the Order.

They could see that the gorillas that take residences on this world were all chained up with a number of Endless soldiers guarding the defenceless animals. They saw some sort of machine that the soldiers were leading the apes in. They couldn't see the outcome of the apes as there was dead like trees blocking the view. All they could tell is that at first they heard the apes shrieking in fear but the cries of help turned into blood thirst roar. The deadly roars of the mammals sounded worse than any sound in Halloween Town.

"The gorillas..." Sora said with guilt hitting his heart, feeling that he had failed to help them.

"What could the Order be planning with the gorillas?" Kairi asked Zidane. Zidane just shrugged as he seemed to be used to the roars.

"Maybe we should ask Brian." Hikari suggested coldly, "He IS the Colonel's son after all." Every time Sora seems to hear about Brian being related to the Colonel, he feels an instant anger towards Brian.

"WILL YOU JUST-" Brian stood up as he shouted at Hikari, angered that she would bring that bit up. Zidane quickly rose and pushed Brian back down before covering his mouth.

"We're in cover, Endless." Zidane reminded Brian, "Stay in cover." Zidane send a warning glare to Brian to shut him up before letting him go and looked down at the position again. "I thought I smelt a snake around here." Zidane said with disgust.

The others looked in the direction that Zidane pointed at to see Major Snake with his armour on, pointing to one of the cages that the group couldn't see from the position they were in. Sora was the first to notice that the soldiers had come back with Tarzan and Jane in chains and was forced to follow Snake's gorilla army. "Where could Snake be leading them?" Sora asked.

"Dark Mountain." Zidane answered, "It's the only place where the gummis are. We need to get to Dark Mountain but not without Storm."

"Where is this so-called Storm anyway?" Brian said as he was starting to get impatient with the monkey warrior.

"There." Zidane smirked as he pointed to the Endless guard that was just signed off duty and was heading towards the lake. Zidane then faced Hikari with concern.

Hikari, knowing what Zidane was going to say, beat him from speaking, "If you ask if I'm okay with meeting this Endless one more time then I'll throw you into that lake using your monkey tail." Hikari threatened.

"Have I asked you that many times?" Zidane acted innocently.

"You've asked her twenty seven times." Brian said with irritation as he was starting to get sick of Zidane asking the question all the time too. Sora and Kairi nodded in agreement to Brian.

"Really? Doesn't feel like it." Zidane shrugged.

"Just tell me why I should care about this Endless?" Hikari raised her voice at Zidane.

Zidane just pointed to behind her. "Take it up with him." Hikari turned around to see the Endless guard standing behind them on the back of the cliff edge. The Endless was wearing full covered armour but seemed to have a coloured shadowed claw like the Order members as his claw was gray as a dark cloud. Hikari didn't waste any time to draw her Eternal Blade out and started to charge at the Endless. The Endless didn't take any acknowledgement of Hikari and started to take its helmet off. Hikari was about to kill their only source to Dark Mountain when the Endless took off its helmet and revealed its face.

Hikari then froze with shock.

* * *

**Mad: Who is this mysterious Storm? Will Hikari EVER forgive Brian? Will Kairi discover what's wrong with Sora. Tune in next time for...dun dun dun duuun. KINGDOM HEARTS: BALANCE OF WORLDS.**

**Hey everyone, sorry for the slow update. Everyone seems to want to go on the computer now a days and not go out in the sunshine, crazy right?**

**Brian: Can't you just give us a name??**

**Mad: Nope, The next time I'll update is when I go back a college so this should keep you muddled for a while. BWAWAWAWA.**

**Brian: Evil... okay, here are the messages.**

**Future Keybearer: **I never though of it that way. I guess that Devil is right after all. Thanks for reviewing.

**Celticskyedancer: **Vivi was to busy watching the ducks games to notice the chocobo sneak in his hat. Thanks you.

**Soragirl4ever: **I think you caught up with the number of reviews you send to this story which is always good. YAY! COOKIES yum yum ths will give me the enegry to think of the plot for the next chapter. I think your the first person to comment on my message board, cheer me up. Don't worry, you'll come up with ideas. Best thing to do is to come up with what will happen at the end and what stuff needs to be mentioned for the story to make sense before imagine what sort of bosses would you find in the story. If you want, you can think of a way I could continue Bachlor Auction since people want me to continue the three shot. Thanks for the reviews.

**Starlight: **Computer is still not working. When my computer is fixed, i'm changing it back to XP.

**KairiDestiny: **Thank you. I'm glad that you love the story so far.

**Kisdota- The Freak Gamer: **More about the chocobo will be mention later. Hope you can update soon, leave it too long and people will forget what's going on in your story.

**Artism: **Don't worry about it. You will be a beginner so some authors will understand. If anyone steals your character then they're sad and should get a life. You'll do fine. The buses run at 6am??? Where are you from again? It sounds like USA cause i think the buses act like that in america. Our buses just be late all the time which is ignoring. Thanks for the reviews.

**That's all folks. I'm gonna enjoy the rest of my summer. See ya in September.**

**Kingdommad**


	57. Storming Tale

**Chapter 57: Storming Tale**

She ran.

As far as she could.

She ran.

Ignoring the calls of her name from her friends.

She ran.

She didn't care if she captured by the enemy.

She ran.

She didn't care if her tears broke her vision.

She ran.

All that she cared about had be shattered or broken in the matter of two days and what remains is something to run away from.

The truth was being forced in front of her.

She ran.

Hikari didn't want to believe it and would rather choose not to believe it. She pushed through the forest to try and get away from the others. She understood why Zidane was concerned for her about meeting his Endless friend and couldn't blame him for the constant reassurance. She knew that the others apart from Zidane would not understand why she suddenly took off. Did she take off out of denial or out of the disgust and hatred of what he had become or maybe the fact that he had made her believe that he was dead for the last two years.

She won't believe it. It couldn't have been Sakuzy.

When he had taken his helmet off, Hikari could see that the only thing that had changed about him was his hair colour and the length of his hair, indicating that he didn't have long before his corrupted soul takes over his life. His face was the same, his light blue-green eyes were the same, his grin was the same, everything apart from his hair and right hand was the same.

Hikari halted as she knew she couldn't run any more as she had run back to where they had encountered Zidane, back to Jane's campsite. Hikari took her time as she looked around her surroundings of the camp. Everything looked as if the Order had never arrived on Deep Jungle apart from the smashed tables, heaters and other so called British imported supplies. Hikari walked towards the tent and entered it to see a sheet covered camp bed, a bookcase and a camera that seem to show picture slides.

Hikari saw that one of slides was still showing; it was the slide of Maleficent's old castle in Radiant Garden. Hikari didn't remember much about Radiant Garden in the glory days before it became Hollow Bastion. She remembered that Ansem the wise was the ruler of the world and that Sakuzy would hang out with Zidane and another friend who had red hair and a little sister who she always played with.

Sakuzy..

Even if he was an Endless, why did he leave her in Little Devon? She would have rather been by her brother's side than stay in Little Devon on her own and to live in the Academy dorms with Vaan, Penelo and other homeless kids. Hikari then sighed at the thought of her friends; she knew that she shouldn't blame Brian for the Order's doings. He may have not known that he was an Endless but she wished that he can look past it himself.

Things just keep getting better and better.

First her best friend is an Endless and now her so called dead brother is too. What will be next? Brian being right about Pink Elephants taking over the world???? That's a scary thought all together.

Hikari stopped to hear footsteps approaching the tent from outside. As the tent door began to be lifted, Hikari began to reach for her Eternal Blade. As soon as the tent door dropped, Hikari swung around with all of her strength in the blow but her eyes widened when it was simply grabbed at the blade. Hikari pulled her blade away from the follower and disposed of it before sitting on the camp bed and carried on looking at the picture of Maleficent's castle.

Storm sighed sadly as he looked over at his sister; he hated it when he saw his sister sad. _She has really grown up._ He thought. Storm was three years older than Hikari, making him the same age as Zidane. He knew that if he had a chance to see his sister again then he would need to do some explaining. Storm then looked at the picture himself, "It had been so long since we've been in Hollow Bastion. I missed the times with mom and dad." Storm said while looking at the picture, he silently hoped that Hikari would reply.

"Yeah." Hikari replied quietly, "Back when there was no darkness in anyone's heart. When we could live in peace and harmony without any fears."

Storm nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah." Storm then looked at Hikari, "Hikari I-"

"Sorry?!" Hikari finished as she faced him with the tears still coming. "'Sorry'doesn't cover it this time. 'Sorry' covers pranks and fault attacks and sarcasm." Storm didn't know what to say to his sister. "All I want to know is why you left me on my own on a world I hardly knew."

"I didn't leave you on your own." Storm avoided the question.

"Friends don't count and either do you being in my heart." Hikari wiped her eyes clear before glaring at her brother. "Why did you leave?" Hikari repeated. "Why did you say that you were dead and leave?"

Storm sighed as he looked away from Hikari, "I didn't have a choice." He said soberly.

"What do you mean you didn't have a choice?" Hikari questioned.

Storm looked at Hikari with guilt and regret of leaving his sister, knowing what she will hear will make her upset even more and Hikari looked like she just had a mental breakdown, telling her this would properly kill someone. Storm shook his head and began to walk away from his sister.

"Sakuzy!" She called out to him.

Storm froze; it had been ages since he had been called his original name. Even Zidane calls him Storm but to keep himself undercover. Damn thieves; always have to keep themselves undercover. Storm looked back to see Hikari literally begging with her puppy dog pout. Storm hesitated under the puppy dog look even since they were younger and he never won a single argument after it was invented. Storm sighed again and walked back towards Hikari where he took a place next to Hikari on the camp bed.

He began to tell his Storming Tale...

_**Flashback...**_

_Sakuzy, Angel, Kyle and Daniel had Sergeant Mako cornered as Mako tried to make a break for it after he saw the Devon brothers cut through most of his army. Mako was the archer of the Order as he was best at long distance and with his element being wind; he could change the arrow's direction at any time. _

_Mako wasn't human like the other Order members, he was an anthro. Mako didn't have a shadowed claw like the other members, only his paw claws were shadowed. The rest of his infected arm only had his fur changed like his main. The main and the infected fur were dark cloud gray while the rest of his fur was a light brown with his chest fur being white. Mako had gray cat eyes, gray whiskers with a black nose, gray tipped cat ears and two of his top side teeth over his bottom lip. He only had armoured trousers on as his tail was used as a belt. He tried to look for an exit but fail and soon turned back to the enemy._

_Angel had shoulder length blonde hair and had blue eyes like her twin brother, Daniel. She wore a full on down white robe with blue markings and a blue dragon that held a silver crown. She had a light blue staff with a blue crystal ball and two angel wings coming out of it._

_Kyle was the black mage of the group as he wielded a staff similar to Angel's but was coloured different. The staff and crystal was dark purple and he had white dragon wings coming from his crystal ball instead of angel wings. _

_Daniel's hair was shorter then, the same length as Kyle's hair except it was more out of control. Daniel had blonde hair like his sister, showing that they are truly twins. Daniel was using his own Keyblades, he wielded Kingdom Key in one hand and his own keyblade in the other hand with was known as Devon's soul. The handle of the keyblade didn't join together as it an two dragon heads at the end of the Keyblade instead and the handle being black. The blade was very similar to the Fenier keyblade and the keyblade was the Little Devon symbol._

_Sakuzy had short light blue hair and bright lime green eyes. Sakuzy wore a chain vest with a white woollen shirt above it, black bronze armoured gloves, dark blue and white trousers with black bronze armoured knee guards and boots. This was considered as the lightweight version of the soldier's uniform in Little Devon. Sakuzy wielded a oddly shaped broadsword that he named 'Eternal Blade'._

_Mako looked at the four before replacing his fearful expression with a calm one. "Don't think that you've won yet. The rest of the Order will strike to get that Keyblader." He said to them._

"_The Keyblader isn't here." Daniel said to the Endless anthro, "Why don't you get your facts right next time before invading the wrong world."_

"_True. The Keyblade Master is currently heading towards Castle Oblivion." Mako said, "But that's not the Keyblader I meant."_

"_**Back then, I didn't know what a Keyblade was or who the Keyblade Master was. Even if he did just restore the worlds."**_

"_**What happened out there?"**_

"_**Well..."**_

"_He must mean-" Kyle said to them, Angel and Daniel nodded in agreement._

"_The Keyblader you're searching for is back at home." Angel said to Mako, covering up for a friend._

"_That's what you think." Mako smugly said, "You also think that your home is still in one piece." This statement shocked Angel, Daniel and Kyle while Sakuzy had no clue what they were talking about._

"_What did you do?" Daniel demanded darkly._

"_Win." Mako replied. "Which is what I'm about to do __**now!!**__" Mako's fur started to spike up with his tail unfolding from his waist and reflected freely. Mako's eyes filled completely grey and attracted his claws before summoning a burst of wind and charged towards them before they could blink. "__**Surprise!**__" Mako said in his outburst mode as he landed on his victim and struck inside their chest. _

"_NOOO!!!!" Daniel and Kyle yelled as they watched their sister gasped from the sudden attack. She glowed white as if her heart was trying to push Mako away but the light soon faded away as she started to lose her will to live. Sakuzy couldn't stand and watch, he ran straight towards Mako as he wasn't looking with his Eternal Blade ready._

"_Sakuzy! Don't!" Kyle tried to warn him. It was too late. Sakuzy struck Mako right in the back, making Mako withdraw. Sakuzy didn't really know about Endless back then, meaning that he didn't know about the certain emotions that Endless have with their element. Mako suddenly disappeared from Sakuzy's sight and soon everything else was as Mako had cast Blind on Sakuzy. Unable to see, Sakuzy wasn't about know the sneaky cat's position and really couldn't prepare on what was going to happen next._

"_**Surprise!!!!**__" Mako's voice echoed from a number of different locations as well as his attacks. Mako swiped in as fast as a leopard and clawed every part of Sakuzy's body. His face, his chest, his arms, his legs, everywhere that could be attacked were left with claw marks. Sakuzy was then struck in the back by three arrows from a far distance. Sakuzy started to breathe deeply as he felt something force it's waste through his system. Sakuzy's eyesight cleared and could see that Mako had moved on to battling Daniel while Kyle tried to heal Angel. Sakuzy dropped to his knees and could see the claw marks on his arms. Sakuzy blackout before he could acknowledge anything else._

"_**That's what I heard from the Devon brothers. That you died trying to save Angel."**_

"_**Well I think that I did kind of die that day, a part of me anyway."**_

"_**So you survived the attack. What happened that made you leave without me??"**_

"_**You sure you want to hear it?"**_

"_**If you want me to believe that my only family left didn't leave me because of the virus."**_

"_**Ok, so when my mind was coming together again..."**_

"_Arggg. What's happened??" Sakuzy groaned as he tried to get the blurriness out of his vision. Sakuzy tried to get up from the floor but found that he didn't have the strength. He didn't hear any fighting going on so he guessed that Daniel must have defeated Mako. He laid there in agony while listening to Kyle and Daniel._

"_She's gone, Dan. We've lost her." Kyle sadly reported._

"_No...." Sakuzy heard Daniel fall to his knees. "She's gone. She was the one that gave us hope. Angel was the only reminder of mom since our father killed her but now she's gone." Sakuzy could also hear Daniel drag something closer to him, possibly Angel's body._

"_What about Sakuzy?" Kyle asked. "There's no possible way he would survive that attack."_

_Sakuzy though that they should prove them wrong, who knew it would be a mistake. "That's what you think." Sakuzy coughed. Sakuzy heard footsteps approach him and felt someone pulling him up. Sakuzy's vision cleared up more and could see that Kyle was the one that helped him up. Sakuzy looked over to Daniel to see him holding his sister in his arms._

"_Sakuzy. Is it alright it I quickly check your status?" Kyle asked politely. Sakuzy nodded and backed away from Kyle as Kyle used his staff the check Sakuzy's health. As Kyle's staff reach to where Sakuzy's heart was, the crystal ball on Kyle staff glowed red. Unsure about this, Kyle hovered the staff over his heart again and the crystal glowed red again._

"_What is it?" Sakuzy asked with concern._

_Kyle looked up at Sakuzy, "Did Mako leave any scars on you?" Kyle asked him, avoiding the question. Sakuzy was unsure whether to show Kyle the scars or not as he suddenly got a feeling that he shouldn't trust the Devons. Sakuzy shook the thought away and showed Kyle the scars. Kyle saw that Sakuzy cuts had gone grey instead of red. Strange, Sakuzy didn't notice that a minute ago. "Daniel!" Kyle called him over. Sakuzy could feel this dark aura coming from Daniel. He wondered why he was able to feel the sadness coming from Daniel. Sakuzy just guessed that the emotion of someone passing away gets to everyone._

"_What is it?" He said in an irritated tone as he walked over._

"_We have a problem!" Kyle said showing Daniel the scars. Next thing Sakuzy knew, he was struck to the floor by Daniel. _

_Sakuzy didn't know what had gotten into Daniel, had he gone insane from the loss of his sister. He was about to get up when he had Devon's soul pointing at his neck. "What's your big idea?!" Sakuzy demanded._

"_You must leave." Daniel simply said._

"_Wha-" Sakuzy was dumbstruck._

"_Daniel!" Kyle pushed Daniel away from Sakuzy and helped him up before looking at him sadly, "Mako's outburst must have been transferred into you while he attacked you." Kyle informed him, "You have the virus."_

"_Virus?" Sakuzy had no idea what they were talking about. "Can't you just cure me?" Sakuzy asked._

_Kyle shook his head as if he was apologizing, "We haven't managed to get a cure yet."_

_Daniel approached Sakuzy in a threatening way, "It's best if you leave." He said to him._

"_But what about my sister?" Sakuzy reminded them, "I'm all she has left."_

"_If Hikari were to come with you, you will be putting her in danger of catching the virus that would either lead to death or worse." Daniel told him, "Would you want to put your sister though that?"_

_Sakuzy looked away as he began to understand what this will cost him, "No..."_

_Kyle walked up to Sakuzy and placed his right hand on his shoulder, "We'll take care of her." Kyle assured him. Sakuzy didn't answer, he just carried on looking at the ground._

_**End of Flashback...**_

"I told them to say that I was dead and to give you my Eternal Blade so that you wouldn't come looking for me. I stayed in the shadows of Little Devon until I was sure that they were someone that could look after you." Storm finished telling his tale to his sister, "I'm sorry that I lied to you but I didn't want you to become..." Storm looked at his hand, "One of us."

Hikari thought about everything that her brother had told her, the endless have done this to her brother and he left to protect her. Despite all of her anger towards her brother for lying and abandoning her, she knew that he did it because he loved her and cared about her. That was something that she could never hold against her brother. Hikari turned to face her brother and hugged him for the first time in the last two years.

Storm smiled and hugged his little sister back, glad that Hikari had forgiven him. After a few moments, Storm pulled away from his sister, "Come on, we have to go back to your friends." Storm stood up from the camp bed and started to head out the tent.

Hikari followed Storm out of the tent, "Can I ask you something Sakuzy?" She asked him.

"Fire away." Storm turned back to face her.

"What do you make of the red-haired guy in the group?"

"He seems...alright. Why are you asking me about guys?" Storm started to get suspicious, "You don't like him, do you?"

"If I say yes, will you kill him?" Hikari said hopefully.

"Errr....no."

"Damn it."

"Look Hikari, I'm guessing that you're having issues with this boy. You seemed to be just fine when you met him." Storm said seriously to her with his arms crossed.

Hikari eyes widened at this, "How you know about that?" she gasped.

"I said that I stayed in the shadows of Little Devon until I was sure that they were someone that could look after you." Storm replied.

"And you thought Brian was the people to look after me." Hikari said in disbelief, this is defiantly her brother. They'll always argue about silly stuff.

Storm sighed and ran his hair through his shoulder length hair before walking up to Hikari, "I was told about Brian by Major Snake. Apparently, he's an Endless. I don't believe him though."

"How can you not?" Hikari questioned him, "He has all the signs of an Endless."

"Yeah, he does." Storm admitted, "But he doesn't have the energy that all Endless have."

"What do you mean?" Hikari was unsure on what Sakuzy met.

"Well, when people get infected, they give off an energy that allows them to be found by other Endless. Neutral are running from the Endless most of the time as their energy isn't as strong as normal or heart-struck Endless." Storm explained, "You friend however doesn't have that energy."

"But he has to be an Endless. His father is the Colonel." Even if it was her brother, Hikari wouldn't believe that Brian wasn't an Endless.

Storm laughed at this, "Ha! You believe in that rumour? Everyone knows that Endless are infertile. And the Colonel has been an Endless for about seventeen years." Storm calmed himself down a bit before looking at Hikari seriously, "There is no way that Brian is Devil's son."

Hikari took all of this to heart, "Then that must mean---he was telling the truth." Hikari was still confused about some stuff, "But...how could Brian not know he was an Endless or being in the Order?"

"Those questions are best for your friend." Storm walked over to Hikari and placed his hands on her shoulders, "In life, most stuff will come to you as a surprise. I should know that's my emotion." Storm chuckled at the last bit before noticing that Hikari was looking at the floor sadly. "Hey, Hey, Hey." Storm said softy as he lifted Hikari's head up to face her. "What I'm trying to say is, no matter what surprises come your way; you should always enjoy what by your side before a certain surprise takes them away."

Hikari's eyes began to water again but of tears of joy. She sniffed before hugging her brother in a tight embrace. "You really are back, Sakuzy. This is you." Hikari cried into his chest armour. Storm hugged his sister back as he enjoyed that he had finally reunited with his sister.

If only it would last longer than this...

* * *

**Mad: Sakuzy/Storm and Hikari are reunited. Will Storm's words help Hikari forgive Brian? Will Brian realise that he's different from other Endless. Will this story ever end? Tune in next time for Kingdom Hearts: Balance of Worlds.**

**It's amazing how many people have plans doing the last weeks of the holidays. I might as well do this chapter. Also, I'm officially making Tidus doing the talking for now on.**

**Tidus: WHY? WHAT DID I DO?!?!**

**Mad: Nothing, just looking at the messages that you answered and it looked funny so why not?**

**Tidus: Because I'm not real.**

**Mad: Yeah and either is Cloud or Leon or Sora or even Riku.**

**Fangirls: NNNOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!**

**Mad: Tidus will now reply to the messages.**

**Tidus: Grrr, fine.**

**Celticskyedancer: **Your waiting is over. Just read the chapter and your questioned is answered. (**Tidus!**) You're no fun! They start to make a move in the next chapter.

**Kisdota-The Freak Gamer: **Mad read your new chapter. She said that she was expecting that Little Melody wasn't allowed to know about other worlds as well making Donald and Goofy do the soak or something or and right at the beginning of the chapter. You put that Goofy and Maleficent were fighting the sea-witch. Made Mad stare at the screen for a while going 'What the hell???' It was a good chapter though.

**Salior Winx: **Zidane is the best; he should be in Kingdom Hearts. You was right about Storm and you can stick with your theory. You never know, Brian might actually be a bunny rabbit. It's just one of these things you don't know.

**Taeniae: **Thank you....again.....love to hear what you liked but at least you reviewed. That's good enough. What am I saying??? That isn't- (**TIDUS!!**) Okay, okay.

**Soragirl4ever: **Man, this is a long review. Guess she likes your story Mad. (**Just reply to the review.**) Okay okay. Let's see....'Watch your back'....too many stories....Rinoa description...Brian and Hikari liking each other...(**Wait, go back! What was that last part?**) Err...Brian and Hikari liking each other why??

**Mad: you know next author note.**

**Tidus: Okkkkaaayyy**

**Soragril4ever: **Mad is glad that you like her story and has reviewed the chatshow one and net story. She said that the story was starting to lack a bit. Just read the review. Mad look at the description of Rinoa, she thinks it's just because we have both put her dog into the story and it didn't seem similar when she read it. I don't think the description the same. I'm not allowed to answer you second P.S because Mad is thinking of a evil plan for that part.*creepy* and Mad already done the third P.S.

**Tidus: Good no more reviews. Can I go?**

**Mad: No, help me with this evil plan**

**Tidus: *groans* see ya next time.**

**Kingdommad**


	58. White lies

**Chapter 58: White lies**

It has been an hour since Hikari had run away from the group with Storm following her not long after. Since the Endless had left the camp to follow Snake's orders, Zidane took the chance to scout up ahead as well as thieving some items for the journey to Dark Mountain. Sora was sitting at the edge of the cliff as he was deep in his thoughts while Kairi was leaning against one of the tree, looking at her charm. Brian decided to take this time to jump in the lake below, even though the lake was strangely white, since he thinks that hygiene is important.

Kairi looked at her charm sadly before looking back at Sora, she knew something was wrong. She had even tried asking him about it again but he would even ignore her, say that he was fine or yell at her again. Kairi didn't want to get shouted at again so she summoned her Oathkeeper during the argument to show him that she wants to know but that backfired as she didn't expect Sora to summon his keyblade and give her a warning slash before alienating her completely. Kairi have never seen this side of Sora, she wonders if the two years of fighting heartless and nobodies and changed him more than she thought.

_I am starting to get worried, Kairi. I can't get in contact with Roxas_ Naminé said to her in a worried tone. _You need to ask Sora about it._

_How can I Naminé? He won't even talk to me about anything. I don't know what I've done that make him upset with me._

_Maybe he was trying to find out what happened to Roxas. I still don't know what that voice was._

_What voice?_

_I don't know what it was but I think it's been keeping Roxas away and causing Sora torture._

_I just don't understanding in why he won't let me help him._

"Kairi!"

_Why don't you ask Brian to help?_

_Brian??_

Kairi looked away from her charm to see Brian looking down at her, shirtless, while being completely soaked, as well as shirtless, with his trainers, armguards and shirt in his red claw and his ripped jeans rolled up, while being shirtless. Kairi blushed and looked straight back at her charm. Brian chuckled and sat beside her. "Looks like the jungle heat is getting to you." He joked.

"It is not getting to me." Kairi pouted at Brian, making her look at Brian's shirtless form AGAIN which made her blush even more. _Why am I blushing this much anyway? It's just Brian. _

"Yeah. Alright. I believe you." Brian slightly laughed before noticing where Sora was. "Why are you sooo far away from Sora? Normally you two are either giggly or playing or having one of those romantic moments that me and Riku keep interrupting." Brian's tone of voice went lower after saying the last part of the comment, making Brian chuckle slightly. Brian stopped joking when he noticed that Kairi was starting to cry. "Kairi, what's wrong?" Brian dropped his belongings and placed his arm around Kairi's shoulders for comfort.

"I-I don't know what going on with him." Kairi wiped her eyes, "He's acting cold and distance. Like when Riku wandered the darkness. He's not letting anyone in." Brian nodded as he understood. "I tried to get him to talk to me but-" Kairi sighed before looking at the worried Endless, "I'm worried, Brian."

"Kairi, I can assure you that everything will be fine and-" Brian tried to calm her down.

"How do you know that? No one knows what happening to Sora. What I do know is that-" Kairi faced Brian again, "-You're strangely kind and selfless went ever Sora pushes us away." Brian became confused at what Kairi was trying to say. Kairi saw this and explained, "Brian, I know you lied about the test results."

Brian eyes widened, "What? What's that got to do with anything?"

Kairi avoided the question, "Why did you say that the results were clear? What were the reeaal results?"

"I didn't- I-er-the results couldn't be calculated." Brian quickly came out with. "I was going to tell you went I was completely sure." Kairi looked unsure, "I swear I was."

"Then..." Kairi began "Why tell Riku?"

"Because Riku told me about the heartless that he can turn into went he goes into drive sometimes which I kinda knew would affect the testing." They were also partners in crime to try and set the two together but he wasn't going to tell her that. He jumped to his feet and held out his hand to Kairi. "Why don't you come with me to wash your worries away?" Brian offered while smiling at her, one that was very similar to Sora's.

"I don't know." Kairi looked at Brian unsurely, "I don't really want my clothes wet." She was unsure about Sora as well but didn't feel like getting threaten again.

"Well, don't your clothes stay dry when you're in your element?" Kairi thought about it for a moment before smiling at him and accepted his hand. Brian smiled warmly at Kairi for a moment before letting go of her hand and the two headed towards the lake. "I'll cheer you up Kairi. You have my word."

**BOWBOWBOW**

Sora was currently trying to deal with the headaches that he had been getting as well as the voice getting on his nerve. He wish that it would just go away instead of clouding his vision and telling him stuff that he knows in his heart isn't true but voice kept reminding him of the dream. He just wants to hear Roxas again since he had mysterious disappeared from Sora's connection. Sora looked at his infected arm and noticed the small spikes coming out of his forearm for the first time.

**Pretty impressive, aren't they?**

Sora growled at the return of the annoying voice.

**C'mon, can't I get a nicer greeting like 'Hey mysterious voice, you're so great' that would be nice.**

_What would be nice if you went back to being mystical and quiet like you were the last two years_. Sora replied in annoyance.

**Fine, I won't be nice for once. **The Voice said. **I just cut to the chase.**

_Which would be?_

**Look down at the lake.**

Sora sighed before looking down at the lake. He soon started to get angry and hurt at what he was seeing. Kairi and Brian were enjoying themselves while in the white lake, splashing the water at each other as well as chasing each other and wrestling to see who was stronger. What angered him the most was Brian suddenly went under water so Kairi couldn't see him before re-appearing and gave Kairi a loving embrace.

**You see what the Endless is planning? **The voice said as Sora watched Kairi hug Brian back. **He's trying to replace you. Why do you think that you not in the dream?? It's because he got rid of you before betraying everyone else by handing the princess over to the Colonel. And the poor princess is falling for it; you should really have left her home that way she wouldn't be dying in your dream.**

_I can't just send her back to Destiny Islands. She will never forgive me._

**Would you rather have her hate you but alive or have your stupid crush become broken?**

_Neither. I can protect her._

**Fine. Have it your way. Just listen to what they're saying. You'll never know what secrets are being said. **The Voice left Sora alone after that. Sora opened his eyes, not realising that he closed them, as the headache finally past. Sora looked down at the two to see them talking about something but he still couldn't hear them. Suddenly, their voices started to get louder and louder and started to listen to the conversation like he was just at their side.

"How's the training going?" Sora heard Brian ask her. _Training? Brian has been training Kairi?? How long has this been going on??_

"I can do Cura now and I have mastered the Blizzard, Light and Water spells." Kairi replied happily, "I'm doing ok on the Thunder, Aero and Protect but I'm still having trouble with Fire, Earth, Reflect and Magnet."

"Well..." Sora saw Brian relax on the water, "I'm sure me and Riku can help you with that." Kairi thanked him before sneaking up to him and jumped on him, making him go under water. Sora felt guilty about not remembering to train Kairi but felt more hurt and angered that she couldn't go up to him and tell him and decides to ask Riku and Brian instead.

"I just have one question." He heard Brian say after surfacing the water again, seeing Kairi giggle. "How come you came to me for training?"

"Well, Sora is a good teacher but I wasn't getting anywhere with spells and I knew Riku wasn't sure about me coming since he kept flinching so I thought it would be better to ask you."

"Don't you trust him?" Brian asked her, referring to Sora.

"Of course I do with my life but with the way he's been acting-" Kairi sighed before she dived underwater. Sora sighed as well, he was disappointing her. He knew that he shouldn't have reacted at her angrily while she was just trying to help. _I'm changing and I promised her I wouldn't._

"Kairi, I'm sorry." Sora said out loud before he carried on watching and listening to the two.

"Kairi! Kairi! C'mon, this isn't fair. You can breathe underwater." Brian whined while he would look underwater from time to time_. _Sora saw that Kairi appeared behind Brian and hugged him from behind. Brian started to swim in the glistering white lake with Kairi on his back, both of them laughing and enjoying themselves for the first time since the disaster on Port Royal. Sora clenched his teeth in anger and jealously of the two.

"I have another question." Brian said to Kairi, "We haven't mentioned the gay stalker for a while."

"Brian. Ventus is not a gay stalker." Kairi told him once more. _Ven! I forgot about him. How could I forget about someone who could possibly tell me about everything._

"You making him sound that you know him." Brian swam around Kairi playfully.

"I've know some stuff." Kairi admitted. _What?! Kairi knew something?_

Brian seemed to be surprised as well as he stopped swimming on his back and looked at her surprisingly, "You learn about him?" Brian gasped.

"Actually...I've met him." Kairi said sheepishly. Sora couldn't believe what he was hearing. Kairi knew about this mysterious person and has even met him but didn't tell him about it. Sora was starting to wonder if Kairi did trust him like she said she does. "He had similar armour to what your brothers were wearing went we first met."

"No surprise there, Daniel said that he wants Little Devon to follow the rules of the Keyblade Knights and I didn't really care then on what or who the Keyblade Knights were because I knew that he wouldn't tell me." Brian replied, "So, what's the gay stalker like?"

Kairi ignored the gay stalker comment, "I didn't get to know him but I know that he's trying to help the King as well and Donald and Goofy told me the rest." Kairi sighed at the end before realising that she wasn't supposed to tell anyone. "Brian! Please don't tell anyone. I promised Donald and Goofy that I wouldn't" Kairi begged Brian.

Sora understood why Kairi didn't tell him about finding out about Ven but was still angry that Kairi was starting to keep secrets from him. Were best friends supposed to tell each other everything?? Why tell Brian but not him.

**She's falling for his trap.**

"Don't worry." Sora heard Brian say to her as he started to come closer to her. "Your secret is safe with me." He said softy to her.

**Jealously risen by 90%. You sure you don't want to murder him? If you do then let me do it.**

_Shut. Up._Sora could tell that his anger was slowly getting to him as he started to breathe heavily. Sora looked back down at the two only for Sora to felt more hatred towards Brian then he did when they first met.

Brian had given her a quick peck on the check before swimming away from the surprised Kairi.

_I've had enough of this. _Sora changed into his element and forced the wind to blow down at the lake. A wave was formed by the wind and headed straight towards Brian. Sora made sure that the wind was strong enough to push the cocky traitor into the huge waterfall. Sora decided to leave the newly founded couple to themselves as walked away from the edge of the cliff. Sora could slowly feel his vision becoming blank.

**BOWBOWBOW**

"Owwww! My bones..." Brian groaned as the mysterious wave had made Brian crash into the wall of the waterfall and was currently stuck in the clay-form rock.

"Brian!" Kairi began to swim over to him, "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." Brian's voice mumbled as his face was in the rock, "Just get me out of here!"

"Okay! Um..." Kairi looked up at the waterfall before closing her eyes for concentration. The waterfall seemed to split in two as the ends of the waterfall started to go through the gabs of wall that Brian made from the impact of the crash. "Brian, hold your breath." Kairi instructed him.

"Hold my breath? What do you mean---AHHHHHHH!!!" Brian burst out of the wall as a huge blast of water shot him half across the lake. Brian quickly resurfaced as he faced Kairi, "I'm okay."

Kairi was glad that Brian was alright but wondered why a wave suddenly forms out of nowhere. _Maybe it was—maybe from how surprised I was when— _Just thinking about it made Kairi blush but she quickly dived under water to make sure no one saw her blushing cheeks.

Zidane began to come back from his scouting trip as well as having a pillow sack full of potions and other items they might need when he saw Brian in the lake. Matters became worse when he saw Kairi appear from under the water. "Brian! Kairi! What are you doing?!" Zidane shouted to them, concerned for them.

"What does it look like we're doing?" Brian shouted back, "We're swimming."

Zidane looked behind them to where the waterfall was, making him drop his bag of potions and donuts and drew both of his daggers. "Get out of the water."

"Why? It's perfectly-" Brian was cut off by a the sound of rocks cracking and some sort of reptile. The wall that Brian had got flying into collapsed and a number of white markings crocodiles began to slip into the white lake. Brian gulped at this, "-fine?"

The crocodiles started to come towards the two red-heads with a hungry expression written on their scaly faces. Kairi used the water to push the crocs back while Brian quickly swam back to shore so he could help out at land. Kairi started to struggle as the crocs pushes their way through the strong waves and started to head towards her. Brian quickly got his staff and, with Zidane, started to shoot the crocs away by using Blizzard. They managed to freeze most of the crocs but one swam under water without the others knowing.

"Zidane, you get rid of those frozen crocs while I'll look for the last one." Zidane agreed and began to strike at the frozen crocodiles back into the broken cave. Kairi summoned Oathkeeper in case the crocodile came to sneak up while Brian looked above to see Sora watching the scene from above. "Sora!" Brian shouted up to him, grabbing Sora's attention. Just then, wind element Unbirths appeared out of nowhere and began to attack Brian. "We could use---ugh---some help---ahh---down here." Brian changed his staff into his shield mode when all of the wind Unbirths started to cast Aero at him at the same time.

Sora didn't reply, he just looked at where Kairi was to see that the croc was sneaking up behind her. Sora summoned the Kingdom Key and casted reflected on Kairi, the crocodile ended up bouncing off the reflect spell, making Kairi notice the crocodile. Sora then looked back at the struggling Brian before walking away from the cliff once more.

Kairi quickly stuck at the crocodile before hitting it towards the cave where Zidane was keeping all the other crocodiles. As soon as the last crocodile was in, Zidane flipped back and started to strike at the waterfall. The cave that held the crocodiles collapsed and held them in. Kairi and Zidane heard Brian cry for help as Brian ended up losing balance from the strong wind and was held against the wall against his will. More Unbirths seemed to appear and began to strike at Brian multiple times. Kairi started to blast spheres of water at the Unbirths as Zidane rushed in with his monkey speed and struck at the Unbirths, making them disappear.

Brian groaned as the wind was lifted and dropped to the ground. Zidane approached Brian and quickly give him an elixir while Kairi came out of the lake. As soon as Zidane made Brian drink the elixir, Brian began to cough and breathe heavily. Kairi looked up at the cliff to see Sora rushing over and jumped next to them with a worried expression. "Is everyone ok?" Sora asked. Kairi noticed that Sora didn't look at Brian when he asked.

"We're fine." Kairi answered, "Where were you? We could have used your help."

"I went to look for Hikari and Storm but I couldn't find the,." He replied, "I started to come back after hearing Brian yell." Kairi looked in Sora's eyes before sighing and look back at Brian. Soon after, Hikari and Storm returned to the group and questioned Brian's injuries. After explaining what happened and after Brian slightly recovered, Storm began to lead them to Dark Mountain.

* * *

**A/N: Poor Sora, will he confront Kairi about the secrets? What is going to between Brian and Kairi? Will the others question it? Tune in next time for Kingdom Hearts: Balance of Worlds. Hey guys, most of you have gone back to school or college now but hey, education is important, no matter how boring it is.**

**Tidus: Am I doing the messages again? **

**Mad: Nah, I do them this time.**

**Tidus: Yipee!**

**Mad: You have to say disclaimer though, it hasn't been said in a while.**

**Tidus: Fine! Kingdommad doesn't own Kingdom Hearts, Disney, some ideas in port royal, Hikari and FF characters.**

**Brian: Okay! Now for messeges:**

**Celticskyedancer: **I might be making some things obvious. I'll try to make it more cliff-hanger next time. Also, none of the other FFIX characters will be making an appearance. Thanks for reviewing. (::)(::)(::)

**Future Keybearer: **That is true. Kingdom Hearts are known for emotional scenes. I'm glad that I was able to make a good chapter. Thanks for reviewing. (::)(::)(::)

**Kisdota-The Freak Gamer: **Grr, even on the internet I get called a guy. Kisdota, I don't and will never have issues in your story. Your story great. You can always tell me what confusing in the story so I can help. (::)(::)(::)

**Soragirl4ever: **(Brian: I AM NOT ANNOYING!) You are to Sora at the moment and you've been moving stuff in my house so you're annoying. (Just answer the review while I'll magically steal your phone)KK, you don't suck but maybe you can use the OOC to your advantage. You can see that Sora is acting OOC in the story but it's part of the plot so try make something happen to the character that would change their character like a death or a betrayal or a attack or something. Hope that helps. (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)

**KHLover: **I still think that a good cliff hanger. None of you guys though Brian was an Endless. Keep reading for more mysterious wonders. (::)(::)(::)

**Artism: **Well since you said where you're from. I will too. I live in Essex which is a county near London. I get up later then you for college and have to sit on the bus for ½ hour till hour until i get to college. Their brainwash statics is to force you to watch boring videos that no one's cares about but it's a good time to meet up with friends. School and college should get blown up by the Order. That would be funny and creepy at the same time. Anyway, I like the summary to your story, hope you post soon cause I would like to read it. Thanks for reviewing. (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)

**Okay, that's all that we have time for..**

**Tidus: What about that thingy?**

**Brian: What thingy?**

**Oh yeah *pulls off curtain to show a picture of Brian and Hikari making out* HAHAHAHAHAHA readers think you guys are together.**

**Brian & Hikari: AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!**

**See ya next time**

**Kingdommad**


	59. Travels

**Chapter 59: Travels**

Major Snake chuckled as he heard the gorillas' roar change more demonic by the second before seeing if his gummi was repaired yet. When he had landed on African Depths with his prisoners, a part of the engine had blown so he had placed the gummi in Dark Mountain a.k.a African Depths' gummi port. Snake turned at the sound of slams at metal to see Tarzan completely outraged as he tried to escape the prison. Snake took his cowboy hat off and quickly dusted his hat which was covered by the dust of the grey dead mountain. He placed the hat back on his head and smirked as he approached the angered Tarzan and his mate. Snake then looked at Tarzan sadly, "Now with all that bashing about, you're making it sound like you don't want to be in there."

Tarzan didn't fall for his act, "Let my family go!" Tarzan demanded. Jane had taught Tarzan much more English then he did know when Sora had first come to Deep Jungle. He was now able to fully understand the English language and was able to read and speak it too.

"Now Tarzan, I'm not like that." Snake said to him honestly, "I don't put animals in cages like that Clayton. Now would be cruel to them."

"What DO you do with the gorillas then?" Tarzan's partner, Jane, asked. She slowly approached the side of the cage to where Tarzan was.

"We make them advance and understand our ways." Snake sneered. A monstrous roar came from the other side of the mountain to where some animals were still being transformed. "I'll ask you one last time; join the Order Tarzan or the animals won't be the only ones to understand our ways." The response that Snake got was Tarzan slamming at the cage that he and Jane was in once again. "I'll take that as a no." Snake lifted his claw and showed it to Tarzan and Jane as the claw began to glow.

"Major Snake!"

Snake slammed his scaly claw back to his side and looked behind him to see that Sergeant Abroc had appeared from his portal behind him. Snake though badly of Abroc's appearance as he stopped his claw glowing, he knew that Abroc was here for Colonel Devil's pestering again.

"I need the Princess." Abroc got to the point as he halted in front of him.

"Then go get yourself one." Snake answered grumpily, "You're not having my catch."

"You know that we can't change the plan and going against the plan will reveal us to the Dark Master." Abroc told him in a serious tone as his claw began to glow. Snake growled at Abroc's words and actions as he shoved Abroc back. "Hey!"

"You are an idiot! There's no point trying to pressure me into your little fear. Where I come from, we respect others choices by going to a steakhouse." Snake told him.

"Maybe on your world but you know I'm right. Your actions will reveal us to the other Endless." Abroc repeated. "Stop acting so pessimistic."

"That's my emotion, you fool." Snake reminded him.

"Yeah, you don't see me being a scary cat." Abroc replied back.

"You do when you're around the Colonel." Snake comment, earning a plenty amount of denials for the next lifetime. Snake quickly covered Abroc mouth with his claw. "Why do you even follow the Colonel's orders anyway?" The cowboy asked.

Abroc pulled Snake's hand away from his mouth, "Don't ask." Abroc left it at that.

Snake growled with ignorance as he knew that Abroc was right for once, he quickly summoned at Endless guard. "Go and get the Princess of Hearts and the Endless from the cells." He ordered.

"Yes sire." The guard replied as he disappeared into the realm of darkness. Abroc grinned happily at Snake.

"Ahh! Not only the Princess but Brian too? You're really on a role." Abroc cheered.

"I wasn't talking abou-"

The guard came rushing back through a dark portal, "Sire, the prisoners have escaped."

**BOWBOWBOW**

"It's defiantly this way."

"You said that twenty minutes ago!"

"Well I'm sure that this is the way to Dark Mountain."

"You said THAT five minutes ago. Endless or not, you still have no sense of direction."

"Well Zidane, where do you think we should go?"

"The other direction."

"Well how would you know?"

"Because I've lived here for the past two years. How long have you been here?"

"Three months."

"…..Sakuzy."

"Fine! A week."

Storm and Zidane pushed throw the bush as their continued to argue on which way to go with Sora trailing behind, then Brian and Hikari and then Kairi at the back. Storm and Zidane soon found a path that they both knew would take them to Dark Mountain and told the others to be cautious while going down the path. Sora just grunted and carried on trailing behind the endless and the monkey. Brian and Hikari were casually walking beside each other while Kairi walked behind them.

"It's hard to believe that Storm is really your brother." Brian said as he walked with his hands intertwined behind his head. Hikari had told the others about Storm's true self and Brian was the first to accept the fact. Hikari had also questioned why Sora seemed to be angry but either Kairi or Brian answered as they didn't know the answer.

"It's hard to believe that you're an Endless but it's true." Hikari spat back. Even if her brother did suggest giving Brian a chance, she wasn't going to forgive him just because her brother told her to. Brian sighed as he ran his claw through his scarlet hair, feeling despair hit him.

"I still can't believe that the Devon brothers didn't tell you." Kairi came between the two, she was hoping that this would prevent any more fighting. It was bad enough that Sora wasn't letting anyone in, she didn't need her other two friends bickering at each other. "Why would they keep this from you?"

"Sakuzy said that he didn't want me searching for him as he considered himself dead already." Hikari said with a hint of despair. "They were only keeping their word."

"The only reason they kept their word is because Daniel was the one to kick him out of Little Devon in the first place." Brian commented with annoyance, "The world should be called Danny Town as he wants everything his way. He won't even tell me about me."

"Why would he need to tell you about yourself?" Kairi asked him as she was confused about his statement.

"I-I don't know." Brian sighed.

"If you don't know then don't accuse people." Hikari glared at him, "You're just lucky that we're on talking terms at the moment, Flame."

"Right..." Brian sighed once more.

"Patrol!" Storm reported from ahead, "Get in to cover!!" The three quickly rushed to the closest bush while Zidane quickly jumped up a tree. Kairi was the first to notice that Sora didn't move a muscle, similar to when the tower was collapsing back on St Dragonknight. Storm turned around to see Sora standing there. "Get out of the way!" Storm warned him again. Sora seemed to look at the Endless darkly before taking his sweet time to get in cover, away from the others. Hikari looked at Brian and Kairi with a worried expression to see the two in the same state as her. They then drew their attention to the patrol that began to approach Storm; all of the soldiers were in the same armour as Storm.

"Private Storm? What are you doing out this way?" The head officer asked.

Storm quickly though on his toes," Err...I went on my break back at Elephant Falls and when I came back, everyone was gone. Sir." Storm quickly saluted.

"You're heading back to base?"

"Yes sir." Strom reported, "Kinda got lost on the way though."

The soldier shook his head, "Now how do you except to join the Order if you keep getting lost?" The soldier quickly pulled Storm closer to him, "Okay, carry on up this path and then take a left then a right then a left then a right then a left." Storm tried to speak, "-then a right then a left."

"Err thanks sire." Storm pulled himself away.

"Now before I go, be on the lookout for a group of teens. They've escaped from our prison." Storm nodded and watched the patrol pass him. Storm checked to see if the patrol had really passed them before signalling the others to come out of cover. Again, Sora took his sweet time to come out while the others came out and got ready to travel again.

"C'mon Sora, while we're still young." Brian complained. Sora glared at him with much anger and hatred. "Why are you glaring at me like that?!" Brian questioned. Sora didn't reply; he knew that he didn't need to explain. He looked at Kairi the same way, making Kairi's heart break as well as getting irritated with Sora's sudden dark nature. Sora grunted again before looking away from them and took the lead ahead.

Storm and Zidane looked at each other the same way, confirming their thoughts before going after Sora. Brian walked over to Kairi to try and comfort her but Kairi shook her head, not wanting Brian to comfort her. Hikari looked at the two, "Okay, something must have happened to make Sora glare at the two of you like that."

Brian looked at Hikari with disbelief while Kairi stayed in her thoughts, "Sora was the one who started it." Brian told her.

"Yeah right." Hikari huffed as she crossed her arms and looked at Brian questionably.

"Look, I know you don't trust me at the moment and you have to believe me when I say that Sora is a stubbord idiot who jumps at his own friends and doesn't help in any way." Brian was waving his arms up and down while talking to Hikari to try and make his point look serious.

"Wave your arms all you want, I can't just count on your opinion alone." Hikari told him."Besides, if Sora doesn't want to tell us then we will just have to wait until he's ready to tell us."

"I suppose your right." Brian sighed, "I don't like his attitude change though." Brian huffed and crossed his arms immaturely before turning round to face Kairi. If only Kairi was standing there to face. "Where's Kairi gone?" Brian asked as he turned around to face Hikari before facing back at the place that Kairi should be standing at multiple times.

"She went ahead with the others." Hikari answered.

"Right." Brian began to head after Kairi, when Hikari ran in front of him making him skid to a stop. "Hikari-"

"This has nothing to do with us." Hikari said.

"You don't even know what's going on since you was too busy running from your Endless brother." Brian spat out before cursing himself in his head at what he had just said. Brian gulped shakily as he looked up at Hikari's angry form. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

Brian eyes widened as Hikari began to run towards him with her Eternal Blade.

**BOWBOWBOW**

Roxas came flying out of another dark portal onto a dark mural before the portal closed. Roxas groaned as he struggled to get up, he had been fighting against the mysterious figure that plays the annoying voice to Sora for the last couple of weeks. He was lucky enough to speak to Sora for the first time in ages before being pushed back to square one. Roxas looked at the stain glass to see that it wasn't as bright as the other murals. He had to look at it with more intensity before gasping with shock.

It was a mural of Sora and Naminé.

Roxas thought about this for a minute before looking at the other murals in the distance that seem to have no light shining on them. Roxas' mind quickly flashed back to where he and Naminé were talking about Sora in the White Room in the Old Mansion back in Twilight Town. He remembered that Naminé had said that she had to return Sora's memories to normal, meaning he had to return to Sora. _So... these must be Sora's forgotten memories in his heart. _Roxas froze at the thought, _Wait! Forgotten part?! That means- Great! There's no way I'm gonna reach Sora from here. _

Roxas started to jump mural from mural once more in hope that he could reach part of Sora's heart to make contact with him or Naminé. During his travels, Roxas would get weighted down from the thickness of darkness that laid in Sora's heart. The pressure of the darkness was getting to Roxas as he travelled the murals.

**You seemed tried Roxas. Why don't you take a rest?**

"And let my well being return to darkness like the rest of the Organisation? Never! I won't leave Naminé!" Roxas jumped on the mural of him, Axel and the girl that looked by Naminé but Roxas remembered that this mural was in Sora's memories. The pressure of darkness started to cover the mural where Roxas stood and Roxas started to sink into darkness.

**Naminé can handle herself! You shouldn't worry about her!**

The darkness covered his arms and legs.

**There's a plus side, you get to see Axel again.**

The darkness started to get swallowed into Roxas' lungs as the darkness covered his body and face. Roxas started to push himself out but the waves of darkness was too strong.

**As well as every Organisation member that seeks revenge on Sora and Riku. I wish I was there to see it.**

Darkness covered Roxas' consciousness completely; he could only hear the voices around him.

**Good riddance, now I can- **Roxas held the voice suddenly groaned from a sound of some sort of blast. **W-what you doing here?**

_Here to save my buddy. _Roxas didn't know who was talking. Who else would be here in Sora's forgotten memories?

**Save him if you want. There's no way you can escape without the help of that witch.**

_Yeah. I'll keep that memorized. _Roxas felt blind and he needed to escape. _Roxas!_

A grab of a hand pulled Roxas out of the forgotten darkness.

_It's been a long time._

**BOWBOWBOW**

Kairi managed to catch up with Zidane, Storm and Sora since the three had stopped at the end of the part and Zidane and Storm were arguing which way to go. Kairi saw that Dark Mountain was in their sight and would properly take round about five minutes to reach. The mountain was completely grey and was surrounded by the remains of ash tree bark. Kairi turned to look at Sora, seeing him hold his head again.

_I'm not going to back down this time. _Kairi thought with confident. _He's going to tell me what's wrong whether he likes it or not._ Kairi could hear Naminé agree with her as well as asking about Roxas. Kairi subconsciously nodded to Naimné request before taking a deep breath and walked over to him. "Sora, we need to talk." She said determinately.

"Sure Kai." Sora said as he started to act as his usual self, he released his head before facing her, "What's up?"

"I want to know what's wrong, Sora." Kairi said with seriousness. "Ever since we escaped from the prison, you've been pushing us away."

Sora's face turned cold once more. "I just want to figure out some stuff." Sora said in a low tone before trying to turn away from Kairi. Kairi placed her hand on his shoulder and made him face her.

"Let us help you, Sora. Don't do this alone." Kairi said to him, "You said that to Riku, now I'm telling you the same thing."

"You won't understand." Sora glared as he talked to Kairi with anger, "I don't get what's been happening lately like I don't know myself anymore."

"Let us help you, Sora. I care about you." Kairi moved her hand on his shoulder to his hand but he just moved it quickly.

"Who are you talking about?" Sora suddenly asked with anger in his voice, making Kairi confused. "Me or Brian?"

_Brian? What has he got to do with this?!_

"What do you see in him? He's nothing! He's just using you!" Sora told with hatred.

"Brian's my friend." Kairi defended him, "He's your friend too."

"He was." Sora looked at the scenery before looking at Kairi with the same cold glare, "I don't need to explain myself to you." Sora started to walk to the side of the path where below lead to more forest. "Why don't you go spend precious time with your boyfriend, Brian. You seem to be interested in guys that are linked to darkness after all!" Sora jumped off the side without the others knowing, leaving Kairi completely speechless.

_How could he say that? How dare he say that?! _Kairi's patience with Sora had completely broke from there. "FINE!" Kairi shouted to him, making sure that he heard her. Her shouting caused some of the remaining birds to fly off. "I WON'T EVER HELP AGAIN!" Kairi started to breath heavily as she let her anger out, trying not to let tears fall. _I don't need Sora. It's obvious that he doesn't need us. _Kairi began to storm back to Zidane and Storm.

"It's left then right then right then left-" Storm said to Zidane.

"No! It's right then a left then a right then a left-" Zidane argued back before noticing Kairi at the side of them. "Hey Kairi, didn't see you there?" Zidane then looked at their surrounding, "Where are the others?"

A huge explosion was seen from the path that they had taken before Kairi could reply. All thre of them covered their eyes from the smoke that blasted in their direction. They cold see grunts and battle cries as well as some cursing within the smoke cloud. As soon as the smoke cleared, Kairi saw that Hikari and Brian were fiercely fighting each other…yet again.

Brian's hair was more of a mess then usual, making it look like he was trying to impersonate Sora. His clothes were cut and ruin and had a black eye. Hikari were covered in soot yet again and her hair seemed to be smoking, her clothes were slightly worse then Brian's. The two jump away from each other and the two started to argue again.

"This is all your fault!"

"My fault?! This is your fault?!

"NO IT'S NOT!!"

"Guys!" Zidane shouted at the two to grab their attention. The two looked at the others confusingly, not sure on how they got here. The smoke that was coming from Hikari's hair suddenly burst into a flame, setting Hikari's hair on fire. Hikari started to panic until Kairi quickly burst her water ability at the flame. The flame may be out but now Hikari was soaking wet with ripped clothes and smelling soot. Brian snorted as he tried not to laugh as he receives a deadly glare from the tomboy. Zidane sighed at the teens before grabbing their attention again, "What happened?"

"Well…" Brian began to explain, he made it sound like this was the best story ever to be told. "There we were, standing th-"

"Fighting." Hikari corrected him.

"No, before that." Brian told her before going back to his fascinating story. "There we were, standing th-"

"Fighting." Hikari corrected him again with amusement.

"We were standing." He growled at her.

"No! We were fighting." Hikari glared at him.

"Standing!"

"Fighting!"

"Standing!"

"Fighting!"

"Standing!"

"Fighting!"

"Fighting!"

"Standing!"

"HA! You agreed!" Brian cheered as his master plan worked. Hikari stomped her foot and growled with frustration.

**Brain: 2 Hikari: 3**

"Guys!" Kairi shouted at them to stop their annoying bickering, "Will you stop fighting for five minutes?!"

"We are trying to sneak into the base, remember?" Storm reminded the two of them. "Now, explain from when you two started to fight."

Hikari and Brian glared at each other for a minute before sighing and nodding in agreement. "Fine." Brian calmed himself before speaking, "We were fighting like we were trying to kill each other but we weren't—"

"I was trying." Hikari muttered under her breathe so quietly that no one seemed to notice.

"—When we started to use magic against each other—"

"Which is completely unfair since I don't know magic and I had oil in my hair." Hikari complained, Brian ignored it as he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah okay." Brian looked back at the others, "Then this satellite came crashing down on us—"

"That's explains the explosion." Zidane said out loud. "Anything else?"

"Oh nothing except that the explosion might have caught someone's attention." Hikari said casually while glaring at Brian.

"WHAT?!?" Zidane, Storm and Kairi said with shock. A monstrous roar was heard close by as its vibrations began to get closer and closer. Looks like Hikari was right. Everybody summoned their weapons, they noticed that Storm's weapon was a replica of Hikari's Eternal Blade expect that Storm's was slightly bigger and had a grey outline to the sword when Hikari's had a blue outline. Zidane quickly looked around for Sora as the footsteps got louder and closer. "Where's Sora?"

"We don't need him." Kairi said coldly as she readied her weapon. Hikari and Brian worried about Kairi's cold response, putting their difference aside for the minute. They were about to ask about it went the trees broke apart as the identity of the creature.

* * *

**A/N: What is the creature that they're fighting? Where has Sora gone? Who is the mysterious being that helps Roxas? Stay tune to Kingdom Hearts: Balance of World. Hey guys, back at school or college. My timetable is mad but at least i can do my chapters. I'm also trying to be a vegi for a week which I'm finding REALLY hard since I'm craving chicken. Also, there is a post on my profile on whether I should go to pride lands or not. Could you guys answer the poll please so I can know whether to plan or not. Thank you X3**

**Brian: Back out of it then.**

**Mad: No! Vegi food is nice. Try sweet chilli sauce on a salad. It's well nice.**

**Brian: If you say so...**

**Sora: ....**

**Mad: Sora, say your line.**

**Sora: ..... no.**

**Mad: Tidus then.**

**Tidus: I quit!**

**Mad: Fine! I don't own kingdom hearts or Hikari. Just plot and OCs. Now for messages:**

**Celticskyedancer: **I think that Sora doesn't want to tell her about the voice is because of the dream but it could be many other reasons as well.

**Future Keybearer: **ummm, nope. Brian shirtless is like Sora or Riku shirtless. *fangirl moment* anyway, thanks for your review mate.

**Kisdota-The Freak Gamer: **I read your chapter and it was good I like the chapter and great work on it.

**Artism: **I'm looking forward to reading your story. You have to PM me when it's up and people that copy are sad and you only get the couple that take a ability or some way you described something. If someone professional (unlikely to happen) took your character then make sure that you have original pics of characters and the story dated. Thanks for reviewing.

**Soragirl4ever: **Happy to help X3

**Razgriz1: **That's just a theory. Play 358/2 days and you can see why the theory is wrong in many ways. One big fact: the timeline.

**Speaking of 358/2 days, you guys in America must have the game now while I have to wait another month. Grrr. So I'm gonna start putting 358/2 days stuff in the further chapters. If you can't get the game then I'm sorry if it ruins the game. Besides, the time I would have to use that is ages away.**

**See ya next time**

**Kingdommad **


	60. Wrong guy

**Chapter 60: Wrong guy **

The group looked up in terror to see that the furious roar came from a gorilla but its appearance was completely different. This gorilla was twice the size of any gorilla that the group have ever since. Its right arm and left leg was larger then its counterparts and was made out of complete stone. It looked like a silverback gorilla but most of the hair that was on the stone parts of the body was now white as the rest of the hair on the gorilla's body was brown. On its abs was the symbol of the Endless that looked like an angel heart and darkness merged into one. The Stone Gorilla sniffed its surroundings until its pure blood red eyes found what it had been looking for. A huge gorilla that was twice the size of the group roared as them furiously as its saliva spattered across them with its horrible breath covering the air. Brian gagged from the smell of the breath, Zidane started to wipe the saliva of his tail, Storm's eyes started to water from the smell and Hikari nearly fell unconscious. Kairi simply ignored the wet saliva that soak in her crimson hair as her angry thoughts of Sora drove her to attack. Brian tried to grab her arm to prevent her from attacking but missed by an inch, making him trip to the floor.

Kairi began to run towards Stone Gorilla but the stone gorilla just sat down and growled with a hint of humour. Kairi struck at the chest; only to get vibrations from the keyblade making her stumble back. The Stone Gorilla went to grab Kairi when Hikari beat the Endless mammal to it and dragged her back to the group. Brian went over to her quickly, "Remember what Daniel said about just using the keyblade? You have to use your element to fight Endless." Brian reminded her as he changed into his element. Kairi quickly cleared her thoughts and tried to think of a happy thought to change into her element.

"Well, we can clearly see that Major Snake found out about your escape. He has been using the gorillas as its soldiers instead of using Unbirths like the others." Storm confirmed. The Stone Gorilla slammed its fist to the ground, causing cliff walls to form from the ground to act like a barrier so the group couldn't escape. It also managed to cause vibrations to go through the ground as only Zidane managed to keep his balance while the other fell to the ground. Kairi then turned into her element and quickly rose before the others followed. Zidane began to charge towards the stone gorilla and began to hit any spot on it's body to see where the weak spot was. Hikari and Storm soon joined him as Hikari used 'Eternal Blade' and Storm used his 'Shadows' Grave' while Kairi and Brian stood back for the moment to be the magic support. Storm was the first to be struck away by the Stone Gorilla, followed by Hikari. Zidane was soon grabbed by the tail and was throw straight to Storm, making the Endless fall to the ground again.

While this happened, Brian and Kairi's attacks didn't seem to have any effect on the Stone Gorilla. Kairi's bursts of water just showered the gorilla endless while Brian's fireballs just dried it off. Kairi watched Zidane get battled into Storm before she decided to try something. Stone Gorilla dug into the ground, creating a fissure that started to head towards Kairi and Brian. Both dived out of the fissure's way before a huge sharp pillar of rocks came shooting out of the ground. The attack had just hit Brian, causing him to lose balance and crash into the cliff wall and fell out of his element. The Stone Gorilla noticed Kairi coming towards her and was about to grab her when she was starting to glow a light blue colour aura around her as she summoned OathKeeper, while in her element. Kairi closed her eyes and let Oathkeeper float in front of her before the Keyblade started to spin at a very fast rate. The Stone Gorilla quickly realised what Kairi was doing and went to attack her when it was too late.

The others watched Kairi new element limit as eight water pillars surround the Stone Gorilla and trap it from moving. Another pillar appears but covers Kairi instead of trapping the gorilla. When the pillar that Kairi had summoned on herself disappeared, she was gone as well as Oathkeeper. Everyone, including the gorilla, starts to look around for her. Kairi appeared out of the other pillar that was surrounding Stone Gorilla, Oathkeeper in hand, and struck at it before going into another pillar. Kairi keep appearing and disappear at high speeds that it was hard to even see her, the only prove that showed that she was attacking was the Stone Gorilla flinching and groaning from the attack. Kairi then appeared out of the pillar and stood in front of the Stone Gorilla before raising Oathkeeper upwards and watched it glow white. Huge sphere shaped bubbled appeared out of all eight pillars at the time and struck the Stone Gorilla at a high rate of speed with many more to come. After about hundred bubbles were fired, the Limit finally ended as the pillars of water that was trapping Stone Gorilla collapsed around it while Kairi fell out of her element and fell to her knees.

Brian used his staff to push him up before he quickly healed himself so he could walk. Brian looked around to see Kairi falling to her knees. Brian shouted out her name, hoping that she would response but it just showed him that she had used too much maga and energy on that attack. Brian begins to dash to Kairi side when the Stone Gorilla notices and crushes his stone hand as a result. Brian took a step closer to Kairi when the ground below him collapsed from under his feet. Brian fell down the hole and ended up at the bottom of the battlefield, holding on to a part of the cliff to prevent him from dying. Brian tried to hang on as he tried to place his left hand on the cliff as well for support. It backfired when the piece of rock that Brian was holding on to collapsed off the cliff and Brian yelled as he began to fall.

Storm heard the yell and jumped onto the top of the cliff wall that was keeping them in. Being an Endless had its advantages, their sense in sight and sound increases as well as other abilities. Storm turned his head to the right and lifted his gray claw in that direction. Seconds later, he sees Brian floating and looking shocked and confused as Storm used his wind ability to place Brian back in the battle field. Zidane and Hikari continued to look for a weak point after Kairi's element when Hikari struck and the Gorilla yelled in anger and pain. Hikari and Zidane flipped back while Storm stood next to his sister. Hikari quickly discussed something before going into a pose with her Eternal Blade glowing gold as she started to charge her attack. Zidane and Storm knew that it would take her some time so they got ready to protect her.

As soon Brian landed back into the battle field; he didn't waste any time to rush over to Kairi, who now had collapsed to the ground. Brian began to shake Kairi to wake her back up, "Kairi! Kairi! Come on! We need you!"

Kairi's eyes fluttered open but still looked really heavy, she looked at Brian but only to see him with brown chestnut hair instead of his crimson red hair. "Sora…" Kairi said softly before falling back into her deep sleep. Brian quickly looked up to see Hikari charging up her weapon while Storm and Zidane protected her. Brian then looked around for any sign of Sora, _How could he just leave us on an Endless World? Why would he just leave?_ Brian looked at Kairi peaceful face before lifting her up in the bridal position and quickly taking her to the side of the battle field. _So much for Sora loving her, leaving her like this._

Storm disposed of his blade and started to make certain hand movements with his left hand and claw. The winds started to pick up as the rouge pieces of stone started to crumble of the cliff wall while the trees rushed and broke apart from the gusts of wind. The direction of the wind seemed to go upwards, below the Stone Gorilla's feet. The Stone Gorilla slowly started to be lifted into the air but Storm was having trouble as he was still a Neutral. The Stone Gorilla tried to struggle out of the strong gusts before stopping completely and turned itself into stone. The extra weight from the transformation made Storm lose control of the wind and soon dropped the Stone Gorilla. As soon as the Stone Gorilla slammed back on solid ground, the stone that covered its body shot out in every direction creating millions of stone shards. Storm quickly pulled out Shadows' Grave and quickly started to block the shards away from hitting Hikari, Zidane and himself. Zidane was doing the same with his daggers as the two blocked at a high rate of speed.

Brian looked at the direction of the strong winds to see so many shards that it could cover the sun. Brian looked down at Kairi before kneeing beside Kairi and quickly casted Reflect. Every hit the barrier took, the more maga Brian was losing to keep the shield up. The shards finally halted after about ten minutes of blocking the attack to protect the girls. Brian lowered the shield and gave Kairi a Phoenix Down before giving himself an Ether. Brian looked to see that Kairi was slowly recovering from using too much energy but knew it would take a minute or two before she's back fighting.

Storm and Zidane try to get the Stone Gorilla to back away as the Endless Mammal came closer and Hikari still needed time to charge her attack. Storm looked to see Brian surveying the area. "Brian! Draw the gorilla away!" Storm shouted to him.

"My attacks are no good." Brian shouted as he summoned his Staff of Myths and started to blast fire spells at the gorilla, showing that it had no affect on the Endless.

"Just get it away from us!" Storm didn't care for Brian's excuses, "If you don't then you can kiss us three goodbye." Storm was then grabbed by the Stone Gorilla and was throw over the wall, seeing that Storm didn't come flying back meant that he was unconscious or dead. Zidane was soon next as the Stone Gorilla threw him into the cliff wall as the slam was so hard that Zidane stayed in the wall. The Stone Gorilla was about the slam down at Hikari when it was hit by another fireball only that this time, it threw the gorilla off balance and into the wall.

The Stone Gorilla regained its balance and turned around to see Brian with his claw aimed at the gorilla but he was completely dumbfounded on how he did that kind of fire spell. The gorilla growled and then set its sights on the princess of heart. Brian grabbed his staff from the floor and started to fire multiple blasts of powerful fire spells but the gorilla just brushed then away as he began to approach the two.

The gorilla snickered as it was now right in front of Brian and Kairi.

Brian looked up at the Stone-covered Endless and saw that it was giving him the look that basically said to step out of the way. Brian looked down at Kairi with pity before looking up at the gorilla with anger as he threw away his staff. The Stone Gorilla smirked as he went to collect Kairi when Brian raised his arms in the way, protecting Kairi. "If you want the princess rock face then you will have to break me first." Brian said firmly to the stone mammal.

The Phoenix Down finally kicked in as Kairi opened her eyes to see a huge stone gorilla just inches away from her with a boy with brown spiky hair in front of her. Kairi was about to ask if it was Sora when she saw that the boy's brown hair was turning into a different shade. It wasn't brown…It was red. Her minded clicked as she realised that it was Brian protecting her. Right now, Brian, not Sora, is risking his life to protect her. "Brian! Move!" Kairi told him as he saw that the gorilla was about to attack.

The Gorilla suddenly halted as its red eye went wide and then collapsed onto the floor with Hikari standing behind it, trying to get the Endless blood off of her precious sword. The cliff walls dropped and Zidane and Storm came towards the group. Hikari disposed of Eternal Blade before going over to Brian's Staff of Myths and handing it back to him. Hikari then slapped him across the head before placing her hands on her hips and glaring at him, "Are you trying to kill yourself? Do you wish to die? Next time, don't be so reckless and suicidal."

"Why? Were you worried?" Brian laughed slightly, which earned another slap around the head, "OW!"

"I just don't feel like dragging your dead cactus around." Hikari smirked before going over to Zidane. Brian shook his head as put his staff away, a minor threat meant that she seemed pleased with the bravely bit. Soon, they will be friends again and everything will be back to normal.

"Brian?" Brian turned around to see Kairi with a thoughtful face, "Why did you protect me?" Kairi asked him softly.

Brian started to feel funny for some reason, "W-Well..um..I think." Brian stuttered. _WHY THE HELL AM I NERVOUS!?!?! _"A part of me felt that I needed to keep you safe, no matter what the risk." Brian smiled at her. _I don't know why I threw my weapon away but- _Brian's thoughts were interrupted when he noticed that Kairi was hugging him before looking at him happily.

"Hey Brian! Catch!"

Brian turned to face Storm, only to receive the left hand of the Stone Gorilla. He immediately threw it back at Storm. The girls seemed to notice the bloody hand, "EWWWWWWWWWWW!"

"Why are you throwing a monkey hand at me?" Brian said angrily, "It's not like that I'm gonna get a wish for every finger."

"That's a gorilla hand and since when does a monkey hand grant wishes?" Zidane corrected him.

"It doesn't matter." Storm said firmly, showing that he was serious. Storm then faced Brian again as he showed him the hand, "I remember the Devon brothers saying something about a world's item and that because gorillas are the main species of this world then a silverback gorilla's hand is the world's item."

"Oh yeah. I remember now." Brian grimaced, "I think I was sick for a week after hearing about this item." Storm hands Brian the hand, only for Brian to smirk at it before turning to the girls. "Hey girls, want to hold it?"

"Ewwww! Brian, keep that thing away from me." Kairi felt like she was about to be sick.

"We may be tomboys but that's just disgusting." Hikari screeched at the sight of the hand.

"Don't worry girls; he's just lending you a hand." Zidane laughed.

"THAT'S NOT FUNNY!!" The girls yelled at him, making Zidane and Brian laugh even harder. The girls were running from Brian, screaming and laughing at the same time while Zidane just carried on making horrible jokes.

"That's enough!" Everyone halted as Storm walked over to Brian with huge elephant leafs to wrap the leaf in before placing it in his bag. "We have to head to Dark Mountain. It's not safe for you here." Storm started to head towards the path that leads straight to the entrance.

"I'm guessing that's where we find Sora." Brian said with annoyance, "He has got some nerve, leaving us with a huge gorilla." Zidane started to walk with Storm while Brian, Kairi and Hikari trailed behind.

"It was your fault that the gorilla found us." Hikari accused him.

"Shhhh! You have the wrong guy." Brian said innocently. Hikari just rolled her eyes while Kairi was starting to worry where her friend was…

**BOWBOWBOW**

Nikolai winched as he moved his body. The torture that he received for aiding in the destruction of St Dragonknight had to be one of the worst tortures that he had been through. After resting with lots of ice packs everywhere, Nikolai came back to the computer room to see that the Dark Master had arrived with Link by his side. It seems that the memories that Link had gotten off of Riku have confirmed their fears and were arguing on what plan to do. The Dark Master suggests that they get more members and wait for one of Skullo's devices to activate when they get back to Little Devon while Devil wants to stop the Chaos of Light from coming by making sure they don't turn into a Endless. Of course, since Skullo had to be a kiss up, he agreed with everything the Dark Master said. Now the Dark Master was giving Devil a set of guild lines since he found out about Devil's little visit to Maleficent.

"If I find out that you're making plans without my authorisation again then you will be demoted to the lowest thing possible. Do you understand me Colonel?!"

Nikolai watched as the Dark Master instructed Devil on the guidelines that he had been set with. He looked around to see Skullo and Link working on some of the technical stuff that he already understood. He looked to see that Colonel Devil REALLY wanted to kill the Dark Master right now and just start the war again but he knew that acting too soon would blow their cover and would properly make their world disappear. He watched the Colonel sigh before bowing to the Dark Master, "I'm sorry my lord. It won't happen again."

"It better not. Now, if I hear one more word about the princesses of heart then you're gonna remember what it feels like to be a neutral." The Dark Master reminded him before looking at Skullo, "Skullo, you will be based here to keep an eye. Caribbean Waste has been improved and Lizza has been re-located for a new mission."

"Understood sir." Skullo paid his respects before glaring at Nikolai to see if he had any comments, Nikolai just carried on looking for his stuff.

Devil, Skullo and Link stood to attention as they watched the Dark Master return to Neo Mansion. As soon as he was gone, Colonel Devil broke the closest thing to him, sadly that was a Unbirth. "' _If I find out that you're making plans without my authorisation again then you will be demoted to the lowest thing possible._' Just wait until Kingdom Hearts shows itself then we can achieve what he and his master failed at twelve years ago."

"We actually have to search for more members. It's bad enough that we had to have a girl in the Order." Link said in his usual monotone voice. "Guessing Abroc and Snake will get the message one way or another."

"Face it Devil." Nikolai raised his voice so he could be heard, "You're moving too fast."

"We wouldn't be moving too face if you hadn't decided to help them." Devil spat back, "You're lucky that you're alive."

"What's you great master plan now, sir." Skullo asked cockily. Devil though about it for a minute before opening his green portal, "Where are you going?"

"To a memory." Devil said before going through the portal.

* * *

**A/N: THANK GOD!!! Its done. KK been busy with stupid finance stuff which should be burn and vids of me and my friends going to London for the day as party orgy members. KK messages:**

**Kisdota-The Freak Gamer: **Maybe I will fix Sora. Maybe I won't. Besides if you think his an A** now wait until after Max and Goofy world trip.

**Celticskyedancer: **I think Roxas will be able to cope and will find a way to get free. Mind you, the forgotten memories will take some time to escape.

**Razgriz1: **They are the earlier chapters so I would expect grammar mistakes. I'm glad bout you laptop that it's new but I like my laptop since its working again.

**Future Keybearer: **I guess Sora is becoming like Riku a bit. Only differences is that it's not Darkness….I think.

**Artism: **Yeah, If I was Brian, I would have cool fire attacks. Hope to read your story soon. Oh and you can just write you story on Microsoft Word before uploading it onto your account. That all it takes.

**10 more days until 358/2 days comes out. WOOO**

**See ya next time**

**Kingdommad.**


	61. Sudden Departure

**Chapter 61: Sudden Departure**

Sora dropped to the side of the base as he avoided any patrols around the base. He currently had his hood up and his jacket zipped up, hiding his hair and shadowed his face. Sora quickly hid behind a pile of dark crates as another patrol came pass. Sora then sighed in relief as he rested against the crates and looked at his claw. His arm looked kinda bruised from his arm turning slightly grey while the spikes that were coming out of the side of his forearm started to get on his nerves as it caused him agonising pain. If that wasn't enough, his sight was completely blinded by light and was lucky to sense where he was going.

**You're lucky I'm telling you where everything is, aren't you?**

The best part is; Sora has his annoying voice to control his body and heart and he can't do nothing about it, only the pain that came with it was the only thing he could feel. _No! _Sora replied to the voice.

**Just keep using your senses, I can't look everywhere for you.**

Sora growled at the voice's commands before slightly moving from behind the crates to see what's going on. Sora could now understand about seeing things in the dark expect Sora could see in blinding light even though it didn't feel like it. Sora shook the thought out of his head before looking up ahead. Sora managed to sense two dark-auras ahead that looked rather large with a couple of small energies. _What's with the energies? _Sora asked the voice.

**It's the energy that Endless carry. If you look in the mirror; you'll see yours.**

_Why? I'm not an Endless._

**Man, my original self is an idiot.**

_Hey!_

**Back on subject, the large energies seem to be Snake and Abroc while the other energies are just Endless soldiers.**

_Abroc? What's he doing here?_

**Properly after the Princess.**

_Princess! _Sora managed to gain control of his body and heart again as his sight came to, annoying the voice. Sora looked to see that the base was inside the grey mountain and that Snake and Abroc were standing by the newly build gummi as Snake gave orders to his men. Sora lowered his head in shame as the memories of the previous conversation with Kairi. "I should have never pushed her away or yelled or threaten her. She was only trying to help." Sora said quietly to himself as he dropped to the ground. "All you have managed to do is push me away from my friends, not protect them." Sora raised his voice, refereeing to the voice.

**Speak with your mind so we don't get caught.**

_We? It's just me! Your nothing but a voice inside my head that's managed to get rid of Roxas. _Sora suddenly remembered of Roxas' disappearance._Bring Roxas back now!_

**Why have a Nobody give you advice? They have no hearts.**

_Roxas does have a heart, unlike you._

**Fine! I'm done playing secret ninja. **Sora's eyes widened as the pain in his head became worse then ever and saw that his right infected arm was glowing white again. Sora lost control of himself once more as he felt himself get trapped within his mind.

Without Roxas, who knows how long the voice wants to play?

**BOWBOWBOW**

Ten minutes later, Kairi and the others found the entrance to Dark Mountain which was a huge cavern. They could tell that Sora had been through the entrance path as most of the guards that were guarding the pathway were destroyed by wind-typed attacks. Lucky, they hadn't come across any more Stone Gorillas since they didn't want to kill any more gorillas and have Tarzan question about his family's disappearance. Storm looked out for any sign of Endless before looking at the others, "I'm going ahead. I'll try to get a gummi for you guys." Storm placed his helmet on his head to cover his face before running ahead.

Zidane told the others to stay alert and to look for any signs of Sora as he stayed at the back of the group while Hikari was at the front. The group journey through the carven that lead to the Order's base and to where Tarzan and Jane are. Brian asked Hikari and Kairi if there were alright but Hikari just seemed too interested in waiting for her brother to come back while Kairi was too busy either worrying about Sora or energising her anger towards him; Brian wasn't sure, he couldn't tell.

Barriers suddenly appear around the group, making them summon their weapons. Hikari was the first to dispose of her weapon when she saw who had summoned the barriers and was soon at the back of the group. Brian was confused by this and turn to see that Hikari's face was written with fear, this was not a good thing. Brian turned back to see Sergeant Abroc standing there with his broad-sword ready and with his claw raised in the air, glowing amber yellow. "We didn't seem to get a chance to catch up back at Notre Dame, did we?" Abroc questioned in his fearful tone of voice.

"There's nothing to catch up on if I don't even know you." Brian said nastily as he readied his staff.

"Hmm, looks like those rumors were true." Abroc said with amusement, "Looks like the crash didn't just leave you with just cuts and bruises."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Brian questioned.

"Don't ask."

"Tell me!" Brian demanded.

"Or what? You and your non-endless friends are going to fight me." Abroc chuckled at the though, "They can't even looked at me in the eye."

"Wha-" Brian turned around to see that both Hikari had hid behind Zidane, who looked completely petrified with fear as he was open to Abroc's attacks, while Kairi wondered what had got into the both of them. "Guys, what are you doing?"

"Yeah guys, snap out of it." Kairi added. Hikari and Zidane stayed in their fearful states as looking at Abroc would bring the image of their worse fear.

"Face it, Brian. You'll be reading your story book again in no time." Abroc raised his claw at Brian again, "THUNDERAGA!"

Brian's eyes widened as a huge thunderbolt began to head to him and his friends. "Protect!" A blue barrier appeared from his white staff and protected all four of them. The spell was more powerful then Brian was excepting as the thunderbolt struck at the barrier and made it shatter into pieces, blasting Zidane and Hikari out of the barrier. Brian and Kairi ahead in the opposite direction to each other. Abroc looked outside the barrier to see that his fear affect on Zidane and Hikari had wore off and was about to come through the barrier again.

Abroc struck his lightning ability towards the barrier, making the barrier electrified so anyone that would touch the barrier would know how it feels to be tied to the electric chair with 1000 volts going through your body. "Let's see how much fear an Endless can withstand." Abroc said to Brian. Brian stood in his fighting position, ready to fight when Abroc turned his back on him. Brian raised an eyebrow at this and slowly came out of his battle position. Abroc smirked at Brian confusion as he began to sprint towards Kairi, who was currently getting up. Brian was surprised by Abroc's change of action and quickly shouted over to Kairi.

Kairi managed to look just in time to summon Oathkeeper and intercepted Abroc's thunder shaped broad sword. Abroc's broad sword seem to have a static affect that soon past onto Kairi's Oathkeeper. Kairi kicked Abroc in the mid-section to make him step back but dropped Oathkeeper from the reaction of the shock that the keyblade gave off. Abroc when to strike the princess when Brian struck the sergeant at the side and hit the Endless with his staff at multiple times until Abroc ended up backing into the barrier and shocked himself. This resulted the barrier to disappear and Abroc had trouble getting to his feet as the others approached him.

"Give up, Abroc!" Brian commanded him, "You're surrounded." Abroc started to laugh from Brian's comment, making it sound like the funniest joke in the world. "What's so funny?"

Abroc chuckled slightly as he tried to calm himself down, "How many times I've heard that line appointed to you." Abroc snickered, "'_You're surrounded, Brian. Get out of the gummi ship.' 'You're surrounded, Brian. Don't waste your time' 'Stop reading the those stories, Brian or-' _Wait, that wasn't one of the lines." Abroc rambling seemed to confuse not only Brian but everyone else.

"What are you talking about?" Zidane asked.

"It doesn't matter what his talking about." Hikari said out loud, none of them notice Brian holding his head with his claw and losing grip on his staff slightly. "He's gonna give up."

"What?" Abroc snapped out of his rambling, "Who said I was going to quit. I WON'T QUIT UNTIL I HAVE THE PRINCESS!" Abroc said determinately.

**RING RING RING RING RING RING RING BANANA PHONE**

"Huh?" Abroc got off the ground and quickly began to search for his communicator with his specialized ringtone. Abroc found it and began to speak to the person on the other line. "Hello? Hey David. Okay, I'm won't call you that. Yeah, the princess is right here. What? Why? That's what I say. I guess so. Okay, see ya." Abroc placed his communicator back in his armour pocket before looking at the confused party. "I quit. Bye." Hikari drew her Eternal Blade and ran towards Abroc went he summoned his portal and left the world, leaving the group bewildered.

"Okkkaaay." Zidane averted the awkward silent, "That was random." Zidane placed his daggers away. "Let's find Sora." Kairi agreed and Zidane and Kairi started to walk towards Hikari.

Hikari turned around after placing her Eternal Blade away to see Brian not following the others. She was about to question it when Brian collapsed to the floor as he held his head. "Brian!" She began to run towards Brian. Kairi and Zidane turned to check on Brian after Hikari's scared call to notice that he had collapsed and soon followed her. Hikari was soon at Brian's side as she watched Brian gritted his teeth together from the massive headache. "Brian! Brian! Can you hear me?"

"Brian!"

"Brian!"

_**Flashback...**_

"_Brian!" The red headed boy jumped from the sound of his foster-father's voice, having fallen asleep to the story of Kingdom Hearts. He quickly sorted out his armoured uniform out before looking at the door to where his angered father stood. "Why aren't you completing your duties and reading that history book?" He roared through his armoured helmet._

"_It's so interesting. How the beginning of this war was the ending of everything pure and light and how the princess of heart is taken from the world." Brian then looked up at his 'father', "Why did you do it?"_

"_Because one life saves a thousand." The Colonel said, "Now get moving before you get double torture for that escape attempt two days ago." He pointed out of the door and Brian whined. "NOW!" Brian forced himself up and out of the room, muttering about the comment 'one life saves a thousand'._

_**End of Flashback**_

"Huh?" The pain suddenly when awayas if it was never there. Brian looked up at his friends with confusion as they helped him up. "One life saves a thousands? That makes no sense." Brian said to himself.

"Brian? Are you alright?" Kairi asked him.

"Huh? Oh yeah yeah I'm fine." Brian nodded his head at his worried friends. "Let's get to base already." Brian, Kairi, Hikari and Zidane headed towards the base.

**BOWBOWBOW**

"Such a negative vibe coming towards you." Snake chuckled, "You think you can just appear out of nowhere and destroy my animal-Endless machine, free the gorillas and the mystery link? You wait to I have the princess in my hands. You'll be sorry."

"What makes you think I'm with the princess? I'm not with her, am I?" Sora questioned darkly as he was currently trapped between rocks that Snake had placed when he noticed the Keyblade Master destroying his base and tried to make way with his gummi ship.

"You'll say that now but when the time comes, you're gonna wish you were their at her last breath." Snake's western breath was breathed in by Sora, making him gag. "Now, all I have to do is to get rid of you." Snake summoned his snake sword and quickly changed its form into a whip. Snake was about to strike Sora when a purple beam comes out of nowhere and shoots Snake into the mountain's wall.

Sora looked to the side to see Zidane appear. He watched as Zidane merged his two daggers together to form 'Swallow Blade' before slicing at the rocks that was keeping Sora captive, "Sora, are you alright?" Zidane asked.

"What do you think?" Sora replied in the same sort of tone that he had with Snake before looking at him, "Why do you bother?"

"You don't need a reason to help people." Zidane simply shrugged before going to make sure that Snake was still in the wall. Sora turned around to see that Hikari, Kairi and Brian began to head towards him. Sora growled from the sight of Brian but was glad that Hikari was between Brian and Kairi.

As soon as the three approached, Hikari went over to Sora to hit him over the head when Sora reacted by grabbing her wrist when it was a inch away from his head, "I'm not gullible." Sora said to Hikari as she, Kairi and Brian were shocked by Sora's quick reaction. Sora let go of Hikari, not pointing his gaze at either Brian or Kairi, before noticing the missing Endless, "Where's your brother?"

"Surprise!" Sora and the others look behind them to see a gummi hover near them with Storm by the door, "C'mon, you don't have much-" Zidane was blasted right into the gummi ship that Storm had found them, making it take a drastic landing. Brian, Kairi and Hikari covered their eyes from the dust that formed from the crash while Sora lowered his hood a bit more as it continued to cover his face. "I'm okay!" Storm shouted after the crash.

"I'm not. I think my tail is broken." Zidane in the same area.

"Since when did your tail had a foot?"

"Oh god, I can't feel my legs." Zidane yelled in agony, "Now my chances with the ladies are gone."

Sora turned to where Zidane came flying from to see Major Snake emerge from the ashes but the energy that came from him was completely different. Snake didn't even look human anymore, he looked like some form of a Komodo Dragon only that it was able to stand on two feet and was wearing western attire. Snake's armoured was cracked from the sudden growth as well as growing a dragon's tail. Snake's skin was now as scaly as a...well snake and his hands were complete claws like his Endless claw. Snake growled demonic as he began to approached them, "You've done a push my buttons now." Snake got his whip ready. "I hope y'all ready for a showdown." Snake's claws then turned to solid stone as the ground underneath them began to rumble.

Brian gasped as he saw Snake's transformation, "O-o-o-o-o-ou-ou-ou-out-out-out-OUTBURST!" He shouted as he started to fear for his and his friends life. "Everyone to the ship."

"I'm not running." Sora summoned Ultima Weapon as he placed himself in the fighting position. Snake smirked at the Keyblader's stubbornness.

"God damn it, Sora. We've don't have time for this." Brian yelled at him, "You can't beat him."

"And what make you think tha-" Snake had already grabbed his neck and lifted him up in the matter of half a second.

"Sora!" Kairi began to help her coughing friend when Brian halted her.

"Kairi! No! You'll just get killed." Brian stood in front of her for protection.

Sora first tried to get Snake to let go of his neck so that he could breath but soon decided to kick him in the mid-section as hard as he could. Snake slightly coughed as he let go of Sora before growling at the Keyblade Master and was about to strike. Hikari pushed Sora out of the way as he was about to get attacked before Hikari slashed at Snake. Snake didn't even flinch from the attack but simply looked at his hat that was slightly slashed. As soon as he saw the cut had ruined his precious hat, Snake slammed his boot on Hikari and slammed her down.

"Hikari!" Kairi and Brian called out. Sora began to strike with a spell when Brian halted him once again, "Your spells won't work. Outbursts are dangerous and strong." Sora just growled and carried on with his attack. "Sora! NO!"

"**Blizzaraga!**" Huge icebergs were shot from Ultima Weapon and struck Snake perfectly. Sora was smirking at Brian proudly before it was completely swiped off. The attack hadn't done anything to Snake, he just stood there, chuckling at the dumbfounded expression on Sora's face.

Snake was holding Sora's Blizzaraga spell right in the palm of his lizard claw before pointing it down at Hikari's face, "Enjoy the next life, Little Missy."

A burst of wind managed to throw Snake off balance as the blizzaraga spell was shot at the rock. Storm appeared right in front of Snake and forced punched him right in the chest, making him stumble backwards. Storm quickly helped his sister up and passed her to her friends. Storm drew out 'Shadow's Grave' before looking at the other's through his helmet. "Get on the ship! You have not time."

"Wha-" Hikari was left speechless.

"You're coming with us." Brian told him.

Storm looked back at Snake as he noticed the Outburst getting worse, the ground cracks and shot at the others every time the Major took a step. Storm used his wind ability to move his board-sword at high speed as he tried to convince the others to leave. Kari, go! I don't want to see you to die because of me."

This made Kairi slightly confused as for a second, she thought Storm was talking to her while Hikari ignored her nickname. "I'm not leaving you." Hikari summoned Eternal Blade and was about to run for her brother's aid when Storm turned around and blasted her away with strong gusts before creating a barrier that surrounded him and Snake. "NOOO!" Tears began to run down Hikari's face she tried to break the barrier. Storm mouthed 'I love you' to his sister before turning to fight Snake.

Sora watched as Brian and Kairi ran up to Hikari to try and drag her away while the earth below got worse and worse. Sora looked at the escape route that Tarzan and the others had took when he had freed them to see Tarzan perparing to join the battle. Sora pointed his keyblade at the entrance to the mountain and locked it so that Tarzan couldn't enter. Sora just looked at Tarzan with a cold glare before going to help Zidane get in the gummi.

"Hikari, we have to go! The world's falling apart!" Brian tried to push her away from the barrier.

"NO!" Hikari shouted without looking at her friends, "We can't leave without him. There's still time."

"We have no choice!" Brian looks over at Kairi, "Get in the gummi. As soon as I get Hikari in, get the gummi moving." Kairi was about to regret when an attack that Snake had done against Storm had makes the mountain to collapse and could pretty kill them all if they didn't get out of there soon. As Kairi ran back to the gummi, Brian turned back to Hikari, "Hikari, listen to me. We have to leave!"

"He's all I have left. I'm not going to leave him to die." Hikari battled at the barrier. "You would do the same for your father if the Colonel isn't your father." Brian stopped his attempts to drag Hikari away as he knew that she was right. Brian summoned his staff and began to hit the barrier as well, aiding Hikari. Hikari was surprised to see Brian's aid but continued to try and reach her brother. With all of the treblems and the sound of metal slamming against an energising barrier, Hikari and Brian didn't managed to hear thrusters to the side of them. Hikari halted her attempts as she watched Storm get beaten to the floor. The barrier vanished from Brian's new spell 'Erase' on the barrier. They were about to run towards Storm when a beam of light surrounded the both of them.

**BOWBOWBOW**

The gummi speeded off the surface of African Depths as fast as it could before the entire earth of the world collapsed and caused the world to exploded. The gummi ship started to glow light blue before it stretched as it used the warp gummi that was install to escape the mass destruction. The gummi soon appear in another section of the multi-verse and was clear that they were no longer in Endless territory.

"Wha-" Hikari looked at where she was to see if she could find her brother, she found that they were on a gummi. "Let me off! I have to save Sakuzy." She looked to her right to see that Brian was just as confused as she was.

Kairi, who was waiting for them to appear, looked sombrely at her, "I'm sorry, Hikari." She said. Hikari dropped her Eternal Blade in shock before running to one of the portholes to see that they were in space. Her breathing began to quicken as history began to repeat itself once more as she dropped to her knees and began to soak. Brian was the first to run over to her and kneel by her side before hugging her to try and comfort her. Hikari ended up turning to Brian and cried in his shirt as Brian held her.

Brian looked over to Kairi as he stroked Hikari's light blue oily hair, "Is Zidane here?" He asked her as the two could here Hikari sobs.

Kairi nodded, "Sora took him to the medical room before setting the gummi up." Kairi answered.

"Wait- Sora took off?" Brian said a little too loud.

Hikari's sobs halted before she pushed Brian away and grabbed her Eternal Blade as her eyes filled with rage. Kairi and Brian didn't even have time to grab Hikari as she ran upstairs to where the cockpit was. The next thing the red heads heard was yelling, banging, snaps and smacks. Hikari then came storming back into the bridge before going into a random room which will be her room for the time being.

Kairi and Brian looked back at the cockpit stairway to see Sora standing there with a black eye, his clothes were completely ripped and some sort of paint as Sora's hair was turned completely white. By the look of his face, he did not look happy. He didn't even spare a look at Brian or Kairi as he stormed past them as well and into a random room which would become his room.

From African Depths:

Hikari has turned into a emotional wreck

Brian is actually an Endless

Zidane currently cannot walk

Sora has turned dark natured towards his friends

And Kairi is questioning the roles of Sora and Brian

Can things get any worse?

* * *

**A/N: I'll make this quick. I've just got 358/2 days and I want to play it. Messeges:**

**Kisdota- The Freak Gamer: **Just got the game today but I wanted to update before playing the game for god knows how long.

**Celticskyedancer: **I think that Hikari kinda knocked some sense into him, maybe not.

**Future Keybearer: **I have read your story and reviewed it

**Noami. G: **Yum! Cookie. ^^ You have to be patient, their will get together soon.

**Razgriz1**: NO! Defiently no SoraXRiku action. Be patient, its no fun if i put them together straight away.

**Artism**: YOU HAVE TO GET THE NEW GAME AND YOUR STORY PLOT TO YOUR MESSEGES ARE INTERESTING AND I WOULD LIKE TO READ MORE.

**Done? Done. Good. Also, I've done vids on Youtube when I'm known as Axel. Just type Kingdommad300 in Youtube and click on london to buy a heat magazine. Got it memorized?**

**See ya when I've completed 358/2 days**

**kingdommad**


	62. Sherwood Forest

**Chapter 62: Sherwood Forest**

Max and Goofy stood in the middle of a dusted path as they were surrounded by forest, looking at the map that they managed to get off of Donald. The father and son had been on the world for the amount of three minutes and they were all ready arguing on which way to go, even though Max was doing most of the complaining and Goofy was trying to Max see the bright side. There was a problem with Goofy's theory, they were lost. Goofy carried on looking at the map, whether it was upside down or sideways, while Max was practising his firing on his bow.

Max had started to feel under-confident after failing in helping Riku against Link and unable to run out of the explosion when he was on the gummi. Max knew that he needed to get better in his fighting skills if he was going to be any help against the Order. After firing another arrow in the depths of the forest, Max sighed with annoyance before he faced his dad. "Dad, have you found the way to Nottingham yet?"

"Umm, not yet son." Goofy replied as he continued to look for their location on the map.

Max noticed that the map was currently upside down and knew that they were going to be stuck here for ages with Goofy reading the map. "Dad, maybe I should hold on to the map."

Max went to grab the map when Goofy stepped away from him, preventing him from getting the map, "Oh no you don't." Goofy said to his son, "You have to have a keen eye to be put in charge of the map."

"You have the map upside down."

"Because we need to follow a certain path." Goofy started to walk along one of the paths while looking at the map. "Nottingham is this way." Two seconds later, Max heard a huge crash come from ahead. Max sighed before running after his dad to see that he had collapsed in someone's camping site as Goofy had some woman's panties across his chest and a cooking pot stuck on his head. Max watched his dad crash into the washing line and run into the tree, trying to get the cooking pot off his head. Max ran over to his dad and told him to hold still while he tried to get the cooking pot off his head.

"Hey! What's going on here?" A deep voice approached them.

Max quickly let go of the cooking pot, making Goofy fall to the floor since he was pulling himself back while Max was pulling the pot off, and looked at the figure in front of him. The being was a huge bear with brown fur over his body. He was at least seven feet tall and wore a green outlaws hat with a red feature sticking out, a huge green cotton shirt and brown outlaw boots. He looked at Max with curiosity and anger. "Who are you? Why are you messing with our camp." The bear approached Max as he drew his dagger out and grabbed Max by the collar as he threaten him with the dagger. "Did the Sheriff sent you?" Before Max could answer, he heard his father's voice.

"Maxie? Maxie?" Goofy's voice echoed from the cooking pot as he pushed himself off the ground, "Maxie, where are you?" Goofy ended up running into another tree, grabbing the bear's attention. The bear withdrew his dagger from Max and headed towards Goofy.

The bear helped him up before grabbing some mud and wrapped it around the edge of the cooking pot where Goofy's neck was, "Now, hold still." The bear instructed as he placed his paws on the sides of the cooking pot before creating a 'pop' sound when Goofy's head was pulled out of the cooking pot. The bear outlaw placed the pot on the ground before looking back at Goofy. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah. Thanks for the help." Goofy said cheerfully before handing out his hand, "I'm Goofy and that's there my little boy Maxie." Goofy introduced.

"DAD?"

The bear laughed at this as he took Goofy's hand and shook it, "It's a pleasure to meet ya. I'm Little John." he introduced himself.

"Little? There's nothing little about you." Max gasped. It seems that his voice was blocked out by the others. Little John questioned why they were wondering in the deep parts of Sherwood Forest when Max explained that they got lost because they couldn't read the map.

After hearing their story, Little John offered them to relax in the camp while he fixed up the place. Max pulled out his communicator and started to dial the code to contact the gummi. Max looked at the oval screen and waited for someone to answer on the other line. After going through the voice mail and re-dialling about five times, someone finally picked up, "Hey guys, It's Max."

"**Max! You just left. Why are you calling?**" Donald complained through the communicator. _Gee Donald, you sound like you wanted to get rid of me._

"I wanted to know what we are looking for and what the rules are down here." Max explained to the duck, "Can I have them?"

"**Can you have them what?**" Donald waited for a specific word.

Max sighed with annoyance, "Can I have them please?" He muttered.

"**That's better.**" Max looked on the communicator to see Donald looking for something while in the background, he could see Rinoa and Vivi feeding the baby chocobo with a blue blanket around it. The cute screen was blocked by Donald's head, "**According to this list that we got off of Daniel. You have to search for the Golden Arrow that bares the Maiden's Kiss and the rule on the world is no magic but it seems that the world hasn't got any signs of misbalance.**" Donald explained. Max was glad that there was no Endless or Unbirths on the world but the item sounded like a complicated one, meaning that he might be here with his dad longer then he thought. "**Have you reached Nottingham yet?**"

"We haven't even managed to find our way out of Sherwood Forest." Max told him, "Dad managed to get us lost in the deepest part of the forest and managed to destroy someone's camp site."

"**That big Palooka. He should really learn how to read a map.**" Donald mumbled.

"You're telling me." Max heard someone lose balance and fell to the ground. Max turned around to see Archer Heartless surrounding Little John, who was on the floor, and Goofy in front of Little John, protecting him. "I talk to you later, Donald." Max hanged up the communicator and pulled his bow out. He placed his arrows into his weapon and shoot at the Heartless in the shoulder or at the bottom of their thigh, making them disappear straight away. After a while of firing multiple arrows at high speed, Max managed to take the Heartless out.

Little John and Goofy went over to Max as he placed his bow away, not noticing the Heartless in the tree. "That was great, son." Goofy patted his son on the back to show his happiness, Max chuckled at his goofy dad.

"That was fast shooting, Max was it?" Max nodded, "I don't even think that Robin can shoot that fast." Little John. The Heartless that was in the tree behind Max began to ready it's bow and aimed at Max's back, making sure that the angle of the shot would get his heart.

"Who's Robin?" Max asked. A n arrow came shooting right past the side of Max's face before going behind him and shot the Heartless that was in the tree. Max, Goofy and Little John looked in the tree to see the Heartless drop out of the tree before it faded away. Max looked back at the direction the arrow came from to see a old blind fox, holding a wooden bow. Max was amazed and shocked at how a blind fox was able to shoot even though he was at least twenty yards away. Max could tell that the blind fox managed to hit the Heartless right in its heart as the shadows of the Heartless remains was to present.

"So John, my good man." The blind fox ripped off the cloak and the circler black glasses before revealing that he was a young fox with the same clothing sense as Little John, "Who are our lovely guests?"

Little John chuckled at his friend's sudden performance, "Robin, this is Goofy and his son, Max. There looking for a way into Nottingham."

"Well unless they want a run for their mummy then it's best to stay here." Robin laughed before walking towards Goofy and Max, "My name is Robin Hood." Robin handed his hand out, which Goofy shook gratefully. Max noticed that Robin was at the same height as they were, half the size of Little John.

Max seemed to be confused by Robin's statement so he asked, "What did you mean about getting a run for our mummy?"

"Nottingham is in control of an evil prince know as Prince John." Little John explained. "He charges high tax prices to the people of Nottingham as the people are finding it hard to live as it is."

"So me and John do our part for the community by taking from the rich and giving it back to the poor." Robin finished.

Goofy seemed to be confused, "Gawsh, isn't that robbing?"

"Rob?" Robin gasped in disbelief, "That's a naughty word. We never rob; we just sort of borrow a bit from those who can afford it." He explained.

"Borrow? Is that what we've been doing?" Little John laughed, "Boy, are we in debt."

"It's getting harder to help the poor though with those black shadow creatures." Robin sighed, "Almost had an arrow with my name on it the other day."

"Those are called Heartless." Goofy began to explain, "They're being filled with darkness in their hearts. We haven't seen them for a while, have we Maxie?"

"Just be glad that there are no Endless here." Max pointed out the bright side, "There a lot harder then Heartless."

"Hmm." Robin thought about the situation, "I guess we have to be careful, Jonny Boy. A few hours of training will do the trick."

"Yeah, I'm sure that the Sheriff would notice rattling in the trees." Little John said with sarcasm.

"Please, he be too busy collecting taxes to notice what goes on in these woods." Robin laughed.

"You seem to be mentioning the Sheriff a lot." Max butted in, "Who is he?"

"The Sheriff of Nottingham is the one that goes around collecting the taxes off the poor and the one that send those 'Heartless' as you call them." Little John answered, "Hey! Why do you want to head in Nottingham anyways?"

"We need to receive an item know as the Golden Arrow that has the kiss of this world's maiden." Max explained. Goofy released that Max let a bit slip that they're not from here.

"What do you mean-" Little John was cut off.

"Maiden? You mean Maid Marian? You hear that Jonny? Maid Marian." Robin seemed to get excited over hearing about the maiden, Max wasn't even sure if this 'Maid Marian' was the right Maiden. "We'll help you receive the item."

"Woo-Ho!" Little John pulls Robin back a bit to talk privately, "Are you sure about this? We don't even know where these guys come from." Robin and John made sure to lower their voices.

"Nonsense John, if they were working for Prince John, they would have made a move by now." Robin pointed out, "Besides, we could always use an extra hand or two to get King Richard's crown back and learn more about these 'Heartless' creatures."

"Well, if you say so Rob." Little John sighed slightly. "Maybe we can see what the kid's got."

"In which way?" Robin asked.

"He seemed pretty fast on his bow but his range and aiming was a bit off." Little John informed him.

"Then look like I have a training partner." Robin smiled at this, "While I'll train with Max, you can find out where they're from. Maybe there origin can help us give back to the poor."

"Yeah.." Little John liked the plan, "If they are working for Prince John then at least the poor will be happy." Robin nodded to the idea before him and Little John walked back to Goofy and Max. "Me and Rob have talked it over and have decided that we'll help you get the Golden Arrow."

"That's great, Ah-yuck!"

"But-" Robin added.

"But?" Max questioned.

"You have to prove that you're not working for the faulty prince." Little John explained.

"By passing three tests." Robin crossed his arms, Little John copied his actions.

Max suddenly felt nervous about these tests, "Err...What sort of tests?" Max asked. Robin and Little John smirked at each other when the question was asked.

**BOWBOWBOW**

"How does this prove anything?" Max questioned as he tried to balance himself.

Little John chuckled as he watched the boy try to gain his balance on the log, "Well, any of Prince John's men would have fallen off by now." Max and Little John were standing on a huge log that hovered over a stream with wooden rods in their hands while Robin and Goofy stood at the sideline. Max finally managed to gain his balance and got himself comfortable with using a pole while Little John explain the rules, "The first test is the test of strength. I'm gonna be the Sheriff asking for taxes and won't let you pass this bridge until you pay me. All you have to do is pass me."

"And the poles?" Max asked.

"To fight with silly." Little John prepared himself to fight against Max while Max's low self-esteem seem to strike at his once more.

"C'mon Maxie. You can pass him." Goofy encouraged.

"Yeah Max, Jonny Boy won't hurt you." Robin added.

Little John whined at Robin's comment before looking at him, leaning against his pole, "You're making me sound like a pushover."

Max took in all of the encouraging advice that Goofy and Robin gave him as he tried and calmed himself, he was still wondering why he had to do all of the tests and not his dad, he shrugged the thought away as he prepared himself to pass Little John. Little John was still talking to Robin so Max took the chance the strike at Little John's pole, which was balancing him.

Little John fell right into the stream and groaned from the feeling of getting wet while Robin started to laugh, "Beaten already, John? You're getting rusty for your old age, are you?" Robin went to Little John's side and helped him up.

"Well, the kid has a keen eye, that's for sure." Little John replied as he balanced himself.

Max just paced to the other side of the streamed and threw his pole to the side before laying of the ground and relaxed. Goofy quickly went over to his son, "I told you that you could do it." Goofy smiled proudly at his son.

"Thanks." Max returned with a grin of his own before his face turned to concern, "But I have a feeling that something isn't right with the others being missing. We have to get the item as quickly as we can."

"I know that your worried about Brian and Hikari but I'm sure that they will come out stronger then ever." Goofy sat by his son's side.

"But how do you know that?" Max questioned his father.

"Well..." Goofy thought about it, "I don't know for sure but I have fate in them as I have fate that Sora and Kairi are alright as well and that Riku will be alright. You just have to believe in them Maxie."

"Yeah...Like having fate in Donald when he's driving." Max joked. This lead to both of them laughing at the joke with Goofy's 'Ah-yuck' in their tune of laughter.

The two soon stopped as Robin approached the two and began to show Max how to fight close range. Max changed his bow into his two swords as Robin began to explain, "Little John mentioned that you was good with a bow but firing a bow isn't every thing. You need to be able to take enemies out from close range otherwise your long range skills will be no use if you're dead." Robin pulled out his sword before facing Max again, "Show me what you got." Max took a deep breath before charging at Robin.

**BOWBOWBOW**

Ven appeared through the portal with Pluto tailing him as he entered a world that was completely deserted world. Ven sighed at the familiar sight before looking at the letter that Pluto had given to him by King Mickey;

_Ven, _

_If you are reading this then there is much to be told._

_The Unbirths have been destroyed thanks to you and Aqua's efforts but I have a sense that they will return soon. At the moment, we are dealing with Heartless and Nobodies, ones that are created from the darkness in people's hearts and the shells that are left behind. There has been no sight Endless Activity so I assume that they are long gone._

Ventus chuckled at the letter before looking down at Pluto, "We can see that this letter was written nearly a year ago." He joked before looking at the letter again.

_Like I said, there is so much that you need to know. I'm sadly to inform that Aqua and Terra are no longer with us. Aqua had disappeared shortly after taking you somewhere safe and Terra...well, you know what happened to Terra._

That had to be the worst bit of the letter as a tear fell down his cheek, he wondered why the king had instructed to wear his casual gear instead of his armour uniform, it would be easier to avoid getting seen if he was in his armour . Ventus shook his head before carrying on reading the letter.

_Even though we are fighting a new enemy to us that are know as Organisation XIII, I have a feeling that in the near future that the Unbirth are going to come back and try and destroy the balance of Kingdom Hearts. Without the balance, Unbirth and Endless will be around all of the worlds and life would collapse. I fear that it would affect the Keyblade Master the most._

"Sora..." He muttered, he knew that everything that has happened so far has been able to connect to the young keybearer since he has the ability to connect to many hearts including- he quickly shook the thought away as he continued to read the letter.

_I don't know what they want to do with Sora at this point of time and have no idea when you will receive this letter but I know that the answers that are needed start at the beginning, where the war was prevented before.._

"The Keyblade Graveyard." Ven carried on reading out loud, "Maybe if you search, you will find someone to help you get in contact with Sora. You will need his help to stop the Order before the key is created once more. Signed, Mickey." Ven sighed as he placed the letter in his pocket and stoked Pluto's fur before pushing himself up from the ground and lead himself through the carven that led him to the crossroad, the Keyblade Graveyard. Hundred of keyblades stood in the ground from their former masters, telling the story of a war that once embarked for the search of the ultimate light, casting most keybladers into a world of darkness. Ven walked to the centre of the crossword with Pluto by his side, his mind flashing back to the last time he was here, the last time he was truly with Terra and Aqua for their last moments before their last battle, remembering the sight when he watched Aqua get struck to the ground while he remained frozen and worthless.

Pluto barked at Ven to make him snap out of his daydream before lifting his ear at a unusual sound. The keyblader watched in curiosity as he saw Pluto bark in a random direction and ran in that direction. "Hey boy! Wait up!" Ventus cried as he began to run after the king's dog.

* * *

**FINALLY! What are the other two tests that Robin and Little will set? How long will Goofy and Max be in Sherwood Forest? What will Ven incounter? Tune in next time for Kingdom Hearts: Balance of Worlds. Man, playing 358, going to expo as Axel and working on coursework and vids can be ignoring. I've been trying to do this chap for the last two weeks but I not getting the motivation on some parts at the moment. I might skip the other tests and go straight to Robin burning stuff. Right, messeges:**

**Noami G: **I don't think that I've had the chance to review yet. I can't remember.

**Celticskyedancer: **Roxas will be mentioned again when I go back to Sora's group since this bit was happening at the same time that they were at African Depths.

**Kisdota-The Freak Gamer: **Life is getting more complicated now with uni applications and other boring stuff that I wish I don't have to do. I just hope that I can get the story done before then.

**Future Keyblader: **You have to have a random ringtone.

**Artism: **It's your choice whether you want to post on the site or not. If people steal your characters then they are sad. The site is best to practise on writing skills so when you are ready to write a proper story then you know what to do. That's what I'm planning to do using Brian and Nikolai.

**Shadow Sylph: **Oops, my bad. The move that Hikari used was 'cut down' similar to when Seth uses it in LO. Need to see you again mate.

**Islands-style-girl: **As soon as this world is over then you will find out what happened.

**As you can tell, this was set the exactly same time as the other group so no Order or Roxas bits will be mentioned. Only Ven and Flashbacks.**

**See ya next time**

**kingdommad **


	63. Rush

**Chapter 63: Rush**

In the Castle of Nottingham, a thin-body lion sat in the throne while wearing the royal robe and the golden crown. The lion was currently counting the mummy that he had managed to get off the poor so far with a large wolf by the side of the throne. The lion started to giggle as he started to throw the golden coins up in the air, making the wolf cover his head. "Look at all the mummy we've managed to get so far, Sheriff." The lion cheered.

"Steal from the poor to feed the rich." The Sheriff laughed along.

The lion stopped laughing and tried to claw the Sheriff. "That's my line." The lion growled.

"My apologises, Prince John." The Sheriff of Nottingham bowed. The doors opened to reveal two archer heartless that appeared to be hurt. Sheriff looked at the creatures in shock, "What happened?" The two heartless used the remainder of their strength to create a shadow sphere that allowed the Sheriff and Prince John what happened. They were surprise that it wasn't done by the troubles of Robin Hood but rather by two dog-man beings. The vision vanished as the Heartless faded away from their lack of strength.

The Prince was now outraged, "Who are those rouges? It's enough that I have to deal with Robin Hood but now I have to deal with these two." Prince John then looked back at the Sheriff, "You said these creatures couldn't be killed."

"I never said that. I said that they can't truly be destroyed." Sheriff corrected him, "At least, that's what that Pete guy said." he muttered to himself.

"Well you better hope you're right otherwise you'll suddenly feel light headed." Prince John threatened.

**BOWBOWBOW**

Goofy and Little John were sitting on the grass in the middle of the forest as Robin appeared Max for the next test. The two have been asking each other questions so that they knew each other better. So far, Goofy told John about the Heartless and that they follow a witch called Maleficent. Little John had told Goofy about how him and Robin met and how he doesn't like the water anymore. "So Goofy, where do you and Max _really _come from?"

"Erm...I can't really tell you, John. It would affect the order." Goofy said with hesitation.

"Order?" Little John questioned, "You mean the group you mentioned?"

"Border!" Max corrected his dad sub-consciously, "World border!" Max didn't realise that he just gave away where they were from.

Both Robin and Little John looked at the two with surprise and shock from the sudden discovery, "No wonder these boys know so much about the so-called Heartless, there from another world." Robin chuckled.

"No we're not." Max quickly denied.

Goofy looked at Max, signalling him to give up, "There's no point in hiding it now, Maxie." Goofy looked at Robin and Little John, "We've been caught out."

"How about you start explaining where you come from before we-" Little John demanded. Robin quickly went to Little John to quiet him down.

"Easy Johnny, no matter where they are from, they are here to help the poor and reunite us with..." Robin paused as he entered a dreamlike state, "Maid Marian." Little John seemed to calm down a bit but still looked at Max and Goofy for answers. Max and Goofy thought that it would be best to explain the situation that their quest had lead them. They told them about the capture of their King and the troubles that the Endless and the Unbirths have been doing with the virus. After telling the story, Robin and Little John were shocked in what was going on in other worlds.

**BEEP BEEP**

"**Max, This is Donald. Can you hear me?"**

**BOWBOWBOW**

Donald patted his foot impatiently as he waited for either Max or Goofy to reply. Donald was starting to lose his temper as he had caught Vivi go through all of his black magic as well as messing with the rooms, the newly born Chocobo started to go wild as it needed more specialised care and Riona couldn't see if Riku had woken up yet since she was trying to deal with a crazy new born chocobo. After waiting for around five minutes, someone answered.

"**Ah-yuck! This is Goofy."**

Donald raised the communicator up to his beck and yelled from his impatient attitude, "WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING? I'VE BEEN CALLING FOR AGES!" Donald heard Goofy whine on the other line, guessing that Goofy was holding the communicator to his ear again. Donald felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around to see Riona and Vivi giving him the signal to be quiet since they just managed to get the chocobo to sleep. Donald's temper seemed to calm down as he chuckled sheepishly from embarrassment. Donald placed the communicator back into the computer to bring the image of Goofy up in the main screen. Donald could see that Goofy had just recovered from the ear attack.

"**Sorry Donald, we're busy telling." **Goofy replied.

Donald didn't like the sound of that, "Busy doing what?" He questioned

"**Err.."**

"They know about the worlds, don't they?" Donald guessed.

"**They are helping us, Donald and..." **Donald noticed the paused, unusual on Goofy's part, **"I though it would be good for Robin and Little John to know more about us** **so that they can trust me and Maxie."**

"Goofy." Donald started, "You better not be taking the blame for Max again. You remember the last time you took the blame for him, it nearly cost you your captain status."

All of the happiness that is normally seen in Goofy's face vanished as soon as Donald mentioned the memory. **"Maxie isn't to blame for this, Donald." **Goofy responded seriously.

Donald sighed as he knew that he shouldn't have said that, "I'm sorry, Goofy. I just don't like beings knowing that we serve the king. Even when we travelled with Sora, we didn't let people know where we were from. Only Leon and the others know." Donald could see that Goofy was checking on Max on the communicator so he decided to talk to him on the subject in hand, "I called to tell you that we need to head to Radiant Garden urgently. We don't know what else we can do to help the new born chocobo and we're starting to worry about Riku, he hasn't even shown any signs of waking up."

"**You go to Radiant Garden, Donald. Just contact us when ya back." **Donald was about to response when Goofy hanged up on the communicator. Donald wished that he didn't mention it now as he has obviously hurt his friend's feelings. Donald tried to contact Goofy again but the communicator had been switched off.

**BOWBOWBOW**

Goofy hanged up on the communicator before turning it off and placing it in his pocket. Goofy sighed sadly as the memory flashed back in his mind. This memory was the reason he properly agreed to letting Max head off to Little Devon. He was hoping that no one would remind him, looks like he was wrong about that. Goofy shook the though away before going over to Robin and Max while Little John was setting up targets at different ranges.

Max looked at his father with a worried expression, he could tell that something wasn't right. He saw his father gave him an encouraging smile, making Max's though float away. Max looked at Robin before looking at the targets that Little John had one. Robin began to explain the next test, "This, Max, is the test of skill. You have to hit the targets at the different ranges. The closest one is at 100 metres..." Robin pointed to the red and white target on the left, "The next one is at 250 metres..." He pointed to the right target, "...and the furthest target is at 500 metres." Robin pointed to the target right in the middle of the other two with Little John standing next to it. Robin pulled out his hand made bow and fired an arrow at each of the targets, all landing at the bull-eye. "The key to this test is to see if you can match the arrows to mine." Robin looked back at Max, "This would allow use to see your archery skills in action and can hopefully see if I be able to help in any way."

Max nodded nervously at the instructions before he summoned his bow. From the look of Robin's face, it seems that he was impressed with the look of the bow. Max got one of his arrows from his holder and placed the clip in the bow string before lifting up the bow and quickly shot at the first target, hitting it at the bull-eye. Robin seemed to be impressed by the speed of the shot. Max shot at the second target and the arrow hit the bull-eye yet again. Max looked at the third target before gulping and taking his shot. Robin noticed that the arrow seemed to tilt slightly to the left, making the arrow hitting the side of the target.

Robin approached Max as he hung his head low from the failed shot. He placed his hand on Max's shoulder as comfort, "Don't worry, Max. You just need to be more confident then you will be as good as me." Robin looked at Little John, signalling him to place the targets down. Robin looked back at Max, "Good job, Max. You passed the second test." This managed to bring Max's grin back on his face.

"Robin! Little John! Are you there?"

Goofy looked at the direction of the voice to see a badger coming into the campsite, wearing a brown rope. Goofy had returned to his happy self after watching Max succeeded in the test so he gladly approach the bagder with a kind nature. Robin, Little John and Max soon joined the two, "How things in Nottingham, Friar?" Little John asked him.

"Well..." The badger hesitated, "It seems that you two are not the only rogues." The four seemed confused by this until Friar Tuck pulled out a huge poster, revealing pictures of Goofy and Max wanted for the price of 50,000 mummy. Max gasped at this and grabbed the poster off of the Friar.

"How is this even possible?" Max complained, "We haven't even been in Nottingham yet."

"Hmm, it looks like those heartless reported back to the Sheriff." Little John guessed.

Max sighed, this means that they have to stay in the forest. Max turned to his father, "Hey Dad, have you got the communicator?" he asked.

Goofy shook his head at his son, "Donald has gone to Radiant Garden. We can't contact them." He informed his son.

"What? Why?" Max questioned.

"They said that needed to help Riku and the chocobo." Goofy answered, "Don't worry, son. Donald said he would come back for us."

"Yeah." Max huffed, "He also said that he was going to stop having Oreo cookies but that hasn't happened yet, has it?" Max groaned as the outcome of the situation ran through his head. "We could be stuck here for days, weeks, maybe months while our friends need help and you said okay to this?" It seems that the blame had turned right back around to Goofy.

"No, that's not what I-"

"Save it, dad. I don't need to hear it." Max glared at him.

"Woah oh, you two!" Friar Tuck seemed to magically appear in between them, either that or they didn't notice him walk up to them, trying to get their attention for the last minute. "The good lord doesn't want father and son to fight against each other." He said to them, "You should use this troubling time to get to know each other more."

"Yeah and the two of you are more then welcome to stay here at our camp." Robin told them. Max sighed in agreement and went with Little John to do some more combat training while Friar Tuck went back to Nottingham.

**BOWBOWBOW**

Ven finally managed to catch up to Pluto, who had one of his ears up searching for something. While the king's loyal pet searched for what he was looking for, Ven took this time to see where the King's loyal pet had taken him to where he had met Mickey for the first time. _The badlands._ He thought. Ven's mind flashed back to when he had the battle with Master Xeranort's apprentice for the first time, the first time going against another keyblader not knowing at the time what possible dangers that could be created just by fighting him. _He doesn't matter now._ He thought to himself. _It can never be formed with what he has become._

An energy sourced past through Ven's body, making him shiver like a winter cold. making Pluto stop looking at his surroundings and growl at this mysterious appearance. The keyblader turned around to see that a cloud of sand brew strongly past in front of him, he summoned his back held style keyblade as he waited for the cloud of sand and dust to pass by to reveal who was holding such a strong energy.

As soon the miniature sandstorm passed, Ven gasped in shock at the appearance of the figure that lurk behind the cloud. The figure that kneeled in front of him was head to toe in armour, mostly in shades of dark brown, gold, and red. There were notable additions to his armour which included upturned, sharp red hooks on the backs of his boots, a navy blue cape, and a dark-vision helmet. This helmet sports two tall, red prongs on either side of the helmet. Ven disposed of his keyblade, annoying Pluto's growls, as he went to step towards the Lingering Sentiment while reaching his arm out, "Terra..." Ven gasped, "Is that really...you?"

The Lingering Sentiment didn't answer; it remained in place, having its hand placed on its keyblade that remained in the ground. He halted his actions when he noticed the solider not responding to his questions. He started to here quiet breathing that was coming from the figure, with their own form of words as well, "Ventus...Ven...Is that you?"

Ven watched curiously as the solider spoke again, "No...You can't...you were..." Ven annoyed Pluto's growling at the figure. "History will...repeat...repeat...my actions...and yours towards worlds will be repeated."

"Terra, you don't belong in the darkness." Ven said to him, "You're still you."

"Just...reminder...of what's left. I...lost myself...long ago." The solider lifted his head to face Ven. "Find out...about me and Aqua...stop the Keyblade War returning...before the Chaos of Light...the purest of light...is created." The Lingering Sentiment's head suddenly drop, shocking Ven slightly as the cloud of dust appears to mask the remainder of Terra. When the dust disappeared, Terra was gone.

Ven looked sadly at where Terra stood. "Terra..." Ven said sadly, "Why did it come to this?" Pluto calmed down after the absents of Terra and began to sniff the surroundings. He continued to sniff the sense of the ground when his animal's senses kicked in, making him turned around and bark at Ven. Ven was confused at first but then turned around to see Terra heading straight for him on his Keyblade.

Ven quickly changed in his armour and enlarged his keyblade before jumping on the keyblade to dodge the speeding attack. Both Terra and Ven flew in the air on their keyblade, facing each other. Ven looked at Terra angrily, "What are you doing?" he shouted at him.

"Xeha—Xehanort...XEHANORT!" Ven gasped in surprise as Terra began to charge at him.

Ven grabbed the edge of the Keyblade, which he was currently riding, to block the charge attack that Terra attempted. Both of the Keyblade wielders charged at each other at high speed to knock each other off of their keyblades. Clash after clash after clash, both of the decade wielders managed to stay on their Keyblades. Ven dashed towards Terra again, only this time he tilted to the right and blasted Terra with a wind orb. The orb forced the unexpected Terra off his keyblade, making him fall 100 feet in the air before hitting the ground hard, following his Keyblade striking deep in the ground. Ven approached the crash site and hoped off his Keyblade as well as reverting back to his casual wear. Ven breathed heavily as he pointed his normal sized Keyblade at his old friend.

Terra looked up at Ven, not making any effect of getting up. "You...You are...My friend." He breathed. "The other has much...to...learn."

Ven was confused by this, " Who?" he asked.

Terra didn't answer the question as the darkness began to break his body apart. Ven looked grimly down at Terra as he watched him fade to nothing. Before the remainders of Terra faded for the rest of eternity, Terra instructed Ven, "Go...to...Room...of...Remorse..." This time, Terra was truly gone.

_Terra...I will bring you back. _Ven promised, _You and Aqua...I promise._

* * *

**A/N: Will Ven find the Room of Remorse? Will Max and Goofy ever be on good terms? Will Riku ever be active again? Tune in next time for Kingdom Hearts: Balance of Worlds.**

**Hey guys, sorry for the late and short update but as some of you know, I'm having trouble on this part. I've decided as you can see that I'm still doing Sherwood Forest but have shorten it down slightly by five chapters and will go straight into the Radiant garden chapters after it. I will be working on Third Sign and onwards at College while Working on Sherwood forest and Radiant Garden at home so when I finish the last Radiant Garden, I can just post lots of chapters so that I can get the story done quicker. I would like to finish before I enter University.**

**Also, I went to the London MCM expo as I went as Axel. I kidnapped kairi about five times and had to run from Sora and Riku for about six times. I've done an expo vid on youtube so just type Kingdommad300 (username) and you should find a vid that has Axel's log at the end of it. It be nice if you left a review for the videos too. THANK YOU X3**

**Messages:**

**Kisdota- The Freak Gamer: **It was a classic to watch when I was younger. The real life robin hoods are better though.

**Razgirl- **THANK YOU X3

**Noami. G- **YAY! Cookies. Speaking of Cookies, A Roxas at Expo done Paupo fruit cookies. They were weeellll nice.

**Celticskyedancer- **Thank you too X3

**Future Keyblader- **There are some disney story line that is wrapped up in Kingdom Hearts series so I though it be nice to do a one off world where Goofy and Max can connect for that they will be able to work together when the time comes.

**Artism- **When the flu started to affect people in the UK, everyone would just freak out if you just sniff. I actidentlly coughed and someone randomly shouted 'SWINE FLU' makes no sense.

**Island-Style-girl- **You just noticed that Ven's in the story? Anyway, thanks for the review.

**Remember readers, reviews lets me eat so that I don't die of lack of food.**

**See ya next time**

**Kingdommad :p**


	64. The Golden Arrow

**Chapter 64: The Golden Arrow**

Max started to make his way back from his combat training with Little John, they had encountered some Heartless while training so it was all a good work-out in Max's mind. Little John stayed behind to clean up the mess that their training/heartless raid had caused so that Prince John's men don't find leads to their camp. Max and Goofy had been in Sherwood forest for a couple of days now and had received word from Donald that they have arrived in Radiant Garden and that they have managed to get in contract with Brian, saying that they were heading to another world before going to Little Devon. Max had been training with Little John and Robin for the tests that they have been running, he still has no idea what the tests are for. Goofy was pull in charge of delivering payment to the poor while they train, saying that is Goofy's part of the test.

Max was close to the camp when he could hear overhear a conversation going on. Max sneaked closer to the camp, remaining hidden, as he looked in the camp to see Goofy and Robin talking. Robin was currently working on the chow that they were going to have while Goofy was finishing some of the cleaning up of the camp. It seems that the two was talking about Max.

"Your boy has a sharp eye on the bow." Robin commented, "Where did he train?"

"Well, Maxie trained on his world at Little Devon Academy." Goofy answered casually. Max groaned because of this, why is his dad telling a rebel about his personal life?

"His World?" Robin stopped cooking and looked at Goofy, "He's not on the same world as you?"

"Max had chosen to go to Little Devon, it was better for him there." Goofy sighed.

"Well, wasn't you and his mother worried about him?" Robin asked. He soon regretted asking the question when he watched Goofy freeze from the question and hung his head down in sorrow. "I'm sorry, Goofy. I didn't mean to open up old wounds." Robin went over to Goofy to see if he was alright.

"I'll be fine." Goofy smiled at him, "As long as I'm able to see Maxie happy then I'm happy and I'm sure that his mother is proud of him too."

What his dad had just said had really touched Max's heart. He didn't realise that his dad cared about him so much. He always thought that he had completely blanked him after leaving Disney Castle with Daniel. Max could see that his father had made sure that he was happy, even if it separated them. A tear fell down Max's face, Max quickly wiped it away. He guessed that the comment about his past away mother being proud of him got to him the most. Max shook his thoughts away before he decided to show himself, "Hey Dad." He smiled at him.

"Well hiya son." Goofy said cheerfully, "How was training?"

"Interesting." Max said with amusement, he didn't really feel like mentioning the Heartless at the moment. Max then turned to Robin, who had gone back to cooking their meal. "Hey Robin, how do you know the maiden?" he asked.

"Oh, Maid Marian?" Max nodded. "Well, the two of us were childhood sweethearts. We were never separated from each other. We have to bid farewell though when she was needed in London. I haven't seen her since that day." Robin seemed to fall into a daydream after that, confirming to Max that the conversation has ended.

"Gawsh, you don't think that Maid Marian has gone to the London in Neverland, do ya?" Goofy whispered to his son.

"I wouldn't think so." Max answered, "There are more than one London in many worlds." Max looked at Robin in his dreamy state before looking back at his father, "Do you think that Robin and Marian were like Sora and Kairi when Robin meant by 'Childhood Sweethearts'?"

"Huh?" Goofy quickly took this time to look at the dreamy state archer before chuckling to himself, "Yep, me and Donald have seen Sora in that state many times, Ah-yuck!" Max started chuckle slightly with his father.

Little John began whistling his way back in the camp when he noticed that Robin had a dreamy daze look on his face. Little John laughed at this, "Hey lover boy, how's that grub coming? Man I'm starved." Robin only seemed to hum a song that was struck in his head with the same expression on his face. Goofy and Max sound this amusing as they laughed harder. "Rob?" Little John looked at Robin again, "Robin?" Little John tried to grab his attention. Little John clapped his hands right by Robin's face, making him jump.

"What?" Robin stepped away from the pot, "What did you say?"

"Ah, forget it." Little John pushed away, "You're mind not on the food. You're thinking about somebody with long eyelashes. You're smelling that sweet perfume." Little John said in a dreamy tone before noticing a smell. Max halted his laugher when he smelt something aswell. "Is something burning?"

"Oh! The food." Robin turned around to see that the pot was boiling over.

Little John quickly rushed over as soon as he saw it, "YOU'RE BURNING THE CHOW!!!!" Little John grabbed a glove and lifted the pot up before lifting the lid to have lots of black smoke meet his face.

"Well, looks like we're not eating today." Goofy sighed as he and Max sat down near John. Goofy remembered when Sora tried cooking for the first time; he even managed to set an orange on fire. He and Donald still had no idea how Sora managed to do that without that spell.

"Sorry, Guys. I was thinking about Maid Marian again. I can't help it. I love her."

"Aww, that's great that you've found your true love, Robin." Goofy smiled. Robin thanked him with a smile.

"Hey look, why don't you stop mooning and moping around? Just marry the girl." Little John suggested as he checked on how bad the chow was.

"Marry her?" Robin said with disbelief, "You don't just walk up to a girl under a bookcase and say, 'Remember me? We were kids together, will you marry me'? No it isn't just done that way." Robin signed at the end.

"Oh, come on Robby. Climb the castle walls. Sweep her off her feet. Carry her off in style." Little John told him. Goofy looked at his son to see that he was taking note on what Little John was suggesting.

"It's no use Johnny. As I told you it just wouldn't work. Besides, what can I offer her?" Robin asked as he started to hang up the clean washing on the tree.

"Well, for one, you can't cook." Little John said as he took a burn carrot out of the pot and threw it away.

"I'm serious. She's a high born lady of quality." Robin said firmly.

"Does it matter which class she's from?" Max asked him.

Robin sighed before answering the question, "I'm an outlaw so it does matter. That's no life for a lovely lady, always on the run. What kind of a future is that?" Robin asked them.

"For heaven's sake, son." Friar Tuck seem to appear out of nowhere, surprising Robin. This made Robin fall into the basket that he was getting clean washing out of. "You're not an outlaw. Why, someday you'll be called a great hero."

"A hero? Do you hear that Johnny? We've just been pardoned." Robin joked happily.

"Ho, ho, that's a gas. We ain't been arrested yet." John joined in before all of the outlaws started to laugh about the matter.

"All right. Laugh you rogues, but there's going to be a big to-do in Nottingham." Max noticed that Friar Tuck tried the burned chow before any of them realised. He soon started to sweat and cough from the hot and burn taste. "Well-done, ain't it?" He said, referring to the chow. "Old Prince John's having a championship archery tournament tomorrow."

"Archery tournament? Rob and Max could win that standing on his head." Little John said, Goofy backed him up on the comment.

"Thanks guys." Max smiled.

"I'm sure we're not invited though." Robin informed them as he got out of the washing basket, reminding them that they're wanted men.

"No, but there's somebody who'll be very disappointed if you don't come." Friar tuck said as he carried on eating the chow. Goofy though that the chow was safe to eat since Friar Tuck was eating it but as soon as he placed the chow in his mouth, he rushed to the closest lake as quickly as he could. Friar Tuck just shrugged it off and carried on eating the burn chow.

"Yeah. Old Bushel Britches--- the Honourable Sheriff of Nottingham." Little John laughed.

"No." Friar Tuck ate another bit of the chow before facing Robin, "Maid Marian."

Robin froze at this, "Maid Marian?" He repeated.

Friar Tuck nodded as he FINALLY placed the spoon back in the pot, Max had no idea how he could eat that stuff. "Yeah. She's going to give a kiss to the winner." Friar Tuck then looked at Max, "As well as handing out the Golden Arrow."

"It's still sounds-"Max started to think about it but Robin has already made his mind up.

"A kiss to the winner? Oo-de-lolly! Come on Johnny! What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Robin picked up his bow and arrows and began to head his way out of the camp. John, Friar Tuck and Max followed him to try and make sense.

"Wait a minute, Rob. That place will be crawling with soldiers." Little John warned him.

"And Heartless." Max added.

"Aha! But remember, faint hearts never won fair lady. Fear not my friends." Robin quickly shot an arrow which reflected off of one of the cooking pans while Robin threw his hat in the air. "This will be my greatest performance." Robin said as the arrow when threw his hat and the hat simply landed back on his head. Max looked at Robin with amazement. "And Max... this will be your final test as I cannot do this alone."

**BOWBOWBOW**

"What do you see, Goofy?"

"Hmm..." Goofy looked at the archery tournament, "I see...I see Prince John...He's sitting with...Pete?!" What's Pete doing here?" Goofy turned around to see Robin, Little John and Max dressing into their disguises. Both Robin and Max were disguised like two storks with dark green robes, blue head dresses and huge peasant hats. They also managed to get feathered gloves that made their arms like a stork and have feathers coming out at the end of the robe. They still need to place the beaks on and Max seem to have some trouble balancing on the bamboo sticks that were suppose to be legs. Little John was wearing a fake blonde wig and moustache while wearing a pink formal suit that seemed a bit too small for him.

Max looked at his dad when he heard the name 'Pete', "Pete? I thought he was trapped in another dimension?"

"Oh! He managed to get freed by Maleficent a while back." Goofy informed him.

"And you decide to tell me this NOW!" Max said with frustration before losing balance on his stork legs. "What else did you see?" Max sighed as he grabbed his beak and tried to place it on.

"Don't worry, Goofy. I'll check it out." Robin said as he and Little John checked out the tournament.

Goofy went over to Max, who was shrugging with his mask and knell down next to him. Goofy held out his hand, indicating to give him the beak. Max looked unsure at first before smiling at his dad and handed it over. As Goofy began to place the beak on his son, he began to talk, "Son, I just wanna take this chance to say that I'm sorry." After placing the beak on, Max looked at his father with confusion. "I'm sorry that I never told anyone about you while travelling with Sora. I was worried that if they knew about you...the Heartless might come after you." Max nodded to show his father that he was listening, considering the fact that Max looked nothing like himself at the moment. "I just hope that you forgive me." Goofy lowered his head down in shame.

"Dad..." Max wasn't sure what to say.

"Max! Come on!" Little John started to approach them; "Robin has already gone. The tournament is about to start." Max nodded and tried to stand up on the bamboo sticks.

Max managed to stand and started to walk towards the tournament when he halted and turned back to his father. Goofy looked up and smiled at him warmly, "Good luck, son."

"Thanks Dad." Max smiled back. He turned towards the tournament and began to look for Robin.

It took a while for Max to get used to the bamboo sticks as he found them hard to balance in when he notices a stork over at where the maiden was sitting. '_But of course.' _Max went over to Robin as fast as he could when he heard Robin talking to the maiden, "Ah, Your Ladyship. I beg your pardon; it's a great honour to shoot for the favour of a lovely lady like yourself. Hope I win the kiss."

Max noticed as soon as he got there that the Vixen and the Fox were staring dreamily into each others eyes. Max groaned at this,'_ I seen enough of this with Sora and Kairi.' _Max tapped Robin on the shoulder, "The tournament is starting, brother." Both had agreed in the back-story of being brothers since they couldn't find a good enough disguise for Max.

The maiden managed to catch Robin's attention once more, "Well, thank you my thin-legged archer. I wish you luck..." the maiden then leaned forward towards Robin's face whispering, "with all my heart." Max heard enough of the lovey dovey stuff, He grabbed his 'brother's' robe and started to drag him to where the rest of the archers were.

Robin seemed to snap out of his love struck state and started to look at his surroundings, Max then wondered what Little John and his father are doing. Max quickly asked him and Robin first pointed to where Prince John and Pete were sitting. They could see Prince John dismissing some Heartless while letting Little John join them to watch the event. Max looked at Robin again as he couldn't see his father. "Goofy is making sure that the Heartless don't ruin our cover." Robin answered after seeing Max's worried face, "He'll be fine." Max couldn't help but get the bad feeling that was set in his stomach.

After Prince John showed the contestants the Golden Arrow, the tournament began...

**BOWBOWBOW**

"How come we've stopped here?"

"There's a keyhole that nears to be sealed here and one of Little Devon member's have been located here."

"I wonder who it is."

"That's what I want you to find out. While I go and seal the Keyhole and head to Incas, you find the member and you take them back to Little Devon."

"Why am I being sent back again?"

"Because you need to update our status at HQ and you been annoying the hell out of me on every world that we've been to. I tell you to be sneaky but you decided to shout 'cheese?' as loud as you can which attracts every single enemy in the area."

"Ohhh! That was what you were talking about."

"What the HELL did you think I was talking about?"

"Nacho Cheese."

"........."

"I know, I was confused too. Why would you bring up Nacho Cheese while passing the enemy? It's not like you like Nacho Cheese or the Endless like Nacho Cheese. It was just confusing to hear you say it on every world we go to."

"How does Nacho Cheese sound like sneaky?!? They don't even sound the same!"

"It doesn't have to sound the same so long as it rhymes."

"Oh Kingdom Hearts, help us all."

**BOWBOWBOW**

It was down to the finals of the archery tournament.

Both Max and Robin, a.k.a The Stork Brothers from Devonshire, have managed to get into the final three. The only problem is that their competition was none other then the Sheriff of Nottingham. Max was quickly collecting his arrows while looking for any sign of his father. The Heartless were still searching for them but there was no sign of Goofy. Max hoped for the best for his father before heading back to Robin, who was talking to the Sheriff.

"Oh… by the way, I hear you're having a little bit trouble getting your hands on that Robin Hood." Robin said to the sheriff while checking his arrows which were tried together by two sticks. Robin made sure to speak with a Devonshire accent so it would fix with his disguise.

"He's scared of me. Now I told you." The Sheriff said proudly. "He didn't show up here today. I can spot him through them phoney disguises. Even those new outlaws didn't show up and the golden arrow is nice and shiny for them."

"You'll catch them soon, Sheriff." Robin patted the Sheriff casually on the back before heading over back to Max. "What's wrong, Max?" Robin asked him.

"There's still no sign of my dad and there's still sign of heartless." Max replied.

Robin placed his feathered hand on Max's shoulder, "Seems to me, Max, that you are caring for your father's safety."

"What?!" Max said in disbelief, "Yeah right." Robin removed his hand from Max, "C'mon, let's win this thing." Robin agreed to this as he quickly looked at the maiden before the two began heading back to where the sheriff is.

The three finalists turned their sight to Prince John, who began to explain the rules of the final challenge, "For the final shootout, move the target back 30 paces." The middle target moved all of a sudden at exactly 30 paces backwards. "Each archer will get one arrow; who even has the best shot will win the Golden Arrow and the kiss from Maid Marian." Prince John quickly asked Maid Marian to kiss the side of the Golden Arrow. Max noticed that the arrow was covered with a bright pink aura before fading away. _That's the ingredient. They were right about Maid Marian being the maiden of this world._

The Sheriff was the first to go; he stepped forward confidently before placing his arrow into his bow and aimed at the target. He fired his shot and it looked like it was going to fly over the target when the target suddenly jumped up, making the arrow hit the bulleye. Max looked angrily at the Sheriff as he know that was a cheap shot. "Well, that shot wins the golden arrow, the kiss and the whole caboodle." The Sheriff dusted his hands off.

Max shook his head at the Sheriff and began to aim down the range, concentrating on hitting the bulleye before taking it shot. At first, it looked like that Max's arrow was going to hit the bulleye but the arrow started to slow down while in mid-air. Everyone face's seemed to turned to an confused and worried expression when they saw the arrow had come to a complete halt while floating in mid-air. Robin turned to Max, giving him a questionable look while Max showed him the same confused look. The arrow slowly started to turn away from the target and pointed towards to where Prince John, Pete, Maid Marian and Little John were sitting. The arrow shot at high speed towards Maid Marian; Robin quickly shot his arrow at the rouge arrow and shot the arrow in another angle. The rouge arrow still headed in the same direction but managed to shoot Prince John in the shoulder instead of Maid Marian. Robin sighed in relief as he managed to save Maid Marian while Max looked at the situation in front of him with worry.

Pete looked at Prince John state and growled, "Ohh, Maleficent is gonna have my head for this." Pete then looked at the disguised Max, "Heartless, kill that archer!" Pete clicked his fingers, summoning lots of Soldiers and Archers. Pete looked at the other disguised archer, "Capture him!" he commanded.

Robin and Max had no choice but to drop their disguises as Robin grabbed a sword and Max changed to his blades as they started to fight off against the Heartless. Pete looked surprised to see that Max was on this world and started to look for any signs of his father. One by one, Robin and Max got rid of the Heartless but started to become tired from the amount of Heartless that was being summoned. The Heartless suddenly froze in place as they noticed something was off before fleeing off of the world.

Pete seemed to be confused by this, "Where have all my Heartless gone?! This just keeps getting weirder and weirder." Little John decided that this would be a good time to get Maid Marian to safety.

"What's going on here, Pete? Where's the Heartless?" The Sheriff demanded, too shocked about Prince John's attack to notice that the Storks were Max and Robin. Pete and the Sheriff looked at Prince John as they heard a grunt from him pulling out the arrow. Prince John didn't say a word as he grabbed the Golden Arrow and began to absorb it's power.

Max realised what he was doing, "We have to stop him! He could kill himself!" Robin saw that Little John had taken Maid Marian to safety so he nodded and began to run towards the phony king. A barrier blocked Robin and Max off from Prince John, making the two archers turn around to face the enemy.

Max gasped as he saw that his father was being held hostage by no other than Link.

* * *

**A/N: Will Max save his father? Who were the two that arrived on Sherwood Forest? Will I forever be called Axel for the rest of my life? Tune in next time for Kingdom Hearts: Balance of Worlds. **

**Wow! This chapter was kinda hard to write; at least it has gone to a twist like the other worlds. The next chapter will be the last Sherwood Forest one and would lead to Radiant Garden with Riku before back to Sora.**

**Riku: I'm bored of being in a comatose state, it's as if you don't like me.**

**Mad: Noooo, you're great Riku. If you think I'm bad to you, you should check out 'Mr. Right'**

**Riku: Whhhhhy?**

**Mad: You get tortured by your four brothers.**

**Riku: I have brothers? Since when?**

**Mad: Now to messages...**

**Kisdota- The Freak Gamer: **There weren't really many spoilers there, the knight bit is from KH2:FM, its a secret boss like Xemnas was in KH:FM. The only spoiler would have to be the part when they are riding their keyblades. Don't blame ya for the chapter, it was a little off.

**Celticskyedancer: **I'm a final fantasy fan too! Sherwood Forest will be done soon for Radiant Garden hopefully.

**Island-style-girl: **RIKU WILL NEVER BE OKAY BWAHAHAHAHA!!!!

**Blastbone: **thanks for the review; it's nice to know that you like my story.

**Noami.G: **I'm glad you liked the Ven and Terra bit, that was the best in that chapter.

**Future Keyblade: **I know but even Organisation members attacked me. Only Demyx was on my side....he did abandon me when I had to deal with Riku and Sora. No cookies for you Dem Dem.

**Artism: **I found out that KH:BBS will come out in Japan in January so that means that it be in the US in around summer time, I think. Don't worry. Everyone thinks I'm a ninja since I'm able to appear out of nowhere. It's funny. Since you're drawing, could you try and draw one of the Order members of your choice? I would like to see if my imagination in this story comes out right.

**xxKHxxFan14: **I'm glad that you like Sora and Kairi in this story.

**Hardcore KHFan: **Thank you X3

**Soragirl4ever: **COOKIES!!! YUM YUM! I HAVE ENERGY!! I've reviewed your story, sorry for no doing it sooner, i've been doing other stuff lately. Why don't you do treasure planet? I'm not doing that one still Balance of Memories or Narian or Brother Bear or create your own world. Remeber, when doing a world, don't just follow the film story line. Throw your story into it. (e.g. Prince John doesn't get shot by an arrow in the film) Use your imagination. You could make Hades blow up so long as it kinda makes sense.

**Grey vs Ale: **YES! SOMEONE LIKES BRIAN!!!

**That's about it. I'm gonna rest now. I think I've caught the virus. Blah Blah Blah.**

**See ya next time**

**Kingdommad**


	65. Proven

**Chapter 65: Proven**

Max wouldn't have thought that he would be thrown into this situation at any time in his life. The thought didn't even cross his mind; he would have never thought that he would be the only hope for his father to stay alive. He felt that he was going to mess up and lose his dad forever and would properly know how it feels to be Brian. Max looked towards his dad as Link held him in place using his gravity ability and held his scythe where the blade was inches from Goofy's neck. Max knew he couldn't do anything for the time being so he went with the only reasonable thing, "What are you doing here, Link!" Max demanded.

Link, having his helmet taken off, smirked as he watched Goofy suffer from the tight grip that he was creating from his claw, "Why looking for helpless people who want their suffering to end. This world is like a kid in a candy store for me with all those suffering people from Nottingham."

"You keep away from the people of Nottingham!!" Robin warned him, pointing his sword at him. Max took this time to notice that coming to this world had affected Link's appearance as he now had the face of a wolf like the Sheriff of Nottingham only that his right ear and part of his fur was purple while the rest was silver. Max could tell that the changes for a normal Endless had finally reached him despite being an Endless for so many years.

"You're just an outlaw. You have no purpose with me." Link looked at the two of them before looking at Max again, "Where's your silver-headed friend? Enjoying his memories?" Link chuckled. Max growled at this and was about to charge forward when Link reminded him that Goofy was in his grasp, making Max freeze his actions.

"Max!" Robin called him. Max turned to him and noticed Robin pointing to Prince John, who had begun to glow brightly from the strong light that was in the arrow. Max also noticed that Pete had fled the world after Link appeared. He also noticed that the Sheriff was nowhere to be found. "You can only do one." Max and Robin turned back to Link, who started to crush Goofy which made him gasped for air. "Save your father or the item." Link told him. "Without that item, you can never cure the virus but do you want to live with the guilt that you could have saved your father." Max gripped onto his bow tightly, feeling the pressure hit him.

"Max!" Goofy called him. Max looked up at his father, looking for the answer. "Get the item. Don't worry about me."

"Dad..."

"I've had my adventures. My life has been great. Don't sacrifice millions for one." Goofy said to his son.

"MAX! Prince John!" Robin reminded him, not noticing that Max didn't even move to response. He was still looking at his dad in disbelief.

Goofy winced as Link slammed him down to the floor and could feel his body getting weaker from the strong force of the gravity. "What matters is that whatever decision that you chose, me and your mother will be proud of you, no matter what happens Maxie. I'll always love you." Goofy groaned from the pain.

"DAD!" Max tried to grab his dad's attention.

"Are you going to let millions of people either die or join us just to save your dad?" Link questioned as he lowered his scythe down to Goofy's back. "Which regret would you want to haunt you more?"

"I—" Max's breath started to quickly started to panic about the situation. The fear of being in control of people's lives was making him freeze and drop his bow.

"MAX!! WE NEED TO HURRY!!" Robin turned around to see that Max was frozen with fear.

"Well..." Link slowly began to close his claw, causing Goofy to lose contact with his breathing and looked at Max sadly as he felt that this was his end. "Time seems to be against you."

"I—" Max repeated.

The barrier shattered into millions of shards, freeing Max and Robin from being trapped by Link. Link seemed to be surprised by this, giving Robin the chance to grab Max's bow and one of his arrows. With Robin's speed, he was able to shoot at Link before the Endless even realised what was going on. Link staggered back, releasing Goofy from both his gravity grip and the threat of being stabbed by his scythe. Max broke out of his state and began to run towards his dad. Link growled that his plan had failed; his plans had never failed before. Link got up and grabbed Robin, who was charging towards him, with his gravity ability and threw him in one of the targets. The Remorse Endless grabbed his scythe and started to slam his blade down at the distracted Max.

Max turned around and gasped as he saw that Link's scythe was mere inches away from his chest but saw that a huge sliver axe blade was holding the scythe in place. "Link, this isn't your style. You normally convince them to die." The wielder of the axe said to the Endless. Max looked straight at the wielder's face when hearing the familiar voice to see that the wielder had took the form of a lion with a dark brown main that was covered with a red bandana following by the light weight version of Little Devon's solider uniform.

It was Scott.

"What are you doing here?" Link questioned, "An idiot like you." Link looked behind them before kicking Scott in the mid-section and quickly created a portal. Link looked over at Max as he started to check on his dad again, "You've made your choice." Link said darkly to him, "Good luck curing the worlds now." Link quickly fled into the purple portal as he saw that Scott began to charge towards him again.

Scoot swung at Link but only hit thin air as Link made his escape; Scott quickly gained his balance from wielding the over-weight weapon before looking over at Max, "Is it just you and Goofy here?" Max nodded before turning back to his father as he heard him groan from the pain of the attack as he woke up.

"I hate to burst this reunion gentlemen but—" Scott and Max looked at Robin, only to see him pointing at Prince John who had transformed from the amounts of light that he absorbed from the golden arrow. Prince John had a transparent Unbirth covering him. The Unbirth was three times the size of Prince John, had light blue medieval armour and wielded two huge swords in both of its hands. Prince John, who remained in the middle of the Unbirth, held the Golden Arrow in his hands.

"You think that you would notice a huge Unbirth while coming to the rescue." Scott looked at Prince John with confusion and disbelief.

Max turned back to his father and saw that he was getting up. "Dad, are you alright?" Max rested his hand on his shoulder as he checked if Goofy was alright.

"Don't worry, son." Goofy said to him, "I'll be fine." Goofy quickly knelled down and picked up both his shield. "Let's take care of his Unbirth." Max nodded and went to grab his bow only to find that it wasn't placed on his back. He soon started to look at his surroundings for his bow. Robin looked back at Max and quickly called out his name before throwing back his bow. Max struggled to keep balance when the bow was thrown at him but quickly recovered and readied himself for battle.

"We don't have much time to remove the item." Scott said as he stared at the Unbirth, "If we don't do it before Daniel seals the Keyhole from disbalance then the light will forever be in Prince John and the last thing we need is to drag another being on the way back." Scott placed his 'Axe of freedom' by his side, ready for battle.

"How long do we have?" Robin asked, not bothered by Scott's sudden appearance.

"Round about two minutes." Scott replied before looking at the Unbirth guard again.

"So long I have this arrow!" Prince John began to say as his voice was turned deeper inside the Unbirth. "I shall be King and forever wear the crown."

"That crown belongs to King Richard!" Robin protested, "Long live King Richard." Robin quickly was battled back by one of the huge swords. A number of Archer and Solider Heartless appeared and started to charge towards the three travellers. Scott and Goofy held the Heartless back with Goofy pushing them back and Scott cutting them in half when they got too close. Robin quickly recovered and joined Max as the two readied themselves with blades and began to take out the Heartless. The Heartless vanished again and Prince John begun to strike against him. Scott quickly dove in and blocked the huge silver blade with his axe, leaving Prince John distracted.

"Max!" Goofy quickly skidded his shield over to Max. Max smirked as he quickly jumped on his father's shield and used the blades to change the direction that the shield was heading. As Max headed straight into Prince John, he steered himself towards a table and shot the front legs of the table so it would turned into a ramp. The shield went up the ramp and led Max right into the chest of the Unbirth. Max begun his combo of attacks while inside the Unbirth with both of his swords swinging rapidly in every direction. When he came out of the other side, max flipped the shield in front of him and started to spin the shield at a rapid rate before bashing the shield back into the Unbirth at a fast speed.

The shield speeded out of the Unbirth and Goofy managed to catch his shield without any problems. The Unbirth faded away for the time, trying to gather more energy, leaving the Prince defenceless. "Please! Don't hurt me!" Prince John pleaded as he summoned more Heartless.

Scott closed his eyes before dashing towards the Heartless and took them out within one shot. He ran towards Prince John, looking as if he was going to unleash the Unbirth against, when he slashed vertically at Prince John, releasing the arrow. The Golden Arrow skidded across the floor just as a bright light shone from the distance. Scott disposed of his axe and quickly caught up with his breathe before going over to the world's item and placed it in his pocket.

Max, Goofy and Robin quickly went over to the ruined stand where Prince John was sitting to see him hugging his knees and sucking his thump, asking for his mother. The three seemed to chuckle about this. Scott quickly joined the three, ready to ask Goofy and Max something when Prince John looked at him with wide eyes. "Brother! Please don't punish me. It was all Robin Hood's fault." Prince John begged Scott as he held his armour trousers.

Scott looked at Robin, "Brother?" He asked.

"He must be still delusional from the fight." Robin took a proper look at Scott, "With a crown and a cape, you would look like King Richard."

"Ha! Like I ever be King." Scott laughed at this, "C'mon guys, we have to head back to Little Devon." Scott said to Max and Goofy.

"But-" Max looked at Robin, "You still need help here. We still need to help."

"It's alright, Max." Robin turned him down, "You and your father have done enough. Remember to visit us forest folk after saving the worlds."

"We will Robin. Don't you worry." Goofy said as he stood behind his son, "We'll bring our friends as well to let them know how fun it was to be with an outlaw." Robin smiled at this before placing something in Max's hand and started to head back to Sherwood Forest where he assumed that where he would find Little John and Maid Marian.

"He seems nice." Scott commented, "I'm in the mood for some Nacho Cheese. Let's head to the gummi." Scott began to head into another part of the forest.

Goofy began to follow when he noticed that his son wasn't following. Goofy turned back to Scott, "Could you give us a minute, Scott?" Goofy asked him.

"Sure. I be by the treeline when you're ready." Scott replied happily as he went off to leave them alone.

Max looked at the hat that were placed in his hands, it was the same type of hat and colour as Robin and Little John's. Goofy came over to see his son placing the green hat over his hat and turned to face him, "Hey Dad, look what I got." Max said proudly.

"You deserve it, son." Goofy then said softy, "You really do."

Max smiled at his father before a frown appeared on his face as he took off his archer hat, "Dad?" He asked emotionally, "What was mom like?"

"Your mother?" Max nodded, "Well, your mother was just as brave as you were and I miss her everyday." Max noticed that his father smiled sombrely as both good and bad memories flashed through his mind. Goofy looked back at Max, "Like I said, your mother will always be proud at you." Goofy jumped as he didn't expect to get glomped by his son, so long since his son had given him a hugged him.

Goofy looked down at his dad just as he said, "I love you too, Dad." Goofy smiled at his son and hugged him back. Max knew that his dad was right; he knew that his mom will always be proud of him and that his dad will always care about him. Today's events had proven that well enough....he did wonder why Pete fled thought...

**BOWBOWBOW**

The hill breezes blew past his skin and had his tied hair more around as he looked down at the view. The figure looked down at the village where he could see a villager wearing a green cotton shirt and brown farm trousers running through the village with another man that looked rather afraid tailing him as they tried to reach the top of the hill as fast as their could. He watched as the first village was jumping with joy while his friend was trying to avoid the llamas that were used for carrying luggage. The figure sighed at this, watching the happiness remain in his hometown before looking at his claw and growled as bad memories past through him. The figure took a deep breathe as he continued to watch the village, "I know that you're there, boy." He sighed, "No point in hiding."

He didn't turn around as he heard a cold, familiar voice, "I could kill you now and my life will be fulfilled." The voice said darkly.

"Now Daniel, what will that solve?" The Endless turned around to face the leader of Little Devon. He could see that he had his Keyblade, 'Devon's Soul' on the ready, "I see you got control of the Keyblade again." He chuckled at this.

"Why are you here?" Daniel demanded him.

"Memories, of course." The Endless looked back at the village to see the villager reach his hut where he was bundled by two of his children. "It's nice to visit it for old times."

"Yeah, until you and Abroc decided to burn it down." Daniel shot at him. The Endless growled at him, "Why are you really here, Devil?"

Devil chuckled as he raised himself from the grass that he was sitting on and faced his enemy, "The question is, why are you here? Collecting items and sealing keyholes? I thought that was my son's job."

"It is and he's not your son." Daniel said to him, "It wouldn't make sense anyway; you became an Endless before he was born."

"I still took him in. That still counts." Devil replied, "Let me ask you something." Devil changed the subject, "What do you achieve from stopping me? Sure, you stop the Endless and rebalance the worlds but you still don't see the worst fate that I'm trying to save us from."

"I rather take my chances with this 'worst fate' then a lifetime of wars." Daniel replied.

"But you don't see...you're still too young to consider anything, think that you know everything." Devil tried to make him understand, "You know the stories and what happens in them. Have you ever stop to think what the worlds will be like if we're not around?"

"Safe." Daniel answered.

"Destroyed." Devil corrected him, making Daniel look at the Endless in confusion, "You know why the Unbirths appeared in the first place…the worlds are at a disbalance because light is being dominate. Our doing here is balancing the worlds at the moment. If you defeat us then darkness will just overtake the light and all that you will see is the darkness."

Daniel didn't seemed threatened by Devil's warning, "I'm sure that we can deal with Maleficent and her little Heartless."

"I wasn't talking about Maleficent." Devil said darkly. "You know, you may not have the signs but everything about you just screams 'Endless'."

"I am not an Endless." Daniel growled.

"True…but the way that you run your little playground makes you seem just like the other Endless." Devil sat on the grass as he began to feel the breeze of the countryside rush past him again.

Daniel watched the Endless for a while, holding his Keyblade with cautious, before asking him, "Why did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Start the war." Daniel replied, "Why did you do it?"

Devil carried on relaxing as he felt the breeze past through him as his home will be in his heart, "One life saves a thousands." He simply replied before chuckling, "You said that you was going to kill me and yet you haven't even moved." Devil stood up again.

"Don't tempt me." Daniel warned him.

Devil ignored his warning as he summoned 'Satin's Aid', a huge two-wielder blade that had stone and vines as the handle. "Let's see what the leader of Little Devon has got." Devil's claw began to glow, allowing him to gain energy.

"Wind!" Daniel quickly casted, forcing the clouds near by to cover the sun. Covering the sun affected Devil's ability and stopped his claw from glowing.

Devil seemed to be impressed, "Not bad. At least you remembered this time." He said, "Let's see if your strength has improved." Devil quickly struck his blade into the ground, making vines appear from under Daniel and tied him up. Devil smirked as he disposed of his weapon and started to create his leaf orbs, "Let's see you escape this attack, boy."

* * *

**A/N: What will happen to Daniel? Will Goofy and Max remain the way they are? Will I decide to write the Riku chapters? Tune in next time for Kingdom Hearts: Balance of worlds………….**

**Brian: Umm….what happened to the author?**

**Kairi: I'm not sure. Let me check. (Goes off)**

**Riku: are you sure that's a good idea?**

**Brian: Why wouldn't it?**

**Kairi: EVERYONE HIDE!!!!!!**

**Sora: Whhhyyy? **

**Mad: BRIAN!!!!!!!**

**Brian: What did I do? Don't hurt me.**

**Mad: Not you. Brian Klaus. I met Brian Klaus.**

**Brian: Brian Klaus??**

**Riku: Oh no.**

**Brian: What?**

**Kairi: She met Leo**

**Brian: Who's Leo???**

**Mad: He's a whitelighter from Charmed. He was really nice. I got a picture with him and- (knocked out)**

**Sora: Tidus take over.**

**Tidus: Damn it! Stupid Collectimania…**

**Mad had updated her profile to her video stories as well as correcting chapter one, two and three and has written Third Sign as well. Now for messages…**

**Kisdota-The Freak Gamer: **Thank you for the review. (::) (::) (::) ^^

**Noami. G: **Don't worry, Riku will be in the next chapter which has already has a bit done.

**Razgriz1: **lol. Love how Sora is known as a A** now. It's funny.

**Celticskyedancer: **Thanks! I wasn't sure whether to put the Goofy Movie link in there at first but I'm glad that I've done it. I thought that their should be at least one Disney character scene.

**Artism: **I've heard of 'The World ends with you' just haven't been bothered to get it really. It does look good though.

**Grey vs Ale: **I've been thinking of putting Sora and Kairi in a fight but not right now. I might do, depends how the story runs.

**Future Keyblader: **I made it random so it would be easier to guess who it would be and Demyx can be helpful…sometimes….maybe….okay, he's no use at all against Riku.

**Tidus: The next chapter will be up soon since it's in Radiant Garden.**

**Mad: Owww! What happened?**

**Kairi: DIE!!!! (hits Mad with keyblade) That's for kidnapping me.**

**Brian: Kairi that was over a month ago.**

**Kairi: And?**

**Brian: (Signs)**

**Tidus: See you next time.**

**Kingdommad**


	66. Awake

**Chapter 66: Awake**

Riku could feel his mind slipping, slipping back to the memories that held him into the darkness. Memories with Maleficent, falling to Xehanort's control, facing his fear of the darkness and clone in Castle Oblivion, he just wished that he could forget it all. At the moment, he felt the same way as he did when he was falling into the light, the light that was destroying him until Naminé pulled him out. With Naminé returned to Kairi, who's going to save him from the memories that were buried from before. The dark was comforting so Riku didn't take his time to panic in the darkness, he used this time to try and find a way out, back to the conscious world. Riku soon found himself on solid ground or to be more exact, sand. The surroundings began to appear from the darkness, a beach that has the moon as its only source of light and had huge throne branches that hovered above the ocean. The sound of the sea reached Riku's ears as the dark beach breeze bushed Riku's silver hair. Riku knew where he was...The Dark Marian.

Riku remembered coming here with Sora before finding the door to light, thanks to Kairi's letter. He didn't understand why the two of them won't get together; he would have thought that they would have seen it by now. Maybe it was the feeling that he got whenever he was around Sora; he couldn't help but think that something is wrong with him. A sudden presence send icy chills down Riku's spine, making him summon the Way to Dawn. The presence that he had sensed was a person in a black coat, an organization XIII black coat. Riku knows that he's currently in his memories so it could be either Zexion or Lexeaus or even Roxas. Riku waited for the memory to speak before attacking, he rather know who he's dealing with before attacking. Riku watched as a hand appeared from the figure of the memory and signaled Riku that it wasn't a threat. Riku raised an eyebrow at the figure while keeping his weapon in hand.

"_There nothing to be alarmed about, Riku."_ The memory spoke to him. Riku gasped at the sound of the voice, its voice sounded exactly like Kairi. There's no way that Kairi would be here...unless.... "_There's not much I can explain in this memory. You must find a way to your chain of memories."_

"My chain of memories?" Riku looked at the figure oddly, "Who are you?" Riku was surprised to see that the figure began to fade away. "Wait!" Riku called at it as he disposed of his weapon and went towards the memory. Before the memory faded away, it shone a huge bright light at Riku, causing him to cover his eyes.....

_Riku was currently at Beast's Castle, where he had just managed to defeat an Organization member but what was strange was that this member had a Keyblade. Riku walked over to the fallen nobody and kneel down next to it before lifting it's hood up. Riku lifted part of his blindfold up and looked at the face of the nobody. Riku gasped with shock at what he saw and jumped back up to his feet_

"_Your face....who are you really? And why do you have a Keyblade?" he asked it._

_The Nobody placed the hood back on its head before looking at the wielder of dawn. "Tell me first...why you are dressed as one of us?" It demanded. _

_Riku began to walk away from the organization member. "To make sure my friend sleeps in peace."_

Riku started to feel his well being fade away from the strength of the memory, he needs to get out of it.

_Riku waited as he heard the Nobody cry with rage as it began to charge at him with the keyblade. Riku simply struck the Nobody in the mid-section, making it fall to the ground and making the keyblade vanish. Riku looked down at the Nobody again. _

"_Find yourself a new crowd. They're bad news." He advised it before he began walking the other way._

"_Why?" It demanded. "You're the real sham."_

_Riku didn't even turn around to face it as he answered, "Fair enough. You could say I am...the biggest nobody of them all." He continued to walk even after hearing the Nobody scream with anger._

Riku managed to fight his way out of the memory to find himself back on the beach and to find the mysterious figure gone. He started to wonder after finding the will power to break out of the memory....

_Nobody...Keyblade...Kairi No, that's not right......_

_Nobody...Organization XIII...Keyblade...Roxas...Xion..._

_Xion!!_

**BOWBOWBOW**

"XION!!" Riku shot out of bed as he awoke from his dream. He started to breathe heavily as he took everything in. The first thing Riku noticed is that he was IN BED, last think he remembered; he was on the Endless ship and was fighting against Link. Riku wiped the tiredness out of his eyes before looking around the room. He could tell that he was in a medical ward by the sight of the horrible patterned curtains, the bleached stained floor that reflects the patient's face, the bright white walls that look like they need to get something thrown at them and the multiple number of beds that could be a little more comfortable.

Riku sighed as he tried to get comfortable again, since he noticed that no one was in the room with him. He was about to go back to sleep when he heard the doors open with voices following, "Your Highness, there are patients resting." Aerith's voice called out as she came into the room. From the sound of 'your highness', Riku rose his head to see who had entered. He could see that it was Aerith that had entered the room but his attention was on the person that came bursting in.

There was a young male, who looked two years older than Riku, holding a staff with a grey dragons wings reflecting off of his white orb. His face seemed familiar to him as well as the dirty blonde hair and his dark violent eyes. The top layer of his hair was the same length as Riku's short hair with the locks pointing in their own direction while the bottom layer was much shorter. There were three huffs of hair at the front of his head while the rest of his hair was pushed back. While both of his arms were covered in armour on the top with a silver chainmail underneath, he wore a dark black and white sleeveless jacket with the silver zipper going to the size of the jacket instead of the bottom as wear as wearing black slacks and silver armoured boots. Riku thought that he was trying to dress up like a Nobody or some sort of the mage.

"What are you talking about, Aerith? There is only one patient in here and he seems awake enough to me." The young mage said.

"Oh?" Aerith looked past him to see Riku trying to sit up, "I'm glad that you've finally woke up, Riku. We're starting to get worried, including the young prince."

"Prince?" Riku looked at the young boy in disbelief.

"Believe it or not, Wielder of Dawn. I am the prince of Radiant Garden by the name of Kasper." The mage introduced himself. "I must make my leave though, so much to expect." Kasper turned to leave the medical room when he bumped into Cid at the doorway. "Watch where you are going, peasant." The young prince said in a dark manner before heading out of site.

Cid muttered under his breath as Prince Kasper left before noticing that Riku had woken up. "You take your sweet time to wake. We thought that he would have to bury you alive." Cid joked as he quickly rubbed his nose.

Riku ignored Cid's joke as he wondered about the prince, "I didn't know that Ansem the Wise had a son." Riku faced both Aerith and Cid.

"Not son. Nephew." Cid crossed his arm, "Been a pain in our backsides ever since he returned. Acting that he was the one that spend the last year repairing the place."

Riku nodded as he understood before asking his next question, "Am I in the castle?"

Aerith nodded, "Donald told us that you collapsed while fighting." She said with concern.

"How bout you tell us what we might be up against in case they come here." Cid grabbed a wooden chair and dragged it towards Riku's bed. "I mean, we know that the Unbirths are back but that's all we know."

Riku brushed part of his hair out of his face, "The Unbirth follow a group of Elite Unbirth or Endless that call themselves the Endless Order." Riku said, "Each member has their own ability and emotion." Riku started to think about his encounter with Link, "The one that I fought could get into my memories because of my regrets of the past."

"Well, my only regrets are finding the prince." Cid muttered. Cid flinched when he found Aerith glaring at him. "What I say?"

"What's the deal with this prince anyway? I thought the Restoration Committee were in charge of Radiant Garden." Riku questioned.

"Shortly after you departed to Little Devon, the trio from Twilight Town found him unconscious deep in the castle that we had just discovered." Aerith began to explain, "Me, Yuffie and Leon recognized him as Ansem's pet since he would follow him around and Ansem didn't mind since they were family. Ansem the wise adored Kasper that he announced shortly after his mother's death, Ansem's sister, that Kasper will be his successor of Radiant Garden."

"Of course, the Heartless changed all of that and the little brat disappeared with his father." Cid added. Aerith glared at the gummi engineer again, "What? It's true."

"Anyways, the Restoration Committee decided that we should leave the decision to the residents whether they want us ruling or want Prince Kasper to take over to follow the way that Ansem the Wise did." Aerith finished off.

"Why did he want to see me then?" Riku asked.

"We had to show the kid around the castle when Merlin and Donald walked by. He, at first, wanted to see Kairi but we told him that only you were here." Cid answered. "I don't get why he would want to see her though."

"He knew Kairi?" Riku was confused by this.

"He said that he used to look after her." Aerith answered. "The questions will have to wait though. There's a chocobo that needs my attention." Aerith turned and left Riku to rest.

Riku looked at Cid with surprise, "The chocobo egg hatched?!" Riku caught on.

"No. Our chocobo egg did and Merlin is the father." Cid said with sarcasm, "Of course, it's your chocobo egg. We can't just get chocobos out of thin air."

"Where's the chocobo at the moment?"

"Back at Merlin's house. That's where Donald is." Cid answered. Cid's eyes turned curious as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a walkie talkie. Cid quickly pulled it to his ear, "Cid here." Cid listened to the other person on the line before bursting out of the wooden chair, surprising Riku. "What?! They shouldn't even be here." Cid listened to the person on the other line, "Okay, I'll head there now." Cid placed his talkie back in his pocket and began to head out.

"What was that all about?" Riku questioned.

"Nobodies." Cid answered, "A new kind of them, meaning that the defense system won't be able to attack them." Cid turned back around to see that Riku was getting out of bed, "Oh no! Aerith would kill me if I let you outta here."

"I've been doing nothing for the past week or so. I can't sit around and do nothing." Riku shot back, Cid didn't seem convinced though, "Look, I've been on enemies lines. I know about Organization XIII like the back of my hand. Just let me help out. Make up for old times."

"Well...." Cid thought about, "Alright, but don't get caught by Aerith or get killed, kid."

Riku nodded before summoning Way to Dawn and began to run out of the room. Before Riku left the room, he turned back to Cid. "I'm no kid. Sora is." Riku then left Cid alone in the medical room.

**BOWBOWBOW**

"_Yo Roxas, wake up." A voice called to him, "Times are wasting. We need to get going." _Roxas groaned as he started to wake up to see the twilight light above him. Roxas guessed that he was in Twilight Town. "_About time you woke up, I was believing to think that you was a gonna." _Roxas turned to the source of the voice to see a familiar nobody. The nobody had thick, shoulder-length, bright red hair styled into slicked-back spikes. His eyes were a sea-green color and he had two purple reverse-teardrop shaped markings under each eye, he also wore a black Organization XIII cloak.

"Axel?!" Roxas gasped, "I thought you were dead."

" _C'mon Roxas, I thought you would be happy to see me." _Roxas held out his hand, waiting for Axel to help him up. Roxas ended up pushing himself up since Axel didn't help. "_Besides, I am dead. I'm just a memory._"

"What do you mean you're just..." Axel answered Roxas' question by sticking his arm through Roxas' shoulder, making Axel transparent. "Oh." Roxas realized what he meant as Axel took his arm away, making him look whole again. "But Sora remembers you." Roxas pointed out.

"_True he rememorized me, but not in Castle Oblivion_." Axel revealed to him. "_Naminé would be here too if it didn't cut the connection."_

"What? We can't get in contract with Naminé?" Roxas' eyes widened.

Axel shook his head, "_We need to get to Naminé if we're going to get you back to talking to Sora."_

"Can't we just go through my memory to where I met Naminé?" Roxas suggested.

Axel shook his head again, "_That was the connection I was talking about. Everything that is linked to Kairi has be broken, including you're meetings with Naminé_." Axel turned to face the station that was in front of them.

"Is it the soul's doing? Why would it do that?" Roxas' temper started to get the best of him.

"_Because it knows that Kairi has the strongest bond with Sora, meaning destroying to connection between you and Naminé as well but it properly couldn't do that with you around_." Axel replied.

"It did send me to Sora's nightmares." Roxas said to his transparent friend, "Who knew that Sora used to have nightmares about the monster in the secret place." Roxas noticed Axel walking into the train station, "Where are you going?"

"_To watch the sunset_." Axel answered, "_There's someone you have to meet_." Axel continued to head inside of the train station. Roxas raised his eyebrow at this, wondering who Axel meant, before following the Nobody.

**BOWBOWBOW**

Riku ran to the re-paired bailey to see lots of Nobodies approaching the castle. He could see that the Nobodies had the appearance of a Dragoon Heartless with extra small wings and was white and blue. Riku had never seen these kind of Nobodies before, who could be making them. Riku shook the thought away and started to cast thundera on the Nobodies. As soon as one of them vanished, the other 'Seekers' turned around and began to charge at Riku. Riku closed his eyes, focusing before quickly dashing past all of the nobodies. Riku knelled down with the Way to Dawn by his side and stayed in that position. The Seekers turned around and was about to strike when the pain struck them and they disappeared into darkness.

Riku checked behind him to find that they were gone, "Well, that was quick." Riku shrugged as he disposed of his weapon. Riku quickly made his way through the bailey, disposing of any dusks that he saw on the way, until he reached Merlin's house. He could see Donald and Vivi getting rid of the remaining Seekers that managed to get into town. Riku quickly ran to their aid as he summoned dark firaga and shot them at the flying Nobodies. As soon as they were gone, Riku started to walk up to Donald, "Guess I'm here to save the day." Donald casted a thunderaga spell in Riku direction all of a sudden, making Riku duck to the ground. "What are you playing at?!"

"You got him! You got him!" Vivi cheered, "You got the Nobody!"

"Huh?" Riku looked over his right shoulder to see that there was a Seeker dropping to the floor, falling into darkness. Riku pushed himself up, dusting any dirt that remained on him, before looking at Donald, "Looks like I own you one." Riku said to the duck.

"Yeah. Yeah" Donald shrugged it away, "Let's just get inside before more come." Donald and Vivi quickly rushed into the house. Riku started to follow them but stopped when he noticed something. He looked around the area, on the roofs of houses, on the wall bridge that lead to the catsle and the bailey, the entrance to the marketplace, he couldn't help but feel that something wasn't right in Radiant Garden and that something was the cause of these Nobody appearances. "Riku! C'mon!" Donald shouted, Riku continued to look at the rooftops before walking into Merlin's house.

"What the-" The first thing that Riku saw when he entered was a small chick jumping onto him and staying on the top of his head. The chick would give a little 'kweh' before hiding it's head in Riku's hair. Riku pulled an annoyed face at this, "Okay, does anyone want to tell me why Brian's Chocobo is hiding in my hair." Riku looked around the room to see Merlin, Aerith, Hayner, Pence and Olette in the room as well.

"Pence joked about having the Chocobo for lunch and the little guy must have tooken it seriously." Hayner explained, "We're glad to see that you're okay though."

"Yeah." Pence jumped in as he sat at Cid's computer, "Hearing the story from Vivi and Riona just makes my spine shiver."

Riku noticed that Riona or Angelo wasn't here, "Where is Riona?" He asked.

"Riona went to have some quality time with Leon." Donald started to joke around by making kissy faces, making Riku, Hayner and Pence laugh.

"I think that it's romantic." Olette glared at Hayner and Pence for laughing.

"You also think that the stories that Kairi told us was romantic but the two of them are just friends." Hayner pointed out. Merlin would chuckle along with the boys while Aerith and Olette didn't seem impressed. The boy's laugher prevented them from hearing the door open.

"Sora can just be hopeless sometimes." Riku sighed while calming himself down.

"Well, that sounds a bit like Donald when it comes to Daisy." Merlin commented.

"What?!" Donald quacked.

"Yeah, Daisy said that she can get you to do whatever she wants." Pence agreed, remembering the times they had met Daisy.

"Whenever she wants." Hayner added.

Donald feathers began to turn red, making the boys laugh again, "She doesn't control me. I'm the boss and she does what ever I say." Donald said dementedly. The boys looked at the doorway before laughing even more. "Stop laughing!" Donald raged as his temper started to get the best of him.

"Donald Duck!" Donald froze his actions before turning around to see Daisy Duck looking at him with an irritated expression. Donald started to laugh nervously before Daisy pointed outside, so that they could have a more private talk. Donald hung his head low as he went outside with Daisy. As soon as the door shut, Riku, Hayner and Pence started to laugh again.

Aerith went over to Riku, who managed to stop laughing, and received the chocobo from his head. Aerith quickly checked his temperature, "You still seem a little warm. Maybe you should rest on Merlin's bed."

"Now my dear, there is very important research on that bed." Merlin reminded her.

Riku looked to see that the bed was covered with books, "I think that I'll be fine." He quickly responed, "Besides, we need to meet up with the others. Just tell me where Max and Goofy are and we'll get going."

"Not so fast, Riku." Merlin told him, "You've just woken up from being trapped in your memories. You still need time to rest. Max would say the same thing."

"That still doesn't tell me where Max and Goofy are." Riku replied darkly.

"I think Donald mentioned something about Little Devon when he was talking to them on the communicator." Olette answered.

"Riku. Take this time as a break." Aerith advised, "Gather some supplies. Look around the castle. Clear your mind for a bit." Riku sighed as he leaned against the wall. He wished that he wasn't taking this break; he needed to find Sora and Kairi.

"Oh!" Olette jumped slightly, "I just remembered something I saw in the castle."

"What is it?" Pence asked her.

"Well...do you remember that guy in the black coat that beat Hayner at grandstanding during the summer holidays?" Olette mentioned. This seemed to grab Riku's attention.

"Ohh, don't remind him." Hayner groaned.

"Oh! I remember. He was at Twilight Town one time, looking at the seven wonders as well." Pence chimed, "I think his name was...Roxas, I think?" _Roxas? _Riku was now focused on the conversation.

"Roxas? Why would he be here?" Hayner asked.

"Maybe his world was taken too." Olette suggested. "He was heading to the south part of the castle when I saw him." Olette looked towards Riku, "What do you thin-"

Riku was already out of the house.

* * *

**A/N: Will Riku confront Roxas? Will Roxas find out what's going on in Sora? Will Donald survive Daisy's wrath? Tune in next time for Kingdom Hearts: Balance of Worlds.**

**Hey people, I just gonna skip to messages cause I'm too lazy to talk...**

**Kisdota-The Freak Gamer: The chocobo is growing nicely. A bit of Radiant Garden fun shouldn't be too bad and I'm gonna try bet you personal best. =p**

**Artism: Glad people are starting to review and I have planned boss battles so no worries there.**

**Celticskyedancer: The first of a Riku chapter. I didn't hurt him this time.....at least, not yet.**

**Grey vs Ale: I like the ending you've come up with but alas, you will never know how the battle went. BWAHAHAHAHA!!!**

**Razgriz1: Riku is in...Axel is in....there's some nobodies around...everything seems nobodish =P**

**Noami.G: Riku is alllllll yours.**

**Future Keybearer: Demyx isn't useless. He's actually really annoying to fight in Kingdom Hearts 2. He just seems useless to fit with his personality. **

**That's all folks and remember to review since they make me happy and will let me post faster.**

**Kingdommad**


	67. Encounter

**Chapter 67: Encounter**

Riku ran as fast as he could towards the Postern, he knew that it was the quickly way to the south part of the castle and that he wanted to avoid running into Prince Kasper. Riku had nothing against him; there was just something off about him. _Maybe it's the clothes._ Riku pushed the thought away as he focused on the task ahead. After hearing that Roxas was sighted in Radiant Garden, Riku was now worried about the damage to his best friend. Had he sacrificed himself again? Had the Order taken him alive and made him fall to darkness? Had something happened to Kairi that had caused him to fall in such a state? Had Brian began to flirt with Kairi again, making Sora jealous? The possibilities were endless.

Riku finally managed to reach the Postern, beating Nobodies along the way, and disposed of his weapon as he began to head towards the entrance that only the Radiant Garden Restoration Committee know about. Riku turned to see what view the postern had to offer and to see if any Nobodies were trailing him. All he could see was the mountains and the marketplace in the distance.

"So, you're finally awake." Riku turned around to see Nikolai, standing on one of huge poles in the Postern. Nikolai jumped off the pole and began to walk toward Riku. Riku noticed that Nikolai was wearing his casual gear this time and could see what the Order had done to him for his aid. Riku didn't take time to pity him thought; he had to see if Roxas is really here.

Riku pointed the Way to the Dawn at Nikolai, "If you're here to commit your sin then you better leave. I have no time to deal with your random boss battle." Riku said with frustration.

"I'm not here to attack you." Nikolai informed him, "I'm here to give you information."

"Information? Why should I trust what you say? You're an Endless." Riku lowered his blade and looked at Nikolai with curiousness.

"Don't judge sides, Captain." Nikolai warned him in a serious tone. Riku remembered that Abroc called him captain as well. He wondered what the deal was with them called him by a rank. "One day, both light and darkness will unite to survive."

"Why's that then?" Riku questioned.

"If I told you, life as we know it will change and that is something I will not risk." Nikolai firmly answered.

"Answer this, why do the Order members keep calling me 'Captain'?"

"Again. Too risky to say." Nikolai shook his head.

Riku raised an eyebrow at Nikolai avoiding the questions as he summoned his weapon again, "Got something to hide?"

"I've said it before!" Nikolai growled, "I'm not your ally but I'm not your enemy."

"Then what are you then?"

Nikolai smirked at the Wielder to Dawn, "Just a Neutral who wants life back the way it's suppose to be." Nikolai crossed his arms, "So, do you want to know or not?"

Riku agreed to hearing the information while disposing of his weapon. Nikolai approached him and created the ice crystal orb that he had previously made at Port Royal. Riku looked into the orb and soaked the information in. Soon, Riku looked at Nikolai in disbelief, "That's it? That is your big sin?" He was ignored that the Endless had stopped him for this.

"It may not affect you but when the others hear of this then you will see the purpose of this sin." Nikolai replied before he turned his back to the silver-head, preparing to leave.

"Wait!" Riku called out, "In your note, back at Port Royal, you mentioned that the Colonel's plans relates to Xehanort. How do they relate?"

"That." Nikolai summoned his portal, "Will have to wait in due time" Nikolai walked through the portal then he halted, "Oh! You said you wanted enemies, right?" Nikolai smirked as his claw grow, summoning ice craved Unbirths. Nikolai laughed as he walked through the portal.

"That rotten-" Riku began to curse.

"Just think that the deed to light is yet to come." Nikolai said through the winds. Riku didn't seem to listen as he was not in the mood to fight, he needed to find Roxas.

**BOWBOWBOW**

Axel and Roxas sat onto of the clocktower just like they used to after their missions in the organisation. Axel chuckled as he looked at Roxas and pulled out two sea-salt ice-creams, "_Here_." He handed one of the ice-creams to Roxas, "_Just like old times_."

"Yeah." Roxas nodded before the two of them ate their ice-creams in silence as their watched the twilight sunset.

For some reason, Roxas felt that something was off like there was something missing. He looked to his left as he thought that he heard a girl's voice giggle aside him, making him looked to the side of the clocktower. Axel seemed to notice this and chuckled before returning to his ice-cream. Roxas ended up shaking the thought away before continuing with his ice-cream.

"Wow. The sun sure is beautiful."

Roxas jumped from the sudden appearance of another voice that seemed to be so close to him. He looked all around him to see if he could find the source of the voice.

"I know we've seen a lot of sunsets, but today's puts them all to shame."

Roxas turned to Axel, who was eating his ice-cream, "Did you hear something?"

Axel chuckled at this, "_This is your memory, Roxas._" He said, "_You'll just have to memorize it._" Roxas sighed at this before slowly turning back to where he was looking before to see a figure slowly forming next to him with static, holding another sea-salt ice cream. The figure was wearing an Organisation XIII coat like Axel, making the Key of Destiny confused for a moment before watching the figure's appearance become whole. Roxas looked at the figure with wonder, Axel began to speak, "_Well, even if things change, we'll never be apart-" _

"As long as we remember each other...right?" the figure spoken as it stood on the edge of the wall, making Roxas worried for some reason. Roxas looked up and watched the figure with curious, "Don't worry, Axel." The figure carried on looking at the sunset as it took its hood off, Roxas gasped at the appearance of the Nobody. The Nobody had the same appearance of Kairi like the way she was now, blue-violet eyes, shoulder length hair, everything. The only differences was that her hair was black. "We got your hokey speech memorized." She giggled.

Axel chuckled to the response, "_Just checking. Though, I think that Roxas needed a little reminder." _

"Yeah." She sighed, "Me and Axel were starting to worry that you would not remember us once you rejoined with Sora." She smiled back at Roxas, who was still wondering who she was, before facing the sunset again. "I'll have these moments memorized for a long time. Forever, I hope." The light from the sun shone into Roxas' eyes, ending the memory.

Roxas found himself back at the Station of Awaking, in the forgotten memories where both Axel and the mysterious Nobody stood. Before Roxas could question the Nobody's appearance, Axel coughed for his attention, "_Roxas, I would like to remind you of Number XIV, Xion_." Axel chuckled as he watched Roxas' expression changed as well as grabbing his head. Axel knew that he was having flashbacks as both him and Xion watched the mural grow lighter and saw a light blue pathway appear.

Roxas gritted his teeth together as the memories past through his mind. The agony of those memories scarred his mind, some memories remaining fluzzy, some that are clear as day. He dropped to his knees and started to feel his consciousness slip.

**BOWBOWBOW**

After fighting the Unbirths, Riku ran into the corridors that he knew led to Ansem study. Riku took this time to catch up with his breath since using his earth element to smash the ice up wasn't such as good idea. He started to wander through the empty corridors that have been left after the discovery of Radiant Garden's name. The corridors still looked like that they needed some work on them as some of the walls remained crumbled and huge construction pipes covered most of the room. He carried on looking at the damage that the battle of 1000 Heartless had left behind, seeing that this part of the castle remained forgotten and secret.

Riku started to hear clashes and slashes in the distance and started to follow the trail. As he got closer, he could see a number of Dusks heading in the direction that the noises were coming from another part of the corridors. Riku slowly followed the dusks, leading him to a drop that would lead him to an open spaced room. Riku remained hidden in the shadows as he watched the Dusks approach the target. The Wielder of Dawn was surprised to see that the target that they were fighting was none other than Roxas. _It doesn't seem like Roxas. _Riku thought.

Although this Roxas-look-a-like had the same face, eyes and hair but his garments were nothing like the ones that he would normally wear in Twilight Town and the face that his keyblade was designed differently, almost like it was for back-wielders. He wore a jacket that is primarily white on his right side and dark on his left. The collar of the jacket was red and pleated. Underneath this, he wore what appears to be a grey vest with a single button and several white, angular patterns on it. He wore a third layer under this, in the form of a plain, high-necked, black shirt. He also had a chunk of dull green and grey armor on his midsection that appears to be under his vest, but was over his black shirt. His pants were balloon outward slightly before closing up about halfway down his legs, similar to capris pants. These pants are colored in shades of grey, black, and white. He also wears an ornate, dull green and grey piece of armor on his upper-left arm, along with a wristband that was checkered white edged wristband. He wore two criss-crossing straps on his chest, on which he wore a silver badge vaguely resembling the Heartless emblem or the Nobody emblem turned upside down. His boots are rather odd as they resemble an armored version of normal street shoes in shades of dull green and grey. His face looked more rounder and the spikes looked longer too.

Riku watched in amazement in how the keyblader fought the Nobodies, watching his keyblade do things that he never knew the keyblade could do. He always though was just a huge weapon that had the power to lock and unlock the world's fate. He watched with wide eyes as the keyblade would sometimes become bigger then the wielder itself as the wielder jumped on the keyblade and blasted out of the hallway. Riku didn't waste a second to follow the wielder, eager to know who he is, questions of Roxas' return pasting him.

After a while of getting lost in the corridors...again, Riku found himself facing a empty corridor that lead to a room with the door slightly open. Riku slowly approached the door and looked through the gab to see that the keyblader that he had faced before was in there. He also managed to see a familiar yellow dog by his side. _Pluto? So, he's on our side. But just to be sure..._ Riku summons Way to Dawn. The moment Way to Dawn was in Riku's hand, a huge burst of wind blasted at the door that Riku was pepping through, smacking him hard in the face. The impact made Riku collapse on the floor as well as feeling a foot on his chest. Riku groaned from the massive headache he had now from the door and from landing before looking up to see the Roxas-look-a-like glaring at him.

"What are you doing following me?" The keyblader questioned. He quickly looked at his hand to see that Riku was wielding the Way to Dawn before glaring at the sliver head once more, "How did you get that Keyblade?"

Riku pushed the keyblader's foot off of his chest as the pressure from his armoured foot felt as if it was going to break his ribs in two before flipping up and facing the dirty blonde keyblader, "You looked like someone I know." Riku answered, "And this keyblade chose me." He lifted the Way to Dawn in front of him.

"How long have you had it?" he asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Riku commented.

He didn't answer as he continued glaring at Riku, "Looks like Keyblades go to anyone these days." The keyblader turned his back to Riku, entering the room once more.

Riku growled under his breathe at the comment before following him into the room. He could see that this was Ansem the Wise's old research office with all of the notes that were scattered on the floor had notes on the heart and their was a drawing on the wall that mentioned the Door To Darkness. Pluto turned to see who was following the keyblader to see his old pal, Riku. Pluto barked happily as he ran over to Riku and began to lick his face.

"You're name. It's Riku." Riku looked at the keyblader, who was looking through some notes, with shock and curiousness. "The one that follow the path in between instead of light."

"You must be Ventus." Riku assumed, considering the fact that he was told about him by the others. "It's not like Pluto would trust anyone." Riku kneeled down to Pluto and scratched his head.

"True." He muttered as he continued to search through the room.

Riku noticed that he was hastily searching through Ansem the Wise research. "What are you looking for?" he stepped towards the Keyblader.

"Notes." Ventus simply said.

"What notes?" Riku pressed the question.

"It's none of your business." Ven slammed his fists down as he couldn't find the notes that he was looking for.

"It is when it could involve my friends considering the fact that you know Sora." Riku approached Ven hastily and forced him to face him. It was strange how Ven looked exactly like Roxas. "How do you know Sora? Why did you give him the crown necklace?"

Ventus pushed Riku away, "That's not important at the moment. What important is the balance of the worlds and finding the Room of Remorse." Ven turned away from Riku once more and headed into the computer room.

_The Room of Remorse? _Riku carried on following the keyblader, having many questions remain in his mind. What was strange was that this keyblader was supposed to have fought in the last keyblade war but the war was at least twelve years ago and Ven looked to be the same age as Sora. _It couldn't have been possible. How could he had helped in getting rid of the Unbirths last time?_

"AHH! Stupid computer!" Riku heard slams in the next room. Riku quickly rushed in to see that Ven was ready to destroy the computer with his keyblade.

"No wait! Just give me time to search for the file." The computer program begged.

Riku went wide eyes at this. _Did the A.I. just speak? _He pushed this aside though as he quickly summoned Way to Dawn and blocked Ven's attack to the computer screen. "What are you doing?" Riku growled. Pluto wined sadly as he watched them fight.

"It won't tell me what I want to know." Ventus stood down before glaring at Riku, "Why are you following me anyways?"

"Just wondering how you can still remained the age you are when you prevented the last keyblade war." Riku watched his eyes as he respond to his comment. Ventus didn't answer however as he opened the next door that lead down a level. Riku could give him credit, he could avoid a question. He looked over to the computer and looked to see that the computer was still searching for what ever the wielder had typed in.

"I can't thank you enough." The computer A.I. thanked him. Riku jumped at the sudden voice, "That User seemed a little similar to Sora."

"What are you?" Riku asked.

"I am Radiant Garden's Master Control Program know as Tron. Available for all users of the Radiant Garden Restoration Committee. I will be able to prologue anything that had happen in the last twelve years of uncovering Asnem's reports." The Computer A.I introduced.

_Explains why Ven was looking on the computer. "_What's the file loading up?" Riku asked.

"The previous user was searching keywords 'Terra', 'Aqua' and 'Room of Remorse'. The file however can not be found on this database." Tron answered.

"Right." Riku stepped towards the computer console, having a slight idea on what to use the database to his and the group use. "Okay." Riku began to type the keywords in."U-N-B-I-R-T-H...Unbirths". Riku watched the screen as he waited to finish its search for the right file.

_**Filename: Unbirths**_

_**Data is corrupted**_

"Great..." Riku muttered before typing a different keyword in.

_**Filename: Endless**_

_**Data is corrupted**_

Riku grunted before typing another keyword.

_**Filename: Organisation XIII**_

_**Data is corrupted**_

Riku felt like destroying the computer to a million pieces but tried another keyword to calm him down.

_**Filename: You better work you stupid computer or the Way to Dawn will destroy your highdrive.**_

_**Data does no exist**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**Previous data has been recovered.**_

Riku chuckled to himself as the threat on the computer seemed to work. He began to search through the data that was recovered. He heard a 'click' sound when he clicked to 'Unbirth'.

_Unbirths are created without a soul and are only brought out if there is unbalance in that world. There purpose is to be the opposite of life itself. There first appearance was in the first keyblade war—_

"I already know this." Riku groaned as he scanned the rest of the research before clicking on 'Endless'.

_Endless are a being that has a corrupted soul which can only be caused by the Endless Virus..._

"That's it? I thought that there will be more than that." Riku quickly clicked on 'Organisation XIII' and quickly scanned the data to see if there was anything that Xemnas might know about the last keyblade war. He stopped when he noticed a video clip dated a couple of years old. "I wonder what Xemnas has to do with this." He smirked as he clicked on the file.

* * *

**A/N: Good, this one is done. 4 DAYS TO X-MAS! **

**Tidus: Wait! That's it?**

**Mad: Yeah, messages will have to wait since all the family is round and like to use my laptop to order stuff of the internet. O.o. I would like to thanks, Kisdota-The Freak Gamer, NinjaSheik, Noami. G, Future Keybearer, Grey vs Ale, Artism, Celticskyedancer, Soragirl4ever, Roxas2134 and Razgriz1 for this chapter's reviews. YAY! 10 reviews for one chapter. Let's just and beat that.**

**See ya next time and REVIEW!**

**Kingdommad**


	68. An Old Friend

**Chapter 68: An Old Friend**

_A security camera hovered in the corner of the computer lab as its view pointed towards the computer. It scanned the area as it slowly rotated its position to face the doorway. The camera began to scan the area when it noticed a figure. The figure was wearing a black organisation XIII coat with the hood covering their face. The security camera looked over the figure and translated that the figure was not found in the database, sounding a warning and knowing a 'cautious' sign while noticing the figure as 'unknown'. As soon as the warning went off, the figure fired at the camera making the camera go static and shut down._

"Tron! Could you locate the other cameras on that log?" Riku asked as he shut the video down and looked at the other data of Organisation XIII. Soon, several images of the log showed up showing different views of the unknown figure. All of the logs end up the same with the figure destroying every single one. "DAMN IT!" Riku slammed his fist on the keyboards, not noticing that he had brought up another file.

"I see that you're having problems too." Riku turned around to see that Ven had returned from exploring below the computer room with Pluto sniffing for clues once more. "At least I have an excuse."

"What's that then?" Riku asked.

"It's too advance." He simply answered before looking onto the computer screen. "I wanted to say sorry for earlier. I guess that I just want to see my friends again."

"How long have you been looking for them?" He asked as he watched Ven knell down to pet Pluto.

"Two years." He said sadly, "No sign of them." He stood back up, only to notice a sudden flash from the computer screen. "Hey! What's that?"

"Huh?" Riku looked back at the computer screen to see that some sort of log had appeared ready on the screen. Both of the keyblade wielders stepped over the console and played the log.

_This log is for the purpose for the remains of my heart as I feel the darkness consuming it as I speak and will be the only time I can express the emotions left for these forgotten memories._

"Xehanort?" Riku raised an eyebrow at this, "This must be right before turning into a heart-"

"Terra..." Ven seemed to be glued to the screen that Riku had to pull him back just to see the computer screen.

"Terra?" Riku questioned, "That's Xehanort."

"No! It's Terra!" Ven shot back, "I think I know my friend who was like a brother to me when I see him."

"Well, I think I know the person who possessed me when I see him!" Riku argued back.

"Terra would never do that!" Ven stepped forward.

"That's not Terra!" Riku stepped closer, the two were close to starting a duel to the death. Pluto barked at the both of them to stop the two from fighting, after a few growls and the reminder that the video was still going on, the two turned back to watch.

_I remember my friends, I remember about the keyblade's purposes, I remember being taught that they is no coincidence in fate, I remember that one way or the other...light will lead us to safety or destruction. Even though I tried to save my friend in ways that lead me to lose my existence, my actions only lead me to anew, to uncover the heart's purpose._

Riku and Ven watched the video fade away as the computer showed the phase 'brother'. Riku took in the information that was given to him. He started to question whether he knew who what the meaning of that message was but he knew one this, the Xehanort that possessed him and this Terra that Ven is talking about might be the same person.

"User Riku!" Tron announced for attention, "I have managed to over-write a system that was used on the day the unknown figure appeared. It needs a password that isn't the same to the one of the DTD." Riku began to type on the keyboard with the curious Ven by his side, coming out of his state from hearing the message. "Password accepted."

"What did you put in?" Ven questioned.

"What he told us to put in." He answered.

**BOWBOWBOW**

Roxas had woken up a while ago after recovering most of his memories of Xion but up to when she went on a mission with Axel and Xigbar and ended up beating the crap out of Xigbar and leaving the Organisation. Maybe that when she had gotten defeated but why would he remember everyone but her? He found himself back at the mural of him, Axel and Xion sitting at Destiny Islands. Roxas began to ask them what was going on and what they were going to do to get him back in contact with Sora but the two were still not sure whether he had gather the memories of Xion or not.

"Will one of you guys explain to me what is going on?" Roxas looked at both of his memory-formed friends for an answer for what they were going to do.

"_We will once you have everything committed to memory." _Axel patted his head once more.

"I remember having Sea Salt ice cream with just the two of you." Roxas simply said.

"_And you pass." _Axel cheered.

Xion shook her head as well as giggle at the two before looking at Roxas, "You know who did this, right?"

"Yeah." Roxas growled with angry, "It wanted me to betray Sora and Naminé and now Sora is suffering because I couldn't fight him."

"The darkness from Sora's heart had been fused with the conscience being of the soul, causing it to be this way." Xion explained. "It aims to free itself from Sora, similar to when a Heartless is released. That's why it destroyed the connection between Sora and Kairi so that you wouldn't be able to tell Naminé."

"_But there's a loophole." _Axel informed him.

"A loophole?" Roxas repeated.

"If we go through certain memories by finding these portals," Xion pointed to the blue portal that was formed from Roxas' flashbacks. "we will be able to connect through another memory so long that memory connects to us by sight, sound or words."

"_Which is why we are going to take the connection from Sora to Riku then Riku can get you to Naminé_." Axel added.

"Riku's connection?" Roxas was confused by this.

"_Since Riku interfered with the Organisation plans during that fateful year when you and Xion joined. There was times when we had to retrieve Xion from him and that time when he fought you. He had also meant Naminé while in Castle Oblivion."_ Axel told him.

"Riku is the only one that can contact you to Naminé so long that we can inform him what is going on. I'm sure that he can help you get to Naminé." Xion added. "With the help of Naminé, you will be able to return to Sora, fight the soul and the others will know that something is wrong with Sora."

"_So Roxas, are you up for this?" _Axel smirked as he waited for an answer. Roxas nodded his head quickly and began to head towards the portal. Xion quickly grabbed him by the shoulder, preventing him from entering the portal. "_There just one thing." _Axel added. Roxas seemed to look at Xion's hand strangely before looking at Axel once Xion let go. "_To create the portal that will allow us to contact Riku, we have to collect heart shards."_

"Heart Shards?" Roxas questioned.

"It's the emotions that are held within the chains that connect to the memories." Xion answered.

"_That thing that trapped you here destroyed the heart shards that connect to most of the connections of Sora's heart, mainly the one of Sora and Kairi as you know. All we have to do is go through some of Sora's memories through Castle Oblivion, fight some false memories and collect the shards from the memories that relate to Riku."_

Roxas took in all of the information that his nobody friends had told him before looking at the two, "You guys will be coming. Right?"

"Of course." Xion smiled at him.

"_You can't rid of us that easy."_ Axel chuckled.

"Right." Roxas looked at the portal once more, "Let's go."

**BOWBOWBOW**

The password that Riku had entered had opened a secret stairway on the lower level where Ventus and Pluto had been searching before. The two had discovered a huge staircase which gave Riku the time to ask Ven about the way he fought with the keyblade. Ven went to explain that he and his two friends went to a certain world, which he didn't mention the name of, where keyblade wielders will become a true Keyblade Master and would take on an apprentice from there or travel the worlds for knowledge to life itself. He kept everything else to himself and told Riku that the answers that he seeks will not be recovered from this ironic meeting. The Wielder of Dawn knew that he wasn't going to find out anything from Ventus at this very moment, it seemed as if Ven didn't trust him.

After reaching the bottom of the stairway, the two keyblade wielders walked through to the next door that they saw that lead them to a white hallway with cells at the side. "This must be where Ansem's research took place." Riku took in his surroundings as both of them searched each cell. "Maybe they used the cells for Heartless."

"Yeah maybe..." Ven trailed off as he was in thought. He walked towards the next door as it slid open to let a gasp escape him. "No...It couldn't...he wouldn't..." Ven ran into the room with Pluto chasing him worryingly.

Riku seemed to notice the distress in his voice and turned to see what was wrong by following the two of them. When he entered the room, he could tell that the Organisation must have came this room by noticingthe room with completely white as well as having the Nobody symbol over the floor and walls that were connected to chains that linked to the throne in the middle of the room and where Ven and Pluto had rush over to. He slowly walked over to the two see that Ven was on his knees while Pluto had his head hung down with sadness.

As soon as he was close enough, he could see that they were moping over old forgotten armour with a keyblade struck in the ground by the side of it. "Why? Why did this have to happen? Why did she..." Ven sobbed from the site. "How could I have let this happen?"

Riku kept his questions to himself, giving respect to the fallen keyblader who was obliviously a close friend to Ventus. Riku looked around the room once more to find that there was a button flashing on the armrest of the nobody-like throne. Riku slowly approached the throne let his hand run over the frame of the chair, feeling the desire to sit in the throne. He pressed the flashing button on the arm-rest to find that nothing happened. _Strange._ Riku turned away from the throne to face Ven standing up but soon found himself facing the throne once more, feeling the desire to sit on the throne like the Nobody leader once did. He could feel himself wanting to know what powers lie within this room, he could tell that the superior of Organisation XIII came into here a lot. Riku found himself stepping towards the throne once more.

**Riku! Don't do it!**

Riku froze in place, obeying the command. _Is that the memory I encountered? _He quickly shook the thought away before reaching for the throne once more. "Stop!" Ventus had turned around just in time to notice what the young wielder was doing and pulled him away from the throne.

"I'm checking the throne." Riku stated his actions.

"That is covered with dark energy. If you were to sit on the throne then might as well cut out your very existence." Ventus pointed out. Riku looked back at the throne and could sense the huge amount of darkness that surrounded the throne. _How could I've had not sensed that? _"For a keybearer, you know how to make the wrong ones." Ventus turned his back to Riku as he kneeled down to the remains of Aqua once more.

"I overcame the darkness and if want you say is true then your friend was the reason my heart was consumed." Riku spoke his mind.

"Terra wouldn't do that!" Ventus shot back as he turned straight back to him. "The darkness changed him. It wasn't his fault. He sacrificed everything to help me and Aqua." He turned away from him once more as he walked up to Pluto and began to stroke him.

"Look at the shattered remains of your close friend. The Heartless was created in sacrifice of her. You know who created the Heartless from Ansem's notes. The history of you and your friends' troubles has been passed on to me and my friends and I'm not going to stay and watch my friends die."

"Did you think I wanted to watch? To remain a shell while my friends fought?" Ven glared at Riku. "I may have lost my heart to let time pass me by but a worse fate is to ahead of your friends. One shall rise while another hollows in the shadows of a friend's death. I managed to rise by fate and destiny. Why do you think the Order members call you captain?"

"You've always been an idiot, Ventus!"

Both of the Keyblade wielders watched how the throne was swallowed by a sudden darkness and began to spread through the room. The veins of the dark crawled over the white flooring and pushed the wielders away, leaving enough room for the darkness the create a pillar from where the throne remained. Ventus looked over to Aqua's Keyblade and quickly dismissed the weapon before watching the dark pillar lower to reveal a familiar foe. "Vanitas." Ven spat with hate. Pluto seemed to have the same feeling as he growled at the stranger.

"I thought that you have known by now that Terra is no longer Terra." The dark stranger, who was known as Vanitas, said as he faced Ven in his armoured helmet and brown cloak which covered his appearance. "You should consider yourself unlucky; if you would have let union finish you wouldn't be weak."

"Why would I want to become an Endless like you?" Ventus glared at him. Riku eyes widened at this, if he was an Unbirth or Endless then he must be the leader of the Order. The one who ordered the capture of his dead friend. "What are you doing here?" Ven questioned.

"Why to see an old friend..." Vanitas looked at the remains of Aqua. "I wanted to see if my senses were right on your return to the world. To see if your heart had truly return, to see if you are ready ready for the union once more. But it seems that you will never be balanced without being an Endless."

"You were no friend. You had none." Ventus shot back. "You're only a shadow within the darkness.

"We appeared here once more because of Light's domain. You remember the stories of the keyblade war, don't you?" Ven growled at the mention of it. "Thousands of lives were destroyed and the keys that held to their heart remain in Sunset Horizon, all in sake of one. One that you can create if you join the union." He could see that Ven was resisting in summoning his keyblade. "When you got rid of me; the Heartless and Nobodies appeared."He turned to Riku, "When your friend opened the door to light, the Unbirth reappeared." He looked at both of them before smirking from inside his helmet. "If darkness had domain and light emerged victorious last time the worlds were misbalanced then think what will happen if light carries on being the domain of the worlds."

Riku watched the former apprentice of Xehanort as he looked at what information he had been given. If they defeat the Order, was there the chance that darkness will emerge out of nowhere and destroy the worlds in order to restore. "You want to remain control of the balance so that you can get this _one_." He had no idea what this _'one'_ they were talking about but this could be the only time to find out the Order's plans from the boss himself.

"Meaning letting you start the Keyblade War." Ventus added.

"That's my proposition to you. That is...if you want the royal mice to live." Vanitas pulled a cloud of darkness closer to him to form a circle shape in front of him. The circle soon showed the image of the royal mice Mickey and Minnie chained up against the stone cold wall.

Riku got his right hand ready to summon his keyblade when Ven quickly turned to him, "Don't!"

"Why not?" Riku argued quietly.

"Yes Ventus. Why not let the keyblade wielder with such potential express his skills before me?" Vanitas chuckled at the two. Both of the wielders remained where they were, with Pluto by their side, expressing their answer within their faces. "I assume that my proposition has been declined. So be it..." Vanitas relaxed as he summoned a dark keyblade. The teeth and head are black with a red outline and possesses a round, cog-like shape. The handle is red and the guard has the same coloration and cog-like shape as the teeth. The shaft is predominantly colored in shades of grey and sports a copper-colored gear in the center, with two intersecting, black chains wrapped around it. Two more chains are wrapped around the base of the shaft in a similar fashion. It also has two blue, reptilian eyes, like the Soul Eater Keyblade.

Riku was surprised to see that the leader of the Order was a keyblader. He watched as Vanitas began to form a dark beam at the end of his keyblade and pointed it towards the shadow ball showing the king and queen. "NOOO!" Riku called out.

Vanitas gasped as his keyblade disappeared from his sealed hands and found that he couldn't summon it again. He looked around the half affected shadowed room before sensing a familiar energy. Because of this, he had his back turned from the keybladers, who couldn't summon their weapons either. "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS? YOU DARE INTERFERE?" He shouted to part of the shadowed room.

"Must remain one for thousand." The voice said before a light ending up swallowing the room of remorse in whole...where sleep shall remain.

**BOWBOWBOW**

"WOOF!"

Riku groaned as he felt the wetness of the slimy thing that was currently consuming his cheek. He felt weak from what had happened in the room of remorse or really...the room of sleep. He slowly opened his eyes to find a familiar German shepherd-border collie licking his cheek like an ice cold ice cream on a summer's day.

"There she is!"

Riku pushed himself up to see that he had ended back in the marketplace. He looked in the direction of the voices calling for Angelo to see that Leon and Riona that running to towards his direction. As soon as they had reached his direction, they showed a confused expression on their face. "Riku? I thought you were in the castle?" Leon questioned.

"I was but now I'm here." Riku drifted off as he looked around his surroundings, "Have you seen Pluto or a blonde haired guy that might look like Sora?" Riku asked.

"Nope." Riona asked honestly. "We saw a spark of light from the back of the castle but Angelo ended up running off before we could check it out." Riku smiled before walking behind them as the two began to head back to Merlin's house, properly to say their goodbyes for when he and Donald head to Little Devon to wait for the others. Riku halted on the quick and looked up to the clear blue sky, _I wonder what had happened to Ventus and Pluto?_

**BOWBOWBOW**

Ventus looked around feverishly with his keyblade ready, as he took in his location. It looked like the same style that the room of remorse was in. "Why Ventus, what a surprise to have you pay a visit." A calm witch-like voice spoke. Ventus gasped at the voice as it was familiar as the clear of day. Pluto was barking angrily at the voice while Ventus was turning to face the mysterious figure. Before he could get the chance to see, think black thrones covered the both of them that trapped them in the nature of darkness. Before they were inclosed, he heard the familiar voice again, "I'm sure that we'll give you a warm welcome." The voice laughed evilly with an echo of other laughs behind that one.

He couldn't go back to sleep...he knew that everything was born by sleep...including the deepest darkness that remain trapped in people's hearts.

**Kingdommad**


	69. Third Sign

**Chapter 69: Third Sign**

The group have been out of the Endless territory for as least four days and Hikari hasn't once left her room. Hikari would only come out of her room just to get food before going back in the room. Kairi was the only one that was allow to see Hikari since Zidane was still resting his broken leg, she was still angry with Sora for leaving her brother behind and…according to Kairi, Hikari didn't 'want to seem weak' in front of Brian. Sora seems to be in the same state as Hikari only that no one knows why he was being angry. Kairi had tried to talk to him but eventually gave up as he wouldn't answer the door. Brian and Kairi were the only ones that seem to be acting their normal selves, only for the depressing vibe in the ship to affect them too.

The tone for the acoustic guitar echoed through the western theme gummi ship as the Aversion Endless played what was on his mind. Brian was currently in the cockpit, playing the guitar that he managed to find in the closet while checking where the auto-pilot was leading them. Jiminy hopped out of Brian's brown bag and jumped on the dashboard to look on Brian's concentrated face on the tune that he was playing. Jiminy watched curiously as Brian stopped playing the tune and wrote in his little blue notebook that he kept with him. "Something on your mind, Brian?" Jiminy asked him.

Brian sighed before looking at the cricket, "I don't know, Jiminy." He said," There's something that keeps crossing my mind every now and again. It makes no sense." Brian relaxed the guitar in his lap while looking at the cricket. "_If the sky falls, so does Destiny itself._ Have any ideas?" Brian asked him.

Jiminy stood there for a minute in thought, "Sorry Brian, I don't seem to get what it means." Jiminy hopped onto Brian's shoulder, "Don't worry. It will come to you when the time is right."

"Well what ever it is, I hope I get the answer to this riddle before it's too late." Jiminy nodded in agreement before hopping off of Brian and back in the bag.

Brian decided to put the questions about the riddles away for now before returning to playing the guitar. After playing for a while, the thoughts of the discovery of being an Endless flashed through his mind. It seem that Hikari was back to stage one with trusting him since leaving her brother behind and Sora only gives him evil glares for reasons unknown, the only one that seems to not judge him by his claw is Kairi. Kairi has been the only one that hasn't pushed him aside and that though made Brian slightly happier.

The tune of the guitar turned dark as the thoughts of his father came to mind. He knew that the Colonel wasn't his real father but he wonders why he was angry at his real father, only the thoughts of his death and before the crash makes his decisions. A thought of what Daniel and the others treated Brian the first time they met him crossed his mind. With those thoughts in mind; words began to play along with the tune that the guitar made…

_You don't know how it feels; to be outside the crowd_

_You don't know what its like; to be left out_

_You don't know how it feels; to be your own best friend_

_On the outside looking in…_

Brian halted his playing for a minute, confused on where those lyrics had come from. He moved his infected claw away from the strings and rested it from his heart. _Did it…Did it come from here?? _Brian thought.

"That's a nice song, Brian."

"WOAH!" Brian jumped out of his skin from the sudden voice, making him fall off his chair and dropping the guitar. He lifted his head off the wooden floor to see Kairi giggling at his fallen state. Brian couldn't help but smile; there was something about Kairi that seems familiar in his heart. "God damn it, Kairi. Were you trying to make me jump?" Brian questioned. Brian pushed himself up and balanced himself before picking up the guitar and placing it on the side. Brian wondered how he couldn't hear Kairi coming when the cockpit has a set of stairs.

"Maybe…" Kairi giggled before taking a seat in the other seat. Her expression turned serious again as she looked back at Brian, "The song was kind of a downer, don't you think?"

"Yeah. It sounds nice though." Brian through about the lyrics again, "Maybe the lyrics express the loneliness that we're feeling at the moment." Kairi looked at him with confusion, "I mean, I was push aside for being an Endless, Hikari feels that no one understands her, Zidane can't leave his room so he's alone in there…" Brian chuckled slightly, "If Zidane was in the room, he'll say that no girl would go for a guy with a broken leg." Kairi shook her head in amusement. "Sora is being…well…er…can I swear about him?" He asked Kairi.

"No, you can't swear about him but I see your point." Kairi glared at him.

"Okay, okay." Brian raised his hands in defence, "Don't hurt me with the glare, anything but the glare." The two started to laugh slightly from a minute before they both calmed down. "How's Hikari doing?" Brian asked her with concern as he placed his hands down back on the arm rest.

"She's still upset. She's stop crying which is good but you can tell that she wants to break down only that the will in her heart won't let her." Kairi told him

"I don't blame her. I think I would do the same if I saw someone who I though was dead and then fail to save them for the second time." Brian took a deep breath, "I wanna help but I guess since Storm was turned into an Endless, she might not want to see me at the moment."

"Just give it time, Brian. She'll let you in again." Kairi assured him.

"Yeah…" Brian sighed. Brian looked out of the window to see that the auto-pilot was leading them to a world in the distance. He guessed that it would take another day before reaching the world. As soon as they were done there; he will be able to take control of the gummi main systems, which he can use to head to Little Devon where the others are hopefully waiting. Brian carried on looking out into space where thousands stars shone together with a purple aura around it. Brian dimmed the lights down in the cockpit so that the purple light that was coming from the galaxy would shine in the cockpit beautifully. "What a beautiful sight…" Brian said in awed, not realising that he had said it out loud.

"Huh?" Brian looked at Kairi and pointed at the galaxy that was carrying millions of worlds within it. As soon as Kairi saw this, a smile appeared on her face, "It's lovely." She awed as well.

Brian chuckled before looking at Kairi, "You know, I consider this as a perfect sight as I'm with the prefect girl." He said warmly at her. Kairi smirked and raised her eye-brow, believing that he was flirting again. "I know what you're thinking but look…" Brian pointed at the galaxy again, "It's as brilliant as a sunset."

Kairi returned Brian's comment from before with a loving smile, "Thank you, Brian." Kairi looked back at the galaxy, "I just wish I could share this with Sora…" Kairi realised what she had said and turned to Brian to see his expression was understandable. "Not that you're not good, Brian. It's just…"

"It's fine." Brian smiled. "You care about him. I understand that." Kairi nodded her head as confirming his comment, "But at least I'm the next best thing, right?" Brian smiled at her. Kairi giggled at the sight of his grin before walking over to Brian and wrapped her arms around him from behind. Brian was surprised to get a hug; normally he would give her a hug. Brian placed his claw on one of her arms, his best attempt to hug her back as the two continued to look at the violet galaxy.

**BOWBOWBOW**

Sora sat in the shadows of the bridge as the lights that Brian had dimmed down had affected the bridge too. Brian and Kairi were unaware that Sora could hear everything that they were saying and it seems to Sora that Brian and Kairi seem to be acting a bit too nice to each other. Sora's anger began to rise towards Brian as the thoughts of them two together and the thought of Brian taking Kairi away to the Colonel would just kill him inside. Sora looked down at his claw as it started to twitch; he has been twitching even since coming to the ship.

Sora turned his sight to the staircase, where the cockpit was and remained silent as he hear someone appear, "Oh God Damn it." Someone cursed in the shadows, "Kairi! Can you turn the lights back on? It turned the bridge lights off too." Sora knew for a fact that Brian was currently in the bridge with him. Sora remained on the sofa, quiet as possible, as he listened to Brian's mumbling. Sora looked at Brian with a glare JUST ask the lights were switched back on and went Brian was looking in Sora's direction. The sudden appearance of Sora made Brian jump backwards for the surprise, making him grab his chest. "Oh god...What's with you and Kairi giving me a heart attack!" Brian stated.

Sora carried on glaring at Brian as he rose from the brown leather sofa. Brian seemed to notice that Sora hadn't even tried to wash the white paint out of his spiky locks. His clothes seemed to be fixed but the shiner that Hikari had given him a couple of days ago still showed. "I need to tell you something." Sora darkly informed him.

Brian started to feel uncomfortable from the vibe that Sora had brought in the room. "Err...sure Sor..." Brian's replied was cut off when Sora hooked him with his right arm, sending Brian to the floor. Brian groaned in pain as he held his chin where a huge cut was formed. "AHH! SORA! WHAT THE HELL?!?"

Sora continued to glare at him as he summoned Ultima weapon and pointed it at Brian's neck. Brian gulped at how close the keyblade was to his neck, "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't send you where the Heartless are." Sora said deadly.

Brian looked at the point of Ultima weapon before looking up at Sora. Sora didn't seem to notice that Brian's claw was free. Brian quickly formed a fire spell and struck at Sora. Sora quickly reflected the spell with the keyblade, allowing Brian to get up and summon his own weapon. "You need me to guild you." Brian pointed out the most oblivious thing since he knew about Endless and the world's items.

"Guild us through what?! Death!" Sora raged, "I'm not gonna stand around to watch you betray us."

"Betray you?" Brian was even more confused then before, "What are you talking about?? I would never betray you guys."

"You've been trying to take Kairi away from us since day one." Brian didn't notice Sora's claw flashing brightly or twitching. "You may be able to fool everyone else but I know what you're really up to."

"Sora, why would I want to take Kairi away? You're making no sense."

"Don't play dumb with me, Brian. I already know about your secret training sessions and trying to convince her that I'm the bad guy."

"Ohh. Now I see what's going on." Brian realised what this was all about, angered by Sora assumptions. "You're just jealous that I'm able to be there for Kairi and help her out like a true friend should while you're just too busy killing every Heartless or Unbirth you see."

"WHAT?!?"

"Heck! The way you've been treating her, I'm surprised that she's even friends with-"Brian felt a strong current of electricity pulse through his body, hurting him greatly. Sora soon realised him and watched him knell to the ground. Small sparks of electric would reflex off of Brian's body as he sparks would try to find a way to escape. Brian slowly looked up at Sora as he breathed heavily from the shock attack, "How-ahh---did you—find out?" Brian breathed, referring to the training.

"About the same time when you decided to kiss Kairi." Sora growled.

"Then that means-"Brian pulled the pieces together, "You were the one that caused the wave to send me flying into the stone wall." Brian pushed himself up with his staff, "But, how could you have heard us when you was on top of the cliff?"

"That's not what's important." Sora pushed the important fact away, "What's important is that you've been a problem from the start." Sora started to step towards Brian with his weapon in hand.

"Me? The only problem here is you." Brian shot back as he placed his staff in the defensive position as his staff changed to his blue-energized shield. "Everyone hates what you have become, including Kairi. You've been nothing but caring about yourself ever since we hit African Depths."

"Oh! And you don't do that?!" Sora shot back.

"True, I can be self-centred." Brian admitted. "But I don't threaten anyone that comes over to me when they just want to see if I'm alright."

"Name one time when I done that!" Sora demanded.

"You done it to Kairi on numerous occasions and now she knows that something is wrong." Both of them fell to silence as Sora took this time to hang his head while grabbing his claw that continued to twitch, hurt and glow. Brian took a deep breath before disposing of his defensive stand, turning his staff back to normal. "I bet you don't even care about Kairi." Sora looked up at Brian and looked as if he was going to kill anyone soon. "Why did you even bring her?"

"You're making it sound like you don't even want her here!" Sora yelled at him, "Tell me one thing, Brian. Do you like Kairi?" Sora demanded. Brian looked at Sora, looking at him with an expression to drop the question. "TELL ME!!"

"Why should I? It's not like you're going to admit to her that you love her anytime soon." Brian yelled.

"THAT'S BECAUSE I DON'T!!!" Sora shouted at him with anger, his claw bright white. Brian was wide eyed at this, Sora didn't why though. "Why does everyone think that I'm in love with that worthless princess?"

"Because you've admitted to me on Notre Dame." Brian said to him

"To get you to shut up!" Sora replied.

"What about at Ohana, when you said that you loved her over the com?" Brian questioned, flicking his eyes behind Sora every now and again.

"Just a slip of words." Sora said coldly.

"Well, what about…" Brian began to search through his pockets for something when a sharp pain went through his head as he continued to listen to Sora.

"It doesn't matter what you say, Brian. I. DON'T CARE." Sora told him, the comment seemed familiar to the Endless but that wasn't the situation at the moment. "Kairi has been the problem since day one. If she stayed at Density Island like me and Riku originally wanted her to, we would have avoided being teamed up with scum like you." Sora gritted his teeth with anger as he held onto his keyblade tightly while Brian looked at him with his emotion of hatred.

"You're a real idiot." Brian simply said while shaking his head at him.

"And why is that?" Sora questioned.

"Because the 'Worthless Princess' is standing right behind you."

Sora's eyes widened at the sound of the voice and slowly began to turn around to see none other than Kairi standing right behind him. Sora could see Kairi's eyes were watering as she held back her tears and her face was red from holding her anger as well. Sora gasped at how upset Kairi was and disposed of his weapon. He forgot about Brian for the moment as he tried to step towards Kairi only for her to step away from him. "Kairi…"

"How can you say that?!" Kairi's anger was released as tears started to fall down her face. "The way that you said that, it would make it seem that you hate me!" Sora didn't response to the comment, making Kairi even angrier with him. "What I want to know is what Brian asked, why did you bring me along if you don't have any faith in me!" Kairi glared at the Keyblade Master for the answer.

"Because I didn't---" Sora's claw began to flash and Kairi noticed that Sora's eyes suddenly flashed white before turning back into his cold blue eyes. "Because I didn't want to go around the worlds again looking for you when you could easily get captured by the Colonel!"

"The Colonel?" Brian questioned, "What has he got to do with—" Brian looked at Sora in shock as an image of someone else flashed through his mind, changing Sora's appearance before blacking out.

"Brian!" Kairi pushed Sora out of the way to get to Brian, seeing if he was alright.

Sora crashed into the wall and glared at Kairi with anger and disbelief, "I don't believe this." Sora muttered to himself. He walked over to Kairi and stood behind her. He could tell that Kairi knew that he was there since she held her breathe, waiting for Sora to speak. Sora kneeled down so that his face was near Kairi's eye and said to her, "As soon as we reach Little Devon, you and your new lover can get off." Sora stood up and prepared to walk out when a light formed barrier blocked his way.

Sora groaned before facing Kairi and to see that she had summoned Oathkeeper. Her eyes reflected his angered expression as tears slowly fell down her face again. "What have you done to him?" Kairi said quietly to him.

"What are you—"

"SORA! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH SORA???" Kairi shouted at him as she aimed her weapon at him.

"I'm right here." Sora failed to talk softly to her.

"No you're not!" Kairi yelled as she aimed Oathkeeper at Sora's neck, making him flinch a bit. "Sora wouldn't have called me 'worthless' or come to me if he was having problems with me hanging around with Brian. Also, Sora wouldn't be covered with jealousy."

"I'M NOT JEALOUS!!" Sora shouted at her, summoning Ultima and struck Oathkeeper out of Kairi's hand. Both of them watched Oathkeeper skid across the floor with the charm close by. The Oathkeeper span across the floor before halting against the wall. Sora then looked back at her, "You don't trust me with details like Ventus or training. You go behind my back to Endless scum. You replace me in your heart with Brian. How can I trust you when you keep so many secrets from me?!" Sora said darkly to her.

"I'm sorry that I kept that from you." She said, "But there's no need to call me worthless when you know that I'm not."

"Fine. You're not worthless." Sora took back. "You're a distraction, Kairi! A distraction that could get me killed." Sora turned around and destroyed the light barrier, making it scatter and reflect sources of light through the bridge. Sora turned his head back to see that Kairi still had watering eyes as she stood and stared back at Sora in disbelief. Sora then said to her coldly, "You're just a damsel in distress. Nothing more." Before heading to his room and slamming the door behind him.

Kairi continued to stare at the spot where Sora was in disbelief with the words that he had said to her repeating in her head. With blurred vision, Kairi walked over to Oathkeeper and picked up the Keyblade. She looked at her lucky charm, making her even more upset and angry. She yelled in frustration as she snapped the charm off of her Keyblade, changing it back to its original form. She placed the charm into her belt loop before heading to her room, preventing herself to cry.

Since both the Keyblade Master and the Princess of Heart were too busy with their emotions, they both forgot about a certain red-head unconscious on the floor.

**Kingdommad**


	70. Confusion

**Chapter 70: Confusion**

"Kairi! Kairi, where are you?" Sora ran all over the beach, looking for his friend. He was currently wearing his attire from his last adventure. He searched all over Destiny Islands before finding his close friend on the dock where the both of them watch the sunset together. Sora stopped as he could sense that something was wrong. He looked at Kairi to see that she was in the normal pink skirt before they left the islands for this adventure. The silence grew between them as the sounds of the sea brushing against the shore and the seagulls flying above them. "Kairi…" Sora began to come towards her when he heard the voice again, only that it was using his voice this time.

**Why does everyone think that I'm in love with that worthless princess?**

"What the-" Sora could see that Kairi had turned to face him in disbelief. Sora didn't seem to notice that the sun had set and the whole Island was eclipsed by night. "Kairi. It's not-" Sora tried to tell her.

**I didn't want to go around the worlds again looking for you…** **You're a distraction.**

"How can you say that?!" Kairi began to cry as she rushed past Sora, nearly pushing him into the water.

"Kairi, wait!" Sora tried to catch up with her.

**You're just a damsel in distress. Nothing more. **

Kairi turned back around and created a barrier that prevented Sora from catching up to her. Sora tried to destroy the barrier with his keyblade but found that he couldn't summon it and resulted to banging his fists on the invisible wall. As Sora tried to break the barrier, a dark red portal appeared behind the distressed Princess of Heart. Sora tried to warn her but Kairi was quickly grabbed from behind and was quickly put to sleep by the mysterious person. Sora looked up at the person and gasped as he saw that it was Brian.

Brian carried the unconscious Kairi in his arms as the dark red portal appeared again in front of him. Brian looked back to see that as he could see that Sora was full of rage as he tried to destroy the barrier. "You're an real idiot." The Aversion Endless said to him before taking the Princess of Heart through the portal with him. Sora began to run towards the portal when a bright light blocked his view.

**His plan is working…your heart is fading…my birth is coming.**

"KAIRI!!!"

Sora rose up as he shot his eyes open and woke from his nightmare. Sora began to question what had happened in the room as he looked around the room and saw that the cupboards and the furniture in the room had been completely destroyed and that there was blade and claw slashes scarred into the walls. _Where am I? Since when did we come into the ship? _Sora groaned as he held his head, _Last thing I remember was waiting for Zidane's Endless friend to return with Hikari and then Kairi and Brian were_--- Sora pushed that thought away, he didn't need to visit that memory just yet. The best thing to do is to find out where he was at the moment and to try and find Kairi, maybe if he asks her about the training and Ven situation then she just might tell him.

Last thing that he wants to do is accuse her of lying.

Sora pushed himself out of the bed and tried not to step on the broken cowboy light that was shattered across the floor. Sora quickly saw himself in the mirror out of the corner of his eye before freezing his actions and looking at the mirror again to see the change. _What the-_ Sora quickly ran through his lock to feel the white paint that was currently in his hair and winched as he felt the shiner on his eye. _What happened to me?_ He looked at his attire to see that they had been ripped on the sleeves and trousers legs. _Okay, this is just getting strange now. I better wash this paint out. _Sora flinched again as he checked his black eye once more before leaving his room.

The moment he left his room; he didn't notice that he bumped into Kairi, falling on her in the process. Both of them were in an awkward position as Sora was lying on top of Kairi with their faces being inches from each other. This made Sora blush deeply, "Kairi! I'm sorry. I didn't see you th-"

"Get off!" Kairi said harshly as she pushed Sora off of her and quickly got up.

The force that Kairi pushed him off was strong making Sora rolled into the wall. Sora rolled around to see that Kairi was rushing to her room…where ever her room was. He quickly got up and rushed after Kairi, sensing that she was mad at him for something. As soon as Sora caught up with her, he grabbed her wrist so that she wouldn't escape. "Kairi, what's wrong?" Sora asked, confused about her tone towards him.

"You know what's wrong!" Kairi tried to loosen his grip on her without facing him.

_What happened while I was out? _"C'mon Kairi." Sora tried to see her face, "I want to help."

"You've helped enough now let me go!" Kairi begged him as she snatched her hand out of Sora's and continued to her room.

"Kairi! Kairi wait!" Sora continued to chase her again and managed to place his foot in the doorway just as Kairi was about to close it. Sora could now see that Kairi's eyes were red and swollen as her eyes looked complete dry as well as having dry tear stains down her cheek. "Kairi, what's happened? Tell me." Sora asked softly.

"Why should I? This just proves even more that you don't care because you can't be bothered to remember it." Kairi shot at him.

_What? _"Kairi, you're one of my best friends. Of course I care about you." Sora said.

"Like you would care for a 'worthless damsel in distress'." Kairi hiccupped with anger.

"Worthless?" Sora had a confused expression on his face, "What are you talking about? Who said that you were worthless?" He didn't understand why she yelled with frustration, all he knew is that it was hurting him that Kairi didn't trust him to help her for some reason. Kairi pushed Sora back, removing his foot from the door. "Kair-!" Sora rushed back at the door only to have Kairi slam the door right in his face. Sora groaned as he held his nose with pain before turning back to the door and began to knock on it. "Kairi. Kairi! Open the door. Please!"

"There's no use trying." Sora turned around to see Zidane in the doorway, leading against the frame of the medical room door. "You really hurt her feelings the other day." Zidane informed the Keyblade Master while holding his crutch to balance himself.

"The other day? How long have we been on this ship?" Sora asked.

"Four. Maybe five days. I expected that you wouldn't know how long we've been here." Zidane said to him before walking closer to him, using his crutch as an aid. "For a Keyblade Wielder, you act like a Heartless." Sora looked at Zidane with a shocked expression as he watched the monkey warrior return to the medical room. Sora was more confused and hurt than ever, Kairi was mad at him and Zidane thinks that he's a Heartless. _Roxas, can you hear me? _ Sora asked desperately. _Please! I need your help._ Sora sighed as he managed to get nothing again.

"OW! THAT HURT!!"

"I TOLD YOU TO STAY STILL!"

"HOW CAN I STAY STILL WHEN IT HURTS!"

"WELL, IT WOULDN'T HURT IF YOU STAYED STILL!!"

The sound of Brian's voice made Sora think about the nightmare that he had before waking up from his sleep. The thought of Brian taking Kairi away made him angry with him. Sora then started to think of the comments that were said in the dream; one of them was 'worthless princess'. Sora started to think that the voice has been on to something, that Brian was quoting comments to Kairi that he had never said so that Kairi would hate him and go to Brian thus letting her guard down to get captured. That means that Sora would break her promise and the dream with the Colonel will become true. _Brian! _Sora turned away from Kairi's door, summoned Kingdom Key and started to head towards the bridge.

**BOWBOWBOW**

Brian had been left in the bridge unconscious for mere hours before Hikari had come out to question Kairi's state. Brian had soon woken up; cursing that Sora shouldn't be so heartless to Kairi and claiming that Sora looked like someone that he knew. He had explained to Hikari why Kairi was so upset, as much as he could remember at least; Hikari was not impressed one bit. Brian flinched and held his eyes shut tightly as Hikari dabbed an ice cold cloth on the scar that Sora had given him. Hikari was currently trying to clean the cut which she could blankly see that it would be permanent but was starting to get frustrating with Brian moving around all of the time. Brian soon opened his eyes as his cut on his chin stopped stringing. "There. All done." Hikari smiled at him before quickly placing the first aid kit in the ranch-like kitchen before coming back to him, "I was surprised to hear that you didn't even try to fight him." Hikari sat on the leather sofa while Brian continued to sit on the wooden table.

"I wanted to see him on the floor after what he said about Kairi. He didn't even say sorry to her." Brian answered honestly.

"Why didn't you then, he kind of deserves it." Hikari wanted to know.

"Because…he…he reminded me of my father at that moment of time." Brian answered. Before Hikari could question it, Brian's eyes turned narrow as he summoned his staff and jumped off the table. Brian's claw slightly glowed as he could tell that whoever was coming down the hallway was full of anger or hate. Brian's glare remained on the doorway where Sora appeared with his Keyblade in hand. "Get out of here, Heartless Hero. I don't want to talk to you." Brian said harshly to him.

"Brian, don't start something." Hikari whispered to him. "Keep your temper to a minimum." Brian growled at this as he continued to glare at Sora.

"What did you say to Kairi?" Sora demanded.

Brian and Hikari blinked at the question in hand, "Excuse me?!" Brian gritted his teeth together as his anger grew.

"Tell me what you said to Kairi!" Sora raged.

"What I said?!" Brian held on to his staff tighter, "You're the one that said that she could crawl under a rock."

"What are you talking about?" Sora glared at him.

"You know what I'm talking about!" Brian shouted as he started to approach Sora, "Don't act naïve Sora because I AM not in the mood to mess with your idiotic mind."

"All I want to know is why Kairi is upset wit-" Sora gagged as the unexpected attack from Brian caught him off guard.

Brian quickly kneed Sora in the gut before battling him away with his staff and kicking him around the face. Sora collapsed on the floor, dropping his Keyblade in process. Sora quickly summoned it back to his hand and blocked Brian's attack from his staff. Sora pushed Brian backwards a bit and swiped at his feet, making Brian fall on the floor. Sora took this time to retreat back towards the bedrooms before seeing another room. Sora took his chances and ran into the room.

Sora turned to the door and sealed it with his Keyblade, so that Brian couldn't get in. He didn't know what was going on. That's the maddest that Sora had seen the flirting Endless, maybe he did care about Kairi. What doesn't make sense is why everyone was blaming him; he was unconscious ever since African Depths and that one time he came back before falling unconscious again. Sora turned from the door to see that he was an empty black room with a few blue orbs and lines over the walls.

"You're really something, Sora." Sora turned around to see Brian in a glass container that was fixed into the wall. Seeing this, Sora released that he had just locked himself into a battle simulator. "You hurt me, you hurt Hikari and now you hurt Kairi. I thought you were our friend but I was wrong."

"I would never hurt my friends, even if you are a pain in the backside." Sora tried to get Brian to believe him.

"Why should I believe that when I have this scar..." Brian pointed to the cut of his chin, "as prove that you're wrong."

_I did that? When did I do that? _"How can I have done that? I was unconscious for the entire time." Sora shouted to him.

"How do you know that something else isn't taking control?" Brian pointed out. Sora's eyes widened at this as he remembered about the voice that he heard and the bright light before losing consciousness. "Me, Hikari and Kairi want to help find out what's wrong but at this every moment..." Brian began typing a code in that changed the surroundings that Sora was standing in. "I wish you were ten feet under where all keybladers should remain." Brian left the room, leaving Sora on the Great Maw with 10'000 Heartless surrounding him.

**BOWBOWBOW**

Brian yelled with frustration as he began to head back into the bridge. At this point, he couldn't care less if Sora was needed to defeat the Order so long as he was out of his hair. His anger grew when he noticed that his heart seemed to disagree on his opinion, causing his chest to hurt. When he reached the bridge, he threw his staff in a random direction and began to destroy the bridge with just his glowing red claw. Hikari, who had been sitting comfortably during these events, quickly dodged the staff that was aimed at her direction and saw that it remained in the wall. Hikari dropped the cowboy magazine that she had found lying around and rushed over to Brian. "Flame! What are you doing? Stop destroying the place." Brian turned to look at her and Hikari was surprised to see that his eyes had turned violet-blue, "Brian—"

"I'm sick of him, Hikari. He's no hero in my eyes." Brian growled and he held his fists tightly, his knuckles on his left hand turning white. "He should die for all I care."

"Do you hear yourself? You're no better then him." Hikari scowled at him.

Brian turned around to glare at Hikari deadly, "I wasn't the one who wanted to go on a suicidal run by going against an Endless while in their Outburst mode." Brian growled. "I also wasn't the one who left your brother to die."

"If this is your way of making you sound like a saint then you are doing a bad job of it." Hikari glared back at him, "This never would have happened if you did not flirt with Kairi."

"What?!" Brian gasped. "You're blaming me for what he said to me and Kairi? Some friend you are." Brian growled at her as he turned his back towards her.

"Well, at least I remember what it was like to be with you before you were in the Recon accident." Hikari shouted back before storming off to her room. Brian's anger froze to a stop as the comment that was said had pulled his heartstrings.

**BOWBOWBOW**

Sora feel to his knees after defeating the last heartless in his sights, breathing heavily from the battle that he had to endure. He was still on his knees when the room returned to its original form, sweating from the overdose of battle. He panted as he looked back at the view window to see Zidane once more, glaring at him. "You really have no clue, do you?" He asked him through the mic.

Sora pushed himself up, legs wobbling from the strain of battle, still panting and trying to keep balance. "I just…want to know…why K-Kairi…is mad." Sora's breathe drifted off as he collapsed onto the floor, exhausted. Zidane sighed at the site, he shouldn't need to tell Sora what had happened, he should know about it. He opened the window screen, knowing that he wouldn't be able to enter through the door since Sora locked it.

Zidane slowly approached Sora, hearing his heavy breathing. "It's best if you just rest instead of getting everyone mad." He said calmly as he picked Sora up and held him up while placing his arm around Sora's back while placing Sora's arm around Zidane's neck. Zidane's leg had recovered a bit since he knew that there would be more tension on the ship and quickly drank some potions to keep his energy up. "The best time to ask questions is not now." Zidane helped Sora raise Kingdom Key so that Sora could unlock the door. After a beam of light and a click, the door opened and Zidane began to lead Sora out of the room. Sora muttered something under his breath, loud enough for Zidane to here. "Hmm, I'm sure going to the next world will help you find the answers." Zidane answered. Sora muttered some more questions as they reached Sora's room. "There's just lots of tension that is going around since yesterday. Let her cool off."

"YEE-HA!!! Now arriving at destination. Welcome to Mousedom." The gummi's computer announced.

"You better go wash up before you depart for this world." Zidane opened his bedroom door for him before letting him go. "You'll find your answers down there." Sora nodded weakly as he wobbled into his room to get some rest. Zidane leaned again the wall for support, feeling some of the potion's effects wearing off, when he heard an angry yell come from the bridge.

**BOWBOWBOW**

"There has to be something on this ship." Brian was searching through Major Snake's storages, looking for something that could aid them. It was the only thing that would set his mind off what Hikari had said to him, his anger towards Sora and his worries for Kairi. Jiminy had come out of his place a while ago, trying to reason with Brian. The Aversion Endless ignored his conscience as he continued to search through the Order member's processions. After throwing a number of cowboy theme items out of cupboard that he was currently searching in, he stopped as his blue eyes noticed something familiar. He picked up a dusted book that was in the deep end of the cupboard and brushed off the dust that was on the book to see the title, _Stories of Balance, _engraved on the front cover. "What the..? A story book?" _Wait! Abroc mentioned me reading stories back in the Order and that flashback kind of confirms it. What secrets lie in this book? _He began to open the book…

"YEE-HA!!! Now arriving at destination. Welcome to Mousedom." The gummi's computer announced. Brian jumped from the sudden announcement, making him drop the book through one of the vents that were installed in the floor.

"AAAAARRRRGGGGGHHHHH!!!!!" Brian's anger soon returned as he felt as if the book was important. He summon his staff once more and began to destroy the cowboy theme items that he had thrown out of the cupboard from before...if his first strike wasn't parried by the monkey theft.

"Will you calm down?!" Zidane disposed of his daggers and held to the wall for support, carrying Sora back to his room had done worse strain to his leg then he thought. Brian grunted with rage as he disposed of his staff and punched the wall with his glowing claw. "The ladies wouldn't like it if you carried on spilling your rage."

"Would they rather have me bottle myself up so that it would grow and I end up killing our only hope of saving the worlds?" Brian growled.

"While you're in Mousedom, yeah." Zidane informed him.

"What do you mean...?" The logic quickly went through Brian's mind. "No! No way! I rather go on my own." Brian responded hastily.

"You know that you need the Keyblade Master to come with you. You said it yourself; the world is in a level three corruption." Zidane crossed his arms and looked at him seriously. "You need a keyblader."

"Yeah. One that isn't a heartless jerk." Brian pause for a bit, noticing that phase seemed familiar to him as well. He quickly shook his head before looking back at Zidane. "Why can't you come?"

"I have a broken leg." Zidane reminded him.

"You've managed to block my attack." Brian pointed out.

"That's because I had to drink an elixir to get into this room. I won't be any help if I'm drinking all of our potions." Zidane explained. "You already know that the girls won't go with Kairi being angry at Sora and Hikari being-"

"Just don't remind me." Brian stopped him. "No matter what you say, I will not go with the Heartless bigfoot." Brian turned his back towards Zidane and began to head towards the cockpit where he had left his brown bag.

"Brian!" Zidane tried to get his attention.

"I'm not going with him and that's final!!" Brian shouted back before finishing the convertation completely by slamming the door shut.

**Kingdommad**


	71. Questions

**Chapter 71: Questions**

"Neutral!"

A dark blue portal appears in front of the Angered Endless to reveal the Sorrow Endless. Skullo didn't waste any time to appear next to the neutral to grab his head and slam him down at the table that was located next to them. Nikolai groaned at the pain of his head, "What the hell, Skullo!!" Nikolai growled as he pushed Skulo away.

"Where were you?" Skullo questioned, "You were supposed to remain here."

"I went to Neo Mansion on the quick." He lied. He didn't really want another dose of torture for giving away information. "Besides, I thought that you would be happy that I was gone."

"Do I look happy?!" Skullo glare at him deadly, Nikolai could have swore that he had heard deadly violins playing somewhere that even frighten him a bit. Skullo grunted before he turned his back to him. "If you remember, the colonel requested for me to teach you about some of the technology that we have, as much as I disgust this."

"Great..." Nikolai said with sarcasm in his voice before walking over to the computer to where Skullo was now working on.

"The first thing that I will show you will be the tracking system for our members." After finding the right file, a holographic screen appear, showing a number of worlds including Neo Mansion, African Depths, Caribbean Waste, Ultimate Castle and other worlds that the Order have managed to achieve. On some of the worlds, a blinking light of different colours were shown. The Unbirths would come up in a light yellow while the Endless and the Order members would show up as their respected element colours. "That's how we find you every time you go for a wonder." Skullo smirked as he pointed to the blood red and dark blue lights that were currently flashing at Ultimate Castle.

"Can I destroy this computer?" Nikolai randomly asked.

"No." Skullo bluntly replied.

"Damn it." Nikolai cursed under his breath.

"As you can see..." Skullo pointed at the screen once more at the scarlet red light that flashed dimly off the charts. "We are now able to track where your former friend goes. It's just not strong enough to locate him in the realm of between." He explained.

"Like the resistance's world?" Nikolai asked.

"Exactly." Skullo smirked. He was glad that he didn't have to explain it lots of time...unlike the other neutrals.

"Where is he now?" Nikolai asked. He thought that maybe he should reveal himself to his former friend but he already know that confronting him won't make him feel better, not after hearing about the Recon mission that Skullo had gladly interrupted.

"I'll scan the other worlds now." Skullo typed in 'Aversion' into the computer before the computer began to search the worlds for this signal.

A purple portal suddenly appeared as Link rushed into the room, "Sir! The Dark Master requires all of the Order members that are not on base collection to report to Neo Mansion." Link reported urgently.

"Can't it wait?" Skullo growled at his search being interrupted, not turning to face him. "I'm in the middle of-"

"No!" Link shot back, making the Lieutenant turn towards him and glare at his so-called assistance. "Abroc has already sent him over the edge and now he's questioning the trust of you, Nikolai, Abroc, Snake and Devil. He looks as if he's going to go through his Outburst mode."

Skullo gritted his head together and held his claw tightly as his anger grew. "That idiot!" Skullo referred to Abroc. "He's going to ruin everything." Skullo slammed his claw down on the computer out of rage. "Let's go before we end up getting the end of the Master's rage." For once, Nikolai had to agree with Skullo.

As all three of the Order members walked through the portal and left Ultimate Castle behind them. The A.I of the computer spoke,

**Scan Complete**

**Location: Mousedom**

**Aversion Endless detected**

**two other Endless detected.**

**BOWBOWBOW**

"Damn Hikari and her stupid blade!!"

A beam of light appears behind Brian to reveal Sora. Sora had managed to fix his clothing up a bit as well as wash the white paint out of his spiky brown locks and healed his eye so that the shiner was no longer there. He took in his surrounds as the rain lowered his spikes a bit but still remained gravity defying. The buildings looked like they were tall skyscrapers but were in the detail of Victorian houses, similar to the houses back in the London at Neverland. He looked at the side to see a road in the distance but the other side of the road looked miles away and the cars looked the size of Disney Castle. He could tell that both him and Brian had become small to fix in the world's environment as well as finding that the gummi ship had located them in some sort of alley way.

Sora looked down at himself to see that his appearance had changed as well. He could see that he had little small paws with a little black nose, gray fur and random tuffs of brown spikes that reflected his hair, he didn't know his claw much as his gray claw blended in with his fur, the spikes on his forearm still showed though. He also had little beanie blue eyes, tiny mice ears that seemed to be hidden in his hair and a little pink tail at the back. He also noticed that his garments remained on

Sora looked over to Brian, who was still mumbling about him coming, was surprised by Brian's appearance. "Woah!"

"What?!?" Brian snapped at him as he turned around to face him. "You're a mouse." Brian said bluntly.

"So are you."

"What?" Brian looked over his own appearance to see that he had turned into a mouse as well. Brian's fur was brunette brown, similar to Sora's hair, and had random tuffs of red spikes like Sora as well. He had his spiky scarlet red hair covering his face due to the rain but he could see that his nose was similar to Sora's. His claw stood out as it remained the same. "Just great. That's all I need." Brian sighed as he searched through his pockets to find his black glove, which he place on his red claw.

"What do you think the world's rule is?" Sora wondered as he swiped his fur as the rain was slightly getting to him.

"We're in a world where we change form, meaning that we can't use drives or our elements abilities." Brian said with irritation while adjusting his glove to hide his claw so only the marks that miss out on the glove is disguised as a birthmark once more. "Shouldn't be a problem for you. At least you still have you Heartless ways." Brian bashed his shoulder into Sora as he was walking past, sending the Keyblade Master to the mud.

Sora glared at his companion as he wiped the mud out of his face and off his clothes once he had gotten up from the muddy puddle. "Will you stop calling me that?!" Sora demanded.

Brian chuckled as he stopped walking a looked back at Sora, "Why? Does it annoy your darken heart?" Brian mocked him as he pulled a pouting face and brought his closed hands by the bottom of his eyes. "Look at me. I'm Wittle Sowa who is mean to everyone and can't face being called a wittle name. Boo woo woo."

"I'M NOT A HEARTLESS!!!" Sora shouted as his voice echoed through the alley way. Brian stood in front of him, watching Sora drop his head down as the depression began to hit him. Brian continued to glare at the Keyblader before turning around and began to walk the alley way without him.

He could feel the rain become worse as he stood in his own sorrow. Sora was starting to feel worthless himself, knowing that half of his friends don't trust him while the other half are on the other worlds. The connections that he had made with his friends seem to be breaking a little. Sora tried to look at the good memories with his friends but the only ones that would come would be his nightmares. Sora closed his eyes, focusing his mind so that he could face the person that he needed to see. _You did this. _He said out loud in his thoughts.

**BOWBOWBOW**

Sora appeared in the station of awaking where he remained on the mural of himself, the one he had fought Roxas on. Sora stepped forward to the figure that he had seen the last time he had seen Roxas. The figure still remained in an Organisation coat as he looked at Sora with his arms crossed, "**I'm just your soul. I have no control of the body. Last time I checked, Roxas was the shell.**"

"For a part of me who said that you were going to help me through this journey, you have managed to make things worse." Sora glared at the hooded figure. "You were the one that got rid of Roxas. Don't think that you can blame him." Sora summoned his Kingdom Key and pointed it at the figure. "I've had enough of this! Tell me what you did!"

"**Or what? You get rid of me?**" The figure laughed at the thought, "**Even if you could defeat me, you will fall into darkness and Roxas would be re-born, just in time to see the Order corrupt Kingdom Hearts.**"

"And what do you seek?" Sora asked, "What do you get out of this?"

"**Freedom.**" The figure simply said, "**If only your conscience remained in the darkness when you sacrificed your heart. If only that Worthless Princess stayed away from me then maybe I would still have my freedom.**" The figure 's voice changed to a more aggressive tone from the mention of Kairi.

"YOU!" Sora shouted at it, realising one of the things that the soul had done. "You was the one that make Kairi upset."

"**And we have a winner!**" The figure mocked as it clapped its hands. "**You deserve a medal for stating the obvious.**"

"Why would you do that?" Sora questioned.

"**Because the mind has sooo many thoughts.**" It replied. "**You cannot denied that the thought didn't come through your mind.**"

"I would never think that Kairi was worthless!" Sora raged, griping his keyblade tightly.

"**You are over-protective though, WHICH, counts as you thinking that she cannot fend for herself or me thinking that she's worthless.**"The figured shrugged. "**All I know is that I don't exist at of this moment so the words that actions that were caused was of your doing.**"

"Then maybe I should tell them about you then." Sora closed his eyes to snap back to reality.

**BOWBOWBOW**

Sora opens his eyes to find that he was still staying in the rain, completely soaked and that his hair wasn't currently gravity defying anymore. A few shakes with his head and his hair were back in place.

"**I would consider you actions if I was you.**"Sora's eyes widened as he felt his arm burn as it flashed brightly. The pain made Sora grab for his arm once more. "**If the others know about me then there is no need for me to hold back my power. I will send you to the forgotten memories to where your precious Nobody is without any connection link to your heart. The heart and body will be mine to control and so will the power to the door to the light. And if you think what I said to Kairi was bad, wait until I get full control of the heart.**"

"No....I...won't let you." Sora grunted through the pain as he dropped to his knees.

"**Then all you have to do is swear not to tell any of your friends about me or hinting that there is something wrong. You do and I'll see just how worthless your precious princess is.**"

Sora could feel the pain getting worse and his chest getting tighter as his sight began to blur into a familiar light. "Alright....ah.....ah.....alright." Sora breathed in agony. Soon, the pain had slowly stopped and Sora managed to get control of his breathing again. Sora pushed himself up, waiting for the voice to reply. When he didn't get one, he noted that there business was done and that he needed to catch up to Brian. He had already been gone for too long.

**BOWBOWBOW**

"God damn it." Brian cursed as he remained hidden behind a giant green boot. "Of all of the members to be here." He sighed as he watched the figure ahead. Brian saw that Lizza had been reported to Mousedom, properly adding someone that could bring the Unbriths here to control the world and turn it to another one of their bases. He couldn't see if see had changed form much since she was fully dressed in armour but he did notice her mouse tail every now and again.

Brian normally didn't mind Lizza's appearances, it's not like he falls in love with every girl he flirts with. It's the fact that Sora is with him and the main thing that is going to be on his mind is wondering why Kairi is angry with him, which can link to many emotions, including love. He knew that something was wrong with Sora, he knew that it was the virus and he also knew that what happened back at the ship was one of his signs. Brian signed at this, _I let my anger become my judgement and now I have to think of some way to tell the others. I can't tell Sora. I remember Daniel instructing me not to tell him but why? There is so much that he's keeping from me. Whatever, so long as I tell Kairi then we can find some way to help him, I promised that I would tell her..._

Suddenly, he noticed Lizza halting and looking at her surroundings. _Oh crap! Oh crap! Oh crap! Ok...ummm....think about father! Think about father! Think about father! _Soon enough, Lizza shrugged it off and began to walk the other direction. Brian huffed at the thoughts of his father, wondering if Daniel knew about that too. He quickly calmed himself down before he continued to walk the Love Endless. _I wonder why she sudden turned? _Brian turned around from the sounds of footsteps to see that Sora was running up to him. _OH CRUD!!! _"Sora! Go back! There's a Endless right-" He turned back to see that Lizza was right in front of him, "here."

"My, my, my, what are a couple of boys like you doing in a place like this?" Lizza smirked as she started to play with some of the dumbfounded Brian's hair.

Brian jumped away from her and summoned his staff, "Just get out of my way so that I don't have to fight a girl." Brian created his blades on his staff and swigged it a couple of times to give her a warning. Brian quickly turned around him and formed a barrier between him and Sora. Sora was ready to break it when Brian spoke, "Go to Baker's Street. I'll meet you there." Before he could respond, Sora watched Brian get grabbed by Lizza and thrown over to the other side of the huge road, hitting the wall. Sora tried to break the barrier a couple of time before following Brian's orders and went to find Baker's Street.

**BOWBOWBOW**

"I'm at Baker's Street. Now what?" Sora looked left and right at the huge road while he continued to get soaking wet. "Well, it never hurt to look around." Sora said happily as he tried to look for cover from the rain. He ended up at the corner of Baker's Street as the streetlamp shone down at him. Sora looked up at the streetlamp, it remained him of the deepest darkness and how there is a light that will never go out, so long as he doesn't lost his friends.

"**Did you also remember how the closer you get to light, the greater your shadow becomes.**"

Sora's eyes widened as he quickly turned around and saw that his shadow had given enough darkness to let Heartless appear in front of him. Sora summoned his keyblade and began to run towards the Neoshadows that were created. He was able to fight with the use of a tail since he had gotten use to the form changes. As he fought the NeoShadows, another appeared from behing, oblivious to Sora. The NeoShadow raised his claw to strike when a bottle came out of nowhere, which exploded in the Heartless' face. The explosion had managed to push Sora flying as well into one of the buildings before leading him fall to the ground floor of the house. Sora looked up to see that the NeoShadows had fled as also found himself in front of another house that was the right size for a mouse.

"Well, don't just lay there. Get in!" A British voice told him.

"Huh?" Sora pushed himself up and looked where the source of the voice had come from. When he found that the wooden door that lead to inside the house was left open, he guessed that whoever had helped him had gone into the house. Sora slowly walked over to the door and looked in the house with caution.

He could see that whoever lived here was some sort of scientist as a number of test tubes with various liquids in them as well as some inventions that aided the home owner's research such as a machine that automatically printed footprints and another machine that kept the home owner's pipe alight. Sora wasn't sure what that had to do with the home owner's research but he didn't complain. There was another room that looked more comforting as a the armchair was set in front of a fireplace with a violin set to the side of it, the fire that was burning was giving a welcoming vibe to the house.

"Hurry now, Sora. You'll let the wind in." The voice said again.

Sora quickly got into the warmth as he got into the house and closed the door behind him. He then realised that the home owner had said his name, "You know my name?" Sora questioned as he turned to face the home owner. Sora guessed right when he thought it was a mouse that had help him. The mouse had golden blonde fur with a brown nose and beanie black eyes. He wore a white blouse that had the sleeves rolled up with a green tie and brown waist-coat, brown former trousers and black shoes. Sora watched as he grabbed his purple robe with black outline and places the rope on him before facing Sora.

"Sora, the Keyblade Master to be exact." The mouse said casually as moved around his room, doing the basic things. "Born on Destiny Islands and left at the age of fourteen when your world was attacked by Heartless. Am I right?" The mouse smirked at Sora.

"Hmm, well yeah. You are." Sora chuckled as he seemed to be impressive but worried about the Intel that the mouse knew. "How could you know that?" Sora asked.

"It's simple really." The mouse chimed, " The style of your clothes show that you have been to a number of worlds as well as keeping the summer look that is important when it comes to living at Destiny Islands and your tan skin shows that fact as well. You wear huge boots to prevent getting sand in your shoes and your style of hair shows your care-free and heart warmth nature which is the description of the Keyblade Master." The mouse pointed out while examining Sora as he said it.

"Wow." Sora was dumbstruck. "You know me but I don't know..."

"I am Basil of Baker Street, my good man." The mouse quickly introduced himself. "Can you help me with this table?"

"Sure." Sora shrugged as he walked over to one end of the table and helped Basil place one of his spare table's into the middle of the room. While Basil placed some cushions onto the table and pushed the table in front of the railing of the steps that lead to the front door, Sora looked around once more. "Hey Basil, what do you do?" he asked.

"I'm a detective." Basil answered with no interest as he ran his calculation on where the table was and moved it a bit before feeling satisfied about its location. "There! Prefect!"

"What's the table for?" Sora asked him.

"Why, it's for your friend of course." Basil replied as he grabbed his magnify glass.

"My friend?" Just that second, the wooden door burst open to reveal Brian, who a multiple scars and scratches all over him.

"Wooaaahhhh, look at all the pretty stars." Brian said drowsily before he began to lose balanced. Brian had managed to stumble to his right before flipping over the railings and landing on the pre-made bed that Basil had just set up a couple of seconds ago. Sora was left in disbelief as Basil had managed to calculate the exact time when Brian would randomly come in and would land exactly where Basil thought he would.

"Hmmm." Basil went over to the unconscious Brian and started to look at the cuts that had been inflicted by him. "It looks like that Devon here has been poison from the attacks he had to deal with. Just a curing spell and an antidote would fix him up nicely." Basil went over to his desk with his lab equipment as he began work on the antidote. While Basil was at work, Sora went up to Brian and cured him; the cut that was left was the one that he had done to him. Sora started to feel bad, he wondered what else the soul could have done while in control. He didn't want to hurt his friends; he didn't want to hurt Kairi. "Ahhh, there we have it." Basil came over and tilted his head up to get Brian to drink the antidote.

Basil began to set his head down when he noticed something, his expression changing to curiosity. Making Sora worry a bit for his friend, "What is it, Basil?"

"It seems as if the back of Devon's head has a small gab as he had hit his head on a metal pole by the size of the gab. Also, I can guess that he has had this for about year and half and the location of the gab seems to indicate that it has damaged his hippocampus." Basil indicated before looking back at Sora to see the poor mouse confused on the last bit. "He has Amnesia." Basil simply said.

"Amnesia?!" Sora went wide eyes.

* * *

**Mad: What will Sora say to Brian once he wakes up? Will Sora be able to get Kairi to forgive him. Why does Basil know everything? Tune in next time for Kingdom Hearts: Balance of Worlds. Wow! That was hard work. I had to research about the brain. ^^ I learned. YAY! Now for messages:**

**NinjaSheik: **Hope you like the story. ^^

**Razgriz1: **Yeah...I thought I throw the two in a fight. And things are going to get worse for the two. Hehehehe ^^

**Kisdota- The Freak Gamer: **Yep. Sora is clueless about everything and I love the fact that you reviewed all three chapters. Thank you ^^. You just have to keep reading and everything will make sense.

**Grey vs Ale: **Happy new year to you too. ^^ Riku is waiting in Little Devon for the others so after Mousedom, Riku will meet up with the others. Sora had the Ultima weapon in African Depths as well after losing control. It's not really an Outburst mode, it's just the way the signs works while having the virus.

**Celticskyedancer: **Thank you ^^ What did you think of Third Sign anyways, I'm just wondering since It's one of the chapters that I looked forward in writing.

**Soragirl4ever: **Hope you have a great time in Texas. ^^. If you see Major Snake, say hi. Hehehe.

**Right, it's snowing like hell and I kept sleeping over my alarm which is not good cause I can't afford to pay for the local bus every day. Grrrr, SOMEONE BUY ME A ALARM CLOCK!!!**

**Brian: No! See ya next time.**

**Mad: that's my line.**

**Kingdommad**


	72. Broken Chains

**Chapter 72: Broken Chains**

"Amnesia?" Sora repeated, finding himself fill with guilt for thinking that he was always hiding something from him and the others.

Basil nodded, "It seems that he has post-traumatic event which would be the cause of the head injury. Guessing by how long the injury has been here, I'm can see that he first suffered with Anterograde Amnesia for a couple of months before transferring to Retrograde Amnesia." Basil continued to examine Brian.

"Hmm, Basil? What are the difference between Ant-o-grade and Retro-grade?" Sora asked, also wondering if Brian was ever told about this.

"Anterograde amnesia is basically long term memory loss so that he wouldn't recall anything after his injury for those months while Retrograde amnesia is the distinct inability to recall some memory or memories of the past, beyond ordinary forgetfulness." Basil looked back at Brian, "There might be a chance that Devon will recover his memory through dreams and flashbacks but gaining them can sometimes lead to him having painful headaches or…"

"…blackouts." Sora finished. He knew that Basil was right; all he had to do was to wait until Brian woke up and tell him from the heart the real reason for his bad memory.

"Now, Devon here mentioned that the two of you are looking for an item of some sort." Basil spoke up. "One that has a special power to it."

Sora looked at Basil with confusion, "When did he tell you that?"

"He had contacted me before coming to Mousedom." Basil answered, explaining how he might have known of Brian's random appearance through the door. "Informing me that the item that you seek is in the hands of the very person that I am searching for." Basil rushed over to his armchair and stood on it as he spoke.

"Who is it that you are searching for?" Sora asked, wondering why Basil had decided to place himself on the armchair like he was telling a scary story.

Basil pointed to the picture above his fireplace, where a picture of a well dressed rat sits on the mantle frame. "The nefarious Professor Ratigan!" Flames in the fire burst and lightning strikes at the mere mention of the rat. "He's a genius, Sora." Basil said as he was leaning over the top of the armchair before ducking down to reappear at the side. "A genius... twisted for evil." Basil then moved in front of the armchair. "The Napoleon of crime!"

"It sounds like you have encountered him before?" Sora pointed, he turned around to look to see if Brian was waking up only to find Basil in his face.

"For years, I've tried to capture him and I've come close." Basil started as he stood in front of the picture and holds his fist out towards the picture "so very close. But each time he's narrowly evaded my grasp. Not a corner of London's safe while Ratigan's at large. There's no evil scheme he wouldn't concoct! No depravity he wouldn't commit. And with the Endless on his side, who knows what scheme he is plotting as we speak." Basil sighed towards the picture with disappointment before collapsing on the armchair.

"How do we find Ratigan?" Sora asked.

Basil shook out of his sorrow and stood in front of Sora once more, "It's been shown that the Order's member has her main Unbirths visit Ratigan's hideout." Basil informed him, "All I need you to do is to try and collect an Unbirth that is under the Endless' command so I can extract the chemical that will confirm my experiment a success!" Basil smiled cheesy.

"Right." Sora understood, it sounded a bit difficult but properly nothing that he couldn't handle.

Sora went to step out the door when Basil spoke up, "It is also important that you do not think about the ones you care about while you are around the Endless." Basil warned him as he began to get his equipment ready for his experiment. "Love can lead to many fears and weaknesses in the heart which can lead for the heart to make the wrong decision."

"Right…" Sora sighed sadly, now the task had gotten a little harder. With Kairi in his mind, trying to find a way to make it up to her, it's going to be hard to go unnoticed. Sora turned to face Brian once more before looking at Basil, "Do you think that you can find more about him?" Sora referred to Brian, "So that he could recover some of his memories."

Basil didn't face Sora as he replied, "A clouded past can cover many clues but many secrets that are best to kept secret.

**BOWBOWBOW**

As the grey and brown mouse steps outside of Basil's house and to the dark streets of London, he could see that it was still heavily raining. "Right. Looks like I have to search in the rain." Sora hummed before tilting his head up slightly, "Kinda refreshing." He added as the only world that Sora had been to when it had rained was The World That Never Was. Sora stood in the rain for a while having his relaxing moment interrupted by Unbirths. Sora could see that they were just the regular Unbirths that appear continuing. Sora summoned the Kingdom Key and began to fight the Unbirth, it took a while since he can't use his element but he managed to defeat them. After the Unbirths were gone, Sora sighed. "Nothing." He said. _What other places did Basil mention? _Sora quickly cast protect above him to cover himself from the rain. He used his wet paws to search through his pockets before pulling out a map and opened it in front of him. _Right I better check the others…I'll head for George Street._

Sora began to run towards George Street, the next street that connects to Baker's Street. When he got there, he could see that a couple of Shadow and Neoshadow Heartless were wondering around but there was no sign of any Unbirths. _No Unbirths. I must be getting further away. _Sora stepped away to avoid the Heartless and pulled the map out again. _Looking at the streets that connect to George Street will get me nowhere. I better look at the other streets that connect to Baker's street. Maybe Portman Close first. _After running a few hundred miles of streets and fighting the Unbirths that remained on Baker Street, Sora managed to reach Portman Close. As soon as he got there, he was blasted at by a number of Soul-mage Endless and a Fat Unbirth as well. _This is going to take awhile…_

_T_he Soul-mages began to cast a number of strong magic at him, making Sora cast reflect to bounce most of the attacks, the rest that were not reflected struck him directly. Sora was pushed back a bit but was able to dodge the speeding attack of the Fat Unbirth. As soon as Sora dodged the attack, he was struck in the back by a fire element spell. Sora fell to the floor as he watched the Keyblade skid away from him. Sora went to summon his Keyblade back to his hand but the Keyblade was being unresponsive again, like when he was fight Sa'luk. The Fat Unbirth grabbed the fallen Keyblader and threw him into the brick wall, creating a crater which Sora stayed in. The Soul-mages turned towards him and began to fire at him once more. Sora managed to kick out of his daze in time as he kicked himself off the wall, to be able to dodge the magic attacks, and fly right above them. Sora summoned his Keyblade once more and began to strike down, "Earth!" Sora slammed his Keyblade to the ground so that the virbrations would cast huge rocks to destroy the Soul-mages. The Fat Unbirth still remained though as its large mass protected it from most of the impact. Sora knew that he couldn't use his drives or his element but he did wonder if he could use his limits and summons. Sora began to charge towards the Unbirth at high speeds. As soon as Sora was behind it, he began to deal heavy slashes as he began to perform 'Sonic Blade'. The last slash was the strongest of them all as Sora managed to bat the Fat Unbirth away from him before holding onto his Keyblade for support.

The last Unbirth fell to darkness as Sora quickly caught his breathe, taking the toll of the battle. _The Unbirths…gah…are defiantly stronger here. _Sora quickly cured himself as the green vines wrapped around him and healed his every cut before disposing of his Keyblade. _Lizza and her Unbirth must be close. _Sora travels to the end of the road, hiding in case of running into Lizza. He looked around the corner to see that there were only Blinks on the next street. _Huh? The Unbirths are back to being Blinks. _Sora turned back to Portman Street to see an alleyway, _Maybe this alleyway will lead me to them. _He began to go down the alleyway sneakily, preventing to draw any attention as he was low on maga and had only one potion left. He began to walk pass a wooden fence when he noticed a small hole at the bottom of the fence. Sora's curiosity kicked in as he wondered what could be on the other side, he decided to take the chance and crawl through the hole.

On the other side, he found himself in a garden where the grass seemed to be much taller then him. Sora quickly placed himself behind a forgotten bottle of wine as he saw some Unbirths control the area. He could see that they were Lizza's Endless from the fact that they looked like huge rose buds. _Right. Now all I have to do is to grab one of-_

"There is defiantly something there, sir." A feminine voice said. Sora slowly went to the other side of the wine bottle that he was hiding behind to see that Lizza was talking through the com as she stood near her camp. Since her helmet was off, Sora could see that see had turned into a mouse too, only difference was that her face was sharper since she was a female and that he fur was golden blonde. If Lizza didn't have her claw showing, you would mistake her as a normal mouse resident. "His heart is yelling for her presence but maybe knowing that he's an Endless made him insure about himself." Lizza continued to speak through the com.

_Is she talking about Brian? _Sora wondered before shaking his head. _I shouldn't be wasting time. The quicker we finish this world, the sooner I can make it up to Kairi._

Lizza stopped speaking through the com as her claw began to glow brightly. "Hold on, sir." She turned to her two Guard Unbirths, who had gotten bored of patrolling the area. "Search for the love-struck intruder." She commanded, making the Unbirth jump and spring into actions.

_HOW DID SHE KNOW I WAS- Oh right! I thought about Kairi. _Sora quickly said through his head after see the Unbirth move hastily into action.

"THAT DIRECTION!" Lizza shouted to them.

Sora realised that he had just given away his position again because of his thoughts. _Maybe…I can use their approach as an advantage. _Sora quickly fled through the hole which he came through.

The two Rose Bud Unbirth went through the hole in the fence and began to search the alleyway. The two looked down the alleyway to see that they were no sign of anything. The two began to go down the alleyway in search of the intruder, passing a number of huge, everyday rubbish. They slowly passed a forgotten boot but the one that was ahead didn't realise that it comrade had disappeared. It went to turn around on its partner when it heard something, "Freeze!" Before the Unbirth could react, it had been frozen in place.

"Magnet!" Sora casted as he watched his captured Unbirth come towards him. Sora looked around to see if any more was coming before looking back at his prize with a grin on his face. "I guess that day of trading training routines with Riku really did come in handy." _It's like a huge game of hide and seek._

**BOWBOWBOW**

"Owwww!" Brian groaned as the pain from fighting Lizza rushed through his body, who knew the girl could strike that fast. Brian deficiently preferred her when she was a Neutral, there was more flirting then fighting.

"There will be an after effect to the antidote as it takes a while to get rid of the poison."

Brian breathed in heavily as he pushed himself up from the hard surfaced bed that he was currently laying on. "That explains the taste in my mouth." Brian gagged. He looked up at the source of the voice to see that a mouse in a brown coat was staying in front of him. "So you must be the Great Mouse Detective. You don't look like much." Brian yawned.

"Well you, my good friend, are Brian Devon. Taking the name that your foster father had given you in the Order as well as taking Devon as a surname when you had reached Little Devon." Basil began to tell Brian's life story. "The main reason for you to arrive in Little Devon was to save the-"

"Okay. Okay. You've made your point!" Brian stopped him there. He wondered if everyone knew more about him then he does himself.

"Did you manage to get it?" Basil asked him, changing the subject.

Brian began searching his jean pockets, "I got close to my death but I got it." Brian confirmed as he pulled out a small list and handled it over to Basil, "You have no idea where Lizza kept that list." Brian chuckled slightly.

"Yes….I think I just found out." Basil said with disgust before he began to examine the checklist with his magnifying glass, Brian watched with wonder. "Offhand, I can deduce very little. Only that the words are written with a broad pointed quill pen which has spattered, twice. That the paper is of…" Basil began to weight the paper in his fingertips. "Native Mongolian manufacture, no water mark. And has…" Basil tasted the piece of paper; Brian started to think that Basil was just plain weird now. "…been gummed, if I'm not very much in error…" Basil smelled the checklist, only to pull it away with disgust. "…by a bat who has been drinking Rodent's Delight! A cheap brandy sold only in the seediest pubs."

"Wait? A bat?" Brian questioned.

Basil turned back to him, "A bat that works for Ratigan, goes by the name of Fidget." Basil explained, "Now all I need is that Unbirth and I can see if the Endless has the same sort of drink substance on the Unbirth so I can pinpoint the location to Ratigan's hideout." Brian heard the front door open as well as someone sneezing. As soon as Basil heard the sneeze, he went out of the room to welcome the person. "Ahh Sora, you're back. Did you get the Unbirth?"

Brian shook his head as the two went into a conversation as he jumped out of his bed and went out of the front door and stood outside for some flesh air. He was wondering whether to help Sora with the Kairi situation. He was still angered by what Sora had said and a part of him felt that he couldn't trust him if it was going to be a regular basic. _Sora has to figure it out on his own. I can't intervene. _Brian looked up and he could see that the rain began to die down but a fog began to appear, preventing Brian to look up at the stars. He never knew why looking at the stars comforts him, it's as if the stars carry stories that warms his hearts but remains forgotten.

"Brian." He turned around to see that Sora had joined him, properly to escape Basil's experiment explosions. "What are you doing out here?" Sora asked him.

"I was hoping that the stars would show." Brian smiled sadly, "But looks like they are clouded as well."

Sora sighed before looking up at Brian. "There's something that Basil found out while you were asleep." Sora said with a low tone.

Brian faced Sora with a questionable look. "What is it?" Brian asked. "What did he find out?"

"How did you and Hikari meet?" Sora asked suddenly.

Brian looked at him strangely, "What has that got to do with anything?" he questioned.

"It has to do with everything." Sora replied. "Can you answer the question?"

Brian felt as if Sora was questioning how important his friendship is to him, making him anger grow within him. "Of course I can answer that!" Brian raged, "I met Hikari at—when the…..in Little Devon." Brian quickly responded. Sora looked at Brian, waiting for an answer. "FINE! I don't bloody remember! Are you happy now?!" He admitted with anger before he turned to enter the house, enough with the conversation.

"I know why." Sora spoke up, making Brian freeze when his hand reached for the door handle. "You've forgotten everything from before the Recon Mission. You try and remember but you find that you can't and would even avoid the question in hand whenever Hikari or Max talks about it." Sora watched Brian as he remained in place. "You have Amnesia, Brian."

Brian still remained frozen as the truth of another secret was told to him. "You're lying." Brian muttered quietly, refusing to believe it.

"It covers why you don't know the Order but they know you. It covers your blackouts, your strange dreams....the fact that you're an Endless and you didn't even know it..."

"SHUT UP!" Brian shouted as he turned to Sora with a pained expression, "You don't know me! You have never known me! Why don't you go back to soaking about Kairi? That's all you seem to be good at."

"Would you had rather have me keep this from you like your brothers have obliviously done?!" Sora pointed out to him. "Didn't you ever notice anything strange after you dealt with Stitch?" Sora questioned. Brian's expression dropped to pure guilt and depression as he fell to the floor. "Brian!" Sora rushed over.

"Non-existent. My life is non-existent." Brian said, looking as if he had just become a shell from losing a heart. "All of my thoughts and my actions have been nothing but driven by lies. No one, not even my family, decided to tell me about my broken chains…My broken chain of memories." Sora could see that the news was affecting Brian more then finding out that he was an Endless. The Endless sat there with his gloved hand wiping his tears out of his eyes. "I remember the day after sending Stitch to Hollow Bastion. I remember Hikari running towards with happiness, saying that I was free, I had healed. I'm guessing that my brothers haven't even told my friends, they had just pushed them away. The worst part was, I couldn't say anything. I had no idea who she was. It was only when she mentioned her name to me was when I was able to remember." Brian anger began to grow and replace his sorrow as he punched the ground. "WHY THE HELL ARE THEY DOING THIS TO ME!?!"

"I'm sorry, Brian." Sora tried to comfort him. "If it makes you feel any better, you're not alone."

Brian looked up at Sora in disbelief, "WHO?! WHO COULD RELATE TO ME!!" Brian raged as he rose from the floor and began to approach Sora.

"Kairi." Sora answered. Brian's expression calmed slowly but still waited for an explanation, "When Kairi arrived on Destiny Islands, she suffered for Amnesia. She couldn't remember anything about her home and it really hurt her at some points." Sora started to point his heart in his speech, "She may have been adopted by the Mayor but me and Riku was always by her side, like we were her brothers and that even though she came from Radiant Garden, she would always make Destiny Islands her home because her home is where her heart is." After finishing, Sora sighed, worrying about Kairi once more.

"Sora?" Brian watched as Sora stepped away from the roof cover and into the droplets of rain that were still coming down. "If you were worried about Kairi, why did you decide to bring her? I mean I like her travelling with us but…"

"It's because she didn't deserve it. She didn't deserve to wait for me and Riku to return from our adventures. If we planned to go together in the first place then why should she be left behind?" Sora chuckled as his thoughts in his heart took over him, "I wanted to show Kairi all of the worlds that me, Donald and Goofy had been to, show her everything I had experience, all the friends that I have met…I wanted to make her happy…." Sora turned back to Brian, "I guess that you can make her happy too." Sora forced a smile on his face. "And I've just been so overprotective that I've ended up pushing her away…into your arms."

Brian could see that he must be referring to back at African Depths, "Look Sora, there is nothing that is going on between me and Kairi nor will there ever will be." Sora looked at him to see if he was telling the honest truth. "Okay, so she can make me look like a softy at some points and I kinda got carried away with kissing her on the cheek." Brian admitted with a shrug, "But Kairi cares about you a lot and I can basically see that you're not yourself." Sora's heart began to beat faster, if he was to figure out that he had caught the virus, he would have no control with his heart feeling scattered at the moment. Brian saw Sora's expressions and decided to drop the subject, knowing enough alrealy, before throwing something in Sora's direction. "Here."

Sora managed to catch the object, due to his fast reflexes, to see that it was a silver ball. Sora looked at it strangely, "What is it?" Sora asked.

"A special orb that will project the surroundings of any recording including the recording of the fight." Brian answered.

Sora's eyes widened in surprise before looking at Brian, "But I thought-"

"If you were still being as Heartless as you were in that fight, you wouldn't have told me about my memory-loss and you wouldn't have answered the question about Kairi with care and passion." Brian interrupted.

Sora chuckled at this, "You sound like Kairi at the moment, it's almost creepy."

"Yeah. Yeah. I told you that I don't swing that way." Brian joked, "Not sure about you though."

"You know I care about Kairi." Sora simply said as he looked at the orb once more.

"Yeah." Brian smiled. "Sora, thanks."

"No problem." Sora grinned back as he watched Brian head back inside.

"Oh Sora?" Brian quickled stopped himself.

"Yeah?"

"This conversation never happened." Brian simply said before entering Basil's house once. Sora shook his head with humour before playing the orb.

**BOWBOWBOW**

"_There it is!" _Axel pointed out to the younger Nobodies as a small crystal heart fragment floated in the middle of the beach, finding that the three had found themselves on Destiny Islands.

"So how many of these Heart Shards do we have to get?" Roxas asked.

"Only Eight." Xion answered, "It won't take long to find them. Then we can warn Riku and get you to Naminé." Xion quickly looked at her surroundings before looking at Axel, "Why are we at Destiny Islands?"

"_This is one of the memories that Naminé created while she was trapped in Castle Oblivion." _Axel answered, "_It doesn't seem like much of a threat, meaning that he must be busy ignoring Sora._"

"He?" Roxas questioned.

"_Yeah. Might as well give the soul a gender. I'm not going to be like Saïx and call everything that not alive or a Nobody an 'It'." _Axel began to walk towards the heart fragment and placed it in his Organisation coat pocket. "_Now Roxas, summon Oblivion._" Axel instructed.

"Why Oblivion?" He asked.

"Because it's the Keyblade that resembles Riku within Sora's memories." Xion answered.

"_It will allow you to create a portal when we see the memory." _Axel answered before looking to his left. "_Speaking of which." _Roxas and Xion turned to see what Axel was looking at. In front of them were the young versions of Sora and Riku, seeing that Sora was upset while Riku was trying to calm him down. "_This must be when Naminé had left the Island, leaving Sora confused about her departure." _Axel explained the memory before looking at Roxas, "_Point Oblivion at them_."

" Won't I hit them?" Roxas sounded worried about being spotted.

"So long that we have nothing to do with the memory, we are invisible to them." Xion answered. Roxas took a deep breath before pointing Obilivion at Sora, a small white light appeared at the end of the Keyblade and the beam shot through the little Sora, creating a portal on the other side. "Get ready Roxas." Xion said, "He's bound to know that we're up to something now." Xion smiled at her two friends as she ran through the portal, followed by Axel. Roxas looked back at the fake Destiny Islands before running through the portal.

"**On the contrary.**" The hooded figure appeared from the shadows of the Secret Place, "**I know every move before it reaches your thoughts.**"

* * *

**Mad: **What will Sora's reaction be when he watches his own actions? Will Brian tell his friends about his memory-loss? Will Roxas and the others be able to find the rest of the pieces with ease? Tune in next time for...KINGDOM HEARTS: BALANCE OF WORLDS!!!

Hey guys, Birth by Sleep is finally out in Japan, meaning that I had to ban myself from youtube and kh wiki from me looking at the storyline like I did for 358/2 days by accident. It's not working though as I find myself listening to Ventus' theme as I write......grrr COME OUT IN THE UK!!!

**Tidus: **Looks like Mad is going to burn something.

**Axel: **She is me in her friend's organisation.

**Tidus: **Why am I suddenly getting tired?

**Axel: **She's listening to the Dearly Beloved from BBS.

**Mad: **IT'S THE BEST ONE EVER!!!!!!!!! Time for messages...

**Blastbone: **Yeah, it is the soul. Don't worry. Hope you like this chapter.

**FutureKeyblader: **Like Shadow Sylph said, Basil is EPIC!!!!

**Grey vs Ale: **Thanks for your idea but Brian will not be remembering Nikolai just yet.

**Kisdota-The Freak Gamer: **He wants to torment him because he's cruel. Hehehe =3 You can try to pass my reviews. BWHAHAHAHAHA

**Soragirl4ever: **I have a sister in the US.....COOLS!!! You saw Major Snake in a lingerie shop??? Maybe the Order should question his shopping spree. This world is Basil the Great Mouse Det.. not Ratatouille. You can't do much with Rataouille really...I'm trying to avoid Pixar movies for the time being. As of what worlds you should do, do Pocahontas but not the other Princesses of Heart since they are in Birth by Sleep. Hehehe =3

**Artism: **Careful. If you are probe for head injuries then you might get memory-loss like Brian. =3

**Shadow Sylph: **AND SHE LIVES ON FANFIC ONCE MORE!!! (**Shadow: Compass of doom**) Okay, I'm come. I didn't get a text from you but thanks for the thingy for the you-know-what-that-has-nothing-to-do-with-the-story. =3

**Blblblblbl: **They will make up; I just have to make it so it's not really cheesy and rubbish. =3

**Razgril1: **Thank you. =3

**Okay, that's about it. I hope that my friend doesn't fix his patch otherwise he'll be playing a Japanese version of birth by sleep while in college. That impatient...**

**Brian: See ya next time**

**Mad: Stop stealing my line**

**kingdommad **


	73. Another Side

**Chapter 73: Another side**

"Kairi! Kairi! Open the door!"

Zidane hopped down the corridor to see that Hikari was aggressively banging on the door that leaded to the battle simulator. The thief sighed before making his way towards the tom-boy, "Hikari, what are you doing?" Zidane asked.

"Kairi has locked herself in the battle simulator and she won't come out. Not even for a piece of cake." Hikari showed Zidane a piece of nicely cut chocolate ice-cream cake on a red plate, much to Zidane's surprise. "I mean, cake is the ultimate answer."

"For you, maybe." Zidane said to her, "I think that her heart need some time to herself."

"By working herself to death?" Hikari questioned in a disbelieving tone.

"Well, Sora said that she was nothing but a worthless damsel in distress so she might have locked herself in the battle simulator so that she can prove him wrong." Zidane explained his theory before taking the place off of Hikari's hands and began to eat the cake.

Surprising, Hikari didn't press about the stolen cake as she looked at the metal door once more, "She'd locked the control room as well so that we wouldn't intervene with the battle that she had set up. As well as this being an Endless gummi, she could get herself killed."

"Sora will be back soon and he will unlock the door and stop Kairi's intense training." Zidane muttered as he spoke with the cake still in his mouth. Both of them paused as they heard clashes of metal and grunts from inside. "Or maybe she will be too tired before he gets back."

"Well, I'm going to search the ship." Hikari randomly said as she turned the other direction.

"To find what?!" Zidane questioned her sudden departure before sighing, "Damn you, Sakuzy! Why did you have to have a sister?"

**BOWBOWBOW**

Basil had finished his experiments on the checklist and the Unbirth to find that both of the samples had a trace of saltwater which can only lead them to the only pub that was on the pier. While Basil was excited for their mission ahead, both of the warriors were in their own depressed moods. Brian's mind and heart was still angered towards his brothers for not telling him that most of his life has been snapped off from his chain of memories while Sora began to hate himself from what he had saw on the recording. On the way to the location, Basil mentioned that their garments will get them spotted and said that they would have to get in disguises. Brian had managed to use his magic to change their garments so that it would fit with the scenery that they were heading too.

The three of them managed to reach the waterfront where Basil was dressed in a deep blue coat and hat, a purple jumper and dark trousers. He had also place a fake moustache on his face and a cigarette in his mouth to hide his identity as he approached the pub called 'The Rat Trap' with Sora scrolling behind.

Sora had a red bandana placed on his head to hide his spikes and a blue sailor hat that was similar to Basil's. He wore a long brown coat with a plain white shirt underneath and deep blue cargo trousers with brown worker boots. Sora looked more like a pirate then a sailor but he wasn't complaining. He looked behind him to see that Brian remained behind the pier column, "Come on, Brian." Sora said.

"If I go, I'll just end up getting drunk." Brian said negatively. Sora rolled his eyes and approached his hidden friend and pulled him out of the shadows. Brian was wearing a blue bandana, to hide his own spikes, a black eye patch, red and white sailor shirt and dark blue trousers. He had placed another black glove on his left hand so that it would just look as if his hands had gotten cold. As soon as he was in the light, Brian pushed Sora away, not being in the mood to do things. "What part of 'no' didn't you understand, Bigfoot?" Brian moaned.

"But you didn't say no." Sora pointed out as he tried to regain his balance as he was pushed to the edge of the pier.

"Devon! Sora!" Basil called them, "This isn't the time for pity arguments." Sora and Brian looked at each other to see that both of them had something troubling them and that they would have to put it aside until they find the world's item and the keyhole.

Sora and Brian quickly went over to Basil as he opened the wooden door to the pub. The two teenagers could see that it was a seedy pub, where clearly every lowlife in London gathered. The mice were all smoking, playing poker, or drinking at the bar. Some were even passed out from the amount of alcohol they had drunk. A mouse was playing the piano as an Unbrith onstage was juggling three balls as he tap danced. Basil stroked his match against the wall as he walked into the pub, "Now. Stay close to me." Basil instructed the two as he placed his hands in his pocket and began to find a table.

Sora and Brian begin to follow Basil, trying to ignore the glares that they were getting from the other mice. "You think they know something?" Sora asked.

"Just nosy mice that want to get in somebody else's bloody business." Brian grunted as the dark aura that came with his anger followed him.

Sora seemed to be getting annoyed of Brian's anger, "Will you cool your head?!" Brian seemed to ignore Sora as both of them approached their table. _Who knew that he would pretend that the conversation never happened? _Sora thought in his head as he sat down. The Unbirth that was on the stage had finished its act but was soon thrown off the stage by the number of objects and weapons that the crowd was throwing.

A barmaid quickly came over to the group's table as she was still cleaning one of the mugs, "What's your pleasure, mates?" She asked, confusing Sora a bit. _Isn't a barmaid supposed to ask for drinks?_

"Do you sell rum, missy?" Brian asked in an Irish accent. "You can't have a pub without rum." He added as he winked at the barmaid, making Sora roll his eyes.

"Of course." She replied, blushing at Brian's actions. "What do your mates want?"

"Umm..." Sora tried to think about it.

"Two Pints for me and my shipmate." Basil answered in a ruffian accent, making Brian sigh in relief. The barmaid began to walk away from the table went Basil halted her, "Oh, by the way. We just got into port. We're looking for an old friend of mine. Maybe you know him. Goes by the name of Ratigan!"

At the mention of Ratigan's name, the barmaid gasped, as well as several poker players and the pianist. They all stare at Basil in shock as the barmaid recovers from her shock. "Uh...I...never held of him." She said before returning to the bar. Basil looked pleased with the reaction that he had gotten from the crowd as he continued to look at his surroundings.

"Well, that was strange." Brian commented.

"Yeah." Sora agreed before remembering about the drink order, "What am I going to do though? I don't drink."

"You don't have to drink it!" Brian pointed out.

"But I'm thirsty." Sora said childishly.

"And I'm Friday. Nice to meet you." Brian joked before going back to watching the show. The pianist had started another song, and the curtains open to reveal a Blink Unbirth on a unicycle, exhausted from the effort of holding a Fat Unbirth on his shoulders. The audience immediately resume booing and throwing food and weapons towards the acts. Brian laughed at this, "At least the crowd has good taste in entertainment." As a knife strikes the piano, the pianist nervously began to play the third act. The audience were already armed with chairs, darts, and one with an axe, ready to throw them at whoever was next but when the curtains opened, a pretty lady mouse stands onstage, wearing a blue tank top, purple skirt, and pink shawl. Brian looked up at the girl with awe, "Woah..." Most of the guys in the pub watch with wonder as she began to sing.

_Dearest friends, dear gentlemen_

_Listen to my song_

The crowd began to lower their weapons as they listened to the song.

_Life down here's been hard for you_

_Life has made you strong._

The entire crowd, including Brian, was glued on the singer's words. Only Sora and Basil wasn't paying attention to the singer as Basil continued to look for any clues to Ratigan's hideout while Sora's mind was on trying to think of something that could make it up to Kairi.

_Let me lift the mood_

_With my attitude_

The beat begins to pick up on the song, making Brian smirk as he clicked his fingers along with the beat.

_Hey fellas_

_The time is right_

_Get ready_

_Tonight's the night_

The singer began to strut onstage as every eye is focused on her, bouncing along with her song.

_Boys, what you're hopin' for will come true_

_Let me be good to you_

Sora raised his head from the table to see what the ignoring clicking was. He saw that while Basil's attention was at the bar, Brian was the one that ignored him with his clicking.

_You tough guys_

_You're feelin' all alone_

_You rough guys_

_The best o' you sailors and bums_

_All o' my chums_

_So dream on_

_And drink your beer_

_Get cosy_

_Your baby's here_

_You won't be misunderstood_

_Let me be good to you_

The singer moves behind the curtain as the band joins in, picking up the beat even more. The curtains pull back, and the singer is joined by two other twin lady mice, in pink hats, dresses and black elbow length gloves. The singer had put on black gloves, gotten rid of her shawl, and ripped off her skirt while onstage, revealing her garter and feather boa around her waist. Brian's eyes beam at this, "Hell yeah! Bring it on!" Brian cheered.

Sora looks at Brian with disgust, "Don't you think that you should control yourself?!" He scowled at him.

"Oh please! You would do the same if it was Kairi on stage." Brian said casually before laughing at the mouse that had just got kicked by her for trying to get onstage

_Hey fellas_

_I'll take off all my blues_

_Hey fellas_

_There's nothin' I won't do_

_Just for you!_

"WHAT?!" Sora raised his voice as he went to stand up.

Basil sat him back down as soon as he had shouted his reaction, "Remember Sora, we're low-life ruffians." Basil whispered to him. Sora glared at Brian but saw that he was too busy watching the girls onstage. Sora turned to the stage to see that the singer was no longer there but the two other mice in pink continued to dance for the audience.

Basil grabbed both of their attention as the barmaid came back with their drinks, "There you go, boys." She set the drinks on the table, "It's...uh...on the house." She said before rushing away.

"Alright! Cheers." Brian grinned with his Irish accent as he picked up his drink. When he went to drink, he felt his mug tilt upwards, spilling all of the rum onto his face and shirt. Brian grunted as he slammed his mug down on the table and glared at Sora, who was whishing innocently with his drink in his hand. "Alright. I get it! You think that this is funny, So-"

Basil quickly covered his mouth before he blew their cover, "Just go and get yourself cleaned up." Basil instructed before examining his drink. Brian slammed his fist down on the table again as he headed outside, he never liked it when people disrupt him from his pint of rum.

When he reached outside, he ended up stepping on someone's foot as he stormed out the pub. "OW! My foot! My only foot!" He cried. Brian ignored him, after giving him a quick glare to see that it was a bat, before going into the shadows. Brian quickly calmed himself down before waiting for the bat to stop crying in pain and go in the pub. As soon as he went in the pub and after making sure no one else was around, Brian quickly changed his sailor shirt into his regular black and white shirt. He pulled out his brown bag and pulled out an old, dark brown, jacket that had a number of holes and cuts on it like it was an old army jacket. He quickly placed the jacket on him and began to walk back into the pub, finding that he had calmed down.

_So dream on_

_And drink your beer_

_Get cosy_

_Your baby's here_

_Hey boys, I'm talkin' to you_

He smirked as he heard the singer again; he would bet that even Riku and Max would do the same if they were in his position...well, Riku might keep it to himself. _Sora could just relax a bit and enjoy the show. Let himself loose. _Brian looked up at the stage to watch the singer and dancer only for his eye's to widen with surprise and humour. "That cheeky bugger!" Brian commented.

Sora was currently dancing happily, onstage, with the singer. Brian could only chuckle to himself as he could imagine Kairi and the others' faces if he were to tell them this. Brian quickly when back to their table, noticing Basil slapping his forehead and dragging his hand down his face. "Hey Basil, what's wrong with you?" Brian asked.

"Just that Sora drunk his drink when I had told him that it was drugged." Basil commented.

"Really?" Brian said with surprise. _Maybe it was a good thing that Sora spilled my drink. _

_Your baby's gonna come through_

_Let me be good to you_

Sora was back over to the two dancers as both of them kissed him on the cheek. Sora smiled happily as he stumbled away from the two and blew an air kiss to the two girls before collapsing on the piano, ending the song. Brian laughed his head off at Sora's actions before Basil rose from his chair and grabbed Brian's attention. "Devon! We don't have any time. You'll get Sora while I'll keep my eye on Fidget." Brian agreed with the plan anyway as he knew he couldn't take Sora back while he was drugged, Hikari will kill him and if she doesn't then Riku will when they reach Little Devon.

Sora slowly sat up on the keyboards, dazed as he saw visions of the dancers in his head. The pianist was ready to hit him with a plank, but just as he swings, Sora slumped down again. The pianist instead hits the head of a big mean looking Unbirth that was sitting comfortably at its table. The Unbirth turns around to see that the pianist tries to hide the plank, but the large Unbirth grabs him by the neck and was about to punch him. The pianist managed to get loose, resulting in the punch hitting the piano so hard that it crashes into the band members, sending them and Sora flying in separate directions. Brian couldn't see where Sora had landed but he could see that Sora had cause an all-out brawl. Mice were strangling each other, hitting them with whatever they can, be it a shoe, a chair, or kicking them as they swing from a ceiling lamp. They even used guns with ended up taking out some of the lights.

Brian tried to avoid the brawl as he managed to find Sora. He quickly went over to him and tapped his face to try and wake him up. "Sora! Sora! Wake up!" Brian kept his ground just in case one of the Unbirth brawlers overheard.

Soon enough, Sora started to wake up, "Huh? What happened? Where am I?" He sounded a bit tipsy.

"Doesn't matter." Brian halted the questions, "We've got to get out of here." Brian quickly helped Sora up and aided him to where he could see Basil.

Basil was behind the bar, since the bartender and barmaid when to stop the fight, holding up a trapdoor. "Quickly, this way!" Basil told them as he held the door up. Brian quickly brought Sora over to the trapdoor and threw him in before jumping in himself. Basil soon followed and closed the trapdoor behind just as a chair came over the trapdoor.

**BOWBOWBOW**

"Hikari, are you sure you should be doing this?" Zidane questioned, "I mean, this is an invasion of privacy, which should only be acceptable when girls are in-"

"Finish that sentence and I wrap all of this to you instead of the door." Hikari threatened him before showing coming to him with a wire in her hand.

"But why strap two boxes of TNT onto the door?" Zidane pointed to the explosives near the battle simulator door. "Wouldn't it make more sense if you placed the explosives on the control room door?" he asked.

"And risk the blast going into the kitchen and melting my chocolate ice-cream cake? NEVER!" Hikari said proudly, making Zidane trying to hold back a laugh. "Besides, an explosion to the control room won't terminate the program straight away. We would have to wait for the smoke to clear, go in the control room, look at all the random buttons, press all of the random buttons and hope that it terminates the program." Hikari explained, "That's why it would be much easier and cake-damaging free if we blow up this door."

Zidane sighed as he had gotten tired of reasoning with his best friend's sister, "Fine! As long as you ladies don't get hurt." He gave up.

"Great!" Hikari smiled sneakily, "Here." Hikari handed over the switch to Zidane with force.

Zidane stumbled backwards from the force of receiving the item but was also confused in why he had the switch in the first place. "Why are you giving it to me?" Zidane asked.

"Because it's rusty, meaning that I won't be able to push it down." Hikari answered, "Also, I'd done all the work of finding and strapping the TNT to the wall. I deserve cake." Hikari smiled as she skipped towards the kitchen.

Zidane eyed the direction where Hikari had left for a while, feeling suspicious about the whole ordeal as well as wondering if this was another of her pranks. Zidane shook his head at the thought, Hikari wasn't like her brother, not that he knew of anyway. _She's properly just worried about Kairi and just wants to see if she's alright. Let's just get this over with. _Zidane began to push the lever down.

"Zidane, what are you doing?"

Zidane stopped his actions to see that Kairi had come out of the battle simulator and was now in front of him. He could see that she had just finished fighting whatever she was fighting by the rhythm of her heavy breathing and the sweat that remained on her forehead. He could also see that her eyes were duller than usual. That didn't stop Zidane from admiring Kairi's figure though, "Err…"

"ZIDANE!" Hikari came rushing back in the room with another piece of cake in her hand and stood next to Kairi as she glared at Zidane. "How could you!? Trying to invade Kairi's privacy and eying her up as well." Hikari said in an accusing tone.

"Zidane!" Kairi began to glare at Zidane.

"But I-" He tried to defend himself.

"Don't try and get yourself out of this one, Zidane." Hikari told him, "You will only land yourself deeper in the hole."

"I can't believe you Zidane! Out of the three guys on the ship, I thought you would be the mature one." Kairi glared at him angrily.

"But she-" Zidane pointed at Hikari.

"Don't try and accuse others of your actions." Hikari warned him before looking at Kairi, "As punishment, I suggest that you slap him."

"What?!" Zidane looked at Kairi, begging her to believe him.

Kairi was about to reply, planning to say to give Zidane a chance, when her vision changed Zidane pulling a puppy dog look to Sora pulling a puppy dog look. Seeing Sora's face, it made her feel anger towards the Keyblade Master once more as the hurt from her heart returned. She quickly span around to avoid looking at the face once more, "Do what ever you want." Kairi said hastily as she sped out of the hallway.

"Kairi?" Hikari looked at Kairi with worry. "Wait a minute." Hikari turned back to Zidane and slapped him around the face before going after Kairi.

Zidane winced at the pain that the slap had given him. He held his hand to his cheek and he blamed himself for falling for a simple prank. _I guess that she is more like her brother than I thought._

* * *

**Mad: Will Basil, Brian and Sora find the hideout? Will Kairi be able to confront Sora when he returns? Will I be able to be a secret ninja and sneak hot food in the blue room? Tune in next time for KINGDOM HEARTS: BALANCE OF WOLRDS!!! Right, someone in my college has decided to be impatient and download the full game of Birth by Sleep, with subbs. It's good that he's smart enough not to play it when I'm around but that's not good enough.**

**Brian: Is it me or does Axel's original look like me?**

**Mad: He looks nothing like you! Now to messages...**

**Island-style-girl:** If I get Roxas to Riku straight away then it would be boring. hehehe =3

**Grey vs Ale: **Yeah, tell me about it.

**Kisdota-The Freak Gamer: **Hehehe, I guess you're right. I would properly get more reviews if I wasn't lazy enough to review others.

**DBZGT2004: **First time I've seen a DZB fan review, I feel happy that you like my story. =3

**Artism: **I don't really play the FFCB that much to be honest, I just stick to the main games. FFIX and FFVII rule!!!

**Future Keybearer: **I purposely asked for a PSP just so I can get the game when it comes out. heheheh

**Taeniaea: **Thanks.

**Mad: Okay, I have to catch some sleep and maybe do some coursework....depends....see ya next time.**

**Kingdommad**


	74. Already Over

**Chapter 74: Already Over**

The grate within the sewers slowly opens as Basil peeks out to look at the surroundings. He managed to see Fidget hopping into an empty barrel on its side which had a huge 'R' on it. Basil resumed that the 'R' meant rum but knowing Ratigan, he would want a place with the first letter of his name. "Ah-ha Devon! We found it! Ratigan's secret lair!" Basil looked to the side of him to see that Brian wasn't next to him. "Devon?" Basil looked below him.

"Yeah! I'll be there in a minute." Brian's voiced echoed through the pipe as he stood at the bottle of the pipe. He groaned with irritation, "Sora! Will you get a hold of yourself?" he said impatiently.

"I want to go back to the pub." Sora said mindlessly as he began to walk another direction. Brian quickly grabbed him before he would walk aimlessly down the pipe...again. "C'mon. I want to go back to Kairi." Sora pouted at him.

"What has Kairi got to do with The Rat Trap?" Brian questioned.

"Didn't you see me dancing with the twin Kairis?" Sora smiled cheesy before hiccupping.

_Of course he's going to think they were dancing Kairis. This is Sora we are talking about. _"C'mon you love-sick idiot. Snap out of it!" To help Sora come back to the real world, Brian slapped him around the back of the head. Sora winced at the sudden hit, finally knocking him out of his senses. "Let's go." Brian said as he started to climb the ladder that lead to the grate that Basil was still spying at. Sora quickly shook his head and fur from the dizziness before following Brian up the ladder.

"It's filthier than I imagined." Basil commented on the lair as he pushed the grate open so that he could step out. He held the grate open as Brian and Sora came out of the sewer pipes after. The three of them begun to sneak towards Ratigan's lair. What they didn't notice was the thousands of pairs of red eyes lurking in the shadows. As they walked on, Basil halted the two of them before looking around with suspension. "This is too easy!"

"Surprise boys!"

Within seconds, all three of them were surrounded by Bud Rose Unbirths, not giving Sora or Brian the chance to summons their weapons. Basil dropped to the ground, startled, as a large banner that reads "Welcome Basil" unfurls from the ceiling. Balloons were released and confetti flew as Lizza's Unbirth clap and cheer mockingly for the three. Sora and Brian turned towards the hideout to see Ratigan standing at the doorway, applauding. "Bravo! Bravo! A marvellous performance." Ratigan chuckled as he moved to Basil, who is glaring at his archenemy with hatred. Ratigan pulled out his pocket watch. "Though frankly, I expected you fifteen minutes earlier. Heh heh. Trouble with the chemistry set, old boy?"

Sora and Brian seem to notice Basil stiffen from the insult before recovering his posture and began to speak in a friendly tone, "Ratigan, no one can have a higher opinion of you than I have." His voice turned cold. "And I think you're a slimy contemptible sewer rat!" he said with rage.

Ratigan reminded smiling his evil grin at Basil as he closed his pocket watch and placed it in his jacket. He began to chuckle as he approached Basil, "By the way Basil, I just love your disguise." He ripped off Basil's moustache; Lizza giggled as Ratigan inspects his hat. "Really, one would hardly recognize you. The greatest" Ratigan nudged Basil as he starts to laugh. "... detective" Ratigan leaned over him as he continued to laugh. "... In all Mousedom!"

"Basil is the greatest detective!" Sora spoke up, "You're afraid that we had found you." Brian looked around them, reminding Sora that they are the total amount of thousand Unbirths as well as the Love Endless mere metres away from them.

Ratigan chuckled as he approached Sora, "So, you must be the Keyblade Master I've heard so much about." Ratigan smirked at the sight of him, "I would expect you to be taller." Ratigan turned towards Basil again.

"Ratigan, so help me... I'll see you behind bars yet!" Basil tried to hold his rage in.

Ratigan managed to get in front of Basil's face, "You fool! Isn't it clear to you?" Ratigan said as he lifted Basil up by his collar and shook him. "The superior mind has triumphed!" He could see Brian charging a fire spell in the corner of his eye. Ratigan swung Basil as he turned towards Brian and threw Basil at him. Brian, not expecting Basil to come flying at him, lost control of the spell which struck Sora in the back of his head. Sora fell to the floor as his vision saw that the Unbirth were coming closer and Lizza laughed along with the rat.

**BOWBOWBOW**

Nikolai could feel that someone must have told the Dark Master about the Colonel's plans as Link was the only one that wasn't staying in the middle of the room as he saw that all of the members that were a part of Devil's plans, minus Devil, by his side. The Sorrow Endless looked next to him to see that the Anger and Persistence Endless were questioning Abroc as they knew he was the reason that the meeting was called in the first place. He kind of wished that he was put on a mission now, just to be away from here.

The Endless in questioning turned their head towards the green portal that had just appeared in the corner of the throne room, hearing echoes of swordplay from it. They listened as they could hear the Colonel's voice echo through the portal, it sounded like he was taunting who ever he was fighting. The Colonel came through the portal, closing it behind him. The other members could see that who ever he was fighting, they had managed to strike him a couple of times. The Colonel ignored the naked stares that were filled with many emotions as he raised his claw in front of his chest as it glowed. The members watched as green leafs would appear around him and continued to circle him, healing his wounds in the progress.

He chuckled as he watched the portal disappear before walking over to the other members, "Sooo, why are you all here?" Devil asked.

Skullo glared at Nikolai at the corner of his eye as he began to warn him in a low tone, "You say one word why we are present and I-"

"The Dark Master called us up for treason." Nikolai smirked behind his emotionless face as he could feel Skullo tense up from the amount of anger he had in his system. Knowing Skullo though, he held his anger in as he was in front of two higher ranks and was soon to be in front of another.

However, Devil didn't have that sense of control, "What do you mean that we've been called up for Treason?" Devil questioned as he approached the Neutral with anger and disbelief flowing through him.

"It means that you are traitors."

All of the members looked up at the throne to see that the Dark Master was standing in front of his throne. "Honestly David, did you think that I wasn't known to your little plan? It all sounds like a repeating of Organisation XIII to me." He chuckled at the shock expression that was set on Devil's face; he never told him his original name. "It's also amazing how you could think of trying to hide the fact that the Keyblade Master has been infected and how you try to hide your true disposition by saying that you and your group of Endless follow stories that were told to you." The Dark Master laughed madly, making Abroc shake with fear. "Do any of your know what happened in the last Keyblade war?" He inquired.

"Thousands of Keyblade Wielders battle each other all for the sake of one key, the key to rule all." Snake answered before inching his chin, not noticing the master glaring at him. "Well, that's what I think how it's told."

"It was a rhetorical question, Major." Link pointed out with little interest in what was going on.

"You know the name that Master Xerahort called me, right?" The members nodded in agreement, muttering 'Vanitas' every now and again. "Where did you think the Unbirth originally came from?" Devil growled as the realisation of Vanitas' importance hit him hard. "If you were to go with your traitor-like plan then you and every other Endless would not only lose the ability to control of the Unbirth but destory everyone that remains with the virus, including you and Brian and the Keyblade Master." Vanitas informed the lot of them.

Devil was the first to question the Dark Master after his speech, "I just want to know one thing: How did you find out?"

Vanitas chuckled as he removed his helmet, revealing his face to all of the members, "One for a thousand." He said. Most of the Order members were speechless while Nikolai was now worried about the outcome of all of this.

**BOWBOWBOW**

"You don't know what a delightful dilemma it was trying to decide on the most appropriate method for your demise." Ratigan said as some Rose Buds placed Basil in the mousetrap as he was looking out into space. Sora and Brian would have helped if they weren't hanging in front of the barrel of a huge handgun, while being tied up, back to back. "Oh, I had so many ingenious ideas I didn't know which to choose. So, I decided to use them all." Brian and Sora looked at all of the weapons that were aimed at all three of them as Sora and Brian were angled so that the shot from the gun would hit Basil too. "Marvellous, isn't it? Oh ho... But here, let me show you how it works. Picture this." Fidget was gestured to the record player as Ratigan began to explain his death trap. "First, a tune that Lizza had selected especially for you. As the song plays the cord tightens and when the song ends…" Fidget pulled the recording nail, as if the song had finished, that the cord moved upwards, tied to a cork which is supporting a wine glass with a metal ball inside. "The metal ball is released…" A slide constructed of wood and pipes was aimed directly at the mousetrap trigger release. "… Rolling along its merry way until..." Ratigan was about to explain the effects of the weapons.

"We don't have time for this!" Lizza complained, "The sooner that we're at the Tower of London, the sooner you'll have control of this world." Sora raised his eyebrow at this, even if he was facing the barrel of the handgun.

"Right. Wait in the dirigible with Fidget and leave some Unbirth here just in case." Ratigan instructed the Endless.

Lizza groaned as she instructed some of her Endless to stay as she could see Fidget beginning to head for the dirigible. Her claw glowed once more, making her look up at the two that were hanging. She looked at the Endless first to see that he wasn't currently deep in thought, rather looking for a way to escape. She looked over to the Keyblade Master to see him glaring back at Ratigan, she smirked at this before heading to way she was instructed too.

"Now, you will remember to smile for the camera, won't you?" Ratigan smirked as he pointed the camera. Ratigan looked up at the hanging Sora and Brian, "Don't worry; you'll be in the picture too." Ratigan walked over to the record player and lifted the recording nail.

"You won't get away with this, Ratigan." Sora shouted at him.

"You should have stay at your Islands, Keyblade Master." Ratigan shouted back as the song began to play, "And to think that Maleficent finds you as a threat." The dirigible appeared with Fidget peddling and Lizza driving. A ladder appeared from the dirigible and next to Ratigan to where he climbed aboard and said his goodbyes to them as he disappeared through the sewer.

Brian and Sora tried to wiggle their way out of the ropes so that they could help Basil, seeing as Basil was still staring out into space. "What do you think that they would want with the Tower of London?" Sora asked as he tried to get out of the ropes.

Brian stopped struggling and looked to the side of him, trying his best to glare at Sora, "Do you even know what the Tower of London is?" Brian questioned.

_You never go_

_Your always here _

_(suffocating me)_

_Under my skin_

_I cannot run away_

"Errr…I did know….it sounds familiar." Sora stopped struggling as he thought about it.

Brian groaned at this, "The big clock tower in the middle of London. Big Ben. YOU WENT TO IT FOR NEVERLAND!"

Sora gasped from realisation, "The Keyhole!"

_Fading slowly_

The dirigible slowly began to make its way towards the Tower of London as Lizza could see the keyhole shine brightly in the distance, trying to balance the heart of the world. She quickly looked back at Ratigan, who was in a happy mood since leaving Basil to his doom. "Oh I love it! I love it! Oh I love it, I love it, I love it!"

"I get it. You love it." Lizza said with disgust, feeling the same emotion all of the time can make a person sick. "Have you got the item?" she asked.

Ratigan chuckled evilly as he walked over to a small sack and pulled out a gold crown that had rubies and sapphires around the rim of the crown. "Who knew that the crown didn't just hold royal powers?" He chuckled.

_I'd give it all to you _

_Letting go of me_

_Reaching as I fall_

Lizza smiled weakly at this before looking at the keyhole, "Right. All you have to do is to drain the remaining light of this world with the crown and this world would forever remain yours." She said, smirking at the pain that Ratigan had to hold back due to the intense light that was burning his hands.

_I know it's already over now_

Already at the first chorus of the song and the three had still unable to find a way out of their impending doom. At first, Brian and Sora tried to get Basil to snap out of his state but he only commented on 'how Ratigan had outsmarted him' and 'Ratigan would have never have fallen into an obvious trap'. It didn't end much as Sora had soon fallen into the same state as Basil, starting to believe that they were no way out of this one. "This is just great!" Brian complained, "We're minutes away from our deaths, Basil is officially depressed and…" Brian turned his head as if he was looking at Sora, "ALL YOU SEEM TO BE MUTTERING ABOUT IS PROTECTING KAIRI!"

_Nothing left to lose_

_Loving you again_

Sora seemed to snap out of his deep thoughts from Brian shouting at him. "We need to find a way out. Not arguing with each other." Sora commented before speaking the Basil. "Basil! Basil!" Sora called him.

Basil lay emotionless in the mousetrap, "We're all doomed!" He basically said.

_I know it's already over, already over now!_

"We can't let them win!" Sora muttered to himself, drowned in his own thoughts once again. "We can't just leave the others to deal with the Order by themselves…I still have so much to say." Brian gritted his teeth as he was beginning to get sick of Sora's content worry for the Princess of Heart.

_You're all I'm reaching for_

_It's already over_

"WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP!" Brian cracked, making Sora quiet. "I still wonder why you had said all of that to Kairi, even if you clearly don't remember because all you are thinking about is Kairi getting captured any minute." Brian gritted his teeth as he held his anger in, finally taking notice of the marks of his claw glowing with his anger. "You're always thinking that she's going to get captured. She's not as weak as you think she is." Brian referred to the moments that Kairi have had in a number of other worlds.

_You're all I'm reaching for!_

_It's already over now._

"Don't you think I know that?" Sora snapped back, "As powerful as she may be getting; I'm still going to worry about her no matter what!"

"Maybe your content worry for her is the reason why you were lead to say all of those things." Brian argued back, swinging the two of them as they hanged. "Having too much worry in someone can lead to mistrust. Friends need to trust each other otherwise there is nothing but the shattered remains of the friendship."

_I'll give it all to you_

"I GET IT!" Sora yelled back, surprising Brian a bit, "Let me tell you one thing, Brian. I don't care what you think about me or what you think is going on between me and Kairi, whether it's trust or friendship. I will always be friends with her no matter what happens, I would leave my life in her hands because I wouldn't be alive without her, physical and emotionally and whatever happens I will always love her..."

_I offer up my soul_

_It's already over, already over now!_

"Even if this trap kills me..."

_Give it all to you _

_Letting go of me_

_Reaching as I fall_

"Or if what even is happening to me takes my heart down first..."

_It's already over now_

_Nothing left to lose_

_Loving you again_

"My heart will always be with her, no matter what."

_I know it's already over, already over now..._

For some reason that the Endless couldn't explain, he couldn't help but feel touched by the truth. True, Sora had shown had shown him that he cared about Kairi back at Basil's house but what he had said now, following the song that was playing for the remaining time of their lives had shocked him whole for many reasons. Brian was no longer mad, rather feeling depressed and panicky. He was upset because his heart reflected its own emotions on the matter, making tear fall down his cheek. He was mostly panicky though as the second to last sentence had confirmed his thoughts from the last couple of hours.

Sora had the virus

They had fifteen seconds before the song ended.

They had still to snap Basil out of his state.

Brian looked back at Basil and took a deep breath before speaking, "Bloodly hell, Basil. This world is in danger, our friends will never see us again and to top it all, we're about to be kill my every weapon set in this room and all you can do is lie there feeling sorry for yourself. Well, I know you can save us. But if you've given up then why don't we set it off now and be done with it? " Brian grunted after that, starting to believe that it's the end for them all.

Basil chuckles weakly at Brian's comment, "Set it off now." He repeated before his eyes widened, "Set it... off... now? Ye...Yeah!" He began to laugh. "Yes! We'll... We'll set the trap off now!"

Sora tried to swing the rope to face Basil, "Basil..." Sora's eyes averted at the cord as the song ended, pulling the ball out of the needle-thumb.

"Devon, how free is your hand?" Basil quickly asked.

"Can just about move it around." Brian answered, "Why? I can't summon my staff."

"Ummm guys." Sora watched the ball go down the pipes.

"When I give the signal, cast an 'Earth' Spell to release the triggering mechanism." Basil instructed. Brian was about to object to the plan, thinking that it wouldn't work when he noticed the ball began its way down the wooden path that was heading straight towards the triggering mechanism. He soon agreed to the plan as he began to create a small boulder, waiting for Basil signal.

The ball's getting closer, Brian is ready

"Now!" Brian fired the spell at the mechanism.

The spell set the trigger off, saving Basil from the metal switch by the ball that was stopped just between their heads. The vibration loosened one of the pegs, which ricochets towards the gun, causing it to misfire and hit the crossbow. Instead of being aimed at Basil, the arrow cut the rope that was hoping up Sora and Brian as well as cutting off the head of the axe. The blade of the axe fell lengthwise, slicing through the ropes and trap, effectively freeing Basil. The anvil falls seconds later, missing them by mere inches. Brian quickly casted fire on the ropes that tied them to set him and Sora free while Basil shredded his sailor costume and placed his deerstalker cap back on. "We're alive! We're alive!" Brian cheered with his arms raised high, noticing that the other weapons had destroyed Lizza's Endless.

"Basil, how did you-" Sora tried to ask him about how he managed to plan an escape but Basil quickly pulled Brian and Sora close to him with his arms around each of their shoulders.

"Smile everyone!" Basil grinned as he faced towards. Brian and Sora quickly looked in the direction that Basil was looking in and quickly pulled funny faces as the camera went off.

"Wait! Do over! I think my eyes were closed." Sora said after the picture, making Brian shake his head with humour.

"We have no time to lose! We must catch Ratigan." Brian and Sora quickly followed Basil as they started to gather supplies.

**Kingdommad**


	75. Endless Rat

**Chapter 75: Endless Rat**

_This is easier than I thought! _Lizza smirked as she watched the rain storm become stronger as the world began to unbalance. Thunder bursts through the dark, think clouds that began to form again; beating the fog away as the light of the world was being transferred into the crown that Ratigan was currently holding. She looked back at Ratigan and Fidget, watching the bat trying to grab the rat's attention as his body began to tense from the power and pain that was shooting through his body. _Not long before he gets what he asks. _Lizza laughed to herself at this as she made sure that the dirigible stayed in place.

Her claw glowed, wiping the smirk off her face. She stormed over to Fidget and threw him over to the steering as she passed Ratigan and stared back behind them. The Endless looked out into the storm, searching for whatever was out there. "So much power! I have the power! All of Mousedom will be mine!" Lizza looked back angrily at Ratigan as she could see that the anger that he normally holds in was beginning to show as the darkness in his heart transformed.

"Of course you do." Lizza shrugged off, not realising what danger she had created. "Stupid sewer rat..." She muttered under her breath. Ratigan froze in place, dropping the crown, before glaring deadly at Lizza. The Endless gulped; maybe she shouldn't have said that.

"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

Both Ratigan and Lizza turn in shock to see a huge force of wind heading straight towards them. With the strong winds and the rain now shooting at their faces, Figdet was blown off the dirigible, meaning no one was driving and the winds blew the airballon right into the clock tower.

Slowly after the crash, a small matchbox that was kept afloat with half a dozen balloons and a Union Jack flag holding the balloons all together. When it got close enough, two mice jumped off the matchbox, the two being Basil and Sora. Both of them had returned to their original attire. "We don't have much time." Brian told them aboard the floating matchbox, he had chose to stay in his customized look of his old green jacket, only taking the bandana and the extra glow off. "The world is close to Level 4 and we don't have time to get Kairi." The two nodded as Brian pulled the hot air-balloon, leaving the two to proceed.

"Woah..." Sora said with wonder as both of them stared in shock and amazement at the gears and cogs surrounding them. From being distracted from the inside of the clock, Basil was easily kicked off the side. "Basil!" Sora called out before turning to see Lizza laughing at her act.

"I'm surprised that you managed to survive that death trap. I have to say, I'm impressed." Lizza winked at Sora, making him want to gag. "One thing that I can't wait for is to report your heart's content to the other members as well as that little claw of yours."

Sora quickly looked down at his grey claw that was hardly noticeable with his grey fur. He looked back at Lizza, seeing her show her glowing pink claw before disappearing before him. "Wait!" He stepped toward to try and stop her but she had already fled. Sora chose to forget about the Order at the moment, his worry for Basil crossing his mind. He looked over the edge, seeing Basil looking at where he was but also saw that Ratigan was right behind him with the crown in one of his paws, the other ready to strike Basil. "Fire!" Sora summoned Kingdom Key and shot at Ratigan, making the rat drop the crown. "Stop!" Sora casted on the cogs, halting them so that he could quickly jump down to the cog that he stood next to Basil, "Basil!" Sora called out, signalling the start of a limit.

"The game's afoot!" Basil smirked as he stood behind Sora with a number of test tubes and chemicals. Basil quickly covered Sora with a red liquid, allowing his Keyblade to have a fire after effect when he attacks Ratigan.

Since Ratigan had the crown in his hands, he seemed to glow a certain colour, allowing him to block any other attack. At the moment, Ratigan was glowing yellow, meaning Sora's fire based strikes were easily being blocked. "Thunder!" Sora shouted to Basil. Basil quickly threw a yellow chemical over Sora, changing his keyblade to thunder based attacks. Now, Ratigan couldn't simply block the attacks as Sora managed to strike him a couple of times before he glow changed to blue and appeared behind him, striking Sora violently. Basil quickly created a chemical bomb and threw it at Ratigan, blinding the rat as he strikes Sora off the side of the cog.

The limit disbands as Sora loses the range with Basil, landing hard on the cog below. He looked up as he watched Basil dodge Ratigan's attack, grabbing his cape and placing it in some cogs. This caused Ratigan to gag from the lack of air and grabbed his cape to preventing himself from getting cause in the cogs, meaning throwing the crown away. Sora tried to turn into his wind element so that could fly up and catch the crown but soon remembered about the rule. Sora saw a chain that lead to the top of Big Ben, right where the crown landed while near the edge and risk of falling. He rushed over and began to jump up the chain at high speed and reached the top. He saw that the crown was about to tip over the side, he quick dashed over to the crown and dived just in time to grab the crown. As the Keyblade Master sighed in relief, the chain that Sora had jumped started to rapidly move upwards. Basil ended up jumping on the same platform as Sora and rushed past him, he quickly assumed that Ratigan mustn't have escaped from being caught between the cogs so he quickly joined Basil with the crown in hand.

Basil and Sora quickly halted as they came to the end, being on top of the clock tower that a mouse could get. "GUYS!!" The two looked to see Brian slowly approaching the two, "Throw the crown and I'll help you up." Brian told them. Sora quickly threw the crown to Brian, who placed the crown in his brown bag, and jumped on the hot air balloon. Since Basil didn't have any jumping abilities though so Brian held on to the air balloon while holding Sora as they tried to grab Basil to safety "C'mon Sora, reach."

"I'm trying!" Sora's hand nearly reached Basil's before looking behind Basil, "Look out!" Basil turned around, only to receive a spear off the side. "BASIL!! We have to help him." Sora tried to control the air balloon.

"Sora! Stop!" Brian warned him. Sora ignored the cries of the Aversion Endless as he cast 'Aeroga' to control the air balloon at a fast speed. The Union Jack air-balloon speeded downwards show that they were in front of one of the clock faces of Big Ben. "Look!" Sora pointed over to the hour hand on the clock face where Ratigan and Basil fought, he halted his magic so that they would remain in front of that hand.

"This is when things get interesting." Brian smirked as he summoned his staff and began to cast 'Blade' at Ratigan, who simply dodged and noticed their existence. "God damn it! We were too late." Brian growled as both of them noticed the change in Ratigan's appearance. The light from the crown had took an massive affect on the rat as his rage became his ally as red shadowed marks and veins covered his entire body with the pure red eyes to follow. "There is no way Basil can beat him. We need to help." Brian said.

The Keyblade started to glow brightly, making Sora gasped but could also feel the power within the Keyblade. Even though Sora couldn't use his drives or element ability in this world, maybe he could try something else. "Wish me luck!" Sora suddenly said to the mage.

"Wish you luck? What do you-" Sora began to run as he jumped off the side. "SORA!" Brian ran over to the side to see that Sora was sky falling towards the world below. Brian's mind and heart reacted as a flashback crossed his eyes, showing him another person falling from a cliff with the Colonel at the top of the cliff. Brian quickly snapped out of his daydream and looked back down, seeing that Sora was actually moving upwards. _What the-???_

"HOW DO YOU CONTROL THIS THING!?!" Sora shouted as he speeded past him. Brian was shocked to see that Sora was trying to ride his keyblade which had enlarged by three times its size. What shocked him more though was the fact that Ratigan was shooting a huge number of red blood needles at him, trying to blown the hot air balloon. The Endless decided to try and protect the balloon, knowing that Sora will help Basil and himself.

The Keyblade Master was currently hanging onto his keyblade as he could not get use to the control of the damn thing, causing him to flip upside down by mistake. He pushed himself onto the key once more and calmed his mind in hope to gain more control. He quickly opened his eyes to see that he was heading straight for the Tower Brigde, not realising that he had speeded away from the battle. Sora kneeled down slightly, tilting the keyblade to the right so that it would he would just miss the bridge. "I've got no time to lose." He said as he began to speed his way back to Big Ben, feeling the rain getting heavier.

"There's no escape this time Basil!" Ratigan hissed, pulling his attention back towards Basil.

Basil slid down the hour hand and tried to put distance between himself and the raging rat, but he stood in front of him once more, blocking him. Ratigan held out his hand and unsheathes his razor-sharp claws, hitting Basil twice with such force it sent him flying back. Brian tried to get close to Basil to help but Ratigan quickly notices him and begins to fire more needles at him. Brian had no choice but to back the hot air balloon away, even though he could see that Basil couldn't hold on for much longer. Before he can even stand, Ratigan hits him several more times, almost knocking him off. Basil quickly looked down below him before climbing back up, clutching his arm in pain. He looked up, exhausted as Ratigan hits him again, sending him over the edge. Basil managed to grab the tip of the hand as the clock's chimes begin to sound, holding on for dear life. "So long, Basil of Baker Street." Ratigan said with hatred as he prepared himself to strike Basil down to his death.

"LIGHT!" A bright light blinded Ratigan as he shielded his eyes. When he opened them, he found that Basil was no longer hanging off the hour hand. "Hey! Ratigan!" The rat turned around and stood shocked to see Basil safety on the hot air balloon with Brian curing his wounds and Sora floated in front of him on the Kingdom Key. "Looks like your time is up." Sora smiled innocently as he placed his hands behind his head casually.

On cue, one of the hour hands struck twelve causing Big Ben to ring to its loudest. As human, it didn't bother Sora as much but as a mouse, it felt as if the noise was trying to destroy his mind. Ratigan's reaction wasn't any different and with all of the energy that he had absorbed from holding the crown, he grabbed his head in pain. He feel to his knees and rose his head up in pain, revealing his heart that must have appeared from the noise. Sora quickly aimed the Kingdom Key towards Ratigan, shooting at his heart so that it would fade away to Kingdom Hearts, similar to what they had done for Sa'luk. Ratigan's eyes turned white as the light energy that he had absorbed burst out of him, returning to the heart of the world and halting the storm. As soon as the light had left Ratigan's body, his body began to fade to the darkness as he fell over the side as he collapsed.

Sora watched Ratigan's body fall within the fog, fading into the dark at the same time before looking at the clock face to see that the keyhole was shining brightly. "Sora! Close the keyhole!" Brian reminded him. Sora flew over to the keyhole, still a little wobbly on riding the keyblade before casting a blue light into the keyhole. He watched the keyhole balance the light and darkness with the world before the light beam turned white, locking the keyhole shut.

As Sora closed the keyhole, Brian quickly looked in his blue notebook as he ticked off the world item of Mousedom:

**Gypsy Gold: Check  
Family Aura: Check  
Hand of Midas: Check  
Davy Jones' Heart: Check  
White Rabbit Pocket Watch: Check  
Gorilla's Hand: Check  
Mouse Crown: Check**

**BOWBOWBOW**

A light blue portal appeared within the halls of Castle Oblivion as well as three members of the former Organisation XIII. Roxas looked around, not finding the surroundings familiar, while Axel and Xion looked for the memory that would produce the Heart Shard. Roxas watched Axel and Xion walk onwards, "Guys! Wait up." He called out. The three of them have managed to gain three more Heart Shards as they visited memories from different worlds where Sora mentioned about looking for Riku. Roxas was starting to wonder though, even though they had to fight some enemies in the other worlds, there was no sign of the soul. _If the soul is not even trying, does he know what we are up to or is he too caught up in trying to control the heart…I need to reach Sora fast!_

Axel seemed to be expecting the place, "_Not sure what floor this is." _He said, "_At least we're not in the basement._" Xion nodded in agreement.

"Where are we?" Roxas asked after catching up to them.

"_Where else? Castle Oblivion._" Axel simply answered. "_I took you here once for when we was looking for Xion but for some reason you blacked out._" Roxas seemed to notice Xion looking away for a second, he didn't chose to ask though.

"I'm still wondering how all of this could be happening?" Roxas' guilt started to hit him as he looked down towards the floor. "I was supposed to make sure that this doesn't happen but I never would have thought that it would turn out like this. The soul used to guild us but now…he could become more powerful than Anti-Sora."

Xion placed her hand on her forehand as she though, "That makes me wonder; you would think that we would have thought that we would have come across Anti-Sora." Axel and Roxas looked at Xion with question, "I mean, Anti-Sora is supposed to be the darkness with Sora's heart, the Heartless, yet we haven't seen any sign of it." She pointed out.

"I fought it right at the beginning of this mess." Roxas said, "I placed it back in its rightful place."

"_Knowing what trouble the soul is causing, I think that Anti-Sora must have been set free again." _Axel said, "_It's the only way for the soul to mess with the heart's connections without changing the chain of memories."_

"We would have seen the Heartless by now if it was set free, it must have been caught." Xion mentioned.

"Maybe the soul is stealing Anti-Sora's strength and life force since it's a part of Sora's heart." Roxas suggested.

"_Maybe it's the soul's pet." _Axel commented.

Both Roxas and Xion turn to him to give him a weird look. "A Pet?!?"

"_We shouldn't be questioning where Anti-Sora is anyway._" Axel pointed out, "_We all know what is happening to Sora but the real question is which path the soul is going to take._"

Xion raised an eyebrow at this, "What do you mean?" she asked.

"_From what we know, there are three types of Endless. A normal Endless, a Neutral and a Heart-Struck. We don't know the different between a normal and a Heart-struck but we know for a fact that Roxas wouldn't have been sent to Sora's forgotten memories if the virus that has affected the soul was at a Neutral status._" Axel explained with his eyes closed in thought,_ "It's obvious that we are dealing with something that is out of our league if it explains the reason for the Heartless' disappearance."_

"It just means that we need to gather the Heart Shards quicker. Riku will be able to help us." Xion said confidently.

_This seems too easy..._Roxas thought before something catches his eye, he turned to see a white portal, viewing the outside world. "What's that?" Roxas pointed out.

"_Okay, now I'm judging this_." Axel commented, "_Within these forgotten memories, that portal allows you to speak to the person for a short amount of time._" Roxas didn't waste time to run towards the portal, seeing the chance to speak to Sora and maybe even the chance to warn Naminé about what has been happening. Axel shook his head at Roxas' impatience as he quickly followed him with Xion by his side.

Xion watched Roxas and Axel stand by the white portal, Axel telling Roxas about the portal, when she felt something off. She halted her running and looked behind her, only seeing the colourless walls of Castle Oblivion. She still felt uneasy though and stared at one of the doors, as if someone was there. "_YO! XION_!" The Nobody snapped out of her thoughts as she faced Axel, who had called her. It looked like Roxas had already gone through the portal. "_Hurry up before our luck runs out!" _He shouted before following Roxas through the portal.

"Coming!" Xion took one last look behind her, feeling the uneasiness again; she nodded her head before running towards the portal and joined her friends.

**BOWBOWBOW**

The three heroes of Mousedom had returned to Basil's house on the quick to have a quick break before heading back to the gummi ship, it wasn't like the guys were ready to face the girls yet. "It may have been hard to fight Ratigan but we managed to pull through...Ow!" Sora twitched as Basil examined his un-infected arm, seeing that it was currently bleeding from the ride back. "Brian, tell me again. Why did you push me off the hot air balloon when it was about to land?" he questioned as he glared at an innocent looking Brian, who was dusting his jacket.

"It was funny." Brian smirked as he tried to hold back the laugher that he had shown from pushing Sora off, "Besides, you would have done the same thing with me or Riku." Sora was about to argue back but he was right, maybe waiting until they were closer to the ground but still right.

"Well it was all in a day's work." Basil finished up stitching up the wound, still wondering why either of them bothered to cure it themselves. "But I have to say, I couldn't have done without you." Brian and Sora smiled at this. "You were great assistance in defeating Ratigan." He added, leaving the two gasping.

"Assistance?!" They repeated.

"We had done more than assist." Brian told the mouse detective as he placed his purple robe on and lit his pipe.

"Hmm...Perhaps you did." Basil said before taking a puff from his pipe. He quickly glazed at Sora before taking the pipe out of his mouth and looked at Brian, "Devon, could I speak with you for a minute?" Brian wondered what Basil would want to talk about but stepped out of the room with Basil to talk to him.

As soon as the two have left the room, Sora sighed as he brought his claw in front of him, looking at it with pain and despair. He had managed to figure out what was going on from watching the recording of the fight, as well as noticing the signs that he was showing in the recording for the Endless Virus. He knew that confronting Kairi would be difficult as she deserves the truth for his actions but the truth means placing her into danger and the risk of losing himself forever. He didn't want to hurt his friends, in any form of way and he knew that they should know the truth but how can he if has no way in getting rid of the virus that has infected him. Because of this, he sighed again, bringing his hands to his face as despair hit him futher, "What am I going to do?" He asked himself.

_Tell her the truth._ A familiar voice told him.

Sora's hands shot away from his face as the look of surprised stayed on his face, _ROXAS?! I'm so glad to hear from you._ Sora smiled with joy, starting to feel better.

_Look Sora, I don't have much time. _Roxas told, making Sora take everything to heart from the next words that he said. _The soul won't risk revealing himself. You can't let your friends suffer. You need to bring your friends back to your heart, especially Kairi. If you want to virus to slow down then you need to keep her close otherwise that dream will become a reailt-_ Roxas' voice was cut off.

_Roxas! ROXAS?!_

"Sora!" Brian shook Sora as he seemed to just be staring at space.

"Huh?" Sora snapped back into reality as he looked at Brian strangely, seeing him knell beside him as he must have dropped to the floor from the shock of hearing Roxas again. "Brian?"

"You seemed to blank out when I came back in." Brian explained to him, "Are you ok?" he asked with concerned.

"Yeah...I'm fine." Sora quickly pushed away, he didn't want Brian to worry.

Brian said though his facade and sighed, "Look, I'm sorry for snapping at you while on this world. I've just been angry from what you said to Kairi and I'm just worried about her." Brian admitted. Sora clenched his fist subconsciously, nodding to what Brian was saying. "Tell you what." Brian quickly jumped up to his feet. "Let's start again. Call a truce so that we can both deal with the girls without biting each other's heads off. Besides, Hikari will properly murder after I tell her that I've forgotten all of the good memories that we have had."

"Wait, you're going to tell her?" Sora asked.

"Well she deserves to know and either way feelings are going to get hurt so it's best to tell them before things get more difficult." Brian answered honestly, making Sora think. "So what do you say?" Brian held his hand out to Sora, "Truce?"

Sora looked at Brian's gloved hand with thought. He knew that Brian was right, they needed to get on the right side of the page if they are going to rely their lives with each other and he did help out Kairi when the virus was affecting him. Brian is also looking at this in a mature way, trying to form a truce so that no more fights would be caused between them, knowing the fact that more fights are yet to come. Sora took in his thoughts in and smiled at Brian. "Yeah." He agreed to as he grabbed his gloved hand, making both of the claws glow and giving both of them a huge headache.

_They watched in terror as the heart-shaped moon was shattered right in front of their friends' eyes. The Order laughed as the destruction of Kingdom Hearts began to change to world that it was as millions of Unbirth began to form as well as an army of Endless soldiers behind the six Order members. _

_First, the army took out a blonde keyblader before proceeding before the others. The last form of light that would be seen is a comet that broke of Kingdom Hearts when it was destroyed, shooting in a random part of the universe._

"Woah!" Brian and Sora jumped away from each other from the shock of the vision before looking at each other's expressions, "Did you just see that??" They both asked each other.

* * *

**A/N: Sleep mode....zzzzzz**

**Soragirl4ever: **Life is good thanks. ^^ YAY! COOKIES!!

**Artism: **I want to watch that film but I'll just wait for it to come DVD.

**Future Keyblader: **Remember that she's still upset about her brother and the fact that she was trying to cheer up Kairi. She's good...in her own way.

**Kisdota-The Freak Gamer: **According to the re-correction of the checklist, I'm half way ^^

**Celticskyedancer: **Thank you

**Grey vs Ale: **We will see the next chapter if Brian decides to tell them.

**Island-style-girl: **The song is great. I just got the cd ^^

**Sgt. Reynol: **Don't worry, I don't write to get reviews anymore. I write it because this story will be the best. =P

**Kingdommad**


	76. Broken Friendship

**Chapter 76: Broken Friendship**

Back in the gummi ship, Zidane could see that Hikari's way of cheering the Princess of Heart up had not gone according to plan so he had pulled both of the girls into the bridge and began to tell them stories of Radiant Garden. Hikari didn't seem to mind the stories as it reminded her of when there was peace at home and the precious memories of Sakuzy that she will keep in her heart. The two girls knew that they both came from Radiant Garden from their previous 'private girl talks' so it wasn't any surprise when Zidane mentioned Kairi's appearance every now and again. Zidane's plan seemed to be working as the girls were having a good time and a good laugh from the stories that the thief told. "Right. There was this one time when we were in this forest, searching for this hidden lair that Ansem's heir had told us about." Zidane began another tale as the girl's laugher calmed down, "Hikari was holding on to my tail, making sure that she didn't get lost since Sakuzy was holding the map."

Kairi seemed to giggle at this while Hikari tried to hide her face, "I was five then! Cut me some slack!" Hikari pouted, making Zidane smirk to himself.

"So anyway," He carried on, "Half way through the forest, Sakuzy decides to use his map reading skills to 'lead the way to freedom' as he used to say, which, ends up with him falling into a river a tar, landing in a bush of poison ivy and getting pecked by a huge chocobo." The girls couldn't hold their laughs as the humorous atmosphere was set once more. "It was soooo funny. Sakuzy would walk around Radiant Garden, scratching and waddling like a chocobo for weeks since he couldn't get the feathers or the tar off. Even Cloud found it funny." Zidane laughed as he told the stroy.

"Really?" Kairi said in disbelief, unable to imagine Cloud actually laughing let alone smiling....well at least what Donald and Goofy had told her about him. Hikari's communicator quickly rang, making her rise from her wooden seat and took the call into the kitchen.

"Well, he didn't exactly laugh along but we could see him smirking under that emotionless face of his." Zidane quickly answered with chuckles trailing along.

"What about Squall? It's hard to remember him as a social person." Hikari asked before facing Kairi, "He calls himself Leon now, right?" Kairi nodded her head in response.

"Well, Squall was a fighter, I can tell you that. While you, me and Sakuzy were in one group and Kairi would be somewhere near the castle with her grandmother or Ansem's heir, Squall, Cloud, Yuffie and Aerith were another group." Zidane began to tell. "While Yuffie and Aerith would try and get Cloud to show emotion, proper what they are still trying to do now, Squall was with Rinoa, another member in the group. I don't know much but Squall wasn't only upset that he couldn't save his home from the Heartless."

"Sounds like one of those childhood love stories to me." Hikari shrugged as she placed her feet on the table, coming back to the table and taking her seat back on her wooden chair while Zidane and Kairi remained on the brown sofa. "It's just a shame that the Heartless attack has changed us all. Squall is an emo, Yuffie is a ninja, you're a thief and Sakuzy is an Endless. The only one that I can think of that hasn't changed much from what I have heard from the others is Cloud."

"Well, you're not the innocent girl that you once were." Zidane chuckled, "You could knock one of us out if you wanted to, but knowing you, you would knock out me."

Hikari hummed at the thought, "Yeah...I guess that I've changed for the better." She said as she placed her feet off the table.

"What do you mean?" Kairi asked.

"Well, I didn't want to guys to protect me and let them do all of the fighting. There's no fun in that. So, I said to myself that one day I will have my own adventure with a close friend around all of the worlds once the worlds are balanced again so that I could discover myself again." Hikari smiled at the thought, "I know that after this, that adventure will be calling me." Kairi smiled at Hikari's dream as it began to make her think.

"The reason that you want to go on an adventure was because of that story of the cake world that Sakuzy had told you that one night." Zidane pointed out, making Kairi giggle again.

"Shhhh, don't say that. That ruin the imagination behind i—WOAH!" Hikari tried to place her feet back on the table but leaned too much on the wooden chair, leading her to fall to the floor. Zidane and Kairi were silence at first before looking at each other and laughed their heads off. Hikari seemed to laugh along just be watching the way the two laugh.

The teleport shined brightly as Sora came into the Bridge, looking at his arms to see that they were no longer covered in fur, before turning to face the source of laughter. He looked over to the three teenagers that were laughing, he didn't want to destroy their joy by his presence but he knew that he had to talk to Kairi sooner or later. He took a deep breath before stepping towards the three and smiled weakly at them, "Hey guys." He said. He looked at Kairi as the laughter in the bridge began to die down; he noticed the dullness within her eyes as the shine that was normally seen in her eyes had faded away. He started to feel the regret and guilt of what the soul had said to him, even when Hikari glared at him as she took her place back on her seat.

"Hey Sora." Zidane greeted casually before facing him, "Where's Brian?" he asked as he noticed that the teleport's light had faded out.

"He said something about showing something to Basil. I'm not sure what though." Sora answered, flicking his eyes at Kairi every now and again.

"Ha!" Zidane cheered as he faced Hikari and held his hand out, "Pay up!"

"Damn it!" She groaned as she handed Zidane 300 munny.

"What's going on?" Sora asked about the act of trading munny.

"Because of the way you have been acting, Hikari betted that you would kill Brian while down at Mousedom." Zidane explained. At least Sora knew how Hikari felt about the situation and now wished Brian all of the luck that he needs when he pulls her aside to tell her what she needs to know. Zidane faced Hikari and Kairi, "Show what you ladies know! Keep your mind in loving and caring girls."

"The only love that you're going to receive is the eternal hugging of the TNT." Hikari shot back, ignored by his womanising ways.

"At least our love will be a blast." Zidane punned, making everyone groan. "Okay. Okay. That was bad. I'm going to heal my leg." Zidane quickly hopped out of the room before embarrassing himself even more.

Hikari sighed as she leaned her head in her right hand, her arm leaning on the wooden table, "This is what I get for letting him have some of my cake." She muttered to herself.

Sora watched Zidane flee the room and he wanted to do the same that certain moment, he didn't want to end up fighting with Kairi and if he was to slip up by saying that he had the virus, meaning that he might lose control again and she and all of his friends would only get hurt by him. His heart was saying different, his heart was saying to follow Roxas' advice and tell Kairi the truth, ignoring the soul's threats to freedom. _Without the soul, the heart and body cannot hold together, _Sora thought _Meaning that Roxas would be free and I would turn into a Heartless if there was no soul but if I keep this from Kairi, either way I'm going to fall into darkness. Whether if it's under the soul's control or by my own emotions. _Sora turned his glaze at Kairi, who remained her sight on the doorway that Zidane had took off from. _If I end up going down, I'm going to do the right thing. _"Hey Kairi." Sora smiled apologetically at her, trying to make eye contact. He sighed as he noticed that she refused to look at him. He quickly looked at Hikari, "Could you excuse us for a minute?" He asked her.

"After what happened last time?!?" Hiakri said in disbelief, Sora could have figured that she would say something like that. "You're lucky that I didn't hunt you down for it. You can excuse yourself though." Hikari turned away from him.

"Hikari, pleas-" Hikari was just making it harder for Sora with his negative attitude on the situation. _Why do girls have to stick together?_

Kairi rose from her seat, avoiding Sora's eye contact, and looked at Hikari, "If you need me, I'll be in the bedroom." Kairi said with no emotion before heading towards her room once more.

"Kairi..." Sora sighed with sadness. From that exit, he could see just how uncharacteristic Kairi was being. They had fights in the past but she would always look at him to see if he was ready to apologise if she was ready to apologise to him. Her voice just now sounded as if she was an empty shell again, feeling nothing to avoid the feelings in her heart. Seeing her and her heart in that form of depression had just made his heart break with hurt, guilt and regret, something that he never wanted. He wanted to be the one to comfort her, not cause her pain. The one to dry her tears, not cause them. The one that could make her happy, not the way she is. Whether the soul had control or not, this was his fault, he had hurt Kairi and he had to fix it.

He looked up at Hikari, who was glaring at him, "Can't you just leave her alone? It's best to leave her be for the time being." Hikari asked him in a softer tone, wanting to help the both of them.

"Hikari, please! Just let me talk to her." Sora begged, his head lowered in shame as his bangs covered his eyes.

"No!" Hikari blocked the way to the corridor to the other rooms, "There is no way that I'm leaving this spot." The portal shined brightly as Brian returned to the ship with a serious expression as he walked over to Hikari and began to drag her away, "Apparently, I'm leaving my spot. Brian! Let me go." Hikari's threats were ignored as Brian dragged her upstairs to the cockpit.

_Maybe that truce was a good idea. _Sora thought to himself before headed down to Kairi's bedroom.

**BOWBOWBOW**

"Brian! You just let Sora go to Kairi." Hikari snatched her arm out of Brian's gloved hand as the two stood in the cockpit. "I'm hope that you are happy with you-"She froze from her complains as Brian had pulled her to an embrace, holding her tightly. Hikari remained flabbergasted at this action, Brian hasn't hugged her like this for ages, the last time he had actually hugged her was when he was departing for the recon mission, promising to tell her something important. Her body remained shocked before snapping out of her state of shock and slowly hugged him back, "What's gotten into you?" She questioned before hearing him sob on her shoulder, "Brian?" She panicked, never had she heard or see him shed a tear. She pulled Brian off of her, seeing that his eyes were violet blue once more as they remained tired from the redness that began to form. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"I'm sorry." Brian cried as he wiped his eyes, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'msorry."

"Brian! Snap out of it!" Hikari begged him as she shook him by the shoulders, clearing Brian's mind a bit and turning his eyes back to his deep blue colour. "What happened down there?"

He looked at Hikari before looking away from her, "I found something out."

**BOWBOWBOW**

Sora halted when he reached the girl's bedroom door, Kairi's bedroom door. He raised his fist to knock on the door but found that his had halted a few inches away from the door. He pulled his hand away and tried again, only to find his hand halt in the same place. He sighed as he placed his arm back to his arm. Was it his nerves that was stopping him, was it fear that he might lose his friend before of the stupid mistake that he had said. Was he afraid of losing her...forever? Sora sighed again before looking back at the door, _I've got to try. _

He knocked on the door.

He waited for some form of response from the other side...There was cold silence that remained. He knocked on the door again only to receive the same kind of cruel silence. _Have I got the right room? _Sora quickly checked the hallway and remembered that his room was the nearest to the bridge on the left side while the battle simulator was opposite to the room. The girl's room was opposite the medical room, a.k.a Zidane's room and Brian's room was based at the far end of the hallway, next to the cargo bay door and engine room. He looked behind him to see Zidane in the medical room, _I have the right room but why won't she answer. _He knocked on the door again before leaning towards the door handle to find that it was locked, "Kairi?" he called her.

"Go away!" Her voiced sounded strained and weak from the other side of the room. Sora was glad by one thing; he managed to get some form of communication with her.

"Kairi. Can we talk?" Sora leaned his forehead on the wooden door as he spoke.

"I think that you've done enough talking the other day." Kairi replied harshly, Sora could hear her sobs from the other side of the door.

"Everything that I said, I didn't mean it. I would never think of you as a worthless princess or a distraction." Sora told her. "You're more than that." Silence was hold onto him again as she didn't respond, "I'm sorry, Kairi. I really am. I've let you down...I've let the others down." He sighed as he leaned his back towards the door and slid down it so that he was sitting on the other side, little did he know that Kairi was doing the same thing. "I don't even deserve your forgiveness or anyone else's. I might as well be what the others have been calling me because I'm nothing without you-"

"Stop!" Kairi halted his apology, "Just stop it, Sora. You were right."

"No Kairi! I wasn't." He turned to face the door again as if he was facing her; he knew that what he had said before had shot at her confidence. "I'm the idiot who said that, you are not worthless. You are one of the most brilliant fighters that I have ever seen and I just wished that I could make it up to you somehow, for breaking my promise to train you, for saying that I don't trust you, for yelling at you about Ven. I'm sorry....I'm so sorry." Sora sighed as a tear fell down his face while looking at the ground. He waited for a response but was greeted by the cold silence once more, "Kairi please! Say something! Anything!" He begged. He continued to wait for a response before hearing the door click. The door was unlocked.

"HIKARI! HIKARI!"

"GET AWAY FROM ME!!"

Sora quickly wiped his tears away and stood up as he watched Brian and Hikari come his way. Hikari stormed towards him and pushed the Keyblade Wielder to the ground before entering her room and locking the door behind her. Brian groaned at this before looking at Sora, "Comfortable down there?" He joked as he gave Sora a hand.

After helping Sora up, the two walked towards the bridge and sat down at the table that Zidane and the girls had been sitting. Brian grabbed the wooden chair and pulled some cards out while Sora landed on the brown sofa. "I'm guessing that she didn't take it that well." Sora referred to the shouting that the fighting that Brian and Hikari had caused.

Brian sighed with anger as he began to deal seven cards for them each, "Why do girls have to be so complicated??!" He asked out loud.

Sora hummed in agreement before looking at his cards, "What are we playing?"

"Go fish."

**BOWBOWBOW**

"Why do guys have to be so complicated??!" Hikari yelled with frustration before looking round to find that Kairi wasn't in the room. "Kairi? Kairi? Kai- Why are you in the wall?" Hikari looked next to the door to see Kairi struck in the wall. Hikari could only hear Kairi groan in pain both physical and emotionally but mainly physical. Hikari quickly pulled her out of the wall before walking into the on suite bathroom that was in there. "What was you doing near the door anyway?" she asked.

"Arguing with Sora." She said to her but she didn't really know herself, she didn't say that much when he was apologising. The Princess of Heart jumped as she heard something smash in the bathroom as well as Hikari thinking of death plans to use on Brian, one involving an army of pink elephants. She went into the bathroom and quickly walked over to Hikari, preventing her from destroying any else that had a western theme to it. "Hikari, what's wrong?"

"Him." She simply said before both girls headed into the bedroom.

Kairi guessed that she was talking about Brian since Sora was at her door during the time. "What happened?" Kairi questioned as she tried to help her as well as trying to dry her tears from before Hikari came in.

"He's covering the truth. That's what happened."

**BOWBOWBOW**

"Got any twos?" Sora asked, already having three sets of group pairs.

"Go fish." Brian threw him a card, "She wouldn't accept it."

"The memory loss?" Sora asked.

"What else?" Brian looked at his cards, "You got any fives?"

"Go fish." Sora answered, making Brian pick up a card. "It was unexpected." He said, "Got any jacks?"

"So is your ability to get my cards!" Brian said with annoyance as he passed two jacks to Sora, making him get another group pair to add to his collection. "And so is coming back from cleaning myself up to see your dancing with two showgirls." He smirked.

"Yeah, yeah. You got any- Wait! I did WHAT?!?" Sora gasped.

**BOWBOWBOW**

"Memory loss?" Kairi gasped, she wouldn't have thought that Brian would have memory loss as he had managed to tell her times with him and Max and the times when Hikari had strike him the first day after the Stitch incident.

"Yeah, he pulled me aside and kept saying that he was sorry. Before I could question it, he told me that lie!!" Hikari explain in the pit of rage.

"Maybe he didn't lie." Kairi said to her, making Hikari look at her in disbelief, "Maybe he pulled you aside because he thought that you should know about it, It would explain why he never told us about knowing Nikolai or being an Endless."

"I don't want to believe it!" Hikari sighed as her rage was slowly replaced with sorrow, "If I believe it then I know that the friend that I once had will be gone forever."

**BOWBOWBOW**

"She's my best friend; she had the right to know. I didn't want it to be another situation when the Order revealed my life to my friends." Brian sighed in despair, "You got any threes?" he added.

"Go fish." Sora replied, making Brian pick a card up. "You were right. Even if we had decided to avoid facing them, the truth would have come out eventually and that would have just made things worse." Sora looked at his cards, "You got any aces?" He asked sheepishly.

"I'm sick of this game." Brian said coldly as he threw his cards on the table, "If she's not even going to believe me then I don't even know why I consider her a friend." Brian rose from the table and began to head towards the hallway, "If you need me, I'll be in the cargo bay." He stormed down the hallway after that.

"Brian! Wait!" Sora called him as he rose from the table of scattered cards and when after him.

**BOWBOWBOW**

"I guess I just have to accept the fact the Brian I knew is long gone." Hikari sighed sadly.

"That's not true." Kairi tried to comfort her.

"He's changed, Kairi. He's not the boy that comfort me at my semi-dead brother's funeral, he's just a flirting dick and the only reason I stayed by him was because of those memories but if he can't even remember them then what's the point?" Hikari yelled in frustration once more before leaving the room.

"Hikari! Come back!" Kairi chased after her.

**BOWBOWBOW**

"Man, this place is dark." Sora slowly walked into the dusty cargo bay full with boxes. Sora stepped in slowly, with a light in hand as he searched for his friend. "Brian? Are you here?" Sora walked down the wooden stairs, keeping the light on the floor below. He didn't notice the book that rested on the stairs as the book managed to throw Sora off balance. He began to bounce down the stairs, groaning in pain for every step he landed on before landing face first on the steel flooring, breaking his light along the way. While Sora was peeling his face of the cold surface, he didn't notice the creaks from the wooden steps as someone began to travel down them. Sora pushed himself up and began to guild himself by waving his arms in front of him in search of a wall, making him trip over another box that was placed on the floor. The landing didn't hurt as much as last time but the dust that remained on the boxes managed to make Sora sneeze. "Ah Choo!"

"Sora?" The lights were switched on, allowing Sora to see.

He could basically see that Brian wasn't in the carbo bay. _I thought he came in- wait! Who turned on the light?_ He turned around to see Kairi by the light switch. "Kairi?"

As soon as both of them noticed each other, the wooden door slammed shut. The two looked up at the door in confusion before Sora ran up the wooden stairs to the wooden door. As he expected the door, Kairi looked on the ground to see a strange looking book that was engraved, _Stories of Balance._ The book did look important but placed it by the side as she heard Sora sigh and began to drag himself downstairs. "Well?" Kairi asked.

""The door is locked." Sora replied, "Looks like we're struck."

Kairi shook her head as she stepped forward, "Only you would say that." She commented as she summoned her Destiny Island Keyblade and pointed it to the locked down. Sora frowned as soon as he saw that Kairi had changed her Keyblade. Oathkeeper was one of the symbols of their friendship and even the connection to their hearts but if Kairi took it off and would fight with her original Keyblade instead then it just means that he has to show her that he meant was he had said back at the door. After a while, the keyblade didn't respond to the lock door, "Sora, why isn't it working?" she asked, trying to unlock the door again with her keyblade.

"That's because I'd placed a charm on the door." Laughter could be heard on the other side of the door. Sora and Kairi quickly ran up the wooden stairs and began to call out Brian's name, who was placed on the other side of the door.

"Brian! Let us out!" Kairi demanded.

"And let you hide your misery within intense training sessions and locking yourself in bedroom. I think not." He replied.

"Brian! Open this door!" Sora demanded.

"Nah! The truce fits much better with you on the other side, Bigfoot." Brian laughed.

"When we get out of here-" Kairi began to promise him.

Hikari's voice was suddenly heard on the other side of the door, "When you get out of there, you guys will forgive each other." Both of the keybladers heard the two friends laughing, making them realise what they had fallen for.

"The whole argument. You guys set it up!" Kairi accused the two of them.

"If it get you two to talk face to face with each other then why shouldn't we/" Hikari said to them.

"Just talk to each other." Brian told the two to do before Sora and Kairi could hear footsteps fading away.

"Now we're struck!" Kairi announced as she began to walk down the stairs and sat down next to one of the wooden boxes, hugging her legs close to her as she leaned her head on her knees.

"Kairi..." Sora slowly walked down the stairs, moving towards her before knelling in front of her, seeing that she had hidden her face tightly within her knees. "I hate seeing you like this. I hate myself that I'm the one that caused you to cry." He placed his hand on her knee, trying to comfort her. "You just have to remember that what happen what others say, including me, you just have to believe in yourself." Kairi remained silent, "Kairi." He moved a little closer, allowing him to tilt Kairi's head up to face him. "You have to believe me." He looked into her violet eyes, waiting for an answer.

She remained looking down, trying to avoid Sora's present and how close he was to her. His breath brushing next to her skin, his deep blue eyes soaring into her with the kind of light that reflected off his heart, the way his voice spoke softly and with care. Like the Sora she knew. She finally looked up at him and gave him one request...

"Fight me."

* * *

**Mad: Dun Dun Dun. Will Sora fulfil Kairi's request? Tune in next time for KINGDOM HEARTS: BALANCE OF WORLDS!!! Messages...**

**Future Keyblader: **The vision will be questioned later on.

**Grey vs Ale: **With Xion, you just have to wait and see. Heheh

**Kisdota-The Freak Gamer: **Yeah, you're right about that. So long that we enjoy what we are doing, that's what important, right? ^^

**Artism: **Yeah, I'm still trying to get a new laptop. ^^

**Celticskyedancer: **Thank you X3

**Fantasy-Keymaster2599: **I've checked your story out and I hope my review helps.

**Soragirl4ever: **Mousedom is done and I'm glad that you like the pic.

**Island-style-girl: **Glad you liked it.

**Sgt. Reynol: **Glad that you enjoy Brian being in pain.

**Maybe it was good going in that Animation class; it just made me want to write casue you can make your own characters. Brian was become real one day people, as an animation. ^^**

**Kingdommad.**


	77. Choice

**Chapter 77: Choice**

Brian, Hikari and Zidane were in the cockpit as Brian summoned his Staff of Myths and Hikari and Zidane watched his actions. The Endless mage closed his eyes as he began to rotate his staff at a fast rate in his left hand before thrusting his right hand toward, "Cornwall Cresent! Little Devon!" Brian halted his staff, making the staff point to the front window of the gummi. The tomboy and thief turned to look into space and watched a white portal appear in the distance.

Zidane turned to Brian, seeing him dispose of his staff. "That is the worst portal password I have ever heard." He laughed.

Hikari looked at him suspiciously, "Where else have you heard a portal password?" She questioned him.

"I don't know but that has to be the worst one out there." Zidane replied. Hikari ended up agreeing with the monkey.

"The portal password might have some deep purpose if my brothers decided to go with that stupid name." Brian walked over to the controls and began to set the ship's co-ordinates.

"Maybe Cornwall Crescent is the key to your problems." Zidane suggested, "If you go to that world then maybe you'll gain your memory." Brian and Hikari had told Zidane about Brian's memory loss so that he wouldn't be left out and that he wouldn't question Brian and Hikari's fake argument. "Try don't you try seeing where the world is located and set a course to there after seeing what your brothers want."

"That's actually not a bad idea." Hikari smiled.

"Are you suggesting that my ideas are bad?" Zidaned questioned her, facing her. Hikari ignored him as she watched Brian type 'Cornwell Crescent' into the computer system, in search for the world.

"This might take some time." Brian said as the loading bar appeared on the screen, "There are many worlds." He looked at Hikari, who was looking at the white portal, before looking at Zidane. "Could you begin a steady course to the portal and call me when we're close to entering?" Zidane nodded as he took over the controls. Brian turned and began to head downstairs but halted at the stairs and looked at Hikari before heading downstairs.

Hikari could tell that Brian was signalling her to follow him downstairs to talk, properly about his amnesia since they quickly had to pull the trick on Sora and Kairi to be able to get them in the same room together. She looked over to Zidane, checking to see if he was alright with dealing with the piloting alone. After an assuring smile and nod of her old friend, she followed down the stairs and joined Brian in the bridge, where he was leaning against the doorframe that lead to the hallway.

Brian smiled warmly at his friend as she leaned against the other side of the doorframe and smiled back at him. Brian turned his view down the hallway, "Do you think that the plan is working?" He asked her as his eyed the cargo door and shine with a red light every now and again.

"You mean scheme." Hikari smirked as she corrected him.

Brian faced Hikari and smirked at her, "How is it a scheme?" He asked as laughter remained hidden behind his voice. "They're talking. It's a start."

Hikari giggled to herself as she looked down the hallway to face the enchanted cargo door, "They may be talking to each other, at least from what we can guess, but it doesn't mean that Kairi has forgiven him. We just have to wait and see what happens." She explained with a worried tone.

"I guess you're right." Brian pushed himself away from the doorframe and wandered over to the wooden table, removing his glove to feel the texture of the old oak with his claw.

Hikari faced away from the hallway to notice that Brian had moved over to the table, deep in thought while looking at his claw. "Brian?" Hikari slowly began to approach him with concern.

Brian didn't respond to her though as he continued to wave his claw over the table, looking at his claw, thousand questions crossing his mind, wondering why he never realised this sooner. One question kept repeating in his head though, "Are we still friends?" he asked out loud, saying his thoughts.

"Brian." Hikari stepped by his side and placed her hand on his shoulder, making him snap out of his thoughts and looked at the girl next to him. "Ever friendships have their ups and down like what we've been having for the last week or so. But I will be there for you, to help you uncover the truth that shouldn't have been hidden from you." She smiled at him.

Brian seemed confused by how Hikari was taking this; he would have expected a tear or two. "Aren't you upset that the good memories we have shared together have been broken away?" he asked her.

She nodded to this, "I am upset." She admitted. "But I'm happy as well." She smiled at this.

"I don't get it." He looked at his friend in wonder and bewildered from her answered. "Why?"

"I'm upset that you didn't tell me about yourself before the recon mission, that you were an Endless but knowing you, you properly didn't want to hurt me because of Sakuzy." Hikari explained with a hint of sadness as she mentioned her brother. Brian gave her a comforting smile before she continued, "I'm happy that you told me about your amnesia instead of hiding it from everyone. I always liked your honestly, Brian. I like you honestly because it reminds me of the old you before that stupid mission. It shows that you are a true friend, even if you do get out of hand some times." Hikari smiled back at him as she looked at her proudly, "I believe that you will find the truth."

Brian smiled at this and pulled Hikari into a friendly hug, "Thanks Hikari."

"Here! I want to show you something." Hikari pulled out of the hug and placed her right hand, in fist form, in front of her. She could see that the Endless was confused by her placing her hand in front of him. She shook her head at this in amusement before grabbing his claw and enclosed it. She moved his clenched claw to bump onto of her hand before she bumped her hand on his claw. She crashed the two hands together before relaxing his claw by opening the claw so that the fingertips of his and her hand would touch each. "Wiggle your fingers." Hikari instructed him. He shrugged and moved his fingers with her before both of them pulled their arms back, clicking their hand behind their heads before both of them slam their hands together into a firm handshake. "Do you remember this?" She asked as she let go of his hand.

"Bits and pieces." Brian thought about it, "You, me and Max used to do that all the time."

"That's because it's our friendship shake." She said, "You'll learn it again." Brian smiled at this before placing his black glove back on his hand. "So, did you find out what's wrong with Sora while you were down at Mousedom?" She changed the subject.

"Err...yeah. Yeah I did." Brian said nervously, wondering whether it would be safe to tell Hikari or not as he remembered the conversation that he had with Riku, '_If safer for all of us' _he remembered himself saying to him about the unreliable results.

"Well? What's wrong with Sora?" Hikari impatiently waited for an answer.

_There goes the honest that Hikari was talking about. _"He had HDS." Brian quickly answered. _I'm sorry, Hikari. I'll tell you and Kairi when I have full proved the virus is within him. Even though it's easy to tell that there's something wrong with Bigfoot._

"HDS?" Hikari looked surprised by his reply, "I would have thought that he had the virus." She said her opinion.

"They both have the same symptoms. The only difference is that it affects the heart instead of soul which is more likely to happen since he had turned himself into a heartless." Brian told her, "Besides, the reason why I stayed behind in Mousedom was because Basil and I were quickly running a test of a sample of Sora's blood and the results came back positive on the HDS test."

That was only half true, Brian and Basil did run the tests but for both the virus and HDS tests, the results were unreliable meaning that at this very moment, it could be either one since they had the same symptoms. What amazed him more was that he had left the previous results that he had conducted, before crashing on St DragonKnight, in his pocket allowing him to compare the results. Drunk at the time, he had thought that he had received some results but soon realised that they were unreliable as well since they were actually the same as the new results.

Hikari nodded her head at her explanation before looking at Brian suspiciously, "And how did you get Sora's blood without him questioning why?" she asked him.

"I pushed him off the hot air balloon that we were riding." Brian answered truthfully.

"Brian!" Hikari scowled at him.

"You said you wanted honestly?!" Brian laughed as he held up his hands in defence. Hikari shook her head at this.

"BRIAN!! WE'RE AT THE PORTAL!!!" Zidane shouted from the cockpit as his voice echoed from the staircase that leads up there. "THE SEARCH IS DONE AS WELL!!!"

"OKAY!!!" He shouted back before handing over a red orb to Hikari. He managed to answer before she could ask, "The red orb is to misbalance the charmed lock on the door so that it breaks. Only use it when they come to some form of agreement." Hikari nodded as Brian before heading over to the staircase.

"Brian." Hikari called her, making the red head halt and turn to face her. Hikari walked over to him and raised her arm upwards, "Stick like glue?" She tried to remind him of another handshake they did in the past.

Brian smirked at this; _this was one of the things that I will never forget. _"Yeah." He said as he grinned and grasped her hand in his, making it clap when the two hands went together once more. "Stick like glue."

**BOWBOWBOW**

"Fight you?" She watched as Sora stepped away from her, looking at her with surprise and a hint of fear in his eyes.

Kairi looked away from him and back to the floor as she explained, "I was thinking of what you had said back at Destiny Islands, before the letter came. You were saying that I wasn't ready to fight. I also thought of what you said earlier and the other day. I don't only need to do this to show you that I'm not just a Princess of Heart." Sora placed his head down in shame at that, "but I need to prove it to myself."

Sora could see why she would want to fight; he could see that boldness that she had slowly begun to recover had been destroyed because of the soul's stupid game. He knew that she wanted to gain her fighting spirit back but he didn't want to hurt her. "Fighting each other won't solve this." He said to her.

Kairi looked up angrily at him as she pushed herself up from the floor, "Why did you bring me then?!" Kairi asked him. "I'm not going to remain of the sidelines."

"I just don't want to fight you." Sora avoided the question.

"Why?" Kairi demanded.

"Because of what's happening to me." Sora stepped towards her as he tried to make her understand. "What if we're fighting and I lose myself again, I don't want to hurt you."

"I don't want to hurt you either but I have to do this." Kairi looked at him before sighing, "It'll also give Naminé some time to figure out what has happened to Roxas." She watched Sora looked at her with shock, "And find out what that voice is." She said.

Sora looked away from her as he began to wander the room, looking in the boxes to find a roll of bandages. He grabbed the roll and began to wrap it around his claw, "How did you find out?" Sora asked quietly as he continued to wrap his arm.

"Our hearts are connected." Kairi reminded him, moving her hand to where her heart was. "Or at least they used to be." Sora looked at Kairi as the hurt began to form in his heart, halting the motion of wrapping his arm. "I want to believe in what you are saying but how can I if you hide yourself? I trust you, Sora. I trust you but you're making it hard for me to trust. There's no friendship without trust and the last thing that I want is to lose you."

"I guess that's why you're not wielding Oathkeeper." Sora pointed to her keyblade that had remained in her hand during the whole conversation. "Are you saying that if I don't fight you, you won't be my friend anymore?" He didn't want to believe that Kairi would make that sort of deal.

"I'm not saying that, Sora." Kairi assured him, "It's just that me and Riku can help. We want to help get Roxas back for you, we want to find whatever is causing you to act like this and fix it. We just want the Sora that we miss being around." She watched as Sora finished covering his claw with bandages. "I just want to know what's wrong with you." Kairi told him as she began to approach him, placing her arms around his claw, making it glow slightly. "Please Sora..."

**The clock is ticking. Which road do you want to choose, Light or Darkness? Both roads lead you to your end.**

_Then I better tell her since I'm going to fall anyways instead of hiding the shadows of my fears._ He waited for a response but he didn't receive any sound from the soul, _it's gone. _Sora was expecting to have his life threatened if he was to reveal anything about his existence...he was surprised to see that there was not any form of responses. Sora looked towards Kairi, seeing that she was holding tightly to his wrapped arm. He managed to notice the colour of his arm was beginning to fade out to its original colour. _Roxas was right. _He thought as he watched his two shadowed spikes, which he failed to wrap, were tilting towards his arm. _If I keep Kairi close to me then the virus might not be able to attack me. _He watched as she tilted her head up to face him. _Roxas, if you can hear me. Save me if this doesn't work_. _"_You deserve the truth, Kairi." He turned to face her as he placed both of his hands on her shoulders, seeing Kairi look up at him with a mix of emotions, mainly worry. "Ever since that attack in Notre Dame, I've been feeling myself fall apart inside. First, I gain this." He refers to his claw on her shoulder. "Then I start hearing this voice, the one that's guided me and Roxas before but the attack had done something to it, causing Roxas' disappearance and the way that I've been acting. I have no idea what's happening to me, Kairi." Sora looked sadly at her. "You have to believe me, if you don't then-"

The ship shook rapidly, causing the cargo bay to shake dangerously as the boxes holding Snake's large collection of western term objects began to fall out of their boxes. As Sora and Kairi were keeping their balance, wandering what was going on, the engraved book that Kairi had placed by the side for later soon became covered by a number of fallen boxes and western items. Both of the keybladers were trying to keep their balance that they didn't notice one of the metal plating on the ceiling was coming out of place. Sora looked up to see the metal plating above him before seeing it get shot at with a burst of water, making the metal plating hit the charmed door as well as getting struck in the wooden door.

Sora looked back to see that Kairi have managed to cast a perfect water spell without being in her element. _She really is getting better..._ Sora said to himself, _I wish I was there to train her. _"That's was great, Kairi!" Sora smiled to approach her again, "Even I couldn't do-"

"Will you fight me?" Kairi cut him off, bringing the subject that they were talking about back in play.

"Kairi..." Sora looked away from her.

"Why won't you fight me?" Kairi questioned, "I can take care of my own share. You've seen me." She waited for him to answer but saw that he only began to walk over to the door since it was now broken. "Sora!" Kairi called him back.

"I'm not fighting you." He finished as he began to walk up the wooden stairs.

"Then I'm leaving."

This froze Sora's actions as he was about to attempt to break the door down to free the both of them. He slowly turned away from the door and faced the Princess of Heart, who was starting to gain fresh tears. He knew for a fact that this was out of character for Kairi, he could tell by her face that even suggesting her actions was hurting her as much as the thought of losing her on this journey. "Kairi..." Sora said to her as if he was begging her to reconsider.

She ignored his silent pleas as she began to walk pass him, walking up the wooden stairs as she spoke, "I know that I said that where one of us goes, the others follow and I still stand by that. But how can I follow someone who doesn't trust me?" She looked back at Sora, waiting for an answer. After receiving a pressured silent from him, she turned towards the broken door and opened it. "If you trust me then you would trust me with a duel. The choice is yours, Sora." Kairi stepped out of the room and quickly rushed to her room once more, leaving the shattered Keyblader behind.

**You know, which ever you pick won't bother me. She's going to get hurt either way.**

He ignored the soul's demonic laugh and the fact of its sudden appearance the minute that Kairi leaves the room as he didn't know what to do. He looked at his wrapped arm to see that his infection was turning back into its light grey colour with the shadowed spikes returning to their original place. He sighed at this, placing his arm by his side before looking at the doorway with an empty glaze.

He needed advice…

He needed his friends…

He needed Kairi…

**BOWBOWBOW**

"Brian! Snap out of it!" Zidane shook the Aversion Endless as he slowly began to wake up. For some reason after Brian had token over Zidane's control of the ship and seeing the results of the world search, Brian seemed to grab his arm in pain and managed to rock the ship into mayhem before grabbing his head and falling out of the pilot seat unconscious. Zidane had to quickly balance the ship before placing the gummi on 'stand by' and heading over to Brian.

Hikari burst into the room just as Zidane was helping Brian up, "What happened?" She asked with worry.

"Brian fainted at the wheel." Zidane answered, stepping away from Brian to give him some room to gain balance.

"I didn't faint." He denied, wobbling slightly from the fainting spell. "I just felt that my arm was on fire and my head was about to explode and THEN I fainted."

"Isn't your Endless element fire anyway?" Hikari asked.

"You're destroying the logic." Brian quickly replied, making the tomboy roll her bright green eyes. "We shouldn't worry about me; you should be guarding the door." He started to push Hikari towards the staircase to the bridge.

"Well, I'm sorry for checking if my best friend was okay and checking if we were all going to die." She replied sarcastically before leaving to check on Sora and Kairi.

Brian smiled at her sarcastic comment as she left, "Yep! Everything is back to normal." He said before turning towards Zidane, "Well, as normal as I can remember."

Zidane watched Brian walk over to the pilot seat and began to take control of the ship as if nothing had happened. "Are you sure that you should be driving? You just fainted." Zidane said with concern.

"I'll be fine." Brian muttered the answer, shrugging it off. "I just want to know where Cornwall Crescent came from." He referred to the results of the world scan as their showed 'No world selected' from typing in Cornwall Crescent in the search engine. "I mean, what's the purpose of placing it in the riddle?"

"Don't ask me, my friend." Zidane tried to avoid Brian's questionable look, "Just wait until you get home." Brian hummed in agreement.

"I'm sure that Daniel will tell otherwise he has my fist to face."

Brian and Zidane turn around to see Hikari staying right behind them, how could they have not heard her come up the stairs, she went down them loud enough. "Hikari, didn't I just chuck you out?" Brian questioned.

"No. I walked out on my own free will." Hikari smiled, "And you scheme didn't work. Kairi managed to escape and Sora has turned into a frozen depressed statue."

Zidane sighed at the news, "And things were going soo well." He said before heading downstairs, leaving the two friends alone.

"Yeah. Shame." For some reason, Brian couldn't help but smile at this as he turned back to drive.

* * *

**Mad: Will Sora make the right decision? Why did Brian smile at the news? Will the Devon brothers reveal the truth to Brian?** **Tune in next time for Kingdom Hearts: Balance of Worlds.**

**Hey people, I would like to give you a heads-up that due to having a presentation coming up soon as well as wanting to make sure that I update my coursework and with Final Fantasy XIII coming out I won't be able to update for a while. Think of this as me taking a break from writing and playing some good games again. Hope that I can get my work done quickly so I can get back to writing. **

**Messages:**

**Grey vs Ale: **You have to wait on the fight. Hahahaha

**Blblblblbl: **Nope! Their friendship isn't fixed yet. Hahahahaha

**Future Keybearer: **I will do but you properly have to wait three years as I haven't started uni yet that 3D animation is in the last year.

**Kisdota-The Freak Gamer: **Bet you didn't see that coming. Hehehehe

**Island-style-girl: **I found it funny while writing it. X3

**Artism: **Sora and Kairi aren't going out....even though they are acting that they are at the moment. Hehehe

**Celticskyedancer: **We'll see if Sora gives in to Kairi's last resort.

**Roxas2134: **I'm glad to hear that you like my story =)

**Thanks for people that have reviewed and I promise that I will update after getting the presentation and updates in which should be.......next month bye.**

**Brian: NEXT MONTH!!! I'M IN THE PLANS FOR A MONTH!!!!**

**See ya next time.**

**Kingdommad**


	78. Sin

**Chapter 78: Sin**

"BRIAN! WE LOVE YOU!"

The gummi ship slowly made its way into Little Devon's gummi port where more than a dozen girls stood screaming their lungs to overload. Some of the girls had to run for their lives as it seemed that whoever was driving the gummi didn't care that they were standing there. The landing gear of the gummi was released and the western gummi landed safety in the port, making the girls scream more with excitement then before. In the gummi ship, Hikari was stepping out of the pilot seat while Brian was looking out the front view window at the group of fan girls with fear and shock. Hikari turned to her friend and approached him to see the crowd. "Damn! I thought I ran them over." She groaned with disappointment before moving away from the window.

"When Scott mentioned the fangirls, he wasn't kidding." Brian pulled himself away from his pending doom that awaited him outside his haven before looking at Hikari, "I still cannot believe that you managed to land the ship without us dying. I thought it was going to be another incident like your last cooking attempt." He commented in disbelief.

"I wasn't going to let you drive after just suddenly fainting." Hikari said to him, "It also adds to the scoreboard." To prove her point, she managed to pull a flashing scoreboard out of nowhere, showing the number of schemes and pranks that the two friends do to each other.

**Hikari: 9 Brian: 4**

"Oh yeah!" Brian smiled at this, "I forgot about that." He looked at the board in disbelief, "Last time I checked, it was three-two to you."

"Well, you had gotten two points for those cocky remarks about me getting us captured and for actually getting along with Sora." She explained to him.

"What about your points?" He questioned.

"My epicness over you doesn't need to be explained." Hikari tilted her head away, trying to act like a posh heiress, Brian snorted as he held his laughter. Hikari suddenly dropped the act, clicked her fingers to make the scoreboard disappear and looked at Brian with a hard look, "Remember Brian, your brothers are expecting you to report in. The last thing that we want to hear was that you had ditched the meeting to flirt with the fangirls."

"Yeah, you're right." Brian nodded as he began to walk down the stairs, leading to the bridge with Hikari listening closely. "We need some sort of plan to- What are you doing?" The minute Brian and Hikari had made it downstairs, Hikari had rushed over to Brian and grabbed his arm to place two fingers at the end of his wrist.

"Checking your pulse." She replied.

"Why?" Brian pulled his arm back from Hikari's grasp, waiting for her to explain her unusual actions.

"You NEVER turn down girls. NEVER!" Hikari pointed out to him. "What has happened that has..." Realisation struck the tomboy as she looked at Brian with concern. "You haven't been flirting."

"Yeah. And?" Brian didn't get was his friend was hinting, "Weren't you the one that excuse me for Sora and Kairi fighting because I was flirting?"

"No. You don't see to get what I'm saying." Hikari halted him at his confusion, "You don't flirt with me because you know that I would kill you but when you stop flirting all together, you normally have a crush."

"Oh, like you and nicknames then." Brian smirked at this, receiving a deathly glare in return from the girl.

"You have a crush on Kairi. It's obvious that you do." She said bluntly as she crossed her arms.

"What?" Brian jumped with shock and looked at her with a serious expression, "She's just a close friend, like you." He defended himself.

" Proof! You're defending yourself." Hikari pointed out and laughed.

"I heard you mutter Riku's name while you was asleep in the cell, you want to explain that." Brian counter attacked as he smirked at the halt of her laughter and the icy glare that he was receiving.

"This conversation is over." She replied darkly before looking out of the porthole to see the crowd of girls once more. "There has to be something that we can do." She wondered.

At that moment, Zidane smiled brightly as he walked into the bridge, "My leg has finally healed." He cheered, "Now I can get back in touch with the ladies." Brian and Hikari looked at each other and smirked as the same idea popped into their heads.

**BOWBOWBOW**

"THERE HE IS!" One of the girls pointed to the back of the gummi where a teen with red spiky hair was running for their life. All of the girls screamed in joy as they began to trail the poor soul that was going to get ripped apart.

Moments later, the gummi ship's door opened to reveal Kairi as she jumped off the gummi before waiting for the others, "So tell me again how sending Zidane to his doom a good thing?" Kairi questioned after seeing the disguised Zidane flee for his life.

Brian shrugged as he jumped down next to Kairi, "He said that he wanted to get back in touch with the ladies." He answered innocently, "Its going to be the best day ever in his eyes." Hikari jumped off next and then Sora jumped off, closing the door behind him.

"If you say so." The Princess of Heart turned away from the group, looking at the town that they had first met Brian, Hikari and Max. "It feels like so long since we started this adventure together." She said.

"Yeah..." Sora said in a distant tone, "It does."

The four began to head out of the port that would hopefully lead to the town square, hoping to at least bump into one of their comrades there before Brian left for his meeting. On their way, the group were all in deep thought, feeling the uncomfortable vibe coming between Sora and Kairi. Brian looked behind him to see that Sora was trailing behind them all, having his hood over his head, while Kairi still looked as upset as the day that Sora went into stage three into the virus. As Kairi looked his way, he couldn't help but try to cheer her up or at least make her smile, so he slowed down to walk next to her and began to tell her some jokes, trying to cheer her up.

"Guys!" The four of them halted to see that Riku was running towards them, making Brian and Kairi chuckle at Hikari obvious signs of checking her appearance, as shocking as it was to see while Sora looked up at Brian and Kairi, wishing to be like that with Kairi again. As soon as Riku managed to get to them, it didn't take him long to notice something was wrong. "Is everything alright?" He asked with concern.

"Let's just say that African Depths was interesting." Brian grinned before yawning. "I'm yawning. Seems like the right time to head to that meeting." Brian quickly patted Kairi on her shoulder as a form of comfort before heading down the alleyway, leading him to the Devon house.

"So Silver, what happened on your end?" Hikari asked, receiving an annoyed look from Riku.

"Well, I ended up fighting Link from the Order and ended up in a coma for a week, rescued some prisoners, went to Radiant Garden, dealt with Brian's chocobo on my hair, ran into Nikolai, managed to bump into one of the old Keyblade wielders, found out who the leader of the Order is and chilled in Little Devon for the last couple of days." Riku answered casually.

"WHAT?" Hikari, Sora and Kairi gasped.

"Which wielder?" Sora and Kairi asked him. The two looked at each other to see that they had said the same thing. While Sora looked sadly at her, Kairi huffed as she turned back to face Riku once more.

The older teen seemed to notice the strange behaviour between his two best friends and not the lovey dovey kind of behaviour that they would normally do. "Are you two fighting?" Riku questioned, only to receive a 'yes' from Kairi and a 'no' from Sora. "Okay, why are you fighting?"

"I think it's best to leave all of the important information for when we all get together." Hikari suggested before looking at Riku once more, "So what happened with Nikolai?" She asked.

"Nothing really." The older teen thought about his encounter with the Sorrow Endless, "He acted as if he knew more but he told me something that he treated as a sin. I don't know why though."

"What did he say?" Sora asked, his voice seemed duller than his usual self.

"He showed me that the Order have a new member, partiality this Endless can control the winds and have the ability to shock the living daylight out of people." Riku replied. Hikari froze as her face started to go pale. Riku carried as he didn't notice her state, "While he was a Neutral, he managed to trick some travellers as he lead them to the base so that Major Snake could catch them. Even Major Snake didn't see it coming."

"Riku stop!" Kairi told him, giving him a stern look.

"Huh? Why?" Riku questioned Kairi before noticing Hikari's state, "Hikari?"

"What was the Endless' name?" She asked quietly.

"Storm."

"T-There's someplace I need to go." She said emotionlessly as she walked away from the group, her memories and thoughts shrouding her.

The silver head watched her disappear from his and his friends' view, wondering why she had taken the news of the new member hard. Before he could question Hikari's leave, he flinched from the slap that Kairi gave him around his arm, "Riku! How could you say that?" she glared angrily at him.

"What did I do?" Riku asked her, having no clue what why she had acted the way she did.

"The 'travellers' that Storm had tricked was us." Sora informed him, "Storm also happens to be Hikari's brother."

Riku's eyes widened at this, "What?" he gasped. _Okay, so that was what Nikolai meant by how it would affect others more than me. _He looked up to see that Kairi was walking away from the two, "Kairi?"

"I'm going to see if she is alright." She replied and continued to walk when Riku rushed over to her and halted her.

"This is my fault. I didn't think of what I was saying." Riku told her before looking at the direction in where Hikari went. "I should be the one to fix this." The Wielder of Dawn looked back at his friends, giving them the look that he will come back to what has been troubling the two of them before heading to find Hikari.

**BOWBOWBOW**

Nikolai, Abroc and Devil remained in their seats as Major Snake went over the orders that the Dark Master had given out. Ever since that meeting with the Dark Master, Devil had decided to let fate play its cards before stepping in at the right time. But until then, the Colonel had told his fellow members that were involved with his scheme to take over to just follow the Dark Master's orders. "Now that we have that out of the way." Snake said to them, "I'm sticking our new member with you, Colonel."

"I swear Snake, one day you will on the floor dead with your stupid cowboy hat in the flames of darkness." The Colonel glared at him.

"Where are Skullo and Link?" Nikolai asked, noticing the lack of headaches and death threats in the room.

"They've been placed in round-up duty." Snake answered. Since the other members had known him for so long, they knew he meant that Skullo and Link were getting new members. "I better be off now. The Dark Master asked for my assistance." The Persistence Endless smirked at the others before changing into his armour and portal himself out, leaving behind another member that told behind him.

Abroc looked at the new member strangely, "You look familiar." He continued to look at the boy strangely.

Nikolai only glared at the newcomer, he knew what he had done to get in the Order and he only found it sickening, the main reason why he had told Riku about him in the first place. He knew that Hikari and the others had the right to know, even if it hurt them. Since Mako was the last Surprise Endless that they had, he decided to refer Storm as the Shock Endless since he managed to shock Snake as well with his scheme. Now, he feared for his old friend as the Order could have possible found information about Sora's virus.

Storm seemed to notice his glare and walked over to him as Devil and Abroc turned to a new portal, "You're Nikolai, right?" he asked.

"Yeah." He continued to glare that Storm, trying to give him the message to get away from him. "And you're Storm."

"Can I ask you something?" He asked suddenly.

"No." Nikolai replied darkly.

"Why not?"

Nikolai stood up and stared him in the face, "I don't talk to those who betray their own flesh and blood just to gain in life." He said with pure hatred, "Especially their sister!"

"Now now Nicky, you don't want to temp the winds."

Nikolai and Storm turned to face Lizza as she approached Storm and brought him close to her. Storm flinched from the hug and pulled out of it as far as he could, glaring at Lizza. "Awww, don't tell me the winds are shy." She smiled seductively.

"Get away from me, you witch." Storm pulled her way, surprising Nikolai in his actions.

Lizza seemed to take his insult to heart as she summoned her daggers, "Did you just call me the W word?" She glared at him. Devil and Abroc noticed her actions and quickly grabbed her arms to prevent any attacks. Abroc slowly dragged her away, letting the Colonel talk to her in private.

Nikolai looked at Storm with shock, never seeing anyone insult Lizza or call her a witch. "What did you want to ask me?" He asked him

"I wanted to know if there was any way to help Hikari." Storm said to him honestly, "But since you think that I don't care about my sister then I don't want to bother wasting your time." He walked away from the Sorrow Endless to see what the others were talking.

Nikolai knew one thing; he was an expert of expressing his chosen emotion.

**BOWBOWBOW**

The sky slowly began to cover as grey clouds covered the sun, leaving Little Devon in a dull and depressing atmosphere. Rain drops began to fall and spatter on the tombstones and trees off the outskirts of the town. A girl slowly watched in the trails of the stone trail, passing a number of Little Devon marked tombstones; she walked right to the end of the trail and turned to her left to face another identical tombstone to the others. All of the tombstones were like in the style of tombstones from the World Wars; all of the stones were the same apart from the description that was written on them. The girl kneeled down at the weed covered tombstone, she hasn't been here for a while, and she knew the heart couldn't take the pulls of her strings. She inhaled deeply before beginning to rip off the vines and dirt on the tomb. There was one thing about not coming for a while; she was able to find the right tombstone right away since everyone else cleaned their fallen friend or families' stone. As she cleared the stone, she looked at the description.

_Sakuzy Hoshino_

_Beloved Brother_

_1990-2007 _

"Get away from that grave!" The girl eyes widened as she saw a tomboy heading her way, weapon in hand. The girl decided to ran for it before she got killed on the spot. When she ran, Hikari glared at the fleeing girl, "Damn woman! I never liked her."

She looked away from the girl and down at the stone as the rain began to fall harder. She didn't know what to think anymore, she didn't know whether to be happy for her brother's survival or to feel pure hatred towards him for using them for his own gain. She kneeled down at his tombstone and leaned her head on the stone, digging her Eternal Blade in front of the tombstone. "Why?" she asked as if she was talking to her brother, "Why join them?" Tears began to fall once more as it joined the raindrops.

"Hikari?"

Hikari shot her head behind her to see that Riku stood behind her, looking at her in an apologising expression. She puffed up her cheeks in embarrassment before facing away from him to wipe her tears away. "What are you doing here?" She snapped, not feeling in the mood to talk to anyone.

"I came to say sorry." Riku started to approach her as she looked back at the tombstone, "If I would have known then-"

"This isn't your fault, Silver." Hikari replied, "And I'm glad that you had said it, at least a part of me is glad that he's alive."

"A part of you?" Riku kneeled down next to her and read the tombstone, "_Sakuzy _huh? Sounds like a good person."

"If he was the person I thought he was, why would he trick us and join the Order?" Hikari questioned him, desperate for an answer.

"I don't know." Riku answered honestly, making Hikari sigh. "I do know this." Riku faced Hikari and brought his hand to her chin to make her look at him. He may be signing for his deathbed by doing this but he needed to see what her eyes were saying. "He may be an Endless but he's still your brother and he will show you that he's still himself and fight this off."

"Yeah right." Hikari huffed as she moved Riku's hand away from her and raise up to face him, "This isn't like the darkness, Silver. Being an Endless means being stuck in the void of the misbalance, only existing when one realm is stronger than the other." Hikari looked back down at the tombstone, "I don't think I can handle losing him for the third time."

"We still have a chance to save him." Riku said to her, placing his hands on her shoulders, trying to comfort her. "If we get all of the world's items and then we can save your brother, we can save Nikolai, we can even help Sora, and we can help everyone that has suffered." He told her, "All you have to do is believe."

"In what?" Hikari turned around to face him, not realising how close he actually was, allowing her to knock him to the ground. She stared down at him, trying to control her breathing as Riku got back up. "What is there to believe in?" She said sadly.

Riku pushed himself up before walking towards Hikari once more, "Believe in yourself. Believe that you can save your brother. Just listen to what your heart has to say."

Hikari looked away from him, considering what he had said to her but one thought concurred in her mind, "What if I fail?" she closed her eyes, waiting for an answer.

"Then I'll be behind you, mending the pieces." He answered.

"Riku?" She faced him with a surprised expression, not expecting to hear that.

"If you fail, I'll be there for you. Mending the pieces." He repeated with a soft smile. "You don't have to go through this ordeal alone. You may not be asking for help but I know, deep inside, that your heart needs healing and your friends will be there to support you."

Hikari smiled warmly at him, looking into his aqua blue eyes. "For someone who was in the darkness, you know how to brighten my view on things." She giggled.

"You think?" He raised an eyebrow with surprise; he was always the one that spoke wisdom in the trio but it was always advice about the darkness though.

"Course I do." She replied, patting him playfully on the arm, "So long your heart is in the right place, the darkness can't invade. Right?"

"Yeah." Riku looked back at the tombstone where 'Eternal Blade' was stuck in, "Was your weapon your brother's?"

She nodded her response as she walked over to her weapon and pulled it out of the ground and disposed of it, "It's his weapon, not mine. I'm gonna make it my aim to return it to him, no matter what." She walked past Riku and began to walk down the stone path. The Weilder of Dawn slowly following her, watching her turn back towards him. Before he could question her thinking state while biting her bottom lip, she dash up to him and pulled him into an embrace. "Thank you, Riku."

Since his silver hair was cut, he couldn't easily hide his blush and was glad that she couldn't see it. He chuckled at the use of his name before wrapping his arms round her, hugging her as tightly. "Hikari, you are something." _Something special in my eyes._

**Kingdommad **


	79. Time

**Chapter 79: Time**

The Aversion Endless took everything in as he began to walk towards his home, he never would have thought that he would have missed his home so much. He had been off world before but that was only going to one world before coming back to Little Devon. Since living on the gummi for the past few months, it made Brian think about what he could be missing while trying to save the worlds. He, Max and Hikari had missed Vaan and Penelo get together, something that the three had been teasing the two about for the last year. _Hopefully we can make it back to the annual festival. _He thought in his head before opening the wooden door to his house, "Guys! I'm back. What's so important that I had to come back?" He called into the house.

"Hey Brian, nice to see you again." Takura greeted him as Brian came into the Devon house, working on the projector in the middle of the room. "How was your adventure?" he asked.

"Hey, Takura." Brian greeted back, "Going from world to world can gather a list of questions." He answered as he sat down on the right side of the chairs in front of the simulator, "Where's Daniel? I need to talk to him." He really wanted him to explain about the secrets that he had been keeping and to see if there was anymore that he was keeping.

"Danny is currently resting due to going to Incas so he won't be joining this discussion." Takura answered, moving away from the projector and quickly went into the kitchen to wash the oil off his hands and face.

"What about the others?" Brian asked, maybe he could get something out of Kyle and Scott since Daniel wasn't joining the meeting.

"Kyle is quickly mending to Daniel while Scott actually went to get you away from your fan girls so I don't know where he is at the moment." Takura answered. Brian realised that his brothers was expecting him to slack off again and go running to the girls, _show them how much they know me. _The red head relaxed on the sofa chair before watching Takura fix the projector.

This made him wonder how he couldn't have noticed his memory loss before since he had no idea where Takura had originally come from, he had always assumed that he never asked or Takura never told him. The case surrounded the Devon brothers as well; he didn't know where they come from before creating Little Devon, one of the very same thoughts that questioned his trust towards Daniel in the first place and one of the same thoughts that crossed his mind when he planned to see King Mickey. _I feel so stupid, how could I have not realised this? _Basil had told Brian that the first few weeks of his memory loss could not be recovered, saying that would be the best time for family and friends to tell them anything and he would believe it. _At least they told me about my life in Little Devon. _He thought. _But I remember meeting Daniel and the others somewhere else and Daniel looked as if he was my age. I have to know the truth._

As Takura banged his head on the projector, trying to get out from under the thing, Kyle walked into the room to notice Brian, "Brian? I thought that you would drown yourself in your fan club." Kyle said to him casually. _Oh hi to you too, Kyle. _"I swear that I saw you run pass earlier with the girls trailing behind."

"That was just Hikari's friend disguised as me so I could get here." Brian explained.

"Since when do you take meetings seriously?" Kyle smirked, knowing something was up. Brian glared at his foster brother, getting sick of his attitude of him slacking off.

"Don't be cruel, Kyle." Takura advised the robotic man, Brian sighed as he calmed down, "At least he's here on time, unlike Scott."

"If you want, I can go look for Scott." Brian offered as he begun to stand up from the sofa.

"Don't worry about it." Kyle told him, crossing his arms casually. "We'll just wait for the idiot to realise that it wasn't you that the girls were chasing." Kyle turned around to Takura, who bumped his head on the projector again. "Is it fixed? I've tried everything." He asked him.

"Nope." Takura replied from under the giant projector. "This might take some time."

_Good, that gives me time to ask about everything. _"Kyle?" Brian called him for his attention.

Kyle turned away from the projector and looked at Brian with a questionable look, "Yeah?" The nineteen year old adjusted his automail arm while waiting for his younger brother to ask him something. All that he got though was a thoughtful expression on his face and whatever he has on his mind his angering him as his hands were clenched. "Brian, are you-"

"Why didn't you guys tell me about my memory loss?" Brian asked straightforward. "When I asked about my past, why didn't you guys just tell me?"

Kyle didn't seem surprised that Brian had found out as he simply asked him, "What did you remember?"

"It doesn't matter what I remember!" Brian shot the question away, "What matters is that you guys lied about my life! And now, I had to find out from the Order that I used to be one of them and that-"Brian took of his black glove to show his brother his glowing red shadowed claw, "- this is not a lambent birthmark."

"WHAT?!?" Takura jumped up in shock, making him bang his head on the projector again, "Owwwww. I've got to stop doing that."

"Just because you're an Endless doesn't change anything." Kyle said to him.

"Then why did you send Sakuzy away?" Brian questioned, Kyle's eyes widened at this before going into thought. "Hikari had to deal with losing her brother to Major Snake before we fled African Depths."

"Did the Order tell you anything else?" He asked while in thought, "Have you had any flashbacks about them?"

"Now that you mention it." Brian sat down on the sofas again, "I've had two. The second one was strange though."

"What were they about?" Kyle asked him, curious about Brian's past himself.

"Well, one of them was the Colonel telling me that he done whatever he done because 'One life saves a thousand' while the other was-"Brian paused as he realised that Kyle had control of the conversation. "Hey! Wait a minute!" Brian rose from the sofa and glared at his brother, "How about you answer my questions first?!" Brian raged, "Who am I? Really?"

"You already know who you are." Kyle simply answered, "All you have to do is look into your heart to discover the memories beneath them."

"Why won't you just tell me?!" Brian raised his voice.

"Because-"Kyle began to explain, "We don't know half of your life. There was a time where you had met us before but we didn't really know you then. All we knew about you then were that you came with your father and that he was an Endless as well, just a broken one." Kyle looked at his younger brother, seeing that he was listening to him calmly, "We only got to know you when you arrived in Little Devon, you said you was looking for us."

"Why was I looking for you?" Brian asked.

"Beats me." Kyle shrugged, "You explained you reasons to Daniel and he had never said a word to me or Scott or even Takura."

"Yeah and I'm his best friend." Takura said from under the projector.

"Right..." Brian sighed, seeing that he would have to see if Daniel will tell him the past, which would be pretty hard considering that he doesn't like Brian one bit. There were questions that still crossed his mind. "Why didn't you tell me that I was an Endless?"

"That was because Daniel didn't want you to tell your friends about it. We had strict orders not to tell you." Kyle explained, "He said that he didn't want the public to worry that an Endless lived among them." He watched Brian bit his lip nervously, making Kyle glared at him with an annoyed look, "Your friends know, don't they?" He asked.

"Only Sora, Kairi and Hikari know." Brian told him, "But the others deserve to know too. I don't care what Daniel thinks."

"Brian, I don't think-"

"Brian has a point." Takura said while screwing the bottom part of the projector together before coming out from underneath it.

"Yeah." Kyle sighed, watching Takura retreat into the kitchen, "I'm glad that the Daniel fought Da-Devil- Colonel Devil now." Kyle corrected himself quickly, receiving a suspicious look from Brian. "He wouldn't be pleased one bit." Takura chuckled as a response before walking back into the meeting room and headed towards the computer.

Brian shook away his thoughts on Kyle's mistake and looked at him in surprise, "Daniel fought Colonel Devil?" Brian asked.

Kyle nodded in response, "He came back a couple of days ago, failing to save Incas from falling to the Order. He has been unconscious ever since."

"At least he got that important item for the cure." Takura added, "Without that llama's wool, there would be no chance of curing the infected since llamas are now extinct."

"Oh right." Brian quickly grabbed his brown bag, not noticing Jiminy jumping out and admiring the Devon's house. He searched his bag before pulling out a leaf covered gorilla's hand from Deep Jungle and Mouse Crown from Mousedom. "Here." He handed them over to Kyle.

Kyle smiled at this and placed them in the safe where all of the other ingredients were kept, including the ones that they had collected from other worlds. Brian quickly assumed that Max must have dropped by and handed over the items. Kyle locked up the safe in the wall before turning back towards Brian, "Speaking of cures, what is Sora's status?" Kyle asked, "I haven't received a report from you since you decided to contact us at half four in the morning." Neither of the brothers noticed the cricket listening to the conversation.

"I think that Sora had the virus." Brian said truthfully to him, so long as the Devon brothers don't talk to Sora about it then there is no risk in quickening the virus.

"What stage is he at?" Kyle asked.

"Three."

"Shouldn't results start showing if the virus is at stage three?" Takura asked as he worked on the computer.

"They should." Kyle answered Takura before looking at Brian, "Have they?" He asked.

"The results keep coming back unreliable." Brian explained, "I've have even tried the HDS test but that came back unreliable as well."

"If you can't get any results then how do you know that Sora is at stage three in the virus?" he asked.

"He basically said to Kairi that she should rot to the ground and die with me by her side." He basically said.

"Okay, he's at stage three." Kyle concluded. "What colour is his claw? Judging by what you've said, he could turn into a Cure Endless."

"His claw is greyish-white." Kyle thought about what sort of Endless Sora could be. "Kyle?"

"I think that Sora is a-"

The wooden front door burst open to reveal Scott and he ran in and closed the door behind him. As soon as he locked the door, he turned around to see Brian talking to Kyle, "There you are!" Scott cheered as he pulled Brian into a brotherly hug.

Kyle glared at Scott's sudden appearance, "About time! Where were you?" He questioned.

Scott winched as he began to explain, "I was in a dark place. A place where no man should be forced to go to, a place where you would rather be trapped as an Endless slave forever instead of being trapped in the deep-"

"You got attacked by fan girls again, didn't you?" Kyle cut him off.

Scott looked at Kyle with surprise. "How did you know?" he questioned. "Anyway, after that I ran into Max, who was looking for a chocobo, so I decided to help out."

"Whatever, so look as you're here. We can get started." Kyle walked over to Takura to help him out on the computer.

"Chocobo?" Brian looked at Scott with excitement, "My Chocobo? It hatched? Where is it?" Chirping could be heard from Scott's sleeveless jacket. Brian looked at his pocket to see a small Chocobo head. The Chocobo looked over to Brian, chirping with happiness as he slowly flew over from Scott's pocket to Brian cupped shaped hands, landing clumsily against Brian's claw. The Chocobo seemed to have gotten a little bigger since hatching but was still small comparing to the size of the egg. The chick 'kwek' as Brian brushed its fluffy yellow features as well as admiring the small red tips at the end of some of the features surrounding his head. "I think I'll call you, Steve." Brian at the small Chocobo, the Chocobo jumped in joy as a response.

"Don't you think that you should wait until the chocobo grows a bit more so that you can tell the gender?" Kyle pointed out.

"The chocobo has red tips, it's obviously a boy. " Brian replied.

"The tips just show that it has greater speed then other chocobo." Kyle argued, "Do what you want though. It's not like I'm right or anything." Kyle looked back at Takura.

"Well I think the Chocobo is a fella." Scott posted his opinion, "It does have red tips. Only guys have red hair." Brian quickly noted to himself that he would have to introduce Kairi to Scott again. "Otherwise Brian would have brown hair." _Huh? Where would I have brown hair?_

"Scott!" Kyle shot a glare at him.

The projector rattled slightly before switching on as it turned the entire room into the middle of space, making it look like the sofa, projector, computer and everyone one in the room look it was just floating in the middle of space. "It's fixed!" Takura cheered from the computer desk.

"Good. Let's begin with this meeting." Kyle smiled as he walked towards the projector, fading away so that Kyle could stand there. Steve the Chocobo seemed impressed it jumped from Brian's hands and on to one of the seats where Brian was placed next to it.

A hologram appeared from Kyle's automail, allowing him to control the computer from where he was standing and allowing Takura to join the meeting. Within a few questions, they were surrounded by all of the items that they had collected so far. "Right, so we have Gypsy Gold, Family Aura, Hand of Midas, Davy Jones' Heart, White Rabbit Pocket Watch, Gorilla's hand, Mouse Crown, Golden Arrow, Ilama's Wool, Traveller's Star, Glass Slipper, Poison Apple, Enchanted Thrones and a Red Rose Petal." The named items faded away to be taken by grey shaded items. "We still need to get Sea-Salt Ice-cream, Lion's Main, Pixie Dust, Dragon's Crest, Holiday's Soul, Trident's Thunder and Champion's Pride." As the needed items faded away from the space surroundings, Brian couldn't help but feel that there was something missing in the list of items. "We only have to gain these items to break the barrier that holds Ultimate Castle and Neo Mansion. We can put a stop to Vanitas and his Order."

"Vanitas?" Brian raised an eyebrow, not hearing the name before.

"Riku came in and reported that Vanitas, the source of all Unbirth, the apprentice of Master Xehanort, the one that was the only wielder that belong to darkness, is the Leader of the Order." Takura answered, "We get him and we'll cut off the Order's control of summoning Unbirths. Most of their army will be gone and the worlds will begin to balance as darkness will slowly return to balance with the light."

"But how does defeating the Dark Master balance the worlds? Won't it just weaken darkness even more, making the other members grow stronger?" Brian questioned.

"Vanitas is a Heart-struck Endless." Kyle answered.

"That doesn't help." Brian complained, "You never told me what a Heart-struck is."

"Heart-struck Endless are the most powerful Endless as they have the ability to control other Endless as they are infected in the heart as well as the soul. This is the reason why Vanitas can still wield a Keyblade. When you defeat a Heart-struck, the realm that they fight for will absorb all of the energy from them and return it to the realm, not the side that had destroyed them." Kyle explained.

"So when a Heart-struck Endless dies, their Heartless and Nobody aid the side that they were on?" Scott asked in confusion.

"Their whole being dies." Takura said, "While the Heart and Body return to Kingdom Hearts, the Soul returns to the realm that they belong to. Think of it as the Heart-struck's last stand." Scott nodded as he understood.

"So do Heart-struck Endless remain in Outburst mode?" Brian asked.

"Heart-Struck Endless are different from the other Endless as they can only be two different elements; Light and Darkness. Because of this, Heart-Struck are not consumed by one Emotion but rather have the ability to absorb other Endless' emotion abilities while fighting them. They still have an Outburst mode but it is much stronger then a regular Outburst and Heart-struck Endless only have the same element as the realm that they fight for."

"Sooo…if we run into Vanitas-"

"You stay away." Kyle said quickly, "The Dark Master might be able to control you if you get too close."

Scott rested his hand on his chin as his mind was in thought, "Wasn't there another type of Endless?" Scott said out loud, receiving a growl from Kyle.

"What? Another type?" Brian looked at Kyle and waited for an answer.

"There are called Brokens." Kyle spoke after a moment of silence. "They're just Heartless that only can use light magic from when they were a Light Heart-Struck. It only happens to Light Heart-Struck Endless since Heartless belong to Darkness anyway. They're nothing to worry about since they only have half the power of a normal Endless when losing their heart and they lose the ability of turning Outburst mode. They're very rare to come across anyway."

"Broken huh?" Brian took in the information that he had been told. "Didn't you say that my dad was a Broken Endless?" he asked.

"Yeah. He lost his heart after seeing the one that he loved die in front of the Colonel." Kyle explained, "That's all that our Master told us."

"Master?" Brian raised an eyebrow.

"Our teacher before forming Little Devon." Kyle quickly answered. "Right. Let's see what the playing field is like." Kyle began to type commands on his robotic arm.

The surroundings around them sped past them like they were moving at light speed through the emptiness of space. Takura, Scott and Kyle watched as they passed galaxies at a fast paste while Kyle casually waited for the program to reach the right place. After a while, the stars came to a halt as they looked at the number of worlds in front of them. While some of the worlds were covered in a purple aura, others were covered in darkness and a selected few were covered in light. "It seems that the Order has more control than we thought." Kyle signed. Most of the worlds were controlled by the Order.

"They're overrunning us." Takura gulped. "Only ten worlds have been balanced while the Order has more than half the galaxy under their control. There are even some worlds that are still consumed by darkness from Xehanort control with the Heartless."

_The World that Never Was, End of the World, Castle Oblivion, Land of Departure and Monstro. _"You think that Maleficent still have control of those worlds?" Brian asked.

"If she does, why would see hold back and watch us deal with the Order?" Takura asked out loud.

"Maybe she's waiting for the right time to strike." Scott thought. "I mean, if I was her I would wait to one side had defeated to other so I could get them when they are weak." Scott opened his eyes from his thought to see that Brian, Kyle, Takura and even Steve the Chocobo were looking at Scott in disbelief. "What?"

"Nothing." Kyle shrugged off, "It's just that we're all shocked that it took seventeen years of your life to say something smart without referring to nachos." Scott glared at Kyle before heading in the kitchen. "Where are you going? The meeting hasn't finished."

"I want nachos!"

Takura chuckled at this, "There goes that comment."

"Scott might be right, though." Kyle said seriously, "If we were to defeat Vanitas while Sora had the Virus, there will be too much darkness in the balance and will give Maleficent the advantage to strike us when we are weak with her Heartless." Kyle looked at Brian, "This is one on the main reasons why we wanted to prevent Sora from getting infected."

"I only knew about the attack in Disney Castle." Brian defended himself, "I can't look out for Endless spies all of the time."

"Kyle. Time is running short." Takura remained him as he watched _Wonderland _switch from light to purple aura, making it part of the Order's territory, changing it to _Underland_.

"Right." Kyle selected a section of the galaxy and zoomed in, revealing worlds that are not under any ones control at the moment. "Because of the lack of balanced worlds that were on your part of your journey, Daniel has requested to take this path, heading to the _Land of the Dragon _first and head to _Pride Lands_ last since that world will be the most challenging one to balance." While Brian memorized what Kyle was saying, Jiminy was noting everything down in his journal.

"And no world touring." Scott walked in with his mouth half filled with nachos.

"When ever have I gone world touring?" Brian questioned.

Kyle turned towards Scott, "That's just for you, Scott." Kyle looked at him in disgust, "And will you eat with your mouth closed. I rather not want to clean the floor from your melting processed cheese."

Scott swallowed the food in his mouth, "Oh, sorry."

"Be aware while you're travelling." Takura warned Brian, "There have been reports that Endless ships have been spotted in that area so be prepared for some battles."

"Right." Brian nodded in agreement. Kyle placed a code in his arm, shutting of the space projection and ending the meeting. "I better go meet up with the others." While Brian adjusted his worn jacket to let Steve the Chocobo sit in the front pocket, Jiminy quickly write the rest of his discoveries and jumped back in Brian's bag. As soon as Brian made sure that Steve was comfortable and safe in the pocket with its head popping out, Brian grabbed his brown bag and began to head out the door.

"Wait!" Brian turned around from the door to see Kyle approach him with two metal cases, "Here." Kyle handed over the cases.

"What are these?" Brian asked.

"The first case is full of balance badges for when you go to _Pride Lands, _for when you and Sora go to the world." Kyle explained.

"I would have to explain to the others what they are? Won't they question when I place one on Sora?" Brian asked.

"That's why you have more badges; just say that not wearing the badges will cause the virus instead of quickening the rate of the virus." He answered.

"Right." Brian looked down at the other case that Steve seemed to enjoy pecking, "What about the other case?"

Kyle shrugged as a response, "You gave it to me before the Recon mission." He said to him, "I just thought that it might help you remember."

Brian looked back down at the case with Steve looking up curiously at him. _Maybe I should wait till later. When I'm on my own. _Brian looked back at Kyle with a smile. "Thanks Kyle." Brian quickly place the cases in his brown bag before heading out of the door.

As soon as Brian left, Scott looked at the door worryingly. "You're not going to tell Daniel, are you?" Scott asked his brother.

"Not right away." He said, "Daniel may not understand but Brian's mind will be full of confusion from his memories. It's best to let him recover them before letting Daniel have his way."

"Which will be?" Takura asked him.

"If we don't defeat Vantias before curing Sora on the deadline, he'll get rid of him."

* * *

**A/N: ahhhh, I can relax again. Damn teachers, say they want a great idea 'Cosplay costume store all the way' and then decide to randomly select two groups without looking at all of the research....I could have updated all of Little Devon chapters if it wasn't for that. Also, next week will be my 18****th**** so I will try to update before that ^^.**

**Messages:**

**Soragirl4ever: **Awww, you made a name. That's cools. ^^ This is what I get for trying to make the story make sense ¬¬. Sorry I haven't checked your story out latey, coursework has decided to take up my free time.

**Grey vs Ale: **If you think that Lighting is a bad name, you should hear her real name. Now that is bland.

**Celticskyedancer: **lol, the fight might come soon, you never know. Nice to hear from you again. ^^

**Kisdota-The Freak Gamer: **It will be cool if Riku did find someone in the future games as well as Sora and Kairi getting together. I want Soul Silver.

**Island-style-girl: **Riku has a soft side. Hehehehehe

**Future Keybearer: **I have a feeling that Zidane will enjoy it. Ehehehe

**Artism: **Lol. I have days like that. I'll be looking for something and some else that I have been looking for ages randomly appears.

**Shadow Sylph: **If I told you everything that was going to happen in the story, you could write it yourself. Lol. Talk to you at college.

**Okay people, after 30 chapters or so Brian finally managed to get to that meeting. Next chapters will be Sora and Kairi based so stay tuned.**

**See ya next time**

**Kingdommad**


	80. Idea

**Chapter 80: Idea**

Shortly after Brian, Hikari and Riku had parted from the group, Sora had tried to get Kairi to change her mind, only to receive the time and place for their dual before heading somewhere through town. After a while in his thoughts and annoying comments from the soul, he had ran into Doanld and Goofy. He figured that he needed some advice and since Riku was currently with Hikari, Donald and Goofy was the next best thing. The trio sat in front of town hall as Donald and Goofy sat comfortably on the steps of town hall as Sora told them what had been going on for the past few weeks. "And that's what happened..." Sora finished telling his story, sighing as he finished. He had to make sure not to hint anything about the virus, meaning that he had to pretend that he didn't watch the video recording that Brian had given him. Otherwise, the soul would have its way and would only make things worse. "I've tried saying sorry. I've tried telling her about Roxas. I've tried everything." Sora walked over to Donald and Goofy, who had worried expressions on their faces, and joined them by sitting on the steps. "What if she'll never forgive me? What if she'll hate me forever?"

"Gawsh Sora, don't think like that." Goofy patted Sora's back for assurance.

"Yeah. You and Kairi have always been close." Donald added, "You had said it yourself, your hearts are connected."

"But she said that the connection between us has been broken." Sora countered before sighing, "Was it that bad? Was my actions enough to end our friendship?"

"Now let's hold on for a sec, Sora." Goofy stood up in front of the duck and the troubled boy. "Kairi isn't just gonna forget all of the things that you have done for her over this one thing. It's just not like her to risk her friendship."

"But it is like her to be stubborn." Sora told him, "Normally whenever Kairi is mad at Riku, she would hold it until Riku had said sorry or until she'd realised that she's to blame but me and Kairi never fight. She will hold this until she either hears what she wants to hear or gets her request. She's not one to give in and she made that very clear when she gave me the choice."

"If we look over what you had said, maybe we can find what Kairi wants to hear." Donald suggested.

"I told you guys. I don't remember." Sora sighed once again. "I think I should fight her." Donald and Goofy turned to Sora with shock, they didn't expect to Sora to suggest to the fighting choice so quickly. "All that she wanted was to prove that she could fight and that she can look out for herself. To show that she isn't worthless to everyone."

"Do you want to fight her?" Goofy asked.

"I don't know." He said, "I want to give it a shot. I want to know how much stronger she had become because of the others...It's just-"

"You don't want to hurt her." Donald and Goofy finished in union, knowing their friend too well.

"Yeah..." Sora looked at his bandaged arm with worry. _And I don't know what will happen to us if I lose control. _

**I know, teacher! I know! I know! Let me answer!! PLEASE!!**

_You're making fun of my thoughts, aren't you?_

**Even evil infected souls need to laugh.**

"Sora..." Donald stood next to Sora and rested his feathered arm on his shoulders, "You can't protect Kairi from everything."

Sora turned his head sharply at duck, glaring angrily at him as he stood up, "What are you trying to say? You think that I should just let Kairi get hurt?" His mind flashing back to the nightmare that haunted his dreams.

"No!" Donald jumped up, trying to calm him down.

"That's just it, Sora." Goofy piped in, "Your heart had needed her ever since you've sacrificed your heart to her. Maybe because of that, it's made you overprotected of her, meaning that you would want to protect her from everything. But when it comes to being overprotected, the one you are trying to protect will end up thinking that you're just there to push them down and you would eventually lose them." The dog-man looked at the teen seriously as he added, "I've been there. I know how it feels to lose something. I don't want you to go through the same thing." Sora sighed at this, making Goofy think about something else.

"You say that you believe in Kairi but you say that she'll get hurt if she's on her own." Donald watched Sora sit back on the steps, his depression surrounding him. "She can fight. We've all seen it. Why won't you-"Donald halted when he heard Goofy chuckle, despite Sora's state. "Goofy! What are you laughing at?"

Goofy continued to laugh before answering, "I was just thinking. Maybe Sora is scared of losing to Kairi." Donald snickered along with Goofy.

"I'm not scared!" Sora shot back, "If any scared of fighting someone, it's Donald and Daisy."

"Wak!" Donald stop laughing and glared at Sora as his feathers turned red, "I'm not scared Daisy."

"You do tend to just take Daisy's rages on and let her have her way." Goofy pointed out before bringing out the certain quotes that Riku had heard the couple say while in Radiant Garden.

While Donald yelled at Goofy with frustration, Sora thought on what Goofy had said about Donald and Daisy. Both of the ducks can be impatient but they've been in love for years with their fair amount of fights. Goofy had always told Sora while Donald was flying the gummi ship in their first adventure that Donald normally just deals with the damage that Daisy's rage has to give him and then the couple would forgive each other just like that. There would be times where Donald would be mad at Daisy and the couple wouldn't speak for couple of days until Donald would give in and apologize to her. Sora grinned as he shot up from the stairs with an idea in his head. "I got it!"

Donald and Goofy turn away from their conversation to see Sora in a joyful mood once more, "What is it?" Goofy asked.

"I'll arrive at Kairi's duel and just take a defensive role. That way, she can release all of her anger on me and that she won't get her." Sora told them his brilliant thought. He ignored the soul as he huffed at his plan.

**Good luck with that plan of yours.**

Goofy looked at Sora with a worried expression, unsure about his plan. "I don't that's a-"

"Good idea, Sora." Donald encouraged him with a thumps up.

"But Donald-" Goofy pulled him aside and whispered, "If Sora goes defensive, won't that just make things worse, inside and out?"

"He's only going to get a couple of bruises, it's not like Kairi's gotta kill him." Donald told him.

"But what with everything that's going on with him, the Devon brothers might that-"

"We'll talk about this later." Donald said quickly to him and he pointed that Sora was starting to wonder what the two could be talking about.

Goofy looked at Donald sadly before sighing at looking up at Sora, "Are you sure about this?" he asked him.

"Sure I'm sure." Sora grinned as he placed as instead of taking his usual pose of placing both of his hands behind his head, he only done it with his left while his right arm was wide open, mimicking Brian's pose. The two animal-comrades decided not to mention it. "This plan is full proof." He said.

"Maybe we could wait until Riku comes back." Goofy suggested.

"No way!" The Keyblade Master disagreed to the thought straight away, "If he finds out that me and Kairi are fighting, he'll pull out his 'Dr. Phil' act and ignore us to death until we make up."

"When was the last time you two fought?" Donald asked him.

"When we were five over a crab that we found on the beach." Sora muttered, making Donald laugh.

"I'm sure that Riku look at the situation differently and he did say that he might know what's wrong with you." Goof spoke.

Sora gulped slightly, worrying about losing control of himself again but he didn't hear a reply from the soul, he said his response, "Maybe..."

"We could wait until some of the others return." Goofy repeated to him. Sora sighed and took a seat on the steps again, wondering if this would work and what could he do to try and make it up to her, for all that he had done.

**BOWBOWBOW**

A light blue portal appear in Destiny Islands once more as Roxas, Xion and Axel walked on the sandy beach under the shattered stars that were above them. While Roxas and Xion dropped to the sand and enjoyed the view of the stars that they failed to see back at the Castle that Never Was, Axel looked around the island in search of the last memory. Even though the soul hadn't made an appearance yet, the last couple of memories have been a bit tougher to gain the heart shards as the memories involved fighting Marluxia in Castle Oblivion.

Both Xion and Roxas deeply breathed in the sea breeze as they looked at the worlds above. "There are a lot of worlds up there, did Sora forget these worlds?" Roxas faced Xion, waiting for an answer.

"More like all of the worlds that are yet to be discovered by him." She answered while having her sight on the stars above. "It's pretty though. I always like coming here."

"Yeah..." If only he could come back to the forgotten memories after this then the three of them can hang out in Twilight Town like old times.

The two Nobodies continued to watch the stars above, seeing the former glory that the worlds once were when a pair of emerald green eyes hovered above the both of them. "_Nice to see you enjoying the view_." Axel smirked at them, "_I would join you but this is one place that we shouldn't waste time in._" He placed his hands towards them, letting each of them a hand only for them to fall on the floor again. "_Ha! I can't believe you guys forgot. Next time, commit it to memory._"

Roxas and Xion glared at the red head before pushing themselves up from the sand, "Did you find anything?" Xion asked him before placing some of her black hair behind her ear. This made Roxas wonder why Xion had the same appearance as Kairi, minus the black hair.

"_This is one of Sora's young toddler memories. Easy memories to forget at a young age." _Axel answered as the three slowly approached the memory forms of Sora and Riku, waiting for the meteor shower. "_This is the last shower that the two watched together before Kairi rounded up on Destiny Islands. You think that the memory would be remembered._"

"Maybe if we listen closely to the memory, we might find the reason that it's down here." Roxas suggested as the three stepped closer to the toddlers. The younger Sora and Riku didn't notice them as they were part of the memory but the three Nobodies still took cover behind a fence as it would just be strange if they were to just stare and listen in on little kids' conversation.

"_Do you think it come this time?" The younger Sora asked his friend._

"_I don't see why not." The younger Riku replied, "That woman with the blue hair said that something important will happen during the meteor shower."_

"_Woman with blue hair?_" Axel pondered on the description.

"You know her?" Xion asked.

"_I don't know. Maybe my original but I don't have all of my memories at the moment._" He replied.

"Is that why when we asked about your past, you wouldn't answer because you couldn't remember?" Roxas raised an eyebrow.

"_Noo, I just didn't want to tell you then." _Axel answered, "_It's because I'm just a memory of Sora here. I only remember anything that has involved you two, Sora or Naminé. This is actually why we be parting ways soon._"

Roxas turned his eyes away from the memory and looked at Axel with shock, "You're not coming?"

"_I couldn't even if I could._" Axel looked away from the scene as well, "_The only time I was with you when confronting Riku was when we were looking for Xion and we didn't even know it was Riku. It's best that you both go down the deep dive of their connection to warn Riku of what's happening to Sora's heart._"

"But half of what is going on makes no sense." Xion told him with an worried expression, "We would have at least seen the darken part of Sora's heart by now, seeing as his anger was mostly shown in Castle Oblivion."

"The sooner we get to Naminé, the better." Roxas huffed as he watched the memory once more, slowly joined by Axel and Xion.

"_Do you think that he'll ever come back?" Sora asked, waiting for the shower to start._

"_Who?" Riku asked._

"_Ven."_

"_What makes you ask?" Riku watched Sora shrug his shoulders before pointing up at the sky, seeing a star shoot. "Sora, you're strange."_

"_A good strange....like the shooting stars."_

"_Yea--------"_

The Nobodies looked at the scene strangely as everything has froze, the sea didn't come into the shore with the relaxing sound it brings, the stars were no longer shooting, the pile of sand that Xion was picking up remained in the air as she tilted it to fall back to the rest, palm trees didn't move with the winds and their weren't even any winds. "What's going on?"

"**You're doom is what's going on.**"

Destiny Islands shook as the memory began the crack, along with the memory forms of Sora and Riku. "_Roxas! Quick!" _Axel told him. Roxas quickly summoned Oblivion and aimed at the younger forms of Sora and Riku, charging the beam of light at the end of the keyblade. Axel and Xion both summoned their weapons as Heartless and Unbirth began to form from the cracks that the soul has caused to the memory, to Destiny Islands. Since the Nobodies were mere memories and lacked the heart to gain elemental aid, the Unbirth didn't have much trouble with dragging Axel into the cracks.

"AXEL!" Xion ran towards him, trying to reach his hand to save him but she couldn't grip onto his hand as he was just a transparent memory. It wasn't long before the Unbirth began to try and drag her under the memory as well. With her Kingdom Key, she swiped at the Unbirth, trying to get them to back away before the Heartless jumped her and pulled her into the darkness.

"Just a little more." Roxas shot the beam of light at the memory before it faded away, creating the eighth and final piece of the heart connection between Sora and Riku. He quickly dashed over to the heart shard and placed it in his pocket, turning around to a horde of Heartless and Unbirths. "I'm not gotta give up. Not now!" Roxas changed his keyblade to Two Across and began to run through the horde, searching for his friends at the same time.

"**You have not chance, Roxas. You share Sora's heart and I have control of it.**" The soul's voiced echoed.

"If you had control of his heart, you would show yourself instead of getting mere memories to fight your battles." Roxas grunted as he battled the Unbirths with struggle, since losing his connection to both Sora and Naminé, he hasn't been as strong with the keyblade as he couldn't summon the strength in his heart as Sora could.

"**Why waste my efforts on a Nobody when I have my freedom and connections to worry about.**"

"ARRRGGG!!!!" Roxas burst thought the Unbirths as his strength began to fade, he can't do this without the others, they're too strong. He ran towards the Heartless and began to slash through them, watching the transparent hearts fade away in the darkness.

"**Fade into darkness. Follow the other Nobodies.**"

"Never!" Roxas continued to slash at the Heartless when he was forced to turn around and gagged from the power of the kick that he had received in the gut. The soul continued to strike at Roxas with only his bare hands, knocking Roxas to the ground.

"**The connection you see is in darkness, where the silver headed traitor and the witch should remain.**"

Roxas tried to fight through the struggles of the darkness swallowing him once more before being pulled under the memory as well.

**BOWBOWBOW**

After parting ways with Sora, Kairi had ran into Max and asked if she could see more of their school, Little Devon Academy. She had told Max that she wanted to stay in Little Devon for a while but didn't want to explain why, Max decided to respect her wishes and just ask Brian about her decision later. Max opened the doors to the academy with Kairi looking behind him, looking at the view of the nature that seem to lack in the rest of the town, "This is the front court, this is where we normally hang out after classes or after a night out." Max showed the Princess of Heart around, "Over there is the maga training stadium, best place to try out magic." Max pointed to the far left of the court, "Over there, is the weapon training area, that's best for physical training." He pointed on the other side of the court where they had first met him, Hikari, Vaan and Penelo.

"Right." Kairi smiled weakly at him, her mind in her thoughts.

Max looked at her with a worried expression before turning to face her with a serious one, "Kairi, are you alright?"

"Huh?" She looked up at him and forced a smile, "I'm fine, Max. Don't worry."

"You sure?"

"I've just got a lot on my mind." She said truthfully. Ever since having that conversation in the cargo bay, she could only hate hurtful for what she had said. She actually did believe in what Sora was saying and was happy that he was letting her in, at least she knows that they is something wrong with him but there was still something that he didn't admit which would have let her forgive him for calling her worthless and for pushing her away back in African Depths.

Admit that he was jealous.

She cared about him a lot and for him to push her away for something he thinks that is going on between her and Brian really pulled her heart. It just made it harder for her to believe his apology when he won't give up his pride to admit that he's jealous of Brian being close with her. Sometimes, she can never understand guys. She acts the same way with Riku, minus imaging that the person is they crush, and the two had always been friends.....apart from the races, and the duals, and the fights.... okay, maybe she should have seen this coming.

A part of her heart wished that she never suggested that she'll leave the group if she doesn't fight him and she wants to travel with him, Riku and all of the other friends that they made throughout this whole ordeal but she also wanted to help gain the other world's items to help him quicker as well as find Ventus and Pluto to see what they know.

Either way, it hurt her to pieces. _So much for being pure, I must have hurt him._

_Do you think that he'll be at the dual?_ Naminé asked.

_I don't know. He looked like he didn't know what to do._

_You did share some hurtful things._

_I know....I just want to be the way we were before. _

"Kairi!" She quickly shook his head and looked back at Max, "Maybe we should take a rest. The campus is huge. I normally need my skateboard to get around my classes."

"Sure." Kairi smiled before noticing two people walk by, hand in hand. For a moment, she could imagine her and Sora walking along, hand in hand, smiling happily. Kairi shook her head out of the clouds, _Like that will happen anytime soon._

Max looked up at the couple and smirked at the sight, "Vaan! Penelo! Guys!" _Wait a minute? Vaan and Penelo are together? When did this happen?_ "At least we can ask the others about the Academy, right?" Kairi nodded in response.

As Vaan and Penelo joined them, Kairi listened to the story on how Vaan and another student called Balthier had decided to steal 's guns while he was calming the chocobo down. The two end up fighting over who should have the first shot, even thought there was two guns, and accidently shot one of their friends, Barrett, in the arm breaking the bone. The two had ran for it only for Vaan to trip, get caught by the leader of the Academy Knights, Basch and is now suspended from the Academy for at least a week.

As Max picked on Vaan for falling under Penelo's control so quickly, Kairi looked up at the clock tower in the middle of the front court. _It's almost time...._

**

* * *

Mad: Hmm....so much for updating before my birthday. Oh well. I had a cool day and no coursework for the next couple of weeks. I'm might be a pain to you all now....I might take a break from balance of worlds. I might quickly do lucky number eight...again and start off prince and the pauper...again. DAMN MEMORY STICK. Tell me what you guys think?**

**Messages:**

**Kisdota-The Freak Gamer: **Thank you Kisdota, the meeting had to be done. Brian was asked to go to the meeting 30 something chapters ago. ^^

**Celticskyedancer: **You have to love the random thoughts I get while writing. Sometimes it works, sometimes it doesn't.

**Island-Style-Girl: **The badges are basically to protect any infected person from time infected worlds. It will be explained more into depth before they go on Pride Lands.

**Soragirl4ever: **hehehe love it. I know I'm writing correctly if people have crushes on my OC's. You have to love the smart one of the group. =P

**Grey vs Ale: **Thanks you ^^ I'll be able to get Soul silver in a couple of days. If I'm not updating, that's properly why.

**Future Keybearer: **Traveller star is from Transverse town and the thrones are basically from sleeping beauty, too tired to look up name of world. Pride Lands will be explained later on when they get to the world. I'm thinking of doing Underland in the next story, when I get around to it. Hopefully, I'll have a writing blast and write the rest of the chapters before finishing my summer....yeah right.

**Artism: **I've just read your review again and now I fancy cheese on toast. Damn you! Heheheh

**Let me know if you think I should take a break in BOW or actually give you the duel that you guys are waiting to happen.**

**See ya next time**

**Kingdommad**


	81. That's a Chocobo?

**Chapter 81: That's a Chocobo?**

After an hour and a half of waiting for Riku and Hikari to return to them, Sora was beginning to dread the fight ahead, even with his plan in his mind while Goofy was looking down the pathways for sign of the two and Donald was sleeping against Sora's left side. Thousands of play-through scenarios crossed Sora's mind as he tried imagining what might happen at the fight, half were thoughts that he rather not think about again while others thoughts would make him feel heartless once more. As much as he wanted to think of the happy ending scenario, he couldn't just set his heart on that scenario to work. If he did then the pain in his heart would only get worse.

Sora sighed as he stood up, waking Donald up, and walked towards Goofy as he turned back towards them. "No sign of them." Goofy shrugged, not sure what else to say to the young keyblader.

"I wonder what he and Hikari are doing." Sora said out loud.

Donald yawned as he rubbed his eyes, "Maybe they're having a moment." He said tiredly.

"You think?" Sora smirked.

"Well, it's possible." Goofy smiled, "If they are then I'm happy that Riku had found someone special to him."

"He only went to apologise to her, Goofy." Sora pointed out. "Besides, when Riku is like this he normally just takes it slow."

"Maybe we should set them up." Donald suggested, ignoring Sora's words.

Goofy scratch his head in though, "But I thought that we were already trying to set- "

"SSSHHHHH!!!!" Donald jumped up in panic and closed Goofy's mouth before turning nervously back to Sora, "Hehehehehe."

"I would question something like this but I have to meet with Kairi." Sora quickly shook as he walked past the two. Sora looked back to see Donald and Goofy looking at him with a worried expression, "C'mon guys, the only chose I have is to fight Kai-" Since Sora was looking at Donald and Goofy, he ended up walking into someone, knocking him and that person over.

Donald and Goofy quickly ran over, helping Sora up. "Gawsh, are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Sora smiled at his friend's before looking back at the person that he had walked into, "Hey. Sorry about the----Brian?"

In front of the trio laid the red haired Devon brother, groaning on the floor with his hands to his head. "God damn it Sora!" He cursed. Sora walked over to Brian and gave him a hand, which he took gratefully, "Still, you're actually taking Kairi's fight? That's surprising coming from you."

"Yeah." Sora sighed before looking away slightly.

"Kwek!" A little chocobo chick with red tips appeared from Brian front jacket pocket.

"Awwwww." Donald and Goofy cooed at the sight of the chick, making Sora turn around with curiosity.

"Is that a chocobo?" Sora asked him.

"Yep!" Brian smiled as he stroked the chick's head. "I've called it Steve. And to think-" Brian looked at both Sora and Goofy, "You guys thought that it was chocolate."

"Sorry..." Sora and Goofy said in unison.

"Soo...." Brian approached Sora and placed his arm around his shoulders, "What's your big master plan for fighting Kairi? Magic? Abilities? Full out offence?" Brian loaded him with questions.

"Defence." Sora replied.

"Defence?" Brian repeated, receiving a nod from his friend. "You're screwed." Brian said before walking away from Sora.

"How am I screwed?" Sora questioned, "This is a great idea."

"It may be a good idea to protect her but Kairi won't like it that you're defending." Brian told him.

"Why wouldn't she?" Donald said, "She gets the chance of beating Sora and only Riku has managed that."

"Yeah." Sora agreed quietly.

"Think guys! She wouldn't like it because she would want you to give it your all against her." Brian began to explain, "If you fight her, only being in defence, you're only going to provoke her even more and she'll think that you are not taking her seriously." Brian quickly took a breath, "Man, love can make someone so blind."

"I am taking her seriously!" Sora shot at him. "This is the only choice that I have."

"Or you can actually prove that you do trust her and have the dual." Brian argued back, "The last thing I want is to have Hikari be the only girl on the gummi ship."

"This isn't about you!" He growled at him, "Because of whatever is happening to me, the friendship bond between me and Kairi is at the edge of breaking."

"Which is what I'm trying to explain!" Brian approached him and grabbed him by the shoulders, "Can't you see, going defensive will not only make her anger but will also make it harder for you to control the darkness from turning you into a Heartless. The darkness and the Order will see this as a weakness and with you going into a defensive state, you will be increasing the chances of Anti-form."

"What do you expect me to do?!?" Sora pushed Brian's arms off of him, "Treat Kairi like any other enemy."

"Just treat it like a friendly duel that you would have with Riku or Donald and Goofy or even with me or Hikari." He suggested, seeing that Sora had calmed down.

"I don't know." Sora sighed in despair, "I just don't want to hurt her anymore."

Brian looked at his friend suffer but he couldn't help but feel the pain that he and Kairi was suffering from, he has to fix this some way. "Look Sora, I-" Brian stopped what he was saying and started to look around. "Someone's missing. Where's Riku?"

"He's with Hikari, Ah-yuck!" Goofy chuckled.

"Having a moment." Donald snickered.

"Really?" Brian said in a non-believing tone."Yeah right. Like that would happen in a million years."

"Riku has gone to apologise to Hikari, not to search for a moment." Sora corrected.

"What for?" Brian asked Sora while Donald began to talk to Goofy about Riku and Hikari.

"Well, you know Hikari's brother?"

"Yeah. Storm, Sakuzy, whatever he's going by. What about him?"

"He used us back at African Depths. The only reason he helped us was to get himself into the Order." Sora reported sadly to him.

Brian looked at Sora, questionably. "Who told you that?!?" He demanded.

"Riku."

"Who told Riku that?"

"Nikolai."

"Nikolai?" Brian repeated before shaking his head, "Nikolai is an Endless that is part of the Order. Why would you listen to what the neutral has to say?" He asked in a serious tone.

"He has been helping us." Sora shrugged, "We wouldn't have to White Rabbit's Pocket Watch if it wasn't for him."

"And he helped us off that there Endless ship." Goofy added with a confirmed nod from Donald. Brian grunted a response to their opinion on the Sorrow Endless, not really sure what to say at that the moment.

**DONG**

The four of them looked up at the Town hall's clock, seeing that the time for the fight was almost at hand. Brian looked back at Sora, seeing the expression on his face. "Sora..."

"I'm gonna stick with my plan." He said before heading off to meet Kairi, the others calling his name from behind.

**BOWBOWBOW**

The darkness didn't seem as thick as it was before within the Station of Awaking, it seemed like there was some form of light that kept the mural from falling. The colours of the stained glass picture looked as if it reflected into the dark abyss itself, covering the Key of Destiny as well. The Nobody groaned from the pain of the sudden attack caused by the soul. His eyes slowly opened to the light reflecting mural, making the Nobody looked down at the mural. At first he was amazed by the amount of colours that shone within the darkness before wondering how a mural like this could shine within the forgotten parts of Sora's heart.

Before Roxas could look over the mural properly, he shot his head towards another Nobody in a black coat. "Xion!" He quickly ran over to her and knelled down by her side as she got to her knees. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'll live." Xion coughed before looking at the lights that the mural created, "Wow...It's beautiful."

Roxas smiled at this before looking around the mural, "Do you think Axel made it?" he asked her.

"He wasn't taken by Heartless like we were." Xion replied sadly to him, "The soul has the power the place memories in their rightful place." She watched as Roxas stopped searching for his pyromaniac friend and just stared out in the darkness. She pushed herself off of the stained glass floor and walked over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Roxas."

"It's ok." He said in a low tone, looking back at her from tilting the side of his face. "I just wish we could have said goodbye."

"We'll see him again." Xion smiled, making him turn towards her fully, "Trust me."é

"I do." He smiled back at her, making her giggle slightly, "What?"

"It's nice to see you smile again." Xion said before turning away from him.

"It's nice to remember you again." He replied to her before digging through his pockets, bringing out the eight Heart Shards. "What do we do with these?" He asked.

Xion turned back around and took the Shards from him, placing the pieces all of together. As soon as the last piece of the heart was in place, the light from the mural began to reflect into the crystal like heart, absorbing all of the light from the mural to the heart. The Two Nobodies watched the Crystal Heart grow brighter and brighter before breaking apart once more, creating a light blue portal. "The connection has been rebuilt." She told him, "We enter through there and we'll be able to appear in Riku's heart but not for too long."

"What happens if we're in Riku's heart for too long?" he asked.

"Not sure but we won't know if we stay here." Xion begins to walk towards the portal.

"Wait." Roxas quickly ran to her side and halted her, "What about Sora? If we go through, we'll be leaving him to fend off the soul on his own. Without the connection between Kairi, his light might fade away."

"We'll be telling Riku what's going on in his heart; he'll make sure that nothing happens to Sora." She answered while looking at the portal. "I have fate that he'll be able to help Sora."

"I don't know." Roxas wasn't so sure of himself, "There's something in that last memory that makes me feel that I should stay." He spoke his thoughts to her.

"We can't help Sora if we stay here." Xion told him in a serious tone, "We need to gather your strength if you want to face the soul and you need help, we can't save him by staying here." And with that, she turned her back towards him and went through the portal.

The Key to Destiny stood there in thought, he wanted to save Sora and prevent anything from happening to Naminé but he had this feeling that something might go wrong while travelling across hearts. He shook his head quickly and ran through the portal before it closed.

As soon as the portal was closed, another black portal appeared to reveal the soul. The figure looked down at the mural with thought, "What actually is the connection between you?" he asked out loud.

It was a mural of Sora, Ventus and Vantias.

**BOWBOWBOW**

Sora and Kairi faced each other as both of them stood of opposite sides of the battle grid, that Max managed to draw with chalk. While Sora began to become nervous from the outcome of this match once more, Kairi looked confident and accepted the duel ahead, with Naminé ready to see where Roxas was within Sora's heart. Donald, Goofy, Vaan, Penelo and Max stood at the sidelines, waiting for the duel to begin as well as looking out for the Devon brothers, Hikari or Riku.

Brian and his chocobo, Steve, were in the middle of the court, explaining the rules of the duel. "This is a point round duel. To gain a point, you must strike the opponent at the side and shout 'dead' to gain a point. If the opponent falls to the floor and stays there for more than five seconds then you gain a point. The match will stop after the first side has gained five points and this match has no limits, no summons, no elements, just pure skills from your keyblades and your magic. You are not allowed to use 'Cure' during combat as it will gain a point to the other opponent. After a point is gained, both opponents will receive an Elixir or Phoenix Down before starting the duel once more. Do you guys understand?" Brian looked at the two of them for an answer.

"Yeah." Both of them nodded.

"Right." Brian continued with the rules, "There will be no physical contact. This includes kicking, punching, pushing, clawing, kissing-"He paused what he was saying and looked at the two, only to receive glares from everyone. "What? It could happen- OW!" Brian rubbed his head from where Steve had pecked him for being immature.

"I wonder who's going to win." Max said to Donald and Goofy.

"Hmm, well I think-" Goofy started.

"There's nothing to think about." Donald interrupted him, "We'll all know that Sora will win."

"How come?" Max asked.

"Because, Sora's the Keyblade Master." Donald smiled.

"Well, Kairi's pretty good too." Max added.

"Yeah, she had a quick duel with Vaan while she was waiting for Sora to arrive." Penelo told the two.

"Why did I fight her?" Vaan questioned.

"Because, you said that you wanted to prove that you can be a pirate by beating a person that has been one." Max answered, "Seriously though, you've wanted to be a pirate ever since I've met you. Why do you like pirates so much?"

"Why do you like skateboarding?" Vaan answered with a question.

"Because skateboarding is awesome!" Max defended his hobby.

Penelo sighed at this while the two continued to argue, "Boys..."

While Brian was trying to deal with his chocobo pecking at his head, Sora went over to Kairi, earning a questionable stare, "Sora, we're about to duel." She said coldly.

"I just want to talk." He said to her.

"You better make it quick." She said to him, "I don't know how long Brian will be like that."

"STEVE! C'MON! I WAS JOKING! HAVE MERCY!" Brian yelled, earning Max to help him out.

"I just- I just came over to tell you that no matter what the outcome of this duel is, you're not worthless, you're not useless, you're not just a damsel in distress. You're Kairi, you're my friend and I want us to go back that way. I want us to be close again." Sora looked at Kairi as if it this was his last hope of restoring their friendship. "Please..."

"Sora....I..." She began to feel speechless under his glaze.

"Steve! I'm sorry. Okay?" Brian made up with his chocobo, placed Steve back in his pocket and turned around. "Sora! Wrong side!" Brian shouted at him.

"Okay!" Sora quickly replied before placing his hand in front of Kairi, "Whatever choice you made, I'll support you even if it hurts." He smiled sadly at her before returning to his spot.

_WHY DOES HE HAVE TO SAY THAT LIKE THAT?!? _Kairi couldn't help but feel both happiness and sorrow at the same time to know that he'll be there for her but at the same time, hurt him for her actions.

_Is there any need for the duel?_ Naminé asked her, _Both of you want to be friends again._

_No. We need to find where Roxas is and he still needs to admit that he's jealous._

_How are you going to make him admit it?_

_I don't know, Nam._

"Alright. Get your weapons ready." Brian instructed, allowing Kairi to summon Oathkeeper while Sora summoned Kingdom Key.

Sora smiled at the sight of Kairi's keyblade, "You're using Oathkeeper?" He grinned.

"Well..." Kairi tried to think of something that might cover the reason why she has Oathkeeper equipped. "It's my best keyblade." She quickly made up before looking at Kingdom Key. _Isn't Kingdom Key's ability to increase defence? Why would he use that? _

"Okay! 3.....2......1" Brian counted down as he moved out of the way for both of them to be ready. "FIGHT!"

**BOWBOWBOW**

Riku and Hikari was laying on a grassy field that Hikari had shown Riku, saying it's the best place to relax and to get away from the town. The two had been talking about their friendships that they have and the troubles that they have faced with their friends. This included Riku telling her how guilty he felt when he betrayed his friends, even though the only thing he wanted to do was to save them. He didn't understand why he was spilling his heart out to her; he didn't understand how he was able to trust the girl that cut his hair while he was asleep so much. _I must be losing my mind._

Hikari did seem unique out of all of the girls that he has met, the main one being the ability to go against him, not afraid of the fight ahead. He also admired how she seemed to face everything, dealing with Brian, the lost of her brother, she still seem to follow what her heart says. _I must be losing my mind._

He didn't know what this sort of feeling this was, it was similar to the feelings he had for Kairi once upon a time but it seems that these were stronger. He didn't know what to do if anything might happen to Hikari, she might be the only one that understand him to the full. Even though he had told Sora that he was jealous of him for following his heart, he had made up his mind that there are some things that even Sora and Kairi doesn't know, he rather want to keep his friendship. _I'm losing my mind._

He quickly looked over to Hikari, seeing that the calm breeze that blew through the grass had set her to sleep. Riku chuckled at this, _she must be tired. _He placed a bit of her hair behind her ear, removing it away from her face. _She doesn't deserve half the stuff that she's been through...she doesn't deserve to lose her family. _He sighed at this before letting the calm winds drift him to sleep.

"_Riku! Riku! Riku!"_

He opened his eyes once more, finding himself in the Station of Awaking, on the mural of him and King Mickey going through Castle Oblivion, "Hello?"

"_RIKU!"_

He quickly shot around, Way to Dawn in hand, only to find that no one was there, just their voice echoing in the darkness. "Who are you?"

"_Sora......"_

"Sora?" Riku repeated, "How can you be Sora?"

"_Help....him....now!"_

"Help him?" Riku had no clue what was going on.

"_Need....more...time."_

"Is this.....Xion?" He asked, "Where are you?"

"_We're within the connection of hearts. We need you to remember the deep dive."_

"We?" Riku questioned, "Why do I have to remember that? I turned to the darkness that day." He sighed with regret.

"_To help Sora. You need to help him."_

"What's wrong with him?" He asked the voices.

"_He---"_

"Hey! HEY!" Riku shouted for a response, "What's going on?"

"RIKU!!!!!!!!!"

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" The silver head shot up from the shout, finding himself back on the grassy field. He shook his head before looking over to Hikari, the mastermind of shouting in his face while he was asleep and the one with the questionable face. "Hikari! Where's Sora and Kairi?" he asked.

"That's the reason I woke you." She said, "I was thinking about what we were talking about before you mentioned my brother and remembered about the fight."

"A fight?" Riku's eyes widened. "Why would they duel each other? They're love-sick teens."

"If you want to stop them, there's no time to explain." Hikari quickly rushed up and began to run back to town.

"Hikari! Wait up!" Riku quickly got up and ran after her; he wasn't sure what might happen in this so-called fight. He just hoped that his best friend's condition didn't get worse while they were separated.

* * *

**A/N: HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE I'm evil ^^. Maybe I should take the break now. Yeah, I wanna write up some one-shots first before during the duel. Besides, I need to plan out the battle and what's going to happen. Best to do that with my partner in crime. Okay, I did end up getting Soul Silver, reason why I didn't update during Easter that much. I have one month of coursework left and then I am gonna work until this story is finished. Now for messages:**

**Kisdota-The Freak Gamer: **Thanks for the advice and I'm thinking of placing Snowin the story. He'll be so easy to place.

**Grey vs Ale: **Mediation is good, wish i had a place to try it out though ^^

**Future keyblader: **I bet you're screaming at the screen right now. Hehehehehe yeah, make it look like the duel is written eeheheheheheh enjoy this chapter anyway.

**Dreamer726: **Updated ^^

**Celticskyedancer: **The Barrett that I meant was the one from FF7 expect that he'll have a cast instead and that he will be a teenager like the others in Little Devon. Yeah! Let's change the characters.

**Artism: **I think you'll have more luck at guessing what might happen ^^.

**Ok, I'm gonna work on Lucky Number Eight and a SoraXKairi one-shot. **

**See ya next time**

**Kingdommad**


	82. Sora vs Kairi

**Chapter 82- Sora vs Kairi**

"FIGHT!" Brian shouted.

Kairi was the first the move with Oathkeeper in hand, she ran towards her opponent and tried to slash up upwards, Sora quickly deflected the strike and started to watch Kairi's movements, seeing where to block her attack. She strikes at the side only for him to block again before the two was only creating sparks with their weapons as they clashed together. Kairi stepped back slightly before aiming at his feet, trying to trip him. Sora saw her movement and jumped up in the air before flipping away from the fast paste strikes that she issued him.

_She's better than I thought. Let's see how her magic is. _Sora quick dashed away from Kairi as she tried to strike him with a heavy blow. He managed to gain some distance between her as she was trying to gain balance from the missing strike. He could set his curiosity at ease as he pointed Kingdom Key at her, right when she turns to face him. "FIRAGA!" he shouted as a multiple amount of fireballs began to head towards her. She quickly responded to the spell as she casted 'Wateraga', forcing the fireballs up in the air with the pillars of water, making the fireballs extinguish in the air from the lack of heat. _Damn! She's left herself open... _From taking out Sora's spell, Kairi wasn't concentrating where he was.

**Take her! While she's distracted.**

_This isn't your fight. _Sora looked at the spell before watching Kairi's movements carefully.

Kairi looked back at Sora and pointed Oathkeeper at him, "WATERAGA!" she shouted as she struck her keyblade upwards, creating a straight line pillars full with water. She watched Sora's surprised expression at the speed of the spell, watching him cast 'Reflect' to prevent the spell from striking him. _This is my chance. _Kairi smiled as she ran past the pillars and struck Sora at the side, at least the mere reflection that was shown in her 'Wateraga' Spell.

Her mistake cost her advantage to gain a point as Sora backed away and raised his keyblade upwards, "Haste!" Sora casted as an orange clock appeared in front of him with the face arrow speeding fast around the transparent clock before fading into him, giving him a tanned sun glow.

_Haste? Isn't that part of Grey Magic? Since when does Sora use Grey Magic other than Reflect? _Even though her thoughts were an important question, she decided to take the chance and try and strike the Keyblade Master but every strike that she threw at him was simply dodged.

Brian watched each movement of the match careful while the others cheered for who they thought would win, apart from Donald and Goofy, who had started to watch worryingly. They weren't the only one though, as Brian watched the two of them fight, he could see the huge amounts that Sora could have gained a point, it wouldn't take long for Kairi to notice them too.

Sora started to move away from Kairi again, seeing that she noticed his retreat this time as he could have gained a point since he still had Kingdom Key in hand while he was sidestepping Kairi's attacks.

**Here. I'll fix it.**

Sora could feel his arm hurt once more under the bandages as he flipped back. As he was trying not to yell in agony, his bandaged claw lifted the keyblade up in the air before he could feel words coming out of his mouth once more, "**THUNDERAGA!**"

The Princess of Heart was still trying to catch her breath as she heard him shout out the spell. She looked up to see the multiple amount of on thunderbolts coming down towards her. With the remaining energy that she still had, she attempted to dodge every thunderbolt that was fired at her. She managed to dodge all but the last one, striking her to the ground.

"Point to Sora!" Brian called out before turning to Max, who was at the desk with Steve changing the scores.

**Sora- 01 Kairi- 00**

Sora watched Brian run over to Kairi, giving her an Elixir to restore her energy, before looking at his bandaged claw. _This duel is between me and Kairi. Not you!_

**But I AM you so I'm as much involved as the worthless princess.**

_Why don't you go bother someone else?_

**Trust me, you would want me here. I'll save you from a worse fate.**

"Sora?" Brian clicked his fingers in front of him, "Are you okay?" Sora remained in his thoughts, "Sora!" Brian slapped him around the head.

"OW!" Sora clinched before glaring at Brian, "Did you have to do that?"

"Yeah, I did." Brian handed over an elixir to Sora, "When did you learn Haste?" he asked.

Sora drunk the elixir, restoring his energy and maga, before thinking about the answer, "I don't know." He replied slowly, unsure about the answer.

"Well, I think it'll be fair if you don't use time based magic." Brian told him, "I don't know where you have suddenly learned it but not of us know Haste. Agreed?" Sora nodded his head, "Right, get ready for round two." Sora quickly ran to the other side of the battle grid, seeing that Kairi was ready to go another round in her battle stand. "FIGHT!" Brian called out to begin the next round.

Again, Kairi is the first to dash forward and began to try to strike at Sora's sides again; the two keyblades clashed together once more as Sora noticed that her strikes were mainly at the sides. When she struck downwards, he blocked and held his keyblade in place as he could feel the force that she was placing behind Oathkeeper, letting him see the eagerness in her eyes. _Whoa! She's putting some force into it. Right, I think that letting her gain a point will make her believe in herself more._ Sora quickly placed his back foot in a different position, allowing him to push Kairi away from him, making her stagger backwards and open. He smirked at this and jumped to strike at her from above, seeing her block upwards. He placed his keyblade at the side as he ditched the attack and landed before trying to strike at Kairi sideways, even though he knew that he was too far from her from Kingdom Key to even touch the fabric of her clothing.

Kairi raised an eyebrow at this, seeing that even Sora wouldn't leave himself that open as he made an expression on his face from his mistake. Instead of taking the point, she decided to dash away from him and watched his movements. _Okay, that's the second time I've seen him do that. He better not be doing what I think he's doing. _She quickly placed herself into a defence position as she waited Sora's approach, only to see him mimic her actions. _Guarding again, huh? Let's see if he can guard from this! _"AEROGA!" She pointed Oathkeeper in his direction and a huge amount of winds began to shot towards him. Even though wind is Sora's element, he struggled against the strong winds, making it harder for him to defend.

Knowing that he would eventually lose balance, he rolled out of the winds just as he managed to see Kairi jump into the force of the winds from the corner of his eye. He remained kneeled on the ground though, not because he was letting her gain a point but the pain in his claw had returned and he was trying to control it, preventing himself from seriously hurting her. He stood up, only to be knocked back to the ground suddenly back Kairi's attack.

"Point goes to Kairi!" Brian called out.

**Sora- 01 Kairi- 01**

"Gawrsh, Sora looked as if he was distracted just then." Goofy said to his feathered friend.

"It's all part of his plan." Donald assured him, "Nothing to worry about."

"Well, if you say so." Goofy shrugged off.

"Man! This is getting boring!" Vaan called out to Brian. "Add obstacles!"

"Vaan?" Penelo scowled at him.

"What?" Vaan looked at her with a confused expression.

Brian placed Vaan's idea in his mind while helping Sora up and giving him another elixir. As soon as both of them and placed themselves back at their starting positions. Brian smirked as he announced, "Let's make this more interesting." He reached behind him to grab Staff of Myths, "EARTH!" he shouted before striking his staff in the ground.

Boulders and pillars began to appear on the battle, blocking the view of the opponent. Sora moved from side to side at his starting point to see if he could see Kairi on the other side, only to hear movement of Oathkeeper as the chain hit against the keyblade. He turned to face Brian with a pouted expression, "Why?" He whined.

"Vaan's right. It's boring if you guys keep fighting on a plain field." He smirked evilly at him, "You should be glad that he didn't cast fire instead." He laughed as he felt Sora's glare on him, he knew his actions would just make things harder for him since he's still sticking to defence as the duel had shown so far. "FIGHT!"

Both of them moved this time, Sora began to jump up the pillar, reaching the top so that he could see the entire rocky battle grid. From the view, he could see Kairi making her way through the rock covered puzzle maze, trying to find her.

**She begins to question your actions.**

_And how do you know that?_

**Her aura seemed impure for a maiden of heart.**

_Because of your doing!_

**Maybe you should change your little plan... **

Kairi looked up to see Sora on the pillar, deep in thought with Kingdom Key at his side. _This is my chance. _She began to run towards the pillar, speeding jumping it to reach the top. She tried to remain as quiet as she could up the pillar so that she could catch him by surprise. As soon as she reached the top, Oathkeeper ready.

"**BLIZZARDA!**"

Her eyes widened as she had fallen into a predictable trap, quickly slamming her body down to the edge of the cliff as she inserted her keyblade into it. This action allowed her to duck the ice spell but she was no hanging for her life by her Keyblade. She planned her legs onto the cliff, trying to pull Oathkeeper out**. **She looked up to see the Keyblade Master look down at her before pointing his Keyblade at the edge of the cliff and dug her keyblade out. She threw an unnoticeable glare at him as she pulled herself out of the cliff, handing in the middle of the battle gird while Sora dashed above him, jumping from cliff to cliff. She huffed before pointing her keyblade at him, a white orb appearing from Oathkeeper, "Holy!" Ten bright white orbs shot out of her keyblade and rotated in a circle pattern manner as they approached Sora.

Sora was currently trying to dash away the pain in his claw as the soul had managed to have some fun out of his torment. He looked behind him to see ten bright orbs approaching him, seeing the 'Holy' spell coming at him fast. He didn't have a chance to dash away as the spell struck him in the chest, sending him flying into one of the pillars, collapsing onto of him.

"Point to Kairi." Brian called out.

**Sora- 01 Kairi- 02**

"What's a matter, Bigfoot?" Brian mocked him, "I thought the Wielder of Light would be able to absorb such an attack."

"Well..." Sora groaned as he dug himself out of the dirt pile that had formed above him, "I didn't manage to see it on time." Sora quickly looked at his bandaged claw, feeling the pain ease before summoning Kingdom Key again. "She's better than I thought." He smiled at this, seeing Kairi get ready for the next round.

"And it's all thanks to me and Riku." Brian smirked happily.

"Thanks Brian. Just make me feel worse." Sora glared at him before heading back to his starting place.

As the two were talking, Kairi watched Sora's angered expression from Brian's comment before watching him head towards his beginning spot. The both of them could see each other again, seeing as dashing from cliff to cliff has damaged them slightly. _Any sign? _She asked her Nobody.

_Nothing. I can't access his heart. I could only get some form of vision. Something's wrong, Kairi. We should stop this before something happens- _

_Not until he admits._

_But Kairi-_

_This is something that I have to do, Naminé. Surely, you can understand?_

_I just think that you shouldn't fight him if something is wrong. We don't know what happened while he was with Riku at Port Royal and with Roxas missing, who knows what might happen. If the connection between you and him is damaged, are you worried that his heart might fade into the darkness without your light to help him?_

_Not by the way that he's fighting...but I am worried...I'm keeping an eye._

"Kairi." Brian called her, grabbing her attention, "Are you ready?"

"Yeah." She replied before looking back at Sora. _Let's see if he will strike first._

"Right Round Four. FIGHT!"

Sora flinched in his defensive position; expecting his opponent to dash towards him like the previous rounds, only to find that she remained where is was, not even in her battle position. He watched her for any sign of movements before sighing and coming out of his battle position to look at her sombrely, "You okay?" he asked her.

"I don't know." Kairi looked at him seriously, "Why won't you strike first?"

"If I did, you could get me easily." Sora said casually.

"Then why have you been going easy with me?" Kairi crossed her arms as she waited for an answer, hearing Brian complain on the sides about how this was a duel, not a chat show.

"What do you mean?" He asked her, confused about what she meant.

"You know what I mean, Sora." She yelled at him, making Sora's confused expression fade, "You think that I haven't noticed the times where you could have gotten me? At first, I ignored the chance you had Haste since you still struck me with Thuderaga but when you was striking above but then changed it, the fact that I'm striking first, you're constant defending, freeing me from the cliff..." Kairi glared at him, waiting for an answer.

Brian coughed as he looked at Sora, "Busted." He coughed again before rubbing his chest, "Sorry. Dust got in my throat."

"What do you want me to do?" He asked her in a hurt tone. "Just let you walk out on us because of one fight ? What kind of a friend will I be if I let you do that? I did this because it was what you wanted...I didn't want to hurt you again though."

"So you decided to let me win?"

"No."

"Then don't hold back." Kairi summoned Oathkeeper and moved into her battle stand, "Give me everything that you've got, pretend I'm one of the Organisation members back from the dead, the Colonel-" Sora's mind flashed back to the dream, causing despair in his heart. "Just fight me."

"As much as we are enjoying your lovely conversation..." Brian said with sarcasm, "I would prefer if this round continued before we lose the others." He pointed to the stands where Max had fallen asleep with Steve pecking his head and Vaan and Penelo had disappeared, leaving Donald and Goofy to watch the other rounds.

Kairi dashes towards Sora at a high speed and pushed Oathkeeper towards him. Sora was too deep in his thoughts of his nightmare that he didn't even notice that the match had started up again. His eyes widened as he felt the two tips of Oathkeeper slice his shirt and pushed against his skin before feeling the force behind it that send him skidding across the floor, disposing of Kingdom Key from the impact.

"Point to Kairi!"

**Sora- 01 Kairi- 03**

**Why are you allowing her to control you  
You are following the ways of your worst nightmare  
You will lose your heart**

_You're just a soul...what do you know?_ Sora breathed heavily from the attack, feeling the scar from his first adventure string as Oathkeeper was close to piercing it again. _I don't know what to do anymore..._ He looked up from the ground that he was laying on to see Brian lending him a hand, which he takes once more, only to be refilled to another strange vision.

"_Kairi! Please stay." Sora begged her_

"_Sora. You panic every time I'm in battle, you get jealous, and you keep hurting Riku and Brian. All because of me... I'm more of a danger to the group then you are." Kairi looked at him with watery eyes before getting on the gummi ship with Brian. Sora couldn't believe, he had lost her because of his stupid actions._

_Sora, Riku, Donald, Goofy and Hikari run into Radiant Castle's Hall to find Brian being held by guards and Kairi in the claws of Colonel Devil. "It's nice to see you, Princess. Care to take a trip."He laughed as he summoned a portal and began to drag Kairi through the portal._

"_The Colonel!" Donald pointed out. Sora looked at the scene to see Kairi._

"_NOOOOOO!" He shouted as he ran across the hall, reaching out for Kairi's hand only to miss it by mere inches as the portal disappeared._

Brian shook Sora, trying to grab his attention, "Sora? Sora! Come on! You didn't land that hard."

"Huh...Huh?" Sora looked at Brian strangely before noticing that he was still at the duel. "I'm okay." Sora pushed Brian away; he would have to this about the vision later. Brian raised an eyebrow at Sora's behaviour before pushing it away for the time being. He quickly healed Sora's wounds and gave him another elixir before heading to the sideline again and giving his attention to Steve.

"Sora." He snapped his head towards Kairi, who was looking at him at a calmer expression but still looked mad for planning to defend, "If you was planning to go easy on me then why would you come to the duel?" She asked him.

"Well, that's silly to ask." Sora smiled slightly.

"Why is that?" Kairi's calmer expression was slowly disappearing.

"Because you're my friend, I would do anything for you, I'll support you even if it hurts but I took part because – because I didn't want you to leave us." He said with honestly, "We need you...I need you." He said the last part quieter.

"You're the great Keyblade Master. You don't need help from a worthless princess..." She said to him before turning around, eyes filling with tears, getting ready for the next round.

"Kairi-" Sora was about to run up to her but the pain from his claw returned as he grabbed his bandaged arm, seeing his shadowed claw glow brightly.

"Sora, are you alright?" Brian turned around to hear Sora groan.

"Yeah..." Sora pushed his claw away. "I'm fine." _Not now!_

**Why not? She seems to have her mind in the right place.**

_She will never be worthless! NEVER!_

**Hmm...your right. Her heart only opens the Door to Darkness to all worlds.**

_Just leave..._

"Are you guys ready?" Brian asked the both of them, "Okay! FIG-"

"Wait!" Sora stopped him.

"What!" Brian looked at him in an irritated way.

"Can I say something quickly?" Sora pleaded him.

"Fine! But make it quick." Brian groaned before turning towards the sleeping Max and tried to wake him up.

"Thank you." Sora turned to Kairi, "You will never EVER be worthless, Kairi. I admit, there were times where I avoided getting points but when you're determined, you can do it. You just have to believe that you can." Sora summoned Kingdom Key and took off the chain, "I believe in you, that's why I'll fight. Properly this time." Sora placed the Kingdom Key chain in his pocket and quickly took off his Silver Crown necklace, placing it on the Kingdom Key to change it to Ultima weapon. "Just believe in yourself and your heart. You can do it."

Kairi chuckled slightly, "Do you give Riku peep talks like this when he's feeling down?"

"Like he'd listen to my advice." Sora joked, making her laugh slightly. He smiled at this; the pain from his claw was at the back of his mind as he placed himself on the battle grid once more.

**BOWBOWBOW**

"SCOTT!" Kyle shouted for him while he checked the sample results that Brian had left for him. Takura had gone in Daniel's room to check up on him since they had heard movement a minute ago.

"Ohhhhhhhh." Scott's voice was heard from the kitchen.

"What are you groaning about? You're supported to be monitoring the cameras." Kyle reminded him.

"I'm a pilot. Not a security guard." Scott growled at him as he came into the front room. "And I hope that you're happy. Because of you, the Castle that Never Was has been destroyed."

"The Castle that Never—what the hell are you talking about, you idiot? How does me calling you destroy the Castle that Never Was if it is in the World that Never Was?" Kyle shot at him.

"I don't mean that one." Scott told him.

"What do you mean you 'don't mean that one'? THERE'S ONLY ONE!" Kyle yelled in frustration, "Just go to the screen before I kill you...now."

"Fine, castle killer. I will." Scott spat before going over to the monitors.

Takura walked back in from Daniel's room and looked at Kyle's angered expression weirdly, "What's wrong?"

"I promised Daniel that I wouldn't kill Scott; that's what's wrong. " Kyle groaned into his robotic arm. The Wooden Door suddenly came out of its hinges and slammed down on the floor, making Kyle aim his robotic arm at the door while Takura quickly looked for a sharp object that might have the ability to knock out someone; he ended up picking up a fork. Their lowered their arm and folk thought when they saw Riku and Hikari burst their way into the house, "Yes! Let's knock down random doors instead of entering the house like a normal person." Kyle growled as he went back to looking at the results.

"Hey Hikari." Takura greeted, "Hey Kairi."

Riku glared at the Mohican haired mechanic, "It's Riku." He corrected.

"No it's not. It's Silver." Hikari told Takura, earning a deathly glare from said 'Silver', "Where's Brian?"

"He left a while ago." Takura told them.

"He said that he was gonna look for you guys." Kyle said as he placed the test tubes down once more and turned towards them.

Hikari sighed as she looked at Riku sadly, "We're too late."

"Where's Sora and Kairi?" Riku asked them.

"Not sure. Maybe with Brian by now." Kyle thought about where the group could be.

"There at the town square." Scott shouted to them.

"You found them on the monitor?" Takura quickly ran over to Scott to look at the monitor.

"Thanks." Riku quickly muttered before running out of the door to town square.

"Hikari!" Kyle called her just as she was about to run after the Wielder to Dawn, "What's going on?"

"It's nothing to be concerned about." Hikari laughed nervously.

"Wow! She managed to blast him good." Scott gasped at the screen.

"So what? He got up with no problem." Takura pointed out.

"What are you two doing?" Kyle walked over to the monitor, allowing Hikari to try and sneak out.

She gulped as she saw Daniel staying in the doorway with an angry expression on his face. "Okay, so maybe it is important." She smiled cheesy. She has gone to try and stop hanging around Brian at some point, his behaviour is contagious.

**BOWBOWBOW**

**Sora- 03 Kairi- 04**

It was hard to keep up with what was going on as two keybladers had basically destroyed to entire grid and have had moments when their magic would go a different direction and hit Brian, making the Endless banned the use of magic after Sora had gained his second point. The two were now fighting with their Keyblades, matching each strike with speed and strength, counter after counter, strike after strike, the two fighters were determined to win this duel, not thoughts of doubt or worry went through their mind.

The Princess of Heart rushed towards him once more, trying her best to strike the Keyblade Master, only for him to dodge her attack and strike back at her, which she managed to block and push Sora back. She stepped back and swung Oathkeeper behind her before throwing it towards Sora, perfoming air strike. The Keyblade Master dodge rolled the air strike and managed to sprint over to Kairi and place his Keyblade at her side before she could summon Oathkeeper back. "Dead." He smiled at her.

"Point to Sora! Next point wins!" Brian shouted, allowing Max to change the scoreboards once more.

**Sora- 04 Kairi- 04**

Kairi smiled back at the Keyblade Master before summoning Oathkeeper back in her hand, both of them jumping back to their starting points with their keyblades in hand. Both of them were tired, exhausted and was having fun as their chuckled slightly with their heavy breathing. Neither of the two fighters noticed how Ultima Weapon seemed to shake dangerous while in the grip of Sora's bandaged arm. Sora was the first to talk, "You—fight-good, Kai." He breathed.

"You're-not bad yourself." She replied with a smile. Sora smiled at this, she was happy again and it was because he was honest and fought on full on. At first, he was worried because of the virus but he knows that no matter what happens to him, she will be there to save him. He chuckled at this slightly; he might become a knight in distress as Brian had called him before.

"Here Sora." Brian handed over another Elixir to Sora, seeing him drink it fast. He took the empty bottle from Sora, noticing from the corner of his eye the way his keyblade shook in his hand. "Are you alright?" he asked him with concern.

"I'm fine." Sora smiled at his casually.

Brian looked down at Sora's bandaged claw again to see a twitch every now and again. Since he remembered the last time that Sora's claw twitched, he knew something was wrong. "I this that you guys should stop. We still need to find those two fighting addicts." Brian posted his opinion, referring to Riku and Hikari.

"We can't leave it at a dra-" Sora gritted his teeth together as he grabbed his claw from the pain. "It won't be fair on her." He said through his teeth, disposing Ultima Weapon from the pain.

"I'm not an idiot." Brian helped him up, "You're acting the same way as you did back at the ship. You could hurt Kairi if you head into the last round."

"If I quit, I'll still hurt her." Sora groaned.

"You don't know that." Brian tried to get some sense into him.

"Yes I do." Sora muttered darkly before summoning his Keyblade and stepped back into the grid. He continued to breathe heavily as he faced his opponent once more, "Any sign of Roxas?" Sora asked her, his claw blended with the bandages on his arm.

Kairi shook her head, "Naminé hasn't found anything." She answered sadly before noticing the way Sora's Keyblade shook. "Sora, are you..."She began to ask with concern.

"Just the strike from earlier." Sora held his chest tightly with his other hand, feeling his heart burn. "Nothing wrong."

Kairi disposed of Oathkeeper and looked at Sora with pure worry. "You're not fine, Sora. You need help." She said as she began to approach him.

"Kairi I-" Sora yelled in pain before dropping to one knee, Ultima Weapon disappearing from his hand.

"Sora!" Donald and Goofy called out from the sides, watching Kairi run over to him.

"Kairi! Get away!" Brian shouted to her, grabbing his staff.

"We need to help hi-"

"**Gravity!**" Kairi felt her entire body freeze in place, feeling her force against her body that prevented her to move. "**Firaga!**" Flames began to surround the Princess of Heart, trapping her in the intense heat. She looked through the flames to see the cold look one Sora's face once more, she knew now that this wasn't him, whatever is happening to him is having some fun. She watched him stand up straight and create a barrier around the battle grid, preventing anyone to get in or out. The evil minded Sora smirked at the trapped princess, "**I guess that you were right. You are worthless.**" He aimed his keyblade at her.

"Sora! This isn't you! Fight it!" Kairi tried to talk to him, finding the heat getting to her.

"**Thundera-**" Sora halted as he felt vibrations coming from elbow them. "**What?**"

The ground erupts between the two like an active volcano, sending Sora into the barrier and Kairi back to the other side of the battle grid, the flames disappearing. The Princess groaned before noticing someone knelling beside her, she looked up to see one of her best friends in his rock element looking down at her with worry, "Kairi, can you hear me?" He shook her slightly.

"Riku?" She began to wonder how he managed to get in the battle grid when Sora blocked everyone out.

"**This is not your fight, you dark sucking traitor!**" Sora roared as he summoned his keyblade, "DRIVE!" Sora glowed brightly as he changed into Valor form, summoning Sleeping Lion into his other hand. The outfit seemed to be affected from Sora's behaviour as parts of the garments such as the boots, jacket and his armoured shirt were consumed by grey shadow prints. He began to dash towards the Wielder of Dawn at a fast rate.

"Sheild!" Riku quickly covered him and Kairi with 'Dark Shield', protecting them from Sora as he began to hammer down on the dark shield like his life depended on it. As he continued to rapidly release his outburst on the shield, trying to get to them, Riku noticed the flash of Sora's eyes, he couldn't tell whether there were yellow or white.

"**GET OUT!**" Sora raged as he breaks Riku's shield, only to be pushed back by a Dark Aura Spell from Riku as he quickly reverted out of his element and summoned the Way to Dawn to strike at him. Sora sidestepped to dodge Riku's attack before he struck Riku at the back. "**Let see you survive this.**" Sora smirked evilly as he battled Riku up in the air and began to strike him rapidly before slamming him back to the ground. "**This is it.**" He said as he pointed Sleeping Lion at Riku's back while pointing Ultima Weapon in the opposite direction, "**Reflect!**" the brightly coloured shield managed to block the Wateraga blast from hitting him. Sora chuckled at this before turning around to Kairi, "**You don't stand a chance against me, Princess.**" Sora said to her, "**I won't be here long. Just killing the traitor** **will be enough.**" He turned away from Kairi to Riku, only to find him gone. **"Where is he?**" Sora started to look around.

Riku stood on top on the rock carving that he had created from entering the battle grid, pointing the Way to Dawn at his best friend, "Sleep." He cast.

He smirked as he quickly reverted out of Valor Form to gain magic once more. **"Earth!**" Sora's claw quickly changed from greyish-white to brown, allowing Sora to shoot a boulder that was placed on the floor in Riku's direction, knocking him of the pillar and hit the ground hard. Before he had a chance to get up, Sora changed his bandaged claw to its original greyish colour and grabbed Riku around the neck, lifting him from the ground with his other hand. "**Look like Destiny had chosen the right Keyblade Master. Don't you agree?**" Sora chuckled before placing a serious expression on his face. "**Ruin!**" Sora raised Ultima Weapon at him at blasted his best friend into the barrier, seeing the lack of strength in his face.

"LIGHT!" Kairi managed to sneak up behind him and grab him before casting Light on him like she had done in African Depths. At first, he struggled to try and get Kairi off of his back but soon slowed down as he slowly lost his energy and fell unconscious. "I did it." Kairi whispered to herself as she knelled down next to Sora, watching his claw relaxing. "But this happened because of me..." She quickly placed a lock of his hair behind his face, seeing the discomfort in his face.

"Riku!" The barrier disappeared and Brian quickly ran over to his partner in crime, giving him a Phoenix Down and an Elixir before helping him up. "You okay?"

"I'm fine." Riku said roughly, "What happened while we were separated?" Riku growled, not expecting Sora to try to attack him or Kairi when he scarified his life to find them.

"It's best that we explain back out the house." Brian looked back at the duellists, "It's best that we get Sora come help first." He said as he saw Kairi hug Sora's body towards her.

**Mad: Oh God! It's finally done. I liked writing this chapter, especially while listening to fighting music ^^ Also, Lucky Number Eight has been posted; it would make me happy if you guys could review it as it will be used for a episode in a new series called OMG Rox-A-Roo-Gee, it's like Demyx Time but we'll actually reply to reviews ^^. Okay now for messages, Tidus.**

**Tidus: I quit 30 something chapters ago.**

**Mad: Just answer the reviews.**

**Tidus: Fine...**

**Van Pat: **Cliffhangers are not horrible; doing this job when the writer can't be bothered to reply is horrible. (TIDUS!) Okay. Okay. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, here's a cookie. (::)

**Transitions End: **Glad you liked it.

**Grey vs Ale: **Can I have some of that popcorn? (NO! You don't get to eat. Not until Destiny Islands) Fine. Why is everyone getting a girl but me? (What are you talking about- you know what, never mind.) Here's a cookie (::)(::)

**Celticskyedancer: **You seemed to catch Mad's purpose of making you readers suffer, like me and this job. (Goddamit Tidus!) Here is a cookie. (::)(::)

**Kisdota- The Freak Gamer: **Keep on trying, this is the only category that Mad will do anyways. (::)(::)(::)

**Dreamer726: **Your welcome ^^

**Artism: **Your guess is nearly to what has happened in this chapter. It was a good guess ^^ (::)(::)(::)(::)

**Island-style-girl: **I'm glad that you like Steve. I have a chocobo with red tips, it's sooo cool. (::)(::)

**Well, that's about it. Remember to review on Lucky Number Eight, it's important...REALLY IMPORTANT!**

**See ya Next time.**

**Kingdommad **


	83. Decision

**Chapter** **83: Decision**

After an hour of Brian getting yelled out by Daniel for letting something like this happened, the group gathered into the front room of the Devon's house while the Devon brothers and Takura checked out the Endless ship that Brian ended up bringing back to Little Devon, not considering the fact that there might be a tracker on the ship that would lead the Order straight to their hidden world. Brian began explaining to everyone what was wrong with Sora while Jiminy was on one of the tables with Steve the Chocobo, shaking his head at him for what he was telling them.

"HDS?" Kairi raised an eyebrow at the mention of the Heartless disease, "I never heard of that before." It was amazing that she was listening when it took the guys all the strength that they have to get her to come out of Medical room where Sora was being held. Even though they were not in the medical room like Sora, Kairi and Riku was still hurt from the battle as Kairi had a few cuts and bruises from skidding across the floor.

"Apparently, it only affects people that have reverted back from a Heartless." Riku answer darkly, leaning against the wall as he listened to their reasons. The 'ruin' spell had managed to do quite some damage to Riku's side and head as his waist and head was bandaged up.

"But even when Sora turned into a Heartless, he didn't attack Kairi." Goofy pointed out, his mind worried about his friend. Donald nodded in agreement as Donald, Goofy and Kairi were there when Sora had turned into a Shadow Heartless.

"Well technically, he still didn't attack Kairi." Brian posted to the group, making everyone to look at him strangely. "When Sora was fighting Kairi, all he did was magic. He didn't use his keyblade and the magic wasn't even hitting her. At most, if Riku didn't appear then the most damage that she would have endured would be getting stunned. But when it comes to Riku, Sora just basically went berserk and tried to rip him to shreds."

"It could just been something that is affecting his heart." Riku explained, his mind thinking about Anti-form, wondering why Sora didn't turn into it and how he managed to cast 'reflect' while he was in Valor form.

"This is what HDS is." Brian said to him, "It relates to the heart instead of the soul."

"How do you know that for sure?" Riku questioned, glaring at him and he approached the group. "There are only two people that have reverted back to human form. Unless you had Xehanort visit Little Devon for tests then how do you know that it acts the same way as the virus?"

"It just does." Brian rubbed his head from the headache that he was getting, annoyed from Riku's debating. "You were the one that mentioned that it had something to do with his heart." He accused the silver head.

"I sensed Darkness in his heart back at Port Royal and again while I was on my way to the town square. I never mentioned anything about your Heartless disease." Riku commented. "I just think that there is something wrong with his heart and the last thing that we should be doing in to provoke Sora into harsh emotions that might pressure this heart."

"Like what?" Brian shouted, hiding his gloved hand behind his back.

"Like the amount of hurt and sorrow you must have placed on him for even suggesting to pick whether Kairi should stay or not." Riku shouted back as the two was inches away from each other, ready to fight to the end.

"STOP IT!" Both of the boys stopped their bickering to turn to Kairi, her angered expression quieting the two. "You had said it yourself Brian. The results were unclear on both! In this situation, we should see the signs with our hearts, not what others have discovered." She growled at the two, making the two boys hung their heads in shame.

Hikari nodded to this, "Kairi's right." She turned to look at Brian, "What did you discuss at the meeting?" Hikari asked.

"What remaining items we need to gather, what Heart-Struck and Broken Endless are and the possibilities of what Vanitas could have against us." Brian listed, Riku listened to what was being said as he sat beside Hikari, who was sitting next to Max on the red round sofa.

Donald and Goofy eyes widened at this, "Vanitas?"

Max raised an eyebrow, "You know him?"

Donald laughed nervously, "Err...no. Of course not. We don't know any-"

"King Mickey fought Vanitas once with the help of Ventus." Goofy spoke with fear, earning a glare from Donald. "He was supposed to have died with Ventus."

"What?" Kairi gasped, "You knew Ven even when we ran into him in the Cave of Wonders?"

"We were under the King's Orders." Donald sighed sadly, "We can't say anything about the last twelve years."

"But what we can learn from the past might be able to help Sora." Hikari told them. "Don't you guys want to help him?"

"We only know so much." Donald glared back at the tomboy, "Before the Unbirth arrived on Disney Castle, the King said that only Sora can solve the reason why Vanitas and Ventus have returned all of a sudden."

"It doesn't help if his mind is not in his place." Brian muttered.

"Did the King know anything about the virus?" Max asked his dad.

"Only that the Unbirth was connected to it." Goofy replied.

"And we know that Vanitas is the centre of the Unbirth and the Order." Brian stepped, "Maybe if we can stop Vanitas, we can stop production of the virus as well as the appearances of the Unbirth but we can't do that if Sora can't control himself. Once we find the rest of the items, which should take just a couple of weeks, we can save the King and cure Sora at the same time."

Riku noticed his slip of words as he pushed himself off the sofa and glared at him once more, "I thought the world's items could only cure the Endless Virus." He questioned.

Brian's eyes widened in panic as he bit his lip nervously, "Err, well..."

"What are you hiding, Brian?" Kairi stepped off the sofa that she was sitting on and glare at Brian angrily, "If you've known that Sora could possibly have a virus all this time then maybe that you're the Heartless Endless here."

"He has HDS!" He tried to convince them, "I told you guys that I would say what was wrong with Sora when I found out and I'm telling you that this had to do with his Anti-form."

"Brian..." Hikari scowled at him, giving him a warning look as well as checking to see if he was lying. "He has an Endless Claw that's grey; he'd have days when he hates all of us. You don't need tests to see what's going on."

"So what? How do you not know if this is really how he acts to begin with? How do you know if it isn't the darkness that has rested in his heart having a comeback? Just because he has a claw doesn't mean anything. I'm an Endless and I don't have outbursts and I just said that in front of you guys." Brian groaned near the end of the sentence as he had remembered that they hadn't told Max, Riku or the others of their discoveries of some of his past.

"You're an Endless?" Max gasped, making Brian groan in his glove. "You were an Endless all this time and you didn't tell me?" Surprising, Donald and Goofy didn't seemed that surprised as their thoughts were somewhere else.

"I only found out a week or so ago." Brian said to him before looking at Riku, who remained in thought, "If you're gonna go into the speech of betrayal; get it over with because Hikari had already done that."

"I'd done the speech of rejection, not the speech of betrayal." Hikari corrected him.

"It's the same thing!"

The others watched Riku's actions as he came out of his thinking pose and walked towards the Aversion Endless, looking down at him slightly, "Have you got a unique ability?"

Brian remained silent for a while before looking up at him in disbelief, "What?"

"Have you got a unique ability?" he repeated, leaving the others gobsmacked, not realising the absents of a member of the group.

"No?" Brian still looked at him strangely.

"Can you fly?"

"No."

"Can you sense other Endless?"

"Not that I know of."

"Do you have an Outburst?"

"No!"

"You're the worst Endless ever!" Riku laughed slightly before looking at him seriously, "What emotions do you sense?"

"Despair and Hate." He answered, pulling off his black glove and shown them his scarlet claw. "It's known as Aversion though; it might explain why I have such great control on fire magic." He looked away from his claw to see Max in an angered expression, "Awww, Come on man! I didn't know."

"How can you not know that there was an infected claw on your hand?" Max shot at him.

Brian shrugged at them, "I thought it was a lambent birthmark." He said guilty.

"Whatever." His friend muttered before looking away, "We should be trying to figure out what is wrong with Sora. I'm sure that Kairi-"Max looked around the room to see that the Princess of Heart was gone. "Where's Kairi?"

The others looked around the room to find the same result, "I'll go get her." Brian said suddenly as he tried to rush upstairs.

Hikari let him run past her before grabbing his neck collar to stop him, "Ohhh no you don't!"

"Come on!" Brian whined, "Sora has HDS! I swear!"

"Brian!" Everyone turned to the voice of the cricket that hopped its way to the centre of the room, with the help of the chocobo. "Perhaps it's time to tell the others the truth if what you fear might happen is currently out of the way." The Endless' conscience spoke with wise words.

**BOWBOWBOW**

The sound of content beeping full his head as it remained as an echo in the darkness. Only the sound of the heart monitor would alert the Keyblade Master would remind him that he wasn't dead but felt nothing as he fell into the darkness, not knowing if he was closer to the end of his eternal fall. _Where am I? _His thoughts echoed throughout the darkness as he continued to fall. The darkness seemed to fill the same way as he would be drowning under water, only that he didn't feel the wetness of the tides pulling him further under the sea. He didn't feel anything, this made him worry. His worry seemed to affect the outside world as the rhythm of the heart monitor would quicken from his panicking state, making him trying to move to escape the darkness.

_Where am I? _Another echoed sounded in the darkness.

_Roxas?_ The Keyblade Master called out with his thoughts, could he have possibly been set to the same place as where the soul had set his Nobody.

_I seem to keep being called that. _The echoed voice laughed within the darkness, before a bright light appeared from below before the Keyblade Master could even response in the darkness as he was engulfed by the light.

**Infected I am be but a soul I will remain  
Connect the pieces together and your will find the cause of this torment.**

**Reconnect**

A groaned escaped his lips as his eyelids slowly opened to the blurred vision that welcomed him, only to see the mayor colours of grey, white and light blue. Shaking his head and rubbing his eyes tiredly to improve his vision, he soon saw that he was placed in another bed that remained in the medical room. He yawned tiredly; not caring where he was at the moment as he tried to sit up. He groaned in pain as his claw was secured in place, preventing him to move. The Keyblade Master slowly turned to his side, trying to see if he could free his storm coloured claw, only to grasp with shock and awe as the glimpse of red filled his eyes, "A rose?" his voice sounded dry. On the side table that was placed next to his secured claw was a single rose placed in a glass vase, allowing him to see the stem of the rose with the thrones attracted to it with the clear water within it that will keep this beauty symbol alive. Next to the rose was a white card, 'Sora' was written on the front of the card as it leaned against the rose.

Since his claw was bounded to the bed, it made it harder to receive the card when his arm was too far to reach and he couldn't lean on himself without hurting himself. _Damn it! It's too far._ He huffed as he relaxed back in the bed, thinking of a way to get to the card. As soon as he realised that he couldn't reach it until someone actually handed it over to him, he decided to think about how he managed to find himself in a medical room. _The last thing I remember was-----me and Kairi was in a draw- Kairi!_ He lifted his head to look around the room, only to find that he was the only one in here. He sighed in relief as he relaxed on the bed again. _I wonder what happened. _He thought about the possible outcomes of the battle but soon stopped as flashes from the vision that he had formed in front of his eyes. His mind played the vision of Kairi leaving the group, his heart listening to the reasons once more. He shook his head to clear the vision but wondered about one of the sentences that the vision princess had said to him.

'_You get jealous and you keep hurting Riku and Brian. All because of me...'_

"Could that be the reason the duel carried on?" He whispered sorely before looking into the mirror on the opposite side of the room, "Because I didn't admit I was jealous?" He thought about their journey in African Depths and what he had watched on the video recording when they were heading to Mousedom. Even though he couldn't remember much, he could remember the rage he felt when Brian was with Kairi while the two was in the lake. _Maybe Riku was right..._ Sora sighed with realisation. _Who am I kidding? Riku's always right. What am I going to- I still can't have the white paint in my hair after all this time, can I? _Sora looked deeply into the mirror in disbelief as some parts of his front roots were turning white. His eyes widened with horror as he felt the roots of his hair, it wasn't paint.

**BOWBOWBOW**

_What do I even say?_

Kairi was outside of the medical room, thinking about what to say to Sora once he woke up. The moment she had seen his arm began to twitch and from the information that Roxas was nowhere to be sensed within the troubled Keyblade Master, the Princess of Heart couldn't help but blame herself for what had happened to him. If she didn't push him to fight her then maybe he wouldn't have ended up this way. She placed everyone in danger, including Sora and herself, all because she was too busy being buried in her own emotions, misleading her, making the wrong choices. Maybe what she thought was the right thing a couple a days ago was actually the wrong thing to do. _I got to make it up to him. Help him fight it. _She placed her hand on the door handle and slowly turned it to open the door once more.

She looked into the white and grey room securely, seeing if there had been any change. Looking over to the spiky brunette, the only thing that she noticed was that Sora had managed to kick the blanket off of him. A part of her was worried as he didn't response to the opening door, remaining in the state that he was in. "Sora?" She called him quietly, seeing if he would response as she slowly walked over to him. _Maybe he's still asleep._ She looked over at his grey shadowed claw as Sora tried to move it in his sleep, seeing the discomfort in his face as well as the parts of his hair that were turning white. _Sora...please be ok. _She walked over to him and unlocked the brace that was holding his claw down before she began to walk out of the room.

"I'm sorry..." A soar voice muttered.

Kairi halted herself from leaving before looking back at the occupied bed, "Sora?" she began to walk back towards him, grabbing a wooden chair from the side of the room.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything." He repeated, looking up at the ceiling at he talked, Kairi placed the wooden chair next to Sora's right side and sat in the chair as she listened to him, "I could have hurt you because of it." He sighed.

"No Sora. If anyone has to be sorry, I should be me." Kairi said sadly to him. "I knew that you haven't been yourself lately but I guess I just took everything to heart and let my anger towards you grow. It wasn't only because you hurt me but you seemed to strike your anger towards Brian and Riku but I still should have called off the dual. I shouldn't have ever-"

"Jealousy." Sora cut her off.

"What?" Kairi said in disbelief and confusion, she watched as Sora sat up on the bed, grabbing his claw for the first time since the brace was realised.

He looked to the side and grabbed the card that was on the side table, "I was jealous, not angry." He said as he looked inside the card, "_Dear Sora, I'm sorry. I don't want you to go. Kairi. _You have nothing to say sorry about. My heart is just messed up."

"What were you jealous of?" She asked him, waiting patiently for an answer.

He placed the card back on the side with a smile before answering, "The way that you smile at Brian, the way that he's there for you while I'm just getting weaker and weaker. I don't know....maybe I'm just worried that- Brian will replace me in your heart and we won't be the way that we are." He answered as he looked at her, _even when I want to be more._

"Sora. You are always here for me and don't forget it. No one can replace the friend who sacrificed his heart to restore mine." She told him as she grabbed his claw with her hand. "No one in all the worlds could replace you." She watched him as he smiled and held her hand within his claw, the spikes and brightness of the claw faded slightly.

Sora looked at her with a serious look as he let go of her hand, his claw returning to normal, "What about the kiss?" He asked.

"The kiss?" She looked at Sora strangely, wondering what was on about. Her mind flashed back to when her and Brian was in the lake, washing up. "Oh!" She blushed with embarrassment, "I not sure why he did that. I just think of him as a good friend." She explained before remembering one of the reasons why the fight began. "Sora, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about Ven. I wanted to tell you but-"

"Donald and Goofy told you to keep it a secret." Sora answered for her. "I'll ask King Mickey what connection I have with Ventus but until then...I'll just have to keep searching for Ventus and the King." She smiled slightly as he had a mission set out in front of him, if they find Ventus then questions could be answered. "What about you? What are you going to do?" he asked her.

"What do you mean?" she raised an eyebrow with confusion.

"I said that I'll support you for whatever decision you make. I was just wondering what your decision was, are you staying or leaving?" He replied, looking up at her sadly.

"I thought about it and-"She turned away from him before speaking, "What kind of friend would I be if I left you when you need us." She smiled at her response.

"Really?" He smiled; the dryness of his throat was beginning to wear off. "You're not going to leave because I got jealous?"

She giggled as she spoke, "I stay on one condition."

Sora played along as he was glad that the two of them were back to the way they were. "Oh yeah? What's that?"

"Did you send Brian into the waterfall back at the lake because you was jealous that he kissed me?" Kairi giggled as well as blushing slightly. The way that his face brightened up and the way he mumbled as he tried to denied the truth just made her laugh softly, "Awww, you want to-" Her eyes widened as he quickly leaned in and pecked her on the cheek before looking away with a blushing face.

Sora slowly grabbed the rose from the vase and handed it over to Kairi, who was blushing just as much as he was, "The beauty of the rose is nothing compared to you but if you were to fall, my heart will surely break." He spoke as he placed his hand on her cheek, watching her smell the rose. "But if my heart falls first, promise me that you will stop me hurting anyone."

She stopped smelling the rose and looked at him in disbelief, "Sora-"

"Promise me Kai. Please!" Sora begged as he pulled her into a tight embrace, making her let the rose fall to the floor. "I don't want to lose you, especially at my hand. Promise me."

The Princess of Heart was startled at first but soon held Sora in the same affection, "I would never leave you, Sora. I promise you." She said into his shoulder as she hugged him.

_I wish I could believe that...._ Sora thought as the images of his nightmare flashed through his mind again.

**BOWBOWBOW**

Many hours later after Kairi had checked up on Sora and after Brian had been brutally and mentally beaten by Hikari until he told the truth about Sora's condition, everyone had made their way to the gummi port after Sora had his medical check-up from Kyle. Sora, Donald and Goofy was currently searching through Brian's new customized gummi, since the larger gummi that they travelled on remained on St Dragonknight when it blew up. Takura, Kyle and Scott was checking if all of the systems were working on the gummi as it had been installed with more power and speed gummis for possible incounter with Unbirth and Heartless ship through the gummi routes. Hikari and Max were rooming everyone since Brian's gummi only had four bedrooms with Hikari mentioning that they should pair with the same gender.

Riku, Kairi, Brian and Daniel stood a bit away from the gummi ship as they discussed about Sora's virus. "Are you sure, Kairi?" Riku asked her, making sure that Brian couldn't lie about the diagnosis.

She nodded to her statement before, "Something is definitely wrong. If it isn't the virus, I don't know what is."

"We should tell him, he should know what's wrong." Riku posted, Kairi nodded in agreement.

However, Brian seemed to step in front of them to prevent them to find Sora. "You can't do that!"

"Why not? He needs to know the truth, no thanks to you." Riku said darkly to him as he pushed him passed.

"Look! There was a reason why I didn't tell you." Brian shouted at the retreating form of the silver head.

"Why's that?" Kairi questioned him as she stood next to him.

"Because any virus victim who finds out that others know of the virus are more likely to get killed. The soul has control; it can do anything to the heart. We didn't want the virus to change to a deadly course like many others." Daniel explained, Brian seemed to grunt angrily to himself as Riku slowly returned to the group and Kairi listened to the Little Devon's Leader with interest. "You just have to keep it a secret for now, just like Brian tried to."

Brian glared at his brother before sighing, "But lying behind his back will only provoke his anger." He said. "Last time was just about Ven but if everyone was to know about the virus and refuses to tell him; his anger could become more deadly for the next Outburst that comes."

"What should we do then?" Kairi asked as she looked at Riku with worry, "Either way, we'll be hurting him."

"What makes you thing that he doesn't know?" Riku pointed out, "If he could hear a conversation from a cliff then Sora could be listening as we speak."

"Be patience, Riku. Just aid him the best that you can." Daniel told him, "Kyle has placed doses of Remedy that will slow the process of the virus down, it's not much but it will keep Sora as his usual self and halt and abilities that he might be gaining because of the virus but the deflect with his keyblade will continue. The time when you will approach him with cautious will be when the virus outgrows the remedy but that shouldn't happen until you guys come back with the rest of the world's items. By time he'll be ready for Fourth Sign, we'll have the cure ready for him."

Riku didn't seemed convinced from what Daniel but decided to let it slide for now, "Fine! But if something happens then I'm gonna tell him. The last thing we need is to be sunken by lies that will lead us into the darkness." He glared before looking at his worried friend, "C'mon Kairi, let's get ready to ship off." Kairi nodded and followed Riku to where the rest were.

"Brian!" Daniel called him just as he was following Riku and Kairi's actions, "You know what to do, right?"

"Not sure that I do." Brian said with sarcasm and anger, "I must have forgotten. Be kind and remind me, dear brother."

Daniel growled at Brian's attitude as it began to get on his nerves, "Look! I know that you're upset that we hid this from you but it's important that Sora and Kairi keep their distance but making sure that their friendship remains. If the Order captures Kairi then all of our efforts will be for nothing."

"She can handle herself." Brian said as he turned to watch her mingle with the others with a smile on her face. _The others should give her more credit._

"No she can't." Brian shot back to argue when his brother began to explain, "What happened with Sora earlier today was just half the strength of one of the Order members. You guys have had trouble dealing with him, what make you think that you can deal with any of the members, especially the Colonel and Vanitas." He questioned his youngest brother.

"Why are you so worried? We have most of the items that we need." Brian said to him. "Maybe I could understand what you are going on about if you told me why we do this."

"It's the right thing to do, Brian." Daniel glared at him.

"The right thing to do is to tell me who I am. Then maybe I can see why the status between Sora and Kairi is important." Brian glared back.

"The only thing I remember at the time was that you were being secretive about your time out of Little Devon. The only time when you would mention your past would be when you talked about your father and the arguments that me and you had when you wanted to reveal your Endless nature to Hikari." Daniel revealed. "And I wished that it stayed that way. Just make sure that no one else finds out."

"Why? The Order already know; they basically told me my hidden life." Brian pointed out.

"There are others enemies beside the Order." Daniel snapped at him before the two glared at each other in silence. After a few calls from his comrades, Brian broke the staring contest and began to walk away. "Brian!" He called him again.

"You have got to stop doing that. What is it?" Brian turned back to his brother, annoyed of his habit to call him when he is walking away.

"Make sure that the Keyblade Master and the Princess of Heart do not get together until after the deadline." Daniel instructed him, "If they do, it could cost you."

"Cost me what?" Brian shouted at him, grabbing the attention of the other brothers and the mechanic.

"Your existence." Daniel simply responded calmly before he began to walk over to Kyle, Scott and Takura.

"My Existence?" Brian fell into a deeper hole of confusion of his life, who actually is he is his life depends on Sora and Kairi's relationship status. His chocobo emerged from his jacket pocket, bringing him back from his thoughts and began to point towards the group as they seemed ready to gather the last gathering of items. He smiled at his chocobo as he quickly pet Steve before heading over to the others, "Is everyone ready?" He asked.

"Yeah!" Most of them answered.

"Wait! What about Zidane?" Hikari reminded them, "I want to at least say goodbye to him."

"Who's Zidane?" Max asked.

"Look!" Kairi pointed to the figure approaching them.

As the figure got closer, Sora, Kairi, Hikari and Brian noticed that Zidane's disguise had been completely ripped off and that he seemed to have a smirk written on his face, "BEST DAY EVER!" He shouted before falling to the ground unconscious.

* * *

**A/N: And thus....Little Devon is finished once more. Next time we come back here, it be near the end of the story. ^^ One: The unit that I had to stop writing chapters for was lost by my stupid teacher. Grrrrrrr. Two: EXPO IN A WEEK! I GET TO BE LEA! YEAHHHHHHH! Three: Cookies are bad for you but we all love them anyway ^^.**

**Van Pat: **The soul is evil....or is it? (::)(::)

**Kidota- The Freak Gamer: **Sora shouldn't be crazy for a while, the question is though; how long will this sane trip last? (::)(::)

**Dreamer726: **I needed something to put in Little Devon so I just randomly put it in. (::)(::)(::)

**Grey vs Ale: **I might listen to the song later. See what it is like. (::)(::)

**Transitions End: **It wasn't as bad as the other cliff-hangers and hopefully this chapter doesn't fall into a cliff-hanger status. Thanks for pointing out the valor magic thing; I will now magically make it work with the story instead of changing it. ^^ (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)

**Future Keybearer: **Hehehehe it did take some time to write the dual. Normally, it would take a week to do a chapter, which took more than a week. =P (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)

**Celticskyedancer: **Yes. We all love it when Brian randomly gets hurt. ^^ (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)

**Remixofdestiny: **YAY! I'm awesome ^^ (::)(::)(::)

**Next chapter are one of the chapters that me and shadow has planned together and I will be introducing another one of Shadow's characters. Even though we made this character up more like a year ago. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

**See ya next time**

**Kingdommad**


	84. Seventeen strikes

**Chapter 84: Seventeen strikes**

The Wielder of Dawn tossed in his bed, clutching his head as he dreamt. Ever since the 'Ruin' attack that Sora had struck on him, he began to dream about a past event back when he was helping DiZ to restore Sora's memory. He dreamt about the deep dive that he went through to receive Roxas, the battle in front of Memory's Skyscraper. At first, the dream went as it did, Roxas would want to free Kingdom Hearts and the both of them would slowly forget about Xion as they fought but every time he dreams about the event, a little detail changes in the dream.

**Another dream...**

**A dream of that day where her voice is within me.**

**Even though...**

**What mattered the most was remembered the less.**

**Remaining a part of Another Life...**

**Another Story.**

The Keyblader gasped as he found himself on top of Memory's Skyscraper, looking down at the view of Roxas taking on a region of Neoshadows with Oathkeeper and Oblivion in hand. _This dream again. _Riku concluded before steeping near the side more, deciding to play the part of the dream. He watched from above as the cloaked Nobody looked towards before jumping towards the skyscraper, running up it as the Neoshadows following. He struck the Neoshadows as he climbed before throwing Oblivion upwards, towards Riku. Knowing his place in the dream, he jumped off the skyscraper, back first towards the ground, as he grabbed Oblivion as he past Roxas.

He gasped as his memories began to flash through his mind, he guessed that the same thing was happening to Roxas as well. At this point, he should be reminded about the times that he and Xion had shared together but it was more like he was recovering memories instead of forgetting them as Roxas reached the top of the skyscraper while Riku landed at the bottom. Riku looked around once as he was surrounded by Neoshadows. He gasped as more memories of the Nobody began to restore in his mind and heart, inches away from holding his head, inches away from realising the truth. A Neoshadow saw the sudden pause within Riku's actions and took a jump at him, only to be backlash by the wielder. As he fought his part of the Neoshadows, more memories filled his mind, with every Neoshadow that was destroyed. Soon, all of them were gone but the knowledge of Xion's existence remains when it should have faded away.

Just like the event, Roxas stood behind him as the two glazed at each other and jumped away, giving the distance as they began to talk, "Why are you trying to stop me?" Roxas questioned him as he held Oathkeeper tightly.

The quote was one of the first things that had changed in the dream, remembering that he questioned who he was, not his intentions. He ignored the change though as he spoke like he did in the memory, "Because I want back the rest of Sora's memories." Riku told him.

"This isn't about his memories." Roxas spoke with an urgent tone, before disposing Oathkeeper.

Riku raised an eyebrow before realising what was different about the dreams. He disposed Oblivion before taking the blindfold that had been placed over his eyes as part of the dream, seeing the Memory's Skyscraper crack and break back into the Station of Awaking, where the two stood on a mural of him and the King, travelling through Castle Oblivion. "If you are here instead of being inside of Sora, it has to be something important." Both Riku and Roxas' coats shattered as they turned into small golden lights, revealing their normal garments, as well as Riku's hair changing back to its shortened style.

"I've lost contract with Naminé." Roxas said sadly to him.

"What?" He said in disbelief. "How can that be possible? You and Naminé should be able to speak, Sora and Kairi are-"

"Their connection is broken because of the soul's interruptions with the heart's connections. And now, I need Naminé's help to return me to Sora's heart, so I can gain his help to stop him." Roxas explained his intentions.

"What exactly is the soul capable of?" Riku questioned. "And how did you get here when you should be inside of Sora?"

"The soul is the reason that Sora hasn't been himself ever since the Heartless attacked his arm. I'm not sure what his intentions are but he's mainly trying to gain control of Sora's heart so that he could be free. He managed to send me to Sora's forgotten chains, where I couldn't reach him as those were the memories from when he was really young and when he went to Castle Oblivion. If he manages to overthrow Sora in controlling the heart, he would have the Keyblade in his grasp and could possibly rule the worlds." Roxas explained, "It makes things worse when Anti-Sora is released and lost within the darkness."

"Anti-Sora is released and yet it hasn't made an appearance." Riku gathered the information that he knew. He knew that Sora had the virus; he knew that it related to his soul. But what if this 'Soul' has captured the darken part of Sora's heart from his own gain. Many questions still need to be asked but Roxas needs to get back to Sora. "Are you here alone?" He asked him, suddenly feeling a familiar presents.

"Yeah...but." Roxas paused, "We need to carry on the memory."

"Why is that?" Riku asked, "Can't I just think of the part when we would talk about remembering Xion and how you were thinking like an idiot that you would be able to free Kingdom Hearts to free her?" He smirked as Roxas glared angrily at him before he thought about Xion.

A few seconds later, a bright blue portal appeared, throwing Xion to the ground before disappearing again. "Owww, that took longer than I thought." She groaned as she picked herself off the floor.

"Xion..." He looked deeply at Xion before snapping himself out of it. _She's just a memory._ The thought reminded him on one of their meetings at Destiny Islands, making him think about her origin before looking at Roxas, who was helping her up. _I wonder if he remembers her origin..._ "How did you guys get here?" He asked again.

"Don't you remember Riku?" Xion turned to him with a smile, "We're part of your memory."

"If you're my memory. You would be transparent." Riku looked over his old friend, the one he had guided to go to Naminé, even if that's the case once more. The aura around Roxas seemed the same, a nobody with attitude, but the aura around Xion seems different to when he had first met her. "How did you get here?" he repeated with an impatient tone.

"Through the connection that you and Sora have." Roxas answered. "But we couldn't enter your heart until Sora had made some form of contact with you."

_When Sora was choking me. _The memory of the fight back in Little Devon flashed through his mind, _and the 'ruin' spell._ He remembered that he felt some form of pulse run through him before Sora had cast 'Ruin' on him. "You need to get to Naminé so does that mean that I would have to make some form of contact with Kairi."

"Just hug her." Xion suggested.

"You make it sound soo easy." Riku sighed before walking towards Xion as he examined how her hair has grown to the same length that Kairi has her hair now. He looked at her, seeing if she knew anything before looking at her sadly, "Why did you make us forget about you?" he said to her.

"I had to." She looked away, "My existence would have only hurt my friends." She looked at Riku before looking at Roxas with the same sad expression, who was looking at her sadly. "You would have just got yourself hurt, trying to bring me back to life. I wanted you to carry on living without the worry of me. I just didn't think that I would see you in the forgotten memory. I'm the forgotten memory of Xion...nothing more." She told the both of them.

Riku shook his head as he tried to talk some sense into her, "Xion, you're-"Some parts of the darkness in the distance began to turn white, making Riku sigh. "Looks like its morning. I'll try to help you get to Naminé." He closed his eyes, ready to wake up.

"We need you to do something." Xion quickly said as he grabbed him around the arms, making him open his eyes again and look at her with question. "We need you to open the path to Kairi's heart."

"How do I do that?" He asked them.

"Think of a memory that you and Kairi have shared together." Roxas explained, "Something that has created the bond that you have with each other today." Riku nodded as he closed his eyes. As the memory began to form around them, the light brightened as it engulfed the mural, leaving Roxas and Xion on the mural. "Damn it!" Roxas cursed as he summoned Two Across for safety. Since Riku wasn't in his mind, any memory could appear and strike them and Riku has been through hell and back, if any memories appeared, it wasn't going to be pretty.

"Roxas! The memory" She shouted to him as the memory continued to show, the memory of when Kairi had found him in the World that Never Was and didn't look at him with fear or disgust when she took off his hood, only with understanding and forgiveness. "Even after everything that he had done, Kairi was the first to see him through what he had become. I guess a strong bond is between them." She smiled at this.

"Yeah." Roxas before looking up into the darkness, "Thanks Riku!" he shouted to the black-pitched sky.

"_Just get through the portal before I think of something else." _Riku's voice echoed through the station just as a crystal heart appeared.

Roxas quickly changed Two Across to Oblivion and pointed the keyblade at the crystal heart, shooting the beam of light to create the portal between hearts. "Let's go." Roxas smiled; glad that he will be able to see Naminé again before going through the portal.

"Looks like Naminé kept her promise." Xion smiled sadly as she began to head towards the portal.

"_Xion. I can sense something different. Like something is wrong. Does Roxas know of your origin?" _Riku's voiced echoed.

"He doesn't need to know. I just need to play my part." Xion said quietly before going through the portal.

**BOWBOWBOW**

_Xion? Xion! _Riku groaned as he sat on the side of his bed, looking over at Sora's side of the room which was covered with bandages and different type of armguards that the Devon brothers have handed over to him since Brian's armguard didn't fit him anymore. _Why won't she tell Roxas? She has nothing to hide...What happened to her in Sora's forgotten memories. _He lay back on his bed, thinking on whether he should tell Sora or not, whether it would affect the process of the virus. After thinking about what might happen for a couple of minutes, he decided to discuss this with Kairi, Roxas is going to enter her heart after all.

The door burst opened to reveal a panic looking Max, "Riku!" Max called with urgent call.

"What is it?" Riku jumped off his bed and landed in front of him.

"It's Sora. He's having another Outburst and he has Hikari to the throat." Max told him. Riku quickly rushed out of his room with Max behind him as he rushed into the bridge.

"SURPRISE!"

The Wielder of Dawn halted and looked at his friends with confusion before smirking at the trick that he fell into. Around the bridge were colour paper made decorations, air filled balloons that remained on the floor and a huge card banner that said 'Happy Birthday Silver' in huge bold letters. Most of his friends were in the room, cheering and laughing at his expressions, the only one that seemed to be missing though was Hikari. Riku chuckled slightly as the cheering and clapping faded away from his friends, "Aren't we supposed to be heading to the Land of the Dragon?" He reminded them.

"We are." Brian stepped toward. Since leaving Little Devon, Brian had placed his armguard back on his inflected arm, saying that he shouldn't hold hatred for someone that he can hardly remember. "But that doesn't mean that we can't organise a party."

"Yeah!" Max smiled as he slung his arm around Riku's shoulders.

"I never mentioned that my birthday was coming up thought." Riku said before looking towards Sora and Kairi, who were trying to act like they were in a conversation. "I did I tell you guys the day before we left home. I said not to worry about my birthday. And what do you do? You tell everyone else."

"You shouldn't forget the day you were born." Sora told him, "Besides, what's more important than your 17th birthday?"

"My 18th" Riku quickly answered.

"C'mon Riku, the party is already set up. We're just above of Land of the Dragon and this is the first time since leaving our islands that we have been able to have a proper party for our birthdays." Kairi told him. "And besides, we got you something." Kairi brought her arms forward to show a small packaged wrapped in silver wrapping paper.

"You got me presents?" Riku excitedly said before coughing, "I mean you didn't have to get me anything." He said modestly as Kairi handed the present over to him, the guys were chuckling to themselves at the fact that Riku's serious nature was dropped just then.

He untied the red ribbon that was holding the wrapping together to look at the gift with awe, "I made it for you before we left the Islands since I thought that we would be adventuring for a while." Kairi explained as Riku lifted the gift out of the wrapping paper. It was an island necklace that had five thalassa shells going across the left side as the centre piece of the necklace was a shark tooth with a black string holding it all together.

"Kairi...I don't know what to say...I...thank you." He struggled to speak before giving her a grateful hug. _If you're going to move, move now._

_Thanks for your help, Riku._ Xion spoke to him before feeling their presents leave him.

As the two friends hugged, Brian looked at Riku's new necklace with wonder, "That's strange."

"What's up?" Sora asked casually as he sipped his fizzy drink.

"Riku's present. It looks...familiar." Brian continued to look at the necklace with wonder as he tried to search his broken memory.

"The shells are the same as the shells from Kairi's Oathkeeper charm." Sora explained to him before approaching Riku and Kairi, who had broken out of their hug and as Kairi was helping Riku place the necklace on. "Here you go, Riku!"

Riku took the gift with cautious, "Should I be worried?" Riku smirked as Kairi stepped away from him.

"Ha ha! Very funny." Sora said childishly, making Riku and Kairi laugh, "I got it while we were at Radiant Garden."

Riku tilted the present to it side as he looked at it, "You don't mean that-"

"NO!" Sora stopped him, earning a questionable look from Kairi, "Not that one." Riku smirked before he began to unwrap his present.

Kairi looked at Sora with a questionable look, "What do you mean, 'not that one'?"

"Errrr..." Sora tried to think of an excuse.

"When did you have time to get this?" Riku looked at the Cosmic Belt that was in his hands.

"All I did was gave the guy the mummy." Sora replied honestly. "Normally, it's a quick process when you pay upfront."

Riku laughed alongside Sora's comment as he fist bumped his hand, "Thanks man." He smiled before pulling Sora into a headlock, "I didn't think you cared."

"Ahhhh ah no problem." Sora struggled under Riku's lock.

"C'mon guys." Kairi quickly broke the two up, "It's not over yet." Riku raised his eyebrow before looking over to the others.

"Don't look at us." Brian said, "We only found out yesterday and we just got stuck in Hikari's planning." Max, Donald, Goofy, Jiminy and Steve shook their heads in agreement.

Riku halted as he looked around the room once more, "Where's Hikari?"

"As much as I hate the disaster that is destined to come, Hikari is in the kitchen baking." Brian warned him darkly.

Sora froze with realisation as he slowly turned to Kairi, "Wasn't it my job to tell Hikari?" He slowly whispered to her.

Kairi's head shot in Sora's direction with a shocked expression, "You didn't tell her?"

"It must have slipped my mind while we were decorating." Sora smiled nervously. The two watched worryingly as Hikari appeared from the kitchen with a huge island shaped cake with icing on it for decorations, wearing an apron as most of her garments and hair was covered in flour. "Should we try and head to the world before this disaster begins?"

"You get Donald and Goofy. I'll turn the teleporter on." Kairi instructed.

"What about Brian and Max?" Sora asked.

"Someone has to make sure that no one gets hurt." Kairi told him before the two began their mission to gather the others and head down to Land of Dragon.

"Happy Birthday Silver!" Hikari said cheerfully as she placed the birthday cake on the table before dusting her hands. "I made it just for you."

Riku looked down at the birthday before looking up at Hikari sadly, "Didn't Sora and Kairi tell you?" He began to say in an apologetic way. "I hate cakes."

Hikari laughed at his comment, "Ha ha. That's funny. I though you said that you hated cakes. That's rich, Silver." She stopped laughing before looking at him seriously, "Now have some cake that I put Brian blood, sweat and tears into."

"I'm more of a pie person." Riku shrugged, "I'm sorry that you went through all that effort for-"He quickly jumped back as Hikari had drew Eternal Blade and slashed at him. "Ahhh, I get it. Your part of the cake union."

"YOU DAMN RIGHT I AM YOU CAKE HATER!" Hikari shouted with her weapon ready.

Brian groaned as he watched the scene in play, he hates it when he's right about this sort of stuff. He looked to the side to see the teleporter start up with Sora, Donald and Goofy standing at the side. He watched as Donald and Goofy teleported down to the world below while Sora stood guard, waiting for someone to join them. _Ohhhh hell no! I'm not being left here to deal with this battle._ He looked back to see Kairi join Sora before both of them headed through the portal. _This is my chance. _Brian snuck away from the others as he jumped through the teleporter before it shut down.

"Cakes are only for demons that live in the darkness." Riku smirked.

Hikari gasped at the insult, "You take that back!" She demanded.

"Uh huh." Riku shook his head, "Lies have been told to you my friend as the pie warriors are the deziens of light to all of the worlds and to kill all evil cake demons." Riku proclaimed as he summoned Way to Dawn.

"Guys! Let's not fight in the brigde." Max told them as he tried to calm the two down.

"The cake is not a lie!" Hikari told the 'Pie Warrior'. "The pie steals human souls and makes them slaves to the darkness. But one thing is clear..." She paused, "The crusade of cake and pie has already begun. The truth can only be found in the shadows of the light."

"In this case, going down to the new training system to have a full-on cake vs pie war." Riku translated.

"Yeah. Pretty much." Hikari nodded casually.

"FOR THE BANANA CREAM PIE!" Riku yelled bravely as he and Hikari raced down to the battle simulator.

Max gulped at the battle that was to take place before looking around to see that he was the only one in the bridge. He was going to question everyone's presents but decided to take the cake that Hikari had made for Riku and hide in his room before the war of the cake vs pie was over. "I wonder if Riku will get his seventeen strikes." He said to himself as he ate a bit of cake.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! One day to expo! ^^ Quickly do messages before I head out.**

**Kisdota- The Freak Gamer: **I don't mean to do spoilers, I'm actually guessing as I don't know lots about Birth By Sleep. Anyways, sorry about them.

**Transitions End: **I can't tell you. It will ruin the story.

**Van Pat: **Yes...Daniel has nerve. He should be shot.

**Grey vs Ale: **I like it took. It gives me a smile when you guys say I'm evil hehehehehe

**Future Keyblader: **I listened to 'Simple and Clean' with it and randomly goes well with it. It fits and anything. ^^

**Artism: **Birth by Sleep should come out around September in US and UK ^^ can't wait.

**See ya next time.**

**Kingdommad**


	85. Serenity's Truth

**Chapter 85: Serenity's Truth **

The sun shone brightly as its light shone in the reflection on the lake that rested between the paths that would either lead to the forgotten camps, the snowy mountains or to the imperial palace where the ruler of this world watches over their people. A small light appeared as a small duck and a humanoid dog flew out of the light portal, hitting the ground hard as the dog landed on the duck. As the two groaned, Sora and Kairi appeared from the portal looking down at the two strangely before taking in their surroundings, "Everything seems the same. We should head towards the palace." Sora said as he quickly scouted the area and helped Goofy get off of Donald.

Kairi looked down to see that Donald had been flattened into the ground; she pulled the duck out of the ground to see his enraged face, "Umm Donald?" She looked at him worrying.

"GOOFY! I TOLD YOU NOT TO LAND ON ME!" Donald raged as Goofy hid in front of Sora, who was wondering why the portal had not disappeared yet. "TAKE THIS!" He pointed his staff at the two and cast a spell towards them, "Oops."

"Sora! Look out!" Goofy pointed to him.

Sora looked at the direction that Goofy was pointing at and quickly dived on one side while Goofy dived on the other side for the spell to shoot past them. The two remained on the floor before looking up at Kairi and Donald, who had shocked expressions on their faces. "What is it guys?"

"What's happened to me?" A familiar voice came from behind. Sora and Goofy slowly turned to the direction of the voice. It was Brian and he had been turned into a red and black humanoid tiger.

**BOWBOWBOW**

After a few moments of Brian trying to kill Donald for turning him into an animal and to find out that it wasn't the normal animal changing spell that had changed him, Sora had told him to pretend to be their guardian while they were in this world. As much as he wanted to cook the duck to a crispy roast, Brian did wonder what sort of spell the magician had casted on him and why, out of all of the animals in the animal kingdom, did he turn into a tiger. It didn't affect his clothing much but he did have to take off his green jacket as he walked around in his normal garments.

"Maybe it has to do with the Chinese Zodiac." Kairi suggested to her tiger like friend as they walked into the down that led to the palace. "The tiger is one of the Chinese Zodiacs and it fits with you personality."

"It wouldn't make sense though." The tiger told her. "I should be a Rooster like you two, not a Tiger."

"But doesn't it match the animal with the personality?" Goofy asked.

"I think it's the year you are born." Sora answered.

Kairi smiled at her friend, "Sora's right. The Chinese Zodiac covers 12 animals for each five elements, water, fire, air, earth and metal. If we look at Brian's claws then we can see what element that he represents." Kairi explain before moving towards Brian.

For some reason, Brian's eyes widened as he shot away from Kairi, "It doesn't matter." He dashed behind Donald and Goofy. "Make a cover." He whispered to the two.

Donald nodded his head before stepping forward, "I'm sure that it doesn't relate to this world. It was just a transformation spell that slipped out. I'm sure to remember what it is while we're here." He told them.

"Well..." Sora thought about the situation, he didn't look convinced. "We can discuss it later though. We need to see the Emperor to see where the Keyhole is." Sora turned around and continued to head towards the palace.

"For once, I agree with Sora." Brian stepped away from the humanoid dag and began to follow the Keyblade Master but not before stopping in front of the Princess of Heart, "Besides, why try and figure out how to change me back when you love the look of me with soft, fluffy hair." He smirked.

"Keep moving, Devon." Kairi glared at him.

"Ouch! You've hurt this tiger's heart with your cruel tone." He stepped closer to the Princess before saying, "Though it's still broken for hurting you." He looked at her softly.

"You could have just told us instead of lying for your brother's sake. That way, you wouldn't feel broken." She said harshly before pushing him away. "Let's just go." She said sadly before storming past him, running up the steps to catch up to Sora.

"Brian." He slowly turned to Donald and Goofy, "Why won't you tell them the truth?" Goofy asked him.

Brian looked at the two sadly, "Maybe because I don't know the truth myself. I need to understand it before I can tell it." He said before he began to climb up the palace steps with Donald and Goofy behind him.

**BOWBOWBOW**

"As we stand here, the Order's forces move closer to our borders. The threat of attacking is growin-"

Sora slowly began to open the door to the Emperor's chamber, interrupting the Emperor reporting to his three soldiers as they turned towards the door. "Sorry." Sora smiled sheepishly as he opened the rest of the door to let the others in. "We didn't mean to stop you, your majesty."

"Great Keyblade Master. Our doors are always open to you and your friends." The Emperor smiled as he watched the Keyblade Master and his two familiar companions bowed in his presents before watching the girl and the humanoid tiger follow their lead.

One of the soldiers, who was wearing a white training robe with orange markings, looked over to a familiar friend, "Fa Mulan, who are they?" she asked. She looked as if she was a local to this world like Mulan but around the same age as Sora, Kairi and Brian.

"They're our friends." She answered as she approached the group with both of the soldiers by her side, "Sora, Donald, Goofy. It's great to see you again." She smiled. Mulan was wearing her usual training gear that she had worn after she had been discovered as a woman, similar to the female guard beside her.

"The place seems too normal without you here." The Emperor's personal guard, Shang, smirked at the three.

"We've missed you too, Captain." Donald muttered.

"Gerenal!" The other guard corrected the duck.

Mulan stepped forward to the guard's side, "I'm sorry. This is Ning Jun." Mulan introduced the girl besides her. "She's my pupil."

"It's nice to meet you, Jun." Sora smiled. "I'm Sora. This is Donald and Goofy." Donald and Goofy waved friendly to her, "This is Kairi." Sora stepped next to his dear friend.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." Kairi smiled at them all.

Sora turned to Brian to finish off the introductions, "And this is-"He turned back around to see Brian in front of Mulan and Jun. "Brian!"

"Hello ladies. The name is Brian and I've been told to enlighten one's soul like the Golden Dragon of Unity." He smirked before taking a closer look at Jun. _Wait a minute..._

"Awwwww, a flirting tiger!" Jun smiled as he patted Brian's head, her hand bouncing his short spiky locks. "There's something you don't see every day." She smiled, making Brian pout and sigh in defeat. "Meeting these guys is more fun than that Order stuff we were talking about before."

Brian raised an eyebrow as he looked at Shang, "Order stuff?" He repeated.

"Outside of the borders of China lies a huge army of what their leader call 'Unbirth'." Shang answered, "We were discussing what to do before you came in."

"Was there any chance that the Leader of this army shown himself?" Goofy asked them.

"Two armoured beings appeared in a similar way your friend did before, saying that if we didn't fall to their rule, they will take it by force. One of them seemed to have trouble with his rage while the other's soul rested in the darkness of life." The Emperor explained.

_Skullo and Link. _The group thought.

"Your Majesty let me lead my forces to defeat this intruder." Shang proposed, "Each of my warriors will fight like ten of these Unbirth."

"No General." The Emperor denied as he began to come to approach the group, "I plan to defeat this enemy without the use of force, which would explain why you have returned to this world, young Keyblade Master." Sora nodded to the emperor's prediction. "In order to defeat the misbalanced foes, we must first restore the balance to this world. That way, the Unbirth will crumble and their leaders will flee."

"But how do we balance a world?" Jun asked, "It's not like we can build a giant scale to measure the world."

"We find the Keyhole and balance the world," Sora explained before summoning Kingdom Key, "With this."

"How does a key balance a world?" Jun asked with curiosity.

Brian smirked as he responded, "Magic."

"The charts are made clear." The Emperor spoke, "It the Keyhole isn't balanced within three days, the darkness will grow and the Order will destroy us." The Emperor looked back at Shang, "Mark my words, General. Three days."

"Not a moment more, Your Majesty." Shang responded before he turned around to the others, "We should rest up before beginning the journey to the Keyhole."

Sora, Donald, Goofy, Mulan and Jun came into attention, "Sir!" Kairi and Brian watched their friend's follow the world's ways, remembering that the three had joined their army to help Mulan out before for one of Sora's stories.

"It would be nice to get to know each other more." Mulan smiled.

"I agree." Kairi nodded, "We could use this time to gather supplies too."

Goofy chuckled, "We'll go and get some." He volunteered himself and Donald, earning an glare from his feathered friend.

"Before you go." The Emperor spoke, grabbing everyone's attention. "I would like a moment to speak to the three of you." The Emperor pointed to Sora, Kairi and Brian.

"Us?" Brian raised an eyebrow at this. "Why us?"

Kairi scowled at him, "Brian! Don't be rude."

While Shang, Donald and Goofy began to make their leave to give the Emperor his privacy, Mulan and Jun told the three that they will be waiting outside of the Emperor's chambers to lead them to where they would be staying before leaving themselves. As soon as the door closed, Sora looked up at the Emperor with concern. "What's wrong?"

"Destiny seems to have placed the elements into a raging battle with not only ones that threaten the unity of light and darkness but the very balance in one's soul." The Emperor referred to Sora and Brian's shadowed claws. "Please. What curse has landed you and will it affect my people?"

"Umm..." Sora looked at his claw with wonder.

"Nothing to worry about. Your Majesty." Brian quickly stepped forward, "It's just...um...an new ability that helps us fight the Order. It will not harm your people in any way."

"And yet the Princess of Heart nor your friends do not bare the same ability." The Emperor pointed out to them. "But I do understand that if you are to defeat this enemy that threatens all of the worlds, you are to require this." The Emperor turned to the side of his throne and pulled out a golden crest with a dragon symbol on it.

"The dragons crest..." Brian whispered to himself.

The Emperor walked down the stairs once more and handed the item to Kairi, "To return the balance to its rightful place. You must first understand the lesson of Yin and Yang."

"Yin and Yang?" Sora repeated.

"They're the contract of each other but are both needed to keep life the same." Kairi explained to him, "Yin represents Light while Yang represents Darkness. It's the basic balance within the world."

"Within Yin is a seed of Yang as there is a seed of Yin in Yang, and as such, they form two complementary, yet also opposing forces." The Emperor explained, "Together Yin and Yang make a whole, neither one is more important that the other. Each must work together to create peace and harmony in the world. Remember that and your actions will reflect on it more."

"Yes your majesty." Sora, Kairi and Brian bowed to his words.

"I do have one last piece of information that affects the each of you." The Emperor approached Kairi, "Within the rage of the fire, the calmness of the water will balance the soul." He spoke, "I believe that you will be the one to banish the rage from this world."

"What?" Kairi said in disbelief and fear.

"Don't worry, my dear." The Emperor assured her, "I'm sure that you will do fine."

"But-" She said silently to herself in doubt. She didn't want the same thing that had happened on Little Devon to happen here.

"Don't worry, Kairi." Kairi turned to face Sora, "We believe in you, right Brian?"

"Why the hell are you asking me? I've already said my trust back at Port Royal." Brian commented as he flexed his tail and wrapped it around his waist like Zidane had done before back at African Depths.

The next person that the Emperor went over to was Brian, "To discover what is most dear within your memories, you must first travel deep into the curse that makes who you are." The Emperor spoke, receiving a shocked expression from Brian, "Perhaps you should get to know Jun more. It seems as if she reminded you of someone." The old man suggested.

"Yeah..." Brian's mind seemed to drift off at that point.

The Emperor finally looked at the Keyblade Master, who waited for his wise words, "Even if your being is at the edge of breaking, your heart will forever remain strong." The Emperor spoke, earning a confused look from the Keyblade Master. "Continue to be yourself, your heart will guild you down the right path."

**Pllleeeaaassseeee, he has no idea what he's talking about. I bet all of his advice is from fortune cookies. **The soul spoke in his mind.

Sora smiled at the Emperor, "Thank you your majesty. I will." He said gratefully before the three of them bowed once more.

Outside of the Emperor's chambers, Sora, Kairi and Brian looked around for Jun as she was supposed to show them to where they would be staying. "Jun? Juuunnnn!" Sora called out for her.

"Maybe she quickly went to see Mulan?" Kairi said as she looked around for Mulan's pupil.

Brian scoffed at this, "Yeah right. She would be send to the cooking and sewing section if she was caught on her own."

"They would have to catch me first!" The three turned to the source of the friendly voice to find the pupil herself. "It's about time you guys came out." Jun leaned forward, "I was starting to think that I would have to sleep out here."

"But...we were only in there for five minutes." Sora checked.

"Well, listening to that Order Border stuff had drained my energy out. I can't understand how Fa Mulan does it." The Chinese teen sighed before smiling at the three again, "Oh well, I'm still trying to fully learn the lesson of Yin and Yang. I guess it will make sense one day. What's it like to go to other worlds anyway?" She asked them suddenly.

"It's..." Sora though about what to say.

"An adventure to share with your friends." Kairi answered for him before smiling back at him, "Wouldn't you say Sora?"

"Yeah." He responded softly while looking at her, "An adventure to share with your friends."

Brian, as well as Jun, looked at the connection that the two were currently sharing, while Jun thought that it was cute, Brian could feel his rage build up and he stepped in between them, "I think that we should save our stories for Jun for tomorrow." Brian quickly spoke, destroying the moment that Sora and Kairi was sharing.

"The talking tiger is right." Jun giggled, "We should head to where the General had set us for the night." She began to head out of the palace with Sora and Kairi following her, she looked behind her to see that Brian was deep in thought. "C'mon Haru! We have to go!" She sub-consciously called out for him before leading Sora and Kairi away.

Brian's head shot up in the direction that Jun was standing, looking at her disappearing form in shock. _How the hell does she know that name? Does—does she know who I am? _He gasped as his head began to hurt him like someone was sending a drill through his head.

_**Flashback**_

"_YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" The 12-year-old version of Brian yelled as he tried to strike his Endless father only to be held back but his father's Unbirth soldiers. He looked to his side to see his friend, Nikolai, still down on his knees in disbelief as his sorrows seemed to overwhelm him. As much as he wanted to cheer his friend up, his rage towards his father was greater as he glared back at him, "SHE DIDN'T DO NOTHING!"_

"_Jun was no use to the Order." The Colonel explained, "She was teaching you kids the wrong thing."_

"_She gave us hope for a better life." Nikolai sobbed before looking at the Colonel with pure hatred, "She taught us how to be our own person without the soul destroying who we really are."_

"_ENOUGH!" The Colonel clicked his fingers as Nikolai was quickly grabbed by more of the Colonel's men as they started to drag the two away, "Get this in your head, Brian. You will always be an Endless, accept your fate or accept death like your friend." He said before he walked out of the room._

"_MY NAME IS HARU!" He shouted to him as the soldiers dragged the two to the torture chambers once more._

_**End of Flashback**_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_WHAT THE HELL? _

**BOWBOWBOW**

"Sir!"

The Angry Endless grunted at the interruption of his meditation as he had felt an element related present enter the world and was close to locating it when his student had called him, making him lose the signal. He opened his blood filled eyes and ran his armoured glove through his short black and red hair as he turned to Corporal Link, "This better be important, Corporal." He growled.

"Many regret filled and confused hearts have entered this world." Link reported in, "Including the Colonel's son."

Skullo smirked at this, "Excellent! We must begin our operations on capturing the Princess of Heart." He got up from the floor and began to order some of his Unbirth soldiers into play. "Destiny will play its part once we have the princess."

"Sir." Link stepped in front of his teacher, "Our orders are to gain new members. Not to take the princess, not matter how much I want to watch the Keyblade Master's heart shatter because of it." He told him in a serious tone.

Skullo immediately summoned one of his Ninjato swords and quickly struck at his pupil as fast as he rage had exploded, pushing Link to the floor before he could react. Link tried to turn into his outburst mode to escape but the sword was already aimed at his neck and his teacher pointed his burning lit claw in his direction. "I'm the one in charge; therefore, we follow my plans. Capturing the Princess is the 'One for an thousand'. Collecting members can wait; the last thing I want is more Neutrals in our Order." He disposed of his sword and turned away from him, Link pushed himself up slightly and glared at his teacher as he spoke, "We have no time to waste. The deadline is soon."

* * *

**Messages:**

**Taeniaea- **Thanks

**Van Pat- **No problem

**Transitions End- **You have to have random moments

**Grey vs Ale- **I see you're with the cake demons heheheheheh

**Artism- **Hmmm Ice cream you say...this gives me an idea

**Kisdota- The Freak Gamer- **The mystery with Xion will come.

**Future Keyblade- **Thanks

**Celticskyedancer- **The Roxas and Xion bit is in the planning stages.

**See ya next time**

**Kingdommad**


	86. Scheming Guardians

**Chapter 86: Scheming Guardians**

"Sora, Donald, Goofy! Am I happy to see you." The Keyblade Master chuckled as he felt a familiar red dragon hugging his arm. "Things have been great for me since Mulan saved China." The small dragon crawled down Sora's body and jumped onto the table so the others could see.

"We helped too!" Donald reminded him.

"Details. Details." Mushu pushed the information away, making Donald growl at him before sitting down. It was early hours in the morning; the group had gathered themselves in the meeting room to discuss the route that they should take to find the keyhole. Sora, Kairi, Brian, Donald and Goofy waited with the company of Mushu while Shang, Mulan and Jun were getting the information they needed.

Kairi looked at Mushu strangely, "You look a little small to be Mulan's guardian?" she pointed.

"Well that's because I've changed my size for travel." Mushu grinned, making Sora, Donald and Goofy groan. "If I was my real size, your cat there will die of fright." He pointed to Brian.

Brian was sitting on one of the chairs with his claw feet on the table, looking at the dragon crest that they had gotten off the Emperor. He stopped looking at the crest as he looked at the red dragon with anger, "I'm a damn tiger!" He growled at him.

"Down kitty." Mushu commanded him with a firm tone.

Brian huffed at the demand, "Like you can talk, you're more of a gecko then a dragon." He shot back.

"Gecko!" Mushu repeated in disbelief, "Who you calling a gecko? A gecko wouldn't be the guardian of the hero of China. A gecko wouldn't be this incredibly handsome." Mushu smirked at himself in the mirror on the wall for a second before listing other things, "And a gecko wouldn't have hooked up Mulan and pretty boy." Mushu chuckled. Sora, Donald and Goofy looked at Mushu with surprise when Mushu mentioned Mulan and Shang being together.

"Then you're a gecko because none of that is true." Brian concluded with a smirk before going back to looking at the dragon crest.

"It is true!" Mushu argued back.

"When did Mulan and Shang get together?" Sora asked.

Mushu halted his rant before turning around to face Sora and Kairi, "They got together just after you left to save you." Mushu pointed at Kairi before smirking at the two, "I've seen that look before." He smiled.

"What look?" Sora and Kairi asked in unison, confused by Mushu's statement.

"You like each other, don't cha?" He smirked.

Sora and Kairi blushed deeply before turning away from each other, each hiding the blush on their face, "W-we're just friends." Kairi responded quickly.

"Y-yeah." Sora stuttered nervously. Donald and Goofy began to chuckle at the two teens while Brian looked at the two with worry and slight anger as he placed the dragon crest in his brown bag and quickly ticked the item off his blue check book.

The door opened at a fast rate as Jun came into the room, breathing heavily, "Guys! You never guessed what happened!" Jun said with excitement.

"You feel asleep on the job again and the guards caught you?" Mushu guessed.

"No, weird strange lizard thing that hides in Fa Mulan's stuff." Jun said casually, "General Li Shang just proposed to Fa Mulan and she said YES!" She finished happily.

Mushu looked at Mulan's pupil in disbelief, "Come again?"

"Oh boy! Oh boy! Another wedding." Donald said exciting.

"I always thought that they were good for each other, ah-yuck!" Goofy smiled.

"Looks like Mushu just proved that he's not a gecko." Sora chuckled as he looked over at Brian, who didn't seem to bothered about Mulan and Shang's engagement.

"Just act natural when the two come back in though." Jun told them. "I was just around the corner when I saw them so act surprised when they decide to announce it." She quickly sat down by the table with Donald, Goofy and Brian as the door opened to reveal Mulan and Shang, carrying a pile of scrolls.

Mulan placed the scrolls on the table, quickly placing Mushu in her pocket before looking at Jun, "Did you find any scrolls?" she asked her.

"No." Jun answered honestly.

Shang placed the scrolls down and looked at her with disapproval, "Why not?"

Jun tapped her fingers on the table as she thought; the tiger like mage next to her watched how she tapped her fingers with curiosity, he had seen that from somewhere. "Ummm, I couldn't find them." She smiled innocently, Shang groaned angrily at this.

"Shang! It doesn't matter." Mulan told him, making him drop it for now. "Let's just make the route."

**BOWBOWBOW**

According to one of the legends in the scrolls, a lone traveller had come across a light that had come from a keyhole shaped hole within a carven near the kingdom of Qui Gong. The group had discussed that they should head through the countryside where they would avoid any unwanted attention while travelling in the areas that the Order had already captured. Because of this, Shang had ordered that they should stay in formation while travelling, placing him and Mulan at front, Donald, Sora, Brian and Jun in the middle as they guarded the wagon of supplies and with Kairi and Goofy at the back of the patrol.

After making a turn past the checkpoint, the group began their journey to the half way point which they should reach by nightfall. While Mulan and Shang was talking ahead, the four in the middle had to deal with Brian's constant moaning, "Why is my back hurting so much?" Brian groaned in pain.

"Maybe you should walk on all fours." Jun suggested to him, "You are a tiger after all."

"I AM NOT GETTING ON THE FLOOR LIKE AN ANIMAL." Brian told the three of them.

"But you are an animal." Donald reminded him.

"BECAUSE OF YOU!"

Sora began to walk backwards to face Brian and Jun, "Why don't you just rest up in the wagon for a while? You could quickly get used to your change in structure by then." Sora said to him. "Jun could keep you company while me and Donald protect the wagon."

Brian though about it while he continued walking, "At least we get to know each other a little more." Brian looked at the bright side, "And I can be lazy for the entire trip and figure out how to change myself back." Brian turned towards Jun, "What do you—where is she?" Jun was no longer at her side.

"She went into the wagon." Sora answered before looking past the red tiger, Brian just shrugged and went into the wagon.

Donald sighed with relief as he though Brian was going to unleash his tiger claws on him, "What a relief." He looked back at Sora to see him still walking backwards, "Sora?"

The Keyblade Master watched the back of the patrol, watching Goofy and Kairi converse in conversation. He watched how she placed part of her hair behind her ear as it hid her face, how her smile brightened up the light in his heart, how her eyes spark as her happiness is shown, how the sun reflect in her auburn red hair to show true beauty. He smiled goofily at her, stricken by her appearance, until she faced his direction. He quickly jumped out of his daydream and shot back around to face the front of the patrol, nearly tripping in the progress, his cheeks burning up from nearly getting caught as well as hearing Donald's snickering.

Meanwhile in the wagon, Brian yawned loudly as he stretched his entire body across the wagon while Jun looked as if she was about to fall asleep. After stretching his tiger body, Brian turned to face Jun, "Sooo..." He dragged to gain her attention.

Jun yawned tired before looking at Brian, "Heya, talking tiger." She yawned.

"Do you mind if I asked you something?" he said to her with a serious tone. Jun smiled happily at him, letting him carry on. "How come you called me Haru?" He asked her.

"Because it's your name." Jun simply answered.

Brian looked at her with confusion, "But my name is Brian."

"But that is what you think your name is." Jun explained, "Your heart says different though as it blooms like the spring and as bright as the sun. Spring or even Sun is the translation for Haru."

"Haru means Sun?" He looked at her in question before remembering a quote his father had once said, _You are the Sun, your purpose is golden._ "If it means spring as well, wouldn't that relate me to nature?" he asked with worry, maybe he was related to the Colonel.

"More like a new beginning I think." Jun shrugged.

_A new beginning? Right, like that makes any—wait a minute. _"How do you know all of this?" He questioned her.

"I know the truth." She responded.

Brian looked at her with wide eyes; could she possibly tell him who he is? "The truth?" he repeated. The wagon suddenly came to a halt, sending the tiger to nearly fall out of it. "Oh God damn it!" Brian crawled over to the window to look at Donald in with an angry expression, "What's the hold up?" he growled at him.

"Well..." Donald slightly cowered but not because of him.

Shang seemed to appear out of nowhere as he opened up the wagon and glared at the two, "What are you doing?" he questioned them, "You're supposed to be patrolling and on the lookout for enemies."

"Well you try get turned into a tiger and have to deal with the problems of walking." Brian shot back at the General. "I just came back here until my back stop hurting and Jun was just giving me company." He explained.

"UNBRITH!" Sora called out from outside, making Brian and Jun jump out of the wagon, despite Brian's back problems, and the three quickly joined to others.

They ran to the front of the patrol where two Fat Unbirths, a group of Blinks, two Assult Riders and a group of Shadow Heartless stood in their way. Sora quickly looked at the situation, "We've dealt with the Unbirths before. You guys help Mulan and Shang with the Heartless..." Sora instructed to Donald and Goofy, "...while we'll take on the Unbirth." Before any objections could be made that Jun was in Sora's group, the two groups broke up as one of the Assault Rider's charged towards Goofy, who managed to block the attack with his shield and quickly roll out of the way of its attack.

As Sora's group summoned their weapons, Brian looked over to Jun's weapon to see if he would find it familiar, all he saw was a traditional fighting sword similar to what Shang and Mulan have. Both of the Fat Unbirths began to charge towards Sora and Kairi, leaving the tiger Endless and the hero's pupil to deal with the dozen of blinks. "Stay behind me! Don't let them strike your skin." Brian warned her as he quickly dismissed his Staff of Myths to activate his fire element, lighting his tiger claws on fire as he ran towards the blinks and began to strike them at a fast rate. As he destroyed one though, three more appeared and began to attack Jun at some points but the Blinks mainly attacked him.

Sora and Kairi quickly moved out of the way to avoid the Fat Unbirth from grabbing them as well as blocking the punch from another one. The Keyblade Master quickly knelled to the ground, calling Kairi over just as she managed to push the attack away from the Fat Unbirth and avoid one of their body wave's attack. She quickly ran over and placed one of her feet in his hands, allowing Sora to flip her over both of the Fat Unbirths, "Shock!" Kairi flew above them as she casted 'Thundera' on one of the Fat Unbirths, paralyzing it. This gave Sora the chance to quick dash behind the paralyzed Fat Unbirth and began to strike it from behind, making the Unbirth airborne. He quickly jumped into the air and aimed his strike, sending the Fat Unbirth into one of the Assault Rider's, destroying them both.

Mulan quickly summoned Mushu, allowing her give off a fire effect after striking enemies with her sword. She quickly ran over to Shang, who was dealing with some Heartless, and quickly burned them as she slashed them before calling out for her guardian, "Mushu!" she called out.

"I'm on fire!" He cheered as he jumped in the air and shot a number of comets in the air, destroying the other Assault Rider that was attacking Donald and Goofy and some shadows, which was replaced by some Night walker Heartless.

Sora quickly looked over to Brian and Jun to see that they weer beginning to struggle as there was too many Blink surrounding Brian, jumping on him and halting his attacks all together while Jun seemed to have trouble striking them as they didn't even pay attention to her as she tried to hit them. "Jun! Help Kairi out!" Sora quickly called her as the two switched places, "Donald! Goofy!" He called over as the Blink Unbirth noticed his appearance and began to strike the Keyblade Master.

Kairi looked over to see Jun join her as the two girls jumped to the side as the Fat Unbirth attempted another body wave. As they were moving away from the attack, Jun managed to trip on herself and landed on the floor hard, twisting her ankle. As she yelled in pain, the Fat Unbirth turned to her and approached her with the intentions of grabbing her, looking deadly at the scared expression on her face.

"ULTIMA!" The Fat Unbirth shot its glaze up over to be blasted with Donald's Trinity Ultima spell, with the help of Sora and Goofy. The three landed on the ground and lifted their weapons up in the air, creating a light that began to pull the shadows, blinks that were on Brian and the Nightwalkers into the pull of the light as the light grew brighter and brighter, making the group shield their eyes. When the light faded away, all of the enemies had disappeared as Sora, Donald and Goofy disposed of their weapons.

Kairi quickly went over to Jun and began to heal her ankle, "Are you alright, Jun?" she said as she began to cast cure.

"I think so." She said gratefully, "What about you?"

"I'm fine. Thank you." Kairi smiled as she helped Jun up, watching the pupil test her ankle.

"Man, that took a lot out." Sora panted as he bent down slightly, holding on to his knees as all of his, Donald and Goofy's maga was drained from the trinity attack. He looked over to Donald and Goofy, only to find that they had fallen asleep from the drain of power. He chuckled slightly before turning towards Brian, who was getting up, "Do we have any Ethers?" Sora asked as he heard Shang announced that they will be quickly taking a break to freshen up and treat wounds.

Brian disposed of his fire ability before looking back at him, "Sure! I think I saw some in the wagon." He replied as he walked into the wagon.

**BOWBOWBOW**

As he reached the wagon, Brian halted his actions as he could hear someone's voice coming from inside, "It took me 500 years to get that pedestal back and I'm not about to give it up. Mulan had to cover pretty boy's back for the entire fight while all he does is complain about Mulan's student." The tiger slowly opened the cover to see Mushu pacing inside the wagon, not knowing that Brian was listening. "The girl doesn't even realise how miserable she is. That's the real tragic. I got to stop her from making the biggest mistake of my life."

"Your life, Gecko?" Brian smirked, making the dragon jump out of his skin, "Seems to me that you're just thinking about yourself."

Mushu's head popped up from behind Brian's bag as he looked at Brian, "This is not about me." Mushu ranted, "This is Mulan making the biggest mistake of her life."

Brian hummed in amusement, "So you say." He said as he grabbed his brown bag and pulled out some Ethers for Sora, Donald and Goofy. "So you're basically going to try and break them up?"

Mushu smirked evilly at this, "I am the girl's guardian and I can help you too." He said to Brian.

Brian's expression turned to a questionable state, "How so?" He asked.

"Well, every since Mulan had taken Jun in as her student, pretty boy hasn't been pleased with her slacking off. If we get Jun to slack off with you, Shang will blow a fuse and you get to know what you want to know. Everybody wins!" Mushu explained.

"Expect for Jun and Mulan." He pointed out, "I don't want any part of your part, gecko." He said as he began to walk away.

"W-w-wait! I can help with Sora and Kairi." Brian held him say, grabbing his attention.

Brian walked back over to the wagon and looked at the dragon once more, "I'm listening."

"You seemed to be worried about Sora and Kairi getting together, as guardians, we have the right to do whatever it takes to protect them, right?" Mushu asked him.

Brian thought about it for a bit before shaking his head and glaring at the dragon, "Forget it." He said, feeling Mushu jump on his shoulders and he left the wagon and walked over to Sora, Donald and Goofy, giving them the ethers before turning away. "Will you get lost?"

"I need your help to pull this off." Mushu told him with honestly, "What do you want? I can get it."

Brian halted his actions and looked at the dragon with disbelief, "I wouldn't have expected you to crawl into offers." He smirked. "You must really need my help."

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah." Mushu pushed away, "Just choice something before I changed my mind." Mushu warned him.

Brian sat himself down by the wagon and watched Sora, Donald and Goofy speak to each other. _If an Endless gets the ability to hear at a certain distance, maybe I can too. _The tiger closed his eyes, feeling slight pain coming from his red Endless claw, as he focused on the trio ahead.

"Sora, you seem to have your mind someplace else. Are you alright?" Donald asked with concern. _Hmm looked like it works. _Brian opened his eyes to continue to listen to the conversation.

"Sora! Did you take your remedy?" Goofy said with worry.

"Don't worry guys! I'm fine." Sora smiled at the two, grateful for their concern, "I was just thinking..."

Donald and Goofy looked at Sora with question before a sly smirk appeared on their faces, "You were thinking about Kairi." Donald whispered quietly, knowing that Kairi was just a few metres away, while Goofy chuckled quietly.

Sora nodded his head, not afraid to hide his feelings anymore, earning a serious look from the two of them. "I'm gonna tell her guys. I'm gonna take her somewhere and I'm gonna tell her that I love her." He said while looking at her.

Brian shook his head as he began to gain a headache from using the ability. As soon as the pain was gone, he looked at Mushu with a serious expression. "I have an offer that a gecko like you will be interested in." Brian smirked darkly.

**BOWBOWBOW**

Deep within the stations of Kairi's heart, Naminé drew in her stretch book as a number of drawings surrounded the mural floor of Kairi. A number of the pictures have been of past events, the day Sora, Kairi and Riku had met Brian, Hikari and Max, Sora's attack, Riku's cold expression when he had gotten the haircut, Brian's bizarre expression that Kairi had managed to see when he crashed the gummi ship, the events in African Depths, the fight and many more but what concerned the nobody was the pictures that seem to fit with the story that the pictures are telling as one of the pictures shown an army of Nobodies taking over Radiant Garden, the Order destroying Little Devon and the most recent one being the Colonel taking Kairi's life.

Naminé looked at the drawing that she had started with a sign of hope in her eyes, "Please make it." She prayed, "I fear the worst is yet to come." She closed her mind as she felt a presence enter the heart before looking back at the picture of Roxas looking at a path of mazes within the station of awakening of Kairi's heart.

* * *

**A/N: Hey! College is finished. Expo was...interesting and now I have to try and get to 104 chapters before August to get back on track. Wish me luck.**

**Van Pat: **We do! Let's just see what will happen. ^^

**Transitions End: **lol You might be pleased in the later chapters then.

**Joahikim: **Thank you! I looked at the ruff I called beginning chapters the other day. Man I need to rewrite them.

**Shadow Sylph: **IT'S MY PARTNER IN CRIME ^^ Shhhhhh I'm not teasing readers. Don't be mad.

**Future Keyblader: **The emperor is wise...very wise. He knows all.

**Kisdota- The Freak Gamer: **Thanks ^^ I'm sure you will think of something.

**Artism: **Intresting. Still not gonna give it away. The meaning of Haru might give you a clue.

**Celticskyedancer: **This story is like my personal game. If you know what's going on then you're playing the game right. If you managed to guess what will happen at this point in time then you need to stop being peeping tom's lol

**I would like to thank everyone that have placed this story on alert, favourite and has reviewed. Your comments place a smile on my face and I update my story to keep you guys please...even thought I want to finish it anyways. Even I am wondering where this story will go.**

**Shadow: That's called not planning your story.**

**Mad: I do have a plan. I plan the main parts that must happen in the story. See ya next time ^^**

**Kingdommad**


	87. Do I know you?

**Chapter 87: Do I know you?**

Roxas stood silently as he stared at the number of stations that shined with the brightness of Kairi's heart. Being the princess of heart, Roxas expected that the station would be full of light instead of darkness but he didn't expect the stations to be formatted like a maze that a hamster is stuck in. He continued to look at the number of stations before breathing in as much as he can, "NAMINÉ!" He yelled as much as he could, trying to get some form of response from her. He waited for a response before trying again, "NAMINÉ!" he called again.

Xion stepped beside him and placed her hand on his shoulder, grabbing his attention. "There's no use, Roxas." She said to him, "She won't hear you."

"How do you know that?" Roxas said sharply to her, making Xion jump slightly. "Naminé is a part of Kairi, she should hear us. NAMINÉ!" He stepped away from her.

"Roxas!" Xion said firmly to him, "Naminé can only be found in her section of Kairi's heart, beyond the stations." She pointed to the maze.

Roxas turned to her in confusion, "Then why do these stations stayed in the way?" he asked.

"Because Naminé is in the process of restoring forgotten chains of memories from when Kairi was younger as well as making sure that her memories of Sora do not shatter in the process." Xion explained before looking at the other stations, "Just think of it, if we were to travel through these memories, we might learn about the past of Radiant Garden, even memories of the Keyblade apprentices."

"As much as I like to follow Kairi's toddler steps," Roxas said, walking past Xion with no emotion, "We can't waste any time, we need to find Naminé before he finds us." He looked at the stations, "Which way leads to Naminé?" he asked.

"I don't know." Xion said sadly, "This is where we part for now."

Roxas shot back round to face her, "You can't come?"

"You can travel through Kairi's memories because you have a connection with her, when you spoke to her with your heart. The only way I can get to Naminé is to quickly pass through the forgotten memories before the memory is connected by to the chains in Kairi's heart. Otherwise I might mess up Kairi's entire heart just by being here." She walked over to him and told him, "Just remember the times I wasn't in the organisation, I'll be fine."

"But-" Roxas spoke, he remembered those times but not the time after her mission with Axel and Xigbar.

"I'll meet you there." She smiled softly at him before jumping off the coloured mural, shocking Roxas as he tried to grab her to safety. He reached down only to miss her hand by mere inches, watching her form disappear within the light.

He continued to stare at where his friend had disappeared, not believing that she had just left him with no clue what to do. He quickly shook his head, telling himself that this was not the time to feel doubtful about him. He needed to get to Naminé, no matter what memory might get in his way. "Hold on Naminé." He said aloud, "I'm on my way." He closed his mind, forcing on a memory that focused on him and Kairi but also had Naminé in presents, creating a light blue memory portal.

**BOWBOWBOW**

After taking the break, everyone continued down the route with everybody patrolling, as much as it annoyed Brian as his back began to hurt again and was forced to walk on his paws. They travelled to the first checkpoint with no problem as they began to set up camp so that they could have something to eat before heading to the next checkpoint. Shang quickly set orders to everyone as Sora and Kairi were to set tents up, Jun was to set the table up, Donald and Goofy were to gather fruit, Mulan and Shang were to catch some fish and Brian was to set the fire up, ready for the fish. It didn't take long for the red tiger to set the fire, as well as try and change himself back which failed miserably, before quickly receiving Mushu.

The two guardians were already at their plan as the two had already checked on Sora and Kairi, as part of Brian's agreement, to see that they were acting as their usual selves. Brian slowly sneaked into one of the brushes nearby, with Mushu on his shoulders, as the tiger laid his sights on Jun as she began to place supplies needed to set the table, "Ah ha! That's my queue to put Operation: Shang into action." Mushu smirked before looking down at Brian, "You know what to do, right?"

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah." Brian pushed the dragon out of his face, "Just get going will you!"

"Alright. Alright! I'm going." Mushu jumped off of him with slight annoyance in his voice, "That cat needs to lighten itself up." He muttered to himself before going to find Mulan and Shang.

Brian ignored the 'gecko' as he pushed himself out of the brush and approached Jun, not noticing the small table, "Hey Jun." He smiled until he tripped over the table, making the flip the table, sending many cups, plates and oranges. Brian quickly flipped back up to his feet and grabbed the cups in one hand and the plate of oranges with the other, hearing Jun giggling coming from behind him. "That was close." He grinned sheepishly.

"Sure was." Jun agreed as she flipped the table over, "I'm sure your little feathered friend wouldn't like to gather a new bunch of fresh fruit again."

Brian chuckled at this as he began to set the cups and plates of oranges down on the table, "He has his moments to show his rage. I just wish the moments stop coming." Brian stepped away from the table, seeing that it was set. "Well, the table is set. That just means that me and you can relax for a while." He grinned.

"But General Shang said not to slack off anymore." She reminded him sense the two were strictly told by Shang not to slack off.

"Last time I checked, Mulan was your teacher." Brian said to her, making the pupil think. "Besides, we'll be sitting for some food in a minute anyways. We might as well start early."

"Well..." Jun thought about it, "Okay talking tiger! Let's go."

**BOWBOWBOW**

Mushu smirked from the weed grass as he watched Mulan and Shang fishing, "This is gonna be delicious. Pretty boy is gonna look sooo bad that it will send Mulan running for the hills." He silently sneaked into the water as Mulan swung into the water. As Shang was about to impress Mulan with his swing, the little dragon quickly placed the hook at the end of Shang's training robe before swimming back to the weed grass to watch his plan. Shang pulled his fishing rode, pulling his training robe over his head, not allowing him to see. As he shrugged to get out of his shirt, Shang lost his balance and feel back into the water, grabbing Mulan's attention.

Mushu smirked at this, feeling that Mulan will complain about him being clumsy, that is until Shang began to shake as something seem to be moving inside his soaked training robe. As he struggled to get whatever that was wiggling inside, Mulan reached inside of his shirt and pulled out a small fish, "Good catch Shang." Mulan joked, laughing along with Shang. Mushu growled at this, he would need to make another plan.

**BOWBOWBOW**

Brian and Jun relaxed under one of the fruit trees that Donald and Goofy had finished picking at, talking about themselves as Brian was currently talking about his brothers, "They may not be my blood related brothers and they can be a pain but they're still my brothers." Brian admitted to her before turning towards her, "Okay. I've talk about me. What about you?" He asked as he looked up at the clouds and the edge of the tree again, "What's your family like?"

"I don't have one." Jun answered casually.

The crimson tiger sat up and turned back to look down at Jun with a serious look, "You're an Orphan?" He asked quietly.

"Yep!" She smiled. "You're lucky that you're an alien tiger, the orphanages here are a bunch of meanies. They never give you more sweet and sour chicken when you ask for it."

"What happened to your parents?" He asked.

Jun sat up casually, not feeling any different from telling the story, as she looked at Brian happily. "I lost my dad in a war, I lost my mum from the news that I lost my dad in a war."

"Your dad got killed in a war?" Brian said with surprise.

"What? No. I mean that one minute he's next to me during the war and then next thing he has disappeared. Like fireflies!" She smiled, earning a thought like expression from Brian. "I told my mum that dad disappeared within fireflies when she disappeared in fireflies too. I've been at the orphanage until a couple of months ago, when Fa Mulan took me in." She explained.

"So you've never left this world?" Brian asked her. She replied by shaking her head, 'no' while keeping her innocent look on her face. _If she's never left this world...how can she be within my memories? This makes no sense. Maybe her version of an orphanage could be her time in the Order. _Brian thought before looking at the girl once more, "Are you sure?" He asked her again.

"Nope." She smiled, "Never left. But I do wonder what other worlds are like." She admitted before looking at him with curiosity, "Why do you ask?" She asked.

"You just seem familiar. That's all." Brian shrugged, "Do you know any one called Nikolai?"

**BOWBOWBOW**

Mushu chuckled evilly as he watched Mulan, Shang, Donald and Goofy casually drank their drinks as they talked about what had happened to them since Mulan was also made a personal guard to the Emperor. The small dragon looked at the small earthworms that wiggled in his claws before placing them down Shang's shirt. The small dragon snickered as he watched Shang shot up from the log that he was sitting on, trying to get the worms out of his shirt as Mulan stood up to help him. As Donald and Goofy stood up, Shang fell against a tree, freeing the roots that were under Mulan, sending her flying into him as both of them landed on the broken tree.

Mushu smirked at this, waiting for Mulan to yell at Shang for sending her flying off the ground and into him only to be gobsmacked that both of them laughed at Shang's clumsiness, which was followed by Donald and Goofy's laughter. The small dragon banged his head on the side only to realise that he was banging his head on Donald's staff, which fell over and hit Goofy's shield to give off a big gong sound.

Donald halted his laughter as he turned around to where the two had left their weapons, "Did you hear that?"

Goofy looked at Donald with confusion, "Garwsh I didn't hear anything." He said.

"I'm telling you. I heard something." Donald stepped towards the weapons, where Mushu remained hidden. The duck looked at the weapons, not knowing that Mushu was shaking from behind the shield, before shrugging it away. "It was properly just the wind." The duck said, making Mushu sigh in relief.

**BOWBOWBOW**

"Nope." Jun answered, "Never heard of them."

"What about Colonel Devil?" Brian asked her.

"The devil is in the Chinese Army?" Jun gasped with shock, making Brian groan with annoyance. "I better get going. General Shang asked me to sort out the wagon before we set off again." She stood up from under the tree before facing Brian again, "I think that you should listen to the voice that rests inside you. Maybe then you'll be able to find those that seem familiar." She advised him before heading to the wagon.

The tiger turned away from the departing Jun to be collected in his own thoughts, _She knows none of the Order members but from my memories we knew her. This makes no sense!_ Brian groaned at the mystery of the girl, as well as the strange flashbacks that just wants to drive him insane. He got up from resting under the tree and headed towards the camp, maybe he could catch up on Sora and Kairi.

**BOWBOWBOW**

"Ohhh I try and I try." Mushu remained under the wagon, hiding behind the wheel as the raging white feathered mage searched for him within small grass bushes. "I put my heart and soul into busting them up and what do I have to show for it?" The small dragon looked at his thunder burns that he had received from Donald when he managed to get himself caught when Shang was running away from a bear. "A chance of getting murder." Mushu kicked a rock that was underneath the wheel, removing it away from the wagon. "Oh great ancestors, I throw myself at your mercy." He cried, not releasing that the wagon was slowing moving. "Great spirits, take me no-" The small dragon opened his eyes to find that he was no longer in the shadow of the wagon as the wagon began to head itself down the hill, straight to the camp. "Ohhhh." Mushu gulped with fear as he head after it, unable to hear a distance call come from inside the wagon. "That can't be good."

**BOWBOWBOW**

"Hey Brian!" Kairi smiled at the approaching tiger humanoid, giggling as she watched him watch on all fours with an annoyed expression. "Where's Jun?" she asked as Sora began to wake up from his nap.

"She went to the wagon." Brian shrugged, ignoring Kairi's giggles, as he collapsed on the grass, facing the fire with a distance look. "There's something familiar about her though." He opened up.

"Maybe she's from another world." Sora yawned as he lazily turned towards Kairi, "Hi Kairi." He smiled drowsily. She smiled softly at the Keyblade Master, before pushing him back down on the floor with her arm.

"I thought that too." Brian spoke as Sora chuckled on the ground from Kairi's playful taunt. "But I asked her and-"The Endless halted himself as his ears twitched slightly, "Do you guys hear that?" Brian turned towards the grass brushed hill, looking for the source of the noise.

"What is it?" Sora shot up, ready for the possible attack. "Heartless? Unbirth?"

"The Order?" Kairi jumped up as well, standing on guard beside Sora. The two keybladers watched the tiger raise himself from the grass ground as he slowly approached the source of the sound. "Brian?" Kairi asked.

"It sounds like-" Brian listened to the sound with his eyes closed, allowing him to imagine what object could possibly be. As soon as an image appeared in his head, his eyes shot open as he quickly looked through the brushes. Both of the keybladers turned their direction to the source of the noise that Brian had heard as it sounded like a wagon coming down a hill at a dangerous speed. Before the two could say anything about it, Brian shot back round with a panicked look on his face as the supply wagon came shooting from the front of them, sending Brian down the hill with the wagon.

"HELP!"

Sora quickly helped Kairi up, as the two managed to jump to the side of the wagon to avoid getting taken away with the carriage. Kairi looked at the wagon with concern, "It's heading straight for the cliff and I've could have swore that I heard someone else on the wagon as well."

Sora quickly summoned Kingdom Key and changed it into pure energy, allowing him to change into his element. "I have a plan but you have to trust me for what I'm about to do." Sora turned to Kairi with a serious look.

"What's your-Woah!" Kairi looked down at the ground as she began to hover up in the air before turning to her friend, who had her in his arms as he looked at the descending wagon with a serious look. "Sora..."

"Hold on tight." He said to her before he sped after the carriage with Kairi in his arms.

Brian planted his claws behind him before swinging himself around to face the wagon, allowing him to plant his feet on the front of the wagon. He quickly made his way to the edge of the wagon; from there he could at least land safely when he jumps off. He grabbed the edge of the window as he looked behind him to see if he can jump off.

"Haru..." A voice called from inside, "Help!"

Brian looked back at the window and looked inside to see that Jun was trapped inside the wagon as she was trying to get her foot out of the wooden flooring of the wagon. "Jun! Hang on!" He reached inside the wagon, helping her pull her foot out of the floor.

Above the carriage, Sora softly landed on top of the speeding wagon, using his wind abilities to keep the both of them balance as they looked at the cliff in the distance. "Kairi. I'll try and slow down the wagon. I need you to make the ground muddy." Sora instructed. She quickly nodded as she began to cast her wateraga spells at the ground, making the path lumpy and brown while Sora tried to slow the wagon down with his element. The wagon was going at a speed that Kairi didn't have time to soak the ground enough to slow the carriage down while Sora seemed to have trouble with casting wind based attacks.

"Sora!" Sora landed back on the top of the wagon to see Brian hanging for his life at the side as he tried to free Jun. The Keyblade Master quickly forced the flooring up, breaking it completely with his wind element, freeing Jun. "Quickly." Brian grabbed Mulan's pupil and pulled her out of the wagon.

"The Cliff!" Kairi pointed out to the others as the wagon jumped off of the cliff. Sora quickly dashed over to Kairi, grabbed her and jumped off the wagon while Brian jumped off the side with Jun in his hands as the wagon fell on a sharp rock end, destroying the wagon completely. The four of them yelled as they fell into the lake that rested underneath the cliff.

**BOWBOWBOW**

As soon as the wagon had been released into its free run across the chinese countryside, Donald and Goofy had quickly reported back to Mulan and Shang so that they could help receive the wagon. Unfortunately, as soon as they had reached the cliff that the wagon had fallen off, they had found Sora, Kairi, Brian and Jun swimming to shore while carrying any supplies that they could get a hold on. "What happened?" Shang demanded as he stood in front of the four, he did not like the situation one bit.

"Will you cool your head, General?" Brian told him. "You should be glad that you don't have to carry dead bodies." Since Brian was a tiger, he was soaked in everyplace possible, making him rub across his body where he felt discomfort.

Shang ignored the tiger as he turned to Jun, "Weren't you guarding the wagon?" he asked.

"Well yeah but..." Jun began to explain.

"So you slacked off again and because of your actions, we've lost half of our supplies." Shang stepped towards Jun, making her cower slightly. "I have had it with your slip ups, Ning Jun."

"Shang!" Mulan quickly stepped between the two of them, "It was an accident. You can't possibly blame her for an appearance of bad luck?"

"Yeah." Sora stepped follow, "It could have happened to anyone of us, right guys?" Everyone nodded in agreement.

"We should be making camp and plan our next route before blaming each other." Kairi told the General. "Sir." She quickly added at the end. Shang continued to look at Jun darkly before storming, giving comrades to make camp for the night.

As everyone seemed to either follow Shang's orders or tend to Jun, Mushu appeared as he crawled up Brian's back and relaxed casually on his shoulder. "I see Shang's steaming like a fresh pork bun." He smirked, "I knew my plan would work."

"All you managed to do is nearly kill all four of us." Brian growled at the dragon, "If you managed to destroy a wagon then you should have no problem with working on your own." He said as he picked the dragon off his shoulder, "Do what you like with Shang and Mulan but Jun doesn't need to be hurt in the middle."

"She's just a young girl anyway." Mushu looked at him in disbelief, "It's not like she's important."

"Actually..." Brian said as another flashback crossed his mind, one where Nikolai and Brian are talking about Jun's teachings. "The ones that are looked at the less are the most important of all."

* * *

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm trying to write as fast as I can but it's annoying that I can only write when the TV isn't on in the same room. Okay, time for messages =D**

**Celticskyedancer: **It's fun to mess up other stories like Kingdom hearts does with going to the worlds. ^^

**Vat Pat: **Life is fair for Brian...awww I love it ^^

**Joahikim: **I'm having summer fun...it's preventing me to reach the target though.

**Artism: **I need all the luck I can get.

**Kisdota- The Freak Gamer: **Yep. I'm going with this movie ^^

**Future Keybearer: **I will do.

**LozzyBoo93: **AWWWWWWWWW THANK YOU! I love it. I'm happy that you enjoy my story and actually think that Brian is a good character. Birth by Sleep is hard to do as I have to guess. Knowing me, it'll be all wrong and I'll be like, 'NOOOOOOOOOO! IT WILL NEVER BE KH3 NOW!' On the plus side, Birth by Sleep will be out in the US and the UK (Yay us X3) on the September 10th, I know this because I have it on pre-order ^^. I know what you mean, I have come across a couple of stories like that when I just end up forgetting the story line if they don't update soon. Mind you, I keep having to check up on previous chapters as some small stuff that's important keeps slipping and I end up repeating myself...ohhh well. They will properly make a film one day, just in CGI graphics like Final Fantasy films...well that's what I think anyways. It's cool to see that other UK readers like my story. ^^ Maybe our paths will cross one day at someplace that relates to Kingdom Hearts ^^

**Right, I need sleep. See ya next time.**

**Kingdommad**


	88. Duty to the Heart

**Chapter 88: Duty to the Heart**

Many hours after the wagon incident, Kairi, Jun and Brian sat around the camp fire as the night had settled down with the moon shining above them. Shang was still in a foul mood as he continued to mistrust Jun as they set the camp up, leading to Mulan and Shang to have some disagreements, but luckily the General had set off to bed while Mulan guarded at her post, allowing Jun to regain some form of belief in herself since the accident.

As an attempted to cheer her up, Brian began to try and change himself back, much to the amusement of Kairi as she tried to cheer the student up. "Nope!" Brian changed himself into a monkey. "Nope!" he changed to a small chinese dog. "Nope!" He changed into a rooster. "Nope!" He changed back into his tiger self. "God damn it! I wanna take a wash." He growled with frustration before glaring at Kairi, "This is not funny." He whined.

"Just wash up in the lake, Brian." Kairi giggled.

"I can't. The minute I step out, my paws get muddy and my fur feels uncomfortable when it's wet." He complained before trying again, returning to his original form, much to the girls surprise. "YES! IT WORKED!" He was jumping in joy as his tiger tail magically appeared once more, tripping the teen to the floor as he changed back into his tiger form after jumping for joy for five seconds. "Ohh crud."

"Silly talking tiger." Jun laughed, "Look at your appearance as a clue."

Kairi turned to face Mulan's pupil, "Do you think it has to do with the Chinese zodiac?" She asked her.

"I think so." She smiled before lowering her head down, looking at the glow that the fire gave off. "I just wish that I didn't let people down because of my actions." She sighed.

"The wagon wasn't your fault." Brian pushed himself off the floor slightly, halting as he saw a small dragon pull something behind the tree as he worked with it. "Excuse me, ladies. I have to check something." Brian quickly nodded his friends goodbye as he checked on the guardian dragon.

"Brian's right, Jun." Kairi said to her. "It was an accident, it could have happened to anyone." She assured her.

"I know." She smiled back at the princess of heart before rising from her stall, "I just think that I need to understand the purpose of light and darkness more and how they worked together. Please forgive me for my sudden departure." Jun bowed down to Kairi respectfully before heading to her tent, leaving the princess of heart alone.

Kairi sighed slightly as she stared at the flames, watching the separate flames dance with each other. "I wonder how Riku and Hikari are doing..." She trailed off, laughing at the thought of Riku and Hikari dancing.

**BOWBOWBOW**

Max remained behind to flipped sofa as he slowly looked over the top, only to duck his head down from the on-coming banana cream pies and the chocolate fudge cake. The battle of the cakes and pies when fine for a while in the battle simulator until one of Hikari's fruit cakes of doom destroyed the control system, leading the battle back into the bridge and the kitchen. "Guys! Stop this!" Max shouted at the two, who were behind protected based formed from pillows, furniture and sharp objects which their customised flags to present their dessert nation. "This is madness!"

"Madness that I have lived in the same ship with this pie demon, you mean." Max heard Hikari's voice from behind her base.

"Your mind is being controlled!" Riku popped his head up slightly, his short silver hair being covered with blueberries and butter icing. "See the truth!"

"I do see the truth!" Hikari shot up, "You're the one being contr-"She was halted as a cherry pie was thrown in her face, the cherry sauce covering most of her face.

Riku laughed at this, watching the sour expression appear on her face as she slowly whipped the contents off of her face with one swipe. "Justice has been served." He laughed, not noticing Hikari coming out of cover and walking over to him with a coconut cake in her hands. As soon as the Wielder of Dawn opened his eyes, his face met four layers of cake.

"Look likes tension is rising." Max said to himself behind his own cover as he grabbed the camera, he needed some evidence that he didn't destroy Brian's gummi with desserts.

**BOWBOWBOW**

As Kairi relaxed by the fire, gathered in her thoughts as she looked at her lucky charm, Sora, Donald and Goofy popped their heads out of the brushes, to see that Kairi was on her own. As Donald and Goofy re-thought the plan through their heads, chuckling at the scene, Sora bit his lip nervously before pulling his head out of the brushes. "I can't do it guys." Sora said to the two as his voice was filled with doubt. "What if I mess up? What if it is too much? What if the darkness returns while we're alone?"

"Sora, calm down!" Goofy calmed the nervous teen down as he and Donald pulled their heads out of the brush. "You'll be fine."

"Yeah. There's nothing to be scared off." Donald walked over to the other side of him.

As Sora took deep breathes to try and calm himself down, he didn't notice that his two animal friends pulling him towards the camp. "You guys don't know how much-WOAH!" Donald and Goofy pushed Sora through the brush, making him tumble through the camp. "Owwww..."

"Sora!" Kairi jumped off the ground, snapping out of her thoughts, as she ran over to him. "Are you okay?" she looked down at him.

Sora looked up and smiled at the red beauty that was staring back down at him. "Never better..." He sighed happily, ignoring the grazes and cuts he had gotten from being thrown into the campsite. He pushed himself up and turned back towards Kairi, discovering that he had lost the ability to speak. "Ummm..." he blushed deeply.

"You don't look okay." She looked at him with concern as he felt his forehead, "You feel hot."

"Don't worry, Kai. I'm fine." He held her hand and pulled it away from his forehead. "Actually...I have a surprise for you." He spoke nervously.

"A surprise?" Kairi gasped slightly.

Sora chuckled slightly as he nodded, scratching the back of his head nervously with his shadowed claw. "I wanted to make it up to you. To show that I'm sorry for what happened back on the ship and back at Little Devon." He lowered his head down in shame from the memory, feeling Kairi squeeze his hand for reassurance. He looked back at her with a smile, "There is one thing that I want to share with you, the joy of travelling to other worlds without a care in the world. That's exactly what we are going to do."

Kairi looked at him with confusion, "We're supposed to stay in the campsite and I'm supposed to switch duties with Mulan." Kairi reminded him.

"Goofy said that he'll take the shift and Donald will be taking mine." Sora covered over before letting go off her hand and smiling, "C'mon Kairi. Just the two of us." He said confidently, his nerves washing away.

"The two of us?" Kairi repeated, looking at the Keyblade Master as the moon shone behind him.

"Yeah." He smiled brightly, "Just the two of us." Kairi looked back at the camp for a second, still slightly worried about Jun before smiling back at her friends as the two began to head towards this 'surprise'.

**BOWBOWBOW**

Brian shook his head as he had come back from one of Mushu's plans to split Mulan and Shang up as the two was thrown into another argument about Mulan leaving her post to gossip about Shang to Jun outside his tent, waking him up in the process. As Goofy took over Mulan's post, breaking the argument up, Mushu followed Mulan back to her tent while the tiger began to wonder why Goofy was taking the post and not Kairi.

He quickly finished his tiger-shaped cookies that he managed to find in his bag while recovering supplies from the lake, he wasn't sure how the cookies got in his bag in the first place but he wasn't going to ask questions. As he finished them off, he returned to the campsite to ask Kairi about switching shifts with Goofy, only to find that she wasn't there. _Strange...Maybe she went to her tent. _He thought as he headed over to Kairi and Jun's tent. Since losing half of the tents in the lake, everyone apart from Mulan and Shang had to share their tent with another meaning that Brian had yet to experience sharing a tent with Sora, he hoped that the keyblader didn't fight heartless in his sleep.

As he stood outside the tent, he noticed that Donald was on the other post. _The Keyblade fool must just be asleep._ Brian told himself before looking at the entrance to the girl's tent, "Kairi? Jun? Are you in there?" he called out for them, only to receive no answer. "Girls?" Should he risk pepping his head inside the tent? The tiger shook his head as he reached into his pockets and pulled out the last tiger cookie that he had and threw it in the tent, waiting for some form of movement or a comment about cookies. After a few seconds, the Aversion Endless decided to take the risk and step into the tent, only to see that it was completely empty. _Right! Not only Sora and Kairi are missing, Jun is now missing too._

Brian's face turned to a panicked expression as the only person that could solve the mystery to his past was missing and that his two friends, who he has to make sure that they don't get together, were missing as well. "Yeaaahhh. I need to find them before the Order does." As he was about to head out the tent, his eyes managed to see a message that was left on Jun's roll mat, "Hmm, what's this?" The tiger picked the message up and tried to read it, only to realise that he cannot read Chinese, "God damn it!" Brian growled as he quickly went to see Mulan, perhaps she knows what the message says.

**BOWBOWBOW**

Sora had taken Kairi to the festival that was down by the village that they would be passing tomorrow, dancing along to the music that was offered, reminding them of the good ol days when they didn't have a care in the world back on their islands, back when there was no worries about the fate of all worlds and the destiny that one's heart had chosen for them. After a few games at the stalls and grabbing some chicken chow mien, the Keyblade Master pulled the princess aside to show her a cam recorder, "Umm Sora?" Kairi looked at the cam recorder with questioning, "What's with the cam-recorder?" she asked.

"Well." He explained as he looked at the cam-recorder, "So many worlds we have been to yet all we have to tell of our journeys is of Jiminy's Journal, a journal that we cannot take back with us so I thought that we should recorded something, in case we were to lose each other." He looked away from the recorder to look back at Kairi, "I thought that we could tell anyone that's watching our experience on other worlds."

Kairi stood silently in thought before smiling warmly at the spiky brunette, "That's a loving thought, Sora." She said before nodding, "Let's do this."

"Okay." Sora smiled as he set the recorder on.

**[Recording...]**

Kairi giggled nervously as she stood in front of the camera, "What do I say?"

"Anything you want." Sora said as he tried to hold the camera still, "Say what you have seen." He suggested.

"Right." She breathed in before looking at the camera, "I'm here at the Land of the Dragons with Sora."

Sora quickly turned the camera to face him, "Hiya!" He greeted before pointing back at Kairi.

Kairi giggled slightly as she continued, "There are many worlds out there and all of them give off a new experience but the best experience that I have had so far was coming to realise how much...umm...it is to meet new friends." Kairi shrugged after that. "Sora. I can't think of anything."

"How about a message for the future?" He suggested, "Look. I'll do one now." Sora quickly turned the camera to himself, "Hey there, future. Riku, you better not be hiding out in my garden to get away from Hikari's rage. It's not my fault that you made your wife mad." He said, making Kairi laughed. "Hmmm...Future self! Keep everything you hold dear close to you, especially your light. Never lose sight of it. Hmm...Future Kairi...hmmmm..." The camera shot slowly pulled away from Sora as he thought of what to say.

"You can't think of anything." Kairi laughed, "Point it over here. I've got something." Sora nodded as he pointed to camera back over to Kairi. "To the future Sora, whatever that will or has happened and that fate might have separated us." Sora looked at Kairi as she spoke to the recorder, "Just remember that no matter where you go, I'm always with you as our hearts are connected." She looked at Sora once more, her cheeks brightening.

**[Stop]**

Sora saved the recording and shut the recorder off, smiling as he done it. "Don't worry." He looked up at her, "I won't forget." He smiled before placing the recorder into his pockets. "Ready for your surprise?" he asked her.

"Wasn't this the surprise?" Kairi pointed back to the festival behind her.

He shook his head as he grabbed her hand, "Come on." He said as he led her out of the village.

**BOWBOWBOW**

_I am sorry to leave without notice but to understand balance_

_I must face the unbalanced and prove myself_

_It's the duty to my heart_

_Ning Jun_

Brian replayed the words that Mulan had read off the letter as he looked at Jun's master with worry, "She does realise that Skullo and Link will dispose of her, right?" Brian pointed out.

"I have to stop her." Mulan grabbed her sword, "I'll tell Donald and Goofy to make sure Shang doesn't find out about this. Where are Sora and Kairi?" Mulan asked.

"I don't know." Brian said with slight worry, "All I know is that they were supposed to be on guard duty."

"You didn't see?" Mushu balanced a nut on his nose before breaking its shell by burning it, "I saw them heading to the town." He said as he ate the nut.

"That's just great!" Brian growled at this before closing his eyes as he felt as slight burn come from his claw, something that Mushu and Mulan didn't notice.

"We need to go now before Shang notices. Are you coming Brian?" Mulan asked him at the entrance of her tent.

"Yeah." Brian nodded, watching Mulan left her tent. As soon as she was gone, the tiger shot a glare at the relaxing tiger, "Don't you dare do anything while we're gone." He warned him before going after Mulan.

"You can count on me!" Mushu said happily before smirking with mischief, "You can count on me!"

**BOWBOWBOW**

"Can I open them?" Kairi asked as Sora covered her eyes with his hands, guiding her to their destination.

"Not yet." He whispered to her, leading her to where the moon shined brightly. "Okay. Open." Sora removed his hands away from her face as she slowly opened to the sight that she was given. The two stood on a bridge that was just off the village that stood over a small stream; above them was the full moon with the light coming from the moon reflecting in the stream. "It's so beautiful." Kairi awed, welcoming the embrace that she received from behind.

"Yeah..." Sora awed at the sight as the two looked down at the reflection of the moon as well as the reflection of the two enjoying the moment together. "There's something that I wanted to tell you, Kairi." He said to her.

She turned around to face him, not realising how close the two were, making the two inches from each other, their noses barely touching, their hearts racing from the close contact of the hug, their breathe blowing against the other's face. The two have been in this position before, many times have their friends interrupted a moment like this but Riku was back at the ship, Brian, Donald and Goofy remained at the camp, no Order patrols have been spotted near the village, it was just the two of them.

"Sora...I..." She blushed deeply, feeling is breathe against her skin made her body tingle, the hug quicken the pace of her heart, his arms around her that touched at her back made her feel secure, she felt safe in his arms. She felt...like she was in his heart once more.

"I wanted to say something I've been trying to tell you since me and Riku returned home that day." Sora started, looking deeply into her eyes, feeling the slow unconscious pull that slowly pulled him closer to her. He may be unable to say it but maybe he can try and show her what he meant.

"We're not ruining anything. Are we?" A familiar voice spoke with amusement.

The Keyblade Master halted his actions, sighing with annoyance as he looked back at Kairi with a apologising expression before pulling himself away, no matter how much his heart screamed for the embrace once more. He turned to the source of the voice to see Brian and Mulan looking at the two with amusement. "Hi guys." Sora grinned nervously, feeling the blush on his face.

"Have you guys seen Jun?" Mulan asked the two with concern, ignoring the discovery that she had found for the moment.

"Isn't she at the camp?" Kairi stepped forward, full with concern.

Brian shook his head, "We came to find you two before we went to find Jun, we could use your help." He explained.

"Where is everyone else?" Sora asked.

Mulan began to explain, "I didn't want Shang to find out-"

"That Jun has gone missing?" A deep voice finished.

The four of them looked down the stone path to see General Shang, Donald and Goofy standing behind them. Donald and Goofy looked at Sora, seeing that he was acting nervously next to Kairi, meaning that Brian and Mulan must have interrupted their moment. However, Shang looked darkly at the four that stood in front of him. "I'm sorry to break your little party." Shang growled at Sora and Kairi.

"Sorry Mulan." Goofy sighed sadly.

"We didn't know how he found out." Donald said to her.

"I'll tell you how." Shang said as he pulled out a letter..Jun's letter. "I am sorry to leave without notice but to understand balance." Shang read the letter out loud, "I must face the unbalanced and prove myself. It's the duty to my heart." Shang turned his vision to Mulan, "Now who does that sound like?"

"As soon as we found out, we came to get Sora and Kairi and get ready to search for her." Brian explained, holding his breath back as his anger began to build as he hid his claw behind his back.

"And get yourself lost like Jun?" Shang shouted at the tiger. Kairi managed to notice Brian's shadowed claw and quickly ran up to him to calm him down, noticing that his claws were metal. "We need to concentrate on the mission, we lose soldiers every day."

"Are you saying that we should just leave her?" Mulan stepped forward, "She's my pupil."

"Then as her master, you should have seen that she wasn't ready." Shang raged at her, "You place your own feelings above everything. Duty, obligation, tradition, it all means nothing to you."

"It means everything to me!" Mulan told him.

"If it did then you would have known that the girl wasn't ready for combat." He shouted, "Because of your judgement and misleading, she's gone missing and with the day limit that we need to reach the keyhole, I am not going to waste it correcting your mistake."

"You never trusted her. That's why you won't go." Brian growled, being held back by Kairi.

"Sir." Sora stepped forward, "We can't just leave Jun out there to get attacked by Unbirth."

Shang turned away from Mulan and faced the others, "This talk is for me and Mulan only."

"The hell it is!" Brian tried to escape Kairi's hold, quickly gaining help from Donald and Goofy as the three of them pulled him away.

Sora stayed behind through as he stepped forward, "You need to follow your heart, General. Following the rules is a good thing but following the heart is a good thing as well."

Shang immediately turned back towards, "Are you siding with Mulan?" he demanded as he stood over Sora dangerous.

"What Sora is trying to say is that you don't trust your heart." Mulan looked at Shang darkly, "Sometimes I wonder even if you have one." Sora looked sadly at the two, he didn't want to see this happen between his two friends but there was nothing that he could do something about it either.

* * *

**A/N: Awwww this chapter was nice. Hopefully, I can get to 90 chapters soon ^^ Messages..**

**Future Keyblader:** Nah! That answer won't be coming hehehehe

**LozzyBoo93: **I'm just know the KH story soooo well that I can easily guess what will happen ^^. YEP all UK and I was thinking the same thing with Birth By Sleep. I've just finished college myself and was hoping to play the game but oh well...I needed to get back on track anyways ^^. I do love the CGI on the final fantasy games, love to piece but to be honestly, I'm just hoping that the story would be just as good but it just seem to lose it on XIII. I can't wait for KH3 to come out with its CGI cutscenes, it will make things more magically ^^. You have to come to London expo! It's mega fun and I go there all the time, as a KH cosplay, there are many KH fans, its where I have meet one of my bestest friends there and everyone is the same so there is no problems with talking with each other...unless they are just plain anime fans. If you plan to go, I'll wear a cardboard sign with an orgy coat saying I'm just mad for free hugs ^^. He's quite selfish in the film so it matches ^^ I'm a Disney loser =P

**Kisdota- The Freak Gamer: **There's a reason for him turning into a tiger. I'm not gonna say what. Hehehe. Hmmm now that I think about it, Brian and Enigma (If that is who you meant) are similar in a way expect that Brian seem to want to know the past while Enigma wants to forget it. That and Enigma is more on the scientist side while Brian was just bored one day. Perhaps we are alike Kisdota.

**Grey vs Ale: **Moving does suck. I decided to...make less stuff to move by using the keyblade to make it disappear. O.o I was annoyed. ANYWAY! Awwww why watch the videos! The endings for the game has been ruined for me anyways...damn brothers!

**Celtickyedancer: **Hope that you enjoyed the chapter ^^

**Soragirl4ever: **Nah, I'm not mad. Just Kingdommad ^^ YAY! People are starting to like my main OC. My job is complete. Yeah, many SoKai use those two words as first, that's what creates the tension. Hoped you liked that Brian ate your cookies in the chapter and I just said some random poem that Sora might say and was like 'ohhhhhhhh that's cool'. I've read fanmail, which I am still waiting payment on, but I still need to check new story.

**Shadow Sylph: **Remember...bring stuff back ^^ I actually have no idea about the disappearance. I just thought it be funny to say that Jun's parents randomally disappear like Sora did went he lost his heart. Please tell me this theory. PRINGLES PLEASE! Prawn cocktail YUM! I'll try my best ^^ See ya after your holiday Shadow.

**Right, that's it for me. Goodnight guys ^^**

**Kingdommad**


	89. Losing you

**Chapter 89- Losing you**

The brown haired pupil slowly walked deep within Endless territory, feeling the thousand of pure blood red eyes share into her soul as she travelled down the cold mountain trail that leaded its way to the Keyhole. She slowly wandered across the wooden bridge as the grey clouds began to move on closer, covering the night sky as a black raven flew above the mountain path. "I have to prove to Fa Mulan." She repeated to herself as she continued through the path, a fire lit torch in hand, not realising the path getting darker as she walked. She gasped slightly as she halted to the sound of small amount of pebbles falling down the mountain side, crumbling onto the path. The pupil sighed in relief as she felt as if someone was watching her, beginning to step backwards lightly, "What am I doing? No matter what I do, the general won't happy dance with me." She sighed as she turned her body to head back. "I don't even know why Ying, Yang and the balance will ever be important..."

**Rejected from comrades**

"Huh?" The girl shot back around to look for the sound of the mysterious voice, using the fire torch as her source of light, to cast a shadow of a bird on the wall, sitting on a branch. "Awwwww a birdie!" She looked away from the shadow to its creator to see that the bird was actually a black feathered raven, sitting on a dead branch as it glared deadly at Jun, "A creepy bird." She gulped with fear, beginning to fear for her life.

**Selfish to take charge**

"Selfish?" She repeated, shooting behind her to find that they was nothing behind her before she unconscious began to walk backwards, "I don't know—what you mean..." She responded back nervously, her thoughts on returning to camp safely.

**Regrets!**

She screamed as the darkness that was set into front of her consumed her before seeing a purple flash.

**BOWBOWBOW**

A yawn echoed through the mountain pass the next morning as the group began to cut through the mountain pass to get to the keyhole as quickly as possible. Shang had objected against the shortcut but the number of votes and Brian's short temper had quickly changed the general's mind, the quicker they find the keyhole and secure the balance levels within the world's heart, the quicken they can set off to find Jun.

Brian rubbed his eyes tiredly as him and the others watched the heartbreaking tension between Mulan and Shang as they looked at each other sadly before taking separate paths as the mountain split the path in two. He stood there with Sora and Kairi as Donald and Goofy quickly looked at each other before nodding to each other and separating themselves, Goofy following Shang while Donald followed Mulan. "This is stupid!" The red tiger growled, mainly because Sora's sleep talking and content moving had kept him up during the night. "We're breaking up as a team itself because of him."

Sora sighed at this, worried about his friends, "I wish there was something we could do." Sora said sadly, feeling guilt built in him as he felt part responsible for their break-up for not staying at the camp.

"Maybe I can talk to the general." Kairi suggested, only hearing Brian huff at the idea, earning her to glare at the tiger, "I don't see you coming with any ideas to help them." She commented.

"Mulan would only be upset with Shang." Brian answered as he turned to the two paths, "Mulan and Shang are too different to even work together and why set Mulan up with someone who doesn't care about his soldiers? The mountain shows it all."

"Everyone has their fights." Sora pointed out, his mind flashing back to the recent fight that he and Kairi had shared. "That's what happens in a relationship."

Brian tilted his head to the side to give Sora a questionable look, "Don't speak as if you have experience, Sora." He growled before turning back, "You don't even know the meaning of a relationship-"

"Brian!" Kairi warned him, giving him a deadly glare. The tiger turned around to face his two friends, feeling his angry pulse through him, when his angry expression was wiped off his face. "This is not the time to turn on each other, we need to concentrate on finding Jun—" The Aversion Endless didn't seem to catch the rest of what Kairi was saying to him as a familiar Endless pointed his glowing claw at him, unnoticed by Sora and Kairi. "Are you even listening to me?" Kairi grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Run." Brian simply said, feeling his angry from memories that he had built up inside him, his glowing claw giving off random flares of fire as he stood.

The Keyblade Master looked down at Brian's claw, seeing that it that his claw markings were glowing dangerously, making him summon Kingdom Key. "I think it's time to catch up with the others." Sora announced as he grabbed Kairi from behind.

"Sora! What are you-" Kairi questioned before feeling Sora push her to the side as the red tiger in front of them charged at them, roaring angrily at them as he automatically turned his element, scratching his metal claws into the ground.

The red armoured Endless that controlled their friend began to walk towards the Princess and the Keyblade Master, "Such a strong control I have with the outcast because of his behaviour growing up." The Anger Endless said with amusement, "The Colonel will be please when I not only bring his son but the Princess of Heart as well." He clicked his fingers, giving Brian command to unleash his anger on his friends as he charged towards them.

"AIR! PROTECT US!" Sora shouted determinedly as he stood in front of Kairi, swinging his keyblade clockwise to create a gust of wind to push the tiger off balance, allowing Sora to quickly enlarge his keyblade slightly and ride off above the mountain with Kairi in his arms.

The Anger Endless smirked at this, crushing his glowing claw to keep the tiger under his control by forcing him to the ground, "Watch destiny take place, Brian." Skullo told the tiger, who used all of his strength just to look up to see Sora and Kairi flee. "Soon the Princess will belong to use and you will be back where you belong after all these years."

**BOWBOWBOW**

"Mushu! What did you do?" Mulan demanded as her and Donald integrated the small guardian dragon, who had revealed his previous actions for yesterday's incidents by guilt.

"Yeah Mushu! What did you do?" The duck repeated, watching the dragon shake nervously.

After a while of getting glared at by Donald, the dragon cried as it told the truth, "You were getting married!" He explained, "I was going to lose you-and my pedestal!"

"You done all of this to keep your job!" Donald said angrily to him. "That's low even for you."

Mulan looked at her guardian with a mix of anger and confusion, "How do you even know that? Shang and I kept that secret." She questioned. "But what you did was unforgiveable." She said with anger before she turned the other way, refusing to face the dragon that rested on her shoulders.

Donald approached the dragon as he jumped off of Mulan to look at her, "Was the wagon your doing?" he asked him.

"Now that was an accident!" Mushu quickly defended himself.

"Wait!" Mulan said with realisation, grabbing Donald and Mushu's attention, "All those problems...they weren't us, they were you." Mulan glared back at Mushu, making the dragon hang his head in shame. "If I just explain...we can search for Jun...none of the incidents were her doing." Mulan quickly grabbed Mushu and began to head towards the split's end to reunite with her love with Donald trailing from behind.

"Hey!" Donald called from behind, "Wait up!"

"Shang!" She called out to him, catching up with him and Goofy. "Shang!" She called out again, grabbing his attention, only to save him getting slashed by an Unbirth that appeared in front of him, "It's an ambush!"

**BOWBOWBOW**

The Keyblade Master rode through the clouds with Kairi holding on to him tightly as he tried to find his friends within the mountain trails, "I can't see them." Sora said out loud, "The Order must have some sort of darkness covering some of the trails." They looked down to see a dark purple and red cloud cover most of the mountain paths.

"What happened to him, Sora?" She asked with fear, she didn't what to lose a friend.

"I'm not sure." He said as he flew above some rain clouds, "But I know that the only way to free Skullo's control over Brian is to defeat Skullo himself and with Brian in his control, me and you will have to combine our skills to fight him." He planned out.

"Sora." She said with her mind in her thoughts, "Do you remember what the emperor had said?" She asked him, her sight on looking for her friends as the two came out of the clouds, passing a wooden bridge. "I can stop him."

"Kairi—"Sora stopped himself as he suddenly saw movement speeding up from towards them. "We have trouble. Hold on to me." He told her as the two watched two dark purple ghost Unbirths appear in front of them with their red eyes staring at the princess.

The keyblade tilted upwards, rising above the clouds again as the 'Grimers' shot purple blades shaped energy towards the two before shooting after them. As they rose above the clouds, the wielders that rode on the enlarged keyblade spun it to face the Grimers as their shadow formed swords appeared from the purple mist that trailed them. The two first tried firing magic towards them, the princess casting water and light while the Keyblade Master kept balance of the keyblade with aero, only for the Grimers to absorb the spells that was fired. "Sora! The spells are getting absorbed." Kairi looked back at him.

"Maybe I can lose them." He quickly responded as he quickly sped past the two Grimers and casted Aeroga to bring the clouds that was behind them to keep the two in cover. The Grimers didn't follow but a number of blade energy blasts headed straight towards the two, changing the current inside of the clouds as well as they flew through. Sora quickly tilted the keyblade to dodge the attacks, only to make the Keyblade spin rapidly in place, "Wooaahhh!"

"Ahhhh! Soooorrrraaa." Kairi screamed as she held on to Sora for dear life as the Keyblade shot out of the clouds and collided with one of the Grimers, making them disappear. Kairi managed to see a glimpse of the Unbirth's disappearance as the Keyblade began to slow down and come to a halt, placing them outside of the clouds once more. "Ram the Unbirth." Kairi told him.

Sora balanced the Keyblade their stood on before looking at her in disbelief, "With what?" he questioned her. She tapped on the enlarged keyblade, making him smile in realisation, "I have a better idea. Whatever you do, don't let go." He told her once more as he flew towards the Grimer, dodging its attacks at a fast rate as they approached it. Sora quickly turned the Keyblade sideways as they flew above the Unbirth, holding on the centre of the blade as the crown shaded end pointed down at the Grimer. The two held on tightly as the Kingdom Key slammed down on the Grimer, destroying it before the Keyblade spanned itself back into balance. A few seconds of holding tightly to each other and the keyblade, Sora opened his eyes to see that the two were still alive, making him sign in relief as well as chuckle slightly, "That was fun!" He grinned.

Kairi couldn't help but chuckle slightly, "Yeah." He said before looking up at him, "We better get to the others." She suggested as Sora turned the keyblade rider around across the wooden bridge once more.

"We need to think of a pl-" Sora gasped as his claw ached as it glowed, "Oh no."

"What's wrong?" Kairi looked up at him, only to watch him point one of his hands over to the rain clouds, bringing them over them, soaking them completely. "Sora, what are you-"

"The Keyblade will disappear." Sora told her, "Use the rain to help yourself to your safety."

"What?" she gasped. "How do you know this?"

"Because I remember the feeling from Agarbah." He quickly answered as the Keyblade began to shake, nearly throwing Kairi off if Sora didn't grab her to look at her with a passionate look, "If we get separated, our hearts will help find each other again right?" He asked her.

"I won't lose you." She told him.

The Keyblade disappeared from under their feet, sending the two free falling from the storming sky, losing grip of each other as they fell. While Kairi quickly changed into her water element and used the rain to slow down her falling, Sora continued to fall at a fast rate as he couldn't summon his keyblade again. "SORA!" Kairi called out in horror as she walked him fall through the clouds. She quickly used the rain to let her control her way through the sky, falling faster through the clouds once more in an attempt to save her friend.

_All I have is you, it is all that I am craving for  
All I need is you._

"SORA!" She sped towards her falling friend and grabbed his hand, preventing him to land in one of the Order's army camps where many Endless and Unbirth stood. As soon as she grabbed his hand, she screamed in surprise as she began to lose control of the rain, the rain wasn't enough water to hold the both of them. "Hang on!"

"It won't hold us both!" He said as he looked up at her sadly, "You need to defeat Skullo to free Brian."

"The rain will hold us." Kairi cried slightly, hidden within the rain, as she could tell what was going through Sora's mind. "I can make it work."

"I'm sorry-" He let go of Kairi's hand, "-for everything." He slipped out of her hold while looking up at her sadly.

"NNOOOOO!" Kairi screamed as she tried to grab him again but the amount of weight that had been reduced from losing Sora's grip had made the rain push her upwards, away from him.

_I am losing you forever  
I am leaving ground forever_

The Chinese hero quickly drank a potion, to heal her wounds from the battle against the Unbirths. She had just barely made it out of the mountain path from the attack, the only one that made it across the wooden bridge before the Unbirths cut it, leaving Donald, Goofy and Shang on the other side to get captured by one of the Order members. With her guardian dragon on her shoulders, she ran out of the mountain path as she searched for any sign of Sora and Kairi, seeing the two falling from the sky moments again. Her breathe quicken in a rush to find her friends, she wanted to save Shang, Jun and the others but needed Sora and Kairi's help. She came to a halt as saw the red haired princess collapsed on the floor. "Kairi!"

As Mulan knelled down to Kairi's side, Mushu jumped off of Mulan to look at the two, "Maybe I can help." He offered.

"Forget it!" Mulan told him as she reached for her last potion in her bag, "You've helped enough." She said, referring to Mushu's interference with her, Shang and even Jun. Their attention turned back to Kairi as she began to open her eyes, "Kairi, are you ok?" Mulan asked her.

_All I have is you_

She groaned in pain, placing her hand on her forehead as her imagined herself flying within the clouds once more, riding on the keyblade as they took out the Grimers only for her mind to flash back on Sora's expression before he let go off her hand, "SORA!" She shot up quickly, making Mulan back away slightly as she looked around hastily, "Where's Sora?"

"Spiky?" Mushu looked at Kairi with a questionable look, "He fell further away. We're not sure where though." The small dragon looked around for another before facing the princess once more, "Um...what happened to your guardian?" he asked.

Kairi turned to look at the dragon in shock from what he had said before looking away dully, "Skullo." She answered before noticing the short number of them, "Where are the others?"

"Captured by Skullo's partner." Mulan sighed sadly, "He took them to the camp, saying that they will meet the same fate as Jun."

"Well, I'm sure that the two of you can save the day." Mushu said with confidence, only for Kairi to lower her head in sorrow as she summoned Oathkeeper.

"Kairi?" Mulan looked at her with worry, not understanding why the item at the end of the keychain seemed to have so much importance.

_All I need is you_

"We find Skullo." Kairi said with determination, knowing for a fact that Sora would have been captured the minute he fell into the enemy base. She looked up at Mulan and Mushu, "We find the others."

"It's not as easy as you seem to make it." The female warriors shot around to see none other but Skullo facing the horizon within his helmet at the dark storming clouds that shot thunder dangerous out of them. The first thing that the Anger Endless did was move out of the way of Kairi's strike as she began to strike him, he chuckled as he simply stepped back, tripping Kairi up as she went to strike, sending her to the floor once more. "Such anger in the both of you, idiotic to think you can strike me." He chuckled.

"Where are our friends?" Mulan demanded from the Endless as Kairi regained her footing and stood up once more.

"A base near the keyhole." He answered, "Ready to be transported back to another Endless world. I'm sure that the Dark Master will make great us of them." He didn't seem to bothered about revealing there location.

"What about Sora and Brian?" Kairi asked him darkly, pointing Oathkeeper at him.

Skullo chuckled at this, knowing that she was getting more outraged, "Can you feel the burn, Princess?" He asked her, avoiding the question. "Can you feel your blood boil from the mere sight of me? Can you feel anger's power?" She didn't answer but only glared at the solider, making him chuckle louder.

"Where's Jun?" Mulan demanded off of him.

The Anger Endless turned away from the Princess of Heart to speak to Mulan with a confused tone in his voice, "She's not with you?" he questioned. "Our actions have nothing to do with your pupil." He quickly answered before looking at Kairi, "I can inform you though that a simple action from you, Princess, can assure your friends' freedom."

"What do you want from her?" Mushu glared at him from behind Mulan.

"Just for you to gain an audience with the Colonel." He told them, receiving a confused and worried expression from the princess, "If you allow me to transport to Ultimate Castle for one audience with the Colonel, your friends will be freed." He simply explained to them, his claw twitching slightly.

"Everyone?" Kairi asked him, not wanting to be tricked out of losing a friend.

Skullo chuckled once more at the question, "You're smarter than I thought, Princess." He smirked, "Brian will be returning to where he truly belongs but everyone else will be freed and we will leave this world at piece."

"Then the answer is no!" Kairi pointed Oathkeeper at him once more, "I'm not going to let you take him away!"

"Why?" Skullo questioned her, "He's just an Endless!"

"HE'S NOT JUST AN ENDLESS!" She shouted, making Skullo laugh evilly once more. "STOP LAUGHING!"

Skullo commanded the princess before creating a dark red portal behind him, "I see that you have made your decision. If you're that naïve and idiotic to face me for their freedom then by all means follow me through this portal, follow me to the keyhole." Skullo told them angrily, losing his patience. "But let me tell you this, Princess." He growled, "Will you fight with the calmness of the sea at your side or will you burn like the raging flame that is lit within your heart." He questioned her as he walked through the portal. "Your end will come soon either way." He said as he disappeared.

Kairi stared at the portal that would lead them to the keyhole, lead them to Skullo, before facing Mulan, "Are you ready?"

"As much as I want to free Shang and the others as much as you do, are you sure that we can beat him?" Mulan asked her with worry, "We struggled with mere Unbirths and now we have to go against one of their commanders."

"We can do it." Kairi nodded with confidence, "Brian will be under his control, we free him from Skullo's control and we can take him." She watched as Mulan pulled her sword out and smiled back at her, with Mushu giving thumbs up. With that, Kairi and Mulan stepped through the portal to face the anger in one's inflected soul.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! Bit of writer block but I can assure you, more writer block is to come because of the battle. Also sorting stuff for uni so haven't had time. Time for messages:**

**Lizard Valis: **It would be cool if they done it in the game. I would still laugh though if they didn't hehehehe

**Ultima- Owner: **I like your reviews. ^^ makes me giggle. Ignore the Aqua's kairi mum bit, I'm going through corrections.

**Van Pat: **Hahahahaha looks like his planned worked though.

**Grey vs Ale: **That's why Shang is really mad, the wagon was his ice cream wagon lol.

**Soragirl4ever: **Nooo, don't kill Jun! She's important! Besides, it's fun to prevent them being together. Heheheh. Yep, Nomura will properly do this, if he had set Sora and Kairi together in the first game, we wouldn't really play the game that might cus we wouldn't be waiting for something to happen. Random evil is fun to place in and I'm sure that Nomura would agree heheheh. I just want to get to 100 to be honest ^^ thanks for the review.

**Kisdota- The Freak Gamer: **I'm sorry for not reviewing, I've been busy lately but I have reviewed your last two chapters. The whole SoraXKairi thing works randomally, if i think of a random moment they could have without ruining the main plot then BAM! It's there.

**Necrophiliac666: **Glad you are enjoying it so far.

**Artism: **That will be funny if he did say that. Heheheh

**Island-style-girl: **Don't worry, my laptop broke last summer and I still haven't got it fixed hehehe glad to hear from you again though ^^

**LozzyBoo93: **I have faith in it too, just hope that the greed that Square Enix have gathered these last couple of years don't destroy the last thing that is still pure. This is true, if the secrets were given away straight away then the magic will fade away, which is why it's good not to get spoilers. It's a game to grow up with ^^ The final cut scene in KH2 is magically, even if I did watch it the first time at two o'clock in the morning lol. Yep, the kingdom hearts crew are the best...the crew from Demyx time can be alright at times, Zexion still needs to give me my laptop, most of us are cool with each other. Hopfully you can make it, anything can happen at the Excel centre...seriously anything good!

**Wow! Reviews filled the whole page on the site. THANK YOU GUYS X3 Hope to update soon**

**See ya next time**

**Kingdommad**


	90. Anger

**Chapter 90: Anger**

The two female warriors stumbled through the portal, the red portal disappearing from behind, to see that they have fallen within a throne room that looked similar to the Emperor's back at the capital only to find this one in near ruins. The two noticed that instead of a throne at the back of the collapsed hall, a statue of a golden dragon stood, looking down at its chest as the shape of the keyhole remained.

A sudden black and red blur appeared in front of their view, grabbing their attention. The two drew their weapons as they saw Skullo appear, only to watch him distracted by something else as he placed his glowing claw in front of him. "Calm-"Another red blur appeared to strike at Skullo, the Endless dodged the attack but the blur seemed to be able to knock the Endless' helmet off, revealing his outraged expression on his face. The red eyed Endless growled as he began to fire at the rapid creature, "Get back here!" He commanded it as he shot fireballs at them.

"Cover!" Kairi quickly casted protect, covering her and Mulan from the fireballs as the blur halted to block the attack hitting the girls. The blur halted to a red tiger with black stripes, twitching from being under the berserk control as the girls smiled with hope of their friend's strength to fight back. "Brian!" The girls said in joy and relief. His rage had ripped most of his garments apart, only leaving behind his ripped jeans behind as remainders of his white shirt were on his flurry arms.

The tiger dropped to all fours once more as he dashed towards the controller of his actions, "I SAID GET BACK HERE!" Skullo halted Brian in the air as he was about to pouch him, creating a huge fire ball and fired it at Brian's mid-section, making the tiger shot pass Kairi and Mulan and collapsing against the wooden door that still remained. The Anger Endless placed his claw to his side as he glared at the two fighters he had encountered earlier, "So, decided to face your doom?" Skullo smirked evilly at the two.

The Princess of Heart gulped as she felt Skullo's stare pierces through her, the other members that she had seen face to face didn't seem to have this effect on her, not even when Abroc had tried to inflicted his emotion on her back at African Depths, but the way his blood red eyes burned her made her feel uncomfortable, "W-We're here to free our friends and s-stop you from taking this world." Kairi glared at him but her voice spoke with fear behind it.

The Endless chuckled at her purpose to follow him as he stepped towards them, "So determined for one that has been called 'worthless' by the chosen one himself." He spoke to her.

She looked at him with a shocked expression, wondering how an Order member could have heard about their fight, before looking back him bravely, "I'm not worthless." She told him. Mulan looked behind them to hear growling. "I'll prove that to you today." She slashed Oathkeeper with determination.

Skullo chuckled once more as he faced the princess with a calmer expression, "I would like to see you try." He smirked as he simply clicked his claw like fingers, making his shadowed claw glow once more.

Mulan gasped at the sudden attack from their tiger-like friend as he tried to push Mulan to the floor, pushing her defensive placed sword towards her with his flame lit claws. "Kairi!" She called for help as she felt Mushu leave her shoulders to climb on Brian. "Mushu, what are you-"

"Prepare to face the wrath of the dragon, tiger boy!" Mushu told him as the small dragon bit into his shadowed claw. Brian's eyes widened with pain as he shot away from Mulan and tried to get the dragon off of him.

"Brian!" Kairi glared back at Skullo, seeing that he was controlling her friend's every move with his claw. "Let him g-" Kairi slashed air as Skullo side-stepped her attack once more and kicked her into the broken steps of the ruin throne.

"Watch how your friend will be murdered by your other friend. All you have to do is agree to meet up with the Colonel." Skullo instructed her, watching the movement that he creates with Brian, making him run like a wild animal. "And this rage fest can stop."

"My friends won't die." Kairi rushed passed the Lieutenant, ignoring his angered expression, as she went to help with calming Brian down.

Brian's head shot over to Skullo's anger, only to see the Princess of Heart running towards him, just as he grabs the dragon off of his back and throw him back to Mulan before dashing towards her. The tiger roared as he lunged on the princess, trying to claw her with his claws. His eyes widened as a burst of light blasted from underneath, sending him flying off of Kairi as she placed Oathkeeper ready for use.

"Brian! Calm down!" Kairi slowed his path down by casting a path of water to prevent her fire element friend from running straight to her as the water rised up, stopping the tiger from jumping over. "Don't let him control you! You control your own heart!" she said to him.

"Leave the Princess." Skullo commanded Brian, making the tiger look at his puppet master with confusion and rage, "Destroy China's Greatest Hero." He finished, making Brian shot back towards Mulan and Mushu.

"Brian!" Kairi tried to call some sense into him when a similar attack that she had dealt on preventing Brian from reaching had struck her but within flames as well. "What about Jun?" She shouted to him. Kairi watched behind the flames as Mulan raised her sword once more to block the receiving attack from the tiger when he halted his actions and grabbed his forehead as he yelled in pain.

The Anger Endless looked down at the fire puppet, who was in pure pain from the flashback, with frustration, "Fight them!" Skullo commanded him, using the ability of his claw to try and move the Endless. "I SAID FIGHT THEM YOU USELESS PIECE OF EXSITENCE!"

"Take this!" Kairi appeared next to Skullo and struck at his claw, making the Endless' anger rise from the amount of pain coming from his claw and he shot his attention towards Kairi.

Brian dropped to the floor freely, feeling the control that Skullo had on him broken, as he closed his eyes to see the vision that was causing him so much pain in his mind and heart.

_**Flashback**_

"_Remember you two." Twelve year old versions of Nikolai and Brian sat there, taking in their teacher's words with pure intentions. The two faced their teacher, who looked in her thirties, had orange highlights with her long brown hair and while wearing a red Chinese robe that covered her. "So long as you keep in touch with your heart, who you really are, your soul will remain balanced and you can live without the virus destroying your being." _

_Nikolai sighed at this, "I don't really want to hurt anyone though. Every evil deed we have to cast to balance our good deeds seems a bit selfish to me."_

"_We can cover our 'evil deeds' with our missions to the Order." The young Brian air quoted, making Nikolai chuckle slightly._

"_Keep the balance in your heart." The teacher said to them, "No matter what the other members say."_

_The two kids faced their teacher once more a bowed to her in respect, "Yes Jun."_

_**End of Flashback**_

Brian's eyes shot open, filled with confusion, as the memory seemed to throw him off balance slightly. His surroundings were blocked out as he felt forgotten chains connect once more because of the memory, unlocking many other memories that involved lessons with the teacher, making the Endless even more confused and started to feel scared.

Mulan and Kairi stood in front of the Anger Endless, weapons ready, as they watched Skullo drawn both of his ninja swords, having similar makings on the weapons that Brian have on his staff. The enemy looked back at the woman with a sicken expression on his face, "Face my wrath!" he shouted as he ran towards the two.

_Waking the demon  
Where'd you run to  
Walking in shadows  
Watch the blood flow_

Mulan and Kairi was placed on opposite sides of him, seeing his rush towards them as a chance to strike at him, they began to strike at him at a fast rate, only for Skullo to block the two from both sides using both of his swords. "Your expressions might have calmed." Skullo said as he blocked the fury of attacks coming from the side of him, "But your mind and heart is full of rage for the lost of someone close."

_There's not much longer,  
so don't try and fight,  
My bodies weakening,  
walk to the light._

Skullo side stepped Kairi once more as she tried to strike him using a strike from above before tripping Mulan over with a floor kick. The Order member moved away from female soldier and began to cast Firaga towards the princess, striking her at the spot that she was heading to, not the spot that she was at.

_Those painful times so  
alone, so ashamed.  
I'm not going back,  
there's nothing to gain._

Kairi turned to the remaining fire spells, feeling the damage of the others, seeing Skullo through the flames. _Might as well try. _Kairi got back up on her feet and dashed through the fire and the flames, performing a strong air strike as she came out of the flames, striking the broken stairs. _What?_

_Breathe for me  
Don't wake me from this slumber._

"Pathetic." Skullo stood besides the statue, looking down at her with boredom. "The offer still stands. Do the smart thing, Kairi. Sora will remain alive then." He smirked as he felt her rage built up inside her again from the mention of her friend.

"You and the rest of the Order are the reason that he's not here." Kairi yelled as she pulled Oathkeeper out of the rotting wood and quick dashed towards Skullo, only for him to teleport across the broken room.

_Stay with me  
Possession Taking over_

"Funny!" Skullo chuckled before performing slashes in the air, creating fire cuts in the direction from where Mulan and Mushu were approaching him. "Brian said those exact words when his father failed to beat the Colonel." He laughed as he looked over to the weak tiger, having no strength from the constant flashbacks. He took his blood eyes off the tiger and grabbed Mulan by the neck, ruining her surprise attack. "You're really starting to annoy me, Fa Mulan."

"You leave my girl alone!" Mushu appeared from Mulan's pocket and fired a fireball at the Endless, only to watch the attack have no affect on him.

Skullo smirked at the shocked dragon while holding Mulan, "I'll show you a real fireball!" He smirked as he shot Mulan and Mushu against the wall, cracking it slightly from the impact as Mulan fell against the wall with smoke coming off of Mulan's garments.

_Breathe for me  
Don't wake me from this slumber._

Skullo smirked as his shot before closing his eyes, "Now then, Princess." He spun just as Kairi tried to strike at him again, placing the two fighters back to back, before appearing behind her to slash upwards in an diagonal slice just as he used his foot to trip the princess once again. He watched as she collapsed to the floor, losing grip of Oathkeeper as it fell between the broken staircase that lead to the Keyhole. An evil thought ran through his mind as he placed one of his swords down at her, preventing the princess to get up as he forced her to lay on her cut back, causing her to twitch in pain. "You had the choice to do the intelligent thing." He told her, "But now you're going to come with me whether you like it or not!" He raised his other sword at her, ready to strike.

_Stay with me  
Possession Taking over_

"Blizzaraga!" An ice shard shot Skullo's claw, freezing it completely. The Anger Endless yelled in pain as he disarmed himself to try and unfreeze his arm, only to feel the rest of his body get completely covered with more ice shards, turning him into a frozen statue.

Kairi looked up at the frozen enemy with shock before feeling the pain return to her back and arm as she felt herself get pulled away from the frozen enemy. She turned her head to the side to see Brian on his knee, his staff in his paws once again, breathing heavily for air. "Brian!" She looked at him tiredly; _I need a way to defeat Skullo and fast!_

"Calm your soul!" Brian instructed her, looking at Skullo's status before turning back to her. "When his heart shows, shoot it." He disposed of his staff and placed his red claw in front of him, "Cure!"

Kairi shook her head as she felt the cuts on her arm and back heal up, still feeling the cut at the back after the spell was finished. "He knows my every move-"she spoke.

"Because he keeps getting you angry." Brian interrupted her, making her look at him with his paws. "Me and you will be taken if you don't calm your heart! You're the only one that can do this." The sounds of crackling could be heard from behind them as the two of them looked back at Skullo's ice status, only to see heat build up inside it. "I'll get Mulan and we'll go into the base to free the others." Brian told her as he got up.

"Brian!" Kairi quickly placed herself back on her own two feet before looking at her tiger friend with concern. "I can't-"

"Don't doubt yourself!" Brian shot back round towards her, "I believe that you can do this, Kairi!" He said softly.

Kairi wasn't sure what to say, "Brian..." _I need to calm my heart. To save everyone...to save Sora._

_NO! Trip!_

The ice structure broke into a million shards, blasting all across the room from the amount of power that came from inside. Kairi quickly cast Aero to block the shards while Brian sprinted over to Mulan and cast Protect to shield them from the pointy ice shards. "THAT'S IT!" A voice roared behind the burst of flames that merged from behind the ice shards. A flame based barrier formed, blocking Brian and Mulan out of the barrier as the two got up and made their way outside the ruined throne room. The Princess of Heart looked at the departing two, knowing that the two will free the others, before turning back to the burning flame in the middle of the room, watching the stray flames flick onto parts of the ruined throne room, setting it alight. As soon as the flame disappeared, a new reformed Skullo stood, "I DON'T CARE WHAT DESTINY HAS SET! I WILL KILL YOU MYSELF!" the demonic voiced raged as Kairi summoned Oathkeeper once more.

Skullo's new form showed the keyblader that the Endless has had enough as she looked at his outburst mode. His short black had turned completely red and managed to grow longer and spikier, pointing at the back of the head. His armour was replaced with a black robe undergarment, much similar to Jun's training robe, and had blood coloured samurai plate armour that covered his shoulders, the back of his body set a trail of flames as parts of his body had red veins glowing on all parts of his showing skin, heading straight to his blood red eyes, which were now fill with the colour.

Kairi quickly rolled out of the way of Skullo's strikes, finally able to dodge his attacks, as her keyblade was absorbed, changing her into her water element. As soon as she had managed to dodge most of his fire strikes, she watched his angry rise in the Endless as a number of fire pillars appeared between him and her, as well as a number of fireballs heading in her direction. She noticed that some of the fire pillars moved across the battle field, making her move while counter-acting the fireballs with blasts of water spells. As soon as the attacks had be deflected, Kairi gasped to see Skullo right in front of her, not giving her any time to revert out of her element as the Endless began to rapidly slash at her rapidly with his flame lit swords. She gasped as Skullo quickly grabbed her neck with his glowing claw, burning her skin, before being strike away through the broken steps.

"Naïve, aren't you?" The Samurai smirked as he watched her struggle to get to her feet, feeling the burn inflict her throughout her body. He pulled out his two ninja swords once more and crossed them together to blast a crossed fire blast towards her way. He growled at watching her dodge the strike, making him perform two more crossed strikes. Kairi managed to dodge the second, struggling from the inflict of burn, before she quickly reverted back to wielding her Keyblade to block the last cross strike. "You are really starting to annoy me now!" He said darkly as he approached her, watching her cut through the cross strike with the lack of strength that remained. "**Let's see you take** **Anger on!**"

Kairi began to check all of her surroundings as everything when pitch black, only the trail of flames that rested on Skullo's body was the only source of light. That source of light soon divided itself by eight, creating seven copies of the Endless with the original by them. Their demonic laugh echoed in the darkness as the eight Endless' placed themselves around Kairi, surrounding her, as they created a fire ring on the floor from where all eight stood, each Skullo summoned their swords and held them in the air as the flame grew stronger, "**Prepare to turn to ash!**

"Water! Protect me!" Kairi knelled down and created a giant bubble that surrounded her, shielding her from the eight powerful strikes that now try to pierces itself inside the bubble, making the princess panic inside. _Sora! I need you! _Her strength weakened more as the bubble began to get smaller.

_Kairi! You can do this! _Sora's voice echoed to her.

_I believe that you can do this, Kairi. _Brian's echo seemed to overlaps Sora's in her mind. _Calm your soul!_

Taking Brian advice from earlier, she held the bubble in place and closed her mind, visioning herself relaxing at Destiny Islands with Sora and Riku, hearing the ocean waves echo in her mind and the feel of the waterfall splash against her skin, her entire heart took in the surroundings of her home.

_Breathe for me  
Don't wake me from this slumber._

Skullo watched in disbelief as the bubble began to expand in front of him, stretching out to destroy the crossed strikes and the copies of himself, leading the Endless to destroy the bubble. As soon as the bubble was destroyed, a quick slash shot pass the Endless, making the Samurai revert out of its outburst mode, showing his heart at his chest. As soon as he noticed that his heart was showing, the Endless quickly teleported over to the dragon statue, where the keyhole rests, before looking at the keyblader with a demonic look.

_Stay with me  
Possession Taking over_

Kairi quickly shot her attention back to the Endless, after successfully cutting through him with an amount of speed given from remaining calm, to see the Endless pointing his claw at the keyhole, "**This world will fall to rage itself!**" He roared, his soul still remaining in his outburst mode while his body has reverted out of it.

"Wateraga!" Kairi pointed Oathkeeper at Skullo and fired a huge hydro blast, just as Skullo shot his claw away from the keyhole and towards her to counter her blast with his own. Water and Fire pushed against each other, Anger and Calmness try to claim dominates, the balance of Ying and Yang are involved once more in the fight of light and darkness, good and evil. For a moment, the burst of fire seemed to be consuming water, getting closer and closer to Kairi, before another wave within the water blast pushed it through the fire blast and shot Skullo against the wall, cracking it slightly. _I better balance the Keyhole. _Kairi pointed Oathkeeper at the dragon statue as the point of the Keyblade began to glow blue.

"**I WILL NOT FALL!**" Skullo teleported in between her and the keyhole just as a beam of light shot from Oathkeeper, piercing his heart. The Endless gasped with shock and pain from the shot before glaring at the princess and began to move towards her. "**It will take more than a beam of light to destroy me!**" He growled as he stepped closer to Kairi, drawing his swords once more, his anger becoming his adrenalin to move towards the defenceless Kairi, unable to break the beam of light.

_Waking the Demon_

The Anger Endless shot back as another beam of light appeared from behind Kairi and shot him in the heart, combining with Kairi's shot. He began to stagger backwards as his blood red eyes slowly turned into a hazel colour, the red sides in his short hair soon faded out to its original colour and his scarlet red claw turned as dark as a Heartless' claw. As soon as the beamed stopped, he fell to his knees as he held his chest in agony. A bright red colour surrounded Skullo as part of the light turned into red fireflies, flying past Kairi.

She disposed of Oathkeeper, being cautious as she watched Skullo's defeated form, before turning around to follow where the red fireflies were leading to. Her sight followed towards the other Keyblader, where the other shot had come from, as the red fireflies were absorbed by his grey shadowed claw, making it glow slightly. She moved away from the wielder's claw to their face, making her gasped with relief, "Sora! You're okay!" She smiled.

The Keyblade Master chuckled as he felt Kairi ran into him and embraced him with a hug, "Hey Kairi! You took him out!" He smiled, "I told you that you could do it."

"I'm glad that you-" Kairi looked up at his face to notice the difference in him, "Sora. Your hair!" She gasped with surprise, "It's turning-"

"White?" Sora finished for her, bushing the top of his head as more of his roots have begun to turn white. "I must be turning grey like Riku." He joked, hiding the true reason. "We should seal the keyhole and find the others." He smiled kindly at her before walking past him, aiming Kingdom Key at the keyhole.

A bright light formed from the tip of his keyblade and shot into the dragon crest, where the keyhole glowed. Kairi looked at her friend with a worried expression before summoning Oathkeeper once more, repairing the balance within the keyhole before locking it completely, making the usual click as the keyhole disappeared from the dragon status' chest.

"Kairi! Sora!"

The two turned around to see Brian, Donald and Goofy enter the ruined throne room with haste, "Are you guys alright?" Goofy asked the two of them.

"Yeah. I just came in when Kairi had stopped Skullo." Sora smiled as he pushed Kairi playfully on her arm, earning a bashful smile from her. "Where's Mulan and Shang?" Sora asked.

"Having a moment." Brian smirked while Donald and Goofy chuckled slightly, "We couldn't find Jun anywhere in the base though."

"She's gone." A weak voice came from behind them.

The five of them turned their attention back to the fallen Skullo, seeing his hazel brown eyes looking at them weakly, as if he was asking for their help. Kairi looked at her Endless before turning to Brian, "Did we cure him?" Kairi asked him, hoping that they could help Sora.

The tiger shook his head, "You only switched its effects." Brian answered, bringing Kairi's hopes down. "The virus can either consume the soul or destroy the heart. Switching what the virus does gives us a couple of minutes with the original person before the virus kills them." The tiger walked over to the heavy breathing Endless, kneeling in front of him. "From what memories I have so far, I remember Abroc calling you Shawn." Brian said to him.

The Endless nodded, "That's correct." He nodded.

"What did you mean that Jun is gone?" Brian asked him, hearing the others come closer as the tiger interrogated him.

"There were plans to gain new members on this world, knowing that the girl was special because she could see the truth within others, but I followed with the Colonel's plans because I felt that we shouldn't get another member from this world." He breathed.

"Another?" Donald repeated.

"Gawrsh, was you from this world Skully?" Goofy asked him.

Shawn chuckled at Goofy's mistake before coughing slightly, starting to feel the virus turn as well as being reminded by Abroc. "I was once a peaceful monk within the mountains. Learning the ways to move in the shadows but my master always used to say that I was one to act too smart for my own good." He coughed as he laughed, "I guess he was right."

Kairi looked at him with worry, "What happened to Jun?" she asked him.

"Link took her." He answered, "She will be one of us now."

While Kairi muttered under her breathe in disbelief, leading Sora to pull her into a hug and Donald and Goofy sighed in sorrow, Brian kept the confused and scared that he wore after having the flashback. The weak Endless turned to see the tiger's expression, "I can't tell you much—but your memories will soon reveal the truth to your past—including how you lost it."

"Why should I listen to you?" The tiger growled, "My brothers told me that you were the one in the Endless gummi that shot us down."

"Think of where you were!" He instructed him firmly, having a bit of anger left in him, "There was no way we could have found you without help." The tiger froze as he tried to think of the accident.

"You mentioned that you were following the Colonel's plan." Sora stepped forward, "What are the Colonel's plans and why isn't he following your master's plan?"

"The Colonel's plan leads to peace while our master's leads to war. Either way would repeat history in its own way." He started to breathe quicken and harder. "All I can-say for the Colonel's plans are—" He turned his vision to Kairi as he began to dig into his chest as he held it tightly, "_One life saves a thousand_." He suddenly halted his actions before collapsing onto the floor. The others stepped away from him as they watched his body glowed as it disappeared within his home world, watching the remains of his heart heading to Kingdom Hearts.

Brian continued to look up from where Skullo's heart had disappeared, "Guys...check the world's atmosphere." He said to them, "It should be correcting itself now the world is balanced."

While Donald and Goofy nodded and headed outside, Sora and Kairi looked at Brian with concern, "Brian? Are you alright?" Kairi asked him.

"I thought you'll be happy that one of the Order members are no longer in the way." Sora tried to see his expression.

"I just need to think something through." Brian quickly looked back at the two, "You guys tell Mulan. Tell her that we'll rescue Jun at any costs." He watched the two smiled at the request before the two headed outside. He smiled at the two, glad that they were both safe yet worried about Sora's hair beginning to turn white. He quickly shook the thought before looking up at the ceiling once more, seeing a hole where he could see the sky reforming.

"Nikolai! If you process these strange memories, if you remember her teachings, look after her." He requested as he felt the sun rest on his skin.

* * *

**YES! I finished it before I went on holiday. Looking at the date, I'm not gonna meet my plan hehehe. Sorry I haven't updated fast guys, been sorting uni stuff, recording for Tales of a Nobody and other stuff that us cosplay gamers don't have to deal with in this moment of time. **

**Messages:**

**Ultima-owner: **Awwww I can't help but play command to the sad puppy dog look hehehe

**Taeniaea: **Thanks ^^

**Grey vs Ale: **That would have been cools...why didn't i add that? Oh well...the limit would have been the same as Sora and Mulan anyways.

**CosplayerMew: **Wow! Errr thanks. I guess that writing for these two years on this story (WILL IT EVER END ¬¬) has given me practise. I'm sure you can if you kept at it ^^ Thank you for the review again.

**Kisdota-The Freak Gamer: **Thanks for reviewing again ^^ I think after this I will do the prince and the pauper story before starting on balance of memories.

**Future Keyblader: **Will do! Hehehe

**LozzyBoo93: **Yeah heheheh games are always late. Hahahaha, I would have properly done the same if I have just been Xenahort. I though this fight scene is good enough for my readers. At least nothing evil happened...yet. Fight scenes are the hardest to do I think, I have to make sure the fight lasts for sooo long, it's hard halve the time.

**Soragirl4ever: **Yeah...that random rock you threw hit Skullo while he was ascending to Kingdom Hearts. Hehehehehe. Been reading fanmail...I'm guessing that you're a fan of Demyx Time.

**Artism: **Computer can be cruel like that, die for no reason what so ever.

**Transitions End: **Thanks for your review.

**Lezard Valeth: **That would be cool if there was a class of how to end the main characters life in many ways possible.

**Island-style-girl:** YAY! I feel your pain. My laptop is fixed but I don't have word to it. It sucks...

**Celticskyedancer: **Awwww thank you. If you like the cake vs pie...just wait until they get back to the gummi.

**Skullo  
Element: Fire  
Emotion: Anger  
Theme: Waking the Demon by Bullet of My Valentine**

**I won't be writing again till September due to packing for uin and sorting uin stuff out. Sorry guys. The next chapter is an old planned one, one that me and shadow has planned when I first started to think of new characters.**

**Kingdommad**


	91. New Found Joy

**Chapter 91: New Found Joy**

The Sorrow Endless breathed silently as he held a crushed like picture in his claw while taking a slip of his canned drink. He remained in the former library, sitting on the computer table as he waited for the computer system to find other endless. The discovery of the old picture in his casual garments had caused him to forget about the search as past memories soon began to pass his mind, showing his nature once more. "Are you alright, Nikolai?"

The teen snapped out of his thoughts as he turned to glare at the Shock Endless, seeing that his hair had turned completely grey, showing a slight shine in the hair. He quickly looked down at the casual garments that he had on, it was in the similar style of the Little Devon's lightweight armour expect that it was black armour with sliver marking over the chest of his woollen shirt instead of a chainmail and black armoured gloves instead of bronze. He quickly shook his head before looked back up at Storm's face, "What do you want, Storm?" Nikolai said coldly, still not having good terms with him.

"I just wanted to talk to you about something?" Storm shrugged, "But if you still being cold with me then-"

"Why don't you talk to the other members!" Nikolai told him before looking up at the computer screen, "I'm just a netrual." He added as he saw that his search had failed him.

The Shock Endless chuckled at this as he sat on the computer table with him, "You're still part of the group and you seem like the most I can relate too." He said to him.

"How did you come up with that then?" He spoke with an attitude as he took another sip of his drink.

"Major Snake told me your story." Storm said, making Nikolai halt his actions, "He said that you're in the Order the same reason I am."

"Hmmmm." Nikolai lowered the drink in thought, thinking on whether to trust Storm's words or to just walk off like usual. Deciding to give him a chance, he handed the crumbled picture to him, "Here."

Storm took hand of the crumble picture with a smile before his face turned into confusion as he looked at the picture, "What's this?" He asked as he looked at a picture of two stick figures draw with crayons.

"A picture that my sister drew." He answered, having his attention turned to the computer screen and he began another search.

"Your sister." He repeated as he continued to look at the drawing.

"She disappeared when I was forced back into the Order." Nikolai began to tell, grabbing Storm's attention away from the picture. "She's the reason that I haven't tried a escape this hellhole." The computer beeped once more, it showed no results from his search. "STUPID COMPUTER!" He yelled with frustration before taking the picture back off of Storm, looking at the picture with deep thought, " So long I stay in the Order, they won't hunt her down. If only I knew where she was..."

"Maybe one of the members know." Storm said to him.

"Only one Endless knows." He said, "I left my sister in his hands when I was captured. He said that he had hid her so that she was safe but—" Nikolai shook his head as he placed the picture in his pocket, "The minute Haru remembers his past, I can save her and stop the Order without any of our love one's suffering. I can finally commit my deeds to the worlds."

"Haru?" Storm questioned the name.

"He means Brian." The two Endless turn to face the Colonel, watching him approach them as the large door behind him closed loudly. His mind seemed to be deep in thought as he spoke, "We'll all lose someone when it comes to the virus. Whether it's family, friends or even your love ones...it happens." He told them.

"You didn't lose them." Nikolai said angrily, "You killed and abandoned them."

The Sorrow Endless didn't finch as the Colonel's huge two wielder sword was aimed at his neck, feeling the Colonel's glare on his damaged soul. "You want to repeat that, Neutral?"

A chuckled appeared from where the bookshelf stood, as Link watched the little show with amusement, "It seems that everyone is remembering their past and present regrets today." He saw as he pushed himself off the bookshelf and towards his fellow members.

The Colonel drew his weapon away from Nikolai's neck as he glared at Link, "Try and cheer me up and I'll make you the happiest Endless in all of the worlds." He threatened as he disposed his weapon with wines and leafs.

Link could only chuckle at the threat, "I'll keep that in mind, Colonel."

Storm looked around the huge computer room before looking at Link, "Where's the Lieutenant?"

"In his happy day." He answered.

The Colonel looked back at him with a glare, "What do you mean, 'in his happy place'?" He questioned him.

The Remorse Endless smirked at his questioning, "Skullo had no chance with the combine strengths of the calmness of the sea and the courage of the sky." He answered, watching an angered expression come on the Colonel's face.

"Sky and Sea?" Storm questioned out loud.

"He means Sora and Kairi." Nikolai answered, making the wind Endless worry about his sister once more.

The Colonel yelled in frustration as he quickly went over to the computer and typed in 'Aversion' into the mainframe, over for the results to come back with nothing. "The days of action are approaching!" The Colonel yelled, "Without Skullo, we can't track them."

"Calm yourself." Link spoke with no care for the Colonel's frustration, "There was a good side to our travels."

"Which is?" The Colonel waited impatiently for the good news.

"A new female neutral has joined our ranks. With her ability and emotion, we will be able to find where the others are based." He told them.

"Another girl?" Storm repeated while Nikolai listened in with curiosity.

A yellow portal appeared in the middle of the room as Abroc quickly appeared, "Did someone say that we have a new female?" He said with excitement, rubbing his newly shaven chin and ran his claw through his newly shorten hair, making the same length as Nikolai's hair.

"She's half your age, Abroc." Link said with disgust, making the Fear Endless whine to himself.

"What's with the appearance change?" Devil questioned his friend, pointing to his shortened blonde hair.

"I didn't want to get my hair caught on fire from Skullo's anger bursts." Abroc explained before looking around the room, "Where is the anger management brainiac anyways?"

"He's dead." Link simply answered.

"Shawn's dead?" Abroc repeated in disbelief, watching Link nod his head as a response. "Ohhh, all that effort to cut my hair was all for nothing." He whined.

"It looks like it still needs work." Link said to him before stepping sideways from one of Abroc's thunderbolt.

"Get back on the subject of the new member!" Devil commanded the two, not believing that at the moment, the Neutral and the new member was acting mature than the other two.

"The new 'female' member." Abroc corrected with a smirk.

Devil slapped Abroc around the back of his head, "Shut up, Abroc."

"She's properly going to be just like Lizza within a week." Nikolai posted his comment into the conversation.

Storm jumped off the table at this, "NO! I rather have Link commit eternal happiness for me then face two witches." He protested.

Link turned his sight on the Shock Endless, "That eternal happiness can still be arranged." He said to him.

"Enough!" The Colonel's yell brought attention from all of the members."I'm sick of the bickering!" He shot his attention towards Storm and Nikolai, "Since you two like to ignore me to the depths of hell themselves, you will be put in charge of the new member." He told them.

"What?" Link said in disbelief while Storm and Nikolai said it in surprise.

"How come they get the girl?" Skullo questioned his friend's decision.

"You plus her will equal complete chaos on this world." Link growled at the Endless with similar anger to what his teacher once made.

"Can we meet her now?" Storm said with an bored expression.

"Yeah! We have things to do!" Nikolai added.

"Fine. I'll introduce our new Joy Endless. Jenova." Link created a portal, waiting for the new member to come through. "Jenova!" He repeated, waiting for the member to come out of the portal, earning a couple of laughs from his fellow members. "For Order's sake..." Link turned his attention towards the portal, "JENOVA! GET IN HERE!" He yelled, bringing him out of his usual character.

"Say my real name!" A female voice echoed from the portal. The Sorrow Endless felt that the voice sounded familiar but quickly shook it away.

"That is your real name!" Link pointed out.

"My other real name!" the voice called through the portal again.

The other members watched as Link stormed into the portal, sounding as if there was a struggle on the other side, as he appeared once more with a teenager woman brown hair with orange highlights being dragged into the room as he pushed her forward. "THIS IS JENOVA!"

As soon as she entered the room, Nikolai was the first to react in shock as he spat out his drink before turning to face what the Colonel's expression. The Colonel seemed to remind calm about the sight of the new member, making him dumbfounded. "Oh!" He didn't even have a chance to watch the newly member move as he found his canned drink out of his claw, watching her drink it with a satisfied look on her face, "Hi! I'm Jun!" She introduced herself, only to receive the cold shoulder from him.

"Your name is Jenova!" Link told her once more, deciding to keep to his non caring tone.

The new female Endless turned to face him, "Jenova makes me sound like some psychotic alien mother who trying to destroy the world for no apparent reason." She explained her dislike for her new name.

A sudden silence built up in the room before Storm laughed at the comment, "Hey! I like you." Jenova smiled at the comment as Nikolai tried to avoid giving Jenova eye contact.

Abroc looked at the three conversing before looking over to his friend, "You seem very calm about this." He looked over his friend's expression.

"Years of having a pokerface, my friend." Devil said to him before turning round to create a portal, "Coming?"

Abroc nodded to this, "This is too important to ignore." He said in a serious tone before the two stepped into the green portal.

**BOWBOWBOW**

The Dark Master sat upon his throne as he looked down at Major Snake, "What is the process of our search?" He asked the cowboy like member.

"It appears that his being was sent to the Castle that Never Was." Snake answered as he fixed his hat, "Captured by the witch."

The report made the Dark Master go deep in thought before looking at the lizard through his helmet once more, "Make arrangements for a full scale attack to the Nobody world, make sure that there is no trace of that Heartless-" He began to instruct.

The huge doors opened as Devil and Abroc burst into the room, "Why is Jenova in my castle?" Devil shouted as he walked towards the throne, "Better yet, why is Jenova even in the Order?"

The Major halted Devil's approach as he looked deadly at him, "Now Colonel, that's a stupid question to ask-"

"I didn't ask for your opinion, Lizard boy." Devil spat at him darkly.

Abroc quickly saw the violent tension between the two and pulled his friend away from the western dragon before turning to face the Dark Master, "A moment to speak this matter in private, sir." Abroc requested.

"Why leave me out?" Snake questioned them, "I know just as much as where we come from as the two of you-"

"Major!" The Dark Master said darkly, "Leave us."

Major Snake turned to face the Dark Master with shock, "But my lord-"

"You have your orders." He hissed at him while leaning forward from his throne threatening as he looked down at the Major. "The time of action is approaching." They watched as Major Snake glared over to the Colonel and the Sergeant before creating a portal and disappeared from the darkened room. The minute the remains of the portal had disappeared, Without Skullo, we had no way to know the Keyblade Master's position. Collecting Jenova was the only solution." He explained to his two Order members.

"When we first freed you from your own prison, hiding away in the darkness, we told you where we came from and what our stories had you involved, stories that could come true." Devil reminded him, "We also told you that some beings that our stories had told us that might affect our goal should not be recruited until after the main story was fulfilled."

"Recruiting Jenova this early could mess up those stories." Abroc added.

The Dark Master jumped from his throne as he approached the two, his attention towards Abroc. "So is the fact that the two of you seem to think that my plan seem to be messed up as well. It wants to make me think that the only reason you freed me was only to stop me in the future." He growled at this.

"Now why would you think that, sir." Devil shrugged, making it sound like that their master was just paranoid.

"The Chaos of Light." The Dark Master simply spoke, making the two Order members look at him seriously once more. "While I want the Chaos of Light to appear, you want to prevent his appearance."

"We've been through this before." Abroc growled as he stepped towards the Dark Master, "We can win without the Chaos of Light's appearance. Releasing him would not only throw the worlds more unbalanced that we can't control their state but we'll be throwing all the lives of the universe-"

"Why care for those who are not one of us?" The Dark Master shrugged as he turned his back on them.

"WHY CARE!" Abroc drawn his thunder shaded broadsword.

Devil held him in place as he glared back at him, "Don't be an idiot." He growled. "You and I both know the reason we freed him in the first place." After a second of thought, Abroc quickly disposed of his weapon. As soon as Abroc was dealt with, the Colonel turned his attention to the Dark Master, "Just because you're in charge of our little group, doesn't mean you can try and destroy the worlds. If you free the Chaos of Light, the balance will too unstable to rule anything."

"You never see the true reasons behind my plan, do you?" The Dark Master summoned his Keyblade and shot at the two members, blasting them into the wall. "Hmm, I think it's time for me to visit the other worlds for myself. Maybe gather that one member you didn't want in the Order." He spoke as he summoned a dark portal, looking back at the Colonel. "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He madly laughed before entering the portal.

The two Order members groaned as they saw that they were left alone in the throne room of Neo Mansion. Abroc rubbed his head as he watched Devil struggle to stand up, "What do we do now?"

The Devil growled at the remains of the Dark Master's portal before looking down at his friend, "We halt his plans."

**BOWBOWBOW**

Back at Ultimate Castle, Storm had started to show Jenova around the castle, finding it hard to keep up with the hyper activity girl with her haste ability, while Nikolai watched the two appear in the autumn garden every now and again as he sat under one of the falling red leafed trees. For once, he hoped that the Colonel would return soon, to tell him what the plan might be if Jenova is around. It was bad enough that Storm was recruited, since they were against his sister's party but recruiting someone that-

"HIIIIIIII!" Jenova appeared in front of Nikolai, making him glare at the new member.

He turned his head to face Storm, who was out of breathe from chasing after her, "Ahh...ahh...you run fast." He puffed before relaxing on the grass.

"Yes! Yes!" She nodded with haste before looking at Nikolai, seeing that he refuses to look at her. "Nikolai, are you alright?" she asked him. The Sorrow Endless didn't answer as he got up and began to head into the castle.

"Hmmm, he's more moody than usual." Storm raised an eyebrow at this.

"Such sorrow..." Jenova muttered as she watched him walk away.

_I can't say anything! Too much is at risk if I do. _Nikolai said to himself as he began to head to his room, his mind filled with his confusing thoughts.

"Nikolai!" A voice called for him down the hall.

The Sorrow Endless quickly turned around and began to approach the Colonel and the Sergeant as they appeared from their portals. "What did you find out?" He asked eagerly.

"The Dark Master wants to-" Abroc began to answer before the Colonel hit him around the head, "Don't ask." Abroc quickly replaced.

"You know that Ventus never was part of the story before, right?" The Colonel asked him, receiving a nod as an answer. "We want you to free him from Maleficent."

Nikolai's eyes went wide at this request, "What?"

"Don't question our request." Abroc told him.

"Just think of this as a day to do good without us coming to punish you for it." The Colonel grumbled, "But the minute you've done this. You have to look after Jenova." He told him.

"How can I do that when she-" Nikolai began to complain.

"We know this is hard for you but what done is done." The Colonel said before drawing an old page from his pocket. "The _Stories of Balance_ has already chosen her fate if our plan doesn't success." He handed over the old piece of paper to Nikolai before turning around, only to hear the crunch of the piece of paper moments later with the sound of a portal appearing.

* * *

**A/N: HEY PEOPLE! I know I said I would post again at September but I got bored ^^ Messages:**

**Ultima-owner: **Skullo will properly destroy the meaning of anger management...if he was alive.

**Future Keyblader: **That's the plan ^^. I had to post, i can't bear letting you readers wait...unless it's the ULTIMATE CLIFFHANGER THAT I HAVE PLANNED!

**Kisdota-The Freak Gamer: **Lol I know what you mean about the good cartoons. Sora's virus is still developing so more trouble is yet to come. I still can't believe you beat me to Halloween Town.

**Transitions End: **This question shall not be answered.

**Shadow Sylph: **That 'him' thing was actually a typo lol. NO! DON'T LEAVE TO GO UNI! You're Jenova in our group!

**I amke officially making this chapter to Shadow Sylph, just to show that she's always part of the story because of her new character-Jenova. It also means that SHE SHOULD STAY HOME!**

**As mad as always**

**Kingdommad **


	92. The Dream

**Chapter 92- The Dream**

"Hey guys!" Kairi spoke as she appeared from the teleporter into the gummi, "Do you think that we would ever-" She was cut off by her own gasp as it held shock and humour behind it. She continued to look at the surroundings of the gummi as Sora, Donald and Goofy teleported behind her to find themselves in the same shock. The entire bridge was covered in multiple amounts of different coloured flavoured cream, sauce, pieces of icings from cakes and crust from pies. All of this was scattered across the walls, floor and furniture. The furniture itself was cornered together to make three small bases on each side of the room, the two bases that were placed from the left and right of the teleporter had their own flags while the other base remained opposite.

Sora chuckled slightly at the state of the gummi, "Good thing we made it out when we could." Sora grinned as he rubbed his nose, hearing Donald and Goofy agree with the statement.

Goofy turned his attention to one of the walls that was covered in whipped cream and remains of a apple pie, whipping its contents off the wall with his finger and placed it within his mouth. "Yummy! Ah-yuck!" Goofy grinned as he started to eat more of the whipped cream covered wall.

Donald looked at his friend strangly before going over to the other wall, taking a piece of cake and whipped it against some cherry filling from a pie. He placed the weapon-like sweet into his beak, tasting the combination of flavours. "Wow! It is yummy." He said in shock as he joined his friend in consuming the wall.

"You guys don't know how long that has been there for." Kairi said with concern as she watched Donald and Goofy eating the contents of the walls as it they were up for a all you can eat buffet. She turned towards her friend, hoping that he will back up her worries, only to see him doing the exactly same thing over at one of the sofa bases. "Sora!"

Sora turned back around, month full with thrown cakes and broken pies with whipped cream, only to see Kairi's annoyed expression glaring in his direction with her hands placed on her hips. "What?" Sora asked with a clueless expression.

She shook her head at this before looking back at the portal, watching it shined brightly as Brian walked into the gummi causally; his head was struck in a woollen shirt from the Land of the Dragons, blocking his view as he walked in the gummi. "The quicker we get the gummi started, the quicker we can find Jun-" He managed to pull his head through the new shirt to see the state of his gummi. The expression that showed on his face looked as if Skullo was controlling him once more, "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY GUMMI?" He yelled.

"Oh boy." Sora groaned at Brian's anger once more.

"MAX!" Brian called, watching his dog like friend appear from the hallway.

He watched in, camera in hand, as he glazed his vision on the group. He raised an eyebrow at the site of Sora's new white roots in his spiky brunet hair, before facing his angered friend to see that his garments looked ripped up. "What happened to you?" Max asked him.

"What happened to me?" Brian replied in disbelief before raising his voice once more, "WHAT HAPPENED TO MY SHIP?"

"I shouldn't stop them." Max gasped with fear.

"Stop who?" Sora asked.

"Riku and Hikari." Max answered, "At first, their war was sealed in the battle simulator but then system broke and they-"

"YOU MEAN THE WHOLE GUMMI IS LIKE THIS?" He raged.

As Max tried to explain himself, with Kairi making sure that Brian kept his temper to a minimum, Sora noticed that there was no sign of Riku or Hilkari since they had returned to the ship. After looking around the dessert covered bridge, Sora turned his vision to Donald and Goofy. "Maybe if I can grab Riku's attention, wherever he is, he and Hikari will halt their war." Sora suggested to them, unnoticed by the others.

"We'll help." Donald told him.

"Yeah, we'll come and find Riku with ya!" Goofy smiled. The Keyblade Master chuckled at this as the trio quickly snuck out of the bridge without Brian, Max or Kairi noticing, trying not to slip on the banoffee pie that was on the flooring.

"Max! I want everything cleaned as punishment for letting this happen." Brian told his friend, earning a shocked gasped as a response.

"THIS IS NOT MY FAULT!" Max argued with him, lifting a camera in front of him. "I have proof and everything."

"I don't care, Max!" He shouted back at him, "I need to start some research but HOW CAN I IF THE ENTIRE GUMMI IS COVERED-"

Kairi quickly stepped at Brian's side, looking at him with concern, "Brian, calm down."

"I will not calm down!" Brian growled at her, "This is the second time I've come back with Hikari and Max left on the gummi only to find it in some form of ruins!"

"Maybe you should talk to Hikari before blaming this on Max-" She suggested.

"HIKARI!" Brian yelled, making Kairi sigh at his anger.

The three halted their actions all of a sudden as they turned their attention towards the hallway, where they could hear a number of yelling. Riku was the first to yell, "SORA! DON'T YOU DARE-"

"KAIRI! The impossible has happened-Hikari! Get off me!" Sora's voice could be heard, making the three realise that Sora, Donald and Goofy was no longer in the room.

"He speaks nonsense!" Hikari yelled from the hallway.

"Sora! I'm warning you!" Riku's voice was heard once more.

"Donald! Goofy! Operation: Stall."

"Hey! What the-"

"SORA!"

A number of noises could be heard from the hallway, banging against the floor, squishing against the sound of a puddle of cream, and the sound of clashing weapons as Sora emerged from the hallway into the bridge with Brian's Chocobo, Steve, flapping behind him. He seemed to have an excited expression on his face as he ran over to the others, Brian having his attention draw to his Chocobo as Steve flew over to him, "Whatever it is, Sora. Make it quick." Brian told him, seeing that Steve's red tips of his features had gotten slightly bigger.

"Riku and Hikari were-" He began to tell them.

Donald went shooting through the bridge unexpectedly as he landed in one of the home made bases while Goofy was battled into the kitchen, getting his head shot into the vent once more. Max groaned at this at quickly when over to help get his dad out of the vent again, just as Riku and Hikari emerged from the hallway and in front of Sora, Brian and Kairi. "Hey guys! We didn't hear you come back." He said casually, managing to give Sora evil death glares without anyone else noticing.

"That's because your region with those pie demons have made you deaf. " Hikari said smugly, hopping to annoy the silver head.

Riku smirked as he commented, "And because I said 'we', not 'I', you are now part of the pie lovers." He laughed as he watched Hikari's expression change.

"Only as a double agent." She quickly answered, soon leading the two into their arguments again.

Brian, being in a bad mood from the state of the gummi, summoned his staff and yelled, "ENOUGH!" He slammed his weapon between the two, making both of them step back with caution and glare back at the spiky red head, "Just end this stupid war now! Your fighting has ended up destroying the gummi once more. I have never seen anyone that cares about what desserts they prefer so much! IT'S STUPID!"

"Fine." Riku spoke with his arms crossed, "We'll stop if you guys tell us which one is better."

"Yeah!" The broadsword wielder agreed, "Cake or Death?"

"You mean pie." Riku corrected.

"That's what I meant." Hikari smiled at him before muttering, "Pie means death."

Riku simply ignored her muttering as he waited for everyone to make a decision, watching them band together before facing the two of them with a smile on their faces, "Well?"

"Ice cream." Everyone apart from Riku and Hikari said at once, including a 'kwek' from Steve and groaned responses from Donald and Goofy.

"Screw you all." Riku said with annoyed expression, seeing Sora whisper something to Kairi. Knowing what it was, he quickly headed to the hallway on his way to his room.

Kairi gasped from the information Sora had just told her, turning to look at Riku just to see him leave the room, "Riku! Come back!" She called him as she followed into the hallway.

Sora chuckled at Kairi's departure as he began to follow, "Tell us about your alliance." Sora demanded from the hallway as he followed his two best friends.

As soon as the word 'alliance' was heard, Hikari gasped slightly before shouting, "THERE WAS NO ALLIANCE!" She yelled as he ran into the hallway, making Brian shake his head as he attended to his hand size chocobo.

Max came from the kitchen, after freeing his father from the vent and resting him against the wall, as he looked down the hallway. "Do I still have to clean the ship on my own?" Max asked as he faced his friend, seeing that he had calmed down slightly.

"Depends." Brian replied, "What's this alliance that Sora speaks of?" Max thought about it for a second before his face brighten from remembrance. He quickly grabbed his camera that he held from evidence, began to flick through the pictures that he took before finding the one that he wanted. He chuckled slightly at the picture before showing it to Brian. The second Brian placed his sight on the screen, he couldn't help but gasped out of shock. "Max!" He said while chuckling, "You get out of cleaning if you print me this picture and send Vaan a copy too." He instructed him.

"You sure about this?" Max asked him with concern, "Hikari might-"

"Do you want to clean the gummi?" Brian asked him

"No."

"Then print me a copy." He repeated before setting down on the computer, his mind filled with questions as he looked at the Dragon's Crest in his shadowed claw.

**BOWBOWBOW**

The wind blew strongly on the plain fields as a pair of icy blue eyes opened up to take in the sight of the empty field. His chin length silver hair blew with the current of the wind as he felt the wind press across his pale face, making his clothing move with the wind. A cheer of courage appeared behind him as he looked behind him to find an army of warriors, wielding weapons that had different sort of pies as ammo, pie crusts as part of their armour and a huge flag in the sky that had a picture of a slice of banana cream pie on it. He watched as the direction that the flag was blowing changed as the wind began to blow past the pie warriors and passing him, making him turn his sites towards the other side of the empty field. On the opposite side stood Hikari, the light blue haired cake lover herself, having her own army behind her as they held high a flag with a slice of coconut cake on it.

It didn't take long for the two sides to drawn their weapons and began to run across the field, a multiple amount of cakes and pies flying through the air from a far distances as the two leaders clashed their swords together. Both of the armies battled it out, using their favourite dessert to try and defeat their enemies as the two leaders began to strike against each other heavily. As the battle proceeded, Hikari placed her footing under a forgotten slice of cake, making her fall against her enemy, against Riku.

The Wielder of Dawn disposed of his weapon as held her close, preventing her to fall before looking down at her. As she looked up, it seems like that everything that had happened to him these past few years never happened so long as he was able to continue to look into her sparking eyes looking back at him. He felt his hand reach up to her cheek, forgetting about the battle around them, his attention pointed only to her alone, to Hikari...to his light.

The silver head quickly shot up from his bed, his sight showing him the real world as he looked around his and Sora's room. He shook his head as he woke, his mind still on how close he was to Hikari in the dream before heading to anothing image that had happened when Sora had found them. He shook his head again before groaning at the reason why he was thinking like this. _Does she balance my heart? _He thought before muttering, "I didn't think I end up like this..." He groaned into his hands.

"Kairi..." A mutter was heard.

A confused expression was placed on the Weilder of Dawn's face as he pulled them away from his hands and looked over to his roommate, seeing that Sora was moving around in his bed while muttering Kairi's name. He shook his head at this, "At least I'm not as bad as Sora." He chuckled slightly before he began to make himself comfortable again, placing the covers over him as he set his eyes to hand back to sleep.

"Save her..." His roommate said with more distress.

_Save her? _Riku threw the covers off of him once more to turn to Sora's muttering when he saw that he wasn't trying to get comfortable while dreaming, he was struggling as if he was having a nightmare. "Sora?" He whispered.

"SAVE HER!" He shouted in his sleep as he sat up on his bed, his eyes still closed as he still dreamt, as he began to punch the wall with his shadowed claw rapidly. The spikes of his forearm spiked up as his claw glowed brightly as he slept

"Sora!" Riku quickly jumped out of his bed and jumped onto Sora's bed, pinning him down onto the bed. "Sora! Wake up!" He shouted at him, trying to wake him up while preventing him from destroying anything. He went flying against the cupboard as he felt the impact of Sora's fist on his face right before watching his friend collapsed on the bed. He held his jaw as he watched Sora shot up with fear in his eyes before turning into confusion when he faced his friend. "You punched me." Riku answered his unspoken question.

"I did?" He raised an eyebrow at this.

"Yeah, you did." Riku rubbed his jaw, "I tried to wake you up when you punched me." He grunted.

"Sorry." Sora brushed his hand through his spikes, "I was having a bad dream."

Riku understood as he placed himself at the edge of Sora's bed as Sora relaxed against the bed frame of his single bed. "The last time you had a bad dream, we lost our islands to the Heartless." He reminded him, "What was the dream about?" he asked.

"It doesn't matter." Sora looked away from his friend.

"You punched the wall in your sleep!" Riku pointed above Sora's head, showing him the fist size hole that now showed above Sora's bed.

"It's nothing." Sora looked away from the hole as he tried to get off his bed.

Riku quickly pushed him back on the bed with a serious expression, "Sora! What happened in the dream?" He repeated firmly to him. After receiving no reply, he let go off his friend as he stood up. "Fine! Have it your way. I'll just have to tell Kairi that you're having bad dreams since it does mainly involve her-"

"NO!" Sora halted him, making Riku turn back towards him, "I'll tell you, just don't tell Kairi. If she knew about the dream, let alone what happened in it, her confidence will break again." He begged him friend.

Riku stood as he thought about it, he knew that Kairi wouldn't like it that Sora is hiding this from her but then again, the rest of the group were trying to keep in cover that about knowing about Sora's virus. If Sora was acting his normal self then he would have questioned it but he also wanted to know the reason Sora haven't been sleeping during their journey. "Okay. I won't tell Kairi."

Sora smiled sadly at his friend before closing his eyes, watching visions of his dream flash through his mind. "There's this guy..." He began to tell his dream. "In this castle, you, Donald and Goofy tried to follow him but only you could to intent. This guy ran to the top of the stairs when a barrier stops him, a barrier that was casted by the Colonel. On the other side of the barrier, remains Kairi." Riku's expression changed into a more worried expression, his mind quickly realising why Sora might not want to tell Kairi. "All the guy could do, the Endless from the look of it, was to watch as the Colonel goes over to Kairi and-" Sora halts his story as he looks away from Riku.

"Sora..." Riku placed his arm around his friend, giving him a brotherly hug, knowing the reason why Sora halted. "Kairi will not fall to the Colonel!" He said to his friend, "We promised t o protect her."

"But I wasn't there!" Sora shot back towards him, his eyes starting to water. "Before we even left the Isands, I promised that I would protect her while travelling other worlds and I'm not even there. I'm gonna break my promise to her and I'm gonna lose her forever!"

"It was just a dream, Sora." Riku assured him.

"It felt so real this time, Riku." Sora said in a low tone, "It was like I was that person trying to save her. I could feel her last breath brush against my skin; watch her body fade into a sparkle of light." Sora looked away from his friend as he held his chest with his claw, "The dream was bad enough but if it was to become true...my heart...I wouldn't bear to live without her."

All Riku could do was try to comfort his friend.

**BOWBOWBOW**

Brian shot up from the table in the bridge as a pair of hands slammed down on them, a number of papers scattered to the floor as he shot up to glare at the silver head that sat opposite him. The gummi was once again, dessert free and all of the furniture was put back into their proper place, thanks to Hikari cleaning skills, that doesn't explain Riku's appearance though. Before he could speak any colourful words in Riku's direction, the silver head managed to speak first, "I need to talk to you." He looked at him seriously.

"Can't you see I'm busy." He yawned angrily as he picked up the pieces of paper from the floor.

"You were asleep!" Riku pointed out.

"Which shows how important this research is!" He told him as he placed the sheets of paper back on the table, making Riku pick up some of the papers and look at them in search of important information. "By the way, I'm not going to Halloween Town with you guys." Brian informed him while looking at some papers.

Riku placed the paperwork back on the desk and looked at Brian with an questionable expression, "We're heading to Halloween Town?" He spoke.

Brian nodded at this, "Donald managed to find a path that will allow us to warp there, cutting our journey from days to hours." He explained, "We'll reach there by morning."

"I'm guessing that you're staying behind to look for clues of your memory." Riku guessed from the amount of reports that mentioned the Order and some resistance. He looked at his distracted friend to see him nod to his question, too busy reading one of the papers. Knowing that he would want to get back to his research as quick as possible, Riku got to the point, "Recurring dreams, what can it mean?" He asked him.

"Ummm..." Brian placed his paperwork down and rubbed his cut on his chin with his gloved claw in thought, "Normally a vision. Whether if it's a vision of the dreamers worse fear or a vision that look to have the ability to take one's heart away." He answered.

"One's heart..." Riku repeated out loud before looking at Brian with a seriously expression, "Do these visions have the ability of becoming true?"

"It depends of what Sora has been dreaming." Brian shrugged before adding, "Like you would come ask me about your dreams, Riku. You would only ask if it involved your friend's safety."

Riku looked away from the mage, thinking whether to tell him or not. Knowing the history of Sora's dreams becoming true, he turned back to face Brian, "Sora keeps dreaming of Kairi's death."

The Endless' eyes shot open, "What?" He nearly shouted.

Riku quickly closed his mouth while glaring down at him, "You can't tell anyone about this., especially Kairi!" He warned him.

The spiky red head pulled Riku's hand away from him before looking at him with an annoyed expression, "No need to hold my mouth. I won't tell." He glared, "So, what happened in the dream?"

"Sora said that some Endless tried to save Kairi from the Colonel but came too late." Riku explained, "He said that he felt like that Endless."

"That's because he is that Endless, Riku." Brian explained, "If he's been judging his actions over that dream from the minute we began this journey then it explains why Sora had been overprotective over Kairi the entire time."

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Riku asked him.

"The dreams must be one of Sora's biggest fears to come true and before he got the chance to empress it, the virus managed to find the dream and use it to its advantage as well as changing the reasons the dream might become true." Brian explained, "Meaning that the virus might be the reason for Sora's anger burst towards me and Kairi. The only thing we can do is to make sure he takes the remedy until we manage to return to Little Devon where we can hopefully cure him."

Riku nodded at the information before letting the table and began to help towards the stairs that lead to the cockpit. Before pushing the door, he tilted his head to the side as he spoke, "Revisiting dark memories in your heart can be hard to understand and to control. Once you find them, keep hold of your light so the darkness in your memories doesn't destroy you." He advised before heading up into the cockpit.

Brian listened to the Wielder of Dawn reach the top of the stairs into the cockpit, taking in the advice about the dark that could be hidden in his clouded memories. He yawned loudly as he pulled one of his named boxes close to him, wondering if he might find anything interesting or forgotten in there. As he opened the box, the first thing that he notices is a handmade rope bracket with a metal plate tied to it. As he picked it up, he noticed a description on the back of the metal plate.

_I don't need a heart to -_

The rest was faded out.

* * *

**A/N: Will Brian found out his past, Will Sora control his dream, Will Riku tell Kairi? Tune in next time for KINGDOM HEARTS: BALANCE OF WORLDS. **

**Hey people, it's time to head back into education...**

**OH JOY! ¬¬**

**Going to uni in a couple of days so I am quite sure that I will not be updating until i get my new computer and after I have started my classes. On the plus side, I will be working on some cosplay videos that will be linked to my page the minute they are done. The first one will indeed be SoraXKairi with me as Riku. Yeah...I'm the cool mysterious one ^^.**

**Messages:**

**Ultima-Owner- **Glad you like the name ^^

**Kisdota- The Freak Gamer- **Chill, I was joking around with the Halloween town stuff. Hmm, I just randomally though of the names for the bad guys, wish they were better tbh. But I like Nikolai, that won't change.

**Future Keybearer- **Heheheh, it's gonna be a joy to write her lol

**Foxthefox- **I don't know the Shyamalan thingy sooo we will have to see. The Jenova joke have been planned since the story began ^^ I'm glad that you reviewed, Fox. Be nice to hear from you again.

**Artism- **...I have no agreement to say anything.

**Van Pat- **There are lots of mysterious to the Order, question is, why do the Order need the Dark Master?

**See ya next time**

**Kingdommad**


	93. Crossing Oaths

**Chapter 93- Crossing Oaths**

The moon shone brightly down at the haunted town as the blade of the guillotine reflected a light beam just outside the town, within the graveyard. As soon as the light disappeared, five travellers looked around the creepy town. The Keyblade Master looked at his dark and creepy surrounding, smiling at the familiar world before looking down at his garments to see the similar change. His clothing had become almost completely black, appearing to be made of faded leather. He wore white gloves, a darken golden arm guard that was placed on his right arm as well as his fingers turning into heartless claws like his shadowed claw. The shoulder pads on his jacket turned from silver to grey but what caught his attention were the bat wings on his upper back; instead of being black they were a whitish-grey colour. His normal shoes were replaced with large, black ones with pointed toes and a grey stripe on their midsections. His legs are wrapped in what appear to be black and red bandages. He quickly felt his pointed canines at the front of his mouth with his tongue adjusting the orange jagged, jack o' lantern-esque mask that rested on parts of his spikes to hide the white roots that were appearing. He took a deep breathe before turning his pale, shadowed self to the others with a childish smirk on his face, "Wow! You guys look different." He commented.

Donald's entire body, save for the tips of his toes and his beak, was covered by mummy-like bandages with a gap between his stomach and waist that revealed nothing under them as similar gaps are located between his right elbow and wrist. His beak and feet became less vibrant in colour, the feathers on his tail and "hair" look sharp, and his eyes gain a thick, black outline around them, similar to ancient Egyptian eye makeup.

Goofy's appearance resembled a stereotypical version of the Frankenstein's monster. He wore a tan turtleneck sweater, a yellow, tattered, patched jacket, green pants that are equally tattered and patched, with a black left leg, black suspenders, and brown shoes with holes ripped open for his toes as all of his clothing looked faded. He retained his floppy ears, but they looked thinner and mangier-looking than normal. An enormous, silver screw in the top of his head replaced his beloved hat his fur spiked wildly on his head around the screw. His nose became a metal cap and is tipped with a small jack o' lantern while his eyes are heterochromatic; the left one is red and the right one is a grey spiral.

"What the-" Riku's voice seemed to growl slightly as he talked. Riku's garments had been completely ripped up from his transformation as he looked at his appearance in shock. His teeth had turned razor sharp as his face had turned into a canine shape, his hair covered his entire body, showing off the silver coat that he now had and looked at his sharp claws that showed on his paws and his ripped shoes. Riku has turned into a silver werewolf. "This didn't happen last time."

"It didn't?" Sora raised an eyebrow before clicking his claws with realisation, "Donald's magic helps us blend in so we don't look like we're from another world."

"Yeah, thanks for telling us by the way." Riku said with sarcasm before looking at Kairi and Max, "Nice outfits." He smirked, making Sora turn back to the rest of his friends.

Max's clothing seemed a little ripped up as parts of his fur seem to come off to show patches of green skin, his eyes were similar to his fathers expect he had a electronic device placed on top of his head, metal reforming half of his face. The device on his head beeped slightly before Max responded to his surroundings, "Woah! This placed is messed up!" Max took his surroundings in.

Goofy scratched the edge of the screw, where his head was, at his son's comment, "Gawsh! It looks the same as usual." Goofy said with confusion.

Max's helmet beeped again before he looked at his father with shock, "You mean the whole world is like this?"

Sora chuckled at Max's behaviour, as well as seeing his mind controlled zombie form, before his laid his eyes back on Kairi. As soon as he did, he looked away as the images from his dream began to appear in his mind again, "Donald! What did you do?"

"Wak?" Donald turned to see what the Keyblader's problem was as he looked at Kairi's form, "She looks fine."

"I look a bit blue." Kairi looked down at her own appearance. Her garments looked wrinkled and ripped up as if she had just come from a fresh fight. Her skin had turned blue with her auburn hair turning slightly darker and dirtier than usual. Her side was completely exposed as her boney ribs showed showing her corpse-like form.

"Blue?" Riku barked, "You look dead!" From the sound of his voice, he didn't approve as much as Sora. "It's not gonna help much if you get hit to the ground and look to see that you look dead."

She looked down at her appearance, "But it's not that bad. It's only a costume, right?" She looked over to Max, Goofy and Donald, who nodded their heads to her answer.

"It looks too real." Sora muttered quietly as he began to walk to town.

Kairi watched Sora's departing form with worry, "Sora?" She stepped to run after him when Riku stopped her.

"He'll be fine." He assured her, "He just needs to get used to your appearance."

The Princess of Heart nodded to this, looking in the direction that her friend had departed as well as wondering why the appearance of her costume had managed to place Sora into his own thoughts once more. Before realising the reason, she managed to notice no cocky comments, allowing her to notice the number in their group, "Where are Brian and Hikari?" she asked.

"Brian said that he wanted to keep to his research, wanting to know more about the past." Riku explained, gaining a nod of understanding from the others. "He also said that the world is just in stage one of the balance being corrupted, meaning that we just have to find the Keyhole and seal it so that the world can't get any worse."

"Does that mean one of the Order members could come?" Donald questioned, seeing Goofy shrug in confusion.

"Most properly." Riku replied.

"What about Hikari?" Max asked as his helmet beeped.

"Umm…" The silver wolf looked away, "She didn't want to leave Brian on his own in the state that he's in." He told them.

Kairi smirked playfully at Riku's actions as she leaned forward him with her blue skinned arm behind her back, "Are you sure it has nothing to do with your-"

"It's has nothing to do with that." The wolf quickly defended before following the path that Sora has taken, "We better go get Sora." He said hastily, hearing the others giggle at his quick departure before following him into Halloween Town.

The town itself was a strange and creepy thing to see through Max and Kairi's eyes as their eyes were set on the huge guillotine that was placed in the middle of the plaza while in the middle of the town square was a fountain full of a green liquid. Their surroundings were as dark that the graveyard itself, even though the graveyard seemed safer than the town in Max's mind. His headgear beeped once again as he walked towards the fountain, "Please tell me that isn't acid." He said as he approached the fountain.

"Hey Maxie!" His father called out to him, "You might wanna keep away from the fountain." He warned him.

"Why's tha—Beep! Beep! OW!" Max quickly jumped away from the fountain after getting squirted at by the fountain, burning his zombie skin.

Kairi was still looking around her surroundings the town, as well as looking for any sign of her two best friends. As she stepped around the town, she quickly looked back at the fountain to see some Heartless appear from the centre piece of the square, jumping out to strike the unexpected Donald and Goofy.

Max jumped back in shock from the appearance of the Heartless, seeing them in bangages like mummies and looked darker than usual, "Even the Heartless look creepier than usual!" He said in panic as he summoned his bow, jumping back once more so that he could aim at his targets.

Kairi quickly dashed over to Donald and Goofy, placing Oathkeeper up in the air, "Heal!" Green vines quickly surrounded her two friends, recovering from their confusion as they summoned their weapons and went to heal Max. She looked around once more for her best friends before turning back towards the Heartless, quickly blocking one of its fast strikes before rolling out of the way of the other.

"Ligth!"

Shots of light flew through the darken atmosphere of Halloween as the orbs of light burst towards the Heartless, destroying their bodies as their hearts ascended into the dark sky. As Donald healed Max, the corpse like princess looked around to see the vampire boy return with the silver wolf behind him, "Sorry guys." He said to them sadly, "I shouldn't have taken off like that." His eyes still couldn't reach hers.

The Princess of Heart sighed at this as she stepped towards him, "It's just a costume, Sora. There's nothing to worry about." She assured him, making the vampire smile weakly at her.

"It looks like we're not just dealing with the Order here." Riku stepped forward, changing the subject for his friend's sake. "We should look out of any signs of Maleficent while we're here. If we find her or Pete, they might be able to tell us something about the Order or anything unusual."

A couple of beeps came from Max before he commented, "This whole place is unusual. Heartless could look like a model citizen here."

"Well wait until we reach Christmas Town." Donald told him.

"Christmas Town?" Kairi repeated as she looked at the duck in confusion.

"Yeah, it's all pretty with the bright lights and soft snow and they even have a merry-go-round." Goofy said cheerfully, remembering the snow filled town.

"And that's where Sandy Claws lives?"

The group turned their sights around to a woman that seemed to look like she had been stitched together with pieces of limbs that didn't match. While Riku, Kairi and Max took in the appearance of the newcomer, Donald and Goofy looked over to Sora to see a mischievous smirk on his face as he approached Riku.

"Sandy Claws?" The werewolf repeated before turning to notice his friend's smirk.

"She means Santa Claus!" Sora said to him in a childish tone.

Riku huffed at this as he looked at his friend, "Only you would think that she meant Santa Claus." He said before turning back to the stitched up newcomer.

"That's what she meant!" Sora said to him, only to get ignored.

The newcomer smiled gently as she faced them, "Hello again, Sora, Donald, Goofy." She greeted, "Who are your friends?" She asked.

Sora smiled as he stood behind Kairi, placing his hands on her shoulder, sighing to himself in relief as he felt warmth coming from her shoulders, making him believe more in the costume. "This is Kairi." He introduced as Kairi waved shyly.

Goofy pointed over to the beeping zombie, "This is my son, Maxie." He said proudly.

"Daaaaaaddddd!" Max moaned at his nickname.

Donald snickered as he pointed to Riku, "And this is our pet." He said, only to jump back in fright as Riku growled at him and began to chase him around the town.

"That's Riku." Sora introduced while his best friend was chasing his duck friend. "Guys, this is Sally." Kairi and Max greeted Sally just as Riku and Donald returned to the group.

"What brings you Halloween Town at such a close time to the holidays?" She asked them.

"We're just here to check the key-" Sora halted himself as he realised what Sally had said, "Holidays? He questioned.

"Why." Sally pointed to the huge number sign that hanged about the town hall, Sora, Donald and Goofy were amazed that they didn't notice it before. "Within seven days, it will be Christmas." She told them, showing the number dial down to seven till Christmas, making everyone gasped at the time that has just shot by during their journey.

_Has so much time really gone by? _Sora asked himself as he looked around the Halloween themed town. _We left home near the end of July, we've been away from home for five months. I wonder how everyone is doing? _He had half expected to hear a comment from the corrupted soul that rests inside him, only to receive silent. He didn't question it though as he looked around for any sight of the pumpkin king before turning to face Sally once more, "Where's Jack?" He asked.

"He's trying to take down the decorations from this year's Halloween. He'd placed these strange scarecrows all over the place." She answered as she pointed to the one within town itself, making everyone turn their attention to the scarecrow.

A scarecrow that seemed to be built on a couple of broomsticks, leaving some at the top of the scarecrow to represent hair, the arms were thin black claws, the head was a sack while a black cloak. From the sight of the scarecrow, one person came through Sora's mind, "Roxas…." He said sadly, looking up at the scarecrow once more.

**BOWBOWBOW**

"So many memories….." Roxas spoke as he looked around the many murals that represent memories within Kairi's heart. If he can reach the centre of Kairi's heart then maybe he will be able to find a way to Naminé and even be able to meet up with Xion again and maybe even Axel. "Where do I go?" He yelled through the empty brightness through Kairi's heart, hearing his voice echo once more. "Where do I go?" He whispered to himself this time, looking back at himself at the memories he had crossed. So far, he had only managed to cross memories that have happened to Kairi for the last few weeks, none of them having a connection to Naminé or himself, only the group that she was with at the moment. "I don't have time with this!" Roxas yelled with frustration through Kairi's heart. "NAMINÉ!"

_Roxas?_

Roxas gasped in relief as he heard a familiar voice, "Kairi!"

_What are you doing in my heart? _Kairi's voice questioned him, _Naminé's worried sick about you and something is going on with Sora without you in his heart._

"The Virus forced me away from Sora's heart. This was the only way to get back to him and I don't even know if the virus knows or not. Why? What happened?" Roxas asked her, hoping that his other was okay. _The virus! It's making Sora change. You need to get back to Sora! _She told him.

"I'm working on it." He replied as he looked around the selective memories, "Kairi, could you bring up the memory with me, you, Sora and Naminé at the World that Never Was? It's the only memory that I can think of that involves the both of us." He asked her.

_Okay.I'll try_

Roxas waited as he summoned his version of the Oathkeeper into his hand, checking his other hand to see if he was able to dual wield again, only to sigh in disappointment. He drew his attention away from his hand as his surroundings changed into the top of the Castle That Never Was, finding himself staying next to Kairi as the two looked to see Sora looking out at the darkness of the between world. Roxas raised his eyebrow in confusion as he looked back at Kairi, "This isn't the memory."

"It's a nightmare." Kairi replied in fear as she summoned Oathkeeper, the two keyblader wielding the oaths that they've kept in their hearts as they watched Sora turn around.

The Key to Destiny gasped at the sight as they watched Sora approach the two of them, shadows began to wrap itself around Sora's body as a sadistic expression stayed on his face, the closer he got, the more the shadows covered his body until his eyes turned golden yellow. While Kairi quickly rolled out the way of Anti-Sora's incredible speed in swipes, Roxas could only block as he held his ground.

The Princess of Heart gasped as she walked the shadow form of her friend, tripping up his nobody self as he hovered over him with a dark expression. As she ran over to the shadowed covered Sora, her Oathkeeper high, her surroundings suddenly break around her as she found herself back in Halloween Town, crashing into Sora's chest as she held onto his torso tightly.

"Kairi! What's wrong?" He looked down at his friend in worry as he wrapped his arms around her in a way of comfort.

Kairi looked up as she was about to tell him about Roxas when his words repeated in her mind, '_The virus forced me away from Sora's heart. This was the only way to get back to him and I don't even know if the virus knows or not.' _Considering this, she pulled back her tongue as he looked back at her friends. "Just a flash of a nightmare." She let go of Sora's shirt and blushed in embarrassment before watching Riku, Donald and Goofy head out of the town while she, Max and Sora headed to gather supplied before looking for the item.

_Roxas…._Kairi tried to call out. _Can you hear me?_

_I'm fine_ Kairi sighed in relief. _I don't know why your nightmare suddenly turned against me but it managed to lead me to the portal to Naminé._

_I'll let her know that she's coming_

"Kairi." She came out of her thoughts as her attention directed back to her spiky brunette friend, who was looking at her with worry and concern. "You alright?" He asked her.

"Yeah. I'm fine." She said to him, only to feel his hands place firmly on her shoulders, "Sora-"

"You would tell me if something was wrong, right?" The expression in his eyes turned from worry to sadness. "Do you still trust me?" he asked her.

_Where is all of this coming from? _Kairi looked back at Sora with the same worry that he had for her a moment ago. Comparing to where he had started off, she saw it in his eyes that because of the loss of Roxas and the virus within him, his eyes looked sadder and lonelier than before. She could feel that he still felt guilty for everything that he had done to her and how his heart has weakened from her angered and hurtful words. _Sora….. _"I trust you with my life, Sora." She told him. Her eyes widened slightly with confusion as Sora pulled her into a strong hug, hearing him whimper slightly. "I'm here." She said softly as she hugged him back, thanking that Max decided to leave them be went he had seen them talking.

She didn't know that her words of trust had thrown the Keyblade Master into flashes of his nightmare once. Guilt, doubt, sorrow, hurt and lost hitting his heart once again as a single tear dropped down his cheek.

* * *

**A/N: I got it done! I'm sooooo sorry guys that I haven't updated for the last couple of weeks. I've just got settled in uni, my computer just came a couple of days ago and I've been working on the script for the video-made fanfic- KH: Songs of Love. I've also been working on another one-shot which will be placed on deviantArt, not on here so I will create a link on my page when it is complete.**

**Messages**

**Foxthefox- **No, you're not allowed to see the picture heheheh. You just have to wait and see, I could be evil when writing you know.

**Ultima-owner- **You're one of Riku's most powerful pie warriors ^^

**Kisdota-The Freak Gamer- **The chocobo was in the chapter, it flew over to Brian when Sora emerged from the hallway. The chocobo is back at the ship with Brian, will be mentioned more after halloween town is done. We'll past half way.

**Future Keyblader- **Ice cream for the win!

**Artism- **Hope you got BBS now. I still need to finish Aqua's story and get Terra's treasures.

**Islands-style-girl- **Yep! Talk in your sleep and you're screwed! I learned that the hard way hehehehe

**Right guys, I will try to update as quick as I can but as you know, I now have to do work in order to pass my course so please bear with me.**

**See ya next time**

**Kingdommad **


	94. Holiday's Soul

**Chapter 94: Holiday's Soul**

The beeping of Max's headgear echoed through the dark forest within the Hinterlands as the three friends began to head their way to where the craved trees were. The controlled zombie lead the way while Sora and Kairi trailing behind him, remaining cautious for any more Heartless appearing. "'Beep!' You think that the others will find the keyhole?" The zombie asked.

The three knew that Riku, Donald and Goofy had headed out of town to go and see if they could balance the keyhole before meeting them in Christmas Town. Max and Kairi had asked Sora about this so-called town but he only said it was a surprise before returning to his thoughts. "Donald and Goofy remember where it is, they should be fine." Sora replied quietly, placing his pale like hands into his pockets.

The corpse-like princess looked back at her friend, "Sora?" She spoke with concern as his sight remained on his pointed shoes. "Are you alright?"

Sounds of footsteps began to slow down with the scatter of dead leaves, making the vampire halt his own actions to look up at his concerned friends. There were many thoughts that was running through his mind to turn him quiet, there was the content thought of his worst nightmare appearing in his mind more than normal due to Kairi's costume change, there was the thought of where Roxas could be, there was the thought of doubt of ever finding Ventus to know the truth about the voice and his connection with him, there was also a thought from when he had departed from the group earlier on, passing a broken mirror, only to see someone else's reflection before turning into his own again.

The one thought that was currently on his mind though was the thought of home. The sounds of the crystal blue waves echoing in his head, the beaming sun shining in his eyes, the sand scattering wind brushing against his skin, the memories of his friends and family left behind, smiling back at him. He had to blink a couple of times before reality was brought back in front of him, making the Keyblade Master sigh sadly, "All of the time that has gone by…" He began, "Sometimes, I just wish that life would just stay slow, that we can enjoy the worlds that we go to, so we could realise know that there were good times while leaving home."

"You home- 'Beep!' sick?" Max asked him as Kairi walked over to him.

"Maybe….I don't know what to think-"He halted as he felt place her hand on his shoulders, his eyes turned to his blue-skinned friend.

"Like you said to me before, 'We'll find the King and defeat the Order then we can go home and finally return to our normal lives'. We'll be home soon, I know it." She assured him with a heart-warming smile.

Sora smiled sadly at her before removing her hand of comfort, "You make it sound so simple." He sighed.

She stepped in front of him, being right in front of him. "That's because it is."

"Kairi's right." Max stepped forward, "So long as you- 'Beep! Beep! Beepeepeepeep!'! Max yelled in frustration from the device, making the two islanders to chuckle from his actions. "This is SO annoying!"

Sora chuckled at this, Max and Kairi was right, they will be home soon and he assumed that Max meant that so long as he thought of his friends as well as home, it will always be with him. "What's the item that we have to collect?" His voice brightened up, earning a pleased smile from his friend as she stepped out of the way for him.

Max stood there in thought before his helmet beeped as the thought came across, "Brian said that it was called 'Holiday's Soul'." He explained to them, "He said that this will be one of the hardest ones to get."

"Why's that?" Kairi raised an eyebrow with curiosity.

"Each holiday's item needs to be formed together to create it, 'Beep!' I think the keyblade is needed." He answered.

The thought of the other holidays passed through the Keyblade Master's mind, "Now that I think about it, there was a number of doors to different holidays, including Christmas Town-"

"Sora!" He watched as Max quickly pulled out an arrow for his summoned bow and shooting just pass Sora's head, getting the Heartless that remained behind him.

Seconds later, a crowd of Heartless surrounded them. As Sora and Kairi summoned their Keyblades, Max tried to avoid the Heartless' strikes, only for the helmet device on his head to cause some delay with his moves, getting stuck down by one of the Heartless. He placed his bow in front of him as a number of Heartless pounced towards him, _Is this really the end?_ A flash of light filled his eyes before the Heartless in front of him had disappeared, replaced by a familiar keyblader, "Max, you alright?" He handed out his hand to him.

Max delayed for a second due to the zombie device before grabbing his spare hand, "Thanks." He said before groaning in annoyance, "This is gonna be harder with my actions being jumpy."

"Here." Sora pointed Kingdom Key at his friend, "Haste!"

Kairi battled the Heartless away just to see Sora cast 'Haste' on Max, her eyes widened slightly as she saw a part of Sora's shadowed claw glow orange for a second. "Sora…" She was sure that it had to do with the virus, she just wasn't sure if he was feeling any pain or not. She watched him turned to her, _he must have her me mutter his name_ she quickly thought before seeing him run over to her with a panicky expression. _What th-_ She turned around, only to see a slight glance of the NeoShadow before getting knocked to the floor.

Due to haste, Max had managed to pull out and shot multiple arrows at the Heartless enemy, including the NeoShadow that was near Sora and Kairi before changing his bow into combat style as he dashed through the enemies like they were butter. Seeing the speed of the archer dog, the Heartless disappeared again through the shadows from where they came from, just as 'haste' began to wear off. The teen dog humanoid breathe heavily before gaining a goofy smile on his face, "That was 'Beep!' AWESOME!"

While Max was talking of how cool 'haste' was, thinking that the other two was listening, The islanders were too focused on the fact that Sora had managed to throw the two into. The Keyblade Master had covered Kairi from getting struck from the Heartless, he pushed himself up slightly only to see Kairi's redden face upon her pale blue skin, keeping the Keyblade Master drawn to her redden face. He was pretty sure that if he was still in contact with Roxas then he would be able to point out the closeness that the two have. After a moment of looking at the girl in confusion, he finally notices the position that the two are in, making his pale skin flare up. "I'm sorry." He quickly rushed off of her; it didn't help when she was still in her corpse form, reminding him once more about the dream.

"Hey guys! I think I found the holiday pathways!" Max had gone up ahead while the two were in their own world.

Sora quickly held his hand to Kairi, helping her up as the two began to walk to where the holiday craved trees were. He had smiled softly at the girl before the sudden feeling past through as if a ghost was reaching in for his heart, making him turn towards the forest. "Do you sense that?" He said out loud.

"Sense what?" The girl looked at her friend in confusion, watching him looking into the dark forest as if he was searching for something. "Sora…" She was starting to get worried.

"You go and catch up with Max." He said to her, looking in the forest, "I'll be there in a minute."

At first, she stayed where she was. She knew that he shouldn't be able to use Haste if he's taking the remedy, let alone see his claw glow an emotional colour. After seeing that he was too distracted looking into the forest with cautious, she slowly began to make her way over to Max.

Hearing the sounds of Kairi's footsteps in the leaves, the Keyblade Master stepped forward slightly, looking into the forest once more for the source of the strange sensation. _This is annoying. I don't have time for searching for ghosts. _His claw slightly glowed blood red before returning to its original colour as he turned to reach the others, missing the movements of shadows and trees within the forest.

**BOWBOWBOW**

The silver werewolf looked up at the open area of nothing as the three of them merged from the graveyard, "This is it? It's an empty space!" The wolf growled. There was no sight of the Keyhole and his mind seemed to be worried about his friend ever since finding him looking into a cracked mirror with fright.

"Donald! Goofy!"

The silver werewolf turned towards the source of the voice, even though his voice hadn't been called out. He looked at the figure strangely as he ran toward them, seeing his bone like figure, only to see that he was actually a skeleton in a black with white linen suit. The sight was just plain creepy compared to the Sally person. "Donald! Goofy! Am I glad to see you." He grinned with his skeleton grin before laying his boney sight on Riku. "And who's this delightful friend of yours and where's Sora?" he asked, looking around for the vampire.

"Riku." He kept it simple. "Sora's in Christmas Town." He crossed his flurry arms as he looked at the skeleton man. "Question is, who are you?"

"I'm none other than: JACK SKELETON, THE PUMPKIN KING!" He yelled in pride as he pulled a scary face towards the three, while Donald and Goofy jumped slightly, not being used to the scary face, Riku remained where he was as he shook at the skeleton's fright. He watched as the expression on the pumpkin king's face change into confusion as he fully stood up once more, "How is it that you haven't heard of me?" He questioned, being the King of flight and the lord of Halloween, he would have thought everyone had heard of him.

"I'm not one for children stories." He simply shrugged.

"What's going on, Jack?" Donald butted in.

"Yeah. How ya been?" Goofy added.

Jack placed his bony hand against his skull in thought, "Well, I was taking down the last remains of my scarecrows when I noticed something out of the originally so I thought I come here to check the keyhole. Then I realised that I can't really check the keyhole without Sora, since he's the one that has the key to show it." He explained.

Riku placed his paw out in front of him, "Just show me where the Keyhole is." He smirked as he summoned the Way to the Dawn into his paw.

Jack awed at the Keyblade, "I see you have one too." He grinned before turning his back to them, "Alright men, follow me!" He said bravely as he began to walk across the empty plain, leaving the others bewildered.

**BOWBOWBOW**

Hikari sighed with boredom and frustration as she started to wish that she had joined the others to Halloween Town, finding it worrying and plain that Brian kept looking at random reports that were in one of his boxes that had remained deep within the closets, or in this case, looking for the memories that remained deep within his heart. Deciding that she wanted her friend to remember to good times, she quickly grabbed a box of her own and slammed it down on the table, making Brian's papers fly everywhere once more. Before the Endless could question her actions, he was bombarded with lots of pictures from Little Devon.

"Okay! Look at this!"

Brian groaned with annoyance as he looked at the picture dully, "Looking." They have been looking at pictures for the past half an hour and his patience was beginning to wear thin.

A few seconds of silence, "Anything?"

A growl of annoyance escaped his lips ad he glared down at his cake loving friend, "Hikari! This is pointless. I remember nearly everything from when I came to live in Little Devon." The mage moaned.

"You don't remember 'why' you came thought or anything before that." She pointed out, "So I'm gonna do what any good friend would do and help you remember your true self." She said as she shuffled through the box of pictures of them back at Little Devon.

"If you want to help me remember, try and find stuff that isn't from Little Devon." He told him, moving some papers about old missions in Little Devon.

"Well, why don't you tell me what you find familiar? The memory might pop back." She suggested.

"Remembering memories isn't the problem here." He replied with a sad tone, "Without the other memories to connect to it, it won't make sense."

"Well, what doesn't make sense?" she asked.

He remained in thought before shaking his head, "It doesn't matter. I'm just looking at this wrong." He said before picking up another box from the pile, it's hard to believe that he didn't remember having all of this stuff.

"What about your armguard?" Hikari spoke, "Does it remind you of your father?"

"As much as I would like to remember, I rather not." He said quickly.

"Why not?" She questioned, "When you first came home, you would always say that you wanted to be like your father, you wanted to prove that his death wasn't meanness." Even though she hasn't met his father, she couldn't sit to watch Brian insult his own blood.

"I know that." He stared down at his armguard, "I'm sorry."

She snapped herself out of her sudden questioning to see her friend's heartbroken expression. "Brian…" She said quietly, "Why do you hate your father?"

"I don't know." He admitted him, receiving slightly wide eyes from his friend. "I just—all I remember was blaming him. For leading me to a world I didn't know, with a path I couldn't see, with a task that I can't complete." The room fell in silence. "I guess- I don't even know what I'm here to do anymore."

"Warning! Warning! Endless detected!" The A.I system went off.

"Is it picking up Sora?" Hikari asked her friend.

"It shouldn't pick up Sora." He quickly rose to his feet and ran up the stairs to the cockpit.

It didn't take Hikari long to follow him to the cockpit, seeing him scan the world below. "What's going on?"

"Warning! Heartless detected!" The A.I spoke.

"Looks like an interesting battle is gonna commence." He said, seeing energies of endless and Unbirth on one side of Halloween Town while Heartless were on the other.

**BOWBOWBOW**

The Keyblade Master appeared from the Thanksgiving Door, receiving the Turkey's Feather from the leader of that part of the world as he walked back into the Hinterlands. He looked at back at the door that lead to Valentine's Day Town, the town he quickly went to before going to Thanksgiving Town, remembering about what the leader of the door had said to him about his heart. "Love can lead you to the brightest of light or the deepest of darkness…" He repeated while placing his claw to his heart, not noticing the door to St. Patrick's Day Town opening up. "What did he mean by that?" he said outloud.

"What did who mean?"

"Woah!" He jumped slightly as he shot his body around only to see his dear friend. "Gimme a break, Kairi." He huffed.

She giggled at this, "Sorry about that." She walked towards him and looked at his with curiosity, "So, what were you talking about?"

"Nothing." He looked away from her. His pale skin began to redden, "Did you get the Irish's Luck?"

"Yep!" She held out the four-leaf clover out to him, "All we need is the item from Easter and Christmas Town."

"Speaking of Easter, is Max still there?" He looked at the door with question.

"Do you think that he needs help?" Kairi added.

Sora shrugged it off, "I'm sure he's fine."

As soon as those words left his mouth, the Easter Door flew open as the zombie flew out and landed hard on the ground. "That's the last time I 'Beep! Beep!' the Easter bunny." He groaned.

It didn't take long for Sora and Kairi to be by his side, "Max! Are you okay?" She asked as she and Sora helped him up.

"Yeah..I'm fine." Max told them before looking up to the sky sadly, the forest blocking most of the view. "The Easter Bunny isn't gonna deliver eggs to me this year."

"What happened?" Sora asked him.

"Apparently, the last time someone from Halloween Town went to Easter Town, the Easter Bunny was dragged back here so seeing me only reminded the bunny of the town." He explained, "So, two seconds after grabbing the Golden Egg, I had to run away from lots of bunnies and dodge whole of chocolate egg missiles."

Sora couldn't help but chuckle at this, "Sucks to be you." He laughed, only to receive a chocolate egg to be thrown at him.

"Right, we only have to get the item from Christmas Town and we can form the Holiday's Soul, right?" Kairi ended the boys joking.

Max nodded at this, "All we need is a 'Beep!' mistletoe." He chuckled at their surprised look on their face, "C'mon guys, you're not expected to stand under it to make it work." He added as he walked over to the door to Christmas Town, not noticing Sora and Kairi look at each other with brighten cheeks before looking away from each other again.

"C'mon!" Sora shook away his blush as he looked over to Kairi and held his claw out to him, "To a winter wonderland." He smiled, seeing her accept his inflected hand as Max opened the door, looking down with wonder. While walking towards the door, the Keyblade Master managed to trip up on one of the tree roots that were hidden in the leaves, making him and Kairi tumble into Max, falling into the tree as the door closed shut behind them.

* * *

**A/N: I'm SOOOOOOOOO sorry guys! Apparently, Uni actually requires you to do work O.o, giving no time to work on the fanfic. So sadly to say that, updates might take a while to update, which is bad in my eyes since this fic is big enough already and you might not remember a key hint or moment that has happened in the previous chapter. On the plus side, been working with RCC with new videos, soon the beginnings of Songs of Love and Tales of a Nobody will begin on youtube then soon on here as well. Order, Ventus and Nikolai Chapters have been updated since some events in Birth by Sleep, just to make the characters act like their actual characters ^^**

**Messeges!**

**Ultima-Owner: **I wouldn't want to go to Halloween town O.o

**Foxthefox: **So you dreamt Sora's Nightmare then? Lol Nightmares are always good of giving hints.

**Kisdota-The Freak Gamer: **Damn it! I forgot to mention the reason. Kairi's a corpse zombie cause I wanted her to look similar to 'emily' from corpse bride, another of tim burton's films. You will properly finish before me, knowing my luck.

**Van Pat: **We will have to wait and see.

**Transitions End: **I'm struck on final chapter T-T

**Future Keybearer: **Hope you enjoy the chapters when I manage to put them up.

**Celticskyedancer: **Hehehe my mind is starting to snicker over the plans I have for those two heheheh.

**Again, I'm sorry for the late update and will try to update again as soon as. I'm determined to finish Halloween Town before it gets to Christmas.**

**Thanks to all readers that have stuck with this fic so far, it must be agonising for you.**

**Kingdommad**


	95. Christmas Town

**Chapter 95: Christmas Town**

The door to Yuletide Hill flew open within Christmas town, allowing a being of a human shaped reindeer with a robotic device on their head to crash across the landing, skidding his feet deep into the snow to prevent him from rolling down the huge hill. The reindeer controlled being sighed in relief before taking in the wonders that this world offered, not noticing a being of a tall elf and a being in a black Santa suit falling into the snow before the door sealed shut. The reindeer continued to look at his surroundings as his curled up antlers picked up the movement on the white surface, "I see this world like placing mind control devices on you." He heard his friend chuckled.

He placed his hands onto the device and tried to get it off of him, "As much as I would like to see Santa, I just want Donald to get this 'Beep!' thing off!" He said as he struggled to get the device off.

"Hold on!" He chuckled slightly as he approached Max's side, "I'll give you a hand." Max knelled down slightly as the Keyblade Master tried to pulled the metal part of the costume.

The Princess of Heart pushed herself out of the white substance with her hands, feeling the cold texture of snowflakes rest against her skin. She gasped in wonder as she noticed that her skin was no longer pale blue and dead looking, her flowed with colour and looked alive once more. She wasn't surprised that her appearance had changed since it had changed when she visited Independence Town and St Patrick Town, what surprised her was that her skin seem to shine brightly within this snowy town. She set the snow in her hands back to its endless field before seeing some of her hair flicker in front of her face, unconsciously placing her hair behind her ear- _My ears are pointed, _She thought echoed as she felt the shape of her ears. She was quite surprised that she didn't here an obvious quote come from her Nobody but quickly pushed it away as she looked over the rest of her garment change. The shape of her dress and returned to the style of her pink dress before she began this adventure, expect that it was green instead of pink. She wore long red stockings with a white fluffing end to go with her elf-like worker shoes.

She pushed herself off the snow to look up at the two boys, trying to ripe Max's device off his head, making her giggle slightly at the sight. She looked up at Max to see his appearance change, apart from the robotic device that still covered half his face, unacknowledged by Sora, he lost his entire zombie look. His skin and hair had returned to him, his clothing had changes into a reddish-brown suit with white fur lining around the sleeves. He wore a loose, red belt with a gold buckle around his waist and red mittens with green ribbons tied on them. His feet become light tan and have brown hooves, and a green wreath hangs from his neck as well as having two black, elegantly curled antlers sprout from the top of his head.

She shook her head before looking over to Sora's change; he retained the dark, ashen physical appearance, boots, pants, and legs wrappings from his Halloween Town appearance, the rest of his clothing, however, changes radically. His mask was replaced by a large, black hat with a white fur rim and a puff ball on the tip that was pulled over the right half of his face. He wore a black shirt with white fur lining, silver crown buttons lining the front, and a faded, brown belt with a silver buckle around his waist and over the shirt. His arms didn't change much as the golden arm guard remained but still allowed Kairi to see his shadowed claw when tilting it while the other arm had a black glove with a white fur rim to it.

"WHY WON'T IT COME OFF!" Sora pulled as much as he can on Max's head to try to get the device off.

"Ahhh! My skull!" Max cried in agony.

She giggled as she approached the two, "Guys! I don't think that's gonna work." She shook her head.

Sora halted his actions before letting go of Max's head, chuckling slightly before looking at Max again, "Maybe Donald can fix it when they arrive." Sora told him.

Max crossed his arms before muttering to himself, "He 'Beep!' better do."

The elf held back her giggle before walking slightly past them to view of the world, "This world is so amazin-" Not used to the snow covered flooring, she had managed to gather enough snow in front of her foot to trip her. "AH!" She shrieked, grabbing the closest thing possible.

"WOAH!" Sora felt himself get pulled by the jacket, falling over into the snow with the Princess of Heart.

Since they had fallen on the edge of the hill the two began to roll down it as soon as they had fallen over, combining together to create a huge snowball, their yells shielded from the thickness that the snow had given as it rolled rapidly down the hill into the town itself. The snowball shot through the town, elves seeing it from the distance had the chance to dive out of the way of the runaway snowball, as the huge snowball hit the ride that centred the town. The ride spun at a fast rate from the power that came from the snowball before halting suddenly from the rusty jolts within the ride, throwing the two in the air. A couple of seconds in the air and the two crashed landed in a huge snow bank, while Kairi simply landed in it, Sora managed to land in the bank in such a way that his body shape was left within it.

Their heads soon popped out of the snow before the two looked at each other and soon only laughter escaped their lips. "You have a nice trip?" Sora chuckled slightly as he faced her again.

"I did. It was fun." She giggled, "I was glad you could join me on such a trip." She flicked some snow forwards the Keyblade Master.

"Hey!" He flicked some at her back as the two managed to find themselves throwing small amounts of snow at each other. After a while, the two dug themselves out of the snow bank, letting the cold air brush again their revealed skin. As the Keyblade Master aided the Princess of Heart out of the bank, he took in the welcoming vibe that the world offered to him, the sweet scented air filled his lungs with a certain joy that he hadn't felt for a while and he welcomed it with open arms. "What if we stayed?"

The red haired female giggled slightly as the smaller elves that had before catching Sora's questions to her pointed ears, making her looked at her friend with question. "Sora?"

He took another deep breathe of the sweeten air before looking back at his friend, "What if we just stayed here just for the holidays?" He proposed, "I know that he had rested up in Little Devon but there was so much that was going on, we didn't have the chance to enjoy the time." A part of him was still blaming himself for the actions that had occurred at Little Devon but soon looked back at his friend with a hopeful look. "What do you say?"

She smiled slightly as she thought about the idea, "We need to create some more memories for the camera." She said, earning a happy grin from her friend, "But do you think the others will agree?"

"Agree on 'Beep!' What?"

The two turned to their side to find the friend that they had managed to lose due to creating a huge snowball, he looked worn out from chasing the snowball down the hill. "We were thinking that we should stay here until the holidays are over and was wondering if the others would be okay with it." Kairi explained to him.

The robotic reindeer only smiled at the idea, "That sounds like a great idea! I'm sure that dad and Donald will like it. I'm sure that Hikari would come down to join as well."

"And if Hikari comes, Riku will surely come." Sora smirked.

Kairi giggled at the comment, knowing that it was true, before a concerning thought came across her mind, "What about Brian?" she asked.

Max sighed sadly before looking up to the sky, "I not sure about him. He has been in those reports for the last couple of days. I'm starting to worry about him….maybe I shouldn't have snapped at him for what he is." Since leaving Little Devon, Max had gone into the habit of avoiding Brian, it was at the point of a fight when the group had come together to organise Riku's birthday party but he had slowly began to accept the fact after their return from Land of the Dragons that it wasn't Brian's fault for what he was, now he just worried about his friend's mental state from his obsession to discover the past.

"I'm worried too." Kairi held her hand close to her chest, her heart, as she looked up at the dark sky as well, "I'm sure we can get him away from it for just some days though."

"Yeah." Sora nodded, "He properly wouldn't miss the chance for some eggnog." He chuckled slightly before turning towards Santa's Workshop, his excitement returning to him. "Hey guys! Wanna meet Santa?" He asked them with a grin.

"Santa? Really?" Max grinned happily, tearing his vision away from the sky as he joined Sora's side.

"Santa?" Kairi gasped slightly, she had an believe in holiday tales since heading to the holiday towns, including Halloween Town, to see Santa Claus herself will properly be one of the best highlights of her journey.

"Yep!" He grinned back at her as he began to head towards the door, "C'mon, let-"

The door suddenly burst open, knocking the Keyblade Master back towards the floor as a couple of Neoshadows escaped from inside the workshop, scaring some of the elves outside, before disappearing in the darkness once more. "Sora! Are you alright?" Kairi rushed up to him and aided him to sit up, seeing him hold his head with his golden garment.

"Hey Kairi? When did you manage to make three of you?" He asked dizzily.

She shook her head at this before waving her hand over his head, "Esuna." Soon, the confusion that was set in his head faded away as he came back to his senses. "You okay?" She asked again.

"Yeah. Thanks to you." He grinned warmly at her before pushing himself up, making her blush as she joined up.

"Why would Heartless be in Santa's Workshop?" Max must have not noticed the little scene that just happened between to two friends. A sudden gasped escaped his lips as realisation hit him hard, "The Heartless are stealing Christmas!"

"I'm sure that the Heartless are not planning to steal Christmas." Sora chuckled slightly before turning to the house once more, "Let's check it out." He said as the three entered Santa's Workshop.

The sight of the house was a wonder as all of the furniture was turned upside down, the Christmas Tree was scattered across the floor, claw marks covered the walls as well as some of the ripped up furniture and presents. The fire was out but the lights were still on and the elves had begun to emerge for their hiding places to fix up to damages made. "See!" Max gasped at the sight, "They 'Beep!' stealing Christmas!"

"They are not stealing Christmas!" Kairi told the robotic reindeer as Sora stepped forward to wear the armchairs had fallen and move them out of the way, only to find the big jolly man himself.

"Santa, are you alright?" Sora asked him with concern as he held the man up, ignoring Kairi and Max's gasps and shocking glaze for the time being.

"I'm quiet alright, thank you Sora." He replied, dusting himself off before noticing the shocked expressions across the room, "Kairi, Max, you should really close your mouths." He chuckled slightly at them as he watched their expression turn more in shock.

"You know who we are?" Kairi gasped.

"I know all of the children on my list." He chuckled once more.

"What happened here?" Sora questioned with a serious tone.

Santa huffed at the memory as he placed the side table up, "Those Heartless tried to turn me into one of them again." He said with annoyance, "Before they came, some being known as Pete came and told me to hand over this world to his leader. When I refused, the Heartless appeared and destroyed my workshop."

"So Pete is stealing Christmas!" Max said with anger.

"He's not stealing Christmas!" Kairi told him again with a slight annoyance.

"Well why else would he try to claim the world?" He questioned.

"Maleficent." Sora simply said, "Did he do anything else while he was here?" A part of him began to think that he was an idiot to forget that Maleficent was still out there, that some worlds were actually in her control.

"For some reason, some of the Heartless were going after the mistletoe patch, "Santa explained, "They managed to take all of the mistletoe that we had in the town. What could they possibly want with it?" He asked out loud.

"Don't worry, Santa. We'll recover the mistletoe and stop Pete in his tracks. Right guys?" He looked back at his two friends to see them nod with such determination.

**BOWBOWBOW**

A light shined slightly as the Keyhole balanced within itself before a lock could he heard within the Keyhole itself. The werewolf watched as the Keyhole faded away before looking back at the surroundings, "This seems too easy." He muttered as his narrowed eyes looked around with cautious, his ears flicker in search for un-natural sounds, his senses on the edge for just anything to happen.

"Don't complain about it." He turned his head towards the wrapped up duck, watching him walk away from where they stood. "We need to catch up with Sora, Kairi and Max."

Goofy hummed in thought from the comment, "I wonder if Maxie is enjoying Christmas Town." He smiled at the thought of his son's overjoyed face. "He's always wanted to meet Santa when he was younger."

Riku groaned at the mention of Santa, "Not you too." Who else believed that Santa was real?

"I still can't shake the feeling that something is off, something dangerous." The Pumpkin King spoke in thought as he began to pace.

The werewolf raised an eyebrow at this, seeing Goofy following Donald from the corner of his eye. "Isn't Halloween supposed to be dangerous?" He asked the skeleton.

Jack halted his pacing before turning to face the werewolf with a look in disappointment, "Where did you hear that?" he asked.

"Years of Trick or Treat." He simply answered, he remembered one Halloween when some kids had got carried away on hunting sweets and started to throw Seagull eggs at Kairi's house because the mayor decided not to give them the candy. If him or Sora hadn't arrived to stop them, the Seagull Eggs would had slowly turned into Coconuts. It still amazed him how one day of the year can bring the darkness out of people.

"Well I can assure you that Halloween aims to bring fear, not pain." Jack told him.

"Fear brings pain." Riku replied.

"Not in a dangerous way." Jack added.

"You truly don't understand fear, Pumpkin King."

A number of Blinks surrounding around the two of them, halting Donald and Goofy in the distance and striking thunder at the two to make them head back to where Jack and Riku was. Before Riku could speak the words of suspension that formed from the voice as well as the thunder voltage that surrounded the Blinks, a portal appears to reveal the Order Member to bear yellow markings on his muscle-like armour.

"It's Arboc!" Goofy gasped as he held his Disney Castle marked shield closed to him, being cautious around the Order member.

"What do you want?" Donald demanded from him but one close thunder strike near the duck made the duck cower slightly but with his staff ready for combat.

"How did you get here unnoticed?" The werewolf questioned him, his claws ready for a sneak attack, being cautious but not forwarded enough to summon Way to the Dawn.

"This part of the world covers me." He simply said to them, ignoring the deathly glares that he was receiving. "Fear is what makes Halloween. Just like Joy make Christmas and Love makes Valentine's Day. Wouldn't you say, Pumpkin King?"

"Fear may make Halloween Town but the way you use that fear only hurts the one's you put fear into. Halloween isn't there to physically hurt anyone!" Jack told him with anger in his voice, he didn't sound pleased about this person going from world to world, inflicting fear in the wrong way.

Abroc chuckled at this, smirking underneath his helmet, "Many emotions are not aimed to hurt but…" He chuckled again before shaking his head and glazing over to the werewolf. "I came to warn you, Captain." He spoke in a serious tone.

"Why do you keep calling me that?" The Werewolf growled, he could see just how Brian felt when they were doing this to him about part of his memories. His anger only grew when the sergeant only shook at him in humour, ignoring the question.

"You came to warn us?" Goofy repeated in confusion, seeing the Endless nod.

Donald only huffed at this as he pointed his staff towards the Order Member, "He's just gonna trick us!" he accused, another thunderbolt struck near him, putting the mummy duck in his place.

"Thunder only strikes once, Captain." His helmet continued to glare towards the werewolf, who was glaring back at the same force. "Take this warning now or lose your chance."

Riku growled as a response, "Fine! What's your warning?" He demanded.

"Love is a poison. Its existence will only destroy your friends."

Riku gasped slightly at this in shock and confusion, exactly what did he mean about love being a poison and how could love destroy his friends, what exactly could love do? Before he could question the Endless, he watched the Sergeant walk back into the portal and clicked his fingers.

The Unbirth struck as fast as thunder flashed before them.

**BOWBOWBOW**

"Two pairs." Hikari spoke in an excited expression before looking over to Brian, her glare to return. "Brian! You said you would have a break!" She narrowed her eyes at him, even though she is all up to helping Brian discover his past, she also wanted him to take a break everynow and again.

"My break was when you were looking for my damn cards without my permission!" He argued back, placing an old mission report down with his endless pile of old reports before picking up the cards that was dealt out to him. He quickly looked at the cards before throwing them back on the half covered table, showing a Jack of spaces and an Ace of Hearts. "Oh look! You win." He said full of sarcasm.

"Cut the sarcasm!" She glared as she grabbed the cards and dealt the two hands again, "We should check on the others soon anyway."

"**BRIAN! HIKARI! I NEED A MINI-GUMMI TO COVER DONALD AND GOOFY NOW!**"

"I see your lover is not pleased." Brian spoke as he continued to read the reports.

"HE IS NOT MY LOVER!" Hikari shouted at him, her cheeks turning red as she walked towards the communicator.

"Well your cheeks and reactions tell a whole different story." He chuckled before setting the reports down and grabbing the communicator off his friend. "You better get ready. I'll send the location to the gummi when I receive it." He said to her before speaking into the communicator, "A gummi is on the way. What's the status?"

"You're the better pilot, you should go." Hikari pointed out.

"Well I'm busy." Brian quickly answered as he listened to Riku's fighting in the communicator.

"Take a break while I'm gone, okay?" Hikari looked at him worrying, only to see him nod. She could only sigh with annoyance as she raced down to the small dock.

"Hikari's on her way." He simply said in the communicator before shutting the communicator off and looked at the hallway with a sigh, "I can't take a break from this mystery." He said sadly, "Not with the questions that are left unanswered."

**BOWBOWBOW**

After looking around Christmas Town looking for clues for where Pete and the Heartless could have fled off to, knowing that they would have ran into him if he escaped to Halloween Town, the crew managed to find a trail of small green leaves with some white blubs on them. A trail of mistletoe looked to lead to the outskirts of Christmas Town, leading into the pinecone forest that wasn't that far ahead.

Soon enough, the three managed to find Pete along with some NeoShadows and a huge pile of Mistletoe, only to hear Pete's evil chuckling, "Once we keep an hold on this, that kid would have to side with Maleficent, then we can get control of those worlds that we lost." He said out loud, not noticing the trio standing behind them.

"Hey guys…check this out." Max whispered before smirking as he looked back at the distracted Pete. "What kid, Pete?" He asked with a smirk, Sora and Kairi watched with curiosity.

"That Vanitas Kid!" He replied, not bothering to turn around.

"Why would Vanitas be interested in mistletoe?" Kairi asked, trying not to chuckle, as well as figuring out how the Leader of the Order could just be a kid or in Pete's case, near the same age as them.

"Just one thing to prevent the Cure! As well as having that other kid with the Keyblade captured." The others gasped at the mention of another Keyblader in the hands of Maleficent. "That kid would have to beg for Maleficent for forgiveness if he wants his hands on Ven."

"Ven!" The three gasped once again, making Pete turn around.

The second he turned around, he jumped from shock. "Not you guys!" His eyes looked at the three before landing on Max, "Well, Max! Seems you've done some growing since I left Disney Castle." He smiled proudly.

"Last I heard, you were 'Beep!' banished!" Max countered, wiping the smirk off Pete's face.

"Where are you holding Ven?" Sora questioned him.

"Now what makes you think that I would tell you that?" Pete told him before turning back to the mistletoe patch, "Now! Time to get rid of you." Pete clicked his fingers to signal the Neoshadows to jump into the mistletoe, gathering the mistletoe together as dark yellow eyes began to form. "And with that, I begin to depart." He quickly created a dark portal, "Smell ya later!"

"Wait!" Sora quickly ran towards the black portal, this could be his one chance to find Ventus.

"Sora! Stop!" Kairi warned him.

The Keyblade Master was just mere inches away from the dark portal when a number of mistletoe-formed Heartless blocked the way as slammed Sora back into the snow. Kairi summoned Oathkeeper while running towards Sora and threw her Keyblade at the pinecone tree below the Mistle-Hearts. Max quickly ran towards the enemy, his deflect in movement prevented him from getting covered in snow that had landed on the Heartless from the tree. He aimed his bow as he waited for the Neoshadows to form from the snow, the second they appeared, Max released his arrows, striking the Heartless as they faded away.

Oathkeeper flashed within Kairi's hand once more before fading away completely as she looked down at Sora, "Why did you rush towards the portal? You have no idea where it leads." She looked at him with disappointment as she helped him up.

"I'm still wondering how snow could make the Neoshadows leave their new bodies." Max said out loud as he dug within the bank in search for the mistletoe.

"I-I just-" Sora shook his head from getting struck in the chest, his old scar throbbed with pain from the impact. "I guess if it was a chance to free Ven. Sorry." His eyes lowered as he looked at his shoes in shame, he has upset Kairi yet again from his actions.

"It doesn't matter." Kairi simply said, "Just don't' do it again." He looked back up to face her to see her face filled with worry.

"Yeah! Kairi might kick you in shape if you don't." Max chuckled as he grabbed some mistletoe within the snow, seeing most of it destroyed from the Heartless jumping within it.

Sora chuckled at this slightly but wondered why Pete didn't stick around, could there ever be a chance that he could meet this Ventus?

* * *

**A/N: Right people! Another Halloween Chapter done. I hope this world is done before Christmas. Also, a quick one-shot have been placed known as 'Dark Tips of Love' which was requested by my friend. I would like to know what you guys think of it since it has been a while since I have done a one-shot. **

**Messages!**

**Ultima-Owner: **Hmmm, I assume that he is this year =P

**Future Keybearer: **Hehehehe I was tempted to leave him suffering so that Sora and Kairi could have a moment but I decided against it.

**Transitions End: **A clue has already been given in a previous chapter. I would remind you but that might give the surprise away.

**Artism: **Birth by Sleep is AWESOMESSSSSS! I've just finished on Proud Mode, trying to kill the secret boss and collect everything to get some secret clips. Even though I already got Blank Points ^^. I was pure shocked when I saw him use magic, this game has just gotten more annoying and cooler just because of that.

**Lizard Valis: **I hope this chapter is cool for you hhehehehe

**Kisdota-The Freak Gamer: **O.o Guess I'll have to fix that at some point. Anyways, hope that your laptop gets sorted out and I know your pain, reviewing on the wii is like hell and back.

**Soragirl4ever: **Hmmmm, judging how your message fills the entire web browser, it looks like you left a huge message lol. Nah, you're not an idiot thought I'm hurt that you forgot all about me *sob sob* Okay I'm better =P Hey Brian, you have a fangirl.

**Brian:** But She's evil. She said it herself. Look, she's plotting to kidnap you from uni to finish the story.

**Mad: **Riiiiiiiggggghhhhtt. Awwww I'm touched that you wanna be like me ^^

**Brian: **DON'T DO IT! You get pushed away from your fr-

**Mad: **She made cookies.

**Brian: **Never mind. *takes cookies* I'll be going back to the reports.

**Anyway, I'm hoping to update every two weeks, hopefully but I might not update during Christmas holiday's since I will be at home and I work on a computer, which I can't take home.**

**See ya Next Time**

**Kingdommad **


	96. Treasured Memories

**Chapter 96: Treasured Memories**

Back at Christmas Town, Sora and the others had explained to Santa Claus how Pete had escaped the world and how very little mistletoe they managed to bring back due to most of it getting affected by the darkness when the Heartless had used it as a form of a body. Though despite the lack of mistletoe, the leader of Christmas Town happily gave them a piece of mistletoe, the final touch to creating the world's item, as well as the jolly man offering them and their friends to stay at one of the holiday villas within Christmas Town. While Kairi and Max had stayed in Santa's workshop to check how the presents were made, making the image of two hyperactive teens going on a happy run within Santa workshop appear, Sora headed his way over to the Villa with the items from the different holidays in hand. As much as he wanted to stick around to watch Kairi's happy expressions around all of the elves, he knew that the item needed to be sorted out and with Riku still in Halloween Town; he was the only one that could merge the items together.

The Keyblade Master opened the wooden door and breathed in the flesh mint air that covered the villa, seeing that it looked like a normal looking inn bedroom as it had four to five single beds and one double bed, a built in kitchen and door that lead to the bathroom while taking the Christmas theme as sparkling decorations were wrapped around the wooden beds as well as a Christmas tree similar to the one that was set within Santa's workshop, rested in the corner of the room. He stepped onto the wooden floor, kicking the door shut behind him before moving over to a random bed and collapsed onto it, landing comfortably on the red covers. He placed the items at the side and crossed his arms under his chin and he rested his head on top of his arms, his thoughts taking over. _What's gonna happen to me once the virus is fully in control? I already feel that I've hurt my friends enough but the way I think about things has changed, normally I would suggest an reckless move in that situation but- _Sora rolled over to face the ceiling and a daunting fact kept echoing in his mind.

He has changed; he knew that for a fact. A part of his heart has hatred the kind of person he has become, he knows one person that would hate to see him admit that he's changed for the worse.

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

"Huh?" The teen snapped out of his blames and regrets and drag through his pocket to pull out the communicator. He looked at the vibrating device in his gloved hand with an bewildered expression before pressing one of the buttons to activate the screen, showing a familiar spiky red head. "Hey Brian!" He forced a grin; he didn't feel like being questioned for his random anti-sora mood.

"**What's your status, Sora?**" He asked tiredly, he could see that Brian must be overworking himself over the reports. "**Where are the others?**"

"Kairi and Max are in Santa's workshop." Sora replied.

"**Seriously Sora, where are they?**" he repeated himself.

"That's where they are!" Sora told him more seriously, "We're in Christmas Town. Riku, Donald and Goofy are in Halloween Town. Also, is the rule of this world to place annoying deflects on our performance?" He remembered how Max had struggled in battle due to the head gear.

"**Yeah, that's the rule and Riku rang a while ago saying that they ran into some trouble and needed some cover.**" Brian told him before adding, "**Before you go running to help him, don't. Riku said that he's on his way to Christmas Town while Donald and Goofy are helping Jack get rid of Abroc's Unbirths.**"

"Abroc was here?" Sora questioned, why would Abroc come here to Halloween Town and was he the Endless that they had managed to sense before heading to the world?

"**He didn't stay long. He just told Riku something before attacking the entire town. Nothing that Donald and Goofy can't handle. So what's going on at your side?**" He asked.

"We had a bit of trouble getting the last holiday item for the merging but we got it." He told him.

"**How was it hard to find mistletoe?**" He laughed, "**I would have expected you to be walking with Kairi randomly and then one would appear out of nowhere just to taunt with you.**"

"Um yeah." Sora looked away from the screen as he chuckled nervously, a small blush appearing on his cheeks. What if that had happened? It would properly be awkward to be thrown into that situation, even though his heart was imagining it for him. He shook the brush away before looking back at the screen, "We ran into Pete. He had stolen all of the mistletoe to prevent us from getting it." He explained.

"**What would Pete want with mistletoe?**" Sora watched him shuttered on the screen, "**Please tell me he wasn't gonna use it on Maleficent. I would like to sleep tonight.**" He said with disgust.

Sora shook his head at Brian's comment, not really wanted to have that image in his head, before replying, "He mentioned that he was going to give it to Vanitas."

"**Yes. My mental image has just gotten worse now.**" He moaned in disgust.

"Will you get out the gutter and listen!" Sora glared through the communicator before continuing, "Pete mentioned that Vanitas wanted to prevent the cure."

"**Hmmm.**" Brian said in thought, "**It would make sense.** **What else did Pete say?**"

"He said that Maleficent had Ven captured." He told him.

"**Your gay stalker? Well, that makes things slightly easier.**" He laughed once more.

"That joke was never funny." Sora glared at the communicator once more, only to hear the Aversion Endless laugh even louder. "Is there any way to get to the World that Never Was?" he asked.

"**Not with the Endless barriers blocking our way.**" He answered, making Sora sigh in disappointment, "**You need help on merging the items to get Holiday's Soul?**" He asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah." He sighed before something popped into his head. "Brian! What do you and Hikari think of staying here for the Holidays?" He asked as he emptied the bag of items onto the bed, laying them all out across the bed.

"**Well, how long will we be there?**" he asked.

"A week." Sora mindlessly replied as he kept his eyes on the item that he received from Valentine's Day Town.

"**I don't know. We'll be wasting time. Your remedy can only last for so long, not to mention that we have to gather the rest of the items-**"

Everything else was blocked out as the Keyblade Master picked up Cupid's Love within his claw and looked at it deeply in though, forgetting about Brian on the communicator, forgetting about where he was, his mind just remembering what Cupid had said to him.

_**Flashback**_

"_You're on my list, you know." An Mexican voice tone him. _

_Sora gasped slightly in shock as he watched the angel like baby float heavenly across the room. The part of the world looked like it was heaven itself as the world had changed Sora's attire to make him look more like a guardian angel wearing ripped up clothing as if he had just come out of a battle, apart from his trousers, most of his clothes were ripped up, showing most of his chest and infected arm. A part of him was glad that Kairi didn't come with him, mainly because he was almost shirtless and the world would make her look like a goodness, which he would properly faint to. "What do you mean?" Sora asked quietly as he watched Cupid pull a folder out of his cloud made draws before opening the folder._

"_You mister, are on my list to shoot." He simply said._

"_To shoot?" Sora raised an eyebrow at the flying baby._

"_You've been in love for this past year and you haven't been shot yet."_

"_Love?" He questioned once more, he knew how he felt for the red-head, and he was not used for someone he didn't know to speak about his love issues._

"_Yes, my darling. Love! That powerful emotion that begging to be released by your heart!" Cupid explained with pure passion. "If it wasn't for the number of broken hearts around, I would have already shot you to be with the Princess of Heart." He smirked as he heard Sora's nervous chuckle with his cheeks bright red before looking at his report. "Hmmm. According to this darling, your emotions seem to be linked closed to love. This is good and bad."_

"_What do you mean?" He asked him._

"_You follow your heart, which I love by the way, but you've managed to seal love in the deepest of your light during your journeys. All of your emotions are affected and linked because of this. Your love could easily turn into fear, jealousy, anger, sorrow, regret. I just worry about you, my love. If you were to lose the one you have given your heart to, a part of your heart will simply follow. You will become broken."_

"_Broken?"_

"_Yes, darling. Someone with a broken heart, a case of a broken heart normally leads them to the world as a Heartless." He explained before making the folder in his hands turn into a cloud before turning into a cloud-filled heart. "This is what I think you are after." He flew over to the Keyblade Master and pushed Cupid's Heart over to him._

"_Should I tell her?" He asked him, his eyes said that he has no clue what to do now._

"_I think you should, my love. It might even help with this in some way." He pointed to Sora's greyish white claw since the part of the world had taken the garment off. "Just remember one thing, Sora. Love can lead you to the brightest of light or the deepest of darkness." Sora nodded to this advice, his claw placed at where his heart stood._

_**End of Flashback**_

"**SORA! Someone kidnapped Kairi!**"

"What?" Sora's eyes shot open with shock and prepared to jump off the bed when all her could hear was laughter on the other line. "That was not funny!" Sora yelled down the communicator.

"**I couldn't snap you out of your little daydream. It called for cruel methods.**" The spiky mage simply explained, "**I'll mention the idea of staying in Christmas Town to Hikari when she comes back from covering her lover's behind.**" Sora chuckled at this, it's the first good joke Brian had told all day. "**C'mon, I help you merge Holiday's Soul.**"

"Right." Sora replied as he began to listen to Brian's instructions.

**BOWBOWBOW**

"So Santa, are we 'Beep' the list?" Max asked with a child-like grin on his face with Kairi staying beside him with the same child-like grin plastered on her face. The two has had their fun helping make presents and enjoy watching all of the little elves at work, but now wondered about the ever-lasting list that the jolly red man held within the restored workshop.

Santa held a long list within his hands as he was through most of his second check of his nice and naughty list, humming as he searched for the name he was looking for, his eyes working like a typewriter as it was pulled back to its original place as it was going down the list. "Well Max, you seem to be good this year." He grinned nicely up to Max.

"Yeah!" Max cheered, "New skateboard for me!"

"What about me, Sir?" Kairi asked him formally, watching Santa's eyes return to the cream coloured list.

Santa hummed once again, searching for her name before looking up at her, "It says here that when you was younger, you told everyone that you didn't believe in me a little while after your friend, Sora, had." He informed her.

"Oh." She said in disappointment.

"Don't worry, Kairi." Santa told her, "I know that you've been good this year. I think I would need a word with your friend."

Max laughed giddily at this, "Riku's in trouble." He said in a sing-song tone before giggling some more, as well as occasion beeps within his laughter.

Kairi turned to him and looked at him questionably, "How much chocolate have you had?" She asked him.

"I don't know but the eggnog was AWESOME!" He smiled before saying his farewells to the jolly red man and headed outside, making Kairi shake her hand in amusement.

"Why don't you head out and relax in the villa, dear?" Santa suggested to the Princess of Heart, "Not that I don't enjoy your company but I really must prepare for Christmas." He rolled up his list and placed it on the side before lifting himself from his armchair and began to head in the factory, "Perhaps, checking on Sora would be a good idea. A part of him seemed upset that he couldn't stay to watch the factory at work." He said before heading inside his factory.

"Yeah." She said quietly to herself, a part of herself wondering where Sora could be before heading out of the workshop into the town.

"Woah!" She turned her attention to Max's overexcited voice, "I haven't seen it snow since leaving Disney Castle." He said with awe as he held his tongue out to the falling snowflakes.

"Snow?" Kairi looked up at the white clouded sky to watch little white flakes float down to the ground, some falling into her held out hand. She watched with wonder as the snowflake quickly melted within her hand from her body heat before moving her hand to rub her nose from the flakes that fell on her nose. "It's…" She looked up at the sky to watch the sight with a loving smile, "It's beautiful!" She giggled at the feeling of the snow melting against the skin.

The two were so enchanted by one of the weather's blessings that they didn't know a certain spiky brunette watch the two with an assumed expression as he dug his gloved garment arm through his trouser pocket. As soon as he found what he was looking for, he began to sneak up to the two, who had decided to have kick snow at each other, their laughter filled of joy. As soon as he reached them, he remained behind Kairi, allowing Max to see him, as he pointed to the item in hand, seeing him nod with a smirk appear of his face.

Before Kairi could question the mysterious and plotting smirk that had appeared on Max's face, she held a pair of armoured arms form around her, her eyesight catching a blur in the air as Max caught the item that was through at him. As she tried to turn her head around to face the person hugging her, she yelped in surprise as she felt her body lift up from the ground. "Sora! Let me down!"

Sora chuckled as he carried the Princess before looking at Max, "You got it on?" He asked.

**[Recording…]**

"Got it! Max said behind the cam-recorder.

"Sora, what are you doing?" She screeched slightly as Sora held her in a bridal position and began to ran with her in his arms. She turned her head to where he was running before glaring back at him. "Don't you even-AHHHHHH!" She felt her body fly within the air as her body crashed into another snow bank, only to hear the echoes of Sora and Max's laughs. _Guys can be so mean sometimes._

Sora chuckled as he turned towards the camera, "As you guys can see, I'm making certain memories that will never be forgotten." He smirked, not feeling something grab his jacket. "Creating memories like this makes them more magic-WOAH!" His body soon disappeared into the same snow bank where Kairi remained, only hearing the echoes of Max's laughter.

The teen humanoid dog chuckled calmly as he watched Sora and Kairi's head pop out of the snow, recording their expressions as the two faced each other before Kairi managed to crawl out of the bank and began to ran way in a giggling fit with Sora chasing after her, their laughter grabbing the attention of the elves that was working within the town as the two teen cheered like little children. Max kept the camera on the two as Kairi began to run towards Max again, only to be wrapped up by Sora's arms from behind once again, both of them laughing as Sora rested his chin on Kairi's shoulder, both of them looking at the camera. "You know what guys…" Max began to say as he looked away from the camera and at his friends. "You guys look great together."

"We look.." Kairi gasped slightly as she turned her head to face the boy that held her in his arms, only to find that he was looking at her with the same expression on his face, speechless. Normally, they would deny it, full of embarrassment as they proclaim that they were just friends with their faces blushing. But with everything that has happened, as well as finally having a chance to relax within this holiday themed world, it was as if a part of their hearts had decided to push away the embarrassing feeling that they got when their friends would either speak about or find the two together, just for a chance to simply look at each other.

"I guess we do." Sora chuckled softly as he held her closer to him, trying to make sure that he wasn't cutting off her sweet breath that makes his skin brighten up from a single brush. He felt her curve like body turn within his arms as she turned to face him, feeling her arms wrap around his waist while his arms remained on her lower back.

"Hey!" A familiar voice shouted.

The two still held each other in each other's arms, not wanting to let anymore distractions ruin this moment that they knew that only the two of them could share.

"HEY!" The voice shouted again.

The only thing they were really aware of apart from each other was the soft feeling of snow falling from the sky into their faces as the two pulled away their faces from their holder's shoulder as they both took in the site of each other's eyes once again.

"HHHEEEEEYYYY!"

Max held the camera towards the two teens at all times, chuckling slightly when a snowball coming from the right and hit Sora in the back of the head, drawing his attention away from the red-headed girl to glare at the person that had thrown the snowball at them, only to watch his anger glare change into a friendly smile, "Hey Riku! Nice uniform." Max quickly lowered the camera before looking over to Riku.

**[Stop]**

Riku dusted his hands together, getting rid of the rest of the snow that remained in his hands, as the others took in his appearance change. He had returned to human form, much like Kairi had, his garments had changed in a form of a toy soldier. Upon his slivery head was a tall black hat with a symbol of a balanced heart in the corner, his jacket was dark black with yellow robes that held the jacket together when the robe was linked to the golden top buttons on them and the black belt, his trousers were formal dark blue with a white stripe going down them. Like Sora's costume, parts of him still showed his werewolf nature from Halloween Town as his eyes had turned pointed, his nails still remained like claws within his black gloves, his eyes were shadowed and his teeth were still canine like. "You guys are supposed to be sorting out the world's item, not play in the snow." He doesn't seem to be in a good mood.

"Nice to see you too, Riku." Kairi mumbled as she broke away from Sora.

"Where are the others?" Max wondered as he watched Sora brush the back of his head.

"We got ambushed." Riku told them, ignoring some of the surprised expressions as he continued, "Abroc appeared and just left a warning. Saying that 'Love is a Poison'."

"Love's a poison?" Kairi questioned it.

"What about Donald and my dad?" Max asked him.

"Hikari came down to cover them while I headed here; they still need help in Halloween Town. We have to go." Riku told them.

"Let's get going." Sora nodded in agreement as he began to run ahead, even though he was told by Brian that Donald and Goofy could handle it, he still wanted to help his friends.

"Yeah." Kairi began to follow him, knowing that Riku and Max was following, when she suddenly gasped in pain, grabbing her chest tightly as she fell to her knees.

From hearing her sudden scream, Sora skidded to a halt as he turned around to watch Kairi fall to her knees, his dream flashing through his eyes. "Kairi!" He shouted with fear as he began to run towards her, only to feel a sharp pain stab through his heart as he grabbed his chest tightly, staggering over to Kairi slowly as he began to breathe deeply.

"Sora! Kairi!" Riku tried to help Kairi up, only to see her full of pain in her face. "What's happening to them?" He questioned as he watched Sora fall to his knee, but still trying to approach them.

"We've got 'Beep!' trouble!" Max jumped to the snow as a number of knifes shot towards him, as they landed in the snow, the knifes created an dark pink portal as a number of Unbirths began to appear from the portal, going after some of the elves as well as destroying some of the town.

Riku shielded his eyes shut; he was starting to feel a small sharp pain ache in his heart but nothing he can't handle. What he didn't get was how this sudden pain was affecting Sora and Kairi much worse and why wasn't it affecting Max. "Max? Don't you feel that sharp pain?" he questioned him as he began to hold his chest, the pain getting slightly worse.

"No. I don't." Max said as he summoned his bow, taking out any Unbirths that began to approach them, "Can you fight?"

"Just about." Riku stood up, using the Way to the Dawn as a balance himself before preparing himself for battle. He quickly looked down at his friends, "Don't worry, guys. I'll protect you this time. No one will hurt you guys." He lifted his Way to the Dawn and began to attack the Unbirths that got too close to his friends on one side while Max tried to protect the elves on the other.

Sora lifted his head up painfully, managing to see that the Unbirths that were attacking them has rose like features to them, making him gasped in pain and realisation. He looked around the battle field, in search for the leader of these type of Unbirth, only to find them one second too late. "Riku! Look out!" He felt disbelief as he watched his best friend get struck down to the ground, the knife slashes opening his jacket and shirt underneath completely as his face began to go pale as if he was sick. Before her could do anything, the pain in his heart, as well as hearing Kairi gasped in pain, made him yell in pain as he crashed back to the floor.

The warning was beginning to prove true.

* * *

**A/N: Another chapter finished. Another Cliffhanger for you guys to deal with. Another few weeks for you guys to suffer for since I need to do coursework. Heheheh, I've been looking forward to writing this chapter. Ohhh the chapter after the next, you guys are going to love me and hate me at the same time XD. Also, I'm officially saying that this story will not issue information from Coded and 3DS. Why? Because it ruins this story and that would make me really sad. So the only thing that will be mentioned from Coded is the change of Jiminy's book, that's it. Nothing else.**

**Messeges!**

**Lizard Valis: **The Chapter said where Ventus was, he's being held by Maleficent.

**DestinyAurora: **Hope you enjoy ^^

**Kisdota- The Freak Gamer: **I look followed to reading this second fic of yours ^^

**Transitions End: **AWwwwwww, unlucky. You need to get it fixed, the secret boss is AWESOMESSS!

**Janus-juan: **It took you a week to read the entire story? Wow! Glad you when all the way. I had some guesses for Birth By Sleep but if you knew me in person, you would have known how many times the main villain had changed lol. Kairi was supposed to slap Sora but I kinda forgot to place it in hehehe. Kairi's character was hard to write but I'm glad with the way she is now, Sora is interesting to write. Writing their moments together can be hard. I can't give Brian away but something to question your theory is coming soon XD. DAMN GRAMMER PROMBLES! You stop me from writing good novels. I'm glad you enjoy the story and welcome to Balance of Worlds, Kingdommad at your service *bows*

**Soragirl4ever: **I need Brian! Either if he isn't doing anything at the moment. YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM! Anyway, this chapter was supposed to be halve humour like and YAY! Another Vanitas fan. You have to love his evil laugh, you here that and you're hooked for life XP.

**Brain: **How can I possibly be nice to you when I'm not even real.

**Mad: **Don't ruin the poor girl's imagination. Now you're not gonna get any random cookies doing chapters.

**Brain: **I love the fact I'm the only one getting random cookies from fan-girls ^^

**Mad: **Anyways….If you're having problem with costumes like I do sometimes, simply draw the idea or research something about the place where they are going. Either that or get a friend to help.

**Future Keybearer: **I have a good explanation saved up. *smirk*

**I love how the weather managed to help me write the rest of this chapter. THERE'S SNOW EVERYWHERE! I blame Vexen.**

**See ya next time**

**Kingdommad**


	97. Love

**Chapter 97: Love**

The Love Endless giggle evilly as she proudly watched the sight that she had managed to create with her new found ability. The Keyblade Master and the Princess of Heart was holding their chest as if it was going to explode, the Wielder of Dawn were beginning to turn white and their robot like dog friend was knocked down by some of her beloved Unbirths, while the rest continued to terrorist the elves and burst into Santa's workshop. "Well, I didn't expect you to fall to my charms so quickly. Maybe this will be quicker than I thought." She smirked as she withdrew her poison knifes. "You all hold on to Love and Friendship so strongly when it's that emotion that will lead you to your doom." She laughed as she continued to listen to the aching pains that the Keyblade Master and Princess of Heart were enduring.

"Stop this!" Max demanded as he tried to find a way out of the Unbirths grasp, "You 'beep' monster!"

Lizza smirks evilly as she only lower the effect on Kairi, leaving Sora in a painful state, before speaking once more, "You're lucky, you know." She said to Max, tracing her finger against Max's jaw. "You're not missing much on this, just the pain that their hearts will feel in the near future from hurt, betrayal or jealously. Love only exists to break the heart in two."

"Love is more than that!" The Endless turned her attention away from Max and onto the Princess of Heart, who was still breathing heavily from the effect.

"Excuse me?" She raised an eyebrow at this, not liking the fact that the Princess was correcting her on an emotion that she knows everything about.

"Love isn't a poison as you say it is." Kairi pushed herself up slightly, her eyesight catching Riku digging through his pockets and his breathing was quickening dangerous. "Love is one of the greatest feelings that a person can experience when it's with the right person. It brings light through the deepest darkness and can push a person through anything, even stopping the Order-"

Kairi was quickly quieted as Lizza rushed up to her as she striked her around the face, in the gut and then round kicked her around the face once more, sending her to the snowy surface. "You're are nothing but a worthless damsel in distress." She spat with anger as she walked up to Kairi and pulled her head up by the locks of her hair, knocking the elf like hat off her head, "Silly little Princess don't know nothing about love, always trapped in their own fairy tale." She hovered her glowing claw over her, making Kairi gasped once more from the returning pain to her heart. "Love will only exist to hurt, worthless girl." She quickly pulled Kairi full on her legs, using her hair to pull her up, as she looked at the other boys as she spoke to herself, "I don't know why the Colonel is soo interested in you. Perhaps the only thing about you to guys is your looks." She said aloud as she yanked at the weakened keywielder's hair.

Sora gasped as an attempted to breathe, the poison in his heart affecting him badly, despite having the virus himself, "S-S-Stop!" He said shakily.

"Oh!" Lizza pushed the Princess back into the snow as she immediately took interest in the Keyblade Master, walking over to the hero as she knelled down in front of him and lifted his chin up to face her. "You know, Keyblade Master, I would have never found my way to this part of the world if it wasn't for you." She smirked, knowing that his friends would be looking at the two of them in disbelief. "You should really close that heart of yours, maybe then the Colonel wouldn't aim to capture the one that you want your heart to go to." She giggled at the painful yet anger face he was giving her, watching as his sight quickly reverted to Kairi, who was looking at him in disbelief. "Such I look I've seen in many…" She spoke as she stepped away from Sora, looking at the realisation that was shining within both of them. "…how it disgusts me." She turned her back at the fallen Keyblade as she began to give commands to the Unbirths to look for the world's item as she walked over to Kairi.

"N-No! S-Stop!" Sora gasped once more, trying to more towards the two females, "T-Ta-Take me- Take me instead!" He begged as he began to breathe quicker, it felt like his heart was beating as fast as the amount of stars within the sky, his heart was going too fast.

"Don't worry, Sora." She said in a calming voice as she picked up Kairi once more, "You're nightmare will be over soon." Her smirk returned to her face, "And Merry Christmas."

"**MERRY CHRISTMAS THIS, WITCH!**"

A mini gummi rushed down towards Christmas Town, destroying most of the Rose-Bud Unbirths, as well as freeing Max; the ship turned around, the blasters aimed at the Love Endless. The pink haired enemy quickly dropped Kairi to her side as she created a barrier in front the both of them to block the blasters from hitting them. A cocky smirk appeared on the Endless' face as he flew past again, only to meet the unexpecting slash from the Wielder of Dawn.

Riku seemed to look nearly recovered from her poison strike earlier as he had managed to find a few antidotes left in his pockets. He quickly grabbed his last two antidotes and looked at Max as he grabbed one out of his hand. "Max! Give this to Sora!" The soldier threw the antidote in Max's direction, seeing the archer dog catch it as he headed over to the shaking Sora. He quickly turned his attention to Kairi, who was beginning to pick up speed on her breathing again from the poison left inside. As he ran over to her, he quickly dived to the ground to dodge the throwing knifes, dropping the antidote in the process, he quickly pushed himself up in time to block the petal forming daggers that placed themselves in Lizza's hand and claw. The daggers had a strange shape to them as the blade looked like it was in the shape of half a heart as most of the blade was silver with the edge of the blade being rose pink. He quickly steps backwards and blocked Lizza's quick movements with her daggers.

Even though the deflect was affecting his movement, Max didn't waste any time in rushing over to Sora and steadying his head so he could give him the antidote, even though Sora's body was shaking as if he was having a stroke. "Sora! You 'Beep!' have to fight it." He told him as he helped the Keyblade Master drink the green liquid before his heart used up all of its beats.

Riku blocked the Order member's attack and pushed her back before his hand purchased a dark flame, "Dark Firaga!" The dark fireball shot from Riku's hand and aimed at the Endless, only for the attack to be block, it didn't take long for the Wielder of Dawn to see that the minute the barrier had dropped, the Order member began to rush towards him at a high speed. He quickly side-stepped out of the way, pointing his Keyblade out so that the Endless tripped over the blunt edge of the blade and fell into the snow.

After seeing Sora grab the antidote and started to drink it by himself, Max turned to see if Riku had managed to give Kairi the antidote. "Oh no, Kairi!" Max quickly rushed over to the heavily breathing Princess, avoiding the fight going on between Lizza and Riku, as he grabbed the potion within the snow and knelled down at Kairi's side. "Kairi? Kairi!" Max called to her as he began to watch her eyes drop, he didn't notice how pale Kairi's skin has gotten. "Kairi, you need to drink this." He placed the bottle near her lips, trying to help her drink it in the same way he had helped Sora.

"EARTHAGA!" Riku quickly changed into his ability and struck at the ground, watching as the earth below Lizza began to crumble.

"Nice try, darling." She smirked as she casted protect from underneath her, becoming a platform for her to stand on as the earth below her lifted her into the air. "Just because you've taken an antidote, doesn't mean you can avoid the poison that is love!" She told him as she pointed her claw towards him. It didn't take long for Riku to grab his chest from the pain that was forming.

"Wha-" The Keyblade Master's senses managed to kick back in, no longer feeling the poison running through his veins, his strength returning to him and he finished the rest of the antidote and looked up. The first thing he saw was Riku slightly struggling with Lizza's ability as he watched the Love Endless jump off her barrier like platform. "Riku.." He tried to push himself up, only to find that his strength hasn't fully returned yet. _The antidote can only do so much. _He figured before he looked around to see where Max and Kairi were, only to gasp in fear and panic. "Kairi!" Sudden strength appeared as his body shot from the snow and ran towards his friends, "Max, what's going on? Why isn't it working?" he said in panic, feeling his heart as fast as it did when the poison was running through him.

"I don't know. It's like her body won't accept the antidote." From his voice, he could tell that Max was having the same panic and fear as he was feeling while trying to get Kairi to accept the liquid.

The nightmare flashed through across his mind again, it was worse that her eyes were actually closed. Sora quickly looked around the surroundings to find something that would help them wake Kairi up, only to make sight on Lizza's claw. His mind flashed to when Brian had explained that he was freed from Skullo's control the minute Kairi had struck his claw as well as remembering when Brian became paralyzed when he was struck back at St Dragonknight. _That's it!_ He quickly turned back to Max. "You need to shot at the claw." He instructed him.

"Huh?" Max looked at his friend in confusion.

"The claw!" Sora pointed over to Lizza's glowing pink claw. "It's the Endless' weakness. If you can hit her claw then the poison will disappear."

"You sure that will work?" Max asked with concern.

"It's the only chance we have." He muttered, holding onto Kairi's limb hand before looking back at Max with a serious look. "Go!" Max didn't waste any time dashing towards his silver haired friend and his opponent while the Keyblade Master turned his attention back to the poisoned friend. "Kairi. Stay with me. Please." He begged her as he held onto her hand tightly.

"You know, Riku." Lizza slashed her dagger across his face before spinning to hit his wrist, making him drop the Way to the Dawn as he attempted to strike with his Keyblade once more. "I was quite surprised that-"She kicked him around the face, sending to half werewolf solider down to the snowy ground. "- you were affected by my ability. So tell me-" She walked over to him and lifted his face up to look at her. "-where is your heart leading you to now?"

"It's none of your business." Riku spat darkly at her.

Since Max hasn't felt the effects of Lizza's ability, it made it easier for him to sneak into the right position since Lizza couldn't sense him like the others. He summoned his bow and pulled his arm back to grab some arrows. His eyes narrowed as he only managed to grab the last arrow that he had on him, "Oh 'Beep!' great." Why didn't he take that deal that the moogle had offered him for some arrows? _This is going to be a lot harder. _He thought as he placed the arrow on his bow and pulled back the bow as he took aim.

"You should have just let me take the Princess of Heart and then all of this damage could have just been avoided and now I have to explain to the Colonel why my subject of capture is in a comatose state with poison running through her system." The Endless smirked down at the Wielder of Dawn, "But before I leave, I might as well leave you something to remember me by." She said as raised her dagger up.

Sora turned his vision away from Kairi, only to see the scene that was about to be casted, "RIKU!" he yelled.

Riku quickly rolled out of the way of the falling dagger, feeling the pain vanish completely from his heart. He shot himself up and summoned his keyblade back as he took the glance of the Endless. Max's last arrow had managed to shoot and remain in Lizza's claw, halting its glowing completely as she slashed the arrow in half and pulled the arrow out of her claw. "Max! You did it. You stopped the pain." Riku grinned as he looked over to his friends.

The second Lizza lost her ability, Kairi's eyes shot open as she gasped for air, as if she had been unable to breathe while she was poisoned. Colour returned to her skin and her breathe soon steadied, making the Keyblade Master beside her sigh in relief as his strength had began to return as well. "Kairi!" He quickly hugged her in relief.

"No!" Lizza screeched in panic as she pointed her claw at Riku once more, glaring at him to fall to her power. She didn't expect for the Wielder of Dawn to tilt his weapon and slash towards her. She quickly blocked the attack with her dagger but without the other dagger, Riku had a clean shot to strike her in the side, sending the Love Endless to the floor once more.

"It's over, Endless." Riku pointed his weapon at her before looking at his side to see that Max had joined them once more. "Max! Head back to Halloween Town. Aid the others with Abroc's Unbirths."

"What about you guys?" He asked, worried that if he leaves, the three might fall to Lizza's ability again.

"Such confidence!"

A barrier form completely around Lizza, blasting Riku next to Sora and Kairi as well as picking up the snow around the barrier, pushing Max away from the group as a another barrier enclosed the trio with the Love Endless. Max lifted himself off the floor and watched the barrier that Lizza was in begin to float. _I need to get help. _Max turned to head to Yuletide Hill, looking back at his friends in worry before heading off to the door to Halloween Town.

"Guys! Riku pushed himself up as he held onto his weapon ready, "You guys ready?"

Kairi pushed herself up and summoned Oathkeeper within her hand, leaning down to pick up her elf hat and place it back on her head. "Let's show this Endless that love isn't a deadly poison."

Sora couldn't help but find himself smiling at the girl beside him as he summoned the Kingdom Key at the ready. "Yeah." He nodded in agreement as he looked at the floating barrier once more, "Let's show her."

"Why do you all on hold to this emotion? Love has the ability to kill you." Lizza's voice echoed from inside the barrier. "But don't you worry-"The barrier faded to show the Endless in her outburst mode. "Soon I will cure your obsession of love." Lizza's voice echoed as if she had be granted as a god.

Lizza's entire being had turned into a form of a shadowed spirit as her entire form glow rose pink, like her claw, while her eyes turned pure red, like the Unbirths. Protective barriers formed around her, making the keywielders growl in annoyance. With the barriers protecting her, they would be able to strike her with the Keyblade.

"Love is blind!" Lizza waved her hand towards the three, causing a black cloud to surround the three of them.

While Sora and Kairi's sense were shot, Riku managed to take in the spell with no effect, changing into his element as he cast a wall to protect his friends. "Take this!" The Wieldier of Dawn slammed onto the floor, making shards of icy rocks form from underneath the snow before firing the dozen of sharp rocks towards the Love Endless. The spell seemed to have some effect but it looked as if the Order member wasn't that bothered about it.

Blind didn't last long on the other two keybladers as their eyesight managed to return, "Sora. Remember the attack me and you were practicing." Kairi quickly reminded him. "Let's do it."

"Yeah." He dashed around Riku's protective wall, Kingdom Key ready. "Kairi!" he called out to her.

"This time, I'll fight!" Kairi jumped from the craved wall as she began to glow white, spinning Oathkeeper around to create orbs of bright light to surround Sora, the extra amount of light made the Keyblade glow as Sora began to strike the barrier while Kairi casted Holy towards the shield. "Switch!"

"Okay!" This time Sora jumped in the air to meet Kairi, transferring his light to her as Kairi landed on the snow gracefully before she began to strike at the barrier while Sora flew around the barrier, placing a number of white orbs that reminded around the barrier. "Sora!"

"This is it!" Sora landed next to his light as the two stood back to back, their keyblades in the defence position as light began to form around them.

Riku changed back into his original self as he managed to crack one of the barriers with his Keyblade. "Now!" The Wielder of Dawn backed away, catching on with what his friends were up to while breaking the barriers.

"FAITH!" Both of them shouted as a burst of light formed from the both of them, the orbs of light that was hovering over the protected Endless broke through the barriers as the spell took place. The spell cut shorter than expected as Sora stepped out of the limit.

"Damn it!" Riku cursed, not only because the spell didn't weaken Lizza enough to switch her virus but because the light spell that his two friends had created managed to make Sora's claw go haywire, as if it was absorbing the light.

_Running Deep inside my veins_

"**Feel the poison**" The Endless smirked as she glowed brightly, a number of rose petals began to form around her. "**Feel the Love!**" Before the three could question her actions, the petals shot from her rapidly like sharp pieces of glass.

_Poison burning deep inside my veins_

While Kairi managed to cast Protect just in time, Riku managed to dodge most of the attack, only getting struck within the arm while Sora, being distracted by his burning arm, took the attack full blown, allowing Lizza to dash towards the Keyblade Master and attack in at a high speed. "**Feel the stab of heartbreak!**" She spoke again as she slashed Sora across the chest, cutting to skin and close to the scar to his heart and Sora landed painfully into the snow.

_One look could kill  
My pain, your thrill_

"Sora!" Kairi quickly dashed towards him, seeing that the full on attack had allowed Lizza to poison him again. "Esuna! Cure!" She quickly casted on her friend, watching the green wines heal her friend.

_I wanna love you but I better not touch  
I wanna hold you but my sense tell me to stop._

"Take this!" Riku dashed towards Lizza once more and began to fight her against her daggers, but every strike that he attempt to hit her, she manages to block his moves. _She's too fast for me._

_I wanna kiss you but I want it too much  
I wanna taste you but lips are venomous poison_

"You should just give up." She told him , "If you don't lose to me then you will surely the Colonel or the Dark Master." Another smirk appeared on her lips, "But I'll make sure you won't leave here victorious."

_You're poison running through my veins_

"Riku! Move!"

_You're poison!  
I don't wanna break these chains._

Riku managed to teleport out of the way, just in time to see Sora shoot a beam of light from his keyblade into Lizza's back, through her heart. Realising what his friend was doing, he quickly pointed Way to the Dawn and shot another beam of light at her.

_Poison..._

"Ahhh." The Endless reverted back into her original form, turning around with an weak glare as he raised the daggers in her hands, "Love will take you down." And with that, she threw her daggers toward with the last amount of strength that she had left before knelling into the snow as her appearance changed once more.

Sora's quick reflexes allowed him to halt one of the daggers, making the dagger itself turn into pink petals and they feel slowly onto the floor while the other dagger slashed past Kairi's arm before landing in the snow, turning into petals.

"Well, glad that's over." Riku sighed in relief as he withdrew his weapon, the barrier disappearing as the snow began to fall again.

Kairi held on to her arm, her face in slight pain before looking over to where Lizza remained, "Look." She pointed at the Order member to the guys as pink fireflies flew over to Sora and was absorbed by his claw. Riku raised an eyebrow at what Sora had just done before turning his vision to the defeated Endless.

They looked down at the former Endless to see that her rose pink hair had turned into the original brunette hair that they had seen within the photo back when Brian, Hikari and Max had told them about the Order. Her eyes were dark dull blue, as her life was slowly slipping from the virus as well as her claw turning into a normal dark shadowed claw. "Why?" She asked them mindlessly, making the three confused. "Why would you hold on to Love so dearly? Love will only hurt you, even if it's with the one you love."

"What happened to you?" Kairi asked her, curing the slash on her arm as she kneel down to the former Endless side. "What's your name?"

"My name was Layla and I was at my homeworld, looking for flowers for my beloved. The only true decent man within Port Royal, the man that I loved had gone out, only to come back with the Colonel by his side and money in his hands. The man that I loved with all my heart had sold me to the Order, I trusted him and he sold me." The female sobbed from the memory, annoying the pain that she was receiving. "All I want to know is why?" she looked back at them. "Why hold on to love?"

"Love...in a way is what keeps us strong." Sora spoke, his claw to his heart. "Love is...a form of light that we share with our friends, some stronger than others. It's what keeps us together." He looked to his side, to see if the others agree as he found a pair of violet blue eyes looking back at him.

"But everything about love always has a hint that pain is just to follow." Lizza gasped slightly, grabbing Sora and Kairi's attention. "Even when people fall in love the minute they kiss under the mistletoe but consider the fact that the mistletoe is in fact poisonous." She coughed as she began to feel herself slip away, "I just see no point in love." She spoke like a whisper. "I guess a girl will never learn."

"Do you know why the Colonel wanted to capture Kairi?" Riku asked her.

Only four words escaped her lips as she looked over to the Princess of Heart, "_One for a thousand._" She gasped as she gripped her heart tightly before drawing her last breath. Her body turned into mindless petals and orbs of light that blew away in the wind, her heart floating to Kingdom Hearts.

"That same phase." Sora muttered to himself.

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

"**Guys! This is Hikari! I've just flew over Halloween Town to see others finish off the enemies. Do you guys still need help with the witch?**"

Riku reached into his pocket and pulled out the communicator, "Don't worry, Hikari." He looked at the floating heart leaving the world. "The broken heart has left."

* * *

**A/N: WOAH! This chapter is done and now because of Lizza, the two now know how the two of them feel. The next chapter will be VERY important so don't miss out of the next instalment of Kingdom Hearts: Balance of Worlds!**

**Janus-juan: **Awwww I love that you have offered to be an beta-reader but Shadow.S is my beta so I'm afraid the job is declined. Hope you enjoy the chapter and battle though.

**Transitions Ends: **Yep! Now lets the results come. ^^

**Lizard Valis: **Maybe one of the easier Cliffhangers but some of the different cliffhangers will come.

**Future Keybearer: **There was snow everywhere.

**Soragirl4ever: **I'm sure that I will make sure that Sora will get the cookies next chapter, just look out and I will make sure Brian steals one to just so a Vanitas blushie comes flying my way. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.

**Kisdota-The Freak Gamer: **The recorder is very important.

**Artism: **Atlantic will be coming soon ^^

**Right, I hope to upload the next chapter very soon but until then..**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS**

**Name: Lizza  
Emotion: Love  
Ability: Poison, Reflect and Protect  
Theme: Poison by Alice Cooper**

**Kingdommad**


	98. One Night

**Chapter 98: One Night**

After helping the elves repair Christmas Town and Max returned to Christmas Town with Jack, Goofy and Donald. The three had explained to them what had happened with Lizza and said that this world was safe once again for now. After fixing up the town, Sora explained to Donald, Goofy and Riku that Santa has allowed them to stay in the villa for the Christmas holidays so they could enjoyed themselves in another world for once. While Donald and Goofy liked the idea of having a chance to play in the snow, Riku wasn't sure whether they should stay if the Order are trying to capture Kairi but as soon as they had received a call from Hikari that she and Brian were joining them, it was funny how fast he agreed. The minute that Brian arrived onto the world, he had fixed the deflect that Max was suffering from and made sure that they garments didn't change, seeing no point in keeping a disguise when Santa already knows that they are from another world. The only ones that kept their Christmas outfits were Sora, Kairi, Donald and Goofy, wanting to keep to the Christmas theme.

At the moment, Sora, Brian, his chocobo, Steve and Hikari were enjoying a cup of hot coco with marshmallows enjoying the Christmas songs that Brian was playing on his unloved guitar, Max, Goofy, Donald and Kairi were outside enjoying the snow with Jack Skeleton while Riku was in Santa's office, having a good talking to about telling children that Santa Claus didn't exist.

"_A beautiful sight, we're happy tonight. Walking in a winter wonderland._" Brian sang on his guitar as he strum the cords, his chocobo jumping up and down in delight.

"I thought Christmas songs were played on the piano?" Hikari smirked as she took a slip out of her coco.

"Well, I can't play the piano so you get what you're given." He said to her playfully before placing his guitar down, allowing the elves to place the Christmas songs back on.

"I'm surprised that you came down, Brian." Sora grabbed one of the cookies that were set by the side of him. One of the elves said that there was a special deliver from Sora, saying that it was dressed to him with no name left behind, leaving Sora with the packet of cookies.

"Well...'Gravity'" Brian quickly casted, making the plate of cookies fly from Sora's grasp to Brian's hands.

"Hey! Those were my cookies." Sora whined, only making the mage laugh.

"Anyway, after telling Hikari that you guys managed to get a villa and around ten minutes of arguments, I decided that I should bring attention my unloved guitar and share it with you guys as a gift." Brian explained, eating Sora's cookies with pure joy.

"Have you been able to find anything?" He asked with curiosity.

"Actually!" Brian fed a cookie to his chocobo, "Jiminy managed to help me find a connection between the reports that I have been reading, right Jiminy?" He grabbed his brown bag and placed his hand in there to pull out a familiar cricket.

The cricket jumped of the gloved hand and onto the table next to Steve, you could tell that the chocobo chick was ten times larger than what the cricket was, "I noticed from the reports that it kept mentioning a resistance within them, saying that Brian and the Devon brothers used to go on missions for them to stop the Order."

"Well, that's great right?" Sora asked, looking at his friends for some answers. "We know that there are more people that are going against the Order."

"I wish." Brian huffed.

"The last report that was there said that there was a full-scale attack at the resistance base, the rest of the report was crossed out." Hikari explained.

"As well as the dates that each report was taken." Jiminy added.

"It explains where the password for Little Devon came from." Brian said, "The reports said that the base was called Cornwell Crescent."

"So another question for your brother..." Sora spoke as confirming what he has heard.

"Not like he will tell us anything." Brian growled, only to get a peck off of Steve. "Oww!"

"Kwek! Kwek! Kwweeeeek!" Steve flapped in front of him with an annoyed look.

"What?" Brian looked at his chocobo in confusion.

"I think Steve is telling you to stop worrying." Hikari translated.

"KWEK!" Steve jumped happily before turning to an opening door, "Kwek?"

"Guys quiet, Riku is back." Sora quickly shushed them as he tried to hold his laughter, watching Riku and Santa come into the sitting area.

"Now Riku, have you learned your lesson?" The jolly red man asked him as Christmas songs played within the workshop.

The silver head sighed, trying to ignore the content laughs that he was receiving from his friends, "Yes Santa, I promise that I won't tell any more of my friends that you do not exist. I have learned my lesson."

"That's good to hear. Now I must get back to work." And with that Santa left and a room of laughter entered.

"Ha Ha. Laugh it up." Riku glared at Sora the most as he watched his friend fall of his chair out of laughter, making the other two laugh even harder. Since he had asked Brian to change his appearance, he was back in his original clothing with a red Santa hat similar to Sora's, covering one of his eyes. "So, what actually are we gonna do for Christmas day?"

"It's simple. We'll make our gifts." Hikari simply said.

"Easier said than done, Hikari." Brian said with a laugh, "How are we gonna make gifts for all of us and with the elves busy making toys, I doubt that they will let us use the toy making machines this close to Christmas."

"Sora, didn't you get a chance to use the toy making device last time you was here?" Riku asked him as he took as seat, taking the cookies next to Brian and began to eat the rest.

"Yeah but it was past Christmas last time." He answered.

"Well, we'll do Secret Santa then." Hikari simply said.

The door burst open, revealing a happy- hyper Max with his reindeer like father and his duck-snowman friend behind him, "Guys! They're playing 'Rocking around the Christmas Tree.'" Max grinned.

"Awwwww our Christmas song!" Hikari grinned as she jumped out of her chair, "Brian, you know the drill."

"Sure do!" Brian smirked as he grabbed his guitar and began to play as Max and Hikari began to sing to the song, brining Christmas cheer to everyone.

_Rocking around the Christmas Tree_

_At the Christmas Party Hop_

_Mistletoe hung where you can see_

_Every couple tries to stop_

Sora looked around the crowded room, noticing the reindeer like Goofy and Snowman like Donald but no sign of the familiar red head. He quickly made his way through the crowd and headed outside, not noticing that a friend's grin had landed on him while another looked with concern.

**BOWBOWBOW**

The words of the Christmas song muttered in his head as he bid Jack Skeleton farewell, seeing that he needed to head back to Halloween Town to let Sally know that he was alright. He continued to hum the song as he began to head to the Villa where his friend should be. As he reached the villa, he wondered why Kairi would be in the Villa all on her own and not with the others, enjoying the random Christmas songs being sung and the embarrassment on Riku's face when Santa told him off. He looked around the town, looking at the area where they had fought Lizza when she revealed how she managed to –

Sora froze from realisation. _She knows! Oh crap! She knows! _He had completely forgotten about it from the heat of battle as well as the tragic story how Lizza had come into the Order. Now that he thought about it, there were a number of things that he seemed to be confused by.

First; there was him. It's not that he didn't want the ability to affect him in a way, he was in love simple as that but he remembered Major Snake saying when he revealed that Brian was an Endless was that other Endless couldn't be affect by other Endless' abilities. Does that mean that the virus could be fading away? What that a good thing or a bad thing?

Second; there was Riku. He wasn't sure what his friend felt when it came to love now; he knew that he used to have a crush on Kairi and it was obvious after what happened on the gummi ship that Riku has possible feelings for HIkari. But for some reason, he wasn't sure what part of love was affected and he couldn't stand the fact of losing Kairi over his jealousy again.

Then there was Kairi. She was affected by the ability just as much as he was, could there be a possible chance that she felt the same way that he did or was she hiding away in the Villa because she didn't want to break his heart by saying that she was affected because of another, hearing that will properly break his heart all together.

He shook the possibility out of his head straight away before looking back at the door with question. _What do I do? Do I bring it up straight away? Should I wait until the subject falls in our laps? Should I not confront her at all? Ahhh, Roxas! Where are you when I need you? _After knowing that two members of the Order have already tried to take her as well as one finding his way because of his open heart, he was wondering if he could close his heart-

_No. _He thought, _that will be changing myself completely. I have just gonna come clean._ He nervously walked up to the wooden door and prepares to open the door when he feels his heart pull him away out of nerves. "Come on, Sora. You can do it." He told himself, he didn't know why this was so hard for him, maybe because this was it; this was when he was actually going to come front about everything, everything his heart has been dying to say for the last couple of months.

Just as he goes to try again, the wooden door opens up, making the red head walking out bump into the Keyblade Master. "Ohh." She looked up to see who she had walked into, "Sorry Sora, I was just about to meet up with you guys." She smiled at him.

"Kairi..." He said her name softly, making her look back at him in confusion. "Is it alright if I talk to you about something?" He asked her, as if his eyes were begging her to say yes.

"Sure. I'm always here to listen." She smiled as she walked back into the Villa with Sora following behind her, shutting the door behind him. "So, what's up?" She asked as she set herself down on her bed, patting the bed as an invite for Sora to join her.

Sora nodded as he sat next to her on the bed, looking nervously down at his feet before looking at her, "I-I got you something." He smiled as he dug through his pockets, "I was gonna wait till Christmas Day but-" He pulled out a brown bag and handed it over to her, "-Merry Christmas, Kairi."

"Sora."She smiled at him as she took the present off of him, "You know you didn't have—" She opened the gift to find something she didn't expect to receive. "Sora, how much did this cost? I don't deserve this." She told him and she handed him back the present.

"Yeah." He held her hands and pushed the present back towards her, "You do." He reached into the brown bag to pull out a silver 2 inch chain with a plate to hold the chain together. He moved himself so that he was behind her, unclipping her pearl necklace, replacing the old chain with the new one and placed the necklace back onto her. "There." He smiled, "Perfect."

Kairi looked down at her pearl necklace, something that she has had since a little girl, looking at the chain that held it with wonder before looking back at Sora, "Sora, I love it. Really I do." She smiled at him lovely before feeling arms fall around her, she could only guess that was one of the things he wanted to hear and she could only guess what the others things were.

**BOWBOWBOW**

"_Jingle bells! Jingle bells! JINGLE ALL THE WAY!" _Brian and Max sang loudly as the two held on to their fifth cup of eggnog that night, only for Hikari to shake her head in humour, muttering something how this happens every Christmas holiday. "_Oh what fun it is to ride in a one horse open sleigh, HEY!"_

"You guys are idiots!" Hikari laughed at his two friends, seeing that Donald, Goofy and some elves were enjoying Max and Brian's mad performance. She looked around to see familiar keyblade wielder heading to the door. "And where are you off to Silver?" She giggled.

"Well..." He smirked, "Sora has been gone for a good half an hour, most properly with Kairi. Sooo, a little payback wouldn't hurt."

"I would love and come with but-" All she had to do was to look back at her two crazy friends, one of them had managed to fall off the sofa there were standing on and there face was now in a bowl of eggnog. Her point was proved for her.

"Knowing Sora, he will properly chicken out." He chuckled as he headed towards the door.

"Hey Silver!" She smirked, looking above the Wielder of Dawn before approaching him.

"What is i-" His eyes widened and closed at the same speed from feeling Hikari's lips on his.

"HOLY CRAP!" Brian gasped at the sight, "HIKARI PULLED!" He shouted before tripping over once more, only to hear the laughter from the others, including his chocobo.

Hikari pulled away from the blushing teen, pointing upwards at the item that caused her action. He looked up at the item above only to shake his head in amusement.

Mistletoe but of course!

**BOWBOWBOW**

"Kairi..." Sora breathed in, "There was another reason why I've been overprotective." He said

"Really?" She looked back at him with concern, "What is it?"

At first, the Keyblade Master looked away from her eyes, knowing that he would crack under her glance but after a wonder, he sighed as he looked back at her. "I've been having this dream ever since I ran into the Colonel at Disney Castle." He began to say. "It would be Riku, Donald, Goofy and this guy going through this random castle in search for you. The vision would be from the guy's point of view, running and running through this castle, reaching the top over to get stopped by this barrier and to see-" he paused for a minute, seeing the dream flash through his eyes again.

"To see me." Kairi finished for him.

He nodded at this, "You were fighting against the Colonel." He told her, "He broke Oathkeeper in half and he—" He didn't finished as he shot away from her and looked down to the ground, sighing sadly as tears began to form. "I promised you that I would protect you only to dream a horrible fate. I promised to keep you safe and I'm not even in the dream of your end. I watched your smile, your body, your heart just-disappear. I'm supposed to be your friend and I wasn't-"

"Sora!" Kairi pulled him from behind and held him close. "I'm not going anywhere." She assured him, "It was just a dream."

"But dreams like that have their way of becoming reality." Sora looked at her with fear and worry in his eyes, "This dream have been haunting me with everything I do, acting with everything my heart says, aiding the virus within me, destroying who I am." He closed his eyes, holding his heart tight as if expecting his heart to get ripped from breaking the deal he had made with the soul. He didn't want to hide anymore; he didn't want to be someone he wasn't. He wanted to step into the light he used to live within and fight for.

"The virus..." Kairi slowly repeated, looking at him with worry not because of what dangers Brian had warned her and Riku about if Sora was to know that others know about his virus but because of this dream and what has been happening, he had feared that he was losing himself, piece by piece, that he was changing, that he was going to break the promise he made to her those innocent few years ago.

"I feel like that I'm not myself anymore. That this thing that got a hold of Roxas and controlling is changing everything I am. The only thing I know that lets me know that I'm still myself is that I still follow my heart but now-"

"Just because of what has happened with the Order members, doesn't mean you should close your heart off." She told him with a serious look, surprising the boy next to her slightly. "Sora, I know that some things look impossible at the moment but your friends are here, everyone one is here for you, everyone connected to your heart is here for you." She told him.

"My connections are breaking." Sora spoke as he continued to look at the ground, looking at his claw. "Yours and mine broke because of what I did." He sighed once more, "I don't deserve to be your friend anymore, Kai-"

"NO!" Kairi turned him around to face her, grabbing his face so that he looked at her, "That is one thing I will not allow. I have nearly lost you so many times already and I'm not going to lose you again. Not after everything that we have been through." Tears began to form as she spoke. "Even after facing Lizza, are you going to take back what you said about love being our light?" Sora's eyes finally looked at her in surprised while Kairi let go of his head shutting her eyes in regret of bringing up the subject.

He continued to look at Kairi, the two remaining in silence before saying, "As much as I want to say it, I know now that at this moment...we can't be together." He spoke, risking everything he held dear in his heart. He watched Kairi gasped slightly as she looked at him with a look he couldn't catch, "I don't want to lose you." He said, "We will be each other's weakness, the Order will be able to use us more." He watched as he saw Kairi's face turn away from him, he moved himself closer to her ad he held her chin within his claw, "Kairi, I believe when I say that I care about you more than any of the worlds and my heart won't be here without you. You're my light."

Kairi sighed happily; some tears still falling from her eyes, feeling the softness of Sora's hand rub away her tears. "You're right." She hiccupped, ""We can't—"

"We will be though." He stood her, "When this is all over, it will be just me and you, Kairi. No more travelling around the world, no more keyblades, just the two of us enjoying life...together." He smiled softly.

She smiled at the thought of being on Destiny Islands again, no more fighting, no more journeys, just the two of them fully free to let their hearts out to their full content. She looked up at him, only to see how close they had come to each other once more, the situation seemed different from before, the both of them noticed that their eyes seemed to shine for something more this time, maybe knowing what to the two of them feel for each other thanks to the Order has had an effect on their hearts, just knowing the fact that the two possibility felt the same had their hearts beat faster than any affect can do to them.

She could feel his breathe crawl across her skin, sending chills that over he could give her, slowing placing her arms around his neck while he placed his claw on her shoulder as he moved slightly closer to her, their noses and foreheads touching, their eyes locked and a comfortable silence between them, their eyes speaking for them finding that the same request rested in them.

One night to forget anything that has been happening, one night to feel the light once more, one night to let their hearts speak once more, one night where there will be no talk of Heartless or Unbirths, or the Order or the Virus, one night to forget the possible dangers ahead for them, just one night to let their hearts be together once more.

"One night for love." Sora whispered between them as he began to close his eyes, closing the distant between the two of them as he placed his lips onto hers, ignoring his claw flashing rose pink before fading into a black greyish colour.

**BOWBOWBOW**

**[Recording...]**

"Well done guys." Riku smiled as he saw his friends together, holding the cam-recorder that he managed to steal off of Max while he was getting eggnog, even though he was getting even with Sora for catching him and Hikari together and telling Kairi, he couldn't help but be happy for his friends, only wondering whether this is a one-off thing or if they are actually be together. He watched from the window his two friends pull apart, watching Sora pull Kairi into a hug, looking as the two enjoyed each other's company. He lowered the recorder and began to head back to Santa's workshop; perhaps Hikari would need a hand dealing with that eggnog high Brian and Max.

**[Stop]**

He placed the recorder in his pocket and made his way into the workshop, only to see a shocking sight. Max shot past the silver head faster than he has ever seen him run, he assumed that he was either getting Sora or Kairi or heading to the gummi ship, Donald and Goofy tried to came the elves down as well as explaining to Santa Claus what had happened. The chocobo was flying around in panic and Hikari was on the floor, trying to aid her friend. On the floor was Brian, breathing heavily as he held his chest in pain. Riku stepped a bit closer to see what was wrong with the mage, "What's goin-" He halted his actions as he looked at Brian with wide eyes.

His arm was fading in and out of existence.

* * *

**A/N: WRITER MOOD! I've been waiting to writ this chapter for so long! After watching, Mickey's once upon a Christmas, I got the inspiration for this chapter, deciding the crew should have a Christmas party. Consider this a Christmas present guys. I know that there won't be alot of messages since I updated yesterday but I will answer the ones that are there.**

**Janus-juan: **AWESOME! Your first! XP. The gummi was Hikari. I hope this speed is good for you for updating though this is the first that I have updated within a day.

**Transitions End: **You speak truth! Lol

**FloraFaveXNara-Wire: **Awww thank you.

**Kisdota-The Freak Gamer: **Noooowww Halloween Town is done. Lol. I tried making it like a normal fight chapter, just that every emotion will affect the chapter different. Love can make things overdramatic sometimes I guess. You will just have to wait and see where they go next.

**YAY! Sora and Kairi finally kiss, only for Brian to suffer with part of him fading away. Why could this be? Enjoy!**

**Kingdommad **


	99. Wayfinder

**Chapter 99: Wayfinder**

**Twelve years ago  
Land of Departure 1997**

Underneath the view of thousands shining stars staring down at the mystical world, remained three friends, enjoying the view of the meteor shower. All three of them sat at the edge of the cliff, leading back slightly to look up at the stars, looking out for any more signs of a passing meteor. There was a comfortable breeze within this world, while their castle like home was only a five minute walk away, despite the distance, the world of departure couldn't be anymore brighter on this cool night. Ventus breathed in the fresh air with a smile at he quickly looked at two friends beside him, seeing that they were taking this chance to relax. Even thought his two friends were a fair bit older than him, we wouldn't have them any other way.

The guy sitting on his left was his brother like friend, Terra. He has brown hair that reaches to the base of his neck in the back and is styled into rather messy, vertical spikes and bangs that frame his face allowing to show his blue eyes and slightly tanned skin. He has two intersecting red straps over his chest , dropping much lower down and almost resembling criss-crossed suspenders. Unlike Ventus, Terra does not wear his badge on these straps but wears it on his belt. He bears a skintight, black, high-collared shirt, showing that he is rather muscular and his pants bear a distinct feudal Japanese style; his belt is tied like an obi-sash and he wears hakama, which were dark grey near the top, with several loops for his belt and two buttons, both of which are undone. The rest of the pants are tan with a small, lighter stripe of tan on the bottom hem. Terra wears a plain black wristband on his right arm, while his left arm is significantly more armoured. He wears armour on one arm, with his bearing similarities to both of his companions. He's armour shares the large, golden ornate crest with Ven and the long, segmented section with their female friend, though Terra's is much longer, reaching all the way to the bottom of his hand. He also wears a black, fingerless glove on his hand and what appears to be a black gauntlet on his forearm, over the segmented armour and his armoured boots.

The female friend to Ventus' right, Aqua. Her blue hair falling to her chin, the back of her hair spiking out. She wore a black and blue, high-collared halter top, two pink, intersecting belts over her chest, and black shorts. She wears an odd silver badge similar to badges also worn by Ven and Terra, though Terra's is gold. On her arms were white bell-sleeves and tan, fingerless gloves as well as wearing a small, segmented piece of armour on each of her upper arms. She has black socks on her legs which reach to about halfway up her thighs, leaving a small area of bare skin on her upper thighs as well as two strips of blue cloth that drape over either side of her hips, along with a smaller, white strip of cloth tied around her waist, draped in the same manner. Finally, she wears pointed, armoured, silver boots with a sharp "hook" on the outer side of each.

The three friends enjoyed the relaxation, as well as each other's company, when Ventus noticed Aqua push herself as her face brightened with remembrance, "Oh yeah!" She said as she began to walk around the two, "Terra, you and I have our Mark of Mastery exams tomorrow." She remained her friend. Ven looked over to Terra, seeing him nod his head, showing that he has remembered before the two boys rose up from the ground and looked back at Aqua, only to see multi-coloured star shaped objects in her hands, "I made us good luck charms." She smiled as she threw one to Terra.

As Terra examined the object, Ventus looked at the star shaped charm with amazement, seeing that the silver metal border allows the bright brown stain glass stand out as well as seeing the same golden symbol that Terra wore in the centre of the charm. "Woah." He wished he was old enough ot take the Mark of Mastery exam, he wanted to share this moment with his friends.

"Here."

Ven turned to the sound of Aqua's voice, only to managed to catch the object that was thrown at him. He looked down into his hands to see what was throw, only to see another stained glass, star shaped charm. This charm was exactly like Terra's expect that his was green and that the symbol in the middle was silver, not golden. He smiled as he held it by the rope connected to the charm, looking back at Aqua. "I get one too?" Ven smiled.

"Of course." She smiled as she placed her blue star shaped charm in between the two, "One for each of us." Ven smiled as he placed his charm in the middle as well, soon followed by Terra, as the three showed their charms. Aqua was the first to pull away as she walked slightly away from the two boys, looking up at the stars. "Somewhere out there, there's this tree with star shape fruit and the fruit represents an unbreakable connection. So as long as your friends carry good luck charms shape like it, nothing can ever drive you apart. You will always find your way back to each other." Her sight had laid on her charm before turning back towards her friends. "Technically, I think you're supposed to make them with seashells but I did the best with what I had." she shrugged as she walked towards them.

"Oy, sometimes you're such a girl." Terra joked.

"Hey!" She glared at him, "What do you mean sometimes?"

"So, this isn't a real good luck charm?" Ventus looked at Aqua sadly. If the charm wasn't made out of seashells does that mean that the luck or the unbreakable connection wasn't in them.

"Well, that's yet to be seen." She told him, "But I did work a little magic on it."

"Really? What?" Ventus waited like a child watching a magic show. What possible magic could Aqua had put in the charm.

She smiled as she lifted her charm up once more, "An unbreakable connection."

**BOWBOWBOW**

**Present Day  
World that Never Was 2009**

Ventus remained to himself, knees drawn close to his chest as he held his beloved charm within his hand, reminding him of the memory. Pluto remained by his side, being in this purple coloured cell more than once, trying to comfort the Keybearer beside him. "An unbreakable connection…." Ventus repeated the words his old friend had once said, looking at the rusting charm within his hands sadly, "Maybe the charm doesn't work. I was unable able to save my friends. I don't even deserve this charm." He lifts his arm up, ready to throw the charm across the cell. As he was about to throw the charm, his eyes widened, realising what he was about the throw away, the last possible object to remember his dear friends and he was about to throw it away. He sighed as he pulled his arm back, looking back at the charm. "No. That's not me." he muttered, "My friends…are my power. He never understood that…" He growled as the memories of his battle with Vanitas came into mind.

"_No matter how many times you defeat them…negativity flow right back into me."_

"_You never stood a chance against us, Ventus."_

"_Hmph, it's always about your friends, isn't it?"_

"_You should consider yourself unlucky; if you would have let our union finish then you wouldn't be so weak."_

Ventus eyes widened at this. He knew that Vanitas will find him sooner or later, he properly will send his 'soldiers' to break him out and sent him under his feet. What he didn't get was what he could achieve out of this. He knew for a fact that the two of them couldn't attempted a union since Vanitas had let the Endless Virus consume him, making him stronger. With the current balance situation, the Unbirth and the Endless could only affect those with Darkness in their hearts, Ventus couldn't get affect no matter how much Vanitas wants it. He knew from Riku that Vanitas and his Order had been going against his friends, he also knew about the Stories of Balance and what the Order were after but the goal that the Order are after, it didn't sound like Vanitas at all. He always has a back-up plan. "Vanitas….what are you after?" He asked out loud, wanting to know the answer.

Before the answer could be found, the cell shook viciously as an explosion was heard from somewhere in the castle. Pluto whined from the vibrations as Ven pocketed his charm and quickly ran over to the bars to see any sign of change. All he saw was a white hallway of nothing leading to nowhere, he shouldn't break out the cell since the cell had no locking device and even if he could get out the cell, he couldn't escape the hallway without the ability to create a portal but his magic was drained from Maleficent's thrones. He sighed, starting to get annoyed of staying in a cell, as another explosion was held through the castle. "What's going on?" The Order couldn't be here already, could they?

The Keybearer turned his sight to his left, seeing a dark portal form before an armoured figure with blue markings over his muscle-like body-suit amour. He watched the figure cautiously before the figure stood in front of him. "Stand back." The soldier spoke before summoned his blizzard-like gun blade. The Keyblader followed the commanded and stood away from the bars, finding the voice familiar, as he watched the mysterious figure slash at the bars, freezing them over. "When I say, hit the centre bar with your key blade." he told him as he stood back.

"Okay." Ven nodded, summoning Wayward Wind in his hand, knelling slightly in his battle stance as he waited for the signal.

More vibrations shook through the castle, as well as some sounds of magic and blasters begin cast from below. Whatever is going on down below, Maleficent and her fellow minions must be pretty occupied by the intruders to not send some Heartless to guard the cell. As the cell continued to shake, the centre of the middle of the bar was beginning to crake. "Now!" With one word, Ventus dashed towards the bars that imprisoned him and struck at them while the mysterious figure struck the other side, cracking the bars before the centre bar shattered, the huge shards of ice striking at the other bars, breaking them in the process as well.

The Keyblader shielded his eyes from the falling shards of ice before looking at the created hole from the bars that used to stand there. Ventus quickly looked back at Pluto, making sure that he was okay before jumping out of the cell, with Pluto following behind. As soon as the two landed safely onto the ground, the spiky blonde turned his sights to the mysterious figure. "Thanks. I own you one." He smiled before seeing Pluto walk towards the mysterious figure. "Hey boy, where are you going?" He asked with curiosity as he watched the king's loyal companion approach the figure.

The figure didn't responded to the dog's action, just spared him a sight before looking back at Ventus. "Here." He dug into his pocket and handed the wielder an Ether before balancing himself as the vibrations continue.

Ventus quickly drank the Ether, feeling his magic returning, before looking around in question. "I wonder why there are vibrations?" he asked before looking back at the figure. "Do you know?"

Again, the figure glanced at the yellow dog sniffing him cautiously around his boot before looking back at the keyblader, "The Dark Master has ordered the capture of you. Major Snake is making his way through the castle as we speak." He answered before another explosion was heard, shaking the cell area once more.

"The Dark Master?" He questioned, his mind placing Master Xerahont as the person before another figure clicked into his mind, making him glare at the figure. "You work for Vanitas?" He said in anger, summoning his key blade once more. "You hear to capture me?"

"I'm here to help you." He revealed.

Ven looked at the figure in confusion as he lowered his weapon, "Why should I believe you?" he questioned.

"Because I'm your only hope." He told him. "The Master is different to the one you used to know. Being trapped within the darkness, within a heart has destroyed his calmness in some matters. He will continue to attack this world or any other world to get you or Sora."

"Sora?" Ven questioned the mention of the Keyblade Master, "What does he want with Sora?"

"I'll explain later." He said before creating a portal. "Portals in this cell room will only lead lower in the castle so prepare to battle."

Ventus watched the figure disappear within his portal, still feeling that the voice was familiar to him, he just couldn't remember where he had heard it before. Pluto's barks pushed him out of his thoughts, reminding him that he needed to escape from this castle as he quickly created a portal with his Keyblade, hoping to run after the figure.

**BOWBOWBOW**

Nikolai ran his way through his portal, checking his surroundings with his Gunblade in hand, slightly surprised to find no Heartless in sight. "Hmm, Snake must have grabbed all of Maleficent's attention." He was expecting to see at least a few Heartless around to make sure that Ventus didn't escape but the vibrations and the explosions must have drove them towards where the Unbirth were. "At least we can escape without any trouble." He looked around the area that he had orbed into, trying to figure out what part of former Organisation base they were in. He knew that they were just in the Soundless Prison, it made it easier for him to get in knowing that the room was soundproof. From the look of the large room, it looked as if he was on the second floor of Hall of Empty Melodies, remembering from the other members in the Order telling him that this is where Sora had fought the second member of the Organisation on the first floor. "I guess I have to ask." He muttered as he pulled out a grey communicator with the blue Unbirth symbol engraved in the side of it. He looked at the communicator, making sure that it was set on a different channel before dialling the code and placing the communicator to his ear. "Storm, can you give me a way out?" he requested.

"**Where do you think you are, the matrix?**" Storm joked from the other line.

"Storm!" Nikolai shouted down the communicator, he has no time to be messing around.

"**Okay. Okay.**" Nikolai could hear some rushing around before some typing, assuming that Storm had rushed himself over to the computer. "**Where are you now?**"

"Second floor, Hall of Empty Melodies."

"**Right….**" He heard more typing on the other line, "**Okay. Go across the landing to get to some stairs that will take you to the first floor or just jump onto the first floor then take the elevator that will take you to the basement, where you can escape into the town. Be careful though, some of Snake's Unbirths are guarding the basement area.**"

"Right. Where is Snake?"

"**Where Nothing Gather, destroying stuff in search of Ventus.**" He answered, if the Endless didn't know the Nobody rooms then what Storm had just told him wouldn't had made sense at all.

"Right. This shouldn't take long. Keep me updated." He quickly hanged up and placed the communicator in his pocket before waiting for the Keybearer.

A burst of light shone through the sudden portal, releasing the King's yellow canine and the Keybearer into the Nobody domain. "Woah!" Ventus looked around with amazement. "This place is huge."

"Come on. We're just lucky that there are no-" Spoke to soon.

A number of Neoshadows appeared in front of the two, while Nikolai readied his Broken Promise in his gloved hands, he looked back to see Ventus shaking slightly while holding the Keyblade seeing slight fear in his eyes. "Ventus?"

Ventus has been in many death threatening battle, one that ended up with his losing his heart at one point but he would never forget the fear that struck his heart when his former Master had forced him to face these creatures to use the darkness, their claws ripping against his skin, their deep yellow eyes staring down at him soullessly, their being trying to eat his heart. Just the thought of that memory of losing a part of him from fear still makes him shiver. "I won't fall this time." He said mostly to himself as he dashed towards the Neoshadows and began to stuck at them, trying to clear the path.

Nikolai just nodded to his decision, drawing his Gunblade close as he joined the battle, they needed to get out before Snake realises that he's not alone.

**BOWBOWBOW**

The scaly Endless growled with irritation as he watched Maleficent and her pathetic minions fight again his stone-like Unbirth. He knew that Hades and Hook were on their own world for the time being, an lucky escape for them. His eyes first laid on Gantu, hearing that he had gone up against the Keyblade Master beforehand and that he used to be the Captain of Little Devon guards. Surely the Devon brothers won't miss him much if he was to get defeated, they would most properly thank the almighty Order for once in their miserable lives. His eyes then laid on Pete, the huge cat has seen it all, from the previous Keybearers to the dealings with the Keyblade Master and yet he still hasn't fallen. For a coward, he knew how to stay alive. Then there was Maleifcent, walking as he remained in her dragon form, fighting back against the Unbirths with all of her strength.

"Looks like she needs to be taken by a profession." He smirked, summoning his chain sword and whipping it towards the dark dragon, wrapping around her ankle tightly as he pulled with all his might. He watched with a smirk as Maleficent lost balance, allowing his Unbirths to jump onto her. Now the Heartless problem was dealt with and now the Unbirths are stronger than ever now their was even more Light within the world. "Looks like argument day is at hand." he laughed, withdrawing his weapon.

"Mayor Snake!"

He turned around to face some new privates that the Order had received a couple of weeks ago thanks to Colonel Devil taking over Incas. "What is it?" He asked the one with green markings, knowing full well that the Colonel must have infected him.

"We went to the Soundless Prison and-" He reported, looking at his friend beside him to see him shake with fear.

"And what?" Snake never liked it when people would stop talking when it was something important. It wasn't like he was going to kill them or anything.

"The Keybearer isn't there, sir."

Snake only clenched his teeth with anger, his hat hiding his glare. "Only two other members knew of this mission." He growled, "There plan won't last long." He could search the entire castle for the trance of the Keybearer but knowing the Colonel, Ventus would be long gone by now. He only yelled with anger as he slammed his claw through the white throne, creating a hole into it. He looked up to see that he had the throne has 'XIII' engraved into it, along with 'Key to Destiny' below it. "Let's move out." He commanded, " We have other orders to fill."

**BOWBOWBOW**

"What does Vanitas want with Sora?" Ventus asked the Endless as they entered the dark city. It was a surprise that there were no Heartless around, it could only mean that the battle must still be going on.

"I'm not exactly sure but it's enough for him to have the Colonel go against him." He informed the Keyblader before looking at him. "You can't fight Vanitas on your own."

"He's my problem." Ventus said sharply to the Endless.

"And now he's Sora and the others problem." He added, "Vanitas is a lot stronger, you know this. He is after you so going alone would just please him and Sora can't go against him until knowing who he is exactly dealing with, which you know." He looked at the Keybearer, seeing him look away. "Why exactly are you hiding from him anyway? Why not confront him?"

"Because if I met him in person then he won't believe in himself anymore." He told him before looking away, "It's best if I just guild them."

"Sooner or later, you will have to show yourself. It might even safe your friends." He said before opening a portal once more.

"Wait!" Ventus called him, making him halt his actions, making the portal disappear. "Are you-are you Nick?" he asked with cautious.

"Nikolai." He corrected.

"Nikolai…" He muttered before stepping forward again, "W-were you friends with a boy named Haru?" He watched the Endless confirm his question by nodding. "I never really thank the two of you for waking me up."

"Haru woke you up, not me." He reminded him.

"You told me where I was and what year it was. I still feel that I should thank you." Ventus insisted, Pluto's barking added to the comment made.

"Then fight with the Keyblade Master." He simply said, creating a portal once more. He turned his head to see Ventus hit the shoulder guard, making hit glow a bright light before appearing in his armour. He watched how he created a portal with his Keyblade before looking back at him. The contrast of light and dark had worked together, now they must separate once more as each stepped into their portals.

**A/N: ****HEY PEOPLE! The new year is approaching and so is another chapter. A nice Ventus chapter for once. Will Ventus meet up with Sora? What's going on with Brian? And what are the other orders with Snake? All will be seen next year on KINGDOM HEARTS: BALANCE OF WORLDS.**

**Transition End: **We will have a wait and see.

**Janus-juan: **Awww I'm glad that you thought it was good. Though I give you guys an extra chapter since it was Christmas ^^ The virus is not forgotten. Trust me.

**Soragirl4ever: **I'm surprised that you didn't catch in the chapter that Brian had stolen Sora's cookies. Ah well. O.o NO! NO TWILIGHT COMPARSION! The Order are not sparkly vampires. Also, head. Gutter. Out. Lol The title 'One night' means that only this one time can they be together and not get interrupted, to be together. That's all. Have a happy new year.

**Shadow S: **It's always a bonus to have a chocobo in a chapter ^^

**: **If he was their son, why would he be disappearing? Many questions.

**FloraFaveXNara-Wire: **(Brian: YAY! I'm loved) I'm glad that you liked it

**Lizard Valis: **And the suspense is still there lol

**FutureKeyblader: **The kiss just seemed to fit right here. Besides, I've had my fun. Time to bring some trouble in :P

**Kisdota-The Freak Gamer: **Hope you enjoyed New York. I would like to go there. ^^

**Hyakuman no Itami: **I choose pie lol I'm glad that you are enjoying the story so far and hope that enjoy more. Sorry bout the grammer, it still needs working.

**Right, I see ya next time in the Year of Marly**

**Kingdommad.**


	100. Forgotten Tale

**Chapter 100: Forgotten Tale**

The gummi ship flew softly through the eternal night as it slowly travelled to the next set of worlds. It has been a week since the gang has left Christmas Town; it had turned to the New Year a mere hour ago, turning to the year 2010. The gummi ship was silent, most of the gang were in bed, save the person's turn to pilot and Max left to guarding Brian's door. When Brian had gained conscious from his attack, he told the others not to worry and continue to enjoy the break. Even though the others were worried about their friend, they decided to stay until Christmas along as Brian stayed in the Villa while they contacted Kyle. For the run up to Christmas, the gang had gathered together within the Villa, playing games, telling stories, drinking eggnog and stopping another food fight from Riku and Hikari since either of them liked Christmas Puddings and only one other dessert could fit on the table. When it came to the great day, it was assuming to see that Riku got a stocking full of coal while everyone else got a gift within their stocking. It was a week to remember, a break that they needed, some good memories from another world. The gang left after Christmas Day, allowing their worries about Brian to return. As soon as they got to the gummi, Hikari had made sure that Brian was to rest in his room until they waited for Kyle to call back and because Brian is stubborn, she made sure that someone would guard his door at night.

Max slept peacefully as Brian's door slowly opened, allowing a small yellow bird with red tips to slowly fly onto the teen's shoulders. The Chocobo chick looked at the sleeping teen before looking back at the door, sounding a quiet signal. The rest of the door slowly opened as the red headed mage eyed his friend carefully as he sneaked past with his Chocobo flying on his shoulder. He kept the noise down as he walked into the bridge, not wanting to alert the pilot in the cockpit as he approached some of the opened boxes that he been going through, "Let's see…" He began to go through the paper work.

Steve looked at the paperwork with confusion before flying off the master's shoulder, looking around the bridge that might be helpful for the master. The chocobo's small head looked around the bridge before gaining site on one of the cupboards. "Kwek!" Steve called.

Brian halted his actions on the old reports and looked over to Steve, seeing his Chocobo lightly peck at the cupboard. He raised an eyebrow at this and he slowly approached the cupboard where his Chocobo remained. He looked at Steve questionably before opening the cupboard, "Hmm." His eyes laid on the contents inside the cupboard. "Another one?" He questioned as he grabbed the items inside. He pulled out another box with his name on it; he was assuming that this was the box that Hikari had been going through when she had given his armguard to Sora since it was the only box with a full warning on it and a hole on it.

He set the box down on the table quietly, placing the reports back in the boxes before sitting down and opening the box. Steve flew over to where Brian was as the chocobo watched Brian pull out two metal cases, making the chocobo turn to Brian with confusion, "Knew?"

"These are the cases that Kyle gave me, remember?" Brian told his little chocobo. As he placed the two metal cases down, he watched his little chocobo go over to one of them and began to peck it, making the Endless chuckle slightly. "Guess I'm going to found out what's in this case." He said as he set the other case aside, knowing that the case had the Balance Badges for Pride Lands. He looked back at the other case and placed his gloved hands on the hooks, glancing at his chocobo once more before unhooking the case. He moved his gloved claw over the top of the case and lifted it up, earning him a sense of confusion. "More badges?" he raised an eyebrow, looking at the heart shaped badge. He lifted one up, noticing that the badge seem to be made of some sort of shell, having a small craving of a small crowd in the middle with some wings behind it. "Looks like Little Devon's symbol." He said to himself as he placed the badge back in its case. He noticed that there was one missing as it looked like that there should be at least ten but decided it wasn't that important, closing the case shut.

Steve watched as Brian placed the case to the side as the chocobo flew onto the box and looked inside, falling inside in the process. "Kwek!"

"Huh?" Brian turned his attention back to the box as he saw Steve trying to climb out. "Crazy Chocobo." He chuckled quietly as he reached over the box and pulled Steve out. He set the Chocobo down before looking back in the box with question, wondering how he didn't discover the contents of this box in the first place. Within the box was a number of crumbled photos, letters, clothing, accessories and much more, just looking inside was making his head ache already.

He shook his head and placed his claw in as if he was placing a raffle, pulling out a random piece of his past before looking to see what tale would place in his head. The tips of his claw touched something, making him grab it and pull it out of the box. He looked at the item to see that he had pulled out a photo with him, Nikolai, some girl and some guy in the background. All he could tell by the guy behind them was that he had white hair and it was spiky. _Was this in the Order? _ He questioned as he looked at the photo. _No…This was in the Resistance. What is Nikolai doing there? And who is this girl? _He didn't know why but he felt as if he should know this girl, that there was something important to her.

He placed the photo to the side for now and pulled out another random item, this time it was a red scarf. "I remember this. I was wearing this when I came to Little Devon." He examined the slightly ripped scarf, his mind drifting slightly as his eyes remained on the scarf.

_**VVVVVVVVVVVV**_

"_Take this!" A deep voice commanded._

_The Endless jumped slightly as he watched the old warrior throw some clothes at him rather hard, pushing him to the floor. He shook his red locks within his Order armour before glaring at the guy. "Why do I have to change?" He questioned, most of the surroundings were blurred for the memory, including the appearance of the man. All he knew was that they were in some sort of cave._

"_You really want to stay in Order uniform while avoiding the Order?" The man spoke, full of sarcasm. "They should fit you. I got them when I was first hiding away."_

_Haru raised his eyebrow at this, "They've been washed right?" He smirked._

"_Just pull them on." The man growled before walking out to give the boy some space. The thirteen year old set the clothes down as he leaned down to grab the scarf; he smiled at the certain style before placing it back down and began to change._

_**VVVVVVVVVVVV**_

He placed the scarf to the side before he pulled another item out of the box, grabbing another photo. He looked to see that it was him and the girl again; pulling funny faces at the camera. He turned slightly and grabbed the other photo from the side, comparing the two to see that it was the same girl. "So, this girl knows Nikolai…" He said quietly as he kept his eyes on the girl, feeling his mind as well as part of his heart fade into another memory.

_**VVVVVVVVVVVV**_

"_This is the mage's quarters." The Captain of the Resistance typed in the code on the side before the door slid open. Haru slowly stepped in the light blue and white room, seeing a number of beds as well as a small training room. "This is where you will be staying." _

_Haru turned to the Captain, his appearance blurred. "How many mages are there?"_

"_Only a couple. There is only one teacher after all." The Captain explained. "Most of the mages have moved on to missions but Addie should still be here."_

"_Addie? What sort of mage is he then?" Haru asked as he set his bag down on one of the beds._

"_Actually, Addie is-"_

_An explosion came from the corner training room before the door opened, revealing a female mage. As the Captain walked over to the girl, the Endless could tell that the girl looked the same age as him and could see a hint of black and blue hair underneath her white hood, remaining him strangely of Nikolai. Looking at the white robe with red marking at the end, he assumed that she was a white mage. "I'm guessing that's Addie." He watched as the girl turned to face him, for a moment he felt frozen from the glace of her bright blue eyes._

"_Addie, this is Haru." The Captain introduced, "He will be staying here with you." Haru watched as Addie performed some signs with her hands, making the Captain laugh. "No Addie, that's not what we're doing." The Captain checked his pockets before groaning with annoyance, "Addie, could you go get the map for me while I talk to Haru?" _

_Addie nodded before she turned away from the Captain and walking past Haru, he could feel his heart skip faster as she walked by, her blue eyes locked with his, her lips slowly forming into a smile as she walked past him, leaving the room, his eyes facing the door._

"_Don't get too attached." Haru turned back to hear the serious tone in the Captain's voice, he assumed that he was looked at him seriously as well. "Your heart is your greatness weapon but it can become your greatness weakness as well." He warned him._

_Haru looked back at the door before looking at the Captain, "Is she mute?" he asked, remembering the hand gestures._

"_She used to be." He answered, "She just prefers not to talk, and she only does talk to some of us. She talks to those that she can trust and only if that person she trusts is on their own or with someone else that she can trust."_

"_So just now-" Haru spoke._

"_Because you were here, she used sign. She makes it a challenge if you want to get to know her." He explained._

"_Right." Haru nodded to this._

_**VVVVVVVVVVVV**_

"Addie…." He said quietly as he looked at the pictures. From the pictures, he assumed that he had managed to become good friends with the white mage from the happy pictures. He just wished that he remembered what her voice sounded like, wondering if he ever heard it? He didn't know why but his heart started it ache, he wanted to see her again and he felt bad for forgetting her in the first place.

He quickly placed the photos to the side, unable to bear the slight pain from his heart anymore before pulling out more reports without dates. He growled at the number of reports he actually has in his boxes, what purpose do they have? They were in like five of his boxes. He threw the reports with the other reports, his Chocobo jumping on the reports for fun, as he placed his claw into the box once more.

He heard a small amount of metal move as he moved his claw around; deciding to grab the item to see was it was. As he pulled it out, he saw that he had managed to grab a rusty looking chain before seeing what it was connected to. "Huh?" He was beyond the word confused as he looked at the item. The chain connected to a rusty silver crown that centred and held together a number of shells that was sealed to the back of the crown, some of the shells were cracked or broken, the chain was sealed to the top shell. Now he knew why Kairi's Charm looked familiar to him, because if the crown was smaller and the shells weren't broken then it would look exactly the same.

_**VVVVVVVVVVVV**_

_Haru slowly moved towards the old Keyblader, the appearance of him blurred like before. "Master?" He called to him, seeing him continue to look at his feet. "Master, I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"_

"_You're right, Haru." The man spoke, rubbing his face before digging through his pockets. "You know the story of what happened, right?" Haru nodded in response. "After she faded away, I felt like nothing. I felt that I couldn't help anyone. I needed to get away…." The thirteen year old watched as his teacher took out a shell like item. "I remember making a promise that I would never change and that I would keep her safe but I never managed to keep them."_

"_You know what you have to do." Haru said to him. "The past is the past; there is nothing that can be done. But maybe, helping out now will help make up for said promises."_

_The man sighed before looking at him, "You're going to keep bugging and giving me pep talks until I cheer up, aren't you?" He shook his head as he watched the boy nod his head at a face rate. "In that case…" He closed his eyes as he summoned his weapon, Haru gasped in amazement. "I'm making a new promise. A promise to never forget who I am, to become who I was before, to fight for your heart." The teen watched as the keybearer placed the charm onto the Keyblade, turning the handle into something of Ultima Weapon while the other half turned into Oathkeeper. "This will be my Ultimate Oath."_

_**VVVVVVVVVVVV**_

"A keychain…" Brian ran his thumb over the charm. "Why would he give this to me?"

While Brian looked at the broken charm, Steve looked into the box once more as the Chocobo leaned down and grabbed a folded piece of paper before flying over to Brian with it. The Chocobo dropped the piece of paper on the table before flying up to Brian's face, grabbing the mage's attention. The small bird landed back on the table, looking at the letter. Brian looked down at the piece of paper, seeing that it had 'Haru' written onto it. He picked up the letter, quickly seeing his chocobo fly onto the edge of the sofa to keep an eye out, as he unfolded the paper.

_Dear Haru,_

_By time you read this, my heart would have re-joined with hers._

_Some facts you want to forget, pretend that they don't exist._

_Others might scar you whole and darkness seems like your only friend._

_I'll tell you this though; you are the sun, the one to bond the sky and the sea once more._

_Never give up; I believe that you can save us from this cruel fate that the Order has cursed on us._

_I know that you can save yourself in the process as well._

_Just remember that within the deepest of darkness, there is a light that never goes out._

_You managed to remind me of that..._

_Warn them, Save them, Remind them._

Steve tried to grab Brian's attention but his mind was too focused on the letter, reading the lines over again and again, trying to find what it is meant about him being the sun, what could his father be trying to tell him.

"I thought I heard someone in here."

Brian snapped out of reading the letter, subconsciously placing the broken charm in his pocket before looking behind him, "Kairi."

The Princess of Heart laid her hand out, lifting the chocobo up. "You're supposed to be resting." Kairi said to him with concern, stroking the chocobo's head.

"Being in my room all day won't solve anything." Brian set the letter down before looking back at Kairi with a serious look. "I need to remember the past."

"Maybe I can help." She offered as she sat opposite him on the table, looking through some of the reports beside her.

"It doesn't matter how many photos, papers or objects I look at." He leaned back, "There is only one person that could help me reconnect the chains to my memories." He sighed.

"Nikolai." She spoke.

Brian nodded to the name. "He was my friend in the Order and apparently in the Resistance as well." He said as he handed over the picture with him, Nikolai and Addie over to Kairi. "Maybe he can tell me everything; we just have to look out for him." He said began to look through the box once more.

"Yeah." Kairi laid her sights on the photo given to her, looking at the picture for any clue, her eyes laying on the man with spiky white hair. "Brian. Do you know who the man in the back is?" She asked him, still looking at the photo.

"Nope. Nothing comes up."

"What about the girl?" She took her eyes away from the picture to look back at her friend.

Brian halted his actions, frozen from the question, as he looked back up at her with his eyes turning dark and full of sorrow. "Her name was Addie." He began to tell, not sure why the mere mention of her brought back the ache in his heart. "All I know is that she was in the resistance when I joined, she was a white mage, and she would only talk to those she trusted and that she knew Nikolai." His face remained fall-casted as he dug through his pockets and pulled out a bracket, "A part of me is telling me that they is something important that I need to know about her, another part is telling her that I need her. Somehow, she links to this bracket, I just know it."

"Brian." Kairi leaned over the table as placed her hand on his shoulder, giving him some support. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine, Kairi." He said before smiling sadly at her, "I'll remember and then I will find her." He pocketed the bracket before calling Steve over, petting the Chocobo lovingly.

"I remembered when I forgot about Sora." She told him, grabbing the Endless' attention. "I remembered that there was this empty space within a part of my life. I knew that there was supposed to be another boy but I couldn't remember his face, his name and I just felt a part of me was missing. I was determined to remember him that I didn't return to the Island where we used to play until I did."

"At least you remember everything now, right?" Brian smiled slightly, grabbing the letter once more.

"I guess so…" Kairi shrugged.

Brian read the letter over again but his mind was now focused on the friend across from him. Both of them have suffered from Amnesia and that they have both felt that something was missing but the only different was that Kairi suffered memory loss when she was young while Brian has lost most of his memories of his childhood and teen life. "Hey Kairi." He looked back at his friend, "Do you ever wonder what life would be like if you were still in Radiant Garden?"

"Life in Radiant Garden?"

"Yeah. Have you ever wondered what life would be like if you remained?" he asked her.

"I guess." She thought, "I might have ended up with Leon and the others in Traverse Town. Helping to rebuild Radiant Garden."

"You think?" He smiled.

"Yeah."

"Either way, you would have met Sora." He smirked, making the girl blush slightly. His smirk dropped as looked at his friend with concern. "Kairi, I don't think it's a good idea if you stay close with Sora."

Kairi looked at him in disbelief, "What?"

"Just hear me out." He lifted his hands out, trying to calm her before explaining. "As much as I would love to see you happy, Sora still has the virus. I have this feeling that Sora will flip into his outburst mode any moment."

"Brian." Kairi glared slightly at him, "You just have to trust him. Sora will be able to fight this. He's strong enough to tell me his troubles so-"

"He told you?" He gasped at this news.

"Yeah. He did." Kairi rose from the sofa seat and began to head towards her bedroom, "I see you in the morning."

"Kairi! Wait!" He quickly got up and stopped her, seeing that she was irritated from he had said about Sora. "I just don't to see you hurt like last time." He admitted to her.

"Everyone gets hurt." Kairi simply said.

"Not in the way you are destined to." He said seriously to her, making Kairi look back at him questionable. "Look Kairi, I know you care for him but you will lose your heart if you get too close."

"Sora wouldn't hurt me."

"He will hurt everyone close to you though." He said, "I remember a story of how the Colonel used to have a family before the virus. He had loved his wife with all his heart and trusted her as well, like you and Sora. When he got the virus, his rage and jealously grew to a point when he could no longer avoid going after his wife….she didn't stand a chance. Sooner or later, Sora will lose control to protect you and his virus will hunt you down."

Kairi took all of Brian's words in, he knew the most about the Endless but she didn't want to believe that Sora will end up like that. "Sora's different."

"Kairi, listen to yourself." Brian looked at her, "Even the people we love can change into monsters." He halted himself; knowing saying anything else will just either hurt her or anger her. "I don't want to lose you, Kai." He breathed heavily before letting her go and sitting back down on the sofa. "A part of me feels like I don't know what to do."

"Brian…" The Princess of Heart turned back around, walking behind the Aversion Endless, wrapping her arms around him as she rested her head on his shoulder, her eyes resting on the sleeping chocobo. "I'm not going to fall and left the fighting to you guys." She told him, earning a chuckle. "I'm not going anywhere." She pecked him on the cheek before pulling away, heading back into her room.

Not matter what he felt; he felt his cheeks heat up and his heart race slightly from the contact, making him look back as he watched the Princess of Heart away. He dug into his pockets to pull out the broken charm once more taking it into hand, looking over the detail of the shells before back towards the doorway. "Kairi…." He held the charm close to him.

* * *

**A/N: Will Brian discover the rest of his past and will the others find out about Brian's feelings. What is to come up next? Tune in next time for KINGDOM HEARTS: BALANCE OF WORLDS. YAY Triple digits. I have finally made it to triple digits. Now for messages:**

**Future Keybearer: **Glad you like the Ven Chapter ^^

**Janus-juan: **We will just have to wait and see the effects of the meeting that is yet to happen

**FloraFaveXNara-Wire: **Sorry about that. I had trouble with saving the reviews last time so I tried to copy and pasted them on fanfic and I must have missed out your name. We will see what will happen

**Transitions End: **Like I said, we will have to wait and see.

**Kisdota-The Freak Gamer: **Awwwww I'm sure you're getting some reviews too.

**Van Pat: **And yet there are still not together. Maybe if they were then Brian wouldn't be risking his friendship with Sora.

**Hyakuman no Itami: **You want more SoraKairi? I will see if there is more on the way.

**Soragirl4ever: **I'm glad that you loved the Ven chapter. Now he is out in the world again ^^

**Now here is a question for you guys, did you guys noticed anything repeated in Ven's escape? Whoever gets it right; I will check ALL of your stories and give my review on them.**

**See ya next time**

**Kingdommad **


	101. Old Habits

**Chapter 101: Old habits**

"HEY!"

The red headed mage shot his head up from the table, holding his head in pain, to see that the bridge lights were on and that the display clock read '9:30'. Looking at the time, he figured that he must have fallen asleep soon after he and Kairi had their midnight talk. It did make him wonder why, out of the blue, his heart has decided to skip a beat from the mention of the girl after one kiss on the cheek. He couldn't think about it for long as he looked up at the person to cause the sudden headache in his head, only to see a glaring blue spiky head above him. "What?" He asked innocently, seeing from the corner of his eye that the chocobo was looking at the tomboy in the same way.

"You're supposed to be resting!" She crossed her arms, not liking that her friend is simply ignoring her worries for him.

"I'm fine, Hikari." Brian told her.

"You were fading away!" Her voice rose in disbelief.

"I'm sure it happens to everyone." He just answered casually, picking up the box that he had been going through the night before. Placing all of the items, expect the charm , back in the box and began to walk over to the cupboard.

"Fading out of existence happens to everyone." She repeated, glaring at him through her disbelief, watching him place the box back into the cupboard.

"Well yeah." He smirked as he shut the cupboard door, "It happens when you lose your heart, when your Nobody's life ends, when you pass away. Where have you been for the last sixteen years?" He chuckled. "Besides, Kyle said that I was fine when you guys decided to call him. There is nothing to worry about." He leaned against the table, lifting his chocobo up from the table and onto the floor, allow little Steve to wander around the gummi freely.

"Nooooo. Kyle said that he had to check up on it." Hikari corrected him.

"Translation: I'm fine but will say that to make it sound like I'm doing something." He told her, laughing when her face turned full of frustration. He was interested with the choice of words that Hikari had used thought. _Fade out of existence…. Like Daniel had said before._

"Kairi! Can I have that back?" Sora's voice could be heard from the hallway.

"You have to come and get it first." Laughter could be heard within the hallway, as well as running and slamming of doors.

Hikari raised an eyebrow at their laughter as she looked at the hallway, "Those two seem to sound cheerier than usual."

"Ah that's right."

Hikari jumped nearly out of her skin as Riku stood behind her, chuckling at her along with Brian. "Silver, you jerk! Where the hell did you come from?"

Riku leaned in slightly as he said, "Where ever you want me to come from." He smirked as he pulled away; Hikari just shook her head at him.

"Random flirting aside." Brian got back on subject, "You know why Sora and Kairi are acting like two little pre-schoolers right now?"

Riku nodded as searched through his pockets to show them a silver camcorder. "If Sora and Kairi ask, the camcorder was destroyed by some Unbirths."

"What are you doing with Sora's camera?" Brian asked while his friend gasped in realisation.

"You managed to catch them?" Hikari asked him.

She smiled as he nodded, handing over the camera to them. Hikari flips the screen open and when through the files that was already there before finding the file she was looking for, pressing play. Brian and Hikari watched the scene unfold, each of them on the tips of their toes as they watched. While Hikari gasped with happiness, the Endless could feel pure happiness for the two but a slight pain came from his heart. _Surely just having a soft spot for someone shouldn't cause pain?_

"Awwwww." Hikari cooed before looking back up at Riku. "Silver, you peeping tom!" She glared at him, passing the camera to Brian. "Invading your friends' private for proof that they are secret lovers."

"Would you rather have them know that I was shooting this?" The silver head smirked as he looked at her, crossing his arms.

"No not really." Hikari shook her head as she gently laughed.

"When exactly did you record this?" Brian suddenly asked, making the two look towards him.

"Right before I came back to the workshop." Riku answered.

"How long were you there for?" Brian questioned him.

Riku raised an eyebrow at Brian's expression, seeing panic and seriousness on his face. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. It's nothing." Brian pushed it away, some form of realisation forming in his head. What Daniel had said to him began to make sense now. Whenever Sora and Kairi had been on their own, most properly in another room, he would have strange attacks with his arm and heart, causing him to faint and now at the exact time that Sora and Kairi share their proper first kiss, he collapses on the floor, fading out of existence. He didn't know exactly when the deadline was, something that his dear brother had decided not to tell him, but he knew that he had to try and keep the two away from each other, not for his safety like a selfish person would do but for the safety of them two as well.

"I don't think that the two are together though." Riku said serious, taking the camera back from Brian and shutting it off. "They know what possible dangers are ahead. It is best for them to save it for when we return to Destiny Islands."

"Well, whatever they do, I think that the two would look cute together." Hikari smiled happily.

Riku looked over to Hikari, smirking as he gave her a weird look. "Hikari. You just said something girly."

"Don't make me hit you." She glared darkly at him, making the two boys laugh.

Another pair of laughter soon joined them as the spiky brunette and female red head bursting into the bridge with laughter as Kairi shot herself around to face Sora, holding one of his boots behind her back. "I don't have it Sora." Her smile seemed to stretch across her face.

"Yes you do." He grinned as he came close to her, wrapping his arms around her to try and grab the shoe off of her.

"I haven't got it." Kairi giggled, the others watching as she would move Sora's boot to the side, her hands resting at the side.

"Sora. It's at your side." Brian interrupted, preventing them from getting any closer. Not only didn't he like it when the two would randomly go lovey dovey on each but he would like to have the morning when his thoughts are not proven right.

"Ohhhhhh Brian. You ruined the show." Hikari glared at him, seeing Sora and Kairi step away from each other, their faces bright red as Kairi handed back Sora's shoe.

"Sora. Kairi." Riku walked towards his friends, watching Sora hop on one foot to try and get his boot back on. "We'll be separating into groups again when we land."

"We are?" Brian questioned, confused by why they were separating.

Riku stepped away from the four before turning around, facing them. "Donald and Goofy have managed to pinpoint the gummi in a location that we can visit two worlds at once, to make up for our lost time." He explained to them.

"What worlds are they?" He said, relaxing against the wall.

"Neverland and Atlantica." Hikari answered him.

"We only get to go to one?" Sora whined before sighing, leaning more against the wall. "I like those worlds."

"Well, I'm going to Atlantica." Riku informed them, "If I go to Neverland then I'm not sure what will happen."

"Exactly how many worlds will you not go to?" Hikari asked him, only to get a shrug of the Wielder of Dawn.

"What about groups of three?" Brian suggested.

"There are only eight of us." Hikair flicked his head.

Brian held his head once more before glaring at her. "Let me finish before you decide to cause physical pain." He faced the others again, "Three should go to Neveland, three to Altantica and the other two will guard the gummi ship with Steve." He stepped forward as he spoke, "I think Sora, Donald and Goofy should go to Altantica since I heard that Kng Triton is wary about new visitors while me, Max and Kairi head to Neverland."

"And leave me and Riku on the ship?" Hikari questioned, "What exactly are we supposed to do?"

"We could continue our war." Riku suggested, Hikari smirked at the suggestion.

"NO!" Brian shouted at the two of them, "No more dessert wars." The last thing that he wants is his gummi covered in cream and pie fillings again.

"Brian." Kairi looked at him seriously as she stood beside Sora. "Maybe we should talk to the others before we start setting teams." She suggested.

"You're absolutely right, Kai." Brian grinned as he stepped towards Sora and Kairi, earning suspicious looks from Sora, Riku and Hikari. The Endless managed to step in between the Keyblade Master and the Princess of Heart, separating them as he placed his arm around Kairi's shoulders. "Let's go find Max." He said.

"I don't need guiding, Brian." She giggled at him, removing his arm before she began heading to the hallway with the red headed mage slowly following behind.

Brian quickly turned around to face the confused, yet angered Sora. "Hey Sora! Better check up on your remedy. You don't look good." He chuckled before following the Princess of Heart. _There goes that truce._

As the two left the room, Sora blinked in disbelief before looking at Riku and Hikari, "What just happened?" Sora asked in confusion.

Riku only looked at Hikari, only to get a nasty glare back. "Don't look at me! I can't read his mind."

"You don't think that attack has made him go cocky again do you?" Sora asked, just the thought of Brian flirting with Kairi again made him angry.

"I'm sure he's just joking." Riku assured his friend, "Brian knows by now how close you and Kairi are, he's an idiot if he tries to come in between."

"Unless he thinks he's got a good reason." Hikari added before looking at Sora, noticing that he was breathing slightly heavier. "Sora, maybe you should check to see if you have taken the remedy, you don't look so good."

"I'll be fin-"

"Guys! ENEMY SHIPS APPROACHING!" Donald shouted from the cockpit.

"I'll be righ-"The ship shook violently from the incoming blasts, sending the alarms off, throwing some of the cupboards began to fly open, Sora, Riku and Hikari gasped in shock from the sudden movement, nearly making them lose their balance. "I'm going to head to the controls. You guys take the side cannons." Sora instructed as he slowly began to move towards the door that took him to the cockpit.

"Right." Riku and Hikari quickly nodded before balancing themselves again from the ship's rocking, each looking at their spiky haired friend with concern.

As soon as he reached the door, Sora rushed through the door and up the stairs that lead him to the cockpit, where Donald and Goofy was stationed, trying to avoid the on-coming attack. "What's the situation?" Sora asked as he jumped in one of the pilot seats.

"They just appeared out of nowhere." Donald reported, sending main controls over to Sora. "They look like they belong to the Order by the looks of it."

"Sora! Look out!" Goofy pointed out the sudden wave of dark blue ships that had hovered in front of them, shooting their blasters.

"Hang on!" Sora shot the gummi into a barrel roll, avoiding the blasts before shooting at the ships, blasting them out of the way.

"**Hey Sora! How about you wait to hear that we're strapped in before you decide to do a random barrel roll?**"Brian shouted on the com.

""Brian! Where are ya?" Goofy asked him, allowing Sora to concentrate on flying.

"**Me and Max are in the engine room. Kairi went to the radar.**" He reported. "**You better not crash my gummi, Sora.**" Brian warned him.

"Don't worry, Brian." Sora smiled, "I won't let anything happen to your gummi."

"**Sora!**" Kairi called in. "**Enemy approaching to the left.**"

"Riku! Take control!" Sora commanded as he levelled the gummi with the incoming ships on the side, rolling out of shots in the process.

"**You got it!**" He reported in. A number of ships began to zoom in on the red gummi ship, shooting at the ship at a rapid rate, something that the gummi shouldn't dodge. Seconds later, the gummi locked onto the ships and shot them down with its lock on lasers.

Sora groaned from the violent vibrations, accidently knocking on his claw a couple of times. "They act more quickly than any Heartless or Nobody ships." He muttered as he looked up ahead, seeing a formation form in front of him."Brian! What's the status on the shields?" He asked as Donald and Goofy took out the ships at front.

"**Shields are at 90%. We're doing good so far.**" Max reported.

"**Sora! Something big is up ahead!**" Kairi warned him.

"Donald. Can you see anything?" Sora asked his duck friend. He began to wish that Chip and Dale was with them, not back at Radiant Garden. They were good at pointing something unusual out.

Donald jumped up to grab the scope, only taking one look to see the huge charging beam ahead of them. "Sora! Move!" Donald shouted at him with panic.

Sora didn't question the panicking duck as he dived to the left, only for more ships to stop in his path. "**Get out of the way!**" Hikari yelled over the com as she began to blast the enemy away. As soon as the enemy were in pieces, Sora quickly barrel rolled out of the way of the giant green blaster.

"That was close." Goofy sighed in relief.

The gummi shot forward from the blast impact from behind them, "Huh?" Sora swung the gummi around to see bomb like ships appearing behind them. "This isn't good." Sora gulped slightly before he began shooting at them.

"**Sora! What's going on? The shields just dropped by 20%.**" Brian demanded.

"Bombs." Sora simply said as he shot the bomb like ships away from the gummi, watching as they got closer and closer. As he shot the incoming bombs down, more enemies began to surround the gummi, taking up Riku and Hikari's efforts, the gummi began shake even more from the damage that it was taking.

"**Sora!**" Kairi called in again, "**Enemies approaching from behind.**"

Sora grunted with annoyance, trying to avoid the blasts and keeping the bombs away from the ship, "There's too many!" He cried out, whenever he would shoot one down, another three replaced it.

Goofy quickly looked over at the scanners to see that they had reached the point where they can use the teleport device was in range. "Hey fellas, the teleport is on." Goofy told them.

Since Sora was busy trying to make sure that they didn't blow up to many little pieces, Donald gasped as an idea struck in his head. "Sora! You can warp out of here!" Donald told him.

"Warp?" Sora repeating before grinning at the idea. "Good idea, Donald." He smiled as he dodged and destroyed another bomb, beginning to set up the warp drive.

"**Sora! Don't you even think about warping the gummi! We've took too much damage!**" Brian shouted over the com.

"If we stay here, either the bombs or that giant laser will take us down." Sora argued before setting the codes into the computer, setting the teleportation device up. "Guys! I'm going to attempt to warp the gummi, I need you guys to teleport down to the worlds."

"We're staying Sora." Goofy sat in his head, shooting the enemy approaching the ship, Donald nodded in agreement.

"You guys are the only ones that can make sure that the others can be trusted." Sora said to them, knowing that their friends on the worlds might have some trouble with Riku. "You have to go."

"But Sora.." Donald sat up.

"Sora's right." Goofy stopped the duck before looking back at their friend. "Now don't get yourself hurt now."

"Don't worry guys." He flashed a grin at his friends. "I come back safe."

"**My Gummi better come back safe.**" Brian said over the com, a comment that was ignored as Donald and Goofy rushed into the bridge.

Riku emerged from his firing section, noticing that Sora had took the power from the guns, heading to the hallway as he found Hikari, Kairi and the Chocobo. The ship shook once more from the attack, throwing them all off balance, hitting the metal floor hard. They didn't waste time on the pain though, they needed to escape. The Wielder of Dawn pushed himself up, looking back at the girls. "We gonna go."

"Wait!" Kairi halted them, "What about Sora?"

"He'll be fine." Riku simply said, "Sora isn't one to go down so easy."

"C'mon!" Hikari called, pushing passed the keyblade wielders, grabbing Riku's hand. "We need to go." She said as she led them to the bridge.

As they got there, they watched as Brian and Max headed through the teleport to the world first, followed by Donald and Goofy. Kairi halted her actions, feeling Steve the chocobo jump on her shoulder as she watched Hikari run through the teleportation device. _I can't leave Sora here on his own._ She decided, turning her way towards the cockpit.

Riku quickly halted his action to go through the blinding light as he watched Kairi trying to get to the cockpit door. "Kairi!" He shouted at her, "Get back here!" He didn't have a chance to catch his friend as the ship tipped to its side at a fast rate, assuming that Sora thought that everyone has left, throwing Riku through the device before it shut off.

"C'mon! C'mon!" Sora muttered under his breathe, trying to get all the power that he had gained from the side cannons to gain enough power to perform a warp without harming the damaged engines while trying to fly at the same time. _Maybe I should have kept someone here. _He realises as he barrel rolled the gummi once more before shooting down another bomb.

"Sora!"

The Keyblade Master's eyes widened in shock from the voice, he thought that everyone was off the ship. "Kairi! You were supposed to evacuate. What are you doing here?" He said with surprise and fear, mainly fear since he was trying to attempt something that if not done correctly, the gummi's engines would blow.

She quickly made her way over to one of the pilot ships before looking back at him, "You can't do this on your own." She smiled at him with Steve's calls of encouragement.

Sora shook his head with a smile before looking at her, "As much as I appreciate this, Kai. Do you know anything about this gummi?" He asked her.

"I'm normally on scan duty, Sora." She told him.

"Never mind." He quickly said, quickly moving the gummi out of multiple shots that was heading towards them. "I need you to activate the warp when that bar is full." He pointed to the half full purple bar. "Okay?" The two jerked toward in their seats as another blast struck at them.

"Got it." She smiled as she began to transfer some power from the un-used side guns to the warp drive, remembering some gummi formations from when Sora had taught her to drive.

The red gummi continued to hold its position, shooting down the small ships now that the bombs were gone, allowing the gummi to use its absorb device, taking in the energy from the blasts as it filled up the warp drive. The number of enemies suddenly began to cease as some of the ships were moving out of the way, "Huh?" The pilot noticed their movement and swung the gummi back round, making his eyes widened. "Kairi! We need to activate the warp." He said as he tried to move his gummi. He had completely forgotten about the giant green laser since the idea of the warp came round.

"It's only at 75%." Kairi warned him.

Sora looked back at the huge charging laser that looked like a huge green star. "We have no choice." He said, typing in the location that was between both Neverland and Atlantica before nodding at Kairi to activate the warp block.

"**Warning! Warp gummi disable**!" The A.I spoke. The entire control console shut down on the both of them, leaving them with no control.

"Not now!" Sora quickly jumped out of his chair and ran over to the control panel, seeing that a couple of the main control wires had fried from the attacks. He would be able to fix them if they weren't so far back but decided to try and reach for it anyway.

Steve looked at Sora curiosity before hopping off of Kairi's shoulder and running over to the Keyblade Wielder. As soon as Sora had pulled out in an attempt to make a bigger hole, the little Chocobo quickly made its way through the control system before finding of burned wires. "Steve! Combine the wires at the back, it should shortly allow the console to work again." Sora told the little bird. Steve jumped with excitement, cutting some wires at the back with its peak before using its foot to twist the wires together. The console shot back on, allowing the warp block to activate within the gummi. The spiky brunette pulled the small chocobo out of the control unit and quickly jumped back in his seat, jump as the warp gummi shot them through space, making the laser miss them by mere inches.

* * *

**A/N: STEVE the Chocobo saves the day ^^ Where do you think the others will go? We have two people on the gummi, who will go to Neverland and who will go to Atlantica? Tune in next time for Kingdom Hearts: Balance of Worlds. After playing Re:coded, I've decided that I'm gonna set this write before Mickey sends the letter, that way the secret ending does not affect the story and Kingdom Heart 3d will not be part of this story. NOTE! I have took the last comment that Brian made off the last chapter, it didn't really fit with this chapter so it still heads the same direction.**

**Janus-juan: **I soooooo wish to comment on this but I can't cause it would ruin the great master surprise. I'm glad you like Brain's background, I work hard on my characters' backstories ^^

**FloraFave: **Hope you enjoyed this chapter ^^

**Transitions End: **Hehehe this story can be a brain twister. Trust me.

**Future Keybearer: **More is yet to come ^^

**Kisdota-The Freak Gamer: **This OC is only mentioned, she won't be making an appearance in this fic.

**I'm thinking of taking a break from this to start Prince and the Pauper, what do you guys think?**

**Kingdommad**


	102. Land and Sea

**Chapter 102: Land and Sea**

Brian shot his eyes open after the light from the teleport had faded away, allowing the red headed mage to look at the exotic scenery around him. Taking the sight of the air bubbles that was being formed as trapped air escaped, the seaweed moving gentle as if it was swimming itself, the colourful amount of fish that swam passed them, making the mage look up at the passing that looked like it led to some sort of underwater city in the distance. _God damn it! The stupid teleporter took me to Atlantica_. He sighed, only to catch a lung full of water to go inside him, making the teen choke. He wasn't planning on coming to the underwater world so he didn't prepare himself to change form.

"Hold on!" A quack like voice spoke as a light seems to cover Brian.

As soon as the light faded, the teen took in a deep breath as he was now able to breathe underwater. He looked down at himself to see that his clothing was now gone, all but his black gloves that had turned into grey scaly fish hands, to hid the markings. He saw that his slightly muscled chest was on show while his legs had changed into a grey shark tail. "Ah! That's better." He sighed before looking at the others.

Max began to spin in a circle as he tried to swim with his black fins; he had turned into a turtle with a red shell, swimming upside down. "I don't like this world." He muttered as he began to fall slowly to the sandy grotto floor.

"C'mon Max!" Donald encouraged, "It's not that bad." He had six tentacles, all of equal length, and lacked the two longer tentacles that are seen on squids. The top halves of his tentacles are cyan, while the underside is yellow.

"But you've been here before, Donald." Max pointed out before looking back at Brian, "How come you don't have any trouble?" He asked him.

"Guess it comes natural." Brian shrugged. "Question that's on my mind thought is how we ended up in Atlantica."

"Maybe the teleporter is breaking again." Max relaxed on the sandy surface before looking at Donald. "Do you think that Sora managed to get out of there?" he asked with concern.

"Of course he did!" Donald nodded with a grin, "I've known Sora since he first got the Keyblade, and he's not one to go down that easy."

While Donald relaxed Max's concerns, Brian pulled out the communicator, appreciating that Scott's request to make communicators waterproof was finally put through. He quickly checked the locations of the other two communicators, as well as another contact device that he had given to Kairi before the gummi was attacked. "Let see if the others made it." He said out loud as he checked the location of the other devices. As soon as the scan on the communicator was completed, it showed that a communicator was in Neverland while the device that he had given Kairi was set in between of the two worlds. _Why is Kairi back at the gummi? She should have gone with Riku, she was right behind us! I need to get back to the gum-_

"Hey Brian! Can you contact the others?" Donald asked him.

Brian shut the communicator off, as well as his thoughts before looking at the half duck- half squid. "If I contact anymore, the waterproof won't work so they would break." He informed them.

"Well that's stupid." Donald crossed his arms with annoyance. "Why make a communicator waterproof if it can't make calls underwater?" He questioned, only seeing Brian shrug didn't really answer his question.

"Do you at least know where they are?" Max asked.

"Riku is in Neverland." He answered before looking up towards the surface, "Sora has better not damaged my gummi…maybe I should go back to the gummi if he's there on his own." He said with thought.

"Sora will be fine." Donald shrugged away. "The sooner we get this world's item, the sooner we can return to the gummi."

"What about me?" Max remained them that he still was on the sandy surface, not knowing how to swim in this form. Donald swam over to Max and pushed him back up, allowing Brian to catch him before slightly letting him go, guiding his friend before he got used to swimming.

As soon as Max was ready, the three began to lead themselves to the underwater city, amazing Brian and Max of the number of fish and mer-people living in this city. A number of times, Max had to make sure that Brian stayed away from some of the mermaids but the three managed to get to the royal chambers eventually. "Brian! What's the item?" Donald asked him, being to sound impatient from keeping Brian away from the mermaids.

"Trident's Thunder." He answered, "Pure thunder energy from King Triton's Trident."

"Right." Donald nodded before looking back at Brian and Max. "Now while I talk to King Triton, you guys don't leave this lobby and don't catch attention to yourselves, you guys already know from stories how much Triton doesn't like beings from another world."

"What can we exactly do in the lobby?" Brian moaned looking around the coral like built room, seeing a couple of seahorses buzzing around as well as some mermen guardsmen blocking the way further into the palace.

"Just stay out of trouble!" Donald warned them once more before swimming over to the guardsmen and being let past.

Max and Brian sighed, slowly making their way towards the side, preparing to wait ages from Donald's return as they watched the guardsmen part ways again. "Is Donald done already?" Max wondered as the two watch.

Six mermaids appeared in the lobby, gossiping to each other before as they watched past Brian and Max, their teenage minds taking over slightly as they watched them leave the lobby down another part of the palace. As soon as the mermaids left the room, Brian shot up as he began to follow them, making Max smile slightly as he followed his friend as well. Donald's threats were always thought as an suggestion or a choice anyway.

**BOWBOWBOW**

" I wonder why daddy wanted to see that duck being?"

"Maybe he came to warn daddy about something?"

"Wait! Wasn't he with that dolphin fin mer-boy last time?"

"The one that helped Ariel?"

"YEAH! He's cute."

"Specially his spiky hair."

"Cute and brave."

"You think he come back?"

"If he does, he's mine."

"In your dreams sis. He's mine."

"Ladies!"

The mer-shark and dog like turtle came to a halt and they placed their heads around the doorway, watching the mermaids bickering over who'll get Sora when he returns to Atlantica. Brian should his head at this with humour before looking around for any guards, he wondered why there were only guards protecting the king and not these lovely mermaids. "Ahh this is fun." Brian whispered before looking down at Max. "I miss this."

"What? Hanging out together or spying on mermaids?" Max questioned.

"Considering the fact that this is the first time spying on six mermaids." Brian pointed out, "I would have to say hanging out with you."

"Thanks dude!" Max chuckled slightly before the two looked back at the girls. "Hey Brian?"

"Yeah?"

"Weren't there six mermaids that came through here?" He asked with worry.

"Yeeeeaaaahhhh." Brian looked away from the mermaids and at his sea turtle like friend. "Why do you ask?"

"There are only five of them." Max simply said.

Brian shook his head. "No. There are six of them." He argued before looking back at the number of different colours from the different colour fins and bras made out of shells. He was sure he was in an underwater heaven. The was red and blue and yellow and two versions of purple, one being violet like Kairi's ey- _WOAH! Woah! Woah! Woah! _ Brian quickly shook his head. _Huh? This is no time to be thinking of Kairi. _He looked back at the mermaids, only to realise that Max was right. "Where's the one with the orange fin?"

"And what are you two up to?" A feminine voice came from behind them. The two slowly turned around to see a mermaid with tied up brunette hair, wearing an orange crown, orange shell bar and had an orange fin, glaring down at them.

**BOWBOWBOW**

"WHAT THE HELL WAS KAIRI THINKING?" A voice boomed through the forest, making birds fly away from their homes out of fright from the loud angered voice. That voice only belonged to the Wielder of Dawn. Hikari lead the way while the silver keybearer followed her from behind, searching for Goofy while listening to Riku's sudden temper, giving the impression that he didn't approve of Kairi's daring move.

"She wanted to help Sora." Hikari simply said, leading the two of them into a huge area with a tree in the middle.

"She knew that Sora wanted us off!" Riku growled as he sat on the ground, making a questionable look from Hikari. "Kairi's not this reckless! Why would she do that?"

Hikari shrugged, "Maybe love makes you do stupid things." she suggested.

"Maybe." Riku pulled out the communicator that he had grabbed before he had surprised Hikari back at the gummi. He switched it on to see a flashing light on Atlantica, another one on Neverland and one in between. "I guess the gummi has a beacon on it." He said as he looked on the communicator.

"Did the gummi make it?" Hikari walked towards Riku's side as she knelled down his side.

"Looks like it." He answered, "Also looks like Brian is at Atlantica."

"So we're…" Hikari looked around at the scenery.

"Yeah…Neverland." He said darkly before getting up.

"Silver?" Hikari question her friend's dark actions before shaking her head at him. "You shouldn't let the darkness from your past get to you." She told him.

"I took Kairi away from Sora. I showed him that I was betraying him." Riku looked ashamed as he looked up at the tree, before clearing his thoughts. "The sooner we get the item, the sooner we can get back to the gummi. What do we need?" Riku asked her.

"Pixie Dust." She said, deciding to drop the subject for now.

Riku groaned at this, "Great…"

"How are we supposed to get pixie dust?" Hikari questioned.

"Simple." Riku replied while looking around. "Find a pixie."

"And how are we supposed to find a pixie?" Hikari questioned once more.

"We can't do anything without Goofy. He's the only one that can talk to our support on this world." Riku began to head down the path, in search for their friend, which ended up with him tripping over onto the dusty ground.

Hikari winced as she watched her friend fall over. "That's gonna hurt."

Riku pushed himself up, looking back what he had caught his foot on, only to see a rope stretched between two brushes. "What the-?" He pulled at the rope slightly, only to feel the ground give way, falling into the trap.

"RIKU!" Hikari quickly ran over to where Riku had disappeared, only to fall into her own trap as the hidden rope griped his ankle and left her hanging upside down under the tree. Hikari quickly summons her sword, attempting to cut her way free, only for the sword to slightly slip out of her fingers to let the sword dig in the ground.

Before Riku had the chance to change into his element and escape the pit hole, he could hear a number of yells and screams of excitement as well as a number of footsteps before some shadowy form covered the top of the pit hole, blocking the light. Riku looked up, noticing the shape of the figure. "Oh no!" he said with regret.

"So, you've decided to return to Neverland?" The boy in green hovered over the hole. "I think we've caught one of Hook's agents, men."

Before anything else, his vision went blank.

**BOWBOWBOW**

"Silver….Silver! Wait up!" Hikari's voice echoed out to him.

The Wielder of Dawn shook his head before he slowly begun to open his eyes, letting the light full them. When he managed to open them, he found that his surroundings were different from before, he was no longer in a pit hole but what looks like to be the inside of a tree or even underneath the tree itself. As he tried to move his body to look at Hikari, he noticed that the two of them was tied up against one of the huge roots within this secret base. He looked in front of him again, watching a group of boys dressed in different kinds of skins of woodlands animals, making him slightly worried that they are kids going around wearing animal's skin. "What's going on?" He asked Hikari.

"Pan knocked you out and brought us here, thinking that we're working for someone called Hook." Hikari answered, making Riku look away with shame. "I'm guessing you know him."

"Yeah." Riku sighed, "Hook helped me travel to different worlds back when I didn't use the portals."

"Explains why Pan expected me when I was with you." Hikari said before looking back at the regretful Riku. "Hey, don't worry. I told Pan that we came here with Goofy, when Pan finds Goofy then this will be resolved."

"So we sit and wait?" Riku questioned, looking back at the animal wearing kids.

"Pretty much." Hikari shrugged.

"Hey!" The two off-worlders looked back to see a chubby kid in a bear outfit talking to them while the other kids watched from behind.

Riku looked back at Hikari, seeing that she had the same confusion in her face as he did before looking back at the kid. "Yeah?" he looked at them questionably.

The two twins with racoon outfits jumped on the boy with the bear outfit when they asked, "Do you know any games?" the two of them asked in union.

"Errrr…" Riku looked over to Hikari for help, only to receive a shrug.

"What about a story?" The boy in the bear suit asked, watching the small boy in the skunk outfit jump up and down with excitement.

"YEAH! A STORY!" They all cheered.

"Sorry. We don't know any stories." Riku said to them.

"Well, I have one." Hikari smiled.

"YOU DO?" The boys said with excitement.

"You do?" Riku raised an eyebrow at her in question.

"Yeah. Stories of travelling with my brother and Zidane." She answered. "We went to lots of different worlds, trying to find a new home for us all, fighting creatures of the night, learning a few tricks or two during those travels."

"REALLY?" The boy in the fox outfit asked.

"What are the other worlds like?" The twin racoon boys asked.

"Yeah! What are they like?" A boy in the rabbit suit asked, all of these boys seemed to be hanging on to Hikari's words.

"Any adventure possibly dreamed." Hikari smiled. "New discoveries. New Friends." She turned to face Riku, smiling at him softly. "Even new pains that you have to deal with." Riku scoffed at this and rolled his eyes.

"You're forgetting about the new dangers, new enemies as well as-" Riku began to counteract Hikari's words.

"MEN! FALL IN!" A voice echoed as the flying boy in green flew in, making the boys snap out of their daydreams of adventure and stand in line and attention as Pan landed to the ground.

It didn't take long for the lost boys to be send to the floor as another figure tumbled his ways down one of the enter ways, knocking into the kids. "Gawsh, that hurt." The figure held his head, showing himself to the tied up Riku and Hikari.

"Goofy!" Riku and Hikari said in unison.

The humanoid dog pushed himself off the boys before looking back at Riku and Hikari. "Riku! Hikari!" He smiled before looking at them in question, "Where's Kairi?"

"Back at the gummi." Hikari answered before saying. "Can you explain to Pan that we're not the bad guys?"

"Yeah. We need to get back to Sora and the others." Riku added.

Goofy nodded, turning around to face the boy. "Riku is on our side now, Peter." Goofy explained, "He helped us take down the bad guys before."

"But he helped Hook take Wendy!" Peter argued.

"I know Peter but he's changed." Goofy defended the Wielder of Dawn.

Peter crossed his arms and began to think, an angry expression still on his face. He looked back at the two every now and again before smiling. "Alright Goofy, I'll let them go."

"Finally!" Riku said with relief.

"If they help us find Hook." Peter finished.

"Wait what?" Riku glared at the red haired boy with pointed ears. "We don't' have time for this."

Hikari rolled her eyes at Riku's attitude before facing Peter. "What do you need help with?"

"Tink got captured by Hook so that he could use her dust to travel to different worlds." Peter explained the situation.

"Poor Tink." Goofy said sadly, making the lost boys sigh in sadness.

"So Hook could be on any world?" Riku said in disbelief, they didn't have time to do this. Sora could have another outburst soon; he would like to be there so that no one gets hurt.

"Hook came back to Neverland not long ago." Peter informed him. "Which means this could be our only time to strike."

"C'mon Riku." Hikari nudged him slightly with her elbow as much as she could. "We hijack a ship, free this 'Tink', look for some Pixie Dust then we're outta here since Neverland and Mousedom share the same Keyhole."

"Yeaaaah. I still don't get how that works." Riku said, referring to the connected keyhole.

"What do you guys need Pixie Dust for?" The boy in the rabbit suit asked them.

Riku turned away from the girl next to him and at the boys. "To help a friend." He simply said before sighing in defeat. "Fine. I'll help you free Tinklebell." He gave in.

Peter smiled at this as he looked at the lost boys. "Men!" He spoke, making the boys stand at attention again, saluting to him. "Free the prisoners." He commanded.

"Yes sir!" The boys smiled as they went over to untie them.

"Now! Let's go find Hook's ship!" Peter said brightly before flying out of the tree base.

Riku, Hikari and Goofy chuckled slightly as they watched the boys push each other out of the way, trying to get out first as they left the tree base. "Reminds me of me and Sora." Riku smiled at the memory.

Hikari chuckled slightly, "Missing childhood?" She asked.

Riku shrugged, "Life is full of adventure. Besides, someone has to be the serious one out of me, Sora and Kairi." He chuckled as he left the tree base with Hikari and Goofy following.

* * *

**A/N: Boy this chapter was hard to right. Hey everyone! ^^ Back in classes again and now I get to animate and film for coursework. AWESOME! As you've noticed, I've started to PM comments on reviews so that the word count isn't affected as much from the author notes so with that I bid you goodbye.**

**Kingdommad.**


	103. Trouble

**Chapter 103: Trouble**

The duck like squid chuckled slightly as he talked to the king of the sea and his royal court composer, finding out that Ariel was now on land with Prince Eric, happily married to the human as she enjoyed her life up above the sea. The mage was truly happy for his mermaid friend but without Ariel to help convince her father, there may be the chance that King Triton might push them away, despite helping the world more than once. "You're not here to deal with Heartless again, are you?" King Triton asked him, the tone of his voice sounded as if he was both happy and unpleased about Donald's appearance.

"No Heartless problems, your majesty." Donald shook his head. "There are a terrible group going around known as the Order."

"The Order you say…" The king fell into thought.

Sebastian looked at the duck in worry. "Is our world safe?" he asked.

"Just keep an eye out for anyone with shadow marked hands. You should be able to get rid of them without any trouble with the trident." Donald assured them.

The red crab raised his brow as he asked. "Where is Sora and Goofy?"

"Yes." King Triton looked down at the duck once more. "Where is the Keyblade Master?"

Donald sighed slightly. "That's another reason why I'm here, your majesty." He began to explain, "There's a virus going around, something that the Order uses to recruit new members. Sora managed to get infected and we need something from this world to not only aid in the cure to help Sora but to get to the Order's world so that we can stop Vanitas and his-"

"VANITAS!" King Triton rose up from his throne with pure anger. "That rotten Keyblader is behind this?" He raged, demanding answers.

Donald didn't expect the King to suddenly lose his rage, making the duck jump up in surprise and fear. "Y-you know him?" He shook slightly.

"This Keyblade was the one that aimed a pirate ship towards the King's musical lagoon twelve years ago." Sebastian answered for the King, seeing as the King's angry expression wasn't looking as it was going to move. "It was because of this keyblader's bored attics that we lost our beloved queen, leaving his name to taunt the king of his loss."

"When I see that Keyblader, he'll get the justice that he'll deserves." King Triton muttered with pure anger.

"So you'll help?" Donald looked up hopefully.

"Absolutely not!" The King told him, making Donald gasped in shock.

"Why is that, your majesty?" The royal court musician asked.

"Vanitas's appearance those years ago was the entire reason why I strictly followed the rules of the worlds as one much not be involved in other worlds affairs." The King of the sea explained. "If Vanitas is the head of the Order that is going around changing the worlds then I would rather seal the world away to protect my daughters."

"But your majesty-" Donald tried to speak reason.

"Not another word!" King Triton rose from his throne, grabbing his trident. "I'm truly sorry about the Keyblade Master but so long as that dark creature lurks within the worlds, I will not allow anyone visit this world. Surely you understand the rules?" He looked down at the duck mage.

Donald sighed in disappointment. "Yes. Your majesty."

"Good." King Triton turned to face the red crab. "Sebastian, escort Donald on his way out." He ordered. "I must go tend to my daughters." He said sadly as he left the royal chamber.

"Yes, your majesty." Sebastian bowed to the order before he and Donald began to head out of the royal chamber and back into the lobby where Brian and Max should be waiting. "Will Sora be alright man?" Sebastian asked with concern.

"We need the King's help to help Sora." Donald sighed sadly and disappointment, feeling that he has let the team down. "I would have thought that King Triton would have agreed to help."

"Well, the king was heartbroken from the loss of his beloved queen. He had banished all music from the kingdom. The rule was shortly lifted soon before you, Sora and Goofy arrived." Sebastian explained. "The king will come to his senses, once he deals with the reminder of his lost wife."

"I better report to the-" The two had arrived at the lobby, only to find the absents of a shark boy and a dog like turtle. "Wak! I left them right here!" Donald raged, his day can't get any worse.

**BOWBOWBOW**

Brian had magically managed to convince all six mermaids that he was the Keyblade Master and that he had returned to the underwater world to carry out a 'dangerous' mission. Though he was questioned on why he wasn't with Donald talking to the king or why he had shortened his spiky hair and dyed it red, only to hear something along the lines of that Donald requested to see the king himself because he was being stubborn and that he needed a change of identity because evil villains were coming after him. Before any more questions could be asked, Brian had whipped his guitar out of nowhere; much to Max's surprised, wooing the girls completely.

Max shook his head in humour as he watched the scene in front of him, seeing all of the six mermaids hover around Brian in interest, listening to him.

"Ohhhh Sora! Tell us about your journeys to other worlds?" The red fin mermaid pleaded.

"And play another song for us, please!" Another mermaid requested.

"You're soooo dreamy." The blue fin mermaid awed.

"Well…" Brian strummed a couple of cords dramatically. "After going head to head against the Nobody formed Organisation, I decided to try and confess my love to my one and only but before I could, I got a letter that I had to be sent out again to save the worlds." He played a couple more chords. "I tried to explain but she just pushed me away, saying that adventure is the only thing I care about. Seeing that she was mad, I decided to head to this new mission of danger and deaths, letting her know before I left that I cared about her."

"What did she say?" The orange fin mermaid asked curiosity, slowly getting wrapped in the story.

"She'd torn my love up as if it was nothing." Brian pretended to sob slightly as he played a bit of his guitar. "So I left for my adventure with a broken heart, hoping that I could find someone that will help put all of the pieces together again." He told, making the mermaids hug him tightly as sympathy took over them.

"Errr Sora!" Max called out to his friend. "Don't you think we should meet up with Donald?"

"There's no rush, Goof." Brian shrugged as he played his guitar. "Surely we can stay and play some more songs for a few more minutes." He shrugged innocently, making the mermaids around him sigh in a dreamy tone.

"We really shouldn't push our luck." Max warned him.

"Can't you see I'm pouring my heart out?" Brian sobbed as he played a sad tone on his guitar.

"Yeah!" The mermaid with the violet fin spoke. "Have some sympathy for your friend."

"Don't worry, Sora." The red finned mermaid hugged Brian closely to her. "She doesn't deserve your love."

"Yeah! She doesn't know what she's missing." One of her sisters added, they wasn't sure which one since Brian was too busy focusing that he was getting hugged closely by a mermaid while Max was just shaking his head.

"When you're done, I'll be in the lobby." As much as Max love to say with the mermaids with Brian, it didn't take a genius to figure out who their father was and he would rather be out of the room before getting caught.

"Awwww, C'mon Goof." Brian whined.

"Wait." The mermaid with the blue fin left Brian's side and swam over to Max, blocking his way from the door. "Please will you stay?" She asked the turtle.

No matter how much Max wanted to get the hell out of the room before the King of the Seas caught them with his six daughters, the look on her face magically made him float down to the sandy floor, his mind shutting down from the sight of the mermaid in front of him.

The Mermaid giggled as she lifted Max up into her arms, "Let's dance!" She said happily, making Brian laugh as he began to play another song.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!"

Everyone froze in the room as the sight of the King of the Seas swan into the room, making Brian and Max beginning to move fast. "We should catch up again sometime." Brian said quickly as he fled his way pass the King.

"Yeah. Another time." Max added, following his friend in hope that they could escape.

It wasn't long until a number of thunderbolts came crashing after them.

**BOWBOWBOW**

"There it is."

From on top of the cliff, three heads popped up from behind the rock as they looked across the rocky path, setting their sights on the Jolly Roger in the distance. "Right. Here's the plan." Peter began to explain. "When Hikari and the Lost Boys drive the pirates off the Jolly Roger, the three of us will fly over, save Tinker bell, defeat Hook and take his treasure for more treasure hunting games."

"Sounds like a plan, Ah-yuck!" Goofy chuckled slightly.

Riku only looked at the two with a strange expression. "How are we supposed to fly over there?"

Peter quickly floated up as he looked down at the two. "C'mon. It's easy. Or are you still one of them?" He questioned the Wielder of Dawn as he crossed his arms, referring to when Riku worked with Hook.

"All I'm saying is that we don't have the natural ability to fly like you do." Riku spoke, avoiding the question about his past.

"Gawrsh Riku, all you need is some Pixie Dust." Goofy told him.

"Goofy, that's what we are trying to get." Riku reminded him. If they already had Pixie Dust, they wouldn't even need to be on Neverland. "You know what? I'll just help Hikari and the Lost Boys." Riku began to get up from his hiding spot, ready to go where Hikari was stationed, when the boy that never grew up hovered in front of him. "What?" He asked with annoyance.

"How do we know that you won't go behind our back and tell Hook where we're hiding?" Pan question, sensing that no matter what Goofy said to cover him, Peter will not trust him on his own. "You're staying right in my sight."

"How exactly are we going to save your friend if I can't fly over there? I have more use in the other group." He pointed out, trying to past the flying boy, only for the boy to stay in front of him.

"Goofy!" Peter looked over to the humanoid dog. "Have you still got any Pixie Dust from your last visit?" he asked him.

"Hmmm." Goofy dug his gloved hands into his pockets of his trousers, pulling out a small pouch. "Got it!" He cheered.

"How much is in there?" Peter asked.

"Half a bag."

"That will cover you guys travelling over there. You can get the rest from when we save Tinker bell." Peter flew over to Goofy and took the bag off of him, slipping the golden dust within the pouch over him and Riku.

The silver haired teen sneezed from the sudden contact of the dust, rubbing his noes as he looked back at the flying boy. "Nothing is happening." He said, seeing as he was still on solid ground.

"Just think of a happy thought." Peter told him as he speeded towards him and pushed the Wielder of Dawn over the cliff.

Riku didn't even have time to calculate what had just happened, finding that gravity had took over as he began to fall down towards the water. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Peter and Goofy looked from the cliff, hearing a huge splash sound coming from the bottom of the rocky cliffs. Goofy looked at the never aging boy with disapproval. "Peter, I don't think that was the right thing to do." He told the boy off.

Peter just shrugged at the comment as he said, "It's not my fault that he didn't think of a happy thought."

**BOWBOWBOW**

"There it is!"

Hikari pulled the brushes aside to see the side of the ship close to the shore; she still didn't see the point of separating the group and driving the pirates away. It made more sense to go charging in when Hook isn't expecting it. Either way, she was glad that she could get in to position quickly now all she has to do is wait for the signal from Peter's group. She turned to the Lost Boys, seeing them edging to be reckless and play. She shook her head at this in humour before saying, "At least it didn't take us too long to find the ship." She said.

The boy in the bear suit, also known as Cubby, looked up at her at her comment. "Hook always places his ship in the same places. He either places it here or near Skull Cave."

"Well, at least that's good for us." Hikari smiled as she looked back at the ship, seeing some of the Heartless Pirates form from the ship, patrolling the area.

"Hey guys!" The boy in the rabbit suit, also known as Nibs, hopped around with excitement as he remembered something. "Remember when Wendy came to Neverland?" He asked the rest of the Lost Boys, driving their focus away from the mission.

The twin raccoons jumped up in joy. "Yeah! Yeah! Peter would look funny around her." The boys said.

"Tinker bell would get sooo jealous." The fox boy, also known as Slightly began to laugh, "Remember when she told us that Wendy was a bird?"

"And Tootles shot her down." Cubby added, earning a slight pout from the little skunk boy. "Yeah! That was funny!" The boys began to laugh from the memories of Wendy's arrival to Neverland.

Hikari turned away from her scouting duty to turn to the laughing boys. "Guys! We're going after Hook. Remember?" She reminded them.

"But you get that funny look too?" Slightly pointed out to her.

"Yeah! You kinda look like this!" Nibs pulled a blank and dream like face, trying to impersonate Hikari making the Lost Boys laugh even harder.

Hikari shook her before looking at them boys curiously. "And where exactly do I look like that?" She questioned them.

"Umm…" Cubby began to answer.

"WITH RIKU!" Until the twins interrupted.

"Riku?" Hikari's eyes widened as she did not expect to hear the Wielder of Dawn's name.

Little Tootles nodded happily while Slightly looked at her with confusion. "How could you trust him? He worked with Hook." He pointed out with some of the Lost Boys agreeing with the fox boy.

"Well…" Hikari began to think about it. Why was it that she was able to trust the Wielder of Dawn after all of the things that he had done? Then again, he must trust her is he was fully tell her all of his regrets and mistakes in the past back at Little Devon. Did she trust him because he was another person that she can talk freely about her brother and her aim to free her brother of this horrible curse or is he just another comrade? "I trust him because he's changed for the better and that he's my friend." She decided, seeing that Riku had become one of her trusted friends during this journey.

Some of the Lost Boys looked at her strangely before giggling slightly. "It's there again!" Nibs pointed out.

The twin laughed as they jumped in front of Hikari and began to chant, "Riku and Hikari sitting in the tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" From hearing this, the Lost Boys began to laugh once more.

Hikari's cheeks redden from the mention of the song as well as slightly panicky eyes from the amount of volume that the boys were making. "Guys! We have to be quite." She told them, trying to getting rid of the flashbacks of the mistletoe kiss as well as the incident during their little war at the gummi ship.

It didn't take long for the boys and the tomboy fighter to get surrounded by Pirates and Heartless.

**BOWBOWBOW**

The red head fluttered her eyes open as her face felt the coldness of the Gummi's cockpit floor. Her tired looking violet eyes looked around the cockpit to see that everything seemed to be at check, nothing was on fire, they were still flying and not crashed on some random world or Endless ship and no sounds of incoming fire with heard or felt. The Princess of Heart pushed herself off the cold metal floor before looking around once more, only to gasp in horror. "Sora!"

The armguard that the Devon brothers had given to Sora had bend slightly from the slight growth of the shadow like bone at the size of his arm as his infected claw pulsed brightly between grey and white. His expression was filled with pain as he held Steve within his other arm, protecting him from the warp jump, his hand and claw holding into the armrests tightly as the knuckles on his hand had turned white. His eyes just stared out into space though, either when Kairi told in front of him, his lost ocean blue eyes didn't move an inch.

Kairi grabbed a hold of his shoulders, shaking him slightly to attempt to make him snap out of his dream like glaze. "Sora! Sora! It's alright. We made it!" She told him.

Sora only nodded, keeping up with empty glaze into nothing, his grip on the armrests didn't loosen nor tighten, his face held the painful expression as his claw continued to glow as it matched the beat of the speeding heart, matching his pulse. His eyes only moved and blinked as his female friend rested her hand on his claw, sending a form of comfort.

"C'mon, I'll take you to your room." Kairi said as she tried to get the Keyblade Master to move out of the pilot sit.

"Kairi!" His voice came out forcefully, making Steve jump away from him. "Leave me!" He told her.

If his claw wasn't flashing then she would have growled at him like she did the last time he began to act like this. Instead, she shook her head at him. "You need me." She simply said. She watched him open his mouth to respond only to yell in agony as his claw begun twitch in pain, turning more to white than grey. "Light!" She cast almost instantly on the claw, allowing the light from her palms to engulf his claw. As soon as the light faded, his claw rested calmly on the armrest, hearing Sora sigh in relief.

"Why—why do you think it calms from light attacks?" Sora wondered.

Kairi looked at him with some thought as she realised that Sora had pointed out something important, there has been a number of times that she has had to use light to stop the pain from both his claw and heart as well as calming him down when the virus manages to get control. She looked back at the claw to see that it had faded back to being grey only to look a brighter kind of grey, if it wasn't for the pointed fingertips and blades at the side of his arm, she would have thought that Sora's arm was a bad bruise attempting to heal itself. She looked at him to see that more of his caramel like brunette hair was turning pure white, it looked like that every time he would have an attack, his hair would turn white out of shock. Could be it possible that Sora's element and ability was the same as Hikari's brother's?

"Kairi!" Sora called out to her, shaking her arm slightly. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah…" She trailed off before facing Sora again. "You need to rest." She said as he helped him out of the pilot chair.

Sora's legs felt weak as he stumbled over Kairi, making the Princess lean again the control panel as Sora hovered over her weakly. He breathed deeply, finding it hard to breathe when he was this close to Kairi. Knowing that she concealed the same feelings in her heart as he did, it made it harder for him not to tell her those three special words and keep her close to him for the rest of time. But he knew the risk of being with Kairi, he would only endanger her when the virus decides to strike again and he wouldn't want to hurt her, not in a million years. Still, it was hard to pull away from her emotionally and physically since the sudden pain attack of his claw seemed to drain most of his strength. "Kairi…" he whispered softly to her.

"C'mon." She smiled sadly at him as she pushed him away from her slightly so that she could guild him down to the bridge.

As Sora walked along with Kairi's help, an sudden thought came across him. "Kairi. Do you think things will ever go back to the way they were?" he asked her.

"What do you mean?" She helped him across the bridge.

"Do you think that we could have a normal life after this?" He said. "What if the Keyblade takes me away from everyone again?"

"It won't." She said before sadly adding. "Unless you decide to."

"Kairi…" Sora began to speak.

"Sora. I know you. You would try your best to prevent anyone from hurting, even if you didn't know them yet. Your destiny is the key." She spoke.

"But—" He limped slightly as they reached his room. "I'll be away from you and Riku."

"It doesn't have to be that way in the future." She said. "Me and Riku will always be by your side. We're your friends at heart, as well as many others." She told him as he placed him into his bed.

He chuckled as he looked up at her, resting on his bed with a slight smile before asking, "Where are we?"

She pulled out a device from her pocket that Brian had given to her before the gummi had been attacked and switched it on, showing the beacons of the other communicators on Neverland and Atlantica. "The others made it to the worlds. Looks like we managed to pin point ourselves in between the two." She reported before placing the device in her pocket. "I'll bring your remedy in before I head into the simulator. I want you to rest." She told him.

"But I'll be lonely!" Sora whined like a child, making Kairi chuckle slightly. "Not to mention bored."

She shook her head at him. "Well you what, how bout after you take your meds I sit in here with you until you fall asleep. Deal?" She handed out her hand to form the agreement, smiling as Sora shook her hand strongly before she set out the room.

Steve was the only one in the cockpit to receive Brian's distress call from Atlantica.

* * *

**A/N: DAMN YOU CHAPTER! WHY CAN'T YOU BE SIMPLE! Sorry for the wait guys, I've had some coursework, personal stuff and cosplay stuff to deal with. I will try to get out of these chapters as quick as I can.**

**Kingdommad**


	104. Heart vs Logic

**Chapter 104: Heart vs Logic**

"GET BACK HERE!"

Donald and Sebastian watched with wide eyes as they watched a teenage boy with short red spiky hair and a grey shark fin flee with into the lobby with a red shell turtle behind him, looking around with panicked eyes. Donald's shocked expression so turned into the angry one as he swam over to the two. "I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TWO NOT TO GET IN ANY TROUBLE!" He yelled at them, making the two jumped with surprise from the sudden voice.

"It's not our fault!" Brian tried to explain, "We were just chilling with these mermaids, playing my guitar when the King came out of nowhere saying they were his daughters or something."

"What?" Donald gasped in disbelief.

"You were with the King's daughters?" Sebastian gasped with the same disbelief.

"It's doesn't matter what Brian got us into." Max said.

"What I got us—you were in on it too." Brian pointed out.

"I didn't pretend to be Sora to get their attention!" Max argued with the red haired mage, making Donald glare at Brian even more. Max turned away from Brian and looked at Donald, "Did you get the item?"

Donald shook his head at this. "No. The King wouldn't-" The duck-squid paused as he took sight Brian's covered up claw, gasping at a sudden thought as he pulled out an glass container. "Brian! Take this."

"Okay." Brian looked at him strangely as he took the glass container in hand. "What exactly am I supposed to do with this?"

Donald ignored the question as he looked over to Max. "C'mere." He told, watching the turtle swim cautiously over to his father's friend and the small crap, soon falling into quite whispers. The duck chuckled evilly as he told them his plan, leaving the poor Devon boy beyond confused. The three broke apart. "You got it?" He asked the two.

"Yeah man!" Sebastian nodded.

"This is gonna be awesome!" Max grinned.

Brian raised an eyebrow at this. "Mind feeling me in?"

"Sure." Max swam towards him. "Hope you can catch thunder." He quickly said as he swam over to Brian and pulled off his scaly gloves, revealing his red shadowed claw, before quickly hiding away.

As if planned, King Triton appeared in the lobby, an angry expression plastered on his face as he searched for the merboy that had snuck into his daughter's room. With his trident in hand, his raging eyes caught sight of the boy, only to notice the shadow like claw that he now processed.

"Wak! Get out of here you Endless scum!" Donald randomly shouted in the presents of the king as he pointed his staff at Brian. "Blizzardaga!"

Brian quickly dived out of the way of the spell, not noticing the King of the Seas presents, as he glared at the feathered friend with anger. "What the hell?" He glared at him before looking around Max only to find King Triton aiming his Trident. "God damn it!"

"GET OUT OF MY OCEAN!" Triton yelled as he fired his trident at him.

Brian's reflexes managed to allow him to catch one of the thunder strikes in the glass container but didn't have time to be pleased of gaining the item as King Triton summoned his guards. "Annnndddd I'm out of here." He announced as he bolted out of the lobby room, swimming as fast as he can to get rid of King Triton and his guards, who were hunting him down like a catfish.

As soon as Triton had raged after Brian with his dozen of guards, Max remerged from his hiding spot laughing as hard as he could with Donald while Sebastian swam of the lobby room to swim to his designated position to help Brian get rid of the King and the guards so Brian could flee back to the gummi ship, as part of the plan. "Like I said, THAT WAS AWESOME!" Max laughed strongly along with Donald. "The others missed out."

What they didn't know was Brian's early departure of the world might have saved someone's life.

**BOWBOWBOW**

Since Riku got sick and tired of Peter Pan pushing him off the cliff, he had used his earth ability to create a pathway towards the ship while giving out the signal to the others so that the three could cross safety. As soon as they reached the pirate's ship, Peter flew around the other side of the ship in search of TinkerBell while Riku and Goofy searched for the treasure and dealt with any pirates left on the ship, leading to a sarcastic comment from Riku saying Peter was so kind to leave them the possible hard work, having a feeling that not all of the pirates might not have left the ship.

Naturally, he was right about this sort of thing.

As soon as Peter had left their side, Riku and Goofy hopped over into the boat only to find ALL of the pirates and Heartless on the ship, including Captain Hook, as the Lost Boys were all tied against the main mast while Hikari was held down at sword point on her knees, tied up, by a number of Pirate Heartless, being questioned by Hook, demanding to know where Peter Pan was since she was with the Lost Boys. Some of Pirates Heartless turned their attention away from guarding the Lost Boys and at Hikari when they noticed the sudden thud from Riku and Goofy made from hoping on the boat, making the two summon their weapons, slashing at the Heartless with warning. "Let her go, Hook!" Riku demanded.

Hook turned away from Hikari as he turned towards Maleficent's old tool with sudden shock. "Riku? I didn't really think you would return to Neverland after reuniting with the enemy." He said to him, unnoticed by Riku how Hook seemed to be covered with darkness.

Riku smirked wittedly at Hook as he said, "I see your greed has finally caught up with you." He said.

Hook huffed at the boy, "It's because of this power that I was able to repair my beloved Jolly Roger after some Heartless flew into it." Hook told him with a smirk. "I don't understand why you would give up using some power."

"Well, I decided that I actually wanted my heart, unlike the rest of you." Riku growled. "And I rather follow my own path instead of dealing with Maleficent's services."

Hook laughed at this, "I have to you boy that I don't work for Maleficent anymore." He told the keyblader. "Seeing as she has fallen to the Order."

"The Order?" Goofy gasped slightly. "Why would they get rid of Maleficent?" he asked.

"Like I would answer your useless questions." Hook commented before looking at some of his Heartless as a dark aura covered him. "Heartless! Get rid of the annoying brat and the king's lackey. Men! Search for that scurvy brat that is Peter Pan, he can't be too far." He commanded, making the Heartless and Pirates spring into action.

Riku didn't waste time into slashing through the Heartless as if they were thin air, while Goofy covered him from some Heartless, hearing the Lost Boys cheer with excitement as they watched the two dealt with the Heartless. With everything that has happened to them so far, from fighting a number of different Unbirths and Order Members, fighting simple Pirate Heartless wasn't too hard to deal with, seeing at their reflexes isn't as fast as an Unbirth or a Nobody or that ability to trick the fighter wasn't too hard to notice. After everything that they have been through, the Heartless was nothing to them, especially Riku, knowing the strengths and Weaknesses of the Heartless he once controlled.

It didn't take long for the two to deal with the Heartless as Riku looked over to Goofy. "Free the Lost Boys! I deal with-" He looked over to Hook only to gasped in fear as he shouted, "Stop!"

While Riku and Goofy was dealing with the Heartless, Hook and some Heartless by his side had strapped a ship anchor to Hikari and placed her on the plank with Hook pointing his rapier at the girl. Since her brother's weapon had been taken off of her when being captured, they weren't anything she could have done against the number of pirates she had to deal with. She may be tough but not enough to deal with twenty so Pirates, some that were Heartless, without her weapon. Hook chuckled slightly as he saw the slight fear in Riku's eyes. "What's this? I didn't think that you care about anyone other than your Kairi friend." Hook laughed slightly, remembering Riku's determination about finding Kairi's heart even after saying that it was just as lost as his left hand.

"She doesn't have anything to do with this!" Riku proclaimed, earning a curiosity and confused look from Hikari.

Hook laughed at this. "She was with those little brats. She works for Pan!" He said as he pointed his rapier at the girl once more, forcing the girl to step back slightly, her feet at the end of the plank.

"Don't!" Riku gasped again, his heart taking control of his actions, something he was unfamiliar with as he had always done the logical thing and followed what he thought. "Take me instead." He offered, seeing Hikari gasping 'what' silently as he looked at her.

"And why would you want you give yourself up for this lass?" Hook question, never seeing this side of Riku before.

"Because I-" Riku quickly halted himself from saying his heart's content, his logical kicking again. "She has something to fight for." He quickly replaced, feeling Hikari's glance at him with slight shock and something else that he couldn't catch.

"And you don't?" Hook questioned.

"I deserve the punishment from siding with you and Maleficent." He simply said, still feeling the regret of what he had nearly done to his best friend out of mistrust and jealousy, as well as feeling Goofy's glace of sympathy on him.

Hook smirked evilly as he spoke, "Alas, as good as that offer sounds, I'll rather send you both of the plank! Starting with this one!" Hook sharply turned back to Hikari and pointed his rapier at her sharping, making the girl lost balance from attempting to dodge the attack and fall off the plank.

"HIKARI!" Without even thinking, Riku dropped Way of Dawn as he quickly pushed past Hook as he drove off the ship after her, ignoring the sudden call of fear and surprise from Goofy.

His heart was pumping with fear and adrenaline as he jumped off the ship, he has exactly no idea why he jumped off the ship after the girl with no idea how to save her, his heart just decided to push his logical mind out of the driver seat and drive him off the ship after her. As he fell down with the girl a few metres below her, memories of the times that they hanged out and talked to each other during this journey flashed through his mind, making him feel like he was flying towards her rather than falling after her. _Wait! _Riku's logical mind quickly kicked back in as he looked down at himself, to see that golden like sparkles were beginning to come off of him. He was actually flying instead of falling, his happy thought was the times he spelt with Hikari, which made him laugh to himself slightly before he speeded his way towards Hikari as she was close to the water.

Hikari screamed in surprise from falling off the plank, after hearing Riku's call of distress as she fell as she expected to hit the water where she would be awaiting for her watery grave, being tied up and everything. But when she stopped falling, she didn't feel the cold liquid touch her skin and she could still breathe, her panicky mind coming to the conclusion that she has magically gain the ability to become numb against water and was able to breathe underwater as if it was air. She opened her eyes with confusion, not realising that she had closed her eyes, to look up to see that she was being lifted. To be more specific, she was being lifted by Riku, moving one of his arms so he could create two huge splashes in the water, making her smile at his fast thinking.

He quickly flew her close to the side of the ship, summoning his free arm to summon Way to Dawn as he held the anchor with his other hand. "When I cut the rope, grab on to me." He told her, trying to avoid eye contract as he looked at his weapon.

Hikari scoffed like this, "Like I feel like falling into the sea." She said with sarcasm, just about seeing the Wielder of Dawn roll his eyes at the comment.

Riku quickly sliced at the ropes that were keeping Hikari bay, releasing her from the anchor. Hikari quickly wrapped her arms around Riku's neck to prevent her from falling again as Riku dropped the anchor and rope into the ocean while wrapping his other arm around her lower back to prevent her falling, bringing her close to him. Due to the amount of strength that Hikari was placing on his neck, Riku was forced to look at the girl, who was mere inches from his face as he placed his other arm around her.

"Now! Who's next to walk to plank?" Hook's voice echoed from atop the deck, hearing the Lost Boys calling Hook a codfish and Hook's rage as a response.

Riku pulled away from the girl, looking up before back at her. "Let's go get your brother's sword back." He said, slightly disappointed that he had to pull away from their moment but they needed to help Goofy and the others. Besides, if he was going to make a move, he wouldn't do it while they are trying to save the worlds; it's not a good idea to gain a weakness.

"Yeah." Hikari at this as she looked up, "I'll teach that guy for taking that sword from me!" She said determinedly as Riku began to fly up, quickly placing Hikari in the bride position so he could see where he was flying.

As they flew onto the deck again, the Lost Boys cheered as their return while Goofy, who was dealing with the remaining Heartless and pirates that had returned from their failed search for Peter Pan, looked at them as he smiled happily. "You guys made it." He grinned.

Hook, who was trying to decide which Lost Boy to send off the plank to bring Peter Pan out, turned around only to gasp in shock as Riku and Hikari jumped on the deck. "Swoggle me eyes?" Hook said in disbelief. "But I thought—those splashes—"

"Awww is the codfish speechless?"

Hook looked up, only to see the boy who never grew up dash towards him suddenly, making Hook back up on his own plank before reaching the end of it. As he waved his arms to try and gain balance, a golden light appeared from behind Peter Pan and flew in front of Hook, jiggling as the little pixie swung her arm around and punched Hook's noes, making the Captain fall into the ocean. It didn't take long for Hook to resurface from the watery as he looked up at the kids and teens on his ship, soon watching the rest of his human crew get thrown off the ship. "You won't get away with this, Peter Pan!" Hook proclaimed.

The freed Lost Boys laughed at this while Peter lay casually in the air. "Say Codfish! I heard that crocodiles like your kind, especially hands." He laughed.

_Tick! Tock! Tick! Tock! _

Hook gasped in fear as he saw a familiar crocodile _ticking _towards his directing, making him jump out of the water in fear and began to run on the water comically as the crocodile followed him. The group laughed, Lost Boys chanting 'Hook is a Codfish' as they watched him flee, all expect Riku, having his eyes set on his female comrade next to him.

**BOWBOWBOW**

The group headed back to Peter Pan's hideout, with Tinkerbell safe and Hook's treasure in hand. Seeing as it was nightfall and Peter allowed the three to stay at the hideout for the night before they head out to the gummi in the morning. As promised, Peter handed over a full pouch of pixie dust for each of them, more than enough for the item as well as a childish apology to Riku about not trusting him, Riku shrugged it away thought, Peter was just a kid and that will properly never change. During the night Riku fully explained what was happening on their journey, from Sora getting infected from the Order to the mysteries of three key bearers ten years ago, bringing exciting yells remembering how Terra did this and Ventus did that and how Aqua was like that from the Lost Boys.

Peter explained to them that they had appeared in Neverland in different times, saying that Terra was tricked by Hook, thinking that he was guarding light in Hook's treasure chest instead of actually gold, Ventus was searching of a fallen star and Aqua was helping them in their treasure hunting game, as well as mentioning that Tinker bell saw Ventus in a black coat around a year ago. Riku chuckled at this, concluding in his mind that Roxas must have come to Neverland to collect hearts for the Organization, ending up beating a Heartless that destroyed Hook's ship like Captain Hook had mentioned.

As stories of adventures from both groups ruled the night, Riku slowly drifted his over to the tomboy next to him. Since that incident on the Jolly Roger, the Wielder of Dawn couldn't get her out of his head, her light blue hair, her clean emerald green eyes, her laugh, her smile, her _everything_. He still had no idea what he was going to randomly say back on the ship if it was going to save her life, if it came from his heart then it had to be important, as he was so used to hiding his emotions away from his enemies, he needed to while hiding in the dark. He knew the Order were different though, members like Link and Abroc could see his regrets, his fears and they talk as if they know something about him that he doesn't, what are they hiding?

From the sudden thought of the Order, Lizza's question echoes in his head. _"Where is your heart leading you now?"_

_To Hikari. _Riku quickly shook his head at the sudden thought. _No! I can't fall. I can't fall. There's too much as risk._ He knew this was his logic speaking to him now but his heart kept repeating the same thing over and over again with every beat that his heart made. _Hikari! Hikari! Hikari!_

The Wielder of Dawn snapped out of his internal arguments with his head and heart as he watched Hikari stand up, saying that she's going to get some air before looking at him and heading out of the base. While the other boys just shrugged Hikari's departure away, heading back into their talks about stories and talking about what they might do tomorrow, the seventeen year old had a feeling that she wanted to talk to him from the way she had looked at him before leaving. Deciding that he wanted to stretch his legs anyway, he got up and walked over to Goofy, who looked up at him with curiosity. Riku quickly pulled out the communicator, "I'm gonna stretch my legs. Can you check on the others?" he asked as he handed over the communicator.

"Sure thing, Riku." Goofy nodded friendly to him, "Don't' stay out too long."

"Sure." Riku smiled warmly before climbing through the tunnel to reach the outside world, seeing the worlds show themselves within the night sky. He pulled himself out the tunnel, getting his feet to the solid ground as he looked up at the night sky; there were not many stars out tonight.

"It's a shame really." A familiar voice spoke from his side; he turned to see Hikari, leaning against the thick tree as she looked up in the sky. "It's like the Heartless Ordeal all over again, only difference is that the Heartless only placed worlds into darkness while the Order is changing the colour of the sky itself." She said sadly.

Riku turned his vision away from her and up at the sky, seeing that it looked like the night sky was a mixture of dark blue and purple rather than being just dark blue or black. He took note of this, knowing that they need to defeat the Order before permanent damage is done to the natural balance of the worlds. He chuckled slightly though as he looked back at Hikari, "Surely your hint for me to come out wasn't just to see the everlasting sky." He smiled at her, even in the dark; he could see her smile to the comment.

In response to his comment, Hikari pushed herself off the tree as she began to walk away from the base and the teen. She halted as she looked back at him, "Let's walk." She simply said before she continued on her way, soon hearing footsteps following her.

The two remained silent as they walked, each enjoying the peace and quiet after sending most of the night with the noisy yet curious and funny Lost Boys telling stories and listening to their adventures. The peaceful quiet soon got boring for the keybearer as the two reached the edge of Neverland, a beach with clean blue ocean with the moon reflexing in the water. This strongly reminded him of when he and Sora was struck in the realm of darkness after defeating Xemnas but it also reminded him at home. He started to wonder though, after all of this over, will he go back to Destiny Islands, he know he would go slightly mad without the friend by his side, he remembered her mentioning that she wanted to travel the worlds without the worries of saving them but he wondered what she would once she's finished travelling the worlds, knowing that she will need to take a break from world travelling by going to her home. But what would be her home at that current time? Little Devon? Radiant Garden? Maybe there was a possibility that she would make Destiny Island her home. Riku smiled at the thought as he sat down near the sea, listening the waves the splashed across the smooth sand, he smiled at the sounds around him, they were similar but different to the sounds that he would hear at Destiny Islands, it was nice, it wasn't the same but it wasn't different either.

Hikari sat beside him, straightening her legs out as she yawned slightly, watching the waves move back and forward before finally speaking the reason why she asked him to come out. "What were you going to say back at the ship?" She asked him.

Riku opened his eyes and looked back at the girl, smiling slightly. "What do you think I was going to say?"

Hikari groaned at this, sensing that he was going to be difficult. "I think your heart got control for that slight second; I thought for that second that you were going to be crazy enough to say the forbidden word." She told him.

Riku chuckled at this, guessing she didn't want to say the word in case the conversation changes course. "Forbidden you say, that explains why Sora and Kairi haven't said anything yet." He joked.

Hikari giggled slightly at this before looking at him seriously, "Riku…don't avoid the question." He told him.

He looked away from her, looking deeply at the ocean. "What do you want me to say Hikari? Even if I decided to tell you 'the forbidden word', we would be stuck in the same situation as Sora and Kairi, hiding what we really want just so the enemy doesn't get any ideas of using us a bait to get the other one." He frowned.

"If there was no threat, would you?" She quickly asked him, grabbing his attention. "Would you say it if there was no threat?" She asked him.

Riku looked at her as he sighed, "I don't know." He said sadly. "I know that I don't want to lose you as a friend or as whatever you'll end up being in the future."

"I like the fact that you're actually considering that there might be a chance for us after this is all over." Hikari smile softy at him.

"There could be." Riku said to her, grabbing her attention. "If you came back to Destiny Islands with us, we could be."

Hikari's eyes widened slightly at this as she got up from the sand. "Gee Riku, not even a fancy dinner and you're already asking me to move to your world." She joked slightly, trying to clear her head of the sudden thoughts being placed in her mind.

Riku stood up as he stepped towards Hikari. "I mean it, Kari." He said, calling her by her brother's nickname, making the girl smile sadly at the mention of the nickname. "When we save your brother, the two of you could come to Destiny Islands. Start brand new." He offered to her. "That is if that's what you want."

Hikari looked down at the sand as she thought about the offer. "I don't know, Riku. Something like this- I would have to think about. We can't just move to a different world suddenly, it only worked for us before because of the Heartess." Hikari looked back up at him, her thoughts making her realise something with everything that Riku has been saying, the actions that has come between them from the very beginning. She took a breath as she risked it as she asked breathlessly, "Riku, do you—are you in love with me?"

"Hey fellas!"

"And now I know how Sora and Kairi feel!" Hikari muttered herself as she turned to see Goofy approach them. "What is it, Goofy?" She tried to asked kindly but the humanoid dog had interrupted them just she had just dropped a huge risky question that could very so destroy their friendship and cause turmoil throughout the entire-

"I called Donald and he said that Brian had returned to the gummi early." Goofy informed them.

"And Sora and Kairi are on the ship." Riku added quietly, his mind somewhere else, grabbing a stick that had washed up on shore.

"Meaning that Sora and Brian are bound to fight." She groaned at this. This one time when she wants to be with a guy for some private time and Brian decides to go back to the gummi early for reasons unknown and will properly do something stupid, thinking it's the right thing to do and so on and so on until they go back and break up whatever fight he had got in with Sora. The two may be on friendly terms but they still get in pointless arguments. "I guess we'll head back now before any trouble is caused." She sighed sadly, she wanted to say bye to the Lost Boys, even though it was their fault that they got captured in the first place.

"Right. Let's move." Riku dropped the stick he was holding as he walked past Hikari, smiling softy at her before walking with Goofy back to where they had placed they agreed to get warped up.

Hikari watched as the two began to walk away before looking to see what Riku at dropped, only to find a message in the sand written by the silver haired boy. She read the words engraved in the sand, making her smile lovingly as a tear of joy escaped her. "Silver...How you amaze me." She smiled.

'_You're my light.' _Was written in the sandy surface.

* * *

**A/N: I can be nice to Riku….when I'm mean to Brian. Hehehe. As you can see, that ends the double worlds. Now time to go back to the gummi ship and sail to another world….Or…..do I have a trick up my sleeve. Guess we just have to see. **

**Kingdommad**


	105. Connections

**Chapter 105: Connections**

Naminé finished colouring yet another picture of the possible future that is yet to come as she closed her drawing pad, sighing with worry as she closed her eyes. She had received message from Kairi that Roxas was on his way up to her but that was near two weeks ago and there has been no sign of the boy. She was glad that Sora and Kairi had managed to create a connection again in their hearts after their one night together but she still couldn't get any contact from Roxas, not even from some of Sora's memories like Axel. What exactly has been going on in that boy's heart?

A light blue portal appeared on her station, making the girl open her eyes to look at the portal with slight worry, drawing her drawing pad close to her chest. Her expression quickly changed when she was a familiar Nobody flew out of the portal and crash onto the bright station, making gasp with relief and happiness as she dropped her drawing pad and ran over to the fallen boy. "ROXAS!"

The Key of Destiny sighed in relief as he wrapped his arms around the blonde girl, holding her tightly against him as if his life depended on it. He was glad that she was alright, losing contact with the only other Nobody that he could talk to while being a part of Sora and made him begin to worry about the girl, realising a good number of things while he had been journeying through Sora, Riku and Kairi's memories. He realised that even thought his life will be considered to remain within Sora until the boy even passed on or lost his heart, something that will not happen anytime soon, along as he had Naminé by his side then he couldn't care less if he didn't exist in the real world, he wasn't swallowed by darkness and neither was Naminé. He was pretty sure that this was from his own emotions for gaining a heart and not from the affection that his Somebody has for Naminé's Somebody.

The Memory Witch pulled away from the former member of the Organization as she looked at him, "I'm so glad that you're alright." Naminé said with relief. "When I lost contact with you, I didn't know what to think."

"I'm here now, Naminé. That's all that matters." He smiled at her softy, placing her hand on his soft pale cheek, seeing it quickly redden from the contact of his hand.

"What took you so long? Kairi said that you had found your way here." Naminé asked him.

"I thought that I was on my way but the portal that I took ended up leading me to some of Kairi's memories within Sora. It was all just confusing." Roxas explained, "I don't know how but I managed to find my way out."

"Most properly because Sora and Kairi's connection in their hearts has begun to repair itself." Naminé simply said, walking away from the spiky blonde as she walked back over to her beloved drawing pad laying on the stained glass platform. "Despite this, it still seems like Sora might be losing to the virus."

Roxas was glad that Sora had actually listened to him when he had that moment to tell Sora to tell Kairi about the virus and that the connection between them was starting to mend itself. Hoping once the connection has fully recovered, Naminé can help him return to Sora's heart so that he can stop that virus gaining control of Sora's heart once and for all. "Do you know how he's holding up since I was thrown out? All I have managed to catch from my journey that Sora agreed in duelling Kairi?" Roxas asked her as he slowly approached her.

"From what Kairi has told me, Sora has been getting worse either though his arm seemed to beginning to turn to its original form." She explained, "The Devon brothers have given him some remedies to slow down its process but he talks about nightmares and I think he's starting to fear for himself."

Roxas sighed at this, not wanting Sora to suffer anymore. "Do you know when their hearts will be connected again?"

"It's hard to tell." Naminé said sadly as she looked through the number of drawings of predictions. "All I know that if we don't help Sora, the worse is yet to come."

"What do you mean?" Roxas asked her as he approached her side.

The girl in white turned to face him as she handed over her pad, allowing Roxas to flip through the pages. "These drawings are predictions of the future, Roxas. Most of these pictures lead to an event, that event is Sora's nightmare." She told him as she watched Roxas' expression changed with every picture that he flipped through. "There are two destines placed after though."

Roxas looked away from the pictures of the danger yet to come as he looked at her with worried eyes, "Which are?"

"One is if Kairi falls to the Colonel, Sora will lose part of his heart out of grief and the Order will win." She predicted, grabbing the pad off of Roxas as she flipped through the drawn pages before coming on a page of Sora holding a fading Kairi close to him while the Colonel's green emerald eyes hover over them.

"And what happens if Kairi survives?" He asked her, "Do we win?"

Naminé looked at Roxas as she began to answer, "If Kairi survives her encounter with the Colonel then-"

"Roxas! Naminé!" A voice called out to them.

The two blonde Nobodies turned around to another light blue portal that appeared on the station, walking a black haired girl with an Organization coat, looking at the two with a look of determination and other emotion hidden away. "I found you." She smiled.

"Xion!" Roxas grinned happily, walking over to the girl only to feel Naminé's arm pull him back. He looked back at the girl, only to see her face full with fear and hurt. "Naminé, are you-" He looked at her with concern.

"How did you get here, Xion?" Naminé asked her, remembering one of the drawings in her pad; she only guessed that Roxas didn't come across the picture in the book.

"Xion helped me get here." Roxas told Naminé, confused by her actions and behaviour, not realising that the portal was still open. "Naminé, what's wrong?"

"**I can think of a couple of things.**"

Before Roxas and Naminé could react to the new presence on the platform, light formed chains surrounded the two Nobodies, tiding both of them as both fell to their knees, struggling in the tight chains in some hope of escaping. Roxas was the first to halt his actions of escaping the chains, being trapped in the corrupted light covered chains before as he glared at the newcomer on the platform with anger and shock. "How the hell did you get here?" He demanded.

The figure in the black cloak huffed at Roxas' attitude, "**Following you, of course.**" He left Xion's side as he stepped towards the two Nobodies, "**You can thank you friend, Xion, for that.**" He chuckled evilly as he picked up Naminé's pad, one that she dropped from the sudden attack.

Roxas looked back at Xion in disbelief, seeing her avoid his glance. "Xion….why?" He gasped from rage and hurt, feeling betrayed by his own friend.

"This puppet had to play her part." She simply said, looking away from the two. "I wanted to existence again."

"**And you will in good time, as promised.**" The figure chuckled before looking at the events planned out in the pad. "**Why Naminé, I would say that I didn't think you had the heart to draw this sort of stuff but I'd be considering you as real.**" The pad within his gloved hands was swallowed in his figure's corrupted light before disappearing from sight.

"Leave her alone!" Roxas raged at the figure.

The mysterious hooded figure huffed as he began to approach the Key to Destiny. "**Did you think that I wouldn't notice your little journey through the forgotten memories? What made you think that you could simple find a loophole back into Sora's heart? Such an idiotic Nobody.**" He chuckled, seeing the Nobodies look back at Xion every now and again. "**I'll give you one more chance, Roxas. Do you wish to be real?**" He asked him.

"Not if it's betraying Sora!" Roxas growled at the figure. "We will stop you."

The figure growled at the Nobody's response, closing his hand tightly, making the chains around him crush him tightly, making the Nobody yell in pain.

"Wait!" Xion ran over to the figure's side, pulling at his cloaked arm. "You said you wouldn't hurt either of them! We had a deal!"

"**The deal was that I would keep him alive.**" He glared at her, only her to see his face. "**I never said how alive I would keep him.**" He smirked, tighting the chains around Roxas once more.

"Then I rather remain as a puppet!" Xion quickly summoned Kingdom Key into her hand and batted the figure away, making the chains realise themselves.

Roxas quickly ran to Naminé, seeing that she was alright, before summoning Two Across into his hands, watching then figure get back up to his feet. "It's two against one! You're outnumbered!" Roxas glared at the figure.

"**But you've gotten about your old friend.**" He smirked from underneath his hood, clicking his fingers.

Naminé yelled in fear as a shadow form of Sora appeared behind her and pulled her into its grasp before covering her in darkness. "Roxas! Xion!" She called for them as she disappeared from the mural.

"NAMINÉ!" Roxas yelled in fear, seeing his Nobody friend disappear as he stood back to back with Xion, Roxas faced the figure while Xion faced Sora's Heartless.

"**You still don't get it, do you?**" The cloaked man spoke. "**Sora is in need of my power. He needs it in order to not only aid Vanitas' plans but to trick him to give me what power he is after. In order for this plan to work, Sora needs to be balanced to Vanitas.**"

"Why ask for our help?" Xion asked him, keeping Anti-Sora a comfortable distance. "You always keep asking me and Roxas to aid you, betray Sora." She said sadly as she felt Roxas' glare on her for a moment.

"**You are ones that are hurting.**" He spoke out of tone, almost as if it was soft. Roxas raised an eyebrow at this, listening to the figure's voice for once as he faced him again. "**You await your birth by sleep, the three of you, as well as other three, are needed to be mended of such hurt, something Sora can only do if you existed and awakening such connections within his heart will free me from my prison.**"

Roxas was beginning to worry now, listening to the figure's voice, it sounded like an echo fusion of his and Sora's voice. "What of Sora's darkness?" Roxas eyed Sora's Heartless, twitching slightly as he approached Xion slightly.

"**He won't be darkness for much longer**."He said, "**As soon as I get back to Sora, he'll be sorry that he told his heart's worries to that Worthless Princess, as the darkness is in his heart and I can control it**."

"Sora won't let you!" Xion told him. "It's not our time yet!"

"**Sora won't have a choice, because you see.**" The figure removed his black hood, revealing his face to Roxas, making the Nobody gasped in shock. "**It's time you awaken from your Birth By Sleep!**"

The power of his corrupted light filled the station.

**BOWBOWBOW**

Ventus landed on the grassy surface with Pluto in his arms, his armour disappearing in a flash of light, as he looked up at the tall tower in front of him. "If anyone knows what to do…" Ven muttered as he placed Pluto down by his side, watching the yellow dog bark with excitement as he ran over to the tower. Ventus chuckled slightly at the dog's actions as he looked up at the familiar tower that he had once appeared at with the star shard, his smile soon faded as he had a closer inspection of the tower.

The wooden door that led into the tower was completely blow off its hinges as the remainder of the door lay shattered inside the tower. Ven quickly ran into the tower, only to see that there were a number of blast marks across the stairs and wall, most properly from magic based attacks. "Oh no." Ven didn't waste any time racing up the thousand amounts of stairs with the yellow dog following as hastily before the Keyblade Wielder reached the top of the tower. He summoned Wayward Wind within his hand before bursting the door open, looking around the battlefield of the room in search for Mickey's Teacher.

A number of enchanted brooms moved around the room, fixing any broken pieces of furniture, replacing any books that was burn or corrupted by darkness, brushing the dirt out of the carpet and among other things while the grand sorcerer remain sitting at his desk, looking up at the unexpecting visitor. "Ventus!" He looked surprised at his appearance before muttering to himself, "So…that shadow was right."

"Master Yen Sid!" Ventus disposed of his keyblade as he approached the sorcerer's desk. "What happened here?"

"Vanitas came to visit." Yen Sid simply said.

"Vanitas!" Ven gasped at this, now he was completely clueless, what was Vanitas up too. "But why would he come here?"

Yen Sid sighed slightly as he looked up at Ventus. "Has your heart fully healed from your last battle with Vanitas?" He asked.

"My heart…" Ventus placed his hand on his chest, still feeling as if he was missing something before shaking his head to Yen Sid's question. "I don't know what to do, Master." He said hopelessly.

"Sit. Ventus." Yen Sid summoned a chair for the Keyblade Wielder. "Much has happened since your last visit." Ventus took his seat, turning his head quickly to see his side to see Pluto sit beside him. "Tell me, do you know the whereabouts of Terra and Aqua?" He asked him, only to watch the boy pull out some form of charm out of his pocket and look at it dearly. "I will take it that you don't know."

"I've been looking for them ever since I woke up." Ventus said as he looked at his charm. "No one knows where they are, all I know is what Mickey left me in his letter."

Yen Sid waited for Ventus to look back at him. "Then there is much to be told."

**BOWBOWBOW**

"Roxas! Roxas!"

The Key to Destiny fluttered his eyes opened, groaning slightly as he pushed himself off the ground, only to feel pale like arms wrap around him tightly, making him gasp in surprise as he turned his head. "Naminé!" He quickly pulled her close to him, holding her tightly to her. "I'm so glad you're alright." He pulled away from her, allowing him to check his surroundings. "Where are we?"

"I don't know." Naminé sighed. "I don't remember this from any of Sora or Kairi's mem—"

"It's your room, Naminé." Roxas gasped slightly as he left her side and looked around the room. The reason that Naminé didn't recognise this as the white room where she stayed in was because it wasn't white anymore. The room was dark blue with black markings across the rooms, the pictures and table was removed, leaving the room empty and dark. Roxas looked over to the window, seeing Xion looking out of it, suddenly feeling his hurt from being betrayed come back and turning into rage. "Where did he send us, Xion!" He demanded as he marched over to her, looking out the window himself.

"Twilight Town." Xion said quietly as she looked out the window.

Roxas looked at the scenery with pure shock before looking back at the Nobody. "This is not Twilight Town, Xion!" He told her. "Twilight Town doesn't look like this within Sora or Kairi or even Riku."

"That's because this is the real Twilight Town, Roxas." Xion told him, a tear forming down her cheek, catching the boy by surprise. "He brought us into the realm of light. We exist again."

Roxas yelled in anger as he summoned Two Across in hand and slammed it against the wall, making both Naminé and Xion flinched. "How could you side against Sora?" Roxas yelled at the girl in black. "After everything, you decide to turn your back on us just so you can exist?"

"You wasn't the shadow though, Roxas!" Xion raised her voice, glaring at the boy. "At least you are a part of Sora by being his Nobody. I was created from Sora's leaked memories! Nothing but a failed puppet to the Organization, only to hurt you and Axel with Xemnas' plans." Roxas held his glare as she shouted back. "When I remained in Sora's heart, knowing that everyone has forgotten about me, do you have any idea how it felt for everyone to forget you?"

"Yeah! I do!" Roxas shouted back, remembering the fact that Hayner, Pence and Olette don't know him.

"Stop it!" Naminé told the two of them, grabbing their attention. "We shouldn't be fighting each other. We need to get out of here and back to Sora and Kairi because right now, the virus will turn their life upside down without us there." She remained them.

Xion sighed at this. "We can't. The Order will notice us." Making the other two Nobodies sigh.

"Well, Xion." Roxas glared at her. "You got what you wanted. We are now our own again and now further away from saving Sora."

"We can help Sora out here more than inside his heart." Xion said to him.

"Sora needs help with his heart!" Roxas glared darkly at the puppet, he didn't care what friendship they held in the Organization, she had basically betrayed him, stabbed him in the back for her freedom.

"I said stop it!" Naminé clicked her fingers, making both of them grab their head in pain. "So long as you're part of Sora, I can have some control over your memories. Now the two of you make up for now so we can figure out how to get out of here or I will bring a very dark memory up."

"But Naminé-" Roxas said.

"Roxas!" The girl in white glared at the boy.

He sighed at this. "Fine. For now." He grumbled as he shortly glared at Xion.

"Thank you." Naminé said sweetly to them before asking, "Why do you think that he would make us exist?" She asked them.

"He said that it was time for our birth by sleep." Xion answered.

Roxas noticed Naminé expression change into a worried one. "Naminé?"

"Why didn't I realise this before?" She shook her head in disbelief as she looked up at the two. "Vanitas is going to-"

"Looks like the Master's connections have arrived." A dark voice echoed in the room as the moonlight light from the window was cut and the nobodies was left in darkness.

**BOWBOWBOW**

Ventus gathered all of the information that Yen Sid had told him, everything seem to make sense, his questions had been answers and new worries for the Keyblade Master had been created but he looked at Yen Sid with worry as he went thought everything again, just to make sure that he didn't miss anything. "So when Sora…" he asked.

"Yes." Yen Sid nodded in confirmation.

"And because I wasn't-"

"Yes."

"And that's the reason-"

"That is the reason."

"And everyone connected-"

"All part of what Vanitas is after."

"What about Master Xehanort?" Ven asked. "With his Heartless and Nobody being—"

"Vanitas has already dealt with his old Master." Yen Sid answered, "Absorbing his old master's power to make him ever more powerful."

Ventus sighed, not sure what he should do, he wished that Terra and Aqua could help him. "Master Yen Sid, what I should do?"

The sorcerer thought about the situation at his desk before looking back at the boy. "Despite what connection you have, you must aid the Keyblade Master."

"But what if…" Ventus said sadly, he didn't want to place Sora in more danger than he was because of him.

"He needs your help to fight his trouble, Ventus." Yen Sid told him. "And I'm sure that he will help you discover your friends again. They are as much connected as you are."

"So if I-" Ven thought about it. Not only will he be able to get to Vanitas and get rid of his dark side once and for all but with Sora's help, he could find his friends and he could help Sora controlling the virus and try to help him find his deep light within him again. He knows that it rests in the boy; he wasn't the chosen key for no reason. He erupted out of his sit as he looked at Yen Sid with urgently. "Do you know where they are heading to next? I need to talk to someone." He asked him.

"Hmmm." Yen Sid stroked his beard in thought. "Vanitas mentioned that he was heading to the next world that the boy will surely be heading, follow the shadow's trail and you will surely find the light."

Ventus quickly bowed to the former master, giving him his thanks, before running out of the tower. Pluto stayed where he was thought, knowing for a fact that Ven need to do this on his own as he walked over to Yen Sid.

The former master got up from his chair as he walked the boy transform into his armour and jump on his key as he left the world's surface, making the sorcerer question. "Truly, will the keyblade save us all or bring us down to ruin like the last time."

The last thing the worlds need is another Keyblade War.

* * *

**A/N: And there is the random Yen Sid chapter because I nearly forgot all about him until I played Birth by Sleep and realised that he was a very important character to the story. And now that chapter is out of the way, it's time to get back to the gummi ship XD**

**Also people, kinda sad face that I'm not getting as many reviews as before. I wanna know how I'm doing, considering this and the next is one of the main points. Come guys! Don't be shy and post your reviews. It will make a happy kingdommad ^^**

**See ya next time**

**Kingdommad**


	106. Fourth Sign

**Chapter 106: Fourth Sign**

"**Miss me?**"

Sora immediately shot his eyes open and jumped on his feet, Kingdom Key in his hand as he looked around for the source of the voice, noticing that he was once again in the Station of Awakening. It had been a good while since he had heard the soul's voice, only knowing that it not only meant trouble for him but for Kairi and the others as well. The lights from the station that he stood on shined brightly as the dark voice echoed into the darkness, making the Keyblade Master cautious as he wandered across the station, keyblade ready. "Show yourself!" He demanded.

"**If you insist.**" His laughed echoed through the darkness.

Sora quickly turned around to block the on-coming strike that was aimed at him, blocking the cloaked figure's glowing claw before quickly flipped back to glare at the figure. "So, you were my darkness all along!" Sora growled.

The figure chuckled at this. "**Think again, Sora.**" The figure clicked his fingers.

Sora quickly looked down at his shadow, catching that it was beginning to move on its own; he quickly moved back and pointed his keyblade at the forming shadow. "Light!" An orb of light shot from the Kingdom Key and made its way towards the forming shadow, only to watch the light move away from it. "Wha-" Sora kept his sights on his attack, watching it as the light was absorbed by the figure, into his white pulsing claw. Sora turned his keyblade back at the figure as he looked at him with shock. "How did you?" How long the virus has have been able to absorb light attacks?

"**There is no point fighting back, Keyblade Master.**" The soul told him. "**I have by near full control of your heart.**"

Sora looked at the figure strangely before placing himself in his battle position. "No one controls my heart but me!" he shouted as he charged towards the figure. His eyes shot wide open as a painful stab came from his heart and head, making the boy drop his key shaped sword and drop to his knees. "Ahhhhh." He yelled in pain, it was like he was fading away again, it felt so painful, so strange and gasping.

"**You're an idiot!**" The figure crunched his claw shut, causing Sora to yell in even more agony than when Lizza managed to control his heart from his affections. "**You have no idea what your heart is truly capable off, do you?**" The dark creature laughed at its own question. "**Of course you wouldn't! You're nothing but a pathetic boy who is too naïve to see the troubles within his own heart!**" He realised his hold on the Keyblade Master, slamming his dark leathered boot down on the teen, forcing him down to the ground. "**Too busy caring about your friends than yourself. Too busy caring about her.**"

Sora cringed from the force but managed to summon his keyblade. "Leave Kairi out of this!" Sora swinged his Kingdom Key behind him, making the figure back away from the Keyblader wielder.

The soul chuckled slightly in humour from the Keyblade Master's anger. "**You will fall because of her.**" He watched as the shadow of the Keyblade Master moved its way over to him, extending its claw towards the shadow creature. "**Your darkness may be small but remains strong and trapped in this prison, because of her.**"

Sora glared at the figure as he watched the cloaked soul move its pulsing claw away from his shadow and wave it in front of him, creating transparent forms of three people, two of them were girls while one of them was a boy. Sora's eyes widened as he recognized their faces. "ROXAS! NAMINÉ! XION!" Sora shouted with shock before looking away in confusion, how did he know that the girl with black hair was Xion?

"**More suffering connections of you, her and him because of your sacrifice from her.**" He huffed angrily as he clicked his claw once more; making the transparent figures disappear into sparks of light.

"Wait!" Sora looked back at the figure with confusion and anger. "Him? Who's him? Who are you talking about?" he demanded.

The soul chuckled again as he grabbed his cloak and ripped it off of him, showing off the battle scarred outfit of a dark blue sleeveless top, showing parts of a scar that centred in the middle of the virus's chest. His dark black trousers with white marking creating a heart symbol near the bottom of them reaching to connect with the black bronze boot like amour that connected with the bottom of the trousers, his white claw extended up past his elbow as sharp like claw extended from his shadowed arm, similar to Sora's arm, while his other hand was covered with black bronze armour that reached up to most of his forearm. His golden eyes glared mockingly at him before turning completely white, his spiky blonde spiky blew widely as if wind was passing by as the golden locks turned white, his skin stayed pale and white as if he was a ghost to the Keyblade Master. "**Time is up, Sora.**" The soul relaxed his voice, making the Keyblade Master gasped in fear of what he saw in front of him. "**I've given you your break but now the connections that made you are being gathered as we speak, it's time to get rid of your distraction!**" The infected soul slammed his white claw into the station, cracking the stained glass as it began to shatter. "**Hope you enjoy your sleep.**" He smirked as the cracks got bigger and as the shadow that stood next to him formed into him.

"NO!" Sora snapped out of his shock from his soul's appearance as the pain in his mind, heart and claw increased with every crack the platform made. He ignored the pain as he rushed towards the evil Roxas look alike with Kingdom Key up high but with every step taken, the cracks on the station increased. "Your corrupted light won't control me!" Sora shouted with determination.

"**We'll see about that.**" The white spiky teen smirked.

Suddenly, Sora felt his footing slip as the flooring below him crack completely, breaking into millions of shards of stained glass, sending the Keyblade Master falling into the darkness as the soul's control of his light control his heart once more.

**BOWBOWBOW**

"LIGHT!" Kairi flipped back as she shot orbs of light from Oathkeeper into a couple of Shadows, making them disappear. Breathing heavily, she looked around the empty field for any more signs of Heartless or Unbirths only to see the sunny scenery. She lowered her keyblade down, allowing her eyes to take sight of the weapon, as well as the charm that added in its creation. Sometimes, it's still hard to believe that one weapon can have so much meaning of friendship, promise and trust, that it had guided both of them during this journey. The thought made the girl smile that she needed, her worries for the disappearance of Naminé and Sora's virus had made her feel slightly lost but so long as she has her charm, her oath then she can never truly be lost.

"**Changing scenery!**" The A.I announced.

Kairi snapped out of her train of thought as the empty grassy field disappeared. "What's going on?" She asked out loud, she never programmed the simulator to change scenery. The lush green grass fizzed out of sight as it changed into the yellow sandy beaches she was so familiar with, the sounds of the grass movement changed into the current of the waves, the empty view of fields changed to the sight of a tropical island. The Princess of Heart looked at the sight of her home in confusion, why was the battle simulator changing the scenery and out of all the simulations, why Destiny Islands? As much as it was to see sight of her home, she needed to get back to training before Sora wakes up from his nap and before the others return. With that in thought, she began to walk towards the secret place, where the exit door should be located.

"**Up in a castle, all so high**.." A voice echoes along with the on-going sea. "**…remains a princess in the sky.**"

"Who's there?" Kairi looked around the beach wary, keyblade ready. She looked around in fear as she recognized parts of the voice that could be heard, wondering how he managed to get into the simlutator when she had locked it for some privatise.

"**Waiting for the day, her true love will say, 'I love you. I'll take you away'**_._" The taunts continued within the sea breeze.

Memories of her and Sora's night flashed back into her mind, remembering both of the happiness and sadness that she felt in that one night. Knowing that he felt the same as her but didn't want to say it for fear of the Order using their feelings against them like they already have. A part of her knew that her was right but the true self wanted to say that no matter what they did, the Order would know their every move anyway, because of their abilities, that they should work together to beat the enemy but she held back not because of the Order but because of the enemy within him.

"**Sadly Princess, I'm afraid to say, your true love won't be here today;**" The voice informed her, making the Princess of Heart lower her weapon slightly with worry. "**Swallowed in the darkness, full with fear of losing you, it can shed a tear.**"

"Sora would never fall into the darkness!" Kairi shouted back into the sky, she knew the dream was the main reason that he has be more protective over her during their journey but he had come to accept that she can take care of herself back at Little Devon and the worlds they visited after that. She also knew that Sora was too strong to let the darkness control him, she knew it was something else, something else that was saying these taunts, making her worry if she can pull through this till the others returned from the worlds below.

"**Now comes the truth between you and I, you can face me or face your lies**." The voice went darker as it spoke, as if angered.

"What are you talking about?" Kairi demanded, she had no clue what the voice was referring too.

The voice however continued its rhyming words. "**But one thing that will never change...You're still a damsel in distress, A distraction in every way.**"

"Enough!" Kairi shouted. "Hiding in the shadows while verbally insulting me in nothing but showing how much of a coward you are!" She told the sky, as if the mysterious person was in them. "Why don't face me?" She challenged, only to hear silent on the islands, not even the sea was making any noise. She began to look around as fear began to cover her; it was bad enough that no sound came from the dark voice that was taunting her moments ago but when no sound came from the island itself, it made her feel like she had just been placed in some sort of horror movie where she would be trapped by the monster anytime soon. "I said come ou-" She turned around only to feel a tight grip on her throat, making her drop her Keyblade.

"**Distraction…..**" The dark voice hissed in front of her, the shadows covering his entire appearance as if he had truly given to the darkness, as if he was Heartless once more but the white marking from his claw and shadowy body proved otherwise. He lifted her from the ground, looking up at her deadly as she tried to free herself from his grip.

_No!_

The shadow's golden yellow eyes turned blue, looking up at the girl that he was choking in sorrow and he quickly through her away. "**Heart….!**" He hissed once more as he grabbed his head, fighting against some form of force inside.

She choked as she caught her breathe, feeling the burn of her lungs from the sudden lack of oxygen. She looked back at where the shadow once stood to find that he had disappeared once more. She hastily pulled out the communicator and switched it on, bringing it close to her as she spoke fearfully into the device. "Brian! Riku! Anyone! Sora has gone into Outburst! I need help! Pleas-" She screamed as a huge amount of light shot the communicator, placing her slights back on the shadow like friend once more.

"**Begone...**" The Heartless form hero wasted no time to rush over to his friend like an hungry animal chasing after its prey as he jumped from all of his limps and pounced for the attack.

Kairi quickly summoned Oathkeeper back into her hand and batted the Heartless away before pointing her Keyblade at him. "HOLY!" She watched with watery eyes as a number of powerful orbs of light blast into her best friend. She looked at the damage once the light faded only to gasp with shock. "Impossible…"

He appeared intact; the light markings across his body had stretched further, his claw and markings flashed brightly as his golden yellow eyes flashed like a ghostly white. "**Such light…**" he muttered before charging at her again.

As if the light had sped him up, Kairi didn't have time to bat the Heartless away like before, only to have enough time to block his animal like attack. "Sora! You have to fight against this. This isn't you!" Why was it that the virus is absorbing the light now? It made no sense.

The shadow looked monotone at the female before flipping backwards, catching Kairi by the chin as he kicked up, sending the wielder to the sand. She didn't have time to summon her weapon again as she felt a huge weight jump onto her, knocking some of the wind out of her chest. She looked up breathlessly as she watched the Heartless friend raise his claw, ready to take her heart. "Sora! Fight this! You don't want this! You have to fight it!" She hasn't felt so useless since the fight on the gummi ship but this time he was going to physically hurt her and she couldn't fight back since her arms were trapped under his knees. She closed her eyes tightly, tears escaping her. _Sora! Fight this! _She screamed her final words, hoping that Sora could still hear her.

Surprised that no form of pain came from her chest, she opened her eyes to see that the Heartless that hovered over her was still in the same position as before, his risen claw shook in its position as if it was trying to move out of the position it was in, his eyes had lost the white within them but they fought between the colour golden yellow and sea blue. She looked up in surprise, seeing that the blue win over the golden yellow. _He's still fighting…_ She gave a weak smile; it felt as if being close to him was absorbing the light away from her.

"HEY SORA!" The shadow looked up, only to jump off the Princess from the number of rapid fireballs heading his direction. The Heartless ran across the sand, dodging the fireballs before one sent the Heartless into the waterfall.

Brian looked wary at where Sora was blasted before running over to Kairi, despite having a pulsing headache the minute he entered the simulator. He kneeled down to her and pulled her close to him, seeing that she was slowly falling asleep, as well as seeing a couple of claw marks on her throat. "Oh no." He gasped slightly, slapping her face lightly to keep her up. "Kairi! You have to stay awake!" he begged of her, feeling tears beginning to form in his blue eyes from seeing the state that she was in, his mind pulsing as he saw an image somewhere else, in his arms once more with the Colonel's laughter and Kairi fading away in his arms. He annoyed the possible image, he needed to focus on the present, he needed to focus on her.

"Sora…" She looked up at Brian weakly. "I'm sorry."

Brian felt a lump in his throat as he quickly looked around for any signs of the Heartless Hero, feeling a hateful feeling pulse though him, making his blood red claw glow from jealously. _Wait! I shouldn't even be jealous. Why am I jealousy?_ "It's Brian." He told her, holding her close to him.

"Brian…" Kairi looked up at him again, noticing the red spiky hair. "You were right."

"It doesn't matter." He told her. "You need to stay awake."

Within the waterfall, a pair of golden yellow eyes watched the two together, creating the light that covered parts of his shadowy body to pulse into a leaf green as jealousy consumed the creature. "**Brian….**" The markings turned from green to red as the Heartless burst out from behind the waterfall, picking up his speed on the sand before diving right at Brian, knocking him away from the Princess of Heart. The Heartless hovered over the Aversion Endless, only to notice something that was reflecting within him. "**Light….**" He muttered, raising his white claw ready.

"Firaga!" Brian had the same idea as he quickly placed his pulsing red claw on Sora's chest and blasted him far away from him, feeling his anger began to pulse through him. His anger was at a point for the fact that he has hurt Kairi so much but to strike him has sent him over the top. Already being in his element, the flames blazed from his hands wildly as he felt himself getting hotter as he approached the darkness covered ally. "FACE MY RAGE HEARTLESS!" He dug his pulsing claw into destiny's sand, watching as the colour of the sand underneath his opponent, creating a huge lava like pillar to blast from under at the Heartless.

"No…" Kairi watched weakly as she watched Brian fight fiercely again Sora. "Stop!" She said slightly louder.

Brian looked back at the fallen female, allowing him to calm down slightly. He should be getting Kairi out of this simulator before Sora notices her alone; he would never forgive himself if he was to harm the redhead female. He came out of his element and quickly ran over to her, kneeling down so that he could pick her up. "Don't worry, Kairi. I'll get you out of here." He told her as he began to head towards a cave near the waterfall, ignoring the drilling headache that was making him shake slightly.

"**NO!**" The lava pillar disappeared from a sudden slash as Anti-Sora stood with no form of damage taken on him, a keyblade in his hand.

Brian turned to face to him, only to find the scene impossible. _Heartless can't have Keyblades! Why is he still able to hold a Keyblade in Heartless form? _Brian saw that he was holding Kingdom Key but it looked like that there was some blue spikes coming from the side if the blade, the same sort of spikes that would be seen on Ultima Weapon. "Fight this, Sora!" Brian told him, beginning to worry whether to deal with Sora now that he had a keyblade in his hand. "Is this what you really want?" He asked him. "You really want us to suffer like this?"

"**Your fault….**" He replied darkly, slashing him newly formed Kingdom Key, creating a large gust of him, blowing Brian off his feet and him and Kairi was sent into the shallow ends of the sea.

Both of them could only look up weakly, Kairi felt weak from having some of her light absorbed while some many flashbacks consumed Brian's mind and heart that he couldn't see straight. The flashbacks were blurry and muted but he knew it was something about this Island. All the two red heads could do was watching their fallen friend approach them, keyblade in hand.

"**Simulation cancelled!**" The A.I spoke once more, the scenery of Destiny Islands disappeared into the grip of a battle simutator. Anti-Sora didn't even have time to react as he felt a shooting pain come from the back of his head, feeling his white eyes close, his keyblade disappearing and he began to fall, only to be caught by the Wielder of Dawn.

"Hikari! I'm going to need help in here!" Riku shouted for help as he flipped Sora over his shoulder, seeing that he was coming out of his Anti-Form. He was surprised that Sora could wield a keyblade while in Anti-form but he was also surprised how he could cast some magic in Valor form, he was just glad that he was able to knock him out clean and simple, seeing that he had done enough damage in his form.

The blue haired tomboy and humanoid dog rushed into the room, only to see the Princess of Heart and Aversion Endless on the floor, looking as if they were going to lose consciousness. "Goofy" Take Kairi to medical. I'll deal with Brian." Goofy nodded as this as they both approached the fallen red heads.

Riku watched the scene, wanting to make saw that his friends wasn't harm too much before taking Sora into his room where he could be treated away from Brian or Kairi. _Why isn't the remedy working? The Devons said that he wouldn't have an Outburst until he reached Little Devon again?_ His concern on the medicine immediately dropped as he watched the scene.

As Goofy lifted Kairi into his arms and began to head out of the simulator, there was look on Brian's face that looked like that he didn't care about all of the fatigue that he had, he just wanted to follow Kairi like some lost puppy that didn't know what to do without her. It even looked like that Hikari had to keep him down to prevent him from following her.

Riku knew that look all too well from Sora and he didn't like it on Brian one bit.

* * *

**A/N: Seeee. I told you that Brian would save someone! Sorry for the late update, been busy with coursework and had a bit of writer block**. **Hope you guys really enjoy this. It be nice to see some old reviewers again, Kisdota, Soragirl4ever and other reviewers, I miss your comments, I'm sorry if I haven't had the time to review your guys stuff, I haven't even had time to write chapters, which sucks so if you guys are reading, it be nice to hear from you guys again.**

**Shadow.S- I miss you most**

**Tell me think what you think of the story so far, a familiar world coming next guys ^^**

**Kingdommad**


	107. Steve the Chocobo

**Chapter 107: Steve the Chocobo**

'_How could have all of this happened?' _Riku leaned against the wall in the hallway, remaining between the medical room and some of the bedrooms. He sighed as he ran his hand through his silver shoulder length hair, automatically noticing to himself that he will sleep with his eyes open to prevent his hair getting cut again. He shook his head in disappointment, he should had gone back to the gummi the minute that they landed on Neverland, he had a feeling that something might happen since Sora was acting slightly off before they left but he would have never imagine something like this. From the sound of the door aside him opening, Riku turned his head to the side to see Brian quietly making his way out of the medical room. "How are they?" He asked the red head.

"Sora is fine." Brian looked at the silver hair teen. "Kairi needs her rest though; it looked like Sora managed to drain some of her light."

"Drain her—how did he manage to drain Kairi's light?" Riku asked him in confusion.

"Since he was going to drain my light as well, I know that we've underestimated Sora's virus." Brian sighed with worry as he leaned against the wall opposite to Riku. "I'm just glad that Kairi is a Princess of Heart."

"Why? Will Kairi be-" Riku looked concerned at the red haired mage.

"Don't worry." Brian raised his hands as he assured him. "Kairi's pure light makes her immune to the virus due to the unbalance of the worlds. To be safe though, it's best to keep Sora away from Kairi."

Riku shook his head at this, "Sounds like you don't trust Sora." He muttered coldly.

"You would too if you saw him nearly take Kairi's heart!" Brian snapped at the Wielder of Dawn with anger, receiving a cold glare in return. Brian quickly backed away from the silver haired teen as he looked away, nervously coughing. "I mean, Sora is dangerous. We have to make sure we can help both of them, even if it means separating them."

The keyblader wielder looked at Brian questionably, recognizing Brian's defensive look for his friend's once more. He ignored the urge to question the Endless' emotions though, deciding that there were more important things to focus on, like Sora's medication. "What about the remedy?" He asked, "Your brothers said that it should have slowed the process of the virus down."

"Well, when I called them, they were surprised as we were." Brian said before muttering quietly, " Daniel looked like he knew though."

"I'm guess they are doing something about." Riku voiced out, waiting for Brian to confirm his words.

Instead Brian huffed at the idea, "All that they said was that all we can do is continue giving the remedy to Sora."

"But the remedy didn't work." Riku pointed out to the red haired mage.

"You think I don't know that! I argued with them until I had to hang up so I could check if Kairi was alright." He growled.

"You mean Kairi and Sora." Riku corrected.

Brian looked at him with confusion, "Yeah. That's what I said."

Riku began to glare at the boy; he never liked being lied to, especially in the face. "You said Kairi." He told him again.

"Well." Brian turned away from the silver hair teen. "Kairi's condition is more important anyways."

"It doesn't matter who condition is worse off, you aid them both." Riku grabbed him by the shoulder, making him look at him. "Don't let your heart get the better off you."

Brian shook his head slightly, the way Riku had worded his warning made another voice echo through his head, recreating the headache from before. He shook it off though, looking at Riku strangely. "What's that supposed to mean?" his eyebrow arched.

"You tell me." Riku replied, looking at him deadly as if he was protecting something.

"I can't exactly read your mind, can I?" Brian growled at the teen, pushing out of the keybearer's grip. "I have control of my heart anyway."

"Fine. Have it your way." Riku got to the point as he glared down at him. "You're in love with Kairi."

Brian's eyes widened at what he has been accused off. "What gave you that idea?" he questioned, not sure why his voice sounded obvious and nervous or why his heart suddenly sped up.

"I saw the way that you looked at her when Goofy took her away." Riku explained, "It just added to your actions towards her and Sora recently."

Brian shook his head at the silver head. "My actions between Sora and Kairi have another meaning." He said to him.

"Which is?" he questioned.

"It doesn't matter." Brian simply said, turning round to walk to the bridge.

Riku grabbed the boy's shoulder again and pushed him against the wall, preventing him to escape. "It does when my friends are on the line."

"Woah Riku!" Brian raised his hands up in defence. "I'm just trying to protect Kairi from Sora. With Sora's virus getting stronger than we thought, it's best to try and protect those that the person treasures most."

"So you basically throw yourself at Kairi?" Riku growled at the boy.

"You would do the same!" Brian argued.

Riku shook his head at this. "Not like this. Not if it was going to make Sora jealous."

"It's the only way, Riku." Brian told him.

Riku gritted his teeth together, seeing that Brian wasn't seeing his point. Instead, he sighed angrily and let Brian go. "How do you feel about Kairi?" He asked him, watching as the teen in front of him slowly turned red as he thought. "Brian, no matter what, Kairi will always pick Sora." He told him.

Brian huffed at the comment, "Like she choice Sora over you?" he simply said before walking away from the teen, heading into the bridge. "Who would love an Endless anyway?" He muttered as he walked away.

Riku shook his head as he looked away from Brian's disappearing form, silently hoping that Brian doesn't continue to try and separate his two friends. Still, he could see that despite all of Brian's claims, he could see that there was another reason why he was keeping the two apart. He wasn't sure how but he was going to get the truth out of Brian whether it was the easy way or hard way. With one final sigh, he turned towards the door to his and Sora's room and pushed the door open.

**BOWBOWBOW**

"Brian! You idiot!"

The minute that Brian had got into the bridge, he was met with an annoyed Hikari, giving off one of her looks that said that he was an idiotic and stupid. Held within her arms was Steve, its size is as big as a small dog or puppy, its feathers soft to touch as well as the red feather tips showing fully, the chocobo's blue eyes shone brightly as its looked around below it, wondering why it was within Hikari's grasp. The sudden size change of the chocobo made Brian look at the yellow bird with confusion. "Why is Steve the size of a human child?" Brian narrowed his eyebrows at the bird.

Max, who was relaxing at the table, chuckled slightly as he placed a carrot like plant back in its container. "That what happens when you actually feed a chocobo some Gysahl Greens."

Brian turned his confusion over to Max with a mix of shock. "Where did you get them? I've been looking for them everywhere?"

"Me and Donald went on land for a bit while in Atlantica." Max explained, "It looked like that the land uses Chocobo to transport people around in carriers. There was a small shop in the castle that sold some Chocobo treats. I would have got more stuff but we got called back."

"Well, the situation with Sora and Kairi seemed more important that veg hunting." Hikari sighed before glaring back at Brian. "Besides, we're talking about Brian being an idiot!" she said, trying to not crush the poor chocobo within her arms.

Brian sighed at this, "Why am I an idiot this time?" he asked her with no seriousness.

"You're ruined Steve's life!" she proclaimed to him, making Max chuckled slightly from the side. "This isn't funny, Max!"

"Can't you just change the chocobo's name?" Max asked.

Brian continued to blink with confusion. "Why would I want to change his name?" He asked them, only for Max to collapse on the table laughing. "What the hell is up with you?"

"Once again Brian—You're an idiot!" Hikari calmly claimed for the third time.

"That's it, Hikari. Why am I an idiot and why have I ruined Steve's life?" Brian demanded, getting annoyed of having no idea why Max was practically wheezing from laughing so hard or why continued to glare at him.

"Because-" Hikari handed Steve over to Brian, placing the chocobo in his arms. Brian quickly regained his balance, not expecting the Chocobo to be that heavy. "Steve is a girl!"

Brian just scoffed at her information. "Hikari. I think I know what gender my own chocobo is."

"Do I need to prove it to you?" Hikari looked at him in disbelief. She groaned as she took the chocobo off Brian, placing the chocobo in her arms once more and placed the bird on the table where Max had finally calmed down from his outburst of laughter. "See here!" Hikari pointed to the feathers on Steve's wing and head. "They would be wider and longer if she was male."

"And…" Brian merely shrugged.

"Here!" Brian turned around, only to gag from the force that came from catching a book.

Hikari took sight of the silver haired keybearer, smiling shyly at him as he chuckled softy at what they were doing. She quickly snapped herself out of her little daydream, focusing back on Steve's sexuality crisis. She looked at the book that was successful in causing pain to her best friend, seeing a symbol of a chocobo on it. With confusion, she looked back up at the silver head, "Where did you get this, Silver?"

"I got it while travelling the worlds, following the Organization. Stakeouts can get boring sometimes." He simple said, opening the book up for Brian, landing on a certain page. "Read this."

"Okay. Okay." Brian sighed with annoyance as he began to read the chocobo book with a bored expression. Riku and Max chuckled in humour as they watched Brian's expression change over time while Hikari shook her head, petting the chocobo that was looking at this situation with pure confusion. As soon as he had finished the page, his expression had changed to annoyed one once more. "Awwww god damn it." Brian cursed.

"This is why people just call their chocobos 'Chocobo'." Hikari informed him before picking up the chocobo once more. "C'mon Steve, since it's too late to change your name, I'll show you what FEMALE chocobos get to experience." She said as she left the bridge with Steve in her arms.

Riku shook his head at this, "Well, that took out the tension on this ship." He simply said.

Brian groaned as he slammed the book down on the table. "Why does Kyle's words always come back to haunt me?" He moaned as he sat down and placed his face on the book.

"I'm guessing that Kyle told you to check the gender before creating names?" Max guessed, laughing as he held Brian groan more into the book. Max chuckled as he turned to look at Riku, "Should we tell him?"

Brian took his face away from the hard covered book, the two teens trying to ignore the imprint of a chocobo on Brian's cheek. "Tell me what?" he asked the two teens in front of him.

Max smiled as he received a nod from the silver head as he looked back to friend. "Well, when Steve was hacked, Rinoa took care of the chocobo for a while, she told us that Steve was a girl." He chuckled.

"And you didn't tell me when I named the chocobo because-" Brian waited for the answer.

"It was funny." Max simply said before running out of his chair, hearing Brian run after the teen as the two ran into the cockpit.

Riku laughed at the others actions, heading his way over to the medical room, feeling the need to check on his friend before getting ready for the next world. He was glad that the mood on the ship has lighten up slightly, despite what had happened while they were gone. The sooner they get the last two items, the sooner Sora will be back to normal and the sooner they can take down the Order once and for all. He walked into the hallway only to halt to watch a familiar person slowly sneaking his way to the medical room door. "Sora!" he called for him, halting the boy's actions.

As Riku approached him, he took noticed of the changes that he had noticed when he had saw Sora come out of his Anti-form. His brunette hair was tainted by pure white locks, placing his hair close to Riku's itself, his skin looked paler, his hair looked spikier and his clothes were ripped apart once more due to the glowing blade like claws on his forearm. What never changed from his change of appearance were his cobalt blue eyes, always striking sadness nowadays. "Riku…" he said weakly.

"What are you doing out here?" He questioned as he approached his infected friend. "You're supposed to be resting."

"Resting…" Sora trailed before looking up at his friend. "Riku, what happened?"

Riku raised an eyebrow at this. "You don't remember?"

Sora shook his head, "I remember up to where we were attacked in the gummi." He said as he looked at his claw. "I hurt Kairi didn't I?"

"This isn't your fault, Sora." Riku told him before remember what he was doing before. "How did you know Kairi was in here anyway?" He asked.

"I remember bits and pieces, like Hikari asking Goofy to take Kairi to the medical room." He sighed before looking at his best friend again. "I-i-it is alright for me to see her?" Sora desperately asked his friend.

Riku was taken back by this, not expecting his friend to ask him just to see their friend. Then again, he was properly fearing that he have no control with what was going on with him and would what someone in there with him so that he doesn't harm her just in case. He smiled at this, no matter what Sora does, he will always been protective over his friends, even if it means protecting them from himself. "Okay. We can't stay long though."

"Why not?" Sora asked.

"Brian is convinced that you'll be just a danger to Kairi." He explained. "It doesn't matter if he catches you in here or not, I would just rather avoid it."

Sora nodded, remaining silent once more, as he opened the medical room door, letting him and his best friend in.

As soon as they walked in, they both saw Kairi lay calmly asleep on the medical bed, bandaged around her throat and parts of her arm. Sora caught the sob within his throat as he looked at his best friend with teary eyes, forcing his lips into a tight thin light as he found himself kneeling at Kairi's bedside, holding onto her hand with his bandaged hand, as if afraid to touch her with his claw. "K-Kairi…" he sobbed slightly. "I'm sorry. I-I wasn't strong enough."

Riku stood at the side, watching as his best friend, one who always had courage in his heart, happiness in his eyes and always allowed with what was right, crash to the floor at the female's bedside, falling apart from what he had managed to do to her from not being about to keep control. He didn't say a word, just remained by Sora's side as if he was some sort of warden that was given the broken keybearer some time to realise his crimes before being dragged back to their dark cell. He knew for a fact though, things will only get worse if they didn't hurry with the cure.

**BOWBOWBOW**

Nikolai sighed as he relaxed on his bed, finishing up his work for the day, as exhaustion had hit the Sorrow Endless hard. After returning from aiding Ventus, he had to teach Storm how to control his virus before he completely lost himself to his corrupted soul while helping Jenova in mastering her ability to sense the connections between people that have a good bond between hearts, as well as her ability to see the heart's true content. During the training, it didn't take Jenova long to voice out Nikolai's reasons for trying to avoid friendship with her, only receive a comment on how we are living in the present so that's the time that we should focus on. The black haired teen chuckled, he remembered his teacher saying that to him a few years back, allowing other memories surface his mind as he began to drift to sleep.

Jenova and Storm burst into the room, the haste girl tumbling on Nikolai from the speed she had entered the room, making the boy on the bed stumble up in surprise. Storm caught his breathe as he reported, "There's some trouble going on." He said with urgently.

Nikolai groaned slightly from the sudden impact that he had received from the Haste Endless' crash landing, glaring at the teen in the doorway. "This 'trouble' better be worth it, I was just about to go to sleep."

"Link just arrived; he's talking to the Colonel about some connections that supposed to be related to Sora." Storm reported.

"Yep! Yep!" Jenova rushed him out of bed, "Me and Sakuzy overheard parts of their arguments and they were mentioning Haru, Sora and the others." She said as she pushed the tired Endless out of his room. "C'mon! We have got to move!"

"Okay! Okay! I'm going!" Nikolai told the girl as the three began to had through the blue tainted castle, leading them to the computer room. Naturally, Jenova was the first one at the door, slowly opening the door as Storm and Nikolai looked around them, making sure that none of the Unbirth or Endless soldiers were patrolling to notice their eavesdropping. As soon as all three of them were at the door, Jenova slowly opened the door a little more to see Link and Colonel Devil speaking more calmly.

"I've seen the _Stories of Balance_ for myself, Colonel. The path that you and those other members came from will not become. Why is it that only Major Snake realises this?" Link calmly spoke to him with no signs of emotion.

"That's because Snake likes to point out every bad point of a plan if he's not in charge of it." Devil growled as he looked away from the Remorse Endless. "Why side with an endless battle? Even if Vanitas wins, he won't be able to control the worlds, control the war, control the Chaos of Light. Fate had been decided and we must keep it that way." He told him.

"But fate as its way of changing." Link pointed out, "Especially when it is your son that intertwines with fate's design itself."

Devil growled at this, bringing the room to silent. "How many connections have been gathered?" he asked him.

"All but one." He answered. "And I very much guess that the Master already knows that you and that pathetic excuse of an Endless are part of his escape so expect to hear from him once he returns from his travels."

Devil scoffed at this as he faced the silver haired male. "Like I care what he can do. He couldn't be as strong as he was without me and Abroc."

"He wouldn't have been able to wield the Keyblade or even exist if it wasn't for Master Xehanort but yet he still planned on going against his master's plan once he had his hands on the key." He simply said. "I can see where your son gets his idiotic ideas from."

Devil quickly slammed the Remorse Endless into the desk out of rage. "If you speak of Brian once mor-"

"Who said I was talking about the Aversion Endless?" Link smirked, making Devil step back slightly. "Surely, your past would catch up with you sooner or later."

Nikolai pulled away from the scene with a serious expression on his face, knowing for a fact what Link was referring to, as he looked as his two companies. "C'mon. We need to check where the others are." He told them.

Storm moaned at Nikolai's urgently to leave. "But it's just getting good." He said.

Jenova looked away from the scene to look at the boys. "Nick is right, Sazuky." She told the Shock Endless. "We should really check up on what Haru and the others are doing." With that said, Jenova sped off to the other side of the castle to find another useable computer room.

"Storm." Nikolai pulled him away from the door, pushing him around the corner so that he didn't hear anymore of Link and Devil's conversation. "I have a feeling that I will have to stick around while waiting for the Dark Master to come back. I need you to do something."

"What is it?" He asked.

"Find out what Snake is doing. Follow him if you have to." He told him. "He might be your best lead to see your sister again."

* * *

**A/N: And thus Steve was a female the entire time! A joke that me and Shadow made for this story ages ago. I'm glad that we got that in. Just to let you guys know. There is two more Disney worlds before going back and forth between 5 worlds that would lead to the end. Hopefully I will be able to update more as I have completed my uni work ^^ So I will try to post more chapters starting next week. I am determined to finish this story before I start my new year of uni…..I do have to revise for one exam though ¬¬**

**There is a group picture of the Order done by Shadow.S. I will place the link to it on my profile page soon. Now time to work on the next world ^^ many final fantasy characters to come.**

**Until next time**

**Kingdommad**


	108. Banned

**Chapter 108: Banned**

"Go get some rest kid. Tomorrow is the day where you prove that you deserve to be in the tournament of heroes."

Another day worth of training at the Olympus Coliseum, the sandy surface was rough against the seventeen years old skin as he pushed himself up from his final push up of the day. The boy let out a sigh as he moved parts of his wavy brown hair away from his face, muttering to himself about getting a new headband before dusting parts of his Greek orange armour. On his armour he wore two silver pauldrons on his shoulder, a brown guard over his abdomen that is worn over the armour, two belts over the aforementioned guard and some black trousers, his brown sandals with black socks underneath them finished his outfit, the boy digging into the sand slightly out of habit. He looked down at his goat like trainer with a sigh, "Can't I train a little more?" The boy asked.

"You don't want to overdue it." His trainer told him. "Last thing I want before the games start is that my newest student decided to pull a muscle from training too much."

"But Phil-" The boy stepped toward.

"No buts, Chris." The satyr told him. "You're not like Herc. Your body is not one of a god so go rest up." With that said, the trainer returned to the restored coliseum.

The boy sighed at this as he slowly began to head to head back home, leaving the coliseum behind him, his mind slipping back to the beginning. It all started two years ago when some thieves tried to hurt his family, he had stepped toward to protect his family with his father's old sword, only to be knocked to the ground and nearly beaten to the afterlife. He would have gone to the afterlife if it wasn't for the world's hero-Hercules, defeating the thieves and saving his family. After a while of healing, Hercules had come by again, giving him the offer of whether he wanted to learn how to become a hero or not, saying that he saw that his heart was in the right place and that he had potential to become a great hero. The boy thought about it before deciding to accept the hero's offer as he began his training at the coliseum.

The boy chuckled at the memories, making his way through the town. He remembered when he met Phil, remembering him mutter something the lines of preferring Roxas, who Roxas was? He never asked since he was pushed into training straight away. The first couple of weeks were tough but his body had begun to change over time, he could say that he a good build on him now but not as overbearing as Hercules. His thoughts soon went over to the times that he had trained with Hercules, seeing that his workout wasn't as hard as Hercules, from that he wanted to train just as hard as his friend. He chuckled as he remembered the outcome of trying to lift Hercules' weights, a good month in the hospital with a multiple number of broken ribs, he recovered only to find the coliseum is pieces as it had been a year before and to see that Hercules had become a true hero, allowing him to gain his godship back.

Memories of his last two years in the coliseum slipped past him though as the smell of smoke covered his senses, allowing him to take sight of the rock path road that lead to his street, more importantly where the source of smoke was coming from. "That can't be good." The teen pulled out his trusted broadsword out as he ran down the street, coming close to the corner that led to his beloved home. "What?" The boy gasped.

His house was up in flames, the pillars that supported the house's structure was knocked down, yells for help were coming from inside. It didn't take long for the burnet to burst into his flaming house, feeling his metal armour pads on his shoulders heat up from the temperature change. He looked around the collapsing house, looking for any sign of his family, looking for the ones yelling for help. He looked around the room that he was in, already seeing some hearts form out from the rubble. He shook his head again, not wanting to think of a floating heart meant as he continued to follow the calls for help. The more his searched deeper into the house, sword ready, the more his armour heated up from the amount of heat that was coming from the flames, the more hearts that he saw coming from the rubble, the more sense of fear burst through him. "Hey!" He called out, coughing slightly as the smoke was beginning to affect his breathing. "Where are you?" He called out, only to receive silent. Despite the silent, he used his sword to push through the rubble, only to find a silhouette staying within the flames and smoke.

The boy looked at the silhouette, seeing the shape of spiky hair, a cloak and within the shadow's claw shaped hand was a blade that was shaped as a key. His expression turned shocked as he remembered a similar description that Hercules had told him of his friend, the one from another world that had become a true hero along with Hercules. "W-who are you?" he demanded, trying to hold his ground despite his surrounds collapsing around him.

"You will know soon enough."

The last thing the boy saw was the silhouette of the key thrown towards him and a sight of golden yellow eyes before his world became black, his sword becoming nothing but ashes within the burning house.

**BOWBOWBOW**

Hikari and Max pushed open the huge doors that lead them to the coliseum while Brian, Sora and Riku simply entered in pace of each other. While Donald and Goofy stayed behind on the ship to look after the resting Kairi, the others set down to the familiar Greek like world, having a feeling that the item that they were looking for would require them to enter the games in this world, they just hoped that Sora doesn't lost control of his virus while they are in the tournament. There had been some debates on whether Sora should actually go to another world in his condition but the Keyblade Master ended up agreeing to the Aversion Endless, saying that if he was going to lose control, he couldn't lose control near the injured Kairi. Despite Sora's wishes, Riku knew that he had to help his friend somehow.

"Woah! Would you look at this place?" Max awed as he and the others entered the coliseum, the sun up high in the sky for the world's competitions.

"Yeah. Yeah. Amazing." Brian simply brushed off before smiling slightly as he took a proper look of his surroundings. "I remember this place." He said quietly to himself.

"Really?" Hikari raised an eyebrow, making Brian gulp with nervously, properly expecting no one to hear that. "I don't remember you having any missions here." He queried.

"Ummm." The teen quickly thought from the top of his head. "Musta been a mission with the Order or something. You know, scouting mission, hid away from people, that sort of thing." He shrugged innocently. Hikari looked at him with some suspicious before dropping the thought away.

Sora looked around the grounds, placing his hands through his bright white hair as he looked at the sight in confusion. "That's strange."

"What is it?" Riku looked over to him.

"Normally there isn't as many people here when we normally come." He pointed out. The five teens looked over near the entrance to see a group of warriors, all dressed as if they were warriors from all across the world, taking their time to take in some of the other fighters appearances as they walked closer to the group.

One fighter looked like he was practising some punches near the edge of the court, his fighting styles strangely different for one of this world. The teen looked around their age but looked like he could be a good bit taller than Riku, parts of his light blonde hair came out from the black Greek pattern cloth as he managed to use as a bandana. His low cut tunic styled work shirt was styled as only the sides were longer, looking as if it was some kind Greek styled long coat, the blonde teen adjusted his black gloves before he became to relax against the court wall, showing his grey trousers, a blue scarf that was tucked in between his tunic shirt and his trousers and his brown sandals with grey socks underneath them.

Another fighter was talking to Hercules before the hero headed back inside. His spiky black hair pointed back as one lock of hair hanged down in front of his face. He looked nearly as build as Hercules as he adjusted his grey armour, one that was similar to Hercules. He wore on his armour were two silver shoulder guards, black gloves, a brown guard over his abdomen that is worn over the armour, two belts over the aforementioned guard, and some black trousers and turtleneck, resting underneath the armour. He looked around the court with a smile, showing his bright blue eyes and a 'X' shaped scar at the size of his chin before heading inside himself.

Soon, the other fighters began to make their way inside, giving no time for the others to survey the other fighters. "So.." Riku spoke up as he crossed his arms. "What's the plan?"

"It's simple." Brian answered. "We each enter the tournament, in teams or on our own, so we can gain the grand prize, which is said to have been made by the Greek gods itself."

Sora took the information in, "I would have thought that the Olympus Stone would have been the item." He spoke before grabbing his claw in pain.

"Sora!" Riku ran over to his side, watching his claw flash from grey to white. "Control it, Sora." He told him.

**Time for some fun.**

Sora's arm just flew out to his side, summoning the Kingdom Key into his hand. _What th- _The Keybearer tried to make the Keyblade disappear from his hand but the weapon just stayed put in his claw. "It won't go." He growled slightly before giving up and placing the keyblade to rest on his shoulders.

Riku raised an eyebrow at his friend as his claw faded back to its original infected colour. "You alright?"

Sora nodded. "Yeah, I think so." Sora placed Kingdom Key in front of him and looked at it questionably. "Why just summon the Keyblade? I known it to dispose of it while I've been fighting but-" _What are you up to? _He tried to communicate with his infected soul only to receive silents once more. _Great! He only talks when he takes control.. but what did he mean about just having some fun?_

Brian sighed at this. "On the plus side, at least you're still in control."

"Yeah but why just summon the Keyblade?" Hikari questioned.

Riku sighed at this, not really understanding the virus' reasons either. "C'mon. This world knows you as the Keyblade Master that helped Hercules out anyway. A true hero here. So it shouldn't be questioned much."

Sora nodded to his friend, still trying to get rid of the Keyblade in hand but finding that the Kingdom Key was very comfortable remaining in his grip. "I guess you're right."

"You!"

The team turned around to see a teen, longer more to Riku's age, his clothes burned and scarred from slashes, his expression cold as he glared at the group with pure hatred. Before any of them could question the teen's appearance, the teen charged through the group and began to run over to none other than Sora. Sora quickly placed the Keyblade in front of him for defence, only for the Keyblade to disappear just before the boy had speared the Keyblade Master to the ground. Sora looked up at the boy on top of him, seeing him preparing to take a swing when the Keyblade Master quickly grabbed the boy's punch and pushed the boy off. As soon as Sora managed to get up though, he was sent to the floor again by a strong punch to the jaw.

"HEY!" Brian and Max pulled the boy away from his friend by grabbing his arms and holding them behind his back.

Hikari and Riku quickly went over to Sora after noticing that his claw had flashed again, turning red for a short while, holding the Keyblade Master back. "Woah Sora, calm down." Riku told him.

"He started it!" Sora proclaimed, trying to get out of Riku and Hikari's hold on him.

"With good reason!" The teen growled as he tried to get out of Brian and Max's grip. "You killed my family!"

"Huh?" Sora looked at the teen with pure confusion.

"Hey! What's going on over here?" A familiar voice shouted as two people could be heard running over to them. Brian and Max could see that it was Phil and Hercules. The small goat looked at the two that were behind held back, looking back at the boy with burned clothes. "Chris? What happened to you?" he asked.

Hercules looked between the two fighters, looking at Sora with surprise. "Sora? When did you get here?" he asked, taking in his new appearance. "What happened to your hair?"

"Long story." Sora said soberly as he felt Riku and Hikari let him go, seeing that he had calmed down but looked away as he was reminded what had happened to Kairi because of his outburst.

However, the boy named Chris was still trying to get out of Brian and Max's grip more violently. "I tell you what happened to me! Your precious hero in the stars destroyed my home, killed my family and tried to kill me in the process!"

"What?" Everyone gasped.

"Sora would never do that!" Riku defended his best friend.

"Besides, we've just got here ten minutes ago." Hikari informed him.

"Yeah, there is no possible way that it could be Sora." Brian added his opinion.

Chris growled with anger from the comments. "I know what I saw! A keybearer with the same 'key' as yours and who else would have outrageous spiky hair like that!" There was a moment where Brian checked his spiky hair, allowing Chris to break out of their grip. The teen didn't attack though; he only glared at the Keyblade Master. "You sound just like him too."

"You sure it was Sora, Chris?" Hercules questioned his enraged friend. "I remember that there was a number of keybearers that have come to this world to take part in the games."

"I'm sure." He growled once more.

"Well Chris, we can't just go on your word, you need more evidences." Phil informed his student. "But rest assured, we will placed a full investigation on the situation as soon as the games are over. Now go get yourself sorted."

"Whatever." He said coldly, bumping hard into Sora's shoulder as he walked past him before heading inside of the Coliseum.

Phil sighed as he turned to face Sora. "Sorry kid, until this situation is solved, I'll have to relieve you of your hero status."

"But Phil, I didn't-" Sora tried to defend for himself.

"Look kid, there is nothing I can do on this." Phil told him. "Just like I've told Chris, if you can prove that you wasn't there then your hero status is restored and you can enter the games."

Max raised his eyebrow at this. "Wait! You have to be a hero to enter the games?" he questioned

"Of course you do!" Phil scoffed. "This isn't just any games that the coliseum runs; this is THE games, the true games to place heroes from around the world into the ultimate competition. If you're not a hero then you don't enter the competition." He said before turning away from them.

"I'm sure that we're hero material just like Sora is." Hikari halted the goat's actions.

"Hmmm." Phil thought about it, using this precious time to check Hikari out while thinking. The only reason Hikari didn't sent him into the wall was that they really needed to get into the competition to get the item needed to help Sora and many others infected with the virus.

"Well, they look like hero material, Phil." Hercules voiced out. "They look like they've got the heart for it too."

"Alright. Alright." Phil raised his hands in defeat. "You win. But only three of you can go in." He told them. "We only have three slots left anyway." The satyr sighed as he began to head his way back into the coliseum.

Hercules looked over to Sora. "Wish I could help you but I have to get ready with the tournament." He said sadly.

Sora nodded as he understood the semi-god's reasons. "It's okay. You have the competition to worry about."

Hercules smiled at this. "Maybe Meg can help out. She went into town a little while back." He told them before making his way back to the coliseum himself. "I see you guys inside!" He shouted over to them before finally entering the building.

Sora sighed at this, disappointment feeling his face. "Oh man, I was really looking toward in taking part." He said sadly.

"Well, the scanner said that there was some huge source of Endless energy somewhere on this world. If you find the Endless then maybe you'll find the cause of this." Max suggested.

"Max is right." Brian said. "Someone needed to go search for the Endless anyway." He turned to face the coliseum. "Question is, who's taking part?"

Riku stepped close to his best friend. "I'll go with Sora. You guys go in the tournament." He told them, volunteering himself to stay behind.

"But Riku-" Sora looked at him with surprise, not wanting to ruin his friend's chance to take part of the tournament.

"It's fine, Sora." He told him before smirking. "Besides, when was the last time we worked together on something."

"Too long." Sora smiled, realising that this will be the first time that he gets to side with just Riku since this journey started.

"I dunno." Brian pondered. "Riku is the better sword fighter." He said as a thought.

Immediately, Hikari sharply turned around to glare at Brian angrily. "What's that supposed to mean?" She demanded.

Brian gulped nervously at her angry glare. "I'm just saying that we might have a better chance of getting the prize if Riku is with us. Two sword fighters are better than one." He quickly responded.

Sora, Riku and Max chuckled at this, watching as Brian and Hikari fall into another of their familiar arguments. Riku nodded to Max as the teen archer went to separate his two friends, he looked over to his friend at his side. "You ready?" he asked.

"What about the keyhole?" Sora asked. "It's inside the coliseum."

Riku shrugged at this. "We can deal with the keyhole once we clear you name." He told him. "Now let's hunt down this Endless." He smiled strongly as he held his hand out to his best friend.

"Yeah." Sora grinned happily as he clapped his uninfected hand into his friends, grinning at his friend before looking over to the trio, seeing that the two had settled their argument. "Will you guys been fine?"

"Don't worry, Sora. We'll come back with the item for our victory." Brian grinned.

Hikari chuckled at Brian optimising thinking before facing the two islanders. "We'll keep an eye out on this Chris character. I know he has just lost his family but I don't like where his hatred might lead to."

"That's good to know." Riku nodded to this.

"We'll check out what Hades is doing do." Sora said to them. "Knowing Maleficent, she would have brought him back from the river of the dead."

Brian nodded at everyone's objective. "So, are we ready?" He asked his two friends beside him.

Max grinned, "Let's show them what Little Devon heroes have got!" He jumped with excitement. The group chuckled at Max's actions before separating into their separate parties, Brian, Hikari and Max heading into the coliseum while Sora and Riku headed into town to find Meg for any clues to clear Sora's name.

* * *

**A/N: See! It's amazing what happens when I don't have to do coursework O.o Now I can get the chapters done ^^ Oh no, Sora can't enter the tournament and now him and Riku have to find out who the real criminal is. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

**Kingdommad**


	109. The Tournament Begins

**Chapter 109: The tournament begins**

"Alright everyone! Listen up." The voice of the trainer known as Phil echoed in the lobby as the three teens entered the lobby itself. They looked around the sandy colour room, styled like any other Greek building with a selection of Trophies on each side of the room, one side with normal looking Greek styled vase trophies while the other trophies looked more pointed and shaped of certain creatures that you would only here from ancient myths within Greek geology. The three didn't question it though, having a feeling that the coliseum properly have a range of different tournaments, instead they looked at the different amount of fighters once more. Though most of them looked like Greek warriors from Sparta to Athens, it wasn't hard to spot the fighters that they saw earlier as well as some other fighters that seems out of place.

The one with spiky black hair seemed to be doing some casual squats while he waited for the other competitors to calm down for their chatter so that Phil could continue talking, they watched him chuckled slightly to himself, a warm smile on his face, his facial expression showing signs of remembrance. His expression changed thought into a casual one as he began to talk to another fighter that held a tattered up red cloak.

They took in the appearance of the man, seeing his long black hair stream out wildly while a red head band was place to hold his fringe back. The ripped up red cape was held in place over his shoulders and lower face by several buckles while most of his clothing underneath remained black other than his brozen metallic boots. His pale face aided in bringing out the dangerous looking red eyes while adjusting the golden gauntlet on his left arm.

Max looked at the man in question. "Do you thing he's the Endless causing the huge energy change?" He whispered to the others.

Hikari took in the man's appearance before shrugging. "He doesn't look like someone from the Order."

"Well it could be one of the Order's lackeys." Max suggested.

"But then he wouldn't have a huge energy, he would just be a Neutral." Hikari explained. "Besides, he looks more like a vampire than an Order member."

"A vampire?" Max looked at the man again, seeing him walking away from the fighter with spiky black hair before looking back at Hikari. "You're just saying that because he has pale skin and red eyes."

Hikari rolled her eyes before looking at Brian. "What do you think?" She asked him, only to notice a familiar expression on his face when he would remember something. How much she would like for her friend to remember his past, now was not the time for blackouts or disappearing acts. They needed to focus on getting the item to get Sora better, as well as her brother. "Brian?" She clicked her fingers in front of him.

"Woah!" Brian quickly jumped out of his state before looking at Hikari with confusion. "What?"

"Look! I know you're stupid enough to name a female Chocobo 'Steve'." She received a glare from the red headed mage. "But can you stay in the real world for a bit?"

"As you wish." Brian smirked, bowing down to her in a mocking way.

"I will hurt you." She warned him, only to get a chuckle of her friend. "Anyway, what do you think of that guy over there?" She nodded in the direction of the red cloak man.

Brian raised an eyebrow at this. "Why? You sick of Riku already?" He laughed, only to get a sword to his neck. Lucky for them, the others fighters didn't notice, giving Brian time to remind Hikari that the last thing that they need to do is get banned from the games since Sora couldn't enter and it would take too long to get Donald and Goofy if they did get kicked out.

Hikari glared at her friend as she disposed of her weapon. "Does he look like an Endless or not?" She demanded of him with impatience.

"No." He quickly responded, lifting his right black gloved claw to them. "All Endless' claws are to the right arm, never the left." He reminded them before looking around at the fighters.

"What did you remember?" Hikari asked him, only to receive a confused expression of the Aversion Endless. "You looked at that guy as if he was your long lost friend." She pointed out.

Brian lowered his eyes away from his friend as he muttered. "He just reminded me of someone." He looked up at the black haired fighter again. If the fighter's eyes were blue and his hair was short, Brian would have easy mistaken the fighter for an older version of Nikolai. Static memories filled his mind as memories of his Endless friend came to him, memories of being in the Order with the Sorrow Endless was clear enough but anything outside the Order was simply a blur. He knew that Nikolai could escape and run if he wanted to but couldn't understand why he would want to stay with such insane villains. There had to be a reason behind it.

"Hey guys." Max caught their attention. "Isn't that the guy that got attacked?" He pointed over to the where Phil and Hercules were trying to quiet the crowd of fighters down.

Over by the pathways that lead to the arenas was Chris, holding a blank expression as he looked down at his crunching fists. His skin looked as white as a ghost in contrast to his dark brunet hair, his eyes bruised and his arms slashed, his attire was free was burn marks and cuts but the teen looked as he was dead himself.

Brian looked at the teen with pity, seeing that he was only full of hatred because of the loss that he has gained but as he looked at the teen, he felt his heart pump faster in some sort of panic or fear. His body seemed to find him familiar. "He doesn't look to good." He said, ignoring his heart's reaction for the moment.

Hikari looked at the teen with worry. "Well, me and you have been in his shoes. He just needs time to sort himself out." She told her friend.

"Yeah maybe…" Brian took his glaze away from the teen.

"HEY! All you guys be quiet!" Phil shouted, making the crowd of fighters turn to him. "That's more like it." He smiled with gratitude as he began to explain. "For those that don't know why they are here, this year's games is not just any games that we host, this here is the Tournament of Heroes." The fighters began to mutter as Phil continued. "Whether you're in a team or on your own, heroes will complete against one another to gain the ultimate prize for the ultimate hero." Phil coughed slightly, signalling Hercules, who was staying beside him, to remove a red cloth, revealing a golden plated sword, small sparks of lightning sparked off the blade itself. "This sword was once handcrafted for the great and mighty Zeus himself but now it will be in the hands of the winner of the tournament." Phil jumped slightly after explaining about the sword as one of the sparks managed to strike him slightly, making the satyr rub his leg in pain.

Brian smiled at the sight at the item. "This should be a piece of cake." He said confidently. "Even if it was just me here, that sword is as good as ours!"

"Excuse me, mister cocky!" Hikari flicked him at the side of the head, making him twitch in pain. "Don't start overestimating the enemy."

"They properly have no experience with magic, just basic sword fights. This will be easy." Brian merely shrugged. It didn't take long for something to happen to prove the young mage wrong as one of the fighters ended up freezing another fighter by mistake as well as seeing a fighter punch a huge hole into the wall in an attempt to him some hooded fighter, creating a huge crack within the stone wall. "One second though, Go Team Little Devon!" He quickly said to his friends.

"Oh but Brian, you seemed soooo confident that you can do this on your own." Hikari said in a mischief tone, seeing Brian's panicky expression grow larger.

"Hikari!" Brian pleaded. "Please!"

"We would only feel bad for holding you back." Hikari simply said.

"Yeah dude." Max joined in. "We might have a better chance if we have different teams anyway."

"But-but…" The mage looked at the sword wielder and the archer as if they were walking out of his life forever, pouting at them while making a heart shape with his hands. "You're my heart." He said sadly at them.

The two only laughed at this before looking back at him. "Man up, dude." Max told him.

Brian's pouting expression immediately faded away as he shrugged at his friends. "It was worth a shot." He simply said before walking into the crowd to sign up.

Hikari watched Brian's figure disappear into the crowd of fighters before looking at the possible fighters that her and Max could be fighting, seeing as they had already signed up and all Brian had to do was to separate himself from their group. As she looked back to where Chris was before, she could see him talking the Phil, seeing the discomfort on his face from what they were talking about.

"Hey, you're Team Little Devon, right?" A strong teen voice spoke.

Hikari and Max turned their attention to the source of the voice, only to see that it was the fighter that they had managed to see training in the courtyard before they had entered the coliseum. The two took in the teen's height quickly before nodding to his question. "Yeah, we are." Max answered. "I'm Max and this is Hikari." He greeted him as he held out his hand.

The blonde grinned happily as he took the hand in front strongly. "I'm Snow." He said happily. "Snow Villers."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Snow." Hikari returned the kind meeting, hopefully the other fighters are as greeting as Hercules and Snow.

The blonde teen smiled at this before looking around slightly, "Hey, what happened to your other teammate?" he asked them.

"He thinks he can beat everyone so we left him to it." Max told him.

"Well, make the best hero win!" Snow chuckled to this.

"Alright everyone!" Phil grabbed their attention as he walked back into the centre so he could grab the fighters' attention. "Now that everyone has signed in, the tournament layout has been set. Come and collect your numbers are we can begin." He said to them, "Now I've only got two words for ya: Fight like heroes!" He advised them before hopping off.

And with that miscounted advice spoken, the tournament began.

**BOWBOWBOW**

Meanwhile, Sora and Riku walked through the town quietly as the crowds from the coliseum could be heard from where they were. Echoes of sword slashes and excited screams ran through the town as if it was part of the blowing wind. As they made their way through the town, the silver head would look back at his friend every now and again to check how it was, only to see his normal happy façade.

Normally he wouldn't question this, he was actually quiet relived that Sora managed to brighten up after finding out that the two would be trying to solve their own mystery together, but he could still see what was terrifying him in his still blue eyes. No matter what the virus was doing to him, Sora still could be read like an open book. With that thought in check, he halted and turned around to face his friend. "What's wrong?" He knew that was a stupid question but it helped trying to get to the point of what he was after.

Sora looked at his silver haired friend in confusion. "Riku? What's going on?" He asked him.

"What's wrong?" He repeated.

"Nothing is-"

"Your eyes say different."

Sora looked at his friend with even more confusion before looking away from his friend, realisation and regret in his eyes. "I don't even know." He muttered, walking to one of the buildings, sliding down the wall until he was sitting on the sandy floor. "It's obvious what's wrong with me but still—I just feel like I'm going to lose against this thing before we get the cure."

"Sora." Riku took his place by his friend's side as he sat down next to him. "No matter what, you have us til the end; we won't let you fall that easily." He told him, knocking his shoulder playfully.

The Keyblade Master chuckled at this, keeping his glaze at his boots. "That's what I'm afraid of." He confessed. "I treasure you all with all my heart. I wouldn't want to lose any of you."

"You won't lose any of us." Riku said.

"But the virus does the opposite to what I feel about you guys." He reminded him.

"If that's the case, Brian will become your new best friend." Riku stood up and looked down at his friend. "We'll beat this thing, Sora. The next world will be the last, we will have all the items for the cure and you will have your infamous chocolate hair back in no time."

Sora smiled at this before jumping to his feet. "You're right." He stood in front of his friend. "It's not over. I'll fight to the end."

"That's the Sora I know." Riku patted him on the back. "Now, let's find this Meg so that we can start finding clues about this attack." He began to walk again.

"Yeah!" Sora grinned as he began to follow his friend. "Maybe we could ask about Ven here too!" he suggested.

"Ven?" Riku turned his head to him, waiting for his friend to catch up to him before walking through the empty town.

"Yeah. Apparently, other keybladers have been here. It could be Ven." He said with excitement. If they could find Ven then maybe he would be able to clean things up with him about why the Order are after Kairi, who were Terra and Aqua and how was he connected to him.

"Let's focus on finding Meg first then we can keep a lookout on Ven." Riku calmed his friend down, it still amazes him to this day how his friend can change the way he feels in a matter of seconds. "Speaking of which, who is she?"

"Herc's special sweetheart." Sora grinned.

Riku gave his friend a weird expression. "'_Special Sweetheart'_?" He mocked.

Sora ignored Riku's mocking as he answered the question. "You know? Like the one you've meant to be with. Like, Aladdin and Jasmine, Belle and Beast, Eric and Ariel….you and Hikari, Donald and Dais-"

Riku's face redden slightly before looking at his friend in shock. "How did you find out about that?" he asked him.

Sora could only laugh at the sight of Riku's fearful expression. "You just told me!" He laughed.

"NO I DIDN'T?" Riku raised his voice out of panic, making Sora laugh even harder. "Nothing is going on!" His brighten cheeks spoke otherwise.

"Riku, why hide it?" Sora asked him, finding his reactions both funny and stupid.

"I'm not hiding it." He countered.

"Then tell me, how was Neverland?" He smirked.

Riku only growled at this as continued walking through the town, knowing full well that his counter argument will only strike Sora's happy expression off his face once more. "It was—nice." He simply said. It's wonderful how much his silver hair can stand out when his red was completely red.

"Ohhh c'mon Riku!" Sora whined next to him. "You can't obviously tell me it was just nice. Something must have happened."

"Look, all we did was sat by the beach. We got called back to the gummi before anything could really happen." Riku told him.

"Oh…" Sora said quietly.

"HEY! OUTTA MY WAY!"

The two keybearers turned to see a woman with long, tied up brown was surrounded by Unbirth. The sight of the blue creatures didn't make the keybearers waste any time in summoning their keyblades to head towards the creatures. As soon as they got close to them though, the Unbirths spotted them as left the woman alone, fleeing from the scene as they ran through the town. The two boys halted their actions, disposing their keyblades as they watched the Unbirth flee. "That was weird." Sora said to the abnormal actions.

"Why would they flee?" Riku questioned, the two boys looked around the area before landed their sights on the woman.

"Well, aren't you sight for sore eyes." The woman with brown hair smiled at them as she walked towards them. Now that the Unbirth were out of the way, the boys could see that the woman wore a long, pink dress that ended just above her orange-sandaled feet. She wore two purple sashes, one under her bust and another, looser one around her hips, the latter tied at her right side. Each of the straps of the woman's dress, as well as the right side of the sash on her waist sports the same orange spiral-pendant.

Sora grinned at the familiar face. "Hey Meg!" He greeted.

"Good to see you, Sora. Nice hair by the way, though brown suited you more." She said, not noticing Sora's slight moment of discomfort. "So…where are your duck and dog friend? And you're supposed to be?" She pointed at the silver haired teen next to him.

"This is Riku." Sora greeted, allowing Riku to casually greet with his hand. "Donald and Goofy couldn't make it this time."

"We were wondering if you could help us." Riku cut to the chase, knowing Sora's happen to catch up with his friends for too long, forgetting that they were on a time limit.

Meg smirked at them in a flirtatious way as she said, "How can I help you boys?"

"Do you know what had happened to Chris?" Sora asked her. "Have any clues to who the criminal is?"

"That's right. That kid thinks that you burned the house to ashes like Hades burns his anger into Pain and Panic." She remembered before pointing to where the Unbirth had fled. "If you want to get any clues, I bet my chances on those Unbirths. They wouldn't disappear for no reason."

"Wait!" Riku halted her. "How do you know that they were Unbirths?" he questioned.

"Wonderboy told me that he and his friend met some keybearers when the Unbirth were last here back when he was between a boy and a man." Meg simply shrugged. "If you want some clues, I would visit Hades."

"Hades?" Sora's eyes widened. "I thought we defeated him?"

"He musta been brought back by Maleficent." Riku pointed out. "I don't know why but she likes bringing allies back to life." He also made a note that if they were to see Hades, they could ask why the Order got rid of her.

Sora chuckled slightly before looking at Meg once more. "You know what the bad guy looks like?" He asked simply, making Riku chuckle slightly from the way Sora makes questions so simple that they sound like they are coming from a five year old.

Meg shook her head as a response. "Not a clue." She walked in between the two teenagers. "Now, while you two play Olympus guards, I'll be heading for the tournament." She said as she began to walk towards the direction of the cheering crowd. "Oh! Thanks for the help fellows." She quickly added before she came out of the teens' sight.

"So…" Sora gathered the information they have collected. "We have two choices: Go to Hades now or follow those Unbirths." He smirked as he finished. "What's your decision, Detective Riku?"

Riku gave his friend an weird expression. "Really Sora?"

"Yeah." Sora simply shrugged. "Our first time have a sole mission to us two and we're being detectives so we might as well go along with it." He grinned as he placed his hand and claw in his white hair, grinning to his friend as if nothing was wrong with him.

This time, Riku decided not to question it, he knew that his friend had took his advice from earlier. He wanted to see the real Sora for a while before fate decided to be cruel to him and his friends once more. With that in mind, Riku chuckled at Sora's reasons, "We should follow the Unbirths, Detective Sora." He chuckled. "We can go to Hades if we reach a dead end."

Sora nodded to this. "Let's go. I don't want to miss out on watching the others." He said happily.

"Yeah." He simply agreed. "The quicker we get this done, the quicker we can get back in the Coliseum to watch Hikari and the others." He looked at his friend, only to see forced expression, looking as if Sora was trying to hold something in. He could only look at his friend with worry. "Sora, what's wron-"

"So, does your Alliance with Hikari require protection or does the closet provide all of that?" Sora laughed before running in the direction of where the Unbirths headed.

"SORA!" His raging, embarrassed friend didn't waste any time chase after his friend.

* * *

**A/N: Damn writer block ¬¬. Hopefully I can try to update again so…as soon as my exam is over. Hope you guys enjoyed Easter and the Royal Wedding, may the Duke and Duchess of Cambridge be forever happy. I'll try to update soon guys.**

**Kingdommad **


	110. Offer

**Chapter 110: Offer**

The echoes of his strike moved through the arena as the opponent fell to the floor, sword and shield falling to the ground. The crowd cheered as his victory as his name was announced to move on to the next round with the other fighters. He smiled at the cheering, raising his fist in time with the crowd's chants. "The hero is here!" He shouted with them as the chants continued.

Hikari, Brian and Max stood at the sidelines, watching the fighter chant with the crowd, making Max chuckled slightly. "I can see why Snow is here now." He said.

Brian only looked at the blond fighter as if he was an idiot, maybe being close to being Scott's identical twin. "How did this guy become a hero?" he questioned.

"I remember him mentioning that his group take care of some Heartless and other creatures in their small town. To them, he's a hero." Hikari told him, watching Snow help up his defeated opponent after finishing chanting with the crowd. "Look! He's even helping his opponent up."

"Well, it looks like that hero status has gone in his head." Brian huffed, watching the blond fighter and the other fighter leave the arena.

"Like you can talk." Hikair muttered, earning a playful glare from her red headed friend.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Give it up for Chris!" Phil announced, allowing for the crowds to cheers for one of their up-coming heroes.

"This should be interesting." Max leaned in with application, watching as Chris made his way to the arena.

Brian and Hikari watched the teen that had prevented Sora from taking part in the tournament, seeing the blank expression on his face that they saw earlier planted on his face as if that was the only expression he could pull. What caught their attention though was how his sword seemed to shake nervously within his grip, his right hand twitching slightly. "Great….just what we need." Brian growled at the sight, pointing Chris' shaking hand to Hikari.

Max looked at them with an worried expression. "What is it?" he asked them.

"Chris has the virus." Hikari informed him, before looking at Brian. "What should we do?"

"Nothing." He simply said. "If we do something, we can easily get kicked out of the tournament." They watched as Chris looked over to them before facing the arena entrance, waiting for his opponent to come out. "We should have time though; his soul shouldn't be causing any trouble until a couple of weeks in."

"So the person that must have attacked him must have been an Endless." Hikari concluded.

"But that means it still narrow it down to Sora committing that crime." Max pointed out as they watched Chris' opponent come out of the arena.

"Sora was with us. We know that." Brian said to them. "If we can find out who the other keybearers were while we're waiting for matches then we could find some answers." He quickly turned his head around to catch one of the fighters taking part in the tournament. "Hey! Have you seen any keybearers?" He asked the fighter.

"Keybearer? Who would fight with a key?" The fighter scoffed.

"Nevermind." Brian sighed, letting the fighter go before turning to look at the other fighters watching the match.

"Hey Brian!" Max grabbed his attention. "Isn't your match next?"

Brian's eyes widened in panic. "Oh god damn it!" It didn't take long for Brian to run back into the building.

The Aversion Endless rushed through the coliseum, trying to make his way to the other side of the structure as he heard the crowd cheered for Chris' battle, having a feeling that the teen will be seen in the next round with Snow, Hikari, Max and the others. He pushed his way through the crowd of defeated fighters, ignoring anything around him just to try to get to the other side of the coliseum in time for his own match. Soon his lungs cried for help as he halted to breathe. "How big is this damn building?" Brian huffed for fresh oxygen.

"Now, here's the deal. You get rid of Herc and any sign of Endless' and I'll get rid of your Chaos problem."

Curiosity struck through the red headed teen, completely forgetting about his match as he slowly made his way to the wooden door where the source of the voices were coming from.

"And why should I work for you? Surely you can take you own battles by getting someone that's dead." Another voice huffed.

"You want to be human again don't you?" One voiced asked him.

"Letting Heartless take my home was my sin, and this….this is my punishment." The other voice simply said.

Brian placed his hand near the door to open it slowly but decided against it, having a feeling that from the sound of their voices, they were right near the door. Opening the door so that he could see who was talking would only blow his cover. With that thought, he leaned his head on the door slightly so that he could hear the conversation.

"Alright. Alright. Here's a new deal. You do this and I'll-" The voice sounded desperate.

"Hades. I'm not interested in whatever deal you give. If you want the Endless or Hercules gone, revive someone who's dead."

"YOU'LL DO AS I SAY OR-" A voice yelled.

"I don't have time for this."

Brian snapped his way away from the door, hearing movement going towards the door, as well as remember that he had to head for his match. He quickly ran down the hall that leads to where his match was being held. As the crowd's cheers filled his senses, he quickly grabbed the communicator and sent a message before heading out on the sandy arena to see the Greek solider. _This should be easy._ His summoned his staff as his stepped into the arena.

**BOWBOWBOW**

Sora chuckled slightly as he quickly ran behind a wall, seeing his blushing friend run right past him. He held his laughter, ready to follow him when sudden movement caught his attention. He looked down the alley way and saw an Unbirth waving down the alleyway. "Gotcha." He smiled as he ran after the Unbirth down the dark alley, following the blue creature around the corner. As soon as he reached the corner, Sora gasped slightly to see that the Unbirth had disappeared, his sight was left to a dead end of mirrors.

His eyes wondered across the many pieces of broken glass across the floor and wall, stepping forward to look at the reflection of each of the pieces. He didn't see the reflection of himself, he didn't see his face, his worried expression, his scared eyes. Instead, he saw faces of his friends, people that were familiar to his hearts, looking at him with a sad expression, as if they were giving him an silent plea of help. He looked at each of the pieces, seeing Roxas, Naminé, and the black haired girl for who he assumed as Xion on the floor, against the wall he saw Riku and Kairi. He looked on the other side to see a look alike of Roxas, he only assumed that he was Ventus from Riku had described him as. The other two reflections showed a blue haired woman who looked like an older version of Kairi and a man with brown, spiked up hair, if his hair was white and skin was tanned then he would look like a younger version of Xehanort. Sora stepped away slightly, looking at the pieces together, only to see his reflection of what he has become.

"So many connections to one heart."

Sora turned around to face a hooded figure, his golden yellow eyes shun from underneath the hood. "Who are you?" he demanded, slightly freaked out from the sound of his voice, it sounded as if he was talking to himself.

The mysterious figure only scoffed at the question. "You should be asking that to yourself." He told him. "Your control over your heart is only a string line now."

Sora ignored his words as he glared at the figure. "What do you want?"

"I came to help you, Sora." He simply said.

"Help me?" Sora looked at the figure questionably before glaring at him again. "Why should I listen to you? And how do you know me?" He didn't trust this guy one bit, he could feel the darkness around this guy reaching out to try and touch him.

"You're the Keyblade Master. Everyone knows you." He simply said. "Besides, I can help you save your friends."

"My friends…." Sora looked back at the pieces of shattered glass behind him. "My friends are fine."

"But the Colonel's plan will soon strike." The figure lifted his arm up, revealing his claw as he summoned a Keyblade much similar to his within the claw itself.

At first, Sora looked at the keyblade in shock, remembering that Kingdom-D was last in the hands of King Mickey but his mind soon clicked into place as he remembered that the criminal was in fact an keybearer. "You're-you're the one that destroyed Chris' life!" Sora quickly summoned his keyblade, ready to fight.

"The Order do not approve of the Colonel's actions. A replacement is only necessary." He simply said, ignoring the fact that he was just accused for ruining someone's life.

Sora continued to glare at the figure, still not trusting him as he spoke. "What do you want?" he repeated to him.

The figure only shook at the Keyblade Master's mistrust as he placed his keyblade into the ground. "You will soon lose control of your heart; you will watch your friends die by force as you have no control of your own. You can stop the Colonel though, all you have to do is balance your soul, balance your heart." He told him.

"Balance my-" Sora looked at the figure in confusion. "What are you on about?"

"You can stop the Order's plans." He told him. "If you defeat the Dark Master, the Order won't have Unbirth by their side, the Order will lose control in changing balances within hearts, the Colonel will become weak." He pointed to the shattered pieces behind him. "If you don't control yourself then your connection will break."

"My connections?" Sora repeated.

"Your heart will break. All because of one. The one for a thousand."

"Kairi…" Sora muttered to himself.

"What would you do to save her? To save all of your friends." The figure asked him, seeing the Keyblade Master filled with thought. "How far will you go?"

Sora remained silent, he didn't want to answer to the figure, he didn't want to trust him. He wanted to get away, to check if Riku was alright and to see how the others were in the tournament, just anywhere but here. He didn't want to say it to the accused criminal but he would do anything for his friends, he would jump in the darkness and be trapped there for all eternality if it was to keep his friends safe.

The figure scoffed as he looked back at the keyblade. "I see that you're too damaged to save the Princess of Heart." He lifted the Keyblade up from the ground. "Let's see what you are made of, Keyblade Master."

Sora quickly snapped out of his thoughts as the figure rushed towards him, he quickly lifted his keyblade to block the attack before pointing his keyblade at one of the broken pieces of glass. "Light!" He quickly shot a beam of light out of his keyblade and watched as the light reflected on each piece of the broken mirror before shooting past him to aim for the figure. He gasped as he watched the figure teleport out of the beam's way.

A chuckled was heard from about as Sora looked on top of one of the buildings to see the figure standing tall. "This is my offer." The stranger spoke. "I will lead you to Neo Mansion. You can fight the Dark Master there and then. You can save your friends but you will have to give up to the virus."

Sora growled at this. "I won't let the virus control me!" He shouted to him.

The stranger only scoffed at this. "The Dark Master is a Heart-struck Endless. One with the powers of darkness AND the keyblade. The only way you can balance yourself and defeat him is to let your virus free." The stranger told him. "A noble sacrifice to save everyone else. You would be saving the worlds, your friends….even her." He spoke. "The choice is yours alone."

Sora remained still, a rush of thoughts and scenarios ran through his head as if it was fully crowded with people. Every thought had a different voice, every scenario had a tragic end. "Sacrifice…" Spilled of the Keybearer's lips.

"Sora! Sora! Where are you?" Riku's voice shouted from the entrance of the alleyway.

The Keyblade Master turned his head back, only to find the figure gone. "Hey! Get back here you coward!" Sora shouted with anger.

"Sora!" Riku ran round the corner to see Sora's claw flash red as he watched his friend slam his Keyblade down to the ground to release it. "Woah! Sora! Calm down!" The silver haired friend ran by his friend and grabbed the Kingdom Key, stopping Sora's raging attack to the ground. "What are you doing here?"

"I was just-" Sora halted himself, looking back at the broken pieces of mirror on the floor before looking above him from where the figure last stood. Many questions about what had just occurred filled his head, could the figure be speaking the truth? If he was to fight the Dark Master, Vanitas, would that keep his friends and the worlds safe? '_A way to stop the Order couldn't be that simple…could it? Either way, we would have to wait to the barrier is opened'_ Sora thought.

"Sora? Are you alright?" Riku looked at his friend with concern, facing him.

"Huh?" Sora snapped out of his thoughts as he looked at his friend. "Y-yeah. I'm alright. I was just fighting some Unbirth and one got away." Sora quickly covered.

"At least you found them, right?" Riku seemed to buy Sora's excuse. "I got a message from Brian. He mentioned that Hades is trying something."

"We can't go down to the Underworld without the Olympus Stone." Sora informed him. "We'll have to head back to the Coliseum and ask Hercules if we can borrow it."

Riku nodded to this. "Let's head back to see how the others are getting along in the tournament." He let his spiky haired friend walk in front of him as the two began to walk out the alleyway. The Wielder of Dawn quickly halted thought and looked back at the dead end, looking around the area as if he was trying to trace something that couldn't be seen. His eyes soon led him to one of the roofs, where Sora had been looking a little while ago, a huge amount of darkness still stained there. It didn't take him long to get moving again before his friend questioned his halt.

As the two came out of the alleyway, they saw that the sun was beginning to set and the corrupted stars began to show. "Why don't we call it a night? Go to the Underworld tomorrow." Riku suggested.

Sora nodded to this as he yawned loudly. "Yeeahh. We can check if Kairi's awake and ask for the Olympus Stone too."

"Yeah." Riku was quite surprised that Sora managed to mention their friend's name without feeling guilty or regretful after, perhaps his talk with him had pushed him in the right direction. "Let's go." The two began their way back to the coliseum.

**BOWBOWBOW**

Brian panted slightly as he walked into the lobby where Hikari, Max and six other fighters stood as they waited for Phil to return with the new set up for the quarter finals. Each fighter/team had successfully made their way through to the quarters finals after going through a number of five rounds in one day, tiring the Endless mage strongly. All he wanted to know was who he was facing tomorrow so that he could get some long asked sleep, his yawn easily showed his intentions.

"Tired, Brian?" Hikari giggled slightly.

"Nah, I'm just yawning for the fun of it." He replied tiredly before looking around to see the other fighters.

It was no surprise that Hercules made it through to the quarter finals; he was the world's hero after all and he didn't need his own action figure or theme song to prove it. The guy with black spiky hair continued to casually talk to the Hercules, seeing that he had made it too. Brian chuckled slightly, he would have thought that they would have learnt all of the fighters names by now. Chris was remaining out of the way of the others fighters as he remained against the wall for the results, his hair seemed darker than before and his right hand began to look more swollen. Snow was attempting to talk to the guy with the red cape but the red eyed man only ignored him. The only other fighter that there is was a man in a hooded cloak that seemed to have some interest on them, seeing at the figure looked away from him the second Brian had looked at the guy.

"Now heroes! You have done well to get this far by starting tomorrow, the real challenge begin." Phil began to speak, grabbing the fighters' attention. "Each of you will have been put against one another at random and so the following will go in the east bracket while the other four will go in the west bracket. The winner of each bracket will face each other at the final for the ultimate prize." Sights were placed on the mystical sword once more before turning back to the trainer. "The fights have been set out on the notice board on your way to the sleeping quarters, make sure you're up for your match as the tournament resumes at dawn." With that set, the sarty nodded to the fighters as he went off out of the lobby while most of the fighters went over to the noticeboard.

**East Bracket**

Brian Devon vs Snow Villiers  
Dawn

Chris Erebus vs Vincent Valentine  
Morning

Semi-final  
EB1 vs EB2  
Afternoon

**West Bracket**

Team Little Devon vs Hercules  
Morning

Zack Fair vs Nightmare  
Morning

Semi-final  
WB1 vs WB2  
Afternoon

Final  
EB Winner vs WB Winner  
Evening

"WHHHHHYYYYYY!" Brian whined as he looked at the noticeboard, out of all of the matches, his had to be at the crack of dawn to begin the quarter-finals. It was like the worlds were out to get him for reasons that he couldn't come up with. Why is his match the only match that is set at the crack of dawn? The fact that he was fighting first and the exhaustion that he had gathered from the amount of matches he had fought today had caused the young Endless to bow down in exhaustion.

"Well, looks like you and me are setting things off in the morning." The blonde fighter grinned and he placed a playful hand of the mage's shoulder. "You think you can take down a hero like me?"

Suddenly, Brian's energy returned to him as if it never left as he leaned back up, pushing away Snow's hand from his shoulder as he glared at his opponent at sun's first light. "You're going down, blondie!" Brian said confidently to the seventeen year old in front of him, making Hikari and Max chuckle at this.

"Hey guys!" Riku and Sora emerged into the lobby, seeing Brian trying to freak out Snow by saying how powerful a mage her was. "Do I want to know what Brian is doing?" Riku raised an eyebrow at the mage.

Hikari raised an eyebrow of confusion at the two. "What are you guys doing here? I thought you were playing detective and how did you even get in here? I thought you were banned?" Hikari began her list of questions as to why the keybearers were back, ignoring Riku's question completely.

"Phil only banned me from the games." Sora explained. "We can still stay here because we're supporting you guys." He ignored the slight shock in Hikari's face, had he really been sounding that down about everything.

"We need to get the Olympus Stone to go down to the Underworld. We might be able to find more clues there and to check up on Hades." Riku told her. "If anyone knows what happened, it's Hades." The silver head quickly looked over to noticeboard for tomorrow matches, raising his eyebrow in question. "Why is Brian on his own?" he asked her.

"He was being a show-off so Max and I let him get on with it." She chuckled slightly. "I still feel bad for him though, getting up at the crack of dawn just to fight."

"You never know, Hikari, you might need to wake up." Riku said to her.

Hikari scoffed at this, "The only reason I would be up at the crack at dawn was if I was up all night or I woke to watch a sunrise."

Max chuckled quietly to himself before whispering over to Sora, "I would hate to see what they would act like when they do get together." He snickered to him.

Sora smirked as he replied. "They'll properly be the same except having more private time in their precious closet." It didn't take long for the two to start bursting out laughing, making the others look at the two strangely.

"What are you doing here?" It didn't take long for Chris to notice Sora and storm his way towards the Keybearer, preparing to swing his rigged sword towards him. Riku quickly blocked the attack and knocked the sword out of the teen's hand before holding him back. "You're banned from here!"

"From the tournament, not from staying for the night." Brian glared at the damaged teen. "We respected that you have lost someone but you have no evidence to back up your claim and no right to throw someone on the streets that is innocent til proven guilty."

Chris tried to move out of Riku's grip, only to see that there was no escape if he kept struggling. With that in mind, he stopped his movements before taking a few breathes to calm him down. He looked back at the group, his anger and hatred held back as Riku slowly let go of him. "Innocent or not, a Keybearer killed my family, my home, my life." He snared at them, mainly Sora and Riku. "I won't rest until every single one of you is gone. Even if it means getting rid of that Princess keybearer first."

Hikari and Max quickly grabbed Sora, seeing him ready to pouch for the mention of Kairi.

Riku held Brian back slightly while holding back his own anger. "If you know what's go for you-" He began to tell the Olympus fighter

"Don't worry." Chris began to back away from them. "I already know how murderous a Keyblade Wielder is." With his final words said, he left the lobby.

But how did he know about Kairi?

* * *

**A/N: Damn writer block. Right, Sora and Riku should be heading to the Underworld next chapter while some action will finally happen in the fights. Hope you guys enjoy this. If I get this summer job I've applied for then I might not be able to update as much as I want…..At least it gives me time to plan.**

**Kingdommad**


	111. Quarterfinals

**Chapter 111: Quarter-finals**

The sun shone dimly as it began to make its rise to begin the day as the auburn colour ruled the sky for the moment. Some of the crowds began to make their way to the stands, an early start that even some of the townspeople cannot get used to. The sound of birds chirped for the beginning of the day as the small crowd took their seats, some of the quarter-finalists were up training while some of the others were resting another hour or ago until morning actually came. Unfortunately, Hikari and Max were not one of those lucky fighters that got to sleep in for an extra hour as they stood by the side-line with their good friend, Riku, waiting Brian's match to start for the day. "Why are we up again?" Hikari kept her annoyed glare at their silver haired companion, before looking at his hair once more. "You need a haircut." She said bluntly to him.

Riku ignored her comment about his hair, feeling that it's too early to have an argument about his hair being to his shoulder. "Sora and I needed to get up to ask Hercules about the Olympus Stone and seal the Keyhole and we needed to wake Brian up for his match." He explained to them, smirking as he added. "It would be unfair if you guys got to sleep in."

"We only would have had an extra hour." Max yawned.

"I hardly call it a sleep in when we were up not only a few hours ago, pieces all the information we had gathered." Hikari crossed her arms as she looked away from the silver head. She never did like being woken up when the sun hadn't even risen properly.

After Chris had left them alone, the party went in the guest room that was set up for all of them and began to clean certain facts down. They knew an Endless was the reason Sora was blamed for destroying Chris's life, due to the fact that Chris got attacked and now shows signs of having the Endless Virus at a fast rate, they also knew that Hades is trying to get rid of said Endless that is in the world, as least from Brian's point of view. They did worry why Chris suddenly knew about Kairi though as some conversations mentioned about Sora telling Hercules about his friends and in return Hercules told Chris in respect of telling the Keyblade Master's grand journey to save the worlds while others mentioned that Chris could always sense a certain emotion, allowing him to know about Kairi. They only hoped that Hercules told him about Kairi, otherwise many other questions and cautious might need to take place.

"Where's Sora?" Max asked Riku tiredly, earning a jab in the side from Hikari when he yawned again.

"He's getting the Olympus Stone off Hercules and sealing the Keyhole." Riku told him, his arms crossed as he looked out onto the arena. "When he returns, we'll head out."

"So you'll stay for Brian's match but not ours?" Hikari said in disappointment, she was half hoping that the two could at least stay to see both of their matches.

"Don't worry." He quickly assured her. "We won't leave until after your match with Hercules."

Before any of the two responded, Phil's voice echoed through the coliseum, making the crowd go wild. "Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to the first match of the quarter-finals! I want you all to give a hand to our first two quarter finalists. First, give it up to Junior Hero Snow Villers!" The three watched the arena doors open to reveal the familiar fighter as he ran onto the arena, cheering along with the crowd and the chants began to play. It wasn't hard to see who the crowd's favourite was. "Now! Give it up for the newcomer hero! Brian Devon!" On the other side of the arena was their good friend, Brian, who looked like he had just woken not only five minutes ago.

"I'M HERE! I'M HERE!" Sora quickly ran over to the three, pocketing the Olympus Stone into his pocket as he stood with them, attempting to catch his breath. "Am I on time?" He asked them.

"It's just about to start." Riku quickly informed his friend before the four of them looked back on the arena.

The crowd walked with anticipation as they watched the two competitors take their starting positions, Snow adjusted his gloves and slammed his fist together, forming an shine of sparkling ice for a short moment while Brian summoned his staff, placing it to his side as he waited for the starting command.

The starting horn sounded, Brian was the first to move out of his fighting stance as he rushed towards Snow, staff in his hands. The mage ran at a fast speed, seeing that his opponent wasn't making any attempt to move out of the way. _I'm too fast for him. _Brian smirked and swung his staff to his side at struck the fist-fighter head on, only to look at his successful attack in shock. "What the-?"

"I'm guessing you weren't inspecting that." Snow chuckled slightly as he held his arms in front of him, preventing Brian's weapon to strike him. His arms didn't even look damaged from the impact he had just struck. "My go." The blonde fighter quickly forced his crossed arms forwad, making the staff fall back and hit the mage in the face. He quickly struck the red headed teen in the mid-section before he had a chance to react, making the teen back away slightly.

Brian only glared as he quickly created a wall of fire between him and Snow to make him back away. "Close combat…bad idea." He grunted to himself as he tried to quickly recover from the strike to the mid-section. He knew one thing; the guy knew how to punch. He looked back at his opponent, only to jump quickly out of the way as the blonde fighter on the other side of the arena began to blast sphere amount of ice attacks, creating ice paths as they struck the floor. "And apparently ice attacks as well." He looked back at his opponent again only to looked at him in confusion, instead of the hero mad blonde, he stood opposite to a familiar black haired teen, casting ice attacks at him as his dark ocean blue shadowed claw glowed. "Nikolai?" His imagination allowed him to get struck by a water spell, sending the Endless to the ground.

"C'mon Brian!" Max shouted out to him from the side-lines.

"Get your head in the games!" Hikari yelled to him.

"You can do it!" Sora cheered as the four continued to shout encouragement to the red haired mage.

Brian quickly shook memories of the Sorrow Endless out of his mind; he didn't need to get distracted while he's trying to stay in the fight. He lifted his head up at looked at his opponent in amusement. "You're better than I thought." Brian breathed the compliment. "So someone that doesn't have a weapon."

Snow chuckled slightly at this. "It's better to fight the enemy head on."

"It sounds more impatient to me." He commented back.

"The heart can be impatient." Snow simply told him before running towards the teen.

Still being on his knees, Brian quickly rolled out of the way of Snow's rushing attack, knowing that his black gloves has turned into ice as he had attempted to attack him with. With his staff in hand and the angle that he was placed at, they was no way that Snow will be able to turn around in time to block his attack. Brian pounced towards the tall blonde teen, striking at the fighter's side at a fast rate with his staff before jumping back slightly as he pointed the Staff of Myth towards Snow. "Wind!" Brian quickly casted, creating a huge amount of wind.

The strong winds maked his opponent gasped slightly, crossing his arms in front of him and keeping his stance firm, preventing himself to get blown away. He simply remained in that position, looking up slightly to see the teen stop the winds, only to feel and huge amount of electricity struck his entire body. "Ah!" The fighter broke out of his defence stance as the thunder attack moved his muscles by the struck of nerves.

"Gotcha." Brian smirked as he rushed towards his opponent, knowing for a fact that he won't be able to block in time due to the thunder attack.

Backfire was the first thing that reached his mind as he watched Snow jump away from Brian's attack, jumping up in the air. "Here it comes." Snow shouted from the above the mage as he slammed down to the ground, creating a huge pillar blast of light and ice, sending the mage crashing to the ground, leaving impacting marks within the sand.

"Brian! You can't quit now!" Riku watched as his red headed friend struggled to pull himself up, the other encouraging calls behind him.

The voices of his friends echoed through him, grunting painfully as he slowly began to push himself off the sandy ground, trying to catch his breath as he felt the crowd's stare on him as if they were waiting for him to pass on right there on the spot so that they could fly down and pick at him. He turned to the crowd, mainly glaring at them for their curious glaring, only to watch the crowds cheers disappear and his vision began to blur them out.

Hikari looked at her friend with a worried expression, watching the red head look around the arena in confusion before looking back at Snow with shock and curiosity. "You think he's having another flashback?" she said with concern.

"If he is, he needs to snap out of it." Riku quickly said, seeing Snow charging up an ice attack for the final blow. "Brian!" he shouted to him, only by the other boys to try and snap Brian out of his daydream.

His friend's voice was muted to him; he pushed himself up from the ground, keeping his eyes on the scene that was in front of him. Instead of seeing his tall opponent, he saw a younger version of himself, looking around the coliseum with awe and wonder while Phil seemed to be talking to his master, his father. The figure of the man was clearer this time and he could tell that it was the man in the back of the photo with him, Nikolai and Addie. His spiky white hair stood out in the yellowish coliseum as he adjusted the brown cloak hanging over his shoulders, hiding most of his attire from view but what Brian could tell was his dull dark coloured shadowed claw was protected by sliver plated armour and his back cargo trousers were wore and ripped, possible from old battles. What had caught his attention though was that his former master had a rusty keyblade in his hand, the same keyblade that Daniel had in his procession. His mind had gone into overdrive, none of these memories make any sense, and the only way that any of this would make sense would be if he was from-

And just like that, his mind snapped out of his daydream, the voices of the crowd returned, the warning shouts from his companions shot at him like wild fire. He looked at them quickly, his mind concluding his theory by the sight of Sora before looking back at where he saw the memory, only to jump back to avoid Snow's attack.

"Welcome back." Snow joked, smashing his fists together. "Ready to give up?"

Brian looked back at his white haired friend, his heart and mind felt as if had been ripped apart by the reforming of some of his chains within his memories. Snow's question forgotten as he looked back at his opponent, looking back at his staff as he watched his staff dissolve into him, a fire burning inside of him. He smirked at the questioning fighter opposite him as he placed his hands opposite it each other as if he was holding a sphere shaped object in between. "Not until you fall first." He answered, creating a huge fireball in his hands as he fired to ball forward. "Take this!"

Snow's eyes widened at the sudden attack, being too close to be able to block as he felt the fireball strike him right in the chest, sending him digging into the sand, completely flat on the floor. He groaned as he looked up at the sun rising sky with exhausted eyes, only to be overshadowed by the red head himself, a staff pointed to his burned armour chest. "You're better than I thought, Brian." Snow sighed as he placed his head back on the ground. "You win."

The crowd widely as Phil quickly announced Brian as the winner, his friends chanting his name at the side lines, with Brian in the semi-finals; it was one step closer from getting that sword. They watched as Brian helped his opponent up, smiling as they watched the two shake hands in a form of sportsmanship.

**BOWBOWBOW  
**

The crowd began to slowly pick up as the morning fully came, the sun shone brightly over the coliseum as the birds flew chirped over the East bracket of the coliseum. Sora and Riku watched as Vincent Valentine made his way into the arena as the next match was on its way, talking into the communicator to their friends on the gummi ships, their signal jumpy for some reason. "So how's Kairi?" Riku asked the person on the communicator.

"**Kairi had just woken up.**" Goofy's voice came from the communicator. "**Donald is just checking her wounds before curing them.**"

Sora sighed in relief at this, "I'm glad she's okay." Despite seeing some light, he still felt awful about what he done to Kairi. "Can you tell her I'm sorry?" he asked him.

"**YOU ALREADY SAID SORRY SEVENTEEN TIMES!**" Donald's voice could be heard over the communicator, the loudness of his voice had managed to catch some of the crowd's attention but they simply ignored it.

"But I'm really sorry." Sora pouted, earning a giggle in the background. "Kairi? Is that you?"

"**Hey Sora.**" A tired voice spoke as Kairi came to view on the communicator. "**Hey Riku.**"

"Hey Kairi." Riku waved while giving at grateful smile.

"Hey Riku, can I have the communicator?" Sora asked him.

"Sure." Riku handed the red communicator over to his friend only to watch it disappear in a blur of red. The silver hair teen growled as he turned to his right to see Brian holding the communicator. "Brian!" He glared at him in anger.

"Hey Kairi, miss me?" He said flirtatiously to her.

"**Sora please.**" She simply said, making the boys behind him begin to laugh from the flat rejection.

"Sora's not here at the moment. Can I take a messa—" Riku wiped the communicator out of Brian's glove and handed it over to Sora. "Hey! I was talking!" Brian wined as he watched Sora walk around from the two to talk to Kairi more privately.

"Can't you just leave her?" Riku glare angrily at him, making Brian gulped slightly; he never did like Riku's tempers. "What happened to getting them together?"

"I still think that the two need their space." Brian shrugged before looking at the silver head seriously. "Kairi's just gonna get hurt. I'm just trying to protect her from Sora until we can cure him, okay?" He felt his temper rise within him.

"Just let them have their moments." The two looked back at Sora, seeing him laugh and smile happily as he talked to Kairi. "When the time comes, we'll be there to protect Kairi."

"If you say so.." Brian sighed, looking at Sora with envy for a moment before looking around for other fellow members of their group. "Where are Hikari and Max?" he asked as he looked back at Riku.

"They're getting ready for their match with Hercules over at West Bracket." Riku told him.

"Then why are we over here then?" Brian questioned before looking over at the arena to watch Chris come into the arena, watching as he glare at Sora in pure hatred, something that the white haired teen missed to see as he continued to look at the communicator. "Do we have to watch this match?"

"Don't you wanna know who you're going to face in the semi-finals?" Riku raised an eyebrow at this.

"I'll rather be the one talking to Kairi so you can have the pleasure of watching this match with your best buddy." Brian soaked. He didn't want to watch some accusing kid's match while he had other things to think about, like the memories that had flashed back at him in his match and the information that he managed to get out of Scott moments ago on the communicator.

"Tough luck." Riku simply said, turning his attention towards Sora as he joined the two, handing the communicator over to him. "What did Kairi say?"

"She said that we better win otherwise she's going to kick our hides in." Sora simply put.

"Awesome…" Brian grumbled in sarcasm as listened to the starting horn, signalling the fighters to begin. The beginning of Chris's match only conceded of Chris angrily charging towards the guy in the red cloak only to watch him simply dodge the slash, it was assuming that the older male was mocking the black haired teen. Brian raised an eyebrow, remembering that he had brown hair last night before shaking the thought away and looking back at the others. "When are you guys leaving to the Underworld?" he asked.

"After Hikari's match." Sora answered before smirking at Riku. "Someone wanted to watch her fight." He added, making Brian burst of with laughter.

Before Riku could counteract Sora's comment with a comment about him and Kairi, the crowd awed in shock as Chris tripped on the ground harshly. "Ouch! That's gonna hurt." Sora cringed slightly.

"Properly karma striking back at him for accusing you guys." Brian said with his arms crossed, watching Vincent looking at the fallen boy as if he was a joke. He was glad to know that he denied Hade's offer, at least they don't have to deal with any more trouble.

Within the crowds that were watching the match of their newest hero to be with anticipation, a hooded figure simply huffed from the back of the crowd, revealing their shadow like claw in front, glowing darkly round the infected claw. Almost immediately, the crowd gasped as they walked the teen gasped in pain before looking around with pure rage in his eyes. The figure smirked at his work; so much to create in such a small time, looking down at the side-lines to make sure that the Keybladers and the Aversion Endless didn't notice him before taking his leave.

The three boys watched with surprised as Chris slightly just bounced up from the floor and he placed his rigged sword in his holder before began to shoot dark orbs at Vincent, only for the dark man to use his cloak to block the attack before decided to pull his three barrel gun out to shot at the boy. "Something's not right." Riku did not like the fact that Chris was starting to use dark like attacks.

"This isn't good." Brian watched with concerned eyes as Chris casted Dark Firaga at his opponent. "His virus just burst through! We need to stop the match before the damn thing kills him." Within the second, Brian had left the keybearers' side, rushing his way to where Phil was.

"What can we do? We can't do anything until the match had stopped." Sora looked at the scene anxiously; he wanted to make sure that Chris didn't hurt himself or anyone else, despite the boy's hatred towards him. They watched as Chris reflected Vincent's shots with his sword as he ran up to him, his eyes turning golden yellow. "CHRIS! STOP THIS!" Sora shouted towards him. The only response he received was a rigged sword through at his face, only to meet the wall as the Keyblade Master quickly ducked out the way.

"Attention fighters!" Phil's voice echoed throughout the arena. "The match will be halted for a short break. Put down your weapons."

Although the command to halt the match was given, Sora and Riku watched with horror as Chris pointed his right arm, now covered in shadowing marks, towards where he had thrown it at Sora. The rigged sword easily thrown out of the sword and made its way back into Chris's grip, only for it to be thrown straight at his opponent. He quickly swung his forming claw in front of him, seeing that Vincent was reaching for his red cloak to block the attack with his golden gauntlet. They watched as Vincent's left arm was pulled to the side, allowing the sword to strike him in the chest.

"Chris! I said stop!" Phil appeared on the arena with Brian by his side, watching the tall man fall to his knees in pain, it was a surprise that he wasn't dead since the sword went through his chest. "This is no way a hero should act! I thought you wanted to go the distance?" Phil raged at his student, only to watch his student pushed pass both him and Brian. "Chris-"

Chris shot back around to face his trainer. "I'm done with this!" He announced. "If being a hero means welcoming murderous keybladers then I rather be in the Underworld with the rest of my family." He began to run out of the coliseum.

"Sora!" Brian shouted over to his friend while trailing behind Chris, he know that Chris will lost them in the hallways and Sora had been in the coliseum plenty of times to know the way out of the place. It didn't take long for Sora to join his side; it also didn't take long for them to lost Chris in the huge number of hallways. "God damn it!" He cursed.

"We can still stop him before he gets out." Sora told him, leading the way. "This way!" By time they reached the entrance of the coliseum, he was already out of their sight.

Hiding behind the coliseum doors to prevent those murderous travellers from getting their hands on him, Chris began to breathe heavily as he looked at his hands in shock, his right arm was now a pure shadowed claw; something that looked like it came off a Heartless. He began to panic as he fell to the ground. "W-what's happening to me?" He had just given up the only thing he had left, all because his hatred and rage had consumed him, controlling him to strike down the innocent fighter.

"You are becoming who you are meant to be.."

Chris looked back up, only to see a familiar figure standing in front of him, watching the figure smirk as his golden eyes shine down at the boy's. It didn't take long for the boy to grab a weapon from afar into his shadow's grasp. "You….you ruined my life!" He charged towards the criminal in front of him.

"Not so fast." His claw extended, pulsing widely as his ability took form, watching as Chris fell to his knees in pain as he grabbed his burning claw. "I see that you are still trapped within this boy. Don't you worry..." He placed his pulsing claw on Chris's chest, the boy's eyes widened. "I will free you from the torment."

Chris had never yelled any louder, something that was blocked by the crowd's cheers.

* * *

**A/N: Woah! It's done. I hate writing fighting bits ¬¬ Now** **I'm back home for the summer. I should be able to update more and stuff….hopefully…it would be nice.**

**Kingdommad **


	112. Trickery

**Chapter 112: Trickery **

No sign of Chris could be found after he had fled the scene of nearly murdering his opponent, all that Phil and Hercules hoped was that Sora and the others could find their lost friend and return him to the coliseum safety. Although promising to stay for Hikari's match, Riku quickly explained the situation to Hikari and Max while Sora called up the others to try and get a location on Chris' whereabouts. At first, Hikari offered to help the two boys, ready to throw her and Max's match away since Brian was in the semi-finals but after some convincing that Brian might not beat the champion or the fighter before that, Hikari agreed to stay behind.

Brian stood by the side-lines as he watched the end of Hikari's match, seeing both of his friends' flat face on the floor by the hands of Hercules. He chuckled at this slightly; it was ironic that she and Max stayed to make sure that there was extra support in case Brian failed in the next match only to watch them get beaten in their own match. He couldn't deny that it was a good match to watch, for some moments he thought that Hikari and Max were going to win with all of their combo attacks of working short and long range together. But despite their efforts, it looked like they just couldn't take on the mighty Hercules; it made him wonder if he would be able to take him on.

"Not a chance, kid." Meg stood next to him, clapping for another victory that Hercules had gained.

Brian only smirked at the woman beside him. "I have many many talents, Megara." He stretched his arms out, showing off the small amount of muscle that he had on his arm as he stretched out. There was the curious thought of how the woman next to him managed to guess what he was thinking but that passed by him quickly enough as he watched her turn to face him.

"Meg." She corrected him before turning to face him. "Listen kid, do you really want to try to flex your non-existed muscles while dear old Wonderboy could easily see you?" She pointed out to the hero on the arena, making the red headed teen drop his arms in disappointment. "That's what I thought." She simply turned to head back into the coliseum, flicking her ponytail in Brian's face as she walked by.

Brian only glared at the brown haired girl as she left before checking his arms self-consciously. "She's just jealous." He told himself, poking at his 'non-exist' muscles.

Hikari and Max sighed with exhaustion as they walked into the side-lines, only to see Brian poke at his own arms. "What are you doing?" Hikari raised an eyebrow at this strange behaviour that her friend was showing.

Brian looked away from his arm to look at her two friends before pointing to his arm. "You don't think my arm is non-existed with muscles do you?" He asked them self-consciously.

Max looked at him questionably. "Are you alright?" He watched as his mage friend shrugged as an answer. "You don't look it."

Brian sighed before looking away from them shamefully. "I'm losing my touch with the ladies." He said sorrow.

"For goodness sake, Brian! You sound like Zidane!" Hikari slapped him around the head, making the boy flinched in pain. "You looked like you were getting a couple of flashbacks while you were fighting with Snow. Maybe the flashbacks are beginning to set your old personality back into play." She suggested.

"Don't even talk to me about flashback!" Brian growled angrily as he looked at the arena, waiting for the next match to begin.

"Why? What happened?" Max asked him.

"It doesn't matter." Brian muttered.

"It's obviously making you upset so it does matter." Hikari pointed out to him, Brian groaned with frustration as a response. "Just tell us. We're your friends."

"Yeah dude." Max looked down at his friend with concern. "That's what we're here for."

"I feel so stupid for not even noticing." Brian whispered to himself before looking at his two concerned friends. "I'll tell you once we're back in Little Devon." Before his friends could question anything else, Brian quickly added. "We've got more important things to think about at the moment anyway."

Hikari only sighed with disappointment at the change of subject, even though he can't flirt as well as he could, the old Brian won't be ready to show himself yet. "You're right. We do."

Max nodded in agreement as he looked at his friend. "Any luck on Sora and Riku's side?" he asked him.

"Riku said that there is no sign of him in town." Brian reported to them, referring to their search for Chris. "They're going to the Underworld to see if Hades knows where he is."

"Well, hopefully we can find him before he loses control of himself." Hikari thought positively.

Brian nodded in agreement, the last thing they needed was a rouge Endless destroying their world from the discovery of their abilities. "There's one thing I don't get." Brian spoke out, earning curious glances from his friends. "There is no way that his virus could have grown that fast, not on its own at least." He told them. "There's only one way that Chris would be knocked into his virus." He looked at his friends. "His virus was speeded up."

Max looked at his friend with shock. "Is that even possible?"

Hikari wasn't any different from the theory. "How can that be?" Both of them waited for the answers. "Do you think that it was the same person that destroyed his home?"

"Maybe." Brian told them. "If it is and this Endless is still here then he could easily try to control me and Sora like Skullo had control over me." He looked away from them as he noticed Hercules coming towards them. He looked at his friends, the expression on his friend telling them that they will continue their conversation later before facing Olympus' Hero. "Hey Hercules! Congrats on the win! I don't know what these guys were thinking." He grinned, earning a punch in the arm from both of his friends.

"Well, they fought really well." Hercules grinned. "It was good fun to fight them."

Max grinned at Hercules' sportsmanship as he spoke. "We'll get you next time though." Max challenged. Hikari and Max grinned as they quickly posed together, showing their enthusiasm for the possible rematch, causing Brian to gasped into laughter from their made up pose.

"Ladies and gentlemen, get ready for the final match of the Quarter-Final!" Phil's voice echoed through the coliseum, making the crowd go wild once more as the excitement blast through the entire arena, grabbing the attention of the fighters on the side-lines. "Now lemme introduce to you an Olympus Coliseum's old favourite. Our great hero, Zack Fair!" They didn't think it was even possible for the crowd to scream any louder out of pure excitement as they watched a black spikey haired man appear onto the arena.

"C'mon Zack!" Hercules yelled to his friend, earning a confident smirk from the fighter. He grinned in returned before facing Brian and the others. "So, I heard you guys were asking fighters if they knew about keybearers."

Hikari nodded. "At first it was to try to clear Sora's name but we also wanted to know if anyone had possibly run into any in the past." She looked back at Hercules. "Do you know any, Herc?"

"Yeah I do." Hercules smiled as the memories returned. "Ven and Aqua. I didn't get a catch to meet Terra but according to Zack, he managed to save him from Hades."

"When was the last time you saw them?" Brian asked, his voice lingering with hope.

Hercules only shook his head. "Last time I saw them was when me and Zack were kids." He answered, earning a sigh of defeat from the three. "Ven did say that he would come back though. Once me and Zack are true heroes, we know that he'll come back."

"So you and Zack have been training together ever since?" Max asked him.

"Zack got himself a master so he was off-world for most of the time." Hercules told them before facing the arena again. "This is the first time I have seen him. It's good to see him again after all these years." He smiled.

"And now, his opponent! Give it up for Nightmare!" Phil announced, allowing the other fighter to appear, making his way to the arena.

Brian watched the fighter with a caution as the full armour fighter made his way to the fight. There were a couple of times that Brian had managed to catch Nightmare looking at them as if he was watching them prey ready to drop their guard. He also noticed the fighter give deathly glares to Chris before he ran away. Despite the fighter looked like he was from this world with his greek like armour covering his entire body, he couldn't help but feel that they should be careful of this character.

Zack grinned as his opponent came, placing his right hand out. "May the best man win!" He said.

A smirk was hidden behind Nightmare's helmet as he gripped Zack's hand in a firm handshake. "May the best man win…" He repeated in a deep voice before letting go of the hand and taking his place.

"Does anyone know much about that Nightmare guy?" Hikari asked, only to see the two boys beside her to shake their heads.

Brian looked back at the fighter with caution. "I don't trust him." He spoke out. "There's something similar about him." No more could be said as the match started in front of them.

Much to everyone's surprise, neither of the fighters moved, the only thing that was different was that Zack had a shocked expression on his face, looking at Nightmare with pure horror that he dropped his weapon, watching his lips form a name, shaking his head urgently. "Zack! Come on!" Hercules encouraged, sensing that there was something wrong with his friend.

It ended all too quickly as Zack looked at Hercules with confusion. Nightmare had managed to appear behind the confused puppy as he struck him in the head with his fist, knocking him out completely.

Nightmare only hummed at the unconscious body on the floor. "I guess even heroes have fears." The figure chuckled, making his way to the lobby; he needed to wait for the next battle, leading the crowd into silence as confusion, awe and shock muted them.

Hercules and the others quickly rushed to Zack's side, helping him off the arena as he began to mutter the name ' Angeal'. As they set the fighter down, Brian shot back around to where Nightmare was seen walking back into the Coliseum. He gnarled madly at the man; it didn't take a genius to figure out what had happened but the question was what he was doing here and what did he want in this world.

**BOWBOWBOW**

Down below within the Underworld, where the souls of the dead screech and moan to escape their enteral prison of death. The atmosphere was just as eerie as it was the last time Sora had come down here to help his friends, if not eerier. The Underworld looked just as creepy and deadly as it was before but the two keybladers spotted a couple of Unbirths on their way towards the Valley of the Dead to reach Hades' Chamber as well as seeing familiar blue like shadows consuming the cavern walls and ceiling. From the sight of this, Riku and Sora quickly made their way towards Hades' Chamber, hoping that they could reach him before any Endless did.

"Look kid, just because you're in charge of the Order, doesn't mean that I'm gonna take orders from you!" Hades voiced was heard from a distance, they were getting close.

"Let's go!" Riku said as the two of them snuck by the last door, slowly making their way towards Hades Chamber. Riku quickly looked back at Sora as he whispered. "Let's wait see what they are talking about until we go bargaining in." He suggested. Sora nodded with approval as the slowly popped their heads from the side, allowing them to see Hades talking to a black armoured figure. "It's Vanitas." He hissed, memories of their last encounter flashed his mind.

"That's him?" Sora said in disbelief, looking at the muscle armoured teen. "He looks like one of the Endless' Neutrals." He said to himself, more focused on what Hades and 'Vanitas' was saying.

"Why refuse this offer, Hades?" Vanitas asked him calmly, his voice sounded dark yet eerily familiar to the Keyblade Master. "I would of thought you was smarter that Maleficent."

Hades glared at the Order leader in anger. "Just because you've took out that dark fairy and just swats your way into this world, doesn't mean that I'm gonna just hand over my Underworld to you." Hades told him. "Give me one good reason why should team with you?"

"It's simple." Vanitas pulled out his black shadowed claw with a small device on it. He threw it onto Hades' desk as it produced an image of Hades ruling Olympus. "Thanks to Jones, I already have half of the Underworld anyway." He pointed out before placing his deal. "You hand over your Underworld and I'll send my army to your side, allowing you to not only defeat the Mighty Hercules but also the gods from above as well. You would control the entire world along with the Order's rule."

Sora only shook his head at this. "Hades won't fall for that." He whispered. "The Gods could take out Unbirth."

"Not if the Colonel aids with the attack." Riku pointed out. "The Unbirth would just revive like dead soldiers. If the Order gets control of the Underworld then the Colonel could create his own army if he wanted to." Just the mere thought of the Undead army made the boys gulp with fear.

"What about the brat and his friends?" Hades questioned. "They seem to deal with your Unbirth as if they were nothing."

"Don't worry about them." Vanitas assured him. "Olympus' uprising hero will deal with them." He chuckled as he created a portal. "Hercules will be dealt with. All you have to do is agree."

"Sorry twerp but I rather not get involved with your kind." Hades creating a puff of smoke within his hands that easy formed into a cigar, placing it inside his mouth as he quickly lit it with the flame enlighten on his thumb. "I know for a fact that you won't keep that little deal of yours."

"Is that so?" Vanitas said with humour.

"Yeah." He puffed on his cigar. "I already have two of your precious members in my Underworld, including your dear old master."

"So you assurance of your safety is from pathetic members and an old man?" He questioned in disbelief before turning to face his portal. "You're an idiot, Hades. You will see your fall like the others." He turned to face him. "By the way, you have guests." A single click of fingers created a huge gust of wind through the door, forcing two surprised looking keybearers to crash into the room. Vanitas only huffed at the teens. "To think that you're the ones causing all the trouble, you're even weaker than the last three." He turned away from them as he stepped through the portal.

Hades only sighed in relief at the disappearance of the portal. "Damn that kid, I thought he never leave."

Riku looked at Hades in disbelief as he pushed himself up. "This is unlike you, Hades. I would have fault you would have taken him on." The silver haired keybearer mocked.

"Yeah Hades." Sora stood beside him. "Since when did you turn into a coward." He smirked.

"I AM NOT A COWARD!" Hades quickly raged as flames surrounded him, causing the two to summon their Keyblades. Much to their surprise though, Hades calmed down and took his place back in his seat. "For your information, Land and Sky, I am in the process of trying to get rid of the Endless so I can go back to plotting to get rid of Hercules!"

"Then what was you doing dealing with Vanitas?" Sora questioned.

"He was trying to gain control of the Underworld so that his precious Colonel doesn't get hold of it." Hades informed him.

"Wait! If it isn't for the Colonel to gain and unlimited of revived soldiers then why get it?" Sora asked out loud.

"Another world." Riku answered. "In the Order's control."

"How about you two key-brats get out of here now?" Hades commanded them as he paid attention to the figures on his desk. "I have to figure out a way to get rid of this Endless, they're ruling my Underworld." To prove his point, more of the blue shadows began to enter into the chamber at a slow rate.

Riku looked at the shadowed infection in confusion. "Why is this happen?" He asked. "This world isn't under the control of the Order."

"Yeah but Davy Jones' locker is." Hades informed them. "And because his stupid locker aids the dead souls I collect into the afterlife, the two worlds connect meaning that I have to deal with the infection." His voice got louder as he ended the sentence, blasting a piece of the infection at the doorway. "Just because I want to control my world doesn't mean I'm gonna give in to follow another group of bad guys, Maleficent was bad enough."

"What happened to Maleficent and her group?" Riku demanded, hoping to get a better answer than what Hook gave.

"The Order attacked them. What more can be said?" Hades simply shrugged.

"There had to be a reason!" Sora exclaimed before placing his claw to his chest. "Even though they were our enemy, they didn't deserve to go out this way, not like this." Sora looked back up at Hades. "We can get rid of them, just help us this once Hades." Sora looked at Hades with the sign of help.

Hades huffed at this. "I can't believe I'm saying this." He muttered before looking at the two keybladers. "The reason he got rid of Maleficent was so that he could create more light into the balance, so that his Unbirths become stronger." He told them. "If the Unbirths are stronger then the Order get stronger, Vanitas gets stronger."

"So he just defeated them to create more light into the world." Sora said with confusion. "But why?" Why would the leader of the Order take over the worlds but aid them in getting rid of the darkness? It didn't make sense.

Hades growled at this. "Do I need to tell you everything? Do you even know anything about that damn weapon you carry around with you?" Hades pointed to their keyblades before moving out of his chair. "It doesn't matter anyway. I'm sure you want to get back to your friends now. They will be in a good fight soon."

"Why?" Riku raised an eyebrow at this. "They're just in the tournament."

Hades only chuckled at this. "Who do you think Olympus' uprising hero is?"

**BOWBOWBOW**

"Get ready for the beginning of the Semi-finals with the first semi-final match with Brian Devon and Vincent Valentine!" Phil announced, the crowd screamed with excitement.

"C'mon Brian!" Hikari and Max shouted their encouragement as they watched their friend come onto the arena while Vincent took his time, hanging in the shadows of the gateway that lead between the halls and the arena.

Max looked over from his prepared friend to his opponent, seeing him remain in the shadows. "Isn't he coming out?" He said.

"GUYS!" Hikari and Max turned their attention away from the arena, only to place their sights on a familiar blonde haired fighter run towards them. "That isn't Vincent!" He burst out.

"What are you on about, Snow?" Hikari looked at Snow as if he was mad before looking back at Vincent. Even though the older man remained in the shadows, he still looked like the same yellowed eyed pale man that looked like a vampire. Hikari shook her head with confusion; didn't Vincent have red eyes before?

"I ran into Vincent just now. He was taking care of some Unbirths that were trying to sneak in to the Coliseum." Snow told them.

"So if Vincent is out front, who is Brian fighting?" Hikari said with confusion.

A sound of an explosion caught the group's attention as they glazed back at the arena, only to see dark smog left behind from the blast. Brian flew back from the unexpected attack, groaning painfully as small amounts of darkness surrounded him, affecting his hidden claw slightly. He looked up to see his staff was only a few metres in front of him. Pushing himself to crawl on the sandy surface, the Aversion Endless reached out for his beloved staff, only to watch it fly into the dark smog. "What the-"

"Take this!" Brian looked up at the familiar voice, only to be blasted back once more by a sphere of dark energy.

"What's going on?" Phil hollered by the side line as he placed his sights on the figure. As soon as he saw the attacker's face, he gasped with shock. "Chris? What happened to-" The satyr didn't get a chance to finish as the attack blasted his former teacher with another dark sphere, sending the goat man in a pile of training vases. "Now, that hurt." Phil groaned before falling into a deep sleep.

The boy only smirked at his attack before his golden yellow eyes glazed at his new opponent. "The name's Crush." He smiled shady, his sparks of his heroism vanished from his eyes.

* * *

**A/N: I don't know why I haven't be working on this. I guess I've just had the time to draw instead. Head on my DA to check out some new pictures of Brian. Hopefully I can get around to drawing Nikolai soon.**

**Kingdommad**


	113. Beginnings of Wrath

**Chapter 113: Beginnings of Wrath**

The crowd screamed with terror as dark spheres began to shot over the sandy coliseum, the battle arena collapsing as the dark sphere began to crush the piece of surface that it was attached too, as if the sphere was sucking the surface into it like a black hole. It didn't take long for the spheres of darkness to turn away from the destroyed coliseum to the crowd; a maniac's laugh echoes through the arena as the spheres were shot.

"Take this!" Snow was the first to act, jumping in the crowds as he protected the Olympus people, punching the spheres away from the innocents, allowing the dog archer to dispose of them quickly with his bow. "I'll protect these guys. Help your friend." Snow shouted down to the other two before turning back to the crowd, aiding them in their retreat out of the arena.

Hikari and Max jumped into the arena, running up towards their friend to aid him back to his feet before looking back at the former hero. His pale like skin was contrasted to his jet black hair, looking crazier and curlier than the last time the group had seen him. His garments were ripped and slowly being consumed by the familiar shadows of the Unbirth, his skin was cut and covered in bruises as if he had been in a struggle. His orange Greek armour was ripped off, his right silver pauldron was missing as his entire right arm was completely covered in shadows as his fingers were sharp and his forearm held two huge spikes on the side, slightly bigger than the ones on Sora's forearm. If it wasn't for his pulsing golden yellow eyes glaring at them, they would had fought they were looking at a dead corpse. "The Keyblade with sent us all into the darkness!" The hatred rang in his voice as he summoned a barrier around them using Brian's staff. "Why protect them? They will send us to our doom!"

"The Keyblade protects us," Brian groaned slightly as he placed himself back onto his feet with the help of his friends. "Not destroy us. You need to calm down! We can help you."

"WHY WOULD I WANT YOUR HELP?" The newly named Crush raged as he spun Staff of Myths in front of him. "The Light has betrayed me! I can feel the darkness left in me destroying everything I was." His unequipped hand grasped his chest, grasping the shadows that hovered deeply in that area. "So if I'm falling into the dark, then so should every keybladers in the worlds! And if you want to defend those monsters, so be it." He pointed the white engraved staff at its owner as a dark like flame began to form at the end of the staff. "Dark Firaga!"

"Firaga!" Brian fell quickly into his element as he blasted his spells to defect Crush's dark attack. The pace of his spells as Crush began to fire rapidly at the red haired mage.

While the two teens battled their way in a flaming inferno, Hikari and Max began to run their way to Crush's side with their weapons in hand. Hikari was the first to charge at the infected teen, swinging her weapon down on Brian's staff, causing some dark magic to blast into the ground, allowing Brian's attack to strike him on the chest. The teen ignored the damage, bringing his attention towards Hikari as he began to strike at her at a fast rate with the Staff of Myths. Hikari grunted slightly as Crush slammed the staff into her brother's sword, holding her ground with great force.

It wasn't until she saw Max in position that she mustered her strength to push Crush away from her, allowing Max to swiped in and strike. "Stop this!" She told her opponent. "We can help you."

Crush only huffed at the suggestion. "I'm not going to stop just because you've told me too." He growled before blasting a dark sphere towards of the Staff of Myths, preventing Brian from grabbing his weapon.

"You're going to destroy your world at the rate you're going!" Brian growled at the teen, his claw glowing rapidly from under its cover, clicking his claw as he saw Max aiming from the corner of his eyes.

"This isn't my world no more…" Crush's golden eyes looked around his former training ground. "The mighty gods on Olympus themselves allowed this to happen. This world is nothing but a fighting pit!" His voice began to rise again, his hatred growing stronger. "I don't know what I am now but everyone will face my vengeance!" His mind was so focused on his hatred towards his world that he didn't even noticed the flame lit arrow that Max was forming, gasping from the pain in was deep in his shoulder.

Brian didn't waste any time to dive for his beloved staff, allowing him to jump back up with victory. "AH HA!" He cheered as he and his friends pointed their weapon at the black haired teen. "You have no chance now!"

"Magnet." Crush simply said, waving his infected claw as it pulsed to life. He watched with amusement as the three fighters struggled to keep a hold of their weapons before releasing them to hover around his body. He grabbed Eternal Blade from the weapons above him as he smugly smirked at his enemy. "You were saying." He mocked them as he began to cover the blade in hand with darkness.

"NO!" Hikari didn't waste any time to begin her charge towards the fighter. There was no way she was going to let some infected kid destroy her brother's sword. "Let go of that sword!"

"Hikari!" Brian and Max called her back, preventing her from running towards the fighter, only for her to pull out of their grasp. "Hikari! No!"

Crush's expression turned cold as he aimed the darkness covered sword towards the angered girl and fired the weapon without a weapon thought.

Hikari's eyes widened as she quickly dived to the ground to avoid the weapon. As soon as she pushed herself back up through, Crush hovered above her as he was quick to pull her up roughly by her hair before right hooking her, making the tomboy stumble slightly. Her expression only sharpened into a powerful glare as she charged towards him once more. "Take this!" She jumped slightly in the air, kicking Crush across the face.

The teen only growled at the stricken pain to his head, slashing his infected claw at the girl, only to catch her arm. From the corner of his eye he could see her two friends coming towards the fight. "Back away!" A large dark orb appeared in his hands, blasting the unexpected Hikari in the chest, sending her between her two friends, knocking them both down. While Brian only span onto the ground, Hikari was blasted into Max, sending the both of them against the coliseum walls next to the unconscious satyr. Crush chuckled slightly at the quick damage he caused to the girl and the dog being before turning back to the Aversion Endless, only to notice something fall out of the teen's pocket. "What's this?" Crush began to walk over to the object.

"Firaga!" Brian blasted a fireball into the dark boy's chest, making him back away enough for him to grab the broken keychain and place it back in his pocket. He had completely forgotten about his father's chain being in his pocket.

Unfortunately, Crush seemed to recognise the small item as he spoke his anger and hatred. "Is that a keychain?" He looked up at Brian, his rage controlling him as he quickly blocked Brian's attempt of an attack and quickly grabbed the teen by the throat. "You're a keybearer."

"I'm not-" Brian gasped for air.

"LIAR!" Brian felt his entire body crash to the ground, feeling his head make the most impact as his vision began to become blurry, he was losing oxygen. Crush only grinned madly at the sight of Brian's skin turning blue. The barrier around them disappearing as he crushed his claw onto Brian's throat harder. "You'll be the first keyblader to feel the wrath of Crush!"

"THUDERAGA!" A deep, countryside like voice shouted.

Brian gasped for his needed oxygen as he felt Crush release his throat, seeing the heartless like teen get blasted back by a thunder strike. As his vision started to clear up, he looked up to see the mysterious Nightmare making his way onto the arena, showing his pulsing yellow claw with pride. For once, Brian was thankful that the Order was here, seeing that they wanted to stop the boy for destroying the world too.

"What's with the look of surprise, Brian." Nightmare chuckled, grabbing his outfit and ripping it off as it was just a mere wrapping that covered him. The disguise was off, his appearance shown; he lifted Brian up to his feet and threw two Hi-potions towards Max and Hikari's way before looking back at Brian. "Or are you just happy see me?"

"What are you doing here, Abroc?" Brian questioned.

"You should already know why I'm here so don't ask." Abroc replied with a growl as he stepped towards the pale boy. "YOU! You're making us Endless look bad. You're nothing but an infected Heartless." Brian quickly took this time to aid his friends at the side.

"So what if I am?" Crush spat out with venom, his golden yellow eyes glared with the older golden ones.

"Because even though you have all the abilities of a Normal Endless, you are still only infected, you are still not one of us. And since you are not one of us-" Abroc shot his claw out, pulsing madly as he watched Crush gasped in fear while grabbing his chest. "You're not immune to our abilities."

Weapons crashed to the floor as the young boy looked back at Abroc in fear, stumbling back slightly as he held on to his chest lightly. "Leave me be!" He quietly begged. "You've took everything away from me! What more do you want?" The boy cried for mercy.

"You can't defeat us!" Abroc smirked, stepping closer as Crush's fear.

As Brian aided his friends, he looked back to see Crush falling down near where his staff and Max's bow was dropped while Abroc slowly walked up to him, his thunder shaped broadsword appearing from small sparks of lightning. While Brian watched the scenario perform in front of him, he noticed an hidden smirk on Crush's face, his empty claw slowly reaching for Max's weapon. Crush wasn't effected by Abroc's ability, he was faking.

Before anything could be said, Abroc went to strike, only to be blocked by black haired boy, catching the Endless off-guard. Using Max's bow, Crush struck Abroc away from him before yelling out loud, darkness surrounding him as well as a number of sphered coloured lights circling around him. "This coliseum will fall by my hand!"

Vases and Pots from the side-line began to slowly shake in place before beginning to move towards the spinning vortex of darkness lay, as well as a number of weapons that rested on the side. Max had to quickly grab the unconscious Phil from moving towards the vortex before noticing the coloured spheres around the vortex. "Brian!" He shouted to his friend, seeing him keeping a hold on injured Hikari. "Is he using Magnet?" He questioned, knowing to know if he was seeing right.

"Yeah he is." Brian confirmed. "And if we don't stop him, he's going to gather the entire town at this one spot!"

**BOWBOWBOW**

Sora and Riku didn't waste no time leaving the Underworld after getting their hint of Hades, they were surprised that Hades told them so easily but then Hades didn't what the Order to take over Olympus Coliseum, he wanted to, even if it meant helping the good guys for a change. Of course, they would have been out of the underworld quicker if it wasn't for Hades being up to his no go tricks by sending some Heartless to block their way. The Heartless was a breeze compared to fighting Unbirth and Endless; it didn't take any time to leave the Underworld, their energy intact for the fight headed.

Making their way through the town, they could see the amount of damage that had already been caused while their absence. The crowd were screaming in panic but yet fleeing in an orderly fashion, as if they had had lots of practise in running away. They began to see a number of Unbirths, infecting the town as the familiar shadows seen in the Underworld and other worlds was covering the buildings.

BEEP BEEP!

"**Guys! What's going on? The world looks like it's in mayhem from up here.**" Kairi's voice announced itself from the communicator in Sora's pocket.

Hearing her concerned voice, Sora quickly dug into his pocket and pulled out the communicator. "We've just reached the town—something's not right." Sora asked her, confusion hitting him hard from the sight that he was seeing. This shouldn't be happening, the keyhole was sealed, the Unbirth cannot create their infected shadows for a base.

"**I'm coming down there-**" Kairi began to move.

"No!" Sora looked at the girl seriously. "You're still hurt. The sooner we get back to the coliseum, the sooner the world will calm. Scan for any sign of Order members, we need to know what we're up again."

"Sora!" Riku quickly jumped in front of his friend, Way to Dawn in hand, as he blocked one of the Unbirths from attack. Using the keyblade, he pushed the Unbirth back and slashed the Unbirth down before looking back at Sora. "We need to get to the coliseum!"

"Right." Sora quickly sent Kairi away before placing the communicator back in his pocket. "Let's go." Summoning the Kingdom Key, the Keyblade Masters began to make their way to the coliseum, taking out Unbirth along the way and aiding the public before reaching the end of the town, leading its way to the coliseum.

"Sora…"

Sora quickly halted and looked around, hearing someone say his name. He checked his surroundings before looking back at Riku, seeing his friend look at him with concern. "Did you hear that?" Sora quickly asked.

"No Sora I didn't." Riku told him, beginning to feel annoyed from Sora's stalling. "C'mon! We need to help the others." He turned back around and ran towards the coliseum once more.

**BOWBOWBOW**

Abroc only growled at the Heartless' attempt in swallowing the town, disposing of his broadsword before stepping towards the dark vortex, pointing his claw towards the black hole. "Silence!" The Fear Endless spoke, his claw glowing brightly, forced in position as the vortex began to slow down. "Thunder!" He pulled his claw back before thrusting it forwards, shooting a huge thunderbolt from the yellow claw into the centre of the slowing vortex. He smirked as he held a cry as the vortex disbanding, just to see Crush crash into the ground, Max's bow dropping beside him. "You are really something." Abroc laughed as he approached the injured boy, watching as the boy attempted to shout something back at him, only to come out mute.

"Hikari! You okay?" Brian quickly cured her; his eyes were on the scar on her arm.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Hikari got up to her feet, seeing Abroc slowly approaching the muted teen. "C'mon, we need to help Chris." She quickly ran up to his weapon on the ground, the darkness covering it disappeared from the touch of its wielder.

"What?" Brian looked at her in disbelief. "He's trying to kill us!"

"He's also Hercules and Phil's friend." She reminded him.

Max pointed down to the unconscious satyr in his arms. "I think this is proof that there is no more friendship in Chris's eyes." Max looked back at Abroc and Crush, as he noticed darkness began to form below Crush. "Guys!" He pointed out what was happening to the others.

Crush glared up at Abroc as his wrath began to build up inside him, he may be unable to cast his infected ability but the darkness was aching to be released. It didn't take long for him to blast Abroc away as darkness surrounded the teen, the darkness covering the arena as Heartless began to appear. The Fear Endless summoned his broadsword once more and began to defend himself from the Heartless.

"I think we should stop him before saving him." Brian quickly rushed up to his staff, placing it in his hands as he began to push back the Heartless with the staff before destroying them with a numerous amounts of magic. He looked back to see Hikari by his side, slashing at the Heartless while Max summoned his bow back to his procession.

Abroc groaned with annoyance as he took down another Heartless before looking at Brian. "Brian! Use it!" He shouted over to him, dodging a Heartless' attack. "We can't let him outburst in this state!"

"What are you talking about?" Brian looked at Abroc, clueless of what the Endless was talking about. "Use what?" A quick dodge and water spell was casted at the Neoshadow.

Abroc slashed another Heartless before looking back at the teen as if he was an idiot. "Your Endless Attack!" He shouted to him. Seeing that he wasn't making any sense to the teen, he rephrased it. "That special attacks that Endless use while in their Outburst Mode."

Reminders of Skullo and Lizza's attacks flashed his mind, making him growl at the suggestion. "Why can't you do it?" He question, blocking a Large Body before Hikari jumped behind and distracted it. He watched as Abroc casted Thunderaga on a group of Shadows before showing him his golden claw, dull of colour or life. "I'm not doing it!" Brian quickly pointed his staff near Max, casting fire to take out the shadow sneaking behind him.

"Do you want a rouge?" Abroc raged. Distracted from his conversation with Brian, the Fear Endless didn't have any time to block an attack from the shadow covered Crush, his golden eyes pulsing through the black smog that covered him. The only thing that he could do was block Crush's strikes as he entered a fierce swordfight with the teen. He only hoped that the Aversion Endless will listen to him.

"Guys!" Brian pointed over to the battle going on between Crush and Abroc once more.

"Brian! Go!" Hikari told, earning a look of surprise from the red haired teen. "Me and Max will take care of the Heartless."

Brian quickly nodded to this as he began to run towards the Endless battle with his staff in hand. He halted his pace halfway between each battle, looking at each of them taking on the enemy before looking at his claw, seeing that his was pulsing slightly from the anger he felt towards the Order and Crush for destroying his own home for insane reasons. "God damn it!" He cursed as he lifted his staff up before placing it in an aiming position, holding the end of the staff with his claw before closing his eyes, slowly letting the pulses onto his staff.

"Why won't you just die?" Abroc yelled as he tried to take a hit at Crush, only to gasp in surprise from the sudden orb of darkness that appeared in his face. The blast sent the Endless back, losing his weapon as he made impact on the darkness infected floor. He looked around to see that he was slowly sinking into darkness; he attempted to pull himself out only to fall in deeper.

Brian gasped in shock as he felt his staff vibrate; the markings on his staff glowed red as a red beam began to form at the end of the staff, his claw pulsing rapidly causing the young mage pain. He yelled in pain as he released the red blast forming from his staff, hitting the unexpected Crush as it destroyed the darkness around him and into the stands. The Aversion Endless placed his staff away from his dully coloured claw before looking at it, seeing the markings on it fade back to its original colour in disbelief.

Hikari and Max watched as the Heartless and the darkness disappeared, turning their attention to see Crush unconscious on the stands. They both sighed in relief at the sight. "That was close." Looking around the broken arena while the sounds of battle outside the coliseum, hearing familiar voices cast spells. Hikari seemed to be the first to pick up on the voices but the sight of Abroc kept her mouth closed. Hikari quickly elbowed Max, grabbing his attention as she watched Abroc silently make his way towards the unconscious crush, sword in hand. "What are you doing?" She questioned him, catching Brian's attention away from his claw.

Abroc groaned slightly before facing the three. "You and I both agree that Crush is too dangerous for the worlds." He began to explain. "So it's best to get rid of the creature before it causes more trouble."

"But we can help him with the cure!" Max told him.

Abroc only laughed at this. "You're still going along with the Devon Boys little item chase?" He said in disbelief. "Those items will do nothing for you." His expression turned back to an serious one. "The kid is long gone now. He is a danger to the Order and to you. It's for the best." He turned back to the unconscious boy.

"Get away!" Brian stepped forward, blasting a fire spell at Abroc's shoulder blade, making the Endless stumble slightly from the impact.

"You're going to regret that…" Abroc muttered deadly before jumping back down from the stands and back on the arena, slamming Max to the floor. Pulling his sword to Max's neck, he was surprised to see a spell coming from the side of him. He turned his attention away from the dog teen and placed his sights on the oncoming keybearers. "Well, look who has arrived. The Captain and the Keyblade Master." Abroc only smirked.

Riku and Sora quickly stood by their friends, knowing full well that they didn't have time to question what was Abroc doing here or why Chris was unconscious in the stands, they needed to protect this world and the sooner Abroc is gone, the more information they can get on the plans the Order have. "Do the wise thing, Sergeant. Give in." Sora offered him.

"Or what?" Abroc questioned with an cunning smirk on his face.

"Don't ask!" Brian taunted, earning snickers from the others.

Abroc's smirk dropped off his face as electrical charges began to form off him. "You don't stand a chance against me!" The Endless surrounded an electrical barrier to surround them. "Especially if you can't even face your own fears." His claw glowed rapidly.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter is painful. Next is properly going to be more painful :( Right! The battle of Fear is next. YAY! Will the group be able to save Chris from his dark fate or will they get trapped in their own fears….we'll just have to see.**

**Kingdommad**


	114. Fear

**Chapter 114: Fear**

The Fear Endless smirked as thunder strikes began to surround him, protecting him from any sudden strikes from the group of teens. A collection of blue and yellow lightning pulsing around him, through his short blonde unruly hair, into his Endless muscles armour before striking the ground fiercely. Before anyone could question the Endless' moves, the infected being yelled with might as he shot forward as fast as light itself, covered in an electric shield as he speared Brian in the mid-section, knocking the teen down to the ground hard. The sudden thunder charged spear had knocked the others to their senses and turn towards Abroc to make their attack, with Sora and Riku being the more faster ones, they were able to reach Abroc and Brian first.

As the two keybearers set themselves for a pre-emptive strike, they didn't expect Abroc to turn around as such speed with his pulsing claw in front of him. "Disarm." He spoke. Keyblades disappeared from the wielders' hands and was easily struck back to the ground from the forgetfulness of Abroc's older ability. "You guys are pathet-" The Fear Endless quickly shot around, sword in hand, blocking Hikari's strike as the two began to attack with fast strikes.

Brian forced himself back to his feet, grabbing an hold of his chest for a second when he was balanced. He shook away the fatigue of the recent attack and summoned his staff. "Protect! Shell!" Brian raised his staff in the air, beginning to cast the two spells on his team members, starting with Sora and Riku as a blue barrier covers them first.

"Hikari!" Max shouted for his friend as he watched Abroc strike powerfully across her face, sending her spinning to the ground. "Leave her alone!" His bow separated into his two swords, slamming down his sword at Abroc's thunder shaped sword, ignoring the random sparks that formed from the weapon.

"You think you can fight me, Maximus." Abroc smirked, pushing his sword up to level with Max. "Your fear is a assuming one."

"You know nothing about me or anyone!" Max forced his strength on the sword, groaning slightly as it didn't make much difference .

"Really?" Abroc hummed in doubt as spun around, forcing Max to stumble forward from the amount of force he placed on his long daggers, before digging his golden claw into Max's shoulder with a deep grip. "Because fears can show a lot in a person's personality." He grinned he watched Max's expression turn into an expression of fear. "Even if it led from certain embarrassments." He quickly turned Max around to face him, grabbed him by the collar and threw him across the arena, slamming into the electrical barrier.

"Max!" Sora quickly sped to Max's side, seeing the dog teen look at his hands with shock and fear. "Max! Snap out of it!"

"No." Max gasped as he looked up only to see a copy of himself, watching as the other Max transformed. His hair was gone, his goof like teeth grew bigger, his front mouth grew longer, his garments were more guard like, the sounds of his dorky laugh echoing in his mind as he looked at the dorkier version of himself with golden yellow eyes. He looked just like his father.

"Hikari! Go!" Riku looked over to the teen mage to see that he was finishing casting the last of protect and shell on himself as Hikari quickly dashed to her position. "Brian! Now!" Riku turned his attention towards Abroc, who was turning away from the sight of Max rocking in the corner. "Dark Firaga!" The Wielder of Dawn began to cast his magic at the Endless.

"Firaga!" It didn't take long for Brian to be by Riku's side by blasting his own spells at Abroc.

It took a couple of shots of fireball at the shoulder for Abroc to block the guys attack with a couple of thunder spells, making the fireballs explode in mid air. The smoke and sand from the multiple explosions blinded the two, allowing the sergeant to burst towards them with another shocking spear, this time knocking the Wielder of Dawn to the ground. The Endless quickly turned around, facing the young mage about to strike with another spell. "Silence!" he yelled, leaving the young mage defendless. "Outta my way." He struck thunder near the Aversion Endless feet, knocking the teen off balance. Abroc only chuckled at this. "The minute I get rid of that boy, I'm gonna take you and that Princess to the Colonel once and for all."

"Take this!"

Abroc gasped in pain as he felt a blade slash his upper arm, raising his anger towards the opponent as he shotly turned around to face the girl. "Disarm!" He didn't waste any time to kick the girl down to the ground as he prepared to destory one of the opponents. "Sorry Lieutenant, you placed yourself in this." He quickly said as he slammed down.

"EARTH!" Riku fell into his element and thrust his rock like hands up.

Abroc halted his action as he felt the ground groan and shake from underneath him, beginning to step backwards as the sandy arena began to spike up violently. It didn't even take long for Abroc to lose his balance, allowing the spiking up ground to shoot the Fear Endless up in the air.

Sora turned around from Max to see Abroc getting lifted into the air. Taking the chance he fell into his element as he focused the air around himself before blasting himself into the air, approaching Abroc at a fast speed. "Blizzaraga!" The Keyblade Master shot his spell from his claw, watching as ice began to trap the Endless before spearing into him, breaking parts of Abroc's armour as he crashed to the ground, losing grip of his weapon.

The Endless groaned from the pain that he was feeling in his chest from the sonic boom attack, he looked up to see that Hikari was getting aid from Brian. "You're next!" He growled as he sped over to Brian and Hikari, quickly grabbing Hikari with his claw while keeping Brian away from them. He looked back at Hikari, seeing that she was trying to fight out of his grip. "Your fear as always been the same." He snickered at the sight of her face preventing to show her fear. "A rather funny fear."

"Get away!" She screeched as she slipped out of his grip, watching as Abroc's appearance began to change. His short blonde hair changed into a green coloured afro, his face was placed with make up and her ears only picked up the sounds of the circus. She gasped as the sight of Abroc had fully changed to what she dreaded in the world. A clown. "Back pie demon!" Hikari began to crawl away from Abroc and closer to Max, who was still looking around with the same fear on his face. "I said back!"

"Hikari!" Riku tried to run over to the panicky Hikari, only to get slammed down by Abroc. The boy only groaned as Abroc knelled on his back, grabbing his face with his infected claw. It didn't take long for Riku to get out of his grasp but he could see Abroc change into a familiar face. "You can't scare me."

"And why is that?" Abroc questioned as his short blonde hair turned to long, spiky and white, his skin turned tanned, his armour changed to dark garments. It didn't surprise the Wielder of Dawn that he changed into Xehanort's Heartless.

"Because.." Riku stepped toward. "No matter what fears to you. Courage is the key to overcome them."

Abroc only hummed in amusement. "So like you to say." He even sounded like Xehanort now.

"Then you don't know me." Riku only smirked as he felt an relief flood over him as the spell covered him. Without a problem, his summoned Way to Dawn and slash down at the Xehanort copy, knocking Abroc to the ground. "Besides, You can project our fears but you can't mask their sense."

Abroc pushed himself up from the ground, only to get blasted back to the ground by a huge fireball. The Endless grunted in pain before slamming his fist down on the ground, glaring at Brian. "You was silence!" he growled with anger.

Brian only shrugged at the Endless' anger. "More that one person knows Esuna." He pointed his staff down at Abroc's neck. "Give up! Go back home."

"And let that monster loose?" Abroc huffed. "I think not."

"He wouldn't be dangerous if you guys didn't infect him in the first place." Hikari and Max's fear had wore off as the two ran up beside Brian.

"Maybe your fear is blinding you." Abroc growled, beginning fidget slightly as he began to laugh madly. "None of you have no idea what you are doing? Just following some theory that magical items from the worlds will not only cure the infected but defeat the Order as well." Sparks of lightning began to form of him, causing the others to step back slightly. "You kids are just following a fairytale! Hoping to create a make belief world!" Abroc's skin turned jet blue, looking like a huge Unbirth as his yellow eyes shot through. "I will not let Light destroy us! I will not let Darkness consume us! She must die! Kingdom Hearts must fall! The Order must have control!" His entire being sudden spilt into two, making the others jump with surprise before getting ready to battle. His mad laughter aided the horror that they were seeing as the two split into four and then once more to make the grand total of five. Five Endless stared down at the five heroes that stood opposite them. Face to face. Opposite sides of the destroyed arena. All of the copies raised their golden claw in the air as the one in the center spoke. **"Prepare to fall to your fear.**" The Endless clicked their claws and within a second, the arena was covered in darkness.

_Follow the rainbow, my lucky omen  
There ain't no pot of gold, just copper tokens_

The group huddled together, their backs facing each others and each person faced into the darkness, weapons in hand. "Remember guys! It's not real!" Riku told them. "It's just a trick of the mind."

_I found the key to life, but the lock was broken  
All my accomplishments are best left unspoken_

Sora nodded at this. "Courage is the key guys! You can overcome this!" Sora looked across to where Hikari was standing next to him, seeing a pair of yellow eyes stare down at her but the way she was trembling slightly seem make it more than that. "Hikari. What ever you are seeing, it's not real."

_I dug a hole so deep  
I gonna drown in my mistakes  
Can't even sell my soul  
Cause it ain't worth shit to take_

Within Hikari's mind, she saw herself as a young girl again, lost at the annual fair held downtown in Radiant Garden, trying to look for her older brother as huge man with round fluffy green hair and a bright red nose approached her. "**C'mere little girl. I'll love to make you laugh**." he laughed manically as he reached to grab her.

_I got the devil on my shoulder_

"Hikari!" Sora tried to call her back as he watched her slowly walk towards the golden eyes as if she was being pulled into the darkness. "Hikari! No! Snap out of it!

_Over and over_

The same thing was happening with Max, feeling himself being pulled towards the darkness. His vision was placed back at Disney Castle, as he watched his father hover over him with his laugh filling his ears. "Why do I have to become you?" He muttered as he was slowly drifted towards the pair of eyes looking back at him.

_And I just can't sink any lower_

"Max! Overcome it! Snap out with it!" Brian disposed of his weapon and tried to pull his friend back.

_Lower and lower_

Riku didn't waste any time with his vision, he took his Keyblade out and aimed it at the hooded figure, their surroundings being nothing more than Destiny Islands. "Your tricks won't foul me, Abroc!" Within his mind, he rushed over to the hooded figure and slammed his keyblade down at the figure, only to be blocked by the Kingdom Key. The Wielder of Dawn gasped as he quickly pulled the hood of the figure, only to see his best friend, staring back at him darkly. "Sora..."

_The hounds of hell are getting closer_

"**You did this to me.**" The dark like Sora spoke, stepping towards as his yellow eyes glowed. His entire body was covered is scars and bruises from lost battles, his skin was pale, his chest was covered in darkness, his Endless infected claw had moved up to his shoulder. "**If it wasn't for you, we would be living peaceful lives on Destiny Islands but now our home is destroyed!**" When he announced the last word, the scenery turned to an burned down version of the Islands, the sky was dark, the islands were burning, the sea was deadly calm thought. "**Because of you, we lost Kairi and now I'll take care of you!**" The yellowed eyed Sora began to charged towards Riku, weapon in hand.

_Closer and closer_

Sora and Brian continued to try and attempt to free their friends from their trapped fears, being surrounded by darkness didn't really help the situation that they were in. While Sora continued to try and free Hikari from getting any closer from the glowing eyes in the shadows, Brian pointed his staff at the golden eyes that was leading Max and shot at it with a fire spell only to watch it disappear, an humour chuckle echoing in the darkness. Brian growled with frustration as he yelled out into the darkness. "Abroc, you coward! Come and fight!"

_I've got the devil on my shoulder_

"**You will fight me only after fighting your fears!**" Abroc's voice echoed with laughter. "**Endless or not!**"

_Over and over_

"What does he mean by that?" Sora turned away from Hikari for a mere second only to turn around to find her gone. "Hikari?" He looked around for any sight of her.

Brian turned around to see that Hikari was gone, as well as seeing Riku trying to resist the vision his was experiencing. "Sora, where's Hikari?" He questioned before looking back to see that Max was also gone. "Max?" He called out.

"Max is gone too?" Sora looked around for any sight of his friends before seeing Riku slowly began to walk towards his eyes. "Riku!"

"Sora! We need to find our copy." Brian told him. "If we can beat our fears then we can face the coward." He looked away from Riku and started to run into the dark, looking for his copy.

"Brian! Come back!" Sora could only watch the young mage disappear into the dark. "Ok. Riku is still here. If I stand by Riku then I'll be able to-" He turned back around only to find that his best friend had disappeared as well. "Riku!" The Keyblade Master called out for his friends, only for the sight of doves to appear. His blue eyes followed the doves fly into the darkness before looking down, finding himself on a stained platform of himself once more, only of him as an fully developed Endless, images of the islands burning remained in the back ground.

"**You can never defeat me!**"

The platform began to shake violently, causing Sora to stumble slightly as he watched his soul appear from the side of the platform, only to see that his corrupted soul was ten times the size that he was. "What the-" The Keyblade Master could only gasp in shock, the size of the soul clearly shown that this was one of Abroc's tricks. He quickly got his keyblade out as he began to cast spells against the giant version of his soul self but the spells didn't even scratch him, only making him laugh madly.

Brian wondered through the darkness, looking for any sign of Abroc's copy and his friends. As he continued to wander through the darkness, he slowly began to hear the sound of rain feel his ears, finding his view slowly turning from the pitch black to seeing a wasteland from a top of some cliff. The Aversion Endless quickly reached the end of the cliff, looking around to see that he was actually on some tinted rock, the back of it leading to a cave. "Where are you?" He looked around as the rain began to fall hard, splashes against his skin. He stood at the edge of the huge rock, standing up with such pride, as he looked up to look up at the pouring rain, feeling the rain fall down the features of his face. He sobbed slightly, where he was seemed painfully familiar to him, his heart and body remembering what had recurred here only for his mind to remain blank. The teen only sighed, letting some of his tears fall with the rain before turning back around. "Abroc!" The teen grabbed his staff as he watched his huge Unbirth looking Endless approach him.

"**You're probably wondering. Why has your fear led you here?**" Abroc questioned, his smirk never leaving his face. "**Do you know where we are?**"

"Does it matter?" Brian looked at the Endless as if he was crazy.

"**Yeah. It does.**" Abroc pointed to the bottom of the huge rock, down on the ground.

Brian looked at the Endless unsurely before looking down only to see something heart-breaking. Abroc had led him on a memory, a very important memory by the look of seeing the younger version of himself running as fast as he could to the body on the ground. He looked to his side to see an transparent version of the Colonel, looking down at the scene with the sign of victory on his face before disappearing in his portal. Brian looked back at the scene on the ground, watching as the fallen body handed over something to his younger self as small fireflies began to flow up into the sky. Unable to watch the scene any more, he tried to control his tears. The memory was the day his father died. "Why did you bring me her-" Brian turned around to face Abroc only to yell in pain from the huge amount of pain coming from his chest.

"**You promised your master on this day that you will live on until you had performed your destiny.**" Abroc removed his sword as he watched the teen stagger towards the edge of the cliff. "**Over time, you developed a fear of dying, one that you simply overcome but never got over.**" He quickly gripped Brian's collar to prevent the teen from falling off the huge rock, the rain hitting hard across their faces. "**So you shall die the same way as your old master did. Stabbed in the heart before being kicked off the cliff.**" And with that said, Abroc happily kicked the Aversion Endless off the cliff before disappearing with a puff of darkness.

All that Brian could do was panic as he began to fall, the ground below him disappeared as he continued to fall through the darkness at a rapid speed. As he fell, he could see small fireflies of light coming from him, his breathing quickened and the pain in his chest got worse as he started to see the ground coming into view. His eyes widened. He was going to actually die if he didn't get himself out of this.

"Courage is the key." A voice echoed. "Your heart is your greatest weapon."

_My horror story is nearly over_

A bright light appeared within the darkness, the sight of the others appeared. Hikari fell backwards from the amount of backwards walking she was doing to avoid the scary clowns with banana cream pies in their hands. Max remained on the floor with his hands over his ears repeating the names of the greatest skateboarders in the galaxy. Sora and Riku appeared out of breathe with keyblades in hand, the Wielder of Dawn looking at his friend in concern as Sora disposed of his weapon and looked at his hands. Brian was the last to appear as he landed hard on the floor, groaning in pain as he laid on the ground with his knees to his chest.

_I said I'm sorry, but I was sober_

The light expanded, getting rid of the darkness as the view of the arena was back in their sights but what they saw was a shocking one. They watched as the Abroc copies were quickly taken out by an armoured Keybearer with six blue transparent swords surrounded him like a pair of wings. The armoured Keybearer sped through, grabbing the multiple swords to slash through the fake Abrocs before coming down to the last one, slamming down his swords against Abroc's thunder shaped sword. "Give up!" The Keybearer demanded.

"**Not until I protect the worlds!**" Abroc grunted as he tried to push the mysterious keybearer away but he stumbled forward as the keybearer rolled out of the way.

_I beg for mercy from my infernal friend_

"What do you mean by protecting the worlds?" The keybearer questioned, disposing of the six swords in place for his keyblade. A keyblade that was noticed by Riku. "You work for Vanitas!"

Abroc only chuckled slightly. "**I do not follow the boy**." He made himself clear to the teens. "**I follow the Colonel and only the Colonel.**" Abroc relaxed slightly as he faced the Keybearer. "**We are trying to balance the worlds. That is what the Order does.**"

"By taking over the worlds?" Sora raged slightly.

Abroc looked away, as if he was in thought as he placed his sight at the stands. "**What?**" The Fear Endless looked around before starting to purchase electric shocks from his claws. "**Where is he?**" He demanded as he began to cast Thungeraga at the group again.

Expect the mysterious Keybearer, the group managed to dodge the thunder attack before looking at the stands, they noticed that there was no sight of Crush. They looked back to see that the Keybearer was shaking slightly as Abroc used his fear ability on him as he slowly approached him, sword in hand. "Ven! Snap out of it!" Riku shouted to him, causing Sora to look at his best friend in shock.

"**I will not let the worlds get destroyed! A life under the Order's control is better than the destruction of the Chaos of Light or any Keyblade War!**" Abroc slammed his sword down.

_The one that drives the nails into my coffin_

A beam of light appear, striking Abroc from behind as it struck his heart. He fell out of his Outburst Mode and his golden yellow claw turned dark, his golden eyes turned greyish blue, his blond hair went darker, more of a dirty blond with little amounts of brunet. The former Endless only dropped to his knees, weaseling slightly from the pain coming from his chest. A golden yellow aura surrounded Abroc as its slowly turned to golden yellow fireflies.

Ven sighed in relief only to look up to see the keybearer he was following, his keyblade in hand while the unconscious Crush was held by his shirt collar on the floor. "Vanitas."

"Well done, Ventus." The Dark Master spoke. "You managed to stop the fool that halted our last gathering." He looked down at the shaking Abroc, seeing that he was looking up at the group for help, begging them with his eyes to aid him. "The last thing you want is to help this Endless' old life."

"Please! I beg of you! Don't hurt me!" Abroc spoke in a panicky voice. The next thing heard was a click before darkness appeared under Abroc, swallowing the infected being.

"No! We need him!" Brian rushed over to Abroc and grabbed his claw trying to pull him out of the dark, it didn't take long for the others to try and pull him back to the surface.

"Sooner or later, Ven. You will have to fight me. You and Sora." A portal appeared behind him as he watched Ven rushed towards him. He didn't waste time to walk into the portal with Crush in hand before the dark portal enclosed on him, shielding Ventus from getting to him.

"Damn it." Ven could only sighed before looking back at the others, seeing them all trying to pull Abroc out of the darkness.

"One. Two. Three. Pull!" Brian instructed one more time as the five fighters pulled together to drag the infected man out of the darkness, watching it disappear the second he was pulled out. Brian didn't waste any time as he was by Abroc's side, trying to wake the man up. "Antony. Wake up."

The man didn't move. Only a phase was spoken with his last breathe. "_One for a thousand." _

"C'mon on! Wake up!" Brian quickly checked his pulse and breathing, only to produce an angered sob, moving away from the passed on body as his anger took over. "NOO! HE KNEW EVERYTHING! HE COULD HAVE TOLD US EVERYTHING!" His anger was enough to make the Aversion Endless cry in disappointment as he looked back with the others, watching as the fearless heart began to make its way to Kingdom Hearts.

All Ventus could do was watch, but he could feel the Keyblade Master's glaze on him as golden fireflies were absorbed by his white claw. Sooner or later, he needed to talk to him.

* * *

**A/N: Ahhh this chapter actually when quick. WOO! I have my writing mojo back :D No more fight scenes for a while. YAY! I'm looking forward to the next chapter so that might be up soon. But I know for a fact that I need a new planning pad. To make clear of what each fear was, Hikari was clowns (that was funny to write) Max was turning into his father, Riku was seeing his friend fall, Sora was himself and Brian was fear of death.**

**Name: Abroc**  
**Emotion: Fear**  
**Ability: Thunder, Disarm, Silence**  
**Theme: Devil on my shoulder by Billy Talent  
(GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR took ages to find a theme. No wonder he died ¬¬)**

**Kingdommad**


	115. A New Friend

**Chapter 115: A New Friend **

Everything had calmed down at the Coliseum, as soon as Abroc's heart had faded away and Vanitas made his way with Crush, the Unbirths disappeared. It made sense for the Unbirth to leave all of a sudden, without any Endless on the world, there was no way that the Unbirth could stay with the world being balanced but they were still sighted in small amounts in the Underworld. The remainder of the fighters gathered in the lobby, some surprised and happy to see Ventus again once he had disposed of his armour, talking about the situation with Crush's capture and on whether the tournament should finish with the final match.

"Can I make a suggestion, Phil?" Ventus asked nervously.

"Sure thing, Roxas." Phil nodded.

"Ventus." Ven corrected.

Phil only waved his hand at the correction. "Whatever. There are so many of you that look the same, it's hard to keep up." He looked back at Ventus. "So what's your suggestion?"

Ventus pointed to Sora and the others that were resting by the side of the room. "These guys have been through a lot since coming here and they managed to expose Nightmare for what he was and defeat him, getting rid of the Unbirth. So maybe just set the final match for Hercules versus Brian as a friendly match and just hand over the sword to them. They deserve it after all."

The remaining fighters looked at each other, taking sight of the group at the side before looking at each other again. Zack grinned as he was the first to step forward. "I agree with Ven." He walked up to Ventus and quickly placed him in a friendly headlock, earning laughs from the both of them.

"Me too." Snow smirked. "Those guys should be true heroes."

"Well Sora is already a true hero." Phil pointed out. "The others can be made junior heroes." The mention of junior heroes earned a look of disbelief from the other fighters. "What? It's not my call."

"What do you think, Vincent?" Zack turned towards his dark friend, seeing him leaning against the wall.

They watched as Vincent looked up at them with no expression. "We would still be fighting if it wasn't for them. Do what you want." With that said, the dark man left out of the lobby.

On the other side of the lobby, Sora watched Ventus and the other converse, not entirely sure what they were talking about but knew that it must be important, maybe about the final fight. He looked to his side to Riku next to him, looking behind him. Sora looked back to see that Brian was checking Hikari's cut that she received from Crush's attack. "She'll be fine." He said to him.

"I hope so." Riku turned back around, sighing slightly as he wrapped his arms across his chest. He turned his attention to Sora. "Have you called Kairi?" he asked.

Sora nodded at this. "I said I'll let her know what happened with Abroc and I would ring her back when we know what's going on." He hinted to the conversation that was happening across the lobby with Ventus.

"Yeah." The silver haired teen nodded at this. "You know, it's a good thing that Ven came when he did. We might have been trapped under Abroc's control."

"True." Sora agreed with his best friend. "But even Abroc shouldn't have gone like that, betrayed by his Master."

"It's like he said. His loyalty is with the Colonel. Not Vanitas." He pointed out.

"It kinda makes you think what is really going on with the Order." Sora spoke out his thoughts, making Riku look at him with confusion. "I mean, Abroc mentioned that they were protecting the worlds and stopping a Chaos of Light. That he would rather follow the Order's rule then let the worlds get destroyed. What if Vanitas is trying to release this Chaos of Light to aid him with whatever he's planning?"

"If he frees the Chaos of Light, we'll destroy it before Vanitas can use it." Riku spoke. "We should talk about this later. When we have the chance to ask Ven about him and the others." Riku gave his friend an comforting smile before turning around to face Brian, Hikari and Max.

"Yeah..." Sora trailed as he turned to his friends. "Terra and Aqua."

When the two turned around, they watched as Brian and Max burst into laughter, collapsing on the floor from the struggle to keep their balance with Hikari's expression fuming with anger and embarrassments. "What's going on?" Riku dared asked.

"Nothing." Hikari quickly responded. "These guys are just idiots."

"That's-so-funny!" Brian wheezed.

"I will hurt you Brian!" Hikari threatened before turning to Max. "I'll hurt you too then we will see who's laughing."

"What are they laughing about?" Sora asked her.

"It doesn't matter." Hikari told him.

"But-"

"IT DOESN'T MATTER!" Hikari glared at him. Sora could have swore that he saw the raging fire in her eyes.

Riku tried his best not to laugh from the horrified look on Sora's face but his expression dropped as he noticed that their was a bandage on her arm. "How's your arm?" He asked her.

She pulled her deathly expression away from the Keybalde Master and looked at her bandage. "It's fine." She answered before looking at the silver haired keybearer with a slight blush. "Brian kept panicking when he was checking it but you know how he is."

"Well, sorry for being an concern friend." Brian had calmed down and sat against the wall. "I don't think your brother would be happy with us if you turned in an Endless. Then again, I'm sure you would change sides to be with your traitor of a brother. " He spoke coldly. His eyes widened when Hikari had immediately punched the teen in the face.

**Hikari: 11 Brian: 4 **

"Ouch!" Riku winced, watching Brian collapse on the floor. "Is it me or is Brian keep switching personalities?"

"Brian is gaining some of his old personality back from his memories so he has his moments." Max told him. " He has got a few number of flashbacks while we were here."

"Still doesn't give him the excuse to insult my brother, as well as laugh at my fear." Hikari muttered as she tried to calm herself down by pacing across the lobby back and forth.

Riku seemed to take her muttering as he asked her. "What was your fear?" Earning Max to collapse to the floor once more, ah-yucking as his laughter grew. Riku could only gulp with fear as he received the same look of death that Sora had received only moments ago. "On second though, we shouldn't be discussing fears after what we've just been through." He quickly said.

Hikari smiled at this as he patted his head. "Good boy!"

"You guys are lucky that you made it out alive." Ventus grinned at them as he walked over to them, grabbing their attention. "I saw the whole fight. I would have fought that you guys would have escaped Abroc's trick but you seemed to have forgotten your own advice."

"We would have escaped." Brian groaned slightly, still feeling the pain to his nose.

"You would have." Ventus admitted. "But you would have been too weak to fight Abroc in his Outburst mode with his abilities intact. He would have disarmed and silenced you guys in seconds before destroying you and Chris before taking Brian away and hunting Kairi down."

"We've done well so far!" Sora spoke up, trying to ignore the fact that he looked exactly like Roxas. "We've got rid of Skullo and Lizza."

"By striking their claws." Ventus added as he continued. "Other Endless will protect their claws. Skullo was too angry to places his on and Lizza was only just made a full blown Endless."

"You know a lot." Hikari noticed. "You know a lot about the Unbirths, don't you?"

"Me and my friends fought them years ago. We lost each other in the final fight." Ventus said sadly, the remembrance of his friends playing through his mind. "I fought I took care of Vanitas but-" He shook away the memories before he looked back at the other fighters, seeing them nodded their heads at him. "I've discussed it with the others. They want to give you Champion's Pride." He grinned.

While mostly everyone cheered at this, Max looked at Ventus with confusion. "Champion's Pride?" he repeated questionably.

"It's the sword, you goof!" Brian tolld him out of excitement. "Just one more world and we can save everyone." He grinned.

Sora nodded happily at this. "We can free the King and defeat the Order."

Ventus smiled at the sight he was seeing, despite what nearly had happened with Abroc, they were able to keep their chins up and keep their mind on the tasks ahead. "Anyway..." He grabbed their attention once more. "There is only a couple things left to do."

Brian raised an eyebrow at this. "What's that then?"

**BOWBOWBOW **

"Thus, I do hereby dub thee junior heroes, and confer upon thee full rights and privileges to participate in the games." Phil announced as Riku, Max, Hikari and Brian told at front as the ceremony took place in the lobby. Sora and Ventus stood by the side, watching the ceremony take place. "Further—"

"Why are we getting junior heroes?" Brian moaned.

Hikari elbowed him in the side. "Don't be rude."

"There is one more thing that you have to discover before the gods themselves can announce that you're a true hero." Phil told them."Sora, Hercules and other heroes had to discover it, so do you." The trainer sighed deeply. "If only Chris had learnt that then maybe things would have turned out better."

"Don't worry, Phil." Sora stepped forward. "We'll look for Chris and bring him home as his normal self."

Phil only nodded sadly at this. "I wouldn't blame the kid if he didn't return. This place would only bring bad memories up for him." The Satyr didn't take long to go back to his serious self. "Now let's not waste any time, we need to finish off the Tournament of Heroes." He turned to face Brian. "You have a match with Hercules. Go!"

"Okay. Okay." Brian quickly made his way to the undamaged arena over on west bracket.

Slowly, the others began to follow with Max, Hikari and Riku behind Brian, discussing on whether on not Brian will get knocked out by the great demi-god that is Hercules while Sora and Ventus trailed behind. "Ven?" Sora spoke up.

"Yeah?"

Sora looked down at his crowd necklace before looking at the spiky blond. "There is so many questions I wanna ask. I just don't know where to start."

Ven chuckled at this. "What sort of questions?"

"Well, some about the keyblade, some about how the worlds were before, maybe what keyblade history there is. But I wanna know how you had known me, why you had sent me this necklace, why you kept your distance from us-"

"Sora." Ven halted his actions as he looked at the white haired keyblader. "I'll teach you some tricks that I know but you would properly master them in no time. You are a powerful wielder. You could even attempt the Mark of Mastery, Riku too." He grinned.

"Mark of Mastery?" Sora raised his eyebrow at this. "What's that?"

"It's a test. Mickey took it. My friends took it. I'm pretty sure that Mickey would have sent you and Riku to Yen Sid for the Mark of Mastery if it wasn't for the Order."

"So what happens to keybladers that become masters?" Sora wanted to know more and more about this Mark of Mastery, it sounded like something that he and Riku would fight competitive for.

"I'll tell you later after we return to the gummi." Ven promised him.

Sora smiled at this. "You're travelling with us?"

Ven nodded at this. "I'm sorry that I kept my distance. I thought that if I was to meet you, I would lead Vanitas and his Order straight to you guys. I didn't want that. Besides, I needed to know more of what happened to my friends."

The Keyblade Master clapped his hand on Ventus' shoulder, smiling conforming at him. "We'll find them. I promise."

Ven smiled gratefully at him. "Thanks."

"No problem." Sora grinned happily as the two keyblader continued to walk towards the arena where Brian and Hercules match was taking place. "So anyway-"

"You wanna know about the necklace?" Ven said with a sigh, he wasn't ready to tell Sora yet. He needed more time.

Sora noticed Ven's tone of voice, seeing that he didn't want to talk about it but felt a little annoyed that this was information about himself, information that might aid him dealing with the virus. Despite that, he cared about his friends more than he did himself. "We can leave it to later if you want." Sora offered.

"No. It's alright." Ven looked at him as he pointed at the necklace, a plan formed in his mind. "The necklace used to be mine and I handed down to you when you inherited the keyblade from me. So technically, I would be your master if I was one."

"So I became a keyblader from you?" Sora questioned, beginning to get confused about how the whole system with the keyblade worked.

"Don't worry. I'll tell you everything you need to know. We're going to need it." Ventus assured him.

"Is something coming?" He asked him.

The two of them reach the west bracket arena, seeing Brian and Hercules battle it out in the middle of the arena while everyone else cheered for their favorite fighter from the sidelines. Even though their was no crowd within the destroyed coliseum, the support of their friends was enough to drive the two finalist. Ven halted once more and looked at Sora with an serious expression. "What would you do if your own team killed one of your friends?" He asked him.

Sora was left speechless at that question. He didn't want to think of any of his friends betraying them. The memory of Donald and Goofy leaving his side for Riku just because he was able to summon his Keyblade. Watching them walk away had hurt so much, as if the only use they had for him was this Keyblade fighting machine that could be used to find their lost king. He doesn't want to feel that again, epically if one of his friends is killed over it.

Ven knew that Sora was thinking of his past events as he continued. "The Colonel had played it safe, keeping out of Vanitas' nose when sending Order Members to try and capture Kairi. But now that his best friend has been killed by the very person that he follows, he's going to strike. He will do nothing but try to kill Kairi, me or even you, Sora. No matter the costs.

Sora nodded at this. He understood the risks, they needed to be ready.

**BOWBOWBOW**

"Nick! Nick!" Jenova called him over as she looked for Order members over the computer using her ability.

"It's Nikolai." He corrected her once again but he has got to admit, having Jun here aided with keeping an eye on where Storm was, seeing that he would go world to world, one realm to another following Snake for any signs of Ventus. Every now and again, they would get reports of him, the latest being that they were heading to another world, one with a weird affect on Endless. Nikolai only wished that Storm remembered his teachings to him. "What is it?"

"The Colonel is going everywhere." She reported as she turned to face him. "You think he's looking for someone?"

Nikolai raised an eyebrow at this. He wouldn't be striking yet, the Colonel was a patience man, despite being rational when it comes to his jealousy. Something wasn't right. "Where is he now?" he asked, watching his friend turn back to the computer to look for the location.

"He's at Ultimate Castle." Jenova answered cheerfully.

The Sorrow Endless could only looked at her with surprise. "He's here?"

The huge doors leading to the room burst open, revealing a rather worried looking Colonel, his green hair was messy, his eyes were flashing from his domain Endless green colour to blue. He quickly looked at the two Neutrals as he caught his breath. "Have you seen Abroc?" Even his tone of voice sounded worried.

Both of the Neutrals shook their heads, only to jump as Devil summoned his weapon and slammed it to the ground, creating a huge crack on the flooring. Seeing this made Nikolai worry himself, turning to Jenova as he told her. "Locate Sergeant Abroc." he said urgently.

"On the double." Jenova's claw glowed as she began her search through the worlds for the Fear Endless.

Nikolai looked back at the heavy breathing Colonel, watching as he looked at the computer screen with hope lingering in his blue eyes. Nikolai took note of his eyes, seeing that his original self had come through, hoping that his good friend was alright.

Jenova breathed heavily from over using her ability before looking back at Nikolai. "I can't find him." She said sadly. "His last known location was Olympus Coliseum."

"He went to-" The Colonel muttered before halting himself, his mind figuring out why he had gone there. He could only hope that he was wrong. "Search for the Wrath Endless."

Nikolai looked at him with surprise. "You mean Crush?" He spoke with surprise and fear. "He's not supposed to be selected yet!"

"You don't think I know that?" He snapped at the black haired teen before commanding the order again. "DO IT!"

"Jenova." Nikolai signaled her to search, watching the Joy Endless make the search.

**Wrath Endless located. Location: Neo Mansion/Twilight Town**

Nikolai and Colonel Devil could only look at the screen in disbelief. Crush had been recruited. Vanitas must have been on the world when Abroc had arrived, meaning that Abroc had been at the wrong place at the wrong time. Nikolai looked back at the Colonel, wondering what they should do, only to watch the Colonel sobbed slightly before moving around the converted computer room with urgently. "Err Colonel? What are you-" Nikolai questioned, never had he seen the Colonel this emotionally damaged, his blue eyes staying domain.

"Jenova! Search for the Aversion Endless!" The Colonel commanded, completely ignoring Nikolai as he grabbed a bag and began to grab plans that were all over the walls.

"I'm not gonna let you-" Nikolai rose from his feet, ready to summon his gunblade to hand. He wasn't going to let him hurt his friend.

"Nikolai calm down." The Colonel turned to face him, quickly wiping his eyes before he continued. "If you want to see him, go."

Nikolai only looked at him in disbelief. "What?"

The Colonel only sighed as he quickly tried to explain the situation. "Vanitas knew that Abroc followed me and since the idiot thought he try and fix it on his own-Damn! I'm going to miss him!" He recollected himself before he continued. "Anyway, Vanitas will sent the Order after me." He went over to the remaining bookshelf, throwing a number of books off the shelf and onto the floor. "If I know anything about you, it's that your loyalty will be with Brian."

"So just like that? You're going to let me go?" The Sorrow Endless couldn't believe this is happening.

"You can if you want." The Colonel simply said before grabbing the book he was looking for and placed it inside the bag. "You must go to Brian! Ask him what you want! Because if I can't keep our destiny in place, you might as well say goodbye to him."

"Goodbye?" Nikolai only looked at the Colonel in confusion, thinking that the loss of the Fear Endless had driven him mad. "What are you on about?"

The Colonel only growled at this, knowing for a fact that he didn't have time to explain. "You know the history. You know who Brian is. Isn't that the exact reason you struck by us? To not only save your sister but your dear friend?" The Colonel looked at the boy, waiting for the answer. When he only received silence from the Neutral, he continued his instructions. "As soon as you speak to him, the decision is up to you. Help the Devons or help us. If you decide to join us, come to this world." The Colonel quickly grabbed one of the world's books that he threw on the floor and threw it at the Sorrow Endless.

Jenova watched from her computer before speaking up herself. "What about me, sir?"

Colonel Devil looked over to Jenova. "Despite your joining, I can't have you in Vanitas' hands, the same as Storm." He summoned his dark green portal, signaling Jenova to move. "You know what to do?" he asked Nikolai.

Nikolai continued to look at the book given before looking back up. "Why here?" he asked.

"If you come, you will find out." He simply said before grabbing his belongings and guiding Jenova over to the portal, he let her through first before looking back at Nikolai. "One more thing."

"Yes sir?" This had to be one of the first times calling Colonel 'sir' since coming back to the Order. His original blue eyes that stared back at him looked trusting.

"What ever you choose...good luck." His final words as part of the Order slipped before he went through the portal, leaving Nikolai alone on the corrupted world.

Nikolai looked around the room in pure disbelief. He had never felt so free in his life, he had always felt the chain of command and power pushed down on him but he was free to do what he wished, he was free to find his sister, save his friend. For once, a huge grinned appeared on his face as he spoke those two words he never thought he would say again. "I'm free."

Explosions could be heard from the other side of the castle, Nikolai snapped out of his disbelief as he summoned his portal. Before leaving though, he turned to the huge computer system and froze the machine before throwing the book in his hand, shattering the huge system. The sound of rushing footsteps made him move, his portal disappeared just in time as the Order burst in the room.

* * *

**A/N: Woo! Ventus is in. The Colonel is on the move. Olympus is finished! YAY! No more fighting for a while. Hopefully I can get this next chapter done before going to the next world.**

**(WOO TO SUGAR HIGH WITH SHADOW S XD, YOU GUYS SHOULD FEEL LOVED. YOU HAVE TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE NIGHT!)**

**Kingdommad**


	116. A Cold Past

**Chapter 116: A Cold Past**

Since Ven had never been on a gummi ship before, it didn't take long for the keybearer to look at everything excitedly before crushing Donald and Goofy into a group hug. After explaining to Kairi, Donald and Goofy what happened, they began to make their way to the last world. As the team slowly travelled their way through the open pathways to the last world, Sora, Kairi, Ventus, Riku, Hikari and Brian sat up at the table in the bridge while Max and Goofy were in the kitchen, sorting the group meal and Donald was in the cockpit flying the gummi. Using this time, Ventus told the others a little about Vanitas and what his life was like before he went adventuring the worlds to stop the Unbirths before while Brian continued looking through old reports.

Hikari and the other laughed at the thought of Ventus getting stuck in one of the training exercises that he had back home. "So Ventus, what world are you from?" She asked.

Ven only smiled sadly at this. "I'm not entirely sure but I always thought of Land of Departure as my home." He grinned. "Home is where the heart is."

"Land of Departure?" Riku fell in deep thought as he thought about the different worlds. "I've never heard of it." He looked over to Brian. "What about you?"

"Only in books." Brian shrugged as he looked away from his papers. "Apparently, before all of the worlds separated, Land of Departure was the sole place where keybearers would train and complete against one another for their mark." He told him.

Ven nodded in agreement. "That's right. I remember my master saying that there used to be a Tournament of Mark.

"Tournament of Mark?" Kairi leaned forward with interest. "What's that?"

Ven chucked slightly as he replied. "I'm not sure. Only those that gain the mark to become full-ledge Keyblade Masters got to know."

"I wonder what happened to the world…" Sora wondered. It was strange that such a world could just disappear. They knew that some worlds that fell to darkness would just rest within the realm of darkness instead or be hidden away in the realm of between like Twilight Town, Transverse Town and even Castle Oblivion.

"It'll properly appear soon." Riku assured them.

"I hope so." Ven smiled gratefully.

"So how do you become a wielder in the first place?" Hikari asked Ven. "Do you get trained to become one or is it part of the great all-mighty Kingdom Hearts' plan?"

"A little bit of both actually." Ven chuckled. "It's rare occasion that you'll just appear with a keyblade. Most of the time, a Keyblade Master would have crossed paths with a child with a strong heart. If they think that they can fulfil the duties of a keybearer then the Master would perform the Keyblade Inheritance Ceremony. Sometimes, normal wielders with the potential to becoming Masters can perform the ceremony."

"Do you think that's how we got our keyblades?" Kairi asked.

"I assume so. I mean, I can sense that the power must have been given to you by Aqua." He told Kairi. He turned his attention over to Riku as he finished. "And you by Terra."

"I don't remember any ceremony." Kairi sighed, trying to think about her past life in Radiant Garden. "I remember being saved once."

"I remember." Riku spoke up. "I remember a man. He came to the islands; I knew he was from another world. I remember him showing me his keyblade." His last words had caused the Aversion Endless to snicker slightly, only to be back handed by Hikari.

"I remember now!" Sora looked at Riku with surprise. "Is that what that secret was all those years ago?"

"What I can say? I was five?" Riku simply shrugged.

"Well normally when you see a stranger, you don't go up to them and touch their gigantic key." Brian snickered, only to be back handed by Hikari once more.

"I remember Terra telling me the ceremony phase to me once." Ven told them before gaining a thoughtful expression. "With this keyblade—not that isn't it." Ven paused in thought before trying again. "With this blade you take in hand—ahhh. Why can't I remember it?" Ventus could only pout at his ability to forget.

"In your hand, take this Key. So long as you have the makings, then through this simple act of taking, its wielder you shall one day be. And you will find me, friend—no ocean will contain you then. No more borders around, or below, or above, so long as you champion the ones you love." Brian recited, word by word, his eyes closed in thought. When he opened his eyes, he noticed how everyone looked at him with disbelief. "What?"

"And you say you aren't a keybearer." Hikari shook with disbelief.

Brian rolled her eyes. "Just because I know the ceremony speech doesn't mean I'm a keybearer."

"Actually Brian, I do sense that power in your just like any other potential keybearer." Ventus told him. "All you have to do is believe in yourself and you can summon it.

"Thanks but no thanks." Brian denied the advice. "I would rather be a black mage than a keybearer any day. That way, I don't have to leave my home just to train with others like me."

Max quickly came into the bridge, announcing that dinner was ready, letting the subject drop as Sora and Riku helped Goofy with the plates while Max went to get Donald. Ven breathed in deeply as the aroma of the cooked food filled his nose. "Hmmm, that smells good." He smiled pleasurably. He couldn't remember the last time he had a home cooked meal. "What are we having?"

"I think hot dogs." Hikari shrugged. "It's Goofy's turn for food so…"

"Oh." Ven grinned sheepishly. So much for a home cooked meal.

As the huge amount of hot dogs made their way onto the table, scattering Brian's reports in the process, Max and Donald returned into the bridge, quickly grabbing a good amount of hot dogs as everyone took their place around the table and began to tug in. There was even a place for Steve to eat from as the chocobo gladly enjoyed her food. "Wewareapp-" Donald talked as he ate.

"Donald, eat your food first." Riku glared at the duck, not feeling like seeing the mushed up contents in the duck's peck.

"What he means is that we're approaching Pride Lands." Max told them before eating his hot dog.

"So who's going?" Goofy asked.

Sora swallowed his content before looking at Donald and Max. "Do we need a keybearer?"

"Most likely." Max nodded.

"I'll go!" Kairi volunteered herself, excitement filling her features.

"You still need to rest." Sora told her with concern.

"Sora. I'm fine." She quickly assured him before grabbing another hot dog.

"Yeah Sora. She's-" Brian noticed the glare that he was receiving from Riku, making the mage swallow his food before continuing. "She's fine."

"You obvious had forgotten about her falling over from trying to rush to us earlier." Riku reminded him, taking a tip of water.

"And?"

"She's still limping from said fall!"

"And?"

Kairi could only sigh at Riku and Brian's arguments, giving Brian a sign of appreciation before looking back at Riku. "I'm fine now, Riku. I can fight!" she told him

"I think Sora and Riku are trying to say is that even though you have nearly healed, you should save your energy." Ventus voiced for the keybearers. "This may be the last world but the Order is still out there. We need to be at our best when we face Vanitas or even the Colonel."

Realising that Ventus was right, Kairi dropped her hot dog in disappointment and leaned back on her seat as she pouted. "Fine. I'll stay." She said sadly.

"I'll stay here." Sora told them group before turning to Kairi. "I wanna use this time wisely." He smiled softly, making the Princess of Heart grin happily back.

"Whipped." Brian muttered with annoyance. He has failed again to keep the two separated from each other. The sight itself just made the Aversion Endless' heart ache.

"So that leaves Ventus and Riku in the keyblade department." Hikari looked at the two, watching as each other them finished their last hot dog. "So, who's going?" He asked.

"I'll go." Ventus grinned, looking forward to heading to a new world; he had never been to a world where he had to change physical form before. He turned his attention to Riku. "Is that alright?" He asked.

"Sure." He shrugged. "I don't feel like being changed into a different time of mammal anyways."

"I wanna go. I've already been changed into an animal out of my own will so this shouldn't make any difference." Brian confirmed before looking at Hikari and Max. "Guys?"

"I'm up for it." Hikari smiled.

"Yeah! This is going to be awesome!" Max said excitingly.

"oh!" Brian shot out of his chair. "I just remembered! Be right back." He quickly went into the cupboard and began to move boxes out of the way while searching what he was looking for.

"Donald. Goofy." Sora grabbed their attention away from their huge pile of food that still needed to be eaten. "You guys go too." He instructed them. "You're our best connection to Simba." He grinned as he watched his two friends agree to his suggestion.

"Found it." Brian watched back over to the others as he placed an metal case onto the table, after moving plates and food out of the way. "Right. Before we left Little Devon, Kyle gave me these." He opened the case to reveal small badges with Little Devon's symbol on them. "He said that these would protect while down on Prides Lands." He told them as he began to hand them out to the team members heading down to the world.

"Protect us how?" Hikari questioned as she placed her badge on the shirt.

"The Prides Lands have been separated into two realms due to the misbalance on the world. Pride Rock remains in the light while the Outlands are within the dark." Brian explained to them. "Outlands has a high infection ratio due to the unbalance and there might be a possibility that the keyhole would be in the Outlands so these balance badges will protect us from the infected atmosphere in that area."

"Wait!" Sora looked at the Endless with concern. "You mean if Simba went into the Outlands-"

"Those from that world are not infected." Brian quickly covered, making the Keyblade Master sigh in relief.

"Gawrsh, that's a relief." It looked like Donald and Goofy were worried about their lion friend as well.

"What's the item?" Ven asked him.

"Lion's main." He answered. "Right, we better get prpepared." He looked back over to Sora, Riku and Kairi. "You guys sure you don't wanna come?"

"It would be good to see Simba but I'm sure." Sora smiled before he saw Ven adjusting his armour on his shoulder. "I'll open the teleporter for you, Ven." Sora rose from his seat, making his way to the cockpit.

"Don't worry." Ventus told him as he slammed down at his armour piece. Within a flash of light, Ventus was completely covered in his bronze like armour, Wayward Wind in hand. "I'll scout ahead." He simply said as he summoned a portal of light and jumped into ot before it disappeared behind him.

"Show off." Brian shook his head, hearing Sora continue his way into the cockpit.

"Right, I see you guys later on." Riku waved to them as he began to get up. "I'm gonna try some of those techniques that Ven talked about."

"Me too." Kairi grinned as she began to follow Riku while limping slightly.

The Wielder of Dawn halted and turned back round to give the Princess of Heart an stern look. "Go help Sora." He told her.

"Fine." She rolled her eyes at the silver haired boy before making her way towards the cockpit.

Brian quickly looked over his team members, seeing them getting ready for their last world, happy grins on their faces. He wasn't sure why but he had a feeling that this might be the last time where everyone is grinning and are truly happy. He couldn't help but feel that something will change while on the animal world.

"Haru…."

Brian felt a cold feeling past through his body as he turned his attention towards the hall. He wasn't sure but he felt some sort of presence there, a familiar one to him. He quickly looked back at Hikari and the others, they wouldn't notice if he quickly went to see what that mysterious presence was coming from.

**BOWBOWBOW**

Feeling the cold feeling again, he began to make his way through the hall and into his room, seeing the familiar amount of notes and reports over one part of his wall with items and old photos on his desk. As he looked at the multiple amounts of paper on the wall, he couldn't help but feel like an idiot. Each report told its own story, some were with his father, some were with his brothers and sister, and some were even with Aiddie. He could only sigh at the number of memories that he had recovered, some began to make sense while others still remains a mystery.

He knew that him, his brothers and some of the Order members came from somewhere else, he wasn't entirely sure where but they were all focused on the worlds and their balance. He remembered times when he would correct the Colonel by calling himself Haru, the pain of his punishment followed after. It made the young teen realise that even though the chains of his memories were broken, his body remembers. He remembered some of the feelings he gets when looking at the old photos, he missed the way his father would joke with him whenever he would get something wrong, he missed the wisdom and friendly advice he would receive from Nikolai, he missed the feeling of being safe within the people he could trust. He couldn't lie that he didn't feel the same safety with Sora, Hikari, Max, Kairi, and the others; he knew that he was missing someone, that one feeling that made him feel like he could do anything. "I miss you…" He silently said, looking down at the old photos he had gathered, he mainly kept his eyes on the one with him and Aiddie, goofing around.

"Time does a lot to us." A familiar voice spoke, causing Brian to turn around. "During that time, we being to miss the ones we love."

"Nikolai…" Brian couldn't believe what he was seeing. His best friend was standing before him; he didn't look any different from his memories.

The Sorrow Endless stood beside his Aversion friend, looking down at the items and photos on the table, picking up a handmade rope bracelet and looked at the item carefully as if it could break and shatter any minute. "Have you gathered your chains?" He asked, keeping his sights on the bracelet.

Brian ignored the question; his disbelief had faded as his mind was brought back to him. "What are you doing here?"

"I asked first." Nikolai simply said.

He only sighed at this, shaking his head at the Sorrow Endless. "I still need to gather the rest. Then things will make sense." He muttered, mainly to himself.

"So you're not going to ask for clues?" Nikolai took his vision away from the bracelet and looked at his red headed friend questionably.

From this, Brian just simply shook his head, a smile on his face. "This is something I have to discover myself. There is only so much people know. They can aid but they can't help me recover everything."

Nikolai chuckled slightly at the answer. "And here I thought you would demand the answers out of me."

"I remember our time in the Order and some of our time trying to find Little Devon with Aiddie." He noticed the Sorrow Endless flinch slightly from the white mage's name, making him ask another question. "What was Aiddie like?"

"Aiddie?" He looked up at his friend before looking back at the bracelet. "She was sweet but she knew what the world had become." He told him. "I remember me and her playing happily before the Endless came—" He paused slightly before looking back up at Brian. "She was happy in the resistance. At least I knew she was safe."

"She was your sister." Brian concluded, a memory of their reunion was fresh in his mind. "Do you know where she is now?" He asked.

From this, Nikolai looked up at Brian with shock and confusion. "You were with her last. Don't you remember?" He reminded him. When he saw Brian look away, he grabbed Brian's shoulder and showed his friend the bracket. "This bracelet was Aiddie's. She was wearing it when I got captured, when you guys escaped-"

"Look!" Brian pushed Nikolai away as he glared at the teen. "I'll remember where she is and we will find her! Okay!" Brian looked away from the black haired teen, trying to calm himself down before looking back. "Why are you here?"

Nikolai only glared at his friend, annoyed that he had trusted him to look after his little sister and had still managed to lose her. "The Colonel moves for the '_One for a thousand'_" He simply said, pushing his annoyed tone aside.

"What?" Brian said in disbelief. "Since when?"

"Abroc's death."

"No surprise there." Brian spoke. "They were best friends after all and I wouldn't work for the Dark Master if it meant finding out that they fell into darken—" Brian halted his sentence out of shock, an painful memory crossing his mind. "Oh no." He let slip out.

Nikolai seemed to catch Brian's panicky tone and the fact that they was talking about Abroc falling to darkness and his sister moments ago made the Sorrow Endless look at his friend in disbelief. "What happened?"

"Nikolai, I-" Brian tried to explain.

"I just wanna know what happened!" He yelled while sobbing slightly, it didn't take a genius to figure out what had current during their journey, he just needed to hear it.

"I don't know exactly. We arrived at Hollow Bastion and we ran into Scott. We asked him if he could take us to Little Devon when Mako appeared out of nowhere and sent me and Aiddie into the darkness. All I know is that, I woke up in Little Devon and she wasn't there, just her bracelet."

"Brian!" Hikari called from outside his room, knocking on the door. "C'mon, we need to go."

"I'll be right there." He looked at the door before looking back, only to find the Sorrow Endless gone. "Nikolai…" He walked over to the table and noticed that the Endless had left behind his sister's bracelet.

_Nikolai, Aiddie…..I'm soo sorry._

** BOWBOWBOW**

The Colonel stood upon the fission cliff that remained in Radiant Garden, feeling the winds past by him while a happy Jenova stand beside him, Sea Salt Ice Cream in hand. He took in the sight of the rebuild city, grinning as his plan was slowly taking place but he knew that if Nikolai choose to aid the Devon brothers, he will have a slight disadvantage. He sat down beside Jenova, seeing her happily enjoy her ice cream. "You think that he'll come?" He asked her.

Jenova licked her popsicle in thought before turning to the Colonel. "No matter how much he wants to escape, Nikolai knows that he can aid to the others more from here. He has more to protect here, sir."

The Colonel huffed at this. "Like what?"

"The safety of my sister for one." A cold voice spoke as they took their place beside Jenova. "And he may not have remembered yet but the safety of my friend as well." He finished.

"You have a choice here, Nikolai." Colonel Devil made clear to him as he watched the teen keep his eyes on the sights. "Once we begin, there is no out."

"I've made my choice." He spoke before facing the Colonel. "If Haru can cast his sins then he wouldn't mind if I cast some as well." He said coldly, his breathe came out cold.

* * *

**A/N: There we go! Nikolai has made his choice. And we now know what important Aiddie had between Nikolai and Brian. Now its time for Pride Lands. WOOO! Last Disney World. Let's get this show on the road!**

**Kingdommad**


	117. Eternal Grave

**Chapter 117: Eternal Grave**

The soft wind blew lightly within the bright grassy savannah, the sounds of the animal kingdom living happily as they enjoyed the fresh water and bright sun, serving its great purpose within the circle of life. Walking within the tall grassed savannah was a bright blonde fur coloured lion, looking as if they had just reached the size of a two year old. The lion slowly made his way across the large savannah, looking down at his feet every now and again, looking back at the armour piece on his shoulder before sitting down, watching as a beam of light appeared. Ventus could only laugh as he watched Hikari, Donald, Max and Goofy beam down onto the grassy surface, watching as Hikari and Max attempted to walk in their new animal forms. He shook his head in humour, his blonde spikes bouncing around as he did, as he slowly walked towards them. "You guys took your time." He chuckled.

Hikari could only groan as she tripped over her own feet, ignoring the multiple amounts of laughter coming from Donald and Goofy. "I should have stayed on the gummi." She growled with annoyance as she tried to stand up. It was only when she fell to the ground again was when she noticed her appearance change. "I'm blue…" she trailed. Rather than changing into a lion like Ventus, Hikari had changed into a light blue snow leopard as her blue hair and spots blended in nicely with her white fur, being the size of the one year old cub.

"At less you're not a turtle." Max muttered, looking similar to his father's form except that his shell was red and that he was convinced that he couldn't use his weapon, let alone move. His skin is the same black colour as his fur and his limbs are transformed into stocky legs, each with three toes and blunt, light grey nails. The underside of his shell is pale brown, while the top side of his shell is red with white highlights.

Goofy chuckled at this. "We're tortoises, Maxie!"

"I still can't move." Max pointed out with his frustration as he attempted to move with his body.

Donald flew around happily, snickering at the two teens that were having trouble in their new forms before noticing the beam of light appear once more. "You took your time."

The Aversion Endless didn't answer, looking down at his new appearance and slowly trying to walk on paws again. His fur was a bright shade of red, though his toes, belly, and the fur around his mouth are white. His mane is shaped like his normal hairstyle, being the same auburn red colour. He still wore his black glove, covering his Endless markings, while looking around the grassy area with his bright blue eyes. "The last world." He spoke.

Hikari pushed herself up as she slowly approached her friend with concern. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." He lied. He wasn't alright. He had just remembered who Aiddie was to both him and Nikolai, only to discover that he couldn't save her from the darkness when her own brother had intrusted him to look after her. He couldn't blame Nikolai for whatever he was doing; he just wished that he could make it up to his old friend. He looked over to Ventus, seeing that he was patiently waiting. "Did you find anything?" he asked.

"No sign of the keyhole yet." He told him. "But we might be able to get some clues over at Pride Rock." He noticed his head over to the huge rock in the distance.

Brian turned his head over to Pride Rock, only to get a sharp pain stuck into his head and heart, causing the lion to lose his balance. "Owww…" He whined slightly.

"Dude!" Max managed to speed over to Brian with haste. "You okay?"

"I'm fine." He groaned in pain before looking back at Pride Rock. "That place just looks familiar."

"Ah yuck! Maybe you came here with your father." Goofy suggested.

"Or the Order even." Donald added.

"Maybe." Brian pushed himself up, with the aid of his friend. After thanking Max for his assistance, he looked back at Pride Rock in thought. "I wonder…" He muttered

Hikari looked up at the gigantic rock in the distance, thinking hard on what this place could do to trigger Brian's memory off. She figured that he must have come here before he came to Little Devon but other than that, she was just a clueless as he was. Her feline ears twitched from the sound of movements within the tall grass. "You guys hear that?" She looked back at the tall grass, looking at the area suspiciously.

"Hear what?" Ventus easily caught Hikari's expression and quickly turned his attention to the tall grass as movement was heard from it again. It continued to shake with movement until something appeared from the grass; they were surprised that all the movement within the grass was caused by a baby zebra.

"Watch out." Brian's voice was filled with sarcasm. "It could properly smell fear."

Hikari shook her head at her friend before she slowly began to make her to Pride Rock. "It's better to be prepared for surprises."

"What surprises?" Brian raised his eyebrow as he and the rest of the group followed. "Any Order member would be crazy to come down here without protection." The group went on, listening to Hikari and Brian's debate on whether there is danger on this world or not.

The tall grass shook again, causing the baby zebra to run away in fear in search for its mother. The grass continued to shake violently until another animal burst through the grass, landing on the ground roughly. His white fur stood out to the grassy surroundings as the feline tried to get back on his infected grey paws. His green eyes looked up to see a scaly form appearing out of the grass and slamming into his, striking as if his grey snow leopard spots were like targets to the scaly creature. The infected snow leopard attempted to back the scaly creature away as he begged. "Stop! Please!"

"Why should I?" A western accent spoke as the scaly creature backed away from the snow leopard, allowing it to come out of his crocodile form into their full Endess Outburst mode, grabbing the feline's neck with his infected claw just as quick. "I could have crushed you that day! Just like any other bug and be done with you."

The snow leopard gasped as he tried to breathe, "Why didn't you just kill me when you had the chance?" He choked.

"And getting rid of a prefect endless slave?" The crocodile like endless dropped the snow leopard, listening to the animal recovering his oxygen. "Where I come from, we don't waste the cattle."

"Screw you, Snake." The leopard growled.

"Now Storm, you remember our agreement, right?" Major Snake looked down at the mammal as he spoke. "Unless you follow my EXACT orders then stories or no stories, I will not only kill you but I will kill your precious sister and friends. It's the whole reason you joined the Order in the first place, right?"

The Shock Endless remained silent, looking down at his infected claw in thought. He remembered Hikari's expression back at African Depths, he wanted that moment to be the moment he said goodbye to his sister. The moment that the gummi ship had went off with his sister on broad, he could feel the earth around him turn against him, and he could feel his death coming as the scars of Snake's whips stung his body. When he thought that he was going to die, to be able to finally rest, his could feel the dragon like Endless throwing him through a portal, a smirk plastered on his face. Ever since then, Snake had created a lie that Storm had lured the Keyblade Master and his team to Storm once they had managed to escape, allowing entrance to the Order. At first, he thought that he could use this chance to be in the inside to help his sister win against the enemy but finding that Nikolai wasn't exactly an enemy and that Jenova was as innocent as he was, he knew he had to try to save them too. He wanted to free both sides.

But now he knelled before the snake once more, looking up to him like some puppet master. "Your wishes?" He spoke with venom of hate for the endless in front of him.

Snake smirked at this before looking at Pride Rock. "The Aversion Endless will recover the truth here. Be sure that he doesn't leave this world."

"You mean kill him?" Storm looked at the dark brown scaly Endless in shock and disgust.

"I want him like road kill, boy." Snake looked back down at him. "Since your previous plan to spy on my actions for the Colonel seemed to fail, you won't mind doing this instead."

"Never! I wouldn't even-AHHH!" He didn't expect to be stepped on by a huge hard shelled dragon's claw.

"I'm sorry, Storm. I must have misheard you saying that you wanted me to kill your sister. Could you say that again?" He chuckled as he adjusted his hat.

"Okay! Fine!" He yelped, freeing himself as the Persistence Endless released his foot. "What about the keybearer?" He asked.

"I'll deal with him." He said before glaring at the feline. "Now remember, your mission is to kill the Endless. Nothing more." He backed away before he continued. "Now if you try to warn your dear sister, you're dead. If you wanna die, you might as well enter the Outlands."

He could only raise an eyebrow at this. "What's wrong with the Outlands?"

The Major only smirked at the question. "You will know soon enough." And with that, he turned back into his animal disguise and disappeared into the grass, leaving the Endless within the animal kingdom.

**BOWBOWBOW**

"Brian! For the last time, there is a possibility that Endless might come here!" Hikari's voice held her annoyance as the ground approached Pride Rock. "It can happen!" She protested.

"Hikari's got a point." Max added. "Some Order members might not know about the Outlands."

"Well, if an Endless was to be stupid enough to go into the Outlands without protection then they might as well kill themselves there and then." The red lion growled.

Max raised an eyebrow at his friend's cold attitude. "Dude, what's with you? You've been acting cold since we got here."

Brian simply shook his head. "It's nothing."

"Yeah right. There is defiantly something." The archer huffed at his friend's lie.

"Look!" Ventus grabbed their attention, lifting his paw up to point towards a fully grown lion with auburn red hair. "Is this who we're looking for?" Ventus asked them. From the sight of the lion, Donald and Goofy grinned happily as they ran over to the lion shouting 'Simba' happily, catching the lion's attention. Ven could only chuckled at the two, "Well that answers that question." He spoke in a humorous tone as the four caught up to Donald and Goofy.

Simba looked at Donald and Goofy with both joy and confusion. "Donald! Goofy! How have you guys been? Where's Sora?" He asked them.

Goofy chuckled slightly before answering. "With Riku and Kairi."

"You mean Sora found them?" Simba sighed in relief. "I'm glad that he found his friends." He looked behind from Donald and Goofy to see the other four animals travelling from behind. "Who are these guys?" he asked.

Donald nodded to the felines, annoying the awed expression coming from Brian as he looked up at Pride Rock. "This is Ventus, Brian and Hikari." He introduced, each of them greeting the lion king.

"And this is my son Maxie!" Goofy said proudly, causing Max to chuckle out of embarrassment.

"You're a father, Goofy?" Simba simply looked at Goofy as if he was sent for his greatest wishes. "Thank god! I have so many questions."

"He's not really the best person, dude." Max simply muttered, hiding in his red shell from further embarrassment.

"So you're a father?" Hikari simply asked, judging from his reaction to finding out that Goofy was a parent. "What's the problem?"

"There isn't really a problem. It's just Kiara always likes to explore and I want to keep her safe, especially when we have Kovu around." Simba tried to explain to them.

"Is Kiara your daughter then?" Donald asked, receiving a nod from his friend

"Why? Who's Kovu?" Ventus asked.

Simba growled slightly as he mentioned the boy. "He was chosen to follow Scar's footprints but he claims that he has left the Outlands. The only reason I let him in was because he saved Kiara." Simba suddenly halted his speech as he noticed something odd. "What is he doing?" He spoke with confusion and worry, looking onto of Pride Rock.

The group looked up to the top of Pride Rock, only to see Brian standing right at the edge. "Brian!" Hikari yelled up to the red lion, blaming herself for not keeping an eye on him when they started talking to Simba. "What the hell?"

"I'm looking at the view!" He shouted down.

"Why?" Max simply yelled back up.

"To see the Outlands!"

Ventus could only shrug at the red cub's strange behaviour, looking back at Simba's confused expression. "I'm not sure myself." He grinned. "By the way, do you know where the keyhole might be?"

Simba pondered the thought, trying to remember where he had seen the keyhole. "I'm not sure it's in the Pride Lands…" Simba's eyes widened as he looked back at the others. "Can you guys do me a favour? Can you keep an eye on Kiara and Kovu for me? You might find the keyhole." He asked.

"Sure. Not a problem." Ven grinned before looking at the others. "Right guys?"

"Sure." Hikari nodded to the idea. "Me, you and Brian will keep an eye on Kovu and Kiara while Donald, Goofy and Max look for the keyhole."

"Great!" Simba grinned. A couple of lions walked up to the red main lion, quickly mentioning something to him before running pass the group. Simba sighed. "I gotta go. Some Outlander causing some trouble. It might lead to the cause of the fire yesterday." He began to walk towards the direction that the other lions headed off too. "I'll catch up with you guys later!" He shouted to them before running towards the savannah.

Brian watched the lions head off before looking down to his friends. "As much as I would like to babysit a couple of lions, I would rather stick by Pride Rock." He spoke with a sarcastic tone.

Hikari raised an eyebrow at this. "You sure?"

Brian nodded. "Remember the story about my father fighting against the Colonel. I think this links to it." He told her. "Go on without me. I can look for the keyhole here."

"You sure?" She repeated, slowly starting to believe that the amount of flashbacks have finally driven him insane.

"Just go!" The Aversion Endless shouted down before disappearing from view.

"Cool! That means I can help you guys." Max grinned, trying to join Ventus' and Hikari's group. Before he could though, he felt his feet leave the ground, making the archer panic slightly. "Ahh, Donald! Put me down." He whined as Donald and Goofy began to make their move with Max in their grasp. "NOOOOOOO!

Ventus smiled, watching Donald, Goofy and Max disappear, before turning to face Hikari. "Is Brian alright?" he asked with concern.

Hikari nodded. "He gets like this when he remembers something. He has been acting like this since we fought Abroc." Hikari looked up at Pride Rock, watching Brian looking down the sides of the rock and into the distance before pacing backwards and forward. "From his behaviour, I think I know what it is." She said mostly to herself.

"What is it?" Ventus asked.

"It doesn't matter. It's for Brian to remember." Hikari took his sights off the rock and began to make a move. "We better look for Kovu and Kiara."

"You sure we can't help?"

"Trust me. I've tried."

"Okay. Only if you're sure. "Ventus nodded as the two began to make their way.

From above, Brian watched his friends make their way, waiting for them to be too busy with their tasks to look back. He looked behind him, checking to see if the other lioness weren't looking at him weirdly, only to gasp in shock. "Abroc.." He chocked.

"_You promised your master on this day that you will live on until you had performed your destiny." _A voice echoed coming from the transparent shadow. It began to fade away from Brian's vision, repeating the phase over and over until he disappeared.

"The memory…" Brian widened his eyes as he looked down as his surroundings, imagining the great lively savannah as a dull, empty wasteland with bones everyone. "He died here."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for not updating lately, trying to fix the storyline for the world in as well as a list of other things. Hope to update soon. Catch you guys later**

**Kingdommad**


	118. Remembrance

**Chapter 118: Remembrance **

During their search for the young Kovu and Kiara, Ventus and Hikari took this chance to get to know each other better as they travelled across the savannah, the sun shining directly down at them. While Hikari told him about her life in Little Devon with Brian and Max, Ventus told her about Land of Departure and his friends. From his description of Land of Departure, Hikari couldn't help but imagine the night sky full of starts, something that she missed seeing, the castle that stood proudly in the centre of the world, the sight just sounded beautiful in her mind.

"Hmm, Hikari? There is a beeping noise coming from you." Ventus snapped her out of her daydream, looking at her strangely from the noise that she was producing, scaring some birds away.

"Huh?" Hikari quickly looked for the source of noise to find that it was the communicator. For animal use, Brian had quickly redesigned the communicators for ear piece use, using voice command to activate and deactivate the device. "Oh right. Communication open." A small beep is held before she continued, "This is Hikari."

"**Hikari. Where did you move my snacks?**"

"Serves you right for having pork pies on the ship, Silver." Hikari only giggled before replying. "Besides, the communicator is for missions only."

"**This doesn't solve my hunger problem and since when did we follow that rule-**"

"Communication close." Another beep went off, cutting off Riku halfway.

Ventus chuckled at this. "You guys close?" Knowing from the stories that he had been told, he knew that Hikari called Riku, 'Silver' on some occasions.

"Of course we're close. We're friends." Hikari smiled making her way through the grass.

"Really? You guys seem closer than that." He questioned.

Hikari halted before looking back at Ventus seriously. "We do?" Before Ventus answered, the communicator rang again. "Hold that thought. Communication open."

"What if it's Riku again?" Ventus smiled in humour.

"Only one way to find out." Hikari responded before speaking in the earpiece. "Hikari here."

"**Hey Hikari.**" Max's voice came through. "**How you guys doing?**"

"No sign of the targets yet." She sighed, placing herself on the ground, looking at the large savannah around her, looking as if it never ended. She still had no idea how Sora, Donald and Goofy went across the place multiple times when they were last here. "How's the search for the keyhole going?"

"**We've gone all the locations that dad and Donald know in the Pride Lands and no sign of it. I wish Brian was here to help.**" He sighed.

Even though Hikari understood what Max was feeling, she knew from the way he's been acting that he needed to be on his own. "I'm sure you guys will find it." She told him.

"**I hope so.**" Max responded. "**It's hard to believe how Donald and my dad can get easily distracted**."

"Donald and Goofy knows what's at state." Hikari assured him. She twitched slightly, listening to Max trying to convince Donald and Goofy to not make him try the selection of 'grubs' that they had just found. "On second thought, good luck Mac. Communication close."

"**Nooooooo-" **Max's voice was cut off, making Hikari giggle slightly.

"I feel bad for him." Ventus said, hearing Max's call of distress from the earpiece before Hikari hanged up on him.

"It won't last." She smiled. "He'll properly become ill from trying those grubs."

"So that was what Max was yelling about?" Ventus grinned before turning his direction to some voices in the distance. "And you hear that?" he asked, grabbing Hikari's attention to the source of the noise.

"No! No! No! You're doing it all wrong. Try again." An annoyed male voice spoke from the other side of the bushes.

"This time I'll get you." A cheery voice said determinately.

"Just go."

Ventus and Hikari looked at each other before popping their heads through the bush, seeing one lion lying down while another began to run their distance. The lion lying down was a brown-coloured lion with a dark brown mane and tail-tip and a muscular build, his eyes are emerald green with yellow scleras. The other lion preparing to hide in the grass was golden yellow coloured lioness with brownish-red eyes, similar to Simba's appearance. They watched as the lioness disappeared into the grass while the brown lion remained on the grass, listening out for the lioness' movements.

"So, what's the plan?" Ven whispered, making sure not to chance the brown lion's attention.

"Just one. Follow my lead." She whispered back, pulling her head back.

"Follow your-" Ventus looked back, only to find him get pushed forward, throwing out of the bush and landing on top of the surprised lion.

Hikari could only laugh at Ventus entanglement with the brown lion. "Why do keybearers always fall for that?" She giggled, remembering that Donald and Goofy had managed to pull the same trick on Sora in the Land of the Dragon.

The brown lion roared viciously, untangling himself from Ven, as he glared at the blonde lion below him. "Who are you?" He snared darkly.

Ventus quickly collected himself together and looked back at the brown lion, seeing that he was just about ready to pounce. "I'm Ventus." He greeted. "My friends call me Ven."

The brown lion was taken aback by this; he wasn't used to lions being friendly. "Huh?" Despite the confusion, this didn't stop the lion from ducking as the lioness attempted to pounce him, the lion only shook his head before glaring at the blonde lion. "What do you want?" he growled.

"We were looking for you guys." Ventus answered.

"Us?" The Brown Lion raised an eyebrow.

It didn't take long for the lioness to pick up the conversation taking place. "Did my father send you?" The lioness asked firmly.

Hikari eyes grew to panic that this, they were coming out as spies for Simba, despite the fact that they were. She quickly burst out of the brushes, grabbing the lions' attention. "Ven, there you are! We're supposed to be looking for the keyhole." She quickly glared at Ven, who looked completely confused on his part.

"Keyhole?" The lioness questioned before her expression grew with excitement. "You guys are from another world! My father told me about the other worlds! What are they like? Is it dangerous? Do you guys fight bad guys?" She began to ask.

"For all we know, they could be the bad guys." Kovu growled at the two.

"If I was a bad guy, we would have done something by now instead of showing ourselves to you." Hikari pointed out to the brown lion before looking back at the lioness. "I'm Hikari." She greeted.

"I'm Kiara." The Lioness smiled. "This is Kovu." She shrugged to the brown lion.

"Yeah. Yeah. Nice to meet you." Kovu quickly said before looking back at Kiara. "Look, you said you wanted to learn how to hunt now can we carry on with that?" He asked impatiently, trying to avoid Hikari and Ven's glaze.

"Can't we help them find the keyhole? It sounds more fun." She asked him excitedly.

"Fun?" Kovu questioned. He truly thought that he was helping Kiara get better at her hunting skills, mainly because she wasn't very good at it and it is needed for the lioness to control the hunting groups.

"Yeah Kovu. Come on, you'll enjoy it." Kiara grinned at the confused lion before looking back at the snow leopard and the blonde lion. "If that is alright with you guys?" She asked, knowing the feeling when people she didn't want to follow would anyway, mainly Timon and Pumbaa.

"We don't mind at all." Ventus nodded. "We'll properly get lost anyway."

"Great!" Kiara said happily as she began to lead the way. "We'll try the water hole first. Maybe we could chase something while we're there."

"H-hey!" Kovu looked nervously at Ven and Hikari before running after Kiara. "Wait for me!" He called out.

Ventus watched the two lions walk ahead before turning his head towards Hikari. "Quick thinking." He said.

"Thanks." Hikari nodded. "I'm used to it from all of Brian's failed flirting techniques." She quickly said before following the two lions with Ventus by her side.

**BOWBOWBOW**

_Rain…_

_The rain fell heavily…_

_He had a feeling that something bad was going to happen. Not because of the weather or the atmosphere that it was giving off. It was the feeling he had in his heart, he knew something was going to happen since seeing his Master talk to the Colonel about a battle, one to be held on a world where pride once stood high, a battle that was to determine not only the fate of the war but the fate of his life. He wanted to stop the arrangement happening, if only he wasn't taken out from behind, he could have stopped it. But now the rain falls heavy, his short auburn red locks stuck to his pale skin, his blood shot eyes looked around the area desperately, his clothes were soaked to the bone. _

_For a wasteland, he didn't expect to be so much rain, knowing his luck lately that he must have entered the world during the rainy season. Despite the thought, he had no time to consider the weather, his clothes or his health for that matter._

_He needed to find the man that was like a father to him._

_So he ran across the empty wasteland, his trainers splashing hard into the huge puddles forming, searching hard for any 'Pride Rock' that he heard the Colonel suggested to his Master. After running across the land like lost prey, the sound of metal slamming against each other rapidly was faintly heard, he turned towards the direction of the noise to see a huge rock in the distance. Without a second thought, he cast haste onto himself and began to race across the wasteland._

_Rain…_

_The rain felt lighter…._

_He remembered the reason the Colonel and his Master was here. There was an agreement for the duel; the duel was to be solely on swordsmanship only. There wasn't going to be any use of Endless abilities or Magic or Outbursts, just a fight between two men and their weapons. That way, whoever was to lose, they lose with some honour left in them, that their honour will guild their hearts to where they belong. The slight mention of honour reminded him of his late teacher in the Order… another innocent heart lost._

_Rain…_

_The rain felt harder…._

_The sounds halted…._

_Haru halted his actions, finishing off his haste spell, as he looked up at 'Pride Rock' he could see that the rock was tilted upwards, being supported by another huge bolder below it. He looked up to the top of Pride Rock, seeing the Colonel on his knees while his Master had his beloved keyblade aimed at Devil's neck. The boy stood with anticipation, this was the moment that would make history. With the Colonel out of the Order, Nikolai will be free, the Order will become blind and lost and the Resistance can finally strike to take back the Order had stolen from them all those years ago. He waited for the final strike, only there wasn't any strike as the Master removed his keyblade away from the Colonel and turned away from the Jealously Endless. _

_He didn't understand, he remembered how his Master wanted to revenge the loss of his friend, the one that held part of his heart. Why was he letting the Colonel go? It didn't make any sense? His eyes widened, watching the scene in horror as he shouted, "LOOK OUT!" He choked on a sob, tears falling alongside the raindrops on his face._

_He watched the Colonel summoned his weapon and strike his Master through the back, despite the fact that he had just spared his life moments ago, watching as he whispered words into his Master's ear before kicking him off the edge of the rock. The Endless could only watch his Master fall to his doom. _

_Rain…._

_It all seemed forgotten now…._

_Haru ran over to his fallen Master as fast as he could, the sound of raindrops was silent to him now, only the sound of his heart beeping rapidly as he ran to his Master's side. Falling to his knees, he could see that his Master was still alive, perhaps there is hope. He quickly looked up, seeing that the Colonel looked down at the two, before disappearing into his portal._

"_Haru…" His Master spoke weakly to him, catching his attention. "W-what are you—do-do-doing here?" His white hair stuck to his blurred face, his battle garments ripped and soaked._

"_I'm here to save you, you crazy old fool!" Haru shook his head, trying to concentrate on his magic. "Curar-" His spell halted, feeling 'Silent' being cast on him. He looked down at his Master, his eyes full with hurt and confusion. He looked at his Master in question, since he was unable to ask him._

"_There is no point." He answered his unspoken question. "T-there is always a t-time w-when you feel t-that you are ready to pass on, t-to let the Light hold your heart once more. T-tonight is my night." Haru shook his head at his Master's words, he wasn't going to let his Master die, he knows silent will wear off eventually then he can heal him and take him back to the Resistance and things can go back to the way they were. "T-things can't go back, Haru. De-de-destiny has played its part. But I w-want you to t-take this." With shaky hands, Haru watched his Master take his left hand and place his keyblade into his hand._

"_No!" Haru's voice returned. "This is yours. It's your oath."_

"_And now it's yours." The Master said firmly. Haru didn't object after that, he just let his Master speak. "In your hand, t-take t-this Key." As he spoke, Haru noticed small amount of light coming from his body. "So long as you have t-the makings, t-then t-through t-this simple act of t-taking, its wielder you shall one d-d-day be. And you will find me, friend—no ocean will contain you t-then. No more borders around, or below, or above, so long as you champion the ones you love."_

_The Master let go of the keyblade, allowing Haru to hold it to his own, watching as the keyblade within his hand glowed before disappearing completely in a flash of light. "What?" Haru couldn't believe what was happening._

"_The blade will appear from time to time." The Master began to explain, groaning slightly as more lights appeared. "Only when you know what you are destined to do, will the oath appear and a keyblade wielder you will be."_

"_I don't want to be a keyblade wielder!" Haru told him, grabbing his Master's claw with his own. "You're the keyblade master! I'm the mage! That's how things are!" He sobbed. "How am I supposed to know what my oath is? What I'm destined for?"_

_He looked at his Master, only to watch everything around him turn white….._

**BOWBOWBOW**

Brian remained in the spot where he had his flashback; he placed his paw on the ground, looking at the spot sadly. Even though his paw was only on the ground, he could feel it in his heart, his body remembers the rain, his heart remembers the ache and now his mind only remembers some of the memories itself. He only sighed, he was given his father's Keyblade but he would only become one once he had discovered and understood his destiny. What was his destiny? Why did his father give up the chance to finish the Colonel? And why cannot he remember the moments that he wielded the keyblade in the short moment of times that it has appeared like Hikari had mentioned so many times. "Stupid chains." Brian could only mutter angrily, rolling onto his back as he looked up at the clear blue sky, watching the birds fly by. "Fly now birds, this won't last for long." He mumbled, the memories of the wasteland filling his mind.

Storm waited patiently in the tall grass, watching the Aversion Endless talk to himself and look up at the sky. The Shock Endless raised an eyebrow on the Endless' behaviour but decided to push that thought away. The mission was to take out the Endless, he does that and his sister will be safe and sound. "Sorry Brian." Storm positioned himself, ready to strike at the distracted lion. "You would properly do the same."

"Brian!"

Storm halted his movement, sighing in disappointment as he watched some of Brian's party approach him, making the lion snap out of his thoughts and look towards them. He recognised the red turtle as one of Hikari's friends from Little Devon; he could only assume that the other two were from a different world. "Damn!" He cursed. He couldn't strike now; he needed Brian to be on his own. It's bad enough that his sister thinks that he had betrayed her for joining the Order, the last thing he wants is to get caught out taking her best friend out. He had to wait for another chance; he remained watching from the tall grass.

Brian looked at Max, seeing his friend's face pale. "What's wrong with you?" he questioned.

"I feel sick." Max gagged, glaring back at Donald and Goofy. "Why did you make me eat those grubs?"

"We thought that you might like them." Donald shrugged.

"They sure were yummy. Ahyuck!" Goofy grinned.

Max could only retreat into his shell; the sun was giving him a headache. "They were disgusting!" Max's voice echoed from his shell. "I'm gonna lay down…" Max slowly placed himself out of the way, resting on the side of Pride Rock, before treating back into his shell.

Brian shook his head at this, only Max could cheer him up with an image of him trying to swallow a slug. He looked back at Donald and Goofy. "Any luck finding the keyhole?" He asked.

They shook their heads. "We went to all the places we went to below, all expect the Elephant Graveyard." Donald explained.

"And that's in the Outlands." Goofy finished.

"Right." Brian sighed at this. "Communication Open. Connection Gummi Ship." He waited for a connection before hearing Riku's voice. "Riku, can you get Kairi to scan the Outlands for potential keyhole."

"**Will do.**" Riku confirmed. "**Though, it might be a while. Sora is in one of his bad moods at the moment.**"

"Really?" Brian said in disbelief and slight annoyance. He didn't need this. It was like the virus within Sora was going quicker than anyone expected. "Has he had his remedy? What the hell placed him in a bad mood?" He dared asked.

"**I don't know. I came out of the simulator, called Hikari to ask for my snacks when Sora just went to his room, slamming the door behind him. Me and Kairi are trying to get him out.**" He explained.

"Just leave him in there. Let him cool off. It's better than hearing random duels happening again." Brian told him. "If it gets too bad, get Kairi or Sora to come down here. Max looks like he's going to pass out any minute." He quickly looked back at his friend, chuckling slightly at his ill expression.

"**Will do. Kairi properly won't leave the door so I'll scan the Outlands for you.**"

"Thanks. Communication Close." The red lion turned the communicator off before his mind returned to his Master and his unspoken destiny. The memory in mind, he faced Donald and Goofy. "You guys still following King Mickey's Orders?" He asked them, watching them nod in response.

"I feel bad that we can't tell ya where you are from." Goofy frowned.

"It's fine…" Brian smiled sadly, knowing that only he could remember everything. He needed to know one thing though. "Did you guys ever meet my father?"

"I have!"

The three off-worlders turned their directions to an old looking, hunched baboon. He was more like a mandrill with mostly grey fur, with the exception of the fur on his forearms and lower legs, being dark grey, and his belly, being light grey. He has a wild mane of long, shaggy, white fur on the back of his head and on his chin, creating a beard of sorts. He had tan skin and eight small, sharp teeth, four on his upper jaw and four on his lower jaw. He sports the distinctive mandrill facial features, including the upper half of his face being a light shade of blue, blue rings around his yellow eyes, a very large nose and a blue posterior, carrying a staff made out of a long, bent tree branch with what appear to be two orange fruit tied to one end. Before Brian could question the baboon on the knowledge of his father, he watched the old baboon disappear chanting, "Asante sana! Squash banana! We we nugu! Mi mi apana!"

"Hey!" Brian shouted out, trying to grab the attention of the mad mammal. "Come back!" Watching the baboon head towards a cave, he quickly dashed after him.

"Brian! Come back!" Donald and Goofy quickly rushed after the crimson lion.

Max could only watch, feeling too ill to even move. "At least I won't have to eat any more of those bugs." He said in relief. He watched as some of the lioness came back, alone with Simba. He smiled weakly as the Lion King approached him. "Hey Simba."

"Max, right?" he asked, watching the red turtle nod. "What happened to your friend?"

"Him, Donald and my Dad just followed some crazy baboon chanting something random." Max told him.

"Ahhh. Rafiki." Simba spoke, understanding the baboon's actions before he looked towards Rafiki's cave. "If anyone can help your friend, it's Rafiki."

* * *

**A/N: Yay! I enjoyed the flashback ^^ Writing for this world is harder than I thought. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Again, sorry if its late. I remember that I updated every week in college but now I'm lucky to get one a month done in uni. Damn coursework and exams ¬¬**

**Kingdommad**


	119. The Task of the Great Kings

**Chapter 119- The Task of the Great Kings**

It didn't take long for the Aversion Endless to sprint after the baboon, following him into a cavern beside Pride Rock. As he rushed into the cavern, he noticed that the old baboon was looking at the wall, a wall with painted pictures. He noticed that there was one of a simple lion, he could only guess that this was meant to be Simba, he looked about to see a painting of three faces, they looked like Sora, Donald and Goofy. A memory flashed in his mind, his sight flashing an image of another cavern like drawing, a drawing that remained blurred. Brian looked away from the painted drawings on the wall as he looked back at Rafiki, hearing Donald and Goofy follow in after him. "You knew my father?" He desperately asked. Now that he knows that his father had passed here, any possible clue to finding out who his was could unravel more of his memory.

"Correction: I KNOW your father." The mandrill told him, looking away from the wall and grabbing his walking stick as he walked across the cavern, picking an orange fruit up.

"Really?" Brian smiled with excitement. He was finally getting somewhere with his memory. "Can you tell me who he is?" he asked.

Rafiki took a bite into his fruit before facing the auburn lion cub, taking his walking stick and shaking it over the lion before pulling it back to him. "I cannot tell you yet." He told him.

"What?" He spoke with surprised. "Why not?" When the mandrill simply ignored Brian's question, the lion growled as he demanded. "Who do you think you are?" He growled.

"The question is, who do you think YOU are?" Rafiki replied.

Brian halted himself, being caught by surprise before looking at the old baboon with confusion. "What kinda question is that?" he glared.

"One that has not been answered." Rafiki chuckled before standing still. A burst of wind brushed through the cavern, Rafiki's fur moved alongside it before the wind dropped and disappeared. As soon as the wind disappeared, the baboon could only frown with worry. "Ohh, I don't have much time." He spoke before looking back at the painted wall.

"Hey! Don't change the subject." The Aversion Endless could feel his anger building up, he just wanted to know who his father is and the baboon refuses to answers his questions. Before anything else could be said, he felt Goofy hold him back slightly, making the lion look back in question.

Donald flew forward as he asked the old mandrill. "What's the problem, Rafiki?" He asked.

Brian could only look back at the flying white bird in disbelief. "You're siding with the monkey?" He said with disbelief.

Brian's comment was simply ignored thought as Rafiki began to explain. "The balance hasn't mended itself like it should have when Simba took his place as King. Two Prides instead of one remain on these lands. Their hatred for each other will keep the light and darkness separate but light and darkness need to work together for the world to keep together. Even the seal to this world's heart remains hidden. Only when the world is one, will the keyhole appear."

"Great—" Brian said with annoyance. "I knew the world had a problem with its balance but not to the point that the keyhole would be covered."

"But I thought darkness was bad?" Goofy said with a confused tone.

"Ahh. Only ones that use darkness for the wrong reasons." Rafiki enlightened. "The fight over light and dark will never end. That itself is part of the circle of life. But light and dark work together, you saw the state of this world when only Scar's darken heart ruled."

"So how do you make the world become one?" Donald asked.

Rafiki pointed to a painted drawing upon his wall. One of a blonde lioness and one of a brown main lion. "The Prides must be one. We must bring the light and dark together."

Brian raised an eyebrow at this. "The Princess and the Outlander?"

Rafiki chuckled with excitement at the question. "How you see what must be done!" He grinned before looking at the three. "Can you help me bring the two together? Only then will the keyhole show for you." He asked them.

Donald and Goofy nodded to the request. "Of course we can." Goofy said happily.

"Wait! Wait! Wait!" Brian quickly halted the two. "We still need to get the lion's main. That's the main reason we're here."

"How about this." Rafiki proposed. "You aid the world becoming one and I will locate the lion's main for you."

"And you will tell me who my father is." Brian added.

"Very well. We have a deal." Rafiki placed his palm out, waiting for a shake of agreement. Before Brian could use his paw to shake the baboon's hand, he pulled back. "Only when you know who you are."

"I know who I am!" Brian said with annoyance. "I'm Brian Devon! Black Mage, Pilot and Defender of Little Devon. The youngest brother of the Devon brothers-"

"Nope!" Rafiki cut him off. "That is not who you are."

"What do you mean 'nope'?" Brian demanded.

Rafiki only chuckled before turning back to the painted drawings on the carven wall. "When you have discovered yourself, come find me." He said.

"But—"

"C'mon Brian." Goofy nudged the confused lion out of the cave.

"But-"

"We need to talk to others what's going on and to think of a way to get Kiara and Kovu together." Donald aided Goofy, dragging Brian out of the cavern as he continued to look as confused as ever.

The mandrill could only chuckle after the young lion was taken out of his cavern. "Poor boy." He said out loud. "He doesn't even though who he is." The wind blew within the cavern, as if agreeing with the statement.

**BOWBOWBOW**

"C'mon. C'mon." The Sorrow Endless dug his hand on the communication while Jenova sat beside him, trying to keep the connection that they have. Ever since reaching the world Devil had instructed him to meeting up on, the three Endless quickly brought a wooden hut in the down streets of the busy city, allowing them to keep hidden and able to place their cloaking device so that none of the town people was going to find them. While the Colonel had gone to collect a few more Endless that would be useful to his cause, Nikolai quickly tried to contact Storm to tell him of their situation, only to get no connection to the Shock Endless.

Jenova only looked at her friend with worry, knowing that something had stuck Nikolai hard when he visited Haru. She would tell by his cold nature ever since agreeing to help the Colonel, she could feel a cold shiver every time he walked by and she noticed that his claw seemed to be more active than usual. After watching the Sorrow Endless slam the communicator down, she sped next to him and looked at him with a questionable look. "Nikolai. Talk to me." She demanded.

"Why should I? You already know anyway." He said coldly, referring to Jenova's ability to see the truth in people's hearts.

"It's nice to get things out." She commented.

Nikolai quickly shot back at the Joy Endless, grabbing her by the neck as he slammed her in the wall. "It's none of your business, okay? It was never your business! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" He pulled his arm away, breaking any ice that was formed with it, as he stormed out of the room, locking his door behind him and enforced it with his ice ability. He could only groan when he heard her trying to open the door. "I DON'T WANNA TALK!" he yelled.

"Nikolai. You haven't balanced yourself. If you keep at this rate, you're-" her voice rang from the other side of the door.

"Turn into an Endless? Let it happen! I can dispose of Haru myself for not looking after my sister." He growled.

"It wasn't his fault." Jenova told him. "You know that."

Nikolai could only sigh with annoyance before saying. "Well there's no other reason to fight this." He said. "I've been fighting the virus from taking over for eleven years. I've done it all for my sister. I protected her from getting taken from Endless, I left my home to protect her, and I thought that I might be able to save her from this fate, only to find that she got swallowed by the darkness within the capable hands of my best friend. I've got nothing to lose." He laid on his bed, looking at his claw with thought.

"You can still change everything." She said. "Haru needs you, Nikolai. Sora needs you. We all need you. I need you too. I can't survive in this place. There is still so much I need to know about balance."

"You'll be fine." He simply growled.

"You won't though. Just lemme in. I'll bust the door down." She threatened. "I will. I will."

"Do it then. I don't care." He sighed, knowing for a face that he isn't going to get rid of Jenova until he is slightly happy. All he wanted was to see his sister again, just once, just to know that she was safe and sound. He couldn't help but be angry at Haru. He had intrusted him with his sister's safety, only to hear that he had lost her the minute he had reached Little Devon. If only he wasn't going off world at that moment, he would have punched him and demanded why he didn't protect her. It couldn't be helped that he felt sorrow, he had heard of the loss of his sister, that alone would bring people to their sorrows, but the fact that his virus specialise in sorrow didn't really help him cheer up.

Eventually, he heard his door break; watching as Jenova quickly ran into the room and crashed into his wardrobe, his clothing and items flying everywhere. His pale blue eyes locked on a photo, floating its way to the bed and landed in front of him. The Sorrow Endless quickly sat up and picked up the photo, a slight smile appeared on his face. "Maybe you're right…" He muttered as he looked at the photo.

The front door was heard. "Jenova! Nikolai! Report!"

Nikolai sighed sadly as he placed the photo in his pocket. He walked over to Jenova and lended her a hand as he pulled her up. "Thanks Jenova. We won't fall like the others. We'll remain balanced." He looked at the position that they were in to notice that they were very close together, very close for a hug. With that in mind, Nikolai pulled away, coughing slightly before making his way to see who the Colonel had gathered.

**BOWBOWBOW**

Near the waterhole, Ventus looked around for any sign of the keyhole, chuckling slightly as he watched Kiara show Kovu how to have fun by chasing birds before looking at the sight of the savannah, taking in the fresh air and the sight of nature.

Hikari took this time to relax, grabbing a drink by the waterhole, only to find that the water tasted of dirt, before placing herself on the grass, closing her eyes to the sound of nature. She could only groan when her communicator began to ring in her ear, growling with annoyance as said the code word to activate the device. "This has better be good." She simply growled.

"**Woah. Someone's in a bad mood.**" Brian's voice could be heard.

"What is it, Brian?" she asked him, wanting to go back to relaxing while she still can.

"**We can't find the keyhole until the world is balanced.**" He reported, only to hear an groan as a response. "**Apparently, the Outlanders and the Pridelanders are supposed to be one or something like that. Their hatred towards each other has split light and dark away from each other.**"

"Isn't that a good thing?" Hikari sighed, hoping that she can just go back to relaxing.

"**As much as he fight against those that are in the dark realm. Light and Dark need to work together for the world to run properly. Only when the pride is balanced can we balance the world and get rid of that stupid affect out in the Outlands." **Brian reminded her.

"And how exactly are we going to get two angry prides to become one?" she questioned, getting up to her feet since there was no possible way that she was going to relax now.

"**Simple.**" Brian told her. "**The younger generation. The wise monkey told us that the Princess needs to get with the outlander.**"

"A monkey?"

"**A Monkey.**"

Hikari could only chuckle at the information given to her. "Right. Okay. I've heard stranger things." She could only say.

"**Me, Max, Donald and Goofy are gonna set up a place where they can get their loving. All you and Ven have to do, is led them there.**" Brian instructed. "**And don't tell Riku about this. He'll properly sent Sora and Kairi to it as well knowing him.**"

_That's a good idea actually. _Hikari thought quickly before smirking as she spoke. "Don't worry, Brian. I won't tell Riku." She said with an evil grin placed on her face.

"Run! There is a crocodile in the water." One of the animals cried.

Hikari quickly looked behind her, watching as the animals began to flee the water hole as shadow like crocodiles began to merge from the water, snapping their jaws at animals before turning their red eyes towards them. "Sorry Brian. There's trouble. Communication Close." She quickly got to her feet and ran to the others.

Ventus looked over to the water hole to see that Heartless like crocodiles began to come out of the waterhole. Before he could race over to his friend's help, he began to feel the ground vibrate, as well as a frightened yell from behind him. The blonde lion looked behind him, only to gasp with surprise as he rolled out of the way. He watched as a meerkat riding a warthog raced past, along with twenty odd rock covered rhinos chasing after them. "What's going on?" He could only question the nature of the rhinos with the ground as skin.

Hikari quickly got close to shadow like crocodiles, remembering the sight of them back at African Depths, halting herself as she went to draw her sword as she noticed a drawback. She had no thumbs or any form of grip in this form, meaning that she couldn't grab her weapon from her side. "Damn it!" She cursed, looking around quickly only to notice the horde of rock like Rhinos heading towards Kiara and Kovu. "Run!" she shouted to them. She watched as they noticed the stamped, beginning to make a run to the gorge along with the meerkat and the warthog.

A snap of the Heartless crocs jaw caught Hikari by surprised, getting caught by the paw as she stumbled backwards, the crocodiles coming in closer to her.

"Thunder!" Ventus called out, keyblade in him front as thunder strikes blasted at the crocodiles, making them back away. Ventus quickly dashed towards Hikari, castings Cure on her wound before dashing through the Heartless like crocodiles at a fast rate.

All the snow leopard saw was the sight of the blonde lion disappearing into the crowd of Heartless, only to watch the Heartless disappear within a flash with Ventus adjusting his keyblade. A sight of a rock layered Unbirth appeared behind the blonde lion, causing for Hikari to race to her feet to run towards Ven. She quickly spanned in the air, allowing her sword to come out of her holster, and grabbed her blade by her teeth before charging at the rhino, catching Ventus by surprise. "Take this!" She balanced herself before charging her strike, running straight pass the rhino, making the creature drop to its knees.

Ven quickly took this chance to join back in the fight, pointing his keyblade at the rhino. "Light!" He shouted, creating a blinding light that covered their vision. When the light had disappeared, the rhino unbirth was out of sight. The keyblader sighed in relief, disposing his keyblade as he ran over to Hikari. "You okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine." She smiled before saying with thought. "I've seen those crocodiles before. And those rhinos, it would only make sense that Major Snake was here." She chuckled at the thought. "Brian owns me an apology."

"Major Snake?" Ventus' expression grew with worry. "He must be after me. I remember that he was looking for me while I was trapped on The World That Never Was. If it wasn't for-" Ventus could only pause, they needed to focus on getting the world back to its original state. "C'mon! We better see if Kovu and Kiara are alright."

"Yeah. Let's go." Hikari and Ventus quickly followed the tracks that the rhinos left, leading them to some rocky formation. As they were following the tracks, Hikari halted before saying. "We can't find the keyhole at the moment." She said.

Ventus quickly halted before turning back to face Hikari, smiling happily at her. "I'm sure that we'll find it."

"No. I mean we won't be able to find it." She corrected herself.

Ventus only raised an eyebrow at this. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Brian called me before we got attacked; he said something about the balance of this world needs to be together for the keyhole to appear." She quickly explained.

"But—we need to find the keyhole to fix the balance?" Ven could only look at the snow leopard in confusion.

"He mentioned that the world surface isn't balanced." Hikari went into more detail. "We have to try and get Kovu and Kiara together so that the two prides become one and the land will be balanced and one again. I'm assuming that at that point, the keyhole will show and the world will be balanced."

"How does Kovu and Kiara being together-" Ventus questioned.

"Who knows? I'm just about as confused as you are." Hikari shrugged. "The plan is that we need to lead them to Brian's setup. Now let's see if they are still alive. The plan won't go well if the rhinos managed to crush them."

"Good point." Ventus nodded as the two continued to follow the tracks.

As soon as the two felines reached their location, all they saw was Kovu, Kiara, the meerkat and the warthog, all hiding in a small hole, laughing their heads off. The meerkat and the warthog managed to get out of the grab, chuckling as they heard Kovu with excitement. "What a blast!"

"You're okay, kid." The meerkat said as he leaned on Ventus' leg. "You're a lot of fu—AHHHHH!" If was only till the meerkat had looked to see what he was leaning did he notice that he was leading on another lion as he jumped back out of fear covered his head as he dived to the ground. "Please! Don't eat me!"

Kiara could only roll her eyes at the meerkat's behaviour as she and Kovu managed to get out of the hiding spot. "They won't hurt you, Timon. They're friends with Sora." She told him.

"Ohh! You know Sora?" The warthog said with excitement. "How is he? How is he? How is he? How isssss hhheeeeeee?"

"Pumbaa! Pumbaa!" The meerkat, known as Timon, quickly got off the ground and dashed to the warthog's side. "Calm down! Give them room to breathe."

"Oops. Sorry." The Warthog said sheepishly.

"Good." Timon grinned before looking at the blonde lion and snow leopard. "So how's Sora?" he asked.

"He's not feeling so good." Ven smiled sadly. "That's why we're here to search for the keyhole."

"Speaking of which." Hikari looked towards Kovu and Kiara. "We're beginning our search again tonight. If you guys wanna help, meet her on the savannah." She watched as the two nodded, catching something different about the two but decided to ignore it as she began to make her way. "C'mon Ven, we better meet up with the others."

"Wait up!" Ven quickly moved to follow Hikari, leaving Kiara and the others behind. "Why are we leaving? Aren't we supposed to keep an eye on the two?" He asked.

"Only to the extent of looking for the keyhole at the same time." Hikari said. "Besides, I quickly wanna check on Brian and get the details of his plan before leading Kovu and Kiara to it." She explained while the two walked back to the Pride Lands.

"Fair enough. It'll be good to inform the others on the possibility of Snake being here." Ven nodded before noticing Hikari activating the communication device in her ear. "Hikari. What are you doing?" he asked.

"Killing two birds with one stone." She simply said before speaking into the communicator. "Hey Riku, how do you feel like playing cupid again." She smirked.

* * *

**A/N: Woop! Another chapter. Bloody coursework. First time I've managed to write in ages. I hope you guys are still here. Sorry that the updates are long. I will intent to finish this story.**

**Kingdommad**


	120. Upendi!

**Chapter 120: Upendi!**

The sound of the winds brushing through the tall grass, the chatter of the grasshoppers, the stars shining our on the clear night sky, the moon reflecting the light from the sun onto Pride Rock, it was nights like these that made people forget about the fear over the dark, for they could see a light in the distance. A couple of lioness raised an eyebrow when they saw the red coloured lion approach the edge of Pride Rock, only to look away when their precious king assured them of their worry before heading into his lands. The auburn coloured lion reached the end of the rock before lying down, looking over the Pride Lands once more. He watched the Lion King walk over to where Kiara and Kovu were currently laying, pointing out to the stars in the sky, he could only chuckle at the king's protectiveness over his daughter. He looked back over to Kovu, there was something about him that was off, it wasn't the fact that he was originally an outsider but it was the way he would act around Ventus or Hikari or the sight mention of the keyblade, it made him wonder.

Many things have made the Aversion Endless wonder recently, he wondered why his father let the Colonel go, what his destiny was, if he was to be cursed with his father's keyblade the minute he realises his destiny, if he would ever find Addie. The Aversion Endless sighed sadly, Addie, despite his thoughts of his father, the memory of watching her fall into the darkness kept replaying in his mind, making his heart ache. Brian shook his head as he sulked. "I'm a disappointment." He muttered. He has let down so many people. His father, Addie, Nikolai, his brothers, Sora, Kairi, Riku, Hikari, Max, Donald, Goofy, Jun and properly a lot of more people that he can't remember. _Whatever my destiny is, I'll properly won't realise it._ He thought before looking up at the stars, looking at the sparks of light within the space of darkness.

'_There may be darkness around the worlds, but there is always that light that never goes out' _His father's voice rang through him.

"You think I don't know that?" Brian could only growl at the comment in his mind.

"Yo dude, you alright?" Max's voice caught his attention. "You've been off since coming here. Wanna talk about it?" The red turtle made its way next to the Auburn Lion, looking up at the stars with his friend.

There was a moment of silence, the two friends looking at the stars together until Brian sighed as he asked. "What was I like when you first met me?" he suddenly asked.

"When you came to Little Devon?" Max questioned.

Brian nodded. "Yeah."

Max only chuckled at this. "Well, let's just say you came off as mysterious."

**BOWBOWBOW**

_**Little Devon  
2008**_

_It was all quiet at the Little Devon Academy as many of the students were still morning the loss of their family and friends from the Endless attack the other week. All that the teachers could do was to let the students relax and take it easy for a day or two until they have to go back to their lessons. Max could only shake his head at this, trust the Devon brothers to only give a couple of days for remorse and sorrow, the whole ordeal made him miss his father._

_The humanoid dog teen shook his head at this. "Screw him. He's the reason I'd left in the first place." Max only growled before making his way through the halls. Perhaps he could find Hikari somewhere, he hasn't seen her since the attack happened and that was a week or so ago. "Maybe she went to see the Devons." The archer thought as he began to make his way out of the academy over to the Devon's house. He may have only known Hikari for a couple of weeks but no one should have to deal with losing someone on their own, that's for sure._

_As he reached the centre of town, he looked around to notice the familiar light blue hair and tomboy attire. Max grinned as he know that this was Hikari but he raised an eyebrow at the boy that was walking around with her, looking around the town so intently. He noticed his spiky auburn hair from the distance, as well as taking in that he was wearing a red silk scarf around his neck as the ends when down his back, he wore a red and black T-shirt and deep blue cargo pants and had a red and black armguard on his right arm with a black glove underneath. Max could only wonder as he approached the two, hearing Hikari talk to the red haired boy._

"_-And over there is the best damn stall you will ever find!" Hikari grinned as she pointed to her favourite stall._

"_The cake stall?" The teen could only chuckle._

_Hikari could only pout at the teen. "What's so funny?"_

"_Nothing." The teen smiled. "Just remembered something funny. My friend used to throw cakes at her husband if she was-"_

"_Hey Hikari!" Max waved at her, unaware of the teen's story as he approached the two. He looked at Hikari with comforting eyes. "How'll you feeling?" he asked._

_Hikari could only sigh. "It's hard. But I'm pulling through. Brian's helping me out." She smiled sadly._

_Max looked over to the red haired teen. "So, you're Brian?" he asked._

_Hikari quickly jumped out of her thoughts. "Sorry guys! Brian. Max. Max. Brian." She quickly pointed to each of them as she introduced them to each other._

_Max grinned. "Nice to meet ya, dude." Max handed his hand out._

"_Likewise." Brian grinned as he shook Max's hand._

"_I met Brian at the Passing." Hikari explained. "We're in the same boat, losing family and all, so he's helping me cope."_

"_Oh right." Max coughed before looked at him with sorrow. "Sorry for your loss."_

"_It's fine." Brian smiled sadly._

"_So what was he like? Your father." Hikari asked._

"_Well…" Brian started. Max looked at the redhead to notice that he was nervously looking around the town before he answered. "Is it best not to talk about it now? We should focus on the present instead of the past." He asked._

**BOWBOWBOW**

"I'd never actually heard what your father was like but I didn't want to ask after the things you said after the recon mission. I guess that keeping the story about your father a secret and some other stuff we said made you either burst out laughing or you would try to change the subject whenever we talked about certain things like Endless or Keyblades or about the news of Sora's adventuring saving the world." Max told him.

"So what you are saying is, I'm a complete nut job?" Brian concluded.

"I wouldn't say nut job." Max chuckled. "I would just say you're Brian."

"Gee thanks." Brian sighed before chuckling, looking back at the stars.

"There was this other thing though." Max added. "You used to mention a name in your sleep."

Brian looked at Max with confusion from his added piece of information. "A name?" He repeated.

"Yeah. Though I can't remember what name it was though." Max sighed.

Brian simply shrugged before looking at the stars. "I'm sure that it would come back to you."

"Yeah." Max nodded before looking up at the stars again. "Why are we looking up at the sky?" he asked.

"The sky is an example of the balance." Brian answered. He looked at Max's expression, only to groan with annoyance when he saw a confused one. "Look!" He pointed to the sky. "At night time, all we see is the night sky. Darkness covers everywhere." He pointed to a star. "But there is a small amount of light that never goes out. Right there." He placed his paw down and looked back at his friend. "It's the same in daylight, wherever the sun shines high, there are always small amounts of shadows waiting. No matter how much we fight the darkness, it's balanced with light. The way that the realms are can vary from time to time but it's the world's heart, it's Kingdom Hearts that had always been balanced."

"If only it stayed that way." Max sighed.

"Yeah." Brian said sadly. "If only."

Max jumped up from his position, looking back at Brian once he gained his balance. "We better go. Get the set up ready."

"A chance to play Cupid." Brian smirked as he got up from his position. "Shame Riku isn't here. I bet him and Hikari would love our little surprise."

Max laughed at this. "It's not too late to call Riku down."

"Hell no." Brian laughed as he began to walk. "Knowing Riku, he would just send Sora and Kairi down."

"True." Max nodded as he followed his friend.

"One more thing, Max."

"Huh?"

"Thanks." Brian grinned back at his friend.

Max smiled back at his friend. "No problem, man."

From the side of Pride Rock, Storm watched from a distance as Brian and Max began to make their way, making the Shock Endless sigh with annoyance. "Oh Brian. Why can't you just stay still?" He growled. The Endless twitched slightly, looking down at his infected claw in pain. "Ahhh. Stupid Claw. I'm balanced at the moment. This shouldn't be happening."

"Don't worry, Strom." The Shock Endless kept his sight on his claw, as he continued to listen to the Persistence Endless. "Once you truly accept your soul, the pain goes away."

Storm could only huff as he muttered. "Death or controlled. You lose who you are either way."

"So." Snake snared, making Storm gulp slightly as he was cut off from his mutters. "Why is the Aversion Endless walking about?" he questioned. "I told you to put him down."

"The chance hasn't come up yet." Storm replied, only to get struck down by the crocodile, gasping in pain as he watched the Persistence Endless change into human form once more. "I'm gonna do it." He gasped. "I'm just waiting for the right time."

"There was a perfectly good time just now." Snake grabbed the infected snow leopard and brought him to eye level. "You're just trying to make sure that no one has caught you doing the action."

"I rather be secretive." Storm responded.

"I rather the job be done." Snake argued back. "Now do what you are good at and surprise me." He stopped the Endless as he looked down. "Be creative. Create a hurricane. Blow trees at him. Just kill him." He told him. "If I come back to find that you haven't done the job then I won't hold back."

"Then I'll go against you." Storm growled.

Snake could only laugh at Storm's threat. "I may not waste the cattle but I will be damned if I kept one alive that chose not to listen to his master."

"You're no master." Storm told him. "You'll never be. You will remain under the Colonel's shadow forever-"

"ENOUGH!" Snake didn't waste time to crush his rock covered boot onto Storm's infected claw, making the snow leopard screech as loud as he can. "The Colonel won't be making the lead. I can make sure of that."

"Search over there. Check if they are alright. Make sure it's not an Outlander." Commands could be held over at Pride Rock, the silhouette of lions making their way over.

"Get the job done, Sakuzy!" Snake spat before changing back into his animal form, disappearing into the tall grass. Not wanting to get caught, Storm quickly did the same, watching from the sidelines as a group of lions ran straight pass him.

**BOWBOWBOW**

"Alright Ventus." Hikari grinned happily, walking across the savannah as they went to find Kovu and Kiara. "You ready?" she asked.

"I've never played cupid before." Ventus grinned like a child.

"This should be fun then." Hikari smiled before halting, pointing out the silhouette shape of two lions. She couldn't wait to have her little go of matching the two together, since there wasn't really any time for any romantic gestures and even if there was, Brian had basically prevented her from trying to get Sora and Kairi together ever since Sora's Outburst on the ship. So, being asked to set two beings up so that the keyhole would show is a nice difference from fighting all of the time. "Let's go." She said and she and Ventus made their way over to the two silhouettes.

They could only smile as they saw that the two silhouettes were in fact, Kovu and Kiara, hugging as lions do under the star light. "Hey guys!" Hikari grinned, her typical way to interrupting moments between two people. She could only chuckle at the sight of watching the two teen lions jump around, looking embarrassed and shy. "We're not interrupting anything, are we?" She smirked.

"No. It was nothing." Kovu coughed nervously before adding impatiently. "Are we going or what?"

Ventus could only laugh. "Follow me. I think I know the perfect place to start the search." He told them before he headed off, creating a ball of light to follow him and he ran into the dark.

"What's with the light?" Kovu questioned.

"It's so you don't get lost. Let's go." Hikari smiled before following the light.

"C'mon Kovu." Kiara laughed as she followed the two travellers.

"Kiara! Wait up!" Kovu called out before following the lioness.

Hikari quickly ran pass the light, quickening her pace so that she was running side by side with Ventus. She quickly looked to her side to face Ventus. "Ready?" she asked.

"Ready." Ventus nodded as he spun before coming to a halt. The spin had caused the ball of light to head into a different direction, leading Kovu and Kiara to the chosen location. "That was easy." He smiled.

Hikari could only smirk. "C'mon. We need to get the other two." She told him before running off.

Ventus could look at Hikari with confusion as he repeated. "Other two?"

Kovu and Kiara continued to follow the ball of light, the brown furred lion started to wonder where the keybearer and his friend had disappeared too. "Kiara! Wait!" The lion halted.

The blonde lioness halted her action, the ball of light fading as she looked back. "Kovu." She looked at her friend with concern. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." The lion sighed.

"Kovu.."

"It's just that… my whole life I've been trained to…." Kovu looked up at the princess before shaking his head. "I better go." He turns around and begins to walk off.

"Kovu-" Kiara stepped forward, almost begging as she said. "wait."

The Outlander halts his actions and looks back at Kiara's face, seeing her stare back at him with a sad expression. He looked away sadly and he continued to make his way, only to be stopped by the appearance of an old baboon, pointing at him from the grass. "And where are you going?" The baboon questioned with a smirk.

"Nuhh…" Kovu could only sigh. "Nowhere."

"That's what you thing?" The baboon chuckled before tugging at Kovu's tail. "Come on! You follow old Rafiki; he knows the way!" He laughed as he disappeared into the grass once more, only to appear within the trees, the ball of light following him.

"The way where?" Kovu asked hesitantly.

"You follow—you'll see!" Rafiki replied before he began to swing on the vines.

Kiara could only giggle before encouraging Kovu to come with her to follow the old baboon. They were amazed to come across a pink lit paradise. "What is this place?" She said with wonder.

"A special place in your heart…" Rafiki lowered himself down to hover above the two lions, gesturing their heads to face each other. "called Upendi."

The lions could only look lovingly at each other.

**BOWBOWBOW**

Brian, Max, Donald and Goofy remained hidden upon a high cliff in the paradise that they had managed to create for the two lions, only just managing to get it finished before Rafiki had returned with Kovu and Kiara. They were now waiting for Hikari and Ventus to return so they can see if the setup have caused the two teen lions to fall in love and balanced the way the world is.

"Awwwwwwwwwwww!" Donald and Goofy watched the sight as Kovu and Kiara began to discover their Upendi with Rafiki. "They look like Sora and Kairi." Donald pointed out.

"Yeah. They do. Ah-yuck!" Goofy awed.

Brian rolled his eyes at the similarity comments. "You guys just want Sora and Kairi together." He mocked.

Max chuckled at this. "Who doesn't? They're destined for each other."

"OR they could be just close friends." Brian suggested. "Just because her heart was rested in him and he sacrificed himself to save her doesn't mean they are romantically involved."

Max raised an eyebrow at his defensive behaviour. "You alright man?"

"I'm fine." Brian growled slightly. "I just wish that whenever something cute and romantic is happening, people aren't reminded of Sora and Kairi. Why not Hikari and Riku or Donald and Daisy? Why is it always Sora and Kairi?" He could only sigh when he saw Max, Donald and Goofy look at him suspiciously. "I just don't want Kairi hurt." He said honestly.

"Well, Sora would never hurt Kairi." Goofy told him. "I mean, sure, the virus is making Sora attack Kairi but he wouldn't do that if it wasn't for the virus. And even with the virus, he halted some of his attacks on Kairi."

Brian looked at Goofy questionably. "No he didn't." He objected.

"He did too." Donald butted in. "Kairi told us."

"She did?" Brian said with confusion before clearing up his point. "Whether he did or not, it won't be long until we lost Sora all together to the virus. The virus will have full control over Sora's heart and body, he won't be able to prevent strikes like he di—" The Aversion Endless was cut off as a strong gust of wind appeared, blowing the lion nearly off the cliff.

"Brian!" Max summoned his weapon, only to watch it drop to the ground. "What the-"

Brian watched as Max dropped his weapon to the ground before feeling the winds slash him violently. Feeling the slashs of the wind cut at his fur, the auburn lion cub growled as he spun and shouting, "Gravity!" as force of gravity pushing the strong winds away from him. He glared up at the source of the winds only to see grey feathered birds looking back at him, glaring at them with their red eyes and bearing the Unbirth symbol. Without a second thought, Brian jumped back. "We've got trouble." He spoke as more of the bird Unbirth appeared in front of them.

Donald quickly spun into action as he summoned his staff, providing Brian with coverage. "Thunderaga!" He casted, watching as huge amounts of lightning bolts struck down at the Unbirths. The tropical bird quacked viciously and impatiently as he burst into the horde of Unbirth Birds that had gathered at the short time, covering himself in electrical bursts as he flew into the centre.

Brian summoned his staff, only to watch it drop to the ground due to no having his hands. "Of course." He grumbled. Knowing some knowledge of behind struck in animal form due to the incident in Land of Dragons, Brian wasted no time to pick up the staff by his mouth and began to fire thunder spells at the giant horde of birds that was surrounding Donald, despite striking at a slower rate in speed. _Ahh! We need to get rid of the birds before Kovu and Kiara notice!_ Brian thought.

Suddenly, a huge burst of thunder came from the middle of the horde, causing most of the Unbirth to disappear but the sudden attack had caused Donald to crash back towards the grassy cliff. "Ouch!" The bird moaned. Goofy and Max, who had given up summoning his weapon, quickly rushed to Donald's aid, letting the Captain of the Guards attack the birds on strike, along with Brian until all of the them was gone.

"Hey!"

Brian disposed of his staff as he watched Ventus and Hikari approach them. "Took your time!" He moaned. "We just had to fight some Unbirths—Don't you dare!"

"Told you!" Hikari poked her touge out as she watched Brian glare at her. "Woop! Another point to me!" She grinned.

**Hikari:12 Brian:4**

"What do they mean by points?" Ventus asked Max, confused to what the two were referring too.

"Trust me." Max said. "You don't want to know."

"So what happened?" Hikari asked. "Did the plan work?"

"Well, Brian was moaning about Sora and Kairi again when these wind based Unbirth birds showed up and-" Max began to explain, only to feel Brian's paw over Max's mouth, preventing him to speak anymore.

Unfortunately, the Aversion Endless knew he wasn't quick enough to quite his friend as he watched Hikari's sad expression. "Hikari.." Brian began to walk towards Hikari, looking into her eyes to get an idea what she was about to do. "Don't-"

"I have to find him!" Hikari proclaimed as she began to make her way out of the Upendi.

"Hikari! Wait!" Brian wasted no time to chase after his friend, only to lose his balance as his claw began to burn him, sending him crashing to the ground.

"Brian!" Ventus called with concern, as well as wondering why none of Hikari's other friends try to chase after her. He looked back at them, only to see that they were distracted by something else. He quickly took a closer look, only to gasp in surprise.

A white and brown spiky mane lion cub and a light pink lioness were in their Upendi set up!

Ventus looked back at Brian, seeing him struggle to get back on his feet do to having no feeling in one of his front legs where his infection was. With the keybearer's knowledge, it didn't take long for him to connect the dots. He looked at the others. "Donald! Goofy! Go get them two out of the set-up!" Ventus commanded, grabbing their attention. "Max! Help Brian!"

Max only looked at Ventus in confusion before looking at the fallen Brian, making the red turtle spring into action. "Dude! You okay?"

It didn't take long for Donald and Goofy to spring into action as well; Ventus only look around their surroundings, hoping to find sight of their snow leopard friend as the night began to show once more. He only hoped that Kovu and Kiara are together because now they had worse problems.

* * *

**A/N:** **Ahhh Upendi…what a lovely place. Okay. Damn revision has delayed my plans for update…that and lack of inspiration lately T~T. The first update of the year, hopefully this isn't the only update. XD I hoped you guys had a good Christmas and an awesome new years day. Now that my energy has ran out from my energy drink, I SHALL SLEEP! Until after my exam and hopefully before my lessons start again. On the plus side, I'm getting better at my animation so I might be able to make Brian and everyone else a real series one day. THAT is my inspiration: D**

**Kingdommad**


	121. The Outlands

**Chapter 121: The Outlands**

The sun had just risen in the Pride Lands, the light from the sun beamed on the kingdom that awoke the lions at Pride Rock. It was good news to hear that Kiara and Kovu had gotten closer after they work of their love set-up, as well as knowing that Simba seemed to be accepting Kovu more, but the group looked all night for any signs of Hikari; they couldn't find her in the Pride Lands. After speaking to Simba about Hikari's disappearance, the Lion King had asked Kovu if he could help them look around the Outlands to help find their friend, which the brown mained lion nervously agreed too. Max, Donald and Goofy made their way back to the gummi ship to deliver the message of Hikari's disappearance to Riku while the newly travelled Sora and Kairi stayed on the Pride Lands with Brian, Hikari and Ventus.

Of course, Brian didn't agree with this decision. "What are you guys doing here? You're supposed to be resting, training, whatever you guys were doing?" He questioned, looking at the white and brown lion and the pinkish lioness cubs.

Sora, who was used to his appearance on this world, looked as if he was a little in pain. Most of his ashy brown fur has turned into a white fur while his grey fur under his belly, toes and under his mouth remained. His mane was shaped like his normal hairstyle, remaining white like his other infected parts of his fur. His eyes are bright blue while his scleras are yellow and his silver crown necklace still hangs from his neck. His front infected paw remained covered as his front left leg was completely white.

Kairi, who still couldn't get used to walking due to her limb leg, was a pale pink coloured fur with a pale yellow toes, belly and under her mouth. Her hair didn't show in the form that she is looked more like a naturally lioness, her pearl necklace remains around her neck, her eyes remaining a violent-blue eyes with a yellow scleras. Each of their balance badges hidden nicely in their fur.

The Keyblade Master only sighed at he explained, "Riku mentioned that you guys needed help with something. I was going to come down alone but Kairi wanted to come along."

"Well Riku said that I should go with you; make sure that you are alright." Kairi said with concern, looking at him with a sad expression.

"Wait!" Brian stopped them. He knew from a call before that Sora was acting up a bit on the gummi ship due to his virus so it made sense for Sora to come down but for Riku to suggest for Kairi to follow after him when he very well knew that Kairi was still healing from Sora's outburst and that he was the one to suggest that Kairi should stay on the gummi in the first place, he knew only one thing that would make him change his mind. Brian quickly turned to face Ventus, catching the keybearer off guard. "Did Hikari tell Riku about our set-up?" He questioned.

Ventus only chuckled sheepishly as he replied. "Maybe a little?" he grinned.

Brian only sighed. Trust Hikari to try and set Sora and Kairi up. "Damn Hikari! When I find her—" He growled slightly, as well as making him more worried.

"What happened that made Hikari go out on her own?" Kairi asked.

"We encountered some Unbirths while we were sorting the set-up out." Brian expressed sadly. "When Hikari and Ventus reached us, Max blurted out that they were wind-based unbirths."

"Wind-based?" Kairi repeated, she looked at Sora as she said with concern. "If they are wind-based then-"

"Storm is here." Sora finished for her. "Hikari must have gone to search for him."

"Who's Storm?" Ventus asked, not knowing what the three were conversing about.

"Hikari's brother, Sazuky." Brian answered before stepping forward. "We need to find her. We don't have much time to waste. The lion's main is the last item that we need. As soon as we have the cure then we can go look for Storm but we have to help here."

"What about Storm?" Ventus asked. "Shouldn't we find him too?"

"We got attacked by his Unbirth. He's properly working with Vanitas now." Brian pointed out. "If we were to find him and take him back to Little Devon, he can easily send the world's location to the Endless."

"But maybe Sakuzy is still in there." Sora jumped in. "He cares enough for his sister-"

"Only to backstab us at African Depths or did you forget that from being a jealousy twat to us all by running into battle on your own." Brian spat with a glare.

"Hey!" Sora roared as the two infected began to glare angrily at each other, his white fur quickly changing from white to red as the two growled at each other, ready for a fight.

"Guys!" Kairi stepped between the two, mainly to stop from Sora's fur from changing colour. They didn't want Simba and the others to freak out. "Stop it! Now's not the time."

"Brian." Ventus called the Aversion Endless, breaking his glaring contest with Sora. "What would happen if we don't find Hikari?" he asked him.

Brian sighed as he controlled his breathing. "The world's side effect." He breathed, trying to control his anger. "The badges…they can provide protection for those already infected but they will only last for so long for someone that isn't infected."

"You mean, if Hikari stays in the Outlands too long-" Sora gasped slightly in pain, trying to control himself as well.

"We'll lose Hikari to the virus." Brian told them.

"We should go!" Sora said with determination.

"I'll go. You guys stay here." Brian told them as he began to walk toward, gasping in pain slightly, his last attack when chasing Hikari had done a little damage to him.

"Brian." Ventus look at his with a worried expression. "The only reason that you weren't able to stop Hikari in the first place was because you had an attack. You should rest."

"But-" Brian was about to object only to sigh in disappointment. "Okay." He said sadly, earning questionable, confused looks from Sora and Kairi. He walked passed Sora, speaking to him as if he was begging him. "Find her please." He said before lying down, facing away from the others.

Kairi only looked back in concern. "Is he alright?" she asked.

Ventus could only shrug. "He's been acting like this since we arrived here." Ventus explained. "Hikari told me it was nothing to worry about but—" The keybearer could only sigh. "I'll look with Kiara and Nala around the Pride Lands again, keep an eye on him, Kairi."

"I will." She smiled as she and Sora watched Ventus walk over to Kiara and Nala as they prepared to make their way. The two lion cubs couldn't help but smile at the romantic smile Kiara and Kovu were giving to each other before Ventus, Nala and Kiara began to search the Pride Lands.

Seeing that Simba and Kovu were waiting, Sora quickly looked back at Kairi. "I'll be back soon. Hopefully with Hikari." He smiled before making his way over to the two lions.

"Be careful." Kairi told him, watching as he halted to her words.

He quickly turned back before saying. "No matter what, I'll come back for you." He smiled before making his way.

Brian could only watch as Sora went along with Simba and Kovu, seeing Kairi watch them leave. He could only sigh with despair. "I can't even help Hikari now…" He muttered, his thoughts filling his mind.

**BOWBOWBOW**

Sora, Simba and Kovu travelled their way into the Outlands, travelling the dark land in search for Hikari. Kovu shown them parts of the elephant graveyard where the hyenas used to be, the lions could find no signs of the snow leopard there. After searching the graveyard, Kovu began leading them to an ash like area, as if it had been set on fire. Kovu looked over the area, "The fire from the Pride Lands must have stretched over here too." He said.

"Maybe Hikari is here." Sora said as he began to make his way into the ashy land, with Simba and Kovu following behind. Sora quickly scanned the area, only to sigh in disappointment. There was still no sign of Hikari. He looked back at Simba and Kovu, only to see them in a deep meaning conversation. The Keyblade Master stepped closer as the two looked at the surroundings.

"-Scar couldn't let go of his hate... and in the end, it destroyed him." Simba finished.

"I've never heard the story of Scar like that..." Kovu breathed in disbelief as he looked up as the ashy land. "He truly was a killer."

"The darkness in his heart was the killer." Sora chipped in.

"And so is fire." Simba nodded as he continued. "Sometimes, what's left behind can grow better than the generation before..." He dusted the ground, to reveal a small young plant that rests there. "…If given the chance." Simba watched as Kovu smiled gratefully at him.

"Thanks Simba." Kovu smiled before looking back at Sora. "Let's go help your friend, Sora."

"Yeah." Sora grinned as he turned around to check his surroundings, only to bump into something. He shook his head as he looked at what he bumped into, only to see shadowed, rock covered lions. "What the-" He gasped as vicious roars could be hear.

Within the dusk of the ash, red eyes began to appear as the form of more shadowed lions moved in, beginning to surround the three lions. The three lions backed away, their backs to each other; Kovu's panicky mutters are ignored as the shadows are accompanied by an actual lioness among them. The lioness had pale tanish-brown fur with a darker brown stripe running down her face, stopping between her eyes as well as a cream chest, blood red eyes and a notch in her right ear. Her ears also feature two thin dark brown stripes. The lioness body structure was thin and a dark aura disappeared around her as she came into view.

Simba could only spit the lioness' name with hate. "Zira…"

"Why if it isn't the Lion King and the Keyblade Master?" The lioness grinned sadistic at them. "What are you doing out and, so…alone?" She chuckled before looking up at the brown mained lion. "Well done, Kovu….just like we've always planned."

Sora and Simba's attention was turned straight to the teen lion, looking at the two with a panicky and guilty expression. While the Keyblade Master looked at the lion in confusion, wondering how this thin lioness would know Kovu, Simba simply snared at him. "You…" The sound of his voice sounded as if all trust has been broken as the King glared at him as if he was his worst enemy.

"No! I didn't have anything to do with this!" He said to the two of them, trying to convince them. From the tone of his voice, Sora could tell that Kovu might actually not be involved but Simba just continued to snare at the lion.

"Attack!"

"Light!" Sora didn't waste any time in summoning his beloved kingdom key, casting strong amount of light to try and pushed the lions back. He quickly looked to see that Simba was dodging their movements, clawing at them while Kovu attempted to help. Casting more light to keep the shadowed rock lions back, he gasped as he saw one knock Kovu unconscious. "Kovu!" Sora ran over to the brown lion, looking around to see most of the shadowed lions follow Simba out of the Outlands, along with the 'Zira' Lioness. "Kovu! Wake up!" Sora nudged Kovu, trying to wake him up.

"Are you forgetting something?" The thick accent rang in Sora's eyes.

The Keyblade Master had no time to respond as he felt the sharp leather dig into his back leg, throwing him off balanced as he felt his body began to drag across the ashy ground. He clawed himself into the ground in an attempt to get a grip and break free, but all he managed to do was to watch a trail mark of grass appeared from where the ash was previously laying. "Let me go!" Sora turned his attention towards the item that had gotten a hold of him, he saw that it was some kind of whip. Sora tried to summon his keyblade again, only leading him to ache in pain as his fur flashed. "Ahhh. Not now!" He groaned.

"Well, well, well. Now this isn't what I was hoping to catch." The western voice chuckled; greater force was felt on the whip. It wasn't long until Sora felt himself lift from the ground, looking eye to eye at Mayor Snake once more. "I was hoping to catch Ventus but getting rid of you would please me so much better." He smirked, hanging the cub in front of you.

"Snake?" Sora gasped slightly, slashing at the humanoid. "Why are you human? You're goin-"

"To let them know I'm not from these parts?" Snake finished before chuckling. "Take a look round, Keybearer. There is no one in sight. The fog has hidden us nicely." He watched the keybearer to look around to realise that he was right. The fog was a thick as his foreign accent, the sight was of nothing, as if they were the only too. "Now let's turn you into a nice comfy rug." He smirked as he released Sora from his whip, only to strike at the cub fast, sending the keybearer to the ground.

"AHHH!" Sora cried within the fog, the cut stinging deadly along with his infected paw, making the cub limb. Without the keyblade, he couldn't fight back, even with magic by his side; it wouldn't affect Snake that much for him to escape. The whip sounded again. Another yell left his lungs as the pain rocked through him. Whip after whip after whip. The pain suddenly got worse as the whip struck the balance badge that was hidden within his fur.

"Now this is just pathetic!" Snake groaned as he withdrew his whip, kicking the fallen cub a distance.

Sora gasped in shock and pain as his body painfully hit the cold ground as it skidded across the rocky surface, the white cub only had a short amount of time to claw into the ground, giving the infected being grip, only for his body to be hanging over a cliff. He looked up as he saw the tall infected human come closer. "You won't win." Sora growled with anger.

"Trust me, Sora." Snake sneered as he spoke. "Once we have Ventus caught and taken our dear '_One for a thousand'_ then you will see the marvellous beginnings of the Order's rule." He crushed his boot onto Sora's paw, making the cub cried in pain. "That is, if you survive the fall." He chuckled as he grinded into Sora's paw harder.

"HYAH!"

Sora gasped in pain from his crushed paw but he was glad that the pressure was gone from it. He pulled himself up slightly, trying to see what was going on, only to see what was going on, only to see a blue snow leopard in front of him, biting on him in an attempt to pull him up. "Hikari?" he gasped in pain.

"Hold on, Sora." Hikari mumbled as her mouth held the grip on Sora. The ground started to crack from underneath them. The snow leopard and lion cub yelled in terror and fear as the ground gave way, leading Sora and Hikari to their fall.

Snake smirked at the sounds of their terrors and he looked down to make sure that the two had fallen into the darken cracks of the ground. "That would teach them to attack me." Snake dusted himself off, showing as his claw glew dim. He looked around to see another snow leopard looking at him in disbelief and anger, his claw flashing rapidly. "You have no protection here, Storm." Snake chuckled, feeling the wind pick up strongly as he laughed at the deathly glare he was receiving. "This is your trail." He told him. "You follow them. It will be your last deed. You will fully become one of us."

"I WILL NEVER BE YOU!" Storm shouted, his voice as his weapon, causing Snake to balance himself. Without another word, the Shock Endless dived into the darkness. The Persistenc Endless could only laugh as the cries of help continued on until the sound of impact silenced the rest.

"_HEEELLLLLPPPPPPPP!"_

Brian jumped awake, the cries of help screaming in his heart. He breathed heavily, feeling as if he had been in a deep nightmare. He controlled himself before looking around the cavern, noticing something off. Kairi looked as if she had just see a ghost, breathing heavily as she didn't waste time getting up from the ground and rushing over to Ventus. "It couldn't be—" Brian muttered slightly. Could Kairi have awoken from the same call for help. The Aversion Endless quickly followed the Princess of Heart, quickly joining her talking to the keybearer. "What's going on?"

"Sora's in danger." Kairi gasped slightly, her voice spoke with worry. "I just know it."

"How come?" Ventus asked.

"I just know it." She repeated. "I heard them. Him and Hikari. I heard them call for help."

"I did too." Brian blinked in confusion. It was a first that he was confused by his own guesses. "I mean, they have been gone for ages. We should search for them."

Ventus seemed to share the same worry. It didn't take long for him, Nala and Kiara to return to Pride Rock after their search but it was nearly sunset and there was no sign of Simba, Kovu or Sora. "Let's quickly go see if they're on their way back."

"Wait for me." Brian limbed slightly but still he followed Ventus and Kairi onto Pride Rock, scanning the area, only to see Kiara, Timon and Pumbaa aiding an unconscious Simba back to Pride Rock. Something had gone terribly wrong…

* * *

**A/N: Woop! Another Chapter. I kinda wanna get lion king done now. I love the film but I just wanna get to writing the other chapters. Well, Sora is MIA as well and Kovu is a traitor. Hope to see you guys soon.**


	122. Forgiveness

**Chapter 122: Forgiveness**

The news surrounded the Pride Lands….Kovu had betrayed them.

While Nala and Kiara looked after the unconscious Simba with the other lionesses, Ventus and Kairi kept an eye out for Sora, just in case the rumour of Kovu betraying them was wrong. Brian was on the communicator with Riku, with two party members missing, they needed to find a pin point to search for Sora and Hikari. "Any sign?" Brian asked, anxious to find his friends.

"**Nothing.**" Riku sighed. "**I've heard nothing from them. There's nothing in the Pride Lands and the Outlands just destroys the signal. I can't even tell if Snake is out there or not.**" From the tone of his voice, it sounded like Riku was starting to worry. "**Maybe I should come down.**"

"Stay up there, Riku." Brian told him. "If either Kairi or Ventus goes missing next then you'll be our only keybearer left."

"**You still shouldn't be going in the Outlands on your own.**" Riku told him sternly.

"I'm not going alone." Brian told him. "Kairi's coming with me."

"**Briannnn."** Riku groaned. "**Just give up.**"

"This has nothing to do with hooking up with her." Brian made clear, hearing a huff on the other line before continuing. "Since Kairi can't get infected, she can go into the Outlands just as long as an infected person, as long as she has the badge. Besides, she's determined to find Sora."

"**What about Ventus?**" He asked, the sounds of yells could be heard from the communicator, the sounds of Steve playing up to Donald and Goofy. Riku could only sigh at the mayhem on the gummi. "**What's he doing?**"

"He's sticking around the Pride Lands in case Sora or Hikari make an appearance." Brian said.

Riku only huffed. "**You and Kairi on your own? You better not be planning something.**" He spoke with annoyance.

"Will you stop being suspicious with me for five seconds and listen?" Brian only growled into the communicator, trying not to panic the lionesses around him as he talked.

Kairi looked out in the distance; a worried expression was across her face. She couldn't help but worry about her friends. "Guys…" She spoke. "Be safe." She could only sigh as she looked back. Ventus was still focused on seeing any signs of Hikari and Sora while Simba was being to wake, Nala and Kiara asking about the attack. She could see that Brian was still reporting to Riku, though it looks like the lion cub had fallen into another agreement with her friend again. Sometimes, she did wonder what Brian says to Riku when it's just them two, knowing that Brian would freely talk to Riku about his reports but changes the subject when either she or Sora asks about them.

"Sora…" Kairi sighed in despair. She should have gone with him but he had Simba with him, who is there to say that she would be just as lost as Sora is now if she had followed after him.

Ventus looked around before looking back at Kairi, seeing that she was looking at her paws in sorrow. "Don't worry." Ventus comforted her. "We'll find them."

"Yeah…" Kairi seemed out of it, driven in her own thoughts.

Ventus could only sigh; he wasn't sure what other way he could help out. He really wished he could go out to the Outlands as well to help search for Sora and Hikari. He looked up again, only to catch the sight of brown fur in the distance, approaching Pride Rock. He blinked in confusion as he said out loud, "Kovu?"

Simba only roared in anger as he stood up, watching Kovu come towards Pride Rock nervously. "So he returns..." Simba growled.

"Kovu!" Kiara went to dash towards Kovu, only for Simba to roar again, cutting his daughter off from reaching the Outlander.

The roar had caught Brian's attention, hanging up on Riku for the time being to see what was going on. As he joined the others, he noticed that as Kovu got closer, he seemed to have suffered a clash to his left eye, leaving a flesh scar. Surely if he had ambushed them, Kovu wouldn't have been given any injuries.

Kovu came to a halt, looking up at Simba. He had a feeling that he would have a sore greeting. "Simba-" He began to speak.

"Why have you come back?" Simba demanded.

"Simba…I had nothing to do with the-" Kovu tried to explain.

"You don't belong here!" The King cut him off.

"Simba! Please! I beg for your forgiveness. I wouldn't have been able to escape those things if it wasn't for—"

"Enough of your excuses!" Simba roared.

"Wait!" Ventus jumped in, only to receive a glare from Simba. The keybearer simply annoyed it. "Who helped you?" Ventus asked the scarred lion.

"Hikari." Kovu answered. "She helped me up."

"Hikari?" Kairi, Brian and Ventus jumped to the name, she must have been nearby when the ambush happened.

"So Hikari was part of your ambush as well?" Simba didn't seem pleased, turning his attention towards Ventus, Kairi and Brian.

"What? No!" Brian defended. "We had nothing to do with this!"

"Daddy, please….listen to him!" Kiara begged. "He might know where Sora is-"

"Silence!" Simba shouted back at Kiara before looking back at Kovu. "When you first came here, you asked for judgement and I pass it now." The lionesses began to growl viciously as they began to move in on Kovu. "Exile!"

"No!" Kiara shook her head in disbelief.

Within seconds, the lionesses began to drive out Kovu. Kairi shook her head at this, despite the fact that he might be responsible for Sora's disappearance; he didn't even get to defend himself. "Simba! Stop this! You didn't even give him a chance."

"Father! Please…" Kiara stepped next to Kairi. "Reconsider."

Simba ignored Kairi's words as he spoke. "You will not go anywhere without an escort for now on."

Kiara shook her head. "What? No-"

Simba sharply turned around. "He used you to get to me."

"No!" Kiara denied. "He loves me…for me!"

"Because you are my daughter!" Simba raised his voice. "You will not leave Pride Rock. You will stay where I can keep an eye on you…away from him."

"You don't know him." Kiara argued.

"I know that he's following in Scar's paw prints!" Simba turned away from his daughter, watching Kovu leave the Pride Lands. "And I must follow my father's."

"You will never be Mufasa!" Kiara shouted at him before treating into the cavern, leaving Simba speechless.

Kairi frowned sadly at the scene. Not only was she upset about the situation and worried about Simba's relationship with his daughter from his choice, the whole scenario reminded her of her foster father when she had returned to the Islands with Sora and Riku. She remembered how her father had banned her from hanging around with Sora or Riku, thinking that they were the main reason she had been in danger in the first place. The Princess of Heart stepped forward, seeing Simba watch the scenery sternly. "Simba, you can change this." She said.

"Kovu is the enemy, Kairi!" Simba sharply turned to her, glaring at her. "He's the main reason that Sora is missing in the first place or did you forget that part?" He reminder her.

"Simba, you don't know that—" Kairi tried to interjected.

"One more word and you will be exiled as well!" Simba growled at the princess, teeth snaring at her.

Simba's intimidating behaviour may have frightened her slightly but they needed to find Sora and Hikari and get the item. With that in thought, the pinkish lioness cub spoke, "You focus on the light in your world but light is only half of what a world is, being afraid of the dark will only make you fall quicker."

"Are you saying I'll become a Heartless for protecting my family? My kingdom?" Simba raged.

"I'm saying that though Kovu was brought up within the dark, his heart is light. I know that he's innocent." Kairi stepped forward. "You're too caught up with your fear of Scar to realise that!"

"Get out!" Simba roared. The Lion King had enough; the lionesses were ready to comply if she didn't move. He watched as he saw the cub look at him in disappointment, he only returned the expression. "What would Sora say?" He said. "You're siding with the one that had gotten him lost in the first place." He snared.

"He would say the same things that I've said." With those words, Kairi made her way, limping her way out of the Pride Lands after Kovu's trail.

"Kairi! Wait!" Brian quickly halted her. He looked back at Ventus, seeing that the blonde cub was going to stay behind, before running to her side. "Exiled or not. You're still not going to the Outlands on your own." Brian told her. He was gladded to see Kairi's smile at the gesture.

"If you leave, you will be exiled too." Simba told him.

Brian only huffed at the Lion King. "Your giant rock gave me nightmares anyway." He simply said before the two cubs headed towards the Outlands. In personal thought, he couldn't be more than glad to be away from the place.

**BOWBOWBOW**

Screeches of the death flew above in the setting sky, their calls for hunger echoing down into the darken gorge. There was no sign of life or light within the gorge, not since the known stampede that had killed Simba's father. Signs of the Unbirth was shown everywhere as their dark blue shadows just made the gorge even darker, it was near impossible to see with the little light there was, the minute night appeared, anyone down there would be left in the dark.

Hikari groaned loudly, rubbing the crown of her head she slowly came back to consciousness, only to see the dark shadows around her. "Where am I?" She muttered, close to not making sense at all. From what she remembered, she was close to a trail on her brother in the Outlands when she heard some battling going on, when she had reached the scene, she had found Kovu knocked out. As soon as she had helped Kovu up and asked what was going on, she quickly went to Sora's aid. And now she was at the bottom of a gorge with a pulsing headache with night about to fall. "Sora? Sora!" She weakly called out, attempting to stand up, only to find that the Keyblade Master was unconscious on top of her. She used what strength she had to get the infected keybearer off of her before turning to check on him.

Sora may have been unconscious by his fur and his infected area only flashed rapidly, his face written in pain. "His virus..." She muttered as she checked the balance badge hidden under his fur. She could only curse when she found that the balance badge was broken. Sora was vulnerable here and if she doesn't get him any medical attention, she will be too. But first, she needed help. "The communicator!" She thought as she turned her device back on, having turned it off before so that the others wouldn't stop her from her search. "Communication Open. This is Hikari! Can anyone here me?" She spoke as he tried to turn the device on.

She only heard the sound of silent.

"Come on... Can anyone hear-" She tried to mess with the ear device, only to watch it fall out of her ear, breaking on impact to the ground. She gritted her teeth from frustration. "That only made things better." Hikari spoke with sarcasm as she looked back at Sora. She walked over to the white lion cub and with her strength; she managed to get the unconscious Sora onto her back. She looked up; she could see that it was nearly pitch black. "How can I travel in the dark?" She said in disbelief. She was starting to wish that Riku would appear out of nowhere and save them, at least he can see in the dark.

"Hikari…"

"Huh?" The snow leopard looked around in the darkness. She could have sworn that she had heard something. She stepped toward, trying to keep Sora on top of her as she called out. "Help! Help!" She called out, her voice echoed in the darkness. Her sight had disappeared from her completely now, the darkness clouded her. "HHEEEEELLLLPPPP!" She yelled from the top of her lungs, only to hear her voice echo in the darkness once more. She stepped toward once more, carefully placing her paw on the ground to feel where she was. The echoed calls for help helped her guest where about the walls were, so she continued to call for help as she made her way with Sora. Hopefully, someone will find them.

**BOWBOWBOW**

The two red coloured cobs had managed to find the excused lion, asking him for his side of the story. After telling them the whole ordeal with Zira's plan to kill Simba by using Kiara to get in the Pride Lands and become the new King, Kovu explained that he couldn't go along with the plan because he had fallen for Kiara and had found out the truth about Scar. He explained that Zira had appeared with rock covered Endless Lion, belonging to a crocodile called Snake and ambushed them; he was quickly knocked out when Hikari had found him. It wasn't till they heard Sora's yells of pain did he saw Hikari disappear. Brian did question Kovu on one and two occasions but apart from that, the two could tell that the young lion was telling the truth, he had a change of heart and found his light in the dark.

As they began their search in the night, Kovu had explained that he had heard the yells coming from near the old gorge, knowing that Hikari had headed that direction. The two decided to look around the area before heading to the gorge, to make sure that they didn't miss Sora or Hikari by mistake. Kairi continued looking around for any sign of Sora or Hikari along with Kovu. She looked back to see that Brian was looking back at Pride Rock, his sight focused on it. "Brian..." She stepped forward. She remembered that Brian mentioned nightmares when leaving Pride Rock. She wanted to see what was wrong with him.

"Is that Kiara?" Brian narrowed his eyes, looking out in the distance.

"What?" Kovu didn't waste time to turn around to see what Brian was looking at. They both looked to see a sad looking lioness heading in the direction of the burnt ash lands, near where they were ambushed in the first place. "Kiara.." Kovu whispered, knowing it was her.

Brian only chuckled. "Go." He told him.

Kovu turned to him in disbelief. "What about Sora and Hikari?"

Kairi quickly stepped in, smiling as she said. "We'll follow behind. Go to her."

Kovu continued to look at the two in disbelief before smiling gratefully at them. "Thanks guys." He smiled as he quickly ran down the hill, heading into the ash lands.

Kairi and Brian watched Kovu run to find his lover with joy, happy to see that the two was together. The two soon followed as said into the ashy lands, seeing that the ground was covered in ash while the area was clear, the stars shone brightly above them. Kairi looked back at her friend next to her, watching the lion cub look down every now and again. "Brian, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Brian quickly answered.

The Princess of Heart wasn't convinced. "Come on, Brian. I know something is up."

"Really now?" Brian stretched out in a disbelieving tone. "What make you thinks that?"

"Because I'm your friend." Kairi told him, making the cub halt. "And we have been through so much to tell when something is on your mind." She approached the infected cub, walking to his side as she sat behind him, seeing his sad expression froze on his face. "You mentioned that the Pride Lands gave you nightmares. What did you mean?"

Brian looked back at Kairi, only to meet her concerned, worried look, making the teen sighed as he sat on the ashy ground. "Memories are painful." He said.

"What happened?" She asked him.

There was a moment of silent; the Aversion Endless looked up at the stars as he started to speak. "Before we left for this place, Nikolai had appeared. I found out that Aiddie was his sister and that he had intrusted me to take care of her…only to lose her in the darkness." He began explaining, setting his sight back to earth. "I also remembered something important about this world. This world isn't just any other world. This is the world that my father died at…at Pride Rock."

Kairi couldn't believe what she was hearing. Hearing so much hardship had been caused to him in only a few days. "Brian…"

"I guess…ever since coming to this world, I'm been feeling like a disappointment, especially when I couldn't stop Hikari and help find her with Sora." He didn't want to mention that it was her and Sora's closeness was the reason he couldn't stop Hikari in the first place, mainly because he was in the state of mind to blame himself. "There are so many people that I have let down. My father, Aiddie, Nikolai, my brothers, Angel, Hikari, Max, evens you guys…" Brian sighed as he looked to the ground, helpless. "If I knew who I saw, if I knew my destiny then I could help."

"Your destiny?" Kairi questioned.

Brian nodded. "There something I have to do to realise my abilities of the Keyblade. My father's keyblade. But I have no clue to what I have to do." He growled in frustration as he continued. "If my father didn't let the Colonel go then-he'd be here." He sighed sadly at the end of his comment, keeping his sight to the ground.

"Maybe he had a reason." Kairi pointed it out.

"Kairi, the Colonel was responsible for killing his friend. He spent all that time training for his revenge, only to let him go!" Brian explained, the conversation beginning to bug him.

"What I mean is, maybe your father realised at that point, that if his friend was alive, they wouldn't want them to fight for revenge. That if he did take out the Colonel that day, it wouldn't change anything. It wouldn't have brought his friend back." Kairi explained to him, placing the Endless in his thoughts. "Your father must have cared for his friend."

Brian nodded. "He did." He spoke.

"If I was fall, I would properly haunt Sora and Riku to make sure they don't do anything stupid." She chuckled slightly, the image of a cartoonish ghost popped into their head, brightening up the mood. "I worry about them two sometimes. Riku fell into the darkness trying to save me last time. With Sora's virus, I'm not sure what would happen to him. I have to protect him." She spoke with determination.

"Then I will protect you." Brian spoke, looking back at her. "To keep you safe, from harm and danger—"

"Wait Brian." She recognised Brian's expression; she knew she had to stop him. "Maybe I'm not your destiny." She told him.

"It would make sense though." Brian quickly replied. "A Princess of Heart. With Sora attacking you every now and again, it only makes since—"

"Destiny plays in funny ways, Brian." Kairi told him. "To discover such an oath will only be revealed to yourself, no aid of another. Your emotion to uncover it."

"Meaning that my fate doesn't involve you…" Brian sighed away, he had developed a small crush on Kairi, he admits that. It was still hard to hear the rejection from her. The very words hurt his heart to the core, yet he felt relieved at the same time.

"Brian. I'm sorry-" Kairi tried to apologise.

"It's okay, Kairi. I'm fine." He smiled before looking around. "I just want to know my part in this world."

"Guys!"

The two cubs look back up, watching Kiara and Kovu approach them with haste. "We're heading back!" Kiara told them.

"To Pride Rock?" Brian questioned before looking back at Kovu. "Don't you remember the exile? It happened only a few hours ago?"

"If we don't go back, Zira and Simba will battle to the death. We need to make them realise the truth." Kovu explained. "I can show you the gorge but after that, me and Kiara have to head back."

Brian nodded as he understood the situation, looking back at Kairi. "You ready?"

"Let's go." She said, ready for the struggle ahead.

* * *

**A/N: Another chapter. My lessons have started again so I'm gonna try to get the Pride Lands finished before I am needed to focus on my coursework. Lucky, I have prevented to buy games so that I focus on the fanfic instead: D. Hope to update again soon.**

**Kingdommad**


	123. We are One

**Chapter 123: We are One**

As soon as night had fallen, Heartless had begun to invade the Pride Lands, infecting all of the life while they marched their way to Pride Rock, a group of lionesses following behind. It was bad enough to find that Kiara had literally managed to dig herself out of Pride Rock so that she could go after Kovu, not having any knowledge of where she is, but now they had to protect the kingdom from the shadowy invaders. Ventus could only shiver in fear as he fought some of the Neoshadows, he could only just manage to fight the heartless, stepping back from them, making sure that they were not surroundings him, losing his grip on his keyblade every now and again from the appearance of a heartless. He could see that Simba and his lionesses were taking some out, but they would only return unless he defeated them.

He slashed at the Neoshadows, watching them disappear, before he saw the group of mud cover lionesses heading towards them. "Simba!" Ventus shouted for the King, his fur soaked to the bone as battled against the Heartless Lions and Neoshadows, the rain falling just as heavy as the enemies' strikes. He could only watch as the Lionesses jumped the King of Pride Rock viciously. "Light!" The blonde cub embodied himself with light, spearing his way through the heartless to reach Simba's side, fighting away most of the Heartless as the leader of the invasion stood, laughing manically. Ventus turned sharply to face them, rain dropping down his face as the light faded from him. "What do you want?" Ventus demanded.

"What do I—WHAT DO I WANT?" The ring leader yelled, her body dripping with mud. "The fall of your rule! I've dreamt of nothing else!"

"Last time, Zira!" Simba growled. "Go home."

The lionesses only laughed manically as the Heartless began to attack once more, along with her lioness. "I am home." She smirked.

From Pride Rock, Snake could only watch his work in pride. Not only was he able to use Zira to distract Simba and the keybearer but he had distracted the petty Storm to going after his sister without any protection to saving himself. He chuckled at this, whether Zira succeed or not, he would have already unbalanced the world for her fight to be in vain, the pride will destroy itself and the very nature of the world with it. And once he was done, Ventus would be too tired from his fight with the heartless to deal with him as well, allowing the Endless to grab him and take the final element to his dear Dark Master. He turned into the cave where the lions sleep and slammed his claw in the ground, creating blue shadows to cover the walls, covering every rock until the keyhole shone. The Persistence Endless smirked at the sight, "The lions eat the prey and then the Endless kill the lions." He chuckled. "All that is due in time as the GREAT circle of life." His claws lifted to the unbalanced keyhole, beginning to unbalance the world to its last stage.

"Shield!"

Snake was shocked to see that a blue shield covered the keyhole, blocking him from messing with the realms on the world. He growled at this as he turned back, only to see a silver colour teen lion, glaring at the transformed humanoid. "So you finally came down..." Snake adjusted his hat before looking back at the cub. "You don't stand a chance against me."

"It doesn't matter if I beat you." The silver cub snared. "The minute Simba and Ventus finish with the invaders, they will come here."

"They could be fighting all night." Snake pointed out. "A pride that is not united will fight until there is no one left."

"Do you just point out every bad thing?" He said with annoyance.

"It's my nature, boy." Snake told him before pointing his sword at him. "Now, let me direct you to yours."

"Bring it." The cub smirked, summoning his Way to Dawn.

**BOWBOWBOW**

"Hikari…."

"Hello!" Hikari called out in the dark, her sight gone, the sound of the voice that was calling out to her was her only path out of the darken road but the more she followed the voice, the more the voice sounded of pain, as if the voice was calling to her for help. "Can you hear me?" She shouted, halting in the dark and she needed to gather her strength, struggling to keep the unconscious Sora on her back.

"I—I'm sorry…"

"Sorry-" Hikari could only blink before shouting in the darkness. "WHO ARE YOU?" All she received was the cold silence in the darkness, as if the voice never spoke. She sighed, exhausted, dropping to the ground and she felt Sora's weight roll off of her. Her eyes locked onto Sora, noticing his claw beginning to shine rapidly, creating a small amount of light. "Sora!" She forced herself to his side, beginning to shrug at the teen cub to wake up. "C'mon Sora. Wake up."

"Noo….." Sora muttered in pain.

Hikari only took this as a sign of worry. She could tell that the infected soul was bothering him but it was nice to know that he was only in a sleeping state now, slowing coming back to the conscious world. "Sora! Follow my voice. Fight this!"

"I-it's no use Hikari."

From the small light given, Hikari turned around to the source of the voice, seeing the wet face of a grey snow leopard being barely lit up, his body hid in the darkness. She looked at the leopard in confusion before recognizing similar features being the leopard's eyes and grey infected claw. She didn't move as she glared at him. "Sakuzy." She simply said; no emotion behind his name.

"You're in danger." He told her. "I can help you out."

"Why should I believe you?" Hikari questioned him. "You betrayed us."

Storm only huffed at the comment, groaning slightly as his claw flashed rapidly, creating a small amount of light himself, his infection had grown more across his feline body, covering most of his chest and shoulder area, as well as reaching up to his neck. "A simple lie to get me in the Order. You find out the Order's secrets." He looked at his sister deeply. "I would never betray you."

"Why attack us?" Hikari cut him off, not wanting to let her guard down. "You attacked my friends."

"Snake wanted me to get rid of Brian before he found out the truth here." Storm explained. "I don't know why he wants Brian gone but Snake is determined to outdo the Colonel."

Hikari quickly turned away in thought. She knew the basic history of the Order members. Snake's persistence had always infected him, thinking low on some things and members; as well as knowing the egotistic pride he holds to lead. There has always been a grudge for the Colonel's command from him, she knows that much. But why try and get rid of Brian, there had to be a reason. There had to be another reason Snake was here. She turned back to Sora, stepping towards him as he groaned in pain. "Sora…"

"We have to move." Storm quickly stepped in between Hikari and Sora, his soaked infected body fully exposed to her. He didn't want to waste time with explaining things. "The longer we stay in the Outlands, the sooner we lose ourselves." He said before pushing her away from Sora.

"W-what?" She stepped away from him as she looked at him in confusion. "What about Sora?"

"What about him?" He said coldly, continuing to push her away from the unconscious Sora. "He's doomed anyway. You still have a chance."

"You're leaving him?" Hikari growled at him, not expecting those words to come from her brother.

Storm only growled with annoyance, his claw flashing. "Hikari! We don't have time to waste."

"I'm not leaving without Sora!" Hikari protested. "It's my fault he's down here in the first place."

Storm ran up to Hikari's face, growling viciously his sister's face, catching her off-guard. "Stop being stupid, Kari! I'm your brother! You have to listen to me!"

"Why should I?" She held her ground, though the thoughts of fighting her brother were nerve wreaking altogether.

"Because Sora will kill you!" He roared, his voice echoed through the gorge, the shout leaving Hikari speechless. "He will kill you and everyone else. You saw him at African Depths, he lost himself. I will not let you get killed." The rain continued to fall, their fur heavy from the raindrops. The sounds of the dropping water and the groans of pain covered them as the two remained in silent; one stared in disbelief while the other waited for a response.

Hikari shook her head before pushing the leopard aside, looking back at him. "The Endless of surprises." She chuckled. "They got you down to the bone." She said to before looking away. "My brother would never leave anyone behind. I clearly remember dragging him away when Zidane was staying behind to stop the Heartless. But you have forgotten that…you have forgotten who you are."

"I am who I am." He clearly said.

"You are." She nodded, looking back at him. "You are Storm, one of the Endless' Order members." With nothing else to say, she turned away and headed back over to Sora. She knew that the virus had consumed her brother, all that she was looking at was his virus, oblivious fulfilling the heart's last wishes, knowing that some Order members have some honour to their originals. She kneeled beside the aching Sora, trying to get him back on her back to continue her journey into the dark. She didn't want to give up and she defiantly didn't want to leave Sora on his own, she had to get back to the gummi as fast as she could. Only when she fell down again, she felt the weight of Sora behind lift off of her. She looked back up, to see the infected Storm placing the white-brownish cub onto his back, as being a slightly larger leopard allowed him to carry Sora with no problem. "You're helping now?" she questioned.

"I'm sorry, Kari." Storm said with sorrow as he made sure that Sora wasn't going to fall off. "I don't have much time and I just want you safe." He told her. "There's just one thing I want you to promise." He said as he placed his claw forwards, creating a small selections of lights, lighting up the gorge.

"What's that?" Hikari asked.

"Aghhhh!" Sora's yells over cut the Shock Endless off, his painful screeches were painful to the feline ear and the Keyblade Master simply jumped off Storm's back and ran through the gorge, his body turning into shadows.

Storm could gasp in shock. "Damn it." He cursed. "The soul's torments must have sent Sora to his anti-form mode."

"We have to stop him." Hikari began to run after the Anti-lion cub, only to halt and look back at her infected brother. "Are you with me or not?" She questioned.

Storm didn't waste a second to follow.

"Aghhhh!"

Brian and Kairi quickly halted, their feline bodies soaked to the bone, only minutes after separating with Kovu and Kiara by the water dam. Brian's ears was the first to perk to the sudden noise, quickly looking down at the darken gorge, only to see small lights form at the ground. "Kairi! I found something."

Kairi quickly rushed over to Brian's side, looking down at the small lights being formed. The Princess of Light didn't waste time summoning her Oathkeeper and pointing her keyblade down there. "Holy!" Six spheres of light entered the gorge, lighting the path up. "There!" Kairi pointed out the three figures. The first was a shadowed lion cub covered in white markings, heading at a great speed to the water dam while two snow leopards followed its trail, the larger one being nearly covered in grey shadowed markings.

Brian quickly looked at the scene. "Hikari!" He sighed in relief before turning to watch the shadow lion crash into the water dam. "Crap! Not again!"

Sensing Brian's worry, Kairi turned to face him. "What do we do?"

"We can only be support for now." He growled with annoyance. "The important thing is to make sure the dam doesn't break." He said as he pointed out that the Anti-Sora was beginning to clash at the dam. "If that dam breaks, they'll get washed away."

"What about Hikari?" She questioned.

Brian looked down again, seeing Hikari summon her Eternal Blade while the leopard beside her summoned Shadows' Grave. He knew that he couldn't interfere in this one, only if things get really bad. "This is something Hikari has to do." He said before summoning his staff. "Get ready to heal."

"Right." Kairi could only nod in agreement, seeing to recognize the other leopard.

Hikari and Storm cornered Sora into the wooden dam, looking up within the lit up gorge to see two red lion cubs at the ready. Hikari could only smile at the help and sight of her friends. "We need to stop Sora." She said to him, her weapon ready.

Storm grinned at this, having his weapon flying around him. "Like old times."

"Yeah." She smiled. They only watched Sora turn to face them, weapons ready as he turned to pounce.

**BOWBOWBOW**

"EARTH!"

"EARTHAGA!"

Riku could only groan in frustration as he tried to keep his strength in his magic attack against Snake, as the earth moved wrathfully, the template of Pride Rock itself shaking. It was only when Riku slipped in footing that he lost grip of his spell, the earth hitting him rapidly before sending him crashing outside into the pouring rain, gasping as he tried to catch his breath. "I-I won't lose." He groaned trying to get up.

Snake only chuckled as he adjusted his hat, walking into the rain. "There is no point in fighting." He told him. "After all, the final showdown with the Pride leaders is about to begin." He could only chuckle.

"What?" Riku looked up at the scene in the distance, only to feel a strong presence enter him, hacking his mind and emotions as he only crashed to the ground, looking at the scene in defeat. "We're gonna lose.." He gasped in shock.

Snake could only smirk at his ability effect, placing his boot hard on the silver cub, crushing the animal underneath him as he spoke. "You might as well watch this world fall before I take you out." He only chuckled, watching the battle himself.

On the battlefield, all of the heartless lions had been overcome, falling to the blade of the Wayward Wind and the lionesses. Ventus looked around to see that all of the lionesses had stopped fighting as they all turned to the same point. The Keybearer only looked into that direction to see that Simba and Zira pacing in circles, growling at each other, ready to strike. As the claws rose up, Ventus was surprised to hear sudden roars coming from behind him. He could only duck as a brown lion and golden blonde lioness jumped over him, landing in between Simba and Zira, preventing at the fight. "Kiara! Kovu!" Ventus only sighed in relief; it was looking as if the two had a plan as Kiara faced her father while Kovu faced Zira.

"Move." Zira glared at the brown lion in front of her, only to receive a deadly glare back.

"Get out of the way, Kiara." Simba told his daughter.

"Daddy, this has to stop." Kiara told him, making the Lion King look at her in confusion.

"You're even weaker than I thought. Get out of the way!" Zira demanded Kovu.

"You'll never hurt Kiara…or Simba." Kovu told her before growling. "Not while I'm here." His words seemed to have shocked his dear mother.

"Stay out of this." Simba told his daughter.

"A wise King once told me, 'We are one.'" Kiara began to tell him, she looked around to see that Ventus was smiling back. Seeing that someone could already see what they were trying to do, she continued. "I didn't understand what he meant…now I do."

"But…they.." Simba still seemed confused by his daughter's words.

"Them? Us?" Kiara showed her father the lionesses that were fighting, from both sides. "Look at them. They are us." She told him before facing him again. "What differences do you see?"

Ventus watched the scene with a smile; he could now understand why Rafiki was trying to set the two together in the first place. Seeing as the young generation had no reason to hate each other, they could come together and show the world what a pride supposed to be, to show what the world supposed to be; having Light and Dark become one, to balance the world. For this world, it was a good thing, for Vanitas, Ven knew that Light and Dark becoming one was a bad thing.

Snake could only look at the scene in disbelief, his attention being drawn away from the silver cub. "What's going on?" He questioned out loud. "Why aren't they fighting?" He looked up to see that the rain had stopped and the sun was coming out. "What? The balance?" He looked back at the keyhole, to see that the keyhole was beginning to blast away the blue unbirth shadows. "NOOOOOO!"

"Take this!" Riku quickly dashed towards the distracted member and shot a beam of light at him.

Snake quickly dived out of the way of the beam, growling at the keybearer before summoning a portal and stepping back into it. "This ain't over." He simply said before disappearing into the portal, the portal itself crumbles like rocks.

"Damn it!" Riku cursed. He was so close to balancing Snake. He looked back at the keyhole, to see that the heart of the world wasn't fully revealed yet. He pointed the Way to Dawn to the keyhole, only to see that the keyblade wasn't reacting. "That's strange." He said, quickly running outside, looking over to the battle in the distance. "What's going on over there?" he said out loud.

Ventus could only watch Zira glare angrily at Simba and his daughter; her lionesses had seen reason in Kiara's words and have joined over with Simba and his pride, their pride. Zira was the only one who couldn't accept what everything had become, the wisps of shadows appearing around her. Simba stepped forward. "It's over, Zira. It's time to put the past behind you."

"I will never let it go!" Her body began to transform into shadow, her eyes turning golden. "Never!" She raced forward Simba.

"Wind!" Ventus quickly bounced the Heartless Zira back, keeping her back with his spell.

**BOWBOWBOW**

Anti-Sora remained silent with his attacks, slamming the fighters away with his quick strikes before running into the log dam, each slam causing more water to leak. His actions were halting every now and again, grabbing his head in pain before turning back to the dam. He turned his sight back to the two snow leopards, looking exhausted for a minute until an selection of green vines cover them both, leading them back to their feet once more. He looked up the gorge to find the two red cubs, their attention turned to the dam. The cub roared angrily as he turned to the dam, summoning a number of orbs filled of light around him.

"Take this!" Storm didn't waste any time after being healed, using his wind ability to lift Sora into the air. "Air! Attack!" He cast, watching as he used the wind to attack the heartless lion cub; his claws glowing viciously.

Hikari watched as the shadows began to drop from the attack, seeing that Sora must have gotten control over himself again, only to notice that the blade like attacks continued. She quickly turned to Storm, only to see his claw and marking flashing rapidly. "Sakuzy! Stop this!" When he simply ignored the request, the snow leopard dashed herself into the Endless, making him lose control of the attack.

Storm only growled as the wind picked up around him, roaring with anger, the power of his roar forced his sister and the falling keybearer fast into the wooden dam, a number of cracks from the dam being formed after the impact. His teeth snaring at the two, his eyes being consumed from the infection on his body. "Why Hikari? I can save you now! Come with me." The dust around him began to move rapidly through the gorge.

"Because she cares for her friends!" Brian yelled from above, looking back at the fallen two as he and Kairi tried to make their way down. The sound of the wooden dam breaking slightly caught their attention, seeing that the dam was on the urge of collapsing, the sight of seeing the ground become wet to walk on within the gorge proved their thoughts. "Listen Sakuzy! If you just try and save Hikari, the dam will take you both. Fight your virus for this last minute and help us!"

"You don't think I'm trying?" Storm roared, the wind picking up from his shout. He simply shook his head before quickly running towards the dam and began removing the pieces of wood that covered Hikari and Sora. Halfway in digging them out, he watched as the Aversion Endless skidded down and began to dig as well. "This is my doing! I'll save them." Storm growled.

"Will you stop changing your mind every two seconds and just help?" Brian yelled at him, his element bursting through him as he began to burn the wood away until reaching Sora. He quickly bite into Sora and began to pull him out of the dam, the water following after him. He looked back up at Kairi. "Call the gummi! We need to be beamed back to the ship."

"I'm not leaving Hikari." Storm turned to him; the dam began to leak more.

"Come with us, Sakuzy." Kairi shouted down, making the snow leopard look up. "We can help you."

Storm only huffed at the suggestion. "If I enter Little Devon, I'll reveal the world to the Order." He turned back to face Brian and the unconscious Sora, only to watch the two disappear in the beam. "And her life is without me now." He said with realisation, pausing in thought before moving more of the logs to find Hikari barely awake, gasping in pain. He looked down at his sister, placing his head near hers before saying. "Take me out, promise me this." He didn't waste time to look at Hikari's confused expression as he watched Kairi make her way in the gorge. "Take Hikari. I'll hold the dam back."

Kairi's eyes widened at the suggestion. "But Sakuzy—"

"My life has been played. I will not regret this." The wind began to pick up once more, the Shock Endless looked back at the Princess of Heart as he handed her his sister. "Go!"

"Don't do it." Hikari simply moaned in pain. "Not again."

"You know I'll be back then." He smirked before forcing his fenine body to stand on his back legs, a strong wind holding the water back. He quickly looked back, only to watch his sister disappear from his sight. "Dear sister, place me in peace when we next meet." He said softly, keeping the dam stable.

**BOWBOWBOW**

Ventus pointed his trusted Wayward Wind at the Heartless Zira, charging his attack as orbs of light began to surround the blonde cub. As he watched Zira claw Simba back, the keybearer realised his attack, teleporting to the shadowed covered lioness, striking her with powerful light attacks while teleporting I different positions, preventing the Heartless to strike him. The cub appeared above the Heartless and began to spin within the air with his keyblade in his mouth, creating a bright, light tornado surrounding the two. It didn't take long for the Heartless lioness to be crashing to the ground, collapsing to the ground. Ventus looked over to the Lioness with caution, keeping his keyblade in case of being tripped. "Is she done?"

Kovu over sighed at the sight of his mother. "I wish that it didn't come to this." He said sadly. "If only she wasn't filled with so much hatred."

A crack in the dam seemed to catch the Pride's attention, seeing that the wooden log dam was close to breaking. "That's where Brian and Kairi went…" Kiara muttered before facing to tell her father. Her sudden thought dropped as she jumped into action, preventing Zira to jump Simba while the Pride and the others were distracted, they could only watch as Kiara and Zira fell over the edge into the gorge.

"Kiara!" Simba called down, quickly following after her.

Ventus quickly ran over to the side, along with Kovu and Nala, as he watched Simba jump from rock to rock to reach the two lionesses. A crack of wood caught Ventus' attention once again, making the blonde cub look down the gorge, only to see the sight of a snow leopard holding back the cracking dam. His eyes widened at this. "Hikari?" He gasped out, beginning to make his way across the edge of the dam, he could only halt in shock as he watched the dam break, allowing a huge wave to consume the gorge. "HIKARI!" Ventus shouted, looking at the scene in disbelief. Why was Hikari down there on her own? Where were the others? Were they taken out by the dam too? He could only look in disbelief, only looking back to see that Kiara was trying to help Zira from falling into the speeding waters. He could only watch as the Heartless Zira laughed at the Princess' kind gesture to help as she simple dropped into the raving rapids, sending the lion to their doom.

BEEP BEEP

"**Ventus. This is Kairi. We're back on the gummi**." The communicator called.

Ventus quickly came back to focus as he answered the communicator. "Y-you are?" He gasped in surprised. "Is Hikari with you?"

"**Brian took Hikari and Sora to the medical room.**" Kairi told him, making the keybearer sigh in relief. "**You saw the dam break, right?**" she asked.

"Yeah." Ventus nodded. "I thought she was still down there." He said before looking back at Pride Rock, seeing a spark of light near the entrance. "Who else is down here?" he asked, wondering who could have balanced the world.

"**Riku.** **He reported that he encountered Snake but he got away.**" Kairi told him. "**He should be by Pride Rock. He said he was looking for you.**"

"Right. I'll go find him." Ventus said before shutting the communicator off. He could easily guess who the other snow leopard was in the gorge now that Hikari is up in the gummi. He just hope that they can support the young tomboy.

* * *

**A/N: YAY! One more Lion King then that's all the Disney worlds ^^. I hope you guys are still enjoying this story :D.**

**Kingdommad**


	124. Lives in you

**Chapter 124: Lives in you**

After sealing the keyhole, Riku had met up with Ventus and the Pride, asking if they have heard from Kairi and the others. He was relieved to find out that Sora and Hikari was fine and that they were able to make it out of the gorge before the dam broke but only because Hikari's brother had made an appearance and held the dam up while they were getting beamed up. He knew that Hikari would need someone by her side due to her brother's choice and Kairi will need him by her side as they remain worried for their dear friend so the two didn't waste any time heading back to the gummi.

The Wielder of Dawn looked around the bridge of the gummi rapidly, his eyes first laying sights on Kairi, who was waiting by the hallway, leaning on the wall with her hand to her chest. He walked over to her as more light appeared with Ventus' return, placing a hand on her shoulder, catching her attention. "How is he?" he asked with concern.

"He's fine for now." Kairi said, looking back at the silver head. "We'll be able to cure him, now that we have all of the items...right?"

"We can only hope." He sighed, pulling his friend into a hug. The thought of losing Sora, whether it was to death or the virus itself, was very emotional to the both of them. The three of them had been through so much and a live without Sora would be a strange dark one. Riku pushed Kairi away from him as he looked at her, "Sora will pull through; he always does."

Kairi nodded, smiling back at his friend. "Thanks Riku."

Knowing that his friend was alright, he looked around the bridge, seeing that Ventus was talking to Hikari over at the table, her sword on the table as she remained deep in thought. He ignored Kairi's giggles as he watched towards the two. Seeing him coming, Ventus smiled back at the Wielder of Dawn before steeping away, only to leave him with the blue haired girl. He watched as Hikari followed the pattern of her sword with her hand, tracing the scratches and scars that the sword had suffered over the years; her hand feeling the marks as if tracing the memories that the sword had been through. He remained silent as he reached her hand, holding it within his grasp as he pulled her out of the seat.

"Riku—" Hikari didn't have time to talk as she found her face in his torso, his arms wrapping around her tightly. She could only hip cup slightly in his shirt as she gripped him tightly, letting her tears fall. She knows that the next time she sees her brother; she will have to fight him. The only thing to change her brother's fate is the cure. She only hopes it works.

Ventus and Kairi stood by the side, smiling sadly at the scene. They were happy for the bond that Riku and Hikari hold but they wish they could help with Hikari predicament; they will just have to leave it to Riku for now. "I'm just glad that you guys were alright." Ventus said in relief, catching Kairi's attention. "When I thought it was Hikari holding the dam—" He should his head as he looked back at Riku and Hikari's embrace. "Maybe I could have saved him."

"If we know Sakuzy, he will be back." Kairi smiled slightly, earning a chuckle from the blonde keybearer. "So, what happened with the Pride?"

"The Pride is together again." Ventus smiled. "I heard that they are gonna to wed Kiara and Kovu."

"Again?" Max walked into the bridge, passing Ventus and Kairi ask they talked, picking up of the conversation. "I don't know about you but every one we meet seems to be in some sort of relationship, whether it's falling in love or getting married." The teen could only look around the gummi before looking back at the two keybearers. "I thought Brian came back?" Max asked.

"He did." Kairi nodded. "He quickly went back to the Pride Lands, saying that he needed to pick up the Lion's Main since we were all preoccupied with Sora and Hikari's disappearance." Kairi placed her hand on her necklace as she spoke. "When Brian returns, we can free Sora from his torments."

**BOWBOWBOW**

Within the leaky pathway of the gorge, a pair of coloured portals appeared, allowing two armoured Endless to appear. While one of the Endless adjusted his hat on his armour, the other adjusted his scythe. "Tell me again why you had to drag me here, Snake?" The scythe wielder only spoke in a non-emotional tone. "I was on the verge on finding the Colonel and our stolen members."

"Why Link, I thought you could use a break from Crush." Snake only chuckled, looking at the damage that the flood at given, the sight of dropping water on broken logs.

"Seriously Snake." Link simply halted. "Why are we here?"

"I just need some aid in persuasion." Snake informed him as he began to destroy the wooden logs standing in his way. "If persuasion doesn't work then I thought you could aid him in reaching his happy place." He chuckled evilly, smashing another log.

"Reason enough for me but what of the Master?" Link questioned. "Surely the achievement of gaining one of the Colonel's recruits will not replace the fact that you not only let Ventus get away but you let another world balance as well as letting that Aversion Endless live."

"Our dear master will get the boy soon enough." He yelled as his brown claw glowed, forcefully moving the ground to send a pile of logs away. "Besides, he shouldn't worry about the little flamer." He told him. "After all, he will properly determine who will be leading the Order at the end of the day."

"What makes you say that?" Link raised an eyebrow as he removed his helmet.

"_One for a thousand._" He simply said, removing another log before coming to the target her was looking for. "So, you survived after all."

Within the Endless' sights, was what reminded of the Shock Endless. He had fallen out of his animal disguise, returning to his human form. His infection reaching across more of his body, making him look close to a grey coloured shadow, one of his eyes was fully grey, his shirt ripped to pieces, his speech remaining shuttered as he repeated the same words. "Hikari….help….help….help…..Hikari….danger…"

Snake chuckled at the sight before knelling down to the injured Endless. "I hope that you're please with your actions, boy." Snake told him, getting attention from the Shock Endless. "You decided to be the good guy and try to save everyone at your own cost, just like you did back at African Depths. Well, lemme tell you this, little cattle. Your sacrifice was worthless….your sister is dead."

His eyes widened in shock and pain. "Dead? Dead? Dead?"

"By the Keyblade Master…the boy couldn't control himself." He informed him, looking back at Link, seeing him placing his tricks on the fallen one.

"She can't be." Storm shook his head. "You're lying. You facless—" He clenched his teeth as he growled.

"Would I lie about death?" Snake said in an honestly way. "We never indented on harming your sister. We only wanted to capture those who the Master wanted." His words hissed as he spoke, trying to keep to the innocent tone.

Storm could only twitch at the information. He didn't want to believe a word that Snake was saying to him, feeling that he only had a small grip of his heart left; he wanted to believe that Hikari had made it to safety. He groaned in pain, his head struck in pain, his heart spinning up rapidly as if it was going to fail any second. He knew which point of the virus he had come to, within Neutral status, there is a point where the person must accept the virus, or let their heart fail to a complete stop. He ached in pain as he tried to push himself up, trying to use his wind ability to help, only to lead the Endless in more pain.

A giggle was heard. "Come on, big brother."

The Shock Endless shot his head up, only to see Hikari casually sitting on one of the logs, swinging her legs back and forward, like she didn't have a care in the world. "Hikari?" He reached his arm out, the winds slowly picking up around him but still no chance in moving. "Help me!"

"But big brother, I was betrayed. I'm with mom and dad now." She smiled happily.

Storm gasped as he wielded his eyes shut, "NO! YOU CAN'T BE DEAD!" Still trying to reach his little sister.

Snake could only chuckle as he looked back at Link, seeing his purple claw pointed at the struggled being. "Delusions. Very nice." He smirked.

Link kept his concentration on his ability. "At the stage he is, I can only do this." Referring to the inability to cast spells on Endless, even when they are Neutral, their abilities are limited.

"So long as he keeps them." He said, chuckling as he knelled down to the confused creature, who was still trying to reach his sister. "Figments of your imagination, pieces of your former self." He told him.

"My imagination?" Storm simply spat at him before facing back to his sister, only to find her gone. "HIKARI!" He yelled.

"You have the choice here, Sakuzy. Die or become the storm that revenges your sister." Snake told him.

"BUT SHE'S NOT DEAD!" He yelled in denial, the wind lifting him with trouble. The wind cuts off as he grabs his chest tightly, gasping for air. "She's not." He whined.

Snake only shook at his will to fight the virus, looking at the point Storm had been reaching for his illusion of a sister. "What is she saying?" He asked; He looked back, watching his pained expression turning into an angered one, a sign that he's listening to his imagination. "You know, seeing the ones you love is a sign of your original's final wish. Of course, it's your choice to fulfill the wish."

"Final wish?" Storm questioned, hearing Hikari step closer to him. "Kari…"

"You have to save the world, Sakuzy." Hikari told him with her kind voice, placing a hand on his shoulder as he knelled up. "The Keyblade had fallen too quick. If you can help the Order with their task, you can world a better place, you can revenge me."

He shook his head in confusion, a part of him disbeliefing what his sister was saying, a part of him frozen in thought. The thought that the ones that he thought that he could trust have only killed his sister when they swore to keep her save. His anger began to boil, the winds began to pick up, his pains began to fade as he began to accept who he was, he was Strom, the Shock Endless, and he will aid the Order to take the enemy down. "I will revenge you, Hikari."He began to say, his voice echoing through the wet gorge in rage, slightly surprising the other two members. "They shocked me with their distrust but I will shock them with my return." With the winds at their limits, he managed to pushthe final amount of logs that lay upon him as he pushed himself up with the wind, his eyes fully grey. "Snake." He turned to the Mayor. "I will serve the Master. For a better world."

"Good. Good." Snake could only smirk at the news. "How about you tell us about Little Devon first? Surely an ex-solider would know its location."

**BOWBOWBOW**

"Asante sana! Squash banana! We we nugu! Mi mi apana!" The mandrill could only cheer with excitement as he completed the drawing of the circle of life on his part of the tree, next to his other drawings of Simba and the others. He could only chuckle as he heard footsteps coming into his cave. "So, have you discovered who you are?" he asked.

The red lion cub could only roll his eyes at this as he spoke. "I don't have time for this. I came for the item."

"Not only have you forgotten who you are but you had forgotten the part of the deal we made. "Rafiki turned to him in a chuckle. "Only when you know who you are, will I give you the Lion's Main."

"And tell me who my father is." Brian added once more.

Rafiki only shook his head as he grabbed his walking as he walked towards him. "How do you expect to remember your father if you cannot remember yourself?" He questioned him, making the club be quiet. "Surely, with all the information you have gathered on your journey, you would have been able to place a man without a face. Why is having this little knowledge of mine important?"

"B-because." Brian shuttered slightly. "He is the key to who I am, if I can remember him then I'll know what needs to be done."

"Surely your heart had held this information for a reason." Rafiki pointed out, making the cub sigh in sorrow. "Now, what is your name?" he asked.

"What?" Brian looked at the baboon in confusion, only to get a smack from the walking stick. "What was that for?"

"What is your name?" Rafiki simply repeated.

"Brian?" He said in a questionable way, only to get struck again. "Will you stop hitting me?" He held his head in pain, glaring at the baboon.

Rafiki could only scratch his head with curiosity before he went over to his wall and began to draw some clouds, a cliff and the sea. He looked back at the cub. "Tell me the tale, of the Sky, Land and Sea." He told him.

Brian looked at him in confusion. "What tale?" Looking at the images the mandrill drew before his eyes widened. "_The trio you seek are the Sky, Land and Sea._" He said slowly, leaning himself on the wall. "_The sky is the key to hope with the Sea as its Light and the Land as its Darkness._" Brian quickly drew a key within the cloud. "_The Sky isn't connected to the Land as much as it is with the Sea. The Sky and Sea are to be together—if the sun wants to show its true purpose." _Drawing a sun within the Sea and the Sky, symbolizing his words. "_If the sun doesn't reach their purpose, the war will start and the Sea will fall._" Those words seemed to make the mage cough slightly, as he wipes the sea away.

"Ahhh, such of the words of your father." Rafiki nodded before looking at the message itself. "He's trying to tell you something."

Normally, if Brian had taken this information from anyone else, he would have just walked out of the cave and would have gone to jump on Kovu for a chance to get the Lion's Main. But it was the way that Rafiki spoke, the way he spoke in the present tense of his father, it had him stay. Despite this, he didn't have time to deal with Rafiki's riddles; they need to cure Sora and all of the other people suffering from the virus. "Are you saying that we need the sun? Or are you saying that I'm the sun?" He turned back in confusion.

"What does your heart say?" He asked.

"My heart…" Brian steps back in thought, his mind confused about the tale and at what Rafiki is hiding. Is he saying that he was the sun? If he was the sun then that means that he could realize who is his by helping the sky and sea? If so, he didn't understand. He knows that sky, land and sea means Sora, Riku and Kairi, if Sora and Kairi get together, does that mean that he would disappear? Is he's purpose to not exist? He didn't want to be rude but he rather likes to live. He turned to Rafiki, about to say that the tale means nothing, when he froze in place, his memory flashing by him.

"_"How come you called me Haru?" _

_"Because it's your name." _

_"But my name is Brian."_

_"But that is what you think your name is. Your heart says different though as it blooms like the spring and as bright as the sun. Spring or even Sun is the translation for Haru."_

_"Haru means Sun? If it means spring as well, wouldn't that relate me to nature?" _

_"More like a new beginning I think." _

The worlds that Jun had spoken to him in the wagon back in the Land of Dragons, how the entire journey, she had called him Haru, just like what his soul had told him the one time it had spoken to him. He remembered thinking something else, he remembered thinking, '_You are the sun, your purpose is golden.' _Perhaps there was more to the tale, he thought, thinking over the words he spoke a few moments ago. "Agrrr." He only groaned in annoyance before pushing it away, he can figure it out once he answers Rafiki's riddle of who he is. "I'm Haru." He said. "I have a purpose to keep the sky and sea together."

The mandrill looked down at the cub, as if he was judging the answer, before jumping up in joy, making Brian jump slightly. "Took you long enough." He simply said, going through his cave before grabbing a sealed hardened fruit. "Here. I used this to keep the Lion's Main safe." He said, handing the item over the item.

"Thank you." Brian stretched, finally happy that the baboon had handed over the item. "What about my father?" He asked, only to get hit in the head by the stick again. "What did I do this time?" He whined in pain, rubbing his head.

"Have you not been listening?" Rafiki questioned before continuing, "Your answer will come to you soon, but not here. Only when you fully discover yourself will you remember your father."

Brian raised an eyebrow at this, "How?"

"Because…" Rafiki drew a heart on the wall before drawing another heart within. "He lives in you."

"He lives in—" The cub was only left confused and speechless as he looked at the fruit smudged drawing.

* * *

**A/N: FINALLY! LAST LION KING CHAPTER EVER! LAST DISNEY CHAPTER EVER! NOW I CAN HAVE SOME FUN ^^**

**Kingdommad**


	125. Home Call

**Chapter 125: Home Call**

After Brian's return to the gummi ship with the item in hand, the crew head of to the location where the young mage would summon the portal to Little Devon. With all the items collected and signs that Sora has control over himself, the Aversion Endless head to the communication room, beginning to set it up to talk to Daniel. His expression remained still as he inputted the data onto the computer. What Rafiki had pointed out to him back at Pride Lands was still fresh on his mind. What did the baboon mean when he said that his father lived within in? From the drawing, it was suggested that his father's heart rested within him or maybe his father was just such a part of his life that he would simply act like him as well. But what he questions is the purpose that the tale told, he remembered that his father had told it to him once, but he still didn't remember it. All these questions remained unanswered; he can only hope that he can discover the rest of his past and the purpose of his future once they reach Little Devon. After waiting for the connection, the screen pops up, the Little Devon leader answering the call. "Reporting in." Brian told him.

"**Have you got the last item?**" He asked him, eyebrow rose in question.

Brian nodded. "We have the rest of the world's items." He smiled. "We're heading back home."

"**That's great news, Brian.**" Daniel grinned happily. "**I will tell Kyle to gather the rest of the items for the beginning of the cure.**"

"Let's hopes it works." Brian sighed in relief. Despite his thought, he was glad that they will be able to cure Sora from the virus. Without the worry of Sora flipping out, they can stop the Dark Master and the Order, bringing the world to peace.

Daniel chuckled before answering. "**How is the situation with Sora and Kairi?**" He asked.

"Situation?" Brian questioned before remembering what he was told back in Little Devon. How his every existence is infected if they go together. "Ignoring my predicament with my existence and the fact that Sora has the virus, why is it sooo important to keep Sora and Kairi apart?" he asked him.

"**You don't leave me must to say if you block out most of the reasons.**" Daniel pointed out, his voice wrenched with annoyance at the subject again. "**Until we know that the Colonel is gone for good, there is still a chance for him to perform his '**_**One for a Thousand' **_**and try capturing Kairi.**"

"Well, surely coming back to Little Devon will resolve the problem, Sora will be cured and there shouldn't be anything to worry about." He told him, hoping that he won't get into another full agreement, especially when they are heading home. "When is the deadline due anyway?" he asked.

"**In a couple of days.**" He said before sighing in defeat. "**Sorry Brian, with everything going so well, I can't help the feeling that something is going to go terribly wrong at the last minute.**"

Brian hid his shock from his brother, hardly believing that his brother had just apologised to him. "Everything will be fine." He assured him. "Nothing is going to happen. The Order has no clue where our little town is. There is no way they could find us—" He could only watch the screen cut off as he talked, his screen showing the connection had been lost. "What the-?" He quickly began to type away, trying to get the connection back on his computer, only to say that another call is using the service. "Who even knows the gummi ship code?" He said in disbelief.

**BOWBOWBOW**

"**BOOYAH! I finally got through. And you guys thought I couldn't do it.**" A hyperactive voiced called from the cockpit, echoing its way through the bridge.

Sora, Riku and Kairi halted their conversation when they heard the voice all out, looking at each other in a form of disbelief to what they had just heard. "It couldn't.." Riku stated, each of the islanders looking at each other in question, before racing their way to the cockpit.

When they enter, they see a familiar brunette on the screen, shrieking with excitement as they entered the room. "KAIRI!" She shrieked so loud that the guys had to cover their ears.

Kairi could only giggle as she stood beside Max, who was looking very confused to who this girl was and how she managed to override the communications of their gummi ship. "Hey Selphie." She grinned, the sight of her friend making her looking forward to when all of this is over.

"**We're here, too.**" A voice from behind the girl, the sight of two teens trying to get view of the others.

"**Selphie, ya blocking da screen.**" One of them complained in a Jamaican accent.

It was Sora and Riku's turn to step toward to the screen, smiling at the sight of their friends. "Hey guys!" Sora grinned.

"How's it going?" Riku nodded to the trio on the screen.

Naturally, the first things that grabbed their attention was that Sora's hair was more spikier and white while Riku's hair looked slightly shorter from when they had wished them good luck on their journey. The three keybearers began to explain what had happened on their journey. How Disney Castle was taken over by a new enemy known as the Unbirth and a ground of Endless known as the Order. Since then, they had been travelling the worlds to collect the world's items that will be able to balance the barriers that guard the capture worlds and take them back, recusing King Mickey and stopping the Order.

Before they could continue their story, their friend's voice cuts them off. "**Kairi, you might have a problem when you come back.**" She informs them.

"Why?" Kairi senses the concern in her friend's voice. "Did something happen?"

"**Let's just say that your father wasn't pleased with you going up and leaving the Islands**." Tidus chuckled nervously.

"What do you mean?" Riku questioned.

"**You have to come see for yourself, ya.**" Wakka told them.

The three keybearers looked at each other in confusion and worry. They wasn't sure what Kairi's father could possibly do, not sure whether he would be angry at Kairi's disappearance or had maybe dropped into a deep form of depression from her absence. Kairi shook the thought away as she told the two, "We have to go home." She told them, seeing the two wasn't going to object.

"HEY!" Brian bursted into the cockpit, glaring at the three. "Who's the hell are you guys calling?"

"Brian." Sora spoke up, acknowledging that no one was going to answer his question. "We have to go to Destiny Islands."

"Destiny Islands? Your home world? Why?" Brian questioned, his anger raising slightly, his voice full with confusion. "We have to go to Little Devon to return the items and make the cure, or did you forget that?"

"We could still do that." Sora told him. "Me, Kairi and Riku will take the mini gummi to Destiny Islands to see what is up while you guys take the items back to Little Devon."

Brian shook his head at the idea before pointing out. "How the hell are you going to get back to Little Devon without a mage, idiot?"

"Hey!" Sora glared at the teen. "I was only suggesting an idea."

"**He's only trying to-**" Brian didn't waste time to cut the connection off from the three Islanders, the Endless glared at the three before leaving the cockpit.

"Dude!" Max glared at his leaving trail, watching the keybearers follow into the bridge. For one thing, he was glad that he had to stay here to drive.

Sora paced himself to follow Brian, talking to him as he placed himself on the sofa. "Why don't we make a vote? See who agrees with the idea?" He suggests once more.

Ventus and Hikari, who were emerging from the training room, looked between Sora and Brian at their intense glares when walking into the bridge. "What's going on?" Ventus asked.

Riku sighed as he explained the situation. "Sora, Kairi and I want to quickly go to Destiny Islands to check up on things at home and Brian is getting all angry about it. Sora simply suggested that we split up and we meet you guys at Little Devon but he's not having any of it."

"I just think it's a waste of time." Brian grumbled into his seat.

Hikari thought about the situation before smiling at the idea. "Well, we won't be wasting time if half of us are taking the items straight to Little Devon. By time we return, it would be the annual festival."

Brian raised an eyebrow at her suggestion. "'We?'" he questioned.

"Yeah 'we'." She nodded.

Brian's eyes widened at the suggestion as he jumped up from the sofa, leaning his chest on the back of the sofa, looking at her in disbelief. "Why do I have to go? Why do you have to go? Why doesn't anyone else?"

"Fine. Have it your way." Hikari simply turned away.

"Thank you…" He sighed in relief.

"Hey guys! Who wants to go where? Destiny Islands or Little Devon!" Hikari called out, begging to count the number that want to go to Little Devon. "Awww, would you look at that. Only the two of us wanna go." She smirked.

"What?" Brian jumped back to look at Hikari, arguing in his defence. "I didn't even get a chance to vote?" He quickly looked at Ventus. "Why don't you want to go?" He questioned.

He only shook his head. "Brings up bad memories." He simply said.

Brian only glared back at his blue haired friend. "WHHHYYYYYY?" He whined.

"Do you want to go back to your brother?" Hikari asked him.

The Aversion only huffed as a response, knowing that despite their near motivational talk, he will bound to argue with him, properly about Sora and Kairi and just moaning at him in general. Thought, if Sora and Kairi are going to Destiny Island, they will properly have a heart to heart from the sight of their home. Heck, he wouldn't even be surprised if Sora and Kairi made their un-dying love there. If he went back to Little Devon while they simply chilled at their Island, he will get his head ripped off by Daniel. So he didn't really have a choice, "Why are we going?" he moaned, not liking the feeling of defeat.

"Who cares?" Hikari simply shouted. "We get a day at the beach!" The comment only made her Endless friend collapse on the sofa with a defeated huff.

"I hope everything is ok." Sora yawned, grabbing the keybearers attention. "At least we can quickly go see our parents. Let them know that we're alive and well."

"I'm gonna wait till we properly come back." Riku told them, gaining confused faces from the two. "I guess I want to see my family, once I know that the world is safe…once the darkness is gone. I dunno." He simply shrugged before facing Sora. "I'm pretty sure you don't want to give your mum a scare from your sudden transformation." He pointed out before continuing. "We'll go back to straighten things out, quickly say 'hi' to the others before going back to Little Devon to cure Sora. Agreed?"

"Agreed." Sora and Kairi nod in agreement.

Brian only moaned at the situation. "Why do I have a feeling that this simple plan is going to go terribly worng?"

**BOWBOWBOW**

After sending Ventus, Donald, Goofy and Max to Little Devon in the mini gummi with the World's Items, the rest of the group quickly made their way to Destiny Islands, taking in the sight of the world as he began to come into view. Hikari could only gasp at the world's sight. "YAY! We're here!" She cheered as she ran around excitedly within the cockpit with Sora, Kairi and Riku. "Brian! Come and see!"

"I'M SLEEPING!" He shouted from the bridge.

"Oh you better not." It didn't take long for Hikari to jump into bridge and hear a scuffle taking place, with multiple yells of pain coming from Brian, as well as excited 'kweks' from Steve.

"I'll go make sure they don't kill each other." Riku droned as he left his seat, dragging himself downstairs to the bridge to stop the death.

Sora and Kairi could only chuckle at the sight, before looking back at their home world. Sora could only smile at the sight. "Home." He said in a heartfelt tone. The sight of his home gave him hope. He had been feeling bad with what happened with Hikari and her brother due to him losing control again. Seeing that a trip to not only cheer his friend up but a reminder that all of this will soon be over, that he would be rid of the virus. He looked over to the girl next to him, smiling happily at the sight of the world. _Once this is all over, there won't be any fear. I will tell her. _He smiled at this.

**Keep dreaming, Sora. Your heart is almost mine. **The soul echoed to him. **No cure will save you and your damsel now.**

He could only sigh at this, only if the cure will actually work will he be able to fulfil the promise he made to her back in Christmas Town.

Kairi turned to face him, catching him sigh sadly. "What's up?" she asked.

"I'm guess I'm hoping things will can go back to the way they were." He sighed into his pilot seat, halting the gummi above the world.

"Things happen for a reason." Brian yawned as he entered the cockpit, holding the side of his head in pain as he took Riku's seat. "Sometimes, change is for the better. It makes us who we are."

"Maybe." Sora said in a thoughtful way before looking back at Brian. "Where's Riku?"

"Calming Hikari down."

"How so?" Sora chuckled slightly.

Brian shrugged as he laughed. "Maybe some time in the closet or maybe in the bedroom. Hikari is always calm there." The comment made the two cry hysterically into laughter.

The Princess of Heart shook her head at the guys' behaviour, especially Sora. "Really guys?"

"Awww Kairi, don't be such a killjoy." Brian waved off before looking at the world, his eyes fill with confusion. "Is this it?" he asked.

"Yeah. Sweet Ol Destiny Islands." Sora smiled as he closed his eyes leaning back on his chair, looking over to Kairi. "Where fates align."

"What do you mean?" He questioned, his eyebrow raised.

"It was where our journey first began." He explained. "Where our friendship has formed, where certain events have happened." Sora could only chuckle as he added. "Now I truly get why they call it Destiny Islands." The thought was that Sora realised was that mostly everyone he had heard off had come to Destiny Islands and discovered something or something had begun. From Sora finding Kairi to hearing that Riku talked to Xion about the choices she had to the time that Terra had appeared and had given Riku the power to become a keybearer. His world truly lives to its name.

"Strange." Brian spoke as he kept his sight on their world. "It just looks…very familiar." He kept his eye on the world for a vague moment before turning to them. "Do you have any large cities?" He asked.

Sora shook his head off. "A city would just ruin the sight of the Islands, the culture, the people, the secrecy." He pointed out. "Though it would be nice to have an easier way to get to the Islands." He chuckled slightly, hearing Kairi mentioning that he only wishes that so he can be lazy.

The Aversion Endless kept his eyes on the crystal blue sea world before shaking his head in annoyance with himself. He could only guess it was what Rafiki had said to him about finding the truth on another world, now he's just judging a world he hasn't even been too yet. At this thought, he erupted from his seat. "Come on, we better head down before Hikari drags us down there."

"Right." Kairi smiled as she jumped from her seat, earning a smile from the two teens as she stood confident. "Let's go home."

**BOWBOWBOW**

Within his throne, he remains; looking at the sight that his precious soldiers had gathered for him. The sight of his throne room in the middle of being transformed as the windows were being filled in, six containers being built, along with an heart in the progress of being engraved. He remains tapping the side of his armrest, waiting for news to return for him for the results of Ventus' search and the results of the Colonel's whereabouts. The doors opened, he watched as his new favourite member beated the weak Nobody onto the floor, his rigged sword in hand. "Enough Crush." He raised his hand.

The Wrath Endless looked up at the Dark Master with hatred before bowing his head. "As you wish…" He said vemonly, disposing of his weapon as he dragged the semi-conscious blond closer to the Vanitas, so that he was by the feet of his throne. "Anything else?" He asked.

"Unless its news then leave." Vanitas told him.

Crush only growled as he replied. "We should just kill them—AHHH!" He grabbed his claw in pain before aching back. "You won't have control forever!" he cursed.

"So long as you're darkness. I will always have control." Vantis quickly commented. "Now leave." He glared, watching the teen leave the throne room. As soon as he left, he stepped up from his throne and leaned his boot on the groaning Nobody. "Where's Sora?" He questioned.

"I don't know.."

"You're his Nobody, Roxas." He kicked the Nobody away, walking towards him. "You should have a connection to him, be able to talk to him-"

"Until your stupid virus cut me off and sent me here!" Roxas pushed himself up, glaring back at the masked villain. "And even if I had the connection, I wouldn't tell you."

Vanitas only huffed at the news. "Then you're no use to me conscious." He raised his darken claw and blasted him away before he could react. He looked at the fallen nobody before saying to himself. "Looks like this will be a challenged after all." He could only laugh at the thought.

* * *

**A/N: Woo! Time for some Destiny Islands fun ^^. For those that have stuck on, I hope that you have enjoyed the story so far. Sorry that its soooo long and its been going on for soooo long but hopefully, it will be done soon.**

**Kingdommad**


	126. Destiny Islands

**Chapter 126: Destiny Islands**

The sun shone brightly for the typical spring, regaining the heat from the rainy season a couple of weeks back. The waves moved softly as they drew into the land, only to draw back seconds later. Seagulls carried on their daily duties within the palm coconut, curiosity took over them as they watched a huge yellow chick exploring the sandy beach, as well as freaking out as they watched an orb of light, blinding them. The sight of familiar faces calmed them down for a bit, only for the blinding light to finally make them leave their nests, squawking in annoyance and they flew away to a more peaceful area of the Islands.

The three Islanders had to smile when they took the sight in of their old playground, wrapping their arms around each other as they took in the sight, Kairi breaking the silence. "We're home." She smiled.

"Yeah." Sora said breathlessly, the sight of his home taking his breathe away. The wind blowing calming through his hair, the salty sea air breathing into him, the calming sounds of the birds and the waves bring a smile to his face. He was home, if only to stay.

"Right." Riku collapsed himself, resting on the sand as he looked up at the two. "What's the plan?"

"I'll head to town and meet up with Selphie and the others before checking on my father." Kairi told them. "You guys show them around and maybe check on the keyhole."

As if from the mention of the keyhole, Riku bounced back up from the sand with urgency as he looked back at her. "Take Sora with you." He said to her. "I'll stick round here and show Hikari and Brian around."

Sora raised his eyebrow to question the behaviour, only to shrug the thought away. "Okay, only if Kairi wants me to come." He turned to face Kairi. "If you want to face your father alone…just say." He chuckled sheepishly.

"Thanks and you're more than welcome." She smiled gratefully, taking a place next to Riku on the sand, along with Sora.

The three friends began to enjoy the scenery, watching the yellow chocobo wander around the island as well as watching their friends' reactions as they took in the beach as they walked over. Sora smiled at them as he laid on the sand. "What'd you guys think?"

"What do I think?" Hikari repeated in shock. "How does Kairi not have a tan? This Island is amazing!" She said with awe. "I mean, sure, it looks kinda small but so does Little Devon. This place is paradise!" She cheered as she joined the others on the sand, sighing in comfort as she added. "This place is defiantly my first place of visit once all of this is over."

The Princess of Heart smiled at this. "We'll give you and your brother a properly Destiny Islands welcome." She smiled. Her eyes turned to Brian, who simply just sat himself on the sand. "What do you think, Brian?" She asked.

Brian jumped at the sound of his name, facing the group in confusion. "Huh?"

"Destiny Island." Kairi repeated. "What do you think of it?"

Brian continued to looked around, his sights on the main island in the distance. "This place…" He sounded zoned out. "Seems very familiar."

"Familiar how?" Riku sat up once more.

"I don't know." Brian shook his head. "The landscape just looks the same as this world I knew. Just with less nature and more cites." He leaned back, only to sit back up, his eyes caught on something. "What's that thing?"

Sora quickly looked up from where Brian was pointing, seeing that the red head was looking at their usual sitting area. The same curved palm tree along with the same yellow star fruit, the sight of the fruit made the teen smile as he replied, "It's a Paupo Fruit."

"A what?" Brian only looked more confused.

"A Paupo Fruit." Kairi stepped in, beginning to explain. "There's a legend that goes with the fruit too. If two people share one, they will remain a part of each other's lives no matter what."

"Their destinies intertwined with each other." Riku added.

"Really?" Brian said in disbelief. "Like a fruit could do that."

Riku could only shrug. "Like Kairi said, it's just a legend." He turned his sights to Sora, seeing that his sights were somewhere else, as well as himself. "Sora?" He called him.

His sights remained on the Paupo Fruit, which eventually turned to where the waterfall was, his memory kicking in to the last time he had returned home with Riku. He remembered coming to the Islands on his own, wanting to take in the sight of the home he was glad to return to. Remembering about the Paupo drawing he had done on his and Kairi's drawing when they were just kids. Seeing that he wanted to look at all of the pictures they done when they were little, he crawled into the secret place, until he was able to walk within the cave. All the drawings brought a smile to his face but the one that made him stop in his tracks was the one that he had added to the year before…the one with two paupo fruits.

"SORA!"

Sora jumped up at his name, turning to the others. "Yeah?"

Hikari only shook her head. "What is it with you two?" She looked at him and Brian. "The two of your seem out of it today."

Sora jumped up from his feet, his arms as he said, "Just remembering." He said with a smile, walking towards Kairi as he offered her a hand. "We should meet Selphie and the others."

"Sure." She smiled, accepting his hand before looking back at Riku. "We'll meet you guys back here."

"I'm coming too!" Brian jumped up, only for Riku to grab his bag and place him back to the sandy ground. "Hey!"

"Good luck."Riku called to them as he watched the two head over to the wooden raft, seeing their rafts being kept in good condition since they left. As soon as the two were on the raft, rowing their way to the main Islands, Riku jumped up at a fast rate, catching Brian and Hikari by surprise. "Brian! Get your chocobo!"

"Why?" Brian only looked at him in confusion.

Riku only smirked as he replied, "We're going to Sora and Kairi's secret place."

**BOWBOWBOW**

The silence took the two of them, the sounds of waves splashing against the boat was only heard. It wasn't awkward though; the two enjoyed the peace that they were having, the sight of their home relaxing them, enjoying the sight while they still can, before heading back to their adventure to save King Mickey. Sora continued to row the boat, concentrating to moving the boat across the water while Kairi gasped at the main islands ahead before relaxing once more. The Keyblade Master smiled, he knew that Kairi had been feeling homesick; she had said it to him a couple of times. I guess everyone had been a little homesick too, he was pretty sure that Riku was glad to be back for a quick visit too, even if he won't admit to it. "You miss this place..." He said.

The Princess of Heart nodded, keeping her sights on the Island. "I do." She admitted. "Even though we've changed, the Islands haven't."

"We've changed?" Sora halted his rowing, grabbing Kairi's attention as the boat stopped to a halt.

"For the better, like Brian said back at the ship." She explained before explaining. "We've been through so much these last couple of years, from keyblades to fighting the darkness and even our adventure now. Those experiences have made us who we are; our memories are the chains to what we believe in, what makes our hearts." She turned away from the islands to look back at Sora. "In a way, we haven't changed but we have."

Sora chuckled. "Does this mean I broke another promise?" He asked sadly.

"No." Kairi shook her head. "No matter what happens to you. You're always Sora."

Sora smiled at the comment. "Thank you, Kairi."

"For what?"

"For being you all this time."

This caught the Princess of Heart by surprised, her cheeks burning up to a blush as she took the sight of his grateful smile, watching as he slowly took grasp of her hand and held it tight. She could only smile at the thought that the simple hand in hand gesture meant to them. A sense of warmth flew into her hand, making her heart beat twice when looking straight at him. His eyes shined just as bright but seem a little duller then before. With her free hand, she reached up to his face, feeling his soft white hair, seeing it spring back to place just like it normally does. Her hand begun to trail down his face before reaching his armoured infected claw. She grabbed hold of his white shadowed claw and holding it tight, watching it dull in brightness. "I hope the cure works…" She says, holding his hands tightly.

"I do too." He should only reply in distance before looking back, seeing Kairi's expression. "Hey! Don't you worry, Kairi." He pulled her into a deep embrace, feeling her arms wrap around him. "No matter what, I will beat this thing." He made him look up at him, wiping her odd fallen tear away. "We're almost done."

"I just don't want to lose you again." Kairi breathed, finding herself close to Sora once more. She remembered the agreement they made back at Christmas Town but the moment they were in was very tempting. With willpower, they both pulled back, much to their dismay, as Sora continued on rowing to the Islands. Kairi looked in the distance to see the main islands shore but her mind was clear. She had one thought; when they return, she'll tell him.

"Sora! Kairi!"

The two teens looked down the pathway to the beach as they jumped out of the raft, and tied the boat to the dock. The two nodded to each other before running up to their friend, "What's going on, Tidus?" Sora asked.

"What did my father do?" Kairi asked in a more upfront way.

"It's more of a thing to see, c'mon!" Tidus hushed them to follow him, their minds wondering what is going on and what is the mayor up to? With their minds focused on the task ahead, they didn't catch the sight of glowing green eyes, staring at them in the shadows.

**BOWBOWBOW**

Following Tidus to the town, Sora and Kairi found Selphie and Wakka waiting for them by one of the shops. Selphie was waiting impatiently, sitting on the bench, while Wakka was simply practising with his blitzball. As soon as the three are spotted, Selphie is on her feet, knocking Wakka down in her path to glomp Kairi into a tight embrace. "Oh my god, Kairi! I've missed you!" She released her friend before jumping towards Sora, glomping him in the same embrace. "Sora! I've missed you too."

"We've missed you, Selphie." He grinned.

"Selphie." Kairi looked at her with concern. "What's happening with my father?"

The brown haired only sighed before looking back at Wakka, who handed over a piece of folded paper. "Take a look at this."

Sora took the piece of paper, slowly unfolding it before seeing the content that it held. The picture held a decent profile shot of both Riku and Sora, with wanted written above. He widened his eyes in shock as he looked at the description. "20'000 mummy for kidnapping?" He said in disbelief.

"What?" Kairi quickly looked at the piece of paper before taking it out of Sora's hands. "Selphie, has this been going on since we left?" She questioned.

"They went up a couple of weeks after you left." Selphie told her. "So much for the letter."

"It was a good idea at the time." Kairi sighed.

"What letter?" Tidus asked, the other guys looking at the girls with the same confusion.

Kairi groaned, the feeling of her plan going wrong rushing through her, as she explained. "Before we left, I didn't want to confront my father about leaving, mainly because he wouldn't let me hang out with you guys let alone going on a dangerous mission with you guys. I thought the note would clear up that I'm not a little girl anymore and that you guys are by my side. Oblivious, he took it in as kidnapping."

Sora stepped forward and placed a hand on Kairi's shoulder, grinning as he said. "We should confront him now!" he grinned.

"Confront him? We can't do that." Kairi looked at him in disbelief.

"C'mon Kairi, if you can take on Order members then I think you can take on your father. Just show him that you can look after yourself." Sora smiled softly at her. "You showed me."

"Yeah but I don't want to have a duel with him." Kairi placed her head on his shoulder, sighing. "I know you're right. What do you guys think?" She looked over to Selphie and the others, only to see Tidus and Wakka snickering while Selphie was aweing at the two of them. The Princess of Heart could only look at them in confusion. "What?"

"You guys have proper hooked up, ya." Wakka pointed out.

"Huh?" Sora and Kairi looked at each other, seeing that they were basically attracted to each other as Kairi was wrapped around his arm while Sora had been leaning in slightly when she was resting her head on his shoulder. Sora quickly winked at her before facing back to Wakka, "I'm just comforting her." He said

Tidus shook his head. "Dude's in denial."

"SO IN DENIAL!" Selphie began to squeal like a schoolgirl before jumping over to Kairi. "Why didn't you tell me? Are you together? Have you kissed yet? When's the wedding? When you get married, can I be the maid of honor—"

"Sora! Help!" Kairi gasped, continuing to get bombarded by Selphie's millions of questions.

Sora laughed as he smirked, hatching an idea in his mind. "It's a shame that Riku couldn't make it." He said with a sense of sadness. "I guess we couldn't pull him away from his new love."

Selphie immediately halted her verbal attacks on Kairi and turned straight to Sora. "Riku has a love interest?" She said in disbelief.

"Why do you think he's back at the Islands?" Sora shrugged.

Selphie began to jump up and down in joy before screaming. This wasn't due to excitement. As she was jumping up and down, a net had covered her, Tidus and Wakka, leaving the three trapped underneath. It wasn't long before the Destiny Islands enforcers appeared out of nowhere and surrounded the keybearers, guns ready. "We have you surrounded. Give up the girl."

The Keyblade Master blinked in confusion. Surely they would have jumped him if he and Riku are wanted men. It was only after a bit of his white hair flickered in front of his eyes did his mind click. "They don't recognise me..." He whispered to Kairi, having his arms wrapped around her protectively.

"Then you can escape and get the others." She simple said, unwrapping herself from Sora's arms, quickly giving him a peck on the cheek before stepping towards the enforcers. "I will come at will. Leave this boy be."

"Kairi? What are you doing?" Sora called to her.

"Thank you for bringing me back home, Sky." Kairi said out loud, leaving the infected Sora speechless. "I am forever in your favour." She looked back at him, giving him a smile before walking to the enforcers. "Take me to my father."

"Follow us, ma'am." The leader of the troops nodded, his soldiers surrounding her as they walked on, out of the square.

Sora quickly ran over to the others and removed the net that was holding them down, watching Kairi being taken away…he never felt so useless.

**BOWBOWBOW**

"This is it." Riku smirked as he straightened himself up, walking into the cave, the sun shining bright within the cave, placing his hand on the drawings of the past.

Hi kari looked at the pictures in awe, giggling slightly at the pictures of Riku in the corner. "Nice picture, Silver." She smiled before looking back at him. "If there are drawings by you, why is this only Sora and Kairi's secret place?" she asked.

"Well." Riku chuckled. "Back when we became friends with Kairi, it was mine and Sora's secret base and Sora had basically begged that Kairi join in for the secret base. Me being a kid, I didn't see that much harm in it. It wasn't until a couple of months later did I get banned from my own base."

"Talk about harsh." Hikari smirked as she shook her head. "Must have made you jealous."

"I was annoyed that I was pushed away just like that." He told, shaking his head at the past. "I tried to see what was so cool about Kairi that it could grab spiky head's attention. "He sighed at this. "Hence our rivalry began. All because of this." He pointed over to the picture near the blank wooden door. The drawing of Sora and Kairi, handing over Paupo fruit to each other.

Hikari could only smile at the sight. "That explains why Sora was so distant earlier." She giggled, holding her grin. "This is there first sign of affection."

"This is the first time I've seen it with two Paupo fruits." The Wielder of Dawn admitted, summoning his keyblade. "It's a good thing that Sora didn't know about the keyhole here…..well either that or has forgotten that it was here." He pointed his keyblade at the blank wooden door only to halt in realisation. "Where's Brian?"

"I think he's still getting Steve." Hikari stepped towards where the entrance was, only to see a chocobo racing in the cave.

"AH HA!" Brian brust in, breathing heavily, his sights of the chocobo before halting in place, shock taking over. "This place…" His eyes wondered around the cave, not acknowledging Riku or Hikari. "It can't be…" He had been freaked out enough when he arrived here, the sight of the sky being dark, a city being sighted in the distance, the waves and winds moving rapidly against the winds. Now he stood within the darkened, wet cave; as he looks at a picture, it is quickly smudged or clawed out. An image of a sleeping bag and provisional items lying next to the blank wooden door, a hooded figure placed his claw on the picture next to the door, half the picture being scratched out. "Sora…" He gasped in realisation.

"Brian. Are you alright?" Hikari looked at him in confusion and worry. The sight of him dropping to the floor made her run to his side. "Brian!" she kneeled by his side, watching him grab his head in pain. "His memories…" she muttered, looking back at Riku. "That's why he was off earlier. The Islands. I knows them."

"He can't be from here. I haven't seen him here before." Riku shook his head in confusion, feeling helpless to aid his friend.

"Help me…" Brian kept his eyes shut, his memories rushing through him so suddenly…

"_I'm Haru! Haru Devon. At least tell me who you are."_

"_Sky."_

_vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv_

"_Welcome to Shadow's Cove. Before the Order took over, this place was called Destiny Islands. There cities ruining this world."_

_vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv_

"_Will you help me to the Resistance?"_

"_Why would I take an Endless to the resistance?"_

"_Why did you save me on the beach? There had to be a reason."_

_vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv_

"_Why did you lie to me about your name? Your promises? Everything?"_

"_Because I needed to trust you first. I'm sorry I lied to you. This time, I'll take you to the resistance."_

"_Will you tell me your name?"_

"_You know the stories. It starts with an 'S'."_

_vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv_

"_Listen to the Captain, he will guild you for now on."_

"_You're not sticking around?"_

"_I don't deserve to be here anymore."_

_vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv_

"_Unless there is one more support, this Endless will not be granted access to our Cornwall Cresent!"_

"_I stand for him."_

"_Well if it isn't the great Keyblade Master….I thought you ran away."_

"_I'm here to stay."_

_vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv_

"_What's the big idea?"_

"_Not only are you and Endless but you're devil's son. I'm gonna make you feel like you never joined the resistance to the light."_

"_And who are you?"_

"_His former family."_

_vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv_

"_What happened, Master?"_

"_The Colonel took her life for being jealous. I couldn't save her. My light was gone."_

"_Not gone. Just lost."_

_vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv_

"_Captain! Where's my Master?"_

"_Haru…"_

"_Where is he?"_

"_He went to fight the Colonel."_

_vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv_

"_I don't want to be a keyblade wielder! You're the Keyblade Master! I'm the mage! That's how things are! How am I supposed to know what my oath is? What I'm destined for?_

"_J-just follow your heart. You're our only hope. You need to warn the Devon brothers. Save us all from the Order….stop me…."_

_vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv_

_.._

_.._

_.._

_.._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

"The future…" Brian could only gasped in shock, seeing Riku and Hikari look back at him in worry, mostly shock. "I finally get it." He said to himself.

"Get what? Brian! Tell us what's going on?" Riku demanded.

Brian simply looked at him. "Daniel's deadline. The Colonel's '_One for a Thousand', _They're….I'm from the close future…" He whispered in realisation. How stupid he had been this entire time.

* * *

**A/N: YAY! First Destiny Island and I have finally got this fact out. Took time. What do you guys think? I hope that the story hasn't been a waste of your time…also please don't run yet from the sound of 'future', the next chapter will explain a lot of things.**

**Kingdommad**


	127. Stories of Balance

**Chapter 127: Stories of Balance**

They could only look at Brian in disbelief and shock, looking at the teen trying to catch his breath from his violent flashback. Riku quickly pulled the Endless up, pinning him against the wall, glaring at the weak teen. "The future? Start talking, Brian!" He growled. "What do you mean you're from the future?"

Hikari quickly pulled him away from Brian, allowing the Endless to breathe. "Riku!" She glared at him before looking back at Brian, who was placing Steve on his lap. "What do you mean? Start from the beginning."

"Okay..." Brian whispered, focusing as if he was recollecting what he had just seen before he began to talk. "Daniel's deadline. Devil's stories. They lead to this one event that changes everything. It changes which realm stays domain. From where I come from, the Devil had done his deed and Vanitas had no choice but to work with him and destroy Kingdom Hearts, leaving the worlds in darkness and in their control."

"Kingdom Hearts—gets destroyed?" Hikari gasped, holding her hands to her mouth.

"Why does Vantias has no other choice? Did he have another plan?" Riku questioned.

"No one ever knew Vanitas' original plan so it was never thought of. He needed something for his plan to work, but it had been destroyed." He sighed.

Riku nodded to the information, calming himself down slightly. "How far in the future are you from? It can't be too far, seeing as the Order refered to me as Captain."

"Around 13-14 years from now." Brian shuttered, still looking through his memories for the answers needed. "I meet you, Riku. You was the Captain of the Resistance….you was one of the original founders of the resistances after the darkness covered everything. You were also one of the only Keyblade Masters there."

"What about everyone else?" Hikari asked.

"You and your brother were in the resistance too. You were also a founder."

"Wait? Sakuzy?" Hikari questioned. "But he turned into an Endless-"

"He only turned into an Endless because you went to Little Devon instead of Radiant Garden. Originally, You and Sakuzy had returned to Radiant Garden and joined the Radiant Garden Restoration Committee. Originally, that was where you would have met Sora, Riku and Kairi." Brian looked back at Hikari, seeing the information click into her head. "Little Devon ended up being in the middle of the path that you and Sakuzy escaped from that Heartless world."

Hikari stood in thought; she remembered the first time her and her brother had crashed in Litte Devon, clearly remembering that Zidane had found a dark portal that should have led them to Radiant Garden, being confused at where they were. "Then if it wasn't for Little Devon then—" Hikari's voice began to rise in anger.

"It wasn't Daniel or the others fault!" Brian quickly defended before looking away. "It was my fault."

"Your fault?" Hikari stepped forward. "Brian, what happened?"

"Scott had brought me to Little Devon. I was unconscious from being trapped in the dark. He didn't know that Mako was following him." He explained quickly, grapping his head tightly as he spoke.

"Brian…" She spoke in sorrow, trying to shake her head from the memory of her brother. "It's not your fault."

"I'm sorry to cut off but we should stick to one thing at a time." He looked back at Brian, seeing that he was close to blacking out. "Looking at too many memories at once won't do us any good."

The Aversion Endless chuckled at Riku's words. "You were always like that. You two were the ultimate team. You guys held the true meaning that the resistance holds." He smirked before saying. "All I can say is, your cake and pie battles just get more extreme."

"You hear that? More battles where I'll kick your butt." Hikari smirked, giggling slightly.

Riku smiled at the comment before looking back at Brian, his expression turning to a serious one. "Sora and Kairi…what happens to them?"

"Sora and Kairi?" Brian looked at him in surprise, looking away as he spoke. "Sora was my master…he lead me to the resistance."

"Wait! When you say Sora's your master—Sora's your father?" Hikari's jaw literally dropped the ground.

"Not biologically." Brian told them. "But he was the closest thing I had to a father."

"So the Colonel is your father?" Riku questioned.

Brian shook his head. "He found me when I was young, thought I could be a good heir to his line of power."

Riku still held a serious expression on his face. "What happened to Kairi?"

"You already know." Brian looked at him sadly. "If you remember, recurring dreams have their way of becoming true."

"Recurring—" The Wielder to Dawn froze, his entire body halted, his breathing stopped slightly, looking at Brian in disbelief. "It happens?"

"What happens? What dream? What happens to Kairi?" Hikari looked at the two in confusion.

"Lemme tell a couple of stories." He told them, signalling them to sit down. "I'll start with the Colonel's story." He waited to the two sat down on the ground before he began.

"_Once there was a man who protected his family, who was the leader of his village; when the virus took him and his friend, everything changed. Consumed by Jealousy and Envy while his friend created people's fears, the two left their world behind, searching for somewhere to belong. They journeyed through many worlds, finding some like them; they formed a group, where they wouldn't be judged for their abilities or their deformed claws, where they would bring order to the world."_

A young man with grassy green, medium length hair, stared out from the shadows as he watched the sights of a white haired keybearer trying to get pass some enforcers solider to get to a red headed girl, who was getting pushed into the two story house. The man's growled at the sight as he slammed his pulsing green claw into a nearby palm tree, his eyes remaining on the two.

"_Knowing that light had disregarded them, the Order had planned to take the King from the world with the Cornerstone of Light as their first act, having Vanitas give them more power during that time, only to confront the Keyblade Master. It didn't take long for the Keyblade Master to get infected, allowing the young Colonel to keep an eye on him. Only to be consumed by jealous once more, seeing that no matter what change he went through or how he acted, the Princess of Heart will accept him."_

"What makes you special?" He growled, keeping hidden in his disguise in the wild brushes. He held his claw tight before chuckling to himself. "Soon, I'll get my _One for a Thousand. _Then you will know my pain." He smirked as he engulfed himself in a green aura, disappearing from sight.

"_The Colonel had lost his family due to his virus so he wanted to ruin Sora's life, hoping that he would turn into a Heartless from his actions. So he kidnapped Kairi and fought her, waiting for Sora to arrive for when he killed her."_

"All for jealousy?" Hikari looked at him in disbelief. "Is that all the _One for Thousand _is?"

Brian shook his head. "It involves his plans. Like now, Vanitas and the Colonel didn't see eye to eye with plans. The Colonel wanted the Darkness to take over and for the Order to rule and Vantias had his plans, something that involved Sora. The Colonel knew that seven maidens of heart were needed to open the door to darkness but from old research, there are only seven maiden of hearts at a time. If one was to pass then Kingdom Hearts will temporary show without any doors showing. This is where the Colonel's plans play."

"So he kills two birds with one stone." Riku mutters. "If he kills Kairi, not only does Kingdom Hearts show but Sora—Sora becomes—"

"Sora becomes broken…literally." Brian told them.

"Broken?" Hikari repeated. "Like the Broken Endless."

Brian nodded. "From the story read, your journey was different. It has started to same, you, Sora and Kairi had received a letter from King Mickey, asking for help." He looked at Riku before continuing. "You found Disney Castle in ruins, the King and Queen was taken by the Colonel and his men and Sora had been infected at that point."

"He was infected at Disney Castle?" Hikari questioned, looking confused. "Didn't he originally get affected in Notre Dame?"

Brian smiled as he spoke. "Remember I said I was going to see King Mickey?"

From the sound of the question, Hikari's face grew to a smile, catching on to what Brian was hinting. "You prevented it."

"Yeah." He grinned.

"Wait!" Riku looked at him in shock. "You were the man in white? The one that gave us the hint to go to Little Devon?"

"Yeah." He nodded; proud of how much of a difference his actions had done now that he thought of it. "At the time, I went to King Mickey to see what Daniel was hiding from me. Seeing that Daniel and the others had arrived in the past before me and had crashed at Disney Castle at their arrival, I went to look for answers." He chuckled at the memory. "I remember feeling confused all the time after that recon mission, flirting with the girls to try and distract myself. So when I saw Sora and Goofy get attacked, I knew…" Brian halted, thinking about what he had to say. "I knew in my heart I was there for a reason."

Riku smiled at this. "It might have been a small act but we know so much more because of your actions. Thank you, Brian." He said with gratitude.

The Aversion Endless grinned back happily. "Thanks, Riku." Even though Sora still got infected, the time difference mattered; it might give them that extra chance. His smile dropped quickly thought as he continued the story. "From there, you guys headed to Radiant Garden to see if you could heal Sora's injuries and drop off the remains of Disney Castle's people. That's where you and your brother joined up." Brian quickly smiled at Hikari. "Same as ever, giving Riku nicknames and haircuts. You guys haven't changed a bit."

Riku chuckled slightly, "By the way you talk about us, you make us sound like a married couple." The Wielder of Dawn looked at the Endless in confusion when he snorted a laugh. "What?"

"Nothing." He said innocently.

"No, what?" Riku questioned.

Brian snickered. "Can't say."

"What do ya mean you can't say? You'll basically telling us everything that is going to happen and you can't tell me what you're laughing at?" Riku glared.

"Not really. Only the stuff we're planning to change or has already changed anyway." Brian pointed out. "I'm not gonna tell you all about your future, I'm not an idiot." He quickly glared back at the silver haired teen before sighing, carrying on from where he left off. "You guys, Sora, Kairi, Donald, Goofy and Max began your journey, with Sakuzy staying at Radiant Garden. Originally, you guys didn't know anything about Endless and the virus when you began your search for King Mickey. You guys didn't know what was happening with Sora, you had no way to fight the Unbirth, you didn't know about the worlds' items, you didn't know about Ventus because Donald, Goofy and Max kept it more concealed and more worlds had fallen to the Order. Even without me there, Sora would have pointed his jealousy at you instead of me." He looked at Riku. "Since you guys were rivals and all."

"That makes sense." Riku took the information in. "We did fight for Kairi a lot, even if the knucklehead didn't realise it half the time."

"With the virus though, you guys fought all of the time. Because no one knew what was going on with him, you guys though he was losing himself to the darkness. It infected your friendship and in the end, Kairi couldn't stand it." He told.

"What did Kairi do?" Hikari asked.

"You already know." He said sadly. "Remember that night after African Depths, on the gummi ship." Hikari sighed in realisation, nodding sadly. "Because no one knew what was going on with him, Kairi had made her choice and returned to Destiny Islands. Its only when Sora and Riku chase her back does the story get different."

"So you can't tell us..." Riku added, seeing that Brian was thinking of a way to word it.

"I don't know all the details, I know that Sora and Kairi eventually make up, but it eventually ends up with Kairi being in the Colonel's hands." He explained. "When Kairi was kidnapped, Sora's virus had near enough had full control, trying to push you all away so that he could have Kairi. In the end, when Kairi was lost. He was lost too. He didn't move. He didn't respond to Riku's talks. Nothing. And right when people needed him the most, when the Order was fully refilled and Kingdom Hearts was at risk….he fled."

"What?" Riku jumped up from the ground, looking down at Brian with a glare. "Sora would never do that! He wouldn't leave his friends behind."

"If you lost the one your heart went too, what would you do?" Brian suddenly asked him, leaving the wielder mute. "The virus may had no control of him but he was made empty, half of his heart gone, feeling empty…feeling nothing." He patted Steve's head, moving her red tipped feathers between his fingers as he continued. "Sora escaped to Destiny Islands, which had been turned to the dirty port known as Shadow's Cove. He stayed in this cave. At first, he tried to figure out how to bring Kairi and all of his lost friends back. After a few years, his hope was destroyed like his heart as he clawed and scratched out every picture. He stayed here for ten years from that point, looking out to the sea…waiting….like she did for him all those years ago."

"Poor Sora…" Hikari sniffed a bit, listening to the story was a sad one, when it involved Sora and Kairi. "How is it that you know so much about this world?" she asked.

"I crashed here when I escaped from the Order." Brian told her. "Sora found me and took me in. At first, he just wanted me to go but I accidently got him found out by the Endless, so we ended up travelling together." The teen chuckled. "He called himself 'Sky' when I met him."

"So!" Riku grabbed the two's attention, sitting down again as he petted Steve. "Is that why Daniel and the others are here? To prevent Kairi's death? That's Daniel's deadline?" Brian nodded. "When is the deadline?"

Brian shrugged. "I wasn't told, much to my dismay. I think you relied on Daniel to tell me."

"I did?" Riku raised an eyebrow.

"You're his master. It's the reason he has a keyblade." Brian told him.

"Is that why Daniel has the Kingdom Key?" he asked.

"Sora left that keyblade behind for you when he went away." He said. "As your student, you gave it to Daniel as a starting point until he summoned his own keyblade." Riku nodded to the explanation, seeing the reason why Daniel had given him the most respect every time they spoke.

"Wait!" Hikari raised her hands slightly. "If you're from the future, how are you guys not changing since your actions change the past?" she asked.

"That's a good question." Brian leaned back in thought, gasping as the answer reached him. "The resistance created this spell that we only return to our time once our mission is completely done. When light is restored to the future ahead then Kingdom Hearts will balance the worlds and fix the timeline itself."

"So it all goes down to Kingdom Hearts again." Riku shook his head before looking back at Brian. "What do you have to do? I mean, you came after the Devon brothers if I remembered correctly."

"Funny that." Brian scratched the back of his head and he laughed nervously. "I don't know. I can't remember." He grinned sheepishly.

Riku and Hikari only groaned at the words. "You remember mostly everything apart from what you're in the past for?" He looked at him in disbelief.

"I'll figure it out." He reassured them. "I'll remember it soon."

"You better." Riku glared at him for a moment. "I don't want to lose my friends because of it." Standing up as he pointed his keyblade at the blank wooden door, revealing the keyhole. "I'm guessing we can't mention this to Sora or Kairi."

"They must not know." Brian stretched out with importance. "These events mostly revolve around them. Time will change too much if they knew….we've already changed so much."

"I'm sick of the lies, Brian." Riku slammed his keyblade down to the ground. "These are my friends, Brian! Your friends too!" He huffed as he pulled his keyblade out, making his way out of the cave. "I hope you know what you're doing."

"So do I." He said weakly, only so he could hear his own voice though as Brian lead Steve to follow behind Riku, Hikari following behind him.

Making their way back to the beach, Riku backed up slightly from the sight of an empty beach. He quickly looked up at the sun, seeing that they had been in the Secret Place for a good hour or so. "They should have been back by now." He thought out loud. "Something isn't right." He begins to search his pockets, pulling out the communicator as he begins to speak. "Sora. This is Riku. What's going on?" he called out, only to receive silent. "Sora?" He repeated.

"**Riku!**" Sora responded slightly panicked.

"Sora, what's going on? Where's Kairi?" He questioned.

"**The Mayor. We're wanted for Kidnapping. Kairi is currently in her house. She's being prevented to leave.**"

"What?" Riku spoke in disbelief, quickly putting himself together as he spoke. "We're on our way-"

"**The only reason I haven't arrested is because of my appearance, they don't recognise me.**" Sora told him. "**You come over and we'll have two problems instead of one.**"

"What do you suppose we do then?" Riku questioned.

"**If we can get the guards away and provide a distraction for the mayor, I can get her out.**" Sora told him.

Hikari jumped over to be seen on the communicator. "If I have some help, I can get rid of the guards." She offered.

Brian thought about the situation before stepping toward. "I'll distract the mayor. I have an idea so crazy that it just might work." The Endless smiled.

* * *

**A/N: Wow. This chapter basically write itself O.o So much information to fill. The truth has been set. Will Brian realise his true purpose? Will the gang free Kairi? Will they prevent the Colonel's **_**One for a Thousand? **_**Tune in next time for..**

**KINGDOM HEARTS : BALANCE OF WORLDS**

**Oh how I've missed writing :)**

**Kingdommad**


	128. Rescue

**Chapter 128: ****Rescue**

Brian and Hikari slowed their speed in running, taking in the full intake of house coming into view. While all of the houses they had pass by were simple coloured houses, Kairi's house seemed to be a huge two story house, surrounded by porches and foot tall fencing surrounding the house. The sight of Enforcers guarding the gate and at the front door gave the impression that the Mayor had a lot of power on the Islands. They kept to the side like Sora had told them, looking for any signs of the Keyblade Master before they began to plan to get Kairi out. With recent events though, Hikari had to snap Brian back to reality as his memories began to trip him out. "Maybe you should just go-" She suggested.

"I'm fine." He moaned, his claw to his head, trying to deal with the headache he was dealing with. "Just images."

"You tried to jump on an invisible train."

"We were in the tracks!" He quickly defended before sighing, changing the subject. "Remember what I said, don't mention to Sora or Kairi that I'm from the future-"

"You've told me ten times now, Brian." Hikari rolled her eyes. "I'm not gonna tell them." The two halted, keeping hidden from view as they continued to look for the Keyblade Master. "So, who else is from your time?"

The red head hummed, thinking who came where. "Daniel, Kyle, Scott, Angel and Takura from Little Devon." He counted with his fingers. "The Colonel, Abroc, Skullo, Snake, Nikolai and Add…." He halted, feeling a lump form in his throat, the memory of the darkness flashing through him.

Hikari looked at him in confusion. "Add? Who's Add?"

He shook his head, knowing that the information about Addie can't be told, including when Addie will take refuge at the Resistance, mainly being in the company of Riku and Hikari when she is younger. "No one." He said, his voice darkened, the darkness in his mind.

She didn't look convinced. "Doesn't sound like no one."

"Why do you want to know?" He snapped, glaring at her.

Hikari quickly raised her hands up in defence. "I was only asking."

"Then don't ask." Brian's feet dragged on the floor, the sound the ground being scrapped with his feet. "It's just one of those things you can't know."

"Then why didn't you just say that?" Hikari pointed, rolling her eyes.

"Look!" He quickly pointed to a brush nearby, the sight of spiky, white hair grab their attention. The conversation of Addie forgotten as the two quickly dashed towards Sora, each of them being next to him. The vision of Sora in a few years flashed in Brian's mind but he quickly shook that away, he can't fall into his memories at the moment when they need to save Kairi. "What's going on?" he asked, hoping to keep focused on the task.

"They have taken Kairi back in the house. The house is surrounded by guards." Sora kept his sights on the house, his claw flashing brightly.

"I'm surprised that you haven't gone Outburst on the house." Brian smirked, taking sight of the claw in.

"My virus is celebrating that Kairi is gone." Sora said in annoyance. "He's not only trying to keep me in place but my head feels like he's having the party of the year."

"You're virus is rude, Sora. Not sending invites." He chuckled, joking around seemed to keep him distracted.

"Brian! Not now!" Hikari glared at him. "So what actually are we gonna bust Kairi out of-"

A huge bang could be heard within the house, the expression of the Enforcers' face seemed worried as some of them retreated back into the house. "That was loud." Brian pointed out.

Sora smiled at this. "Kairi's fighting on."

**BOWBOWBOW**

The Mayor remained in his office, dealing with the paperwork in hand before looking up at his door, hearing a lot of noise coming from outside his room. It didn't take long for the door to open at a fast speed, revealing an angered red head, glaring at him as she gathered her breathing, weapon in hand. "I'm glad that you have safety returned home, daughter." The mayor turned back to his paperwork.

She disposed of her keyblade, slamming her hands on his desk to grab his attention, flickers of auburn red hair falling in front of her face. "Didn't the letter explain anything? I left on my own free will." She said with anger pulsing through her voice.

"Did they tell you to say that?" He questioned, rising up from his paperwork and stood to face her daughter. "Honey, you're confused. You must still be brainwashed by their spells." His wrinkles creased as his narrowed his eyes, looking down at the girl. "Maybe you should get some rest."

"Maybe you should let me go." Kairi countered, slamming her keyblade on the ground. "I'm a keybearer. I have to go with them."

"Now you're making words up.." He muttered to himself.

"I'm not making things up! If I don't go, Sora is gonna get worse-"

"Sora is nothing but a bad influence. If he is getting worse in behaviour then that's even more reason to keep you away from him." He told her.

"But his ill—"

"I can guess that it's a trap." Her father cut her off, looking outside his window. "He is obliviously making some illness up to draw you in."

"Are you that cruel to condemn my friend to death because you don't trust him?" Kairi looked at her father in disgust, the mayor remained in place. "You won't be mayor for long once Sora's mother and the villages hears-"

"ENOUGH!" He shot around and banged his hands on the table, glaring at her angrily. "I have had it with your childish stories of keyblades and hearts of all worlds. Those boys are dangerous! They disappear for a year and then you disappear too. So long as I'm alive, you will not leave this house." He vowed.

"But daddy—"

"I said ENOUGH!" He clicked his fingers, allowing Destiny Islands' Enforcers to burst into the room, quickly grabbing Kairi from behind, holding her by her arms. Her keyblade disappeared as she screamed, fighting back to the enforcers. "Take her to her room. Make sure she doesn't leave." He commanded, watching as his daughter was slowly taken away.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

The Mayor blinked at the sudden noise. There were guards placed at his front gate and door, how could there possibly be someone knocking at the door. Surely the force hadn't gone completely dumb that they needed to knock on every door in the house just to report something. The door was heard again, knocking at a faster pace this time. The Mayor left his office, looking up the stairs to see that most of his guards seemed to be busy upstairs. Surely his daughter shouldn't be that much trouble, she was only sixteen.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" The man roared with annoyance. He was the mayor of Destiny Island! Where was his maid when he needed her? He walked over to the huge wooden door, looking through the eye hole in the door before opening it up, revealing a red headed teenage boy, looking as if he was the same age as Kairi. The old man glared at the boy, ignoring the innocent face that he was pulling. "How did you get past my guards?" he questioned.

The boy raised an eyebrow. "There were no guards, sir."

"What do you mean there was no guards?" The man pushed the boy to the side, giving the old man the view of the path to the house, only to see that the boy was right. There were no guards. The mayor could only huff as he looked back at the boy. "What do you want?" He barked. "You from one of those 'save the dolphins' or Blitzball supporters or something?"

"Actually." The teen corrected his posture as he spoke. "I was looking for a Miss Kairi. I heard that she lived here."

The mayor narrowed his eyes once more, looking as if he was ready to bite his head off if he didn't pick his next few words carefully. "Why are you looking for her?"

"Because." The boy grinned. "I'm her brother."

**BOWBOWBOW**

Sora awaited on the side-line, watching as the plan took place. With the help of Selphie and the others, Hikari was able to distract the guards from the front gate and door and lean them to a distance. He could only hope that Selphie doesn't mention the comment he made about Riku having a new love otherwise Hikari just might 'accidently' let the guards come back. As soon as the guards were gone, Brian had made his way to the front door, with his hair combed smartly with lots of gel and placed his old green jacket on. From the way that Kairi's father was yelling at him, something along the lines of 'proof' and 'spying for them', he could tell that he was distracted.

"Better make it fast." He winched slightly, his claw pulsing in pain, as if disagreeing with him. Ignoring the pain, he quickly made his way around the house to the backyard. He quickly hopped into one of the nearby brushes, avoiding the enforcers glare as they quickly made their way to the front door. As soon as they were gone, he dashed from his hiding place, quickly converting into his wind element to blast his way into Kairi's garden, hiding in the tree.

He popped his head out of tree, seeing that he would easy jump from the tree to Kairi's porch and enter her room. His eyes scanned the room, seeing that the princess of heart was quickly pushed into the room by the many so enforcers before the door slammed shut. He watched as Kairi tried to open her door, only to find herself getting shocked as a faint purple glow covered the door. _Charms? Looks like the Island has been getting busy with spells. _He watched as the Princess of Heart tried to break the door down, only to bounce back from the charm in place. "Kairi!"

The Princess of Heart turned around, mounting his name as she approached the porch door, only to bounce back in shock once more. The Keyblade Master looked at the porch door, to see that a purple material was placed near the handle, within the keyhole itself. "Better jump." He said to himself, holding on the branch as he prepared to jump.

**Forget about me?**

Sora hissed in pain as the virus violently attacked him, making him lose his grip. Yelling in surprised, he quickly grabbed the edge of the porch with his free arm, gripping his teeth tightly from the deadly pain he was receiving from his claw and heart. "Noo.." He hissed through his teeth, looking down at the huge drop below him. If he lost grip, he would be easily caught as he won't be able to climb the tree again.

The sudden sounds of struggles from above caught the Keyblade Masters ears', most of the struggles just sounded like a battle was going on in the room."Kairi…" With all of his might, he slowly pulled himself up, allowing him to place his feet on the porch. With one big jump, he jumped up from where he was hanging and staggered himself on the porch. He quickly looks up to see that the bed was now leaning against the glass porch door, no view into the room. He quickly summoned Kingdom Key and smashed the charm of the door, quickly opening the door and pushing the bed out of the way. "Kairi?"

The room was empty. The sight of the room looked as if a tornado had struck the room as there was glass on the floor from the broken lights, books were scattered everywhere, pictures of them were clawed or ripped to bits, her five post curtain bedframe was damaged with blade cuts, as well as dripping water. The sight of an empty, messed up room dropped the Keyblade Master in worry. He had seen Kairi in the room mere minutes ago, trying to escape. Did she managed to escape from whatever the struggle was? He quickly made his way over to the door, only to receive a shock. "The Charm is still there." He thought outloud. '_Then where is she?'_

Something reflective caught his eye. He turned his attention to the sight of ice forming on the small part of the wall, as well as the sight of a red liquid, dripping from the frozen liquid. "Kairi…" He gulped. He had a feeling that that was Kairi's blood. If that's Kairi blood then whoever she had the struggle with had hurt her badly, the sight of the ice gave him the impression that it would be someone with the ability to use magic, listing any of the Enforcers out. He quickly double checked the room, as well as her on suite, which seemed more like a frozen cave, before going over to the door.

"I'm telling you! Keeping your daughter coped up will do her no good." He heard Brian's voice. Could he have managed to convince the Mayor?

"My daughter will be safe from people like you!" He raged.

"People like me?" He questioned his tone of voice slightly offended.

"Those from another world. It's the main reason she ended up on the Islands in the first place. They tried to hurt her and all those boys do is to try and throw her back into the place where she was hurt in the first place."

"It's not like it was ten years ago. It's because of Sora and Riku that things are different now-" Brian pointed out.

"So you know them?" The Mayor's voice raised in anger.

'_I don't have much time!' _Sora thought, hearing Brian argue with the mayor didn't give him much time to find clues to where had been taken. Considering that Kairi had been taken right from under his nose, he keeping rather calm, his worry remained in his heart but he won't be able to find her if he starts to panic and take the entire house down. He began to check the frozen ice on some of the walls and the frozen cave in the bathroom. It was only when he had started to look in the bathroom when he noticed an item fixed within the ice. "Fire…" He whispered, creating a burst of fire within his infected claw, melting the ice down as the item feel into his other hand. "A note?" He looked at the message, seeing if it held any clues.

_Must rule!_

_No matter the cost!_

_Notepaper from RGRC_

RGRC? He knows what that means! Sora disbursed his flame and quickly dug into his pocket, pulling out a purple like membership card, saying, '_Sora. Radiant Garden Restoration Committee Honorary Member.' _"Who would take Kairi to Radiant Garden?" He asked himself. He was slightly worried that someone that they didn't know was trying to open the Door to Darkness again. From Hades' information, he knew that it wouldn't be Maleficent. Then if it wasn't Maleficent then who could it be?

"KAIRI! WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Oh no.." Sora whined slightly, slowly turning around to find the mayor looking back at him, his expression full with anger. He must have been too focused on the note to notice him coming in. He chuckled nervously as he waved. "Hi sir."

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY DAUGHTER!" The mayor didn't waste any time to grab Sora by the shirt, pinning the boy to the wall. At the range that mayor was to Sora's face, it wasn't hard to recognise the teen. "What has happened to you boy?"He gasped, taking sight of his slightly tanned skin, his white hair and the infected claw on his arm. He growled as his shock quickly dissolved, bring his anger back as he yelled. "WHY CAN'T YOU LEAVE HER ALONE? ALL YOU DO IS PUT MY LITTLE GIRL IN DANGER!"

He ignored the pain coming from his claw, only focusing on the angry old man. He quickly, but slightly, pushed him away from him, glaring at the mayor. "I haven't done anything!" He defended himself. "And Kairi's her own person now. What she decides isn't up to you anymore."

"And her decision had lead people searching for her!" He growled. "Looking for her with any means necessary! Why do you think I have enforcers covering the place? All because she followed you two."

"Who was after her?" Sora stepped toward, seeing that the mayor knew something. "Is that the reason you had made us wanted?"

"I made you wanted because you had led my daughter to her doom!" He glared, ignoring his first question completely. "And judging that she isn't in here, I'm guessing that's where she's heading."

"Don't you have any respect for your daughter, Sir?" He was amazed that he could keep his manners while he was angry. "If you hadn't trapped her in her room, she wouldn't be gone in the first place. If anyone is to blame, it's you!"

"HOW DARE YOU—" The mayor gasped in pain, his eyes dropping before he collapsed on the floor, revealing the Aversion Endless behind, disposing of his staff.

Sora quickly picked up the unconscious man and leaned him against the wall, sighing at the sight. "I'm sorry, sir." He said apologetic tone, looking at the sleeping status. "I'll keep her safe."

Brian quickly looks around seeing the sight of the ice everywhere. "This might be Nikolai's work." He said, looking closer at the ice within the wall. "But some of this isn't his style of work."

"Whoever it is, we don't have time to waste." Sora stood up and quickly went over to Brian, passing him the note that he had found. "Contact Hikari. Get to the gummi as quick as you can." He instructed, quickly jumping off the porch, landing gracefully on the ground.

"Wait Sora!" Brian quickly ran to the porch, watching the Keyblade Master make his way back to the beach. "God dammit." He slammed his claw on the porch edge before looking at the note that Sora had handed him. The words that were written only made him groan as the memories flooded through his mind. "Dammit! Anyone but him!" He complained before jumping off the porch as well, following the Keyblade Master.

* * *

**A/N: And that's Destiny Islands done. Sorry if this seems like a short chapter, it was to get things running. Will the crew receive Kairi in time? Who was the person that took her? Tune in next time for KINGDOM HEARTS : BALANCE OF WORLDS**

**Kingdommad**


	129. Gardens of Greed

**Chapter 129: Gardens of Greed**

In one whole day, they had returned to Destiny Islands, discovered parts of Brian's past, heard that the mayor had placed Sora and Riku wanted and Kairi had been taken by a mysterious person, there only clue being from Radiant Garden. From the return to the Gummi ship, Sora remained in his room, the mutters and yells of frustration and sorrow told the others to leave him for this short time, they could tell he was blaming himself with what happened. The gummi ship had just past the Radiant Garden's defences, allowing the gummi to reach the world within 4-5 hours, as Hikari and Steve keep an eye on things in the cockpit.

Riku sighed with worry as he walked back into the bridge, he failed to cheer his friend up, only fuelling his worry and sorrow into rage as the Keyblade Master began to destroy items within his room again. As he looked around the bridge, he watched as Brian was looking deeply down at his reports, a pad of paper next to him, lines of dates written down. "What's that?" he asked, taking a seat opposite to the Endless.

"I'm figuring out which date is what." Brian kept his on the papers. "Getting the order right makes the future more clear."

"So you're not questioning the fact that someone mysterious had taken Kairi right from under our noses and that the fact that Sora is currently destroying our room out of guilt?" Riku looked at him in disbelief, only watching as Brian quickly looked up before looking back at the papers, remaining silent. "Well?" he waited.

"I'm worried too but you don't see me destroying everything." Brian snapped, glaring back at Riku, catching him off guard. "If you have forgotten, I'm trying to sort out what is what in my past. Ever since that flashback, I've been getting images of my past and present mixed up so as much as I like to worry about this, despite the fact that the kidnapper had given us a huge clue to where he is, I want to make sure that I don't fall unconscious when we do get to Hollow Bastion."

"Radiant Garden." Riku corrected before sighing at the sight of Brian's angered glare. "Sorry. I'm just worried for the both of them."

"Trust me; you should be more worried when we get there." Brian muttered, looking back at his notes as began to add the dates on the reports.

Riku raised an eyebrow at this. "Why? What's going on?"

"Can't tell you." Brian simply said.

"Then why tell me to be more worried?" Riku stood up, glaring down at him. "What is it with Endless and their riddles? Can't you just tell me something straight?"

"What was going on when you last went to Radiant Garden?" He asked him, looking at him with a smirk.

Taken back by the sudden question, the tall, silver haired teen stood back in thought. He had arrived at Radiant Garden unconscious due to his contact with Link. He had awoken to a new form of Nobody attacking the town, nothing that the committee couldn't handle, he had found Ventus, encountered Vanitas and found out that he was the Dark Master. He had also met Prince Kasper for the first time— His face flashed with realisation as he took his seat once more. "WHY DIDN'T I REALISE BEFORE?" Riku shouted, face palming the desk as he realises the truth. "I'm an idiot!"

Brian chuckled as he looked at the stressed keybearer. "Spare to share your discoveries?" He asked.

"GUYS!" Hikari shouted from the cockpit, her voice filled with urgency. "Battle ships! Twelve O'clock. We need people on guns!"

Brian jumped from his seat, looking back at Riku with the same urgency that Hikari held in her voice. "Get Sora. Put him on guns. It'll properly calm him down." He chuckled before running to the cockpit, shouting. "NOW THIS IS A RECUSE!"

The red gummi halt in place, the sight of the world was in view, only for the sight of Nobody battleships to be surrounding the world, attacking the world with all of its forces. With the force of the boosters, the gummi began to race between the huge battleships, taking out any of the small gummi ships as it sped through the maze that the ship formed. Some of the grey ships seemed to be driving the gummi ship away from the world, with only the main guns firing, they had to avoid the blockage and go through one of the battleships.

Brian looked back at the blockage before focusing on the enemies ahead, confusion set in his eyes. "Why are they stalling us?" Brian asked.

Hikari shot a couple more enemies down in front, looking to the sides as the enemies began to build up. "What if they know that we would come straight away?" Hikari pointed out. "What if the whole reason they left a clue to Radiant Garden was to lead us in a trap?"

"If it's a trap then those two better get on the side guns quick!" Brian sharply said, spinning the gummi so that all of Hikari's shots could take the surrounding ships. "How do we get out of here?"

"We should be able to get through the side." Hikari shook her head as she added. "But it will only lead us out of the battle."

"There's no other way around this?" Brian said in disbelief, slamming his fist down at the steering wheel. "We can't waste time! We need to get down there."

"**I've been through this kind of ship before.**" Sora voice blasted through the communicator of the ship. "**We can go to the core and escape there. We can take them all out and get to the world with no problem!**"

"We won't escape the blast in time if we do that!" Brian countered. "We'll be crashing to the world."

"**We don't have a choice, Brian.**" RIku quickly told him.

Brian sighed, frowning at the thought of completely losing his ship before groaning. "Fine!" In theory, it was the quickest way and they didn't have time to waste but he huffed as he sobbed slightly. "Goodbye gummi ship, I'm gonna miss ya." He turned the gummi, blasting its way to the core of the battleship.

**BOWBOWBOW**

Yuffie cheered as she jump from house to house, taking out a couple of Dusks before landing safely on the ground, side by side with Leon and Rinoa and a huge Seeker stood, tempting to destroy Merlin's house. She quickly teleported, attacking the Seeker's grip, the roar of the Seeker's pain echoes through the streets of the gardens. "Leon! NOW!"

Leon charged towards the nobody, gunblade rose as he sliced down at the being, quickly rolling out of the way as the Nobody slashed at him before slamming at Merlin's house once more. The brunet watched the Nobody in disbelief as it continued to break into the house, the sight of the protective barriers that the mages have placed on the house was beginning to show. "The Nobody is too big. We need something huge to take this one down."

Rinoa, who was executing spells at the huge Nobody dragon, looked at them with the sense of aid. "What can we use? We're not close enough to the walls and the houses are too small." She pointed out.

A huge sonic boom crossed the sky, making the three quickly look up in the sky. There was the sight of the sky being lit up in a bright orange colour, expanding in a form of fireworks along a reddish spot burning passionately in the centre. It didn't take long for Leon to realise what the red colour was, quickly grabbing Yuffie and Rinoa as he pushed them to the ground. As they landed on the ground, the sound of the Seeker shrieking in pain as it was forced into the stone wall, disappearing from the impact of both wall and object. Leon looked up, shaking his head as he saw a completely trashed gummi ship, either being covered by the collapse of the wall or burned from the explosion in the sky.

The gummi ship door creaked open, only to give up and break off from the force of Sora's boot, jumping off the gummi as he looked at the damage he had made, he looked around to see Leon, Yuffie and Rinoa looking at him in disbelief. He could only chuckle sheepishly at their looks. "Hey guys."

"Hey Sora, what happened to your ha-"

Leon quickly covered Yuffie's mouth, his eyes staying on Sora as he spoke. "You guys have good timing. We could use your help."

"What's going on here?" Sora asked, hearing Riku, Hikari, Brian and Steve jump out of the gummi as they approached the three fighters. "And have you seen Kairi?" He asked, he looked back, seeing that Hikari was currently trying to drag Brian from his gummi, the guy being on his knees, looking back at the gummi in tears.

Yuffie removed Leon's hand away from her as she looked at them in confusion. "Kairi? I thought she was with you guys?"

Riku stepped forward. "We were at Destiny Islands when she was taken from under our noses." He explained. "Our only clue leading here."

"Perhaps you were led here for a reason." Leon's expression said it all. He did not like the sound of this.

**BOWBOWBOW**

"Time to wake up, Kairi."

"Wha?" A groan slipped through her lips as her head ached in pain. Her eyes slowly opened to a dimmed lit library, seeing that she was laying on one of the library's old stuffy sofa. She looked around the room in confusion, clearly remembering that she was supposed to be in her room, watching as Sora attempted to jump from her back garden tree to her bedroom balcony. So why was she suddenly waking up in a mysterious library with a painful headache? "Where am I?" she said out loud.

"Why, you're home."

"Home?" She questioned before turning to face blonde teen, he looked close to her age but his face looked slightly familiar yet dark. With the stranger in front of her, the Princess of Heart shot up from her resting place, looking at the person with caution. "Who are you? Why did you take me from my home?" She demanded, watching the blond teen carefully for any mysterious movements.

The slightly armoured teen smile as he spoke. "I removed your from that Island so that you could escape from that room. I mean, I don't blame you trying to escape. That mayor was beyond a lunatic."

Kairi wasted no time in summoning her keyblade and pointed it threatening at the teen's neck, only for it to bounce back as an invisible shield waved in front of the guy. She placed her keyblade by her side, looking at the boy deadly. "My father is NOT a lunatic!" She made clear to him.

"Before you start claiming people's sanity, why don't you look where you are first." The teen suggested, making his way through the library. With a click of a finger, light filled the room, getting rid of the creepy feeling within the room's atmosphere.

With the extra lighting in the room, Kairi could look in the library more clearly, her eyes widening at the sight. "I know this place." She quickly scanned the room, taking her surroundings in. She went over to where a large window was bringing light in; a single chair remained in the centre of the square of the room. She went over to the single armchair, her hand rest on the wooden furniture.

'_Believe in the light, and the darkness will never defeat you. Your heart will shine with its power and push the darkness away. Do you understand, Kairi?'_

"This is my grandmother's favourite spot." She thought of the photos that she had found of her family. The sight of her and her grandmother, smiling. The thought of the photo made her blink with surprise as she looked back at the blond teen; the image of a small blond haired filled her eyes. "Kasper?"

The teen only smiled at this. "Kairi."

She looked at him, as if not sure whether he was actually here or not, previously doubts disappearing in an instance. She was just getting used to the change that he had gone through from a little boy to who he is now. "What happened to you? You just disappeared?" She stepped toward to him, getting a closer look at him. "You've changed so much."

Kasper grasped her shoulder as he smiled back at her. "So have you." He smiled before letting go of her, walking past her. "The night Radiant Garden was taken; all I remember was falling to the darkness. It went on forever, as if I was falling. I found myself on a small world after that. It took a while but I managed to learn how to get from world to world, so I could return home." He looked back at her, his face filled with curiosity. "How is it that you escaped? Why did you never try to come back?" He asked.

"I found a new home." She simply said. "With my friends…on Destiny Islands."

"But how did you get there?" He repeated, questioning even. "I mean, that world is such a small word. How did the Princess of Heart end up there, of all places?"

"Does it matter how I got there?" Kairi pointed out. She didn't like how Kasper's voice was turning into a tone of annoyance as he spoke. She felt guilty but the feeling of doubt was coming back, Kasper was beginning to seem dark once more. "Besides, sometimes being smaller is better."

Kasper only huffed at this, as if it was some joke. "If you say so, Kairi." He chuckled, walking towards the window.

"Why did you take me from Destiny Islands?" She questioned.

Kasper remained by the window as he took in the sight of the outside world. "This world needs order and control, Kairi." He began to explain, seeing that she was standing by him, looking out the window. "This is something that the people of Radiant Garden don't realise. Their pitiful RGRC can only do so much."

The red head took the sight of the outside world with slight horror. There was Nobodies roaming all around the castle, some bigger dragon shaped ones attacking the town. All of Leon and the others hard work is all going to waste from this attack. Why were she and Kasper talking as if nothing is happening? They need to go out and help the others. She looked back at him, determination raised in her voice, "Kasper, we have to help them—"

"They need a leader, Kairi!" He cut her off, glaring back at the girl at a sudden speed that it made her jump slightly. "I am the heir chosen by Ansem the Wise, yet the people don't seem to give me a chance to make this world better." He turned towards her, his voice softened as he spoke, "But if you rule alongside me, a Princess of Heart, the people will surely change their minds."

"And what if I say no?" She asked horrified of what Kasper has become, her hand still holding her Oathkeeper tightly.

"Then I'll give the Order the Keyblade Master's weakness and this battle will only get worse." His eyes turning cold as he watched her look at him in shock. "That RGRC weren't chosen to rule. We are the only ones that can lead Radiant Garden to its future."

Kairi looked back at him with the same cold expression that she was receiving from him with her keyblade in hand. "This world isn't yours nor mine to rule, Kasper." She told him, looking at him with reason as she lowered her weapon. "If you wanted to be accepted, you should have worked along with Leon and the others with finishing the restoration of this world. Forcing everyone to accept doesn't make you a leader! It makes you a coward!"

"I AM NO COWARD!" He yelled, summoning his staff as he slammed the end of the pole to the ground, realising a purple pulse that waved through the floor. He didn't waste time to dash towards the Princess from the confusion and swung his staff at her, only to be pally with her keyblade. He chuckled as he stepped away from her. "You've made your choice then."

"I have." She said deadly before shaking her head at him, her face filled with sorrow and disappointment. "If she saw what you become…"

Kasper flinched slightly at Kairi's words, surprised from the sight of guilt filling his body. He looked up to see that the Princess of Heart was turning her back on him. "Where are you going?" He questioned.

"I'm stopping this. Perhaps, you'll understand why one day." Kairi simply said, grabbing the library's doors as she swung them open. She didn't even have time to react from the sight of someone waiting on the other side as she felt herself go out cold.

**BOWBOWBOW**

The sound of trumpets were heard throughout the gardens, the sight of a projecting image grabbed Sora and the others' attention as the sight of a blond hair teen appeared, clapping his hands. "Well, your great committee has taken down one of my larger Seekers. For once, I have to get them credit, they know how to fight." He spoke to the town. The voice had finally driven Brian away from the wreck of a gummi, his facial expression full of worry as he and Hikari quickly joined the other, looking up at the projection. "But your choice to deny my right to rule was the wrong one. You have one more chance to change your mind, people of Radiant Garden, or I will be trading a princess so dear to you to the Endless Order." The projection stepped away, showing the Princess of Heart, tied to a chair, her hands cuffed, unconscious.

"No…" Sora looked up at the projection, his face full with desperation.

The teen only chuckled evilly as he left with his last two words. "One hour."

Sora could only keep eyes at where the projection was in disbelief, looking back at the others with confusion. "Who was that? Why does he have Kairi?"

"I should explain." Leon grabbed the Keyblade Master's attention. "When you guys have left, we had found him in the castle. He was Ansem the Wise's heir when we were younger but he disappeared with his father when the Heartless attacked. When he had returned, he had asked if he could take over in Ansem's rightful place. Respecting this decision, we let the people decide. When the people had decided that we should stay in charge, he showed his true nature."

"But why would he want Kairi?" Brian questioned, his eyes avoid contact as he looked up to the sky.

"Because he's Kairi's brother." Riku spoke up, grabbing the group's attention from his words. "I had run into him when I was recovering at the castle. I had wondered why he was looking for Kairi at the time but now it all makes sense. From what Kairi had told me and Sora, the description matches." He looked over to Sora, waiting for his friend to confirm the theory.

"Brother? He's Kairi's brother—" Sora shot up, realisation hitting him. "Back at Agarbah, Kairi had asked what had happened to her family to the Oracle. The Oracle told her that she had a brother. I remember Kairi showing me a picture when we were last here too; there was a picture of her with her family. There was a boy with blond hair."

"I remember him!" Hikari stepped toward, ignoring Leon and Yuffie's look of shock for the moment. "Kasper would always follow Ansem around like a little pet."

"But the question is, will Kasper hand Kairi over to the Order just to gain more power or do you think he's pulling a bluff?" Riku questioned.

"For one without a heart, he would." Leon told them. " If our defences weren't on the mend then we would have realised that he was a Nobody earlier on."

"So we're dealing with the Nobody of Kasper?" Hikari concluded, watching as the committee nodded to this. "Kasper was pretty greedy when we were younger, with being a prince and all. Without a heart, I can see him trading his own grandmother if she was alive."

"Where is he?" Sora demanded, the story of Kasper and Kairi's relation had angered him.

"In the castle." Yuffie told as they took sight of the castle in the distance. "Kasper's Nobodies are surrounding the place though. It'll take a while to get in."

"We need to think of a plan first." Leon told them.

"Here's the plan!" Sora summoned his Kingdom Key, slamming it to the ground as his eyes burned with anger. "We'll burst through!"

Brian scoffed at this. "Very basic thinking, Sora." He stepped toward, looking at the others. "We've only got an hour before the Nobody Prince hands Kairi to the Order. Even if we all charged in, we'll be too late."

"Well I don't see you coming up with any ideas!" Sora snapped before grabbing his keyblade and walked a couple of steps away from the group, swinging his keyblade angrily in the air.

Yuffie watched Sora's raging with concern. "Is he alright?" She watched as the group's chocobo ran over to Sora, seeing if she could calm him down.

"He's worried about Kairi." Riku said with a worried tone of voice. "His virus doesn't help. He's going through a lot." They watched as Sora took sight of Steve before he dropped to the ground, sitting on the floor as he disposed of his Keyblade, his head facing the ground.

Rinoa pondered for an idea, speaking as if still thinking of the idea. "If we blow the front entrance, we can take care of some of the Seekers and it will distract the other Nobodies outside. We could sneak in the old entrance by the Postern." She suggested.

"Won't there be any Nobodies guarding that entrance?" Riku questioned. "Didn't Kasper find that entrance?"

Yuffie laughed at this. "He was too busy bossing people around and figuring out what size his crown was gonna be."

"So we have a plan." Leon confirmed. "Someone will have to blow the front entrance up."

Brian shot his claw up, grinning at the idea. "I'll do it!"

Riku chuckled at this. "Very eager of being the distraction lately." It was strange though, volunteering to be out of the action to save Kairi.

Brian smirked back. "I have my reasons." He told him, watching as Riku's expression turned into a serious one. He ignored Riku as he looked back at the committee. "Where do I go?" he asked, not wanting to waste any time.

Riku kept his eye on the Aversion Endless as Yuffie explained to him how to get to the front entrance of the castle. He was hiding something, but what would cause him to be the distraction for everything lately?

* * *

**Ahhh coursework done. I can write for the summer! I hope I can get the chapters mostly done now :D**

**Kingdommad**


	130. The Radiant Prince

**Chapter 130: The Radiant Prince**

Kwehs of excitement was heard from Steve as she followed Brian to the Cliffside, looking around the surroundings of the market below at the sight ahead. The castle entrance was guarded by two huge Seeker Nobodies guarding the wooden doors as the Dusks scouted the area below. The Chocobo looked up at the Aversion Endless, looking up at him with concern as he held his head. "Kweh?"

"Don't worry, Steve. I'm fine." Brian groaned before grabbing the communicator handed to him. "Okay Leon, I've made it."

"**Good. Sora, Riku and Hikari are in place.**" Leon's voice replied. "**Now, you have to make sure that the distraction hold backs the Seekers. If it doesn't hold them back, we might have trouble preventing them from following Sora and the others.**" He instructed.

"Right." He nodded as he aimed his staff at the castle entrance. He groaned in pain as he watched the castle front change appearance at a trippy state, looking more broken than usual. "Ahh!" He quickly lowered his staff, his claw to his head. "Damn these memories. I can't see straight." He looked down at Steve, leaning down to stroke her features. He looked at his surroundings, watching some of the battles going on in the distance.

"_Where are we?"_

"_I'm not sure…we can't be far from somewhere though."_

"Aiddie!" Brian quickly shot up, looking around the area with widen eyes. He looked out to the distance before a sharp pain struck his head, making him grit his teeth as he looked at the edge of town. His memory kicking in.

"_We can't waste any time." Haru crossed the path in front of the two, keeping his hold on Aiddie's hand as they walked. "The quicker we find Little Devon, the quicker we can warn Daniel about the cure and figure out a way to save Nikolai."_

"_Daniel should listen to us." Aiddie told him. "With Angel there, he should listen anyway."_

_Haru chuckled at this. "This is Daniel we are talking about."_

"_This is Angel we are talking about." Aiddie countered._

_The two mages continued their way down the concrete path, laughing along as they discussed the Devon family, the sight of a town coming into sight. "Haru! Look!" Aiddie pointed out to him._

_Haru covered his eyes as he looked far ahead, seeing the sights of a castle being rebuilt. "Hollow Bastion!" he grinned._

_Aiddie looked at him in confusion. "Where the outpost is?"_

_Haru nodded. "Me and Sora came here back in our time, We came here when we were looking for the Resistance." He looked back at the town ahead. "From the sight of the construction beams, this should be about the time where the HBRC have begun their reconstruction of the city."_

"_You think we might find a clue to Little Devon whereabouts?" The white mage asked._

"_Only one way to find out." He grinned before letting go of her hand. "Race ya!" He laughed as he begins to run down the path._

"_Hey!" Aiddie giggled as she followed. "Wait up!"_

Brian could only sigh in sorrow at the memory, the memory of their last laughs together, the very thought of the memory made his heart ache as if someone had just stabbed him. "Aiddie…" The feeling of despair filled the anger within him as he aimed at the castle once more, changing more into the broken, burnt down version that he was so used to knowing in his mind. "DAMN IT!" Out of rage, Brian quickly turned his staff away from the castle entrance and quickly blasted at a lone Dusk wandering through the town.

"Nice shot, Haru."

Breathing heavily, Brian quickly turned his attention to the person next to him, slowly to calm himself from his anger as he looked at the person in disbelief. "Jun?" Brian questioned.

Jun, who was last seen in The Land of the Dragons, stood in front of the Aversion Endless, grinning as if nothing was going on with the world. "Finally!" She cheered, changing the mage off guard. "You have to be the only person that has called me Jun." Her voice was filled with relief as she sat by him, smiling as his chocobo scattered over to her side. "Everyone in the Order seems to be calling me 'Jenova' for some reason."

Brian raised an eyebrow at this. "Even Nikolai?"

She nodded. "Yes. Yes. Nikolai is always the one reminding Storm to call me Jenova as well." She stroked Steve's features as she spoke. "I think that it's because his being protective."

"Of you? You think?" Brian questioned.

"Of what's to come" She simply said.

"Of what's to come…" Brian repeated in a mutter. He knew that Jun was referring to the future; he could only guess that her ability to see the truth in things had carried on when she began a Neutral Endless. The memories of Aiddie was still fresh to his mind, the mention of her Endless brother reminded him of their last encounter before going to the Pride Lands, leaving him quiet worried for his friend. "How is Nikolai?" he asked, keeping his eyes on his surroundings in case the Nobodies spot them.

"He's changed, Haru." She told him, standing up once more as she looked in the distance. "Ever since he went to visit you, there had been times when his control on his virus process has been slipping, as if he was beginning to lose hope."

Brian groaned at this. "It's my fault." He said with remorse. "If I didn't mention Aiddie to him then maybe this wouldn't have happened." He shook his head, looking back at Jun. "You think I'll have to fight him?" He asked her, hoping that she would say no.

June only shrugged. "I dunno."

Brian blinked in confusion. "What happened to seeing the truth?" he questioned, feeling quiet annoyed that she wasn't telling him anything, consider that Jun told him everything while on The Land of the Dragon. "Besides, I asked if YOU think I have to fight him-"

"Haru." Jun spoke firmly to him, pointing to his chest. "What does your heart say?"

The sudden serious act reminded him of Jun in the future, his teacher in the Order. The sudden thought that if Jun is here then so are Nikolai and Colonel. Was Jun supposed to serve as a distraction to stall their distraction? With anger still pulsing through him, he scoffed at her. "I don't think I can trust my heart's judgement at the moment." He said dully to her, turning away from her and quickly called Steve over to him. "Why don't you go back to Nikolai, make sure he doesn't turn into a walking iceberg." He told him. He aimed at the castle entrance again, his mind focusing on the present this time as he readied his attack.

"What would you rather do? Die for the world of light or live in a world with your loved ones?"

Brian quickly shot back round after the comment, only to see that Jun was nowhere to be seen. He could only glared at Steve as the chocobo began to tell him off. "Does it matter? She's gone now." Maybe if he wasn't raging minutes before, his encounter with Jun could have gone better.

**BOWBOWBOW**

Hikari wore a worried look from the lack of contact that they seem to be having with Brian. He had gotten into position ten minutes ago and Leon had reported that there was something blocking the signal to Brian's communicator. She looked back at the two keybearers, seeing that the two were impatiently waiting for the signal, the three of them waiting at the Postern. "What's taking him so long?" She wondered, sounding slightly annoyed.

"You think he ran into trouble?" Sora raised an eyebrow.

"If he did, he should be able to handle it." Riku assured the two of them.

No sooner as the words were spoken, an explosion was heard from the other side of town, the sight of flames flew within the air, as well as seeing a number of Dusks.

"That's the signal!" Sora jumped up, summoning his Kingdom Key into his infected claw. "Let's go!" The three didn't waste any time as they rushed into the castle.

Hikari quickly rushed ahead, breaking the back entrance down as the three entered the forgotten corridors. "Which way?" She asked.

Riku looked at the surroundings. "According to Leon, if we can get to Ansem's study, there should be a way to the castle halls from there.

"This way!" Sora quickly took the lead as he ran down the hall, only to be halted by the sight of Nobodies amerging from their portals. "Get out of my way!" He raged, slightly through the Dusks within seconds, before blowing the rest away with his wind abilities. "Let's G Another portal appeared from Sora's side as a huge white fist slammed into the unexpected teen, slamming him through a couple of walls.

"Sora!" Riku rushed forward gigantic hand and quickly slammed his keyblade down on it, making the hand withdrawn.

Hikari remained wide eyed, "That was too big for a Seeker!" She gasped.

Riku quickly gave Sora a potion as he helped him up. "Whatever it was, we better try and avoid it." He quickly looked back at Hikari. "How much longer?" he asked.

"Half an hour." Hikari quickly aid Riku with Sora, placing the Keyblade Master to his feet. "Let's go!"

It didn't take long for the three to find Ansem's lab but it took them a while to find the secret path leading into the main castle hallways, while fighting Dusks and Seekers on the way. They hadn't seen any signs of the huge nobody hand that had struck Sora earlier but they didn't want to relax just yet. As soon as they had reached the end of the secret path had lead them to the castle hallways. The castle hallways were more repaired and brighter than the halls that lead to Ansem's lab, all expect the sense of smoke in the air from Brian's distraction. "Where now?" Hikari asked.

"This way." Riku took the lead, knowing the halls slightly from his recovery at the castle.

Time begun to tick closer until the hour was up. The three smiled as they took sight of the final hallway, leading to the castle royal hall. "And five minutes to spare…" Riku smiled, only to get hit in the arm by Hikari. He didn't react to the punch, only looking at her in confusion. "What was that for?" he asked, showing as Sora scouted down the hallway first.

"Wait for it." She held her finger up. Within seconds, the two fighters watched as Sora was struck back by the huge Nobody that had appear before, the Keyblade Master skidding across the floor back towards the two. "That's why."

Riku just looked at the huge Nobody arm with slightly surprise, "You would have thought that I would have sense that." He simply said.

Sora jumped back up, looking at the Nobodies arm that blocked their path. "C'mon, we need to get rid of this thing before Kasper makes the trade." He quickly pointed his keyblade towards the arms. "THUNDERAGA!" A black cloud appeared from atop the arms and struck a huge thunder strike at them, making them slam down on the ground in pain and anger. They remained in place though, refusing to retreat. "Get out of the way!" Sora raged.

"Riku, I have an idea." Hikari placed her blade by her side, charging her sword up. "Sora. Keep throwing spells at the arms. Riku, when I say, use your earth ability to push me forward." She instructed them.

RIku blinked at her request at first before catching sight of her sword. With a smirk, we quickly aided his friend with the spells being dealt. "FIRAGA!"

Bursts of fire and thunder mixed together to attack the Nobody arms, but the arms stood still, no matter how much the two keybeareres fired at it. Minutes were slipping passed, the arms still remain, slamming powerful blows at both of the keybearers when they had gotten too close, knocking them both on the floor. Hikari tilted her head to the side, allowing her to see the injured two, calling out to them. "Are you guys alright?"

The two keybearers groan as they slowly got back to their feet, Riku being quicker out of the two. "Keep charging!" The Wielder of Dawn instructed as he quickly placed a shield in front of Hikari, stopping the arms from their sneak attack. Seeing that the tomboy went back to charging her attack, the Wielder of Dawn dashed towards and jumped on the shield that he had just created, hovering right above the Nobody arms and blast down at the arms, angering them as they tried to reach him. "Hikari!" he shouted, dissolving his keyblade.

"Fire!" From her command, the teen was forced through the air by the power of the moving ground as Riku's earth ability aided with her movement. At such as speed, Hikari sliced through the arms multiple times before ending on the other side, disposing of her sword. As soon as she disposed of her sword, arms flinched as each attack took place, finally making the arms withdraw.

"Quickly!" Sora bounced to his feet, pulling Hikari up as he ran past, the three of them charging their way into the throne room. "Stop right there!" The Keyblade Master commanded.

Kasper halted himself from shaking Colonel Devil's claw that stood in front and turned to face who had interrupted his deal. He smirked evilly as he held the unconscious Kairi in his arms, listening to the Colonel disappearing as the others rushed in. "So! If it isn't the great Keyblade Master…the one that caused this mess."

Sora ignored the prince's words as he pointed his keyblade at him, a deadly glare in his eye. "Let her go." He demanded in an eerie calming tone.

"You ruined my kingdom!" He countered before looking at the princess with concern. "I will not let a peasant like you to ruin my sister as well."

"So your solution is to trade her to the enemy like goods?" Riku questioned hatred in his voice. "She's safer with us then you."

"I have you know, Riku. I saved her from destruction." Kasper informed them. "She would have been founded by the Endless that had been scouting those disgusting islands for the day she had returned if I didn't intervene!" He turned deadly to Sora as he said this. "Who would have thought that my dear sister would be living in such filth?"

"Just because Destiny Island is small, doesn't make it filth!" Sora declared, his anger building up. "Let her go!" he demanded once more.

Kasper scoffed at the keybearer. "You think just because you saved the worlds, you can the right to boss a prince about?" He shook his head as he glared back at the spiky haired wielder. "She's in danger if she's with you, I was going to trick the Colonel into giving Kairi, and I would never sell my own sister." He quickly defended. "You, on the other hand, are a disgrace! And as much, I give you this one and only chance: GET OUT OF MY WORLD!" The Prince roared as he slammed his staff down, creating an energy wave to pulse through the throne room, making the three fighters struggle with their balance.

"It's not your world, Kasper." Hikari stepped toward, watching Kasper look at her strangely before recognising her. "It's a time where the people have to rule." She told him.

"The people cannot rule, Hikari!" He slammed his staff down once more, blasting the teen back into Riku's arms. "Our dear leader chose me as his heir! It's my turn to take Ansem's place and make the gardens radiant once more!

"So no matter what, you're not backing down?" Riku questioned as he helped Hikari to her feet.

Kasper chuckled evilly. "Correct."

"Well…" Sora grunted as his claw started to pulse rapidally, flashing with white and partly red as he glared at the mage. "We're not backing down either…" He shot up, pointing his keyblade at the prince once more. "We'll fight all night if we have too."

Kasper chuckled at the Keyblade Master's words, finding them more amusing then deadly. "If you say so, Keybearer." He smirked mysteriously as he clicked his fingers.

Sora, Riku and Hikari quickly jumped back as they watched the huge Nobody arms appear in front of them, only this time the arms balanced itself on the floor as it begun to pull the rest of itself out of the portal. Bearing the Nobody symbol on his armour helmet, its demon like figure emerged from the ground, slamming down on the floor as the size of the Nobody only managed to fix half of its body into the room. The three watched as Kasper jumped upon the huge demon like Nobody, laughing before gesturing at the creature he stood on. "You like my trusted knight?" He asked, the Nobody summoned a huge sword in one of his hands and swung down at the three.

The three fighters quickly dodged the attack, looking at the Nobody in disbelief. Hikari's jaw had basically dropped. "This thing is huge!" She exclaimed.

"We've fought bigger." Riku smirked before looking over to Sora. "There isn't any restrictions here, Sora. Prepares we could do this the old fashion way." He suggested.

The Keyblade Master smiled at the idea and smirked, walking towards the Nobody Knight without any fear. He turned his head back to Hikari, "This might feel weird, Hikari." He quickly warned her.

Hikari blinked in confusion as she looked at Riku. "What is he doing?" she asked him, only to receive silence.

"One last time, Sora." Kasper told him. "Leave this world."

"I won't leave!" Sora replied. "Not until Kairi is safe with us again." He pointed his keyblade up in the air, gaining a golden like colour around him, he looked back to see that Riku and Hikari was glowing the same colour. With as might as he had, he cast his ability. "Light! Give me strength! DRIVE!" Within seconds, the three was engulfed in light.

* * *

**A/N: Woo the chapter is done. Now to plan the fight scene. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. See ya laters**

**Kingdommad**


	131. The Nobody Knight

**Chapter 131: The Nobody Knight**

The light faded out of Kasper's eyes as he stood on his armoured knight, looking back down at the fighters, only to see the Keyblade Master, glaring back at him. The Prince only shook his head at the teen. "Even in your drive, your claw still shows." He glared.

Sora floated there, his eyes keeping to the Kasper's in an angry glare as he held his keyblades within his hands. Being similar to his wind garments, his silver armour undershirt stayed the same but his hooded turned white and silver with an eye, wind symbol on his shirt and silver, white bottoms. The Kingdom Key and Oblivion rested in his hands but as Sora let go of them, the keyblades took its place behind the Keyblade Master, hovering behind him as he walked towards him. His golden garment had turned silver; his white shadowed claw remained as it linked with the pattern of his garments. His anger was held in his eyes as he spoke. "You let her go." He threatened.

Kasper smirked as he leaned on his creature. "What are you going to do? Unleash your outburst?" He laughed. "You're very close to losing grip, even with Riku and Hikari's support."

"I mean it Kasper!" Sora's claw pulsed. "Let Kairi go!"

"If you want her…" With a tap of his staff, a cage was quickly formed out of shadows appeared, allowing the Nobody Prince to place his unconscious sister into the cage. "Come and get her." He laughed as he clicked his fingers once more; his knight raised its arm and slammed his sword down at the Keyblade Master.

"Ghah!" In an attempt to parry the large sword, Sora quickly placed the keyblades in front of him, only to find that the force of the giant sword worked more as a block, making the keyblade master dig into the ground slightly. With the keyblades in place, Sora quickly raised his hands up, creating multiple amounts of Light to shoot down on Kasper, only for the prince to shield himself from the attack. "Damn it!" The Keyblade Master noticed his keyblades shaking from the force they were given; he quickly grabbed his weapons and skidded out of the way before the sword slammed to the ground.

"Take this!" Kasper raised his staff.

Sora was quickly surrounded by multiple amounts of ice, each piece being sharp and deadly. They shot at a fast rate, only to be shattered to pieces as Sora quickly broke the shards at a fast speed, using his keyblades and the orbs of light that were surrounding him. He gasped in surprise and pain as a few shards struck him in his claw, making Kingdom Key halt from any movement and return behind its owner, as if it wasn't being used. The lack of one keyblade made it even harder to block the shards, but it was possible as he quickly guided away and shots multiple amounts of light at the attacking shards.

He gasped as he felt a tight grip on him, feeling himself getting crushed from the hands of the Nobody Knight. He could feel his energy getting drained from the huge Nobody before getting slammed into the ground and blasted across the room with a dark attack. His body crashed to the floor, the darkened attack had caused a good effect on him.

"Surely you haven't forgotten how to fight us dear nobodies, have you?" Kasper taunted. "Or have you forgotten how the darkness felt?"

"Take this!" Sora quickly jumped back off the ground, Kingdom Key back to his control as he raced over to one of the Nobody Knight's hands, the one with the sword. With quick movements, he began to strike at the Nobody's hand, teleporting his keyblades to strike atop his hands with sparks of light before grabbing his keyblades to spin like a blade at the hand. Though the attacks looked like some damage has been made, the Nobody Knight raised his sword up and slammed down at the Keyblade Master once more. He quickly guilded out of the way and jumped on the hand once more, spinning his keyblades together to create a huge orb of light, firing it at the Knight's chest.

The force of impact forced the Knight back slightly, making the Prince above stagger from the top, holding on to the cage for support. "Stupid Knight! I nearly fell off!" He slammed his staff down out of annoyance.

Sora quickly observed the damage on the knight, only to see that it was only shaken slightly from the light attack. '_My attacks aren't doing anything! If I don't hurry, my drive is going to run dry.' _With the Nobody's body being covered by armour, he would lose his drive before doing any decent quickly thought looking around the room, his sights on Kasper. '_There has to be a way to knock Kasper off the knight…if I stop him then his personal knight should disappear.'_ His thought process was halted as he quickly dodged out of the fire spells coming from the Prince.

"Run Keybearer! Run!" Kasper laughed as he shot multiple fireballs after the fighter, watching him block the attacks by slashing at them when they came close. "Knight! Slam!" From his command, his Nobody Knight disposed of his sword as he started to slam his fists down on the Keyblade Master, watching as his trusted bodyguard smashed the floor to pieces. "Halt!" He stopped his knight's actions, waiting for the dust to cheer. "C'mon…" Mutters escaped his lips as he waited impatiently for the dust to clear. As soon as it started to disappear, he smirked as he saw the Keyblade Master on his knees, his claw flashing slightly as he remained on his knee, his white hair nearly touching the ground.

However, his smirk dropped when he noticed the change of his garments.

Without any time to react, the prince felt impact come from his side as he was kicked across the top of his Nobody. He shook his head as he looked back at a familiar face. "Hikari, there is no need for this." He coughed as he grabbed his staff, looking back at the tomboy girl. "I can tell that you're not that bashful little girl anymore….looks like time in the darkness had affect you too." He smirked.

"At least I managed to keep my heart!" She pointed her blade at Kasper's neck, making his flinch slightly.

Despite having a sword to his neck, Kasper chuckled as he slammed his staff down again. "Knight! Grab!"

Riku appeared upon the Nobody with Hikari and Kasper, summoning his keyblade as he swung around, sliding both of the fists that appeared to grab them off. "You have to deal with us now, your highness."

Kasper simply huffed at the comment, "At least someone remembers their class." He spun his staff within his hands. "Gravity!" He shot his hands out, creating and gravitation bubble around him, pushing the two fighters away in an attempt to knock them off the nobody.

Sora pushed himself up, seeing that Riku and Hikari had managed to sneak their way onto the Knight, all he had to do is keep the Nobody busy while they deal with Kasper. He watched the Nobody Knight summon his sword again as it begun to slash at the Keyblade Master once more. Being much slower than he was in Final Form, he quickly got hit from the second strike and was slammed into the wall.

The Nobody Knight chuckled at the impact, only to grunt in confusion as its sword started to shake. Before it knew it, strong currents of wind and light blew the sword out from the wall and struck right back in the Nobody's armour, making the Knight shake around in pain. As it looked up, it watched as the Keyblade Master blasted towards the Nobody and began to slash at it with his wind attacks.

From the movement of the Nobody, Riku jumped above Kasper, aiming his hands down. "Dark Aura!" He began to fire rapidly down at the prince. "Hikari now!"

"Leave it to me." Hikari charged in, slicing at the enemy with the aid of Riku's attacks. She quickly uppercut Kasper into the air before smirking back at Riku as she jumped. "A little help!"

"Let's do it!" Grabbing a hold of Hikari's hands, Riku spun the girl around to pick up speed as she began to charge her attack. As soon as Kasper began to drop, the Wielder of Dawn realised the Eternal Wielder, aiming her flight just right as she stuck right through Kasper, blasting him down to the ground after the strike hit.

Riku quickly landed on the side, watching as Hikari sat on Kasper to make sure that he didn't get up but their main problem is the Nobody Knight, he should have stopped when taking Kasper out. The Wielder of Dawn quickly jumped back into the air to land on the Knight's back, only to be batted away next to Sora. "Gahh…"

"Here!" Sora quickly throws a potion down to Riku, kneeling down to him to aid him back to his feet. "This thing is not coming down!" Sora proclaimed.

"Maybe if we both hit it with our keyblades!" Riku quickly jumped out of the way as the Knight tried to strike him with his fists.

Sora had quickly jumped to the side to avoid the attack, looking at the scenery once more. The huge Nobody continued to rage within the throne room with Kairi upon it. As he looked over to the cage, his eyes widened with fear as he saw who was standing onto of the Knight. The Colonel, fully armoured from head to toe in his Order Endless Armour, was holding the unconscious Princess of Heart. "LET GO OF HER!" From the sight of the Colonel, his claw completely turned white as he dashed towards the Colonel, keyblade in hand as he fired 'Holy' at him.

As the light faded, Sora was left dumbfounded as the Colonel stood unscathed, more like he had just been healed. "Thanks. I needed that." With those words, a huge green energy came from his claw, blasting the Keyblade Master off the Knight and landed on the ground. He chuckled as he watched the keybearer struggle to get up as weeds began to appear from the wooden floor, tying the Keybearer to it. "All this way and you're nowhere near in saving her." He quickly shot round, summoning his two handed broadsword as he bashed Riku away from him, trapping the Wielder of Dawn to the ground as well. He quickly turned to the tom boy and blasted her away from the unconscious prince, trapping her as well. "And I was expecting a challenge from you."

"Tell me! You ever sort that fire problem out?" A cocky remark came from across the hall.

"Wha?" The Colonel turned to the sound of the voice in confusion, only to face a huge fireball, big enough to blast him and the Nobody Knight out of the throne room.

Sora, Riku and Hikari watched as the fireball skimmed over them by a few metres, as the fireball took the rest of the Knight out, as well as creating a huge hole within the throne as it took the Nobody and the Endless out. While everything was on fire, they noticed that the attack had taken the Knight out with no sign of the Colonel and Kairi still in the room. The weeds crumbled to pieces as they broke away from the floor, allowing the three to turn around to the mysterious person. Hikari shook her head at the sign of the person. "What took you so long?" she questioned.

Brian breathed heavily, mainly from the amount of power that went behind that attack and the amount of running he had to do to catch up to the others in time. "Well….there was those Seekers at the front….actually finding my way round this place…..as well as running into a good couple of walls thanks to my memories…"

"Okay. Fair enough." She quickly halted him before looking back at Sora and Riku. The two of them watched as the two wielders grabbed the unconscious siblings, Riku holding Kasper while Sora was holding Kairi. "You think she be okay?" She asked.

Riku looked over to Kairi. "One quick visit to Aerith and she should be fine."

"Let's hope." Sora smiled grimly before making his way out of the castle with Kairi in his arms. He halted his movements to check to see if Brian was alright, only to see him looking at Kairi in shock. "What's wrong?" he questioned, looking at Kairi in case he had missed anything.

"No. No. Don't worry. She's fine. "Brian assured him. "Let's go."

"What about the Colonel?" Hikari asked, looking back at the damage that her friend had just caused.

Brian sighed at this. "He's gone for now…but he'll be back."

**BOWBOWBOW**

"I SWEAR, KEYBEARER! I WILL NEVER FORGET OR FORGIVE! THIS WILL ALWAYS BE THE DAY WHERE YOU SENT MY SISTER TO HER DOOM!" Kasper raged as he was getting pulled back by some of the Radiant Garden Guards.

Sora remained calm, despite his virus' impulses, as he and the others stood within the Marketplace as they waited from Kairi to return from her check-up with Aerith, as well as waiting from Brian and Steve to return from the item shop. He gritted his teeth together as he continued to listen to Kasper's abuse.

"YOU JUST WAIT, SORA! WHETHER TODAY OR TOMORROW OR TEN YEARS FROM NOW, I WILL RULE, YOU WILL ALL NEED ME AND I WILL PERSONALLY MAKE SURE THAT YOU PAY FOR MY SISTER'S LIFE!" He swore before getting dragged away to the castle cells.

Riku stood by Sora's side, seeing that he was still staring angrily at the spot of where Kasper was dragged away. "Sora. It's alright. We have Kairi. She's safe." He comforted him. "Besides, Kasper will be put away for a good amount of time, there is no way that we'll ask for his help."

"Yeah…" Sora's voice drained slightly before turning to see the familiar red head come over to them. Actually seeing her in front of her brought his smile back on his face. "Hey Kai, you feeling better?" he asked.

"Bit tried really." She yawned, keeping a hand to her injured, bandaged head, as she leaned on Sora's shoulder. "When are we going?" she asked.

"We're just waiting for Brian." Hikari told her. As soon as he name was mentioned, Brian came rushing back to the group, amount of ice cream in hand while Steve followed along. Hikari simply raised an eyebrow at this, "What's with the ice-cream?" She questioned.

"I thought we could use a treat." Brian said innocently while looking away, giving each of them the blue coloured ice-cream.

Hikari watched Brian hang the ice cream out, noticing that he has a huge box of them in his carrier bag. "Why have you got a box of them then?" She raised an eyebrow.

"For the trip home…" He chuckled nervously.

Riku looked between Hikari and Brian before glaring back at Brian, realisation hitting him. "Is Sea Salt Ice Cream a world item?" He asked.

"Maybe…" Brian dragged out, looking at both of Riku and Hikari's glares. His head started to hurt as an image of the older Riku and Hikari appeared in front of him. "Ahhh stop it! You're giving me a headache." He complained before sighing. "Look, a lot has happened. I've had a lot on my mind. I would properly had been sent to Radiant Garden quickly if we didn't come here anyway."

"Gah!"

Riku, Hikari and Brian turned to face Sora and Kairi, watching the Keyblade Master spit out the rest of the content in his mouth. "This Sea Salt takes weird." Sora whined, looking at the bitten ice cream sadly. "It tasted so good before."

Kairi quickly took a bite out of her's, smiling with enjoyment. "Salty…yet sweet."

Riku quickly took a bite out of his, only to forcefully swallow the ice cream. "Not my sort of thing." He said with distaste. "It's too salty at the beginning." He turned to Sora. "This should be something you would like though; you wouldn't shut up about it when we had returned home. I just assumed that was Roxas communicating out of you."

Sora shrugged. "I know. I liked it before and I had some when we came here before Little Devon."

Hikari turned to Brian. "Can the virus have an effect on taste buds? He asked.

Brian though before nodding. "Some viruses like to change the ways some senses work. I mean there was this dark ability Endless, who turned blind because the virus didn't want to see any forms of light. So changing someone's taste wouldn't be a surprise really."

"You mean I can't have anything sweet?" Sora coughed in disbelief. "Or salty?"

"We have all the items now, Sora." Riku reminded him. "You'll be back to eating ice cream in no time." He quickly looked at everyone. "C'mon. Leon and the others are waiting for us at the gummi ship."

With the final item in check, it was time to head back to Little Devon.

**BOWBOWBOW**

Nikolai stood on the stone wall as he watched the red gummi ship take off and leave the world behind, enjoying the taste of completely frozen ice cream, snapping to pieces as he watched the ship. He quickly finished his snack before turning around to face the Colonel, seeing that he was watching the ship as well. "That went better than I thought." He said with surprised.

Devil chuckled at this, "It's because the boy is remembering. He wanted to wait until Kasper couldn't see him." He smirked. "I guess his considers some of the past events after all, unlike those Devons."

Nikolai huffed at his words, "You never saw him when we were travelling together. He liked to help everyone with their problems."

"Like his dear master then." Devil pointed out before turning around, seeing Jenova appear in front of him. "Status Jenova!"

"They fell for it, Sir! Yes! Yes!" She reported.

"Excellent!" The Colonel smirked before looking at Radiant Garden once more. "Prepare for Phase Two. It's time to take some action."

* * *

**A/N: Radiant Garden is done. Now is the time to return to Little Devon :D YAY! I will be going to DisneyLand and packing up for the year so I properly won't update for a week or so. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Kingdommad**


	132. Brotherly Love

**Chapter 132: Brotherly Love**

With the Aversion Endless on board, it didn't take long for the team to return to the hidden world of Little Devon, parking the red gummi tightly back into the gummi port, with much more ease now that their wasn't loads of woman waiting for their arrival. As soon as the ship had landed, Brian and Hikari quickly called the others into the bridge. "Looking at the time, Little Devon should be organising their Annual Festival." Brian told them. "Meaning that my brother is going to throw me on stage again for some songs and get Hikari and Max to aid backstage so you might as well use this time to prepare for the mission ahead."

Kairi yawned as she nodded drowsily. "I'll rest up. Get my strength up." She leaned on Sora as she rubbed her eyes, leaning in to him as he wrapped his arm around her.

"I've called Daniel earlier. He should have organised some form of sleeping quarters for you guys before we set off." Hikari quickly told the three, smiling at them kindly.

Riku smiled at this. "Thank you, Hikari." He turned around, looking outside the window. "Looks like your brother is outside, Brian." He pointed out.

"Which one?" The Aversion Endless quickly asked.

"Daniel and his friend, Takeru."

Brian groaned at the information given to him. "Great! He's just going to moan." He said, looking out the window to Daniel, gulping slightly at his brother's impatient look. "This is going to end bad."

Hikari offered as she leaned a hand on Brian's shoulder. "I can stick around if you want."

Brian quickly shook his head, smiling at Hikari with gratitude. "I should be fine. I'm only giving him the items after all."

"How long will this Annual Festival be?" Sora asked with concern.

"A couple of days." Brian told him, crossing over the room to reach the main doors, pressing the controls as he prepared to open the gummi ship door. "You will properly have to report to Kyle in those days to check on the cure. Hopefully, it will be ready by then." He held the empathises on the last couple of words before opening the gummi ship door, leading down to Little Devon.

'_I hope so.' _ Sora breathed in deeply before helping Kairi down the stairs.

Daniel stood there with a smile as he watched the five exit from the gummi ship, along with Steve the Chocobo, placing his hands wide from his side as the group approached the two of them. "Welcome back, Heroes of Light." Daniel greeted happily. "And Brian." He added with a form of annoyance.

Brian shook his head at this. "Don't I get any sign of gratitude?" he questioned.

Daniel ignored Brian's comment as he addressed the others. "Takeru will take you three to your very own shared quarters, as well as service for on-suite delivers at your every call. We will collect you when we have finished the portal to Disney Castle." He informed them.

"And when will that be?" Riku questioned.

"At dawn, Riku." Daniel patted him friendly on the shoulder, grinning down at him. "When the sun rises, we will be able to march into Ultimate Castle and save the king."

Sora's voice kept firm as he spoke. "We better rest then." It didn't take long for Takeru to lead Sora, Kairi and Riku out of the Gummi Port and into town while Hikari took Steve and quickly bid her goodbyes to find Ventus, Max and the others.

Daniel and Brian waited for the others to disappear before shooting each other a glare. Brian's glare caught Daniel off guard slightly before focusing on his thoughts. He poked Brian in the chest while looking at him angrily, "Why the hell did you go to Destiny Islands?" he demanded.

Brian rolled his eyes. "I was being a friend." He answered him, folding his arms as he looked away from him.

"You were being stupid!" He told him. "From what I heard, the Colonel had nearly disappeared with Kairi in his arms. You could have easily destroy three years' worth of work to this town and ruin our only possible chance to balance the worlds!"

"Yeah and I prevented that!" Brian pointed out.

"You wouldn't have to prevent it if you did your job!" Daniel replied angrily.

"You know what would be helpful?" Brian spat. "Knowing that the job was to change the future!"

Daniel's eyes widened at this as he grabbed hold of Brian and covered his mouth, looking around the gummi port to find that none of the workers seemed to be bothered much about the noise. Knowing that the coast was clear, he let go off the Aversion Endless, only to earn a dirty look from him. "What did you want me to do? Tell you that you're not my brother and that we're all from the future the minute you had woken up?" He questioned.

"You could have told me the truth!" Brian shook his head. "Instead, I had to struggle when I hanged out with friends; You could at least told me that I wasn't like the others in town."

"If I had told you that you was an Endless then—" The Little Devon Leader sighed as he begun to feel aggravated. "Do any of the others know?" He asked.

Brian paused. Should he tell him? It wasn't his intentions to tell Riku or Hikari. They were just there when he had remembered where he was from. Surely one secret won't hurt. After all, Daniel had kept a thousand from him.

"Please tell me you didn't tell the-" Daniel spoke in fear.

"No." Brian cut him off. "I didn't. I'm not an idiot."

"Good." The leader sighed in relief. "So they don't know about Kasper?"

"No."

"Did Kasper see you?"

"No."

"Good. At least you remembered to avoid Kasper-"

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. Kasper didn't see me. Can you tell me the reason why you didn't tell me the truth?" He demanded, his claw beginning to pulse as his anger slowly grew inside.

"Look! If you have your memories then you know as well as I do that we have more important things to focus on." He pointed out. "We can talk about this after the festival."

Brian huffed at this. "Fine." He said reluctantly.

"Good." Daniel smiled at this. "Now, did you get the rest of the items?"

"Yeah. Hold on." Brian nodded, replying in an annoyed tone as he past his brown bag over. "To think, I would have forgotten to get the Sea Salt Ice Cream if we didn't need to save Kairi."

"You keep thinking that, Brian. You're still in trouble for-" Daniel checked the content of his brother's bag, halting in confusion as he pulled out a yellow, star shaped fruit. "What is this?"

"Paupo Fruit." Brian simply answered. When he only got an questionable look from Daniel, he explained further. "It's this fruit that is supposed to link people together-"

"You don't need to tell me about this? I already know! Master wouldn't shut up about it at one point." Daniel quickly stopped him. "What I mean is; why have you got this? It wasn't on your list." He asked.

Brian raised an eyebrow at this. "Yeah it is. I remember the Captain and my Master strictly telling me to get this."

"The Captain nor did the Council tell me anything." Daniel informed him. "Like I've told you before, if it was important, they would have told us." He tried to give the fruit back to him.

"And I'm telling you!" Brian forced the star shaped fruit back in his hands. "You still haven't listened to me after nearly two years." Brian pointed out, earning a groan from his brother. "You promised that you will listen to what I had to say as soon as Kyle and I had returned from that stupid recon mission that you had sent us on."

"We don't need this!" He spoke as if he had repeated those same words over and over.

"I wouldn't have been sent back if there wasn't something wrong." He pointed out.

"Enough of this, Brian!" Daniel said firmly, throwing the yellow fruit back to the Endless "What is important now is creating the portal. You need to get ready for the festival while Kyle and I will work on the cure. Once we've saved Mickey, you can do what you want." He instructed him as he turned his back, beginning to head out of the port.

"What if it doesn't work?" Brian questioned him, halting his brother. "What about Sora? Not only is he in his fourth stage, he was strongly affected in the Outlands. If we haven't got this right then we'll be dealing with two problems instead of one."

"Don't worry." Daniel kept firm and serious as he talked. "We have a plan if anything goes wrong."

Brian raised an eyebrow at this. "Which is?"

"You won't need to know. The cure will work so the plan won't come into action." He glared at his younger brother, starting to get annoyed of all of the questions.

"Daniel-"

"Go to the show, Brian!" He roared slightly. "One more word and I will personality change our defence radars to attack you!"

The two brothers glared at each other out of anger, Brian's concealed glow was glowing rapidly before closing it to a tight fist. "No threats are needed, brother." He said darkly to him. "You better listen to me after the festival." With his words spoken, Brian snatched his empty brown bag from Daniel and stomped out of the gummi port, taking his Paupo Fruit with him.

**BOWBOWBOW**

Sora slowly closed Kairi's door behind him as he joined Riku into the living room. Their private quarters was designed so that the living room was the first room to enter with five doors leading to someone's bedroom, the kitchen or the bathroom. The living room consisted of a sitting area for the three with a living table in the middle and a couple of shelves and cupboards for their gear.

Riku was examining his Way to the Dawn when Sora had collapsed on the sofa next to him, turning away from his weapon to look at his friend. "How is she?" He asked.

"Asleep but safe." Sora said with a relief, resting his head against the sofa as a grin stretched across his face. "We prevented the dream, Riku." He said happily.

The Wielder of Dawn raised an eyebrow at this. "How so?"

"There was one dream where I had dreamt that we had reached the throne room too late, taking Kairi with him. After that, would have been the dream at Disney Castle." He explained. "Which means Colonel Devil can't kill her if she's safety asleep." Sora lifted his head back up as looked back at his pulsing white shadowed claw. "Which leaves one more problem…"

"The cure should be able to help you." Riku assured him.

"But what if it doesn't?" Sora asked him, halting Riku completely.

The front door slammed open by the hands of Hikari, her foot in the air as she came in with a smile. "Hey guys!" Her loud welcome had made the keybearers give her a look of concern and warning. "What?" She questioned.

"Nothing but it's best to keep it down." Riku informed her. "Kairi's asleep."

"Really?" Hikari looked at them in disbelief before speaking sadly. "She's gonna miss the festival."

"Hikari? What exactly is this festival for?" Sora asked as he looked back at Kairi's closed door. Even with Kairi safe, they still have to prepare to save the Mickey and Minnie at the infected Disney Castle so he couldn't help up fell guilty that they are spending their time, having fun at the world's party.

"The Annual Festival was originally made to celebrate the complete creation of the world, with this being the fourth year." She began to explain. "It was after the second Annual Festival that Mako had attacked Little Devon; so the festival also came a chance to allow the town people to remember the ones that were lost to us during that attack."

Riku folded his arms together. "So that explains why the Devon brothers are more focused on the festival. A chance to remember their sister." He concluded out loud before looking back at Hikari. "Isn't there a way to postpose the festival? At least until after we have Mickey and Minne."

"It would only cause worry for the public." Hikari told them before she leaned down to pick the front door from the ground. "Are you guys coming to the festival?"

Riku hummed in thought. "It sounds fun but we should really plan for our attack-"

"LET'S DO IT!" Sora jumped up in joy, only to lose his balance and fall to the floor after jumping.

Riku knelled down his friend's side as he aided him back to his feet. "Are you okay?"

With shaky start, Sora was back on his feet, holding his head tightly. "My head…"

"Maybe you should rest up." He said with concern.

Sora shook his head. "I'm fine." He took a step forward, his balance going everywhere as Riku had to stay by his side as he walked.

"Sora, I think Riku's right. You should-" Hikari voiced with concern.

"I SAID I'M FINE!" Sora yelled as he nudged himself out of Riku's grip, his balance back to normal, his armoured covered claw glowing. "NOW, are we going or what?" He looked at the two of them before storming out of the house.

Riku sighed at his friend's departure. "I just hope that the cure works." He quickly spoke in concern before following his friend.

**BOWBOWBOW**

Daniel walked into his humble home, items in hand as he saw his two brothers waiting in the front room on the circled sofas. "What are you guys doing? We have a cure to make." He said with a smile. After three years of worries, horrors and hard work to keep the town safe, he began to feel pleased about everything.

Kyle placed his handful of items onto the table. "Well, dear brother, since we had gathered all of the items, we thought…well, I thought-"

"WE HAVE RUM!" Scott cheered with glee, cutting Kyle off complete as he splashed his wooden pint of rum over everything and everyone.

"Rum?" Daniel chuckled at this. "When did you have time to get this?" He asked Kyle. "Last time I checked, the only place you could get rum is Port Royal but not only are we ban from that world, it's under the Order's control as well."

Kyle smirked as he spoke. "I have my secrets." He told him, wiping drops of rum off his automail before passing a glass to his older brother.

Scott gulped his drink down fast before slamming his cup door, looking at the two with a glaze. "We sent Takeru!" He shouted.

Kyle shook his head at this. "This is why I said we would wait for Daniel to come back!" Kyle glared at his younger brother, only to receive an loud belch as a response. "Why are you even drinking anyway? You have to perform!"

Scott simply waved as he smiled happily at Daniel. "Where's Brian? Why is he not joining us for a drink?" He asked him.

"He's preparing for the show unlike you!" Kyle leaned in and scatched the drink out of his hand before he could drink anymore. "Sober up! NOW!" Kyle pointed him out of the room.

"Fine! Just cut me out of the party! I'll just hang out with Brian and the others." Scott shot up from his seat as he glared down at Kyle before storming out of the house.

Kyle shook his head before standing up, checking all of the items that were on the table. "You seem to be at the gummi port for a while." Kyle pointed out.

"Well, Brian was very keen to talk with me." Daniel took a gulp of his alcoholic drink.

"What did he say?" Kyle asked, examining the Golden Crest from the Land of the Dragons.

"You don't want to know." Daniel shook his head as he took a seat, taking another gulp of his drink before placing his hands on his face. "I wish Angel was here."

"Well we have all of the items now so we'll be seeing her again soon." Kyle smiled as he threw the Golden Crest over to Daniel, who easily caught the item. "We are so close, Daniel." He smiled. "So close to seeing Angel again, all of our friends."

"We're so close to losing everything we have worked for as well." Daniel looked at his brother with a serious look. "Tomorrow is the deadline and if we are not careful then... I want full security on the Princess of Heart."

"Brother! Relax." Kyle stood beside him, placing his automail on him in a form of comfort. "What would Angel say to you now?" He asked.

"Calm your boots." Daniel muttered under his breath.

"Exactly!" Kyle clapped his shoulder as he gripped his brother's drink and passed it to his hands. "So drink up! With the festival and making the cure, we have a long night for us."

"Can we just do one last check up?" Daniel shook his head, taking another gulp of his drink.

"Fine. If it will calm your boots." Kyle chuckled as he quickly went over to the computers and quickly brought up the cameras and raders. The screen showed the Princess of Heart sleeping, the converted town square and other parts of the town while the raders showed two dots on its system. "See! Kairi is resting up. The others are heading to the festival and apart from Brian and Sora, there are no Unbirth or Endless showing up on the radars."

Daniel stared at the screens as if they were going to drop any seconds. After a while, he chuckled before taking in more of his drink. "I guess we better toast then." He lifted his drink in the air as he cheered. "To a better future!"

Kyle smiled at this as he began to turn the screens and radars off the main screens. "To a better future!" He grabbed his glass and tapped it against Daniel's glass, before drinking their rum for the night.

The radars began to show static, showing three dots instead of two before returning to normal, unnoticed by the two Devon Brothers.

* * *

**A/N: Woo! Back in Little Devon. Back from Disneyland. I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

**Kingdommad**


	133. Annual Festival

**Chapter 133: Annual Festival**

Sora, Riku and Hikari stood in awe at the transformation of the town square; a stage was build where the town hall stood, red banners flowed all around the square and the crowd each held a glass lantern with a firefly lightening them up. "What's with the lanterns?" Riku asked Hikari.

"The lanterns are a form of respect." Hikari told him, holding Steve the Chocobo in her arms before explaining further. "It's supposed to explain that even though your love one's light has disappeared, a part of their light will always be with you and cherished."

"To remember the light that was once there." Sora looked at the lanterns. Before long, he looked at all of the people holding the lanterns, each holding their own grief with a glass, containing light that was stolen from them. Within the crowd, he spotted Ventus near the stage. "Hey! Ventus!" Sora called out.

The keybearer turned around from his name being called, mainly to see Sora, Riku and Hikari just away from the crowd. He pushed his way to the back of the crowd so that he could join the others. "Hey guys." He greeted. "Where's Kairi?"

"She's back at the house resting." Riku informed him.

"Resting?" Ventus' grin dropped as he looked at the others in confusion. "What did you guys do in Destiny Islands?"

"We ran into a bit of trouble." Riku explained. "We had to go to Radiant Garden to prevent a crazy Nobody from taking over. From that and still recovering from her former injuries, I can't really blame her for taking a break."

Sora hummed in agreement before looking back. "Maybe I should head back?"

"Don't worry, Sora." Ventus' grin returned as he assured the others, "Donald and Goofy are preparing for the task ahead, they said that they were going to head to the quarters. I'm sure that they will be able to look after Kairi."

Sora smiled grateful at his friends' action, making him feel slightly more secure about Kairi's safety. He felt slightly guilty though as he asked, "Won't they wanna come to the festival?" he asked.

"They said that you guys could use the break, despite the fact that you've just come back from having a break at Destiny Islands." Ventus chuckled. "I swear those two know more then they tell sometimes."

Sora grinned at this. "That's Donald and Goofy for you."

"Yeah." Riku added. "You can always count on them to relax, no matter where you are."

The crowd cheered as they watched Max on the stage, flipping his skateboard about as he managed to perform a 720° angle spin with the very little ramps that were provided. Without problem, Max made a prefect landing, making the crowd go wild.

"Is Brian here yet?" Hikari asked Ventus.

Ventus nodded. "He doesn't seem to be in the talking mood though."

Hikari sighed at this. "He must have confronted Daniel about his past. If he's angry then Daniel must have avoided telling him again."

"You mean Daniel always avoided telling Brian anything?" Riku questioned.

"He's always been like it, even before the Recon accident." She told him as she petted Steve in her arms. She kneeled down to the ground and placed Steve on the ground, allowing the chocobo to walk. "Steve. Go give Brian some company." She instructed. She smiled as Steve 'kwek' in response before going to find her master.

The crowd cheered as Max finished off his performance before heading backstage, allowing Scott to take to the stage. "Thank you Max! If I could open a show like that, I would have my own world." He grinned before looking at the excited crowd. "WELCOME! To the fourth Annual Festival!" He yelled, the crowd cheering in response.

Sora cheered along with the crowd, feeling excited only to clap too hard against his claw, making him grunt in pain. _Maybe I shouldn't clap so hard._ He thought.

No sooner did he grunt had Riku shot around to look at his in concern. "You alright?" His eyes were mainly on his shadowed claw.

**Look who doesn't trust you! After everything you've been though. **The tormenting voice returned once more.

Sora couldn't help but feel slightly annoyed by his friend's reaction. "I just clapped too hard." He told him.

Riku keep on with his glances. "You sure?"

"Riku! I'm fine." Sora glared at him, raising his voice slightly. "Don't just assume that I'm going to bite every time I'm in pain. I'm still human!"

"Sora, calm down—"

"I'll calm down when all of you drop your concern on me!" He proclaimed before walking off, suddenly not feeling in the mood to watch the festival. He could hear his friends call for him but he continued on.

**It's just you and me now. And soon it will just be me! **The voice laughed, his voice fading out.

"You wait!" Sora muttered. "As soon as the cure is done, you'll be gone forever."

Steve ran his way through the exciting crowd, running through people's legs, nearly getting stepped on before finally making it backstage. She sighed in relief before wondering through the backstage, kweking in joy as she recognised a pair of white conserves boots with black strips. She jumped up and cheered as she landed on the person's lap.

Brian broke out of his daydream as he looked down at Steve on his lap. He sighed as he started to pet his chocobo. "What am I going to do?" He muttered, shaking his head. He looked up to see Max and Vaan approach him from the distance. "Nice show, Max." I told him.

"Thanks, man." Max grinned as he greeted his friend. "Have you calmed down a bit?"

Brian looked away at this. "Yeah. I'm fine." He muttered. He frowned from the striking pulsing pain in his head as his memories reorganised themselves, hearing multiple voices crossing in his mind. The memories only made him yell in frustration, slamming his fist down next to him. "I can't do it."

"Can't do it?" Vaan looked at him in surprise. "This sounds nothing like you."

Brian huffed at this. "Don't I know it."

"Brian, you have to go on! What will your brothers say if you don't sing the song of tribute?" Vaan kneeled down to his height, looking at his friend's in concern. "C'mon man, you can tell me—"

"I think we should just leave him be and find Hikari." Max quickly advised as he looked in the crowd. "Hey! Isn't that Balthier talking to your girlfriend?" he pointed out.

Vaan jumped up from Brian's side and quickly jumped to Max's side, looking through the crowd. "Why can't Balthier just leave her alone?" Vaan said with anger, he quickly looking back at Brian before adding. "I swear, he's worse than you." He told him before running through the crowd.

Max sighed before looking back at Brian. "You wanna talk?" He offered.

"No." Brian replied bluntly. "I've just got a headache."

Max sighed at his friend's stubbornness before he told him. "Hikari told me about you recovering your memories."

Brian shot up at this, looking at Max straight in the eye. "She what?"

"She told me that you nearly blackout at Destiny Islands and that you've been getting headaches and illusions from all of the memories discovered." Max mentioned before standing by his friend. "If there is anything that I can do then—"

"Just aid with the backstage crew." Brian told him, looking at him with a sorrow expression. "I just need to get my mind in place."

"Well, you better get it in mind quick." Max informed him. "Scott is going to introduce you soon." He nudged the red curtain slightly to see Scott telling jokes to the crowd, the crowd laughing and cheering along. "Oh! One more thing!" Max quickly turned back to his friend. "I remembered what name you called out."

Brian raised an eyebrow at this. "Who was it?"

"Some girl named Aiddie." Max told him, noticing Brian look at him with a shock expression. "Who's Aiddie, Brian?" he asked.

"Thank you! Thank you! Now it's time to get the songs out!" Scott announced, the crowd cheered with excitement.

"I'll talk to you later." Brian nudged Steve off his lap as he jumped off his seat, grabbing his guitar as he rushed onstage, ignoring Max and Steve's calls.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! It's time to hold your lanterns up for this year's tribute song to our departed loved ones." He instructed, watching as the crowd lifted their glass lanterns in the air. "Now give it up for Little Devon's very own, Brian Devon." With the sound of applauses and the crasy screams from the teen girls, Brian came on the stage and stood in front of the microphone. Scott chuckled before leaning over to his brother. "Don't worry lil bro." Scott nudged in the arm. "Once this is out of the way, I'll give you the rum." He grinned cheekily.

"I don't think drinking is going to help." Brian chuckled slightly.

"Well, it might." He chuckled before nudging him to the microphone slightly, creating a loud echoing noise. Scott laughed at the deadly glare he received from the Aversion Endless. "Sing like it's your last." He laughed before heading backstage.

"What?" Brian just shook his head; he could smell the hint of rum from Scott's breathe so the thoughts of his brothers casually drinking didn't calm him down. Scott's last comment caught him off guard though, confused as to why Scott would say such a thing, maybe a way to motivate him?

The sound of the crowd brought Brian's focus back as he grinned back at the town people. "How are you guys doing?" He asked, receiving a couple of cheers as a response. "Even though this man made world has only been going on for four years, we have already accomplished so much." The crowd agreed as they cheered. "But accomplishment doesn't always come easy. We have lost—" He halted his speech, frozen in shock as he looked out in the crowd.

Upon one of the rooftops stood a young woman, around Brian's age, with neck length dark brunet hair with a blue highlights at the front. She stood silently as she watched the show from above, smiling strongly back at him. "Aiddie…" Brian looked at her in shock. He had lost her in the darkness nearly two years ago; there hasn't been any sign of her ever since then. How could she be possibility standing in the crowd now? He only gasped in disbelief as he watched her wave at him, giving him thumbs up. Surely, he could be running over right next to her and spin her around like crazy if his feet wasn't stuck.

"Brian." Scott called from the curtain. "What are you doing?"

The young mage looked around, seeing that the crowd looked up at him in confused as some discussed whether he had gain stage fright from travelling the worlds. He quickly looked up to where Aiddie was, only to find that she was no longer there. Had he imagined it? The white mage he had cared dearly for? Are his memories taunting him with one of things that made him happy no matter what dangers were ahead? He shook his head. "Sorry about that, guys." He quickly told the crowd. "With all the travelling I've been doing lately, I've been caught off guard things out of place." He coughed nervously. "Anyway, we have lost many love ones and I, personality, want to make this song out to all of the friends and family I have lost in the past. That without them, I don't know who I am." With his words spoken, he set the guitar up and began to play.

_Yesterday I died, tomorrow's bleeding__  
__Fall into your sunlight_

_The future's open wide beyond believing  
To know why hope dies_

He was remained of his past live, his life in the future, where he was in the Order under Colonel Devil's control, feeling that he was meant for something else within the dark world but his hope slowly began to die from every escape attempt that failed.

_Losing what was found, a world so hollow__  
__Suspended in a compromise__  
__The silence of this sound is soon to follow__  
__Somehow sundown__And finding answers__  
__Is forgetting all of the questions we call home__  
__Passing the graves of the unknown_

The struggles of his amnesia, when passing Angel's grave and never remembering her face, all of the questions he had asked about himself when he had first came to Little Devon, only to forget what he was looking for or why he was here after his accident. The pain of hearing his master's name and never knowing why, causing anger towards his father model. But now he remembered that the world felt so hollow went he had died.

_As reason clouds my eyes, with splendour fading__  
__Illusions of the sunlight__  
__And the reflection of a lie will keep me waiting__  
__Love gone for so long_

All of the reasons and answers he had received from Daniel and the others, clouding him with lies and becoming someone he wasn't, becoming a lie himself.

_This day's ending is the proof of time killing all the faith I know__  
__Knowing that faith is all I hold_

Brian sighed as the piano began to play, his memories telling him his former story. How he had fled the Order and crashed on Shadow's Cove to find his master, Sora, promising him to take him to the resistance and to teach him more magic. How that one action had lead him to meet lots of people, such as Hikari, Max and the others. How he had met Aiddie..

**BOWBOWBOW**

"Daniel! Kyle! Listen to this." Takeru called them from the security room, turning up the TV screen that was showing the Annual Festival.

The Two Devon Brothers halted as they heard Brian sing along to his playing. Kyle sighed at this, looking at his brother in regret. "We should have told him the truth." The automail teen told him.

"We did what we had to do." Daniel quickly told him as he held the Gorilla's Hand and Sea Salt Ice Cream in his hands. "He's gathering his memories back now. He should be fine after the battle."

"You and I know that is a lie, Daniel." Kyle glared at him, halting his older brother. "He's still our brother. Why lie to him?" He asked him.

Daniel placed the items on the table and looked back at his sibling. " Remember what Captain Riku had told us about Brian, how he was different from other Endless?" Kyle nodded as a response. "Two souls for one heart, he said. Now surely, I'm not going to be the one to tell him his faith when we're near to end of our mission."

"We should tell him, Daniel." Kyle repeated.

"No." Daniel shook his head. "We won't." He picked up the items again. "It's best that he doesn't know."

Kyle glared at his brother. "Sometimes, you're just as bad as father."

Daniel slammed the items on the table and reached over to grab Kyle by the shirt, pulling him close to his angered face. "I wouldn't kill our mother out of jealousy!" He yelled.

"You would kill your brother though." Kyle spat at him. "Surely, that was why you were so persistence for me to go on the Recon Mission with him." He glared.

No words were said as the lights went out in the Devon House.

**BOWBOWBOW**

_And I've lost who I am__  
__And I can't understand__  
__Why my heart is so broken__  
__Rejecting your love__  
__Without love gone wrong_

As the song picked up again, the town people began to wave their light lanterns in the air. Hikari and Max waved one in the air for their respected members of family; Riku was hugging Hikari from behind as they listened to Brian's song.

_Life__  
__Less words__  
__Carry on__But i know__  
__All i know__  
__Is that the ends beginning__Who I am from the start__  
__Take me home to my heart__  
__Let me go__  
__And I will run__  
__I will not be silenced__All this time spent in vain__  
__Wasted years__  
__Wasted gain__  
__All is lost__  
__Hope remains__  
__And this war's not over_

'All this time spent in vain'….  
The very words struck his heart as he began to hear his father sing this song, remembering that this was the song that he used to play on this very guitar when he thought he was on his own.

_There's a light__  
__There's the sun__  
__Taking all the shattered ones__  
__To the place we belong__  
__And his love will conquer_

He slowed the song down, playing slowly on his guitar as he said the last of the lyrics.

_Yesterday I died; tommorrow's bleeding__  
__Fall into your sunlight__._

As soon as he stopped playing, the crowd went wild, cheering and clapping madly as some of the crowd became teary. Brian remained in place though, rethinking the lyrics over. "There's a Light, there's a sun taking all shattered ones to a place we belong…" He thought it over before shaking his head; Knowing that he will have to think about it later after the festival has finished. He looked back at the crowd and grinned. "Thank you. Now for something a bit more upbeat." He grinned. "But before I do, I have an announcement to make."

Max's ears picked up at this as he quickly turned to Ventus. "Hey! Why don't we leave these two alone? We can quickly say hello to Vaan and the others." Max chuckled nervously, including a 'ah-yuck' as he dragged Ventus away from Hikari and Riku.

"Max! Where are you going?" Hikari questioned as she expressed with her arms, only to receive no reply. She only shook her head as she looked back at Riku, only to see him completely red. "What's wrong?" She asked before looking where he was looking, only to gasp in shock.

On the stage, was a huge picture of her and Riku in the gummi ship closet, covered in cake, cream, pie fillings and numerous amounts of pastry, with their arms around each other, looking as if the shot was captured a mere second before they had kissed as they were mere inches away from each other, looking at each other with warmth expression. "This people, is Hikari's Alliance with the Wielder of Dawn!" He laughed.

Hikari stood there in shock before glaring at the friend with boiling anger. "WHAT?"

"I'll would like to thank Max for the picture. " Brian told the audience. "And I would like to inform Hikari that this is worth 5 points for me and you lose three points for messing my gummi ship up in the first place!" He said as he clicked his fingers for the bright, flashing scoreboard to appear once more.

**Hikari: 8 Brian: 9**

"WHAT?" Hikari was literally steaming with anger now.

"Yeah….I'm gonna find Sora." Riku quickly escaped, scared of what the angered Hikari might do in her time of rage.

"And without further, I'll give you Scott who will play the next song while I'll run for my live once more. Haven't you guys missed this?" He laughed before waving to the crowd 'bye' as he legged it off stage, just as Hikari jumped onto stage, sword in hand as she began to chase him around the town square.

Scott claps at the joke, turning the picture off. "Well, I'm happy for you guys." He told the enraged female in the crowd before picking the guitar up. "Let's rock and roll!" He shouted, the crowd yelled in excitement as a response. Scott began to play, only to hear that the amp wasn't picking the guitar up as he strum. "Brian! There's something wrong with your guitar. Can you come up here?" he asked.

Brian was currently being held off the ground by his shirt with a blade to his neck. He chuckled nervously as he looked at the angered Hikari. "I'm needed on the stage." He told her, as best as he could anyway.

"Next time, Brian!" She glared before letting him go and went bursting through the crowd again. "HEY MAX! Don't you wanna hang?"

With the angered Hikari out of the way, Brian quickly jumped back onto stage. "There shouldn't be a problem—" He was halted and cut off by the sound of Scott's gasp as a stone sphere impacted his shoulder. "Scott!" He ran over to his side to see that the sphere had got into slightly, nothing that Kyle couldn't handle. He looked in the direction to where the shot could have been made, only to turn around to the crowd in a panicky way. "Everybody! Run!"

Multiple amounts of stone sphere shoots out from atop the rooftops, taking out the lights and blew out one of the amps. The crowd began to panic as they began to scatter like mice; some of them got stuck when one of the lights fell. Ventus quickly dived and grabbed one of the citizens before they got crushed by the lights.

"Look at the cattle run, boys!" Everyone turned to the sound of the western voice, to see Major Snake standing on the rooftops alongs with other members of the Order. "I didn't think such a small world would have so much prey!" He laughed.

* * *

**N/A: Let's the true festival begin! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

**Kingdommad**


	134. Patience

**Chapter 134: Patience **

Riku ran through the pathways until he had reached their quarters, seeing that Sora was about to enter the house. "Sora!" He called, halting his friend from entering as he turned to his friend. "Look! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. We're just worried about you."

"Worried in what way?" Sora questioned him. "Are you worried that I would lose control?" He glared. "After everything we've been through, I thought that I had your trust." He shook his head as he turned to the door.

"We're worried about your life, Sora." Riku stood beside Sora as he talked to him. "You said it yourself, we don't know whether this cure works or not but it's our only hope. At the end of the day, we don't want to die."

Sora looked back at Riku, seeing the same look of concern and worry on his friend's face. He sighed at this. "I'm sorry." He told him. "I'm just not in the mood to celebrate anymore." He placed his claw on the door handle. "Go back to the festival with Hikari and the others."

Riku gulped nervously at this, "I can't do that."

Sora looked at him with mild suspicion. "Why not?" He asked while twisting the doorknob to open the door, only for the door to fall completely off its hinges and slam to the ground, doorknob remaining in the Keyblade Master's hand. "That's not supposed to happen." He blinked as he looked at the doorknob in confusion.

"We repaired that earlier when Hikari kicked it down." Riku raised an eyebrow in confusion as he passed Sora into the house, only to look in the room in shock. "Oh no…"

Sora quickly stepped in to see that the house looked like it was on the verge of collapsing. The sofa was ripped to shreds, the furniture was broken to pieces and the support frames in the house was making an uncomfortable breaking sound. The most shocking thing was that Donald and Goofy stood within the living area, completely frozen as if they were statues. "Donald! Goofy!" He ran over to his frozen friends, checking their frozen bodies to see if there is any sign of life, seeing their eyes move within their frozen state assured him a bit. "Kairi…" He muttered before shooting his attention back to Riku.

Reading his friend's expression, the Wielder of Dawn quickly burst into Kairi's room, only to find it empty. "She's not here." He said, looking around in the strange neat room. "There's no sign of damage in here though." He told him coming back in the damaged living area. "She might have gone to get help."

"Fire!" Sora summoned his keyblade at his friend's frozen state, trying to get rid of the ice, only to find that the spell had no effort. "Sorry guys! We'll find help."

Sounds of collisions and screaming could be heard from outside. The two keybearers looked at each other in concern. "Something's up. C'mon!" Riku quickly rushed out of the house, followed by Sora, seeing smoke emerge into the sky. "That's back at the festival!"

Sora and Riku summoned their respected keyblades as they run over to the pathway, getting blown away when a blast of ice nearly strikes the two, blocking the path to the town square. "Huh?" Shocked by the think, iceberg that blocked their path, he turned around to see the culprit upon the roofs of their quarters. "Nikolai…" Sora looked in surprise.

Who Sora and Riku were looking at was not the Nikolai they knew. The virus has made its effect known within him as his dark blue infected claw had turned into an ice clear claw arm, being two times the size of his arm; his short black hair had parts of it turned into light blue hair/white; his garments were ripped and clashed. He remained silent as he looked at the two, as if inspecting them before speaking. "If one has no purpose, no happiness should be expressed." He clicked his fingers.

Before Sora knew it, he felt something grab him and carry him to the other path opposite them, throwing him away into the pathway. He got up to see Nikolai shielding the pathway behind him, preventing him to help Riku, all he saw was an orange blur spinning around him before halting in front of him. "Time to run!" The blur faded to reveal a familiar face, smiling back at him.

"Jun?" He gasped in shock. So Jun had become an Order Member after all.

"Follow the light!" She told him before speeding past him, leaving her unique orange blur behind.

"Jun!" Sora quickly looked back through the frozen ice, hearing the sounds of weapons clashing and ice smashing against the ground. With the iceberg in place, there was no way to aid Riku. "Riku can take care of himself." He reminded himself before following the remains of Jun's speedy blur. "I've gotta find Kairi." He told himself as he raced through the pathways.

**BOWBOWBOW**

"Quickly! Run!" Ventus told the fleeing public before turning back to the enemy on the rooftops, summoning his keyblade. Seconds after Wayward was placed in his hand, he felt the eyes of the Wrath Endless lock on onto him. He turned to see the dark teen morphed into the shadows, appearing out of sight. He quickly shot around, swinging his keyblade in front to prevent the rigged blade from striking him, being face to face with the young member. "You! You were the one that Vanitas took!" Ventus quickly recognised him. "Why follow him?"

"I'll get to kill all of your kind!" Crush hissed in his ears as he pushed forward, leaning into Ventus' face. "I will not stop until all of the keyblades in the world are buried into the ground!"

"Then you will be fighting for a long time because your master will just bring you down!" Ventus pushed him back and blasted him away with a light spell, only to be shielded by the ground shooting between the two fighters.

Hikari and Max looked over to see Major Snake making his towards Crush and Ventus, making to two move. Max jumped on his skateboard and dashed towards the Persistence Endless, turning his bow into blades as he slashed at his legs. He turned around to see that the attack had grabbed his attention, his snake sword in hand. He kicked up his board to block the whip attack as he quickly dashed in and began attacking the Endless. He was quickly pushed away like a bug as Major Snake sent him flying.

Hikari threw a potion over to Max before running over to Snake, dodging the whip strikes at he was striking at her. She flipped out of the way and jumped over Snake, slicing at his head. When she landed, she turned to see Snake holding the top of his head, as well as holding his cut Stetson in his infected scaly claw. "Oops. Did I cut your hat again?" she mocked the Endless, she wasn't surprised when she began to feel the ground shake as Snake went into his lizard Outburst form.

Brian and Scott were clearing out the residents from the festival, as well as dealing with any Unbirths approaching them. While Brian dealt with the flying and the range enemies, Scott crushed them to piece with his close range axe. "I don't get it." Scott huffed, dealing with his shoulder injury and the Unbirths charging at him. "Why aren't our defences taking them out?"

"I don't know." Brian replied while sending some bats down with a thunder spell. "They shouldn't even have entered this world."

"What if?" Scott vertical sliced through the enemy. "They followed you through the portal home?"

"Do you really thing this is the time to discuss this?" Brian turned to his brother and shouted at him, only to get struck by some of the Unbirth Bats.

"Brian!" Scott rushed over and slapped the bats away from his little brother before destroying them. "Daniel, Kyle and Takeru had been working crazy on making sure the defences were working, especially for the last couple of days." He told him as he helped him up. "We have to check on them."

"What about the others?" Brian questioned, watching Ventus battle with Crush while Max and Hikari dealt with Snake in his outburst mode. He also noticed the child size Chocobo getting chased by some Unbirths. "Steve!" Brian called before following them through the pathway to the Devon's House.

"Brian! Wait!" Scott waved to grab his attention, only to hold his shoulder in pain, following his brother down the pathway.

As the two brothers made their way, they didn't notice the reaper following their trail, scythe in hand.

**BOWBOWBOW**

The Devon's House was now in pieces, its entire roof had been blown off, the walls scattered across ground, sparking from the cut electricity as only half of the house stood. Daniel and Kyle breathed heavily, weapons in hands, as they stared at the Endless opposite them. "I'm not sure what to be more surprised of, the fact that Colonel Devil and Vantias actually worked together or that you betrayed your own sister!" Daniel snared at the Endless.

Storm stood there, slamming the pale skinned Takeru to the ground as he stared back at the brothers, Shadow's Grave in hand. Takeru hadn't been as lucky as the brothers as he laid there without a breath of air to his name. "You were the ones that betrayed me!" He proclaimed, stepping on Takeru's body. He smirked as Kyle held Daniel back. "You promised to take care of her! YOU PROMISED!" His shout had blown strong winds; as if a storm was coming in. "And for your mistrust, I'm sure that showing the Order how to summon your portal is good payback. I have to admit thought, the sudden appearance of Colonel Devil with his members were somewhat of a convenience." He smirked.

"I should have killed you when I had a chance!" Daniel growled at him.

Storm huffed in laughter at this. "You couldn't even kill Mako without Angel dying." He aimed Shadow's Grave at Kyle. "So watching your brother die will bring the real challenge out of you." He said coldly.

"Bring it, Sakuzy!" With Devon's Soul in his hand, Daniel rushed towards Shock at a great speed, slamming his weapon against his. The world's leader stood against the strong winds as he kept his keyblade in hand as he kept his force, glaring back at the Shock Endless with a deadly expression. "I'm not going to let anyone who threatens my family go unless their last breath draws!" He said deadly.

"Then we're on the same page." Shock smirked.

Suddenly, Storm's figure disappeared as the sound of a loud sonic boom was heard, blowing Daniel away with a punch. A speeding form of cloud surrounded Storm as he moved around the area at high speed, dodging Kyle's gravity bubbles to try and halt his attacks. He manages to land a couple of fast strikes on Kyle until getting caught in the spell, revealing him once more.

"Take this!" Kyle aimed his automail at the concealed Endless as a light shined up. The bubble that Storm was concealed in began to close in around him, in an attempt to crush him. He crushed his metal fist to increase the force of the crushing ball but the more pressure he placed in the ball, the more out shaped and shiny it looked. It wasn't until he noticed the abnormality; the gravity ball ripped apart like plastic as a huge amount of wind blew out, making the mage cover his eyes.

Daniel looked up through the bursting winds, slamming his fist down in anger getting up from the floor, keyblade in hand. Using the pushing wind, Daniel quickly placed orbs of water around the wind sphere before quickly dashing to the top of the damaged house looked below. There was a dip in the wind that was being cast. "Thunder!" He shot his keyblade into the sky, striking the wind cloud until hitting the centre a couple of times, clearing the winds up and revealing Storm once more. "Strike!" Daniel began to move his keyblade as if he was in control of an orchestra. As the composer, he moved the numerous amounts of orbs to fire, following Strom's movements until they were either destroyed or striking at the Endless.

Storm glared back up at Daniel, who was casually leaning on the remains of the wall on the second floor of his broken house. He looked back down at Kyle while wiping off the water of his face, seeing that he was waiting. "How about you two stop going easy?" Storm shouted at them in rage, charging towards Kyle, only to get jumped by Daniel from above, his sword out of hand, a keyblade to his neck.

Daniel hummed as if he was in thought, holding down Storm as he tried to move. "How about you just give up and tell your new friends to get out of my world." He suggested.

"Never!" Storm spat in Daniel's face. He felt his face get smashed from Daniel's arm as a response.

"KYLE! DANIEL!"

"Woah! Are we redecorating?"

Kyle looked away from his brother to see Brian, his chocobo Steve and Scott running towards them, concern filled his face he saw Scott's injury. "What's happening in town?"

"The Order came out of nowhere!" Brian huffed as he picked up Steve and ran over to Kyle. "Snake and Crush are in the centre, Ventus, Hikari and Max are dealing with them." He looked at the house, a part of him felt sad that the house was gone; there were many memories in the house. "What happened?" Brian's eyes wandered onto Takeru passed form.

"Scott! Keep guard!" Kyle quickly instructed him, making the teen roll his eyes and turning around. He looked back at Brian. "We were working on the cure when the lights went out and cut our defences. We didn't get to find out who did it when our old friend decided to blow the house down and attack us." Kyle pointed to Storm, who was now being held on his knees with Daniel's keyblade to his neck. "It's took us this long to deal with this one, if we are going to protect this town, we need to get the defences back up." Kyle told him. "You will need to check up on Kairi at the quarters and see where Sora, Riku, Donald and Goofy are."

Storm laughed madly at Kyle's instructions. "There is no point, Devons!" His laughter halted as he felt the point of Daniel's blade at his neck. "Look! You should have figured it out yourself. We could not have gained entrance in this world, knowing the password or not, without the defences being stopped."

"What are you hinting?" Daniel glared down at him. "That one of our own people with betray us?"

Storm chuckled at this, "Betrayal hurts does it?" He laughed before smirking. "I am going to guess that you feel a bit of regret for throwing me away like nothing because of a virus, like you did for all the other people that got affected here."

Daniel slammed into his face once more. "Tell me, Sakuzy!"

Scott sighed at his outpost before turning around back to his brothers. "Tie him up!" Scott told him, annoyed by the arguments. "We need to get things going." He watched Kyle and Brian's expression turn into shock and fear. Scott only smirked at the reaction, "That's right. You guys should listen to me more! I'm not as idiotic as you think I am. I can easily save this family on my own."

"Scott!" Brian dropped Steve before he began to run towards him.

"Brian!" He waved his arms but as he watched Brian, he noticed that he still wore that fearful expression. Feeling concerned, he turned around to quickly check the pathway once more. The first thing he noticed was a shimmering purple light.

Everything was slow motion for the brothers as they watched Scott turn around to face Link, who had appeared from the shadows with his scythe rose high. It only took the pilot to turn to him before the attack was made. The blade cutting through skin. The groan of the victim. The satisfied smirk written on the reaper's face. The cries of agony as the heart were struck.

Scott shook as the pain across his entire body, looking at the Remorse Endless with anger and pain. "Why me?" He begged.

"This is for ruining my execution in Sherwood Forest." Link whispered to him before pulling out his blade, everybody watching the pilot drop to his knees, lights began to form off him. "At least this way, you will be appreciated more for your noble sacrifice." With his last words spoken, he slashed at him once more, watching his body form into lights.

"NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kyle and Brian cried out, watching their brother disappear in front of their own eyes. Brian glared at the calm Endless, his fist clenched. "You rotten…"

"Your brother deserves some happiness." Link simply said. "Having everyone underappreciate you for some past mistakes can take its toll." He clicked his fingers to dissolve his helmet, revealing his face. "I've done you a favour."

"You're sick!" Kyle shouted at him.

Daniel remained silent, looking paler than usual as he looked shocked. He kept his eyes on where his brother stood moments before, his keyblade still to Storm's neck. His voice was shaken, parts of his long dark blue hair was split, his eyes straining. "Scott…" He spoke in disbelief. His little brother was gone.

Storm snickered at this as he glared up. "Now we're even." He told him before pushing him away, using his shock as a discomfort. He picked his sword back up and slashed down at Daniel, striking down the keybearer. His Keyblade skidding across the ground.

"Daniel!" Kyle shot around to face Daniel.

Brian looked down at Steve, seeing that she was shaking her feathers as she hid away. He looked behind to see that Storm was approaching the fallen Daniel. He quickly looked at Link to see that he was just observing everyone, like a vulture. He ignored it for the time as he turned to Storm and Daniel. "Storm! You're alive!"

Storm halted his actions as he turned deadly towards him. "But what of my sister?" He asked. "WHERE IS SHE?" He shouted.

"Fighting with us! Where else?" Brian looked at him in confusion.

"I don't believe you." Storm said coldly to him.

"What's not to believe? Brian looked at him in disbelief. "She's fighting Major Snake as we speak-" Words were left unfinished as the wind currents quickly took him off his feet.

"ENOUGH OF THIS!" Storm turned back to the fallen Daniel, one who has become very still. The Shock Endless raised his sword above him. "You won't be seeing your sister where you're going." He laughed as he slammed down at Daniel. When the sword struck, Daniel's entire body collapsed as his clothes were left, his body turned into water. "What the-" Storm looked completely baffled, stepping into the puddle of water and expected the clothing. He kicked the armour out of anger. "WHERE ARE YOU, DEVON?" Storm shouted.

Brian was left just as baffled as Storm was, slightly freaked out that his oldest brother had just turned into a puddle of H20. He turned at Kyle, to see more worried than shocked. "Kyle, what's going on?" He whispered before looking behind him, seeing that Link was watching with amusement. Did he know what was going on?

Kyle kept quiet, keeping his eyes on the water before he looked over to him with a paled expression. "Run!"

The puddle of water blasted the Shock Endless up into the air, looking more like a burst from a water pipe as the amount of water grew. The water followed the Endless in the air and formed into an giant fist as it grabbed Storm and slammed him down back to the ground, flooding the ground completely despite the cracks in the ground. From the flooded surface, a humanoid form began to form the water, gaining it's shape as Daniel's garments slowly floated towards the water being. As soon as the garments were in place and the shape was form, the water exploded from the being, revealing its scaly nature.

"Brian!" Kyle told him again. "I said run."

He couldn't run though, he was too shocked.

The brothers could tell that Daniel was this strange being, with his long blue hair and facial features. His entire body had turned into wet scales, ones that look as if they came off fish, being the mixed colours of blue, white, red and yellow. Both of his hands hand turned claw and he had small horns from atop of his head, just visible from his hair.

He remained silent as he summoned his keyblade once more, which had turned into rotten, seaweed version of Devon's Soul. He aimed at the wall and created a dark portal before he lifted one of his claws up. From this action, Storm was lifted up again with the water, despite his struggles to try and use the wind to blow the water back, was violently shot into the portal before it was closed off.

"What's going on, Kyle?" Brian demanded from him, looking at the Demon Daniel in disbelief.

"It's quiet simple." Link spoke up, grabbing their attention once more. "His father had turned him into a monster. For a chance to create his ultimate heir to the Endless World." He explained, looking back him. "Water is patience, calm but deadly and deceiving. You could even say that this demon in front of you is Death itself."

"Death?" Brian questioned. He watched as Daniel slowly turned his attention towards Link; the water began to form a current, creating a wave that started slow but was picking up in speed at a fast rate.

"Brian!" Kyle pushed him, making the teen turn to him. "Go now! Find Kairi and the others!"

"What about you guys?" Brian looked mainly at Daniel, who was looking deadly at Link.

"Don't worry about us!" He told him, quickly grabbing Steve and passing her to Brian now run.

"Fine!" The Aversion Endless ran to the pathway with Steve in his hands.

Link watched Brian left the area before shaking his head. "Two grieving brothers. Must be my birthday." He smirked as he stepped into the water, feeling the waves against his feet before looking back at the silent demon and his brother.

"You're not gonna win!" Kyle told him, adjusting his automail for battle, standing by his brother's side.

Link huffed at this. "On the contrary." The Remorse Endless turned to where he watched Brian leave the area. As soon as he stepped out of the area, Link pointed his scythe over to the entrances and created a shadowy purple barrier. "You just assured our mission." He said coldly.

* * *

**A/N: SAD DAYS! Where is Kairi? Where is Sora being led to? What will be the fate of Little Devon? Tune in next time for Kingdom Heart: Balance of Worlds.**

**Kingdommad**


	135. The Battle of Little Devon

**Chapter 135: The Battle of Little Devon**

The Wielder of Dawn jumped back from the sharp pieces of ice that emerged from the ground, countering the sharp amounts of shards with his Way to Dawn as he shot back at the Sorrow Endless. The area around the house was now surrounded by ice and parts soaked with freezing water. While the half iced Nikolai kept his balance, Riku kept sliding to the left whenever he landed. One of the created icebergs smashed to pieces as the Sorrow Endless, his frozen gunblade in hand, as the two crossed swords. He leaned in with his weapon, the ice on his arm keeping his stand. "So you know the truth. The future." He spoke darkly, his breathe turning cold. "So why fight?"

"Because!" Riku leaned in, pushing Nikolai back slightly. "I want a different future."

"So you fight for everyone's destruction?" Nikolai commented, pushing back.

Riku sliced at the Endless, making him jump back onto one of the iceberg created. "I fight to save everyone."

Nikolai glared down at the Wielder of Dawn. "Then you're not as clever as I thought, Captain."

"How about you tell me why you are here? Why let Sora go? What is it that you are after, Nikolai?" Riku demanded, looking back up.

Nikolai shook his head at the questions. "Remember what I had said about one day, both light and darkness will unite to survive." He reminded him. "Surely, you have done your research."

Riku was slightly taken back by the statement, the last time that Nikolai had said that was when he had encountered him in Radiant Garden while he was looking for signs of clearly remembered asking about Xeharont, only to be left with Unbirths to fight. "How about you tell me instead of hiding behind that cold appearance of yours!" He told him, starting to get both worried and angered by Nikolai's works, what does he mean? What's coming?

"You won't learn if someone just gives you the answers." He replied. The response he gained was not one he was expecting as the Wielder of Dawn threw his keyblade into the iceberg that he was standing on and quickly jumped from the wall and kicked the keyblade in the ice, breaking it to pieces.

Riku quickly ran over to the Endless on the floor and held him by grabbing his armour, his keyblade to his neck. "You own me a deed!" Riku reminded the Endless, glaring down at him darkly. "So start talking!"

"There is no point to fighting, Riku!" Nikolai told him. "No matter what you do, whether you cure Sora or prevent the '_one for a thousand', _you and everyone else will watch the world fall to darkness!" He slammed his head down to the ground and looked away. "No matter what we do, we cannot save the ones we love."

Riku looked down at Nikolai with determination. "We're not gonna give up." He moved his weapon away and began to walk away, seeing that the Sorrow Endless was withdrawing his ice environment, removing one of the ice barriers. "We fight to protect the light and that's what we're gonna do." He told him. As he walked, he began to sense something horrible ahead. Could the Order ruled worlds come into a reality or is there something else hidden away. So many questions that need to be revealed.

"Riku…" Nikolai pushed himself up and called to him, grabbing the keybearer's attention. "At the end of this. No matter what! You won't be returning to Destiny Islands with both of yours friends." He stared at him before disappearing in his respected blue portal.

So many questions but Riku didn't waste any time, he needed to find his friends.

**BOWBOWBOW**

The battles in the town square had ripped the entire environment apart; any signs of a festival had been easily destroyed. The ground was cracked and broken, feeling with water from the pathway for some reason, some of the building were covered in darkness or smashed to pieces by the movement of the earth. More of Little Devon's soldiers had formed in the square to aid Ventus, Hikari and Max in the Order's attack, but the soldiers could only hold the Unbirths back, any that got near Major Snake or Crush would be taken out in seconds. Ventus still had his hands tied with the darken boy filled with hate, there was no sign or Sora, Riku, Donald, Goofy or Kairi, Brian and Scott and disappeared moments before and Hikari and Max were beginning to struggle with the Outburst filled Order member.

"LOOK OUT!" Max quickly pushed Hikari out of the way as Snake, formed as a huge bolder rushed right above their heads and crashed through the remainder of the stage, destroying it completely. Aching to the bone, Max aided Hikari up with a huff, breathing deeply from his exhaustion. "What are we going to do? We're not gonna last much longer at this rate."

Hikari spun her sword, catching her breath. "We need to fight on. At least until the defences is back on." She could only assume that is where Brian and Scott had disappeared to, if she finds the two hiding, she is not going to be pleased. She looks up, weapon ready. "Get ready."

Max quickly dug through his pockets and passed a Hi—Potion in Hikari's direction. He quickly nodded to his friend before he runs toward, changing his weapon back into a bow as he charged his arrows and shot where he saw the lizard form Endless charging for them. Circling the Endless with each shot, its wasn't long until Max had managed to set exploding arrows with Snake in the middle. As soon as the last arrow was placed, all of the arrows shine brightly before exploding in front of fighters.

The timing of the blast had managed to catch Crush while he was in the air, allowing Ventus to quickly jump up from below and quickly clashed with the Wrath Endless, getting the upper hand as he quickly slammed the Endless back to the ground. With swift moves, Ventus sped his way over to Crush, watching him gain his footing, and quickly turned to his side, forming a spinning blade out of light, charging into the Wrath Endless at full speed, only to be deflected at the nick of time by a dark shadowed shield.

"Blind!" Crush blasted multiple amounts of dark flames towards Ventus. While the keybearer had managed to dodge the attack, he hadn't noticed that the attack was aimed at Hikari and Max as well, striking the archer while missing the fighter by a mere second. "Magnet!" Crush pointed his attention back towards Ventus and with strong force, pulled Ven's Wayward Wind out of his hand and into Crush's. "Thank you kindly." The keyblade began to be covered in darkness before it disappeared from his hands with a spark of light. "What the-"

"Keyblade." Ven quickly reminded him before throwing his weapon like a boomerang, striking Crush across the face.

With Max temporary blinded from Crush's spell, Snake quickly took this advantaged and overcame the two fighters. In his lizard form, he crash passed Max and sent him flying in the air before he ran over to Hikari, avoiding her strikes before he grabbed her by the arm and slammed her to the ground multiple times, as if she was nothing but a toy. He laughed as he let the blue haired teen gone, listening to her groans of pain as she lay weak on the floor. He walked up to the fallen teen and flipped her face up with his scaly foot. "Any last words?" Snake requested, chuckling evilly as he pressed his foot on her head.

A portal appeared out of nowhere, a blast of water blasting from the ground as someone crashes to the ground, taking Max out completely and leaving Ven open to Crush's advance. Snake only smirked at the figure before stepping off of Hikari's head. He turned away from the girl before looking back at the fallen figure, watching them slowly get to their feet. "Now this is unbelievable! Not only do they betray your trust but now they mock you making a copy. A clone! They surely insult you sir!" He told them.

Hikari pushed herself up, huffing from the amount of fatigue and damage taken, to look at the arriving figure in disbelief. "Sakuzy…" she gasped, her breath feeling short and weak.

Soaked to the bone, Storm looked at Snake strangely before looking back at Hikari, his dark scowl looking at the two in confusion. The expression on his face looked as if he was deciding who to believe. He slowly made his way towards the fallen Hikari, knelling in front of her and handed out his claw to her. It was only when Hikari slowly started to reach out to him was when he flip his claw upwards and cast strong winds against her, sending the injured Hikari through one of the broken houses. He lowered his arm as he turned back to look at Major Snake. "T-t-t-tough for a copy."

Snake chuckled at this. "I'll leave this to you then." He smirked evilly before turning his attention towards Crush and Ventus' fight.

Storm quickly used his wind ability to dye himself off, his clothing and hair moving rapidly in the air as he walked over to his former sword on the ground. He picked it up and threw it to his fallen sister; the sword skidded in front of her. He remained still as he watched Hikari struggle to her feet. "Pick it up." He instructed her.

Hikari shook her head, grabbing anything close to support her up, anything but her weapon. "I won't fight you…"

Storm slashed his claw though the air, creating one of his air blades to destroy Hikari's support, sending her to the ground. "Fight me!" he repeated. He struck the ground with his wind blades multiple times when she shook her head once more. "You won't free me from this hell?" He asked her in disbelief. "I want my peace!"

Hikari coughed in pain. "We have all of the items. We have the items." She didn't understand why her brother scoffed at her comment, has he truly become Storm? Is her brother still there? "We can cure you, Sakuzy. You don't have to fade to get rid of the virus!" She flinched as Storm nearly struck her once more. "Just stop this attack!" She begged him.

Storm laughed at the request. "Even if the cure magically worked, the Devons will kill me before curing me." He told her, knelling down to her once more. "After all, there are only three Devons left now. You wanna guess who's missing?" He said the last part with a sense of humour, a sick smile creeping on his face. Once again, he struck the ground.

Hikari breathed heavily, the dirt began to catch in her eyes from Storm's strikes. She only shook her head in disbelief. The images of her brother flashed past her, from the moment they had arrived at Little Devon, meeting the Devon brothers until the moments of his infected life, he was still Sakuzy. He was Sakuzy in African Depths; he was Sakuzy in the Pride Lands. The Shock Endless in front of her was not her brother, not anymore. That kind smile that rested on his face was gone, replaced by the twisted smirk that was placed now. "You may be lost. Controlled by the virus but you're not gone." She grabbed her sword as she used it for support. "I will not give up on you, Sakuzy! I will not fight you!" She told him, keeping her breath steady.

Storm only looked at her darkly. "Then what the Order say is true…" He said coldly. "You truly are just a copy." With his words spoken, he summoned his Shadow's Grove and slammed against his former Eternal Blade out of her hand, making the girl lose her balance again and hit the ground hard. Knowing that we won't be fighting today, he quickly looked at his communicator in his dark armour, seeing a message from Colonel Devil and Nikolai. "Major! Crush!" Storm quickly turned to the members. "We need to finish up. Vanitas is waiting."

Ven has had enough trouble with dealing with the strength of the dark Wrath Endless but when he thought he was about to overcome the teen, Major Snake had joined in the battle. With Crush's ability to force Ven's keyblade out of his hand, Ven was vulnerable to Snake's fast strikes from his fast whip strike, earth attacks or from the strength from his Lizard Outburst form. No matter how Ven tried to evade and block the two so that he would heal himself, the two Endless only came after him with multiple strikes. A pillar of light appeared, striking the two Endless back and refreshed the keyblade wielder in an attempt to flee the attacks once more. As Ventus tried the escape, Snake managed to trip him up with the earth before wrapping him tightly in a stone grip.

Snake chuckled with victory, watching Ventus struggle in the rock hard fist, his breath slowly escaping from him. "Finally! After jumping from world to world, I've finally caught you." He shot around to Crush. "Conceal him and take him to the Master." He instructed before looking back at Storm. "Contact Link. We need to get ready for what events are to come." He told him, receiving a nod before disappearing in his brown portal.

Hikari gasped in shock as she looked back up to watch Ven get covered in a darken bubble, preventing the keybearer to escape, before disappearing in a dark portal with Crush. "Ven!" She called out with all of her might, watching him disappear from sight.

Storm chuckled at his sister's misery. "To think! You could have made a difference if you didn't just sit there." He commented. "Just like the weak little girl you are." He walked away from the fallen fighter, walking backwards as she tried to push herself up. "When you're ready to grow up and face me. I'll come." He told her before disappearing in his own portal, leaving the injured Hikari to the deadly silent night.

**BOWBOWBOW**

Sora grabbed the edge of wall to quickly catch his breath. With the pain from his heart, head and claw getting stronger and stronger as well as trying his best to catch up to the haste ability Jun, the Keyblade Master had to take a breather. As soon as he had gathered his breathe, he turned his attention to the sounds of battles that were going on through the rest of the town. "I need to help them." He felt guilty for leaving his friends to deal with the battles while he had been following Jun around in circles, not knowing where she was leading him. He sighed as he looked in the direction he saw Jun run in. "Where is she leading me?" He wondered as he turned the corner, holding his chest. A smile grew on his face as he saw a familiar figure up ahead. "Kairi…" He spoke with relief. Now that he has found Kairi, they can quickly check on Riku and all of his friends.

He went to call out to Kairi when the pain from his heart increased, his claw growing rapidly. **'Not yet. Something is up' **He warned him.

"Why should I listen to you?" Sora whispered as he looked back up to Kairi, only to find that she wasn't alone. "Hey…"

Sora watched from a distance as Brian ran over to Kairi, his hand on her shoulder, the expression on his face was filled with shock, disbelief and affection. "What's going on?" Sora watched in confusion as he watched the two talks, watching his claw flash green as he watched the two get too close for his comfort, especially when he watched Kairi pull Brian into an affectionate hug. "It's nothing…" He told himself, trying to calm himself down. "They're just friends."

The virus chuckled suddenly. '**You should listen to what's being said here. You will want to know.'**

'_Listen?' _Sora thought before remember about the hearing ability that the virus had given him back in African Depths. With his hearing enhanced, Sora hid round the corner as he watched the two secretly. _'They're just friends.' _Sora told himself once more as he watched the two.

Brian pulled away from Kairi, looking back at her with affection. "I don't know why I didn't say what I needed to say to you when we were travelling. I guess a part of me didn't want to lose you at a friend. But when you was lost, when you was missing, I regretted not telling you-" He was quickly shushed by the Princess of Heart as she placed a hand on his cheek, staring back at Brian with the same affection.

His hearing ability was cut after that, seeing that Brian and Kairi were still talking. Sora just watched the scene as if he was off the edge of the seat, not believing what was happening in front of him. Denial rushed through him as he continued to tell himself that the two are just friends as he watched the two. "Kairi…pull away." He whispered.

**Why would she pull away? Can't you see that she has fallen for his trap? I tried to warn you-**

"No.." Sora shook his head. "We made a promise. Once this was all over, we can be together without a worry in the world." The night in Christmas Town filled his mind, that one night that he actually shown her how much he cared and how much she cared for him.

**Well, looks like that worthless princess is breaking that promise right now.**

"Wha-" Distracted by the virus, Sora had turned his eyes away from his two friends. When he turned his attention back to them, he felt his heart drop, wishing that he never looked.

He watched Kairi pull Brian in for a slow affectionate kiss.

* * *

**A/N: What will happen next? Ventus is captured? Kairi kissed Brian? What will Sora do? Where is Riku? Tune in next time for KINGDOM HEARTS : BALANCE OF WORLDS **

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't replied. Dream Drop Distance sort of appeared out of nowhere. Now I haven't fully decided yet but I might throw some info from Dream Drop into the story so for those that haven't played it. I will give warning if the next chapter will contains spoilers for the game in the author's note. What did you guys think of the game anyway? And for those that have finished, are you looking forward to when KH3 come?**

**Hope you guys are enjoying the summer and the London 2012.**

**Kingdommad**


	136. Final Sign

**Chapter 136: Final Sign**

At this moment of time, Sora wasn't sure what was hurting more, his virus, the pain he felt from the possibility of Kairi dying or the sight of Kairi being with another man. The Keyblade Master had to look away as he pulled himself around the corner, his back against the wall as he slid down to the ground. He sat there with his legs out, looking like a doll, as he felt a tear fall down his face. He didn't understand it. He truly didn't. All of those times they has had shared with the Princess of Heart, from their ups and downs, the drawings of giving paupo fruit to each other, holding her heart, their reunion at The Castle That Never Was, their promise in Christmas Town, he would have thought that those memories meant something to her.

'**Sora. Sora. Sora.' **The virus spoke sensitively to him, unnoticed by the Keyblade Master that the shadowly infection was creeping up his arm, nearly engulfing the entire part. **'I must really thank that worthless princess of yours.' **He chuckled as Sora grabbed his chest, suddenly aware of the virus' movement. '**She has broken part of your heart for me. You must be angry at that your doom will come out from the betrayal of your two friends.'**

"No." He shook his head in disbelief, fighting the urge of his rage and jealous to overcome him, a loose tear escape him. "There's another reason!" He told himself. Brian was his friend, he has known from the beginning how he felt about Kairi. He had assured him back at Mousedom that he felt nothing for Kairi, Kairi knows of his feelings towards her. They wouldn't. There just had to be another reason. As much as he didn't want to look back, he looked around the corner once more, seeing the two only hug each other. "I'm gonna find out." He told himself with determination as he pushed himself up from the ground.

The virus laughed at this, the claw flashing from white to red and green. "**Let's see how much control you can keep.**"

As soon as he stood up, he could feel the virus trying to take over him fully, his vision going blurry and his body growing weak but he fought through the pain and the struggle as he looked back at the two red heads. Every step that he staggered towards the two, he felt his strength slowly fading to control as he looked up at the two. He has always known that his friends were his power, he would have never thought that they would be his weakness. "What's going on?" His voice cracked in a high pitch tone, still looking at the two in disbelief.

Kairi pulls away from the Aversion Endles and turned to face the Keyblade Master, smiling happily at him. Her smile had never caused him so much pain. "Sora! You're here!" She said with relief. "I was afraid that you'll get hurt when the Order came—"

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked them, looking at the two of them. While Kairi looked guilty, Brian looked more confused as to what was going on, yet the feeling of guilt was still shown. Sora felt slightly enraged at his expression, what is there to be confused about? He had kissed Kairi even though he knew how he felt about her.

Kairi sighed as this as she stepped forward toward him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Sora, plea-" She halted as she watched Sora shot away from her touch, as if it had burned him. "Sora, I didn't want to hurt. I wanted to tell you." She sighed sadly as she shook her head. "This isn't a good time. We have to help the others." She told him.

Brian huffed at the comment as he stepped pass Kairi's side to in front of Sora. "Don't listen to—"

Within two seconds, Sora had aimed his claw towards Brian and shot him with a powerful blast, blowing the Aversion Endless into one of the houses.

"Sora!" She looked at him in disbelief, grabbing a hold of his claw to prevent another attack.

He began to breathe deeply, his aching heart was racing face, his vision was getting worse as everything was beginning to blur. His pulsing arm turned red before it turned blue as he faced Kairi once more, snatching his arm out of her grip. "**Tell me why.**" He demanded darkly. "**You have time to kiss him. You have time to tell me why you lied about having feelings for me.**" He grabbed his chest; he wasn't sure how much longer he could fight the virus.

"I didn't lie-" Kairi told him, her eyes begin to water. "You were the one that shot me down!"

Sora was left befuddled by her words. "What are you talking about?"

"Back at Christmas Town, when you said that we couldn't be together." Kairi reminded him before looking away. "I felt so broken from your words."

"But—I said that we'll be together when we had stopped the Order." Sora looked at her in disbelief. Was he actually talking to Kairi at this moment? This sounded nothing like the Princess of Heart that he knew. "Where has this all come from?"

"You didn't make it clear-" She spoke.

"I kissed you that night. How doesn't that make my feelings clear for you?" Sora reminded her. "Didn't that mean anything to you?"

"What do you want me to say Sora?!" Kairi raised her vocal, keeping the Keyblade Master quiet. "I'm sorry! I'm really am! I never wanted to hurt you." She stepped towards him.

Every step Kairi took forward, Sora took a step back, away from her. "Well, I'm hurt." He said darkly, his eyes looking watery as he looked sadly at her. "I'm hurt that my own friend would drag me along all of this time."

"I didn't drag-"

"Yes you did!" He shot back, his anger growing. "Two years!" He lifted his claw and placed two fingers up, signalling the number of years. With his claw raised, the Princess of Heart noticed the progress that the virus had made, seeing that some of it was now preceding to his chest. "**Ever since we agreed to make that stupid raft, I promised not to change.**" He turned away from her.

"Sora. You need to calm down." Kairi tried to grab his attention, her attention more on his infected areas. "Your virus." She tried to point out.

All of Kairi's words were ignored as Sora continued his rant. "**But I didn't realise how much you had changed until now! Boy, was I blinded!**" His voice got more aggressive as he spoke, not noticing his virus once more.

"Sora! Please! Don't let it control you!" She begged him, managing to grab his uninfected hand.

"**You were my light!**" Sora stared her in the eyes, pulling his hand out of hers once more. "**You saved me from the dark. I guarded your heart! You told me that you would never replace me in that very heart I guarded, the heart that saved me.**"

"Sora-" She shook her, she couldn't look at his face. The sight of his tears was too much for her.

"**Just tell me why you kissed him!"** He demanded from her.

"Because I care for him, Sora!" Kairi shouted back, tears falling as she looked at Sora's hurt expression. "Look, I've been confused with the way I feel for a while and I kissed Brian so I could figure out my feelings."

"**And?**" Sora questioned, leaning forward slightly to hear her answer. When he received nothing but silence from the Princess of Heart, he stepped away from the girl. "**I'm gonna help Riku. I'm just glad you found some light during this dark attack**." He turned away, walking out of the campus area. "**Just remember that our friends are getting hurt while you're figuring out your feelings**."

"Sora! Come back!" Kairi called out to him.

He felt more anger towards his friend than hurt, jealously and betrayal. She sounded like a completely different person. The Kairi he had fell in love with was gone. His heart had blinded him all along with the fantasy that she would be the same girl forever. But she grew up. She met new people. She moved on. He could hear her call out to him as he turned the corner as he continued his way down the pathway. He needed to find where Jun had disappeared too, help Riku out with Nikolai and save the town instead of getting any more of his time wasted by Kairi's reasons.

He stopped as he looked back, seeing that Kairi wasn't following; only her calls were heard. "Maybe it's for the better." He sighed before looking at his infected arm, following the infection to his chest. He could see that the infection had covered mostly on the right side of his chest, seeing that the infection close to the scar where his heart stood. The sight of it reminded him of just what was currently with him, hearing the voice of the virus laugh in his head. If the virus took his life as price for his fighting, at least Kairi wouldn't be alone, that he was glad for.

"SORA!"

Kairi screamed his name out of distress and fear.

"Kairi?" The tone of the scream had made him turn around, running back around the corner to the where the Little Devon Campus stood, looking back at the Princess of Heart only to lose his breath once more.

"Sora…" Kairi called out to him once more, weakly as she dropped to her knees and collapsed onto the cold floor.

He looked who had attacked only to remind shocked, his infection flashing wildly as he heard the virus snicker. "**I told you.**" The virus said.

Brian placed his staff towards Kairi's unconscious body once more, shaking his head at her. "To think that confession remains wasted." He sounded dark as he spoke, blasting at the fallen body once more, watching the Princess of Heart rolled across the ground from the strength of the attack. Once Kairi's comatose body had moved, he caught sight of the familiar huge boots he had formerly made fun off. He slowly looked up, muttering to himself that it wasn't who he thought he was. He could only curse himself as he was left face to face with the Keyblade Master himself, looking at him in disbelief and anger. He rose his hands up defensively as his back was arched with caution. "I can explain—" He spoke.

"You-" He looked between the Aversion Endless and the fallen Kairi. His former suspensions of Brian rushed back to his head. '_**Why do you think that you not in the dream?**_'_** 'He's trying to replace you.**_' '_**His plan is working…your heart is fading…' **_"You're one of them." He spoke with realisation in his voice.

Brian's face flashed with panic from Sora's assumption. "Sora, I'm not an Order member—" He told him.

"You let the Order in!" Sora stepped forward as he summoned his keyblade. "You betrayed us all!"

Brian gulped at the sight of Sora's anger, clearly seeing the advances that the virus has had on the Keyblade Master. "Sora, listen!" His voice shook in fear.

"She cared for you! She choose you and you betrayed her!" He quickened his path, the darkness beginning to surround him. "I won't stand for it! YOU WON'T GET AWAY!" He shot his Kingdom Key upwards. "DRIVE!" He shouted before he was covered in a bright light.

The Aversion Endless covered his eyes from the bright light before looking at the familiar anti-form, the same infected heartless he had encountered back in the Destiny Islands simulator. "Damn it!" He gasped as he shot at the Heartless with shaky hands, every fire spell he made missed as Anti-Sora dodged every one before he started to stagger back from his friend's speed. "Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! AHHHHHHHH!" He yelled as he felt the force of Anti- Sora's body crash into him, sending him to the ground, his staff skidding across the ground.

**My Birth is Beginning.**

**BOWBOWBOW**

Riku ran through the multiple pathways, muttering to himself once more how the town was not little at all as he found himself lost. He didn't need this; he needed to find Sora and Kairi. With Nikolai's words haunting through his thoughts, he needed to get by their side. "WHERE AM I?!" He yelled with frustration before grabbing the communicator on him. As he tuned in, he winced from the high pitch sounds of struggles and yells of pain.

It was Brian's communicator.

"What the-" He questioned the strange sounds. The fact that the communicator had picked up Brian's signal first meant that he had to be near. Changing the communicator's settings, the device had quickly picked up Brian's location, providing him some guild through the pathways. The Wielder of Dawn ran through the confusing maze that the town was made of, picking up his speed as he suddenly heard a darkened voice, one that he could never forget.

As he shot around the corner to where the Little Devon Academy was, he took a huge breath in at the sight he saw. While one of his friends lay comatose on the ground, not showing any signs of movement, his other friend was covered in his infected shadows as he continued to slash rapidly at the Aversion Endless underneath him. "Hey!" He shouted at them, quickly shooting a thunder spell beside them to ground their attention. "Break it up!" He told them as he ran over, grabbing hold of Anti-Sora.

"**Ruin!**" Words slipped from the shadow in his hands.

"Shield!" Just as ruin was cast, Riku quickly reflected the attack, making ruin strike his shadow covered friend. The spell had come kick to it as it had sent Anti-Sora into one of the side buildings, making part of the roof collapse onto of him. With Sora down for the time being, Riku quickly received Brian's Staff of Myth and handed it back to him, helping the Endless to his feet. "What happened?"

"This." Brian pointed his staff to the comatose Kairi.

Riku immediately grabbed the staff, removing the option of aim for the young mage. "What are you doing?!" He glared.

"Riku! It isn't Kairi!" Brian quickly told him as he nudged the staff out of the wielder's grip and quickly shot at the Princess of Heart.

"Kairi!" Riku watched as the blast covered his sleeping friend, his eyes filled in disbelief from the attack Brian had just made. His disbelief only turned into confusion as the blast faded away, revealing a mere Unbirth instead of his red headed friend. "What the-"

"We've been tricked." Brian told him as he blasted the rest of the Unbirth away. "We didn't save Kairi. We just brought a pawn back. It's the reason the Order managed to get in to Little Devon."

Riku looked at him in shock. They must have done the switch before they had reached Kasper and the Colonel back in Little Devon. While they had be resting up and partying at the Annual Festival, their friend was still in danger. "How did they get in? You guys have a password for the reason." He asked.

"Storm told them." Brian told him.

"Hikari's brother?" He questioned, receiving a nod before looking at him with a glare. "You guys didn't change the password when you first kicked him out?!" He looked at him with a slight hint of idiotic.

Brian glared back at him. "Not my job!"

The building rubble rattled from underneath, showing movement from underneath before the rubble itself blew in all directions from the orbs of infected light created, brightening the entire campus.

Riku looked back at the Endless beside him. "What happened with Sora?"

Brian gulped at this. "Look! I was trapped in a spell-"

"Brian…" Riku looked at him with slight anger; he was not liking Brian's nervousness.

"Okay. I sorta…kinda…kissed the Kairi Pawn in front of Sora." Brian told him sheepishly.

Riku's jaw dropped as he looked at him in disbelief. "You did what?" He wasn't even sure he had heard it correctly.

"I tried to fix it by trying to reveal the Unbirth's real appearance but he came back when I just took it down-" Brian tried to explain in a panicky voice.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Riku had moved from disbelief to anger. He wasn't sure what was worse, kissing Kairi in front of Sora or, in this case, kill Kairi in front of Sora. If they didn't have to deal with his friend, he would be killing Brian himself at this moment.

The bright light from the corrupted holy spheres had grabbed the two teenagers' attention. The four lights with shadows around them made their way back to Anti-Sora, who was slowly standing on his two feet once more, as if it was Sora that was standing instead of the Heartless like creature. The light landed on the infected's body, removing the shadows that covered his body. The two saw that Sora's attire had changed into a more battle scared one. He wore a dark blue sleeveless top, showing parts of a scar that centred in the middle of the virus's chest. His wore dark black trousers with white marking creating a heart symbol near the bottom of them reaching to connect with the black bronze boot like amour that connected with the bottom of the trousers. His white claw extended up to his chest, reaching for the scar itself as it kept its sharp like claw extended from his shadowed arm while his other hand was covered with black bronze armour that reached up to most of his forearm. His golden eyes glared mockingly at him before turning completely white. If his hair didn't defy gravity before, it was now as all of his pure white hair stood high.

Brian stood a gasped, staggering backwards from the sight in front of him. "His final sign." He stuttered, his staff shaking in his hand. Images of his father, his Master, flashed past his eyes. Completely identical.

Riku looked at his friend, watching his infected friend summoning the Blue spiked Kingdom Key. "Sora, Fight This! Don't let this beat you." He stepped forward, only to get a slash of wind strike next to his feet. The impact of the wind was so strong that it had sliced through the ground as if it was a blade itself. "Don't give up for Brian's stupid decision." He glared back at the Aversion Endless.

The infected Keybearer just laughed at the Wielder of Dawn's words. "I'm not Sora." His voice sounded darker as he looked straight at Riku, revealing his golden eyes once more.

Riku took a deep breath for his next question. "Who are you then?" he asked.

"Sky." The Wielder answered before a sick twisted smiled creped onto his face. "Or in the Order's case, the Chaos of Light."

* * *

**A/N: Dun Dun DUUUNNNN! Sorry that it took a while for this chapter. I thought that I would be able to write this chapter straight away but I had to write part of another chapter while I was doing this one for later. I hope that you enjoy this chapter because next chapter should be interesting. It might be a while since it's a battle so I'm gonna work hard on this fight.**

**Hope you guys are having a great summer.**

**Also, this fic has been going on for 4 years. T~T It's like it never ends. I will round up sooooon though. PROMISE!**

**Kingdommad**


	137. Chaos of Light

**Chapter 137: Chaos of Light**

The corrupted orbs that had revealed Sky to the two teens removed themselves from his body and started to blast themselves rapidly though the Little Devon Academy beside them, smashing through the windows before the room itself exploded in a bright light. The lights began to move towards the houses, only to find their path blocked by multiple blue shields.

While Riku was deflecting the attacks, Brian looked around to see a hint of yellow and red features trailing across the area. "Steve." Brian gasped as he raced over to the other side of the campus, seeing his poor chocobo in the corner. "Here." He pulled out some greens for the chocobo as he looked at Steve with a serious expression. "We need help, Steve." He told her as he pulled his a notebook out of his pocket and quickly writing a note, placing the note in between the banana and her wing. "Go to Kyle. Give him the message." He tells her before healing the chocobo and releasing her to her mission.

The corrupted holy attacks stopped, Riku didn't even have time to look at Sky before he ended up face to face with the infected Keyblade Wielder, leaning against their keyblades as they battled for strength. Riku pushed forward, making Sky lean back slightly. "Fight this, Sora." He told the Endless. "Don't let it beat you."

Sky chuckled at Riku's words, pushing him toward slightly in their struggle of strength. "What makes you think I'm gonna listen to you?" He laughed. "With this power, it will be you that lives in my shadow."

Riku stepped forward, glaring at the teen. "You think I haven't live in the dark before?" He argued. "I did that to save you. To wake you up."

Sky pushed forward once more. "I bet taking the keyblade from me and trying to kill me was you're way of saving me too!" He spat at him, the anger in his voice building. "I will never forgive you for what you did to me!"

"Then you won't forgive me for this." He grunted as he kicked Sky back before teleporting behind him. As he slashed down at the Endless, he found that no matter what position he teleported and struck, whether it was above or behind him, Sky was able to block or counter every strike that he made. As he appeared above for his usual final blow for his Dark Slicer attack, Sky simply rolled out of the way before pointing his keyblade in his direction. "What the-" Riku gasped.

"Ruin." A bright light formed at the end of Sky's Keyblade, blasting Riku across the damaged campus and into the cold hard ground.

Brian quickly runs into to catch the Endless by surprise, just as he was about to strike, he spun himself around and quickly countered as he managed to catch Sky's attack. The power of his Keyblade was too get to be compared to his staff, as the counter backlashed and sent Brian through the academy building.

Sky smirked at his destruction before looking back at Riku. "You know you can't win." He told him before looking down at his infected arm, pure white as it glowed. "When you're fighting light, you can never really catch it. Light is just too fast." He smirked before adding. "Of course, you wouldn't understand the powers of light."

Riku chuckled at this. "Light or Dark, Sora. Being the bad guy doesn't suit you." He told him, wiping the smirk off Sky's face.

"Take this!" Brian laughed his attack, once again turning on the spot before landing his attack to counter Sky's strike, sending the mage skidding beside the Wielder of Dawn. "He's quicker than I remember." He concluded.

"You fought him before?" Riku quickly questioned.

Sky raised an eyebrow at this. "What do you mean I've fought you before? Surely that time in the simulation doesn't count." He stepped forward, aiming his keyblade at Brian. "Tell me."

Brian kept his ground at the stern look he was receiving. "Why ruin the fun?" He smirked before clicking his fingers. He watched as Sky looked down to see a collection of hot spots appearing underneath him. "Take this!" He shouted as he shot his staff upwards. As the motion took place, Sky was struck by huge amounts of fire made pillars; the heat was at an intense level from where Riku and Brian were staying. With the pillars in place, Brian rushed toward and stuck the pillar only to bounce back unexpectedly. "Huh?" He drew back his pillars only to find that Sky was protecting him with a gigantic shield, his infected arm turning pink as he held the shield. "God dam it!" he cursed.

"His arm…" Riku glazed upon its colour change.

"This is worse than I thought." Brian looked at the infected wielder nervously; he knew that the Sky he knew in the future was out of practise when he had met him. "Sora's a Heart-struck."

Riku looked at him in wide eyes. "Like Vanitas?" He questioned.

Brian nodded. "Sora is Light but he's still a Heart-struck. We need to take him down!" Brian said slightly panicky. "Better yet, take me down!"

Riku only looked at Brian in confusion. "What? Why?" No more questions were made as the two felt a strong pain in their hearts, collapsing on the floor in pain. Riku's eyes widened as he remembered this pain, he, Kairi and Sora had experienced this same sort of attack back at Christmas Town when they were fighting Lizza.

Sky chuckled at this, sending his corrupted holy orbs out once more to attack the campus as he walked towards them. "I can see why Lizza had so much fun with this attack." He chuckled, looking down at the two sufferers. "I could question the pain just to gain that last bit of control but playing with my powers is more fun." He grinned sickly before disposing of his keyblade, turning into pure energy. "Wind!" He cast strong gust of wind in the Wielder of Dawn's direction, dragging him across the ground before blowing him against the rubble of fallen buildings.

Riku pushed himself up, finding that his chest pains had faded. When he had looked up to Sky, he could see that his claw was now dark red instead of the rose pink colour it was before. _What happened with red?_ He thought. He turned to see Brian's position, only to feel the heat of a fireball edge past him. He quickly dodged the attacks that were being made by Brian, scowling at the mage. "What are you doing?"

"Like I'm doing this on purpose!" Brian shouted as he felt his body move against his will, feeling like a controlled puppet once more in the control of an Endless. "Just dodge!" He told him.

The fireballs kept coming, Riku wasn't sure whether he was failing to roll out of the fireball's path due to its speed and tracking ability or the fact that Brian was trying to shout out the direction that each fireball was going and ended up getting it wrong. "Right. Now I'm telling you to fight it!" He shouted back, not sure how much more fireballs he can take.

Brian breathed heavily, feeling his magic drain from his body, as he looked at Sky as much will as possible. "Aren't you not bored of Skullo's power yet?" He asked him.

Sky hummed as he thought. "You're right." He simply shrugged before clicking his claws.

The control was released but only after a huge form of energy surrounded him and exploded through him from the inside, sending the Aversion Endless crashing through the ground.

Sky smiled as he looked at his claw with interest. "Heart-Struck, you say?" He smiled before adding. "What else can I do?" He wondered as he raced before Riku, seeing his keyblade raised. He shot his claw towards him, the colour changed from blood red to golden yellow. "Disarm." He casted.

Withing seconds, Riku's keyblade had disappeared. Much like the time they had first encountered Abroc in Norte Dame. The Welider of Dawn quickly formed into his Eath ability as he took Sora on, hand to hand. Though he was able to block the Light Endless' attacks, the speed was hard to keep him with. He was beginning to question whether it was more like a battle between power and speed. With the thought, crossing his mind, Riku quickly slammed on the ground, trapping Sky within a rock formation before punching him across the face as hard as he could. The force of the attack had sent him across the ground, slamming into some fences and rubble.

"Heal!" Brian quickly cast upon him and Riku, as well as handing him an item to get rid of the disarm effect on him and Ether for himself. "Even if he isn't in Outburst, we need help if he's going to use those abilities!" Brian puffed, the battle taking his breath.

"We need to be faster." Riku told him, catching his breath as well.

"Faster…" Brian thought before looking around on the rooftops, as if searching for someone. "We could use some help!" Brian hollered as loud as he could. He could feel Riku's glace on him as if he was looking at a crazy person but he ignored it as the sight of an orange blur caught his eyes, making him smile.

Being distracted, the two were open to Sky's ruthless attacks with Keyblade in hand, striking to two at a fast speed with brute force behind each attack. As he attacked the two, he slowly began to see that the two fighters were slowly begun to catch up, speed wise. Thought it took Brian longer due to his staff, the two managed to start parry Sky's movements before battling him away from the two. Sky glaced at the two, seeing that an orange clock appeared in front of the two fighters, the Endless growled at this. "Jun…" He shot around and aimed his Keyblade in the direction of the rooftops, sending his corrupted orbs after the orange blur on the rooftops.

Riku sped towards his friend, catching him by surprise, catching him from behind as he shot him up in the air, attacked him more in the air, before slamming him back down to the ground. Coming down for the last strike, Sky quickly rolled out of the way before aiming his claw in front of Riku's face. "Try and see through this!" He said before flashing light in Riku's face.

"ARRGGG!" Riku stumbled back, shielding his eyes from the burn that the light had caused to the pupils in his eyes. The intense of the attack had nearly blinded the wielder. "My eyes!"

"Riku!" Brian called out, only to find himself on his knees; He looked up at Sky to see that his claw was pointed to him, pulsing as it turned from white to red. "How about you fight with your own abilities?!" He demanded.

"How about you sit back while us real fighters have our way!" Sky suggested as he made Brian throw his staff in his direction, allowing him to stamp on the weapon, the force of it broke his weapon in two. He smirked as he watched the Aversion Endless' reaction to his weapon. "I'm pretty sure you'll find another stick." He snickered as he forced him away once more with the same explosion attack he had used earlier.

Out of breath, hurting all over, Brian pushed himself off the ground, watching helpless as Sky attacked Riku with such aggression. "I've gotta do something!" He slowly crawled towards the two, his memory playing tricks on him as he saw the older versions of the two in front of them. He shook the images away. "I need light." He begged to himself.

**You've always had it, Haru. **

The Aversion Endless froze. He hadn't heard his soul voice since it suddenly spoke up back when they were captured in African Depths. After all of this time, why speak up now. "You help me now?!" He said in disbelief and anger. Despite his frustration, he wasn't sure what he had that the soul meant.

**The Charm…**

Brian quickly pulled out the broken charm that rested in his pocket, placing it in his left hand, only to gasp as the charm shone brightly, making the Endless shield his eyes. The glow in his hands felt as if part of his heart had stopped, his eyes filled with realisation.

**You know what to do.**

Sky kicked the blinded keybearer down, appointing his keyblade down at Riku while holding the Way to Dawn in his claw. His scowl covered his face as he looked down at the Wielder of Dawn. "Don't worry about being in the emptiness alone. I'll personally make sure that the Princess of Heart accompanies you." He told him darkly.

Riku scoffed at this. "You won't win."

Sky smirked. "I've already won." He shot the Keyblade down. The Endless' eyes widened as he saw that his keyblade had clashed with something else, something that was covered in light. "What the-" He looked up at the wielder.

Brian stood, determination written across his face as he held the weapon in his hand, smirking as the light faded away from it. Within his hands was a unique Keyblade, the handle was similar to the way that the Ultimate Weapon but as the weapon trailed down, it forms into more of the Oathkeeper, as well as keeping a couple of features from the Destiny Island Keyblade. "What's with the face, Sky?" Brian chuckled. "You looked shocked."

Sky jumped away from the two, looking at Brian's keyblade in disbelief. "When did this happen?" he question, looking at Riku at the possible conspirator.

"Way before you and I met." Brian told him as he lifted his Keyblade, showing the Endless the details. "This is the Ultimate Oath. Its wielder is one that understands what a true oath is. Knowing how powerful a promise is." Placing the Keyblade to his side, he pointed at the Endless opposite him. "And I know that you still fight against Sora!"

"You think so!" Sky looked at him with amusement, throwing the Way of Dawn back over to the newly wielder as he watched Brian aid Riku. "There isn't much control when the heart was broken to pieces." He laughed. "Sora is gone forever! Once I destroy this town, I can start cleaning his friend's list…one-by-one. Starting with you two." He smirked darkly.

Brian smirked at the announcement. "Surely, with being in control, you should be counting me as your best friend. After all—"He looked over to the remains of the fallen Unbirth, the one that had pretended to be Kairi. "You wouldn't have gotten control without me." He told him, watching the Endless for his reaction.

Sky looked coldly at the Aversion Endless. "I would have gained control, with or without your interference." He told sharply before turning his back towards the two. "It's been fun, Gents, but this town as my name on it." He laughed as he dissolved his keyblade, falling into his element and took began to elevate up into the sky.

"No!" Brian ran over to him, using haste to his advantage and jumped in the air, colliding with the Endless in the air as the two crashed into one of the campus rooms, the walls burnt from the attacks of the corrupted orbs. As soon as they had crashed, Brian pushed Sky against the wall, keyblade up to his neck while he grabbed a piece of sharp stone and struck Sky's claw, making it lose its glow. "I'm not letting you get away."

Sky spat in his face.

He kept control of his rage as he fought against Sky's struggles. Though his abilities were unavailable due to the stone in his hand, Sky kept on fighting. "You are worthless! You know that?!" Sky looked at him with pure hate, his eyes flashing from his golden yellow colour to pure white. "Nothing but a stupid puppet for the Order and the Devons. Doing all of the work for them."

"If I'm just a puppet, why do I have you trapped?" Brian questioned, forcing the Endless back against the wall. He took a deep breath before looking back at the fighter, seeing his Master instead of the young teen. "I can see it in your eyes. You want power. You want control. You want the worlds to rumble and fear you from your unannounced power. You won't get it though, not while the Colonel had Kairi." Brian told him.

Sky looked at the teen with annoyance, the news of the Princess of Heart didn't please him one bit. "If you remember, you killed her." He told her.

"If she was dead, you would be powerless." Brian told him.

Sky's claw glowed once more, quickly turning red as he forced Brian away from him, making the Endless knell down to him. He looked down at him in confusion from his statement. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"You know what I mean." Brian grunted from Sky's control. "You know of the dreams, of Sora's nightmares!" He looked up, glancing at the red claw in front of him. A sudden thought crossed his mind; he remembered sharing a vision with Sora a couple of times when he had aided him off the ground. As he thought about it, those visions of events that were of the near future.

"Of the Princess's fall." Sky spoke up.

Brian nodded, his eyes fixed on the claw in front of him. "Well, if she's not here-" Brian pointed out, looking back at Sky.

Sky didn't looked impressed at what Brian was suggesting. "Are you telling me that I have to go save her! That worthless girl?!"

"If you want to keep your powers." Brian smiled cheekily back up at him, causing the Endless to be slammed into the ground against his will.

"Dreams are not prove that her life controls my abilities." He told him before he grabbed him and pinned him against the wall like Brian had done to him earlier on. "Judging by the way you were fighting me at the beginning and Riku's question, I can only guest that you know more than you are letting on." He hooked Brian across the face, smiling at the sound of impact. "So, tell me why you know so much?"

Brian watched the claw, watching as it faded to its original white colour once more.

Sky hooked Brian once more. "Tell me, Brian!" He demanded.

The Aversion Endless coughed slightly from the punch he had received, only to look at the Endless deadly. "My name is Haru!" He told him before digging his claw into his.

Sky yelled in pain, only to be silenced by the visions that filled his eyes. Brian watched as the visions filled his eyes as well, he could control want Sky was seeing; he quickly showed him scenes of the near future of the events after Kairi's death, and the times he had explained to Brian about his virus' nature, about the future itself. He was careful not to show him certain information, only to tell him the truth about him and his future.

He let go, watching as Sky dropped to the ground, holding his head, hearing his name being called out from outside. He knelled down to face Sky, seeing that he was thinking of the situation given or looking over everything he had seen. Sky looked at him, anger in his eyes. "What the hell was that?! If you think you can just place weird memories in my mind to make me believe you, you're wrong! You're not from the future—"

"Listen." Brian grabbed the Endless' attention. "I came to the past to help you. Let us all help." Brian begged him.

Sky only scoffed as he stood up, "I want physical proof before I do anything." Sky placed his hand out. "Only then will I go to save Kairi."

Brian crossed his arm as he got up from the ground. "Until this ordeal with Kairi is over, we're on truce. No attacking the town or any of us." He handed his hand out. "Deal?"

Sky sighed to himself, questioning what he was doing before grabbing his possible future student's hand. "You better have proof." He glared at him. "Otherwise, this town won't last long."

Brian smiled at this. "Don't worry. Everything will be explained." At least he had calmed Sky down for now, next thing to do is to explain how all of this happened to Daniel. Ohhh how he couldn't wait for that.

* * *

**A/N: Woop! This chapter is done. Hopefully, the next chapter will be up tomorrow as I had write it when I was writing the previous chapter . **

**Good Night people**

**Kingdommad**


	138. The Heart That Lost Its Light

**Chapter 138: The Heart That Lost Its Light**

Daniel slammed his fist down on the desk, making the Aversion Endless flinch as a response. The leader of Little Devon shown his rage to him, the infected Keyblade Master and the Wielder of Dawn as the four of them stood in the broken down front room in the Little Devon house, where wires still sparked, the floor felt soaked and the roof was half way from being repaired. Kyle was currently mending his attention to Hikari's wounds while Max, Goofy and Donald aided with the reconstruction of the defences and the town. "Let me get this straight! I've lost half of my people, Scott and Takura are now lost to us, most of MY town, that I had spent four years creating and hiding from the Order, is now almost destroyed and Ventus is now captured by the Order because you couldn't tell that the Kairi that you had saved from Radiant Garden was just the Colonel's pawn?!" He was full of rage; he slammed on the desk again, only to break from the amount of strength.

Sky remained leaned against the wall as he watched Daniel rage. He huffed at his attitude. "Raging isn't gonna bring them back." He told him, his words remained cold.

Daniel only growled in response.

Brian groaned from his actions. "Don't blame this all on me! You and Kyle were too busy drinking rum to notice that there was an Unbirth in town-" He said with annoyance.

"You were too busy kissing said Unbirth while everyone else was fighting and then killed said Unbirth right in front of Sora, causing him to destroy most of my town with his orbs of light." Daniel quickly countered, quickly glaring back at the Light Heartstruck as he chuckled. "What are you laughing for?"

"Well." Sky smirked as he turned his attention to the Aversion Endless. "I should really thank you, Brian. You managed to break the piece of Sora's heart that I've had trouble destroying. Not matter how strong I tried to make him angry or jealous or break their connection, it only came back stronger but thanks to you, I'm on the verge in staying in control forever."

Riku only glared at his infected friend. "Don't make me hurt you, Sora." He told him darkly.

Sky rolled his eyes at the comment. "Don't flatter yourself, Riku." He looked at him as if judging his motives. "You couldn't even see ten minutes ago."

"Because you snarky remarks are going to stop the Order and save Kairi." Riku shot back.

"Enough!" Daniel told the two islanders before looking back at Brian. "What happened?" He demanded, glaring back at his younger brother.

**BOWBOWBOW**

**During the Order's attack.**

After Brian and Steve had fled from Daniel's demonic form, he had battled through multiple amounts of Unbirths through the pathways in town, from saving the residents from attacks to prevent them from coming down the pathways. He needed to reach his friends; he needed to help them through this attack. He had to make sure that the Colonel didn't get his hands on Kairi. As he and his chocobo ran through the streets, he could see the Little Devon Academy begin to form ahead, or what was left of the campus. Out of the pathway, he halted as he spotted someone waiting in the centre of the campus area with his sword being used as support for his posture. Brian stared at the figure as he spoke his name in such a venomous tone. "Colonel Devil."

Colonel Devil looked up at Brian's appearance. "Well if it isn't my dear traitorous son." He commented, stepping forward and disposing of his weapon. "So we face once again."

Brian glared back at the Jealous Endless, his eyes filled with hatred. "Why are you here?" He questioned. "After all this time you've chased me, why have you attacked now?" he questioned.

"I'm here to give you one more chance to fix things here." The Colonel told him. "To come back to the Order where you belong."

"And why would you think I'd come back?" He shook his head at him, trying to keep his anger in check of the older Endless. "I escaped for a reason."

"Yes. You and Nikolai." He chuckled slightly as he added. "I know Nikolai misses you. Always running off when your journey began." He turned his helmet and removed it from his head, holding a serious, worried expression. "But he hasn't been himself lately." He mentioned, smirking as he pretended to ponder on the reason why. "Not that I mind his new appearance, he had made his decision. But I did wonder why he chooses the Order instead of siding with you like he always wanted. Perhaps you can fill in the details." He enquired.

Brian simply summoned his staff as a response.

"The point is, Nikolai has realised the truth." The Colonel stepped towards the teen, not afraid of the Aversion Endless. "You may not like the life that has been given but travelling through time to change it is an idiotic journey. Your journey has properly caused more damage than the entire Order had. Do you really feel proud about that?!" He looked at him in disbelief.

Brian remained silent once more, keeping his glare firm.

Colonel Devil shook his head as he turned away from the teen. "You can keep that expression on Brian but I know that you don't care what happens tonight." He shots back around, looking back at the teen. "You left your time for two reasons. To avenge your broken master and to prove that you could be the hero and not the stereotyped Endless but as soon as you reached this time, your list began to grow, did it not?" He smirked as he watched Brian's glare break, seeing that he was conflicting with his memories. "You wanted to save your friends in the resistance, you wanted to fight for the loss of the Devon's Angle, and you wanted to recuse Nikolai from us. But there was never anything for you in return."

"I never asked for anything in return." Brian spoke up, his glare returning. "I just wanted to save my friends from their future hurt and pain."

The Colonel stared back at the teen before he chuckled. "What about when your memory was cleared?""

The teen remained quiet.

"The youngest brother of the Devons. Easily overshadowed. You always thought about number one." He remained him, watching the Endless look away with shame. "Money. Girls. Fame. You had everything to live in comfort."

Brian looked down at this. "I didn't." He said quietly, mostly to himself. He looked back up at the Colonel only to feel his head and heart to cloud, the slight of Devil's claw glowed brightly within his sights.

With his claw pointed at the teen, the Colonel moved forward once more. "Was it the countless girls that you messed with in search of this happiness? No. Was it you francization of being with the Princess of Heart? No. You're jealously is a unique one. After all, all you wanted was your light." He chuckled, closing his fist tightly, making the teen drop to his knee. "So why should you have to lose your light while the Keyblade Master keep his? You wanted what Sora and Kairi shared. You wanted to share that connection with someone special to you. To say that your lost light was special would be an understatement." The last comment was spoken as if it was a joke.

The last comment had made Brian's rage rise rapidly, breaking through the Colonel's control over him. He aimed his staff towards the enemy and fired a powerful meteor like spell towards him. He made no actions to block or dodge as he took the attack head on, the ball of fire consuming him completely. As soon as the smoke cleared up, Colonel Devil stood just as strong as he did when the meteor had struck him, undamaged. Brian aimed his staff at him once more. "You have no right!" He said darkly. "Now you can stuff your idea of me coming back to the Order!"

"Now Brian—" The Colonel tried to calm him down, watching Brian's claw glow rapidly.

"Shut it! I'm talking now!" He told him, earning a smirk from the Endless. "I've never wanted to be in the Order! Yes! I miss her. More and more every day when more memories of her begin to formed. Yes! I'm jealous of what Sora and Kairi share, maybe I even had feeling for her, but I will never betray them-"

"But you would break them up though." The Colonel quickly pointed out.

"I said shut it!" He shouted, shooting at the Endless once more, only to see his attack deflected this time around. "You didn't come here for me! It's you! You always have a hidden agenda!" He pulled his staff away as he looked at him. "What are you planning? How did you get here? Why now?" He questioned, wanting to know the mysteries.

The Colonel didn't answer at first, only a wicked smile grew on his face. "But Brian, you didn't even see what I had done for you." He waved his claw over; the sense of sparkly purple powder covered the Aversion Endless. His eyes dropped before he fell to the down, hearing Steve's calls of worry as his consciences slipped away

…**..**

…**..**

…**.. **"Huh?"

His eyes opened the scenery of the old campus once more, feeling tired and weak as he pushed himself off the ground as he held his head. "What happened?" he ogled as he looked around the campus. "Where are you?!" He spoke out loud as he searched for the Colonel.

"Haru."

Brian froze from the sound of her voice, slowly looking towards the sound of the voice. His heart stopped from the sight of the person in front of him, a part of him not believing his eyes. In the distance, he saw the one he missed most.

Her short black hair with blue hinge struck out to him with her light armoured attire, keeping some of the white mage features. Her blue eyes shone brightly and she grinned happily back at the Aversion Endless.

"Aiddie." He didn't waste any time to get back on his footing as he raced over to her, looking at her as if she was a ghost. "Is that really you?" He placed his hand onto her shoulder, he could feel the shock throughout his body and a part of him felt as if he was dreaming but he only looked at the girl with affection.

Aiddie smiled. "You're really here." She smiled happily as tears fell from her face. She pulled Brian into a strong embrace, giving the Aversion Endless an overdue hug, her head resting on his shoulder. "I miss this."

"Me too." Brian spoke, his heart beating fast from the embrace. A part of him still seemed to be in disbelief but he ignored it as part of the shock that his friend was back.

No, she was more than that.

"Aiddie. There's something I've gotta tell ya." Brian said to her before pulling away from her, looking at her with pure affection. "I don't know why I didn't say what I needed to say to you when we were travelling. I guess a part of me didn't want to lose you at a friend." His mind flashed back to the night by the campfire. Even when he had lost his memory, the sense of a campfire would feel his dreams. The night that he and Aiddie had made camp, he had nearly confessed his feelings but decided against it for some ridiculous reason he couldn't remember. "But when you was lost, when you was missing, I regretted not telling you-" He sighed as he looked back up. "Aidde. I love you."

"Haru-" Aiddie's eyes grew worried at the confession.

"I know what you're going to say." He quickly stopped her, grabbing a hold of her hands. "I know that you're used to going through life on your own, having that feeling that no one, not even the Captain and Hikari, understood how it is to be you. And I properly won't know how to walk in your shoes fully either." He rubbed the shaken hands for comfort, calming her down slightly. "But I want to let you know that no matter what, you are not a Nobody. You can't be an empty shell when you hold my heart." He smiled at her, waiting for her to make a reply. "I'll be here for you. You're not alone anymore."

Aiddie placed her arms around his side; a shy nervous look was showed on her. "I don't know about any of this stuff." She told him nervously.

Brian smiled warmly as he leaned forward slightly. "Just do what feels right."

From his words, Aiddie looked into the Aversion Endless' blue eyes, her eyes was filled with nerves but shared the same sense of affection. Slowly, Aiddie leaned in and placed her lips to Brian's, giving him a slow, affectionate kiss. Brian let her be in control, keeping everything slow, he was just glad that Aiddie kissed him, after everything they had been through, he could finally kiss the girl he missed most. Once again, he felt the feeling of disbelief rushing through him, a feeling he once again pushed away as he made this moment out.

"What's going on?"

He felt Aiddie pull away from him as the two of them turned to the tone of voice. Brian was only stuck by confusion as he saw Sora slowly come towards them, his eyes sore and red, tear stains down his cheeks, looking at the two of them in confusion. How does Sora know Aiddie? As he turned to face Aiddie, preparing to ask where she had met Sora, only to feel his heart drop as he looked at the girl in front of him.

Aiddie didn't stand in front of him. Kairi did. He watched the red head approach Sora, talking to him as if nothing just happened.

Brian could only stand there feeling confused and broken. So Aiddie hadn't come back, he had been tricked by whatever the Colonel had placed on him. _A spell_. He thought. As he looked at Sora, he could feel the sense of betrayal and hatred in his eyes, now his entire being felt broken. He had betrayed his future master by kissing the one his heart went to, thinking that it was his light. But why would Kairi kiss him, she had already told him in Pride Lands that she wanted to be with Sora, so what changed from then to now.

His eyes widened before looking at Kairi trying to explain things to Sora. He remembered back at Radiant Garden, he had shortly seen Sora carry Aiddie in his arms instead of Kairi, only after saving her from the Colonel's capture.

Only meaning that it was either Aiddie or Kairi.

It was a pawn.

Realising this, Brian quickly huffed at whatever comment Kairi had just said as he quickly reached over to "Don't listen to-" He tried to warn him.

He had never been knocked out that fast by Sora before.

When he came to, his mind had cleared up from the spell fully now. As he leaned up, he should see Kairi shouting out to the departing Sora, he could only guess that the fake Kairi was telling him that she had chosen himself over him. Brian's claw pulse as his body filled with anger. Not only had this pawn tricked his friend into thinking with a broken heart but he had been tricked, his heart wishing for Aiddie to return. In the blind fury of his anger, he emerged from the small house that he was buried in and attacked the pawn with a strong fire attack, watching the pawn drop to the ground. "To think that confession remains wasted." He spoke darkly to the fallen body as he struck it again, thinking one more strike should reveal its true form.

He could only curse himself as he saw Sora standing in front of him once more.

**BOWBOWBOW**

Brian sighed sadly at the story told, his mind focusing on Aiddie, her bracket resting in his pocket. He turned around to look back at Sky, seeing a saddened look on his face. "Sora…" He apologised. He only watch the Endless shake his head as he departed out of the house.

"So that's your story?" Daniel crossed his arms as he glare at the Aversion Endless. "You're going with that." His voice was filled with disbelief.

"I just wanted her back…" Brian sighed, pulling the bracket out and treasured the items in his hand and claw.

Daniel's rage returned as he smashed his fist against the wall, forming more sparks from the broken wires. "So you let my town get destroyed for some mute girl?!" He looked at him in shock.

Brian jumped up from his seat and leaped onto Daniel, knocking his brother down to the ground as he struck him in the face multiple times. "Shut up!" He shouted at him, hovering over him as his eyes was filled of rage and despair. "You can lie to me! You can push me around! You can even keep those little secrets that you know about me! But there is one thing you never understand, the feeling of watching your light disappear in front of you!" He punched his brother again before feeling Riku pull him away, dragging him away.

Daniel wiped his mouth as he pushed himself up from the ground. "She's dead! She's been dead for the last two years!" He raged back. "You let yourself get tricked by the Colonel and because of your stupidity; the Order had got into my world. The Order killed your brother!"

Riku held Brian back as he looked at the two brothers with concern. "Guys!" He tried to calm them down.

"You know what?!" Daniel looked at Brian with pure hatred. "If it wasn't for you and Aiddie, Angel would still be here and now Scott is gone too!" He began to shake, his clothing beginning to trench with water.

"I didn't do a thing!" Brian pushed himself out of Riku's grip, moving out of the way as he stormed out of the room. Before he left, he halted as he smiled back at his brother. "By the way, I told everyone that we're from the future. Better start explaining!" He hinted over to Riku before slamming the door behind him.

The Aversion Endless stormed away from the house, waiting until he had enough distance until he yelled into the sky as loud as he could, unleashing his anger as he was engulfed himself in flames, dropping to his knees as he slammed his fist in the ground. He couldn't believe that Daniel would suggest such as thing. He shared just as much despair as the leader did when Angel and Scott had fallen, for him to inculpate him and Aiddie of their deaths was unquestionable. He wasn't sure the last time he felt his anger.

"You look upset."

Brian controlled his fire burst around him as he looked up at the Light Heart Struck, looking down at him as if he was a small insect. "What do you want?" He soaked.

"That proof." Sky reminded him as he turned away from the knelling Endless. "As much as your grieving form entertains me, you have a deal to keep up too."

"Right, your physical proof!" Brian gritted his teeth as he jumped up to his feet, digging into his pocket as he marched over to Sky. "Here!" He forced Sky's hand in front of him and placed the item in his hand. "Take a look."

Sky looked down at the item, losing his breath as he takes the item in. "This is-"

"Kairi's Charm." He nodded as he watched the Endless trace the detail of the charm. "The visions I showed you, one of them showed that exact charm. A broken charm put back together by a broken heart." As he watched Sky's interaction, he noticed his eyes change from his golden yellow colour to as blue as the sea, only for a mere second though. "If you want more proof, I can easily search for—"

"No." Sky stopped him, giving the broken charm back to Brian as he began to walk to the Devon's House.

"Wait!" Brian called out. "Are you gonna help?" he asked him.

Sky halted as he turned around. "Just to set things straight, I'm not doing this to save Kairi. If anyone is gonna end her worthless life, it's gonna be me." He told the red head before heading back into the house.

Brian smiled at this, shielding his eyes as he noticed the sun begin to rise in the sky. "Dawn…" He muttered. If they were going to change their dark future, the time to act is now.

* * *

**A/N: Some brotherly fights. The next chapter is the big one guys! One of those chapters we have been waiting for. I hope that you enjoy this one.**

**Kingdommad**


	139. Far Off Dream

**Chapter 139: Far Off Dream**

"Wake up!"

A splash of icy cold water shocked her up from her sleep, her head still killing from the strike back in her room. She opened her eyes to find herself in a stone ivy cell with rusty bars in front of her, seeing the transformation of Nikolai looked back at her. She looked at everything in confusion; the last thing she remembered was talking to Kasper in the library before she was stopped by someone. "Where am I?" Kairi held her head in pain, noticing that she was cuffed in the keyblade specialist handcuffs once more. "What happened?" She looked up at Nikolai.

The Sorrow Endless kept silent as he opened the door to the rusty cell, summoning his gunblade as he aimed it towards the Princess of Heart. "Time to go."

Kairi didn't flinch at the blade to her neck. "To where?" she asked.

He looked down at the Princess with sorrow. "To a place where the story begins."

**BOWBOWBOW**

A light blue portal appeared in the outskirts of the broken down town, dust blowing rapidly across the floor as the Wielder of Dawn stepped through, keyblade in hand as he looked over to area. He turned around as he watched Sky, Donald and Goofy come through the portal. Sky was the last one through the portal, looking at Donald and Goofy as if he was realising how silly his two friends actually were, as if he was asking himself what he was thinking. He could see how much the virus has had on Sky's personality.

Goofy stepped forward, looking around the broken down town, holding his shield tight with him. "Is this where that Colonel is holding da King and Kairi?" He wondered as the group stepped forward, the portal disappearing behind them.

Riku looked back at the portal, expecting Brian or Hikari to be behind then. "Where are we?" He asked as he looked around the area.

Goofy pulled out a piece of paper out of one of his pockets, reading out the name. "Ultimate Castle."

"Never heard of it." Sky huffed as he kicked down on of the doors, checking in the house to what looks like an abandon shop.

Donald looked at Sky and Goofy as if they were idiots. "It's Disney Castle, you palookas!" He pointed out to them.

Sky glared back at the mage, coming back out of the empty shop. "The only palookas here are you, Goofy and Riku, you duck!" His intense glare had caught the court's magician by surprise.

"Sora!" Riku shouted over to him, grabbing the Endless' attention. "Now is not the time to have an outburst!" He told him, looking at his pulsing white claw.

"It is when you guys are being idiots as always." Sky growled from underneath his breath as he looked around the area. "Where exactly are we?" He asked.

Goofy looked around a little more, knowing that it's his hometown. "We're not that far from the main gates, we should have been able get from the castle that way." He pointed to the left.

Sky raised an eyebrow at the direction Goofy was pointing towards. "If I remember correctly, that's where the tower collapsed." He reminded them. "Climbing over the tower would waste time." He paced for a while before tapping his chin as a thought came through. "If we sneak our way through the gummi port then-"

Donald's features ruffled from the idea. "That would take twice as long!"

"It would still be quicker than climbing that tower." Sky commented.

"You don't know that!" The mage raged.

Sky huffed at this. "I'm pretty sure I do."

"Either way, we need to make a decision!" Riku stepped forward, seeing the two of them avoiding eye contact. "Which way?"

"This way!" Sky stormed off in the direction he pointed in, only to be halted by leaf armoured Unbirth surrounding the four of them. Sky looked at the Unbirth with a sense of surprise. "This was never in the dream…" He muttered to himself, backing up as the keybearers cover each other's backs. "I guess the Colonel wants us going the other way." He thought.

"Maybe to keep everything the same." Donald whispered to them as he blasted his firework spell towards the Endless, keeping them back.

Goofy batted the enemy away as he looked at the two cautious keybearers. "What do we do now?"

Riku looked around them, seeing that the Unbirths were surrounding them in a strange way. Instead of being in a complete circle around them, the leaf based Unbirth surrounded them as if they were creating a path. "We go towards the main gate." He told them.

Sky huffed at this. "We're doing what he wants." He told them, starting to get annoyed with Riku's actions, as if he already thought himself as their leader, as the future Captain.

"Which will lead us to Kairi." He told him, looking back at Sky with the corner of his eye. "The Devons gave you the spell to break the barriers; we should be able to reach Kairi in time." He told him, signalling Donald and Goofy to follow the guided path given.

Sky moved away from his back and looked at Riku darkly. "'Should' is the key word in that sentence." He growled before following after Donald and Goofy, pushing past the Wielder of Dawn roughly as he past.

**BOWBOWBOW**

"WOAH!" Brian crashed into the wall as the silver steel cell door slammed behind him. He pushed himself off the floor, chuckling slightly. "Isn't this a little—what's the word—" Brian said to himself, his claw glowing rapidly as it twitched in pain. His humour filled face turned to an angry one as he finished his sentence. "I know- IMMATURE!?" Brian shot around as he looked back at the Leader of Little Devon.

Daniel remained emotionless as he looked at the younger mage. "I'm just placing you where you should have been the minute you entered my town-rotting in a cell where all Endless belong." He spoke darkly.

"Well, there's a little room left. You wanna join me?" He smirked at his reply. He crashed back into the wall once more as he was struck with a strong blast of water. He coughed as he tried to breath, feeling the water in his lungs, as he struggled to get up. As he looked up, he watched the blue haired leader walk away. "Daniel!" He tried to call for him, coughing as he staggered himself to his feet, crashing against the bars as he watched his brother's leaving form. "Daniel! Let me out! It was a joke!" He yelled, shaking the bars with all of his might. "DANIEL!" His rage quickly returned.

Kyle awaited by the doorway with a couple of guards as Daniel climbed up the stairs, sighing sadly from his younger brother's calls of release. He looked at his older brother as he passed through the doorway. "Daniel…" He tried to speak to him.

"Guards!" Daniel turned to them. "Make sure that NO ONE comes in or out!" He commanded as he cross the grounds, ignoring his brother completely.

Kyle continued to call to his brother until he marched in front of him, halting him with his robotic arm as he grabbed his attention. "This seems a bit harsh, Daniel." He told him. "We all make mistakes—"

"His mistakes have cost us Angel and Scott!" Daniel quickly reminded him, glaring at the teen. "If you think I'm going to have him about while the moment our future changes, think again!" He pushed the metal arm away before he continued on his way.

"Daniel! Wait!" Kyle quickly grabbed him as his robotic arm reached out to stop him. "Think about this!" He advised him. "You're mad. You're stressed. Think of what you are doing! You are imprisoning your own brother-"

"He's not my brother." Daniel sharply told him. "You and I very well know why we allowed Brian to take our family name!" His words had quietened his brother; he glared at his brother with a hidden rage. "Get back to making that cure!" He ordered him before removing his brother's grip off him.

Kyle watched his brother leave the outskirt grounds with worry, looking back at the underground prison cells with the same concern. He can only hope that they had done enough to change their life. He sighed as he followed his brother back towards the town, only to halt as something caught his eye. He looked down at the broken house, keeping his eyes in the area before shaking his head and continued following his brother back to the house.

As soon as the brothers were gone, the rubble moved as the dog teen archer came out of his hiding place, leaning over on the dirt road to check no guards were looking before raising his arms up. "It's clear." He whispered, watching with caution before catching Hikari from her hiding place. "Are you feeling alright?" He asked her, dropping her to her feet.

"I'm all healed up." Hikari quickly told him before turning her attention over to the guards, watching as they shouted down to Brian to keep the noise. "What we should be worried about is breaking Brian out of lockup." She sighed. "I'm healing up and those two get in a fight."

Max smiled grimly at the guards. "With Kairi and Ventus being in the Order's hands, I would have thought that Daniel would have been considerate."

"If you heard what the two was yelling, you wouldn't be surprised." Hikari told him before looking back at the guards. "You take out the left; I'll deal with the right." She quickly instructed.

"Right!" Max summoned his bow and took his shot.

**BOWBOWBOW**

"Take this!" With his claw pulsing to multiple colours, the infected Keyblade Master stomped forward to create a row of fire with every step, taking out the charging Unbirth Soldiers guarding the main gate. He quickly pointed out to the rooftops for the mage, aiding with the thunder attacks to take the Heartless Archers out.

Riku formed into his earth ability and he and Goofy worked together to move the collapsed tower out of the way, smashing into the strong fallen walls to recreate the path to the castle. Despite being a fallen tower for almost nine months, the building was tough to break though, even with Riku's earth ability as the vines and weeds held onto the building tightly. He looked over to Goofy. "Wait for my singal!" He told him as he jumped back, jumping out of his element mode and summoning his keyblade once more. "Dark Firaga!" He quickly cast.

As soon as the weeds were gone, Goofy charged into the wall at full speed, smashing through with ease as he made it to the other side, crashing through a number of enemies on the other side. "Its open!" He shouted to them as he battled the Unbirth back.

"C'mon!" Sky didn't waste time to move through the path created, clearing the enemies around them with his corrupted orbs, allowing Riku and Donald to follow after him. As he moved through the inside of the broken tower, his eyes flashed to when he had first encountered the Colonel taking King Mickey, the thought of being helpless entered his mind, that cocky smirk and gestures he had given him before disappearing. Being outwitted by the Jealous Endless enflamed his claw as he reached the other side, striking the Unbirths that were attack Goofy with a slash of fire and light.

Riku past him, slapping on his shoulder as he looked back at him. "We're almost there. Let's go!" He told him before rushing toward the entrance with Donald and Goofy.

Sky glared at the keybearer once more before looking up at the castle, looking up at the second tower, his eyes turning blue as he held his chest. "I'll save you, Kairi. No matter what…" He spoke softly before his eyes changed once more and he followed over the others.

**BOWBOWBOW**

With the guards out cold, Hikari and Max rushed back upstairs with Brian following them. "We need to get to Ultimate Castle and help the others!" Brian stressed with worry as he looked around for a form of weapon. It was bad enough that his staff was broken to bits thanks to Sky but now he wasn't able to summon the mysterious keyblade that appeared beforehand, confirming that he still needed to discover his destiny.

"How?" Max questioned. "With the way that Daniel is acting and the amount of guards repairing the town, there is no way we could stop the deadline in time."

Brian and Hikari stopped as they looked at Max in confusion. They had never told Max about Daniel's deadline. Quickly thinking things though, Brian quickly picked up the guard's spear and aimed it at his best friend. "You knew as well?!" He yelled in disbelief.

"Brian!" Hikari pulled the weapon from his hands.

Max sighed. "I've known for years." He told them. "I had to keep it a secret if I wanted to come to Little Devon with Daniel and the others. Everyone from Disney Castle knew." He looked at the Aversion Endless. "I didn't know anything about you though. They had just told me that they were from the future and they were here to prevent the fall of the realm of light."

Brian growled at this as he controlled his anger. "As much as I want to yell at you, we don't have time!" He looked at the two friends as he grabbed his bag, searching through its content. "I have a teleport stone in here. I managed to grab it before Daniel had surprised me with his thug of guards." He pulled it out. "If you guys distract Daniel, I can get to Kyle."

Max didn't look convinced of Brian's plan. "How are we going to do that?"

Brian pondered in thought before a smirk crossed over his face, turning to face Hikari. "We need to get monkey boy!"

**BOWBOWBOW**

The group entered the entrance hall of the former Disney Castle, seeing that the white walls were covered in the Unbirths' infected blue ooze, the plants and court garden were all turned to autumn leaves the dying mix of red and yellow leaves were scattered across the floor. Sky stepped away from the other three as they looked around and discussed where the Colonel might be but he already knew from Sora's nightmare. He looked to the left hall, if he was to go down that path and turn right, he will reach a height of stairs that will take him to Kairi. He looked to the right hall, go down that hall and down the stairs to the cellar, there will be a new extension underground where King Mickey and Queen Minnie will be held.

He looked behind him to see the three of them in mid-discussion. He smirked; it was time he moved alone. "You useless excuses of fighters can go save mousey boy while I'll go save the princess!" He told them darkly before shooting to the left.

Riku shot around from Donald and Goofy to see Sky move. "Sora!" He called as he followed him.

"Sora!" Donald and Goofy quickly raced after the two keybearers.

Reaching the end of the path, Sky looked back to see that Riku, Donald and Goofy was following him. "This is my road." He muttered to himself before shooting a reflective shield in the passageway. He watched how Riku rolled pass the first barrier. "Sorry Riku, you're not getting through this time!" The corrupted lights formed off him as it shot it at the Wielder of Dawn, blasting him back as he hit Donald and Goofy. He smirked at his fallen comrades as he formed another barrier to prevent them from following before turning to the right, finding the dark portal in front of the stairs.

**BOWBOWBOW**

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Kyle huffed at the noise of the door. "At least they are not kicking the door down." He commented as he continued his work on the cure on the projector table.

Daniel hummed with agreement as placed one of the world's items down and went over to the door. When he opened the door, he found himself face to face with Hikari and Max, looking as if they had run a mile. The sight of the two brought a annoyed frown on his face. "If you're here to convince me to release Brian; it's not happening." He told them in a firm voice as he crossed his arms.

Hikari looked back at the leader with worry. "He doesn't really need any help."

"Meaning?!" The blue haired keybearer raised an eyebrow with confusion.

"Brian is destroying the campus!" Max told him, grabbing Daniel's shirt as he pulled him slightly out the door. "He's cracked! His memories have made him gone insane!" He said in a panicky voice. As if on cue, an explosion was heard in the distance, the sounds of panicky screams mixed with the sight of the black cloud forming.

"Damn it!" Daniel cursed, his eyes burring with rage towards the Aversion Endless. He stepped back in the house, looking back at his brother. "Carry on with the cure. I'll be back in a minute." He told him before slamming the down behind him, looking back at Hikari and Max. "Show me the way." He instructed them as he summoned the rusty kingdom key into his hands.

The head mage listened as his brother ran from the house, heading over to the sound of the explosion. He only shook his head as he continued his work on the cure, keeping his eyes on his work. "You don't have to sneak in, you know." He spoke out loud as he stopped his work and glazed at the door. "I'd saw Hikari and Max earlier on at the outskirts."

The Aversion Endless couldn't help but smile as he slowly closed the door shut as he approached his brother. "The fact that you didn't spot them out to Daniel must mean something." He pointed out.

Kyle turned back towards the items and continued his work as he spoke. "What do you want?" he asked with lack of interest.

He stepped forward as he explained his thoughts. "It's all good that we told Sky how to break the Colonel's barrier but from what happened with Riku and I when we were fighting him…. I just have a bad feeling about this."

Kyle halted his work before speaking. "So you think that the sight of Kairi's fall will freeze Sky's movements?" He questioned, nodding at the theory. "Interesting."

Brian looked at him hopefully. "So will you send me to Ultimate Castle?" he asked.

Kyle looked at him in disbelief as he spoke in sarcasm. "Yeah because I wanna be on Daniel's death list." He shook his head. "Look! Daniel will be back with pure rage from your prank, you better get out of here before he finds you here." He told him.

"Kyle! C'mon!" Brian stepped forward. "You're the only one that can open the portal for me!"

"This is also a main key in time." He reminded him. "We cannot interfere."

"Then what was the whole point in coming back?!" Brian dropped to his knees as he looked up at his robotic brother. "Just help me get there! That's all you have to do." He begged him. "I won't stand around and let Kairi get killed by the Colonel just because Daniel thinks he's all high and mighty." He stood up. "Please Kyle! I'm begging you!"

Kyle looked at Brian, the memory of him in the resistance flashed through his eyes, where he had first joined the mages quarters with him, Aiddie, Angel and a couple of other mages. Everything that he had done for the resistance and for this town flashed through him. He only had to look over to his robotic arm to remember the events of the recon mission, how he had lost his arm to protect his unconscious friend. "Brian…" He tried to speak reason to him, only he couldn't think of the reason against his request.

Brian looked at him in teary eyes. "Please! Let me through!" He begged once more.

Kyle continued to stare at the Endless, his eyes filled with thoughts as his sight looked between his younger brother and the door multiple times. After a while, he quickly moved as he picked up the items on the projector table. "Follow me." He quickly instructed as he picked the items up and began to move to the back of the reconstructed house.

**BOWBOWBOW**

"Light!" The Princess of Heart created multiple orbs of light around her as she fired at the Jealousy Endless charging towards her with his huge vined covered sword in hand. Her attack had hit the Endless head on, only to find that he was not affected by the attack once more, leaving her open to his strong bow, sending her across the floor. No matter what she tried, the Colonel would get up as if nothing had happened. Her light magic was useless, her water ability was useless, any attacks that she does land on him are quickly healed after and she was beginning to run out of energy.

"Just give up now." The Colonel, fully armoured up, walked over to Kairi as he looked down at her within his helmet. "And give your heart up!" he offered her.

Kairi huffed as she tried to catch her breath. "What…do you want with me?" She asked, looking at the Endless darkly. "Why did you send the other members out to find me?"

The Colonel dragged his weapon across the floor as he knelled down and lifted her chin up to face his helmet. "Why should he be happy? Why is it that you accept him when others have lost everything dear to them?!" He shot away from the Princess of Heart as he watched her movements with a dark expression. "Why is it that no matter what he does to you, no matter how much pain he puts you through, you choose to stay by his side?" He lifted his weapon and slammed it in the ground. "WHAT MAKES HIM SPECIAL?!" His voice echoed through the huge white skylight lit room, his breathing from his anger, his claw pulsing with envy.

"Because…" Using Oathkeeper, Kairi pushed herself up as she glared back at the Endless. "He still listens to what his heart truly says!"

"Kairi!"

Kairi turned her attention to the stairway from the call of her name. Her eyes glanced with hope as he smile grew. "Sora!" She called for him.

"So, the plot point of the story is set." He smirked as he aimed his claw towards the pathway, creating a barrier as he watched the infected keybearer crash into it. He smirked at the sight of the Chaos of Light, trapped behind a simple barrier before he faced the Princess of Heart once more, seeing her struggle to keep her balance. "Where were we?" He laughed.

Sky slammed on to the barrier with his pulsing claw, muttering dispel under his voice with hope that the barrier would disappear but the sight of the Princess of Heart struggling for her live broke his focus on the spell. He slammed on the light green shield as he watched the fight, only to halt as he watched the Colonel grab Oathkeeper from Kairi's hands, kicking her back, and snapped the weapon in two.

The Colonel threw the blade end of the keyblade to Kairi, allowing it to reach her hands while he kept the other side. He kept his eyes on the star charm that hanged on the handle end; he pulled it off the broken keyblade just before the keyblade disappeared in his hands. He laughed at the charm before looking back over to the Princess of Heart. "So much for this bringing you luck." He growled darkly at her as he crushed the charm in the grip of his claw.

The Light Heartstruck's eyes followed the thalassa shells drop to the ground, some of them breaking on contact on the ground. His heart felt stabbed from the sight of the broken shells, his eyes turned blue once more as he leaned on the barrier, watching the scene with horror. "There's nothing I can do…" He spoke with realisation.

Kairi pushed herself up from the ground, shaking as she caught her eyes with the Keyblade Master's. The sudden rush of strength shot through her as she glared at the masked Endless. "I won't lose." She shot towards him, her hands brightening with light. "1 WON'T LOSE!" With all of her might, she fired all of the spells that she could muster. Every spell she fired, the Colonel only moved slightly to dodge the attacks before disappearing from her sight completely. _What the…?!_

"You just lost." He snickered behind her.

A scream shrieked as a bright light shine through the room.

* * *

**A/N: THIS CHAPTER IS DONE! AFTER SO MANY CHAPTERS, THE EVENT HAS HAPPENED. I hope that you've enjoyed this chapter. I'll try to get the next chapter up before I go back to uni.**

**Kingdommad**


	140. Persistence

**Chapter 140: Persistence **

There was nothing that the Wielder of Dawn could do to follow his friend as he watched him disappear through the dark portal. In disappointment, he slammed his fist into the ground. He wanted to get through to be by Sky's side, in case his friend froze up from the sight of Kairi's state. He quickly shot up and slammed his keyblade against the barrier that the Endless had placed up, only to get knocked back slightly. "Great…" He muttered, knowing that he could only hope at this point. He struck the barrier once more before helping Donald and Goofy up from the floor. "You guys alright?" He spoke with concern as he pulled Goofy up.

Donald dusted himself off as he nodded. "I'm fine." He assured him.

"Gawsh, that barrier just appeared out of nowhere." Goofy gained his balance after Riku's aid, holding his head slightly. "Hurt my noggin."

"Here." Riku quickly pulled out a potion from his pockets and handed it to Goofy. He looked at Donald. "Is there another way?" he asked him.

Donald pondered with thought before sighing. "We'll have to go through the entire castle to get to the other side." He informed him with a sad tone.

Goofy continued to hold his head before looking back at the two. "Can't we break it down?" He referred to the barrier in place.

Donald quickly aimed his staff towards the barrier and shot a spark of light at it, only to leave it standing. "Well, that didn't work." Donald sighed. He turned around in question as he heard Riku walking away from the two of them and the barrier. "Riku?" He stepped forward.

"We have to keep going." He quickly cut him off, refusing to look at the two, keyblade in hand. "We've still got to save the King. If we save Mickey and Minnie, they should be able to destroy the barrier." He breathed deeply, his thoughts on the possibility that he should lost his friends in a matter of minutes. "We'll be useless if we waste our time here." Without another word, he had begun to run down the other hall.

Donald and Goofy looked at each other with concern before looking back at the barrier. Thoughts with worry and concern hit them both for Sora and Kairi but they knew that Riku was right, standing around will not help their friends. Their best bet will to find the King and Queen of Disney Castle, with their light magic they will be able to destroy the one that Sora has placed up. With one last look to the barrier, the two turned back and followed the Wielder of Dawn.

The three fighters quickly made their way across the halls of the infected Disney Castle, dealing with a few heartless and some different forms of Endless along the way. With the last slice against the Endless solider in front of him, Riku looked back at the enemies they had just forced their way through. He noticed that not all of the soldiers were green; some of them were brown or covered in some form of rock. He only sighed before following Donald and Goofy down to the cellar, knowing that the battle ahead will be a difficult one.

With Donald and Goofy at lead, it didn't take long for the three of them to search through the cellar to find the Order built extension underground, the walls were lighting the room dimly with the glowing blue infection that covered the walls, making the path seem like a walk through the dark realm. Without hesitation, Riku was the first to step through the dimly lit hallway, marching straight on and kept focus on the distance ahead. The infection on the wall moved, forming claw s out of the blue shadows to try and grab onto the Wielder of Dawn. He only marched on though; his friends were at stake if he stopped. He reached the other side, turning to face Donald and Goofy. "Go through one at a time. I'll scout ahead." He instructed them before running ahead, slamming his body against the set of wooden doors in front of him.

The force of the slam broke the doors off their hinges, making a loud impact to entering the cavern like room. The chains shook across the room, sending a shiver down the wielder's back. He looked up to the source of the noise to see two steel cages hanging up above, seeing that one of them was moving rapidly from the aggressive movement happening in the cage. Looking closer, he could recognize the royal mouse bashing against the steel bars while being cuffed in the specialised handcuffs. "Mickey!" He called out.

Movements halted in the cage, allowing the cage's movements to break the deadly silence before the sight of King Mickey was fully revealed to him, a smile crossed his face. "Riku!" He spoke with joy.

He quickly looked over to the other cage to see that Queen Minnie lied asleep, nothing to worry about, he was just glad that the two were kept safe the entire time. "Don't worry!" Riku assured him. "We'll get you guys out of here!" He ran forward, looking around the cavern for any signs of support that could hold the cages in place.

"Now, this is a surprise."

Skidding to a halt, Riku looked across the room to find the familiar looking Endless sitting across a stone armchair, his scarred hat remained tilted across his eyes as he stared at the keybearer from the distance. "I didn't expect you to come here." The Major moved from his position as he began to walk towards him. "I was expecting you to be bashing some see through wall." He chuckled.

The Wielder of Dawn stood firm as he pointed the Way of Dawn towards the Persistence Endless. "Let them go!" He demanded.

Snake chuckled at the threatening tone. "Or what?" He smirked.

"Riku!"

He turned around to see that Donald and Goofy had managed to past the infected covered hallway but the two of them was halted by another figure, bearing the muscle infected armour with scaly brown infection pulsing through, bearing the exact same chain sword that Snake had on his purchase. He looked at the two fighters in shock. There were two Snakes, had Snake interacted with his past self?

"Surely you didn't think that I would be doing the same deed twice." Snake quickly teleported away from the keybearer so that he appeared on the high stone infection guarded balcony, shielded from any attacks. "I'm just here to provide the entertainment." He smirked.

"Mentally and Physically." The younger Snake added from behind him before clicking his claw.

Mickey flinched from the sudden appearance of stone in front and around him, forming out of the bars in front of him in the form of a sharp point, pointing towards him and Minnie. With the cuffs on him, there isn't much that the Keyblade Master can do. "Gosh, that's sharp." He gulped with worry.

Riku looked up at the cages once more as he heard Donald and Goofy's cries of worry. "What the—" He looked at the cages in surprise. That wasn't there before…

"The challenge is this." Major Snake voice echoed through the cavern before he slammed a stereo next to him. "Where I come from, a showdown has a twist to its matches. I'm going to play a song. You have until the song ends to defeat me." He explained.

The Younger Snake chuckled as he continued. "If you fail to at least disarm me before the song ends then those spikes in the cages will reach their full length." To prove the point, he let one of the spikes loose, skimming past King Mickey's shoulder as it shot itself into the cavern wall at a fast speed, still connected to the cage.

"And as you can tell, Captain." Major Snake grabbed Riku's attention from the dark tone of his voice. "I still stand here."

Riku's fist clinched from the last comment, holding his rage from the smug look of the Major's face. This was the first time that he had heard of Mickey's fate for the destined events. From the details from Sora's dream, he knows that he was originally trapped between two barriers as he had managed to past the first one that Sky had placed, meaning only Donald and Goofy could go down the cavern to face the Major's challenge. From the Major's words, he could only guess that no matter how hard Donald and Goofy tried to down the Persistence Endless….

They ran out of time.

"It's different this time!" He told him, determination shown in his expression as he turned to face the younger version of the Endless. "You won't win."

Major Snake hummed in amazement at this. "I properly won't." He spoke causally.

This caught the three off guard as they looked at the Major Snake they knew in surprise. "What's that supposed to mean?" Donald questioned him.

"Well, if the captain gives himself to darkness then I could see myself falling." Snake simply shrugged, ignoring the comment from his younger self about giving him confidence in this battle. He smirked from the glare that he was receiving from the silver headed wielder. "You gave yourself to darkness once…to save a friend." He reminded him. "Not only do you have these two to be concerned about but your friends upstairs as well. If you're needed in the dark, it would be now."

"NO!" Riku yelled as he stepped forward. "I can save my friends without it. I won't jump in the dark no more!" He told him.

"So you are using the way to light?!" The armoured, younger Snake tried to clarify his words.

"No." Riku turned around as he quickly jumped over to where Donald and Goofy stood, standing in his battle stance. "I'm taking the Way to Dawn."

Mickey chuckled in joy from Riku's words. "Good luck fellas." He told them. "I have faith in you guys."

Snake shook his head at those words. "Let's see you say those words again when time strikes down." He slammed down on the stereo and the southern country music began to fill the cavern.

As soon as the music began to play, the younger Snake moved fast as he quickly covered himself in the earth, shielding himself from the fast strikes that Riku, Donald and Goofy had given out. He waited for the Disney Knight to strike against his hardened shield before slamming back, using Goofy like a pinball as the knight crash to the ground. "Take this!" With his sword, he slashed towards, the blade of the weapon turning more flexible, allowing the wielder to tie his blade around the mage's foot.

"Take this!" Riku teleports forward, appearing in front of the Endless, ready to perform his Dark Slicer move. As he slammed down, he was struck by the surprised mage that was caught at the end of Snake's sword, beginning used to slam the other two away from him like a rag doll. The Wielder of Dawn went flying across the cavern, crashing against the cold wall hard. He huffed in pain as he looked up to see that the Snake he knew was dancing around in his protected balcony. "What is he?" He was left bewildered.

"You can tell the world! You never were my girl. You can burn my clothes off when I'm gone…" Snake began to sing as the song when along.

Riku wasn't sure what his reaction is to his singing. He was pretty sure that Snake was thinking that they were nothing but a joke. Despite the strange actions, when the singing was occurring, the ground began to crumble as the cavern shook, the cages above shook, forcing Mickey to try and keep him and Minnie balance with the little magic he has left. Within a second, Riku quickly fell into his element as he tried to kept the cavern and the ground from ripping apart.

_Or you can tell your friends just what a fool I've been_

_And laugh and joke about me on the phone_

"Wateraga! Donald aimed his staff towards the Endless while he was still being whipped around and blasted the spell directly at him, making him drop the duck mage, leaving the Endless open to Goofy's attack as he charged through with his shield, spearing him as hard as he could, ripping parts of the armour from the attack.

_You can tell my arms to go back onto the phone_

_You can tell my feet to hit the floor_

_Or you can tell my lips to tell my fingertips_

_They won't be reaching out for you no more_

As if the younger Snake was following the lyrics, he had struck his boot hard into the ground, casting a landslide the strike at the Disney knight and mage. He shot around to face the keybearer as he shot his whip out at him, grabbing him as slamming him in the ground like a hammer to a nail head.

Snake laughed from above as he shuffled to his song, "But don't tell my heart, my achy breaky heart. I just don't it'd understand. And if you tell my heart, my achy breaky heart. He might blow up and kill this man. OOOOOooooooo" He yelled in song, clicking his scaly claw.

The ground shook, beginning to break from underneath, making the group strike and find somewhere to stand so that they didn't fall down the never ending hole. "Face it, Riku!" Snake shouted, watching his younger self enter a sword struggle with the keybearer. "Even with you here, you won't be able to defeat me in time. "He told, letting the song continue on. "One way or another, being by 'Dawn's' side will just be too slow for you."

Riku grunted from the suggestion, keeping his focus on the battle in front of him.

"You know I'm right." He smirked, pointing his glowing claw towards the silver head as he fought. "The darkness moves faster than the Dawn. You're much more familiar with the dark than you are with the light. And even if light moves just as fast as or even faster than the dark, you don't have to time to master its speed. Time is your enemy here, Riku." He chuckled. "Would you sacrifice yourself to save your friends? For their brighter future?"

His keyblade began to shake. Doubts were filling his head. Could letting the darkness in again his only chance in saving all of his friends from the hurt that the Order had caused? He shook his head of the thoughts. He was lucky enough to escape the darkness the last couple of times, he even still has nights where he can hear Ansem's voice calling to him, telling him to return to the dark.

Mickey looked down at his friend's struggle, watching as he's struck back by the younger Snake. "Riku! You don't need the darkness!" He tried to get through to him. "You have us. Your friends-" The spikes in his and Minnie's cage edged closer to them from his words.

"Stay out of this!" Snake warned him before looking back to watch Riku jump by Donald's side to aim with a joint magic attack, shooting fireworks at his younger self to blast him back. "If your friends are all gone, what do you have?" He questioned.

"The memories of them." Riku answered sharply as he battled on.

"But you would have failed them." He quickly countered. "All you wanted was to protect your friends, be strong for them, save them."

"I don't need the darkness to protect them!" He shouted aloud, his anger side-tracked him as he got strike down once again.

Snake destroyed his barrier as he jumped down to the ground, turning into his scaly Outburst form as he landed. "Then you will never see Sora and Kairi again." He growled before crunching his fist.

"Huh?" Riku looked around the earth around him as the ground began to enclose around him. "No!" He quickly turned into his element once more as he tried to push the walls back, only to see that both of the Persistence Endless' were focusing on trapping him. "NO!"

"Riku!" Donald and Goofy tried to move, only to find themselves beginning to get trapped by the walls and ground as well.

Snake laughed as he fully enclosed the ground around the Wielder of Dawn, listening to the last verse of the song. "Time's up." He announced as he raised his claw towards the cages.

"NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Riku yelled as he was closed up, as a last resort, he summoned his keyblade and aimed it towards the younger Snake.

Snake gasped in pain as he grabbed his chest. "What?" Snake was beyond confused from the pain, looking back at the rock prison, only to look back in shock. A small beam of light shot from the enclosed rock and had struck the younger Snake in the heart. "Impossible!" He looked at his claw, only to see that he was beginning to glow and fade away. "No! No! This isn't how the story goes!" His voice began to sound panicky.

Donald and Goofy broke out of their restrains as they ran over to where the younger Snake stood, watching as he quickly faded away, not even giving them the chance to talk to the original person. His heart floating away. "His heart…" Goofy watched sadly before they both looked back at Snake.

"I won't go like this!" He yelled, fear taking over him. "I won't fade from existence! I won't fade like a Nobody!" He turned transparent as the darkness slowing started to take what was never meant to be. He looked at the cages, watching as they faded from existence, he had made them after all. "You fools! He yelled. "You have ended us all!" He told them. "Dead. Dead. Dead. All of you!" He yelled in pain as the darkness took him, disappearing as if he was never there.

Donald sighed in relief. "That was a close call."

Goofy hummed in thought. "We have Riku to thank, if it wasn't for his fast acting." He looked over to the disappearing rock that trapped the Wielder of Dawn. "We can help Sora and Kairi now." He smiled back at his friends.

Donald jumped in joy. "Yeah." He walked over to Mickey and took the cuffs off him. "There you go, Your Majesty." He smiled.

"No…"

Mickey looked up at Riku in concern. "What is it, Riku…." He halted as he looked at him in disbelief. "Is that…"

Riku huffed out of exhaustion as stood beside his friends silently, keeping calm as he held the Kingdom Key in his hands.

**BOWBOWBOW**

The light had died down, letting all of the eyes to finally see the scene in front of them. The Aversion Endless, who managed to reach Sky in time to dissolve the barrier for him, stood there in disbelief with the steel spear that he had stolen from the guard earlier in his hands. His anger began to build inside him as he looked at the scene in front of him, the memories rushing to attack his mind. "This…can't be…" He spoke in disbelief, in defeat. He dropped the spear in his hands as his anger took over him. "DAMN YOU SORA!"

Kairi's eyes were wide as she looked at the boy in front of her, his arms stretched out in a protective way in from of her as he stared out at the Armoured Colonel with anger. "Sora…" She collapsed onto her knees, weak from her battle with the Colonel, her eyes watering from the sight in front of her. "Sora?" She called again, trying to get a response out of him.

The infected Keyblade Master huffed in pain as stood in front of the Princess of Heart silently, keeping balance as the Colonel's blade balanced through his chest.

* * *

**A/N: DEAD GOD! Damn chapter ¬¬ I should have gotten this one done ages ago. What a pain. I have more of a plan for the next chapter. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and sorry for the delay guys.**

**Name: Snake  
Emotion: Persistence  
Ability: Earth  
Theme: Achy Breaky Heart by Billy Ray Cryus **

**Kingdommad**


	141. Shattered Memories

**Chapter 141: Shattered Memories**

Everyone was frozen within the skylight hall, the light was fading away, and allowing those waiting from the other side of the broken barrier to see what was accruing. A collection of gasps bounced across the halls, most of them held shock but some held bits of anger and sorrow. The Colonel was first to break the silence, laughing at the outcome of his attack. "Isn't this a twist…" He chuckled as he stepped back, pulling his weapon back as he waited for his victim drop to the ground.

In front of him stood Sky, his arms stood wide as he stood between the knelling Kairi and the masked Colonel. He breathed deeply as he tried to focus after the attack he had dove into; the strike from the Colonel had pierced into the right side of his chest, right next to where his last battle scar was, striking the infection across his body as well. His claw flinched in pain, the volume of light flickered as if the Endless itself was losing his power. He kept on his feet, fighting the pain with his eyes closed shut. "Kairi…" He gasped in pain, his breath quacking from talking. "No matter what…" His shot his eyes opened, flashing between white and blue as he glared at the fighter in front of him. "I'll protect you."

"Pathetic." The Colonel responded from the keybearer's stance as he quickly struck him across the side with a powerful kick, the Light Endless remained still from a strike that should had sent him crashes to the floor. "Get out the way!" The Colonel punched him, Sky still stood in his way.

"Firaga!" A voice yelled in anger.

Blasts of fire headed towards the Colonel, making him back away from the two, deflecting the spell with ease with his sword. He looked over to the side of his victims, only to watch vines shot from the ground, blocking his view. The entire room began to fill with leaves and vines, all expect the glass skylight at the top of the room, leaving a ray of light to enter the room. "What are you doing?" The Colonel looked above, looking back at his older self that stood on the balcony.

Kairi could only look up in confusion. "How can there be two of him?" She gasped in disbelief, hoping that Sora would answer, only to see that he had returned to silence, trying to control his breathing and balance.

"LET ME IN!" A voice yelled, parts of the vines began to set on fire.

The Colonel stared back at his younger self before creating a dark green portal next to him. "The portal will lead you to Abroc and the other members." He explained to him. "Go and get out of Vanitas' radar."

The Younger Colonel slammed his sword in the ground out of annoyance. "They're on the robes!" He motioned over to Sora and Kairi. "I want to finish the work."

"Don't worry." The Colonel jumped from his safe balcony and stood next to his younger self. He placed his claw on his shoulder and pushed him through the portal, kicking his sword to follow him as the portal closed. He laughed as he looked over to Sky and Kairi. "You will." He summoned his weapon as he stepped forward, just in time to watch Brian burst through the vines, a burst of fire around him as he took his element in. "You should thank me, Brian. If you would have been seen by me, your existence would have disappeared." He smirked, pulling parts of his hair out of his face.

Brian ignored the Jealously Endless as he quickly ran over to Sky and Kairi, watching the Keyblade Master finally drop to his knees and Kairi pulling him close to check his injury. "Sora! You idiot!" He grabbed him from the shoulders and shook him. "You crazy idiot! You were supposed to deflect the attack not dive into it!" He huffed in disbelief, the memory of his master's passing flashed in his eyes.

Sky only laughed. "At least….I stopped the attack."

Brian only shook his head as he stood once more, hovering his claw over his two friends. "Curaga." The spell began to perform, only to be cut off completely. "What the-" He tried to cast the spell again, only to find that the healing spell had stopped all together.

"You surely forgot a lot." The Colonel commented. "Or perhaps you didn't know it in the first place…and one who knows nothing can understand nothing." He laughed.

Brian didn't waste time to shot back around to face the Colonel and began to strike him with his fire lit punches, going against him with all of his might. His effort was useless as the Colonel grabbed him by the shirt and slammed him into the ground before kicking the Endless away.

The injured Princess of Heart looked back at Sky, looking concerned as he remained silent once more. "Sora?" She shook him slightly, seeing that his sight remained staring at the ground while his infection flashed rapidly, his breathing remaining quiet but heavy and quick. It was acted as if he was asleep.

Brian grunted as he was beaten away by the Colonel's claw once more, crashing next to the injured keybearers. "Damn it…" He cursed as he stared back, looking at the Colonel's smug face. "He's just toying with me." He grunted.

Weakly, Kairi turned to look over to Brian. "What's going on?" She asked, her voice filled with confusion and concern, mainly for the fact that Sora hasn't made any attempt in moving from his seated position. "Why were there two Colonel's? What does he mean about you fading from existence?" She asked.

Brian flinched slightly as the realisation hit him. Kairi is the only one in the group that does not know that he, the Devon Brothers and parts of the Order are from the future. He'd properly be freaked out too if the person he was about to die to suddenly gained a copy of himself. "It's hard to explain…" He simply said, mainly the existence part, he wasn't entirely sure how his existence would disappear from the younger Colonel seeing him.

"Then let me explain." The Colonel smirked as he casually leaned on the handle of his sword. "The boy had been lying to you the entire time. He and the Devon Brothers belong to the short future, travelling to save you." He leaned further on his weapon, pointing at her, watching as she looked at Brian in confusion and slight hurt. "You hold the key to creation and destruction." He held a fist with his claw, symbolising the destruction part.

"So….that's the reason I'm the _'One for a Thousand?'_" She breathed, keeping herself firm as she glared at the Colonel.

He chuckled. "The reason you're the _One for a Thousand_ is because of him." He pointed to the injured Endless.

Both Kairi and Brian were confused as the Colonel pointed to the still Sky. The Aversion Endless glared back at him. "What does Sora have to do with the _One for a Thousand_?' he questioned.

The Colonel just shook his head before pulling his beloved Satin's Aid out of the ground. "Instead of explaining myself, how about I turn that '_One' _into a three." He smirked at his suggestion as he watched Brian jump to defend the two. "Just surrender and I promise to my your death painless." He said with slight annoyance.

Brian huffed at the offer. "You can't beat us!" He smirked.

"So you plan to beat me with no weapon?" Devil laughed. "That's idiotic even for you, Brian."

He ignored his laughs as he placed his non infected hand in front of him. "My Destiny is to protect Sora and Kairi." He spoke out loud, staring at his hand as if he was waiting for something. It was only after a couple of seconds had past, he stomped his foot to the ground from frustration. "Oh C'mon! It was one of the main reasons we came to the past in the first place!" He growled.

Sky's head shot up with realisation.

"Enough kidding around!" The Colonel wasted no more as he used his sword to uppercut Brian, sending him up into the air. "It's time for you to die!" He shot up in the air as he grabbed onto his face with his claw, forming a green energy as he had shot Brian across the vined covered room. As he crashed against the wall, the vines began to tie around him, forcing him against the wall as his limbs began to get pulled apart.

He pulled against the vines, his claw flashing as his anger grew. After a little struggle, the Aversion Endless burst out of the restraints, burning as the vines turned to ash. His eyes turned violet while his entire body turned to flames. The only noise that came from the teen was his angered yells as he blindly rushed towards the Colonel, his hands turned to flames. He lashed at the Colonel as if he was a heartless, swiping at a fast speed, striking the Jealously Endless full on, making no effect to move from the attack. Brian quickly stepped back as he aimed his pulsing claw towards him as he roared, "**Lost Heart!**" Like in Olympic Coliseum, a red shadowed blast formed from Brian's infected Endless claw and shot it right into the Colonel's chest.

The attack took the Colonel by surprise as the strength behind it had pushed him across the hall, his chest stun from the strong burns. He stepped into the light and waved his claw over the burnt wounds, in a matter of seconds, the wounds were healed as if he was never stuck. "An outburst attack?!" He spoke with amusement. "Are you finally accepting your place, Brian?" He smirked.

"**GO TO HELL!**" The fire around him grew stronger; heat filled the room as the vines slowing began to turn to a shade of brown. Again, the Aversion Endless aimed his claw and shot his outburst attack multiple times, trying to hit the Colonel as he was making an effect to dodge those attacks.

Sky kept his eyes on the battle in front of him, the heat consuming him and the Princess slightly. His claw was on his wound while the other hand quickly dug into his pockets. "Listen closely." He spoke, grabbing Kairi's attention away from her worries. "Both of us are injured. This is obvious. But I have an idea." He turned his head to face the weakened fighter and placed her a Mega Elixer into her shaken hand. "You need to aid, Brian." He turned back to watch the Colonel counteract Brian's attack and slam him in the ground. "You need to calm him down."

Kairi questioned Sky's comments slightly as she watched Brian's actions. Within seconds of watching him, she noticed someone was wrong. She saw some spark of darken black flames within his fire form, as well as the intense glow coming from his claw. "But how?" She turned back to her weaken friend in confusion. Sure, the Mega Elixer will get her back in the fight but with the injuries she had gained and now she was back to using her original keyblade, she wasn't sure how she could calm someone in the middle of a battle.

"How should I know?" He huffed in amusement before firmly adding. "I can only help if he calms down. His anger is too high for me to fully control, with him slipping into his Endless abilities." He explained.

Kairi ignored the piece of information that hinted towards Sky's Endless abilities at the moment, knowing that a small part of Sora was still aware of the battle. She looked back at him, seeing that he was wheezing slightly as his breathing began to trouble him. "Sora! You need this more than I-" She gasped as she dropped to her knees once more, in front of the boy this time.

Sky quickly held Kairi in place to prevent her from falling onto him and his injury. He looked up at the Princess, only to see that she had fainted. "Kairi?!" His eyes turned blue once more as his voiced filled with concern, shaking her slightly. "C'mon." He quickly checked her pulse on her neck to see that she still held a heartbeat, only to feel the rate of it slowly down. "NO!" He shook his head before shooting his head up at the Colonel and Brian's battle. "CALM DOWN!" He yelled.

Brian's eyes shot back to blue as he heard Sora's voice. The distraction had left him open to one of the Colonel's leaf blasts, taking him down to the floor. Heaving breathing, he looked over to his claw, only to see that part of his flames were turning darkness. He placed a hand on his chest as he felt his heart started to strain. "What the-?" What was happening to him?

Still remaining unscratched, the Colonel approached the confused boy as he looked down at him. "I see the virus is taking you to the dark." He kicked the teen, making him crunch into a protective circle. "Is it your Jealously?" He kicked. "Is it the over whelming memories taking over you?" He kicked again. "Or is it the cold truth that has finally reached your thick skull?"

Brian couldn't focus on the Colonel's words, there was so many voices running through his head. So many images and memories playing through his mind, mainly the memory of Sky's death. His mind was so focused on his past anger and hurt that he was slowly losing grip of the present. He could feel the darkness creep from inside him as he fought. Even as he shielded himself from Colonel Devil's torments, everyone he knew from the past cried for help in his mind, feeling as if their lost souls were grabbing onto him and dragging him into the darkness, away from light. "So…..so cold…." He muttered, feeling the darkness cover him.

Sky held the unconscious Kairi beside him as he slammed his infected arm into the ground. "Guard!" He watched as an orb of light shot from his claw and shot straight towards Brian, blasting him from the ground and set him flying through the air, the dark shadows around him showing more clearly. "HARU!" He shouted as he pointed his white claw towards him, turning red in the process. "WAKE UP!"

"Wha-" Brian's mind filled with confusion as he felt himself being controlled once more. He watched as his hand was forced in front of him as a huge light formed in front of him. It was only when the light cleared did he see that Ultimate Oath had returned to his hand, feeling him with the light that he needed. His memories blurred out of focus as the present became clear once more. "The keyblade…" he spoke with wonder.

Colonel Devil seemed surprised from the sudden display. "I don't remember this about you." He said sharply, both worried and concerned as he looked at the teen. He looked over to the Light Heart-struck, only to see that he kept his focus on Brian, claw raised. He huffed at the sight, his worries faded. "Just because the Keyblade Master is helping you summon the weapon, doesn't make you worthy to fight with it." He pointed out to him. "A wielder is meant to be chosen." He pointed out.

Brian simply shrugged. "Sora was never chosen and he saved the worlds twice." He smirked.

Colonel Devil growled at the smart comment. "You won't last long with the key." He informed him. "An Endless like yourself…"

"You're wrong." Brian shook his head as he looked at Colonel Devil with determination. "I was chosen, by the legendary Keyblade Master himself!" He shot Ultimate Oath into the air. "Wind!" Strong winds began to blow through the room, slowing forming dark clouds above the skylight, shielding the light from coming up.

Sky watched as the clouds covered the skylight, leaving the room with barely source of light to see. What he could tell what when the light was shielded away, the Colonel's claw began to glow dimly. "Light…" Sky mumbled in thought as he tried to conclude the reason. In amount of seconds, the puzzle is cleared in his mind. "He absorbed the light!" He spoke out loud before looking down at Kairi. "That's why Kairi didn't stand a chance….all of her abilities healed you." He gulped.

The Colonel smirked. "That's right, Keybearer." He smirked as he held his darkened claw tightly. "Nature needs balance to survive. The light gives me energy and with that excess energy, I can easily heal myself or revive those that have fallen." He chuckled. "But I guess that plan is out the window."

"Fire!" Keyblade in hand, Brian quickly lit the room with dimly floating flames, hovering by the side of the room but not close enough to the vines to set them alight. As the room lit, the sound of footsteps began to echo from below. "It doesn't have to be this way, Devil." Brian told him. "You don't need to end Kairi's life."

"But I do." The Colonel countered urgently. "You haven't fought that far ahead. You and Daniel." He glared at the group. "You just assume that it you prevent this event, the Keyblade Master would just magically help you defeat the rest of the Order and balance the worlds yourself. A childish dream…." He looked darkly at the Aversion Endless, his eyes filled with hatred and slight confusion. "What I don't get is why you do all of this, Brian." He voiced. "I mean, you're giving your existence up just so you can give your old master a better one."

Brian narrowed his eyes. "What are you talking about?" He wasn't sure what the Colonel was talking about. What did he mean? He will still be around, his birthday is in a week's time, he was guaranteed to exist.

The Colonel halted as he took in Brian's confused state; a smug smirk crossed his face as he laughed madly, not believing what he had just heard. "Oh he's darker than I thought." He chuckled before he calmed down, looking back at his adoptive son in pure disbelief. "This is really something. I would have thought that he would have told you. If not him then the Captain, or even the Devon brothers?!"

Brian shot a fire spell towards the Colonel once more to halt his laughter. "I've just had enough about this secret keeping."

"And I've had enough of your meddling." He quickly countered before pointing his claw over to the entrance.

Sky turned his attention towards the entrance, to see Riku and Mickey coming up the stairs. Just as they reached the top of the stairs, the vines shot down and sealed the entrance shut. "No!" He gasped, looking down at Kairi with concern. _They could have taken her to safety. _He thought. He grabbed the Mega Elixir and carefully poured the colourful liquid down the Princess's mouth. The bottle emptied. He made sure that a protect spell covered the sleeping Princess before stepping away from her. Though he staggered up, he dug through his pockets only to pull out half a bottle full of a basic potion, his only one left. "Great…" He muttered, popping the drink open and taking in the rest of the green liquid before he shot his attention back to Brian and Colonel. "I'll be support." He told the Aversion Endless, placing his claw towards him while he summoned his orbs of light. His orbs of light were cleared of shadows as they appeared beside Brian's side. "I can only help you for a while so you better learn to wield the keyblade on your own!" He strictly told him, holding his chest slightly as he continued to control his breathing.

"Got it." Brian nodded, thought he looked over to the Ultimate Oath with concern.

The Colonel took in the sight before him, shaking his head at the choice that the Aversion Endless has made. "You choose to sacrifice your life? So be it." He swung 'Satin's Aid' within his hands, slamming the weapon in front of him as he readied himself for battle. "But I will not let you change the past! Not while I stand!" He roared.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this part of the chapter. I will try and post the next chapter as soon as I can.**

**Kingdommad**


	142. Jealously

**Chapter 142: Jealously**

Yells and strikes were heard from the other side of the vine filled room, the grey clouds blocking the skylight growled from above. The only form of light in the room was the low lit flames that were placed around the room, highlighting only parts of the fighters. The light orbs hovering behind Brian lit his features up but only by a little. Sky focused his power on the orbs, making sure that they didn't produce too much light. If he was to put too much power in the orbs, the Colonel could easily re-activate his regeneration ability.

With Ultimate Oath in hand, Brian stood his ground as the Colonel rushed towards, Satin Aid in hand, slamming in the keyblade at a fast speed. The force of the attack had caught the Aversion Endless by surprise, where had this speed come from?! The Colonel's large double edged sword swung in every direction as if he was waving a whip, after a couple of blocks, the Colonel broke through Brian's defence and began to slash at him at a fast rate before kicking him in the midsection, sending him back. "Is this all you've got?!" He voiced filled with rage as he raised his claw into the air. "How about we make this more fun!" He smirked as his claw glowed.

The ground rumbled from below the ground, Sky knelled beside Kairi as he tried to keep his support. Brian only grasped at the ground shock and jumped as fast as he could, watching as forms of leaves and bark emerged from the ground, shooting up into the room as if the room was turning into a forest. As branches formed, Brian quickly jumped from them, as if he was a little grasshopper; the orbs of light had trouble following him due to this. He halted on one of the trees once there was a thick enough branch to deal with his weight. In an amount of seconds, he slammed his flame bursting claw into a hole within that tree and blasts his Outburst attack into it, nearly setting the entire tree on fire.

A hand formed out of the branch itself and gripped onto Brian's ankle, glowing green as soon as it had a grasp. The Aversion Endless' ability cut off as he began to feel the light drain for him, he looked down at the end and broke the branch off the burning tree, freeing him from the absorb ability but sent him falling down the tree. As he fell down, the orbs of light were the only form of energy that allowed him to see around him, aiming himself as he fell between the trees. The wooden arms were shooting from the trees, trying to grab him or fast thrones tried to pierce though him. He could dodge most of the attacks while the orbs broke attacks that the Endless couldn't defend himself against.

As he reached the bottom, the Colonel merged out of one of the trees and tackled Brian to the ground, creating a huge impact into the now converted muddy ground. He stood up and blast his adoptive son across the room with his leaf blast, leading him to crash into the base of one of the trees. He went to slam his blade down on Brian, smirking at the easy win, only for the orbs of light to blind his view, taking his attention away from the injured Endless.

"Owww." Brian groaned as he pushed himself up, aiming his keyblade up as he aimed his claw towards the distracted Colonel. "You like shiny?! Try this! METEOR!" He shot his keyblade forward, getting a huge meteor from his keyblade and claw, striking the Colonel head on as the meteor crashed through to the other side of the room, leaving circle edged burns within trees that was in its path, the trees falling once they were unable to support the weight of themselves. "Yeah!" He cheered before looking over to Sky, seeing that a couple of tree hid him and Kairi slightly. He can't waste time. The longer the two are here, the less chance they have of fully recovering.

He shot down the burn trails that he meteor attack had made, only to be shot back by a green blast. His shoulder shot back from the attack, nearly losing his balance as he looked back at the Colonel. He was clearly heavily damaged from the attack but he had only managed to grab one of the orbs of light that aided Brian and consumed it in whole, healing his injuries completely. "Tasty." He chuckled darkly.

"Brian! Keep the orbs away from him!" Sky grunted into a shout. "I don't exactly have the ability to make more!"

"You think I don't know-" While Brian was shouting back a reply, the Colonel took his chance as he slammed Brian into the vine wall once more before he had crashed his pulsing green claw hard into his chest. "AAhhhhAAHhh!" Brian yelled in pain as the Colonel's claw dug into his chest; absorb the light out of him once more, his eyes turning violet again.

"Give up, Brian!" Colonel dug harder, making the teen scream in pain. "Your life isn't to save theirs." He told him. "You could have had a greater purpose. You could have rule after me. You could have had the power the rule all the worlds!" He stepped back slightly as he dodged Brian's attempt to fireslash him with the keyblade. He struck the keyblade out of his hands and struck him hard in the chest again. "You have wasted your life away!" Another strike. "You are nothing but scum!" Another strike. "I took you in and this is how you repay me?!" His strikes became more vicious.

The orbs of light struck the Colonel once more, beaming away from him to prevent getting grabbed like the first one did. The Colonel halted his attacks and looked at the lights once more. A smirk grew across his face as he turned to Brian and aimed his claw towards him. "Silence." He cast, destroying any form of fire upon the Aversion Endless.

"Brian!" Sky shouted, hearing the silence within the woods themselves, the echoes of the Colonel's laugh and his heavy strikes that made the trees shake. "BRIAN!" He shouted again. Without his help, they won't be any way for him to get him and Kairi out alive. He could only grasp in shock as he watched the Colonel slowly merge out of the tree in front of him. Dropping his support for Brian, he summoned his keyblade in his shaken claw and aimed it at the Colonel. "Stay back." He kept his voice firm but the back of his mind was telling him to run.

"Why should I?" The Colonel rested against the tree he had come through as he smirked at the Light Endless in front of him. "Why do you fight?" He asked him. "You want her dead just as much as I. So, are you here just so you don't lose control of that heart you had just claimed?"

"It's my job!" Sky spoke sharply. "Not yours!"

The Colonel waved his hand to him, gesturing to Kairi. "Do it." He smirked. "If you don't care then do my job for me."

Sky looked back at the unconscious Kairi, his heart strained from the sight of her fallen state. "Will—will I keep control?" He asked him.

The Colonel hummed in response. "The reason you had lost your power in the first place is because the virus…you hadn't fully consumed the heart of its control. Sora was still in control when the deed was done." He explained. "You do this now and you won't become broken."

"HE'S LYING!" Brian yelled, not believing that Sky is turning back on his deal in the middle of the battle. He looked over to Ultimate Oath on the floor. Without Sky's support and with silence cast on him, he had no way to free himself from the vines and remained weaponless. "Right! What's my destiny?" He asked himself as he continued to figure the puzzle out. Thinking of the riddle, he began to come out with answers. "Errrr, I'm the sun, my purpose is golden." Nothing happened. "I have to save the sea so the sky doesn't fall!" Nothing happened. "Damn it!"

The Colonel stood with patience. "What's a matter, Sky?" He mocked. "Can't you do it?"

Sky looked back at Kairi. Sure, now that he had near on full control, he could very well try killing the Princess but the fact that the Colonel was promoting him to do it didn't sit right with him. Besides, he isn't in the best shape to fight if the Colonel wanted to get rid of him afterwards. With his thoughts collected, he spoke. "I'm not following your orders." He spoke darkly as he turned to face him, keyblade rose. "I'm taking you down first!"

The Colonel growled at this. "I see…" He huffed. "You haven't claimed all of Sora's heart." He pointed his claw glow at him, glowing brightly. The intense glow sent Sky back to his feets, his heart aching, his infection flashing. "I can see that you seek freedom!" He spoke, stepping closer to him as he dropped his keyblade. "I can see that the memory in your mind. Of her and him."

Sky grunted at the pain. "That's Sora's pain, not mine. I couldn't give a care in the world." He looked up to see the Colonel approaching him, his sword in hand. He smirked at this.

"A weakness for you so long as you fight for his heart." The Colonel laughed as he lifted his sword above him as he readied himself to strike down. "His jealousy will be the beginning and end of you, Chaos of Light!"

"Like hell it will!" He spat as the blade swung down at him.

The orbs of light returned and struck the Colonel at the side of the head, making him miss his close strike. Taking the opening, Sky dug his keyblade into the Colonel's claw and stuck it in the tree, diming the claw completely and then slammed his own claw into the Colonel's chest. "Heal me!" He spoke darkly as he begun to absorb the Colonel's light and parts of his ability. As he absorbed the light, the deep wound in his chest slowly began to heal, his energy returning to him.

"No!" The Colonel kicked Sky away from him, seeing what he was trying to do. He pulled the keyblade out of his claw, only to be slammed by Sky's claw once more, his energy disappearing. "Away you lynch!" He yelled before disappearing in the tree itself.

"You can't hide now!" Sky smirked darkly, the adrenaline rushing through him. As he was about to rush into battle, he looked back at the comatose Princess of Heart. If he left her side unguarded then the Colonel could past both him and Brian and end the battle right at that spot. It was only then that he heard the yells and swings from the other side of the vines. "That's it." He spoke as he turned to face the vines. He created another orb of light and quickly sent them towards the battle while he picked his spiked kingdom key up and began to slice through the vines himself.

"-I have to-correct the past?" Brian continued with his guests to try and summon the keyblade, only to see that Ultimate Oath remained in place. "What do I do? What do I do?" He began to ask himself, becoming distress as to why he couldn't summon the keyblade to him. "If it's something stupid like make Sora a sandwich then—" In an amount of seconds, the keyblade had returned to his hand. He could only glare at the weapon in his hand before one of the lights floated above the weapon. "Oh thank god!" He gasped in relief before cutting himself free.

The forest shook, the Colonel's laugh echoed throughout the room, making the Aversion Endless shake in place. "That laugh always creeps me out." One of the orbs of light cast 'Esuna' on him, allowing the flames to be lit again upon his body. "Sora!" He shouted. "What happened?!"

Sky halted his movements, seeing that his attack is making some affect in making a doorway. "I absorbed some of his light and he disappeared." He explained. "Now get over here and switch with me. I'll distract the Colonel while you open the doorway again."

"Right!" Brian nodded in agree as he turned to make his way over to Sky.

"**You're not going anywhere!"**

The Aversion Endless was forced forward from the strikes of the leaf blasts that hit his back. He looked back to see the Colonel in a different yet familiar form. The Colonel's sharp claws dug into the ground from the broken caps of his shoes, his entire skin had turned into a scaly form, in the colours of green and white, his eyes glowed with envy as huge horns had form to protect the side of his face while darken bone form from his forearms, the leaves blew rapidly as they closed in near him, his sword gone, his claws as his weapons. "It can't be…." Brian groaned, memories feeling his head once more. Despite the nature, the form looked identical to Daniel's Outburst mode.

The Colonel chuckled at this as he stepped forward. "**To go in this form to deal with kids, oh how it disguises me**." He spat as he forced a sharpen bark out of the ground, forcing Brian to lose balance and fall over. "**You seemed shocked**." He smirked.

Brian remained silent. All of those times Daniel had picked on him, started fights with him in the Order, the reason Angel and the other Devon brothers took him in as if he was their own, the Devil's story….Why didn't he connect it before?" "You're…" He was too shocked to even speak.

The Colonel grunted in shock as he was suddenly attacked by Sky before kicking the Jealously Endless against the tree, where he quickly disappeared. Sky quickly turned to Brian, forcing him off the ground by picking him up with his shirt. "Stop being useless and open the damn path!" He roared at him before teleporting into the trees.

With fast speed, Sky managed to get high in the trees, his corrupted keyblade in hand as he looked around the woods. With his orbs of light supporting Brian's ability to summon the keyblade, he didn't have much to use to provide him sight, only hoping that he would spot the Colonel's Endless energy before he struck. He shot off the branch as a number of spears began to shot at him from within the trees themselves.

_I hate feeling like this  
I'm so tired of trying to fight this_

Hopping from branch to branch, Sky tilted to the side just in time to dodge the Colonel's strike as he emerged from the tree. The infected Keyblade Master slammed his keyblade down that the Endless as their swords began to clash at a rapid speed, keeping each other in pace. Sky felt a vine grab his foot as it pulled his foot slightly, disbursing his balance on the branch itself.

_I'm asleep and all I dream of  
Is waking to you_

Taking his chance, the Colonel slammed the Chaos of Light into the tree, using the vines to trap him, before raising his claw up. "Absorb!" He grinned.

"WIND!" Sky countered.

With strong winds, the Colonel was held in place, preventing him to attack. He could only let the winds push him back into the trees before Sky had a chance to strike once he freed himself.

_Tell me that you will listen  
Your touch is what I'm missing_

"Time to do some trimming." Sky smirked darkly as he increased the winds within the forest. The winds turned sharp, cutting through most of the trees into little pieces, clearly the area slightly. Though he could clearly see that the Colonel was blocking or dodging the attacks, his huge wind attack allowed him to see as the vines were cut and the light from the dim lit flames reflected against the white walls that began to show. It was due to the attack that Brian, along with multiple Meteor strikes, was able to clear the way of the vines, finally allowing Riku and Mickey into the room.

_And the more I hide I realize  
I'm slowly losing you_

As soon as Riku and Mickey had entered the room, it didn't take them long to get involved in the battle as the Colonel tried to absorb their light to heal his wounds. Brian quickly fireslashs him back, freeing the two and blasts him with another Meteor Spell. The Colonel takes the spell but rushes towards the three like an angered bull, spearing the three out of the way. His sighs were on Kairi as he quickly ran over to her to try and finish the job. "**DIE!**" He growled like a beast.

_Comatose  
I'll never wake up without an overdose of you_

"WIND!" Sky appeared in front of him as blasted him strongly with his cutting blades, sending him back as he dashed into a fast parry once more. After checking on the Princess, the Keyblade Master raced forward as his moves became more aggressive against the Colonel, slamming him into the ground and against the walls.

_I don't wanna live  
I don't wanna breathe  
less I feel you next to me  
you take the pain I feel  
waking up to you never felt so real_

"**Get back!**" The Colonel roared as he tried to battle the keybearers away from him. Despite all of the years of being an Endless, he hasn't had to deal with hardly any Keybearers as the Order managed to destroy most of them in the future. The sight of Riku and King Mickey battling him against the wall was hard enough as the Wielder of Dawn was supposed to be trapped and the King dead. With Brian in the mix, his heart raged at the disadvantage given, the energy force from him blasting all four away from him.

_I don't wanna sleep  
I don't wanna dream  
'cause my dreams don't comfort me  
The way you make me feel  
Waking up to you never felt so real_

"**WHAT MAKES YOU SPECIAL, SORA?!**" He raged, his infection glowing rapidly, looking at the others for the answer. "**WHAT MAKES HIM SPECIAL?!**" He demanded once more. "**You're just a kid. You have your whole life to experience. I HAD A FAMILY! I WAS A LEADER!**" He yelled, sounding hurt in his voice. "**WHAT MAKES YOU SPECIAL THAT THE VIRUS HASN'T TAKEN YOU WHOLE WHILE EVERYONE ELSE LOSES EVERY THINK THEY HOLD DEAR?!**"

Sky remained silent as he raised his keyblade directly at the distressed Colonel. "I don't know." He spoke with honestly, his eyes turning blue. "I'm sorry for what you have lost. I wished they were a way to bring them back…." He spoke with sympathy, though he kept his guard up.

_Breathing life  
Waking up  
My eyes  
Open up_

The Colonel roared at his comment. "**Don't you DARE give me sympathy! I don't want it!**" He charged as he dove straight at the Light Heart-struck, his claw tilted as he dove his hand into the injury he had caused beforehand with his sword.

"SORA!" Riku aim the Kingdom Key at the Endless and shot the beam at the Colonel, making him grasp but not enough as he began to drain Sky's light, healing his wounds. "We need to balance him!" He told the others.

"Right!" Mickey nodded as he quickly joined into the attack; the Colonel dropped to his knees but dragged Sky down with him, as he continued to drain him down to the bone. "Riku! The King called out.

"Brian!" Riku shouted over to, the corner of his eye seeing the keyblade in his hands.

_Oh how I adore you  
Waking up to you never felt so real_

"Right!" Brian aimed Ultimate Oath at the Colonel and charged the beam. As he was about to fire, the keyblade disappeared from his hands, along with the orbs of light that were supporting him summoning the weapon. "NNOOO!" Brian quickly rushed in, his claw covered in flames as he tried to free his friend.

_Oh how I thirst for you  
Waking up to you never felt so real_

The Colonel smirked as he used his spare hand to bounce Brian back with his barrier, laughing at the Aversion Endless' attempt of recuse. "**There is nothing you can do.**"

_Oh how I adore you  
(Comatose)_

Riku and Mickey watched in despair as the Colonel stood up from his attack, completely healed yet fidgeting from the beams from the keyblades. He held the unconscious Sky in his claw before he dropped him to the ground, watching him fall like a ragdoll. The Colonel only laughed at the sight. "**One down…..**" He smirked.

"SORA!" Riku, Mickey and Brian yelled in unison. Frightened on how pale and still their friend was becoming.

_Ohhhhhhhh  
The way you make me feel  
Waking up to you never felt so real_

The Colonel could only laugh as he felt one more beam strike him, sending him to his knees as he looked back at the culprit in hand. "**You woke up too late, Princess. Just like last time.**" He laughed madly as the sight of Kairi, leaning against the wall for support for her to aim her keyblade at him with the little strength she has left. The three keybearers dropped their beams as they started to see signs that the Colonel's powers had faded.

Riku was the first to rush by Sky's side, leaning the teen up as he gave his friend a phoenix down and mega elixir. "Sora! Wake up! SORA!" He shook his friend, hoping to gain a response.

Brian quickly opened the portal to Little Devon before looking at the King. "This will take us to my brother's world, your majesty." He explained to him as he handed the small mouse King a pair of magically cuffs. "We need to hurry."

From the sight of the cuffs, the Colonel raised a brow, one that was changing back to its original colour. "Do you really think that taking me to Little Devon is a bright idea?" He questioned.

Brian continued to walk over to Kairi as he responded. "You have a lot of answers to give me." He simply said before turning his attention towards the Princess of Heart, seeing that she was dropping out of consciousness once more. "C'mon Kairi." He lifted her into his arms, supporting her head against his chest. "It's over."

Kairi only muttered 'Sora' before she fell unconscious.

**BOWBOWBOW**

When the team had returned to Little Devon, everything had happened so fast. Due to the state of Sora and Kairi, Kyle had to quickly take to two in as quickly as possible to heal them, gain a status report and to supply the now readied cure. Daniel had quickly secured the balanced Colonel into a secure room before being taken away by King Mickey to have a few words.

Everyone else was in the front room, waiting for the news that their friends were going to be alright. Hikari stood by Riku, watching him pace around the room impatiently, Donald and Goofy waited quietly for news, Max could only give Brian a tap of support on the shoulder before he was sent out with Zidane. Brian leaned against the wall, his heart worrying for Sora and Kairi but his mind set on the Colonel's room, so many questions…

The medical door from upstairs opens, the sounds of heavy footsteps followed as Kyle emerged from the shadows, removing the latex gloves and covered his eyes from the tiredness. "Hey…" He grabbed everyone's attention.

"Are they alright?!" Riku literally jumped over the multiple sofas and projector to get close to Kyle, awaiting the news.

Kyle took a deep breath before answering. "Kairi has fallen into a deep sleep. I'm not sure when she will wake up."

Brian only shook his head at the news, such news was something they were trying to avoid in the first place. They wanted to save Kairi but all they did was to give her the step above death. "Damn it!" He cursed, slamming his fist into the wall.

"Riku…" Hikari looked at the silver head in concern, feeling his body was slightly shaken from the news.

Riku took a deep breath, trying to control his emotions as he looked back at Kyle. "What about Sora?" He asked, more with an upset and angered tone. "Did the cure work? Do I get my friend back?" He asked.

Kyle shook his head. "No….you don't."

Everyone froze from those words, the words that everyone hoped they didn't hear.

Everyone's journey has all has been for nothing.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter. Damn uni work and damn battles ¬¬ Sorry this chapter is late once more. Next chapters should be interesting though. But I want to know from you guys before I post the next chapter…..the Balances series is supposed to be two stories, this one and the prelude. Due to Dream Drop Distance, I could try and place another story after this one. Lemme me know what you think?**

**Have a good time guys**

**Name: Devil  
Emotion: Jealously  
Ability: Cure, ****Absorb  
Theme: Comatose by Skillet**

**Kingdommad**


	143. The Story of Aversion

**Chapter 143: The Story of Aversion**

The Aversion Endless sat within the fields near the outskirts of the town, Paupo Fruit in hand as he watched out for the rising sun. It has been a day since they had returned, since they had learnt of Sky and Kairi's fate. They had discovered that the only reason Kairi had woken up for the short amount of time, just in time to stop the Colonel, was because of the bottle of Elixir that Sky had given her beforehand. Kyle had placed recurring medical on her but there are no signs of her waking up.

Sky's injuries were breath-taking as his dive to save Kairi had managed to create a slash down most of his chest. He had lost a lot of energy in that fight. As much as everyone feared, the cure had been rejected from Sora's system, it wasn't enough to pass the defences that the virus had placed. It had been the same case for those infected during the Order raid.

Brian watched the sun deep in thought. Could he have had prevented this happening if he realised his destiny sooner, something that he has failed to recognise? This isn't what he thought would happen when he had travelled through time, he wanted his friends to survive but they are only on the edge of losing themselves. He looked at the star shaped fruit within his claw. "I have to try." He thought as he got up and began to head back into town.

The Aversion Endless had a plan, since Daniel and Kyle are occupied by King Mickey, he would sneak back into the house and try and find found as much information from the Jealously Endless as possible before he was seen. Naturally, the main reason he wasn't in the house in the first place was because Daniel had kicked him out, mainly for breaking out of jail and going to Ultimate Castle.

When the news was told to them, Riku had tried to break the down door to where Daniel was, demanding why the cure hadn't worked before he had left the house. It took everyone hours to calm the Wielder of Dawn down, seeing that the news had put him on the edge of light and dark once more. He remains silent now, unmoved on the Devon's sofa as he waits for more news with Hikari trying to get through to him.

"Poor guy." Brian sighed. The possibility of losing both your friends in one day, it was hard. As arrogant as the thought sounded but maybe this would teach Daniel a lesson for not listening to him about the cure. If his brother had just listened to him about his warnings…perhaps none of this would be happening.

When he arrived at the house, he saw Riku in the same state as before, staring into space, remaining silent, with Hikari trying to get his attention. "Riku! C'mon! Say something!" Hikari begged him, only to receive silence.

As much as he would like to aid Hikari in her task to reach out to Riku, he didn't have the time. One word and the Devon brothers would be ready to throw him out of the house again. He carefully crossed the living room without grabbing attention before he headed down the hall. Seeing that Daniel's guards were preventing anyone entrance into the room where Colonel Devil was being held, the young mage thought on his feet and spotted a wire vent. He quietly opened the vent and began to crawl through the small space.

As he crossed, he had past the meeting room that King Mickey, Daniel and Kyle was in. From the sound of the conversation, the King of Disney Castle was not impressed with Daniel's actions. "You didn't send them to see Yen Sid?!" The King questioned. "He had the information needed from Jiminy's journal. About the trouble that was coming."

Brian raised an eyebrow at this as he felt Jiminy jump onto his shoulder. "What trouble does he mean?" He whispered.

"When we had returned to Disney Castle after defeating Organisation XIII, I found a message within one of my journals." Jiminy explained. "It came up with messages like, 'We must return to free them from their torment. '

"Strange." Brian commented.

"Strange indeed." Jiminy agreed. "The King had managed to discover what the message meant and reported it to Yen Sid. Before he would explain the situation to Sora and the others, the Unbirths began to appear so the King's Message was short."

Within the room, Daniel kept himself calm as he tried to explain his actions. "With all due respect, your majestic, there was no time to take them to Yen Sid. The Order was taking more and more worlds and Sora had gotten infected with the virus. We needed to gather the items." He told him, he didn't notice Kyle shake his head at the comment.

Brian only growled at the comment. "How could he just lie like that?!" He muttered quietly, knowing full well that Sora didn't get infected until their first world thanks to his efforts. He had even remembered Ventus mentioning going to Yen Sid's beforehand. If they would have seen the Great Wizard Yen Sid, would it have made the difference? "C'mon Jiminy." He continued on his way, knowing that if he listened to any more, he could easily blow his cover.

Reaching his destination, he slowly lifted the vent hatch open, dropping into the room without making a sound. He smiled at this; all of those times of sneaking around trying to escape the Order have paid off. He walked over to the restrained Colonel Devil, seeing that he had finally converted back to his original form, breathing heavily as the virus within him was slowly taking his life away. Seeing the Colonel in his original form, there was no doubt in his thoughts now.

The Colonel was David Devon, the father to the Devon brothers.

He stood by his side, prepared to wake him up, only to jump in shock when the Colonel's eyes shot open. "Holy crap!" Brian gasped, trying to keep his voice down.

The blue eyes stared back at him, glaring at the boy for disturbing his sleep. "What do you want?!" His voice was rusty and dry, yet cold and dark.

"I want answers." Brian simply said. The former village leader only laughed at this, the restrains held him down as a result from his movement. "Why has nothing changed?" He demanded sharply, recovering from the shock that the Colonel had just pulled.

That was one thing that was in his mind since they had returned to Little Devon. With the spell that was cast on them at the Resistance, they were supposed to return to the future once they had saved Kairi. But they remain, does Kairi not wake up? Does Sora fall from his injuries? Do the Order still win?

"How should I know?" He shrugged as he relaxed on his bed. "We had come back to stop you and those Devons. The fact that I'm being held captive shows the progress of that." He remained calm by that fact, making no signs of struggle.

Brian shook his head at this. "You must know something." He said firmly.

"How about I just raise my voice?" He simply suggested; a smirk drawn across his face. "The guards will notice you and take you out." His smirk grew as he watched Brian eye the door with concern. "Why else would you come through the vent?"

"And I can just kill you right here, right now." Brian replied in a dark matter. "Then search for you from this time and kill him too." A part of him has no idea where the death threat had appeared from but he has had enough of being fooled around. There was no more time for him to discover the answers for himself, he wants the answers now.

The Colonel was taken aback by the comment. "Rather dark…" He commented.

"Then answer my questions.." He demanded once more.

He only chuckled at the anger behind the voice, smirking at the sight of his glowing claw hidden behind the black glove. "Ask away." He promoted.

"Why has nothing changed?" He asked again.

"It's simple." He replied. "It's because you haven't achieved anything. Your aim was to stop me from killing the Princess of Heart, the _One for a Thousand._ But not only did I escape, both Sora and Kairi are fighting for their lives." He explained.

"But Kairi is still alive." Brian pointed out.

David hummed in amazement at this. "She's still dead, it just won't be by my hand."

_What's that supposed to mean? _Brian questioned. He will have to ask later, there were so many questions to get through. "Do you know what you would do now? Meaning yourself from this time." He asked.

"No clue." He shrugged. "My only guess would be is strike with all the might I had, everything to take the Princess and the Keyblade Master out, especially after seeing him dive into an attack like that, the one that was supposed to win it all. Jealously can be as blinding as Love."

"So he could possibly attack Little Devon?" Brian asked, only to see him shrug once more. _I'm not sure we could deal with a full on attack, we're still recovering from the last attack. We should prepare just in case. _He quickly thought before moving to his next question. "What actually is Vanitas after?" he asked.

"C'mon Brian!" David spoke up, annoyed from the chosen questions being asked. "We both know what sort of questions you really ask. You know that my virus will take me soon so why are you wasting your time getting me to answer questions some other Endless can answer for you."

Due to the Colonel's virus taking its time in destroying him, the fact had been forgotten by the Aversion Endless. He had been meaning to save those questions till last, knowing that whatever he found out might affect him in some way. Knowing this, he took a deep breath as he asked his next question. "Who am I?" He asked.

Silent covered the room after the question was said; the Colonel took his time to answer. "That's a long answer." He replied, deep in thought.

"We're not going anywhere." He quickly informed him as he grabbed a chair from the side and took a seat.

The Colonel chuckled at this, coughing slightly as his virus took its toll. "Let me ask you some questions….why is it that you are so focused on saving the past?" He asked.

Brian only glared. "You know the answer." He spoke spitefully, his torments at the last battle proved it enough.

"I want to hear it from you." He looked towards him, truth in his voice.

The Aversion Endless looked away at that point. "I guess…I just wanted to save everyone from their hurt. No matter what happened to me." He said honestly, his thoughts trailed on to his friends, both in the past and present. "No matter the cost."

"I see…" David quickly took in before he began. "Well, there is one problem to your methods for a bright future. You have forgotten one important fact. That fact has the power to change the balance or the future itself. The decision between life and death, of peace and destruction." He told him. "We, the Order, wanted to fix the balance but the worlds will only crumble now."

Brian raised an eyebrow at this. "And what is this fact?" he asked.

The Colonel smirked at this. "How did your master's virus stop?" he simply asked.

Brian froze at that point. That fact had never crossed his mind much. He had been too focused finding himself and the cure to help Sora. A part of him was so focused on getting the cure to work, that he forgot about the outcome if they were to fail. As he thought about it, he could hear his old master's voice speak to him:

"_I guess there is one thing I can be glad for...My virus had turned broken. As part of my heart has left, the virus has to focus on making sure the rest of the heart doesn't fall into the darkness. They cancel each other out."_

"You remember now?" David questioned.

Brian knew the answer. Sora had turned Broken because the Colonel had killed Kairi. But they had just prevented that…. He shook his head, glaring back at the restrained man. "It doesn't matter." He told him. "Like you mentioned before, Sora and Kairi are currently fighting for their lives. The damage that you had dealt to Sora was close to death. We have no clue whether he would wake up from injuries." He told him.

The Colonel huffed at this. "Let me assure you. My attack didn't completely finish him off. I could still sense some form of energy within him when you were dragging me away to this man-made world." He informed him.

"Then we will find another way!" He told him firmly. He wasn't going to give up. He has come too far and lost so much to give up now.

David Devon only shook his head. "You are wasting your time, boy!" He told him. "As we speak, Vanitas is making his move. He will stop you and destroy everything."

"When why did you revive him?" Brian questioned arms in the air from the disbelief and confusion. "If you knew that he had his own plans, plans to destroy the worlds, why risk it?"

"Because the Order needed power!" The Colonel leaned forward, pulling at the restrains once more. "We wanted to make a difference to the world that wouldn't give us a chance, a world that judged us for our abilities and claws. If we wanted acceptance, we needed more than a group of us. We needed the Unbirths." He clashed back on his back, calming down as Brian resumed his original position on the chair. "He wasn't trouble before." He told him. "I could work against him without him noticing but his knowledge of our time, of what's to come had backfired against me. He became one step ahead of me. He knew that the '_One for a Thousand' _was a key event in time; he knew that he couldn't intervene. …The _One for a Thousand _was the only chance to stop him…." He muttered his last sentence, disappointment crossed his face.

"Stop him doing what?" Brian questioned. He and the rest of the Devon knew that Vanitas wanted destruction but they just didn't know how he was going to do it. What is he after?

The former villager coughed his eyes on his darkened claw as it twitched slightly. "You will find out soon enough…" He spoke.

_We have to stop Vanitas. Whatever he is doing. Perhaps King Mickey will know._ He thought as he went to rise from his seat, only to halt, glaring back at the weakened man. "You still haven't answered one question." Brian sat back down as he moved the chair closer to David's bed. "Who am I?" He asked.

Once again, there was silence between the two, as if the Colonel was deciding whether to tell him or not. "If you want to save your friends, it's best if you don't know." He warned him, concern laid within his words. "The answer will drive you insane."

"I don't care!" Brian shouted a bit too loud as the guards seem to notice him within the room. He quickly shot around to the door and melted the metal within the door frame, jarring the door shut as the guards struggled to get in. "Tell me!" His claw glowed brightly behind his black glove; his eyes flickered from blue to violet.

"You are someone who shouldn't be." The Colonel simply said.

"In detail!" Brian demanded.

"Fine!" David reluctantly agreed to the angered Endless before he began to explain. "You know the theory of the heart, that when a heart is created from two souls, normally from their parents. Well, you know the story of _'One for a Thousand'_? The story of the Order's rise?" He asked.

"When you killed Kairi and destroyed Kingdom Hearts…" Brian spoke darkly, the sound of guards still trying to break in.

"Well, as you know, when a Princess of Heart passes away-" He begins to explained.

"Murdered." Brian sharply corrected.

David only glared at him because of this. "When a Princess of Heart passes away—" He repeated firmly. "—their heart shows the backdoor to Kingdom Hearts. Preparing to pass the power to another maiden. When Kairi had fallen, her being, heart, body and soul, returned to Kingdom Hearts, only to find that her being was attached to another, a part of an infected heart…"

Within seconds, Brian's firm and angered expression disappeared as he looked blankly at the Colonel in disbelief, everything forming together. "Sora's Heart…" He muttered.

The Colonel nodded at this. "Because part of Sora's heart had followed Kairi's being, Kingdom Hearts didn't pass on her abilities to another but instead attempted to recreate them as a new being." He looked seriously at Brian, seeing his skin turn pale from his words. "There was a reason you was born with Endless abilities; that you were referred to as the one and only Birth Endless, instead of Neutral or a Regular Endless."

Brian gulped as fear struck across him. "A recantation…" He gasped. "I'm a recantation?…" He shook his head as panic began to consume him, jumping off the chair as he looked at the Colonel in disbelief. "You're lying! TELL ME THE TRUTH!" He demanded.

"Your purpose. Your destiny. You're whole life have been guided by those selfish keybearers to save their lives in place for yours." The Colonel looked at him firmly as he could see Brian's hands shaking. "You are nothing but a puppet! Destined to die for the chosen one. Just like those that are locked in the torment and sadness. Just like Sora's Nobody! Just like Sora's Clone. It doesn't matter if you do save the future or not, because Kairi is still alive, you will never be created. You will never be born!"

Brian froze in place, as he raised his hand, finding that a bright light formed in his left hand, grabbing a hold of Ultimate Oath. "No!" He threw the keyblade to the ground, his breathing getting heavier. "My destiny isn't to die!" He firmly told him, only to gain fear in his eyes when the keyblade appeared in his hand once more.

The Colonel hid a smirk from the distressed boy as he tried to comfort him. "I tried to protect you." He told him. "Maybe if you stayed in the Order, you would be safe." He told him.

Brian's distress quickly turned to anger as he threw the keyblade into the wall, just above the Colonel's head. "If you knew…Maybe if it wasn't for the fact that you had us beat for not believing in the way we live!" He yelled. Hearing the guards move away from the door, Brian quickly summoned the keyblade once more and shouted, "Time!"

The whole room froze, there was no sounds travelling within the room, the sound of footsteps or bashes from outside the room were gone. It was just him and his adopted father. "You pushed me away. You lead me down this path" His voice echoed within the room, as if it had lost its walls and the items within the room.

"If I wanted to lead you down the path of destruction, I would have just killed you when you were young." The Colonel told him. "You were supposed to be my final wish, Brian. The deal with the virus was to start over. I had killed my wife and abandoned my children, killing Kairi and taking over had not satisfied me like I wanted it too. When me and Abroc had found you, I decided against killing you and thought that raising you in the new world I had created you be the new start."

Brian scowled darkly at him. "Then your virus is insane to think that striking at me would make me love you like a father." His fist tightened as he spoke. "And now I'm going to die…."

"There is one way." The Colonel mentioned to him, grabbing his attention. "One way to save yourself."

"Which is?"

David looked darkly at him as he grinned. "Finish the job."

"No!"

The Colonel looked at him in disbelief. "Don't you want to live?"

"I do." Brian admitted as stared at the former Endless with an angry glaze. His mind thinking back at all the hints. Daniel's warning about his existence fading away, the pains he would receive when Sora and Kairi were together, the Order's riddles and his arm fading out of existence. He had the theory about his existence back when they were heading to Neverland and Atlantica as he had tried to keep Sora and Kairi away from each other's. Maybe a part of him struck to what Abroc had said to him, his fear of death but after recovering his memories, he didn't seemed worried about his own existence, more on saving his friends.

"Then why protect them?" David questioned

He took a deep breath, calming himself down as he continued. "I want to see Sora and Kairi together; I want to see Riku and Hikari together. I want to see Nikolai and Storm cured, I want to see Aiddie." He halted as he thought of Aiddie. If he was to fight to time catches him, Aiddie would be safe. His mind was made up." But if I just give up, everything that I have done would have been for nothing, even if I am to fade out of existence." The panic in his eyes had faded; colour began to return to his skin, time began to move again as the spell worn off. "Maybe it's having Sora and Kairi within me; maybe it's the fact that my soul is properly Kairi herself. But I know that so long as I'm remembered, I will live forever."

"So…you will still give up your life for someone to relive their life?" The Colonel shook his head in disappointment. "I expected more from you, Brian."

Brian only smirked from the comment. "The name's Haru."

The conversation turned to a halt as the door was broken down, revealing Daniel as he glared at the Aversion Endless. "How did you get back in?!" He frowned.

The Colonel chuckled at Daniel's appearance. "I have to tell you, son. This is the worst room service I have ever received. Tell me, how is Sora? Did you cure him?" He smirked; his joke tone words grabbed Brian's attention as he went deep in thought.

Daniel only ignored the restrained man as he pointed out of the room, keeping his eyes on Brian. "My room! NOW!" He instructed.

Brian rolled his eyes at this. "You sure you're not done lying to King Mickey?" he commented before walking out of the room, looking up at his older brother. "You better listen to me." Brian firmly told him.

"You are not in the position to boss me around." Daniel growled at him as he watched him enter his room.

The Colonel smirked as he spoke once more. "So, when will you be disappearing to the better future?" He chuckled, only laughing when Daniel slammed his door as a response.

**BOWBOWBOW**

Beep! Beep! Beep!

The heart monitor carried on within the room as Kyle watched into the room, holding his chart with question. "The cure should have worked…" He thought out loud as he went over to check on Kairi, seeing that she was in the same result as the last check, not showing any sign of waking. "What did we miss?" He raised his hand over Kairi and cured her once more, with no avail thought as no improvements showed. "C'mon Kairi, fight on." Kyle told her before walking over to the window and opening it before leaving the room.

He looked downstairs to see that Riku was still in the same state as before, refusing to move. He sighed sadly at the sight of the Captain; he will have to talk to him after checking up on Sora. Perhaps he will show some progress. He carried on down the hall until he reached Sora's room and entered it. Within seconds, he had ran over to Sora as he began to struggle against the restrains that were tied to him. "You're awake!" He spoke with relief as he tried to calm him down. "Sora, calm down." Kyle looked around to see where the assist button was, if he carried on like this, he will break the restrains.

"**Sora's not here right now! Can I take the message?**" A dark demonic laugh spoke from him, his eyes golden.

**BOWBOWBOW**

Daniel closed his door behind him as he approached Brian, who was sitting at the table. "What were you doing in there?" He questioned.

"Why did you never say to me that you were the Colonel's son?" Brian quickly countered as he stood up from his seat. "Why was it that no matter what we did, fight together or against each other, why didn't that come up?" he demanded.

"Because you didn't need to know." Daniel told him.

"Like I didn't need to know who I was or where we were from or when the deadline was!?" Brian raged. "I'm sick of the cover-ups! I'm sick of the lies! I want the truth, brother! I want you to listen to me!"

"You wanna know the truth?!" Daniel eyed him wildly as he went into his closet and pulled out a huge hard case book and slammed it on the table in front of him. "Your master's plan to cure the Endless was a bust! We have destroyed any chance of a bright future."

"The Stories of Balance?!" Brian spoke with surprise as he flipped through the book. Though it's a mere old history book, they have chanced history itself; the book itself tells them what is going on in the future. He reached the page of the _One for a Thousand, _seeing that there was an ink picture of him, Riku, Mickey and Kairi taking the Colonel down. "It's changed." He muttered, knowing that the original picture was of the Colonel fighting Kairi with Sora trapped behind the barrier.

"Change to the next page." Daniel instructed him.

Following the command, Brian gasped at the sight of the page. He closed the book as he looked at Daniel. "Let me try the Paupo Fruit!" He told him.

"We don't have the time." He told him, closing his fist in his hand. "There is only one thing we should do." He said darkly as he summoned Devon's Soul into his hand.

Brian shook his head. "This isn't the way!" He told him. "We should try the Paupo Fruit first!"

Daniel looked at Brian coldly, "I'm not wasting any more time on your master's stupid ideas. It's time that I corrected things, get my family back!"

Slamming his claw on the table, Brian raged at his brother. "Killing Sora or Kairi won't change anything!" He told him. "At the state that we are in, we haven't got anything to lose. If the Paupo Fruit is a bust then we'll think of something else but having the back-up plan being to kill the ones we came to save is idiotic."

"We have no choice!" He yelled. "When I agreed to this mission, I done it so that my family could have a better life! That's it! So far, I've lost two of them, I don't want to lose anymore. My patience has dried up!" In response, a blue claw quickly formed in Daniel's right hand as he shot a blast of water at him.

Summoning his keyblade, Brian quickly countered as he froze the water in front of him. He watched as the spell froze the attack but had completely frozen Daniel himself, only to move his mouth and eyes. He walked over to the door as he disposed of his weapon. "I'm going to talk to Kyle. See what he thinks of this." He told him. He halted at the door as he turned to face his older brother, seeing that he was glaring at him, trying to get out of the ice. "The Order was like the Colonel's family too. You are both exactly the same."

"You are lucky I'm frozen….." Daniel muttered under the coldness of the ice.

"Let me ask you this then." Brian questioned him. "If Angel was here, would she agree to this?" After that, he left the room.

Now in the hallway, he quickly made his way upstairs towards the newly build medical area. He sighed with relief as Sora and Kairi were placed in separate rooms. As he approached the room, Kyle came out of Sora's room. "Kyle!" He called. "I need to talk to you."

"I have to check on Kairi." He quickly said before he went up the hall.

"Kyle—" Brian gasped, seeing that Kyle had left Sora's room door open, but there was no sign of Sora in his bed, the bed destroyed, only to see a robotic arm from behind the bed. He shot back around, "Get back here—" In a flash of light, he was out cold.

* * *

**A/N: BWAHAHAHAHAH This chapter is done! The next chapter will be a sweet one. If it wasn't for all this coursework T~T. On the plus side, I'm doing an animation of Brian and Aiddie for my final project so you guys get to see one of the scenes for Balance of Memories ^^…That is, if I do it right. And if that goes well, I can animate the entire story :D**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review to let me know what you think.**

**Kingdommad**


	144. Simple and Clean

**Chapter 144: Simple and Clean**

Sky smirked at his handy work as he quickly made sure that the two unconscious Devon brothers were hidden from sight. After he had woken up, he had found himself in the medical room, wrapped down to the bed like an animal. Seeing that the Devon brothers didn't seem to trust him, he found it pleasurable to take Kyle out when he tried to call for assistance. If only he had fully hidden Kyle and had closed the door when he was trying to sneak out, he was lucky that he was Brian though. After hearing parts of his conversation with the Colonel when he had gained consciousness, he knew that the Aversion Endless had stuck in to see him, but he lost interest in the conversation so he focused on escaping.

Double checking that the two was properly out of sight, he used his light orbs to morph back into Kyle, adjusting his arm as he got used to the weight of the robotic arm once more. "Our deal has finished, Brian." He told him, knowing that a part of him will be listening. "Our truce is no longer needed." He chuckled darkly before leaving the room, closing the door shut behind him. _Right! Let's try this again! _He thought firmly as he made his way down the hall in search for Kairi's room. He could only growl in frustration at the sight of the numbered rooms, no names. _Damn it!_ The Endless quickly cursed.

One of the doors opened to reveal King Mickey, leaving one of the rooms as he caught sight of the disguised Sky. "Kyle. Coulda spare a minute?" He asked him.

_I can't actually say no._ Sky groaned in thought, knowing avoiding him would draw suspension. "What is it, Your Majesty?" He asked with fake concern. "We are trying our best."

"I know. I know." Mickey waved him off at his efforts before signalling him to follow him.

The Chaos of Light growled under his breath, looking back at the doors where the Princess of Heart laid before following King Mickey to the stairway, looking down to the front where Riku and Hikari sat on the sofas. The two watched as Max walked back into the house, reporting to Hikari before he switched with the tomboy. Hikari looked back at Riku with concern and worry before leaving for her turn on guard duty. "He doesn't move." He stated, looking at his friend.

"Riku has always worried for his friends." Mickey commented. "I can't imagine what he is going through. The thought of nearly losing Goofy was hard enough but the thought of losing two of your closest friends at once…" The King sighed before turning his attention towards the second Devon. "How's Sora?" he asked.

Sky only looked at him in confusion, too drawn at his friend's state. "Wha?"

"Sora. You just went to check on him." Mickey reminded him.

"Oh right. Sorry, Your Majesty." Sky quickly recomposed himself, remembering he was in disguise. "There wasn't any changes to his state." He told him. "He has yet to awaken."

Mickey nodded to this. "And what about Kairi?" he asked.

"I still need to check on her." Sky quickly told him, starting to feel uncomfortable from the way the King of Disney Castle was questioning him. He wasn't sure if he was onto him or if he was just questioning Kyle in general.

The Mouse King raised an eyebrow at this. "Gawrsh, I could have sworn that you said you were checking on Kairi first." He reminded him. "That was your reason for leaving the meeting earlier."

_A meeting? _Sky questioned as he answered. "With Sora's virus, I thought I should check on him first." He huffed slightly. "Not meaning to be rude but what exactly did you want to talk about?" He asked him. It may have sounded informal but he could imagine Kyle speaking to someone like Mickey rudely at the situation they were in. Besides, he was rather annoyed of the King now, the quicker he was away, the quicker he can deal with the Princess of Heart.

King Mickey looked at Sky firmly as he replied. "To give you the message, Sora."

Surprise was written over the disguised Endless' face, looking at the mouse in disbelief. "How did-" He froze, thinking about it for a moment before shaking his head in disbelief. "You know what, I'm not surprised." He chuckled as he walked back down the hallway. He opened a door to an empty room, falling out of his disguise as he watched King Mickey follow him. "A Keyblade Master like yourself, seeing the light in people."

Mickey sighed sadly at Sky's form. "Sora…"

"What was the message that only you had to tell me?" Sky crossed his arms, waiting impatiently.

"There are those in the past that sleep within you, Sora." Mickey began to explain. "As well as pieces to your future. There are so many people connected to you, Sora."

"I'm guessing to fix their sorrow and hurt?" The Light Heart-struck chuckled, making Mickey look at him with concern. "I'm not Sora. I'm not going to risk my life to save those I don't know or those that have lived their life. It's time I look out for number one." He pointed to himself, smirking darkly.

"That's not true." Mickey objected. "I know that Sora still has control."

Sky huffed at the comment. "Trust me, Sora had his last dance went he decided to dive into the Colonel's attack." He told him. "His being belongs to the darkness now."

Mickey just shook his head. "I think otherwise."

Sky shot him a glare. "Explain."

"It's simple." The King of Disney Castle smiled. "In order to have control of a heart, you must have control of the borderline emotions. Love and Hate. The fact that you have shown concern for all of your friends means that you haven't concurred Sora. His power rests with the love for his friends."

Sky only laughed at the theory, nearly falling over to the floor. "Love? You are going with that!" He cried. "I want proof, mousey boy."

"Room Seven." King Mickey simply said before opening the door. "I must return to Minnie's side." He announced before leaving the room.

The Light Endless was left slightly confused, thinking over what Mickey had just told him. _Did he just tell me where Kairi's room was?_ He wondered. He quickly fell back into his disguise and walked out the room, walking down the path once more in search of Room Seven. He had quickly found the room, opening it slowly to see that the sleeping Princess occupied the room. _That King is foolish. _He laughed in thought as he locked the door behind him and approached the bed.

The sound of the heart monitor filled the room between the two, the infected warrior and the sleeping maiden. He looked on the table to see that the remains of the lucky charm rested on the bedside table. He looked away though, grunting from the sight.

"_Take this." Kairi told him as she handed over her beloved charm in the keybearer's hand. "It's my lucky charm. Be sure to bring it back to me."_

_Sora smiled as he closed the charm within his hand. "Don't worry. I will."_

"_Promise?"_

"_Promise."_

"Stupid charm." Sky spoke as if the subject in mind felt like it was going to make him sick. Summoning his Infected Kingdom Key, the Chaos of Light walked over to the Princess' side. "Your time has come, Princess." He spoke darkly to the sleeping maiden, raising his keyblade up in the air. "Time to go to Eternal sleep!" He smirked as he slammed his keyblade down.

"_NO!"_

The Infected Keyblader froze in place, striking the keyblade at the girl again and again, only to find that every time he struck at the Princess, the point of the weapon halted a mere inch away from her, feeling her unharmed. "No." He growled angrily as he continued trying to strike her, his anger building. He disposed of his keybalde and grabbed her by the shoulders, seeing that he could at least touch her. He raised his claw and found the same thing happened again, feeling as if his claw was being held back. "Sora…" He growled before dropping Kairi back on the bed and stepping away from where she rests.

He calmed himself, knowing if he shouted he would grab attention from downstairs. He grabbed one of the chairs and sat himself down, leaning toward as he stared at the Princess of Heart in thought. "Why…" He growled as he closed his eyes.

**BOWBOWBOW**

Opening his eyes, Sky returned to the Station of Awakening, no detail was left upon the station as the most of the station was now covered in the virus. The only part the virus had not covered was the small picture of Kairi that had rested upon it. In the small uninfected area rested the brown haired Keyblade Master, his garments ripped and his body frozen in the sitting position. "**Why can't I kill her**?" Sky demanded from him. "**Why is it that instead of protecting your own being, you would protect her**?" _Could it be possible that because he protects this area, that I cannot kill the Princess? _He quickly thought.

Sora slowly looked up at him, his eyes dulled from any form of shade, being a full colour of blue. "You already know…." He spoke weakly.

"**Tell me!"** Sky yelled from him, not frightening the Keyblade Master slightly. "**You have lost, Sora. LOST**!" He told him. "**SO why do you protect her?!**" He growled as he waved him off. "**Coming to you is a waste.**" He muttered as he prepared to leave.

"No matter where you go, I'm always with you…" Sora recited, grabbing his Endless' attention. "You can't harm her, not while I am here. You will never gain this small part of my heart, not while I rest here…" He gestured to the small area he was placed in. "Why would I let you kill the one who will save me…."

"**Save you.**" Sky laughed. "**You think that she would save you?! SHE'S IN A COMA! SHE IS NEVER GOING TO WAKE UP!"** He told him.

"We should be dead….." Sora reminded him, the thought of the Colonel's attack against them flashed through their minds. "She woke in time to save us…..she will do so again."

The Heart-struck Endless huffed at his words. "**She's useless. I wouldn't need saving if I didn't need to save her.**" He told him as he glared at him.

"Then why agree…to the truce…" Sora asked him, gaining a confused expression to the Endless. "If you didn't want to save her, you could have just let the Colonel finish her."

"**I would have lost my powers.**" Sky growled. "**You know that!**" He stepped towards the resting keybearer, knelling down to him so that he was at face height. "**I want her gone! Can't you let me have that?**" He asked him, signs of desire in his voice.

Sora simply shook his head. "Distance yourself…." He suggested.

"**Distance myself?**" He questioned, his eyebrow raised. "**Are-Are you making your final wish?**" He asked.

The Keyblade Master looked down at the part of the station that he was guarding. "If you want the rest of my heart…I want you to do the following things…." He breathed deeply. "No matter what, you will not harm Kairi or the others."

"**That's a stupid rule!**" Sky argued against him as he stood up once more, pacing around the infected station. "**What if they attack me? Are you saying that I cannot protect myself? Even you yourself have had to fight your friends.**" He firmly spoke. "**If they attack me, that deal breaks!**" He suggested.

After some thought, Sora nodded to the suggestion. "The deal breaks if they attack you, but only that part." He told him.

"**Fine.**" He nodded. "**What were the other requests?**" He asked him.

"**You have to defeat the Order.**" Sora told him.

Sky huffed at this. "**Why would I want to waste my time with them?**" He questioned. "**I could be destroying worlds in that time.**"

"Because…" Sora breathed. "We may have stopped the Colonel but not his younger self. And what of Vanitas, we still have no clue what he is doing or why he had ordered to capture Ventus. It needs to get sorted."

Sky thought about it for a second, seeing where Sora was coming from. Plus, taking over the worlds will be much easier with no one in his way. "**Any more deals?**" He asked, nodding his head to the last one.

"Just one…." He whispered before looking up at him. "Let me say goodbye."

"**No." **Sky said sharply.

"Then you will never get this part of my heart, I will stay here no matter what. You will fall!" Sora warned him. "If you think I'm warning them of something then take control again but I just want to say goodbye…."

Sky stared darkly at the teen, glaring at him in anger. "**Move from your place and you have a deal.**" Sky told him.

A sigh came from the Keyblade Master, looking down at the picture below him as he pushed himself up to his feet. He closed his eyes as he stepped out of his protected area.

**BOWBOWBOW**

His eyes opened, holding their original blue colour instead of golden yellow. The Keyblade Master gasped slightly as he looked at himself at the small mirror behind him. He still looked infected, his hair was still pure white, same with his skin, only his eyes had changed back and his infection had faded slightly. "I'm…" There was no struggle for control, no pain. He was in full control.

"_**You have five minutes.**_" Sky warned him.

"Five minutes…" Sora sighed in sorrow before moving himself from the chair. With five minutes, he won't be able to say goodbye to the others. _What about a letter? _He smiled at the thought a quickly went over to the side table to open the draw. _Nothing! _Closing the draw, he searched through the room before he decided to use the back of the medical forms in front of the bed. "It will do." He told himself as he pulled the chair beside Kairi as he sat down and wrote the rest of his heart into the message.

The minutes flew by as he wrote his words, gritting his teeth as he thought of what to say, making sure that he didn't make any mistake. He smiled sadly when he finished the note, writing everyone over the medical paper and placed it on the side table. As soon as the note was placed, his eyes glanced onto the broken pieces of the charm. His time was running out but he grasped onto the shells, pieces of string and pulled the crowd necklace around his neck off. He muttered words as he used magic to quickly form the pieces together, uniting his necklace and her shells together.

"Here." He smiled at he looked over to her. "Keep this safe. From me to you." He told her as he placed the newly crafted charm within her hand. Once he had let go, he noticed that one of the shells had not properly been connected. He grabbed the piece, one of the shells that was actually broken, and placed it in his pocket. "If you can hear me, I want to let you know." Sora said softly, walking to her side, using his claw to move the auburn hair out of her face. "You won't get hurt by me anymore. I want to keep you safe….that's why we will never meet again." He sobbed slightly, a tear falling down his face. "I'm sorry that I couldn't keep my promise to you, Kairi. I know that you will be great…and-and no matter what, my heart is yours and yours alone." He held her hand as he quickly wiped the tears from his eyes. "You will awake soon. I know it." He smiled, only to huff in pain as the glow in his infection begun to appear again.

The Keyblade Master sighed before looking back at the Princess of Heart. "_When you walk away_…" He sang softly, holding onto her hand tightly. "_You don't hear me say. Please, oh baby don't go_." He shook slightly as he let go of her hand, slowly making his way to the window. "_Simple and Clean is the way that you make me feel tonight_…" He opened the window, looking back at her one last time before he felt the virus take over him. "It's hard to let you go…" His voice hiccupped slightly, thought he kept himself firm before he ripped his sights away from her and jumped out of the window.

The height was no problem for the Keyblade Master as he landed on his feet. His eyes turned golden once more as Sky became dominant. "A deal is a deal." He told him as he sneaked through the alleyway, having a feeling that it will lead him to the centre of town. "Question is, how are we going to get to Neo Mansion without those items?" He questioned.

"Prehaps I can help."

Sky halted as he looked behind him, only to see the familiar brown hooded figure. "You again…." He trailed, suspicious eyes on the person in front of him. The fact that he had previously met him down the alleyway of Olympus Coliseum didn't fit right with him.

The hooded figure in front of him chuckled slightly. "I see that you have welcomed the virus' abilities." He could only cough awkwardly as the infected Keyblade Master stared at him with the lack of patience. "Have you thought about my offer?" he asked.

"No. Not really." Sky remained blunt as he crossed his arms. "I know that you can get me to Neo Mansion, correct?" The figure nodded. "Lead me to him." He told him, watching as the figure smirked from under his cloak, opening a dark portal in front of him.

"Sora!" Sky looked behind him, only to see Donald and Goofy looking back at him in shock and disbelief. "Sora!" They called to him again.

Sky huffed at their calls. "See ya around…" He chuckled darkly before going through the portal along aside the hooded figure.

* * *

**A/N: Another chapter completed. On to the next.**

Kingdommad


	145. Distance from you

**Chapter 145: Distance from you**

Riku sighed as he sat still on the sofa, ignoring Max's attempts to distract him from his thoughts as he continued to pet Steve by his side. All he could think about was Sora and Kairi, the thought that he may possibility never see his two best friends the way there were again. The goofy, silly, corny, kind Sora and the sweet, brave, stubborn Kairi, together. The best he could really hope for is Kairi waking up but to see her expression when they would have to explain that the virus didn't work.

"RIKU! KING MICKEY! WWWAAAAHHHHHHH"

The front door slammed to the ground as Donald and Goofy slammed their way into the house, crashing into the wall and falling to the ground, watching the multiple Steves dance around their head. Max halted his attempts to connect with Riku as he looked at his father and his friend with concern. "What's going on?" he asked.

Donald quickly cleared his head as he spoke to them with urgency. "We saw Sora!" He told him.

"What?!" From the sound of Sora's name, Riku snapped out of his thoughts and looked at them in disbelief. "What exactly did you see?" He asked them.

Goofy rubbed his head as he explained. "We were coming back from our patrol when we noticed someone in the alleyway just next to the house. When we looked closer, we noticed that it was Sora."

Donald nodded in agreement. "You couldn't mistake him even if you wanted to." He said firmly.

His eyes panicked slightly as he shot off the chair and ran upstairs. "Find Hikari! Tell her it's urgent!" He told the others as he quickly made his way to Sora's room. "Sora!" He shot the door open to see that Sora was truly gone. He quickly looked around the room, only to see that Brian and Kyle remain unconscious on the floor. "Damn it!" He cursed before racing out of Sora's room before bursting into Kairi's room. Everything was the same, expect for the window that was wide open. "He must have come in here…." He looked at Kairi, seeing that she was unharmed but held an item in her hand. Concern and worry filled the Wielder of Dawn when he saw part of the crown necklace. "Where are you…" He said aloud before he made his way back into Sora's room, pulling out a remedy and poured it over to the two Devon brothers.

Thought it didn't seem to have any effect on Kyle, Brian began to come back to reality as he groaned in pain. "Owwww, why did he have to strike me that hard…." He groaned, feeling dizzy as he smiled at the sight of Riku freeing him. "Riku! Sora is disguised as Kyle. So if you have seen another Kyle, that's the keyblade fool." He said drowsily but with importance.

"He's already left." He firmly told him, pulling him up to his feet without a delay as he dragged him into Kairi's room. He moved over to the window, looking around for his friend. "He must have gone down there." He sighed as he saw the alleyway; he could only guess that's where Donald and Goofy had found him.

Brian pushed himself up from the floor, holding his head tightly before he looked around the room, raising his eyebrow at the sight of the ruined medical forms. "Riku! Look." The Aversion Endless walked over to the side table and grabbed the piece of paper that said 'everyone' on it. He passed it over to Riku, seeing that the silver head looked at the note in confusion. "A message…" He said in sorrow.

The Wielder of Dawn slowly took the note from Brian's hand as he opened the note up and began to read out loud:

_Dear Everyone,_

_There are so maNy things that I wishEd that I cOuld have told you and I know that the virus….that Sky will not allow for me to have control for long…..I guess that I should start froM the beginning._

_HikAri, you may be scary at some momeNts but I know that you will be there for Kairi and Riku. I alSo know that you wIll lOok after Riku, he can think pn his past too much sometimes…_

_Donald, Goofy, Max, Mickey….you guys aRe the best fRiends and aLlies that anyone could ask foR. I'm going to miss you guys._

_Brian, you may have been a pain on some occasions but you have become one of my closest friends. I'm sorry to leave you when you had just recovered who you are. I own you my Thanks though, if it wasn't for you tHen either mE or Kairi would be here. Your father would be Proud….I own you one._

_Riku, you're like the brother thAt I've never had and I'm going To miss you. Please….take care of Her._

_Kairi, There are so many things tHat I wAnt To say. Mainly to say sorry…..for leaving you behind, for hurting you, for making you Worry for the last couple of years. I wilL keep this simpLe as thiS is the lAst chance that I will get to say it. I loVe you…with all my hEart. If anyone could free Me from this trap, it's you. I havE fAith in you. I believe iN you._

_DesTiny will allow us to cross patHs again but thE Sora that you knew has fallen intO the dark, my final wishes are made. I'm not Lost though, there is always a Door to light so long as you guys remember me._

_Again…Riku….Kairi…._

I'm Sorry.

_Sora_

Brian looked at Riku in disbelief as he finished reading the note in his hands. "I can't believe it…" He gasped. "He's gone."

"You haven't changed anything." Riku told him darkly as he forced the letter into the Aversion Endless' hands. "Sora is gone! The Order is still out there and maybe if we knew about what was to come before hand then perhaps we could have made a difference." Riku took his place beside Kairi, looking at his friend sadly, resting his face into his hands.

"There has to be a way!" Brian told him firmly before looking at the note. "This is Sora we're talking about. He has to have left us a clue some-what is with this letter?" Brian looked at the letter in a mocking tone. "Why the hell did you read this?" he questioned, trying to read the letter over.

"Does it matter?!" Riku snapped at him, earning a glare from him. "We need to find him."

"How about you calm down for a second?!" Brian shouted at him, starting to get sick of his negative attitude. "I'm starting to see where Daniel got his overpowering behaviour from." He growled.

Riku rose up as he threw Brian into the wall. "You want me to be calm?! My best friend has turned and ran on us while my other friend shows no sign of waking up. I won't be calm no more!" He yelled.

Brian snared at the keybearer. "Being angry and resentful isn't going to fix anything!" He pushed him slightly, trying to get the distressed wielder out of his face.

"Wha-where am I?" A spaced out voice halted the two.

The two teens halted their actions as they turned back to the bed with amazement. "Kairi." Brian sighed with relief from the sight of her waking up. He was glad something was coming up. "I'm glad you're safe." He smiled.

"Kairi!" Riku smiled for the first time that day as a sense of relief washed over him. "You had us all worried." He smiled at her sadly.

The Princess of Heart smiled at the sight of them, moving herself only to feel something in her hand. She opened her hand, gasping in shock as she saw the remaining charms melded to Sora's crown necklace. "Where's Sora?" She clocked slightly, a part of her knowing the answer from the sight of the item and feeling the breeze of the open window.

Riku sighed with regret as he looked out of the window. "He's gone." He told her.

Kairi pushed herself up as she looked at Riku in confusion. "What do you mean?" she asked. "Didn't the cure work?"

"Here." Brian passed her the letter in his hand over to her before going over to the door. "We better gather in the front room. Bring Kairi down in a couple of minutes." Brian quickly told the Wielder of Dawn before heading downstairs. _I should unfreeze Daniel. _He thought as he left the room.

Riku shook his head at his thoughts, walking over to the window to close it as it started to get chilly in the room. _What do we do now?_ He thought. The virus has completely consumed Sora, having no idea what his final wish was, having no idea where he has disappeared too and are on the verge of losing everything to the Order. They have changed some fates. King Mickey and Kairi are still here. Though they have still lost Sora, there has to be a way to save him, he wasn't going to let his friend suffer. Not like this. He looked back over to Kairi, watching as she sighed sadly to the letter in her hand while holding the newly made charm in her other hand close to her. "We'll find him." Riku assured her.

Kairi nodded at this. "It's always us getting Sora out of trouble." She commented.

Riku could only chuckle at the comment. No matter what situation they were in, it seemed that both Sora and Kairi had the ability to make things seem better just by what they say. "That lazy bum." He snickered.

Kairi giggled slightly, looking at the letter again. "I heard his voice."

Riku raised his eyebrow at this. "You did?"

"Yeah." She nodded. "I heard him write intently on the note before I heard his voice…he told me to keep this safe." She gestured to the charm. "That he left so that he wouldn't hurt us….." She halted as she looked at the letter closer. "This is strange, Sora wouldn't make this many mistakes." She told him.

"The letter?" Riku questioned. "Brian mentioned that too but more of a mocking way."

"Well, he's left capitals letters everywhere." She pointed out to him, showing him the way the letters are spelt. "Maybe he's trying to tell us something." She suggested.

He looked over the letter again, seeing that Kairi and Brian was right, some of the letters had capital letters. "We need paper." Riku quickly looked around to room to see that the room was bare, seeing why Sora had written on Kairi's medical form. Hearing someone coming up the stairs, he looked down the hallway to see Hikari rushing up the stairs. "You got any paper?" He asked.

Hikari breathed heavily as she glared angrily. "YOU'RE EMERGENCY IS FOR A PIECE OF PAPER?!" She yelled, not noticing that Steve had followed behind her.

"What!? No!" Riku looked at her as if she was an idiot. "Sora's disappeared. Kairi's awake. Do you have paper or not?!" He quickly cleared up, not appreciating being yelled at.

"Oh!" Hikari's temper was sealed shut as she searched the bag she was carrying and pulled out her report pad, ripping a piece of paper out of it. "Sorry." She apologized to him as she handed him the paper, following him back into the room. "Kairi." She smiled as she walked over to her and hugged her tight. "I'm glad you're safe." She told him, earning a grateful smile in return. She turned back to face Riku, seeing that he was looking at a note and writing down on the blank piece of paper on the side table. "I've obvious missed everything in the last five minutes." She pointed out.

"This is Sora's goodbye letter." Riku explained as he continued his work. "He left capital letters everywhere so I'm just writing all of the letters-GOT IT!" He jumped up, looking at his piece of paper with victory. "At least we know where he's going."

**BOWBOWBOW**

_Neo Mansion_

_RRLRC_

_The path that will save me and the worlds_

Riku, Kairi and Hikari had joined the Disney crew and the Devon brothers in the front room, where they had showed them Sora's letter and the secret message that he had managed to leave within the letter itself. The others didn't want to question why Daniel was shaking and glaring at Brian with pure hatred, their main focus was to save Sora and stop the Order. The Leader of Little Devon looked at the letter with worry. "Even if you do go to Neo Mansion, that's the main base for the Order. The Dark Master himself rests there, what are you planning to do?" He asked with doubt.

"Sitting around while our friend is in trouble won't solve anything." King Mickey told him firmly as he smiled at the others. "I'm sure that if we work together, we can stop the Order."

"But what about Sora?" Kyle questioned, looking at Riku and Kairi with concern. "The only way for you to get your friend back is to balance his heart." He told them.

Kairi shook her head to this. "What if we find out what was wrong with the cure?" She suggested.

"Well—" Brian began to speak, only to get pulled back to his seat by Daniel. The action caused by his brother made the Endless snapped. "LET ME SPEAK!" He yelled at him.

"We're not wasting our time on that stupid theory!" He growled at him.

"Daniel." Kyle warned him firmly before sighing. "We've got nothing to lose now. Just calm your boots."

Daniel shot his glaze away from his brother. Using Angel's old phase against him.

Riku looked at the Devon brothers with annoyance. "Enough hiding and secrets!" He told them. "What is it, Brian?" he asked, knowing that the others are waiting for him to speak as well.

Brian looked back at his brother, glaring at him to see if he was going to interrupt him or not. His anger demised as Daniel reluctantly nodded to him proceeding. "Okay, listen up." He told him as he prepared himself. "As all of you know now, Daniel, Kyle and I are from the near future where the Order ruled over the worlds with their control over the balance. There was a key moment in time that occurred to the Order's victory, which was Kairi's death. Because the Colonel had defeated her, he had crushed Sora's spirit and had managed to destroy Kingdom Hearts." He explained. "That was the main reason that Daniel and Kyle had travelled back with the others. To prevent that."

"So that's why there were two Colonels…" Kairi muttered to herself.

"Not to be rude but why are you still here?" Hikari questioned. "I mean, you mentioned that you have had magic cast on you for you to stay in this time until the future was bright again. Did you not achieve that?"

Brian sighed at this. "That's the reason I was sent back." He told her. "Originally, when Daniel and the others were sent to this time, our time didn't chance, even though history did." He moved aside to allow Kyle drop the _Stories of Balance _onto the table. Kairi's eyes widened at this, remembering seeing a book like this on Snake's ship. "This is the _Stories of Balance_. A basic history book from our time but it works to tells use the near future with the decisions we have made. When Daniel and the others had come to this time, all they managed to do was to change Sakuzy to Storm and change the destination of meeting everyone. The _One for a Thousand _still happened."

"So what does the book say now?" Goofy asked, watching as Donald flipped through the pages.

"The Chaos of Light destroys everything in his sight." Daniel told them darkly, refusing to look at them as if he was a little child who has had their favourite toy taken from them.

"After Daniel and the others were sent to the past, my Master's virus slowly began to appear, thought he didn't tell any of us at the time. He had discovered that he had forgotten one important fact. That fact was of the heart itself. The cure had lacked any connection to the person's heart. If we were to add the item that would closely represent their heart's desire, I'm pretty sure that we could cure Sora." Brian smiled at the fact.

"So what's the item?" Donald asked.

Brian smirked at the question. "This!" He pulled out the yellow star shaped fruit from within his trouser pocket.

Naturally, Riku and Kairi shot up from the sight of the fruit in their friend's hand. "The Paopu Fruit!" They said in unison.

"Wait!" Hikari stood up, looking at her friend with a serious expression. "Does this mean that every person's cure would be different?!" She questioned. "That the cure would only work on Sora?!"

Brian sighed at this; his smirk vanished from his face. "Unless we knew what his heart's desire was…" He slowly explained.

"Then there is no way to cure Sakuzy!" She finished firmly. She took a deep breath when he watched Brian nod his head to confirm her comment. "I'm just gonna take some air." She told everyone as she made her way to the melded front door. "I need to think something over."

"Hikari!" Riku called to her, only to hear the slam of the front door as a response. From the question that Hikari had brought up and the information that Brian had told him, he needed to ask. "How exactly do you know that the Paupo Fruit is what Sora most desires?" He asked, thought the question sounded quiet stupid.

Brian chuckled slightly. "He wouldn't shut up about the thing." He smiled.

"Will it work?" Kairi asked with hope.

Brian shrugged. "It's the best chance we've got."

"Then it shall do." King Mickey jumped from his seat as he stood beside Brian. "I believe that this will work." He smiled.

Daniel coughed slightly, grabbing their attention. "And why is that?" He questioned the king. "You question our decisions but not his." He spoke darkly.

"Because…" King Mickey said firmly. "There is something in Brian's heart that is similar to Sora's. Something that would lead us to help our friend."

Brian sighed sadly at this, looking at his claw in thought. The Colonel's words ran through his mind, reminding him of his fate, of who he really was. _This will be my last trip…._ He thought sadly.

Kairi looked at her Endless friend with concern. "Brian? Are you okay?" She asked.

Brian looked up at the Princess of Heart, giving her a fake smile. "I'm fine." He lied.

"**WARNING! WARNING! ENDLESS ALERT! ENDLESS ALERT!**"

Daniel and Kyle shot from their seats as fast as they could as they raced to the other side where the communication controls were. "This can't be!" Daniel gritted his teeth as he checked the remaining camera of the town, bringing the images up with the projector in the front room.

Hikari rushed back in the house at that point, rushing into the house with haste. "There is an army of Endless invading the town!" Hikari informed them, glazing up at the projector as well.

The others gasped as they saw the footage play in front of them. Thousands of Endless and Unbirths made their way through the tiny world, bursting in each of the houses, taking out everything in their sight. Within the crowd, they saw similar faces of the Anger and Fear Endless'. "Abroc and Skullo?!" Max gasped. "We had already defeated them!"

"Yeah, Kairi took out Skullo!" Goofy reminded them.

Donald nodded in agreement. "Abroc had fallen in Olympus Coliseum."

"But those were the Order members from our time." Brian quickly told them as he pointed out the age difference within the two members, seeing that Abroc was slimmer than his older self while Skullo held hardly any hair like the one they knew. "These are the members from your time."

"So…if Abroc and Skullo are here…" Kyle scanned the battle area, halting at the source of an insane laugh. "There he is." The mage spotted, gulping slightly at the sight.

The Younger Colonel yelled with anger in his voice, commanding all of his soldiers to battle. "I want their heads!" He shouted. "Bring me the Princess of Heart and the Keyblade Master or, so help me, I'll destroy everyone and everything."

Riku glared at the screen as he took in the Colonel's short hair and youthful appearance. "Daniel! You want to explain why the Colonel looks exactly like you?" He questioned out loud.

Kairi nudged at him slightly. "Now's not the time." She told him.

"We need to make a move." Brian rushed through the house. "Lemme get the items!" He shouted as he disappeared from sight.

"We need help defending the town!" Daniel told them. "If all of you go then there is no way that we can save the town people." Yells of aid could be heard coming from where the Colonel was being held, the others questioning if they had just heard the offers of aid, only form the Devon to ignore the call. "Even if one of you stay, it will increase our chances." He told them.

"I'll stay!" Everyone was rather surprised as Max accepted the role, summoning his bow in response. He looked back to see that a few of the group was about to object. "Daniel is right. We need to protect the town too. If they finish here then they will spot you in Neo Mansion." He pointed out to the others.

Hikari stepped forward as well. "I will stay as well." She announced.

Max shook his head as he placed his hands on her shoulder. "You have to keep an eye on Brian." He instructed her.

"You need help here—"

"You need to face your brother, Hikari!" Max told her firmly. "If you keep avoiding fighting him then more and more people are going to get hurt." He let go off his friend as he turned to Daniel and Kyle. "I will stay. The others will go to Neo Mansion." He told them.

Goofy stepped forward. "Maxie…"

Max smiled at his friends. "I'll be fine. Go save Sora." He nodded at them.

Daniel smiled at this. "Thank you, Max. Since Scott is no longer with us, I will need you to help lead the guard diversion. You think you can handle that?" He asked him, earning a confident nod.

Brian returned to the room, placing the world's items on the projection table, cutting the image of the town getting attacked, the cure in his bag and placed a metal case on the sofa. He opened up the case as he grabbed the content from within and began to pass them to everyone. "Take this!"

Hikari, Riku, Kairi, Max, Donald, Goofy and King Mickey were given this small item, a badge that was heart shaped made out of shell, having a small craving of a small crowd in the middle with some wings behind it. "What are these for?" Kairi asked him, seeing that it closely resembled the charm in her possession.

Brian forced a smile, something that no one seemed to notice, as he responded. "It's a surprise."

* * *

**A/N: Another chapter done. Now to the last world! May the battles commence!**

**Kingdommad**


	146. Across the Line

**Chapter 146: Across the Line**

_In this desert, In Darkness_  
_Lying with the gun across his chest_  
_Pretending, he's heartless_  
_As the fire flashes in the sky_

_He was fragile, and frozen_  
_When the bullet took away his friend._  
_And now he's somehow….._

_More Broken…._

The bells from the broken down clock tower echoed through the infected down, the empty town was shaded by dusk and overshadowed by the Neo City in the distance. Upon the top of the clock tower stood the infected Keybearer. He had lost sight of the hooded man once he had appeared into the world but he knew he was in the right place, there was no need to search for him. He looked as the glowing city with the lack of interest, as if coming to the world was more of a chore. "So that's where he hides…" Sky muttered as he stood up, summoning his infected keyblade and throwing it in front of it, allowing it to enlarge enough for him to ride. "Let's get this sorted." He grumbled as he jumped onto his blade and rode towards the city.

As he rode over the city, he noticed that the city streets were empty. "Strange…" He noted before shrugging it off, moving towards the castle scanned around the place for entrance. He spots a balcony in the middle of the castle and snuck his way in. He looked around the dark corner, looking for guards as he disposed of his weapon, stepping forward into the hallway. "What are you doing here?" He spoke out.

From the shadows, the light of the Neo lights outside and the natural moonlight reflected off his ice like body as he revealed himself. His huge ice arm reflected the light across the room as he stepped toward, brushing parts of his white blight hair with his free hand. "You shouldn't be here." Nikolai's voice echoed within the empty space of the room.

Sky raised an eyebrow at this. "And why is that?" He spoke in a matter of face tone before shrugging. "I'm just any Endless, trying to fulfil their original's final wish." He chuckled. "Thought, you wouldn't know that." He spat.

"Going up against Vanitas is an idea of a fool!" Nikolai warned him. "You won't win."

Sky laughed at Nikolai's words as he walked into the room a bit more. "Why should I take your word? You change sides every time I see you." He pointed out. He looked over to the door, starting to get bored of Nikolai's present, only to watch the Endless seal the way with ice. A dark chuckle escaped him. "That was a bad choice." He glared back at the Sorrow Endless.

"If you go against Vanitas, his plan will succeed and I will not let the worlds fall apart." Nikolai responded as he summoned his iced gunblade, 'Forgotten Promise'.

"Why stop me?" He questioned him as he begun to walk over to him, with every step he took forward, Nikolai took a step back. "I have been shown the future though Brian's memories. I know of the fate of your sister." He revealed to him. "Just face the truth, you will never truly see your sister again, time has changed too much." He chuckled as he watched Nikolai walk himself against the wall, like trapped prey. "Even if you were to see your sister again, all of the memories you had shared together will be gone." He smirked. "Think of it as a clean slate."

Nikolai shivered slightly, "I'm not letting you pass." He growled.

"How about you let your infected soul talk-"

"YOU ARE NOT PASSING ME, SKY!" Nikolai yelled, creating a blast of ice around him, forcing Sky away from him. The blast that Nikolai had made caused half of the room to be covered in snow and ice, bringing some more light into the room. "The others will be here soon. They will stop you."

"Those idiots?!" Sky laughed. "They couldn't stop me when I was attacking that little town, what makes you think that they can stop me here?" He laughed at the thought of their appearance; they have no idea where he had gone too. If they were to come here without him, they won't get very far.

Nikolai dug his sword in the ground as he leaned on it, slightly mocking the Endless in front of him. "They will bring him back. His love for his friends will stop you in your tracks."

"Bring who back?" Sky questioned.

Nikolai smirked. "Sora, of course."

The comment had hit Sky, making the Heart-struck Endless summon his orbs of light as his anger showed. "He is not coming back! You hear me?! I will defeat the Order and the worlds will then be mine!" He yelled as he shot two of his orbs at Nikolai.

"Ice!" Nikolai stuck the ground to create two ice pillars, making the light bounce back. He angled his gunblade, only to see a blur of orange pass him. "What the?"

Between the two fighting Endless, the orange blur halted to reveal Jenova, standing in between of the two, looking at them both with concern. "We don't have to do this!" She told them, earning confusion and angered looks from the both of them.

"Get out of here!" Nikolai warned her, his voice filled of concern. "It's not safe here." With the Colonel's plan turned to dusk, he had to protect Jenova at all cost; he didn't want to lose his last friend.

The Joy Endless simply ignored Nikolai as she turned to face Sky. "Why exactly have you come here?" She asked.

Sky huffed at the question. "To complete the tasks of the final wish." He spoke darkly. "Destroy the Order then the worlds will be mine."

Joy shook her head at his comment as she began to slowly step towards him. "Your heart says different." She told him as she stepped forward. "You fight for another reason, Sora."

Sky growled slightly before smirking, disposing of his infected keyblade as he looked at her with amusement. "Really now? And what is this reason." He chuckled to himself as he saw Nikolai watch the scene in front of him with confusion and worry.

Jenova stepped towards him, a genuine smile shown. "You fight for your friends." She spoke up as she saw that Sky was about to cut her off. "Deny all you want, you haven't claimed his heart yet and even if you do claim that her, those feelings will always be there. Like the Colonel's jealousy, like Nikolai's sorrow." She told him, standing right in front of the Light Heart-Struck. "Being a Heart-Struck, you hold all of those emotions that has come from your original, so even if you win…..you'll lose."

Nikolai stepped forward slightly, feeling concerned about Jenova being that close to Sky, only to realise that he couldn't stepped forward. He looked around to see that the orbs of Light from Sky were keeping him in place by placing him in a box, light transparent barriers for walls. "JENOVA! MOVE!" He shouted.

Within seconds, sensing Nikolai's distress. Jenova sped out of Sky's reach, just about missing Sky's strike. "So close…" He muttered, looking around the room for the sight of the orange blur before disappearing himself.

Nikolai looked around the room, blind to the speed battle that was occurring between Jenova and Sky. His attention would be drawn to sudden blasts against the walls or parts of the building structure would fall apart. After a while of searching the room to every last crack and inch, Jenova reappeared as he crashed to the ground, orange lights began to form from her body. "Jenova!" He yelled, running to her side, only to be sent into the wall.

Sky glared at the Sorrow Endless, raising his claw to absorb the lights, changing his claw to orange for the moment. "Shame you couldn't see the battle." Sky spoke in a matter of fact tone as he absorbed Jenova's powers. "She put up a good fight."

"You….YOU!" Nikolai pushed himself out of the wall, gunblade in place, only to drop to his knees, grapping his frozen infected claw in pain.

Sky chuckled at this. "Like I said, Brian had shown me the future through his memories. Sadly for you, he had shown me too much by mistake." He smirked, watching Nikolai scream with pain, the floor around him began to freeze, forming sharp spikes. "If want you say is true, that the others will make their way here….Well, you will be the prefect guard." He turned his back as he summoned his keyblade once more and smashed through the ice shield that the Sorrow Endless previously.

Sky left his enemy across the line, leaving him to suffer the pain and torment he had avoided for so long.

**BOWBOWBOW**

_Sweating, and Shaking_  
_Lying with her hands across her chest_  
_She wakes with, her cravings_  
_As the fire flashes in her eye_

_She was fragile, and frozen_  
_When the needle took away her friend_  
_And how she's somehow…_

_More Broken…_

Riku, Kairi, Hikari, Brian, Donald, Goofy and King Mickey slowly came to a halt as they took sight of the town. Twlight Town remained deserted as the rouge wind blew into the town, the sound of footsteps and the movement of clothing and armour echoed in the empty town. Within the Tram Common where they stood, the shops were collapsed as some showed signs of an explosion, an invasion. The tram itself had fallen to its side, covered in the Unbirths' infection and claw marks, sparkling on occasion from the close connection to the rails. Goofy looked around the town in sorrow. "If only we could have helped…" he said sadly.

Hikari nodded in agreement. "All that we can do now is stopping the Order." She told him, earning a grateful smile in return.

Kairi looked around with caution, her newly made charm held tightly in her hand. "Where are they?" She questioned, looking around.

"They never rebuild this place until a couple of years after the Order had won." Brian explained. "We need to head to where the old mansion is. It should still be standing at the moment." He looked at the others. "Do you know the way?"

"Follow me." Riku stepped forward as he led the way, Way to Dawn in hand, seeing that the others followed. They began to cross the Market Street, looking for any signs of soldiers, only to see that they were truly alone. The Wielder of Dawn looked back to his friend beside him, watching that she did not say as they travelled. "Are you okay?" He asked with concern. He wasn't convinced when she merely nodded. "We will save him." He assured him, looking back at the others. "We'll save everyone who was ever caused hurt by these events!" He told them.

Brian looked away at this, his sight drawn to his claw, only to notice the power of its lambent glow. "What the-" He muttered in question only to hiss in pain as rouge flames began to form from his claw. "Withdraw!" He spoke with slight panic, he had no control.

Hikari shot around from the sound of Brian's panicky tone, running to his side. "Brian!"

"Wait! Don't come near!" Brian warned her as he attempted to control his ability. He didn't understand, this is the first time that he was experiencing this sort of virtual attack. After a couple of seconds, he managed to control his power. "I shouldn't even be experiencing this problem. I had learned how to balance my powers when I was a child."

"Brian." Hikari stepped forward as she spoke with a concerned voice. "Your eyes."

"My-" Brian looked around for the closest reflective surface, jogging over to the tram on his side to look into the metal surface. He looked at his face; his eyes first drew to his scar on his chin, remembering that it was there before looking at his eyes. Instead of being his usual blue eye self, his eyes had turned violet, this is the first time that he had seen his eyes turned violet, knowing that they only show when they lose his temper. "This shouldn't be…." He whispered, trying to think if he has had this problem before. The only time that he could think of was when he had tried to find what his ability was, back when his claw was as dark as a raven. It was before he had even started his secret balancing technique lessons with…..with-Jun! " We need to go!" He told them with urgently. He has had no problem with his memory, everything should be back to him, he shouldn't be having problem with remembering Jun. "C'mon! There's no time." He summoned his weapon to his hand, finding that he had a newly melded Staff of Myths as he ran towards the others, signalling them to move.

They ran through the forest and ran their way towards the front doors of the Old Mansion, still finding no signs of the enemy. Goofy and Riku opened the front doors, creaking from the lack of oil on the door hinges, lettings everyone in through the dusty hall. Riku coughed slightly as he walked in, "I don't think anyone has been here since our events with the Xemnas." He kept his guard as he watched around the entrance hall.

"Riku." Kairi called to her friend, stepping forward a blockage that shielded the back doors. "Where does this lead?" She asked him.

Riku spoke with uncertainty as he looked at the blockage. "Never been that way." He admitted before looking at Brian, seeing his determined expression. "Is this the way to go?" He asked.

"Only one way to find out!" He said quickly as he pointed his staff towards the blocked path. "Clear the way." He instructed as his claw glowed, powering his attack. The others quickly moved out of the way as the runes on the staff turned red, making the Aversion Endless smirk. "Fire!" From the tip of his staff, he unleashed 'Lost Heart', sending him back slightly. The blast hit the blockage slightly to the side, only blasting some of the blockage away. "Damn it" Brian cursed. "This staff is off aim."

"Have you still not figured out how to summon your keyblade?" Riku asked him, confused by why he was using the staff again.

Hikari looked at him with shock and confusion. "Since when have you been using your keyblade again?" She questioned as she chuckled slightly. "I thought you said that keyblades were stupid."

"They are." Brian huffed, smirking slightly. "I couldn't really save the others without a weapon." He spoke, referring to his appearance at Ultimate Castle.

Mickey looked around the area with concern. "Gosh guys, perhaps we can discuss this later." He told them sternly as he watched the shadows, seeing them move. "We've got company."

The shadows moved sharply towards the group as a sharp dark shadowed claw formed from the ground and slammed at the group. Goofy ran in front and held his shield up to block the claw from hitting the group. He crouched down slightly from the force of the attack; he just managed to hold it up. He gulped as he saw another claw formed from the ground, striking him at the front and sending him slamming into the wall.

Donald and Brian stepped forward, raising their weapons into the air as they create a rain of thunder on the shadow claws, making them back up slightly. King Mickey jumped forward to join the two in their spell, looking back at the others. "Sort the blockage."

Hikari ran over to Goofy's side, only to see that huge darken Unbirths began to fill the room. "Riku! Kairi!" Hikari pulled Goofy up to his feet and handed him a potion before they started to keep the Unbirths back.

The two Islanders looked at each other; both of the keybladers summoned their weapons to their hands. The Way of Dawn looked over to Kairi to see that she didn't wield 'Destiny's Embrace' but held 'Ultimate Oath', the broken charm hanging as the keychain. He quickly looked at Kairi with concerned before he pulled his attention to the blockage.

"LIGHT!" Kairi shouted with all of her might.

"TAKE THIS!" Riku shouted along as he fired his Darkaga Fire Spell at the door, along with Kairi's Holyaga spell at the blockage. With seconds, the blockage had disappeared. "It's clear!" He shouted to the others as he prepared to cover for the others. "Kairi! Help me—KAIRI!" The others turned their attention to where Kairi had previously stood, only to find that she had gone on ahead through the wreckage. "KAIRI!" Riku called back to her.

Kairi quickly shot herself around within the garden and shot a huge amount of orbs towards them. The others quickly moved out of the way of the orbs, watching as the orbs of light was pushing them back, preventing the darken shadow hands or the Unbirths on striking them. "We can't waste time!" She shouted before she continued running.

"She's right!" Brian agreed before he turned back to Kairi's barrier. He noticed the barrier was slowly shaking in place; it won't be long before it breaks. "Donald! Goofy! Go with Kairi!" He told them before looking at Riku, Hikari and Mickey. "We'll deal with this."

"But what about you guys?" Donald asked with concern.

Riku looked at the two of them with concern. "We'll be fine. We need you to look after Kairi…" He sighed before shouting at the two. "What are you waiting for?!" He told them, watching as they began to make their way out. "Sora would tell you the same thing! Now go!" With his last words, Donald and Goofy left the scene.

The light barrier cracked slightly, watching as the darken shadowed claws become furiously at the leaving foe.

Hikari looked at the others with confusion, seeing that all of the boys held their concern. "Why send Donald and Goofy after Kairi?" She asked. "Taking care of these guys won't take that long. We could had easily caught up with Kairi."

Mickey replied in a serious tone. "Her heart is searching…"

"Searching?" She questioned.

"She managed to cover her emotions a lot back at Little Devon." Riku explained. "The news of the secret message had stalled her but I could tell…."

The light barrier cracked more; Unbirths began to move through the cracks.

"….the news of Sora. She's broken. Back the way she was when we didn't return. And she will find Sora, whether with us or on her own." Riku spoke with concern, looking back through the hole in the wall they had made from blowing the blockage up, seeing the sights of the Neo city, of Neo Mansion.

**BOWBOWBOW**

A light began to sip pass the gabs of the door before blowing the door into pieces, revealing the Chaos of Light, holding a smug grin on his face. "Come out!" He shouted as he walked into the darken room. "Light the way." He muttered to his orbs of corrupted light, watching as the light sped through the room, lighting anything that forms a source of light, whether it was a lantern, torch the light of the stars shining through the window. As soon as the orbs had finished their work, Sky looked into the room to see that it was the sight of the Dark Master's throne room. "Bizarre throne room…." He whispered.

The throne stood at the back of the room, a throne that was currently empty, the windows were sealed, the only light that formed was formed the small gabs that the other Endless must have missed when filling them in. On one side of the room was thirteen small containers on a long curved table with the Endless symbol in the centre; some of them was filled with a coloured shadow while most of the others remained empty. On the other side were containers, closely resembling to the container chambers that the Princess of Heart had been sealed in two years ago. "What is he planning?" He wondered, looking at the items in question, mainly the containers. _Should he be collecting the Princess of Heart while we were collecting the items? _He wondered as he stepped forward towards one of the containers.

"That's far enough, Sky."

The Chaos of Light halted his actions as he shot his attention over to Vanitas, remaining masked as he now sat upon his precious throne. "There you are!" He grinned. "Prepare to meet your maker!" He summoned his infected keyblade once more.

"In a rush?" He questioned, not making a single move from his throne.

Sky huffed at his comment. "Once I defeat the Order. Once I defeat you!" He told him. "These worlds will be mine, with the Unbirth by my side."

Vanitas shook his head at this. "So your place was to just waltz your way here, defeat me and expect everything you want? Only a fool of the light would be that idiotic." He insulted, standing up from his throne as he looked down at Sky. "You would have seemed to have forgotten. The Unbirths are mine alone. They are nothing to do with the way of the Order. They will be lost if I was to disappear." He began to step down as he continued to explain. "And the fact that you had agreed to fight the Order instead of destroying the worlds just shows how weak minded you are. That at this very point of time, you struggle to gain all of Sora's heart." He huffed at the Endless that stood in front of him. "But I can change that."

"Really now?" He spoke in amusement, looking at him with the mock believe.

The masked Vanitas nodded. "There is a key. A key that will reveal the TRUE kingdom hearts. It can only be formed by the powers of Pure Light and Pure Darkness and since I'm the only person who is complete made by darkness and able to keep my heart, the one with pure light must be an Endless." He explained to him as he held his darken claw out to him. "Shake my hand and help me create the 'X' blade and I will grant you the power to summon your own Unbirths and make sure that Sora will never bother you again."

Sky looked at the claw darkly before glaring at the Dark Master. "Why help me?" He questioned. "I came here to destroy you and instead you offer me the power I'm looking for?" He looked around the room, seeing that his orbs of light were circling around the frozen containers. "And what are all the containers for?" He demanded.

Vantias looked at the containers before looking back at him. "Once you have made your decision, you will find out neither way." He simple said.

"Then we'll fight." Sky growled before quickly moving to strike Vantias, only for his attack to get blocked. "What the-" He was surprised to watch that instead of pushing him back to begin the fact, Vanitas had grabbed a hold of his glowing white claw. He watched in shock as his claw began to flash multiple colours, the corner of his eye spots that whatever colour that flashes on his claw, appears in one of the small containers. "What's going on?!"

He looked at his enemy in disbelieve as Vanitas' laughter ringed his eyes.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the late update. Deadlines and Hoildays. I will work on the other chapters before my deadlines return. Promise! Also, been working on a project for uni. One that will actually be a scene from Balance of Memories. This chapter was inspired by 'Across the Line' by Linkin Park.**

**Hope everyone had a good Christmas and wish them a happy new year.**

**Kingdommad**


	147. Castle Sleigh

**Chapter 147: Castle Sleigh**

The Princess of Heart halted herself to try and catch her breath, holding onto 'Ultimate Oath' tightly within her hand as she grasped for air. She looked behind herself to see that Donald and Goofy crashed behind her, gaining their breath backfrom their long run. It didn't take long for the King's Captain and Head Mage to catch up to her but before she could tell them to go back to the others, a number of Endless soldiers had appeared, trying to halt their process. Working together, the three managed to burst through the soldiers that remained, making their way towards the light pollution city, fighting their way towards the build-up Order fortress.

Gaining her breath, Kairi looked back at Donald and Goofy, casting heal on both of them. "Why did you guys follow?" She asked them, her voice sounded distant.

Donald brushed himself off as he looked up at Kairi. "Everyone is worried." He told her. "It's not like you to run ahead." He wheezed slightly.

"I know you're worried about Sora but we all are." Goofy told her, "We have to stick together. Sora would say that." He walked over to Kairi's side and rested a hand on her shoulder. "Don't go at this alone."

Kairi sighed at this. "If I had wakened up…" She whispered before shaking her head. "I'm sorry guys." She smiled weakly at them. "I don't know…" She was lost of words; she had no way to explain her actions. When her friends needed her help, she had left them behind.

"It's okay." Donald quickly assured her, jumping up and down to distract her from her thought. "We all run on happy faces. Even to the end."

Kairi merely nodded, though her mind was in her thoughts despite Donald's efforts. She halted sharply, "There is someone here…" She whispered to the both of them, sending a huge amount of negativity energy as she looked around with worry and suspension.

Goofy hummed as he looked around the entrance way, seeing no signs within the infected areas or the shadows hidden from the Neo Lights. He gasped with surprise as he began to feel a force pull at his shield, trying to pull it out of his grasp. "My shield!" He yelled.

Donald searched in the shadows, only to see a pair of golden heartless eyes. "There!" He pointed out before he aimed his staff at the eyes and began to cast 'Blizzaraga' at it. The eyes zoomed out of the way; hiding in the shadows, the force pulling on Goofy's shield had been released, making the Captain relax slightly. Donald looked over to his friend. "You okay?" he asked, earning a grateful nod.

Kairi looked around with cautious, her eyes looking out for the golden eyes in the shadows. Her thoughts distracted her though, the thought of yellow eyes remained her of the sacrifice Sora had made to restore her heart, how he had come back as a Heartless….his small yellow eyes looking up to her for help.

The Princess of Heart gasped in surprise as she felt the blunt end of a sword hit her mid-section, pushing her slightly back towards where Donald and Goofy stood. She held her rib cage tightly before looking up at the figure in front of her. "An Order member…" She muttered to herself, taking in the appearance of the member in front of him. The sight of his golden eyes, pale skin and coal black hair didn't ring a bell to her, he seemed more like a human Heartless than an Order member.

"Prepare to die, Keybearer!" He spat darkly before he pointed his rigged sword towards her, the darkness covering it at a fast speed. He muttered something under his spells, the others could only assume it was words for a spell as the darkness shot from his sword and began to surround them, as if it was turning into a black hole.

"HOLYAGA!" It didn't take long for Kairi to get rid of the darkness in front of them, clearing the view and seeing the teen's shocked expression. "Get out of the way!" She demanded.

The Order member only glared back at them, covering his expression of surprise. "I won't let you murderers pass!" He shouted.

"Murderers?" Goofy questioned, wondering why this Order member was accusing them of hurting others. He looked at Kairi's keyblade only to jump to the conclusion. "Hey! You're Chris. The one from Olympus Coliseum!" He realised.

In response to his comment, he watched as the Endless in front of him forced the shield out of his hands and then threw the shield back to smack Goofy in the forehead, knocking him to the ground. "It's Crush." He corrected him, a quick smug appeared on his face from the injury he had caused on the guard's forehead. "It's because of you keybearers that I had to leave my home!" He accused.

"Our fault?!" Donald raged, stepping forward slightly. "You were the one who decided to rip the Coliseum apart!" He quacked.

Kairi stood her ground, keeping her glance at the enemy in front of her. "Tell me, Crush." She remained bold as she asked him. "What would you do in need of a friend?" She questioned.

Crush raised an eyebrow at this. "Why is that important?!" He looked at her as if she had asked a stupid question. "The ones I thought were my friends weren't on my side when I had lost everything! Instead, they carried on with their precious games. They left me out to dry." He looked away. "It was only when I was no longer their friend, did they pay attention." He smirked darkly as he clicked his darkened shadow claw, breaking some of the neon lights nearby as they began to gather above him. "Enough talking, it's time for you to—"

"THUNDERAGA!"

Crush had no time to respond as a huge thunder struck the neon lights that he was holding, sending the current direct to his claw. He dropped his magnet grip in pain, only for the neon lights to drop on him, sending him to his knees. King Mickey was in front of the group, his keyblade ready as he waved at the three, "Get going!" He told them.

Kairi looked behind her to see that the others have caught up to them; the sight of Brian lowering his staff confirmed him to cast the spell. She looked at Donald and Goofy, she placed a strong smile to them, trying to show them that she was alright. "Let's go."

The three took lead into the Neon Fortress.

As they entered, the three took sight of three stairways, left, right and centre. The three of them looked at the paths with confusion. "Which way should we go?" Goofy pondered.

"We could try all the routes…" Kairi suggested, looking up all of the stairways, seeing that each stairway hold a stain glassed door at the top. She hummed in thought, thinking about the letter that Sora had left behind for them. "What about the letter?" She asked the other two.

"What about it?" Donald questioned.

"Well…." Kairi thought about what the letter had said, more importantly, what the secret message had said. "Maybe there are more clues within the letter, about how to get about." She explained to them. She checked her pockets, searching for the slim paper, only to come out empty handed. "Do you know where the message is?" She asked, quickly revising the message might be able to help them.

Both of the Disney Castle Residents shook their head. "I think Brian had it." Goofy told her, earning a sadden sigh from the Princess of Heart. The Knight hummed nervously from Kairi's saddened expression; they were supposed to keep her out of her thought. "How about we go to the right?" He suggested.

Kairi raised an eyebrow at Goofy's suggestion. "Right?" She repeated, her voice brighten slightly.

Donald huffed at this. "Listening to this palooka for instructions! This is the one that read a map upside down!" He said in disbelief, reminded the two of Goofy's trip to Sherwood Forest with Max. With that in mind, the mage stepped towards the left stairway. "It's this way!"

"Hold on!" Kairi quickly pulled him back, just in time to watch the solid walls slam into each other, making the two gulped slightly from how close that was.

Donald remained shaken as he turned around to face Kairi. "Th-Th-Th—Thank you." He told her.

Kairi smiled with gratitude before helping the mage up. "Remember part of the secret message? The part that was just letters?" She asked the two of them, the two of them nod in response. "I think that was pointing out where we needed to turn." She theorised.

The Captain of the Guard scratched his head in thought. "But how would Sora know which way to go?" Goofy pointed out.

How did Sora know which way to go? The question did bring up many more questions but they didn't have the time for answers. "It's the only clue we have." Kairi quickly told them before thinking of the secret message, trying to remember the code. "This way!" Deciding on Goofy's choice, Kairi quickly rushed up the right stairway and blast the doors open with her light.

"_You didn't save me!"_

"_You promised that you would destroy me before I would be lost!"_

"_Why weren't you stronger? If you were stronger, so many people wouldn't be hurting!"_

Sora's voice ringed in her ears, echoing her guilt and thoughts. The comments struck her hard in her heart but the sight of the Remorse Endless appearing in front of them, with his glowing shadowed claw pointed at them, made her direct her guilt towards him. "You won't stop us!" She told him, surprised by the fact as the voices began to disappear. She looked at Donald and Goofy to see them slightly bothered by whatever voices they were hearing. '_Why does it affect me less?' _She questioned, remembering that Abroc's ability didn't affect her at all while Snake's ability did for a couple of hours.

Link chuckled at this. "So much guilt from being one second too late." He grinned darkly as he looked at the Princess of Heart. "Tell me, Princess. What would you do to get rid of that feeling of remorse?" He taunted.

Donald and Goofy looked back at Kairi, ignoring their own effects, a look of worry passed over them. "Kairi?"

The Remorse Endless snickered as he stepped forward slightly, finding Kairi's firm expression amusing. "You can try and keep a firm face but I know what your heart is thinking at the moment." He smirked as he began to recite, "If I was stronger, I wouldn't have been kidnapped. If I was stronger, all of these events will not be happening. Daniel and Kyle wouldn't have to lose members of their family. Hikari would still have her brother. Brian wouldn't have lost his memory. Sora would still be with them. Everything is MY FAULT!" His voice rose as he wore his sick minded smirk on his face, watching as Kairi's firm expression began to break. "Why didn't I stay home?! Why wasn't I strong?! I have failed everyone! Why didn't I wake up to stop him?!"

"STOP IT!" Kairi yelled, her eyes filled with anger.

Just as she outburst her anger, she watched as a silver blur filled her eyes. Taken back, she looked at the teen in front of her, protecting her from Link's taunts. "Riku…" She spoke weakly, all of Link's words shaking her slightly.

"This isn't your fault!" Riku sharply told her, keeping his eyes on the reaper in front of him. "None of this is your fault. Keep courage in your heart!" He looked back to her and smirked slightly. "Like you said, '_It's always us getting Sora out of trouble.'_"

"Riku…." She was left speechless.

Donald and Goofy looked back to see that Brian and Hikari made their way up the stairs, only to find that King Mickey was absent from the group. "Where's the King?" Donald asked with panic.

"He's dealing with Crush." Hikari quickly told them as she rushed over to where Kairi and Riku stood, placing an assuring hand on Kairi's hand. "Let's go. We need to move." She told her.

Kairi began to move with Hikari, only to see that Riku wasn't following them. "Riku?" She looked at him with slight panic. She didn't want to leave her friend again. Link's taunts had broken her slightly. She needed one of her best friends with her.

Riku gave her a reassuring smile. "I'll catch up!" He told her. "Go save Sora!"

"Don't die on me, Silver." Kairi looked back at Hikari to see her wear a concerned, as well as caring expression on her face, making the Princess of Heart looked back between the two.

As she watched Riku give her a loving smile and a confident nod in return, assuring her that he won't die here, all of the Maiden of Heart's regrets and remorse washed away. She has the love of her friends, she can't fall trapped to her thoughts. "I'll make sure you get to fight Sora too." Kairi smiled back before running with Hikari through the end door, seeing that Brian, Donald and Goofy waited at the other side.

Riku's heart brightened at the sight of his smiling friend. "Always the same…" He muttered, watching them leave before looking back at Link. "You ready for a real challenge?"

Link smirked at this. He may have let the Princess go but having the Wielder of Dawn in front of him was an even bigger prize. "Let's go."

**BOWBOWBOW**

Kairi, Donald, Goofy, Hikari and Brian reached the next hallway, once again reaching the three stairways. "Try and guess this one, Brian." Hikari taunted, only to gain a roll of eyes from the Aversion Endless.

The Princess of Heart stepped forward. "The message. It had a code." She told them.

Brian looked at her in surprise. "It did?" He quickly grabbed his bag and pulled the letter out, quickly scanning to find the code. "So it did." He chuckled slightly.

Hikari crossed her arms at this, "How would Sora know which way to go?" She questioned.

Goofy smiled at this, "Gawrsh, that's what I said." A part of him was glad that he wasn't the only one that noticed the continuity.

Brian shrugged at the suggestions. "I had to show him my memories to make him work with us. Maybe he got the idea from that." He suggested.

"So which way do we go?" Donald spoke slightly impatiently.

Brian looked at the piece of paper once more, looking at the code. "Right." He cleared up.

"We'll go first." Hikari nodded to Kairi before the two females charged up the right stairway, opening the stain glass doors to enter the next room.

The minute that they were in the room, the wind hit them hard, sending chills to the girls' bones. It was a struggle to see into the room as their hair would flicker in front of their eyes, making the two placed their hand in front of their eyes. They looked into the centre of the darkened room, their eyes on the shadowed figure crouched in the middle of the room. Only bearing slightly ripped trousers and metal boots, the figure's entire top half of the boy was covered in grey shadow. It was only when the figure stood up and turned to face the girls did they see that the infection had covered most of his chest and half of his face, his eye completely grey.

As the winds died down, Hikari breathed deeply at the sight, before sighing sadly, looking to the ground as she began to draw Eternal Blade. "This will be my fight." She told Kairi, as well as the others as they made their way into the room.

Kairi looked at Hikari with concern. "Hikari…" She wanted to stay by her friend's side; she had wanted to stay by Riku's side. She can't let them suffer on their own.

"This is her fight." Brian reminded her, just like he did back when in the Pride Lands. "We need to find Sora." With slight force, the Aversion Endless took the Princess of Heart across the room with Donald and Goofy by their side, leaving their friend behind to overcome the shadows of her brother's actions.

Into another hallway, there were three stairways once more. Donald and Goofy looked back at the door they had just come through, looking back sadly. "Poor Hikari…" Donald spoke.

"I wish we could have helped out." Goofy commented, Kairi nodded as well.

Brian remained silent as he pulled out the message once more, only to notice the sight of his claw. He wasn't receiving any pain but his claw began to look slightly transparent. He sighed slightly, seeing that time was slowly catching up with him. Seeing that the other was still distracted about leaving Hikari, he quickly placed his black glove back on before coughing to grab their attention. "We need to go left." He told them.

The three of them sighed sadly before heading to the left along with the Aversion Endless into the next room. As they opened the room up, they found that it remained empty. No one was waiting for them like there was in the other rooms. Goofy stepped forward as he placed his hands in front of his mouth. "HEELLLLOOOO?" He called out.

Donald was the first to hit him in the knee with his staff. "Don't call for them!" He told him off.

Kairi sighed slightly. From the sight of how the Order has been planted out, it looked like they had planned to break everyone up while charging their base, mainly from trying to find Sora as quickly as they could. Why would the Order break the team up though? Could it have been from learning of Organization XIII's mistakes in the past? Why would the Dark Master….why would Vanitas want to keep them apart? With the room empty, she looked over to Brian. "What do you think?" She asked him.

Brian hummed in thought. "Not sure. Maybe they just forgot about the room." He simply shrugged before stepping forward. "Let's go to the next floor." He told them as the four of them rushed towards the door to get to the next set of stairs. "Left." Brian looked back at the other three. "Who wants to go first?" he asked.

"We'll go." Goofy volunteered as he began to walk up the stairs, grabbing the shaken duck by the collar. "Let's go, Donald." In a great rush and against Donald's will, the two rushed up the stairs and crashed their way through the next set of doors, only to yell out of surprise as they found themselves slipping across the floor and flying across the room due to the curved ice everywhere.

Kairi and Brian looked into the room with surprise and shock. "What happened?" Kairi spoke softly, taken back from the sight of the room. She noticed that one of the windows to the right was wide open before looking up to see huge amounts of damage in the ceiling. She looked around for more clues, only to see something in the ice. "Hey guys…." She called the others over as she stepped towards the huge block of ice, looking more closely only to gasp in shock.

Within the ice was Jun, her body kept from disappearing to sparks and her heart just above the ice to prevent from escaping.

Donald and Goofy joined along in the gasp. "Jun!"

Brian looked at the girl, he kept his expression still before looking away. "That explains why downstairs was empty." He commented as he looked at all of the signs. "Sora must have entered through the window and faced one of the members." He looked at the ice. "Jun must have heard the struggle and came rushing to help." He summoned his staff as he began to look around the room. "You guys better get going." He warned them.

The three looked at Brian with confusion. "We have to save Jun!" Kairi told him.

"She's already gone." He responded darkly.

The Princess of Heart only looked at him in disbelief and anger. "We can't give up on her." She told him.

"Kairi. Her heart is out of her body! Sora has already—" He halted as something caused his eye, within the ice was a crumbled up picture, one that looked as if it was drawn by a three year old. As he looked at the picture, the reflection of the ice shined in his ice, showing a dark blue demonic eye staring at them. "LOST HEART!" Brian didn't waste any time to shot behind him, creating a huge blast of fire, yet the ice didn't melt. He looked back at the others. "MOVE!" He yelled at them.

The ice around them began to shift around them, trying to grab a hold of each of them. Kairi, Donald and Goofy were caught by surprise, each of them trying to dodge the movement over the ice, as well as trying to keep their balance. The Princess of Heart gasped as she saw a huge chuck of ice aim towards them at a fast speed, no spell will block the attack in time. She watched as Brian jumped in front of them, his staff in front as he blocked the huge ice. The ice broke apart as it began to form a humanoid form, its dark blue sorrow filled eyes staring back at them. Kairi could only gasp at the sight. "Nikolai…" She muttered.

With all of his strength, the Aversion Endless pushed the Outburst Sorrow Endless away before looking at Kairi firmly. "You need to go to Sora." He told her before looking at Donald and Goofy. "Make sure she goes!" He instructed them.

Kairi shook her head at this. "We're falling for their trap. We need to stick together." She argued.

Brian ignored her protests as he quickly dug into his bag, pasting the liquid form of cure, being a light blue colour, the Paupo Fruit and the message over to Kairi. "You had the right idea earlier." He said, referencing to when she had ran ahead. "We don't have the time to stick together." He shot away from her after those words before placing his attention on the Infected Nikolai. "Go and help Sora." He told her once more.

"Brian!" Kairi called over, really to help her friend, only for it to get blocked from the battle by huge amounts of fire. "No…" She gulped slightly, before taking a look at the items in her hand. _Time is truly not on our side. _She thought.

"C'mon!" Donald called over to her as him and Goofy began to walk through a walkable path within the icy floor, by walkable path, by hoping from dry spot to dry spot.

Kairi quickly placed the items away and followed the two. Everyone had their fights, it was time the three of them headed to their battle.

* * *

**A/N: Woop! Woop! Another chapter done. I'm trying to do them on the quick while working on my final project. Done the concept design for Aiddie, need to do Brian's Concept. I will add a link to my Profile page once I have done the picture. I'm tempted to draw Nikolai's Outburst Mode too, it looks really cool in my mind.**

**Many battles to writes….updates might be a while ^^''**

**Kingdommad**


	148. Last Words

**Chapter 148: Last Words**

With Keyblade in hand, Daniel rushed through the crowd of enemies that had invaded his world. He had still not found any sign of the Order Members from this time, but the army that they had brought was impressive. With every solider he, Kyle or Max took down, it was replaced by another two. It was like an ongoing battle, never to end. Due to this, the three began to struggle with the multiple forces. The Leader of Little Devon blasted his enemies away with a huge flood of water, urgently trying to get the communication badge on his shirt working to contact the others. With the final adjustment, the communicator begins to buzz with noise. "What's going on?" Daniel questions, battling the Unbirth away from his house.

Kyle's voice just burst through the communicator's speakers with urgency. "**Daniel! We've just lost the west side of town! They have the Academy!" **He reported.

"It can't be!" The Leader of Little Devon said in disbelief, slashing another Endless down before changing his communications to open. "Basch! What's the report?!" He called out. The only form of contact that he achieved from the head of the academy knights is that the sound of gun fire, sword slashes, and calls to escape the academy. "Damn it!" He changed the open channel. "Max! We need to get the academy back!" He ordered.

"**I'm just about holding the docks!**" Max told him sharply, the sound of his bow firing and changing form could be heard. "**I can't spare any.**"

"**We're being overrun!**" Zidane called in within the line, trying to fight the enemy on his side.

"No!" He shouted, grunting in pain as the Unbirth stuck him while he was distracted. In anger, he revealed his blue claw and grabbed onto the Unbirth, filling it with water until it burst. "We are not being overrun! I will not let the town fall!" He yelled, slashing through the Unbirth and Endless.

"**What choice do we have?**" Kyle pointed out. "**We're being taken over. We need to get the people out of here!**" He reported.

"Everyone is staying!" Daniel said stubbornly.

"**As much as I appreciate your passion dude, but we can't stop them here. We need to stop them before they stop us and then stop the others on Neo Mansion-**" The sounds of thunder could be heard on Max's comm, only suggesting that the younger Abroc had found him.

"Max! Max!" Daniel called, only to hear that Max was in a struggle at the current moment. The communicator rang, making the leader switch channels while trying to get rid of the rest of the Unbirth in the area that he was in. "What's the report?" He asked.

"**Let me free. I can help.**" It was the weakened David.

The Leader of Little Devon just halted his actions, looking back at the house in question and disbelief. He had guarded the area so that no one could get to his father, including **a** good handful of guards. "How the YELL did you get on our lines?!" He yelled.

"**Killed a guy.**" He simply admitted.

Kyle could only reply in sarcasm. "**That's going to help your freedom.**"

"**Why should we trust you**?" Zidane questioned through the line.

The former Colonel groaned on the other line. "**You're all failing and dying. You need a healer.**" He pointed out. "**You don't accept my help and we are all going to be dead!**"

"Forget it!" Daniel yelled.

"**No way!**" Kyle agreed.

The Communicator buzzed as the exhausted Max could be heard. "**Daniel….Kyle….Abroc has the docks….I've lost so many men…**" He told them.

"**Let me help.**" David offered again.

"**How can you help?**" Kyle questioned as he tried and fight against the soldiers on his side. "**I thought that you lost your powers when your Endless' heart was balanced.**" He pointed out.

A slight cough was heard on the other line before David responded. "**I have a little power left.**" He answered. "**Listen boys, I'm not going to say that the virus was your enemy. I did everything that you hate me for. I just want to try and face my mistakes, for my crimes.**" He explained to them, leaving silence between the boys, before he added, "**Besides, someone has to fix the mistakes that you boys have made—**"

"Goodbye." Daniel didn't waste any time to cut their father off the line, yelling in anger as he slashed through the enemy. Using Devon's Soul, he took out the rest of the enemies in the area. The North was clear. When he heard his brother's thoughtful sigh on the communicator, his anger had turned back to the conversation beforehand. "Don't you even suggest it!" He warned him. "I had just cleared the north. I can help Max and Basch—"

"**Even with one area cleared, there are only so many people that I can heal!**" Kyle explained. "**If we want to give Brian and the others a chance, we either need to leave and destroy the world with the enemy on it or we accept any help we can get.**" He told him.

"No! We are saving this world without his help!" Daniel growled, quickly flipping throughthe communication lines. "Zidane! Can you call Radiant Garden or Olympus Coliseum for help?" He asked. Kyle was right about one thing, they needed help.

"**All communications are cut. Without the dock, we can't contact or even leave the world.**" He reported.

"Damn it!" Daniel growled, full of frustration. "What about Minnie?" He asked them.

"**She's in no condition to fight!**" Kyle told him down the communicator. "**We have no choice, brother. We need his help.**"

"Don't you remember everything he has done?!" Daniel reminded him. "He killed our mother! Experimented on me into an Endless half-breed! He had even ordered the attack to kill you!" He was basically yelling down the communicator.

"**That was you!**" Kyle raged in response, "**You had gotten obsessed with trying to keep Brian from changing your plan that you are revealed our ship's location to the Order. If you don't swallow your pride, you are going to ruin all the hard work that we've put into this town and lose lives because of it! You message me when you've decided to accept father's help. Until then, I'm getting everyone out of here!**"

"Brother….I…" Daniel was lost for words, he had never heard Kyle yell at him like that, he had never heard his younger this angry at him. When his communicator cut, he sighed in regret as his comm went silent. Has he made stupid choices? Of course he has. Ever since the experiment that had given him water based Endless abilities, he has become obsessive and he had become blind because of it. "What have I done?" He questioned, taking in the sight of his beloved town, covered in flames. His choices has destroyed everything. All of his family was gone. His town was destroyed. Why did he even accept this mission? He lost more than there was to gain.

"**And so you finally see the destruction that your actions have caused.**" His father spoke through the communicator.

Daniel grabbed hold of his communicator and threw the device into the ground, before crushing it with his foot. He had made some huge mistakes but freeing his father wasn't going to be one of them.

**BOWBOWBOW**

Crush rushed towards the King of Disney Castle with his rigged sword, yelling with all of his might as he tried to make a strike on him. He gasped with surprise as he found himself falling to the ground, light shining everywhere around him. "No!" He breathed, exhausted from the battle as he turned to face Mickey, watching as he disposed of his keyblade. "I won't fall to you, keybearer! Your kind killed my family! Ruined my life! I will have my wr—" He was taken back as he felt his strength recover, looking at his enemy in disbelief.

King Mickey sighed at his expression of surprise and shock. "You've been tricked." He spoke with a concerned voice as he stood in front of him. "We're not the bad guys…" He told him.

"It doesn't matter if you're the good or bad guys!" He spat darkly, looking away from the King. "You're a keyblade bearer. The same as that murderer upstairs." He hissed as he referred to his new master.

"We're not like him." Mickey assured him.

Crush only huffed, smirking slightly before kicking his opponent away from him, causing the mouse king to jump back, keyblade back in hand. "It doesn't matter." He huffed as he turned his back towards him. "I'm outta here!" He announced as he began to walk away.

"What?" Mickey was taken aback by this. Moments ago, when the others had made their way into the Neo Fortress, Crush had gone all out against the mouse king, using his dark and magnet magic to try and take him down, cursing every word possible about how he will end all of the keybearers. Now, he stood with surprise as the Wrath Endless withdrew his sword from battle and summoned a dark portal to prepare to leave. "Wait?!" Mickey called to him. "You have no loyalty to the Order?" He asked.

Crush huffed at the thought. "I was forced into the Order." He told him. "I was taken from my home by Vanitas after all." He growled as he realised who he was talking to, "You think I'm going to help you, you better think again." He told him sharply before entering the portal.

"Come back!" Mickey called to him before shooting light at the portal. He watched as the dark portal turned light as quickly shot the Wrath Endless out of the portal, preventing him from leaving. "I'm sorry. I can't let you leave." He told him. Crush's actions didn't make sense. Why would he choose to leave now? Why wouldn't he try and leave when he was forced into the Order in the first place.

"So you rather kill me than let me leave?" He looked at him with pure anger.

"That's not the reason." King Mickey tried to assure him.

Crush could only growl as the mouse as he shot multiple amounts of dark magic at him, yelling with frustration as he watched him dodge every last attack. "How does this make you better than Xehanort!" He yelled.

"We're here to help!" Mickey told him, before looking at the Wrath Endless questionably. "How do you know that name?" He asked.

Crush smirked at this, laughing at the question itself. "You don't know?" He cackled.

Mickey's heart dropped slightly from the Endless' laugh. "Don't know what?" He questioned, begging for the answer. "Tell me, Crush."

Crush smirked at this. "Why would I ruin the surprise?"

"If you tell me, you can leave." Mickey offered.

Crush huffed at the suggestion. "And if I refuse?"

"Then I'm sorry…" Mickey quickly told him, raising his keyblade up in the air.

Before Crush could comment on Mickey's words, he suddenly felt weak in less than a second. All of his magic power that he had recovered was gone; he was huffing and puffing like he was a couple of minutes ago. "What the-" He gasped in pain, finding himself on the floor once more, Mickey standing in front of him. He was in this position a couple of minutes ago. "How is this possible?" He looked up at the king in confusion and slight fear.

"An ancient time spell." Mickey explained. "It's only supposed to be used to undo the last couple of minutes, most people would just think of it as Déjà vu. Only some Keyblade Masters learn this spell." He pointed his keyblade firmly at Crush's neck. "Xehanort was one of those people."

Crush held a strong face, ignoring the blade at his neck. "Is this the part where I'm supposed to quiver in fear?" He said mockingly. "I can imagine the spell is powerful. Exactly, how many times will you have to use it to get me to talk!" He sneered.

"Just the once." Mickey simply shrugged as he moved his keyblade away. "Because this time, I'm not healing you."

"Healing?" Crush questioned before coming to realisation, seeing that the King of Disney Castle had reversed time up to before he was given the kind gesture of being healed. Crush smiled at this, despite feeling weak. "That's quiet clever. I can see why Hercules and Phil liked you guys so much."

Mickey sighed at this. "I want to help you, Crush. I want to help you home."

Crushed looked away at this. "I have no home." He said sadly.

Mickey held his hand out to him, earning a questionable look from the Endless. "We'll find you a new home." He smiled.

Crush shook his head. "No…I placed myself here. I'll get myself out." He covered himself in darkness, earning a gasp of surprise from mouse king. "You won't win." He told him. "There are many plans. You can't fight them all." He told him before disappearing from the King's sight.

"Wait!" Before Mickey could avoid him leaving, the Endless was gone from sight. With worry, King Mickey looked up at the fortress. He didn't like the sound of this. Not with Xehanort's name mentioned.

**BOWBOWBOW**

Huffing and puffing as his heart began to race, trying to get out of the restraints that he was placed in, the pain coming from his claw was horrid. He knew that his virus was trying to stay alive as long as possible, meaning lying in pain until his heart gave up the fight. He could hear Kyle giving orders over the communicator that rested on the side, along with an unconscious body on the floor. He knew his time was nearly up now, when you can't kill a person from head-butting them, it just says how weak your body has become.

David, the former Colonel, tried to steady his breathing from the pain that he was experiencing, only to watch his door slowly open. "Wh-Who's there?!" He questioned. His eyes widened with surprised as he saw Daniel standing at the door. "I didn't think you would come." He muttered with shock.

Daniel didn't look at his father, only to grab the communicator on the side. "I came for this." He looked down at the soldiers on the floor, seeing they were groaning slightly in their unconscious state. "You said they were dead." He glared at the restraint being.

David coughed hard as he responded. "So I over exaggerated…"

Daniel looked at the form that his father had turned too. He looked exactly like he did back before the virus had claimed him, only paler as the virus took his life away. "Why offer to help when you obviously don't have the strength to fight?!" He questioned. "All you're doing is wasting your time."

David remained silent, only to shrug slightly. "I wanted to amend for my wrong doings."

Daniel snared at the words. "Bit late for that, father."

"Listen to me, please." He begged, only to gain a darken expression from his eldest son, but he stayed in place, showing that he's listening. " I have hatred everything that the virus had done, yet I still take full responsibility for its actions. It's because of me that you and Brian…Kyle, Angel, Scott…Julie….I have hurt everyone one way or another. No many how I try to amend for my mistakes, I'll end up causing more damage." He looked up at his son, seeing that he showed a bored expression. "It's because of me that you're become who you are….a monster like me."

Daniel glared at his father. "That's what happens when you try an experiment on your own son."

"You were a monster before that, boy!" He told him firmly. "You're stubborn, you're controlling, you think that because both of your parents were gone, you could be in charge of everyone since you had to grow up faster than everyone else." He sighed. "Yet you hold a good disguise of emotions when you want to."

"I could just quicken what your virus is doing, if you like." He threatened as he summoned his keyblade.

David yelled in pain, breathing deeply as small lights began to form off him. "That won't be necessary." He grunted. "Just think of that recon mission! If it wasn't for me, Kyle wouldn't be here."

"How did—" Daniel quickly asked before shaking his head. "You were the one that told him." He growled.

David laughed and coughed at the same time, shaking your head. "I had overheard your request over to comms. You think that I wasn't going to arrange a meeting with Kyle after hearing that." David gulped slightly as the keyblade came closer to his neck. "Don't you see how numb your own heart has become?! You would kill your own brother so that you didn't have to listen to Brian! And what of your sister?! You realise that since that day, you have listened to no one, only yourself."

"I don't need to listen to this." Daniel growled as he disposed of his keyblade and turned to move out the room.

"Daniel!" David called out to him. "If you keep denying what you have become, you will lose everything." He told him.

The Leader of Little Devon halted in the doorway, changing the communicator channel, "Kyle….you there…" He tried to call.

"You will become like me, boy." David tried to warn him. "You will become an Endless like me, you just don't see it."

Daniel shot back around to face his dying father. "I will never be like you." He snared like venom, before walking out the room.

"I know you won't. I won't let you….." David breathed heavily before he closed his eyes, muttering his last words. "Heal my son…" He whispered, as a green trail of energy left from his dull shadowed claw, leaving the room and attracted itself onto Daniel's right hand.

"What the hell?" Daniel looked at his right hand, to see that a light green form spirit wrapped around him. He watched with shock as the green spirit revealed his light blue, fish scale like claw, falling apart to reveal his normal hand once more. It was only after all signs of infection were gone that the green spirit disappeared. With amazement, Daniel looked at his hand with a smile. "It's gone." He whispered. From the corner of his eyes, he saw a mirror reflection of him, only to notice something different. He fully turned his attention at the mirror, only to see that all of his hair was no longer ocean blue but back to its sandy blonde colour. "My hair…" he gasped in surprise. How is this possible?

With a drop of restrains, Daniel returned back to his father's room, only to see orbs of light in his place, his heart gone. "Did he…" He looked at his hand and back at the empty bed in front of him.

**BEEP BEEP**

"**What do you want?**" Kyle growled slightly. "**You have better come with some useful news.**"

Daniel picked up the communicator that rested in his left hand, keeping his sight on the empty bed. "Father has passed." He told him, looking at his hand before adding. "He just got rid of my virus." He spoke in surprise.

"**That isn't possible.**" Kyle spoke with the same level of surprise and shock. "**No Endless can cure another.** **Not even with the power to heal….**" It sounded like he was lost of words.

"Carry on getting everyone out of here, Kyle." Daniel instructed him. "I'm going to the docks."

The Devon mage chuckled from the announcement. "**Glad you're now on board, brother.**"

Daniel smiled properly for the first time in years. He had never felt so free in a long time.

* * *

**A/N: Hey everybody. I hope you like it. Please leave a review and tell me what you think. I do try to update as fast as possible when I'm not doing coursework or looking for job or future house and everything in life. The next chapter should be Riku vs Link so get ready for some fun.**

**Hope everyone had a good V-Day too. May the love be everywhere!**

**Tune in next time.**

**Kingdommad**


	149. Shocking Regrets

**Chapter 149: Shocking Regrets**

The Wielder of Dawn smirked at the Remorse Endless, waiting as the huge dark doors closed with his friends on the other side. "You ready for a real challenge?" He dared.

Link smirked at this. "Let's go." He spoke darkly as he clicked his glowing purple claw.

Riku breathed heavily as he pushed himself through the strong force of gravity that was applied upon his body, using the Way to Dawn to keep himself up while glaring back at the Remorse Endless, who was grinning sickly at him, laughing as if he had lost it. "How about you fight me?!" Riku yelled at him, only to yell in pain from the amount of memories begin forcefully replayed through his mind, the gravity around him feeling stronger.

"Do you know the five stages of loss and grief?" Link asked casually, huffing in amusement as the Wielder of Dawn glared back at him. "It is the stages that someone goes through when they have suffered a great loss or strong grief…Denial, Anger, Bargaining, Depression and Acceptance."

Riku yelled with frustration. He could hardly move to make a move. If he changed into his element, it would make it less likely to move, not to mention that there is no form of ground for him to move around. If he moved his keyblade, he will collapse to the ground with the force of the gravity that was being applied to him. The worst part was that his eyes were beginning to blur and hurt from the memories interfering with his mental battle with Link. Now, the fact that Link was asking him simple questions while he tried to keep his balance was belong believe. "What has this got to do with anything?!" He yelled.

"Regrets relate to loss and grief, they act very similar to each other, especially if you were to cause such loss and grief." He explained, pacing slowing around Riku as if he was a mere child. He faced him, summoning his scythe as he placed his blade to hook around the Way to Dawn. "You should know, you are still grieving for your regrets!" He told him, tugging his scythe hard to make the keyblade drop Riku's balance, sending him to the floor.

Riku gasped in pain as his chest crushed against the dark surface of the marble floor, forcing himself up with all of his might before turning his fist to stone to try and keep himself in place. The action had caused the marble floor to crack slightly but it kept him stable. "You think you can crack me?!" He yelled. "A member of Organisation XIII had already tried to pull his illusions on me! To tell me that the light will crush me and that I only belong in the dark. Let me tell you that it won't work!" He told him before disappearing from Link's sight.

"Hmmm." The Endless was a little taken back from his disappearance before smirking. "My illusions are more advanced than the bookworm that you had fought." He snickered before clicking his claw once more, covering the entire room in shadows.

Emerging from the shadows to perform his Dark Slicer attack, Riku only to swipe thin air as he found himself landing in a pure white room, a complete contrast to where he currently was. Walking around in the normal gravity, he noticed that he was currently in the organisation's throne known as 'Where Nothing Gathers.' "Why am I here?" he questioned, looking around the area in search for Link. This cannot be a memory; he had never come here before.

"To advise you."

Riku looked at the highest throne to see none other than all of his friends within the thirteen seats. While the infected Sora remained in the highest throne, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Max and Brian sat in the other seats while some remained empty. "What is this?" He asked, a questioned appointed to Sora as well as Link if he was listening. What Illusion is this? What was Link trying to do? "Why am I here?" He repeated.

"The final struggle." Kairi spoke.

"You have been through so much, Riku." Mickey told him. "There is one more thing you need to do. Something will truly show that your past won't hold you back."

"You do this and Link won't have any power over you." Brian explained.

"Now it's gonna sound crazy." Goofy warned him, raising his hands slightly.

Donald jumped up from his seat as he looked down at Riku. "It's for the greater good."

Riku looked around the room as he started to get confused. He knew this was an illusion, but surely Link would have made Sora into his original self or even as Sky….and where was Hikari? Why did everyone else appear in the room but her? "What is this crazy thing?" He played along for now, trying to see where this was going.

The infected Sora grinned.

No answers came as the room went dark, leaving Riku in the shadows.

"Defeat your past regrets!"

As soon as the light had filled the room again, he looked around to see that everyone was gone; all expect him, a past version of himself, which stood in front of him. Before he would question whether it was an illusion of his past self or an illusion of his replica, his younger form covered himself in shadows before golden eyes glared back at him.

"You are always going to be a pawn!" Link appeared upon the highest seat, where the infected Sora was sitting moments ago, holding cross piece of wood while the shadowed Riku turned into a huge puppet like heartless of himself. "Now face it!" Using his powers, he began to move the piece of wood in mid-air.

The Dawn Puppet moved at a fast speed, his sown hands slammed down on the Wielder of Dawn, not giving him any time to react to it. The force of the puppet was stronger than he would have thought; the strength of it was nearly as crushing as Link's gravity was. He used Dark Slicer to teleport out from under the Dawn Puppet, breathing heavily as his magic was taking affect from the amount of time he was using Dark Slicer to move out of the way. As soon as he emerged, he felt gravity go against him, as if it was a great wind as he felt himself pushed against the wall, watching as the Dawn Puppet charged toward him.

**BOWBOWBOW**

The wind blew wildly as soon as the others left the room, leaving Hikari to face her infected, silent brother. "You hear me?!" She shouted to the Endless, trying to overcome the strong winds to speak. "What you did to my friends?! What you had done to my home?! I will not allow! I will show you! I will fight you!"

Storm huffed at her words, dying the wind down. "So you have claimed to have grown up." He laughed at the thought. "I can see in your eyes that you do not speak the truth!" He glared at her as she stood her ground. "I see in your eyes that you won't free me from this torture. Does that make you as bad as to those that cause the pain? The ones that see it happening and do nothing about it?!" His annoyance grew as he saw that his sister had no response to his words. "If you found a faceless man, would you aid him to see, hear and taste the ruin world? Or leave him in a dream, wishing to see what he imagines?"

"Why are you telling me riddles?" Hikari questioned.

Storm shook his head at this, "You see me in pain, in fact, turning faceless, yet you still believe that you can save me!"

Hikari stood her ground, looking away slightly before holding her weapon tight.

Storm charged in at a fast speed, catching Hikari off-guard as he uppercut her into the air, stunning her. He took a step back as he began to throw blades of wind at her. He watched as she recovered from the attack before and began to defend her, blocking the blades attack with her sword, before diving at his very feet. He stepped back slightly, only to be round kicked across the face.

Hikari huffed slightly as she watched her brother stagger from the blow. "I won't lose, brother." She told him.

Storm smirked with a sick like amusement, "Looks like we're on the same page." He dashed forwards once more, sword in hand, as the two began to clash.

As the sword fight commence, Hikari kept up to Storm's footing as they battled across the room. She noticed that apart from the occasion wind attacks that he would try and surprise her with, his battle and sword techniques were the exactly same as hers, they haven't changed during his infection. In a way, it was good and bad. It was good because he couldn't surprise her much when it came to his swordplay, the only problem is that she couldn't either and while he had magic on his side, she could only rely on her sword.

Storm seemed to realise this as well as he stepped back, disposing of his weapon. "Wanna fly?" He asked her darkly as he disappeared into the air.

Within seconds, the wind picked up upwards, making Hikari float in the air uncontrollably. She had only tried to fly once in Neverland, just to see what it was like, she had no control over it, all she could do was spin in the air. She couldn't see where she was, let alone, where her brother was hiding.

"**Surprise!**"

Without any way to defend herself, Hikari yelled in pain as the wind ripped her apart, feeling every attack that was being afflicted onto her, she felt the wind burn her, cut her, slice her skin painfully, yet not completely. She wasn't getting ripped to shreds but painful enough for it to be torturous. She couldn't even focus properly as Storm appeared in front of her and blasted her with his infected claw, sending her to the ground.

**BOWBOWBOW**

The Aversion Endless jumped from the floor as he tried to dodge the multiple amounts of ice that was being fired at him, watching from the corner of his eyes as Kairi, Donald and Goofy go to the final room. "Stop this Nikolai!" He yelled at him, using his staff to fire multiple meteors spells towards his former friend.

The Sorrow Endless remained silent as he speared through the meteor spells as if they were nothing, jumping forward with his gunblade, slamming his sword down at his friend's staff. "**Forgotten**…" He muttered, his breathe turned frosty from the touch of cold air. His sword glowed slightly as he looked back at Brian. "**Sorrows remain forgotten**…" He slashed him hard, impacting the Aversion Endless into the ice.

Brian winched slightly from the ice digging into him as he pushed himself off the ground, looking at the reflections of the picture he had seen earlier. He quickly scanned the ice to see multiple pictures and drawings, every single one crumbled up. _What is with the pictures?_ He questioned, only to get drawn from his thoughts as the infection Nikolai charged toward him. "LOST HEART!" He aimed his staff at him.

"**FORGOTTEN SOUL!"** Nikolai yelled at the same time, firing a huge ice attack from his blade, clashing with Brian's attack, only for Brian's attack to force its way through, hitting the Endless.

Brian smiled at this. His magic was always better than Nikolai's. His smile dropped as Nikolai stood complete balanced from the attack, unaffected by the dents and cracks that were being made in his ice like chest. He only gulped as ice spikes formed out of him body, as if he was suddenly a hedgehog, as he ran at a high speed, striking Brian with his spiky body by morphing into a ball. _The only downside is his strength compared to mine._ He sighed, pushing himself slowly off the ground, looking around from the Endless. "Where is—"

By surprise, Nikolai appeared right in front of him, grabbing him by the throat as he held him in the air with his ice crafted shadow claw; his breathe drawing from the lack of air, dropping his staff in the progress. "**You broke your promise**!" He revealed to him. "**You were supposed to protect my sister and you failed me. What's worse, you didn't even try to contact me. Did you lie about everything too?**" By the throat, Nikolai swung around and slammed Brian's body against the ice at a rapid rate, cracking the ice as he done so.

After a couple of slams, Brian placed his foot on the ground, jabbing his covered claw into Nikolai's ice chest, forcing the Endless to let go of his throat. With a deep breathe, Brian turned into his fire element as he attempted hand to hand combat. Even though Nikolai is better with physical attacks, his ice body might have slowed him down.

'Might' was the key word in Brian's thoughts as Nikolai didn't show any signs of being slowed down by the ice, if anything, the ice made it easier for the Sorrow Endless to dodge the fury flames of his friend's fists. He continued to dodge until he forcefully grabbed a hold onto Brian's flaming claw, causing the Aversion Endless to yell in pain, dropping to his knees. "**Feel the pain for being forgotten, Brian!**" He told him darkly.

**BOWBOWBOW**

His body was getting beaten to a pulp. Remaining against the wall, on the floor. Just hitting the floor over and over again. The Wielder of Dawn felt dazed from fighting with the puppet, no matter what he tried to come up with to try the puppet or even try to get close to Link, gravity will force him to the ground and the Dawn Puppet with bash at him until it is convinced that he couldn't move for a good couple of seconds. First, he thought that he could try and go against the puppet's strength, but with the gravity, he didn't stand much of a chance. Second, he tried to use his speed but the gravity got in his way once more. He had tried to sneak towards Link but with the puppet after him like some hound dog, he couldn't get anywhere near the Remorse Endless. Now he stared at the Remorse Endless and his supposed puppet form, breathing heavily as he tried to keep his consciousness, he couldn't lose. Not here. His friends were in danger. He didn't want them to die.

Link raised an eyebrow at the sight in front of him, "Are you ready to be happy yet?" He asked with a bored expression on his face.

"Ne….NEVER!" Riku buffed, forcing himself off the ground as he looked at the situation in front of him. _There has got to be something to this! _He thought. _If I pass the puppet then I can fight Link._ He slipped slightly, having troubled keeping his balance as he leg began to hurt him painfully. He looked at the Puppet to see if it held clues itself. How was he to defeat his past regrets?-

He yelled in pain as the Dawn Puppet slammed its fist into him once more, crashing into one of the high chairs, sending it collapsing to the ground. The hollow, screening laugh coming from the puppet stung his ears painfully as he push himself out of the rumble of the broken throne. As he pushed the remaining off the stone chair off him, he noticed that it was marked with 'Key to Destiny'. "Roxas…" Riku muttered from under his breath. Seeing Roxas' name reminded him how he had fallen to his darkness so that he could stop him. Granted, he had done it to wake Sora up, but he had been ashamed of himself for falling to the darkness, he didn't want his friends to see what he had become. If it wasn't for Kairi revealing who he was to Sora, would he still be wondering in the dark, hiding from his friends? A part of him regrets ever being jealous of Sora, that he fully accepts—

The Dawn Puppet groaned slightly, holding its sown head in pain. Yells echoed through the room as the Remorse Endless tried to control it.

Confused, the Wielder of Dawn was about to question when realisation hit him. This was his chance to strike Link while he was distracted. Moving quickly and quietly, he began to move around the room, past the Organization's thrones and behind the Superior's throne, where Link stood. "Here we go!" He jumped up, wall jumping between the thrones before pushing himself toward, his keyblade in hand as he flies into Link.

With one strike, Riku grabbed Link by the throat and slammed him to the floor; changing the surroundings back to the dark room they were originally in. "Time for you to feel happy." Riku told him as he pointed his keyblade to him, only to gasp. "What the—" In front of him, the Remorse Endless disappeared through his portal, leaving Riku in the empty room once more. _So close! I _He cursed himself, looking around him.

"If you choose to be unhappy, so be it!" Link announced in the echoes of the room. "I will not waste my time with you!" He spoke with venom in his voice.

"You're running away?!" Riku spoke in disbelief and annoyance, he prevents him from helping his friends and now he's leaving the battle, the only one that has been wasting time in Link himself.

"I will tell you this!" Link echoed. "You will only make everyone around you unhappy just by being. Do everyone a favour and disappear!" His words turned into whispers as his voice faded out, truly leaving the Wielder of Dawn alone as the doors heading to the next floor opened.

"Why leave?" Riku thought. It seemed unlike Link's behaviour to leave in the middle of a battle. There was something that he was missing. With the doors opened, he began to hear noises coming from the next room. "Is there another battle?" He spoke with confusion before running towards the door.

**BOWBOWBOW**

Hikari coughed roughly as she struggled to get up on the ground, forcing herself up with her weapon as she yelled towards her brother. With all of her might, she tried to strike him off-guard, only to find Storm deflect the attack without even looking towards her.

"So original…." He huffed before elbowing her in the gut and kicking her away, sending Hikari to her knees. "Did you not learn anything new after my departure?" He asked her rhetorically, knowing for a fact that she knew the answer. "You thought that I wouldn't recognise my own moves?!" With strong winds, he lifted Hikari up from the air and towards him and kicked her straight in the back.

She wasn't sure how much longer she could fight for. Her brother was over-powered compared to her. With no magic on her side and that every move she knows was taught by the one she is fighting, she stood little to no chance of surviving this. She watched as the sound around her disappeared, losing her sense of hearing from the amount of damage she had withstood. Her body was screaming in pain, she couldn't stand anymore. Her infected brother carried on talking to her by she couldn't hear a sound, she could only watch her brother slowly approach her by watching his feet.

She was dying, she was soon to be dead, but she done what she needed to do. Maybe she could have waited for back-up, maybe she could have let Kairi, Brian and the others help, but this was HER battle that she had to do alone, even if she has to die tonight, so be it. She had given her friends more time to reach Sora and even though she hasn't defeated her brother, within another fight, someone else will. So long as this fight remains hers….

With blurry eyes, she looked up at her brother, who only hovered over her now, his blade to her neck. "Die clone!" Storm spoke darky before he raised his blade for the final strike.

A gasped escaped her lips as the shock flooded her body. Not because of the pain, mainly because there was no pain at all. The main reason her body was filled of shock was because her brother in front of her, frozen in pain, as a light beam went through him. She reached up to her brother, who was now looking at her in sorrow and regret, the look of her true brother. She reached out for his hand, only to miss by a couple of inches as Sakuzy fell to the floor, whispering her name before turning into lights.

Hikari stared at the lights, shaking as she watched her brother disappear in front of her eyes, truly seeing him die and leave her. She shot her eyes from the spot to where the light originated from, feeling anger build inside as she looked at the person in disbelief. "Silver…" She muttered.

Riku ran to Hikari's side at fast speed, suddenly glad that Link had fled the battle. From the position that she was in, it looked like the Endless was she was fighting was going to finish her off. "Hold on, Hikari." He fell to his knees as he searched for an Elixir within his pockets. As he found the drink, he handed it over to Hikari, only to see her look at him angrily. "Hikari. Take it—"

"Why did you interfere?!" She cut him off, snatching the elixir off his hands and taking the drink down with urgency.

The Wielder of Dawn looked at the girl in confusion and annoyance. "If you haven't had noticed, I just saved your hide." He reminded her. "You could at least say thanks."

Hikari threw the bottle on the floor as she stood up, glaring at him still. "This was my battle, Riku. You had no right." She snared.

"I had no right to save you?" Riku looked at her in disbelief. "You think I was going to let that Endless kill you?!"

"That Endless was my BROTHER!" She yelled at the top of her voice, the room echoed her voice. From the look of Riku's face, it was filled of surprise. "You knew how important this was to me. You knew that I wanted to fight him alone. THIS WAS MY FIGHT!"

"He was going to kill you, Hikari!" Riku argued. "You think that he was going to take mercy on you just because you're his sister?!" He stepped forward. "How was I supposed to know that he was your brother anyway? I have never encountered him. From where I stood, it was another Endless taking your life." His expression made her release that throughout their journey; Riku was the one of the few that had never even encountered Storm before now.

The fact didn't cool her down though as anger still pulsed through her. "What about when Nikolai showed you who Storm was? When he treated it like a sin?!" She questioned.

"The image show wasn't clear!" He explained as he watched Hikari pace back and forth in rage. "He just told me that there was a new member—"

Hikari halted as she looked back at the keybearer. "That's not good enough, Riku!" She shouted.

Riku shook at Hikari's anger. "Will you stop acting childish?! Whether I knew him or not, he was going to kill you and I wasn't going to stand and watch you die!"

"You should have let me die?!" She yelled at him. "If I was dead, at least I had kept my promise."

Riku frowned at her words. "You don't mean that…"

Hikari kept her glare at him. "Whether I survived or not, it was my fight."

He looked at her in disbelief. "You mean that you knew that you were going to die today, yet you faced him on your own, just so you could keep your promise?"

Hikari looked away from him. "It was my fight." She repeated.

"It was a stupid decision, Hikari!" Riku yelled at her. "You should have had someone to back you up, to support you at least. It still would have been your fight; we would have let you defeat him."

"But I didn't defeat him!" She turned to glare at him, stepping forwards him. "You did. I was supposed to set my brother free, instead, you killed him."

"And tell me what's the difference between freeing him and killing him, Hikari." Riku questioned, stepping towards her, their faces were inches away from each other, their eyes full of rage. "Unless you had the item that he needed to be cured, which we still don't know if it truly works, both of those phases are the same!"

"The difference is that you interfered when you shouldn't have and now I can never fulfil my promise to free my brother from his horrible fate!" She glared at him, looking fully at his face before looking back into his eye with disgust. "Just looking at you now…..it makes me sick." With her words spoken, Hikari took a sharp turn away from the Wielder of Dawn, looking at the open door. With no other words, she picked up her decreased brother's sword and headed to the next floor.

Riku could only watch Hikari run ahead, hearing her sob slightly as she ran ahead. He remained frozen, Hikari's words echoing in his head, his heart. She hated him. Her eyes held pure hatred as she looked at him. He held his chest, feeling his heart ache in pain. Throughout their journey, they had gotten so close together, only for that to break apart from act. "You're understand some day…" He muttered to her, watching as she disappeared from sight, slowly making his way to follow her.

He didn't regret his actions though, it was better that she hated his guts rather than watch her die, knowing that he could have done something. He didn't have time to deal with his childish, stubborn attitude anyway. He has his friends to save.

He has no time for love.

* * *

**A/N: Sooooo…This chapter has been delayed for a long time…..3 months exactly….my bad. I thought I should quickly finish this chapter, I had combined two chapters together since I made you guys wait too long. With deadlines next week, job search, deadlines, it being boss battles as well, It's been tricky to write the chapter. Not to mention new relationship as well….you try and write and you just get kidnapped instead hahahaha.**

**I hope you do like this chapter, I'm sorry that it took so long.**

**Name: Storm  
Emotion: Shock  
Ability: Wind  
Theme: Faceless by Red**

**Kingdommad**


	150. Sorrow

**Chapter 150: Sorrow**

The Aversion Endless' eyes shot open to find him in a blank room, completely empty, completely alone. He could only groan at this. He must have blacked out from the pain that Nikolai was applying to his infected claw. Looking down at his garments, he noticed that he was in the clothes that he wore when he travelled with his master to the Resistance up until when he had gone on the Recon mission, red scarf, golden armguard, and the works. He looked around the white emptiness that surrounded him, finding something familiar to it. "How can nothing be familiar?" He muttered.

"It's because this is where you've always found me."

Brian didn't turn around to the source of the voice. He didn't need to. He frowned as he kept himself from turning around to look at her. "Are you here to torture me, Aiddie?" He questioned, sounding dark in his voice.

"What do you mean?" She questioned, her voice echoed in in the empty space.

Brian sighed at this, shaking his head as thoughts rushed through his head. "You're not real." He spoke sadly.

"I'm not here physically." She corrected. "It doesn't mean I'm not with you or Nick."

Brian shot around at this. "Then where were you?!" He demanded, making sure that he didn't look upset in front of her.

Aiddie smiled slightly as she answered, "The World of White." She answered as she walked towards him. "A world I was once trapped in, broken away from reality, unable to interact…..unable to talk." She looked up at him, grabbing his claw as she did. "Y-you remember right?"

Brian nodded. He remembered all too well. The World of White as Aiddie called it, was the Realm between Reality and Dream, a place that most people visit if life gets too much for them, allowing the person to escape into their dreams and imagination. Not for Aiddie though, her mind and heart was trapped between reality and dream, her world remained white, remained the same. Nothing could harm her because everything was the same, nothing would change. "You thought you were trapped because you were…..uhh…you know…" Brian trailed on.

"Because I am autistic." She spoke.

Brian nodded to this. To think when he had first met Aiddie, she could only communicate in sign language and would only talk to the Captain Riku, only being simple and short sentences. She could watch some perform magic for a minimum of half an hour and completely master the technique of that spell and learn new fighting techniques within minutes, she was near top of the class in every lesson.

Everyone thought that she was a liability though while she grew up in the resistance. She hadn't talked hardly when she was younger, only repeating a selection of words while personating the teacher within the class, shouting every word, as well as not understanding the concept of danger. Also, if she was annoyed with someone, and this was proven as Brian himself had upset her, she was repeat everyone sentence that you would speak just to annoy you. Whenever she was uncomfortable, she would tap her foot on the floor to a beat, along to a song in her mind.

"But…" Aiddie spoke up, draining Brian out of his thoughts. "Now, the World of White is my safe haven." She explained. "While my body is trapped in the dark, my being is here. Where it's safe."

Brian looked away at this. "I couldn't save you." He spoke with sadness in his voice. "I was supposed to protect you and now you're trapped here again." He sighed, "It's because I couldn't save you that Nikolai is corrupted."

"This day was coming." Aiddie reminded him. "You told me that yourself. The fact that he had avoided to change for so long is as close to a miracle as we can get."

Brian sighed at this. "He had fought for so long….only to—" He didn't like the fact. There was no way to cure Nikolai without knowing the item that his heart wants most; it was the same case for Storm. He has no choice but to try and set his heart free.

"You will free him." Aiddie told him, only to wear a concerned look on her face as Brian turned to look at her. "But I have a question for you…..what are you going to do once you get upstairs?"

Brian looked away at this. He knew exactly what he was going to do, the only thing he can do as well as the very thing he knew he had to do. Brian looked back at Aiddie, ready to answer, when a spiteful of pain rushed through his body as his surroundings changed in a flash of light. He was back in the icy room where he was fighting Nikolai, with said Endless crushing his claw with his own.

"**You think I'm going to let you blackout?!**" Nikolai raged as he forced his claw on his opponent with more force. "**You shall die within this world!**"

"No-Not today!" Brian gritted, trying to keep conscious as he dug the points of his claw into his, creating bursts of fire from his fingertips. He watched Nikolai's cold expression turn somewhat confused until the sight of pain was clear in his eyes. With a gasp, he let go of Brian's shadowed claw, allowing Brian to summon his staff once more and aim it towards his chest. "LOST HEART!" From close contact, the blast of fire struck Nikolai hard, making him smash through most of the ice that he had created on the floor, releasing some of the crumbled pictures in the ice.

With a spare hand, Brian grabbed a picture that was floating down towards him. As he grabbed it, he noticed that it was an old crayon picture, draw mainly with blue, of what looked like Nikolai and Aiddie when they were young. The Aversion Endless breathed deeply as he was remained of his white mage friend, he wished there was a way to get her out of the world of white.

"**The memory now was like the picture was then….**" The Sorrow Endless pushed himself up from the ground, glaring at him darkly. "**When the paper's crumbled up, it can't be perfect again.**" He growled.

"You think I wasn't trying to save you?!" Brian stepped forward, being careful not to crush the picture in his hand; he didn't want to enrage his friend any more than he had. "I had no control over my memory loss! You knew where I was yet you were the one that kept your distance." Brian dropped the letter from his hand as he held his staff tightly, feeling his anger getting to him. He glared at his cold friend, watching him ready himself with his gunblade in hand. "I'm gonna keep my promise!" He announced, making Nikolai look at him in confusion. "You and Aiddie will see a brighter future! You will!"

Nikolai eyes widened at the speed that had filled Brian as he dashed towards him with staff in hand, he countered the speed with his gunblade. With every strike that he countered, he looked up at Brian to see that his eyes has changed to violet instead of his natural blue colour. "**Your eyes…." **With a burst of power, Nikolai forged an ice shield from his frozen claw and bashed Brian away from him. "**What happened to your eyes?**"

Brian sighed angrily at this. His anger was getting to him, more than usual, he couldn't remember how to control the hate and despair that rested inside him. He looked around to catch the frozen girl in sight once more. "Same thing as our memory with-Jun!" He growled, trying to control the fired claw as he began to feel another attack come up.

"**Jun….**" Nikolai looked at the frozen girl, confusion on his face.

"She died before she was supposed to and now our abilities have changed because of this—" Brian quickly concluded, having little memory of Jun left. He bared no memories of her from his original time but the memory of her in Land of the Dragons and his thoughts during that time stay. Could he just about remember her because of living a new set of memories that the memory of Jun rests on a different chain to of his memory of her in the future?

"**NO!**" Nikolai shot back towards him, his expression returning dark. "**Our abilities changed by your broken promise.**"

"How can a broken promise make us forget about the times we had spent controlling our abilities?" Brian questioned. Exampling Nikolai at the same time, looking for a weak spot.

Nikolai huffed as he brushed his frozen claw through his white hair as he said, "**Those times don't exist anymore.**" He slammed his claw into the icy ground, glowing from inside the ice.

Before Brian could act, pillars of ice shot from below him, striking him upwards. He pushed himself off one of the pillars and began jumping from pillar to pillar until he was lost of Nikolai's sight. As soon as he was in the right position, he dived from a great height and slammed into Nikolai, slamming his staff into his icy chest. With his strike, the chest cracked slightly but not completely. As Brian struggled to make another strike as spikes formed out of said chest, forcing him off Nikolai. _Damn it!_ Brian cursed as he watched Nikolai restored himself as the crack disappeared.

He growled at this. He can't balance him if the icy chest is in the way. He needs to try and get Nikolai to come out of his outburst mode; if he could do that, the icy infection that cover his friend to make a slight retreat to his arm, leaving him vulnerable to balance. The only problem with the plan was that he will have to summon the keyblade, something he didn't want to do. It was bad enough that Riku has seen him and Kairi wield the same keyblade but so the events coming up, he didn't want to wield the weapon just yet.

Nikolai charged towards while Brian was in thought, slamming him with his claw at to knock the Endless on the ground. He pointed the gunblade at him, smirking slightly as his weapon began to make a clicking noise.

Brian's eyes grew with panic. He was familiar to the clicking noise. His claw covered in flame as he slammed his claw into the side of the blade, moving when it was aiming, allowing it to miss an ice needle shot by an inch of Brian's side. With a quick sigh of relief, he rolled out of Nikolai's reach as he stood up to his feet and yelled in rage as he pointed his staff at him….only no staff rested in his hands. "This isn't right…." He muttered suspiciously to himself.

"**Looking for this**?" Nikolai smirked as he held the 'Staff of Myth' at Brian, having disposed of his own weapon to hold the staff. He raised the weapon in front of him, only to realise that the weapon was being held by duct tape. "**Seriously?**" He looked at Brian in disbelief. "**You couldn't mend a stick!**" He commented.

Brian growled at the comment, only for something to catch his eye. Nikolai's mockery comment had decreased the ice armour that covered his chest, where his heart rests. '_Sorrow is Nikolai's Emotion. Sorrow normally makes a person guarded—'_ Brian quickly reminded himself. If the ice armour is adjusting, it means that Nikolai isn't feeling as sorrow from the comment. If Brian can get Nikolai to continually mock him, the Endless will drop out of his outburst form and he will be able to balance him.

The Aversion Endless looked back at the Sorrow Endless with a cocky expression. "That stick is better than any weapon you've ever had." He told him. This is the only plan he had left. With Nikolai's outburst powers, he stood little to no chance without aid or falling closely into his virus again and those opinions were either unavailable or out of option.

Nikolai huffed at this. "**A broken stick is not better than a sword.**" He told him.

"It's better than a frozen sword." Brian shot back, chuckling slightly. He knows that the Nikolai he knows rest inside, he just needed to get him out. This task was going to take a while, he just have to make sure not to say anything offence or upset him in anyway.

**BOWBOWBOW**

The Little Devon leader, feeling revived, battled his way through the Unbirth as he made through the gummi docks. He needed to claim the area back so that Kyle can get the citizens to safety. There was one thing he had to discover while fighting back the horde, something that didn't add up. He shouldn't have been able to be cured from the virus, it didn't make any sense. If his father always had this ability, why hadn't he cured his fellow members? Why did he go down the path that he did if he could have helped? It's too late to ask his father now but if he was to find the Colonel or Abroc from this time, he will know the answers.

As he slashed through the enemies, he found Max on the floor within the docks. "MAX!" He rushed into the dock area, looking around to see that most of their ships have been damaged or set on fire, unable for use. He ran over to the two fighters and shot Devon's Soul in the air. "Curaga!" He shouted, slightly healing the two of them. "Hang on Max! We're gonna get this area back."

"You think you can just waltz you way in here?" A familiar voice echoed in the docks as within the shadows, the younger Abroc revealed himself. "You don't stand a chance against us!" He smiled, his claw glowing rapidly. He looked to be a couple of years older than Daniel's age, looking exactly the same as his future self. Abroc hasn't changed over the years after all.

Daniel huffed at this at first, only to hear cries of pain coming from his communicator, the voices of his family, his friends, everyone dying. "You think you can scare me?" Daniel smirked at the younger Abroc, shocking the young Fear Endless. "You are nothing compared to me." He said darkly. He knows what Abroc would be like from this time, he would be the coward. Avoiding fights whenever he can as his virus was still trying to get him to face his fears. With having his claw just removed, Abroc's ability didn't affect him much like the others; he knows for a fact that this will freak Abroc out. "I am death!" He continued, attempting to scare the younger Abroc.

Abroc whimpered slightly but managed to keep his cool as he looked at Daniel. "Y-you can't scare me…." He spoke shakily, grabbing hold on his weapon tightly. "YOU CAN'T!" With rage, he shot his claw toward. "Disarm!"

"Reflect!" With quick movement, Abroc's spell bounced from Daniel's protective shield and struck right back at him, causing him to lose his weapons. Daniel rushed his way towards him and punched the Fear Endless in the face, knocking him to the ground. "Well, that was easy." He quickly commented before lifting Abroc up by his armour and holding him up in the air. "Where's Devil?" He asked him.

"Looking for the Princess…" Abroc groaned.

The Little Devon huffed slightly at this. He could be anyway and saving his people was the aim. He didn't have time to search for him. "Fine! You can answer my questions!" Daniel threw Abroc to the ground and pointed his keyblade to his chest. He wasn't going to balance him but he knew that Abroc wouldn't take any risks. "Is there a way for an Endless to cure another Endless?" He asked.

Abroc raised an eyebrow at this. "What do you mean?" He was confused by what Daniel meant.

"Would it be possible for an Endless to use their powers to cure an Endless of their virus all together?" He rewrote his question.

"There is one way…" Abroc said in thought. "Me and David had searched for the answer while we were trying to cure ourselves at the time, so that we could return to our lives." Abroc continued on, "You see, David had a family and a village to lead—"

"Abroc!" Daniel brought his attention back, seeing as he was beginning to yammer on about his past life, at least he knows why his father had disappeared a little while after gaining the virus.

"-Sorry. The only way is to be connected to each other." Abroc answered.

"Connected how?" Daniel asked him.

"Family connection…" Abroc told him. "You have to be related in some way and since Endless can't physically reproduce, the only way for Endless to be cured of the virus is if their sibling or spouse had the virus as well and they had to give their heart's energy to the person that wanted to be cured. The other person that gave their heart's energy away would fade away due to their deed." He explained.

Daniel stepped away from Abroc, allowing him to get up on his feet as he took all of the information in. His father had given away the last of his strength in his heart to rid him of the virus.

"It's very specific thought, each Endless have to be at the same stage. Normal Endless cannot cure Heart-Struck Endless, they would just give them their ability. Heart-Stuck Endless would just kill them both if they done it. Broken and Neutral Endless cannot perform the act at all." Abroc told him.

"What about Normal curing a Neutral?" Daniel asked.

Abroc thought about it. "That would properly be the only acceptation…..if the Normal Endless was on the verge of losing their heart."

Daniel shot around with keyblade in hand, making Abroc flinch, only to smile. "If you help me stop this attack that Devil had started, will you like to be cured?" He offered.

**BOWBOWBOW**

Nikolai growled with annoyance as looked at Brian with stupidity. "**For the last time, no matter how much you try and convince me, your stupid duct tape mended is not a weapon that will change destiny itself…you are confusing those similar traits with the keyblade.**" He told him, his patience wearing thin.

Brian smirked at the comment, Nikolai's chest was near enough unguarded now, just a little more and he can balance Nikolai and head upstairs to help his friends. "You never know, a weapon can become legend from the wielder's actions." He told him. He chuckled slightly only to grasp in pain. He looked at his gloved claw, only to see that he was fading again. "Not again…." He muttered. He looked back Nikolai, ignoring the pain, only to scream in pain as he felt his staff forged through his shoulder blade. His yells silenced as the blade of the 'Forgotten Promise' was held to his throat, one wrong move and it will be the end of him.

Nikolai shook his head at his friend. "**You're right there.**" He spoke. "**Sometimes, it's the people that wield the weapon that make it legendary. It's what gives it their unique name.**" He kicked his friend back, making the staff push through him again as he crashed to the floor. "**That useless weapon will not help you, Brian.**" He raised his blade only his chest. "**It's time to get rid of you.**" He spoke darkly.

"You don't want to do this…" Brian tried to convince him. "Think of everything that we have been though. Try and remember!" Brian groaned. "Fight back!" He growled as he felt his angry built up inside, only for part of him to click. He sighed as he looked away from the Endless ready to end him. "I'm sorry, Nick. Just do it quick."

The Sorrow Endless looked down at his opponent in surprise and shock. "**You're giving up?**" When he didn't receive a response, he stepped away and slammed his weapon into the ground. "You can't be depressed! That's my purpose." He complained.

Brian pushed himself up, breathing heavily from the staff in him. "I'm sorry that I didn't keep my promise. My promise to save you and Aiddie, to keep Aiddie safe. There is only one thing I can do. One that will save you and Aiddie."

"Which is-" Nikolai gasped as a stuck of pain hit him, a beam of light coming from Brian as he held the keyblade in his hands. "Keyblade…" He whispered before dropping to the ground.

With endurance, Brian pushed himself off the ground and forced the staff out of his chest. He could only look at his weapon sadly before throwing the weapon on the floor. He looked down at his friend sadly before speaking, "To be saved and live without me."

* * *

**A/N: This chapter took a little longer than I thought. Man, fights are not my best. But there is always good news, KH3 has gone in development! YAY! Check the video out on youtube! Now on to the next chapter, where we will finally get back to Kairi, Donald and Goofy!**

**Name: Nikolai  
Emotion: Sorrow  
Ability: Ice  
Theme: Forgotten by Linkin Park**


End file.
